Una Hermione para Recordar
by RAkAoMi
Summary: En su penúltimo año en Hogwarts,Harry y Ron tendrán que enfrentarse a algo que jamás soñaron.Algo que implicará a Hermione y la relación que tienen con ella. ¿Podrán superarlo? ¡¡Subido el Cap.final! Cap.42. Epílogo. Érase una vez nosotros.
1. El principio del comienzo

**Nota de la autora (renovada): **domingo, 23 de marzo de 2008.

¡Hola!. Al habla RAkAoMi. Ésta es una re-actualización de mi primer fic "Una Hermione para Recordar". He decidido dejar el contenido del fic tal cual lo escribí en su día y dejar los capítulos publicados desde el primero hasta el último pero sin las respuestas a los Reviews que en su momento sí metí cuando publiqué este fic por primera vez en esta página hace ya 4 años. Sí, este fic, tiene 4 años de antigüedad. Y si lo comparáis con otros que tengo subidos en este año 2008 en que estamos ahora, veréis que mi estilo de escritura ha ido mejorando y por qué no decirlo, cambiando a como estaba cuando empecé "Una Hermione para Recordar". Igualmente, espero que esta historia te guste y aunque ya está más que terminada, si te la lees, déjame Review si crees que merece la pena. Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Nota de la autora (original): **

Bueno, antes que nada, decir que este fic va dedicado a BaByJapan. Mis autora favorita de los Fics de la pareja H&Hr. Su fic, "TENÍAS QUE SER TÚ" es el mejor que he leído sobre esta pareja. ¡Un besazo guapísima! Espero que te guste el fic y que me comentes tus impresiones.

Ahora me presento: Hola a todos los HarryHermione maníacos, soy RakAoMi, soy Española, tengo 27 años y soy una fan incondicional del Universo Harry Potter , mi pareja favorita es sin duda, Harry y Hermione, por muchos motivos distintos que no diré aquí para no hacerme pesada. Me encanta Harry Potter y tengo los 5 libros publicados hasta ahora. No sé qué hará Rowling con respecto a Harry y Hermione, pero espero que termine emparejándolos pues veo mucho más creíble esa pareja que la de Hermione y Ron (con todos mis respetos para los fans de esa pareja).

No es la primera vez que escribo un fic, aunque sí es la primera vez que lo hago con los personajes de Harry Potter. Antes de escribir fics de Harry, sólo había escrito fics de Ranma, sobre la pareja Ranma y Akane.

En tengo un Oneshot acerca de esa pareja. Si queréis leerlo, podéis encontrarlo en la parte de: Anime, Ranma, Spanish. Se llama "Alguien que te quiere eso es lo que soy". Bueno, pues ya está, presentaciones hechas. Sólo me queda deciros...¡¡Harry y Hermione forever!! Un besazo a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Una Hermione para Recordar.**

Una sudorosa y agitada joven de 16 años, se encontraba en los terrenos del lago, persiguiendo a otro joven de su misma edad, con ojos verdes y cabello indomable.

- ¡Harry Harry! ¡¡Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyy!! ¡Quieres parar de una vez! ¡Me va a estallar el corazón!

Hermione Granger se detuvo y tomó aire. Llevaba corriendo un rato, intentando alcanzar a Harry, ya que ese era el objetivo del juego en el que ambos participaban, pero era inútil, él era mucho más rápido y ágil. Cogiendo aire de nuevo, hizo un último esfuerzo por atraparle, pero no lo consiguió.

Dándose por vencida, decidió sentarse en la hierba, apoyando su espalda junto al tronco de un viejo y centenario Roble. Segundos después, Harry llegaba al gran árbol donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. Él se sentó al lado de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿cansada?

- La verdad..sí.

- Qué poco aguante tienes Hermione.

- Oh ¿de veras?

- Pues sí.

- Oh..cuánto siento señor Potter, el no estar a su altura. Pero correr detrás tuya durante un cuarto de hora no es algo que haga a diario. Ni si quiera sé por qué empezamos este estúpido juego.

- Creí que el ejercicio te relajaría.

- ¿Relajarme? Por Dios Santo Harry Potter, ¡por poco acabas conmigo!

- Qué exagerada eres.

- ¿Tú crees que exagero?

- Algo.

- Pues no. No lo hago.

- Sí lo haces. Ah vamos Hermione, te he visto correr miles de veces. Incluso más rápido que antes cuando me perseguías. No sé por qué te quejas, si en realidad eres más rápida que yo.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí, tú. Siempre que echamos a correr para no llegar tarde a las clases, me ganas.

- Harry, no es lo mismo correr para llegar a tiempo a clase, que correr detrás de alguien.

- Cierto, no es lo mismo. Es más difícil correr cargada de libros por los pasillos de un castillo lleno de gente sin tirar a nadie por el camino, algo que por cierto sólo tú sabes hacer, que correr tras un amigo en un espacio abierto como son los terrenos del lago donde nos encontramos ahora.

- De cualquier modo Harry, gracias por el cumplido sobre mis habilidades "esquivadoras de obstáculos", pero te juro que no volveré a jugar contigo al pillar ni aunque me ofrecieses un millón de galeones.

- Si tú lo dices...

- No lo digo, lo aseguro.

- ¿De verdad no te encuentras más relajada ahora?

- Si Relajada es lo que entiendes por asfixiada, entonces sí, estoy relajadísima. Tanto, que creo que me desmayaré de un momento a otro.

-Ya será menos.

- Harry, en serio, estoy tan hecha polvo que no tengo fuerzas ni de levantarme.

- Entonces tendré que llevarte en brazos.

-¿Qué dices? De eso nada.

- Yo no digo nada, eres tú la que dice que no puedes levantarte. Si no puedes levantarte y caminar, yo caminaré por ti. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

- Nada, supongo.

- Entonces te llevo.

Harry intentó cogerla en brazos, pero ella le detuvo. Él la miró contrariado.

- ¿Y ahora cuál es el problema? Creí que estabas de acuerdo en que te llevara.

- Gracias pero prefiero caminar por mí misma.

- ¿No decías que no tenías fuerzas?

- Era una forma de hablar, para indicar lo cansada que estaba.

- Lo que tú digas.

Con cierto aire ofendido, Harry se puso en pié y emprendió la marcha hacia el Castillo. Hermione le dio alcance y se puso a su lado.

- Harry

Él no contestó.

- Harry

Silencio.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Qué!

- ¿Qué Demonios te pasa?

- A mí nada. ¿Y a ti?

- ¿A mí? ¡Eres tú el que al parecer está de mal humor! ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre Harry?

Él no contestó, en vez de eso, echó a correr otra vez. Unos instantes después, Hermione y Harry entraban en la clase de Pociones.

Él se sentó junto a Ron, como siempre hacía, mientras que ella se sentó junto a Parvati, quien, para extrañeza de Hermione, estaba sola.

- Parvati... ¿y Lavender?

- Está en la Enfermería.

- ¿En la Enfermería?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo sé. Ayer estuvimos en los terrenos del lago cogiendo flores silvestres, y al poco rato de entrar en el Castillo empezó a encontrarse mal. La Señora Pomfrey está con ella desde entonces. Pero aún no sabe lo que tiene.

- ¿Has ido a verla?

- Desde ayer no, pero en cuanto terminen las clases lo haré.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Claro, por qué no.

- ¿Cómo eran las flores que cogísteis?

- Yo que sé, las había de muchos tipos y colores. ¿Por qué? ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo ocurrirle?

- No, simplemente pensé que a lo mejor, cogísteis algún tipo de flor soporífera, ya sabes, como la Dormidera.

Algunas flores soporíferas pueden causar efecto con sólo aspirar su aroma. La Dormidera es una de ellas.

- No, Hermione. De todas las flores que cogimos, ninguna era Dormidera. Eso te lo aseguro.

Hermione iba a preguntar algo más, pero en ese momento, Snape comenzó con su clase.

- Hoy elaboraremos la poción de la "personalidad múltiple", la que, como su propio nombre indica, divide a la persona en sus distintas personalidades. Quien tome esta poción, se verá así mismo por duplicado, o incluso puede que dividido en diez personas. Es decir, puede verse a sí mismo en todas y cada una de las personalidades que se encuentren en su interior.

Hermione levantó la mano.

- ¿Sí sabelotodo?

Los Slytering se rieron por lo bajo, pero Hermione no se dejó amedrentar por ellos ni por el tono despreciativo que Snape siempre utilizaba al referirse a ella.

- Profesor, quiere usted decir que cuando alguien toma esa poción ¿verá copias de sí mismo?

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Eso no es...peligroso?

- No tiene por qué serlo. Todo depende del control que se tenga de las personalidades.

- No le entiendo, señor.

- Oh...¿cómo dijo Señorita Granger? Creo que no he oído bien. Pues me pareció oírla decir que no entendía.

- Eso he dicho, señor.

- Vaya vaya vaya, creo que es la primera vez que la siempre perfecta y aplicada Hermione Granger, necesita una aclaración. Esto no es algo que ocurra todos los días. Creo que este día será digno de recordar.

Los Slytering rieron ahora más alto. Harry y Ron les echaron una mirada furiosa. Hermione se moría de humillación, pero mantuvo la dignidad.

Snape se acercó al lugar que ocupaban Hermione y Lavender. Con voz alta y clara, el profesor volvió a dirigirse a ella.

- Lo que yo quería decir, es que, la poción divide a la persona en varias personas iguales. Iguales en cuanto al aspecto físico, más no en cuanto a su comportamiento. Ya que cada copia o clon, tiene un comportamiento diferente a otro clon. Es decir, si usted tomase la poción, Srta. Granger, veríamos a varias Hermiones deambulando por Hogwarts, y cada Hermione se comportaría de una manera distinta a las restantes Hermiones.

Porque cada clon de la Hermione original, tendría un rasgo de todos los comportamientos y actitudes que constituyen la personalidad de la Hermione original.

- O sea, profesor. Que lo que hace la poción, es ¿sacar al exterior los sentimientos y actitudes de la persona?

- Correcto, Granger. Y no sólo eso, también saca los sentimientos y actitudes reprimidos que cada persona tiene en su interior.

- Es decir, señor. Que cualquiera que tome esta poción, tendrá que verse a sí mismo haciendo todo, tanto lo que haría como lo que no haría si tuviese sus personalidades juntas en una sola.

- Ha vuelto a acertar, Granger. Veo que su cerebro vuelve a funcionar. Qué horror, ya me había ilusionado con que usted había dejado de ser una sabelotodo inaguantable para ser una chica corriente..pero veo que me equivoqué. Vuelve a ser usted la misma mente-brillante-insoportable de siempre.

Los Slytering volvieron a reírse. Hermione agachó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Harry estuvo a punto de gritar que se callaran, pero para sorpresa suya y del propio Snape, no fue él quien habló.

- ¡Basta ya! ¿De qué os reís? Y usted, profesor. Me parece vergonzoso que ridiculice así a una alumna de este colegio. Quizás la más brillante que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts, se supone que estad usted aquí para instruirles, no para ocasionarles un trauma psicológico.

El Profesor Snape no se atrevió a rechistar esta vez. Sabiendo lo tonto que era discutir con ella, pudiendo arriesgarse a ser ridiculizado delante de sus alumnos. Pocas personas podían callar a la siempre sabia y sensata Profesora McGonagall. La jefa de la casa Griffindor se dirigió con paso decidido al sitio de Hermione. Quien todavía no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

- Señorita Granger, acompáñeme por favor. Es urgente.

Hermione se puso en pié y siguió a la profesora McGonagall mientras la clase de Pociones recuperaba la "normalidad".

Un rato después, Harry y Ron caminaban en dirección al Comedor...

- Ese maldito Snape..un día de éstos le voy a..

- Tranquilízate Harry, de nada sirve que te enfades. Mucho menos que te vengues de él, al fin y al cabo, nos queda un año más que estar aquí. Además, es un profesor, si le haces algo, nos quitarán puntos y tendrás más de un castigo, eso te lo aseguro.

- Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Porque suenas como Hermione. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas tanto por esas cosas? Creí que eso era propio de ella.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que como he dicho, nos queda un año más que estar aquí, no me gustaría que Snape nos cogiese más manía de la que ya nos tiene. Todavía tenemos que aguantarle otro año.

Recuerda que estamos en penúltimo curso, Harry. Si estuviésemos en Séptimo no te diría nada, te animaría a que le dieses su merecido sabiendo que no volveríamos el año siguiente. Pero no es así.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Ron?

- Perfectamente Harry, perfectamente. Es sólo..que me preocupa nuestro pellejo. Quiero que siga intacto mientras estemos en Hogwarts.

- Y seguirá, desde que estamos aquí hemos quebrantado muchas normas, yo creo que casi todas las existentes del Castillo. Y aún así, nunca nos ha pasado nada.

- Tuvimos suerte, Harry. Pero algún día se acabará. No va a durarnos siempre.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Ron?

- Segurísimo. ¡No me mires así Harry! Simplemente me preocupa nuestro expediente académico.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

- Hablo de que, si no recuerdo mal, ambos queremos ser Aurores, y tal y como nos dijo Lupin, para ser Auror debemos tener un buen expediente Académico, y no creo que lo consigamos si seguimos metiéndonos en líos. Mucho menos lo conseguiremos si se nos ocurre agredir o fastidiar a un profesor. Al fin y al cabo, son ellos los que nos ponen las notas.

- Así que eso era todo. El maldito expediente Académico.

- Sí bueno..¿es algo malo que me preocupe por mi futuro?

- No, no es malo. Pero pensé que más importante sería para ti preocuparte por nuestra amiga.

- ¡Y me preocupo por ella! ¡siempre lo he hecho!

- Si te preocuparas tanto como dices, estarías de acuerdo conmigo en que Snape se merece que nos venguemos por la humillación que le ha hecho hoy a Hermione. Es cierto que siempre se mete con ella, pero hoy se ha pasado.

- ¿Tu crees? Yo le he visto con ella igual de cretino que siempre.

- ¿Tú no te fijas en las cosas verdad Ron?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí me fijo!

- No, no lo haces. Si lo hicieras te habrías dado cuenta que Hermione estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Y llorar en público, no es algo que ella haga todos los días. Ella no es como Cho, que llora por cualquier cosa y delante de quien sea.

- No me la nombres, Harry. No la soporto. Es una suerte que ya no esté en Hogwarts.

- Sí, es algo bueno que estuviese en un curso superior al nuestro.

- Ya lo creo. Tener que verla otro año más persiguiéndote, habría acabado con mis nervios.

- ¿Persiguiéndome? Cho nunca me persiguió.

- Oh vamos Harry, sabes a lo que me refiero. Cuando rompísteis en Quinto, ella comenzó a salir con otro chico, pero se ve que tampoco le fue bien con él, ya que rompieron la relación al poco tiempo de comenzarla. Y digas lo que digas, te perseguía.

- Nunca me dio esa impresión.

- Eso es porque no te dabas cuenta, o no querías darte cuenta. Pero lo hacía, ya lo creo que sí. Supongo que quería volver contigo.

- Aún no entiendo por qué querría eso. Al fin y al cabo, en la única cita que tuvimos, sólo hablamos de Cedric y su muerte.

- Lo sé. Nos lo contaste en cuento volviste de tu malograda cita con ella ¿recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo. Recuerdo todo lo acontecido aquél día, incluso lo que Hermione me dijo después de contaros lo que pasó. La verdad es que para ser mi primera cita, fue bastante desastrosa.

- Tú tuviste parte de culpa en que así lo fuera.

- ¿Tú también Ron? Creí que Hermione era la única que opinaba así.

- Pues ya ves que no. Es que ella tenía razón en todo lo que te dijo respecto a cómo debiste comportarte con Cho, Harry.

- No podéis culparme, yo nunca había salido con ninguna chica antes, no tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer en una cita. Además, yo sí intenté crear un ambiente agradable, bueno, al menos eso pretendí. Pero fue imposible.

Desde que llegamos a las Tres Escobas, lo único que hizo Cho fue empezar a preguntarme sobre Cedric, cómo murió, si dijo algo de ella antes de morir...¿crees que podía disfrutar de su compañía en ese momento? Hablar de la muerte de Cedric no era la idea que tenía de una cita romántica con "la chica de mis sueños".

- Lo entiendo. Pero tú deberías entender también, que ella quería saber la verdad, de todo lo que pasó.

Al fin y al cabo, era su novio. Y tú eras la única persona aparte de Quien-tú-sabes y sus Mortífagos, que vio lo que ocurrió. Y está claro que ellos no iban a venir a Hogwarts a explicárselo, así que es lógico que ella te preguntase.

- De acuerdo Ron, hasta ahí, de acuerdo. Pero..¿no podía esperar otro momento para hacerlo? ¿tenía que ser necesariamente en nuestra primera y única cita?

Con todo lo que pasó ese día, me di cuenta de cómo era Cho en realidad. Y también me di cuenta de que a ella nunca le gusté, simplemente me utilizó para sacarme información.

- No pienses más en eso Harry, ya no viene al caso que te comas la cabeza. Lo vuestro terminó, y me alegro de que así fuese, nunca me gustó Cho para ti.

- Joder Ron, ni que fueras mi madre para que te preocupe la novia que pueda tener.

- Jajjaaaajjaaa, no, no soy tu madre. Pero sí me preocupa la posible novia que tengas.

- De verdad Ron, hoy estás muy raro.

- No, no lo estoy. Tú crees que lo estoy porque nunca antes hemos tenido este tipo de conversación, y por eso te asombra todo lo que te estoy diciendo. Pero créeme Harry, todo lo que te afecte, me afecta a mí también, al fin y al cabo, eres mi mejor amigo. Y me preocupa tu bienestar. Sólo quiero que seas feliz.

- Muy bien, quién eres y qué has hecho con Ron.

- Harry ¡soy Ron! ¿cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

- Es que tú normalmente no eres así.

- Lo sé. Normalmente soy como mis hermanos Fred y George ¿verdad? Siempre bromeando y diciendo tonterías.

- Bueno..igual que Fred y George no eres, pero sí, el gusto por las bromas es algo que caracteriza a todos los hermanos Weasley.

- De cualquier modo, Harry. En serio lo digo, me preocupa tu bienestar y tu felicidad.

- Gracias Ron. Lo mismo digo.

- No hay de qué. Por cierto..¿dónde está Hermione? Hace rato que acabamos las clases, debería estar aquí ya. Es la hora de Cenar.

- Ni idea. Se la llevó McGonagall ¿recuerdas?

- Deberíamos buscarla.

- Supongo que sí.

- ¿Por qué crees que se la llevaría?

- No sé. Pero McGonagall dijo que era urgente.

- Oh Dios, espero que no sea nada grave. McGonagall no suele llevarse alumnos en medio de una clase, a no ser que ocurra algún tipo de tragedia.

- ¿Tragedia?

- Sí Harry, tragedia. Ya sabes. Por ejemplo, para comunicarle la muerte de algún familiar, o de un amigo..

yo qué sé. Algo así. Eso sería una razón de peso para que ella abandonase la clase.

- No creo, lo más probable es que McGonagall la llamase para encargarle algún trabajo extra para mejorar su expediente Académico.

- Para encargarle trabajos extras no necesita sacarla de clase. Harry..tengo un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¡Sobre Hermione, Idiota!

- Deberíamos buscarla.

- ¡Eso ya lo dije antes!

- Y enterarnos qué Demonios ocurre.

- Por fin reaccionas Harry. Te ha costado lo tuyo.

- Vámonos Ron.

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces.

Mientras tanto en el Despacho de McGonagall, Hermione y la profesora seguían hablando de algo que tenía mucho que ver con Hermione, algo importante, tan importante como para habérsela llevado en plena clase.

-¿Lo entiende Señorita. Granger?

-Sí, profesora, perfectamente.

-Recuerde no hablar de esto con nadie.

-No lo haré.

-Ni siquiera con sus amigos.

-¿Qué amigos?

McGonagall sonrió complacida.

-Muy bien, Señorita Granger. No esperaba menos de usted.

-Gracias a usted, profesora. Por confiar en mí.

-Es la única persona que podría hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, es la alumna más aventajada de Hogwarts y la única que podría con algo así. Siéntase orgullosa señorita Granger, no todas las brujas de su edad tienen su talento ni mucho menos, tanto poder en su interior como tiene usted.

- Por favor Profesora, va a hacer que me ruborice.

-Pues ruborícese si quiere, porque es la verdad. Y ahora..váyase Srta. Granger, o se perderá la cena.

-Sí, profesora. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Granger.

* * *

Continuará..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** De acuerdo de acuerdo, sé que no es un final emocionante. Al fin y al cabo no he dado ni una mera pista de lo que McGonagall y Hermione se traen entre manos. Pero bueno..si lo dijese tan pronto, la cosa no tendría gracia. ¿Verdad? Bueno..nos veremos en el próximo Cap. Espero vuestros Reviews, siempre que sean respetuosos, los contestaré con mucho gusto. Un beso y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.


	2. Hermione, ¿qué Diablos te pasa?

Simbología:

- cuando hablan.

Con "" y _letra cursiva_, están los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: emmm perdonadme, pero en este Cap. Nombro el hechizo lector de mentes y también al apellido de la Profesora Umbreich, que sale en el quinto libro. Lo malo es que no recuerdo bien cómo se escribían, tanto el hechizo como el apellido de la odiosa profesora. (Lo que me alegré cuando los Centauros la apalizaron). Así que si lo pongo mal, no me mordáis, por favor. Bueno, sin más, podéis empezar a leer este segundo Cap de mi humilde fic. Espero que os guste. Un besazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Cap 2. **"Hermione ¿qué Diablos te pasa?"**

Por los pasillos, corrían dos chicas sixteañeras rumbo a la Enfermería. Eran Lavender Brown y Hermione Granger. La segunda de ellas, portaba un frasquito de cristal con un líquido de un extraño color verde.

-¿En serio crees que eso funcionará Hermione?

-No lo sé Lavender. Pero por lo que me has contado, creo que éste es el remedio. Espero que dé resultado.

-Yo también lo espero.

La Sra. Pomfrey abrió la puerta de la Enfermería, dejando entrar a las dos chicas.

- ¿Qué es lo que os pasa?

Hermione y Lavender tomaron aire. Ellas entraron apresuradamente y cerraron la puerta. Fue Hermione quien habló primero.

- Sra. Pomfrey, creo que sé lo que le ocurre a Parvati.

- Yo también lo sé, Señorita Granger. Pero por desgracia, sólo hay un Antídoto capaz de curar con rapidez los efectos de la Flor que afectó a la Señorita Patil.

Lo malo es, que lo tengo agotado, y no creo que me dé tiempo de fabricar otro ahora.

- Entonces déjeme probar con éste, Sra. Pomfrey, yo misma lo he destilado.

Hermione se acercó a la Sra. Pomfrey, y le tendió el frasquito, pero la Enfermera no lo cogió, sino que le indicó que se acercase a la cama de Parvati.

- Si usted misma lo ha destilado Señorita Granger, estoy segura de que será igual de efectivo que si lo hubiese hecho yo. Adminístreselo a la Señorita Patil. Por favor, tenga cuidado Srta. Granger, no vaya a caérsele.

Hermione obedeció y se acercó cautelosamente a la cama de la aún inconsciente Parvati.

La Sra. Pomfrey indicó a Hermione que abriese la boca de Parvati y le introdujese el líquido. Ella lo hizo.

- Ahora, Señorita Granger, cierre la boca de Parvati y échele la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Ya está hecho Sra. Pomfrey.

-Bien, ahora vuelva a colocarle la cabeza hacia delante. Eso hará que el líquido entre en su cuerpo.

Hermione obedeció. Unos instantes después, Parvati Patil abría los ojos. Lavender se echó a sus brazos dejando escapar algunas lágrimas.

-¡Dios Santo Parv! ¿Estás bien?

Parvati intentó responder, pero la voz no le salía del cuerpo. Ella se señaló la garganta.

- Señorita Patil, no se esfuerce en contestar ahora. Ya ve que no puede. Es algo normal, eso pasa después de haber sufrido los efectos de la flor Antivoz.

- ¿La flor Antivoz? Hermione..¡tenías razón!- gritó emocionada Lavender, aflojando el abrazo dado a Parvati y sonriendo brillantemente a Hermione.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, la Sra. Pomfrey la miró con orgullo.

-Veo Señorita Granger, que ha vuelto a encontrar la solución al misterio. Cosa que no me sorprende.

-Gracias, Señora Pomfrey. En realidad, no fue difícil averiguar qué flor fue la que afectó a Parvati, después de escuchar a Lavender, me di cuenta de lo que ocurrió. Así que destilé el Antídoto. Aunque no sabía si funcionaría, hacer Antídotos no es algo que haga todos los días. Pero teníamos que probarlo, por eso vinimos corriendo.

- Fue muy sensato de su parte darse prisa. Unas horas más, y la señorita Patil se habría quedado muda para siempre.

Parvati no pudo evitar mirar aterrorizada a la Señora Pomfrey.

-Pero afortunadamente para la Señorita Patil, eso no ocurrirá. Señorita Patil, estoy segura que dentro de unas horas podrá usted hablar de nuevo. Y espero de corazón, que le dé las gracias a la Señorita Granger por lo que ha hecho.

Parvati asintió con la cabeza y miró a Hermione con una mirada de sincero agradecimiento.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la Enfermería sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Mientras, Ron y Harry volvían del Aseo de Myrtle la llorona y se dirigían rumbo a la Sala Común de Gryffindor..

- Ni siquiera Myrtle sabe dónde está. Esto empieza a ser desesperante. Te lo juro Harry, si no encontramos a Hermione, voy a tirarme de los pelos.

- Tranquilízate Ron. Ya verás como la hallamos pronto.

- Eso mismo dijiste hace tres horas Harry. Estoy cansado, hambriento y preocupado. ¡Esto no es normal! ¡Algo le ha ocurrido! ¡Ella no suele desaparecer así!

- Ron, llevas tres horas quejándote. Si no te callas, juro que te muerdo.

- ¿Qué me calle? ¡Qué me calle! ¡No quiero callarme Harry! ¿Es que tú no estás preocupado por ella?

- Por supuesto que sí, Idiota. Ella también es mi amiga. ¿No?

- Sí.. es sólo que..tú pareces estar muy tranquilo mientras que yo estoy de los nervios. No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan sereno, eso es todo.

- Hemos pasado por cosas peores que la desaparición de Hermione, Ron. Además, estoy seguro de que ella está bien.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo Harry?

- Porque lo presiento.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿ahora eres Vidente?

- No digas sandeces Ron, no es Videncia. Llámalo..un Sexto Sentido. No me preguntes cómo lo sé, pero sé que ella está bien.

- Harry...me estás empezando a asustar.

- Pues no lo hagas. No sé por qué deberías asustarte, no he dicho nada malo.

- Bueno, no..pero...que alguien te diga que tiene presentimientos no es algo muy común.

- Mira quien habla, hace tres horas tú mismo me dijiste que presentías que algo malo le ocurrió a Hermione y que por eso McGonagall la sacó de clase.

- Cierto. Pero en realidad..no presentí nada. Era más una forma de hablar.

- Pues lo mío no es una forma de hablar, yo sé que ella está bien. Donde quiera que esté ahora.

- En serio Harry, me preocupas.

- Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, estoy perfectamente.

- Eso dices, pero yo creo que estás igual de asustado que yo, o incluso más todavía.

- ¿Por Hermione?

- Sí, por ella y lo que haya podido ocurrirle.

- Estoy preocupado, pero no asustado. Repito, sé que ella está bien, así que no tengo por qué asustarme.

- Lo que tú digas, Harry.

Harry y Ron llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijeron la Contraseña y entraron en la Sala Común. Allí, sentada en el gran sofá que había junto al fuego, estaba ella.

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Ron corrió hacia ella y le dio un gran abrazo que le cortó la respiración.

-Ron..vas a ahogarme. ¿Quieres soltarme? No puedo respirar, lo digo en serio.

Él la soltó y se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento, es que estaba preocupado. ¡Hace 4 horas que te fuiste!

- ¿Cuatro horas? ¿tanto tiempo he estado fuera?

- ¿Fuera? ¿fuera del Castillo? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Eh..bueno..yo...

Antes de que Hermione contestase, Harry se acercó a ella. Ron se echó a un lado y dejó que fuese ahora Harry, el que se sentase junto a Hermione.

El ojiverde cogió la cara de su amiga con ambas manos y la observó detenidamente.

- Está perfectamente Ron. Ni un rasguño. ¿Ves como yo tenía razón?

- Yo nunca dije que se hubiese herido, Harry.

- No, tú simplemente pensaste que algo malo le sucedió, y si eso hubiese sido cierto, ella estaría herida de alguna forma, pero a la vista está, que está perfectamente bien.

Harry soltó su cara y volvió a fijar su vista en ella.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Hermione? Tuvo que ser algo serio para que McGonagall te sacara de clase.

- Eso mismo le dije yo a Harry, Hermione.

- Eh...chicos..veréis yo..no puedo decíroslo.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron.

- Es sólo que..bueno..digamos que prometí no contarlo a nadie.

- Pero Hermione, nosotros no somos nadie, somos tus mejores amigos, si algo malo ocurre contigo, tenemos derecho a saberlo ¿verdad Harry?

- Si Hermione no quiere decírnoslo, sus razones tendrá, Ron.

- Gracias por comprenderlo, Harry.

- Pero espero que cuando te sientas libre de contárnoslo, lo hagas.

- Si está en mi mano, os lo contaré, chicos, os lo prometo.

- Bien, yo no sé vosotros, pero me muero de hambre. Lo que es yo, voy a bajar a la Cocina para picar algo. El que quiera que me siga.

- Iré contigo Ron. Yo también estoy hambriento. ¿Vienes Hermione?

- Ummm..está bien. La verdad es que necesito comer algo. Tengo que reponer fuerzas. "_Las voy a necesitar"_

* * *

Una vez en la Cocina...

-¡¡Harry Potter, Señor!! ¿Cómo está? Dobby se alegra de verle.

-Hola Dobby. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-¡¡Muy contento de verle, Harry Potter!! ¿Quiere comer algo, Señor?

- Sí, gracias Dobby.

- Dobby le traerá enseguida algo al Señor Harry Potter. Siéntese Señor.

- Gracias Dobby.

Segundos después, Dobby volvía con una gran bandeja llena de cosas ricas.

- Aquí está, señor. Dobby espera que Harry Potter disfrute de ellas. Le he puesto sus cosas favoritas, Señor.

- Gracias Dobby, pero no tenías que molestarte, cualquier cosa me sirve.

- Dobby sólo quiere lo mejor para Harry Potter, señor. Es por Harry Potter que Dobby es libre, señor.

Harry iba a contestar algo, pero en se momento, Ron y Hermione entraban en la Cocina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasó? Llevo diez minutos esperándoos, creí que veníamos juntos.

- Eh...es que Hermione..

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, él guardó silencio.

- Verás Harry..nos retrasamos por mi culpa, me caí de camino aquí y Ron se empeñó en llevarme a la Enfermería, eso es todo.

Harry dejó de comer y se apresuró a donde estaban sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Te caíste? ¿Enfermería? Hermione..¿estás bien?

- Perfectamente, Harry. Gracias por preocuparte. Sólo tengo el pié un poco magullado. Eso es todo.

- Ya claro, seguro que sólo es eso.

- Ron...

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, me callo.

- Hermione, Ron, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre?

- Nada, Harry- contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Como queráis. ¿Venís a cenar o no?

- Sí, claro. Enseguida.

Ron echó a andar pero Hermione le detuvo, en voz baja, le comentó al pelirrojo..

- Si le dices algo a Harry te...

- Nada, no le diré nada. Lo juro.

- Pues no sé si creerte, nada más llegar aquí estuviste a punto de contárselo.

- Fue un lapsus, Hermione, no volverá a ocurrir.

- Eso espero Ron. Porque si me entero que te vas de la lengua, te juro que te haré la vida imposible durante una semana.

Ron tragó saliva.

-Eres capaz de hacerlo.

- Por supuesto que sí, Ronald Weasley. Así que te aconsejo que no me provoques, puedo ser realmente terrible cuando me enfurezco.

- Lo sé, aún me acuerdo de lo que le hiciste a Umbreich el año pasado con los Centauros.

- ¿Te acuerdas verdad? Pues que te sirva de precedente Ron, para que veas de lo que soy capaz. Aunque.. bueno..no quiero asustarte tanto, nunca te haría algo como lo que le hice a ella, pero puedo asegurarte que te fastidiaría bastante. Así que espero que no vuelvas a meter la pata, Ron.

- No lo haré Hermione, lo prometo.

- De acuerdo entonces. Vamos a cenar.

- Sí señora, a sus órdenes.

- Usted primero, señor Weasley.

- Como usted diga, señorita Granger.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron junto a Harry y se pusieron a comer de todo lo que había traído Dobby. Harry y Ron comieron de todo un poco mientras que Hermione sólo se tomó un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Eso extrañó a Harry.

- Hermione..¿estás bien?

- Sí Harry.

- No has comido nada, sólo el trozo de tarta. Creí que estabas hambrienta.

- Y lo estaba, hambrienta de azúcar. ¿Verdad Hermione?

- Ron...

Hermione endureció su mirada. El pelirrojo volvió a tragar saliva. Harry los miraba como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis. Primero a Ron, luego a Hermione, de nuevo a Ron, de nuevo a Hermione. Él podía notar la tensión entre sus dos amigos, pero no podía intuir qué era lo que ocurría entre ellos. Aún así, pensaba averiguarlo de una forma u otra.

- Hermione..¿vas a terminarte el zumo de Calabaza?

- No Ron.

- Pues entonces pásame tu vaso ¿quieres? Necesito zumo de Calabaza ya.

- Toma Ron.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Bueno..creo que me iré a la cama. Hasta mañana chicos.

Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a dejar la Cocina, iba a salir por la puerta cuando Winky apareció en el umbral de la misma.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Granger no se vaya!

- ¿Winky? ¿qué ocurre?

- ¡La Señorita Hermione Granger no puede irse todavía, no lo haga Señorita!

- Winky tranquilízate. Dime qué es lo que te pasa.

- Winky está preocupada por usted, señorita. Winky sabe lo que ocurre. Winky no quiere que Hermione Granger corra peligro.

Hermione se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la antigua elfina doméstica de Barty Crouch. Ella acarició las orejas de la elfina. Winky sonrió tímidamente a Hermione pero sus ojos seguían mostrando preocupación.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky sabe lo que pasa. Winky lo sabe todo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes, Winky?

- Winky sabe la misión que le encargó la Profesora McGonagall a Hermione Granger, señorita.

Hermione miró asombrada a la elfina. Winky comenzó a tirarse de las orejas.

- Winky sabe que no debió espiarlas, señorita. Pero Winky sólo quería agradecerle a Hermione Granger los calcetines que regaló a Winky. Por eso Winky siguió a la Señorita Hermione Granger y la vio entrar en el Despacho de la Profesora McGonagall. Winky no quería espiar, Señorita. Pero Winky lo escuchó todo.

La elfina comenzó a darse cabezazos contra el suelo, pero Hermione la detuvo justo a tiempo de que se diese el último y más potente golpe. Hermione cogió en brazos a Winky para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Ella echó un rápido vistazo a Ron y Harry, por fortuna para ella, ellos no se habían enterado de nada. Estaban tan absortos en su cena y la conversación que mantenían, que no oyeron nada, ni los golpes de Winky, ni lo que Winky le había dicho a Hermione. Hermione suspiró aliviada.

- Winky, escúchame.

- Winky la escucha, Señorita.

- Bien. Sé que eres libre y que ya no tienes por qué guardarle secretos a nadie. Pero te voy a pedir que me guardes uno a mí. ¿Lo harás?

A Winky se le iluminaron sus grandes ojos redondos cual pelota de tenis.

- ¡Oh sí, Señorita Hermione Granger! Winky lo hará. Winky estará encantada de guardar el secreto de la Señorita Hermione Granger. La Señorita puede confiar en Winky. Cualquier cosa que la Señorita quiera contarle. Winky será una tumba.

- Muy bien Winky. Pero primero, quiero que me cuentes qué fue exactamente lo que oíste.

La elfina volvió a echar mano a sus orejas, queriendo pellizcárselas de nuevo, pero Hermione le echó una mirada de advertencia. Winky obedeció y no se hizo daño.

- Habla, Winky. Y por favor, no te hagas daño. Detesto que los elfos hagáis eso.

- No puedo evitarlo, Señorita. Es algo que está en todo elfo doméstico.

- Pero tú ya no eres una elfina doméstica. Eres libre. Así que no te castigues.

- Pero Señorita, Winky debe

- Winky no debe hacerse daño. Es una orden.

- Winky no se hará daño, Winky obedecerá la orden de la Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Muy bien, Winky. Y ahora..cuéntame en voz baja lo que oíste, por favor. No quiero que ellos te oigan.

- Sí, Señorita. Winky entiende.

Hermione acarició la cabeza de la elfina. Winky sonrió agradecida y comenzó su relato.

- Esta tarde Winky salió de la Cocina en busca de la Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky quería darle las gracias, Señorita. Los calcetines que le regaló a Winky le gustaron mucho a Winky. Winky caminaba por el Castillo cuando Winky vio a la Señorita Hermione Granger entrar en el Despacho de la Profesora McGonagall.

Winky llegó a la puerta pero no entró en el Despacho. Winky pensó que podía esperar a la Señorita Hermione Granger en la puerta del Despacho y esperar a que la Señorita saliese para poder hablar con ella y darle las gracias por su regalo. Pero Winky se dio cuenta que la puerta no estaba bien cerrada. Winky quiso cerrar la puerta pero entonces oyó sin querer lo que la profesora McGonagall decía a la Señorita Hermione Granger.

Winky iba a pellizcarse los ojos pero Hermione levantó una ceja como advertencia. La elfina volvió a obedecer y no se hizo daño.

- Winky, continúa por favor. Y por Merlín te ruego, no vuelvas a intentar hacerte daño en mi presencia.

- Perdón, Señorita.

- Que no tenga que decírtelo de nuevo, Winky.

- No, Señorita. Winky jura recordar el no hacerse daño en presencia de Hermione Granger.

- Bien, porque Hermione Granger no quiere que Winky se dañe a sí misma. Porque a Hermione Granger no le gusta que los elfos sufran ni que se lastimen a sí mismos, aunque eso forme parte de su naturaleza. ¿De acuerdo Winky?

- Sí, Señorita. Winky está de acuerdo con Hermione Granger, Señorita.

- Por favor Winky, continúa.

- Sí, Señorita. Winky continuará. Winky escuchó a la Profesora McGonagall decirle a Hermione Granger que Lori había regresado. Winky oyó que la Profesora McGonagall pidió a la Señorita Hermione Granger que evitara a Lori cumplir su misión. Winky oyó también, que la Señorita prometía a la Profesora McGonagall encargarse de frustrar los planes de Lori.

- ¿Escuchaste algo más, Winky?

- Sí, Señorita. Winky oyó también, que la Profesora McGonagall decía a la Señorita Hermione Granger, que si no detenía a Lori y su propósito, el Caos vendría. Y que entonces, nada se podría hacer.

- ¿Algo más, Winky?

- Sí, Señorita. Hubo cosas que Winky no pudo escuchar bien, porque la Señorita y la Profesora McGonagall hablaron en voz baja durante unos minutos, pero luego Winky escuchó a la Profesora McGonagall decirle a la Señorita Hermione Granger que no le contara nada a sus amigos. Y que la Señorita Hermione Granger era la única que podía cumplir con la misión. Porque no había muchas brujas de la edad de la Señorita Hermione Granger con tanto poder interior como tiene la Señorita. Eso es todo lo que escuché, Señorita Hermione Granger. Lo juro.

- Prácticamente escuchaste todo. Aunque no lo más importante. Bien, Winky. Tienes que prometerme que no contarás a nadie lo que has oído en el Despacho de McGonagall.

- Winky lo promete, Señorita. Winky no contará nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Dobby.

- Mucho menos a Dobby, Winky. Dobby adora a Harry. Si le contaras lo que sabes, seguro que se lo contaría enseguida a Harry.

Y Harry Potter, es la última persona que debe verse implicado en esto. Porque si él se entera, querrá evitar que cumpla con mi misión. Y esto es algo que sólo yo debo hacer. ¿Lo entiendes Winky?

- Winky lo entiende, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Me alegra que así sea. Confío en ti, Winky.

- Winky se siente honrada de que la Señorita Hermione Granger confíe en Winky. Winky jura lealtad a la Señorita Hermione Granger.

- No tienes que jurarme lealtad, Winky. Me basta con que me hayas dado tu palabra de guardar silencio.

- Winky quiere jurarle lealtad, Señorita Hermione Granger. Aunque la Señorita no quiera que Winky lo haga. Pero Winky está muy agradecida a la Señorita Hermione Granger. La Señorita fue la única humana que se ocupó de Winky cuando Winky tuvo problemas con la bebida. La Señorita Hermione Granger es la humana más bondadosa Winky ha conocido nunca. Y la única humana que de verdad se preocupa por los elfos. Por eso Winky quiere jurarle lealtad a la Señorita Hermione Granger, como muestra de su agradecimiento. Por favor Señorita, permítame jurarle lealtad.

- Está bien, Winky, si eso va a hacer que te sientas mejor, te permito que me jures lealtad.

A la elfina se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría.

-¡Oh muchas gracias Señorita Hermione Granger! Desde hoy Winky jura, lealtad y fiel servicio a la Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky jura que estará siempre a disposición de la Señorita, Winky promete que hará todo lo posible por la seguridad y bienestar de la Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky jura también, dar su vida por la Señorita Hermione Granger. Palabra de Elfina.

- Winky..no tenías que jurar tantas cosas. No era necesario. Yo no merezco tanto.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger es de corazón humilde y por eso habla así a Winky. Pero Winky ha jurado y todas esas cosas se dicen en un juramento de lealtad Élfico.

- Está bien Winky. Acepto tu juramento. Será un honor para mí, contar con tu apoyo y ayuda.

- Lo que la Señorita necesite, sólo tiene que pedírselo a Winky.

- Winky..hay algo que quiero saber. Cuando antes mencionaste a Lori, noté miedo en tu voz. ¿Sabes algo de ella?

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky sabe quién es Lori.

- McGonagall no me dijo mucho al respecto, sólo que si ella conseguía su propósito, el Caos nos invadiría. Si sabes algo que pueda ayudarme en mi Misión, Winky. Dímelo, por favor.

- Winky sabe algo, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky sabe quién es Lori. Lori es la Diosa del Caos.

-¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Tengo que detener a una Diosa?

- Sí, Señorita. Ésa es su misión. Detener a la Diosa del Caos.

- Pe..pero..

- Winky entiende que la Señorita esté asombrada.

- Más que asombro..es miedo. Nunca pensé que me enfrentaría a una Diosa. Y mucho menos a la Diosa del Caos.

- Por eso Winky le juró lealtad a la Señorita Hermione Granger. Porque Winky sabe que su ayuda le sería necesaria a la Señorita.

- Winky, háblame más de lo que sabes sobre Lori, cualquier cosa que me cuentes de ella, me será útil.

- Winky hablará. Winky sabe que Lori es la Diosa del Caos. Su poder es infinito y como Diosa, Lori es inmortal.

- Entonces es una misión suicida, no se la puede vencer.

- Sí se la puede vencer, Señorita Hermione Granger. Se la puede vencer aunque no matar.

- ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer para vencerla si tuviese que enfrentarme a ella?

- Debería hacerle un regalo. Señorita.

- ¿Un Regalo? Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

- No, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky no podría bromear con algo tan serio como Lori.

- Winky..tú sabes cuál es la misión de Lori ¿verdad?

- Winky lo sabe.

- Cuéntamelo, a ver si coincide con lo que me contó McGonagall y que no oíste. Porque eso fue lo que me dijo en voz baja.

- Lo que Winky sabe es que Lori quiere sembrar el Caos en el mundo Mágico. Winky sabe que el Mundo de Lori, ya no le gusta a Lori. Lori quiere fundir las dimensiones que separan el mundo Mágico del mundo del Caos. Si Lori abre el portal, el Caos invadirá el Mundo de la Magia y ya no habrá marcha atrás.

- Es exacto a lo que me contó la Profesora, sólo que ella no me habló del Portal. Háblame de ese Portal, Winky. Dónde se encuentra, cómo y cuándo se abrirá.

- El Portal se encuentra en el interior. Se abrirá con sangre. Y se abrirá en el momento en que la noche y el día se junten.

- El Portal se encuentra en el interior..en el interior ¿de qué? Contesta Winky, por favor.

- En el interior de..¡Lo siento mucho Señorita Hermione Granger! Winky no puede hablar más, sus amigos vienen hacia aquí.

- Oh no, rápido Winky, vete. Si nos ven hablando querrán saber de qué. Y tienen muchos recursos para averiguarlo, sobre todo Harry. No es conveniente que se enteren de todo esto. Haz algo Winky.

- Winky puede desaparecer, Señorita. ¿Quiere la Señorita Hermione Granger que Winky desaparezca?

- Sí, sí. Lo que sea Winky, pero rápido.

- Winky complacerá a la Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky desaparecerá.

La elfina lo hizo justo a tiempo. Ya que Ron y Harry ya se encontraban junto a Hermione.

- ¿No te habías ido a dormir, Hermione?

- Emmm..sí Harry, solo que..se me cayó algo del bolsillo y lo buscaba, pero ya lo encontré. Buenas noches a los dos, hasta mañana.

Hermione salió apresuradamente de la Cocina y se fue a su dormitorio de Prefecta. Una vez en su habitación pensó en todo lo que Winky le había contado acerca de Lori. Previsora como era, decidió plasmarlo en un papel por si alguna vez necesitaba releerlo todo de nuevo. Una vez escrito, ella guardó el pergamino en un cajón que cerró con llave. Aún pensando en Winky y su relato, ella se cambió y se metió en la cama.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry interrogaba a Ron. El cuál hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no traicionar la palabra dada a Hermione.

- Te lo juro Ron, sé que me ocultáis algo, o me lo cuentas. O te lanzo el hechizo lector de mentes. De una forma u otra pienso averiguar qué es lo que está ocurriendo.

- Harry, quiero contártelo. ¡De veras que sí! Pero he dado mi palabra.

- Sólo dime algo, Ron. ¿Ella está bien?

- Sí Harry, lo está.

- ¿No estará metida en algo peligroso verdad?

- Emmm de momento no.

- ¿De momento? ¿cómo que de momento? O sea, que puede correr peligro.

- Por lo poco que sé del tema, sí, puede llegar a correrlo.

- Por última vez Ron. ¡Qué Demonios le ocurre a Hermione!

- No puedo decirlo.

- Muy bien Ron, tú lo has querido. ¡Legeremenens!

Harry le lanzó el hechizo lector de mentes a Ron, pero para su sorpresa. Lo único que pudo ver en su mente, fue la visión de un muro infranqueable.

Un enorme y grueso muro de piedra.

- ¿Pero qué Demonios..

- Es inútil Harry. Durante el Verano mi padre me enseñó a bloquear ese hechizo. Por mucho que lo intentes. No podrás acceder a mi mente.

- ¿Has pasado el Verano practicando Hechizos bloqueadores de Lectura Mental?

- Bueno..en realidad, varios Hechizos. De todas las clases. Después de lo que pasó el año pasado en el Ministerio, me di cuenta que debía mejorar mi nivel de Magia. No quiero que vuelva a aparecer Quien-Tú-Sabes y sus Mortífagos y que me hechicen sin poder defenderme. Con lo que me hicieron el año pasado he tenido más que suficiente.

- No te quejes, al menos tuviste suerte. Lo único que sufriste fue una risa tonta.

- Hey no es nada agradable el intentar ayudar a tus amigos y no poder por culpa de un ataque de risa. Si ni siquiera podía decirte nada coherente, cada palabra que salía de mi boca iba acompañado por jijijis jojos y jujus, en mi vida me he sentido más inútil.

- No fue tu culpa Ron. No te atormentes por eso.

- Bueno..es sólo que..en fin..¿Por qué cada vez que nos enfrentamos a ellos soy siempre el inútil?

- No digas eso, tú me has sido muy útil siempre. En primero resolviste la partida de Ajedrez, en Segundo me ayudaste a encontrar la Cámara de los Secretos, en tercero me protegiste de Sirius cuando nos encontramos con él y creíamos que era el asesino de mis padres. En cuarto también me ayudaste y el año pasado, no dudaste en venir conmigo al Departamento de Misterios en busca de la Profecía.

- Bueno..el año pasado no fui yo sólo. Éramos muchos los que fuimos contigo, todo el Ejército Dumbledore.

- Del que tú y Hermione formáis parte. Digas lo que digas Ron, tú no eres un inútil. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, Harry. Es sólo que..me revienta que siempre sea Hermione la única capaz de ayudarte en situaciones críticas. Me dá rabia reconocerlo, pero ella es una gran bruja. Mucho mejor que nosotros dos juntos.

- Lo es. Pero tanto tú como yo, tenemos cosas que nos hacen únicos. Aunque no tengamos su inteligencia ni su gran conocimiento de la Magia y el Mundo Mágico.

- Sí..nadie diría que es Muggle. Sabe más sobre nuestro Mundo y la Magia que todos los sangres puras juntos. La verdad es que Hermione es digna de admiración y respeto.

- Habló el que siempre se mete con ella y la hace rabiar. A ver si predicas con el ejemplo.

- Ummm sí..supongo que debería hacerlo. Aunque no prometo nada. El hacer rabiar a Hermione es algo innato en mí, qué le voy a hacer, me encanta ver cómo se enfurruña con mis comentarios o burlas..jijijijijijijijiji. La verdad es que está de lo más cómica cuando se enfada. Yo diría que incluso hasta guapa. ¿Te has fijado en cómo le brillan los ojos cuando se enfurece?

- Ella está guapa siempre y sus ojos son igual de brillantes esté o no enfadada.

- Harry...¿tienes algo que contarme?

- ¿Yo? ¿sobre qué?

- Sobre Hermione y lo que representa para ti.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decirme, lo guapa que es Hermione y lo mucho que le brillan los ojos.

- Ah vamos Ron, no es la primera vez que digo que es guapa. Incluso se lo he dicho a ella. El año pasado cuando volví de mi cita con Cho, se lo dije ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero una cosa es que ella diga "Deberías haberle dicho lo fea y poco atractiva que me encuentras" y tú digas "pero si yo no te encuentro fea", como si con ello quisieras decirle que está equivocada en su opinión de sí misma, a que tú mismo digas, por tu propia voluntad y no para contradecir su opinión, que ella es guapa.

- De verdad Ron, ¿qué te has tomado hoy? Algo no va bien contigo.

- Estoy perfectamente bien.

- Creo que nunca he escuchado de ti, un discurso tan lógico y razonado como el que me acabas de decir.

- Qué puedo decir Harry, algunos maduramos con el tiempo ¿sabes?

- ¿Maduro tú? Naaa, perderías todo el encanto jajajjjaaaaaaaa

- Debería responder a eso, pero estoy tan cansado que no tengo ni ganas de discutir. Buenas noches Harry, me voy a la cama.

- Buenas noches, Ron.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Ron se despidió de su mejor amigo y se dirigió a su habitación de Prefecto mientras que Harry, subía las escaleras que le llevaban al Dormitorio de los chicos. Una vez en la cama, Harry pensó en todo lo acontecido a lo largo del día y llegó a la conclusión de que vigilaría de cerca a sus dos amigos. Sobre todo a Hermione.

"_Diga lo que ella diga, algo le pasa. Y voy a averiguarlo como sea". _

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

Nota de la Autora: bueno pues aquí está, el segundo Cap. ¿Demasiado largo? Espero que no. Aunque yo os aviso, normalmente siempre que escribo un fic por capítulos, mis capítulos suelen ser largos. Es muy difícil que haga capítulos cortos, pues suelo ser muy detallista en lo que escribo. No lo puedo evitar, soy así. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios. Un saludo y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.


	3. La Premonición

Notas de la Autora:

Acerca de Ron..de momento lo único que le ocurre, es que sabe lo que le pasó a Hermione antes de que él y ella llegasen a las Cocinas (Cap.2), él está preocupado por ella y como además, él juró no decirle nada a Harry, es por eso que se comporta como lo hace. Si lo que te asombra es los razonamientos lógicos y maduros que hace y que a lo mejor no son propios de un chico de 16 años, no es que él se comporte así por culpa de la Poción de la Personalidad Múltiple, tal y como tú sugerías en el Review. Sino que tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione, han vivido experiencias dentro de Hogwarts y fuera de él, que les han hecho madurar y cambiar su manera de pensar y razonar. Si te leíste el quinto libro, sabrás lo que les ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios cuando fueron en busca de la Profecía. Después de vivir una experiencia como aquella, es normal que ellos hayan cambiado, hayan madurado más. Sea para bien o para mal, ellos ya no son los mismos que eran. Así que no te asombres si en mi fic los ves con esos razonamientos y comportamientos "no propios" de unos chicos normales de 16 años. Pero es que ellos..nunca han sido normales..

Perdona por haberme enrollado tanto, ay Dios, espero no haberte resultado pesada. Un beso y me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic. Para ser el primero que escribo de Harry Potter, estoy asombrada de la buena acogida que está teniendo. Nunca pensé que mi fic pudiese gustar tanto. Un besazo guapísima. Hasta pronto. Espero que disfrutes este tercer Cap.

* * *

Cap.3. **"La Premonición"**

Con paso acelerado, Hermione salió corriendo del Baño de Prefectos y se dirigió a su habitación.

"_Mierda..¡Diez minutos para las clases! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrirme esto? Mira que quedarme dormida en el Baño...será mejor que me de prisa o no llegaré ni siquiera al Desayuno"._

Hermione se vistió en dos minutos y usó los restantes para entrar corriendo el Comedor, beberse un zumo de Calabaza a toda velocidad y salir de la estancia apresuradamente con una tostada en la boca mientras se terminaba de ajustar la túnica.

"_Joder ¡Joder! ¿por qué tengo que llegar tarde a clase precisamente hoy, que tengo doble Clase de Pociones, Snape se va a regodear de lo lindo a mi costa. ¡Qué asco de vida!"_

Hermione llegó a las Mazmorras casi sin aire. Con el pelo más revuelto que nunca y las mejillas más que rojas.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a su lado.

- Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

- Nada Ron, me quedé dormida.

- ¿Has desayunado? No tienes buen aspecto.

- Eso es porque he corrido sin parar hasta llegar aquí. Y sí, Ron, he desayunado. Y muchas gracias por recordarme lo fea que estoy.

Para que lo sepas, tú tienes ojeras.

- Tú nunca estás fea Hermione. No sé por qué te empeñas en decirlo.

- Digo lo que es la verdad, Harry. No es que me considere horrible, pero sé de sobra que no soy ninguna belleza como Cho Chang.

De todas formas, gracias por el cumplido.

- ¿Cho? De Cho lo único bello era su aspecto, por lo demás..no tenía ningún encanto.

- Pues si mal no recuerdo, Harry, estuviste babeando por ella cerca de dos años.

- Dejé de babear por ella en el momento en que percibí su verdadera personalidad. Y Créeme, Hermione, no me gustó lo que vi.

- De cualquier modo, Harry. Reconoce que ella te gustaba.

- Lo reconozco.

- ¿Ves? No era tan difícil de admitir.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera.

- Lo que sea Harry, vamos a clase por Dios Bendito, está a punto de empezar y no quiero llegar tarde. Mucho menos cuando hoy tenemos doble clase con Snape. No quiero que se burle de mí otra vez, con lo de ayer tuve bastante.

- No te preocupes Hermione, llegamos justo a tiempo. Y respecto a lo de ayer..ya llegará la hora en que le haré arrepentirse de haber puesto en ridículo a la mente más brillante de Hogwarts.

- Harry..no, ni se te ocurra. Nos queda un año que estar aquí. No quiero arriesgarme a que me coja más manía de la que ya me tiene.

- ¿Tú también Hermione? Ron..

- Hey Harry, a mí no me mires. No le he dicho nada.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?

- Nada Hermione, cosas nuestras que tienen que ver con nuestro futuro.

- El futuro...

- ¿Decías algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron.

Ron y Harry estaban a punto de entrar en la Clase de Pociones cuando vieron a Hermione quieta delante de la puerta. Harry y Ron estaban a punto de pasar al interior cuando la oyeron hablar con una voz grave, casi ronca, una voz que no pertenecía a ella pero que sin duda, salía de su garganta. Ellos prestaron atención a sus palabras..

-El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el Día y la Noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso.

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione estupefactos, ella les devolvió una mirada interrogante.

- Chicos..¿os pasa algo?

- Hermione, repite lo que has dicho.- Pidió Ron.

- Dije que..si podía saber de qué estábais hablando.

- No, Hermione. Repite lo que dijiste después de preguntarnos eso, ¡por favor!- Rogó Ron.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ron? Yo no he dicho nada. Aún estoy esperando que me contestéis la pregunta.

Harry la miró serio.

-Hermione, sinceramente, ¿no recuerdas nada, absolutamente nada de lo que acabas de decirnos hace unos segundos?

- Harry, te juro por lo más sagrado que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

- Entonces está claro.

- ¿Qué es lo que está claro Harry?

- Has tenido una Premonición.

- Harry por favor, no me tomes el pelo. Tú sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

- Pues lo creas o no, hace tan solo unos segundos, has predicho que el futuro corría peligro.

- Sí, y también decías cosas raras sobre un portal, sangre, una llave, y no se qué relacionado con el día y la noche. Algo sobre que la Noche y el Día se juntarían- comentó Ron.

Hermione les miró aterrada.

- Un Portal, sangre, el día y la noche..Dios Santo.

- ¡Ah sí! También mencionabas no sé qué de un Regalo, Hermione.

- ¿Regalo, Ron? ¿qué Regalo?

- Hermione..qué es lo que te está ocurriendo. ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Basta Harry! ¡no le grites! Así no conseguirás nada. Hermione, somos tus amigos, te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti. Por favor, dinos qué te está ocurriendo.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lo siento..pero no puedo. ¡No puedo!

Harry le cogió las manos y se las acarició por encima, intentando calmarla.

- Tranquilízate Hermione, sea lo que sea puedes contárnoslo.

- Esta vez no. Harry, Ron. Perdonadme. Pero en esta ocasión..no puedo confiar en vosotros.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry.

- Porque de todas formas, no podríais ayudarme. Ni tampoco evitarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no podríamos evitar?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

- El Caos.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. Ella miró por todas partes, como si temiese que la oyeran.

- Mierda..¡Mierda! No debí decir eso, ¡no debí!

"_Tengo que salir de aquí. Tengo que encontrar a McGonagall y tengo que hacerlo ya"_

Ella salió corriendo, perdiéndose por los pasillos de las Mazmorras que conducían hacia la planta superior del Castillo donde estaba el despacho de la Profesora.

* * *

- Ron, entra en clase y procura tomar apuntes. Nos harán falta para los Exámenes.

- Harry..¿dónde vas?

- Tras ella.

- No puedes Harry, si ella ha huido de nosotros es por algo. Déjala en paz.

- Mira Ron, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre exactamente para que estés tan protector con Hermione. Pero quiero que sepas que me importa un comino tu opinión. Si quiero ir tras ella voy y punto.

Harry echó a andar pero Ron le detuvo agarrándole del brazo.

- No, Harry. No lo hagas.

- Suéltame Ron.

- No, Harry. No lo haré. Si Hermione quiere huir de nosotros está en su perfecto derecho de hacerlo. Yo no pienso detenerla y tú tampoco vas a hacerlo.

- Dame una razón para hacerte caso y no salir corriendo a buscarla.

- La única razón que puedo darte es..que si ella te importa algo, respetarás su intimidad y las escapadas que quiera hacer.

- Ron, dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que le ocurre a Hermione.

- Ni aunque me cueste la vida, Harry. No pienso decirte una palabra.

- ¿No confías en mí, Ron?

- Sí Harry, confío muchísimo en ti. Pero no soy el indicado para decirte qué le pasa. Es ella y no yo, quien debe contártelo.

- ¡Si sabes algo debes decírmelo! ¡ No entiendo por qué no quieres contarme algo que está afectando a nuestra mejor amiga!

- Porque di mi palabra de Honor de que no te lo contaría. Y antes prefiero mil veces que te enfades conmigo, a que Hermione pierda su confianza en mí.

- Así que eso es todo ¿verdad? Cuestión de confianza.

- En su mayor parte sí, Harry.

- ¿Y prefieres que yo me enfade contigo a que ella deje de confiar en ti?

- Eso dije, Harry. Un enfado se pasa pronto, pero cuando alguien pierde la confianza en otro alguien, es muy difícil volver a recuperarla. Prefiero mil veces soportar tus ataques de ira, a que ella me retire su confianza.

- Creí que eras mi amigo, Ron.

- ¡Y lo soy Harry! ¡Soy tu mejor amigo!

- No, no te estás portando como tal. Si fueras mi mejor amigo, me contarías ¡que Mierda le pasa a la chica que más quiero en este Cochino y Asqueroso Mundo! ¡Pero no! ¡lo único que haces es negarte a contarme qué es lo que le sucede! ¡¡Y TU ÚNICA Y MÍSERA EXCUSA ES... ¿Qué NO QUIERES PERDER SU CONFIANZA?!

- ¡¡ SÍ ¡! ¡¡ ESA ES MI EXCUSA, MALDITA SEA!! ¿¿ ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES HARRY??

- ¡¡NO LO ENTIENDO RONALD!! ¡¡ NO LO ENTIENDO!!

- ¡¡ PUES ES MUY FÁCIL IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡ ELLA NO QUIERE QUE SUFRAS, POR ESO NO TE CUENTA LO QUE LE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO!! ¡¡ Y SI ELLA NO TE LO CUENTA, MUCHO MENOS TE LO VOY A CONTAR YO!!

- ¡¡ PUES PREFIERO MIL VECES SABER QUÉ LE OCURRE Y SUFRIR, A NO SABERLO Y NO PODER AYUDAR A LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE DE VERDAD SE HA PREOCUPADO POR MÍ DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ AQUÍ!!

- No seas injusto Harry. ¡ Hermione no es la única que se preocupa por ti. Yo también me preocupo!

- ¿En serio? ¡¡ PUES EN CUARTO CURSO NO LO PARECÍA CUANDO DEJASTE DE HABLARME POR CULPA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS CELOS!! ¡¡ Y TODO PORQUE BAGMAN CONSIGUIÓ METER MI NOMBRE EN AQUÉL MADITO CÁLIZ Y TÚ NO ME CREÍSTE CUANDO TE ASEGURÉ MIL VECES QUE NO FUI YO QUIEN INTRODUJO MI NOMBRE AHÍ!!

- Ya te pedí perdón en su momento por haber dudado de ti, Harry. ¿Por qué sacas ahora ese tema?

- ¡¡ PORQUE ME DÁ LA REAL GANA!!

- ¿Sabes qué Harry? Será mejor que entre en Clase de Pociones. No tengo más ganas de seguir aguantando tus gritos.

- ¡¡ Haz lo que quieras!!

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Y por cierto Harry, no eres el único que quiere a Hermione. Tenlo presente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a eso, a que la quiero. Y ahora..interprétalo como mejor te parezca.

Con paso firme y rápido, Ron dio la espalda a Harry y entró en la Clase de Pociones mientras el ojiverde le miraba con rabia. Decidido a encontrar a Hermione, Harry salió corriendo fuera de las Mazmorras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Despacho de McGonagall, una agitada y nerviosa Hermione Granger explicaba lo mejor que podía, todo lo que sus amigos le habían contado sobre su supuesta Premonición.

- Tranquilícese Señorita Granger y beba un poco de agua. Está usted al borde del Colapso.

- ¿Y cómo no voy a estarlo? ¡¡ POR LO VISTO AHORA SOY VIDENTE ADEMÁS DE BRUJA!! Lo siento mucho Profesora, no era mi intención chillarle.

- No se preocupe Señorita Granger, puede usted chillar todo lo que quiera. Ahora no estamos en clase, hable con libertad y exprésese como mejor le parezca, aunque sea a base de gritos.

- Es sólo que...no sé qué es lo que me está ocurriendo. Esta mañana me quedé dormida en el Baño de los Prefectos, ¡menos mal que me dormí en la parte de la Piscina donde hacía pié! Luego llego a Clase de Pociones y antes de entrar por lo visto hago una Premonición y..¡ah sí! ¡lo olvidé! Anoche, camino de las Cocinas, me desmayé. Suerte que Ron estaba conmigo.

- Oh sí...las Cocinas...sé de sobra que usted y sus amigos no son los únicos que hacen escapadas a las Cocinas. Los hermanos del Señor Weasley también se colaban. Aún sabiéndolo, hago la vista gorda porque al fin y al cabo, el robar dulces o restos de la cena no es nada que dañe a terceras personas. Así que anoche se desmayó...

- Sí, Profesora. En un principio pensé que fue una simple bajada de tensión, pero .. no creo que fuese eso porque no me sentía mal antes de desmayarme. Simplemente me desmayé de repente. Aún así, Ron me llevó a la Enfermería y la Sra. Pomfrey tras examinarme me dijo que debía recuperar fuerzas cuanto antes y entonces me dijo que lo mejor era que comiese chocolate, dijo que era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento.

- Y no se equivocó, Señorita Granger. El Chocolate es un excitante. Al igual que lo es el Té. Si estaba débil lo mejor era reanimarse cuanto antes. Y el Chocolate es muy bueno para recuperar energías. Por eso lo toman incluso los que han sufrido ataques de Dementores.

- Profesora, ¿tiene usted idea de por qué me está pasando todo esto?.

- Sí, la tengo.

- Pues entonces dígamelo, por favor.

- La razón por la que le está ocurriendo esto Señorita Granger es porque usted es una receptora nata.

- ¿Una Receptora nata? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Me refiero a que su mente recibe cosas. Tanto cosas presentes de este mundo, como cosas que están ocultas. Es una cualidad que usted siempre ha tenido, aunque nunca lo supiera. Por eso entre otras cosas, le encomendé esta Misión, Señorita Granger. Y respecto a la Premonición, lo más probable es que usted haya transmitido un mensaje de advertencia.

- ¿Un mensaje de advertencia? ¿Y quién lo mandó?

- Eso no puedo saberlo, Señorita Granger. Pero seguramente quienquiera que fuese el que se puso en contacto a través de usted, quería asegurarse de que oyera el mensaje.

- ¡Pero si yo no lo oí! ¡ Sólo lo transmití! ¡Ni siquiera sé lo que dije! Fueron Ron y Harry los que lo escucharon, pero tampoco supieron decirme exactamente cuáles fueron mis palabras.

- Entonces deberá usted hablar con ellos, y enterarse del Mensaje. Es de vital importancia que sepamos lo que contenía. Quizás ahí esté la clave de cómo detener a Lori.

- Pero usted me dijo que mis amigos no podían enterarse de la Misión.

- Sí, lo dije. Sólo quería mantenerlos apartados de esto. Pero viendo que escucharon el mensaje, lo quieran o no, se han implicado. Y al estar implicados, es inútil y estúpido el mantenerlos desinformados. Debe comunicarles al Señor Potter y al Señor Weasley todo lo que ocurre. Quizás ellos puedan ayudarla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- Entonces ¿debo hablarles de Lori?

- Debe usted contarles lo que crea oportuno. Tanto si les cuenta todo, como si sólo les explica una parte. Pero sí, sería conveniente que les informara de lo que se avecina. Al fin y al cabo, ustedes son inseparables. Siempre se han enfrentado a muchos peligros juntos, y siempre han salido victoriosos, confío en que con Lori, también triunfarán.

- Profesora, ¿cómo andamos de tiempo?

- No muy bien, me temo. Dentro de tres días será la Alineación. Y cuando eso ocurra, empezará la cuenta atrás. Recuerde, Señorita Granger, una vez que se produzca la Alineación de Estrellas, sólo tendremos tres días para descubrir a Lori y su Portal. Si el Portal se abre, ni siquiera Dumbledore será capaz de cerrarlo. Por eso debe usted apresurarse Señorita Granger porque si fracasa..

- Todos moriremos, lo sé.

- Señorita Granger, si no se ve capaz de llevar a cabo la misión, por la razón que sea, dígamelo ahora, aún estamos a tiempo de encontrar otra persona que pueda sustituirla.

- No se preocupe Profesora, me considero lo suficientemente capaz de sobrellevar esto. Como bien dijo usted antes, he pasado con mis amigos situaciones mucho peores que ésta y siempre hemos sabido salir de ellas. Ésta no será peor que las demás. Además, no puedo abandonar, soy la Elegida ¿recuerda?

- Sí, es su Destino.

- Cierto, es mi Destino y debo cumplirlo.

- Bien, Señorita Granger, es todo por ahora. Váyase a descansar hasta su próxima clase.

- Sí Profesora. Gracias por su atención. Hasta luego.

- No hay de qué. Puede usted consultarme todas las veces que crea necesaria. Para eso estoy aquí.

- Gracias de nuevo Profesora.

- Señorita Granger, no olvide tomar Chocolate. Está usted pálida aún.

- Lo tomaré Profesora, le prometo que iré ahora mismo a la Cocina a buscarlo.

Hermione cerró la puerta y se fue derecha a la Cocina.

"_Tengo que encontrar a Winky y preguntarle acerca del Regalo."_

Hermione caminaba concentrada en Winky, Lori y varias cosas más, tan concentrada estaba, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venía hacia ella. Hermione volvió a la realidad en el momento en que notó chocarse con alguien. Ella levantó la vista y allí estaba..

¡Harry!

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la Autora: He metido el fic en la Categoría PG-13 porque aunque no sea un fic de contenido fuerte, ni de escenas de alto contenido sexual, conforme avance la historia iréis viendo algunas escenas dramáticas, y no sé hasta qué punto podrían afectar a un niño pequeño leerlas (aunque dudo mucho que los lectores de fics de esta página, sean niños menores de 13 años, pero es mejor prevenir que curar ¿verdad?). Dicho esto, me despido. Este tercer Cap. Era mucho más largo, pero lo partido para que no se os hiciera interminable. El Capítulo 4 tendrá parte de lo que había en el Cap.3 y partes nuevas que le estoy metiendo. Nos veremos en el Cuarto Cap. Aunque todavía no sé cuándo lo subiré, llevo la mitad escrito. Un besazo. RAkAoMi.


	4. El Escudo

Nota de la Autora:

Hola gente, ¿cómo estáis? Yo muy bien y muy contenta de ver que mi humilde fic os está gustando. ¡Seguid mandando Reviews please! La verdad es que me sirven de aliciente..ejjejejee.

**Antes de contestar a los Reviews, debo deciros que**: si conocéis la serie Buffy Cazavampiros (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) y habéis visto todas las temporadas, o al menos hasta la 5, veréis que parte de la trama del fic coincide con lo que pasa en la Quinta Temporada de Buffy. Ya que Buffy se enfrenta a Glori, una de las diosas del Infierno. Bien, en mi fic, Hermione se enfrenta a Lori (sí, ya sé que hasta el nombre es parecido, pero qué queréis que os diga, no se me ocurrió otro más original, mea culpa) y resulta que en mi fic ella es la Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo. O sea, que, efectivamente, tal y como ocurre en Buffy, enfrento a la protagonista con una Diosa del Infierno. Ahora bien, que yo me haya basado en esa idea de la 5 Temporada de Buffy para hacer mi fic, no quiere decir que haya querido plagiar la serie (aunque por el momento, en los Reviews que he leído, nadie me ha acusado de plagiarla). Simplemente, la idea de esa temporada de la serie me sirvió de inspiración. Porque lo que yo pretendía y pretendo, es hacer un fic de la pareja Harry-Hermione distinto a los que estamos acostumbrados a ver en la página. Con eso no quiero decir que mi fic sea el mejor ni el más original del mundo, simplemente es..diferente a la trama de otros fics. Por favor que no se me malinterprete, no estoy desprestigiando los restantes fics ni mucho menos, porque esa no es mi intención. Y ahora..paso a contestar los Reviews que recibí del Cap 3.

¡Y ahora sí! Podéis empezar a leer. Un Besazo a todos y todas! Espero que os guste este Cap. y que me sigáis enviando Reviews. ;-)

* * *

Cap.4 **"El Escudo."**

Ella levantó la vista y allí estaba..

- ¡Harry!

- Por fin te encuentro Hermione.

- ¿Estás bien Harry? ¿te has hecho daño? Por Dios Santo, Harry Potter. ¿No miras por dónde vas?

- Lo mismo podría decirte yo, Hermione. Y respecto a tus preguntas, estoy bien y no me he hecho daño, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Hermione se frotó el hombro derecho.

- Bien gracias.

- ¿Te pica el hombro?

- No, sólo me duele un poco.

- Déjame verlo.

- No Harry, no hace falta.

- Pero..te has hecho daño en el hombro por mi culpa, Hermione. Déjame ver qué te he hecho.

- He dicho que no, Harry. Mi hombro está bien, y yo también. Fin del tema.

- Por..¿por qué haces esto, Hermione?

- Hacer qué, Harry.

- Por qué no dejas que te ayude. Por qué me rehuyes. Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo.

- Yo no te rehuyo y sí que hablo contigo.

- Hermione, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Y no entiendo por qué no me lo cuentas.

- No es de tu incumbencia, Harry.

- ¿No es de mi incumbencia?

- Eso he dicho Harry.

- Ah claro, no es de mi incumbencia, pero a Ron sí le incumbe ¿verdad?

- Harry, no te enfades conmigo por favor, es lo menos que necesito ahora.

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¡ ¿Y por qué no puedo enfadarme?!

- Porque..sufro cuando te veo alterado.

- ¡Pues yo sufro más al ver que no confías en mí!

- Yo sí confío en ti, Harry, de veras que sí.

- Pues entonces, dime de una vez, qué es lo que te está ocurriendo, porque está claro que algo te ocurre.

- Es mejor para ti el no saberlo, Harry. Es lo mejor, créeme.

- Sé que no quieres que sufra. _"Pero ya estoy sufriendo"_

- ¿A qué te refieres Harry?

- Ron me dijo que no querías contarme lo que te ocurre porque no querías que yo sufriera, pero sufro más al saber que no confías en mí, que si supiera qué es lo que te está pasando.

"_Ron..cuando le pille le voy a.." -_Por favor Harry, deja de decir que no confío en ti, porque no es cierto. ¡Tú sabes que no es cierto! ¡Yo confío en ti!.

Confío mucho más en ti de lo que jamás he confiado en nadie. Tienes que creerme.

- Y te creo, Hermione. Te creo. Eres tú la que no cree lo que dices.

- ¿Cómo?

- Digo que...dices que confías en mí más de lo que jamás has confiado en nadie, y sin embargo, no eres capaz de contarme lo que te ocurre.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con la confianza que te tengo, Harry.

- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver! A Ron se lo has contado y él no quiere decírmelo, dímelo tú. ¡Te lo ruego Hermione! dime ¡qué es lo que te pasa!

- Harry si te lo dijese, intentarías detenerme. Y.. yo intentaría seguir adelante aunque eso significase el tener que enfrentarme a ti. Sé que eso no te gustaría y ese sentimiento podría poner en peligro nuestra amistad.

- Hermione, préstame atención en lo que voy a decirte. Nunca, jamás, ni con todas las humillaciones u orgullos heridos que pudieras provocar en mí, nuestra amistad correría peligro. Jamás, eso no pasará ni en un millón de años ¿me oyes?

- Te oigo Harry, pero no te creo. Te conozco y sé como eres. Y sé que si me enfrento a ti, eso te haría daño. Y hacerte daño es lo único que no quiero hacer en esta vida.

- Entonces..estás decidida a no contarme lo que te ocurre ¿verdad?

- Sí Harry, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

- Pero a Ron no te importa hacerle daño ¿verdad? No te importa que él sí sufra, y por eso a él sí se lo cuentas.

Menuda amiga eres tú, que prefiere dañar a un amigo sí y al otro no.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!

Invadido por la rabia y frustración que sentía, Harry no pensó en lo que dijo, ni tampoco en el daño que sus palabras podían ocasionar y de hecho habían ocasionado en Hermione, pero fue muy consciente de ello en el momento en que sintió una bofetada golpear su mejilla.

Él se quedó estupefacto, era la primera vez que ella le pegaba. Hermione se miró la mano asombrada, luego miró la mejilla algo colorada de Harry y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada.

-¡Oh Harry lo siento mucho! ¡Yo no quería pegarte! ¡¡NO QUERÍAAAAA!!

Hermione cayó al suelo de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas. Harry se agachó hasta estar a su altura. Él estaba asustado, nunca la había visto así..

- Hermione..Hermione..cálmate por favor. Estoy bien, no pasa nada. Tranquila..

- Harry te pido perdón por lo que he hecho, por favor Harry tienes que perdonarme. ¡¡PERDÓNAME HARRY!!

¡¡ CÓMO HE PODIDO PEGARTE, HARRY, ÉSA NO ERA YO!! ¡¡ POR DIOS TE LO JURO, HARRY, NO ERA YO!!

- No tengo nada que perdonarte Hermione, sólo dime..qué es lo que te está ocurriendo.

- ¡No puedo decírtelo Harry! ¡No puedo!

- No puedes..o no quieres decírmelo.

- Ambas cosas Harry. Por favor, no me preguntes más. ¡¡ No quiero ponerte en peligro!!

- Tú nunca podrías ponerme en peligro, Hermione. Te lo aseguro. _"Soy yo el que siempre os pone en peligro a ti y a Ron"_

Antes de que ella dijese algo, Harry la atrapó, cobijándola en sus brazos.. ella se sorprendió pero igualmente correspondió a su abrazo y entonces..ella gritó de dolor y se apartó rápidamente de él.

"_Oh Dios..pero ¡qué es lo que me está ocurriendo!" _- No vuelvas a tocarme Harry. Por favor, no vuelvas a tocarme.

- ¿Qué no te toque? Y por qué no voy a tocarte. ¡Auu!

Harry se miró las manos, estaban rojas y sentía como si le ardiesen. Él miró asombrado sus manos y luego a Hermione, que ya se había puesto en pie.

- ¿Lo ves Harry? ¡¡ He vuelto a hacerte daño!! Por favor Harry, no te acerques a mí. Y por favor te lo ruego ¡¡no vuelvas a intentar tocarme!!

- Hermione no entiendo por qué no puedo..

- ¿Es que no lo ves Harry? ¡¡Porque hago daño a todo el mundo!! ¡INCLUSO A LA GENTE QUE MÁS QUIERO!

Harry intentó situarse a su lado, pero ella retrocedió.

- No...¡No! ¡Aléjate Harry! ¡Aléjate de mí! Por tu propio bien y seguridad..aléjate.

Ella salió corriendo y se perdió rumbo a las Cocinas. Mientras un asombrado Harry la veía perderse en la distancia.

* * *

"¡Winky, Winkyyyyyy!"

La elfina se acercó corriendo a la puerta de entrada a la Cocina.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Granger! ¿qué le ocurre?

- Winky, tienes que ayudarme. ¡No sé qué es lo que me está pasando!

Hermione se miró las manos que aún estaban rojas.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger tiene dolores, ¿verdad Señorita?

- El cuerpo me arde Winky. Será mejor que vayamos a mi habitación, no es prudente hablar aquí.

- Si la Señorita Hermione Granger quiere que Winky la acompañe, la Señorita debe ordenárselo a Winky porque Winky no puede entrar en la habitación de un Prefecto sin su consentimiento.

- Está bien. Winky, te ordeno que me acompañes a mi habitación de Prefecta.

- Winky cumplirá la orden, Señorita Hermione Granger.

Una vez que el dolor de sus manos desapareció, Harry se puso en camino hacia el Despacho de Dumbledore.

_"Él sabrá de qué va todo esto"_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Hermione, Winky echaba pomada a las rojas e hinchadas manos de la Prefecta.

- ¿Cuándo empezó el dolor, Señorita?

- En el momento en que me choqué con Harry. Al principio pensé que sólo era un golpe pero luego él me abrazó y..

- El dolor aumentó, ¿verdad Señorita Hermione Granger?

- Sí, Winky. Por qué me está pasando esto.

- Winky lo sabe, Señorita.

- Pues entonces debes decírmelo.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger sufre dolores debido al Escudo.

- ¿Qué Escudo, Winky?

- El Escudo Protector que tiene la Elegida, protege a la Elegida de cualquier contacto físico no deseado por la Elegida.

- No te entiendo Winky. Explícate mejor.

- Cuando el Señor Harry Potter la abrazó, la Señorita Hermione Granger no sabía que él iba a hacerlo. ¿Verdad Señorita?

- Sí, Winky. Fue un abrazo sorpresa. ¡Pero yo también le abracé! Y entonces..

- Él se hizo daño, ¿Winky acierta, Señorita?

- Sí, Winky. Aciertas. ¡Por Merlín, Winky! ¡ Explícame mejor, por qué cuando Harry me tocó, mis manos se enrojecieron, porque resulta que a él también le sucedió, Winky! ¡A él también le sucedió!

- Winky contestará a la Señorita. La Elegida destinada a enfrentarse a Lori, posee una gran fuerza interior.

- Eso lo sé, Winky.

- Pero fuerza interior no es lo único que tiene de especial la Elegida, Señorita Hermione Granger. La Elegida tiene más poderes, algunos están ocultos y surgen sólo cuando son necesarios. Pero la Elegida no puede saber cuándo surgirán esos poderes, aunque sí puede controlarlos. El Escudo es uno de sus poderes ocultos. Si alguien toca a la Elegida sin que la Elegida lo espere, El Escudo se activará, castigando a la persona que osó tocarla. En el momento en que El Escudo se active, si la Elegida está tocando a la persona que la tocó a ella, tanto la Elegida como su acompañante, sufrirán quemaduras.

- Entonces es lo que yo le dije a Harry, ¡hago daño a todo el mundo! ¡Ahora nadie puede tocarme!

- Se equivoca, Señorita Hermione Granger. Sí la pueden tocar, y la señorita también puede tocar a quien la señorita quiera. Lo que no pueden hacer, es tocar a la Elegida sin que la Elegida quiera. Porque si lo hacen, el Escudo les castigará.

- Entonces..si alguien me toca sin yo quererlo o sin yo saber que van a hacerlo..¿mi cuerpo reaccionará quemándoles?

- No es su cuerpo el que reacciona, Señorita Hermione Granger. Es su Magia Interna la que lo hace. La Elegida tiene mucho poder en su interior, y ese poder es igual de bueno que malo. Si la Elegida sufre algún tipo de acoso físico, el Escudo se enciende.

- Pero Harry no me estaba acosando.. ¡él sólo quería consolarme!

- Pero el Señor Harry Potter tocó el cuerpo de la Elegida sin que la Elegida lo esperase y eso hizo que el Escudo saliera en defensa de la Elegida. Y la Señorita Hermione Granger es la Elegida, por lo tanto, el Señor Harry Potter recibió el castigo.

- Y entonces qué, Winky. Ahora..¿todo el que quiera abrazarme sin pedirme permiso, se va a quemar? ¿incluso si los que me abrazan son mis mejores amigos? ¿las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo?

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. Eso es lo que ocurrirá.

- Y entonces qué hago..¿voy diciéndole a todo el mundo que si van a tocarme me avisen antes de hacerlo?

- Sería una buena medida, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡ Parece de Chiste!

- Winky entiende que la Señorita Hermione Granger esté disgustada, pero la Señorita tiene que entender que al ser la Elegida, habrá cosas en sus poderes que no le gustarán a la Señorita, pero que son necesarias para que la Señorita Hermione Granger cumpla con éxito su misión.

- Pues no veo en qué puede influir el que la gente no pueda tocarme.

- Winky le responderá a eso también. El que la gente no pueda tocarla sin su consentimiento, tiene su parte buena aunque la Señorita no lo crea.

- Pues explícamelo.

- El Escudo Protector afecta a cualquiera, sin mirar si son o no amigos de la Elegida. Porque la principal Misión del Escudo es mantener su cuerpo a salvo de daños. Si algún enemigo la tocara de improviso, se quemaría. Y según la gravedad del tocamiento que la Elegida sufra en su cuerpo, la quemadura será de mayor o menor intensidad. Eso hace que sus futuros enemigos sepan a qué atenerse con la Elegida.

- Fantástico, genial..una noticia magnífica Winky. Y me alegraría más..si supiese dónde están mis enemigos. Pero resulta que no lo sé. Y que yo sepa..sólo tengo un enemigo..Lori, la Diosa del Caos e Inframundo. Y si el Escudo solo me protege de mis enemigos, no debió hacer efecto en Harry porque resulta que Harry Potter, es todo menos mi enemigo.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, si el Escudo afectó al Señor Harry Potter fue porque consideró que el Señor Harry Potter la estaba atacando de alguna forma.

- Eso no tiene sentido, Winky. ¡Harry jamás me haría daño!

- La Señorita Hermione Granger no entiende lo que Winky le está explicando, Señorita.

- ¡Pues entonces explícate mejor, Winky!

- Señorita Hermione Granger, cuando el Señor Harry Potter la abrazó por sorpresa..¿usted se asustó, Señorita?

- No..me sorprendí, pero asustarme..no.

- Pero Señorita, esa sorpresa le produjo inquietud..¿verdad Señorita?

- Sí..

- La Inquietud es un sentimiento que se experimenta tanto con sorpresas como con miedos. Por eso el Escudo se activó, Señorita Hermione Granger. La Señorita se sintió inquieta durante unos momentos y el Escudo salió en su defensa.

- Pero según lo que me has contado antes, El Escudo Protector sólo reacciona a las agresiones ¡y por muy inquieta que pudiera sentirme en el momento en que Harry me abrazó, eso no justifica que el Escudo se activara!

- A lo mejor fue la Señorita la que lo activó.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Winky dice que quizás la Señorita Hermione Granger activó el Escudo sin querer. A lo mejor cuando el Señor Harry Potter la abrazó, la Señorita Hermione Granger pudo sentir las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, y por eso el Escudo apareció.

- No lo sé Winky, quizás tengas razón. Supongo que pudo ser posible que eso sucediese, el que Harry me abrace no es algo que me ocurra todos los días. "_Aunque no me importaría que lo hiciese más a menudo"_.

Ante ese pensamiento, Hermione se sonrojó levemente. Su sonrojo fue advertido por Winky, quien pareció intuir lo que rondaba en la mente de Hermione, la elfina sonrió ampliamente y se aventuró a comentar..

- La Señorita Hermione Granger quiere mucho al Señor Harry Potter, ¿verdad Señorita?

- Pero Winky..¡¡ jajajjjaaaaaaaa! ¡qué clase de pregunta es esa! Jajajjjaaaaaaaa

La Elfina se echó mano a las orejas y tiró de ellas hacia abajo, estirándoselas todo lo que pudo.

- ¡Winky mala, Winky no debió preguntar eso! ¡Winky ha invadido la intimidad de la Señorita Hermione Granger! ¡Winky merece castigarse por lo que ha hecho!

Winky comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la pared, Hermione la cogió en brazos y le agarró las manos, impidiéndole así el movimiento de las mismas.

- Winky...¡¡ me prometiste que no te harías más daño en mi presencia!!

- Perdóneme Señorita Hermione Granger pero Winky no pudo evitarlo, el autocastigo es algo que forma parte de

- De todo elfo doméstico, lo sé. Pero ayer te dije claramente que tú eres libre, y que no tienes por qué castigarte, al menos no en mi presencia. Y si quieres que sigamos siendo amigas, tienes que prometerme que no volverás a dañarte mientras estés conmigo ¿de acuerdo Winky?

La Elfina miró emocionada a Hermione.

- ¿La Señorita Hermione Granger considera a Winky su amiga?

- Por supuesto que sí.

Winky agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar sonoramente.

- ¡¡La Señorita Hermione Granger es muy buena!! ¡¡Winky no merece su amistad, Señorita!!

- Winky merece eso y más, porque Winky es de gran ayuda para Hermione. ¿Me has oído Winky?

- Winky la ha oído, Señorita.

- Bien Winky. Y ahora..háblame del Regalo.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Nota de la Autora: véis, ahora procuro hacer los Caps no tan largos como fueron los dos primeros. La verdad es que los estoy fraccionando...ejejejejejee. Por ej, gran parte de este Cap iba incluido en el tercero pero vi que iba a ser larguísimo y no quiero que os canséis si os encontráis con un Cap kilométrico. Bueno pues nada más, un besazo y nos vemos en los Cap.5 y 6 que ya están escritos, pero esperaré a leer algunos Reviews de este Cap antes de subir el 5, me gusta saber lo que váis opinando con cada Capítulo que subo. Un besazo y hasta pronto. RAkAoMi.


	5. Nuevas Revelaciones para Harry

Simbología:

Lo que está en letra _cursiva _y son los pensamientos internos de los personajes. En este Cap. Son los pensamientos de Harry.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: ¡Buenas! ¿Cómo estáis? Yo bien. soy bastante impaciente, y ayer si no recuerdo mal fue cuando subí el Cap.4, he visto que sólo tengo dos Reviews de ese Cap. Y como no tengo paciencia para seguir esperando más Reviews, me he dicho "subiré el Cap.5 porque es una tontería el no hacerlo si ya lo tengo escrito". Así que eso es lo que he hecho. Es que la verdad, no veo la necesidad de no subir el Cap. cuando lo tengo más que rematado, y los Reviews me gustan, pero tampoco me obsesiona el hecho de recibir muchos o pocos. A mí me basta con saber vuestras opiniones de cada Cap. y me dá igual si esas opiniones vienen de muchos o pocos Reviews.

Y ahora...sigamos con el Fic..

* * *

Cap. 5 **"Nuevas Revelaciones para Harry"**

Cómodamente sentado en uno de los Sillones del Despacho de Dumbledore, Harry Potter terminaba de explicar al Director de Hogwarts, todo lo ocurrido durante su encuentro con Hermione.

- Y eso es todo por el momento, Señor.

- Así que según lo que me has contado, Harry, la Señorita Granger es un peligro para los demás y para sí misma.

- Yo no he dicho eso, Profesor. Lo que yo he dicho es que al abrazarla, me quemé. Y creo que ella también porque se apartó enseguida de mí. Fue como si me temiese.

- Y dices que ella lleva comportándose extrañamente desde..¿ayer?

- Sí Señor, eso he dicho.

- Harry..acércame el Calendario Lunar ¿quieres? Está al lado de mi Pensadero.

- Aquí lo tiene.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

Dumbledore observó con atención el Calendario Lunar, mientras lo observaba comenzó a decir cosas en voz baja.

Cosas que Harry no pudo oír pero que por la expresión preocupada del Director de Hogwarts, Harry dedujo que no eran nada buenas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Por favor, Profesor. Dígamelo.

- Es tarde Harry, será mejor que te vayas al Comedor o te perderás el Almuerzo.

- No tengo hambre Profesor Dumbledore. El Almuerzo puede esperar.

- Harry, hazme caso, será mejor que te vayas.

- ¡¡ Es que nadie va a decirme qué Diablos está ocurriendo!!

La Jarra de Cristal que había en la mesa de Dumbledore, estalló de repente.

El Director la reconstruyó de nuevo con el hechizo _Reparo._ Y con su tranquila voz de siempre, habló a Harry.

- Harry, tranquilízate por favor. No me gusta verte alterado.

- Pues si no quiere que me altere, haga el favor de contarme qué es lo que le está sucediendo a mi mejor amiga. Porque puedo asegurarle, que algo le pasa.

Ella no es la misma de siempre ¡ y ni siquiera confía en mí para decirme qué es lo que tiene!

- Si la Señorita Granger ha estimado oportuno el no contarte nada, Harry, tú debes respetar su decisión. La Señorita Granger siempre ha sido una persona muy sensata, Harry, si ella quiere mantenerte apartado del asunto, seguro que lo hace porque cree que es lo mejor para ti.

- Lo que sea mejor para mi debería decidirlo yo, ¿no cree, Señor?

- Lo que yo crea no importa, Harry.

- Pues a mí sí me importa su opinión. Sólo dígame una cosa, Profesor. Sea lo que sea en lo que esté implicada, ¿no tendrá algo que ver con Voldemort, verdad?

- No, Harry, no tiene nada que ver con él. Por qué..¿acaso te duele la cicatriz cuando estás con ella?

- No, pero..cuando nos abrazamos, sentí mis manos arder. Y ese ardor es el mismo que experimento cada vez que me duele la cicatriz.

- Interesante, un dato realmente interesante. Tendré que pensar en ello.

- Por favor Profesor Dumbledore, ¡dígame qué le ocurre a Hermione! ¡De verdad que necesito saberlo!

- De acuerdo Harry, supongo que no será malo si te digo algo acerca de lo que la Señorita Granger está experimentando.

- Soy todo oídos, Señor.

- Lo único que le ocurre a la Señorita Granger es que está pasando por..llamémosle una fase de Adaptación.

- ¿Una fase de Adaptación? ¿Adaptarse a qué?

- A sus nuevos poderes.

- ¿Nuevos poderes?

- Eso he dicho, Harry. Nuevos poderes. La Magia es un Misterio, Harry. Es algo que nunca se termina de conocer. Todos los magos y brujas experimentan alguna vez, el crecimiento de sus poderes. Y cuando eso sucede, produce cambios en la persona del mago o bruja. Pero cada mago o bruja experimenta cosas distintas, pues no todos tienen los mismos poderes en su interior que el resto de magos y brujas del Mundo Mágico. ¿Lo entiendes Harry?

- Creo que sí. O sea, que lo que le ocurre a Hermione es..¿Una especie de Adolescencia Mágica?

- No exactamente, Harry. Pero podrías clasificarlo así. Ya que en la Adolescencia, el cuerpo cambia, los sentimientos cambian..todo tiene una evolución. La magia de la Señorita Granger está evolucionando también, y a un ritmo acelerado, quizás demasiado acelerado del que debería ser, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que va a ocurrir, es lógico ese aceleramiento.

- Qué es lo que va a ocurrir, Señor.

- ¿Recuerdas que en una ocasión te dije, que la Guerra había comenzado y que se aproximaban tiempos oscuros, Harry?

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Y..¿recuerdas también cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador dijo el año pasado que debíamos permanecer unidos porque solo estando unidos podíamos vencer?

- Sí Señor, eso también lo recuerdo.

- Bien, Harry. Pues será mejor que lo tengas presente y que no lo olvides. Porque lo que va a ocurrir, va a necesitar de toda la unidad posible. Sobre todo, de las personas más cercanas a la Señorita Granger. Es muy importante e imprescindible, que tú y el Señor Weasley, sigan leales a la amistad que mantienen con la Señorita Granger, y que siempre la apoyen, independientemente de cómo pueda comportarse ella con vosotros dos. ¿Me has entendido Harry?

- Sí Profesor.

- Y ahora márchate, Harry. Espero la visita de la Profesora McGonagall, y creo que está al llegar.

- De acuerdo. ¿Puedo volver más tarde y seguir hablando con usted acerca de todo esto?

- No, Harry. Será mejor que no toquemos más el tema, al menos por el momento. Créeme Harry, si todo va a ocurrir como yo pienso, es mejor que sepas lo mínimo. Cuanto menos implicado estés, mejor para todos. Sobre todo para la Señorita Granger. Hasta pronto, Harry, que disfrutes tu Almuerzo.

- Gracias Señor. Hasta pronto.

Cuando Harry salió del Despacho de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall estaba ya en la puerta. Ella entró y cerró suavemente, mientras Harry se preguntaba si escuchar a escondidas o hacerle caso a Dumbledore e irse a comer olvidándose de todo. Finalmente y tras mucho meditarlo, llegó a la conclusión de que prefería desobedecer al Director. Así que, se dispuso a escuchar tras la puerta..

* * *

- Hola Minerva, por favor siéntate.

- Gracias Albus.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de Té?

- Sí, por favor.

Con un toque de varita, el Profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer una bandejita con una tetera, dos rodajas de limón, dos tazas, dos cucharitas, un azucarero y algunas pastas. Después de servirle el Té, Dumbledore cogió una rodaja de limón y se la ofreció a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Quieres Limón en el Té, Minerva?

- No gracias, Albus. Así está bien.

Dumbledore se echó limón en su taza y la llenó de Té.

- Y ahora Minerva, cuéntame cómo va todo.

- Me temo que no muy bien, Albus. El tiempo se nos echa encima, y la Señorita Granger todavía no ha localizado a Lori.

- ¿Tiene alguna idea del aspecto que ella presenta?

- Aún no, lo único que ella sospecha, es que Lori ocupa un cuerpo humano. La Señorita Granger está convencida de que, en el caso de que Lori haya ocupado un cuerpo, ese cuerpo pertenezca a alguien de este Colegio. Pero todavía no sabe quién puede ser.

- ¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en los alumnos, Minerva?

- No Albus, nada. Y en los Profesores y Profesoras tampoco.

- ¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera cambios de humor repentinos, algún ataque de ira..en fin, algo que se salga de lo común en un comportamiento humano?

- No, Albus, no he notado nada. Los alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts siguen igual de normales que siempre. Lo mismo en cuanto al personal Docente.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí, Minerva. Estoy asombrado, nunca antes nos había pasado algo así.

- Sí, el tener que identificar a una Diosa Infernal no es una tarea fácil, mucho menos cuando parece no haber nada fuera de lo común en todo lo que nos rodea. Aunque nadie diría que el Mundo Mágico es un Mundo corriente.

"_¿Diosa Infernal? ¿Qué Diosa Infernal? No entiendo nada"_

- Cierto. Pero aún así, ha de haber alguna pista Minerva, algo que nos lleve a identificar a Lori o al menos sospechar de su posible ubicación. Es muy extraño que no haya ocurrido nada anormal.

- Lo único raro, es el comportamiento de la Señorita Granger.Ya no es la misma que era antes, a decir verdad, ninguno de ellos tres son los mismos, desde que el año pasado volvieron del Departamento de Misterios, los tres han cambiado mucho.

- Sí..lo sé. Una experiencia así, cambiaría a cualquiera. Aunque me alegra ver que en el caso de ellos tres, el cambio ha sido para bien. Han madurado mucho, quizás más de lo debido para unos jóvenes de su edad ¿ verdad Minerva?

- Sí Albus, eso es cierto. Pero a pesar de lo que hayan podido madurar, el comportamiento de la Señorita Granger es muy distinto al que tenía antes que empezara todo esto. Nunca creí que el desarrollo de sus nuevos poderes, podrían afectarla tanto.

- De su extraño comportamiento estoy al tanto, Harry me comentó algo al respecto, y debo añadir que está muy preocupado por ella.

- Lo sé Albus. Ella también está muy preocupada con todo el asunto de Lori.

- ¿Cómo lo lleva ella, Minerva?

- Para ser una Adolescente de 16 años, lo está llevando demasiado bien, de una forma bastante madura para la edad que tiene. Aunque la Señorita Granger siempre se ha destacado por su madurez. A diferencia del Señor Potter y del Señor Weasley, ella sí piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Sí.. creo firmemente que ella es la única capaz de meter en cintura a esos dos..jijijiji. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, Minerva?

- Totalmente. Aunque reconozco que siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que el Señor Potter y el Señor Weasley se hicieran amigos de ella.

Los primeros días de su llegada a Hogwarts, no se puede decir que la Señorita Granger fuese muy popular entre el alumnado, aunque claro..a quién le podía interesar la amistad de una "Sabelotodo", aunque esa "Sabelotodo" fuese la mente más brillante que ha tenido jamás este Colegio. Y de hecho, lo sigue siendo.–Dijo McGonagall con orgullo.

- Desde luego que lo es, Minerva. Desde luego que lo es.

Quién sabe por qué ocurren las cosas ¿verdad? Aunque yo creo firmemente que tanto ella como sus dos amigos, estaban destinados a encontrarse.

- Yo también lo creo, Albus. Puedo decir con total seguridad, que en todos los años que llevo enseñando aquí, jamás he visto un trío tan unido como ellos tres.

- ¿No? Creo que te olvidas de otro trío importante que también dejó huella en el Colegio.

- Cierto. Potter, Black y Lupin también estaban bastantes compenetrados y su amistad era muy profunda.

- Sí..aunque no se puede decir que Harry, Ron y Hermione sean iguales a ellos. Pero tanto el padre de Harry y sus amigos, como Harry, Ron y Hermione, tienen algo en común. Y ese algo es, la gran amistad que los une.

- Eso es cierto, Albus.

- Y esa amistad, no puede ni debe romperse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Esa amistad, esa confianza, esa lealtad que los tres se profesan, debe ser la mejor arma secreta contra Lori. Si por cualquier motivo fracasáramos, creo que la amistad de la Señorita Granger con Harry y Ron sería la clave para vencer a la Diosa.

- Eso espero Albus, pero..si eso no bastase..entonces ¿qué?

- Entonces..sólo el Regalo podría salvarnos a todos.

- El Regalo..aún no he hablado de eso con la Señorita Granger.

- ¡Cómo que no, Minerva! ¡El Regalo es lo más importante! ¡El Regalo es la Clave de todo!

Desde el exterior del Despacho, Harry anotaba mentalmente el reciente comentario de Dumbledore.

"_El Regalo es la clave de todo. ¿Regalo? ¿qué Regalo?"_

- Es que..no es fácil hablar de ello, Albus.

- Lo entiendo. Comprendo que es un tema delicado, Minerva. Sé lo mucho que aprecias a Hermione Granger, pero tienes que entender, que ella debe conocer todos los detalles posibles para que pueda cumplir con éxito su Misión. ¡ Ella debe entender que podría morir! .

Harry dio un respingo ante lo que acababa de oír..

"_¿Morir? ¿Hermione va a morir? No puede ser...no puede ser. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, despierta Harry, despierta"_

- Ella lo sabe, Albus, lo sabe. Sabe el riesgo que corre, y el que corremos todos si ella fracasa. Y aún así, ella está decidida a continuar con la Misión. Es una mujer valiente.

- Por supuesto que lo es, si no lo fuera, no estaría en Gryffindor.

- Albus..antes mencionaste a Harry. A decir verdad, le vi en la puerta cuando yo llegué.

- Sí..el vino para hablar de Hermione. Como te dije, él está muy preocupado por ella.

- Es lógico que lo esté. La Señorita Granger me ha contado que él no deja de preguntarle qué es lo que le pasa, así que le he dicho que si ella lo cree conveniente, les cuente a él y al Señor Weasley, todo lo que ella crea oportuno. Al fin y al cabo, desde que ellos presenciaron su Premonición, ya están algo implicados en esto.

- ¿Qué Premonición, Minerva?

- ¿No te ha hablado Harry de la Premonición de Hermione?

- Que yo recuerde no, si lo hubiese hecho, no te preguntaría.

- Oh..claro. Perdona Albus.

- No tiene importancia Minerva, cuéntame lo de la Premonición, por favor.

- Por lo visto ocurrió esta mañana, ellos iban a entrar en la Clase de Pociones cuando Hermione la tuvo. Por desgracia no sé cuál fue. Pues ni ella recuerda lo que dijo. Pero Ron y Harry la oyeron, por eso le dije a ella que debía hablar con sus amigos. Es de vital importancia que escuchemos esa Premonición, Albus, quizás en ella se encuentre alguna pista sobre Lori.

- Creo que tendré que volver a charlar con el Señor Potter. Y eso que le dije que se olvidara del tema.

Harry pegó más el oído a la puerta, pues las voces ya no se escuchaban tan claras como antes.

- Y cuando sepas qué decía la Premonición, sé tan amable de comunicármela, Albus, recuerda que soy la Vigilante de la Elegida.

"_¿la Vigilante de la Elegida? ¿qué Elegida? ¿Hermione es la Elegida? ¿Elegida para..acabar con esa tal Lori? Y Lori era..Mierda, no consigo acordarme. Menudo espía estoy hecho."_

- Por supuesto que lo haré, Minerva. No te quepa duda de ello.

- Bien, es todo por ahora, Albus. Cuando tenga nuevas cosas que contarte, volveré a verte.

- Estupendo Minerva. ¿Me acompañas al Comedor?

- Por supuesto.

Ante el sonido de los pasos, Harry se apresuró a esconderse en una esquina, una vez que el Director y la Profesora se hubieron ido, él se fue corriendo al Comedor.

"_Tengo que encontrar a Ron y contarle todo lo que he descubierto. Aunque él no quiera decirme lo que sabe, yo no pienso hacer lo mismo. Hermione..tenemos que ayudarla, a pesar de lo que ella diga, ella nos necesita."_

* * *

En la habitación de Hermione...

- ¿Lo entiende, Señorita Hermione Granger? ¿entiende ahora qué es el Regalo?

- No lo sé Winky, no lo tengo muy claro.

- En su interior hallará la respuesta, Señorita.

- ¿Dices que encontraré la respuesta en mi interior, Winky? Pues por mucho que busco no logro encontrarla.

- Si la Señorita Hermione Granger no encuentra la respuesta, la Señorita puede preguntar a la Primera Elegida.

- ¿La Primera Elegida, Winky? ¿Quién es?

- La Primera Elegida es la primera bruja que se enfrentó a Lori hace más de 1000 años, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Más de Mil Años?

- Sí, Señorita, Winky dijo eso.

- ¿Hace más de mil años ya había brujas, Winky?

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. La Magia ha existido siempre, desde el Principio de los Tiempos. Siempre ha habido Magos, Brujas, Dioses, Diosas, Demonios, Elfos..Hadas..y muchas más Criaturas Mágicas. Mientras exista la Magia, las Criaturas Mágicas también existirán.

- Y la Primera Elegida..es una Bruja. Pero Winky..si vivió hace más de 1000 años, ahora estará muerta. ¿Cómo voy a preguntarle acerca del Regalo?

- Porque su esencia es eterna, Señorita Hermione Granger. La esencia de la Primera Elegida, no puede morir nunca.

- Su esencia es eterna..quieres decir que es..¿una especie de Fantasma, Winky? ¿a eso te refieres?

- Sí, Señorita. La Primera Elegida es parecido a un Fantasma.

- Y..cómo voy a encontrarla.

- Para encontrar a la Primera Elegida, la Señorita Hermione Granger tiene que invocarla. Pero Winky no sabe cómo se hace. Winky sólo sabe dónde debe hacerse el hechizo. Winky lamenta no poder ayudarla más con la Primera Elegida.

- No te aflijas, Winky. Con todo lo que me has dicho, ha sido más que suficiente. Además, tengo mis recursos para averiguar lo que quiero saber.

- Winky se alegra de oír eso, Señorita. Winky se siente mejor ahora, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Me alegra oírlo, Winky. Y dime..dónde tengo que invocar a la Primera Elegida.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger debe invocar a la Primera Elegida con fuego.

- No Winky, no te pregunté cómo invocarla, sino dónde.

En ese momento, los ojos de la elfina se pusieron blancos, y una voz grave y algo ronca salió de su interior..

Continuará...


	6. La Profecía de Winky

Simbología:

Lo que está en _letra cursiva y ""_son los pensamientos internos de los personajes y las palabras de la Profecía.

Lo que está al lado de cada guión, son los Diálogos de los personajes.

¡Estoy amargada! Porque he tenido que quitar este Sexto Cap varias veces. Yo no sé qué pasa pero o bien la página se come algunas palabras del fic o bien me cambia el espacio entre palabras de la Profecía. Pa que os hagáis una idea de lo que digo, yo en el archivo tengo la Profecía de Winky toda ordenadita. Cada frase está una debajo de otra, como en un Poema. Pues luego cuando subo el Cap no sé por qué, ese orden me lo altera la página. Así que..he decidido quitar el Cap y volverlo a subir por tercera vez, a ver si ahora sí me lo pone en condiciones. Dicho esto..leed lo de abajo por favor.

**Nota de la Autora**: **aviso de que este sexto cap, será el último que suba de momento,** porque el Séptimo todavía no lo termino de escribir y no sé cuánto tardaré, aunque no creo que tarde más de tres días en acabarlo. **Así que si veis que tardo más de lo normal en subir los restantes Caps, espero que no os importe.** Porque a partir del Séptimo Cap, empezarán a ocurrir muchas cosas. Y esas cosas..no se escriben de un día para otro. Os pido paciencia y siento mucho el tener que romperos el ritmo de actualización rápida a la que os he tenido acostumbrados hasta ahora pero es que..no todos los días me llega la inspiración.

**Una cosa os digo respecto a este 6 Cap que he subido: Prestad mucha atención a todo lo que leeréis en este Cap. **Es muy importante que os fijéis en todo, pero **sobre todo, prestad mucha atención al razonamiento que hace Hermione para interpretar la Profecía.** Veréis que esa parte del Cap en la que Hermione razona la Profecía, es una parte muy larga. Pero es muy importante que os quedéis con todas las cosas que ella irá interpretando de la Profecía. Aunque os encontréis con grandes párrafos, todo es importante, repito, **todo lo que ella razona es importantísimo.**

**Dicho esto...sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

Cap. 6 **"La Profecía de Winky."**

En ese momento, los ojos de la elfina se pusieron blancos, y una voz grave y algo ronca salió de su a recitar una especie de Profecía a la que Hermione prestó la máxima atención..

_En una noche sin luna, cuando todo esté en paz, _

_un claro rayo de luna, al Roble Sabio iluminará. _

Bajo su amparo.. se encuentra el lugar, donde la Elegida deberá consultar.

_El fuego la llamará y tras su llamada, la sabiduría milenaria surgirá._

_Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará,_

_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar,_

_Porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás._

_A una sola pregunta ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar._

_Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave que te ayudará a vencer. _

_¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer!_

_Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver._

_Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta._

_No olvides las gracias dar y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar._

_Cuando la ofrenda ofrecida esté, no mires atrás y echa a correr._

_Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad!_

_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!_

Hermione memorizó cada palabra salida de la boca de Winky y se apresuró a apuntarlo todo en un pergamino antes de que se le fuera de la mente.

Para cuando tuvo el Pergamino guardado bajo llave, la elfina ya había recuperado la normalidad.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿necesita algo más de Winky?

- No Winky, nada más. Muchas gracias por todo.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger no tiene que agradecerle nada a Winky, Señorita. Winky juró lealtad a la Señorita Hermione Granger y todo lo que Winky haga por la Señorita, Winky lo hará con gusto.

- Aún así, te agradezco enormemente todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Winky. De verdad que te lo agradezco.

- Winky no se merece que la Señorita Hermione Granger le dé las gracias a Winky porque Winky no se siente merecedora de ellas.

- Pues Winky se equivoca, porque Hermione opina que Winky es más que merecedora de las gracias que ella le dé a Winky. ¿Queda claro, Winky?

- Sí Señorita Hermione Granger. Queda claro, Señorita. Winky lo ha entendido.

- Muy bien, me alegro que así sea, Winky.

- Winky ahora debe retirarse, Señorita Hermione Granger, porque Winky debe volver a las Cocinas para ayudar a preparar la Cena.

- Entonces márchate, Winky.

- Winky no puede irse sin que la Señorita Hermione Granger le abra la puerta a Winky, Señorita.

- ¿No puedes salir por ti misma Winky? ¿Por qué?

- Winky no puede salir de la habitación de una Prefecta sin que sea la Prefecta la que abra la puerta, Señorita Hermione Granger. Porque la habitación de una Prefecta está protegida con un nivel de Magia que los elfos no tenemos, señorita.

- Está bien, Winky, te abriré la puerta.

- Winky esperará a que la puerta se abra.

Una vez que la elfina se hubo ido, Hermione sacó los dos Pergaminos que había guardado.

El que contenía notas sobre la primera vez que Winky le habló de Lori , y el que contenía la Profecía emitida por Winky.

"Bien, veamos de qué va todo esto. Y si los datos que tengo de Lori y la Profecía de Winky, están relacionados de alguna forma".

* * *

En el campo de Quidditch, Ron y Harry descendían a Tierra dispuestos a tomar una buena ducha después de su entrenamiento.

Tras haber terminado su Aseo Personal, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al Lago, quedándose bajo las hojas del Roble Centenario donde Harry y Hermione habían descansado tras su carrera el día anterior.

- Tengo algo que contarte sobre Hermione, Ron.

- Soy todo oídos, Harry.

- Creo que sé más o menos lo que le ocurre a Hermione y por qué está tan extraña.

- ¿Ah sí? Enhorabuena, Harry.

- No sé por qué, Ron, pero noto cierto aire de fastidio en tu voz. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Harry? ¿Cómo has conseguido que te lo cuente? ¿O has intentado leerle la mente como quisiste hacer conmigo? Cosa que no me extrañaría, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza haces lo que sea por conseguirlo. Aunque eso signifique violar la mente de tu mejor amiga, ¿sabes Harry? A veces me dan ganas de estrangularte. Ésta es una de esas veces.

- ¿Violar la mente de Hermione? ¿Yo? Pero Ron qué Barbaridad estás diciendo ¡Yo nunca le haría algo así a Hermione!

- No..qué va..tú harías cosas peores, cuando quieres algo y no lo obtienes fácilmente, eres capaz de todo hasta conseguirlo. Y no me extrañaría nada que hubieses intentado leerle la mente para saber lo que le ocurre ya que ella no quiere contártelo.

- Mira Ron, no sé ¡qué Mierda te pasa con Hermione! ¡No sé por qué te pones así cada vez que la nombro a ella o algo relacionado con ella, pero quiero que sepas que tus arranques de genio me importan un comino! ¡Y para que te enteres Imbécil! ¡¡Yo no le he hecho nada a la mente de Hermione!!

- ¿No? ¿Pretendes que te crea? ¿después de que intentaste leerme la mente con un hechizo? Venga ya..Harry.

- ¡Puede que a ti te intentase leer la mente! ¡Lo admito, lo intenté! ¡¿De acuerdo?¡ Pero esa medida no la tuve que utilizar con ella. Lo que sé, lo he averiguado por otro medio, uno de los más clásicos en realidad. ¿Sabes cuál? ¡Escuchar tras una puerta!

- Sí claro..seguro. Venga ya, Harry. Reconoce que le has leído la mente, pero no me cuentes historias, Harry. No soy tan Idiota.

- Para que lo sepas, Ron, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Si no quieres creerme , es tu problema. Ahora bien, si te preocupas por Hermione, aunque sea un poco, entonces pregúntame qué es lo que sé acerca de ella y de lo que está implicada. Porque sinceramente te digo, que está metida en algo muy peligroso y en lo que tú y yo, debemos ayudarla.

Ron miró a Harry con furia y le tiró de un empujón al suelo. Harry se quedó muerto de asombro. Nunca jamás antes, Ron había reaccionado así con él, agrediéndole, ni siquiera cuando ellos se pelearon en Cuarto Curso, Ron osó ponerle una mano encima a Harry.

"_Primero es Hermione la que me pega, y ahora Ron me empuja. ¿Qué les está ocurriendo a mis amigos?"_

- Mira Harry James Potter Evans, escucha bien lo que te digo ¡¡ QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE PONES EN DUDA LO QUE REPRESENTA HERMIONE PARA MÍ Y TODO LO QUE ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA!! ¡¡ ESTÁ CLARO??

Harry estaba más que asombrado, estaba estupefacto, pero lo que más impresión le dio, fue ver una especie de brillo que envolvía a Ron, era como un Aura entre blanca y dorada que parecía rodear su cuerpo.

- Ron..yo..

- ¡¡Ahora no intentes disculparte, Harry!! ¡¡PORQUE NO PIENSO OÍR NI UNA SOLA DE TUS PALABRAS!!

- Muy bien Ron, como quieras.

- ¡¡BIEN!!

Harry se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a volver al Castillo.

- Por si te interesa saberlo, Ron, me voy. Cuando te hayas calmado, avísame ¿quieres?

Ron miró con furia contenida a Harry y cuando éste se hubo ido, su cólera desapareció, así como su Aura brillante.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione terminaba de revisar y anotar los datos que tenía.

- Bien, veamos. Lori es..la Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo. ¿Cuál es su Misión? Sembrar el Mundo Mágico de Caos porque..qué fue lo que dijo Winky..algo de que..¿le aburre su Mundo y necesita emociones nuevas? Así que..si siembra el Caos en nuestro mundo eso le..¿divertirá? No, no puede ser algo tan tonto como eso. Tiene que ser algo más profundo. A ver..otra vez.

Hermione cogió tinta negra y escribió lo que ella creía más importante.

- **Lori**..Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo. **Misión**..invadir el Mundo Mágico. **Objetivo**, crear el Caos en nuestro mundo. **¿Principal Motivo?** Diversión, no, eso no es. Quizás..¿Venganza? sí, eso sería más lógico. **Venganza**. La venganza es un motivo de peso.

Ella rodeó con un círculo la palabra Venganza y siguió enlazando datos.

- Suponiendo que la Venganza sea el motivo principal de Lori, ahora veamos cómo detenerla.

Hermione releyó la parte en la que Winky había mencionado el Regalo como único medio efectivo para ganar a Lori.

- Qué fue lo que me dijo Winky acerca del Regalo. Dijo..dijo que..el Regalo era algo que sólo la Elegida era capaz de ofrecer. Dijo también que..formaba parte de la Elegida. Qué más dijo Winky..sí, dijo que..yo sabría cuál era el Regalo si buscaba la respuesta en mi interior. Bien..buscar he buscado pero..¡no lo sé! ¿cómo voy a detener a Lori si no sé qué tengo que ofrecerle? Será mejor que deje el tema del Regalo de momento. Qué era lo que decía la Profecía acerca de cómo invocar a la Primera Elegida..

Hermione cogió el Pergamino donde había anotado cada palabra y frase, que componían la Profecía que hacía sólo unas horas, Winky había emitido.

- Esto parece una especie de Enigma, será mejor que me lo tome con calma. Lo leeré de nuevo.

"_En una noche sin luna, cuando todo esté en paz, _

un claro rayo de luna, al Roble Sabio iluminará".

- En una noche sin luna..¿a qué se refiere? Quizás sea..una noche en la que la luna esté nublada. Cuando la luna está nublada no se ve, parece que no hay luna.

Hermione anotó **"Luna nublada"** en el Pergamino y rodeó la palabra con un círculo.

- Qué es lo que sigue..ah sí, _"Cuando todo esté en paz"_. ¿Cuándo todo esté en paz? Qué es lo que está en paz..qué es..piensa Hermione, piensa. Paz..la paz es calma, y la calma siempre va acompañada de..tranquilidad, quietud..¿silencio? ¡Eso es! ¡Silencio! ¡Cuando todo esté en paz es lo mismo que cuando reina el silencio!

Ella trazó una flecha que unía **"Luna nublada"** con la nueva idea, **"Silencio"**.

-Ahora viene lo del rayo de luna. A ver..sí, aquí está.

"_Un claro rayo de luna, al Roble Sabio iluminará._

_Bajo su amparo.. se encuentra el lugar, donde la Elegida deberá consultar"._

- Lógicamente los rayos de luna son claros cuando la luna brilla. Eso lo entiendo. Pero lo del Roble Sabio..un Roble Sabio..¿dónde encuentro un Roble Sabio? Hermione piensa..Sabio..algo que es Sabio es..viejo. Sí, la Sabiduría es algo propia de la gente anciana, de gente que ha vivido mucho, que ha tenido muchas experiencias. Las experiencias te enseñan y las enseñanzas que uno obtiene sirven para guiarnos. Sabiduría..enseñanza..ancianidad..¡claro! La Sabiduría está relacionada con la Vejez, entonces..¡Roble Sabio es lo mismo que decir Roble Viejo! Y dónde he visto yo un viejo Roble..hay uno en..¡los terrenos del lago! ¡donde Harry y yo nos sentamos a descansar! O sea, que el Roble Sabio es ¡el Roble Centenario!

¡Harry te quiero! Harry...tendré que darle las gracias algún día por haberme enseñado ese sitio.

Hermione rodeó con un círculo **"Roble Centenario"**.

- Bien, según lo que tengo hasta ahora, deduzco que..tengo que ir al Roble Centenario cuando sea de noche y la luna esté nublada, y cuando un rayo de luna ilumine el Roble, el lugar que ilumine es donde tengo que invocar a la Primera Elegida. Estupendo, esa parte está aclarada, ahora a ver qué sigue.

"_El fuego la llamará y tras su llamada, la sabiduría milenaria surgirá"._

- El fuego la llamará quiere decir..Joder, esto es más difícil. El fuego no puede llamar a nadie, el fuego no tiene voz. No, no puede ser eso, piensa Hermione..Llamar es sinónimo de Hablar, cuando uno habla emite sonido, el fuego suena, ¡sí eso es! ¡el fuego tiene sonido! Sobre todo cuando crepita. Entonces_.."El fuego la llamará_" quiere decir que el fuego tiene que sonar. Y el fuego suena leña. Entonces..esto quiere decir que tengo que hacer una hoguera. ¡Claro! ¡Winky dijo que a la Primera Elegida se la invocaba con fuego!.

Y qué es lo que venía luego, algo de que..ah sí, aquí está.

"_Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará"_,

- Mientras el fuego arda..eso lo entiendo. El fuego no debe apagarse, lo entiendo. Luego pone que..

Ella presente estará.

- O sea, que mientras arda el fuego, ella estará ahí.

"_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar, _

Porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás".

- Genial, no sólo tengo que hablar con un Fantasma sino que además, es un Fantasma orgulloso que se enfada si me atrevo a dejar de mirarla. Fantasmas Orgullosos, lo nunca visto. A ver qué es lo siguiente..

"A una sola pregunta, ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar".

- Bueno..eso no es difícil de entender.

"_Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave que te ayudará a vencer. _

¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer!

_Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver"._

- Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé.. está claro que se refiere a la Primera Elegida. Ya que Primitiva es sinónimo de Antiguo y Winky dijo que ella fue la primera bruja en enfrentarse a Lori. Lo siguiente que sigue..sí, lo entiendo todo.

- O sea, la Fantasma en cuestión, sólo responde a una pregunta, y es importante que recuerde la respuesta porque ahí está la clave para vencer a Lori así que lógicamente, tengo que pensar bien la pregunta tal y como me aconseja la Profecía. Pero esto de.. _"tan sólo una vez la Elegida la podrá ver",_ eso es más sorprendente. Si ella es un Fantasma, cómo es que sólo la puedo ver una vez. Se supone que los Fantasmas se pueden ver, al menos los del Castillo sí son visibles. Debo estar pasando algo por alto. Creo que..se refiere a..que sólo puedo invocarla una vez, sí, eso tiene más sentido. Ella es un Espíritu, y como espíritu su esencia es eterna, eso fue lo que dijo Winky. Pero si ella es un Espíritu..por qué sólo la puedo invocar una vez, los Espíritus acuden siempre que se les invoca, esto tiene trampa..será mejor que relea toda esa parte de nuevo.

"_Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará,_

_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar, _

_Porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás._

_A una sola pregunta, ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar._

_Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave que te ayudará a vencer. _

¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer!

_Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver"._

- Sigo sin entender eso de _"Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver"_. Aunque a lo mejor, eso está relacionado con que yo sea la Elegida.

McGonagall me dijo que La Elegida sólo aparece una vez cada 300 años, y es cada 300 años que Lori regresa al Mundo Mágico para intentar invadirlo.

Si la Elegida aparece cada 300 años, la Elegida aparece cuando nace y mi cumpleaños coincide con la llegada de Lori, con la fecha en la que ella abrirá el Portal para unir su mundo con el Mundo Mágico. Yo soy la Elegida, y la Elegida sólo aparece una vez cada 300 años..una vez, y si necesito invocar a la Primera Elegida y según la Profecía, sólo la puedo ver una vez..¡eso quiere decir que no podré invocarla más veces! ¡Por eso tengo que pensar bien la pregunta que debo hacerle! ¡Claro! ¡Ella no va a estar apareciéndose cada vez que la llame!. ¡Porque tengo que invocarla en un día concreto y en un momento concreto. Por eso sólo aparece una vez, porque no existen dos días iguales!. ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Entonces lo que tengo que terminar de entender, es la última parte de la Profecía.

"Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta".

- Esto es más fácil, quiere decir que cuando ella responda a mi pregunta tengo que apagar el fuego, y girarme de espaldas a la hoguera. Lo siguiente decía..

"_No olvides las gracias dar y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar."_

- Esta parte tampoco tiene dificultad, lo entiendo todo. Debo hacer un Regalo a la Primera Elegida por "los servicios prestados". Un Regalo..¿qué regalo? No sé qué es lo que puede gustarle a un Fantasma milenario.

"_Cuando la ofrenda ofrecida esté, no mires atrás y echa a correr"_

- Es decir, que cuando le haya dado el Regalo, no debo mirar atrás. ¿No debo mirar atrás? Un momento, primero la Profecía dice que cuando ella aparezca no puedo perder el contacto visual con ella. Y ahora dice que cuando le ofrezca el Regalo, tengo que ofrecérselo de espaldas a ella y si estoy de espaldas, habré dejado de mirarla. ¿No se suponía que si dejaba de mirarla ella se enfadaría? No entiendo nada, primero tengo que mirarla siempre y luego no puedo mirarla. Todo esto es muy confuso. Qué es lo siguiente..

"_Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad!_

_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!"_

- ¿Dudar? ¿y por qué voy a dudar? Si ya le he dado un regalo y me he ido de allí. ¿De qué tengo que dudar? O quizás, esta parte de la Profecía tiene relación con la frase anterior. Si las junto..quedaría..

"_Cuando la ofrenda ofrecida esté, no mires atrás y echa a correr._

_Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad!_

_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!"_

- Ahora que he juntado esa parte..todo tiene más sentido. Creo que a lo que se refiere con _"No mires atrás"_...es...¡no arrepentirse! ¡claro! Cuando alguien dice "no mires atrás" es como decir "no te arrepientas de algo que has hecho". ¡Por eso dice la Profecía que no debo dudar! Porque si le acabo de ofrecer un regalo, no debo arrepentirme de lo que le haya ofrecido ya que podría ser peligroso si me arrepiento. Quizás por eso tengo que salir corriendo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que apartarme de la Oscuridad. Si vuelvo a leer desde _"y por lo que más quieras_", a lo mejor lo entiendo.

"_y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad!_

_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!"_

- Por lo que más quieras...eso es lo mismo que decir "te aconsejo", aunque también "por lo que más quieras" puede referirse a "lo que más valores". Mierda..esto es muy complicado. Podrían ser muchas cosas distintas, ¿cómo sabré cuál es la correcta? Quizás si miro la última parte de la Profecía, se me aclaren algo las ideas.

"En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!"

- Bueno, esa última parte no parece liosa. Está claro lo que dice, dice que..ella vive en la Oscuridad, que es la Oscuridad a donde ella pertenece. La Oscuridad es espacio..el espacio es un lugar..ella pertenece a la Oscuridad, eso significa que la Oscuridad es su hogar. ¿La Oscuridad es su hogar? ¿quién puede vivir en la Oscuridad? Sólo alguien que está escondido, que no quiere que le encuentren fácilmente.

¡Un momento! Creo que..¡sé a lo que se refiere! Al principio de la Profecía se decía que la Primera Elegida acudía a la llamada del fuego. El fuego es Luz. ¡Ella acude a la luz! Y si acude a la luz es porque antes no tenía esa luz. Cuando no hay luz..está oscuro. La Primera Elegida es un espíritu antiguo..y sólo acude cuando se la invoca. ¡Sólo acude cuando se la invoca! ¡Por eso la Profecía dice "_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece"_!se refiere a que ella es un Espíritu que está escondido, que vive en la Oscuridad y si tengo que huir de la Oscuridad eso quiere decir que ..¡Ella es un espíritu oscuro! ¡es malvada! ¡por eso la Profecía dice que ella pertenece a la Oscuridad y que si no quiero morir, tengo que huir de la Oscuridad y desaparecer! Y "desaparecer" puede ser sinónimo de "salir corriendo". Y cuando uno corre es porque escapa de algo. ¡Por eso tengo que huir! ¡¡Por fin lo he entendido, por fin!! Tengo que encontrar a McGonagall, ¡tengo que comentarle todo lo que he descubierto!

Mientras Hermione abandonaba su habitación de Prefecta, Harry llegaba a la Sala Común y se sentaba junto al fuego, pensando en todo lo ocurrido con Ron y su repentino cambio de humor.

"Qué Diablos le ocurrió. No dije nada malo para que se pusiera histérico. No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo. Ahora no es sólo Hermione la que cambia de humor de repente sino que a Ron también le ocurre. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ron con Hermione? ¿Por qué se puso así? Si yo sólo dije que si ella le importaba algo.. le dije.. si ella le importaba algo..y fue ahí donde él se enfadó..él..dijo que..cuestioné lo que ella significaba para él y todo lo que él se preocupa por ella..entonces..¿su enfado se debía a que dudé de su lealtad hacia ella? No puede ser tan fácil..tiene que haber otra razón más profunda..otra razón..otra..pero..¿cuál?"

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**: Qué..¿se va poniendo interesante la cosa o no? Jijijiji espero que sí os lo parezca. ¿Recordáis que al principio del Cap os he dicho que prestaseis mucha atención a las interpretaciones que hace Hermione de la Profecía? Es muy importante que lo hagáis, porque os puedo decir que ella va bien encaminada, pero se le han escapado varios detalles importantes. Sobre todo, un detalle importantísimo que tienerelación con** _"Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará, y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás._**"Y también eso está relacionado con** "y _por lo que más quieras, apártate de la Oscuridad. En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece y si no quieres morir, ¡ huye de ella y desaparece!" _**

Y ahora..**leed sólo lo que he puesto en negrita de la Profecía**, analizadlo tal y como os lo he puesto**, y pensad en la relación que pueden tener esas palabras y quizás averigüéis algo o todo, de lo que ha pasado Hermione por alto. Y en el próximo Review a ver si sois capaces de decirme qué es de lo que Hermione no ha sabido darse cuenta en esas palabras.** De todos modos..lo averigüéis o no, ya os enteraréis en los siguientes Caps, sobre todo en el Cap en el que ella invocará al Espíritu de la Primera Elegida. Ahí ocurrirá más de una cosa que creo os sorprenderá bastante y puede que..alguno se asuste o incluso llore. Jejejejeje. De todas formas, aún no sé en qué Cap meteré esa parte del fic, pero os puedo jurar que el encuentro entre Hermione y La Primera Elegida, ya está escrito y es uno de mis momentos favoritos de todo el fic, porque pasan unas cosas.. Ya lo veréis... RAkAoMi. ;-)

**¡Necesito ayuda! **Porque resulta que en el archivo de mi fic tengo asteriscos para separar cada página, pero cuando edito cada Cap. No sé por qué, esos asteriscos no salen en mi fic. Por eso es que tengo que poner palabras como "Mientras tanto", "En la Cocina" etc, para separar cada cosa y que no os liéis al leer. Si alguien sabe cómo meter asteriscos o líneas separatorias en el "Quick Edit Chapter" una vez que está el Cap cargado en el "Document Manager", que por favor me lo diga. Muchas gracias. Un beso. RAkAoMi.


	7. No me toques

Nota de la Autora:

Hoy es Domingo 5 de Septiembre.

Hola cómo estáis, aparte de picadísimas con el fic (cómo me alegra eso ) espero que estéis bien. Yo algo liada ando, escribiendo mucho cada vez que me inspiro. Y de momento me inspiro casi a diario.

Me sorprende que sólo danna-potter y pandorha-2013 se hayan comido la cabeza con lo que os puse de la Profecía en Negrita en el Cap 6. ¿Es que no os llamó la atención? De todos modos, ya os enteraré de algunos errores que Hermione ha cometido interpretando la Profecía en este Cap y los siguientes.

Una cosa..estoy cansadísima de que la página haga lo que le da la gana con mi fic,

ains es que cuando subo los Caps, me encuentro con que me come algunas palabras (por ej, en el Cap 6, cuando Hermione razona sobre el fuego. Ella piensa.."El fuego suena cuando consume leña" y cuando subí el Cap 6, se leía..."el fuego suena cuando leña") o me altera el diseño de las cosas. Como por ej cuando subí la Profecía de Winky, en mi archivo del fic, cada párrafo de la Profecía estaba uno debajo del otro, como en un Poema. Pero la página lo alteró, y lo puso todo al lado del otro.

Tuve que borrar el Cap 6 y subirlo de nuevo y además, cambié el espacio que había debajo de cada frase de la Profecía y ya cuando lo volví a subir, entonces sí que me respetó el orden que había puesto yo en un principio, aunque se veía mucho espacio bajo cada párrafo de las palabras de la Profecía, pero bueno, por lo menos se leía bien que es lo que importa . Aunque el error en "El fuego suena cuando leña" seguía apareciendo y no entiendo por qué si en el archivo de mi cap estaba bien escrito.

El otro cambio que metió la página fue al final del Cap 6, porque lo que piensa Harry sobre Ron y su cambio de humor estaba en cursiva y la página la puso con letra normal . Pero por lo menos se me arregló lo de la Profecía que era lo que más me importaba . Así que si en este Cap veis palabras comidas o letra normal mezclada con letra cursiva, no me echéis la culpa a mí que no soy yo ¡es la página!

**Advertencias Clásicas:**

**Todos los personajes del Universo Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**. (para qué lo diré si lo sabemos todos) ;-)

**Los elementos de "El Regalo", "La llave" y el hecho de que la protagonista del fic se enfrente a una Diosa Infernal, están sacados de la Quinta Temporada de Buffy la Cazavampiros** (Buffy The Vampire Slayer). **Pero eso no significa que sean iguales a como salen en Buffy. **(Ya lo avisé en el Cuarto Cap pero dá igual)

**El resto de** : personajes, diálogos, escenas, Profecía de Winky, Premonición de Hermione, El Escudo de la Elegida y sus efectos, La Primera Elegida (qué es, dónde, cómo y cuándo invocarla) y demás cosas que no he nombrado pero que aparecen en mi fic desde que el propio fic comenzó, **son exclusivamente originales míos.**

**En este Cap 7, también habrán nuevos elementos creados por mí, y son:**

**El Vigilante de la Elegida (la función que tiene), Arion **, **su símbolo** y **el juramento que lleva su nombre** (en este Cap sólo se menciona esas tres cosas, ya os enteraréis de más cosas en el Cap 8) **y** por último, **el libro titulado "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios"** (lo mismo digo, aquí sólo hago mención al libro, en el Cap 8, veréis qué es lo que cuenta.)

**Dicho todo esto...Echadle paciencia que la cosa va para rato. Aunque no creo que sean horas las que os tiréis leyendo el Cap. **

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que está en cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

Lo que está al lado de cada guión, son los Diálogos de los Personajes.

* * *

Cap.7 **"No me toques"**

Como una bala, así entró Hermione Granger en el Despacho de Minerva McGonagall.

Tras dejar el Pergamino en la mesa de su Profesora Favorita, la Prefecta se bebió dos vasos seguidos de agua

para luego sentarse en una silla frente a la Profesora mientras ésta leía las palabras que contenían la Profecía de Winky. Una vez acabada su lectura, McGonagall le devolvió el Pergamino a Hermione y volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- Por lo que he podido leer, Señorita Granger parece que está claro que la Profecía habla de cómo, cuándo y dónde invocar a la Primera Elegida.

- Sí Profesora, así es. Puedo preguntarle..¿Por qué no me habló usted de ella?

- ¿De la Primera Elegida? No creí que fuese necesario, pero veo que me equivoqué.

- No entiendo por qué no me habló de ella en su momento, está claro que la Primera Elegida es fundamental en todo esto, sino, Winky no habría formulado la Profecía acerca de ella.

- Lo que no entiendo Señorita Granger, es cómo es posible que una Elfina transmitiese una Profecía.

Los Elfos son criaturas mágicas, sí, pero no con poderes clarividentes o proféticos.

- Yo no sé el por qué Winky fue capaz de transmitirla, Profesora. Pero usando sus propias palabras, quizás Winky sea una Receptora Nata al igual que lo soy yo.

- No lo creo, Señorita Granger, un Elfo o Elfina nunca sería un Receptor Nato. Eso no es posible.

- De cualquier modo, Profesora, me dá igual el por qué de la capacidad de Winky para transmitir Profecías, lo importante es que ya sabemos algo más.

- Señorita Granger, ¿ha leído con atención todo lo que dice la Profecía?

- Sí Profesora, palabra por palabra, de hecho..me la sé de memoria.

- No lo dudo. ¿Hay algo que quiera preguntarme acerca de lo que hay en la Profecía?

- Eh...no, gracias. Creo que la he entendido bien.

- ¿Está usted segura, Señorita Granger? Porque es imprescindible que así sea si no quiere usted correr peligro.

- No se preocupe Profesora, sé a lo que me enfrento.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Creo que sí. Por qué..¿hay algo que se me haya escapado y que usted sí sepa?

- Es posible, Señorita Granger. Pero para saber si usted olvidó o no algún dato, debería saber cuáles han sido sus interpretaciones.

- Entonces se las diré, Profesora.

Hermione comenzó a relatarle a McGonagall todo lo que ella había deducido y razonado acerca de la Profecía, cuando ella terminó, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor sólo tuvo un comentario que hacer.

- Como siempre, ha vuelto a acertar en casi todo, Señorita Granger. Pero hay dos o tres cosillas que se les han escapado.

- Dígame cuáles son, por favor Profesora.

- La primera es el Regalo que usted debe ofrecer a la Primera Elegida.

- Oh..sí, es cierto. Eso se me pasó por alto comentárselo, es que en realidad, no tengo idea de lo que debo obsequiarle. Regalar a un Fantasma Milenario no es algo que yo haga a menudo.

- Debe usted ofrecerle algo que la satisfaga, Señorita Granger. Eso es todo.

- ¿Algo que la satisfaga? ¿y cómo voy a saber qué es lo que puede querer de mí la Primera Elegida?

- Eso lo tendrá que averiguar usted durante su encuentro con ella.

- Un momento Profesora, quiere usted decir que el Regalo que yo le haga a ella, ¿no tengo que llevárselo? ¿qué es algo que tengo que ofrecerle una vez que ella esté ante mí?

- Sí, exactamente. Más concretamente, debe usted ofrecerle el Regalo cuando ella haya contestado a su pregunta, Señorita Granger, no antes ni después.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo llevarle algo?

- ¡Porque entonces alteraría usted el Ritual!

- ¿Ritual? ¿qué Ritual?

- Señorita Granger, toda invocación a un Espíritu forma parte de un Ritual, eso debería saberlo.

- Oh..cierto, lo siento Profesora, no me percaté de ese detalle.

- No importa Señorita Granger, con todas las cosas que tiene usted en la cabeza por culpa de Lori y todo este asunto, es normal que tenga usted algún que otro lapsus. Pero lo que tiene que tener muy presente, es que, en el momento en que usted invoque a la Primera Elegida, es muy importante, repito, muy importante, que usted no rompa el contacto visual con ella mientras usted pueda verla.

- Lo sé, profesora, sé que debo mantener su mirada y no apagar el fuego hasta el momento en que le de mi regalo y me vaya de allí.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué tengo que darle el regalo de espaldas si se supone que tengo que estar mirándola en todo momento.

- ¿Darle el regalo de espaldas, Señorita Granger?

- Sí Profesora, eso he dicho. Lo pone bien claro en la Profecía.

"_Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta. No olvides las gracias dar y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar" _¿lo ve, Profesora?

Dice claramente que debo darle el regalo de espaldas.

- Me parece que no ha entendido usted esa parte de la Profecía, Señorita Granger.

- ¿No? Pues por favor, sea tan amable de aclarármela Profesora McGonagall.

Minerva iba a responder, pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. La Profesora abrió, dejando paso a Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

- Profesora McGonagall, el Profesor Dumbledore la espera en su Despacho y dice que cuanto antes mejor.

- Muy bien, decidle al Profesor Dumbledore que iré enseguida.

- Sí Profesora. Hasta luego.

Lavender y Parvati salieron del Despacho dejando otra vez solas a Hermione y McGonagall.

- Señorita Granger, será mejor que dejemos esta conversación pospuesta por el momento.

- Entiendo, Profesora.

- La veré más tarde, Señorita Granger.

- Bien.

- Le aconsejo que vuelva a revisar la Profecía, Señorita Granger, sobre todo la parte de la que hemos hablado y le aconsejo también, que vaya a la Biblioteca y hojee el libro "_De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios_", creo que le será de bastante ayuda.

- ¿"_De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios_"? Nunca he visto ese libro en Hogwarts.

- Es que ha llegado hace poco. Y no está a la vista. Tendrá usted que pedírselo a la Señora Pince, pero no se preocupe, Señorita Granger, ella se lo dará sin ningún problema pues ese libro, yo misma se lo entregué.

- ¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo, Profesora McGonagall?

- Nada, Señorita Granger. Usted solamente haga caso de mi sugerencia y vaya ahora mismo a la Biblioteca y solicite el libro a la Señora Pince.

- Está bien, Profesora. Iré ahora mismo.

- Bien, y si por cualquier motivo la Señora Pince le pregunta por qué quiere usted el libro , usted solamente respóndale "porque el momento se acerca", ¿de acuerdo Señorita Granger?.

- De acuerdo, Profesora, haré todo lo que me ha dicho, aunque no entiendo mucho lo que me está usted contando.

- No piense ahora en lo que usted entiende y lo que no de lo que le cuento, Señorita Granger. Rápido, váyase a la Biblioteca antes de que la Señora Pince cierre.

Hermione salió del Despacho de McGonagall rumbo a la Biblioteca, tal y como le había dicho la Profesora que hiciera. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando alguien apareció en su camino.

- Hola..sangre sucia.

- Malfoy..quién si no.

- ¿Es que esperabas a alguien..Granger?

- Eso no te importa, Malfoy. Sé tan amable de apartarte de mi camino y dejarme pasar, tengo algo urgente que hacer.

Draco Malfoy sonrió malicioso y no se movió ni un ápice.

- Malfoy..por última vez, quítate de en medio, tengo prisa.

- Quítame tú si tienes valor..sangre sucia.

Hermione le miró con rabia pero volvió a hablar sin alterarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Malfoy? ¿la expresión "tengo prisa" o la de "quítate de en medio"?

- Cuando se trata de ti, Granger. No entiendo nunca nada. En realidad..nadie te entiende. Eres tan rara.. pero qué se puede esperar de una sangre sucia como tú.

Hermione apretó los puños.

- Si vuelves a insultarme, Malfoy, te vas a arrepentir.

- ¿Es eso una amenaza, Granger? No creo que amenazar sea muy conveniente para una Prefecta, mucho menos si la Prefecta amenaza al alumno favorito del profesor que tú y tus estúpidos amigos odiáis tanto.

- Ah..ya veo, de eso se trata. Si te hago algo, irás corriendo a decírselo a Snape ¿verdad? No sé por qué pero no me extraña, siempre supe que eras un chivato.

En realidad..es lo único que sabes hacer, porque no puedo decir que tengas muchas virtudes y/o cualidades natas.

Draco sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a Hermione, ella no se inmutó.

- Si vuelves a insultarme, sangre sucia, serás tú la que te arrepentirás. ¿Queda claro?

- Por última vez, Malfoy. ¡Apártate de mi camino!

- ¡No me dá la gana!

Hermione intentó pasar por un hueco que había entre Draco y la esquina donde él estaba, pero Malfoy fue más rápido y volvió a cortarle el paso.

- Es inútil, Granger, hagas lo que hagas no vas a salir de aquí hasta que a mí me de la gana.

- Malfoy..te lo advierto. ¡Quítate de en medio!

Él se acercó a ella, como si fuese a agarrarla o empujarla, ella se apartó rápidamente.

- Apártate de mí Malfoy, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni siquiera intentes tocarme.

- Me tienes..¿miedo? ¿Granger?- Draco esbozó una sonrisa intimidante.

- ¿Yo? ¿temerte a ti? ¿a un Imbécil Integral que lo único que sabe hacer es salir corriendo cuando las cosas se ponen feas? Por favor Malfoy, no me hagas reír.

Draco se volvió a mover en dirección a Hermione, pero ella volvió a esquivarle.

- Yo sí que me voy a reír en cuanto te ponga las manos encima, Granger.

Hermione se movía haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por intentar que Malfoy no la tocara. De repente y sin saber cómo, Hermione se vio acorralada entre Malfoy y la pared.

- Y ahora..veamos si tienes valor de volver a humillarme, mugrosa sangre sucia.

- Por última vez Malfoy, apár-ta-te-de-mí.

Draco alargó un brazo y lo acercó al cuello de Hermione..ella retrocedió, evitando el contacto corporal y topándose de lleno con la pared.

- Malfoy..te lo advierto. No..me..toques.

Malfoy endureció su mirada y no hizo caso de la advertencia de Hermione. Su mano se posó sobre el cuello de ella y en ese momento..

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fue el grito de dolor que salió de la garganta del Slytering en el instante en que vio su mano arder.

Él se apartó rápidamente de Hermione y observó horrorizado cómo el fuego se extendía hasta llegar a su hombro derecho, el hombro perteneciente al brazo que había usado Draco para intentar asustar a Hermione.

- Te lo advertí, Malfoy. Te dije que no me tocaras.

- Tú..¡maldita seas! ¡no sé qué hechizo has hecho! ¡pero ésto no quedará así!

Hermione se acercó hasta Draco y sacó su varita, apuntando con ella a Malfoy.

Como pudo, Draco cambió de mano su varita, agarrándola ahora con la mano izquierda y apuntó también a Hermione.

- Pagarás por lo que me has hecho, maldita sangre sucia.

Malfoy la miró con rabia y haciendo caso omiso de su advertencia, se lanzó sobre ella, agarrándola de los brazos. Hermione esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando notó que el fuego empezaba a cubrir una de sus manos.

Ella le dio una patada a Malfoy en el estómago, haciendo que él perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo, liberándola así de su agarre. Hermione apagó el fuego de su mano con su varita y acercándose a Malfoy, usó el mismo hechizo que había usado en su mano para apagar el fuego en los brazos de Draco.

- Escúchame Malfoy, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Que sea la última vez que te acercas a mí, que me miras, que me hablas o que respiras cerca de donde estoy.

NO QUIERO NI POR ASOMO volver a ver tu pálida cara, no quiero verte ni siquiera en la distancia. Porque si vuelvo a verte a intentar siquiera acercarte a mi, aunque sea para pasar por el mismo lado que estoy yo..te aseguro que lo lamentarás. Y si vuelves a ponerme un solo dedo encima, no serán sólo los brazos los que te arderán ¿Está claro?

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza mientras se encogía de dolor en el suelo.

- Bien, no tengo nada más que decirte. Y recuerda..No me toques.

Dándose la media vuelta, Hermione se dirigió con paso decidido a la Biblioteca. Dejando a un dolorido Draco Malfoy llorando debido al dolor que las quemaduras le provocaron en sus brazos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Despacho de Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall charlaba con el Director de Hogwarts acerca de la Profecía de Winky y de las interpretaciones que había hecho Hermione sobre ella.

- Parece que todo está claro, Minerva.

- Sí, pero la Señorita Granger ha malinterpretado algunos detalles de la Profecía, y si no se los explico, ella estará en serio peligro cuando se encuentre ante la Primera Elegida.

- Pues entonces acláraselos cuanto antes, Minerva.

- Eso intenté Albus, pero cuando iba a hacerlo fue cuando entraron en mi Despacho las Señoritas Brown y Patil avisándome de que querías hablar conmigo.

- Sí..simplemente quería saber si tenías nuevas que contarme, me alegra saber que así fuera. La verdad es que me entristece bastante el no ser yo el Vigilante de la Elegida, esto de no poder ayudar a la Señorita Hermione Granger es muy frustrante para mí.

- No digas eso, Albus, sabes que no es cierto. Tú sí puedes ayudarla, eres el Brujo más poderoso que existe, incluso El que no debe ser nombrado te teme. Y lo creas o no, tanto para la Señorita Hermione Granger como para mí, nos eres más que necesario y tu ayuda la valoramos muchísimo.

- Gracias por los halagos Minerva, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Sí, lo sé. Te refieres a que si fueses tú el Vigilante de la Elegida, tendrías la capacidad de saber todo lo que ella padece, todo lo que ella sufre, incluso antes de que ella misma te lo dijese. Si fueses tú el Vigilante, podrías hablar con ella directamente de todo lo relacionado con Lori y también, podrías supervisarla a ella y a Lori.

- Exactamente, Minerva. Eso es lo que más me agobia, que al no ser yo su Vigilante, tengo que conformarme con saber las nuevas por las confidencias de otras personas. Pues sólo el Vigilante es quien puede supervisar y aconsejar a la Elegida. Pero también te diré, que me alegra mucho que seas tú la Vigilante, Minerva. Eres la Bruja más poderosa que existe en el Colegio, a la vez que la más sabia. Estoy seguro que tus consejos son de gran ayuda para la Señorita Granger.

- Gracias Albus, ahora soy yo la que se siente halagada. Pero sinceramente te digo, que preferiría mil veces que fueras tú el destinado a supervisar a la Elegida, que ser yo. Ni con toda mi sabiduría ni experiencia en la Magia, mi poder se puede comparar al tuyo.

- Sabiduría, Poder..todas esas cosas son sin duda importantes, Minerva, pero te olvidas de una cosa, querida amiga.

- ¿Cuál?

- Es tu Destino ser la Vigilante de la Elegida, al igual que es el Destino de la Señorita Granger, ser la Elegida para acabar con Lori.

Vuestras marcas de nacimiento así lo indican.

- Permíteme discrepar contigo en eso, Albus. Una marca de nacimiento no es influyente a la hora de determinar el Destino de nadie.

- No es influyente..pero ayuda bastante. Sobre todo a la hora de identificar el bien del mal. Tú tienes el Símbolo de Arion, y es ese símbolo el que identifica al Vigilante de la Elegida.

- Sí, eso es cierto.

- Yo no poseo ese Símbolo, Minerva. Y mi condición de Brujo no escogido para esta misión, me obliga como te he dicho, a mantenerme al margen y sólo enterarme de las cosas si me las cuentan. Pues tanto tú como yo, sabemos que si se me ocurriera violar el pacto de Arion, los resultados serían desastrosos para todos nosotros.

- Lo sé, si tú o cualquier otro brujo o bruja no escogido para esta Misión, se atreviese a intervenir en mi trabajo de Vigilante con la Elegida, la cólera de Arion se despertaría y entonces que Lori abriese el Portal, sería el menor de nuestros problemas.

- Exactamente. Y ahora..cuéntame cuáles son los errores que según tu opinión, ha cometido la Señorita Granger a la hora de interpretar la Profecía y luego, si tú como Vigilante me das tu permiso, yo te daré mi opinión al respecto.

- Oh vamos Albus, déjate los formalismos, sabes perfectamente que no tengo que darte permiso.

- Lo sé..pero hay que cumplir la voluntad de Arion ¿recuerdas Minerva?

- Sí Albus, lo sé, hay que cumplir su voluntad. Bien, creo que sus errores han sido..

* * *

Mientras la Profesora McGonagall relataba su versión a Albus Dumbledore, Hermione esperaba a que la Señora Pince volviese al Mostrador para poder pedirle el libro recomendado por McGonagall. Un poco después, la Señora Pince apareció ante Hermione.

- ¿Sí Señorita Granger?

- Buenas noches Señora Pince, quisiera consultar un libro.

- Por supuesto querida, dime cuál y te diré si está disponible o no.

- "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios"

Tal y como supuso McGonagall que pasaría, la Señora Pince miró extrañada a Hermione y le preguntó por qué quería ese libro.

Ella obedeciendo el consejo dado por la Profesora, respondió..

- Porque el momento se acerca.

La Señora Pince miró con creciente preocupación a Hermione, ella le dio el libro con manos temblorosas y le comentó con voz aún más baja de la que se solía hablar en la Biblioteca..

- Espero que te sirva de ayuda en tu Misión, Elegida.

Hermione se quedó estupefacta. Ya que ella sabía que nadie del Colegio, exceptuando a McGonagall y Dumbledore, sabían que era ella la Elegida y mucho menos, sabían cuál era su Misión.

- Perdón Señora Pince, ¿cómo me ha llamado?

La Señora Pince no contestó, se limitó a sonreír y perderse en las estanterías de los Libros de la Biblioteca.

Una vez que la Bibliotecaria de Hogwarts se perdió de la vista de Hermione, la Prefecta se dirigió a la mesa más escondida que encontró y se dispuso a leer el libro.

"_Ojalá encuentre aquí algo que me ayude"_

Mientras Hermione comenzaba a leer el libro, Harry se encontraba con Ron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El ojiverde llamó a su amigo y el pelirrojo no dudó en acercarse y sentarse en uno de los Sillones que había frente al fuego.

- Ron..¿puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro que sí, Harry. Siento mucho haberme puesto así esta tarde, en realidad no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió, sólo sé..que sentí una ira inmensa por lo que me habías dicho con relación a Hermione pero..de verdad que lo siento, Harry.

- Tranquilo, ya se me ha pasado el dolor del culo.

De repente, Ron estalló en carcajadas y contagió a Harry, que también se puso a reír, más por la alegría de ver que había vuelto a recuperar su relación con su amigo, que por el hecho de que Ron se riera de su trasero antes dolorido.

- La verdad es que tuviste una caída de lo más graciosa. Creo que será una de las cosas que nunca olvidaré.

Harry miró a su amigo con ternura y agradecimiento, y con voz sincera él contestó..

- Ron..de verdad que siento que te enfadaras conmigo. Yo no quería herirte con lo que te dije, simplemente me salió de repente.

Lo sé Harry, tu impulsividad es una de las cosas que te caracterizan.

- Sí..pero tengo que aprender a pensar más antes de hablar. No es la primera vez que mi impulsividad al hablar, me causa problemas.

- ¿En serio? Cuéntame, Harry.

- El otro día..me encontré a Hermione, fue cuando huyó después de su Premonición, ¿te acuerdas?

- Claro que me acuerdo. Creo que nunca la he visto tan preocupada como aquél día.

- Pues yo sí la he visto así de preocupada, y en más de una ocasión, pero esa no es la cuestión.

- Qué tienes que contarme, Harry, espero que no sea nada malo.

- Eh...según se mire.

Ron se puso alerta ante el último comentario hecho por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Según se mire? Harry..qué le has hecho a Hermione.

Harry notó la creciente tensión en la voz del pelirrojo y sin perder la calma, él respondió..

- Nada Ron.

- Harry... sé sincero, puedo notar que me ocultas algo. Qué..le has hecho..a..Hermione.

- Ron..nada. te comentaba, el otro día me encontré con ella y bueno...estuvimos hablando de lo que le ocurría. Le pregunté, pero ella no quería decírmelo, estaba realmente nerviosa y..bueno..en un momento de la conversación yo le dije..que..era una mala amiga.

Ron se levantó del Sillón.

- Por qué..le dijiste eso Harry.

- Pues..porque no entendía por qué tú sí sabías lo que le ocurría y yo no. ¡Todavía no lo entiendo Ron! Se supone que los tres somos los mejores amigos, y al ser buenos amigos, todos deberíamos preocuparnos los unos por los otros, y confiar los unos en los otros y contarnos cualquier cosa que nos preocupe, nos inquiete o nos haga sufrir, pero no es así. Quizás antes sí lo era..pero ahora..no. Y eso duele..duele mucho.

- Harry..qué tontería estás diciendo. Por supuesto que sí es así, siempre lo ha sido.

Ron se volvió a sentar y a prestar atención a lo que Harry tenía que decir.

- Digo que..si es cierto que nos preocupamos los unos del otros tanto como aseguramos hacer, entonces..Hermione me habría contado lo que le ocurre o tú me habrías contado lo que le pasa pero ninguno de los dos..me decís nada y tengo que enterarme escuchando tras una puerta, cosa que por cierto me fastidia bastante. Eso digo Ron.

- Así que..tal y como tú me dijiste en una ocasión..todo es cuestión de confianza..¿no Harry?

- Sí..lo es.

- Bien. Para que te enteres Harry. Hermione y yo confiamos mucho en ti, muchísimo y los dos te queremos y valoramos. Pero el hecho de que ella o yo no te contamos lo que ocurre, eso no quiere decir que seamos malos amigos entre nosotros. Simplemente actuamos así porque creemos que es lo mejor.

- Lo mejor para quién ¿para vosotros?

- No..Imbécil, lo mejor para ti.

- Lo mejor para mí sería que mis amigos de toda la vida, me dijeran lo que pasa pero no es así, y eso me entristece y me enfurece bastante.

- Mira Harry..voy a ser sincero porque ya me estoy hartando de que saques el tema de Hermione siempre que tienes ocasión. Lo que yo sé con respecto a ella, es que está enferma.

- ¿Enferma? ¡Ella no está enferma Ron, no me mientas!

- Harry..lo está, créeme.. lo sé, yo mismo vi cómo se desmayaba.

Ante ese comentario ahora fue Harry el que se puso en pie.

- Qué..¿has dicho?

- He dicho que vi cómo Hermione se desmayó.

- Eso..cuándo ocurrió, Ron.

- La noche que fuimos a la Cocina a comer algo.

- ¿Por eso tardásteis tanto en llegar?

- Sí Harry, por eso. ¿Quieres saber cómo sucedió o no porque eso no tiene que ver con lo que según tú, le ocurre a Hermione?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que quiero saber qué es lo que le ocurrió a Hermione, Ron!! ¡¡ESA PREGUNTA SOBRA QUE ME LA HAGAS!!

- Tranquilízate Harry, o no te cuento nada y me voy a la cama.

- ¡¡ ME TRANQUILIZARÉ SI ME DÁ LA GANA!! ¿PERO QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA DUDAR DE LO QUE PUEDE INTERESARME O NO CON RESPECTO A MI MEJOR AMIGA?

- Vaya Harry..por fin lo entiendes. Ya sabes lo que se siente ¿a que no es agradable?

Harry procuró relajarse.

- Así que de eso se trataba. Querías hacerme sentir lo que yo te hice sentir a ti esta tarde bajo el Roble Centenario.

- Sí Harry pero también hay otro motivo, y es..que tengas muy claro ya te dije en una ocasión, no eres el único que quiere a Hermione.

Tenlo presente Harry, porque es importante que no lo olvides.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que la quiero, eso quiero decir.

- Vaya novedad, Ron, yo también la quiero.

- No lo entiendes Harry, la quiero.

- Espera un momento..tú..estás..¿enamorado de ella? ¿eso es lo que me estás diciendo?

- Pues..no lo sé Harry. Lo que sé es que la quiero.

- Cómo que no lo sabes Ron, claro que has de saberlo.

- No lo sé Harry. Lo que siento por Hermione es..amor, sin duda, pero no sé si estoy o no enamorado de ella, lo que sí sé es..que haría cualquier cosa por protegerla, y cuando digo cualquier cosa, me refiero a eso mismo, a cualquier cosa, con tal de que no sufra daño y esté a salvo.

- Incluso..¿morir por ella?

- Sí..incluido eso.

- Oh..ya veo.

- ¿Y tú..Harry?

- Yo qué, Ron.

- Si estás enamorado o no, de ella.

- Prefiero no responder, Ron.

- Lo estás.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Créeme Harry, lo estás. Lo sé, sé que lo estás, creo que lo he sabido siempre, pero me parece que el que no lo sabía eras tú.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama. Buenas noches Ron.

- Harry..no huyas. Es importante que hablemos de esto.

- Ahora mismo no me apetece Ron.

- Como quieras Harry, pero te aconsejo que hagas un exámen mental y sentimental acerca de lo que sientes por Hermione. Y que aclares tus sentimientos cuanto antes. Eso será lo mejor para los tres.

- Y por qué sería eso lo mejor. Si yo la amo o no, sólo nos afectaría a ella y a mí, pero a ti no tendría por qué afectarte.

- ¡Por supuesto que me afectaría! ¡Afectaría nuestra amistad, Harry!

- Si no estás enamorado de ella, no tiene por qué afectar nuestra amistad, Ron.

- Harry..escúchame, es muy importante que aclares tus sentimientos respecto a Hermione porque si no..

- Si no...qué Ron.

- Será el fin para todos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo has dicho, Ron?

- Yo no he dicho nada, Harry.

- Has dicho que si no aclaro lo que siento por Hermione, será el fin para todos nosotros.

- Tú deliras, Harry.

- ¡Te aseguro que lo has dicho!

- Y yo te digo que no lo he dicho, Harry. No sé por qué tendría que negarlo.

- Porque..¡está bien Ron! Como quieras. No has dicho nada.

- Bueno..quieres o no quieres saber lo del desmayo de Hermione.

- Sí..quiero saberlo.

- Pues.. la otra noche camino de la Cocina, ella se desmayó. No sé ni por qué fue, porque se la veía bien, pero de repente, se desplomó.

Yo la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la Enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey me dijo que se trataba de una simple bajada de tensión y me dijo que cuando ella despertase, lo mejor era que comiera mucho chocolate.

- Por eso cuando llegásteis, ella sólo comió tarta de chocolate. Ahora lo entiendo.

- Sí..pero yo creo que la Señora Pomfrey me mintió. Mi madre tiene algunas veces bajadas de tensión y también se desmaya, pero antes de desmayarse se queja de estar mareada. Hermione no dijo una palabra ni tampoco tenía mal aspecto, simplemente..se colapsó. Menos mal que la cogí a tiempo antes de que cayese al suelo.

- Y por eso crees que está enferma.

- Sí Harry.

- Pues no, Ron, ella no está enferma, simplemente está acostumbrándose a sus nuevos poderes.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Harry?

- De lo que intenté hablarte esta tarde cuando me tiraste al suelo de un empujón, Ron. De eso estoy hablando, hablo de que sé algo por lo que está pasando nuestra mejor amiga, y ese algo tiene que ver con unos nuevos poderes que ella está desarrollando y que por lo visto, son los causantes de sus cambios de ánimo, sus desmayos y puede que esos poderes sean los culpables de que ella queme a quien la toque.

- Hermione..¿nuevos poderes? ¿quema a quien la toca? No entiendo nada.

- ¿Me escucharás entonces, Ron?

- Soy todo oídos, Harry.

- Como iba comentando, el otro día escuché detrás de la Puerta del Despacho de Dumbledore, una charla entre él y la Profesora McGonagall.

Ellos hablaban de Hermione y de lo que le ocurría. Por lo visto, ella es..una especie de Elegida para luchar contra no se qué Diosa Infernal cuya Misión es invadir el Mundo Mágico. Aunque ahora no recuerdo bien por qué quiere invadirlo. La cosa está en que Hermione tiene la Misión de detener a esa Diosa y puedo decirte también, que es una Misión muy peligrosa, ella podría morir.

- ¿Morir? Tú me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad Harry?

- NO Ron, te aseguro que hablo completamente en serio.

- Y todo eso..lo aprendiste..¿escuchando tras una puerta?

- Bingo.

- Qué más sabes, Harry.

- Eh..no mucho más, la verdad. Pero recuerdo una cosa..que dijo Dumbledore sobre nosotros tres.

Él dijo que era muy importante que tú y yo, apoyásemos siempre a Hermione independientemente de cómo se pudiera comportar ella con nosotros. Dijo que nuestra amistad podría ser fundamental a la hora de vencer a la Diosa aquella como se llamara.

- Harry..¿No sabes nada más?

- No, Ron. Sólo..que Dumbledore me dijo que Hermione estaba pasando por una fase de adaptación a sus Nuevos Poderes, y creo que esos Nuevos Poderes se deben a que ella sea la Elegida.

- Cuándo hablaste con Dumbledore, Harry.

- Antes de que McGonagall entrara en el Despacho para hablar con él. Ron..yo..estaba preocupado por Hermione y su extraño comportamiento ni tú ni ella me decíais nada, le pregunté a Dumbledore, él siempre sabe todo lo que ocurre en Hogwarts. Aunque no quiso decirme mucho, sólo lo de..los Nuevos Poderes de Hermione.

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo la verdad, Harry? ¿todo eso es cierto?

- Tan cierto como que ahora mismo, estamos tú y yo al lado del fuego, Ron.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Tú no sabías...nada Ron?

- No, ni idea Harry. Lo juro.

- Y entonces..¿por qué me dijiste que Hermione podría correr peligro?

- Porque cuando la vi desmayarse pensé que podría ser síntoma de algo peor. Pensé que a lo mejor con el tiempo, ella podría enfermar seriamente. Yo qué sé Harry, me asusté cuando se desmayó. Ella suele tener una salud envidiable. Nunca pensé que ella podría colapsarse en mis narices. Eso me inquietó.

- Ya..puedo entenderlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué no querías decirme nada acerca de lo de su desmayo.

- Porque le prometí a Hermione que no te lo contaría.

- No lo entiendo Ron, qué importancia puede tener el que yo no sepa que ella se desmayó. Si un desmayo no es algo tan grave.

- Lo es para ella, Harry. Ella no quería que yo te lo dijese porque ella sabía que te preocuparías por ella y Hermione no quería que tú te preocuparas. Por eso me hizo jurar el no decirte nada.

- A veces no entiendo a Hermione, Ron.

- Bueno..yo sí la entiendo y entiendo también por qué ella no quería decírtelo. De cualquier modo, Harry, qué hacemos con lo que sabemos ahora de Hermione y sus Nuevos Poderes y todo ese rollo de la Elegida.

- Apoyarla. Pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese. Debemos estar con ella, a su lado, como hemos hecho siempre desde que la rescatamos de aquel Troll en primer año y nos hicimos amigos de ella.

- Je..Veo que todavía lo recuerdas.

- Bueno..una cosa así no se olvida fácilmente. No es algo que ocurra todos los días.

- ¿Volverías a hacerlo, Harry?

- El qué, Ron.

- Rescatarla del peligro. Incluso aunque fuese un peligro al que tú no supieras enfrentarte, algo que no supieras cómo vencer. Al igual que te pasó con el Troll en Primer Año, tú no sabías cómo vencerlo y sin embargo, no dudaste en ir a buscarla.

- por supuesto que no dudé, Ron. Aunque en aquél momento ella no fuese nuestra amiga, sentí que debía ayudarla. Supongo que..si me hubiese ocurrido a mí..también esperaría que alguien viniese al rescate. Al fin y al cabo..éramos pequeños Ron.

- Ésa no es la cuestión, Harry. No es el tema de "Ángel Salvador" a lo que yo me refería.

- Entonces explícate Ron, porque no te entiendo.

- Volveré a hacer la pregunta, Harry, y piensa sólo en la pregunta ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo Ron.

- Harry..sólo..escucha mi voz y responde.

Si Hermione estuviese en peligro, un peligro al que tú..no supieras enfrentarte ni vencer, ¿volverías a hacer lo mismo que hiciste en aquél entonces? ¿irías sin duda a intentar rescatarla, aunque no supieras qué sería de ti en el intento?

- Con los ojos cerrados, Ron.

- Entonces..está claro. Estás enamorado, Harry.

- Ron..no empieces otra vez, por favor. Eso no tiene nada que ver con que la ame o no. Tú mismo has dicho que harías cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviese a salvo y que no sufriese daño alguno. Incluso dijiste que morirías por ella. Eso también podría significar que tú la amas.

- No Harry, eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo mío es más platónico que real. Ahora lo sé.

Lo que yo siento por Hermione es mucho cariño, amor..pero de verdadero amigo. Lo que siento por ella es una amistad profunda, tan profunda como la que siento por ti. Y lo suficientemente profunda y leal como para preocuparme por su vida y su seguridad. Incluso si el que ella esté a salvo implica, el que yo pueda morir en el intento. Es..amor de amigo. El mismo amor que siento por ti y tu amistad, Harry. Pero nada más, Harry, te lo aseguro.

- Entonces..si yo le pidiera salir..¿no te molestaría?

- Para nada, Harry. Es más, si Hermione tiene que tener novio, mejor que seas tú, su mejor amigo, el que mejor la conoce. Tú sí sabrías cómo hacerla feliz, lo sabrías mejor que nadie.

- Entonces no la amas.

- Ya te dije que no.

- Sí pero...quería ponerte a prueba.

- Pues ya ves que no te hacía falta. Espero que seáis felices, Harry, de verdad que lo espero.

- ¿De qué hablas Ron?

- De Hermione y tú saliendo juntos.

- Yo no voy a pedirle salir.

- Pero si antes me dijiste que..

- Como te dije Ron, era para ponerte a prueba. Quería saber tu reacción, hay veces que la gente dice que no siente nada más que amistad por una persona, pero luego cuando alguien dice "pues entonces yo le pediré salir" ellos se enfadan y contestan revelando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quería saber si tú reaccionarías así, por eso dije que la invitaría a salir. Pero no hablaba en serio.

- Entonces..¿no te importaría que ella saliese con cualquier otro chico que no seamos nosotros dos?

- No..siempre y cuando el tipo la tratase bien, como ella se merece. Por lo demás, no me importaría.

- ¿Sabes qué Harry? Digas lo que digas..estás enamorado amigo, y hasta los huesos. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Tú estás mal, Ron, muy mal. Buenas noches.

- Tú sí que estás mal..Harry, fatal. Estás enfermo.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la Salida de la Sala Común para irse a su habitación de Prefecto. Ya en la puerta, él se despidió de su mejor amigo con un movimiento de mano pero antes de que Ron se fuera, Harry le preguntó..

- ¿Enfermo de qué?

Y Ron contestó..

- De Amor por tu mejor amiga y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

Y con la misma, desapareció, dejando a un Harry aún pensativo delante del fuego.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **¡No me matéis! Porque sé que os he vuelto a dejar a medias y sin saber qué es lo que contiene el libro que está leyendo Hermione en la Biblioteca. ¿Y sabéis qué? ¡No me arrepiento! ;-)

Bueno, a ver, os cuento que en este Cap 7, en un principio el Cap no terminaba con Harry pensando delante del fuego, el Cap terminaba con Hermione descubriendo algo muy interesante en el libro que ella está leyendo. Pero como me di cuenta que ya con lo de Hermione sí que se hacía más inmenso todavía el Cap, me dije, bueno pues lo corto y lo de Hermione lo pongo como principio del Cap 8 y luego sigo desarrollando el Cap desde ahí. ¿Os parece bien? Un besazo a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


	8. De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios

Martes, 7 de Septiembre.

**Aviso de la Autora**: El Cap 8 también es largo, echadle paciencia.

**Nota de la Autora:**

**A la gente Latina: **en este Cap habrá una ocasión en la que Hermione dirá "Harry por favor..para".

Sabed que cuando en España decimos "parar, paré, pararse" etc, no es lo mismo que decir "ponerse en pié"

Sé que en algunas zonas de Latinoamérica, la gente dice "me paré " para expresar "me levanté", pero en España, "parar" es lo mismo que "detener", o "quedarse quieto" . Me "paré", quiere decir "me detuve", "para" es " detente " o "deja de decir/ hacer eso". ¿Entendéis? Eso es lo guay, que hablamos el mismo Idioma pero no de la misma forma, pero lo bonito es aprender. ¿A que sí? Yo al menos creo que es muy bonito el hecho de compartir un mismo idioma pero cuyas expresiones son distintas y que podamos aprender los unos de los otros. ;-)

**Para todos y todas:**

En este Cap, Hermione menciona a "Selene", y si la memoria no me falla, Selene era la Diosa de la Luna según la Mitología Griega. Dicho esto..leed lo de abajo:

**Es Importantísimo que os quedéis con lo que Hermione descubre en el libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios" . Ya sé que a lo mejor es muy largo, pero es muy importante que leáis con atención lo que el libro cuenta. ¿De acuerdo? Besitos..RAkAoMi.**

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que va en cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

Lo que va con comillas sin cursivas es lo que cuenta el libro que Hermione está leyendo.

Eso es todo por el momento, al final del Cap, más. Jejejeje. Un beso y a disfrutar de la lectura.

**;-) RAkAoMi.**

* * *

Cap 8. **"De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios"**

Eran las Diez de la noche y Hermione seguía leyendo el libro recomendado por McGonagall. Estaba realmente aburrida, no es que no disfrutase la lectura, lo hacía, al fin y al cabo, los libros siempre le habían apasionado. Sobre todo los de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría de lo que había leído en el libro recomendado por McGonagall, ella ya lo sabía.

Sin ganas, Hermione pasó a la siguiente página, y empezó a leerla cuando algo llamó su atención, era la mención de un Dios Mítico, muy Antiguo, llamado Arion..

- " **Arion, Dios de la energía solar.**

Su pasión eran los cultivos y la Naturaleza. Los Agricultores solían rendirle tributos esperando tener buenas cosechas. Se dice que de vez en cuando, el Dios solía adquirir aspecto humano para bajar a la Tierra y pasear entre el trigo y la cebada, algo que de verdad le encantaba.

Cuenta la leyenda, que un día soleado, cuando Arion más disfrutaba del tacto del Trigo, el Dios vislumbró a una bella campesina. Ella era de gran belleza física y Arion no supo resistirse, él se acercó a ella y se presentó como un simple campesino. Cuando el Dios Arion regresó a su hogar, se dio cuenta que se había enamorado de la campesina, cuyo nombre era Lori.

Arion decidió adquirir permanentemente aspecto humano y se fue a vivir a la Tierra para poder estar junto a Lori.

Ellos se casaron y fueron felices durante un tiempo en una casa que Arion había rodeado de campos de trigo y otras plantas gracias a sus Poderes.

Creando así, el ambiente perfecto que Lori siempre había soñado.

Lori y Arion no podían ser más felices hasta que un día, mientras Arion estaba en los campos, una joven enamorada secretamente de Arion, le dijo a Lori que él le había sido infiel con ella. Lori la creyó, pues la joven había sido una amiga suya de la Infancia, pero aún así, Lori pidió a la joven, que le demostrase que lo que decía era cierto. Así que la joven aceptó. Y una tarde, cuando Arion regresaba de su paseo por los Campos, la joven se le acercó corriendo y se echó en sus brazos, besándole sin previo aviso.

Arion apoyó sus manos en su cintura con la intención de apartarla, pero la joven se apretó más contra él.

Desde la distancia, Lori lo vio todo. Creyendo que Arion correspondía al amor de la joven, Lori sintió su corazón romperse. Y juró venganza.

Lori regresó a la casa que compartía con su todavía marido. Poco después, llegó Arion. Él quiso contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero Lori no le creyó.

Una fuerte discusión estalló en la casa y debido a la tensión del ambiente, Arion empujó a su esposa fuera de la casa, con la intención de echarla hasta que se calmara. Pero la suerte no estuvo del lado de Arion, y Lori..perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre un Rastrillo, clavándoselo en el Estómago.

Arion al verlo corrió en su ayuda e intentó curarla con sus poderes, pero como tenía su aspecto humano, nada pudo hacer. El cuerpo de Lori cada vez perdía más sangre y su piel se iba poniendo más pálida conforme avanzaban los minutos.

Arion se dio cuenta que ella se estaba muriendo. Con lágrimas en los ojos el Dios le dijo a Lori que la quería y que siempre lo había hecho. Él volvió a jurar que no le había sido infiel pero Lori lo único que hizo fue escupirle.

Fue en ese momento, que Arion recuperó su verdadera apariencia, y Lori se dio cuenta que su esposo era un Dios. Y que todo lo que rodeaba la vida que había compartido con Arion, eran producto de la Magia de su esposo.

Con el corazón lleno de ira y rencor, Lori juró volver algún día para llenar el mundo que tanto amaba Arion, de Caos. Ya que según ella, eso era lo que había causado Arion con su infidelidad.

Arion a pesar de todo, le dijo a Lori que la perdonaba y que entendía que sus palabras estaban influenciadas por el rencor pero que ella no las sentía de verdad. Fue entonces cuando Lori, haciendo acopio de su último aliento, reunió las suficientes fuerzas para decirle a Arion **" hasta que el día y la noche se junten y la última lágrima sea vertida, mi odio por ti y tu Mundo Mágico, no desaparecerá." **

Lori murió y Arion quedó destrozado, porque a pesar de todo, él la seguía amando.

Él enterró el cuerpo de su esposa junto a un Naranjo que había en el Jardín de la casa que ellos compartieron. Después de eso, se cree que Arion volvió a su hogar Divino y que nunca más volvió a pisar la Tierra ni siquiera en forma humana para pasear por los campos de trigo y cebada que tanto le gustaban.

Pero..cuenta la Leyenda, que un día, 298 años después de la muerte de Lori, Arion bajó de nuevo a la Tierra. Algo llamó su atención, una joven adolescente.

La chica no tendría más de 16 años. Estaba junto al Naranjo en el que Arion había enterrado a Lori.

La joven adolescente era tan bella como Lori y Arion pensó que quizás su esposa se habría reencarnado en esa joven. Así que Arion se aventuró a bajar a la Tierra de nuevo pero esta vez, se presentó como El Dios Arion, esperando que quizás la reencarnación de Lori reconociese a su esposo. Pero eso no sucedió, y Arion volvió a desilusionarse.

Aún así, Arion y la joven se hicieron amigos, y continuaron su amistad durante 2 años más, hasta que la noche en que se cumplían 300 años de la muerte de Lori, el espíritu de Lori se presentó ante la joven pidiéndole ayuda para cumplir una Misión.

La joven aceptó, pues no sabía que Lori era malvada. Ella creía que era un simple Fantasma que necesitaba resolver sus asuntos pendientes. Pero a medida que transcurría la noche, la joven se dio cuenta de que ése, no era un Fantasma normal y mucho menos inofensivo. Así que la joven, decidió esconder las cosas de Lori con ayuda de su Magia, pues la joven tenía poderes, era una bruja. Quizás no muy poderosa, pero tenía poder en su interior.

Cuando Lori se dio cuenta de la traición de la joven, le ordenó bajo pena de muerte, que le dijese dónde había escondido las cosas. Pero la joven guardó silencio a pesar de todo y su única respuesta fue..

"**Ni aunque me cueste la vida" **.

Lori entonces..mató a la joven y volvió a su Dimensión, esperando reunir el poder suficiente para encontrar todo lo que la joven tan sabiamente había sabido esconder. Pero la noche terminó, así como el tiempo de Lori, y el Amanecer llegó de nuevo a la Tierra.

El Espíritu de la joven bruja asesinada por Lori, subió al Cielo y allí, se convirtió en un Ángel cuya misión fue velar por la seguridad de las cosas de Lori que ella misma había escondido.

Un día, mientras Arion paseaba por el Cielo, vio a la joven bruja que había sido su amiga. El Dios se sorprendió mucho de verla convertida en Ángel, ni siquiera se había enterado de su muerte.

Cuando la joven le relató todo lo relacionado con Lori y lo que pretendía, el Dios **Arion** llegó a la conclusión de que su esposa jamás volvería a ser la que era, y **juró que evitaría por todos los medios que Lori, ****sembrase el Caos en la Tierra y en el Mundo Mágico." **

Sorprendida, Hermione detuvo su lectura.

"_¿Evitar el Caos en la Tierra y el Mundo Mágico? Pero..¿no iba Lori a traer el Caos sólo al Mundo Mágico? ¿Cómo que también quiere traerlo a la Tierra? Claro, Idiota, no has pensado. Mal hecho. El Mundo Muggle y el Mundo Mágico están en el mismo planeta, la Tierra. Si el libro menciona la Tierra, se refiere a todo el Mundo en general, tanto lo que es Mágico como lo que no. Se refiere al Planeta. ¿Al Planeta? ¡Dios Santo! _

_Entonces.. ¡¡ Ella no es sólo la Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo sino también la Diosa de la Destrucción!!" _

Ante ese nuevo dato descubierto, Hermione se apresuró a seguir su lectura para saber si podía averiguar algo más acerca de la Diosa.

_"Por dónde iba..ah sí, por aquí "_

" Cuando la joven le relató todo lo relacionado con Lori y lo que pretendía, el Dios **Arion** llegó a la conclusión de que su esposa jamás volvería a ser la que era, y **juró que evitaría por todos los medios que Lori, sembrase el Caos en la Tierra y en el Mundo Mágico**. El Ángel de la joven bruja le explicó a Arion dónde había escondido las cosas de Lori y también le explicó, en qué consistían esas cosas."

Hermione siguió leyendo hasta que encontró la parte en la que hablaban de las cosas que la joven bruja había escondido a Lori. Ella se quedó asombrada ante lo que leyó en el libro.

_"No puede ser, no puede ser, esto es..imposible. ¡No puede ser! "_

Ella pasó a la siguiente página para seguir leyendo, pero en ese momento, la Señora Pince se acercó a ella así que Hermione, cerró el libro.

- Señorita Granger, lamento molestarla, pero es hora de cerrar. Si quiere, puede usted llevarse el libro a su habitación.

- Gracias Señora Pince, eso haré. Ahora mismo relleno la ficha.

La Bibliotecaria bajó aún más el tono de voz y le dijo a Hermione..

- No hace falta, querida. Porque el resto del alumnado de Hogwarts, no saben que el libro está aquí. Así que puede usted llevárselo sin problemas y sin dejar constancia de que usted lo tiene. Y no tenga prisa por devolverlo, consúltelo todas las veces que quiera antes de volver a traérmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

La Señora Pince se agachó hasta estar a la altura del oído de Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, o mejor dicho..Elegida.

Hermione la miró asombrada pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la Señora Pince volvió a hablar en su oído.

- No te sorprendas tanto Elegida. Sé quién eres y cuál es tu Misión y estoy segura que sabrás llevarla a cabo con éxito. Pero he de advertirte algo, antes de que invoques a la Primera Elegida, asegúrate de revisar las palabras de la Profecía. Sí..sé que hay una Profecía y también sé lo que dice. Es muy importante que la revises, Elegida. Pero sobre todo, es muy importante que recuerdes lo que voy a decirte. Una vez que ella esté ante ti, no la pierdas de vista. Es fundamental que la veas siempre y en todo momento.

- Se..Señora Pince pero..

La Bibliotecaria se llevó un dedo a los labios como señal de silencio. Ella se irguió de nuevo hasta estar de pie al lado de Hermione. Recuperando su tono de voz normal, la Señora Pince volvió a hablarle a Hermione.

- Señorita Granger, es tarde y debo cerrar. Sea tan amable de abandonar la Biblioteca ahora. Buenas noches.

Hermione comprendió lo que ocurría. Era peligroso hablar con la Señora Pince incluso aunque en apariencia, sólo estuviesen ella y la Bibliotecaria en la Biblioteca. Haciendo caso de su consejo, Hermione se levantó de la mesa mientras se escondía disimuladamente el libro bajo su túnica.

Tras despedirse de la Señora Pince, Hermione volvió a su habitación de Prefecta y se dispuso a seguir leyendo el libro, pero un terrible dolor de cabeza la obligó a desistir de su propósito. Ella guardó el libro en un cajón que cerró con llave. El mismo cajón que contenían todas las cosas que ella había guardado.

"_La Señora Pince sabe quién soy. ¿Cómo es posible? A menos que McGonagall o Dumbledore le hayan puesto al corriente. Pero eso no es posible, ellos me lo habrían dicho. No entiendo cómo lo sabe. Será mejor que tome el aire, el aire me vendrá bien, me ayudará a despejarme un poco. Siento la cabeza a punto de estallar." _

Y tras ese último pensamiento, Hermione Granger abandonó su habitación de Prefecta y se dirigió a los Terrenos del Lago.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry aún le daba vueltas a todo lo dicho por Ron.

"_Enamorado..¿yo? y de..¿Hermione? Si yo estuviese enamorado de ella..lo sabría..¿cierto? pero..yo..no lo sé. Sé que la quiero, eso sí lo sé. Ella es mi mejor amiga, confío mucho en ella. Incluso..más que en Ron. Ella..__ella no dudó nunca de mí, ni siquiera cuando lo del Cáliz de fuego. Ron sí lo hizo. _

_Ella siempre ha sido leal y siempre ha creído en mí, siempre ha confiado en mí. Es..una verdadera amiga. _

_Al igual que lo es Ron, pero Ron sí me falló en aquella ocasión y Hermione no lo hizo. Además.. es la única persona que de verdad se ha preocupado por mí siempre y..siempre me ha apoyado. Incluso arriesgó su vida por mí el año pasado. Cuando los Mortífagos me lanzaron la maldición Cruciatus ella..¡ella se puso en medio! ¡ella me sirvió de escudo! Por qué lo haría..por qué."_

Entonces Harry recordó las palabras de Ron..

" _La quiero Harry. La quiero tanto que haría cualquier cosa por salvarla y evitar que sufriera daño. Incluso dar mi vida por ella si eso significase el que ella estuviese a salvo. Es amor de amigo de verdadero amigo lo que yo siento por ella, Harry, lo mismo que siento por ti y tu amistad." _

En ese momento..Harry lo vio claro, y entendió por qué Hermione había hecho aquello el año pasado.

"_Porque me quiere, y porque siente por mí una verdadera amistad. Porque la verdadera amistad implica hacer cualquier cosa por tus amigos. Es como dijo Ron, cualquier cosa, incluso dar tu vida por la de tus amigos._

_Mis amigos..los he puesto tantas veces en peligro..y sin embargo, ellos siempre han estado ahí, nunca han dudado en ayudarme por muy peligroso que fuese en lo que nos metíamos. Ron..Hermione..yo también os quiero mucho. Incluso tanto como para morir por vosotros. Vosotros sois..todo para mí. Mis amigos..y.. m__i familia."_

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguir comiéndose la cabeza, algo llamó su atención que le hizo mirar hacia la puerta y olvidarse de lo que estaba pensando.

El ruido de unos pasos ligeros despertó la curiosidad de Harry. Curioso como era, Harry Potter se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta de la Sala Común y se asomó por el ojo de la cerradura, pero no vio a nadie. Decidido a averiguar quién era el "Rondador Nocturno", Harry subió como una bala al Dormitorio de los Chicos, se puso la Capa Invisible y se llevó el Mapa del Merodeador. Una vez en la Sala Común, Harry sacó el mapa y lo ojeó.

"_Snape está en su Despacho, McGonagall en su Habitación. Dumbledore como siempre dando vueltas en su Despacho. Filch está en la tercera planta y...hay alguien a punto de bajar las escaleras que dan a la planta Baja, concretamente a la puerta de entrada al Castillo. Alguien..pero..¿quién?"_

Harry acercó el Mapa al fuego para verlo mejor. Cuando la luz del fuego iluminó el papel, el nombre del extraño apareció. Harry se quedó a cuadros..

"_¿Hermione? ¿Qué hace Hermione delante de la puerta del Castillo? "_

El puntito que señalaba a Hermione, volvió a moverse y luego desapareció.

"_Ha salido del Castillo. Pero..¿hacia dónde?"_

Harry salió de la Sala Común sin hacer ruido, y caminó por los pasillos tan silenciosamente como pudo, evitando sobre todo, encontrarse con Filch y la Señora Norris. Una vez en la planta Baja, Harry abrió la puerta y se dirigió a los Terrenos del Lago.

* * *

Hermione llegó al Roble Centenario y se sentó bajo sus hojas.

"_Así que aquí es donde tengo que invocar a la Primera Elegida"_

Ella miró el cielo estrellado y la gran luna blanca que parecía brillar más que de costumbre.

"_Y tú..tú tienes que ayudarme, tu luz será necesaria para que sepa el punto exacto de invocación. Sé que esa noche no será fácil que yo te encuentre. Porque estarás escondida, las nubes te taparán, pero llegará un momento en que brillarás y tu luz me guiará y me mostrará el punto exacto del Roble donde la llamaré."_

Como si respondiese, la luna aumentó su brillo.

"_¿Quiere esto decir que me ayudarás, Selene?"_

Hermione sonrió cuando vio uno de sus rayos lunares posarse a sus pies, iluminándolos, y luego el rayo se movió, alumbrando su cuerpo. Primero pasó por sus piernas, luego por su cintura para subir por su torso y sus hombros y finalmente, la luz se quedó iluminando sus manos.

Pero antes de que se moviera nuevamente, la luz desapareció. Y Hermione sintió una presencia dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_"Alguien se acerca"_

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Tras unos segundos, un ruido de pasos proveniente de unos arbustos hizo a Hermione ponerse en pie y prepararse por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

"_Como sea el Imbécil de Malfoy le pienso patear su asqueroso culo. Pero no creo que sea él, ese Cobarde no se atrevería a salir del Castillo de noche. Si por poco se meó encima cuando Hagrid nos dijo en Primero que teníamos que ayudarle a encontrar al asesino de los Unicornios. Jajaa menuda cara se le quedó cuando comprendió que teníamos que entrar en el Bosque Prohibido. Creo que será una de las cosas que nunca olvidaré."_

Los pasos se oían ahora mucho más cerca de donde ella estaba. Hermione volvió a preguntar..

- ¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!

Los pasos se detuvieron. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a andar despacio alrededor del Roble Centenario.

- Sé que estás aquí, y pienso encontrarte.

Bajo su Capa Invisible, Harry no podía terminar de creerse lo que escuchaba.

"_¿Cómo lo sabe? Es imposible que sepa dónde estoy. Si no hice ruido cuando llegué y ni siquiera puede verme con los ojos cerrados. Cómo va a encontrarme. ¿Y por qué ha cerrado los ojos? No lo entiendo."_

Hermione se detuvo justo delante de Harry. Ella se quedó quieta y escuchó con atención.

_"Está delante mía, puedo oírle respirar"_

- ¡Aquí estás!

De repente, el brazo de Hermione agarró una mano de Harry. Él se asustó, no se lo esperaba. De la impresión, Harry se echó hacia atrás intentando escapar de su agarre y tropezó, cayendo al suelo y cayéndosele también, la Capa Invisible.

El ruido de su caída alertó a Hermione y ella abrió los ojos. Allí, justo delante de ella, en el suelo, se encontraba Harry Potter, mirándola asombrado.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte yo. "_¿Por qué no me he quemado si me ha tocado?"_

- Eh..no podía dormir, me dolía la cabeza y..decidí tomar el aire.

- Y para tomar el aire ¿tenías que venir hasta aquí?

- Donde yo tome el aire no es asunto tuyo, Harry.

- No claro, no es asunto mío. Últimamente nada de lo que pasa contigo es asunto mío ¿verdad Hermione?

- Oh Harry por favor te lo ruego, ahora no te pongas de mal humor.

- Me pondré del humor que me dé la gana.

- Te ayudaré a levantarte.

- No gracias, ya puedo yo. _"¿Ayudarme a levantarme? ¿No se supone que si ella me toca, me quema?"_

Harry se puso en pie y se quedó delante de Hermione, a una distancia prudente para que sus cuerpos no tuvieran contacto.

- Te lo preguntaré otra vez, qué haces aquí Harry.

- Tomar el aire.

- Ya. Y voy yo y me lo creo.

- Lo que creas o no, me da lo mismo.

- Harry por favor, para.

- Parar..el qué.

- Tu actitud Harry. Deja de tratarme así, con tanto desprecio.

- Duele, ¿verdad Hermione?

- Sí..bastante.

- Ahora sabes lo que se siente. Ahora sabes lo que siento yo cuando tú me tratas así.

- ¡Eso no es cierto Harry! ¡Yo nunca te he despreciado!

- Sí lo has hecho, Hermione. Cuando te niegas a contarme lo que te ocurre, me desprecias. Cuando a Ron le dices que no me cuente nada, me desprecias. Cuando te niegas a decirme la verdad de por qué estás aquí, me desprecias.

- Harry...si le dije a Ron que no te lo contara fue porque no quería que te preocuparas y respecto al otro asunto, si no te cuento lo que me ocurre no es por desprecio. Es por tu bien.

- ¿Por mi bien?

- Sí Harry, por tu bien. No quiero que te impliques en esto, ¡no quiero! Es lo que menos necesitas, Harry.

- Lo que yo necesito es recuperar a mi Hermione.

- ¿Tu Hermione?

- Sí, MI Hermione. Eso dije.

- No te entiendo Harry. Soy tu Hermione.

- No, no lo eres. Mi Hermione era la amiga que siempre me contaba todo. Desde la cosa más importante para ella, hasta la más insignificante. Mi Hermione era la persona que siempre estaba a mi lado. La que más confiaba en mí. Mi Hermione era la que me daba la lata a mí y a Ron con el P.D.D.O. y ya ni siquiera lo mencionas.Tú no eres MI Hermione. Tienes su cara, tienes su cuerpo, pero tu comportamiento no es el de ella. ¿Verdad..Elegida?

- ¡Cállate Harry!

Hermione se aproximó a Harry y le hizo la señal de guardar silencio. Él obedeció.

- Escúchame Harry, escúchame.

Ella le hizo la señal de que se acercara, él lo hizo, y Hermione sin tocarle se acercó a su oído y le habló en voz baja.

- No sé cómo sabes que soy la Elegida. No sé si sabes lo que representa serlo. Pero pon atención a lo que voy a decirte. Olvida todo o lo poco que sepas de mí y lo que represento. Olvida que me has visto aquí. Olvida que hemos tenido esta conversación. Olvídalo todo, por favor, Harry. Hazlo por mí.

- No pienso olvidarlo Hermione. Quiero ayudarte.

- No Harry, no me ayudes. Es mejor así, no quiero ponerte en peligro.

- Yo siempre os he puesto en peligro a ti y a Ron y nunca pareció importaros. ¿Por qué no puedo ahora, hacer yo lo mismo? Soy tu mejor amigo, Hermione. Por favor..déjame ayudarte.

- Es que ¿no entiendes que no quiero que te hagas daño, Harry? ¿No lo entiendes?

- Me hace más daño saber que corres peligro, que puedes morir en tu Misión y que ni siquiera quieres mi ayuda.

- Es por tu bien, Harry.

- Gracias, pero yo decido lo que es por mi bien y lo que no, Hermione.

Hermione se apartó de Harry y volvió a hablar en su tono normal.

- ¿Es que no entiendes que no quiero que sufras Harry? ¿Es que no entiendes que para mí tú eres lo más importante de mi vida? ¿¡No puedes entender que antes preferiría morir yo a que ti te ocurriese algo malo!?

"_¿Soy lo más importante de tu vida?" - _Pero Hermione..yo..

Ahora los ojos de Hermione estaban inundados de lágrimas, y Harry sintió su corazón romperse al verla llorar.

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Harry! ¡No quieres entenderlo!

- ¡Pues explícamelo de una vez Hermione y quizás lo haga!

- ¡ No quiero que te impliques en esto Harry! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡TÚ YA TIENES BASTANTE SUFRIMIENTO POR SER QUIÉN ERES Y POR QUIEN TE PERSIGUE! ¡YA HAS SUFRIDO BASTANTE POR CULPA DE Voldemort COMO PARA YO PERMITIR QUE TE MEZCLES EN ALGO QUE SÓLO ME IMPLICA A MÍ! ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO VOY A DEJAR QUE TE METAS EN MI MISION, HARRY! ¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR! ¡NUNCA! ¡JAMÁS! ¡NO PIENSO SER YO LA QUE TE PONGA EN PELIGRO SI PERMITO QUE ME AYUDES! ¡NO PIENSO SER YO LA CAUSANTE DE QUE CORRAS PELIGRO DE MUERTE! ¿LO ENTIENDES AHORA, HARRY? ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿LO ENTIENDES O NO?

Harry estaba sin habla, ante todo lo que Hermione le acababa de decir. Pero lo que más impresión le dio fue verla tan..destrozada. Y todo..¿Por él?

Harry intentó acercarse a ella, pero Hermione retrocedió otra vez. Ella esbozó una sonrisa amarga que Harry percibió.

- ¿Lo ves, Harry? Ni siquiera puedes tocarme. Ni siquiera puedo tocarte, darte un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla. No puedo darte ni una pequeña muestra de mi cariño hacia ti sin correr el riesgo de hacerte daño.

Harry..mi Misión es peligrosa, pero yo..soy más peligrosa aún. Y por eso Harry, por eso sobre todo, no pienso permitirte que te metas en esto.

- Ya estoy metido, Hermione. Te guste o no, ya estoy metido. Y será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que voy a estar a tu lado aunque tú no quieras. Porque ni por un momento pienses, que voy a dejar que mi mejor amiga corra peligro de muerte y no estar yo ahí para intentar salvarte.

- Harry..¿Tú no escuchaste lo que te grité, verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Te escuché perfectamente. Tienes buenos pulmones, tu voz sonó bastante alta y clara para mi.

Harry sonrió y Hermione le miró ahora sintiéndose más relajada.

- Harry..prométeme que te mantendrás al Margen de todo esto, prométemelo Harry, por favor.

- No pienso prometer tal cosa.

Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar los ojos de Hermione.

- Harry por favor, ¡prométemelo!

- NO, no pienso prometer alejarme de ti cuando más me necesitas.

- Pero Harry..por qué no puedes entenderlo Harry..por qué.

- Porque tus razones no son de peso para mi.

- ¿No lo son? ¿¡no lo son!?

- No..no lo son Hermione. No lo son.

- ¡¡ ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ERES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ, HARRY!! ¡¡ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SI TE PERMITO AYUDARME Y MUERES, ¿YO ME MORIRÉ TAMBIÉN? ¡POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES HARRY!

Harry ahora estaba estupefacto.

- Si..si yo..si yo muero, ¿tú te mueres? Por...¿por qué?

Con las lágrimas aún bajando por sus ojos, Hermione contestó..

- ¡¡ PORQUE TE QUIERO, HARRY!! ¡¡POR ESO!! ¡TE QUIERO! ¿LO ENTIENDES AHORA O NO?

- Tú me..tú me...¿me quieres? _"¡Claro que te quiere, Idiota! ¡Es tu mejor amiga! ¡Por eso lo dice! ¿Verdad?"_

- ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA, TE QUIERO! ¡Y PORQUE TE QUIERO NO QUIERO QUE CORRAS PELIGRO! ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO NO QUIERO SER YO Y MI MISIÓN, LA CAUSANTE DE QUE TÚ CORRAS PELIGRO! SI POR CUALQUIER MOTIVO TÚ MUERES POR MI CULPA ¡YO NO LO SOPORTARÉ HARRY! POR ESO QUIERO QUE ME PROMETAS QUE TE MANTENDRÁS ALEJADO DE ESTO. ¡Por favor Harry! ¡PROMÉTEMELO!

Harry se acercó a ella aún más. Ella retrocedió dos pasos.

- Harry.. por favor, prométemelo.

- No.

Harry dio un paso hacia ella, ella dio otro paso hacia atrás.

- Harry..no te acerques más a mí.

- No te escucho Hermione.

- He dicho que no te acerques más a mí.

Harry volvió a aproximarse a ella.

Y yo he dicho que no te escucho. Voy a acercarme a ti y lo haré siempre que quiera.

Hermione lloró más todavía. Harry estiró una mano hacia ella. Hermione volvió a retroceder.

- No Harry, por favor no, no me toques. Si me tocas sabes lo que pasará, te quemarás. No quiero hacerte daño.

- No me importa quemarme, Hermione. No me importa que me hagas daño. Nada me importa. Voy a tocarte, quiero tocarte y voy a hacerlo, aunque eso signifique achicharrarme, lo mismo me dá.

- Pero yo no quiero ¡hacerte daño! ¡a mí sí me importa que te quemes Harry!

Harry dio otro paso hacia ella. Hermione no se movió esta vez.

- Y yo te digo que me dá lo mismo si me haces daño o no. ¡Me dá lo mismo! Entiéndelo, Hermione.

- Pero Harry..

- Shhhhh. Déjame acercarme Hermione, sólo..déjame. Te prometo que no me pasará nada.

- ¡Eso no lo sabes Harry!

Harry estaba ya a sólo centímetros de su cara. Estaba tan cerca de ella que si daba otro paso, quedaría literalmente pegado a ella.

- Sí lo sé, Hermione. Sé que no me pasará nada malo si te toco. Antes tú me tocaste y no me pasó nada. Si antes no me quemaste, ahora tampoco lo harás.

- Yo..no te quemé porque..quería tocarte, Harry.

Harry la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho que yo..no te quemé porque quería tocarte. Eso he dicho, Harry.

- Entonces..puedes tocarme..¿siempre que quieras?

- Sí, Harry.

- Pero el otro día..

- El otro día yo no lo sabía, Harry. Yo no sabía que tú ibas a abrazarme, yo no sabía que iba a quemarte. Yo no quería quemarte, fue..el Escudo el que te quemó. No yo.

- ¿Escudo?

- Es..una de las ventajas que tengo por ser quien soy, Harry. Tengo una especie de Escudo Protector que actúa cuando alguien me toca sin yo esperarlo. Por eso te quemaste, Harry, y como yo te devolví el abrazo y no sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, al quemarte tú, me quemé yo también. Pero ahora sé..algo más acerca del Escudo y es..que yo puedo tocar a quien me apetezca y si yo quiero tocar a alguien, puedo hacerlo sin quemarle.

- Entonces..puedo tocarte, yo tenía razón.

- No Harry, te equivocas, tú no puedes tocarme sin yo saberlo. Puedes tocarme si me avisas, Harry. Si me tocas sin yo esperarlo, entonces el Escudo se activará. Por eso soy peligrosa, Harry. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

- Lo entiendo Hermione, lo entiendo. Pero digas lo que digas..tú eres todo menos peligrosa, al menos para mí. Para mí no eres peligrosa. Eres..Hermione. A quien yo más quiero. Y alguien a quien se quiere no es peligroso.

- Oh Harry.. yo..

Hermione se echó a llorar otra vez. Harry elevó una mano y la acercó a su cara.

- Shhhh, no llores por favor. No llores. Tranquila Hermione, tranquila. Y ahora..voy a tocarte ¿de acuerdo? Quiero tocarte y voy a hacerlo. Así que..tranquila.

Harry le acarició el rostro y Hermione se tiró en sus brazos, refugiándose en su pecho y dándole uno de los abrazos más sinceros y sentidos que ella le había dado nunca. Harry apoyó su barbilla en su cabello y le acarició la espalda mientras ella emitía los últimos sollozos.

- Ya está, Hermione, ya está. Cálmate..ya ha pasado todo.

- Perdóname Harry, perdóname.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Hermione. Nada.

- Perdóname por hacerte tanto daño, nunca quise dañarte Harry. Ni siquiera cuando te quemé o cuando te pegué. Ésa no era yo.

- Lo sé..lo sé. Deja de llorar, todo está bien.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se sintió tranquila, ya que por fin había arreglado las cosas con su mejor amigo.

Ella se limitó a disfrutar del silencio de la noche y a grabar en su memoria la sensación maravillosa que le producía el hecho de estar, entre los brazos de su mejor amigo y.. su amor secreto.

Un poco después, Harry, extrañado por el largo silencio de su compañera, se aventuró a preguntar..

- Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Y en ese momento, ella rompió su silencio y respondió..

- En la Gloria, Harry.

Harry se rió, habría esperado cualquier respuesta excepto esa. Pero aún siendo una respuesta inesperada, le produjo la más grande satisfacción que había tenido en toda su vida.

- Deberíamos volver, Hermione, está empezando a hacer frío.

- Sí..es cierto.

- Qué hora será.

- Medianoche, Harry, es medianoche.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es Medianoche si no tienes reloj?

- Por las Luciérnagas, Harry.

- ¿Luciérnagas?

- Sí..ellas siempre vuelan junto al Lago a Medianoche. Las he visto otras veces.

- Yo no veo Luciérnagas, Hermione.

- Es que no están aquí, Harry. Están en el Lago.

- Un..un momento, Hermione. Nosotros no estamos al lado del Lago para poder ver las Luciérnagas. Cómo es posible entonces que..

- ¿Qué sepa que es Medianoche si no las veo?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- Pues...emmm porque...las oigo.

- ¿Las oyes? ¿oyes a las Luciérnagas mover sus diminutas alitas desde aquí?

- Ajá.

- Ahora sí que me estás asustando Hermione.

- Pues no te asustes, no es nada malo, Harry. Digamos que..mi capacidad auditiva se ha aumentado más de lo normal. ¿Por qué te crees que pude localizarte? Porque te oí respirar.

- ¿Me oíste respirar? ¡Pero si yo casi estaba aguantando la respiración del asombro de verte recorrer el Roble con los ojos cerrados! Aún no puedo entender cómo lo hiciste.

- Escuchando, Harry. Simplemente eso, escuchando. Cuando reina el silencio, cualquier cosa, se oye 10 veces más de lo normal. Los sentidos se agudizan Harry, es un hecho comprobado.

- Si tú lo dices..

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decirle a Harry, y un pensamiento invadió su mente.

"_Creo que acabo de entender la frase de la Profecía que dice "Cuando todo en Paz esté", y es lo que yo creía. Cuando todo está en Paz es porque hay un silencio absoluto. Es porque no se oye nada. Y en esta parte de los terrenos del Lago, justo donde estamos ahora, no se oye nada. Reina el Silencio. Todo está en paz. Así que no me equivoqué, es en el Roble Centenario donde tengo que invocar a la Primera Elegida y debo hacerlo a Medianoche."_

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Sí Harry?

- ¿Volvemos?

- Claro, Harry.

Harry extendió una mano que Hermione cogió y juntos, reemprendieron el regreso al Castillo.

- Hermione, puedo..¿preguntarte una cosa?

- Lo que quieras, Harry.

- Qué fue lo que te impulsó a..pegarme.

- Ira, Harry. Cuando tú me dijiste que yo prefería dañar a Ron y no a ti y que por eso era una mala amiga, una Ira inmensa me invadió. Y..supongo que fue esa misma ira la que hizo que mi mano te golpease. Sé que suena extraño lo que te estoy diciendo, Harry, pero es la verdad. Todo es culpa de mis malditos poderes. Ellos..me hacen hacer cosas, que no haría normalmente.

- Por eso tienes esos cambios de humor tan raros.

- Ajá.

"_Yo tenía razón en lo que le dije a Ron" _- ¿Esos Nuevos Poderes son permanentes?

- No lo sé, Harry. Empezaron a desarrollárseme cuando apareció mi símbolo.

- ¿Símbolo? ¿qué símbolo?

- El símbolo que me identifica como...ya sabes qué.

- Ah..entiendo. ¿Puedo verlo?

- Sí, pero para eso tienes que esperar a que volvamos, Harry. No está en una parte visible de mi cuerpo.

Harry no pudo evitar, dejar volar su imaginación ante la ubicación del símbolo de Hermione, de cómo sería y sobre todo, en qué parte de su cuerpo estaría para que no se pudiese ver con facilidad. Hermione le miró de reojo y por un momento creyó verle sonrojarse. Hermione se rió interiormente, sabiendo lo que Harry podría estar pensando en relación a su símbolo y su localización.

- No Harry, no lo tengo en el trasero, y en el pecho tampoco. Así que deja tus pensamientos pervertidos a un lado.

- ¡Hey! Yo no he dicho nada.

- Ya..pero lo piensas. Y Harry, que yo diga que no está en una parte visible de mi cuerpo no quiere decir que esa parte sea íntima.

- Yo no pensaba nada malo, tú eres la pervertida.

- Sí lo pensabas, pero es normal, eres un chico al fin y al cabo.

- Bueno de acuerdo, lo pensaba. ¿Y qué querías que pensara con "una parte no visible de mi cuerpo" si no en una parte íntima?

- Jajjaaaaa ¡nada Harry!

Hermione alargó una mano y le pellizcó la nuca a Harry.

- Tonto el último.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione?

- Hablo de que..Tonto el último que llegue al Castillo.

Muerta de risa, Hermione le sacó la lengua en señal de burla y echó a correr en dirección al Castillo, mientras un sonriente Harry, feliz por haber recuperado la relación con su mejor amiga, echaba a correr tras ella.

Desde la ventana del Despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor sonreía feliz ante la visión que estaba ante ella. La de un chico y una chica que reían, jugaban y en los que la sonrisa era permanente.

"_Ellos han vuelto a ser los que eran, me alegro que hayan arreglado sus diferencias._

_Hermione..Harry..disfrutad mientras podáis, porque llegará el día en que todo lo que nos rodee, será cualquier cosa menos felicidad."_

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **¡Buenas! ¿Os ha gustado este Cap? Estoy segura que no os esperábais que en el libro se dijese que Lori y Arion estaban casados ¿verdad? Jijijiiijiji. Bueno, ya sabéis algo más acerca de la Diosa.

Y si alguno se pregunta cómo es que Lori sea Diosa si era una simple Campesina, os diré que al casarse con un Dios (aunque ella no supiese en su momento que Arion era un Dios) eso la convierte a ella en Diosa. De todos modos, sobre el rango de Diosa de Lori y cómo llegó a ser la Diosa del Caos, ya daré más detalles en el Cap 9, porque como véis, Hermione no ha terminado de leer el libro en este cap, así que en el 9 sí lo hará y ahí ella se enterará de muchas más cosas sobre Lori. Y también sobre...la Primera Elegida, personaje que sé os despierta mucho la curiosidad y cuyo encuentro con Hermione estáis deseando leer. Pero os aviso que la Primera Elegida y su encuentro con Hermione no se producirá hasta el Cap 10. Ahhhh ésa es una de mis partes favoritas del fic. Es que..pasarán unas cosas que..mejor no digo nada.

Seguro que más de uno está preguntándose cómo es el Símbolo que tiene Hermione, bueno ya lo veréis en el Cap 9. Será una escena bastante graciosa cuando Hermione le enseñe a Harry el Símbolo jjijijijijijiji. Al menos a mí me hizo mucha gracia cuando la escribí. La verdad es que me lo pasé genial escribiéndola, deberíais haberme visto, yo sola partida de risa delante del ordenador..cualquiera que me viese sola y muerta de risa por algo que yo misma escribía...es que..bueno, seguro que me mandaban al Psiquiatra. Jó qué bien me lo pasé. ;-)

Otra cosa..a ver, ¿recordáis que os dije en el anterior Cap que fraccioné el Cap 7 porque lo creí muy largo? Bueno el 8 tb me ha quedado muy largo, pero espero que no se os haya hecho aburrido. La cosa está en que el final del Cap 7 terminaba con el pensamiento de Hermione que dice "No puede ser, no puede ser, esto es..imposible ¡no puede ser!" Pues terminaba ahí y todo lo que hay a partir de ahí es lo que me he ido inventando. El Cap 8 lo he escrito entre ayer y hoy Martes.

Qué más os cuento...ah sí, ¿recordáis que en el Cap 6, Hermione hacía conjeturas sobre los posibles motivos de Lori para invadir el Mundo Mágico? Ella creía que la Diversión era un motivo tonto y pensó en algo de más peso como la Venganza. Bueno pues si habéis prestado atención a lo que dice el libro, sabréis que efectivamente, la Venganza es lo que mueve a Lori, así que Hermione acertó.

Y por último..la escena en la que Harry se reconcilia con Hermione, sí esa en la que están bajo el Roble Centenario y él le está diciendo que va a tocarla cuando quiera, que no llore, y luego la pobre mía echa un mar de lágrimas le abraza y tal y cuál..todo lo que pasa ahí pues...eso en un principio lo pensé poner en plan romántico, o sea, a Harry dándose cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Hermione pero luego pensé que si en el Cap 7 Ron le decía a Harry que Harry estaba enamorado de ella y ni el propio Harry se había dado cuenta, no podía poner en este Cap a Harry declarándose a Hermione porque aunque sean dos Caps distintos, todo ocurre en un mismo día. O sea, la conversación de Ron y Harry pasa horas antes de que Harry y Hermione se encuentren en el Roble Centenario de noche y se reconcilien y todo eso. Vamos, que me refiero a que no es creíble que si un tío hace dos horas no sabía si amaba o no a su mejor amiga, no va a saber que sí la ama dos horas después, ¿me entendéis a lo que me refiero verdad?

Pues eso, que como dijo Dumbledore en mi fic "todo tiene su evolución", y este fic está dentro de la Categoría Romance/Drama y de la pareja Harry-Hermione y está claro que acabarán juntándose, pero no puedo juntarlos de golpe. Eso sería muy fácil de hacer pero poco creíble. Y yo ante todo, intento que en mi fic todo lo que ocurra sea creíble. Es decir, realista. Vamos, algo que cuando lo leáis los lectores, no penséis aquello de

"Anda ya..Harry/Ron/Hermione nunca harían o dirían esto" o "Anda ya..Harry/Ron/Hermione no se comportaría así jamás" .

Es decir, yo ante todo, intento que los personajes sean lo más parecido a como los vemos en los libros, y los cambios en las personalidades o comportamientos que yo les pongo es porque es necesario para el fic y además explico el por qué de esos comportamientos o cambios en sus personalidades. Pero yo ante todo, procuro respetar la obra de Rowling y conociendo a Harry tal y como nos lo presenta Rowling, no podemos esperar que el tío "se lance de cabeza" a por Hermione a la primera de cambio. Como que no. Harry Potter es todo menos expresivo y esa expresividad, él irá aprendiendo a usarla y a mostrarla conforme va conviviendo con sus amigos (eso se ve en los libros) Y en mi fic, eso se verá o al menos intento que se vea.

Por lo mismo, digo, que en el momento en que en mi fic, Harry se de cuenta que se ha enamorado de Hermione, no será en una escena típica tópica de una novela romántica como por ej "un bello atardecer" o "junto al lago escuchando a los pajaritos". No, nada de eso. Cuando Harry sepa que ama a Hermione, será en un momento cumbre, o sea, un momento importante. Algo que se salga de lo común, nada de "cómo le brillan los ojos bajo la luz del sol. Oh qué bella..la amo" que no, que no, que eso en mi fic no va a pasar. Que yo soy romántica y mucho, pero siempre en un momento determinado, y en unas circunstancias determinadas. Y no porque "el ambiente sea ideal" todo va a pasar como en las pelis románticas. ¿Me entendéis a lo que me refiero?

Eso espero. Además, que yo estoy segura que si Rowling decide ponerle novia a Harry no será en un "momento típico de escena romántica", y si no..fijaros en Cho y la primera cita que tuvo con Harry. ¿Fue una cita típica? Yo creo que no. ¿Fueron a un sitio romántico? Para nada, una Posada en todo menos romántica. Y mira que en Hogsmeade puede haber sitios románticos para las parejitas, y sin embargo Rowling no los puso en ninguno de esos sitios ¿verdad? Bueno pues eso, que siguiendo la línea de Rowling o lo más parecido a su línea, yo pondré a Harry y Hermione en plan "parejita" una vez que estén pasando por algo crítico, o algo que se salga de lo normal, pero que desde luego, ese algo no se producirá en un ambiente romántico ni mucho menos, ideal.

Joder cómo me he pasado esta vez con la longitud de "Nota de la Autora" . ¡¡Perdonadme!! Ains es que me pongo a hablar y no paro. Mala costumbre, qué puedo hacer, soy así. Bueno, espero que no os haya aburrido todo lo que os he dicho. Un beso y hasta pronto. ;-) RAkAoMi.


	9. El Símbolo de la Elegida

**Viernes, 17 de Septiembre del 2004.**

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola a todos y todas, espero que estéis bien. Yo sí, aunque he tardado más de lo habitual en subir este Cap porque he pasado por un Bloqueo Creativo. Nada de lo que escribía me gustaba, hasta que por fin me inspiré como debía. Bueno, os aviso que a partir de ahora todos los Caps serán largos, porque cada vez irán ocurriendo más cosas.

**Atención a todo lo que ocurre en la habitación de Hermione, desde que Harry y ella entran, hasta que llega el día siguiente. Creo que os va a gustar pero sobre todo fijaros en lo del Símbolo, cuando Harry lo vea, porque seguro que os reís mucho. Yo me partí de risa escribiéndolo. jijijiji. **

**Atención también al libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios", ya que Hermione continuará leyéndolo y descubrirá más cosas sobre Lori y muchas otras cosas más. **

**En este Cap hay nuevos personajes creados por mí que aparecen en el Libro que Hermione lee: Knorck, Lein, Rak , Rul y por último Lak, ya veréis quién es jijiijjijijiji. **

**Los Reviews dedicados a: Leonysse-Weasley, Claudio-Potter, Flor, danna-potter y Pandorha-2013, están al final del Cap. **

* * *

Simbología:

- Lo que va al lado de cada guión, son los Diálogos de los Personajes.

- Lo que va en cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

- Lo que no tiene guión pero va con letra normal y comillas, es lo que cuenta el libro.

Dicho todo esto, os dejo con el Cap, que lo disfrutéis. Un besazo. RAkAoMI.

* * *

Cap.9 **"El Símbolo de la Elegida".**

Entre risas, así es como entraron Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en la habitación de la Prefecta.

Una vez allí, Harry se sentó en la cama de Hermione mientras ella cogía un pijama y se dirigía al Baño de Prefectos para cambiarse de ropa.

- Enseguida vuelvo, Harry.

- Vale.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su habitación, se encontró a Harry curioseando entre sus cosas.

- ¿Buscas algo, Harry?

- No, sólo miraba por si encontraba algo relacionado con tu Misión, si voy a ayudarte, quiero estar al día de todo.

- Cuando necesite tu ayuda, te lo diré, Harry.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Harry.

- ¿Y bien? Dónde está ese símbolo de Elegida que tan escondido lo tienes.

- Pues..está en..

- Dónde, Hermione.

- En..mi..espalda.

- Déjame verlo.

- ¡No!

- ¿No? Hermione, prometiste que me lo enseñarías.

- Es que..me dá vergüenza, Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque..no está en una parte de mi espalda que se vea con facilidad. Está..está..al final de mi espalda.

- Y cuál es el problema con eso.

- Pues..que..¡Harry por favor! ¡es obvio! ¡El final de la espalda es la parte donde empieza

- ¿la zona del trasero?

- Ajá.

- Hermione, si tuvieses el símbolo en el culo o en el pecho, entiendo que te diese vergüenza enseñármelo, creo además que no me lo enseñarías, pero..no está ahí, así que..déjame verlo.

- ¿Pero por qué tienes tanto interés en verlo, Harry?

- ¡Pues por curiosidad y porque quiero ayudarte Hermione!

- ¿Ayudarme en qué?

- ¡En tu Misión! Creí que eso quedó claro cuando estuvimos bajo el Roble, Hermione. Te dije claramente que iba a ayudarte y si me enseñas el símbolo, a lo mejor puedo ayudarte a descubrir cosas sobre él, lo que significa y puede que eso te ayude en algo.

- Mi símbolo..lo conozco, sé lo que significa y sé en qué puede ayudarme. Así que..gracias Harry, pero en ese aspecto, no necesito tu ayuda para mi Misión.

- Muy bien ¡como quieras!

- Y ahora ¿por qué te enfadas Harry?

- ¡Pues porque no entiendo por qué primero me dices que me enseñarás el Símbolo y luego me dices que no! ¡pero lo que más me molesta es que sigues en esa actitud tuya de no DEJARME AYUDARTE!

- ¿Vamos a empezar a discutir otra vez sobre eso, Harry? Creí que quedó claro en el Roble.

- Y yo creí que también quedó claro que iba a ayudarte lo quisieras o no. ¡Y pienso hacerlo!

- Cabezota..eres un cabezota y

- Y el que te va a tumbar en tu cama y te va a mirar la espalda hasta ver ese dichoso Símbolo como no me lo enseñes ya.

- Harry..no estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que bromeo Hermione?

Harry se echó hacia delante con la intención de atraparla, pero Hermione retrocedió justo a tiempo.

- Harry..por favor, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

- ¿Asustarte? Te avisé de que lo haría.

- Ya pero..no creí que

- Pues ya ves que sí. Así que, Señorita Granger, túmbate en tu cama y dime en qué parte exacta está tu símbolo y te aviso de que quizás lo toque.

- ¿Tocarlo para qué?

- Hermione..

- ¡Está bien está bien! ¡Ya me tumbo! De verdad Harry, a veces eres realmente insoportable.

Refunfuñando por lo bajo, Hermione se tumbó bocabajo en su cama mientras Harry se ponía detrás de ella.

- El Símbolo está en el centro del final de mi espalda, Harry.

- Pues yo no lo veo.

- Es que..lo tapa el pantalón del Pijama.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no lo ves porque lo tapa el pantalón, Harry.

- Pues quítatelo.

Ante ese comentario, Hermione se incorporó de repente y miró estupefacta a Harry.

- ¿Qué has dicho Harry? ¿pretendes..que me quite el pantalón delante tuya? ¿¡Quieres que me desnude para verme el símbolo?! ¡Tú no estás bien de la cabeza!

- Vamos a ver, Hermione. Primero, yo no he dicho que te desnudes sino que te quites el Pantalón y no tienes por qué quitártelo si no es necesario, a lo mejor sólo tienes que bajarlo un poco.

- ¡Eso es lo mismo que desnudarme Harry! ¡no pienso enseñarte mi ropa interior, por Dios Santo!

- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte Hermione?¡Yo no he dicho que te desnudes! Yo lo único que dije fue que quizás podrías bajarte un poco el pantalón para que yo pudiese verlo con facilidad ¡pero no! ¡tú lo primero que piensas es que quiero verte desnuda! ¡tú sí que estás mal de la cabeza Hermione! ¡estás fatal!

- Perdona Harry, es que..te malinterpreté. Lo siento mucho.

- Ya..ya. Me malinterpretaste, mira que pensar que yo quería..¡pervertida!

- ¡Te he dicho que lo siento Harry! ¿Quieres verlo o no?

- ¡Pues claro que quiero verlo Hermione!

- Vale, pues entonces me tumbaré y me bajaré un poco el pantalón, Harry, ¡pero como se te ocurra hacer el mínimo comentario acerca de mi ropa interior te juro que

- ¿Vas a bajarte el pantalón o lo hago yo?

Soltando un bufido, Hermione se tumbó otra vez bocabajo. Ella se bajó el pantalón lo suficiente para que Harry viese el símbolo, que estaba, tal y como le había dicho, justo en la parte baja y central de la espalda.

Durante unos segundos que para Hermione fueron una eternidad, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero pronto el silencio fue roto por un solo sonido emitido por Harry. Y ese sonido fue..

- Wow.

- ¿Wow qué Harry?

- El símbolo, Hermione, es chulísimo. Pero más chula es tu braguita, por cierto, el color marfil te sienta bien ¿lo sabías?

- Offfff ¡Harrryyy James Potter Evans! ¡Eres un maldito mirón! ¡Prometiste que no te fijarías en eso!

- Y qué quieres que haga si se ve. Por cierto..¿no será de seda?

- Harry...te lo advierto.

- Es que es muy brillante.

- Harry ya.

- Seguro que es suavísima.

- Harry..

- Si yo fuera una chica también me compraría una igual que la tuya.

- ¡Harry! ¡se acabó!

Antes de que Harry pudiera evitarlo, Hermione se incorporó y se le echó encima. Ella le miró furiosa. Él se reía.

- No te enfades Hermione, sólo bromeaba.

- ¡Já-já-já! ¡qué gracia tienes Harry! ¡mira cómo me río!

- Por cierto, ¿sabías que enfadada también estás guapa?

- ¿¡Qué!?

- Que enfadada conmigo, también estás guapa.

- Tú no estás bien Harry, no sé qué Demonios te ocurre esta noche, pero tú no estás bien.

- Estoy perfectamente, Hermione.

- Ya.

- Por curiosidad Hermione, ¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo encima mía?

Hermione refunfuñó un poco más mientras se apartaba de Harry y se terminaba de colocar el pantalón del Pijama.

- ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que dices por lo bajo, Hermione?

- ¿Yo? Oh claro, por supuesto, te lo diré. Decía que eres un pervertido, cochino, mirón y que

- Pervertido, cochino y mirón. Ummm interesante. Creo que es la primera vez que una chica me dice todo eso de golpe.

- ¿Es que acaso es mentira, Harry? Me dijiste que no te fijarías en mi ropa interior, y vas y haces ese comentario sobre el color de mi braguita. ¡Guarro!

- Yo no tengo la culpa de que se viese, Hermione. Además, no sé por qué te quejas tanto si sólo se veía un poco.

- Pero tú..no debiste fijarte en ella, me prometiste que no lo harías.

- Ya pero..la tenía delante de mis narices, era imposible no verla Hermione y por cierto, es muy bonita.

- ¿Quieres dejar ya el tema, por favor Harry? Me estás avergonzando.

- Pues no sientas vergüenza, Hermione. Sólo te hacía un cumplido.

- ¿Y tú crees que es normal que hagas cumplidos sobre mi ropa interior?

- ¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, no es nada malo. Si estuvieses en el dormitorio de los chicos, oirías comentarios sobre la ropa interior y hasta sobre la marca de los calcetines que usa cada uno.

- ¡Pero yo no soy un chico, Harry! ¡soy una chica! ¡y el que tú, que eres un chico, hagas comentarios sobre mi ropa interior, me dá mucha vergüenza por muy agradable que sea ese comentario!

- No solo soy un chico, soy tu mejor amigo. No entiendo por qué no podría hacerte un cumplido de algo tuyo que me gusta, como amigo que soy.

- Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres Harry? Porque por mucho que te lo explique no lo entiendes, así que prefiero hablar de otra cosa.

- Como quieras Hermione. Pero sigo diciendo que no veo nada malo en lo que te he dicho. Y para que lo sepas, tienes buen gusto para la ropa interior.

- ¡Y luego no digas que no te lo advertí Harry!

Hermione cogió un cojín y empezó a golpear a Harry en la cabeza. Harry empezó a reírse como un poseso y siguió diciendo cumplidos sobre su ropa interior mientras echaba a correr por la habitación con Hermione detrás suya atizándole sin parar.

- ¡Cochino!- golpe de cojín.

- ¡Mirón!- golpe de cojín.

- ¡Pervertido!- golpe de cojín, y otro y otro más.

Y cuantos más cojinazos recibía, más se reía Harry.

Instantes después, Hermione se cansó de golpearle y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Harry también hizo lo mismo aunque a una distancia prudencial para no recibir más golpes.

- ¿Ya te has quedado a gusto Hermione?

- Grrrrrr awffff glfflglf

- Gruñendo también estás linda.

- Harry...

- ¡Pero si es verdad!- dijo él aguantando la risa.

- Buenas noches, Harry. Hasta mañana.

- No pienso irme todavía Hermione.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que no me voy Hermione, eso digo. Voy a quedarme aquí hasta que me cuentes más cosas sobre tu Misión y así pueda hacerme una idea de en qué puedo ayudarte.

- No pienso hablarte de mi Misión ni de los avances que he hecho ni de nada más, Harry, estoy cansada y quiero acostarme. ¿Te importaría dejar mi habitación? Gracias y buenas noches, Señor Potter.

- ¿Todavía estás enfadada conmigo?

- Noooooo para nada, ¡estoy felicísima! ¡Por supuesto que sigo enfadada contigo, Harry!

- Pues entonces tengo otra razón más para no irme. No pienso acostarme sabiendo que estás de mal humor conmigo, Hermione. Así que me quedo aquí hasta que me digas que se te ha pasado el enfado.

- ¡haz lo que te dé la gana Harry! Yo pienso acostarme igualmente.

Hermione se metió en la cama y tras arroparse, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos. Pero en el instante en que sintió hundirse la cama y una respiración justo detrás de su cuello que lógicamente no era la suya, los abrió de inmediato y se giró, encontrándose a Harry justo delante suya.

- Harry ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Acostarme contigo. ¿No lo ves?

- Pero Harry ¡qué Diablos te pasa esta noche! Estás rarísimo.

- No me pasa nada, Hermione. Yo..sólo quiero..hacer las paces contigo. No me gusta que estés enfadada conmigo, eso es todo.

- ¿Y para hacer las paces tienes que tumbarte en mi cama?

- Sí porque me has echado, pero yo no quiero irme ni pienso irme sin ver que de verdad se te ha pasado el enfado, ya te lo he dicho. Y si para hacer las paces tengo que dormir contigo, pues lo haré.

- ¿Dormir conmigo? ¡tú no vas a dormir conmigo Harry!

- Oh sí, ya lo creo que voy a hacerlo. Ya que quieres dormir, duérmete, pero lo harás conmigo a tu lado.

Hermione se quedó callada mientras pensaba sobre lo dicho y hecho por Harry. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo que él estaba haciendo era en efecto, hacer las paces con ella, su enfado se esfumó de repente, pero dio paso a otros sentimientos más agradables. Sentimientos como agradecimiento, cariño y..amor.

- Harry..

- ¿Mmm?

- Gracias.

- De nada. Un momento..¿gracias por qué?

- Por..quererme tanto como para hacer esto. Pero sobre todo, gracias por no dejarme así, enfadada. Eres un buen amigo, Harry. El mejor.

- Tú sí que eres la mejor amiga, Hermione. Y no me des las gracias, tú has hecho por mí mucho más de lo que nadie ha hecho.

- No Harry..te equivocas.

- No me equivoco Hermione, sé lo que digo.

Hermione se acercó más a Harry y se puso de lado, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de su mejor amigo. Ella se acomodó más y tras cogerle una mano, cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse con la mayor sonrisa que nadie había visto nunca antes, ni siquiera Harry.

En el momento en que Harry sintió a su mejor amiga acurrucarse junto a él y agarrar su mano, supo que todo estaba bien y que se había arreglado todo entre ellos.

- Hermione.

- ¿Mmm?

- Ya no estás enfadada conmigo ¿verdad?

- No, no lo estoy.

- Entonces..puedo irme.

- No tienes que irte si no quieres, Harry.

- ¿cómo dices?

- Que no tienes por qué irte si no quieres, Harry. Puedes dormir aquí, conmigo.

- ¿Puedo?

- ¿Quieres?

- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede Hermione?

- Pues..primero, porque tú mismo me has dicho que no me ibas a dejar sola y que por eso dormirías conmigo. Y por último..porque me hace ilusión. ¿Te parecen bien mis razones Harry?

- Umm no están mal.

Él se acomodó más al lado de Hermione.

- De acuerdo, me quedo, pero te advierto que tendrás que hacerme los deberes de Pociones durante una semana.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿qué?

- ¿lo dices en serio? ¿tengo que hacerte los deberes de Snape durante una semana?

- Bueno...no pero..es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido para intentar convencerte de que hagas mis deberes, sabes que Pociones se me da fatal.

- Eres un...

Hermione cogió otro cojín y le dio en la cabeza mientras Harry se reía y se movía en la cama intentando esquivar a su atacante. Él cogió otro cojín y empezó a atizarle a la cabeza de Hermione mientras se partía de risa. La guerra de cojinazos duró unos momentos más y cesó en el instante en que el cojín de Hermione se rompió y miles de plumas cayeron sobre las cabezas y rostros de los dos amigos.

Hermione y Harry se miraron y cuando se vieron a si mismos cubiertos de plumas, estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando se calmaron, ellos volvieron a acomodarse uno junto al otro.

- Oye Harry.

- Qué.

- Nada que...te quiero mucho y estoy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo.

- Yo también me alegro de estar contigo, Hermione.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- ¿Me das un abrazo Hermione?

- Claro que sí, Harry, uno y..mil.

Ella lo hizo.

- Ahora sí que me siento bien, Hermione. _"Vuelves a ser mi Hermione de siempre."_

- Y yo, Harry.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte yo también?

- Pues claro que sí Harry, siempre que quieras. No hace falta que me pidas permiso.

- Sí hace falta, el Escudo..¿recuerdas?

- Oh..lo olvidé. Perdona Harry.

- ¿puedo ya?

- Sí, Harry. Cuando quieras.

Harry abrió sus brazos y Hermione se cobijó en ellos. Tras pedirle permiso, Harry agarró su mano.

- Hermione

- ¿sí Harry?

- ¿Puedo apoyar mi otra mano en tu espalda?

- Puedes.

- Gracias.

Él lo hizo y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches Harry.

- Buenas noches Hermione y por cierto, no tenías que darme las gracias por quererte. _"Yo sí que debería darte las gracias por quererme y por estar siempre a mi lado." _

- Sí tenía que hacerlo Harry, y te las doy..de corazón. Buenas noches.

* * *

Aún no había Amanecido del todo, cuando Hermione abrió los ojos. Ella intentó levantarse pero no pudo, algo se lo impedía. Hermione se frotó los ojos para aclararse la vista y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que vio. A Harry..dormido sobre ella. Más concretamente, él estaba igual que cuando alguien se duerme bocabajo encima de la almohada abrazado a ella. Sólo que en esta ocasión, Hermione era la almohada de Harry y lo que él abrazaba no era tela sino su cintura.

Ella ahogó una carcajada al ver a Harry así. La verdad es que era algo bastante cómico aunque cualquier malpensado que viese a Harry Potter durmiendo de esa guisa encima de su mejor amiga, podría pensar cualquier cosa menos algo inocente. Decidida a levantarse, Hermione movió un poco a Harry. Ella le habló en voz baja.

- Harry, Harry.. despierta.

Mmmmmm

- Harry levántate, tengo que ir al Baño. Necesito Ducharme.

Él no se movió. Ella se acercó a su oído y..

- ¡Harrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Harry saltó de la impresión despertando de repente y lo primero que vio fue a su mejor amiga revolcándose de risa.

- ¿Quieres parar de reírte y decirme por qué me despiertas gritándome en el oído?

- Es que...jajajajaaaa tú estabas...ajajajajajjaaa encima mía y no podía ajajajajjajaaa moverme y Jajajajajaaa. ¡Lo siento Harry ajajjaajaaaaa pero es que necesitaba que despertaras! tengo que ducharme ¿sabes? Y contigo encima, no podía levantarme.

- ¿Yo estaba encima tuya?

- Sí Harry. Bocabajo para ser exacta. Creo que me confundiste con la almohada. La verdad es que estabas de lo más gracioso jjjijijijijijijiji. Si Colin te hubiese visto, habría inmortalizado el momento con su cámara.

- No me lo menciones por favor. Es un agobio que siempre me persiga.

- Lo que sea, Harry. Me voy al Baño.

- Bueno pues yo...me iré a Ducharme también, te veré en el Desayuno, y..perdona por haberte confundido con la almohada.

- No importa Harry, de verdad que no.

- Hermione.

- ¿Sí Harry?

- ¿Por qué no me he quemado?

- Supongo que porque estabas dormido y aunque me tocaras, como no eras consciente de ello, supongo que por eso El Escudo no se activó. Hasta luego Harry.

- Hasta luego, Hermione.

* * *

Cuando Hermione ya estuvo aseada y vestida, viendo que le sobraba tiempo antes del Desayuno, decidió continuar con su lectura del libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios."

Ella abrió el libro por la página donde se había quedado, en el punto que hablaba de las cosas que la joven bruja había escondido a Lori.

"_Vamos a ver, recuerdo que lo último que leí fue algo relacionado con la Llave, y recuerdo que aquello me sorprendió bastante. Estaba por la página.. sí..aquí está." _

"De todas las cosas que la joven bruja escondió a Lori, la más importante fue la Llave que activaba el Portal. Para asegurarse de que Lori no pudiera usar la Llave si alguna vez la encontraba, la joven bruja alteró la Llave de tal manera que no activara el Portal si era la propia Lori la que la usaba para ponerlo en funcionamiento."

"_Esa bruja fue muy inteligente, Lori no podrá usar la Llave por mucho que la encuentre." _

Hermione siguió leyendo.

"Pero la joven bruja pensó en algo más para impedir que Lori encontrase la Llave y fue..no darle forma".

"_¿Qué? ¿no darle forma? eso es..¡imposible! ¡no puede ser!" _

"Por eso, la joven bruja escondió la Llave en el interior."

"_¿En el interior? ¿el interior de qué?"_

"Asegurándose así, de que Lori nunca tuviese acceso a ella. Pues la llave, sólo aparecería cuando alguien ajeno a la propia Lori, quisiera usarla."

"_¿Y quién querría usarla sino Lori? Esto no tiene sentido"_

Hermione iba a continuar con su lectura, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Todavía con el libro en la mano, ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con la Elfina que tanta admiración y respeto sentía por la Prefecta.

- Hola Winky.

- Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky lamenta interrumpirla en su lectura, Señorita, pero Winky tiene que hablar con usted. ¿Puede Winky pasar a la habitación de la Señorita Hermione Granger?

- Por supuesto, entra.

Hermione y Winky se sentaron en la cama mientras la Elfina comenzaba a hablar con la Prefecta.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Winky?

- Winky está preocupada por usted y la Profecía, Señorita Hermione Granger. La Profesora McGonagall habló con Winky anoche y le contó a Winky que Winky había emitido una Profecía importante relacionada con la Primera Elegida, Señorita. Winky quiere saber si la Señorita Hermione Granger entiende la Profecía y si Winky puede ayudarla a comprenderla mejor.

- No te preocupes por eso, Winky. Creo que lo sé todo.

- ¿Seguro Señorita? Porque Winky sabe lo que decía la Profecía porque la Profesora McGonagall se lo contó a Winky y Winky se ha dado cuenta, que la Profecía no es fácil de entender, Señorita Hermione Granger. Por eso Winky quiere ayudarla, Señorita.

- Pero Winky, no te preocupes por mi, ya te he dicho que comprendo casi toda la Profecía. Además, la Profesora McGonagall me aseguró que me aclararía los pocos errores que cometí al interpretarla. Así que no tienes por qué preocuparte Winky, de verdad que todo está bien.

- Pero Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky cree que usted no sabe lo más importante sobre la Profecía, Señorita.

- ¿Lo más importante, Winky?

- Lo más importante, Señorita, es la advertencia.

- ¿Advertencia? ¿qué advertencia Winky?

- Winky sabía que la Señorita Hermione Granger no se dio cuenta de la advertencia de la Profecía, por eso Winky insiste en hablar de eso con usted, Señorita. Déjeme avisarle de una cosa, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Dime lo que quieras Winky, te escucho.

- Winky quiere decirle, Señorita que..pase lo que pase Señorita Hermione Granger, no pierda de vista a la Primera Elegida, Señorita.

- Eso lo sé, Winky. Sé que no debo perder el contacto visual con ella. ¿Era esa la advertencia de la que me hablabas?

- No, Señorita Hermione Granger. Hay otra.

- Pues dímela Winky.

- La advertencia más importante es..que la Señorita debe quedarse en

La Elfina no pudo terminar su frase porque en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta. Hermione abrió y se encontró con Dobby. El Elfo saludó a Hermione y tras preguntar por Winky, la elfina se reunió con él en la puerta.

- Winky, te estaba buscando ¡tenemos que preparar el Desayuno!

- Ahora mismo voy, Dobby. Lo siento Señorita Hermione Granger, debo irme.

- No te preocupes Winky, lo entiendo. Hasta luego y..gracias por todo.

- De nada Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky está siempre a su servicio.

Y los Elfos Libres..desaparecieron mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta, pensando en lo último dicho por Winky.

"_Será mejor que no piense en eso ahora, y que siga leyendo el libro." _

Hermione volvió a coger el libro y continuó su lectura.

"_¿Dónde me quedé, ah sí, por aquí "_

"Asegurándose así, de que Lori nunca tuviese acceso a ella. Pues la llave, sólo aparecería cuando alguien ajeno a la propia Lori, quisiera usarla."

"_Una llave sin forma alguna que se encuentra escondida en el interior de yo qué sé y que sólo aparece cuando alguien quiere activar el Portal, y ese alguien no es Lori. _

_¡Qué harta estoy de tantos Enigmas! Entre la Profecía y el tema de la Llave me voy a volver loca. Creo que lo mejor será que pase a otra cosa."_

Hermione siguió leyendo hasta que descubrió la parte que hablaba del rango de Diosa de Lori.

"_¿Uh? Esto es nuevo"_

"Cuando Lori murió, fue juzgada por Knorck, el Dios Supremo de todos los Dioses y Diosas del Mundo Mágico. Tras estudiar su caso, Knorck llegó a la conclusión de que Lori era malvada. Así que la condenó al Inframundo. Lori pidió clemencia, pero Knorck no quiso escucharla.

- Cuando no quisiste aceptar los sentimientos de tu esposo, tú misma te condenaste. Te dejaste llevar por la cólera y el resentimiento y eso fue lo que corrompió tu corazón, Lori. Fuiste tú la que te volviste malvada, y los malvados de espíritu corrupto, van al Inframundo.

Esas fueron las palabras que Knorck le dedicó a Lori y después de eso, el Dios Supremo chasqueó los dedos y Lein apareció, absorbiendo el Espíritu de Lori y llevándosela al Inframundo.

Cuando Lori llegó al Inframundo, el terror la invadió. Todo lo que allí había era espantoso. Pero lejos de dejarse amedrentar por aquél horrible ambiente que la rodeaba, Lori se adaptó a ese nuevo mundo al que ella ahora pertenecía. Con el tiempo, Lori se ganó el respeto de los que habitaban el Inframundo. La respetaban tanto..que hasta Lein, la Serpiente encargada de llevar las almas corruptas al Inframundo, le juró Lealtad y Obediencia. Cuando Rak, el Dios gobernante del Inframundo se enteró que Lein servía a la que antaño fue una simple humana, pensó que el tener a Lori como Aliada sería bueno para sus planes. Así que Rak, llamó a Lori y cuando Lori se presentó ante el Dios, él le hizo una oferta.

- Si entras a mi servicio, te enseñaré todos los secretos de la Magia Oscura, tendrás poderes que nadie ha tenido antes, serás una Diosa, Lori, serás la Diosa del Inframundo. Y Gobernarás conmigo esta Dimensión hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¿Te interesa?

Lori asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- Pero antes de hacerte Diosa, deberás prometerme una cosa, Lori. Y es..Obediencia, Lori, tendrás que jurarme Obediencia para toda la Eternidad. Si no lo haces, te quitaré todo, tanto el Rango de Diosa, como los poderes que tendrás e incluso, el respeto que te has ganado desde que llegaste aquí. Piénsalo bien, y cuando tengas claro lo que quieres, entonces házmelo saber.

Lori se quedó callada mientras meditaba todo lo dicho por Rak. Como lo único que le interesaba era vengarse de Arion destruyendo el Mundo Mágico, Lori decidió entrar al servicio de Rak por toda la Eternidad.

Fue así como Rak, cumplió con su palabra y convirtió a Lori en Diosa, y le enseñó todos los secretos de la Magia Oscura, tal y como él le había prometido.

Lori sirvió fielmente a Rak y le ayudó a Gobernar el Inframundo. Pero no fue en eso lo único en lo que Lori empleó su tiempo. Porque..secretamente, y a espaldas de Rak, ella siguió investigando para descubrir y recuperar, las cosas que la joven bruja tan secreta y sabiamente supo esconder para que Lori no volviese a intentar crear el Portal que traería el Caos al Mundo Mágico.

Con el paso de los años, Lori consiguió recuperar la mayor parte de las cosas necesarias para abrir el Portal, pero le faltaba la más importante, la Llave. Ya que la Llave era la única que podía activarlo."

"_¿La Llave? Pero..si yo soy la Elegida y antes de mí ha habido otras Elegidas, eso quiere decir que Lori ha podido abrir el Portal otras veces." _

"A pesar de no tener la Llave, Lori consiguió crear el Portal en numerosas ocasiones, pero siempre fracasó ya que sin esa Llave para activarlo, el Portal no funcionaba."

"_Ah..ahora lo entiendo. Una cosa es abrir el Portal y otra es activarlo. La Llave es la que lo activa y sin esa Llave, el Portal no funciona. Lo que no comprendo es que si Lori fracasó en su intento de activar el Portal, ¿por qué tendría que haber Elegidas que lucharan contra ella si la propia Diosa no podía cumplir con su Objetivo al no tener la Llave?"_

"A pesar de sus fracasos, Lori no perdió la esperanza de cumplir algún día con su Objetivo."

"_Cuánto odio tiene que sentir para no querer abandonar." _

"Y mientras Lori esperaba pacientemente encontrar algo o alguien que pudiese conseguir la Llave, el tiempo siguió avanzando, y comenzó la Primera Era del Hombre".

"_¿La Primera Era del Hombre? ¿La Prehistoria?" _

"Fue en esa época, donde vivió Lak, la primera Bruja Muggle que se enfrentó a la Diosa."

"_¿Qué? ¿La Primera Elegida era Muggle? ¿fue la primera Bruja Muggle?" _

Antes de continuar con su lectura ella apuntó en un trozo de Pergamino ese nuevo dato descubierto acerca de la Primera Elegida, luego miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que ya había pasado el Desayuno y que seguramente las Clases ya habrían comenzado.

"_Bueno, si pierdo un día de clases no va a pasar nada. Esto es más importante." _

Hermione pasó a la siguiente página y continuó leyendo con la máxima atención.

"**La Primera Elegida: se llamaba Lak, perteneció a la primera era del hombre."**

"Lak pertenecía a una tribu más avanzada que las restantes. Ella era la hija del Hechicero, así que desde pequeña, su padre la instruyó en los secretos y dominios de la Magia Ritual además de enseñarle el uso de las plantas y hierbas medicinales."

"_No hay duda de que La Primera Era del Hombre, se refiere a los muggles, a la gente no mágica. Y la Historia Muggle empieza en la Prehistoria, y en aquella época es cierto que las personas vivían en tribus, y en toda tribu había un Hechicero o Hechicera que además de hacer Magia, hacía de Curandero. Así que es lógico que ella pertenezca a la Prehistoria, al tiempo de los hombres y mujeres primitivos, por eso la Profecía la llama La Primitiva y porque además, ella es también la más antigua de las Elegidas." _

"Lak aprendió deprisa, era muy inteligente y despierta. Cuando su padre enfermó, él la nombró Hechicera de la Tribu, pues sólo el Hechicero podía elegir a su sucesor. Tras la muerte de su padre, Lak ocupó su lugar como Hechicera y ayudó a su Tribu en todo lo que pudo. "

"_Claro..los Hechiceros de las Tribus eran los Sabios, nadie más sabía tanto como ellos." _

"Gracias a los conocimientos de Lak, la Tribu prosperó y durante algún tiempo, todo fue felicidad. Pero esa felicidad duró poco, pues una epidemia comenzó a afectar a muchos miembros de la Tribu. Lak hizo todo lo que pudo por ellos, empleó todas las hierbas y plantas que ella conocía, hizo conjuros de protección, incluso invocó a los Dioses, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no logró salvarlos. Entre los fallecidos, se encontraba el prometido de Lak. Cuando le vio morir, el mundo se derrumbó para ella. Lak sentía que ya no le quedaba nada que le diese sentido a su vida. Pero lo que más sentía era ira, mucha ira y frustración por no haber sido capaz de salvar las vidas de aquellas personas y sobre todo de que los Dioses no hubiesen escuchado sus ruegos y dejasen morir a esos miembros de su Tribu.

Enfadada, deprimida y resentida con el Mundo y con los Dioses, Lak entró en un estado de odio permanente con todo lo que tenía que ver con la Magia y los Dioses del Mundo Mágico. Ella no volvió a practicar la Magia Ritual ni tampoco a hacer Pociones con las hierbas curativas y plantas medicinales. Decidida a olvidarse de la Magia, y del que había sido su hogar, Lak abondonó su Tribu y nunca más supieron de ella."

"_La entiendo. Al perder todo lo que era importante para ella, Lak optó por desaparecer, por marcharse de allí._

_El no poder salvar a aquellas personas le hizo creer que no era buena como Hechicera, y por eso decidió irse. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se enfadó con el Mundo, por qué ese rechazo a los Dioses. Todos los Magos y Brujas sabemos que la Magia no es todopoderosa. Hay cosas que la Magia no puede evitar, ni curar. La Magia no puede luchar contra la Naturaleza, no puede cambiar su curso ni rumbo. Una epidemia o una enfermedad incurable son cosas que no tienen solución ni siquiera con Magia, Lak debió entender eso pero no lo hizo." _

"Lak se dirigió a las Montañas y encontró una Cueva que se convirtió en su nuevo hogar.

Allí vivió como una Ermitaña, alejada del Mundo y sólo saliendo al exterior para buscar comida, pero sólo salía de noche."

"_Lógico, es normal que sólo saliera de caza por la noche, ya que era la única forma de no encontrarse con otras personas. La gente no solía cazar de noche, lo hacían de día, y si lo que ella quería era aislarse de las personas, es comprensible que cazase en horas en las que sabía que no habría gente." _

"Lak se acostumbró a vivir en la Oscuridad. La Cueva era oscura, la noche era oscura, su Mundo era oscuro"

"_Se acostumbró a vivir en la Oscuridad..La Oscuridad era su hogar. ¡La Profecía lo decía! ¡decía que ella vive en la Oscuridad! Ahora..entiendo mejor esa parte." _

"Igual de oscuro que su corazón."

"_Su corazón era oscuro, lo entiendo. Ella perdió todo lo que quería, todo lo que le importaba. Su padre, su prometido, miembros de su Tribu.. es normal que ella perdiese la alegría, la esperanza, las ganas de relacionarse con el Mundo. Ella perdió todos los sentimientos positivos que dan vida al corazón humano. Por eso su corazón se volvió oscuro, triste y frío." _

"El único deseo de Lak era morir, no quería seguir viviendo en un Mundo que le había arrebatado todo lo que ella había querido. Por eso, rompió su promesa y volvió a usar la Magia. Pero esta vez, no fue para salvar vidas, sino para pedir que le quitaran la suya."

"_¿Qué?" _

"Lak invocó a Rak, el Dios Del Inframundo."

"_¿Por qué?"_

"Pero en vez de Rak, quien se presentó ante ella fue..Lori."

"_¿Lori?" _

"- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Lori, la Diosa del Inframundo.

- Nunca ha habido Diosa del Inframundo.

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Por qué has venido?

- Porque me has invocado.

- ¡Yo no te he invocado! ¡He llamado a Rak!

- Es posible pero he escuchado tus plegarias y quiero ayudarte, por eso he venido.

- Mientes, los Dioses y Diosas nunca escucháis las plegarias, si eso fuese cierto, habríais salvado la vida de los miembros de mi Tribu. ¡ Pero no lo hicísteis, a vosotros no os importa la humanidad!

- Eso no es cierto. Algunos Dioses y Diosas sí se preocupan por vosotros.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- A cumplir tu deseo de morir y reunirte con tus seres queridos.

- Yo no quiero que tú cumplas mi deseo, no era contigo con quien quería hablar.

- Pues tendrás que hablar conmigo, porque Rak no vendrá.

- ¿Y si no quiero contar con tu ayuda?

- Entonces no cumpliré tu deseo y seguirás viviendo en las sombras, como hasta ahora, esperando la Muerte que tanto anhelas. Si me ayudas, yo te recompensaré reuniéndote con los tuyos, pero si no lo haces, entonces te aseguro que te procuraré una vida larga y duradera donde pasarás tus días lamentándote por no haberme sido útil en su momento.

- Si yo..quisiera ayudarte, ¿qué es lo que tendría que hacer?

- Encontrar una Llave que me arrebataron.

- ¿Una Llave?

- Sí, la necesito para cumplir con una Misión.

- ¿Qué Misión?

- Eso no te incumbe. ¿Buscarás la Llave?

- ¿Cumplirás tu palabra de procurarme una muerte rápida y luego llevarás mi alma con mis seres queridos?

- Sí.

- Entonces buscaré tu llave. Pero tendrás que darme más datos.

Lori entonces le contó a Lak, que hacía muchísimos años, una bruja malvada le arrebató todas las cosas que ella necesitaba para un Ritual importante que debía hacer.

La Diosa le contó que había recuperado casi todo pero que le faltaba la más importante, la Llave. Pero que no había podido encontrar la Llave porque la bruja la había sabido esconder bien y que ni la propia Lori sabía dónde podría encontrarse, pero que estaba segura que en el momento en que fuese necesaria, la Llave aparecería. Tras terminar su historia, Lori desapareció y Lak comenzó a buscar la Llave. Pero por desgracia, los pocos datos que Lori le había dado no eran suficientes para encontrarla.

El tiempo pasó, Lak seguía buscando la Llave y continuaba sin tener éxito. Pero como era una mujer perseverante, la Hechicera no se dio por vencida. Los años pasaron e hicieron mella en Lak, la cual no era tan joven como cuando conoció a Lori. Ya era una mujer madura. Una mujer que se había pasado la vida buscando algo que parecía no existir. Sus esperanzas de encontrar la Llave, estaban desvaneciéndose, pero pese a todo, ella continuaba buscando. Y en su búsqueda, se encontró con un niño herido.

El corazón de Lak se había enfriado y endurecido hacía muchos años, pero todavía quedaba un poco de humanidad en su interior. Lak llevó al niño a su Cueva y allí le curó. Cuando el niño se restableció, pudo contarle que sus padres habían muerto durante una Cacería. Así que Lak, se quedó con él y le puso de nombre Rul, el nombre de su prometido.

Con el tiempo, Lak se convirtió en una madre para Rul y Rul a su vez, quería muchísimo a Lak.

Cuando volvieron a cumplirse 300 años de la muerte de Lori, la Diosa volvió a aparecer pero esta vez, lo hizo delante de Lak sin que ella lo esperase. Lori se quedó asombrada de ver que Lak ya no estaba sola y que vivía con un chico Adolescente.

La Diosa volvió a preguntarle por la Llave y cuando Lak le dijo que seguía sin saber dónde estaba y que pese a sus esfuerzos, no había podido dar con ella, Lori se enfureció muchísimo y acusó a Lak de romper su palabra y de dedicar más atención a Rul, que a la Misión que Lak debía cumplir.

Cuando Lak vio a la Diosa comenzar el Ritual para intentar abrir y activar el Portal, le dijo a Rul que se fuese de la Cueva y que no volviese hasta que amaneciera. Rul obedeció a su madre y se marchó pero se quedó cerca del lugar. Vigilando, por si algo ocurría.

Cuando Lori volvió a fracasar con el Portal, su ira y frustración creció más aún.

- ¿De qué sirve ser Diosa si no puedo hacer lo que quiero?

- ¿Pero por qué tanto empeño en activar ese Portal?- preguntó Lak.

Y Lori, perdiendo la paciencia respondió..

- ¡Porque quiero destruir el Mundo Mágico!

Eso fue algo que impactó mucho a Lak.

- ¿Destruir el Mundo Mágico? ¿por qué?

- ¡Porque todo lo que hay en él es una mentira, una farsa!

- Eso no es cierto, Lori.

- ¿NO? ¡Sí es cierto!

- No, no lo es. No todo es falso, hay cosas..que son verdaderas.

- ¡No hay nada en este Mundo que sea real o verdadero!

- Sí lo hay, Lori. El Amor es verdadero.

- ¿Amor? Já-já-já ¡EL AMOR ES LA MAYOR MENTIRA QUE EXISTE!

- No lo es, Lori. Tú hablas así porque no lo has tenido, no lo has sentido ni tampoco lo has vivido.

- ¿Y tú QUÉ SABES LO QUE YO SENTÍ O NO? ¡Sí lo sentí! ¡Pero todo fue una farsa, un engaño! ¡Si el amor existiese entonces él nunca me habría traicionado como lo hizo!

- ¿Él? ¿quién?

- ¡No te importa! ¡Deja de preguntar cosas que no te conciernen y apártate! Tengo que terminar lo que he empezado.

- Para qué, Lori, si hagas lo que hagas no tendrás éxito, no tienes la Llave.

- ¡Y es culpa tuya el que yo no la tenga! ¡Prometiste que la encontrarías!

- Y la he buscado durante todos estos años, Lori, pero es una búsqueda inútil, no hay forma de encontrarla.

- ¡Pues no la buscarías bien! ¡Te entretendrías con otras cosas como ese chico que ahora tienes!

- No metas a Rul en esto, Lori. Él no tiene nada que ver. Yo he buscado tu Llave durante todos estos años y si no la he encontrado no será porque no haya puesto empeño en ello sino porque como te he dicho, es una búsqueda inútil, esa Llave no existe y no pienso seguir buscándola. Desde este momento, nuestro pacto está roto.

- ¡Tú no puedes romper tu palabra!

- Puedo y lo haré. Ya lo he hecho Lori, te guste o no, ya lo he hecho.

- ¡No te permitiré que incumplas tu parte!

- No puedes impedirlo.

- ¿no? Escúchame bien, Lak, si te atreves a romper tu parte del trato, mataré a Rul.

- No te atreverás.

- ¿No?

En ese momento, Lori apuntó con su mano justo al escondite de Rul, y unos instantes después, el chico ya estaba ante su madre adoptiva y la Diosa del Inframundo. Lori lo alzó en el aire y le mantuvo suspendido flotando mientras volvía a hablarle a la Hechicera.

- O me ayudas en mi Misión, o tu querido hijo dejará de existir.

- Si le haces daño, Lori, te mataré.

- ¡No puedes matarme! ¡Soy inmortal!

- Entonces te mandaré de nuevo al Inframundo y haré lo necesario para evitar que salgas de allí.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí, Lak! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

- No, Lori. Nunca más volveré a ayudarte.

Lori entonces miró a Rul.

- Chico, mira bien a tu madre porque no volverás a verla en toda tu vida.

Y antes de que Rul o Lak dijesen o hiciesen algo, Lori le lanzó una bola de energía y el cuerpo de Rul se prendió fuego para luego hacerse cenizas delante de Lak, la cuál se quedó en Shock al ver los restos del que fue su hijo adoptivo. Tras unos instantes de silencio, Lak volvió a hablar a la Diosa con una voz tan calmada y carente de emoción, que incluso Lori se asustó.

-Lo que has hecho..no tiene perdón.

- Te lo advertí, Lak.

- Lo que has hecho..demuestra que no tienes corazón.

- ¿Y tú sí lo tienes?

- Lo tenía, acabas de arrebatarme lo poco que quedaba de él. Rul era mi corazón, la única parte que..aún sentía amor.

- ¡Tú nunca has tenido corazón, Lak! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que lo perdiste!

- No del todo, Lori. Aún quedaba algo de vida en él y fue Rul quien lo puso en marcha. Y por quitarme lo único que hacía valiosa mi existencia, juro aquí y ahora, que no descansaré hasta verte derrotada.

- Jajajjjaaaaaaaa ¿derrotarme tú? ¿una simple humana? No me hagas reír. Deja de decir tonterías Lak. Promete ayudarme otra vez, y prometo ser compasiva, olvidándome de tu traición al querer romper nuestro pacto.

- Ya no hay un nuestro, Lori, y no pienso volver a colaborar contigo por muy duro que sea el castigo que me impongas.

- Y lo será, ya lo creo que sí.

- Pues a qué esperas entonces.

Lori izó a Lak en el aire y llenó su cuerpo de descargas eléctricas. La Hechicera aguantó el dolor valientemente sin emitir un solo grito. Cuando Lori pensó que ya había tenido bastante, la dejó en el suelo.

- ¿Quieres reconsiderarlo Lak?

- Nunca.

- Entonces tendré que matarte.

- Pues mátame. Así dejaré de verte.

- No querida, me verás y mucho. Porque tu alma irá directa al Inframundo y allí te haré pagar por tu traición.

- Mi alma nunca habitará el Inframundo, Lori. Allí sólo van las almas corruptas, mi alma es pura.

- ¿Pura? ¿tu alma? No me hagas reír. Tú y tu alma os corrompisteis en el momento en que aceptaste ayudarme en mi Misión de traer el Caos al Mundo Mágico.

- Mi alma..no está corrupta. Porque..en mi alma..hay Amor.

- ¿Amor?

- Sí, Lori. Aunque te cueste creerlo, en mi Alma aún queda Amor. Porque sé lo que es y lo que se siente al tenerlo dentro de tí. Amor es.. el cariño que mi padre sentía hacia mí, Amor es..el respeto que mi prometido me profesaba. Amor es..la devoción que me mostraba Rul. Eso es Amor, Lori. Existe, se siente y es algo más que físico. Es una energía que nos rodea y que no muere nunca. Y es esa misma energía, la que me dará fuerzas para mandarte de vuelta al Inframundo.

- ¿Y tú crees eso? ¿tú precisamente? ¿la que hace sólo 20 años tenía el corazón muerto? ¿tú.. que sólo querías morir para ver a tus seres queridos?

- Si quería reunirme con ellos fue porque les quería y les echaba mucho de menos, Lori. Sentía amor por ellos en aquél entonces y sigo sintiéndolo todavía.

- Pues siento mucho decirte, que tu Amor no será muy poderoso cuando no pudiste salvarles por aquél entonces como tampoco has podido salvar a tu hijo adoptivo.

Ante esas palabras, Lak se levantó y se puso en guardia, preparándose para el combate. Lori se reía al ver a la temblorosa Hechicera que casi no se tenía en pié. Pero Lori no fue consciente de lo equivocada que estuvo al subestimar a Lak hasta el momento que la Hechicera le lanzó una bola de energía que impactó de lleno en el corazón de la Diosa, desintegrándola delante de Lak. Cuando Lori desapareció, Lak cayó rendida al suelo, arrastrándose, ella llegó como pudo hasta las cenizas de Rul y tras cogerlas en sus manos y depositar un beso en ellas, Lak murió."

Hermione dejó el libro durante un momento mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no habían dejado de caer desde que leyó la muerte de Rul.

"_Pobre Lak, fue una desgraciada toda su vida. Primero pierde a su padre, luego a parte de su tribu y a su Prometido, y por último..a su hijo adoptivo. Pero a pesar de eso, aún le quedaron fuerzas para plantarle cara a Lori y vencer a la Diosa. Y la venció con..Amor. El Amor que ella sentía por sus seres queridos y por su hijo fue lo que le dio fuerzas. Quizás..esa sea la mejor arma secreta contra Lori. Puede que ése sea..mi Regalo."_

Hermione volvió a coger el libro y continuó su lectura.

"Cuando Lak murió, su cuerpo desapareció y su alma fue juzgada por Knorck. El Dios Supremo de todos los Dioses y Diosas del Mundo Mágico, decidió no mandarla al Inframundo porque al fin y al cabo, había logrado vencer a una Diosa malvada. Pero Knorck recordó a Lak, lo injusta que fue al abandonar a su Tribu. Según Knorck, eso fue un acto egoísta y como tal, merecía un castigo. Así que Knorck condenó a Lak a la eterna Oscuridad.

- Tu alma nunca verá la luz, hasta el día en que Lori sea vencida completamente.

Lak entonces enfureció, y le dijo a Knorck que era un Dios injusto y cruel y que ella no pensaba cumplir su castigo.

Knorck entonces, convocó a Lein y la gran Serpiente absorbió el alma de Lak, pero no la llevó al Inframundo, sino a otro lugar, una Dimensión donde sólo había Oscuridad y frialdad. Se dice que Lak prorrumpió en llanto y cólera extrema cuando se vio sola en aquél lugar, donde volvió a endurecérsele el corazón y odiar todo lo relacionado con la Magia y el Mundo Mágico.

Se cree, que el Espíritu de Lak todavía espera el momento en el que Lori será vencida, para poder salir de allí y hacerle pagar a la Diosa y a Knorck, todo el dolor que ocasionaron en su vida."

"_Ahora entiendo..por qué..vive en la Oscuridad. Creí entenderlo antes, pero me equivoqué. Es ahora cuando lo comprendo. Pobre Lark, ella no se merecía tanto sufrimiento. Knorck fue injusto con ella, ella plantó cara a Lori, ¡se enfrentó a una diosa maligna por Dios Bendito, y cuando muere va y la castigan! ¿y todo porque abandonó a su Tribu? ¿Es que ese Dios no pudo comprender que cuando ella hizo eso fue porque no se sentía capaz de seguir ayudando a su gente? ¿No pudo entender que ella se marchó porque tenía el corazón roto? ¿y cuántos años estuvo sola en aquella Cueva? ¿cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar hasta que encontró a Rul y su corazón volvió a revivir y a sentir y dar amor? ¡No es justo, no es justo! ¡Ella no se merecía eso!" _

Presa de la emoción que la embargaba, Hermione dejó caer el libro al suelo. Pero lo cogió de nuevo en cuanto vio algo que llamó su atención.

"_Esta parte..no la vi antes."_

Ella comenzó a leer otra vez.

"En su Dimensión Oscura, Lak esperaba pacientemente el día en que su alma se vería libre y pudiera vengarse de los que la dañaron. Durante mucho tiempo, ella estuvo sola en aquél lugar, hasta que un día Arion la visitó. El buen Dios habló con ella y le dijo que entendía su dolor y que compartía con ella la opinión de que Knorck había sido injusto al castigarla de aquella manera.

Agradecida, Lak juró lealtad a Arion y le prometió servirle fielmente en todo lo que el Dios le pidiese.

Arion sólo le pidió una cosa..

- Por haber sido la primera Bruja Muggle que te enfrentaste a Lori, te compensaré aliviando en algo tu sufrimiento. Yo no puedo quitar el castigo que te impuso Knorck, pero sí puedo modificarlo un poco. Te daré un día de libertad, fuera de esta Dimensión, si me prometes una cosa.

- Lo que sea, Arion. Con tal de salir de aquí, aunque sea por un día, haré lo que quieras.

- Tendrás que ayudar a la Elegida.

- ¿La Elegida? ¿quién es?

- La Elegida es la Bruja destinada a enfrentar a Lori y vencerla. Hace tiempo que puse mis esperanzas en detener a Lori, Lak. Pero yo solo no puedo, porque al igual que hay reglas en el mundo humano, también las hay en el Mundo Mágico. Yo no puedo interferir en el Inframundo, como tampoco pueden Rak y Lori, interferir en el mío. Pero sí puedo actuar en sus obras si así lo creo conveniente.

Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que Lori ya no era la misma que conocí. Su obsesión por destruir nuestro Mundo ha llegado a límites insospechados.

- Puedo preguntar..¿de qué conoces a Lori?

- Ella..fue mi esposa.

- ¿Qué?

- Ella...fue..mi esposa. La conocí hace miles de años, mucho antes de que empezara vuestra era Muggle. En un tiempo en que sólo los Dioses y Diosas controlaban el destino de los hombres y mujeres. Lori era..una campesina.

- Ella era..¿humana?

- Sí, lo era. Aunque no pertenecía a tu época. Era humana, pero no igual que tú.

- Por aquél entonces, humanos eran todos los que no eran Dioses ni Diosas. Pero que podían hacer Magia, al igual que la hacían los Dioses y Diosas aunque su poder no pudiera igualarse al nuestro. Lori era Humana, pero ella nunca usó la Magia que podía existir en su interior. Creo que nunca fue consciente de que la tenía.

- Y entonces..¿cómo es que luego llegó a ser Diosa y dominar la Magia Oscura que ahora usa tan bien?

- Porque Rak le concedió ese Rango y ese Poder.

- ¿Rak? ¿por qué?

- Porque..cuando ella murió y llegó al Inframundo, se ganó el respeto de sus habitantes, y Rak pensó que Lori le sería útil así que la nombró Diosa, le dio poderes y la convirtió en su aliada. Pero le dijo que si ella alguna vez dejaba de obedecerle, le quitaría todo lo que él le había dado e incluso el respeto que los demás sentían por ella antes de convertirse en Diosa.

- ¿Qué planes son los de Rak para que quiera contar con la ayuda de Lori?

- Sus planes..desde hace mucho tiempo son..varios, y ninguno bueno. Pero quizás lo que más anhela él , aparte de ser el Dios Supremo de todos los Dioses, lo que más desea es destruir el Mundo Mágico y hacer uno nuevo a su gusto y antojo.

- Entonces entiendo por qué Lori tiene esa Obsesión con destruir el Mundo Mágico.

- No..te equivocas, la obsesión de Lori se debe al odio que siente hacia mí. Ella..creyó en una ocasión, que la engañé con otra mujer. Y..se dio cuenta que el ambiente perfecto en el que habíamos vivido era producto de la Magia.

- No te entiendo, Arion.

- Cuando me casé con ella..yo...creé la casa de sus sueños, en el lugar que siempre deseó. Y durante un tiempo fuimos felices pero..una amiga suya me besó sin yo esperarlo, y Lori pensó que yo la había engañado. Así que se enfadó conmigo. Discutimos y la eché de casa empujándola y ella..tropezó, cayéndose sobre un Rastrillo. Ella empezó a perder mucha sangre, se moría. Yo..intenté curarla con mis poderes, pero no tuve éxito. Fue entonces que le dije que era un Dios y ella..llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que la rodeaba, era producto de mi Magia.

- Por eso..dijo..que todo en el Mundo Mágico era falso.

- Sí, lo dijo. Pero se equivocó en una cosa, mi amor por ella nunca fue producto de la Magia, era real.

- Tú..¿aún la quieres?

- Sí, aún la quiero, pero sé..que nunca volverá a ser la que fue antes de aquél maldito día en que todo se fue al garete por culpa de su amiga y de lo que Lori vio o creyó ver.

- Arion tú eres un Dios, y como tal, tú lo ves todo, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Lak, lo veo.

- Y también..lo oyes todo.

- Sí.

- Entonces..viste mi encuentro con ella, nuestro pacto e incluso ¿sabías lo que ella me contó?

- Sí, lo he sabido siempre.

- Y entonces ¿POR QUÉ NO BAJASTE A LA TIERRA Y LE IMPEDISTE HACERME TANTO DAÑO? ¿POR QUÉ NO HICISTE NADA PARA EVITAR QUE MATARA A RUL?

- Porque como te dije antes Lak, en el Mundo Mágico de los Dioses y Diosas existen reglas, y yo no puedo romperlas. Lori puede bajar a la Tierra y presentarse ante quien ella quiera y si ella hace un pacto con algún humano Muggle, yo no puedo ni debo meterme. Porque entonces alteraría el Equilibrio que existe en nuestro Mundo. Lo que sí puedo es modificar algo de lo que hagan otros Dioses, incluida Lori.

- Pues entonces..devuélvele la vida a Rul.

- No puedo hacer eso, Lak. Cuando un Dios o Diosa quita una vida, sólo puede devolverla ese Dios o Diosa que la arrebató. Yo no puedo aunque quiera, devolverle la vida a Rul porque yo no le maté. Lo que sí puedo es procurar que esté bien en el sitio donde está.

- ¿Sabes dónde está mi hijo?

- Sí, en el Cielo. Y una buena amiga mía es quien le acompaña siempre.

- Esa amiga tuya...¿también es Diosa?

- No, ella es un Ángel. Ella..fue la primera bruja humana no Muggle que Lori mató. Y lo hizo porque ella se negó a decirle dónde había escondido las cosas que necesitaba Lori para abrir el Portal.

- Lori me dijo que aquella bruja era malvada y que había escondido su Llave.

- Sí, es cierto que escondió la Llave y otras cosas más, pero malvada no era. Si fuese malvada, no se habría convertido en Ángel.

- ¡Yo tampoco soy malvada y mira dónde estoy! ¡No es justo Arion! Reconozco que durante un tiempo odié al Mundo Mágico y la Magia. Pero..sólo durante un tiempo, porque cuando encontré a Rul mi corazón volvió a latir y volví a sentir amor y a dar amor. Incluso cuando vencí a Lori no lo hice por maldad sino por amor a mi hijo.

- Lo sé, pero durante el tiempo que estuviste retirada del Mundo, tú odiabas ese mismo Mundo. Estabas dolida y resentida y esos sí son sentimientos malos, Lak. Por eso es que te castigó Knorck, por eso y por el hecho de que abandonaste a tu Tribu sabiendo que sin ti y tus conocimientos, ellos estarían perdidos. De hecho..tu Tribu desapareció dos años después de tu marcha, todos murieron.

- La Epidemia acabaría con ellos al igual que lo hizo con mi prometido y otros miembros de mi Tribu.

- No Lak, no fue la Epidemia. Fue otra enfermedad que sí tenía cura, pero esa cura sólo la conocías tú y al no estar tú para ayudarles, ellos murieron. Por eso Knorck te consideró malvada, por eso te castigó.

- Pero..¡yo no lo sabía! ¡Yo me fui pensando que era lo mejor para ellos! ¡pensé que estarían mejor sin mí, sin la Hechicera que no fue capaz de sanar a los que habían muerto! Pensé..que con mi marcha, encontrarían a otra persona mejor que yo.

- Pues no lo hicieron, Lak.

- ¡Y qué culpa tengo yo de eso!

- Ninguna, pero sí podrías haber evitado sus muertes si te hubieses quedado con ellos. De todas formas, prefiero hablar de otra cosa. No veo necesario que hablemos de algo que ya no tiene solución.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar ahora, Arion?

- De ti. Déjame decirte que..durante todos estos años te he estado observando, Lak. He visto lo que has sufrido, he visto tu pacto con Lori. He visto cómo cuidaste de Rul..

Desde que naciste, me di cuenta que eras especial y que pese a ser Muggle, no eras una Muggle corriente. Por eso pensé que por fin había nacido alguien que podría vencer a Lori, aunque fuese temporalmente. Y lo hiciste. Y por ello te digo, que te estoy muy agradecido de que hayas librado al mundo Muggle y Mágico de semejante monstruo.

- Pero..no lo he hecho. Ella es una Diosa y como tal, no se la puede matar.

- Eso es cierto, pero sí se la puede vencer. Y tú lo has hecho. Aunque..tarde o temprano, Lori resurgirá, y cuando lo haga..volverá a intentar abrir el Portal y acabar con el Mundo que conocemos.

- Y yo qué puedo hacer, Arion. Ya ni siquiera existo en el mundo Muggle.

- Pero sigues existiendo, Lak. Tu esencia es eterna.

- ¿Mi esencia?

- Sí, ahora eres un espíritu y como tal, tu esencia no morirá jamás. Puedes ayudar y debes ayudar a la Elegida a vencer a Lori.

- Sigo sin entender lo que me cuentas de la Elegida, Arion.

- La Elegida..es..la Bruja Muggle destinada a vencer a la que un día fue mi esposa.

- Pero..yo nunca he sido la Elegida, yo me enfrenté a ella porque mató a mi hijo.

- Tú has sido la primera Elegida desde el momento en que decidiste plantarle cara a Lori y mandarla de vuelta al Inframundo. ¿No eres consciente de lo que has hecho Lak? Porque es algo increíble para una Bruja Muggle.

- Yo no hice nada, sólo vengué la muerte de mi hijo.

- Sí lo hiciste Lak, hiciste más que vengar a tu hijo. Desintegraste a Lori, ¡a una Diosa! Eso sólo puede hacerlo alguien que tiene mucho poder en su interior. Y lo mejor..fue..que usaste todo el Amor que sentías por Rul para acabar con Lori. La Energía y fuerzas que te daba el amor por tu hijo, fue lo que consiguió acabar con ella, aunque fuese temporalmente.

- Ella...volver

- Algún día.

- Y qué podría hacer yo.

- Lo que te dije antes, Lak. Ayudar a la Elegida a vencer a Lori.

- ¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo si estoy presa en esta Dimensión Oscura?

- Como te dije antes, habrá un día en que saldrás de aquí. Pero esa salida será para ayudar a la Elegida. Cuando ella te invoque, tú tendrás que ayudarla.

- ¿Y..cuándo me invocará?

- Cuando no haya luna.

- Cuánto tiempo estaré fuera de aquí.

- El tiempo que dure vuestro encuentro.

- Dijiste que estaría un día fuera.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo darte un día completo. Eso sería peligroso para ti y para mí, porque Knorck podría verte y entonces te castigaría más todavía. Sin embargo, si te ausentas de aquí aunque sean por unas horas, Knorck no podrá hacer nada, porque al fin y al cabo eres un espíritu y los espíritus siempre acuden cuando se les invocan.

- Pero tú has dicho que me invocarán en un día concreto.

- Sí, y a una hora concreta. La hora en la que Knorck menos atención presta al mundo Muggle.

- ¿Qué hora es esa?

- Las doce de la noche.

- ¿Medianoche? ¿me invocarán a Medianoche?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando la Elegida necesite tu ayuda.

- Y..cuándo habrá otra Elegida.

- Dentro de 300 años, al igual que cada 300 años Lori intenta abrir el Portal.

- 300 años, viviendo en la Oscuridad. 300 años, ¡eso es mucho tiempo Arion!

- Sí Lak, pero es mejor que no tener nada.

- Bueno..sí. Tienes razón. Y..una vez que ella me invoque, ¿cómo la ayudo?

- Aconsejándola.

- ¿Aconsejándola?

- Sí Lak, eso he dicho. Debes aconsejarla para que ella pueda vencer a Lori.

- Entonces..mi labor es..¿ser su guía?

- No Lak, su guía será la Vigilante de la Elegida.

- Arion..me estás confundiendo más de lo que estoy.

- Lak, lo único que tienes que saber es..que hace tiempo, yo..hice un pacto con mi amiga, la que se convirtió en Ángel. Ella y yo acordamos que no permitiríamos jamás que Lori activase el Portal. Por eso, mi amiga transformó la Llave de tal forma que sólo aparecería en el momento concreto de usarla. Pero la Llave no funcionaría nunca con Lori, si era la propia Lori la que la usaba.

- Entonces..¿cómo aparecerá la Llave y cómo será Lori capaz de usarla si se supone que con ella la Llave no funcionará?

- Todo eso..es mejor que no lo sepas.

- ¿y vuestro pacto fue ese? ¿qué ella transformase la Llave para que Lori no la usara nunca?

- No, no fue ese nuestro pacto. **Nuestro pacto fue**..**por su parte, evitar por todos los medios que Lori encontrase sus cosas para crear el Portal, pero sobre todo, que ella no lograse nunca usar la Llave. **Lamentablemente, Lori ha tenido tiempo de sobra para buscar las cosas que mi amiga escondió, y de hecho, las ha encontrado, tú lo sabes, pero le sigue faltando la Llave.

- Y..tu parte del pacto cuál fue.

**- Mi parte del pacto fue.. elegir a la Elegida. **

- ¿Qué? ¿no me dijiste antes que yo soy la Primera Elegida?

- Y lo eres, aunque tú no has sido elegida por mí. Pero eres la Primera Bruja Muggle que se ha enfrentado a Lori, que la ha desafiado y la ha vencido. Por eso eres la Primera Elegida. Después de ti, habrán otras a las que yo escogeré por sus cualidades natas, y cada Elegida, además de esas cualidades natas, tendrá 9 cosas más que la identificarán como la Elegida para luchar contra Lori.

**La primera** de esas cosas será que como te dije, nacerá una Elegida cada 300 añosy** el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños coincidirá con la fecha en la que Lori regresará para abrir y activar el Portal.**

- ¿Por qué cumplirá ella 17 años el mismo día que Lori abrirá el Portal?

- Porque esa sería la edad que habría tenido mi amiga si Lori no la hubiese matado antes de cumplirla. Y si la Elegida logra vencer a Lori antes de que pase su Cumpleaños, será como si Lori nunca hubiese matado a mi amiga.

- Como si se rompiese una Maldición, ¿verdad Arion?

- Sí, algo así.

- ¿Cuáles son las otras cosas que identificarán a la Elegida?

- Pues..**lo segundo **será que** la Elegida será una Bruja Muggle**, al igual que lo eres tú.

**Lo Tercero será que ella nacerá en un momento concreto y que se salga de lo común.** **Cuarto,** que **será muy inteligente y despierta. Quinto**, que **será valiente**. **Sexto**, que **será leal a sus amigos y familia, y demostrará un amor incondicional por aquellos a quien ella quiera o estime**, al igual que lo demostraste tú con Rul. **Séptimo**, ella **hará cualquier cosa por vencer a Lori**, cualquiera, aunque sea dar su vida al igual que la dio mi amiga al no revelar dónde escondió las cosas. Y **Octavo** y último, **demostrará un amor inmenso por el Mundo, tanto el Mágico como el Muggle.**

**Esas serán las características para identificar a la Elegida. Además de eso, ella tendrá otras cualidades que la destacarán del resto de Elegidas que la precedan. **

- Y cómo sabré que ella es la Elegida, Arion.

- Porque como te he dicho, ella te invocará, pero lo más importante que debes recordar es que..sabrás que ella es la Elegida por su símbolo.

- ¿Símbolo?

- Sí, **el Símbolo de la Elegida será una Luna nublada**, la misma que habrá cuando ella tenga que invocarte.

- ¿Dónde lo tendrá?

- En una parte no visible de su cuerpo, pero ella te lo enseñará si tú se lo pides.

- Bien, ahora entiendo lo de la Elegida, gracias Arion.

- De nada Lak.

- ¿Y la Vigilante de la Elegida? ¿quién será?

- **La Vigilante de la Elegida será una Bruja no Muggle, que guiará y supervisará a la Elegida en su Misión de vencer a Lori.** Sólo ella podrá aconsejar a la Elegida, sólo ella podrá seguir sus investigaciones y descubrimientos, **sólo ella y la Elegida tendrán la responsabilidad de hacer lo necesario para frustrar los planes de Lori y descubrirla antes de que ella obtenga la Llave que activará el Portal. **

- ¿Descubrirla, Arion? ¿por qué?

- Porque como tú la venciste desintegrándola, Lori ya no tendrá cuerpo propio y si quiere volver, tendrá que ocupar otro. O quizás..ella opte no por poseer un cuerpo sino un sentimiento.

- ¿un sentimiento?

- Sí, hacerse presente en un sentimiento concreto. Eso podría despertarla y hacer que su espíritu apareciera.

- Pero..se la podría vencer ¿verdad?

- Sí pero..sería más difícil, porque al no tener cuerpo físico, sería más dificultoso para la Elegida el causarle daño. Es más difícil vencer a un Espíritu que a un cuerpo humano.

- Arion..si la Vigilante de la Elegida es la única que puede supervisar y aconsejar a la Elegida, por qué me dijiste antes que yo debía aconsejarla cuando me invocara.

- Porque no es lo mismo aunque tú creas que sí.

- ¿Podrías aclarármelo?

- Sí. Una cosa es que la Vigilante de la Elegida supervise, oriente, guíe y aconseje a la Elegida durante todo lo que conlleve su Misión de encontrar a Lori antes de que sea tarde y otra cosa es que tú aconsejes a la Elegida acerca de la forma de vencer a Lori, eso es algo que sólo tú sabrás, nadie más.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber yo lo que tendré que aconsejarle para vencer a Lori? No creo que Lori se deje vencer igual a como lo hice yo, Arion.

- Lo sabrás en su momento, Lak. Y respecto a lo que dices de Lori, es cierto, ella no se dejará vencer igual que lo hizo contigo. No lo hará, la conozco muy bien. Ella es orgullosa y ambiciosa, y está claro que su próximo encuentro con la Elegida no será ni mucho menos parecido al que tuvo contigo, Lak. Cuando resurja, ella será más poderosa, más difícil de vencer, y estoy seguro de que si ella logra encontrar la Llave y la Llave activa el Portal, no creo que Lori se deje vencer fácilmente. Ella querrá obtener algo más de la Elegida antes de pensar en desactivar el Portal o en dejarse vencer en combate.

- ¿Querrá obtener algo más? ¿una especie de regalo?

- Sí, eso mismo. Yo creo que ella querrá llevarse algo a cambio de desactivar el Portal.

- Algo..¿cómo qué, Arion?

- No lo sé, podría ser cualquier cosa. Lori es impredecible. Pero estoy seguro que será algo que sólo la Elegida pueda ofrecer y ese algo estará en su interior, y será algo tan valioso para Lori, que no podrá rechazar.

- Yo también conozco a Lori, Arion. Y estoy de acuerdo en lo último que me has dicho.

- Y ahora que te he contado todo esto..¿ayudarás a la Elegida, Lak?

- Lo haré, Arion. Di mi palabra de servirte y la cumpliré. Estoy agradecida, al fin y al cabo, eres el único Dios que se ha dignado a visitarme y a ofrecerme un escape de este sitio aunque sea por pocas horas.

- Bien. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy, Lak.

- Yo más, Arion. Muchísimo, de verdad que sí.

- Ahora..debo irme, Lak.

- ¿Volverás a visitarme, Arion?

- No lo sé, Lak. Lo haré si me es posible, te lo prometo.

- Gracias Arion, gracias por todo. Hasta pronto.

- Hasta pronto Lak. "

Sorprendida por todo lo que había leído, Hermione cerró el libro.

"_Si las 9 características que sirven para identificar a la Elegida son ciertas, entonces..¿no son mías de verdad? ¿fue Arion quien me las puso? Porque yo tengo esas 9 Características, y la fecha de mi Decimoséptimo cumpleaños coincide con el día en que Lori abrirá el Portal, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Yo..¿no soy yo? ¿soy un producto de Arion? ¿Es eso? Porque si es eso ya no quiero ser la Elegida. ¡Yo no quiero ser alguien creada para luchar contra una Diosa Infernal! ¡No quiero!"_

"¡Yo quiero ser alguien normal, una chica corriente! ¡Y me niego a aceptar que nací para tener este Destino incierto! ¡Esto no es justo Arion! ¿me oyes? ¡No es justo!"

- Te escucho, Elegida.

- ¿Arion?

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Buenas otra vez. Espero que os haya gustado este cap y que sigáis picadísimas con el fic jjijiijiij.**

¡Por favor! Decidme en vuestros próximos Reviews si os gustó o no la escena del dormitorio de Hermione. Me gustaría saber si os hizo o no gracia, yo me reí bastante escribiéndola. Sobre todo imaginando la cara de Harry cuando escuchó a Hermione acusarle de querer que se desnudara. Jijjijijijijijiji. O cuando él le dijo "¿Te tumbas o te tumbo?" jijijiji la cara que pondría Hermione al escuchar algo así del siempre callado y poco expresivo Harry, sería de película jijiijjijiiijiij. En fin, que sí, que me lo pasé genial escribiendo toda esa parte.

Pero reconozco que donde más me reí fue cuando Harry empezó a decirle a Hermione los comentarios sobre lo mucho que le gustaba su braguita.

Yo me partía de risa imaginándome a Hermione con cara de asombro absoluto al oir a su mejor amigo diciendo aquello de "¿no será de seda? Es que es muy brillante, seguro que es suavísima, si yo fuera una chica también me compraría una igual que la tuya". Bueno es que de verdad, sólo de imaginar la cara de Hermione al oir todas esas cosas es que os juro que solté cada carcajada que fue increíble. ¡Yo sola con un ataque de risa frente al Pc! Pa mandarme al Psiquiatra, tal y como os comenté en el Cap 8. Pero Joer..qué bien me lo pasé.

Os digo también que he tardado mucho porque me atasqué varios días en continuar la parte de Lak. Desde que empiezo a hablar de Lak en el libro, hasta que termino el Cap 9, os juro que no sabía seguir. Es que..no terminaba de convencerme lo que se me ocurría. O bien escribía cosas tontísimas y yo misma pensaba "esto aquí no pega, voy a cortar todo el punto". Ainss la que he pasado con este Cap 9, y sin embargo sí he tenido inspiración para algunos Caps Posteriores.

Bueno, como conclusión diré, que si habéis visto a Harry aquí más tierno de lo normal con Hermione es porque..

Yo siempre he creído que Harry ha aprendido a ser tierno gracias a la convivencia que ha tenido con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, pero sobre todo con Hermione. Porque por si nadie se ha dado cuenta, Hermione es el único personaje que le da cariño a Harry. Y cuando digo cariño no me refiero a los abrazos de oso de la madre de Ron, sino a..enseñarle a Harry lo que es dar y expresar cariño. Hermione con su amistad hacia Harry, con la manera que tiene de protegerle, de apoyarle y también de mimarle cuando ella cree que él más lo necesita, es la única persona que ha sabido hacerle ver a Harry lo que es querer y sentirse querido. Ella es la primera persona que le da un abrazo a Harry (segundo libro, cuando ella se recupera de la petrificación del Basilisco y sale corriendo por todo el Comedor hasta abrazar a su mejor amigo, y por si no os habéis fijado tampoco, Hermione abraza a Harry y sólo a Harry, a Ron no. Y él también es su amigo ¿verdad? Pero ella quiere mucho más a Harry, eso está claro).

Segunda muestra de cariño de Hermione a Harry, al final del cuarto libro (si mal no recuerdo) ella se despide de Harry con un beso en la mejilla (y Rowling deja bien clarito, que ella nunca había besado a Harry hasta ese momento, cosa que por cierto, impresiona mucho a Harry).

Tercera muestra de cariño y amor por él y su amistad, Hermione en el quinto libro, cuando están en el Departamento de Misterios y los Mortífagos les persiguen, le lanzan a Harry la maldición Cruciatus (si mal no recuerdo era esa) ¿qué hace Hermione? Se pone en medio, y es ella la que recibe la maldición. Ella le sirve de escudo a Harry. Si eso no es amor por tu mejor amigo, no sé lo que es.

O sea, que está claro que Hermione es la única persona que va enseñando a Harry lo que es querer y sentirse querido por alguien y lo más importante, cómo dar muestras de cariño por ese alguien.

En mi cap 9, Harry decide acostarse con Hermione porque cree que es la mejor manera de demostrarle que la quiere (no me refiero a que esté enamorado), y eso que él hace es lo que mejor se le ocurre para demostrar el cariño que siente hacia ella. Y a parte, es una forma de hacer las paces con ella. Como él bien le dice.

Cambiando de tema..**voy a contestar los Reviews** porque ya con lo que he puesto en Nota de la Autora, he vuelto a pasarme de largo. ¿Me perdonáis verdad? Si ya me conocéis y sabéis que siempre me enrollo, pero me gusta poneros algunas opiniones al igual que me gusta leer todas las que tenéis en cada Review que me escribís.

Bueno un besazo, nos vemos en el Cap 10 y si tardo en subirlo, será por falta de tiempo más que por bloqueo, porque el diez está más que escrito y rematado. ¡Nos vemos! ;-) RAkAoMi.


	10. La Primera Elegida I

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Hola cómo estáis! Por lo que sé, cada vez más picados y enganchados con el fic ejjejejee. Qué bien, cómo me alegro, quiere decir que no lo hago tan mal después de todo.

**Como sabéis, todo lo que ocurre en mi fic es exclusivamente original mío menos los elementos que saqué de Buffy que ya os dije en anteriores Caps. Os aviso que este Cap 10, lo he dividido en dos partes porque si no, quedaría inmenso en uno sólo y se pasaría de los 300 kb que admite la Página.**

Lo que leeréis ahora, será la primera parte, tendréis que leer las dos para leer el Cap Completo. Y ahora...

**Atención en esta primera parte a:**

**la charla que hay al principio de este Cap entre Hermione y alguien más. Sobre todo prestad atención a lo que hablan sobre "El Regalo" y "Acto Puro". Y si ponéis atención veréis que las dos cosas tienen relación.**

**Atención a Ron.**

**Atención también cuando veáis que nombran "El Equilibrio" y "La Sala de Actos Puros". Todo eso es importantísimo. **

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que va en cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que va al lado de guión y letra normal, son los diálogos de los personajes.

Lo que aparezca en negrita, indica que es importante. Así que prestad atención.

* * *

Cap. 10. **"La Primera Elegida (I)"**

- ¿Arion? ¿eres tú?

- Sí, Elegida.

Hermione miró por todas partes, pero seguía sin ver a nadie en su Habitación.

- ¿Dónde estás, Arion?

- En todas partes, Elegida.

- Quiero verte.

- No debes, Elegida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no ha llegado el momento.

- ¿Puedes verme?

- Puedo, Elegida.

- Claro que puedes, eres un Dios, y los Dioses lo ven todo, qué pregunta más tonta he hecho.

- Qué es lo que te preocupa, Elegida.

- Todo, Arion. Me preocupa todo, pero lo que más preocupada me tiene es..saber si yo soy yo o alguien creado por ti.

- Tú eres tú, Elegida. YO no te creé.

- Pero en el Libro ponía que la Elegida tenía 9 Características que servían para identificarla como tal y yo las tengo todas, ¿quiere eso decir que tú me las pusiste, Arion?

- No, Elegida. Yo no te las puse.

- Entonces..¿cómo es que las tengo?

- Porque eres la Elegida.

- ¡Pero si esas Características las creaste tú!

- No, no lo hice, Elegida. Esas nueve características no las creé yo, yo sólo las descubrí.

- No te entiendo, Arion.

- Llevo más de mil años observando a Lori, Elegida. Sé cómo era y cómo ha llegado a ser. Esas 9 características, son cosas que ella no tiene, Elegida. Las tienes tú, y sólo tú. Por eso es que eres la destinada para acabar con Lori, Elegida. Sólo tú podrás vencerla.

- ¡A ella no se la puede vencer, Arion! ¡Siempre resurgirá! ¡Es una Diosa y como tal, es Inmortal!

- Te equivocas, Elegida. Sí se la puede vencer, y tú eres la única que puede conseguirlo. Y si lo haces, ella no volverá nunca más.

- ¿No volverá nunca más?

- No, no lo hará.

- Pero si..siempre ha resurgido.

- Esta vez no lo hará, Elegida.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Arion?

- Porque nadie vive eternamente.

- Nadie humano, Arion. Pero los Dioses sí lo hacéis. Y Lori es una Diosa.

- Ella no es una Diosa auténtica, Elegida. Fue nombrada Diosa, pero no nació Diosa. Por lo tanto, sí se la puede vencer y tú puedes hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que de que yo seré la que la venza?

- Porque nunca ha habido otra Elegida como tú, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y qué tengo yo de especial que no tuvieran las otras anteriores a mí?

- Tú tienes las 9 Características que identifican a la Elegida.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste antes, Arion.

- Lo sé, pero no lo entiendes, Elegida.

- Pues acláramelo, Arion, por favor.

- Las 9 Características son cosas de las que Lori carece. **Lori** es malvada, **tú **no lo eres. **Lori** no tiene corazón, **tú **sí lo tienes y además es inmenso.

**Lori** no tiene amigos, **tú **tienes dos que te adoran y que te quieren con locura y harían lo que fuera por ti. **Lori** no siente amor, **tú **sí lo sientes y además de eso, lo muestras por aquellos a quienes estimas y aprecias. **Lori** no siente apego por este Mundo, **tú **lo amas muchísimo. **Lori** no es nada, **tu** lo eres todo. **Lori** no es persona, **tú **eres más que eso. **Lori** sólo es maldad, **tú **eres toda bondad. **Lori** es Oscuridad, **tú **eres Luz. **Y lo más importante, Lori** **ya no sabe lo que es el Amor, tú.. eres el Amor.**

- Y todo eso..¿qué tiene que ver con mis 9 Características, Arion?

- Tiene que ver con que..**de lo que ella carece, a ti te sobra. Lo que ella necesita, tú lo tienes.** **Lo que hará que ella se rinda, es lo que hay en tu interior,** Elegida.

- Arion, no te entiendo.

- Lo harás, Elegida. Llegado el momento, lo harás.

- ¿Y cuándo será ese momento, Arion?

- Cuando te enfrentes a ella, Elegida.

- Así que es cierto, tengo que luchar contra ella. ¿Para eso fui creada?

- Tú no has sido creada para luchar contra Lori, Elegida. Tú fuiste creada para ser tú.

- ¿Cómo dices, Arion?

- Hermione Granger nació para ser Hermione Granger, pero Hermione Granger no es sólo Hermione Granger, es además, la Elegida. Tú tienes mucho poder en tu interior, tú tienes un gran corazón, tú tienes mucho amor que dar y ofrecer a los demás. Tú tienes mucha bondad y valor dentro de ti. Esas cualidades te hacen fuerte y muy superior a Lori, y esas cosas yo no te las di. Son tuyas, y de nadie más.

- No claro, tú no me diste esas cualidades. Tú lo único que hiciste fue escogerme para ser la Elegida, ¿verdad?

- Sí, exacto.

- Oh pues..¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME PARA PROCURARME UNA MUERTE SEGURA!

- Para eso no te escogí, Elegida.

- ¿NO? ¡PUES YO CREO QUE SÍ!

- No te enfades, Elegida. No debes enojarte, deberías alegrarte.

- ¿ALEGRARME? ¿DEBERÍA ALEGRARME AL SABER QUE ME ESPERA UNA MUERTE SEGURA? ¡ESO NO ES ALGO QUE ME CAUSE ALEGRÍA NI TAMPOCO SATISFACCIóN, ARION!

- Deberías alegrarte sabiendo que no hay nadie como tú, Elegida. Hermione Granger es la Bruja Muggle más poderosa que ha nacido jamás. Repito, no hay nadie como tú, ni tampoco con tanto poder y fuerza interior como tienes tú. Y esa fuerza interior que tienes, será tu mejor arma contra Lori.

- ¿Mi fuerza interior será mi mejor arma contra ella? ¿no era el Regalo?

- No, Elegida, no es el Regalo. El Regalo será fundamental para vencerla, eso es cierto. Pero es tu fuerza interior lo que será determinante a la hora de que ella lo acepte.

- Arion, ¿cuál será mi Regalo?

- Llegado el momento, lo sabrás, Elegida.

- ¿No podrías decirme algo más?

- Sólo que..se encuentra en tu interior, y es algo que sólo tú puedes ofrecer.

- Eso ya lo sabía Arion, no me has dicho nada nuevo.

- Es todo lo que necesitas saber acerca de él por el momento, Elegida.

- ¿Por qué me escogiste, Arion?

- Porque no ha habido otra Bruja Muggle mejor que tú, Elegida.

- ¡Pero si solo tengo 16 años y ni siquiera he aprendido todos los secretos de la Magia, Arion! ¿Cómo no iba a haber otra mejor que yo?

- Porque no lo hay, ni lo habrá. Nunca hay dos humanos iguales, Hermione Granger. Y tú eres única en tu género. Por eso eres especial.

- ¿por eso tengo las 9 Características?

- Sí, ellas forman parte de ti desde el instante en que naciste. Ni siquiera tu nacimiento fue en circunstancias corrientes. Y esa es una de las cosas que identifica a la Elegida. ¿No lo entiendes Hermione Granger? Yo no te escogí para ser la Elegida porque yo te pusiera las 9 Características, fueron las 9 Características de la Elegida las que nacieron contigo. Por eso eres tan especial, Hermione Granger. Porque en ti se cumplen las 9 Características y porque además, tienes otras que te hacen única y distinta al resto de las Elegidas que te han precedido.

- Quieres decir..¿qué nací para ser la Elegida, por cosa del..Destino?

- Sí, exactamente. Ni yo ni ningún otro Dios tuvimos que ver en eso.

- Y..suponiendo que ese sea mi Destino, si yo..logro vencer a Lori completamente, una vez que ella haya desaparecido para siempre, ¿qué será de mí? ¿yo también desapareceré una vez que haya cumplido con mi Destino de vencer a Lori?

- No tienes por qué desaparecer, Elegida.

- Ya pero..¿es posible?

- Sí, es posible.

- O sea, que..una vez que acabe con ella, dejaré de existir.

- Puede que sí.

- Entonces..voy a morir, ¿verdad?

- Es probable que eso suceda, Elegida. Pero no tiene por qué ocurrir.

- ¿No? ¡pero si tú mismo has dicho que una vez que acabe con Lori puedo desaparecer!

- Puedes desaparecer como Elegida, pero no como Hermione Granger.

- No te entiendo, Arion.

- Es lo que he intentado explicarte antes, Elegida. Tú eres tú por ti misma, no por ser la Elegida. Tú no has nacido para ser la Elegida.

Tú has nacido para ser tú, pero da la casualidad que las 9 Características que tiene la Elegida son cosas que tú tienes por ti misma, porque forman parte de ti y tu personalidad. Por eso es que forma parte de tu Destino ser la Elegida. Y por eso eres la más poderosa de todas las Elegidas que ha habido antes de ti. Ninguna tuvo nunca tanto poder como tienes tú, ni tanta voluntad y fuerza interior como tienes tú.

¿Lo entiendes ahora, Hermione Granger?

- No del todo, Arion. Entiendo que yo soy yo, pero..¿por qué soy yo la más poderosa de las Elegidas?

- Porque eres la única Elegida que tiene las 9 Características. Por eso, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué? ¿las otras Elegidas no las tenían? ¡Pero si en el libro decía claramente que había 9 Características para identificar a la Elegida!

- Y las hay, pero no todas las Elegidas las tuvieron. Algunas sólo tenían unas pocas y otras..sólo una. Pero todas ellas fueron Elegidas aunque no tuviesen las 9 Características. Tú sí las tienes y eso es lo que te hace única y especial y la más poderosa de todas las Elegidas.

- Ah..ahora sí lo entiendo.

- ¿Y saber que eres la mejor de las Elegidas, no te llena de orgullo y satisfacción, Hermione Granger?

- No, Arion. Porque aun siendo la mejor de las Elegidas, sé que sólo por ser la Elegida y tener que enfrentarme a Lori, puedo morir. Y morir no es algo que me alegre ni me enorgullezca.

- Pues sí es algo que debería enorgullecerte, Hermione Granger. Porque en ti recae el Destino del Mundo.

- Menuda alegría, Arion. Qué feliz me hace saber que si fracaso, todos moriremos, no veas cómo me alegra eso. Estoy en Éxtasis.

- No hace falta ser sarcástica, Elegida. Sé que estás molesta. Pero te aseguro que contigo, todo será diferente.

- ¿Crees que venceré?

- No lo creo, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, Arion?

- Porque después de ti, ya no habrá más Elegidas.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho..que después de ti, ya no habrá más Elegidas, eso he dicho.

- ¿y cómo lo sabes?

- Porque todo tiene su tiempo y duración, Hermione Granger. Y el tiempo de Lori se está acabando.

- Pero si ella es una Diosa, ¡es eterna! ¡Su tiempo no se puede acabar nunca! ¡es infinito!

- No, no lo es, Elegida. Pronto llegará el momento en que Lori dejará de ser la que es, y será entonces cuando tú la vencerás, y el Mundo Mágico dejará de correr peligro.

- No entiendo por qué..Lori dejará de ser la que es, Arion.

- Es fácil, Elegida. **Ella no es una Diosa auténtica, fue nombrada Diosa.** Pero si ella dejase de serlo, entonces..

- Entonces..sería más fácil de vencer, ¿verdad Arion?

- Eso es, Hermione Granger. Has acertado, como siempre.

- Pero..según lo que leí en el libro, la única forma de que Lori pierda su Rango de Diosa y sus poderes, es..si Rak se los quita. Y no creo que Rak le quite el Rango de Diosa, nunca lo ha hecho. Ella siempre le ha sido útil.

- Eso es cierto, Elegida. Pero puede que eso cambie.

- ¿Y por qué iba Rak a quitarle los poderes a Lori?

- Porque después de tantos años y Siglos, ella aún no ha conseguido activar el Portal y puede que Rak se canse de esperar que eso pase.

- Un momento..creo que sé a lo que te refieres, Arion. Leí en el libro, que tanto Rak como Lori quieren traer el Caos al Mundo Mágico, aunque por motivos distintos. Ella..por venganza y odio hacia ti. Pero él..para crear un Mundo Mágico a su gusto y antojo. ¿Verdad?

- Exacto, Elegida.

- O sea, que durante miles de años, Rak ha estado esperando que Lori activase el Portal para..¡aprovechar eso para poder invadir nuestro Mundo, conquistarlo y hacerlo a su antojo! ¡Y si Lori no lo consigue esta vez, entonces él..perderá la paciencia y actuará por su cuenta! ¿Es eso, Arion?

- Sí, Elegida. Eso es. Como te dije antes, el tiempo de Lori se está acabando. Rak se ha cansado de esperar, llegará el momento en que Lori se manifestará e intentará activar el Portal y si fracasa de nuevo, entonces será el propio Rak el que se presente ante ti y los tuyos. Y siento decirte que cuando eso suceda, ya no habrá salvación para ti ni tampoco para Lori.

- ¿Ni siquiera con el Regalo podría vencer a Rak?

- No, Elegida, ni siquiera con eso. Porque Rak no es como Lori. Y lo que le satisface a Rak, no es lo mismo que lo que podría satisfacer a Lori. Así mismo, el poder de Rak es mucho mayor y destructivo que el de Lori, pero muchísimo más.

- Entonces..si Rak logra presentarse, será como si..¿llegase el Apocalipsis?

- Mucho peor que eso, Elegida. Si Rak logra llegar a vuestro Mundo, lo que él desencadenará será algo más grande y destructivo que un Apocalipsis, será el Fin del Mundo y nada ni nadie le podrá detener. Él sí es un Dios Auténtico y no hay manera de vencerle.

- No puede ser, Arion, alguna forma habrá.

- No, Elegida. Rak es un Dios del Mundo Mágico, y mientras exista la Magia, los Dioses existirán. Mientras las personas crean en la Magia, La Magia no morirá.

- Entonces..¡sí hay una manera de vencer a Rak, Arion!

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¡Claro que la hay! Lo único que tendríamos que hacer sería..dejar de creer en la Magia. Si dejamos de creer en la Magia y en el Mundo Mágico, los Dioses y Diosas que lo habitan, dejarán de existir.

- Sí Elegida, pero eso acabará con el Mundo Mágico. Con todo. Tanto con los Dioses y Diosas, como con las restantes criaturas que lo habitan. Incluso con los Magos y Brujas.

- Dios mío, o sea, que..sería..

- El fin del Mundo Mágico, Elegida. Todo desaparecería, todo. Incluso..Hogwarts.

- Y..los Magos y Brujas Muggles...

- dejarían de serlo para ser sólo Muggles, Elegida.

- Y los Magos y Brujas Auténticos como Dumbledore, McGonagall, las Señoras Pince y Pomfrey..

- Morirían, Elegida.

- Entonces..no podemos dejar de creer en la Magia, Arion. Porque si lo hacemos, condenaríamos a todos a una muerte segura.

- Sí, Elegida. Por eso te dije antes que no había ni hay forma de detener a Rak. A menos que..

- ¡Qué, Arion!

- Que..hubiese un **Acto Puro**.

- ¿Un Acto Puro, Arion?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué es?

- Es..**algo que se dé de corazón. Porque de verdad se desee**.

- ¿Y por qué sería eso lo único que podría detener a Rak?

- Porque Rak es un Dios destructivo, Elegida. Él sólo trae Destrucción, Dolor, Maldad y Sufrimiento. Él trae la Muerte.

- ¡Pero si a la Muerte no se la puede vencer, Arion! ¿de qué serviría hacer un Acto Puro si no existe la manera de ganar a la Muerte! ¡Es algo inevitable contra lo que la Magia no puede luchar!

- La Muerte es inevitable y también invencible, Elegida. Pero se la puede aplacar, complaciéndola.

- ¿Complaciéndola? ¿Y cómo se puede complacer a la Muerte, Arion?

- Con vida, Elegida.

- ¿Con vida, Arion?

- Sí, Elegida. Eso he dicho.

- Un momento, dijiste que..un Acto Puro es algo que sale del corazón, que de verdad se desea dar. Entonces.. si Rak se presentase en nuestro Mundo y desencadenase la Muerte, la única forma de detenerla, sería..¿si yo por ejemplo ofreciese mi vida a cambio de salvar al Mundo? ¿Eso haría que Rak detuviese todo?

- No, Elegida. No sería Rak el que lo detuviese, sería la propia Muerte la que lo haría.

Rak puede llamar a la Muerte para que ella destruya el Mundo Mágico, pero la Muerte no tiene por qué obedecer sus órdenes. Si la Muerte decide destruir el Mundo Mágico, será porque ella quiera hacerlo. Pero la Muerte además de destructiva es avariciosa, y destruir el Mundo Mágico no será lo único que quiera, ella querrá llevarse algo más, y tu vida o la de cualquier otro, sería algo que la satisfaría muchísimo. Sí, puede que tu Sacrificio voluntario, fuese lo que detuviese todo el Proceso.

- O sea, que tanto con Lori como con Rak, puedo morir.

- Lamentablemente, así es, Elegida.

- Pues vaya, menudo futuro tengo.

- Es tu Destino, Elegida. Nuestro Mundo está en tus manos, Elegida. Tú eres la que decidirá nuestro futuro. Tú y tus actos, Elegida.

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Elegida, Arion? Te confieso que ahora mismo, es una palabra que odio. Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre, Hermione. Si no te importa, claro.

- No, no me importa. Como quieras, Hermione Granger.

- Sólo Hermione, gracias.

- De acuerdo. Hermione.

- Arion..por curiosidad, ¿dónde está la Llave? Tú has de saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero eso es algo que sólo tú tienes que averiguar, al igual que debes descubrir a Lori antes de que sea tarde.

- Ya..ya. Tengo que descubrirla antes de que sea tarde. Eso lo sé. Y estoy más que harta porque no la encuentro. NO creo que ocupe ningún cuerpo humano de este Castillo.

- ¿Seguro, Hermione?

- Segurísimo, no he notado nada extraño en nadie.

- Quizás no buscaste bien, Hermione.

- Eso quiere decir, que sí está en un cuerpo humano, ¿verdad Arion?

- Es posible, Hermione. Puede que ella ocupe un cuerpo humano o puede que ocupe

- Un Sentimiento, lo sé, Arion. Lo leí en el libro. Y los Sentimientos se encuentran en el corazón. Así que lógicamente sea un sentimiento o una persona, sigue estando en un cuerpo humano.

- Eso es, Hermione. Vuelves a acertar.

- Arion..¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Todas las que quieras, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo era Lori?

- ¿Era? ¿te refieres al aspecto físico?

- Sí, tengo curiosidad.

- Pues...ella era muy bella. Tenía..el cabello rubio y los ojos muy azules, del color de los zafiros. Tenía..una piel blanca pero no pálida. Y..una figura estilizada. Ella..era una belleza andante. Jamás vi una mujer más guapa y atractiva que ella, ni siquiera en Diosas vi esa belleza. Ella era única.

- Por el tono de tu voz al describirla, se nota que aún estás enamorado de ella, Arion.

- Lo estoy, siempre lo estaré.

- Es algo que me asombra, Arion. Porque después de todo lo que ella ha hecho, después de todo el odio que siente hacia ti y el Mundo Mágico, no sé cómo no has dejado de quererla.

- Porque cuando se ama de verdad, el amor no muere nunca, a pesar de todo el daño que te pueda hacer la persona amada, cuando uno ama de verdad, sabes perdonar. Yo hace mucho que perdoné a Lori por odiarme, pero una cosa es que yo perdone su odio hacia mi y otra muy distinta que la perdone por querer destruir el Mundo Mágico, eso aún no se lo he perdonado. Por eso quiero detenerla, llevo miles de años queriendo hacerlo pero todavía no lo he conseguido. Yo sólo no puedo hacerlo, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Ayudaste también a las otras Elegidas a vencer a Lori?

- No, ellas no necesitaron mi ayuda para vencerla. Pero te digo que no todas consiguieron acabar con Lori, algunas no llegaron a vencerla, murieron antes de hacerlo. Otras sí la vencieron aunque muriendo en el intento.

- ¿No ha habido ninguna Elegida que se haya enfrentado a Lori y haya salido con vida después de vencerla?

- No.

- Eso es algo que sin duda, me alienta mucho.

- Puedo notar la ironía en tu voz, Hermione. Pero te aseguro que tú sí vivirás. Y la vencerás.

- Eso si Rak no decide presentarse de improviso, claro.

- Él no lo hará mientras ella esté contigo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Arion?

- Que Rak no se presentará ante ti y tu Mundo, a menos que Lori no esté contigo.

- No lo entiendo, Arion.

- A Rak no le conviene presentarse porque sí y que los Magos y Brujas de la Tierra le vean. Pocos saben que él existe.

- Pero si el libro habla de él.

- Sí pero ese libro no lo ha leído todo el mundo. Sólo los escogidos para esta misión.

- Un momento, la Profesora McGonagall fue quien me recomendó el libro, la Señora Pince sabía de qué hablaba el libro e incluso sabía que yo era la Elegida. Minerva McGonagall es mi Vigilante, pero la Señora Pince no tiene nada que ver conmigo y mi Misión, ¿por qué ella sabía de qué hablaba el libro y que yo era la Elegida si ella no es una escogida para esta Misión?

- Porque su madre fue una de las Elegidas. Y le habló de lo que era ser Elegida y lo que representaba. Y su madre fue la que le contó cosas de ese libro cuando ella era pequeña. Por eso ella sabe todo lo que sabe.

- ¿Su madre fue una de las Elegidas?

- Sí, lo fue. Hace muuuuuchos años.

- Pero si me dijiste que todas murieron, ¿cómo le pudo contar a su hija todo?

- Porque se lo dejó por escrito. Y ella lo encontró años después de que su madre muriera.

- La madre de la Señora Pince ¿ya era madre con 16 años?

- No, la madre de la Señor Pince tuvo a su hija con 20 años. Con 23 se enfrentó a Lori y murió en la lucha.

- ¿Pero no se suponía que la Elegida tenía que tener 17 años cuando se enfrentase a Lori?

- No, no tiene por qué. Esa es una de las Características de la Elegida, pero como te dije antes, ha habido Elegidas que no han reunido las 9 Características y sí se han enfrentado a Lori, la madre de la Señora Pince fue una de ellas.

- ¿Cómo murió?

- En el combate. Ella gastó toda su energía vital para lanzarle un rayo de energía a Lori. Pero no logró acabar con ella.

- ¿Y entonces cómo la venció?

- No lo hizo. A Lori la venció el tiempo.

- ¿El tiempo?

- Sí, Hermione. Eso he dicho. Lori vuelve cada 300 años. Y ella lo hace en un día concreto y en un momento concreto. Y cuando pasa ese día y ese momento concreto, si ella no ha logrado activar el Portal, entonces ella vuelve a desaparecer y regresa a su Dimensión del Inframundo.

- Espera, ahora que lo dices, creo que leí en el libro algo sobre eso del tiempo de Lori. Creo que mencionaba algo cuando leía la parte de tu amiga la joven bruja. Y si mal no recuerdo, decía que.. **"Y la noche terminó, así como el tiempo de Lori y el Amanecer llegó de nuevo a la Tierra". **

- Sí, eso es, Hermione.

- Eso quiere decir que..si me tiro toda la noche luchando con ella y amanece antes de que se active el Portal, ella desaparecerá.

- Sí, eso es.

- Bien, entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme. Luchar durante toda una noche...eso puedo hacerlo.

- Es cierto, puedes hacerlo, pero entonces no evitarías el regreso de Lori 300 años después. Y tu Misión como Elegida es, ante todo, acabar con la Misión de Lori de traer el Caos y la Destrucción al Mundo Mágico.

- Bueno..pero..puede que dentro de 300 años haya otra Elegida mejor que yo.

- ¡No, no la habrá! ¡Ya te he dicho que tú eres la última de las Elegidas! ¡Es tu responsabilidad y tu Destino el acabar con la Misión de Lori!

- Lo..lo siento Arion, no quería que te enfadaras. Perdona lo que te he dicho.

- NO es lo que me has dicho lo que me enfureció, sino tu actitud. ¿Desde cuándo eres Cobarde, Hermione Granger?

- ¡YO NO SOY COBARDE, ARION!

- SÍ LO ERES. Dijiste que lo único que tendrías que hacer era luchar contra ella durante toda una noche y esperar a que Amaneciese, eso es una actitud cómoda y cobarde, Hermione Granger.

- ¡YO NO SOY COBARDE, ARION! Simplemente pensé en otra posibilidad, ¿es que eso es malo?

- ¡SÍ LO ES, HERMIONE! ¡TÚ ERES LA ELEGIDA, SABES LO QUE TIENES QUE HACER! ¡LA ELEGIDA NO DEBE DUDAR NI TAMPOCO PLANTEARSE OTRA POSIBILIDAD! **¡SI DUDAS, ENTONCES ESTARÁS PERDIDA!**

- ¿Por qué no debo dudar, Arion?

- ¡Porque eso sería una muestra de debilidad y eso lo usaría Lori en tu contra!

- Entiendo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

- Bien. No esperaba menos de ti, Hermione.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Harry y Ron, Hermione, ¿podemos pasar?

- Sí, un momento.

Ahora Hermione habló en voz baja.

- Arion, gracias por todo. ¿Podríamos seguir hablando en otra ocasión?

- Sí Hermione, estoy a tu disposición cuando lo creas oportuno- contestó el Dios en susurros.

- Gracias Arion.

- De nada Hermione.

Hermione abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a sus dos amigos.

En cuanto la tuvo delante, el pelirrojo se echó a sus brazos.

- ¡No Ron! ¡no la toques!- gritó Harry.

Demasiado tarde, los brazos de Ron ya se habían cerrado en la espalda de Hermione y antes de que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, sus brazos y manos comenzaron a enrojecerse rápidamente. Hermione se apartó de Ron de inmediato. A Ron se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- ¡Auuuu! ¡duele, duele, y quema, quema!

- Ron..¡Dios mío Ron! ¿estás bien?- ella se acercó pero Ron se apartó de Hermione.

- No..no te acerques a mí, Hermione.

- Ron...¡lo siento! ¡yo no quería que pasara esto!

- Harry..por qué no me lo dijiste- dijo Ron.

- Lo hice, anoche te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas?

- Así que es cierto, quemas a quien te toca- comentó Ron mirando ahora a Hermione.

- Sólo..sólo si no me avisan de que van a hacerlo. Por favor Ron, ¡déjame curarte!

- No gracias, ya lo hará la Sra. Pomfrey. Prefiero que no te acerques más a mí, al menos por el momento.

- Pero Ron..yo..

- Tú sabías que esto pasaría, ¿verdad? ¿por qué no evitaste que te tocara Hermione?

- ¡Yo no sabía que ibas a abrazarme, Ron! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hiciste!

- ¡Lo hice porque hacía mucho que no te veía ni hablaba contigo y estaba contento de verte! ¡ era una forma de saludarte y tú vas y me devuelves el saludo quemándome! ¡sabías que eso pasaría y ni siquiera intentaste evitarlo!

- ¡Eso no es cierto Ron!

- ¿No? Pero si me viste acercarme a ti, me viste ponerme delante tuya, tuviste que suponer que yo te tocaría de alguna forma. Y aún así, no me dijiste nada.

- Ron..¿me estás acusando de quemarte adrede? ¿es eso?

- Sí.

Hermione miró a Ron con expresión dolida.

- Siento mucho haberte herido, Ron. Siento mucho que pienses eso de mí. Siento mucho que creas que no me importaba que te quemaras. Pero siento mucho más, el que no aceptes mis disculpas ni tampoco me dejes curarte.- Al decir eso último, los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hermione..yo..

- ¡Lo siento mucho Ron! ¡de verdad que lo siento!

Ella le dio la espalda a Ron y salió corriendo fuera de su habitación de Prefecta. En el momento en que Hermione desapareció de la vista de sus dos amigos, Harry cogió a Ron por el cuello de su camisa y le puso contra la pared.

- Cómo has sido capaz, ¡de decirle algo así!.

- Harry..tranquilízate, yo..no quería herirla. Me salió sin pensar, tú sabes que eso me pasa a veces.

- ¡Pues deberías pensar antes de abrir la boca, Ronald Weasley!

- Mira quién lo dice. Tú también hablas sin pensar muchas veces, Harry.

- ¡Pero yo no he acusado nunca, a mi mejor amiga de quemarme a propósito, Ron! ¡Tú sí lo has hecho!

- Lo siento mucho, Harry.

-¡Yo también lo siento, Ron! ¡Siento mucho que tú mismo te llames amigo suyo cuando lo único que haces es hacerla sentirse mal una y otra vez!

- ¡Eso no es cierto Harry! No siempre me porto mal con ella.

- ¡No? ¿y lo de antes ha sido un buen comportamiento? ¡¡Sabes qué?! ¡¡debería partirte la cara por lo que le has dicho, Ron!!

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Harry. Suéltame por favor.

- Sólo si me prometes, que irás corriendo a buscarla y le pedirás perdón por el daño que le has hecho.

- Lo haré Harry, lo juro.

- Bien. Y Ron..

- Qué Harry.

- Que sea la última vez que la haces llorar.

Tras ese último comentario, Harry liberó su agarre sobre Ron y dejó marchar al pelirrojo, el cuál, salió corriendo en busca de su amiga mientras Harry se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, ahí fue donde Ron encontró a Hermione, encogida en un Sillón con la cabeza baja y los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Ron se acercó a ella y se sentó en otro Sillón que había justo enfrente del de Hermione.

- Hermione yo..lo siento.

- Estoy..tan cansada.

- ¿Cansada? De qué.

- De todo Ron. De todo este asunto, lo que conlleva, y de lo que debo hacer y aún no he hecho.

Estoy realmente cansada Ron. Cansada físicamente, moralmente.. cansada también de hacer daño a las personas que quiero.. pero sobre todo estoy cansada de que mis dos amigos no puedan ni siquiera tocarme sin correr el riesgo de quemarse por mi culpa.

- No..no te preocupes por eso, Hermione. De verdad. Nosotros..lo entendemos.

- ¿Seguro? porque tú..tú antes no pareciste entenderlo.

- Lo..lo siento mucho, Hermione. Es que..me asusté y por eso reaccioné así. Yo..debí pensar antes de hablar. No quería..hacerte llorar, no quería herirte. De verdad que no. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿Si te perdono, Ron? ¡Pues claro que te perdono! Ven aquí Ron, si soy yo la que te toca no te pasará nada.

Hermione abrió sus brazos y Ron se acercó sin dudar, dejándose abrazar por ella aunque él no correspondió a ese abrazo por miedo a quemarse otra vez. Ella le dio un sincero abrazo mientras dejaba salir las últimas lágrimas.

- No quiero enfadarme contigo. No quiero que te enfades conmigo Ron, no quiero perderte. Eres mi amigo y te quiero. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Lo sé Hermione, lo sé. Yo..yo también te quiero mucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad. Sé..que no siempre me porto bien contigo, Hermione. Pero de veras que te aprecio y te quiero. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y tu seguridad. Lo juro.

- Gracias.

- No mes las des Hermione. No me las merezco.

- Sí te las mereces Ron. ¿Y sabes qué? Tengo suerte de tener unos amigos como vosotros. De verdad que sí.

- No Hermione, somos Harry y yo los que tenemos suerte de tener una amiga como tú.

Hermione volvió a sollozar otro poco. Ron se apartó de ella.

- Me gustaría..que me curaras Hermione. ¿Quieres?

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que sí Hermione. Lo estoy deseando.

Ella lo hizo y Ron se lo agradeció con una sonrisa, Hermione se sintió más relajada tras verle sonreír.

- Me gustaría..darte un abrazo, Hermione.

- Y puedes Ron, sólo tienes que avisarme, eso es todo.

- Entonces..¿puedo hacerlo ahora?

- Claro que sí Ron.

Él lo hizo y unos momentos después, Ron y Hermione abandonaban la Sala Común en busca de Harry.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Despacho de Dumbledore, Harry hablaba con el Director de Hogwarts sobre todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el Roble Centenario.

- Así que por fin habéis arreglado las cosas la Señorita Granger y tú, me alegro mucho Harry.

- Sí, yo también. Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Sí Harry.

- ¿Cuál es la Diosa con la que Hermione tiene que luchar?

- Pues..no puedo decírtelo, Harry. No soy el más indicado para hablarte de ella. Deberías preguntárselo a tu amiga.

- Pero es que..sé más o menos en qué consiste su Misión, lo único que me falta saber es el nombre de la Diosa. Creo que si lo averiguo podría ayudarla más. Hacer algo, lo que sea.

- Harry, no te preocupes por eso ahora, estoy seguro que si la Señorita Granger necesita tu ayuda, ella será perfectamente capaz de pedírtela.

- Supongo que sí, aunque de momento no lo ha hecho.

- Sus razones tendrá, Harry. Por cierto, ¿es cierto que Hermione tuvo una Premonición el otro día?

- ¿Premonición?

- Eso he dicho, Harry.

- No le preguntaré cómo lo sabe, pero sí, en efecto, ella tuvo una Premonición al salir de clase de Pociones, la dijo delante mía y de Ron.

- ¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas de la Premonición, Harry?

- Sí Profesor, me acuerdo de todo.

- Bien, entonces..busca a la Profesora McGonagall y díselas.

- Pero..¿no me acaba de decir que se las cuente a usted?

- Sí Harry, pero creo que es mejor que se lo cuentes primero a McGonagall.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Profesor?

- Porque..creo que es lo más conveniente.

- ¿Porque es la Vigilante de la Elegida?

Dumbledore miró sorprendido a Harry.

- No se sorprenda tanto, Profesor Dumbledore. Yo también tengo mis recursos para enterarme de las cosas.

- No lo dudo Harry, no lo dudo. Bien, entonces si sabes qué es la Vigilante de la Elegida, comprenderás por qué tienes que contarle primero a McGonagall lo de la Premonición.

- Sí, lo sé. Porque si no se lo cuento a ella primero, y se lo cuento a usted, usted estaría violando el pacto de un tal..Arion, creo que se llamaba.

- Sí, eso es Harry.

- ¿Puedo preguntar en qué consiste ese pacto, Profesor? ¿Y qué Dios es ese?

- Harry, lo siento, pero yo no soy el más indicado para hablarte de esto.

- Pero usted me explicó el otro día lo de los Nuevos Poderes de Hermione, Profesor, ¿por qué ahora no puede hablar conmigo?

- Aquello era distinto, Harry. No tenía tanta importancia, no estaba violando ninguna norma del pacto al hablarte de los Nuevos Poderes de la Señorita Granger, pero la Premonición sí tiene importancia. Por eso es que debes decirle de qué trata a la Profesora McGonagall y cuanto antes mejor, Harry. _"No nos queda mucho tiempo"_

- Está bien, Profesor Dumbledore, haré lo que me aconseja.

- Me alegro, Harry. No esperaba menos de ti. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ver a Hagrid.

Cuando Harry llegó de nuevo a la planta baja, se encontró con Ron.

- ¿Y bien Ron?

- Todo arreglado Harry. Por cierto, te estábamos buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Dumbledore.

- ¿Dumbledore? Harry ¿te vuelve a doler la cicatriz?

- No, no, qué va, no es eso. Es..otro asunto. Por cierto ¿dónde está Hermione?

- Con McGonagall, ha ido a verla. Dijo que no iría a clase.

- Pues..yo tampoco voy Ron. Te veo luego.

- ¡Espera Harry! ¡Voy contigo!

- ¡No Ron! ¡entra en clase, ya te lo contaré todo luego!

* * *

Mientras Harry se apresuraba al Despacho de McGonagall para contarle lo de la Premonición de Hermione, su mejor amiga se encontraba con su Profesora favorita relatándole todo lo que Winky le había dicho acerca de la Advertencia contenida en la Profecía.

- Y eso es todo, Profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Piensa usted hablar con Winky para saber qué es lo que ella no pudo decirle, Señorita Granger?

- Sí.

- Pues..no hace falta, creo que yo misma podría decírselo.

- Si no le importa, prefiero que sea ella la que me lo diga, Profesora. La conozco y sé que se deprimirá mucho si se entera que no es ella la que terminó de darme el mensaje sino otra persona. Así que si no le importa, prefiero que no me lo diga usted. ¿Lo entiende?

- Por supuesto que sí, Señorita Granger. Lo entiendo y lo respeto.

- Muchas gracias, Profesora.

- Bien, y ahora..repasemos de nuevo la Profecía y sus interpretaciones, quiero aclararle algunas cosas antes de que usted se encuentre con ella.

- Como usted prefiera, Profesora.

- ¿Ha visto usted el Calendario Lunar, Señorita Granger?

- No, Profesora, hoy no lo he consultado.

- Pues le aviso de que mañana será la noche de la Alineación de Estrellas y una vez que eso se produzca iremos a contra reloj, sólo nos quedarán tres días para localizar a Lori y evitar que abra el Portal.

- ¿Mañana? ¡Mañana! Por Merlín y toda su Magia. ¡ Qué hacemos!

- Darnos prisa, Señorita Granger, toda la prisa posible antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Y ahora..veamos la Profecía porque..por si no se ha dado cuenta, Señorita Granger, el Cielo está completamente nublado, lleva todo el día así y no creo que vaya a cambiar. Y si el cielo está nublado, cuando caiga la noche...

- La Luna no se verá. Será una noche sin Luna.

- La noche en la que deberá invocar usted a la Primera Elegida, tal y como dice la Profecía.

- Esta noche..debo invocarla.

- Sí, Señorita Granger. Esta noche. ¿Sabe a qué hora?

- Sí Profesora, a Medianoche.

- Bien, continuemos.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó McGonagall.

- Soy Harry, Profesora, ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con usted.

Hermione hizo señas a la Profesora de que no le dejase entrar, McGonagall comprendió rápidamente.

- No, lo siento mucho Señor Potter pero ahora mismo me encuentro en una reunión, vuelva usted más tarde.

- ¡Déjeme entrar Profesora! ¡Es importante!

Minerva miró otra vez a Hermione, la Prefecta negó con la cabeza.

- Lo siento nuevamente Señor Potter, pero no puedo dejarle entrar por el momento. Regrese luego.

- ¡Si no me abre la puerta, la echo abajo!

- ¡Señor Potter! ¡deje de decir tonterías!

- ¡Juro por lo más Sagrado que, o me deja entrar en su Despacho o hago añicos la puerta!

La Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor miró alarmada a Hermione, la Prefecta asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando la Profesora abrió la puerta, Harry entró deprisa y cerró de golpe.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Hermione, Profesora McGonagall! Tengo algo que contaros.

- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sobre tu Premonición del otro día.

- Así que es cierto- comentó McGonagall.

- Sí, ella la dijo delante de Ron y mía. Y creo que puede ser importante para su Misión.

- Veo, Señorita Granger, que siguió usted mi consejo y habló con sus amigos de todo este asunto.

- No, Profesora, sólo con Harry. Ron aún no sabe nada- dijo Hermione.

- Te equivocas Hermione, sí lo sabe. Yo se lo conté.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Hermione.

- Anoche, antes de que nos encontrásemos tú y yo en el Roble Centenario, él y yo estuvimos hablando en la Sala Común y..eh..bueno, le conté que..sabía cosas sobre tu Misión. Aunque no le dije todo, pero él sabe que eres la Elegida y que debes luchar contra una Diosa Infernal, por cierto, ¿cómo se llama la Diosa?

Hermione miró a Harry y luego a McGonagall, la Profesora asintió con la cabeza.

- La Diosa se llama..Lori. Ése es su nombre.

- Bien, Señor Potter, ahora que su curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, díganos por favor lo que sepa de la Premonición.

- Lo sé todo, Profesora. Bueno..todas las palabras que Hermione dijo.

- Repítalas, voy a tomar nota.

- ¿Ya?

- Cuando usted quiera, Señor Potter. Soy toda oídos.

- Bien, las palabras fueron las siguientes:

"El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el Día y la Noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la Llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso."

- Muchas gracias Señor Potter, ya puede usted irse.

- ¿Irme?

- Sí, eso dije.

- Yo no me voy de aquí hasta saber en qué puedo ayudar.

- Ya lo ha hecho, Señor Potter. Con los datos que nos ha dado usted acerca de la Premonición, nos ha servido de mucha ayuda. La Señorita Granger y yo se lo agradecemos, y ahora, si no le importa, déjenos a solas para que podamos hablar de nuestras cosas.

- Pero es que yo

- Harry, por favor, vete. – Esta vez, fue Hermione quien habló.

- ¡¿Por qué no puedo ayudaros?! ¡¿Por qué seguís empeñadas en dejarme apartado de este asunto?!

- Porque es por tu bien, Harry- volvió a decir Hermione.

- ¡A la Mierda con lo que es mi bien y lo que no! ¡Yo decido lo que es por mi bien! ¡Y no pienso irme de aquí por mucho que insistáis! ¿Está claro?

- Harry, no seas cabezota. Te prometo que hablaré contigo más tarde, pero ahora..debes irte.

- ¡Que no me voy! ¡he dicho!

- Señor Potter, por favor, entienda que la Señorita Granger y yo debemos hablar en privado. Usted no puede participar en esta conversación. Hágale caso a su amiga y espere fuera.

- No pienso moverme de aquí, Vigilante de la Elegida.

- Perdón, Señor Potter, ¿cómo me ha llamado?

- Vigilante de la Elegida, Profesora McGonagall, eso la he llamado. Sé de qué va todo este asunto, sé que usted es la Vigilante de la Elegida y sé cuál es más o menos su función. Sé que usted debe supervisar y orientar a la Elegida en todo este asunto, sé que nadie debe guiarla excepto usted, pero también sé que estoy implicado en esta Misión, aunque a vosotras no pueda gustaros. Ya estoy metido en esto y no pienso salir. Por lo tanto, me quedo.

- Señor Potter, por mucho que usted esté implicado, debe comprender que hay cosas en las que no puede ni debe participar, la conversación que la Señorita Granger y yo debemos tener, es una de ellas. Así que por favor, salga.

- ¡No quiero salir, Profesora!

- Harry, haz el favor de entrar en razón y hacer caso a McGonagall.

- ¡No me dá la gana Hermione! ¡Soy tu amigo! ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas?!

- Señor Potter, sé que usted es amigo de la Señorita Granger, el mejor que ella tiene. Y como mejor amigo le pido por favor, que espere fuera.

- ¡No quiero!

- Señor Potter, por favor..

- ¡Que no! Mire Profesora, se lo explicaré mejor.

Yo siempre he sido amigo de Hermione, y siempre la he apoyado en todo. Al igual que ella y Ron me han apoyado a mí. Todo este asunto es peligroso y bastante arriesgado, lo sé, pero también sé, que ella y Ron han vivido conmigo numerosas aventuras e incontables peligros. Ellos nunca me han abandonado y ahora no seré yo, quien la abandone.

Por lo tanto, no pienso irme ni esperar fuera para que vosotras habléis y no me dejéis ayudar. Pienso quedarme aquí os guste o no, y si a alguna de las dos se os ocurre lanzarme algún hechizo para sacarme de este Despacho, os aseguro que usaré otro para volver a entrar. ¿Está claro?

- Muy claro, Señor Potter. Y ahora..seré yo la que me explicaré mejor para que usted me entienda.

Sé que sus intenciones de ayudar son buenas, pero si yo y la Señorita Granger le pedimos que salga fuera, no es porque no aceptemos su ayuda, porque estoy segura que igualmente, usted ayudaré a la Señorita Granger aunque ella no quiera.

Como usted bien sabe, yo soy la Vigilante de la Elegida y sólo la Vigilante está autorizada a guiar, aconsejar, orientar y apoyar a la Elegida en su Misión y todo lo que ella conlleva. Lo que yo y la Señorita Granger hablemos sobre la Premonición o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con su Misión de Elegida, sólo podemos oírlo nosotras dos. Y usted no puede, porque entonces estaríamos violando algo Sagrado, Señor Potter. Y las consecuencias serían terribles. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

- Sí Profesora, lo entiendo, pero no creo que ese tal Arion se enfade si yo me quedo aquí escuchando, Profesora. Al fin y al cabo, soy el mejor amigo de Hermione, y mis intenciones no son malas.

- Señorita Granger, usted..

- No, Profesora, Hermione no me habló del Pacto de Arion. Yo lo averigüé, tengo mis propios recursos.

- Lo supongo, Señor Potter. Pero insisto, espere fuera.

- Pero..

- Harry, por favor, obedece. – Hermione le miró suplicante.

- Está bien, me iré. Pero luego me pones al corriente, ¿de acuerdo Hermione?

- Sí, sí, lo que sea, Harry. Pero vete ya, por favor.

Harry abandonó la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y se quedó fuera, esperando a la Prefecta.

* * *

- Menos mal, creí que nunca se iría- comentó McGonagall.

- Sí, es bastante cabezota. Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay forma de sacárselo.

- La Perseverancia es algo bueno, Señorita Granger. Aunque a veces resulte molesta. El Señor Potter es bastante perseverante, entre otras cosas, claro. Y creo que él tenía razón cuando dijo que podría ser de ayuda para usted y su Misión.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que él se implique en esto!

- Lo sé, Señorita Granger. Pero como él bien dijo, ya está implicado, y por lo visto el Señor Weasley también, ya que el Señor Potter le puso al corriente de todo lo que sabía. Como dije hace tiempo, será mejor que usted hable con ellos y les ponga al día de todo, Señorita Granger.

- Pero ¿por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Yo no quiero que corran peligro, Profesora!

- Lo entiendo. Pero lo que no entiende usted, Señorita Granger, es que, el apoyo y ayuda de sus amigos es algo bueno. Y si ellos terminan participando en su lucha contra Lori, algo que estoy segura ocurrirá, siempre es mejor contar con tres que con uno solo. La unión hace la fuerza, Señorita Granger.

- Pero..si es la Elegida la única destinada a luchar contra Lori y vencerla.

- A luchar contra ella sí, pero a participar en la lucha, no.

- ¿Es que no es lo mismo, Profesora?

- No, Señorita Granger, no lo es.

- Pues acláremelo, por favor Profesora.

- Con mucho gusto.

Mire, Señorita Granger, hay una gran diferencia entre "luchar" y "participar en la lucha". Luchar es..cuando alguien se enfrenta a otro alguien. Pero, "participar en la lucha" es cuando alguien o varios, ayudan a otra persona en la lucha que mantiene contra su enemigo.

Es decir, si los Señores Potter y Weasley la ayudan en su Misión, ya sea investigando, relacionando datos o lo que sea, eso no quiere decir que ellos participen también en el enfrentamiento que usted tendrá con Lori, porque no se dará el caso. Ahora bien, como usted sabe, su Misión como Elegida consiste en evitar ante todo, que Lori active el Portal. Y para ello, usted tendrá que hacer lo que sea necesario, incluido el luchar contra ella.

- Eso lo sé, Profesora.

- Sí, sé que lo sabe, Señorita Granger. Pero una cosa es que sus amigos la ayuden antes de que usted y Lori se enfrenten cara a cara y otra muy distinta es que ellos la ayuden cuando usted y ella estén luchando. ¿Lo entiende ya?

- Creo que sí. Lo que usted está queriéndome decir es que..tanto la investigación de todo el asunto relacionado con Lori, como el enfrentamiento que tendré con ella, son al fin y al cabo una misma cosa, una lucha contra Lori. ¿Es eso, Profesora?

- Exacto, Señorita Granger. Desde que supimos que era usted la Elegida, todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, ha sido luchar para que ella no cumpla con su objetivo.

- Ahora lo entiendo, Profesora.

- Bien, entonces entenderá también, que no es malo que sus dos mejores amigos la ayuden en su Misión. Eso sí, ellos no podrán participar en ningún momento en su enfrentamiento final contra Lori. Pero.. en todo lo que pueda ocurrir antes de eso, sí podrán ayudarla. Por eso dije que había diferencia entre "luchar" y "participar en la lucha". ¿Lo comprende, Señorita Granger?

- Sí, Profesora, perfectamente, muchas gracias por aclarármelo.

- De nada, Señorita Granger.

- Profesora, qué pasaría si Harry y Ron interviniesen en mi lucha final contra Lori.

- Que se rompería el Equilibrio, Señorita Granger. Pues sólo la Elegida está Destinada a enfrentarse a la Diosa.

- Y si..ese Equilibrio se rompiese, porque ellos decidieran actuar por su cuenta y ayudarme a vencerla, entonces..¿qué ocurriría?

- Eso..es mejor que no lo sepa, Señorita Granger. Sólo le diré..que..las consecuencias serían tan terribles que ni el Regalo que usted debiera ofrecerle a Lori, serviría de ayuda para detener la Destrucción total que se desencadenaría.

- ¿Destrucción total? Profesora, se refiere usted por casualidad..¿a Rak y sus ansias de traer la Muerte y la Destrucción a nuestro Mundo Mágico para así crearlo a su antojo?

- Sí, Señorita Granger, me refiero a eso y a..más cosas.

- ¿Podría usted ser más explícita, Profesora?

- Por supuesto. Verá, Señorita Granger. En el Mundo Mágico, además de Dioses y Diosas, Brujas, Magos, y Criaturas Mágicas de todo tipo, existe el llamado Equilibrio Mágico.

- ¿Equilibrio Mágico? ¿qué es?

- Es, tal y como su propio nombre indica, lo que mantiene equilibrado el mundo de la Magia, Señorita Granger.

- Vuelvo a preguntar, Profesora, ¿y qué es ese Equilibrio Mágico que hace que todo esté nivelado?

- Las Almas Puras, Señorita Granger.

- ¿Almas Puras, Profesora?

- Eso he dicho, Señorita Granger.

- Pues no lo entiendo, Profesora.

- Me explicaré mejor. Preste atención Señorita Granger, porque es importante.

- Mis Neuronas Receptivas y Memorísticas están listas, Profesora.

- Bien. Las Almas Puras son, tal y como indica su nombre, las almas de todos los Magos, Brujas, Dioses, Diosas, Criaturas Mágicas y demás Seres Vivos Mágicos que tienen sentimientos positivos en su interior.

- Ah..entiendo, Profesora.

- Espere, Señorita Granger, aún no he terminado.

- Perdón, Profesora.

- Como decía, un Alma Pura es algo que puede habitar en cualquiera del Mundo Mágico. Pero esas almas puras pueden llegar a corromperse por distintos motivos o experiencias. Cuando eso sucede, el Alma deja de ser Pura, para convertirse en Oscura. Y entonces, ya no existen los buenos sentimientos, sino que todo es odio, rencor, ira y deseos de venganza.

- Eso le pasó a Lak, la Primera Elegida.

- Sí, Señorita Granger, exacto, y a Lori también le ocurrió.

- ¿Ellas eran Almas Puras antes de corromperse, Profesora?

- Sí y no, Señorita Granger. Ellas eran buenas personas, pero Almas Puras no, es que..verá, Señorita Granger.

En teoría, todos podemos tener un Alma Pura, pero como le dije antes, si ese Alma llega a corromperse por lo que sea, el ser que la posee, también se corrompe.

Pero hay personas, criaturas mágicas, Dioses, Diosas o seres, que sí posee un Alma lo suficientemente Pura como para no dejarse corromper por nada, por muy mala que haya sido su experiencia. Esas personas, seres, Dioses, Diosas, animales..lo que sea del Mundo Mágico, que tienen ese Alma tan Pura, son las que dan el Equilibrio al Mundo Mágico, y ese Equilibrio es lo que hace que el Mundo Mágico siga existiendo a pesar de todas las cosas buenas o malas que puedan ocurrir en él.

- Y esas Almas Puras, Profesora McGonagall..¿están en seres vivientes o en espíritus?

- Están en todo, Señorita Granger. Tanto en los vivos como en los muertos. Lo que sí es cierto, es que..dentro del Mundo Mágico, hay una parte fundamental que tiene un papel determinante en el Equilibrio además de las Almas Puras.

- ¿Qué parte es esa, Profesora?

- La de los Actos Puros, Señorita Granger.

- Los Actos Puros..Actos Puros ¡Actos Puros! ¡sé lo que son, Profesora! ¡Arion me lo dijo!

- ¿Arion? ¿El Dios Arion se ha puesto en contacto con usted, Señorita Granger?

- Sí, Profesora, hace tan sólo unas horas. Cuando había terminado de leer el libro él y yo hablamos, aunque no pude verle.

- Increíble.

- ¿Por qué, Profesora? Él dijo que estaba a mi disposición siempre que yo lo considerase oportuno.

- Señorita Granger, en toda la Historia del Mundo Mágico, nunca, jamás, Arion se ha puesto en contacto con ninguna de las Elegidas que ha habido. Y si él lo hizo eso quiere decir que, primero, siente un gran respeto y admiración por usted, y segundo..ha considerado que usted se merecía su atención, Señorita Granger.

- Sí bueno..creo que sé a lo que se refiere usted, Profesora, y..puedo decirle que él me dijo que yo era la mejor de todas las Elegidas porque tengo las 9 Características y que además, después de mí no habría más Elegidas porque el tiempo de Lori se estaba acabando, y que él estaba seguro que yo vencería a la Diosa.

- Si él lo dijo, Señorita Granger, entonces créaselo.

- Profesora, ¿podría usted terminar de contarme lo de los Actos Puros y el Equilibrio, por favor?

- Claro que sí, Señorita Granger. Con mucho gusto.

- Usted dijo que además de las Almas Puras, los Actos Puros eran una parte fundamental que contribuían a mantener el Equilibrio en el Mundo Mágico, Profesora.

- Sí..es cierto. Los Actos Puros se dan de corazón, porque realmente se desee.

- Lo sé, Arion me lo dijo.

- Sí, pero..¿le habló también de la **Sala de los Actos Puros**, Señorita Granger?

- ¿Sala de los Actos Puros? No, Profesora, eso no me lo contó.

- Pues, **es esa Sala**, **la que es determinante a la hora de mantener el Equilibrio**, Señorita Granger. Esa Sala, **alberga todos los Actos Puros que se han cometido en el Mundo Mágico desde que existe.**

- Ah..entiendo, Profesora.

- Pero esa Sala, no sólo alberga esos Actos Puros. También envía Almas Puras a la Tierra.

- ¿Cómo dice, Profesora?

- Cuando un Acto Puro se comete, lógicamente viene de un Alma Pura. Y cuando el ser o lo que sea, que tiene ese Alma Pura y que ha cometido el Acto Puro, deja de existir o muere, ese Acto Puro que cometió, se almacena en la Sala de los Actos Puros.

Cada vez que nace un ser en el Mundo Mágico y Muggle, la Sala abre sus puertas y envía un Alma Pura que se mete en el corazón del ser que ha nacido. Pero eso no garantiza que ese receptor de esa Alma Pura vaya a ser bueno, Señorita Granger porque como le comenté, puede llegar a corromperse.

- Sí, eso lo entendí, Profesora.

- Bien. Como decía..cada vez que un Alma Pura llega a un cuerpo, la Sala cierra sus puertas y no las vuelve a abrir hasta que hay otra nueva vida a la que enviarle un Alma Pura.

Si todo va bien en la Tierra, la Sala de los Actos Puros no tiene por qué abrirse, lo ideal sería que nunca se abriera para enviar Almas Puras, porque todos serían buenos. Pero eso por desgracia, no ocurre.

En este Mundo, Señorita Granger, tanto en el Mágico como en el Muggle, hay seres buenos y malvados. Y a lo largo de Miles de Años, desde que el Mundo es Mundo, las Almas Puras han descendido a la Tierra ocupando nuevos cuerpos de seres, que en teoría, sólo harían el Bien.

Pero por desgracia, todos los seres que han recibido Almas Puras desde que el Mundo existe, no han sabido aprovecharla. Muchos se han corrompido y sólo han ocasionado daño, dolor, maldad y miseria a otras criaturas, personas, Dioses, Diosas, Brujas Muggles y no Muggles, Magos..y cada vez que eso ha sucedido, el número de Almas Puras almacenadas en la Sala de Actos Puros, ha descendido.

- Pero Profesora, el Mundo lleva existiendo desde hace miles de años, como usted bien ha dicho. Por mucho que el número de Almas Puras desciendan en la Sala, nunca se extinguirán, porque siempre habrá nuevos seres a los que enviarle ese Alma.

- Se equivoca, Señorita Granger. Llegará un momento en que la Sala de los Actos Puros se quede vacía. Y cuando eso suceda, ya no habrá más Almas Puras que enviar. Y sólo las que puedan quedar en la Tierra, tanto en el Mundo Mágico como en el Muggle, serán las que mantendrán el Equilibrio del Mundo. Pero si por cualquier motivo, esas Almas Puras fuesen en menor número que las corruptas, entonces el Mundo tal y como lo conocemos, dejaría de existir. Y eso..le vendría genial a Rak.

- Sí, lo sé, Profesora. Arion me habló de él y sus planes. Pero sé cómo detener a Rak, Profesora. Yo..sólo tendría que cometer un Acto Puro y entonces..la Muerte que Rak invocaría, se aplacaría. Si por ejemplo, yo..ofreciese mi vida para Salvar al Mundo, la Muerte me llevaría y se olvidaría de destruirlo.

- Sí, pero eso no impediría que Rak siguiese con su invasión del Mundo Mágico, Señorita Granger.

- Entonces..¿qué debería yo hacer para detener a Rak?

- Recuperar el Equilibrio, Señorita Granger.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Y cómo podría yo hacer eso?

- Haciendo que la Sala de los Actos Puros, se llenase de nuevo, Señorita Granger.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, Profesora! ¡Yo no puedo saber cuántas Almas Puras quedan en la Tierra, por Merlín y toda su Magia! ¡Eso es imposible!

- Señorita Granger, es más posible de lo que usted cree. Si el Acto Puro que usted o cualquier otro, cometiese, fuese lo suficientemente grande, la Sala de Actos Puros volvería a llenarse y el Equilibrio perdido se recuperaría, y entonces ni el propio Rak, podría destruir el Mundo Mágico y hacerlo a su antojo. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

- O sea, que no sólo tengo que luchar contra Lori sino que encima tengo que salvar al Mundo volviendo a restaurar el Equilibrio si la Sala de los Actos Puros se queda vacía. ¿Es eso, Profesora?

- Sí, Señorita Granger, eso mismo. Pero yo no dije que usted fuese la que tuviese que restaurar necesariamente el Equilibrio si por casualidad se pierde. Yo dije que se restauraría si hay un Acto Puro lo suficiente potente como para lograr que la Sala se llene de nuevo. Pero ese Acto Puro podría venir de usted o de cualquier otra persona con un Alma Pura, ¿me entiende?

- Sí Profesora, pero Arion me dijo que..si yo hiciese un Acto Puro, podría detener a Rak. Y también me dijo que de mí dependía el Destino del Mundo, Profesora, así que..deduzco que soy yo la que debo salvar al Mundo de todo, tanto de Lori, como de Rak y como de la pérdida del Equilibrio.

- Es posible, Señorita Granger, que el Mundo dependa de usted, pero no olvide que su Alma, no es la única Pura que queda. Hay otras.

- Lo supongo, Profesora. Yo nunca pensé que era la única. Un momento, ¿dijo usted que yo soy un Alma Pura?

- Por supuesto que lo dije, es que lo es.

- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso, Profesora?

- Pues..muchas cosas, pero quizás, lo que más me impulsa a creerlo es..lo siguiente. Escuche con atención, Señorita Granger.

- Soy toda oídos, Profesora.

- Señorita Granger, un Alma Pura ante todo, no sabe lo que es el Egoísmo, ni la Ambición. Un Alma Pura es por ejemplo, la persona que siempre pone a los demás antes que a sí mismo, que haría cualquier cosa por sus amigos, que dá sin esperar nada a cambio. Que Ama sin medida y que entrega ese amor sin ningún límite. **Un Alma Pura**, Señorita Granger **es** como un Ángel. **Alguien** tan bueno, noble, valiente y bondadoso, y** con un amor tan grande por la Vida, que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que el resto del Mundo se mantuviese a salvo**. Y cuando digo el resto del Mundo me refiero a todo lo que lo habita. ¿Me entiende, Señorita Granger?

- Sí, Profesora.

- Un Alma Pura es todo lo que le he dicho y mucho más. Y puedo decir, que usted, tiene un Alma Pura sin lugar a dudas e incluso podría asegurar que el Señor Potter también la tiene.

- ¿Harry es un Alma Pura?

- Sí, querida.

- ¿Y Ron también la tiene, Profesora?

- Pues..no lo sé, al Señor Weasley no le conozco tan bien como al Señor Potter pero.. supongo que sí, es posible. Al fin y al cabo, los tres son muy amigos y..son buenas personas.

- Entiendo.

De repente, Hermione se tambaleó, Minerva la sujetó justo a tiempo y la sentó en una silla.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Señorita Granger?

- Sí Profesora, es sólo que..esta mañana no he Desayunado porque he estado leyendo el libro y..supongo que estoy algo débil por la falta de Alimento. Llevo toda la mañana en Ayunas, ni siquiera he bebido agua.

- Señorita Granger ¡no vuelva a hacer algo así! ¡usted no debe descuidar su salud!

- Lo sé, Profesora. Gracias por preocuparse. Es que..estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura del libro que.. ni siquiera me acordé de comer algo.

- Repito, Señorita Granger. Usted no debe descuidar su salud. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí Profesora. Discúlpeme pero ¿puedo retirarme ya? Es que..estoy cansada y..la verdad es que tengo hambre y necesito recuperar energías. Además, creo que Harry seguirá esperando fuera, así que si no le importa, me retiro.

- Por supuesto, Señorita Granger. Ya es la hora de Almorzar. Váyase a comer con su mejor amigo y...luego descanse. Sería conveniente que durmiese usted un poco. Reponga fuerzas Señorita Granger, porque no olvide que esta noche debe usted invocar a la Primera Elegida y necesitará estar en plenas facultades para afrontar su encuentro con ella.

- Lo sé, Profesora.

- Bien, y recuerde una cosa, Señorita Granger.

- Qué, Profesora.

- Pase lo que pase, no la pierda de vista.

- Lo recordaré, Profesora.

- Tiene que saber usted dónde está ella siempre y en todo momento.

- Lo sé, Profesora.

- Y por lo que más quiera, Señorita Granger, cuando apague la hoguera, salga corriendo y no se le ocurra detenerse por nada del mundo.

- No..no lo haré, Profesora. Lo prometo.

- Bien, ya puede usted irse a comer con el Señor Potter.

- Sí, Profesora.

- Señorita Granger.

- Qué.

- Cuéntele lo que usted quiera, pero por favor, no le cuente nada de lo que le he dicho sobre los Actos Puros, las Almas puras, el Equilibrio y todo lo que hemos hablado acerca de eso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, Profesora.

- Bien, porque eso no tiene nada que ver con Lori y su Misión, así que..es mejor que él no lo sepa.

- No lo sabrá, Profesora. Se lo aseguro.

- Hasta luego, Señorita Granger.

- Hasta luego, Profesora McGonagall y gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué, Señorita Granger, para eso estoy aquí. Por favor, cierre la puerta al salir.

- Por supuesto.

Nada más salir del Despacho de McGonagall, la Prefecta se encontró con Harry.

- Hermione, ¡por fin! Creí que nunca saldrías, llevo dos horas esperándote.

- Perdona Harry, es que..era mucho lo que teníamos que hablar.

Hermione y Harry comenzaron a caminar en dirección al Gran Comedor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿vas a decirme por fin en qué puedo empezar a ayudarte, Hermione?

- Sí, eh..creo que estaría bien que empezásemos a repasar mi Premonición y

Ella no pudo acabar su frase ya que perdió el equilibrio debido a un mareo repentino

- ¡Hermione!

(Fin de la primera parte).


	11. La Primera Elegida II

**

* * *

**

Domingo, 26 de Septiembre del 2004.

**Nota de la Autora**: ¡Síiiii! Por fin la segunda parte y última para tener el Cap 10 completo. Esta parte ¡es mi favorita! Aquí pasarán unas cosas que..vais a alucinar jjijijijiijji. Y ya no digo más. Un besazo.

**Atención a: **

**Todo lo que ocurre es importante, pero sobre todo prestad mucha atención a Ron y a la advertencia de Winky. **

**Nos vemos al final del cap en mi otra Nota de la Autora.**** Besitos miles.**

* * *

Simbología:

- Lo que va al lado de guión son los diálogos de los personajes.

- Lo que va con cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

- Lo que va con comillas y letra normal, es el sueño de Hermione.

Y ahora..disfrutad de ésta última parte del Cap 10. Besazossssss. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Cap 10. **"La Primera Elegida (II)". **

- ¡Hermione!

Ella se tambaleó, Harry la alcanzó justo a tiempo de que se estrellase contra el suelo. Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Él le tocó la frente, y se dio cuenta que estaba caliente.

- Tú no estás bien. Agárrate a mí, Hermione.

Antes de que ella dijese algo, él la cogió en brazos y echó a correr rumbo a la Enfermería. Ella le tocó ligeramente el brazo para indicarle que estaba despierta. Cuando sintió su toque, Harry bajó un instante la mirada y la observó durante dos segundos, él se asustó, estaba más blanca que la leche. Tras ver el pálido color de su piel, Harry volvió a mirar hacia delante mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Hermione le habló con dificultad.

- Ha..Harry, dde..tente.

- Nunca.

- Ha..Harry, su..suéltame por..por favor.

- Ni loco, voy a llevarte a la Enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey te curará lo que sea que tienes.- contestó él sin dejar de mirar hacia delante ni aminorar su frenética carrera un instante.

- Ha..Harry por..por favor, déjame en el suelo. Vas..a..que..quemarte.

- Me dá igual.

- A..mmí..nno..me dá i..gual que..te q..quemes Harry.

- Pues a mí sí, Hermione. No pienso soltarte hasta que estés en una cama.

- Ha..Harry, tt..te..e..es..tás..q..que..mando ya.

Efectivamente, así era. Y él lo sabía. Notaba cómo el calor abrasador inundaba sus brazos, pero ni siquiera le importó, lo único que preocupaba a Harry en ese momento era que ella estuviese bien y a salvo y por Dios que haría lo imposible por asegurarse de que así fuese, aunque eso significase que sus brazos se achicharrasen.

Hermione cerró una mano sobre la túnica de Harry mientras sentía cómo él doblaba una esquina y aminoraba un poco el paso para un instante más tarde, volver a acelerarlo.

Tras doblar otra esquina, Harry vislumbró el pasillo que le conducía a la Enfermería.

- Ya casi estamos Hermione.

Ella no contestó.

- ¿Hermione? ¿me escuchas?

Ella seguía sin emitir sonido.

Harry supo que algo no iba bien y eso le llenó de angustia. Una angustia enorme.

Cuando por fin llegó ante la puerta de la Enfermería, él estaba completamente agotado y dolorido. No se sentía los brazos, decir que le quemaban era decir poco. Harry pensó que se desprenderían y por sí mismos caerían al suelo, pero a pesar de eso, no se atrevió a soltarla ni un instante.

Tras llamar a gritos a la Señora Pomfrey, Harry bajó la vista un segundo y cuando vio a Hermione inconsciente, con la cabeza caída hacia atrás y los brazos colgando como sin vida, un miedo terrible le invadió.

- ¡SEÑORA POMFREY! ¡SI ESTÁ DENTRO ABRA LA PUERTA!

Él pegó el oído a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada.

- ¡Señora Pomfrey por favor! ¡ABRA LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Harry volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta y para su alivio, esta vez sí oyó pasos desde el interior.

- ¡ SEÑORA POMFREY SOY HARRYYYYYYY! ¡DÉSE PRISA, NECESITO AYUDA!

Cuando la buena Enfermera abrió, Harry casi la tiró al suelo del empujón que le dio para quitarla de en medio en su carrera hacia la cama más próxima. Una vez allí, él se agachó y dejó suavemente a Hermione sobre las Sábanas mientras la Señora Pomfrey comenzaba a interrogarle.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Señor Potter?

- Ella..se..mareó.- contestó él recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Fue de repente, Señor Potter?

- Sí Señora.

- ¿Hace mucho que está así?

- No Señora, sólo unos 10 minutos.

La Señora Pomfrey le acercó una silla a Harry.

- Siéntese Señor Potter, necesita descansar.

- Yo estoy bien, es Hermione la que necesita ayuda.

- Enseguida estaré con ella, Señor Potter. Pero antes, dígame qué ocurrió exactamente.

- Nosotros.. íbamos caminando y de repente, ella se tambaleó y se cayó, la agarré justo a tiempo de que se estrellase contra el suelo.

- ¿Sabe usted si la Señorita Granger ha tenido mareos antes?

- No, que yo sepa.

- ¿Sabe usted si la Señorita Granger ha Desayunado hoy?

- No, ella no vino al Comedor esta mañana.

- Así que no ha comido nada en toda la mañana ¿verdad Señor Potter?

- Que yo sepa no, no lo ha hecho.

- ¿ La ha notado más débil de lo normal últimamente?

- No, no. Ella estaba bien, completamente sana, hasta el momento en que se desmayó.

- Sabe si ella

- ¡Por favor deje de preguntarme cosas y atiéndala de una vez, Señora Pomfrey!

- Lo siento Señor Potter, pero si fue usted el último que estuvo con ella, es normal que le pregunte.

- Ya le he dicho que ella estaba bien antes de que se desmayase, Señora Pomfrey. Lo último que sé fue que ella estaba caliente, su frente ardía y por eso fue que la traje aquí corriendo. Ya no sé más, ¡atiéndala!

- Cálmese Señor Potter, está usted muy nervioso. Le aseguro que la atenderé como es debido. Espere fuera, ya le avisaré cuando haya terminado.

La Señora Pomfrey se aproximó a Hermione y acercó su mano a la frente de la Prefecta, con la intención de comprobar su temperatura.

- ¡No, no la toque!

- Señor Potter, por favor, déjeme hacer mi trabajo.

- Pero usted no lo entiende, no debe tocarla, Señora Pomfrey. Si lo hace..se hará daño.

- ¿Cómo dice Señor Potter?

- Digo que..si toca a Hermione sin que ella lo sepa, usted se hará daño. Eso digo.

- Creo que está usted desvariando, Señor Potter.

- ¡No lo hago! ¡le estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Mire!

Harry le enseñó sus brazos a la Enfermera, y cuando ella los vio rojos e hinchados sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer.

- ¿Desde cuándo tiene usted esas quemaduras, Señor Potter?

- Desde hace 10 minutos, el tiempo que he tardado en llegar hasta aquí.

- Pues no tienen buen aspecto, remánguese y déjeme curarle.

- De acuerdo, pero luego, ¿me dirá qué es lo que le pasa a Hermione?

- Sí, Señor Potter. No se preocupe.

Con un toque de varita y una pomada, las quemaduras y el dolor desaparecieron.

- Por favor Señor Potter, espere fuera. Tengo que examinar a la Señorita Granger y necesito privacidad.

- De acuerdo Señora Pomfrey. Pero hágalo con cuidado o se quemará.

- No se preocupe Señor Potter, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

15 minutos después, la Señora Pomfrey abría la puerta de la Enfermería dejando entrar a Harry.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien, no se preocupe Señor Potter. No tiene nada grave.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- La falta de Alimento le produjo debilidad, eso unido al Stress, es lo que provocó que se mareara y que perdiese el conocimiento.

- ¿Y la fiebre?

- Ella no tiene fiebre.

- La tenía, la toqué y la frente le ardía, Señora Pomfrey.

- Sería algo pasajero. Su temperatura estaba bien cuando yo la examiné.

- ¿Dijo usted que tenía Stress?

- Sí, Señor Potter. Stress y falta de Alimento, una mezcla explosiva. Pero no se preocupe, ya está bien.

- ¿Está despierta?

- No, ahora no, le hice tomar una poción somnífera. Necesitaba dormir y descansar, Señor Potter.Estaba completamente agotada.

- ¿La hizo tomar una poción? ¿ella estaba consciente?

- Sí, poco después de que usted saliese, ella despertó. Me contó que se mareó y se desmayó y que usted la trajo en brazos hasta aquí. El resto..ya lo sabe.

- Estuvo despierta..¡¿y no me avisó?! ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella necesitaba descansar, Señor Potter.

- Pero..me habría gustado hablar con ella, Señora Pomfrey.

- Lo supongo Señor Potter, pero como le comenté, lo mejor era que ella descansara. Pero no se preocupe, cuando ella despierte, podrá usted charlar con ella todo lo que quiera. Ahora márchese, váyase a comer y deje de preocuparse por la Señorita Granger.

- ¿Me avisará cuando esté despierta, Señora Pomfrey?

- Sí, Señor Potter, le doy mi palabra de que lo haré.

- ¿Seguro que está bien?

- Sí, Señor Potter, perfectamente. Y estará mejor aún cuando despierte, pero eso no ocurrirá hasta dentro unas horas. Márchese a Almorzar, Señor Potter, no vaya a desmayarse usted también si se queda sin comer.

- De acuerdo, me iré. Gracias por todo.

- No me las dé, Señor Potter. Yo sólo hago mi trabajo.

- Hasta luego, Señora Pomfrey.

- Hasta luego Señor Potter y en todo caso, gracias a usted por traerla tan rápido como lo hizo.

- Debía hacerlo, su estado no era como para no darme prisa, Señora Pomfrey. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo que yo.

- Cualquiera no, Señor Potter. Sólo alguien que de verdad la quiera tanto como la quiere usted.

- ¿Perdón?

La Enfermera no dijo nada más, sólo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa de complicidad mientras le abría la puerta a Harry.

- Que le aproveche el Almuerzo, Señor Potter. Le enviaré una lechuza cuando ella esté despierta.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano mientras ponía rumbo al Comedor.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Ron almorzaban, su mejor amiga se hallaba sumida en un profundo sueño nada agradable.

"Oscuridad y silencio absoluto, era todo lo que Hermione podía ver y percibir. Ella comenzó a caminar por aquella Nada, en busca de luz.

El sonido de sus pasos y de su propia respiración era todo lo que ella podía escuchar.

Hermione siguió avanzando en busca de la salida de aquél Laberinto oscuro que parecía no acabar nunca.

De repente, ella se chocó contra algo. Tras tocarlo, se dio cuenta que era una Puerta. La Prefecta la abrió y se metió dentro. Todo lo que pudo ver, fue una gran estancia llena de lucecitas de todos los colores.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- La Sala de los Actos Puros.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no importa ahora, Elegida.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En todas partes.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Para que veas qué es lo que mantiene el Equilibrio y lo que pasaría si se perdiese.

De repente, las lucecitas desaparecieron y Hermione se sintió caer al vacío. Cuando ella estuvo de nuevo en tierra firme, lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.

Toda la Tierra estaba destruyéndose. En el Cielo, los Rayos y Truenos caían quemando árboles, plantas, matando animales..

Las personas gritaban y corrían aterrorizadas en busca de un Refugio seguro.

Los mares se desbordaban, las Islas se hundían. La Tierra se abría y Los Magos y Brujas intentaban con su Magia, ayudar a frenar tanta Catástrofe, pero era inútil, todo lo que había era Caos, el Caos más absoluto.

Desde la distancia, Hermione veía ese mismo Caos y Destrucción y todo el sufrimiento que producía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver cómo la Muerte se llevaba tantas vidas.

- ¡¿Es que no hay forma de parar esto?!

- Sólo un Acto Puro ofrecido por un Alma Pura, podría detenerlo.

- ¿Qué Acto Puro sería?

- Uno suficientemente grande como para que renazca la Esperanza y la Sala de Actos Puros vuelva a llenarse de Almas Puras.

- ¿Qué renazca la Esperanza?

- Sí porque La Esperanza..ya no existe. Todos los habitantes de la Tierra la han perdido. ¿No lo ves?

- ¡No todos la han perdido! ¡Los Magos y Brujas intentan ayudar para salvarles! ¡Si lo hacen es porque tienen Esperanza!

- No la tienen de corazón, Elegida. Saben que hagan lo que hagan, fracasarán.

- ¡Eso no es cierto no es cierto! Si lo fuese, no intentarían ayudar.

- Se puede ayudar aún sabiendo que nada se puede hacer, Elegida. Ellos acabarán muriendo, todos moriremos. La Sala está vacía y el Equilibrio se ha roto, ya no queda nada en este Mundo que pueda salvarlo.

- Algo tiene que haber.

- No lo hay, lo habría pero..ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda evitar el Caos y la Destrucción.

Hermione continuó viendo todo aquél horror, hasta que algo llamó su atención sobre todo lo demás. Ella observó a una mujer que se acercó a un chico de pelo negro, revuelto e indomable. Él estaba en el suelo. Parecía que el chico protegía con su cuerpo algo o alguien que estaba muy mal herido.

Ahora la escena se acercó a los ojos de Hermione, fue como si sus pupilas se dilatasen, acercando la imagen de lo que ocurría como si sucediese delante de ella. Cuando la Prefecta pudo ver el aspecto del chico, se quedó más que asombrada.

- ¿Harry?

Pero su asombro se acrecentó más todavía cuando vio que la mujer que se acercaba a él, le agarró del cuello y le izó en el aire mientras ella misma flotaba a su lado. Ella le estrangulaba mientras reía sin parar. Él sólo miraba hacia abajo, a lo que había estado protegiendo que para Hermione era tan borroso, que no podía distinguirlo bien.

De repente, la mujer volvió la cara y miró en dirección a Hermione, la Prefecta se quedó muda. Su cara sólo mostraba el más absoluto odio y a la vez, disfrute por todo lo que ocurría.

La mujer le habló a Hermione, que era incapaz de moverse pese a querer hacerlo.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

- ¿Quién eres?

La mujer sonrió e introdujo una mano en el cuerpo de Harry, hundiéndose en su carne. Él gritó de dolor.

- ¡DÉJALE, NO LE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO!

- Dejará de sufrir cuando haya obtenido lo que quiero.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?

La mujer volvió a torturar a Harry y Hermione sin saber cómo, logró echar a correr y después levitar hasta estar cara a cara de ella.

- ¡SUÉLTALE AHORA!

- No lo haré.

- ¡TE HE DICHO QUE LE SUELTES!

- NO.

La mujer tocó la cicatriz de Harry y de repente, empezó a sangrarle sin medida. Hermione le vio perder el conocimiento y fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

En un instante y sin saber cómo, la Prefecta golpeó a la mujer haciendo que soltase a Harry, pero entonces fue a Hermione a la que atrapó, inmovilizándola.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque no dejaré que le hagas daño.

- Jajjaaaaaaa ¿crees que eso me importa? En cuanto acabe contigo volveré a por él y ya nada ni nadie podrá evitar su muerte.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho para que quieras matarle?

- No haber querido cumplir con mi voluntad.

- ¿Qué le pediste?

- ¡Deja de preguntar cosas que no te importan!

La mujer lanzó una bola de energía a Hermione que la impulsó hacia abajo. Ella cayó justo al lado de Harry.

- Harry, Harry, despierta Harry. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Desde el Aire, la mujer reía ante los intentos que Hermione hacía por reanimarle.

- ¡Es inútil! ¡Él ya está muerto!

- ¡NO! ¡AÚN VIVE!

- ¡No por mucho tiempo!

En un instante, la mujer volvió a agarrar a Harry, pero Hermione le liberó de ella.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en salvarle?

- Porque él me importa.

- ¿Por qué te importa?

- Porque lo que me impulsa a protegerle es algo tan importante para mi, que haré lo imposible por evitar que le hagas daño.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?

- Sí, cualquiera.

- ¿Incluso morir por él?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿INCLUSO MORIR POR ÉL?

Hermione estaba tan anonadada por la pregunta y todo lo que ocurría que cuando abrió la boca para contestar la mujer la miró y sólo dijo..

- Si tardaste tanto en responder es porque él no te importa tanto como aseguras.

Y entonces desintegró a Harry. "

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fue el grito de dolor que salió de la boca de la Prefecta en el instante en que vio a Harry consumirse delante de ella y justo después de eso, abrió los ojos.

Ante el grito de Hermione, la Señora Pomfrey corrió a su lado. Encontrándose a la Prefecta con un ataque de nervios, llorando sin parar y su cuerpo lleno de temblores. Hermione intentó levantarse de la cama, pero la Señora Pomfrey con un toque de varita, volvió a acostarla.

- Señorita Granger acuéstese, ¡ usted necesita descansar!

- No..no, no quiero. No puedo.

- Sí puede y debe descansar, Señorita Granger.

- Harry, Harry..

- Él no está aquí, Señorita Granger. Está en clase.

- Él está muerto, muerto. Harry..¡ESTÁ MUERTO!

- No es cierto Señorita Granger, cálmese. Le aseguro que su amigo está vivo y en breve estará con usted.

La Señora Pomfrey miró preocupada a Hermione, la Prefecta no parecía escucharla. Lo único que hacía era repetir que Harry estaba muerto una y otra vez.

- Señorita Granger, tranquilícese, le aseguro que su amigo está bien.

Mientras la Señora Pomfrey se levantaba y se dirigía a su mesa para escribirle una nota a Harry pidiéndole que acudiese rápidamente a la Enfermería, Hermione comenzaba a ver la realidad y tomar conciencia de lo que había ocurrido.

"_Fue..un Sueño. Más bien una Pesadilla, la más horrible que he tenido nunca."_

La Prefecta miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a Oscurecer.

"_No me queda mucho tiempo. Tengo que repasar la Profecía antes de que llegue la hora de ir a su encuentro." _

Hermione se acercó a la mesa de la Señora Pomfrey. Ella la llamó y la Enfermera levantó la cabeza sorprendida.

- Señorita Granger, ¿qué hace fuera de la cama?

- Me encuentro mejor, Señora Pomfrey. Creo que me iré a comer algo, tengo hambre.

- No, Señorita Granger. Usted debe descansar.

- Lo siento Señora Pomfrey, pero ya he descansado bastante. Y hay algo que debo hacer esta noche urgentemente.

- Usted no ha descansado, Señorita Granger. Hace tan sólo unos momentos usted estaba cualquier cosa menos relajada. Acuéstese, es una orden.

- No pienso obedecerla, Señora Pomfrey. Estoy bien y me voy.

La Señora Pomfrey se quedó estupefacta, ¿desde cuándo Hermione Granger se negaba a obedecer la orden de alguien que no fuese un Alumno de Hogwarts? Pero antes de que la Señora Pomfrey pudiese preguntar o comentar nada más, Hermione abrió la puerta. La Enfermera arrugó la nota que le había escrito a Harry y la tiró a la papelera mientras escribía una nueva para mandársela a Dumbledore.

- No se moleste en avisar a nadie de lo ocurrido, Señora Pomfrey. Ni siquiera el Director me detendría esta noche.

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a la Señora Pomfrey mucho más que asombrada.

* * *

Antes de ir a su habitación, Hermione entró en las Cocinas. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Dobby se acercó a saludarla.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby se alegra de verla. ¿Desea la Señorita comer algo?

- La verdad es que sí, Dobby.

- Dobby le traerá algo enseguida, Señorita.

- No hace falta, Dobby, yo misma me serviré.

- Por favor Señorita Hermione Granger, permita que sea Dobby quien le traiga la comida.

- Está bien, Dobby. Como quieras. ¿Has visto a Winky?

- No, Señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby no la ha visto desde hace un rato grande.

- ¿Te dijo dónde iba?

- No, Señorita, Winky no dijo nada a Dobby. ¿Le apetece un trozo de pollo asado y un pedazo de tarta de chocolate?

- Sí, gracias Dobby.

Cuando Hermione terminó, ella le dio las gracias al Elfo y se despidió de él mientras Dobby la acompañaba hasta la puerta.

- Si ves a Winky, Dobby, dile que quiero hablar con ella. ¿Lo harás?

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby lo hará.

- Gracias por todo Dobby, y por la cena, estaba muy rica.

- De nada, Señorita Hermione Granger, Dobby está siempre al servicio de los amigos del Señor Harry Potter.

- Buenas noches Dobby.

- Buenas noches Señorita. Que descanse.

- Gracias Dobby, lo mismo digo.

Una vez en su habitación, Hermione sacó el Pergamino que contenía la Profecía y la releyó de nuevo.

_" En una noche sin luna, cuando todo esté en paz, _

_un claro rayo de luna, al Roble Sabio iluminará. _

_Bajo su amparo.. se encuentra el lugar, donde la Elegida deberá consultar._

_El fuego la llamará y tras su llamada, la sabiduría milenaria surgirá._

_Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará,_

_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar,_

_Porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás._

_A una sola pregunta ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar._

_Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave que te ayudará a vencer. _

_¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer!_

_Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver._

_Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta._

_No olvides las gracias dar y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar._

_Cuando la ofrenda ofrecida esté, no mires atrás y echa a correr._

_Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad!_

_En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!"_

"_Sí, es tal y como la recordaba. Lo que no entiendo es la advertencia que decía Winky que había. Yo no veo ninguna advertencia. Si ella hubiese podido contármela sin interrupciones..¿qué fue lo que dijo? Dijo que..lo más importante era que yo debía quedarme en..¿dónde? Creo que lo mejor será que la busque y me lo cuente antes de invocar a Lak. Sí, será lo mejor." _

Tras guardar de nuevo el Pergamino que contenía la Profecía, Hermione salió de su habitación en busca de la Elfina.

No había recorrido mucho, cuando alguien se cruzó en su camino.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Ron.

- ¿Qué haces deambulando por el Castillo?

- Tengo algo que hacer.

- Hermione, son las once y media de la noche, ¿qué es lo que tienes que hacer a estas horas?

- Lo que yo tengo que hacer no te incumbe, Ron. ¿Y tú por qué estás despierto?

- No podía dormir. Así que decidí pasear un poco.

- Buenas noches, Ron. Te veo mañana en el Desayuno.

La Prefecta echó a andar pero la voz de su pelirrojo amigo la hizo detenerse otra vez.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione.

- ¿Cómo dices Ron?

- Digo que..tengas cuidado, Hermione. Filch está por ahí.

- Ah ya, gracias Ron, hasta mañana.

- De nada. Hermione...

- ¿Sí Ron?

- Su luz es tu Salvación.

- Ron, ¿qué has dicho?

- ¿Yo? Nada.

- Ron..

- Buenas noches, Hermione. Te veré en el Desayuno.

* * *

Hermione continuó andando mientras pensaba en cómo era posible que Ron supiese lo de la Profecía. La Prefecta siguió recorriendo el Castillo en busca de Winky mientras llegaba a la zona de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ella se detuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

- ¿Contraseña, querida?

Hermione no respondió.

- ¿Vas a entrar, querida?

Hermione no contestó, simplemente miró al frente, no podía creer lo que veía.

- ¡Winky!

La Prefecta corrió hasta alcanzar a la Elfina, que casi no se tenía en pié.

- ¡Por Merlín, Winky! ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

La Elfina miró a Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky se alegra mucho de verla, Señorita.

Hermione se quitó la túnica y cubrió a su pequeña amiga con ella.

- Estás..helada Winky, dime..¿qué te pasó?

- Winky..sólo quería..ayudarla, Señorita. Por eso Winky fue a buscar su Amuleto.

- ¿Amuleto? Yo no tengo ningún Amuleto, Winky.

- Winky..lo sabe, Señorita Hermione Granger. El Amuleto es de Winky, por eso Winky fue a buscarlo, Señorita.

- Creo que necesitas descansar, Winky, te llevaré a mi habitación.

- ¡No Señorita! ¡casi no le queda tiempo! Márchese ahora, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky estará bien.

- NO pienso dejarte aquí sola, Winky, ¡si ni siquiera puedes andar!.

- Winky estará bien, Señorita Hermione Granger. No se preocupe por Winky, Señorita.

- Por supuesto que sí me preocupo por ti, Winky, siempre lo hago.

Hermione cogió a la Elfina en brazos y la llevó al interior de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ella depositó a Winky en un Sillón que acercó junto al fuego.

- ¿Estás mejor, Winky?

- Sí, Señorita, Winky se siente mucho mejor ahora, ¡muchas gracias Señorita Hermione Granger!

La Prefecta acarició las orejas de la Elfina. Winky la miró agradecida.

- No me las des, Winky. Yo sí que tendría que agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

- Winky lo hace con gusto, Señorita, porque Winky la quiere mucho, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Yo también a ti, Winky.

La Elfina miró preocupada a Hermione mientras estallaba en llanto.

- ¡Por favor Señorita, tenga mucho cuidado esta noche!

- Tranquila, Winky. Estaré bien.

- Llévese el Amuleto, Señorita.

Winky se metió una mano dentro de su viejo vestido y sacó un colgante en forma de sol que pendía de una tira de cuero. Con cuidado de no tocar a la Prefecta, la Elfina lo colocó en su cuello.

- Ésto la protegerá, Señorita.

- ¿Qué es, Winky?

- El Símbolo de Arion, Señorita Hermione Granger. Si usted lo lleva, ella no se atreverá a hacerle daño.

- ¿El Símbolo de Arion, Winky? ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- De mi Abuela, Señorita. Mi Abuela sirvió a una de las que era como usted y cuando ella murió, mi Abuela lo guardó y luego se lo pasó a mi madre y ella a su vez me lo pasó a mí.

- Tu Abuela..¿por eso sabes tantas cosas acerca de todo esto?

- Sí, Señorita.

- Winky pero..por qué no me lo dijiste.

- ¡Ahora no hay tiempo para que Winky se lo cuente, Señorita Hermione Granger! ¡Son las doce menos cuarto, Señorita, márchese, rápido! Si pierde esta oportunidad, no tendrá otra, Señorita Hermione Granger. ¡Váyase ahora!

- De acuerdo, Winky. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, Señorita, Winky está bien. No se preocupe por mí, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Quédate aquí, Winky, vendré a verte cuando haya terminado. ¿De acuerdo?

La Elfina asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con los ojos empañados a Hermione.

La Prefecta comenzó a andar, pero cuando se encontraba justo ante el Retrato y se disponía a salir por él, volvió a escuchar la voz de Winky.

- Señorita Hermione Granger..

- ¿Sí, Winky?

- Aléjese de la Oscuridad.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Aléjese de la Oscuridad, Señorita. No se acerque a ella, Señorita Hermione Granger y si entra en ella, entonces..¡corra hacia la luz!

- Winky no entiendo..qué intentas decirme.

- ¡Quédese en la Luz, Señorita! ¡Pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga, quédese en la luz! ¡No salga de ella Señorita Hermione Granger!

- Pero...

- ¡Márchese Señorita, rápido! ¡Sólo le quedan diez minutos para las doce! ¡Váyase ya! ¡Váyase antes de que sea tarde Señorita Hermione Granger!¡Vamos, márchese AHORA!

Hermione salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y pasó a toda velocidad por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Ella bajó casi volando las escaleras y atravesó rauda como un Rayo todos los Terrenos del Lago hasta que llegó hasta el Roble Centenario. Una vez allí, ella observó un Rayo de Luna iluminando justo la zona del suelo que había bajo la parte central de la Copa del gran y frondoso Roble.

En menos de diez segundos, ella trazó un círculo en el suelo y metió trozos de leña justo en la parte central del interior del círculo. Luego, con la ayuda de su varita, prendió fuego.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Winky se encomendaba al Dios Arion pidiendo protección para la Prefecta.

"_Por favor, Winky ruega ser escuchada. Winky pide protección, buen Dios Arion. Protección y amparo para la Señorita Hermione Granger. Por favor, que no le pase nada malo, por favor atienda mi súplica."_

Al mismo tiempo que Winky oraba interiormente y que Hermione esperaba observando la Hoguera, a que Lak se presentase ante ella de un momento a otro, la puerta del Dormitorio de los Chicos se abría y se cerraba suavemente.

En el instante en que la Elfina oyó la puerta cerrarse, se puso en guardia. Ella se tapó más con la túnica de Hermione y observó quién era el que bajaba por las escaleras. Aunque no había nadie, o al menos lo parecía, pero el fino oído de Winky escuchó pasos. Se oían débilmente, pero muy cerca del Sillón donde estaba la Elfina.

Bajo su Capa Invisible, Harry Potter llegaba hasta el Retrato y se disponía a salir de él, cuando escuchó la voz de la Elfina.

- ¿Dónde va el Señor Harry Potter?

Harry se giró sorprendido, aún bajo su Capa Invisible, encontrándose a Winky justo delante suya. Él no contestó.

- ¿Dónde va el Señor Harry Potter?

Harry le dio la espalda a Winky y dio otro paso hacia el Retrato. Pero entonces, la Elfina le habló de nuevo.

- El Señor Harry Potter no debe salir. Filch podría castigarle si le atrapa deambulando por el Castillo, Señor.

El ojiverde seguía sin poder creerse cómo era posible que la Elfina supiese que él estaba ahí cuando él estaba seguro de no haber hecho ningún ruido que delatase su presencia.

- Winky sabe que es usted, Señor Harry Potter. Lleva una Capa Invisible, Señor.

Harry seguía más que asombrado y sin decir ni una palabra, pero eso no pareció importarle a Winky.

- Winky sabe que es usted, Señor Harry Potter. Y Winky quiere decirle que si piensa usted salir, no lo haga, Señor.

Eso picó la curiosidad de Harry y decidió contestarle a la Elfina, aunque en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué no debo salir?

- Porque Winky sabe que el Señor Harry Potter quiere ver a la Señorita Hermione Granger, pero el Señor Harry Potter no debe hacer eso, Señor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo..

- Porque Winky sabe que el Señor Harry Potter está preocupado por la Señorita Hermione Granger, pero el Señor Harry Potter no debe molestarla ahora, Señor.

- Pero..

- La Señorita Hermione Granger ahora está durmiendo, Señor. No debe usted molestarla ahora, Señor Harry Potter.

- Ella no está durmiendo Winky. Sé que estuvo aquí antes, os oí hablar.

- Si el Señor Harry Potter nos oyó, entonces el Señor Harry Potter sabe lo que ocurre y tiene que entender que no debe interrumpir a la Señorita Hermione Granger, Señor.

- Lo siento Winky, pero pienso irme. Tengo que asegurarme que ella está bien.

- Usted no se irá de aquí, Señor Harry Potter.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo?

- YO, Señor.

- Winky por favor, ahora no estoy para bromas.

- Winky no bromea, Señor Harry Potter. Winky hará lo imposible por evitar que el Señor Harry Potter interrumpa el Ritual.

- ¿Qué Ritual?

- Winky no hablará más, Señor. Pero Winky le asegura que si usted da otro paso más y sale por el Retrato, entonces el Señor Harry Potter conocerá la furia de Winky, Señor.

- Winky, yo no pretendo nada malo. Sólo quiero saber si ella está bien.

- Winky lo sabe, Señor Harry Potter. Pero Winky insiste en que usted se quede, Señor. Porque si el Señor Harry Potter profana el Ritual, entonces la Señorita estará en peligro, Señor.

- ¿Profanar el Ritual, yo? Si no sé de qué estás hablando, Winky.

- El Señor Harry Potter lo sabe porque le dijo a Winky que antes nos escuchó hablar, Señor.

- Oí cómo le decías a Hermione que se fuese, pero nada más.

- Entonces Winky no dirá nada más, Señor Harry Potter. Pero Winky insiste en que el Señor no salga de aquí.

- Cuéntame de qué va todo esto, Winky.

Harry se quitó la capa y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la Elfina.

- Winky no dirá nada, Señor.

- Winky..si ella está en peligro, dímelo por favor.

- Winky no sabe nada, Señor.

- Winky...

- ¡Winky no sabe nada, Señor!

- Entonces yo mismo lo averiguaré.

Harry se colocó de nuevo la Capa Invisible y echó a andar, la Elfina se puso delante del Retrato.

- ¡Usted no saldrá, Señor Harry Potter!

- Winky, no quiero hechizarte, pero si no te quitas de en medio, te juro que te petrifico.

- Winky no se moverá, Señor.

- Muy bien, tú lo has querido. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

La Elfina cayó hacia delante totalmente inmóvil. Harry la atrapó antes de que tocase el suelo. Él la colocó en el Sillón que había justo delante del fuego y cuando lo hizo, vio la túnica de Hermione.

"_Sin duda estuvo aquí, pero..¿por qué se quitó la Túnica? Y..¿dónde iría? El Mapa, tengo que consultarlo."_

Él sacó la varita y apuntó al Mapa del Merodeador, pronunciando el Hechizo que lo activaba.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Harry ojeó el Mapa en busca de su mejor amiga.

"_Planta Baja..no, aquí no está. Torre de Astronomía..no. Hermione, dónde estás, vamos..enséñame dónde está ella." _

De repente apareció un puntito que señalaba los Terrenos del Lago.

"_Ahí está."_

- Travesura realizada.

El Mapa se borró y Harry lo guardó.

Evitando a Filch y la Señora Norris, Harry salió del Colegio y se adentró en los Terrenos del Lago.

* * *

Bajo el Roble Centenario, Hermione observaba la Hoguera con atención, la leña se estaba consumiendo así que echó otro poco. En el momento en que lo hizo, el fuego volvió a avivarse y cuando las chispas descendieron, la Prefecta se encontró con una mujer cuyos ojos centelleaban como el fuego.

"_Lak."_

Hermione observó a la Primera Elegida. Su aspecto era el de una mujer de no más de 50 años. Tenía el cabello mucho más enmarañado que el de la Prefecta y tan lleno de nudos, que parecía que llevase Rastas. Su cara era blanca y tenía dos símbolos tribales, uno en cada rabillo del ojo. La Primera Elegida miraba fijamente a las llamas y Hermione pensó que no había advertido su presencia, pero supo que se había equivocado en el momento en que la oyó hablar.

- Me has llamado, Elegida. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Quiero que me ayudes, Lak. Necesito que contestes una pregunta.

- Haz la pregunta Elegida y te daré una respuesta. Sólo una. – contestó Lak mientras se movía frente a Hermione lentamente, de un lado a otro, como si se balanceara.

Hermione se quedó observándola mientras recordaba la Profecía.

"_A una sola pregunta, ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar,_

_pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave, que te ayudará a vencer. _

_¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer!_

_Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver." _

- Haz tu pregunta, Elegida.

La voz ronca y susurrante de Lak, sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

- Yo..quiero saber, si..

- Haz tu pregunta, Elegida.

- Antes de eso, Lak, quiero comentarte algo.

- Lak te escucha, Elegida.

- Tuve una Premonición, en ella decía que..sólo el Regalo ofrecido podría detener el Proceso. Pensé que El Regalo era la clave para vencer a Lori.

Pero luego averigüé que si el Equilibrio se rompía, entonces sólo un Acto Puro podría salvar al Mundo de la Destrucción estuviese o no, provocado por Lori. También tuve una Pesadilla, en ella..el Mundo se destruía porque la Sala de los Actos Puros estaba vacía y todo lo que había en la Tierra era Caos y Muerte.

- Tuviste un sueño Premonitorio, Elegida. De lo que pasará si Lori activa el Portal o si el Equilibrio se pierde.

- Pero..en mi sueño, además de eso, pasaba otra cosa. Mi mejor amigo moría, una mujer le mataba.

- ¿Cómo era ella, Elegida?

- No...no lo sé, no puedo recordarla. Pero su cara sólo mostraba odio y disfrute por todo lo que ocurría.

- Quizás viste a Lori, Elegida.

- No..no lo creo, Lak. Sé cómo era ella físicamente y esa mujer no se le parecía en nada. Lo que sí recuerdo es que..toda su ropa era oscura, negra como la noche y..lo único que quería era matar a Harry.

- Si quería matarle, tendría algún motivo, Elegida.

- Ella..dijo que..él merecía la muerte por no haber querido cumplir con su voluntad. Pero no entiendo por qué querría matarle, si él no tiene nada que ver con mi Misión.

- Te equivocas, Elegida. Sí tiene que ver.

- Yo no lo creo, Lak. La única que tiene que ver con esta Misión, soy yo.

- No, Elegida. Si la mujer de tu sueño fuese Lori, ella querría matarle por ser él tu ser más querido, igual que mató a mi hijo.

- Pero..a Rul lo mató porque tú no quisiste seguir buscando la Llave, Lak. Pero Harry no es mi hijo y no entiendo por qué querría Lori o quien fuese, matarle.

- Porque él es tu ser más querido, Elegida.

- Sigo sin entenderte, Lak.

- Lo sabrás llegado el momento, Elegida. ¿Has pensado ya la pregunta que quieres hacerme?

- Sí, en realidad..tengo más de una pregunta.

- Haz tu pregunta, Elegida, sólo una.

- De acuerdo, Lak. Mi pregunta es..¿cuál es el Regalo que tengo que ofrecerle a Lori para que ella se de por vencida y detenga todo?

- Tu Renuncia es tu Regalo.

- Mi Renuncia es mi Regalo.

- Tu Renuncia..es..tu Regalo.

- No..lo entiendo Lak. ¿No podrías ser más explícita?

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A PROFANAR EL RITUAL!

- ¿QUÉ? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Tú...maldita, has alterado el Ritual.

- ¡No! ¡yo he hecho todo siguiendo las normas! ¡Yo no he alterado nada!

- ¡MIENTES!

Fue entonces que Hermione se acordó de otra parte de la Profecía.

"_Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta._

_No olvides las gracias dar, y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar." _

- Perdona Lak, olvidé apagar la hoguera y..darte las gracias y entregarte un Regalo. Lo siento, ¿puedo hacerlo ahora?

Lak miró con ira a Hermione y no dijo nada, sólo se quedó observando a la Prefecta fijamente mientras sus ojos centelleaban con más fuerza que antes.

Interpretando el Silencio como una afirmación por parte de la Primera Elegida, Hermione apagó el fuego y quedó de espaldas a Lak. Ella comenzó a hablarle otra vez.

- No sé..qué puedes querer Lak, pero..dime qué es lo que te gustaría y yo te lo daré.

- Jajajajajaaajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

La risa de la Primera Elegida puso los pelos de punta a Hermione, esa risa era todo menos alegre o amigable.

- No sabes lo que has hecho.

- ¿¡Qué!?

Hermione se giró para encarar de nuevo a la Primera Elegida, pero no la veía. Sin la luz del Fuego, no se veía nada. La Prefecta se puso en guardia, preparándose para lo que fuese. Algo no iba bien, y ella podía sentirlo.

- ¿Lak?

La risa seguía sonando, sobre todo alrededor de Hermione, la Prefecta miraba a todas partes. Oía la risa de Lak muy cerca de ella, pero no podía ni siquiera intuir dónde estaba exactamente.

De repente, la risa se detuvo, y Hermione oyó la voz de Lak justo a la altura de su oído derecho.

- Has salido del Círculo, Elegida.

- ¿El Círculo?

- Has apagado el fuego.

- ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡lo decía la Profecía!

- Me has perdido de vista, me has dado la espalda.

- ¡Es lo que debía hacer!

Hermione sintió un golpe en su espalda, ella cayó al suelo.

- Ya no está la luz Sagrada, Elegida.

- ¿Luz Sagrada?

- Ya nada te protege.

- ¿¡ De qué estás hablando!?

- Ahora puedo matarte.

- ¿Matarme? Pero..si yo soy la Elegida, y tú fuiste la Primera Elegida. Tú no puedes matarme, ¡le prometiste a Arion que me ayudarías!

- Sí, respondiendo a tu pregunta. Pero tu pregunta fue respondida en su momento. Yo he cumplido mi parte y ahora..estás a mi merced.

La cabeza de Hermione se hundió en el suelo y sintió cómo le tiraban del pelo.

- ¡Lak! ¡suéltame!

- No..ahora..eres..¡MÍA!.

La cabeza de la Prefecta cayó hacia atrás y Hermione sintió cómo la arrastraban por el suelo. Ella intentó liberarse, pero no pudo.

- ¡Por favor Lak! ¡ya basta!

- No, pagarás con tu vida por haber violado el Ritual.

- ¡Yo no he violado nada!

- ¡MIENTES!

Hermione sintió un golpe en su nariz y notó la sangre correr en el momento en que descendió hasta sus labios.

La Prefecta se dobló de dolor cuando sintió un golpe en sus costillas y luego otro en su estómago.

- Por favor..por favor..déjame.

- ¡NO!

El Jersey de Hermione se rompió a la altura de su hombro derecho, y la Prefecta sintió cómo le desgarraban la piel al clavarle las uñas en él.

Ella emitió un potente grito de dolor, que recorrió la distancia, llegando hasta los oídos de Harry.

"_¡Hermione!"_

Harry aceleró el paso en su búsqueda por encontrarla y rogando interiormente por que ella estuviese bien.

Viva sí, pero bien no estaba Hermione, y mucho menos, a salvo.

Malherida, golpeada, y con todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo llenas de sangre debido a los mordiscos y arañazos recibidos, así es como se encontraba la Prefecta que, pese a todo, seguía luchando por su vida y por intentar escapar de Lak.

Con gran esfuerzo, Hermione logró ponerse de pie pero nada más levantarse, volvió a caer al suelo.

Otro grito inundó la noche y fue emitido por la boca de la Prefecta en el instante en que sintió un enorme arañazo justo debajo del cuello. Hermione sintió la sangre correr y descender por el interior de su ropa.

Tumbada en el suelo, bocarriba, y sin ser capaz de moverse, la Prefecta percibió cómo le rasgaban sus ropas.

- Por favor..por favor..basta. ¡Ya bastaaa!

Lak gruñó más fuerte y le arañó la mejilla. Hermione notó la sangre fluir.. y un solo pensamiento llenó su mente.

"_Por favor..¡que alguien me ayude!" _

Harry tuvo un mal presentimiento. Él atravesó unos Arbustos y vislumbró en la distancia el Roble Centenario.

El ojiverde continuó avanzando esperando una señal, o un grito, lo que fuese, que pudiera indicarle la ubicación de su mejor amiga.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Fue el Aullido de dolor que salió de la garganta de Hermione en el momento en que un potente mordisco impactó en el otro hombro que tenía descubierto.

Harry lo escuchó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo el sonido.

- ¡Aguanta Hermione! ¡Ya casi estoy!

Pero la Prefecta no le escuchó, estaba demasiado aturdida por todo lo que estaba viviendo como para prestar atención a la lejana pero clara voz de su mejor amigo que cada vez estaba más cerca de ella aunque todavía su cuerpo no era visible.

Una patada en su rodilla izquierda hizo que las lágrimas de la Prefecta volvieran a salir y comenzaran a bajar hasta perderse en sus maltrechas ropas.

A la patada le siguió otro mordisco, esta vez en uno de sus brazos y en el momento en que sintió cómo Lak lamía la sangre que brotaba de esa nueva herida, una gran sensación de mareo comenzó a invadirla. Hermione sentía que perdería la consciencia de un momento a otro, pero hizo todo lo posible por no desmayarse, sabiendo que si perdía el conocimiento, entonces sí que estaría perdida del todo.

- Por favor Lak, ya basta.- Suplicó la Prefecta que ya no tenía fuerzas ni para oponer resistencia.

- ¡NO! ¡HAS VIOLADO ÉSTE SITIO SAGRADO! ¡Y POR ELLO MERECES MORIR!

- Yo..no he violado nada.

- ¡MIENTES! ¡TRAJISTE UN INTRUSO!

- Eso.. no.. es.. cierto.- contestó Hermione con gran dificultad debido a lo débil que se encontraba.

- ¡SÍ LO ES! ¡PUEDO OLERLE!

- Nno..hay..nnadie..aquí. Estás..minn..tiendo.

Una potente bofetada hizo ladear el rostro de Hermione, fue entonces que Lak se hizo visible y acercó una mano al cuello de la Prefecta. Con horror, Hermione vio cómo las uñas de la Primera Elegida se alargaban. Lak sonrió maliciosa mientras acercaba sus uñas afiladas al cuello de Hermione.

- ¿Miento? ¡Yo no miento nunca! ¡tú sí lo has hecho y por eso mereces morir!

Hermione cerró los ojos esperando el corte mortal, pero entonces..

- ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!

Al escuchar su voz, la Prefecta abrió los ojos y se encontró a su mejor amigo justo al lado de Lak, apuntándola con la varita.

- Ha..rry ¡ve..te.. de.. aq..quí!

Lak giró la cabeza y miró al ojiverde y luego volvió a posar su vista en Hermione.

- ¡Tú le trajiste! ¿verdad, Elegida?

- Ella no me trajo. Yo vine solo. Y ahora..apártate-de-ella.

- Jjajajajaaaaaaaa ¿y si no lo hago qué?

- No te gustará, te lo aseguro.

La luz de la Luna iluminaba a Harry, mientras que Hermione y Lak seguían en la Oscuridad. La Primera Elegida miraba al ojiverde de forma asesina, pero no le tocó por el momento. Hermione miró a Lak y luego a Harry, preguntándose por qué el Espíritu malvado no hacía nada en contra de su amigo. Eso fue algo que la impactó pero lo que más impresión le causó fue ver la expresión de los ojos de Harry. Sus verdes ojos miraban a la Primera Elegida con un odio que la Prefecta jamás había visto antes en él. Ni siquiera cuando él y Malfoy se enfrentaban de alguna forma.

- Lo diré una última vez, apártate..de..ella. ¡AHORA!

Lak se quitó de encima de Hermione, en cuanto se vio libre, la Prefecta hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y lo consiguió. Ella volvió a mirar a la Primera Elegida, que parecía estar esperando el momento oportuno para lanzarse sobre Harry con toda su furia.

Harry estiró una mano para ayudar a Hermione a reunirse con él, pero antes de que ella pudiese agarrar su mano y dar un solo paso, la luz abandonó al ojiverde y Hermione vio con horror cómo la Primera Elegida sonreía maliciosa.

- ¡HARRY CUIDADO!

Demasiado tarde, Lak se tiró encima de él, haciéndole caer en la Oscuridad. Ellos rodaron adentrándose en la negrura y perdiéndose de la vista de Hermione.

En la distancia, la Prefecta escuchó un grito de dolor del ojiverde y fue entonces que recordó las palabras de la Profecía.

"_¡apártate de la Oscuridad! En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece y si no quieres morir..¡huye de ella y desaparece!" _

"_Así que a eso se refería la Profecía. La Oscuridad es el territorio de Lak, a ella pertenece."_

Fue entonces que Hermione lo comprendió.

"_Ella no le hizo nada porque él estaba en la luz. ¡Claro! ¡Por eso Winky me dijo que me alejara de la Oscuridad! __¡La luz es lo único a lo que ella teme! ¡Es la única cosa que puede detenerla!"_

-¡HARRY DONDE ESTÁS!

- ¡Hermione!

Ella escuchó su voz llamándola, pero esta vez su voz se oía más cerca. Otro grito de dolor del ojiverde rompió el inquietante silencio de la noche, la Prefecta usó las pocas fuerzas que había recuperado, para echar a correr a través de la Oscuridad en dirección al grito que Harry había emitido.

- _¡Lumus!_

La punta de la varita de Hermione se iluminó, alumbrando el camino que ella recorría frenéticamente. Un poco después, ella les vio. La visión de lo que le mostraron sus ojos la dejó más que impactada.

En el suelo, bocabajo, estaba Harry ahora inconsciente y sobre él estaba Lak. Ella continuaba atacándole con saña, de tal manera que las ropas y túnica de Harry estaban más que destrozadas. Cuando Hermione vio la espalda desnuda de Harry llena de sangre por los arañazos recibidos, una ira inmensa la invadió.

La Prefecta se puso detrás de Lak y con voz tranquila pero nada amigable, le habló al Espíritu de la Primera Elegida.

- Sólo lo diré una vez. Apártate de él.. YA.

Lak se rió y giró su cabeza hasta encarar a la Prefecta, encontrándose su varita a la altura de sus centelleantes ojos.

- ¿Sabes qué, Elegida? Su sangre es deliciosa, la he probado.

- Monstruo.

- ¿Yo? No, Elegida. Soy todo menos eso. Lori lo es. Y lo comprobarás cuando llegue el momento.

- Aléjate de Harry, Lak. ¡AHORA!

- Aléjame tú de él si tienes valor. Pero hagas lo que hagas, de nada te servirá. Tú no puedes matarme, ya lo hizo Lori hace miles de años.

- Si no te levantas ahora mismo de encima de Harry, no respondo de lo que te haré.

- ¿Cómo vas a herirme, Elegida? Ya nada puede hacerme daño.

Hermione sintió un calor repentino en la parte interna de su cuello, ella recordó el colgante. La voz de Winky volvió a sonar en la mente de la Prefecta.

"_Si usted lo lleva, ella no se atreverá a hacerle daño." _

Hermione tiró de la cuerda. Sin quitárselo, ella sacó el Colgante y lo subió a la altura de los ojos de Lak para que pudiese verlo. Los ojos de la Primera Elegida se abrieron de asombro.

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Apártate de Harry.

Hermione dio un paso en dirección a Lak. La Primera Elegida se levantó lentamente y la Prefecta dio otro paso hacia ella.

- Échate a un lado, Lak.

La Primera Elegida obedeció, sin dejar de mirar el Colgante ni la luz que de él salía.

- Y ahora..vete, Lak.

La Primera Elegida no obedeció esta vez.

- Lak..vete.

- No.

- Lak...

- No tengo por qué obedecerte, ni siquiera sabes usarlo. ¿Verdad?

Hermione se agachó lo suficiente para estar a la altura de Harry pero sin perder de vista a Lak ni un instante.

- Sé lo suficiente para saber que no podrás hacerme daño mientras yo lo tenga- contestó Hermione mientras agarraba la cintura de Harry y apoyaba uno de los brazos del ojiverde en uno de sus hombros para intentar levantarle del suelo.

- Jajjajajaaaaaa puede que sí, a ti no te haré daño, pero a él..

- Si vuelves a tocarle un solo pelo del cuerpo, Lak, volverás a sentir qué es el dolor por muy muerta que estés.

Tras escucharla gruñir, la Prefecta soltó a Harry y se preparó para lo que pudiera venir.

Lak se tiró a por Harry pero antes de que llegara a tocarle, se encontró con las manos de Hermione sosteniendo el Colgante justo a la altura de sus ojos centelleantes.

La Primera Elegida se quedó a sólo milímetros de que el objeto pudiese tocarla de alguna forma. Volviendo a gruñir amenazadoramente, Lak se quedó inmóvil mientras observaba el Colgante brillar cada vez más.

- Y ahora, Lak, desaparece de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y te haga algo peor que sólo amenazarte con este Colgante.

La Primera Elegida se retiró lentamente y se puso en pie, mientras Hermione la seguía con la mirada.

La Prefecta se levantó aún sosteniendo el Colgante y pronunció el hechizo invocador.

- ¡_Accio_ Saeta de Fuego!

- ¿Qué pretendes, Elegida?

- No te importa, Lak. Creo que después de todo lo que ha pasado esta noche, no te mereces ni una sola explicación más por mi parte.

En cuanto la escoba de Harry estuvo en las manos de Hermione, la Prefecta se subió a ella y usó su varita para subir a Harry delante de ella de tal manera, que pudiese sujetarle a la misma vez que ella agarraba la escoba.

En cuanto Hermione soltó el Colgante, Lak gruñó y se lanzó a por ella, pero la Prefecta dio una potente patada al suelo y en cuestión de segundos, se encontró volando por el cielo.

- ¿Crees que así puedes escapar, Elegida? ¡Nunca te librarás de mí!

En cuestión de segundos, Lak estaba volando detrás de Hermione. La Primera Elegida consiguió situarse a su lado e intentó tirarla de la escoba, pero Hermione la esquivó justo a tiempo.

La persecución por el Cielo oscuro duró hasta el momento en que Hermione recordó toda la advertencia de Winky y lo que ella le aconsejó al respecto.

"_Aléjese de la Oscuridad, Señorita. No se acerque a ella, Señorita Hermione Granger y si entra en ella, entonces..¡corra hacia la luz!_

¡_Quédese en la Luz, Señorita! ¡Pase lo que pase, oiga lo que oiga, quédese en la luz! _

_¡No salga de ella Señorita Hermione Granger!" _

Hermione ganó altura y se acercó lo más posible a la débil luz de la Luna Nublada. Fue en ese preciso instante, en que las palabras de Ron _"Su luz será tu Salvación"_ llegaron a la mente de la Prefecta . Justo cuando Lak iba a alcanzarla, Hermione detuvo la escoba, y debido a la velocidad que llevaba, la Primera Elegida pasó de largo, quedándose de cara a la oculta Luna. La Prefecta aprovechó ese instante para gritar con voz potente y clara ...

- ¡SELENE AUMENTA TU BRILLO!

Y en el instante en que lo dijo, La Luna se hizo más brillante, deslumbrando con sus rayos a Lak, y haciendo que su luminosidad se metiese por todo su cuerpo, desintegrándolo delante de Hermione. La Prefecta dio las gracias a la Diosa de la Luna y esperó. Cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado y que La Primera Elegida no volvería, Hermione puso rumbo al Castillo.

Una vez allí, ella se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación de Prefecta y entró por ella. Hermione descendió de la Escoba y con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió poner a Harry en su cama mientras salía de la habitación y volvía a la Sala Común de Gryffindor en busca de Winky.

* * *

En el momento en que Hermione entró en la Sala Común y se encontró a la Elfina petrificada, la Prefecta le lanzó el Contrahechizo y Winky despertó de su letargo.

Cuando la Elfina enfocó la vista y vio el aspecto de Hermione, tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar de espanto. Los grandes ojos de Winky se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar todo lo que la Primera Elegida le había hecho a su humana favorita.

- Señorita Hermione Granger..usted..

- Winky, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. Ponte mi túnica y cúbrete con ella.

En cuanto la Elfina lo hubo hecho, Hermione la cogió en brazos y salió de la Sala Común, poniendo rumbo a su habitación de Prefecta. Una vez dentro, la Gryffindor dejó la puerta débilmente abierta y tras quitarle la túnica, puso en el suelo a su pequeña amiga.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger no ha cerrado bien la puerta.

- Es para que luego puedas salir, Winky.

La Elfina siguió a Hermione hasta su cama y cuando la vio sentarse al lado de Harry, ella hizo lo mismo pero en el lado contrario.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, el Señor Harry Potter está malherido, Winky sabía que esto pasaría, Señorita.

- Cuéntamelo luego, Winky. Ahora eso no me preocupa, lo que me inquieta es que se cure y pronto. ¿Tú sabes algo acerca de la Magia Curativa que usa la Señora Pomfrey para sanar heridas y borrar las cicatrices?

- Sí, Señorita, Winky no sabe tanto como Madame Pomfrey pero Winky tiene algunos conocimientos sobre Magia Curativa. Mi Madre me los enseñó, Señorita.

- Bien, quiero que cures a Harry, Winky.

- Pero Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿no cree usted que sería mejor que le curara la Señora Pomfrey?

- No, son las 4 de la Madrugada, Winky, la Señora Pomfrey estará durmiendo, si ahora la despierto para que cure a Harry, en cuanto nos vea a los dos, lo más probable es que llame a Dumbledore, y yo no quiero eso. No quiero que nadie sepa lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, a menos que seamos Harry y yo, quienes lo contemos. Y tanto la Señora Pomfrey, como Dumbledore, nos invadirían a preguntas acerca de lo sucedido, y eso es lo último que me apetece esta noche, Winky. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Winky lo entiende, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Bien, entonces..¿puedes curarle?

- Sí Señorita, Winky hará todo lo posible por curar al Señor Harry Potter.

- Genial, Winky. Cuando quieras.

Con ayuda de Hermione, Winky desvistió a Harry, dejándole en ropa interior.

La Elfina ahogó un gemido de espanto cuando vio la espalda del ojiverde. Ella miró a Hermione y la vio llorar silenciosamente.

Winky curó los arañazos y mordiscos de Harry, haciendo que las heridas se cerrasen rápidamente.

- Winky no sabe cómo hacer que no queden cicatrices, Señorita.

- No importa Winky, de verdad, no importa. Has aliviado su dolor y sufrimiento y eso ya es mucho, Winky. Muchísimo. Lo que has hecho significa mucho para mí, Winky. Gracias.

Hermione se derrumbó cayendo sobre la cama, mientras la Elfina se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Puede Winky consolarla tocándole el pelo, Señorita Hermione Granger?

La Prefecta asintió con la cabeza y la Elfina introdujo sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de Hermione, comenzando a masajear su cabello, eso relajó mucho a la Prefecta.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger debe descansar ahora. Winky se quedará a su lado si la Señorita quiere.

- No hace falta Winky. Vete a descansar. Y..Gracias..Winky. Por todo.

- La Señorita no tiene por qué agradecerle nada a Winky, todo lo que hace Winky por la Señorita, Winky lo hace con gusto y porque la estima mucho, Señorita.

- Winky..¿me harías un favor?

- Lo que usted quiera, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Querrías curarme a mí?

- Se..Señorita..¡será un honor para Winky hacer eso! ¡claro que sí Señorita Hermione Granger!¡Winky la curará, Señorita!- pronunció la Elfina emocionada.

Hermione se levantó y se quitó sus ropas rasgadas. Winky las recogió y las puso en una Silla. Luego regresó a la cama de Hermione y le indicó a la Prefecta que se tumbase en la cama. Hermione se tumbó al lado de Harry, y se quedó quieta, dejándose sanar por su pequeña amiga. Unos minutos después, Hermione tenía sus heridas limpias y sanas. La Prefecta cogió las manos de la Elfina y las besó, dándole las gracias por lo que había hecho.

Los ojos de Winky estaban inundados en lágrimas y con voz suave y cariñosa habló a la Prefecta.

- Muchas gracias, Señorita Hermione Granger por besar las manos de Winky. Es la primera vez que una Bruja lo hace, Señorita. Nadie humano como usted, había tocado ni besado a Winky antes, Señorita.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden, Winky.

- Oh Señorita..es usted tan buena con Winky..

- Tú también lo eres conmigo, Winky. Y me siento orgullosa de contar contigo y tu amistad. De verdad.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a cerrarse, la Elfina sonrió y arropó a la Prefecta.

- La Señorita debe descansar, está agotada. ¿Quiere la Señorita Hermione Granger que Winky haga algo más por ella antes de que la Señorita se duerma?

- Sí, Winky, ¿podrías por favor traerme un Camisón? Está en el segundo cajón de la Cómoda.

- Sí, Señorita. Ahora mismo.

La Elfina trajo el Camisón y la Prefecta se lo puso, volviendo a tumbarse al lado del ojiverde.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿necesita algo más de Winky?

- No Winky, Gracias, ya has hecho bastante. ¿Harry está bien?

- Sí, Señorita, él respira tranquilo. ¿Quiere usted que Winky arrope también al Señor Harry Potter, Señorita?

- Sí por favor, porque ya no tengo fuerzas ni de hacerlo yo, Winky.

- Ya está, Señorita. Winky lo ha hecho.

- Gracias Winky, ve a descansar y mañana, cuando pueda moverme, te prometo que iré a verte a las Cocinas y nos tomaremos un gran pedazo de tarta de chocolate. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. A Winky le parece bien.

- Buenas noches, Winky.

- Buenas noches, Señorita.

Hermione cerró los ojos. La Elfina corrió las cortinas de la Cama de la Prefecta y sin hacer ruido, salió de la Habitación cerrando la puerta suavemente.

* * *

Continuará..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Bueno, aquí está el Cap 10 completito. Espero que os haya gustado. Seguro que más de una está pensando aquello de..¿pero cuándo va a pasar algo entre Hermione y Harry? Y yo digo..todo a su tiempo. Además, después de lo que han pasado "esta noche" ¿creéis que estaban en condiciones de algo más que dormir y descansar? Yo creo que no.

Y os digo lo mismo que os he dicho en otros Caps anteriores, "todo tiene su evolución" y llegado el momento, les veréis decirse todo lo que sienten y darse mil besos cuando haga falta. Y..quizás no tengáis que esperar mucho más para poder verlo jiiiiijijijijijijiijjii.

Espero que os haya gustado lo de la Primera Elegida, la verdad es que lo modifiqué bastante hasta que quedó como quería. Intenté hacer algo emocionante, que tuviera tensión, incluso..transmitir angustia para que vivieseis de alguna forma, lo mal que lo pasa Hermione. No sé si lo habré conseguido, ya me lo diréis en los Reviews.

La verdad es que quería que os diese algo de miedo, pero creo que no tengo esa cualidad. No soy Stephen King ejejejejejejejee. Pero bueno, al menos espero que no os dejase indiferente.

Supongo que ya sabréis cuál era la advertencia que Hermione no vió cuando leyó la Profecía. Pero si seguís teniendo dudas con respecto a eso o cualquier otra cosa de la Profecía, no os preocupéis porque en los siguientes Caps, habrá una escena entre McGonagall y Hermione en la que se aclarará todo lo relacionado con la Profecía.

También os aviso que a partir de ahora, sólo podré actualizar el fic los fines de Semana. Es que..estoy preparándome unas Oposiciones de Maestra de Inglés (no sé si os lo dije, pero esa es mi Profesión), para trabajar en un Colegio Público sostenido por el Estado, y bueno..son unos exámenes muy duros y necesito todo el tiempo posible para estudiar. Espero que lo comprendáis y no os importe esperar al Fin de Semana para leer el fic.

Bueno, nada más por el momento, un beso a todos y todas, os quiero muuucho. ;-) RAkAoMi.


	12. Mientras Dormías

**Lunes, 4 de Octubre del 2004.**

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Hola cómo estáis, espero que bien. **En fin, aquí va el Cap 11, que según los publica la Page será el 12, porque como el diez lo tuve que dividir en dos partes, la Page lo puso como si fuesen dos sea, este Cap, será más corto de lo habitual. Es que aquí..simplemente quería poner algo más de la relación Hermione-Harry. Algo que sé..os encanta. Jijjiijijijijiij. Así que..para haceros algo divertido y también tierno, aquí tenéis este Cap, que seguro os gustará.

Ahora bien, os aviso. Este Cap conforme avance, veréis que los pensamientos de Harry y Hermione, riman.

Sí, riman, como si estuviesen en Verso. No veáis lo que me reí al escribir todo lo que ellos piensan. Sobre todo porque cuando llega el momento en que piensan en Rima, es algo bastante gracioso, ¡al menos desde mi punto de vista.

Un beso, un saludo y después de que ella despierte, leed con atención, porque estoy más que segura que os va a gustar un montón. Jijijijijijiji.

Y si de paso, podéis..

**bajaros la melodía de Christopher Beck** (Compositor de la Música Instrumental de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". Ese hombre es un Artista, lo mismo te pone música para una escena de Amor, que para otra tremendista.) Como os iba diciendo, bajaros **"Close your Eyes" que es el tema de amor de Angel y Buffy**. Os aseguro que **si escucháis esa música justo en la escena desde que Hermione despierta**, **hasta que ellos empiezan a jugar**, **todo lo que ahí ocurra, con esa música preciosa, os resultará otra cosa. **

Y ya no digo más..sólo que..

¡Esa música es Preciosa, es Divina de la Muerte! Y para Hermione y Harry, pega estupendamente.  Besitos miles. RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que está al lado de cada guión, son los Diálogos de los Personajes.

Lo que está entre comillas y cursiva, son los pensamientos internos de los Personajes.

Lo que va con comillas y letra normal, es el Sueño de Hermione y algo que ella escribe (si os es posible, leedlo con la música que os he recomendado).

Y ahora sí..¡A leer se ha dicho! ;-)

* * *

Cap 11. **"Mientras dormías."**

En la habitación de Hermione, en la cama con Dosel, La Prefecta se encontraba completamente dormida, pero nada relajada. El cuerpo de Hermione se movía, se retorcía, ella estaba inquieta, sufría, debido a la Pesadilla que tenía.

La misma horrible Pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior, se repetía ahora de nuevo pero con mucho más dramatismo y tensión.

"El Mundo se destruía, todo en la Tierra desaparecía, y al final..sólo quedaban ella, Harry y la horrible mujer vestida toda de negro, cuyo rostro sólo mostraba odio y disfrute por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

La Mujer atrapaba a Harry, le lastimaba, le torturaba y Hermione al verlo, lloraba, sufría, se lamentaba.

- Por favor, ya basta, no le hagas más daño.

- ¿y a ti qué te importa?

- Me importa mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le quiero.

- ¿Le quieres?

- Sí, le quiero.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Infinito.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?

- Sí.

- ¿Cualquier cosa por salvarle?

- Sí, cualquiera.

- ¿Incluso morir por él?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿INCLUSO MORIR POR ÉL?"

Hermione se quedó muda, volvió a quedarse incapaz de abrir la boca, al igual que le ocurrió en el Sueño anterior. Ella observó con horror cómo la mujer de negro, desintegraba a Harry delante de sus ojos. "

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Ante el potente grito, emitido por su compañera, el ojiverde abrió los ojos y se encontró a Hermione a su lado, echa un mar de lágrimas y con un tremendo ataque de nervios, pese a estar todavía dormida.

Harry se acercó a ella y le habló en voz baja, a la altura de su oído.

- Hermione, despierta.

- No, no, no..no. Por favor no, ¡por favor NO!

- Hermione..abre los ojos.

- Harry no..no..no puede ser, ¡no puede ser! ¡Harry!

- ¿qué es lo que no puede ser, Hermione?

- Muerto..¡está muerto!. Yo..no...nno puedo, no lo soporto, no...

- Shhhhh estoy bien, Hermione, estoy bien. Vamos..abre los ojos. Estoy aquí.

- No..no es cierto, ¡no es cierto!

- Sí lo es, Hermione, estoy aquí, contigo. ¡Despierta!

Verdes como la hierba, con el brillo de las esmeraldas, así eran los ojos de Harry, y fue lo primero que vio la Prefecta cuando abrió sus ojos marrones.

- ¿Harry?

El ojiverde no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Hermione le tocó el rostro suavemente, recorriéndolo con sus dedos, para asegurarse de que era real.

Y en cuanto supo que todo había sido un mal Sueño, los brazos de la Prefecta se enroscaron en el cuello de Harry, y le dio un abrazo con tal ímpetu, que echó al ojiverde hacia atrás, volviendo a caer en la cama, pero esta vez, ella estaba encima de él.

- Harry..¡oh Harry! ¡estás aquí! ¡estás aquí!

- Tran..tranquila Hermione, no llores.

- Creí que te perdía Harry, creí que nunca más volvería a verte, yo.. ¡Oh Harry! ¡Yo..

- Shhhh...todo está bien. Sólo fue una Pesadilla. Ya pasó.

- No..no, no pasó. Llevo dos noches soñando lo mismo, Harry.

- ¿Dos noches?

- Sí, dos. Ayer..y hoy. YO..yo..nno..no quiero, ¡no quiero que eso pase! ¡no quiero verte morir! ¡no quiero!

- Cálmate Hermione, sólo fue una Pesadilla.

- Pero..¿y si no lo fuera Harry?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Y si..ese Sueño fuese un aviso...de lo que pasará. Si tú me ayudas..tú..podrías morir, Harry,

¡y yo no quiero eso! Si te mueres..Harry, si te mueres..si te matan por mi culpa.. _"la que se muere soy yo."_

- Shhhh, nadie va a matarme. ¿De acuerdo? _"Lori no está obsesionada en acabar conmigo como Voldemort." _Sólo ha sido un Sueño, Hermione. Cálmate, estoy bien, los dos estamos bien.

- Puedes...¿puedes abrazarme Harry? Por favor, necesito un abrazo.

- Claro que sí, Hermione.

Él lo hizo.

- ¿Estás mejor ahora?

- Sí, Harry. Gracias.

- No me las des, Hermione, debería ser yo el que te agradezca que me quieras tanto. Aunque no entiendo por qué.

"_Porque es imposible Harry"._ - Imposible.

- ¿El qué es imposible, Hermione?

- No quererte, Harry.

"_¿¡Qué has dicho!?"_ - ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que..para mí..es imposible no quererte, Harry. Es..muy fácil quererte y me es imposible no hacerlo.

- Tú me quieres.

- Sí, Harry, yo te quiero. Y tú lo sabes.

- Por que soy tu mejor amigo. _"¿Es por eso?."_

- No, Harry. Te quiero porque eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero por ser como eres, pero sobre todo te quiero..porque cuando estamos juntos..todo va mejor. Y porque...eres la única persona que de verdad me tiene en cuenta, Harry, por eso te quiero.

- ¿La única persona que te tiene en cuenta, Hermione? ¿a qué te refieres?

- Tú..tú eres la única persona que de verdad me conoce, Harry, y la única que me hace sentir que importo, y..la única persona que de verdad se preocupa por mí.

- Pe..pero eso no es cierto, Hermione, no soy el único que se preocupa por ti, Ron también lo hace.

- Lo sé, pero no de la misma forma que tú. Ron me quiere a su manera, pero tú..

- Yo qué. _"¿Qué?" _

- Además de quererme me lo demuestras, Harry. Y eso es algo que puedo ver, por cómo me tratas, por cómo te preocupas por mí y porque..siempre que te necesito..estás ahí.

- Pues claro que sí, Hermione, al igual que tú estás siempre para mí.

- Y siempre estaré, Harry. Nunca dejaré de estarlo. Lo sabes..¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé. _"Siempre lo he sabido."_

Hermione apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry y con sus dedos, le acarició el cuello mientras el ojiverde volvía a hablarle.

- Qué, Harry.

- Por qué estamos aquí, lo último que recuerdo es que aquella extraña mujer me atacó. _"¿Me estás tocando el cuello? Eso es nuevo. No lo habías hecho nunca, pero tampoco me disgusta."_

- ¿Sólo recuerdas eso?

- No..yo..yo recuerdo que fui a buscarte porque estaba preocupado por ti. ayuda del Mapa.. vi que estabas en los Terrenos del Lago, así que me adentré en ellos y entonces te oí gritar. Y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que te encontré. Estabas..estabas muy malherida y.. te sangraba la mejilla y..muchas otras partes del cuerpo y..ella...ella..quería matarte. _"Y yo sólo quería salvarte."_

- Pero no lo consiguió, gracias a ti, Harry. Me salvaste la vida, y por ello te doy las gracias.

- ¿Bromeas? _"¿Darme las gracias por salvar tu vida? Ya ves, si tú me la has salvado un millón de veces."_

- No, Harry, no bromeo. Te agradezco enormemente que me salvaras, pero también te digo..que no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo. Que sea la última vez, Harry James Potter Evans, que pones tu vida en peligro por salvar la mía, ¿de acuerdo?

- No, no estoy de acuerdo.

- Harry..

- No, no estoy de acuerdo, Hermione. Yo siempre te ayudaré y te salvaré las veces que hagan falta. ¿Está claro?

- Sí, Harry, clarísimo. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

- ¿Y por qué no voy a hacerlo, Hermione? Tú y Ron la habéis arriesgado por mi causa en infinidad de ocasiones, ¿por qué no puedo yo hacer lo mismo por ti?

- Porque no quiero que corras peligro, porque no quiero que sufras ni que te pase nada malo, Harry, por eso.

- Ah, vaya, bienvenida al club. _"Yo tampoco quiero que te pase algo malo."_

- Harry, en serio, no quiero que te pongas en peligro por mí.

- Me dá igual lo que me digas, Hermione, si yo quiero correr peligro para ayudarte, lo haré. Por muy mal que eso te siente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan Cabezota, Harry?

- Porque me importas, Hermione.

- Pues si te importo tanto como dices, entonces me harás caso y no volverás a meter las narices donde no te llaman, Harry. Porque por si no te diste cuenta, lo que hiciste fue peligrosísimo.

- Tampoco fue para tanto, Hermione, sólo era una mujer furiosa.

- Oh no, ya lo creo que no, furiosa sí, pero sólo una mujer..no, ella era cualquier cosa menos sólo una mujer.

- Me dá igual quien fuese o lo que fuese, Hermione. Pero insisto y repito que..mientras tú estés conmigo, mientras formes parte de mi vida, yo haré lo necesario para asegurarme de que estás bien. Me dá igual lo que sea que te inquieta, te preocupa o amenaza, porque me enfrentaré a lo que haga falta, con tal de que estés a salvo, tranquila y segura. ¿Queda claro?

- OH Harry..

- Shhhh no llores, ¿por qué lloras? Creí que ya te habías calmado.

- Y lo estoy, Harry, estoy tranquila.

- Si lo estás..¿por qué lloras?

- Porque las chicas somos así, Harry, lloramos de tristeza y también de alegría. Y lo que me has dicho, ha sido..

lo más bonito que me han dicho en toda mi vida. Eres la primera y única persona que me ha dicho algo así. Gracias, de verdad Harry, ¡muchas gracias!.

- ¿Quieres dejar de darme las gracias, Hermione?

- No, no quiero, ¡no quiero!. Te daré las gracias siempre que lo crea necesario.

- Es que no sé qué tienes que agradecerme, de verdad que no. Si soy yo en todo caso el que debería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho y sigues haciendo por mí. Yo no merezco tus gracias, no hago ni la mitad de cosas que tú haces por mí.

- Sí las haces, Harry. Las haces.

- ¿Ah..sí? ¿cómo cuáles?

- Cómo ésta, Harry. Como la de ahora. Al decirme lo mucho que te importo.

- Es que es verdad, Hermione. Tú me importas, siempre me has importado. Mucho, muchísimo. Y ahora..más que nunca.

- ¿Ahora más que nunca, Harry? ¿Por qué?

- Porque después de lo que nos ha pasado esta noche, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho..que significas para mí, Hermione, por eso.

"_Ya no eres sólo mi mejor amiga, ahora..eres mi persona más querida. No..no sé muy bien por qué, pero..ya..no consigo imaginar un Futuro en el que tú no estés."_

- Tú también significas mucho para mí, Harry. _"Todo" _

Eres..el mejor amigo que tengo y tendré, y también el único que me entiende y me comprende. La única persona que se toma la molestia de calmarme para que no llore, que intenta consolarme o animarme cuando me deprimo, y que siempre me tiene en cuenta, incluso cuando me pides ayuda para los Deberes que no sabes hacer, Harry.

- _"¿Por qué será que acabas de decirme todo lo que yo veo en ti?" _

Bueno...es que no hay nadie más inteligente que tú, Hermione. Si se lo pido a otro, seguro que estaría mal, y eso no me conviene.

- Offfff Harry..eres ..

"_Soy alguien que te quiere muchísimo." - _¡No! ¡No! ¡Con el Cojín no! ¡quieta! ¡Auchhhh!

- Te lo mereces.- Ella sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Oh sí?. _"Me encanta cuando sonríes"._

- Pues sí, para que usted lo sepa, Señor Potter. Se ha cargado toda la atmósfera sensiblera que yo había creado al decirle todo eso. Eres un corta punto, Harry, ijjijijijijiji y por eso mereces que te castigue. ¡Te vas a enterar!

PAF

- ¡No es justo no es justo! ¡yo no tengo Cojín! ¡no puedo defenderme!. _"Hasta cuando me atizas me gusta, porque incluso para atacarme, procuras hacerlo sin dañarme."_

- jjijijiijjijijijijijijijijijijiiji existe la Almohada ¿sabes?.

- Ummm cierto, lo olvidé.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y miró a Hermione con "malas intenciones", ella retrocedió un poco.

- Harry..¿por qué me miras así?. _"Miedo me das."_

- Cuando te pille..verás.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ya verás Hermione!

- ¡No!- almohadazo en la cabeza de la Prefecta- ¡Auch!

- Já..eso te pasa por atizarme. ¡Ouch!- cojinazo por parte de Hermione en la barriga del ojiverde.

- Hermione..Hermione..no me provoques que no sabes de lo que soy capaz. _"Cuando te atrape..te vas a enterar."_

Harry cogió la almohada horizontalmente y la estrujó mientras se acercaba a su mejor amiga, que al verle las intenciones "asesinas" comenzó a retroceder todo lo que podía encima de la cama.

- Eh..¿Harry? perdona ¿sí? Sólo estaba jugando..jí-jí.

De repente, ella salió corriendo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Harry le cortó el paso, poniéndose justo delante de ella.

Él levantó una ceja.

- ¿Ibas a alguna parte..Guapa? . _"Y tanto que lo eres."_

- ¿Yo? No, no..qué va. Jéjé..no..a ninguna.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí, sí, segurísimo. _"No me gusta nada cómo me está mirando. Éste está tramando algo"._

Y...- él pasó la almohada por detrás de la espalda de Hermione, para evitarle la retirada- ¿ya te has cansado?

- Uy..sí, jéjé, la verdad, estoy hecha polvo. "_Por Dios qué ojos, qué boca..qué cuerpo. Si es que todo él.. __es perfecto." _

- ¿No quieres..seguir jugando? . _"Wow..menudo Camisón lleva, no me había fijado hasta ahora."_

- No no, qué va. _"¿Por qué baja la vista? Un momento.. ¿Me está mirando mirando el escote? ¿es eso? __¡sí lo es! ¡me está mirando el escote! Será..¡¿Guarro?!" _

- Pues yo..aún no me he cansado. _" No creo que lo haga nunca. Sobre todo de mirarte. O más bien..admirarte. __Hermione.. ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto? Por Dios..pero mira ese pecho que sube y baja con cada respiración.."_

- Eh..Harry. _"Bueno...no es Guarro, para ser un chico, es de lo más respetuoso. __Y ahora que me fijo, Harry está cada vez más cerca, ¡más cerca! ¿y por qué se acerca tanto?" _

¿Sí? . _"Si no fuera por el maldito Escudo..si pudiera tocarte sin avisarte..lo haría sin asustarte."_

- Si no te importa, necesito ir al Baño. ¿Serías tan amable de apartarte y dejarme salir? Gracias.

"_Por Dios, tengo que salir de aquí, no me ha puesto un solo dedo encima, ni un mero pelo me ha tocado, __pero sólo con acercarse..hasta calores me han entrado."_

- Oh, claro. _"Hermione, no te vayas."_

Hasta luego, Harry. _"Me voy, porque si me quedo, no respondo de lo que haré luego."_

- Hasta luego. _"No, ¡no! ¡no me dejes solo!" _Hermione..

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a salir así? _"Como alguien te vea por ahí con ese Camisón de Seda, te va a comer viva. __Y eso es algo que sin duda me atosiga."_

- ¿Así? Pues sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? _"Está raro, rarísimo. Si no fuera porque sé que es imposible, yo diría que está intentando retenerme. Pero él no haría eso, ¿verdad? No es que yo le guste ni nada parecido. __Pero antes..me miraba de una forma que...y su voz..era tan..sexy cuando me dijo Guapa. __Despierta Hermione, vuelve a la realidad, él sólo te ve como su mejor amiga, eso no va a cambiar." _

_"¿Que qué tiene de malo un Camisón de seda blanco, con tirantes finos y que te llega por encima de las rodillas? Oh..de malo no tiene nada, mientras no salgas de aquí. Porque como te vean con algo así por ahí, __más de uno.. va a babear, eso seguro." _

- Pues...bueno, hace algo de frío, deberías ponerte una Bata, no vayas a resfriarte.

"_Por todos los Demonios, Hermione, ¿quieres taparte?" _

- Sí bueno..supongo que tienes razón. _"Y me lo dice un Chico, que está en ropa interior." _

Hermione le dio la espalda a Harry y se dirigió al Armario para ponerse su Bata.

- _"Pero mírala, si toda ella es bonita, incluso su espalda me gusta.. con esas pocas pequitas. _¿_Qué me está pasando?" _

- Bueno Harry pues..te veo luego. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es?

- Las 5.

- ¡Una hora! ¡sólo hemos dormido una hora!

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada Harry, cosas mías. ¿Me permites salir? _"Sí sí, es lo mejor, irme de aquí. Porque como te mire otra vez..no sé qué es lo que haré." _

- Sí claro, por supuesto. Salga usted, Señorita- él le abrió la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Caballero. - ella le besó en la mejilla y cerró la puerta.

20 minutos después, cuando Hermione volvió a su habitación, se encontró con el ojiverde cubierto con el Edredón.

Ella se acercó hasta la cama y le miró, tan tranquilo y calmado..que sin pensar decidió..abrir su corazón, sabiendo como sabía, que por estar dormido, Harry ni se enteraría. Pero..tras pensarlo mejor, cambió de idea.

"_Al fin y al cabo, hay gente que asegura que las personas dormidas escuchan todo lo que les dicen. __Lo mejor será que lo escriba."_

Ella cogió un trozo de Pergamino y comenzó a plasmar en su papel, las cosas que su corazón guardaba y que habitaban en él.

Cuando terminó, la Prefecta lo releyó todo y tras plegar el Pergamino, se vistió y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido.

* * *

Ella se dirigió a las Cocinas, y saludó a Winky, que ya estaba encendiendo el Fuego junto con los demás Elfos.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿ya se encuentra bien?

- Sí Winky, algo mejor. Aunque todavía estoy algo..cansada.

- Sí..sólo hace dos horas que Winky dejó su habitación, Señorita. ¿Cómo está el Señor Harry Potter?

- Bien, y sus heridas..casi no se ven. Hiciste un buen trabajo, Winky.

- Gracias, Señorita, Winky puso todo su empeño en que quedase lo más perfecto posible.

- Oye Winky, ¿me harías un favor?

- Todos los que usted quiera, Señorita Hermione Granger.

Hermione bajó la voz.

- Pues..quiero pedirte dos cosas, la primera es..que guardes este Pergamino, y que se lo entregues a Harry cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

- Winky se lo entregará al Señor Harry Potter cuando la Señorita se vaya. ¿A qué hora vendrá él?

- No..no va a venir, Winky, creo que no. Está durmiendo.

- Entonces..¿cuándo debe Winky entregar el Pergamino, Señorita?

- Cuando yo..haya desaparecido. Es decir, quiero que le entregues esa Carta a Harry, en el caso de que a mí me pase algo. Esa carta

- ¿Una despedida, Señorita Hermione Granger?

- Sí, Winky, exactamente. ¿Quieres leerla?

- ¿Podría Winky hacer eso, Señorita?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Pero los Elfos..no debemos..

- Tú debes y puedes hacer lo que se te antoje, Winky, porque tú eres Libre. Además, si la lees, podrás decirme si..me equivoqué al dársela. Al fin y al cabo..no sé si debo..pero quiero que me recuerde, y creo que es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

- Pero..Señorita Hermione Granger, el Señor Harry Potter no necesita una Carta suya para recordarla, Señorita, él piensa mucho en usted, él la quiere mucho, se lo aseguro.

- Lo sé, Winky, yo también a él. _"Pero de forma distinta a sólo mi mejor amigo."_

- Winky le entregará la Carta cuando usted se vaya, Señorita. Pero no la leerá.

- Claro que sí.

- No, Señorita, él no lo hará. Porque Winky está segura..que si usted se marcha, él la seguirá.

- No, Winky, no lo hará, tú no lo entiendes.

- Winky lo entiende, Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky sabe que cuando usted habla de marcharse, se refiere a morirse. Pero Winky cree que si usted muere, el Señor Harry Potter morirá también.

- Eso no ocurrirá, Winky. Porque no dejaré que suceda.

- Y él no dejará que a usted la maten, Señorita, el Señor Harry Potter hará cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla, incluso si muere en el intento, y eso usted no podrá evitarlo, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Sí podré, porque haré lo necesario para que no le hagan daño.

- ¿Y el otro favor, Señorita Hermione Granger? ¿cuál es?

- Ah sí..que le digas a McGonagall, que quizás vaya a verla más tarde de lo normal, Winky. Porque aún estoy cansada y voy a acostarme otra vez. Quizás me despierte tarde.

- Winky lo entiende, Señorita, y no se preocupe usted, Winky cumplirá su encargo.

- Muchas gracias, Winky. Toma, aquí tienes la Carta. Y recuerda Winky, dásela tras mi marcha, no antes.

- Sí, Señorita, Winky lo recordará.

La Elfina cogió la Carta y la guardó en su Delantal.

- ¿Quiere algo más de Winky, Señorita?

- No, gracias, eso es todo. ¿Desayunamos juntas?

- A Winky le gustaría, Señorita, pero Winky debe volver, Winky debe ayudar.

- Oh sí, lo entiendo. Bueno pues..hasta luego, Winky.

- Hasta luego, Señorita. Y..si necesita algo de Winky, llévese esta Campanita. Si usted la toca, Winky la oirá y acudirá rápidamente a su lado, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Muchas gracias, Winky.

- De nada, Señorita, Winky siempre está a su servicio.

- Hasta luego, Winky.

- Adiós Señorita, que descanse.

- Lo haré.

Hermione acarició las orejas de la Elfina, y abandonó las Cocinas sin hacer ruido.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación, apareció Winky con una bandeja.

- ¿Sí Winky?

- Winky pensó..dejarle comida, Señorita. Por si usted y el Señor Harry Potter quieren algo cuando despierten.

- Muchas gracias, Winky.

- ¿Podría usted abrirle a Winky la puerta, Señorita?

- No hace falta, Winky, yo lo llevaré.

- No, Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky quiere hacerlo.

- Está bien, Winky. Vamos entra.

Hermione abrió la puerta y su pequeña amiga acompañó a la Prefecta hasta la cama. Winky depositó la bandeja en la Mesita de Noche, pero al hacerlo, se le cayó la Carta sin darse cuenta.

Tras arropar a la Prefecta, la Elfina se despidió y abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Unas horas después, Harry despertó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue a su mejor amiga cubierta por el Edredón. El ojiverde ahogó una risa, porque al verla así, a Harry le dieron ganas de reír. Y es que debido a la postura que tenía, Hermione parecía un Gusano.

Harry se acercó más y le apartó el cabello, pudiendo ver ahora, la cara dormida y relajada de la Prefecta.

"_Si es que incluso durmiendo estás Guapa." _

Tocando a Hermione por encima del Edredón, Harry desencogió el cuerpo de la Prefecta. Estaba a punto de tumbarse otra vez, cuando el aroma a chocolate llegó hasta él.

El ojiverde divisó la bandeja llena de cosas ricas que había encima de la Mesita de Noche. Él se acercó para verla mejor y cuando se incorporó, sus pies tocaron el suelo y algo más.

Harry se agachó y al cogerlo, se dio cuenta que era una Carta.

El ojiverde se puso las gafas y la abrió, cuando leyó los primeros párrafos, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

"_¡Hermione! ¿todo esto es cierto?" _

Harry miró a la Prefecta, ella seguía durmiendo y ajena a todo lo que su amigo estaba leyendo.

Cuando el ojiverde la oyó murmurar en sueños, pensó que despertaría, así que se acostó rápidamente y fingió que dormía.

Viendo que todo había sido una falsa alarma, Harry abrió de nuevo la Carta. Y comenzó a leerla otra vez desde el principio.

"Ahora que no me escuchas, ahora que no te das cuenta, puedo decirte sin miedo, todo lo que mi corazón alberga."

"Tengo miedo de la Vida, tengo miedo de la Muerte, pero lo que más me aterra, es el miedo a perderte."

"Y eso es algo que me inquieta, que no me deja vivir, la cosa que más me angustia, es..que tú no estés aquí."

"A veces..cuando estoy sola, a veces..cuando todo va mal, cierro los ojos e imagino, que eres tú el que conmigo está. Me imagino que me abrazas, me imagino que me consuelas, y que con tus dulces palabras,todo mi sufrimiento alejas.

Pero luego abro los ojos, y veo la realidad, y me siento triste y sola, porque sé.. que tú, Harry, nunca me podrás amar. Que me ames es imposible, algo que no sucederá, porque para ti sólo soy tu amiga, y eso nunca cambiará."

"Entiendo que no me amas, entiendo que no me ves así, pero lo que no entiendo y me planteo es..¿por qué no puedes sentir eso por mí? Supongo que es porque..aunque querría, yo no soy la clase de chica, en la que te fijarías.

O quizás es porque, después de tantos años de Amistad, Tú sólo puedes quererme y verme,como una Hermana y nada más.

El que yo no sea, algo más para ti, es algo que acepto y entiendo, aunque no del todo comprendo.

Porque yo a ti te quiero, no sólo por ser mi amigo, te quiero por ser quien eres y por cómo soy yo cuando estoy contigo."

"Tú no sabes nada de lo que para mí significas. Por eso ahora que duermes, soy yo y mis palabras, la que te lo clarifica.

"Sabiendo que al no escuchar, nada de lo que te he contado, en tu Cerebro.. se habrá almacenado."

"Prefiero decírtelo así, por escrito, que estando despierto. Porque si te lo cuento por otra vía, no sé cómo..Te lo tomarías."

"Así que prefiero decírtelo, ahora sobre un papel, ahora que estás dormido y no escuchas ni recuerdas.. nada de lo que aquí te escribo. En cierto sentido, eso es algo que me alivia. Porque al no recordar, no lo tendrás que olvidar. Y nuestra Amistad, intacta seguirá."

"Es lo único que quiero. Ser tu amiga, tu apoyo, tu refugio. Ser para ti como un Muro. Ser ese alguien, con el que te sientas seguro."

"Con eso me conformo, no pido nada más. Aunque reconozco que a veces, no puedo evitar imaginar, cómo sería..ser yo..la chica a la que amarías.

Es por eso que en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando peor me siento, cuando la tristeza me embarga y sólo escucho mi lamento, cierro los ojos y pienso, que si conmigo estuvieras, tu sola presencia haría, que la tristeza..desaparecería."

"Es entonces que cierro los ojos, y me permito soñar, con un Mundo donde tú y yo..somos la pareja ideal."

"En mi Mundo imaginario, donde nada ni nadie puede hacernos daño, en ese Mundo de ensueño, donde el Amor es eterno.. siento que tú y yo..somos el Todo perfecto.

Nos veo siendo felices.nos veo riendo a diario, nos veo comiéndonos a besos..y haciendo muchas más cosas..no sólo eso.

En mi Mundo imaginario, todo es Paz y Armonía. Tú y yo somos felices..Y nada ni nadie nos atosiga. "

"Pero de repente..todo se nubla, la Magia y el Ensueño se pierden, la Tierra se destruye, y las personas huyen. Lo que fue una Maravilla, se transforma en Pesadilla. Y entonces llega lo peor, lo que me pierde,y esa cosa es..tu muerte inminente.

Veo que mueres, una mujer te mata. Ella me mira y pregunta..¿Qué harás para salvarle? ¡Lo que sea necesario! Respondo sin pensarlo. Entonces ella cuestiona.. ¿Incluso morir por él? Y yo..quiero contestar que sí, ¡ incluso eso! ¡lo que sea! Pero por favor..¡que te deje vivir! Pero no puedo..mis palabras no salen, no se escuchan. Y antes de que siga la lucha, yo..afirmo con la cabeza,y le muestro convencida.. que por salvarte a ti, con gusto daría mi vida. Ella ríe, pero te suelta.Y cuando caes de nuevo, soy yo la que ahora..abandona el suelo.

Ella me tortura, me lastima, pero eso no me importa, porque el Miedo no me domina. Ya no hay nada que me atemorice, te lo aseguro. Porque tú ya estás a salvo y ahora nada ni nadie, podrá hacerte daño."

"Con mi Muerte tú te salvas, y todo a mi alrededor cambia. La Destrucción se termina, el Mundo por fin está a Salvo. Y la Muerte, ya no puede hacer más daño. Ya lo único que alumbra el Nuevo Día..Es Paz, Tranquilidad y Armonía. Mi Pesadilla termina,Y ya nada me desatina."

"Entonces abro los ojos, y me pongo a pensar, que quizás, ese mal Sueño, esa..Pesadilla Infernal, no es más que un aviso,de lo que será la Realidad, si yo y mi Misión, fracasamos en el intento, de terminar con el Temor."

"Es por eso que te insisto, es por eso estoy segura, que no quiero..tu ayuda. Porque sé que si la acepto, es posible y más que probable, que tu muerte será..algo inevitable.

Porque sé que estás en peligro, que todo el que me ayude, lo corre. Porque yo soy La Elegida, y todo el que conmigo esté.. Todos los que me ayuden, a completar mi Misión, pueden acabar heridos o algo mucho peor."

"¡Yo no quiero que eso pase! ¡Yo no quiero más Terror! Y sobre todo no quiero.. Que por el hecho de ayudarme, alguien te cause dolor.

Si te lastiman por mi culpa..No me lo perdonaré nunca.

Si a ti te pasara algo.. Si tú murieses por ayudarme.. Mi corazón se rompería.. y no podría seguir hacia delante. Porque tú eres mi Mundo, y lo único que me importa. Porque sin ti Harry..mi Vida.. es sólo insulsa y corta."

"Harry, tú..eres..todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que anhelo, y antes que otra cosa..estás tú lo primero."

"Me gustaría decirte...muchas cosas más, y también saber qué opinas, pero no puedo.. estás dormido, y mis palabras..no asimilas.

Duerme, sí, Harry, duerme...es lo mejor. Que para velar sueño, con gusto lo hago yo."

"Si cuando despiertes y me preguntes.. ¿por qué estaba yo con aquella Mujer? Si yo no te contesto, si no te doy una explicación.. No insistas, mantente al margen, porque es lo que deseo yo.

Después de todo lo de esta noche, Después de todo lo vivido, No quiero que me hagas preguntas..sólo deseo el olvido. Porque para mí ha sido horrible. Un Infierno, ¡ un Calvario! Y te juro que me alegro.. Que cosas así, no me ocurran a diario. "

"Jijijiiijiji acabas de moverte, algo has dicho en sueños, pero como estás ausente..ni yo misma lo entiendo."

"Me despido, es lo mejor, porque creo que estás despertando, y si al final te levantas..y me pillas escribiendo, te imagino.. mirándome con cara de susto, y preguntándome con disgusto.. ¿es que ni de Madrugada puedes estar sin hacer nada? Y yo te diría...no, no puedo, ya sabes cómo soy. El estar quieta y serena, no es algo que me llena."

"¿Sabes? Me encanta verte despertar, y que abras tus verdes ojos, te aseguro que me fascina.. cuando la luz los ilumina. Y es que tú me gustas, todo tú eres Bello. Nada hay en ti que me asusta, y mucho de ti que me produce anhelo."

"Cuando leas esta Carta, en forma de Poesía, aunque pueda no gustarte..la manera de escribirla.. Quiero que sepas, que entiendas, que todo lo que aquí comento.. Es simple y llanamente..todo lo que yo siento."

"Cuando despiertes y leas esto, si alguna vez te preguntas.. ¿En qué momento sentí..todo lo que aquí escribí? Te digo ahora y sin más tardar, Que te quiero desde siempre, y te quiero desde hace ¡tanto! Que ni lo puedo recordar."

"¿Cuándo me enamoré de ti?

No lo sé, Harry, pero un día..ese sentimiento estaba ahí.

Para terminar diré.. Que yo, Hermione Granger, Te Quiero a ti, Harry Potter, Y nunca lo dejaré de hacer."

Pd: Sólo una cosa te pido...¡Sé feliz Harry!

Y..aunque en un Futuro, contigo no esté..

Una cosa te aseguro, jamás te olvidaré.

Todo esto salió de mí..y lo escribí un día..mientras dormías.

Con amor, Hermione Granger. "

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la Carta, estaba más que asombrado, pero sobre todo, emocionado.

Nunca, jamás, alguien le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él, y mucho menos con la sensibilidad y afecto con la que se lo había expresado ella, en esa preciosa Carta en forma de Poesía, que le había escrito mientras él dormía.

Harry guardó el papel y se acostó en la cama otra vez.

Él se puso al lado de Hermione, que ahora también estaba de lado y de cara al ojiverde, el cuál, la miraba con una completa y sincera adoración.

- Hermione..despierta.

- Mmmmm

- Despierta Hermione, tengo algo que decirte.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Sí sí, ya sé, ¡ya sé! ¡Os he vuelto a dejar en ascuas! Pero bueno..al menos ya estáis sobre aviso de que algo va a pasar ¿no? Jijijijiijjijiij. Y bueno...por lo menos antes de que Harry leyese la carta, habéis podido ver que él estaba empezando a sentirse atraído por ella, ¿verdad? Pues eso, que ya era hora de que metiese el Romance.

Os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir el Fic, es que he estado fuera, en Madrid y he vuelto hoy.


	13. Junto a ti

Lunes 11 de Octubre del 2004.

**Nota de la Autora: **

**Sólo una cosa...¡¡Os va a encantar este Cap!! ¡¡Estoy segura de ello!! **

Además creo que os váis a reír mucho con lo que piensa Hermione sobre... "La Guarra Asquerosa" jijjiijjijijijiji.

**Y sobre todo, estoy segurísima que váis a alucinar cuando Harry y Hermione.. **

ya no digo más, jijijijijiji.

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que va al lado de cada guión son los diálogos de los personajes.

Lo que va en Cursiva y comillas son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

* * *

**A leer se ha dicho y a disfrutar la lectura, que es lo que importa. Un besazo. RAkAoMi. **

* * *

Cap 12. _**"Junto a ti ."**_

- Despierta Hermione, tengo algo que decirte.

Harry se acercó más a ella, él le habló a la altura de su Oído..

- Hermione...¿me escuchas?

Ella no emitió sonido, simplemente se movió y se abrazó al ojiverde.

- Hermione por favor, despiértate. Necesito que abras los ojos y me prestes atención, es importante.

La Prefecta se acurrucó más en Harry, él ya estaba desesperándose.

- O te despiertas de una vez, o juro que te chillo en el Oído.

Ella seguía durmiendo.

- Muy bien, Señorita Granger, tú lo has querido. ¡¡ HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

- ¡AH! ¡QUÉ!.

Ella despertó de un salto y miró a todas partes. Cuando vió al ojiverde muerto de risa en la Cama, le preguntó..

- ¿De qué te ríes Harry?

- De ti. El bote que has dado ha sido genial.

- ¿Y cómo no iba a darlo si por poco me dejas sorda? ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado? ¡Por poco me dá un Infarto!

- jajajajjajajajaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Yo no le veo la gracia, hay otras maneras de despertar a las personas ¿sabes?

- Ya..es posible, pero tú no despertabas ni siquiera hablándote al Oído. Créeme, Hermione, lo intenté.

- Vale..pero la próxima vez, no me chilles tanto ¿de acuerdo? Te juro que todavía me retumban los Tímpanos.

- Jaajajajaaaaaaaa.

- Basta ya, Harry, por favor.

- Jjijijijijijijijiji.

- Si no dejas de reírte..la que se va a reír de lo lindo voy a ser yo en cuanto te ponga las manos encima.

- Ah..¿Sí?

- Sí, ya lo creo.

- Y...¿qué vas a hacerme? - preguntó Harry de manera insinuante, acercándose más a ella.

- Ummm algo como...¿Cosquillas? Sé que son tu perdición.

- No te atreverás.- Dijo él, sonriendo desafiante.

- ¿Qué no? Harry Querido..no hay nada a lo que Hermione Granger no se atreva.

"_Harry Querido...suena bien. Querida Hermione..eres tan..especial.." - _Sí lo hay.

- ¿Ah.. sí? ¿cómo qué?

- Por ejemplo volar. Siempre te ha dado pánico.

- Es cierto, pero te aseguro que soy capaz de hacerlo si es necesario. Acuérdate de BuckBeat.

- Como para olvidarlo. _"Si no hubiese sido por ti, él y Sirius habrían muerto."_

- Pues eso Harry, que soy capaz de montar en un HipoGrifo o incluso en una Escoba.

- ¿Tú en una Escoba? No me lo creo, Hermione.

- Pues no me creas, Harry, lo mismo me dá. Pero puedo asegurarte que no miento.

- Sigo sin creérmelo Hermione. Tú en una Escoba volando por el Cielo.. demasiado increíble para ser verdad. "_Aunque me encantaría verlo."_

- Será increíble para ti, Harry, pero lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué tú has volado en una Escoba? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace poco. _"Como estabas inconsciente ni te enteraste."_

- ¿Cuándo es hace poco, Hermione?

- Anoche, Harry.

- ¿Anoche? Anoche tú no estabas volando, tú estabas siendo atacada por aquella extraña mujer. Y si no recuerdo mal, tú estabas en el suelo, pero en el aire..desde luego que no.

- Sí, yo estaba en el suelo anoche, y fue anoche que saliste en mi defensa y entonces ella te atacó y te dejó inconsciente. Luego te encontré y la obligué a dejarte y cuando ella iba a atacarme, llamé a tu Escoba con el Hechizo _Accio._ Si quieres saber qué ocurrió luego, te diré que en cuanto la tuve en mis manos, te subí a ella delante de mí y salí volando. Fin de la Historia, si te lo crees o no, eso no es cosa mía.

- Que tú..que tú..¿te subiste a mi Escoba y me subiste a mí también?

- Sí, eso dije.

- Y..lo hiciste..para..¿escapar de aquella mujer?

- Sí, exactamente. Para escapar y protegernos a los dos de ella.

"_Siempre preocupándote por mí y mi Seguridad. Eres tan especial y única, eres mi mejor amiga y..__mi Protectora, por eso te quiero tanto." _- Y...¿qué ocurrió luego?

- Pues que...la hice desaparecer. Por favor Harry, ¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?

- Pero...yo quiero saberlo, Hermione. Y..también quiero saber quién era ella.

- Harry, no quiero hablar de eso. ¿De acuerdo?.

Él recordó las palabras de la Carta.

"_Si cuando despiertes y me preguntes.. ¿por qué estaba yo con aquella Mujer? Si yo no te contesto, si no te doy una explicación.. No insistas, mantente al margen, porque es lo que deseo yo._

_Después de todo lo de esta noche, Después de todo lo vivido, No quiero que me hagas preguntas..sólo deseo el olvido. Porque para mí ha sido horrible. Un Infierno, ¡ un Calvario! Y te juro que me alegro.. Que cosas así, no me ocurran a diario. "_

Harry comprendió rápidamente y se abstuvo de hacer más preguntas al respecto.

- De acuerdo, Hermione, si es lo que quieres, no te preguntaré más.

- Gracias Harry, me alegra que lo entiendas.

- De nada.

- Oye Harry.

- Qué.

- ¿Por qué estabas allí?

- Porque Winky me lo dijo.

- ¿Winky?

- Sí, ella. Yo...bueno..estaba..estaba preocupado por ti ¿sabes? Creí que seguías en la Enfermería, pero Winky me dijo que te habías ido a hacer un Ritual y con ayuda del Mapa supe que estabas en los Terrenos del Lago y por eso..fui a buscarte. Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, y resultó que no lo estabas. Ella iba a matarte.

- Lo sé, y te doy las Gracias por haberme salvado la vida, Harry, pero te pido por favor que no vuelvas a hacerlo. Podría haberte matado.

- Y a ti también, Hermione.

- Sí pero..el que yo corra peligro de Muerte es algo que tengo asumido, por ser quien soy, Harry. Pero tú no tienes ninguna necesidad de que alguien te mate por salir en mi defensa, así que te pido por favor, que no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, por muy buena que sea tu intención. ¿Lo harás?

- No, no lo haré. Ya te lo dije en otra ocasión, Hermione. Mientras formes parte de mi vida yo haré lo necesario por asegurarme de que estás bien, segura y a salvo. Y me dá igual que tú no quieras mi ayuda, te la voy a prestar igualmente.

- Arff ¡cómo puedes ser tan Cabezota! ¡Harry!

- ¡Pues porque me importas, Hermione! ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Me IMPORTAS MUCHO! ¿Te enteras? ¡Y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño!

- ¡Pues yo no te voy a permitir, Harry, el PONERTE EN PELIGRO DE MUERTE POR SALVARME A MÍ! Y te diré más..la próxima vez que te metas en mis asuntos de mi Misión sin mi consentimiento, ¡ juro que te lanzo el _Petrificus Totalus Extremus_ y te dejo congelado durante un Año!

- Hazlo..y encontraré la forma de romper el Hechizo y salir a buscarte.

- Cabezón..Cabezón...¡ y mil veces Cabezón! ¡Eso es lo que eres Harry!

- Soy igual de Obstinado que tú, Hermione. Y no creo que sea algo malo.

- ¿Igual de Obstinado que yo? ¡JÁ! Qué te crees tú eso. Yo puedo entrar en razón cuando es necesario, Harry, pero tú no. A ti se te mete algo en la cabeza y no hay quien te haga cambiar de opinión. Desde luego que no eres igual que yo.

- No, no lo soy, es verdad. Nadie podría serlo, Hermione. Porque tú eres única.

- ¿Uh? ¿y a qué viene eso, Harry?

- A nada, Hermione, viene a que me apetecía hacerte un Cumplido. ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

- Como poder..puedes. De cualquier modo Harry, estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Así que si no te importa, Buenas Noches.

- Buenos Días mejor dicho, Hermione, son las 7 de la Mañana.

- ¡Buenas Noches! ¡Buenos Días! ¡Lo que sea Harry! ¡Quiero dormirme y voy a hacerlo!

Ella se giró dándole la espalda, y cerró los ojos. Pero no habían pasado ni dos segundos de haberlos cerrado cuando escuchó la voz de Harry a la altura de su Oído.

- Si quieres dormir, duérmete, pero lo harás conmigo a tu lado.- Él se acomodó detrás de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla.- Y...para que lo sepas, Hermione, enfadada conmigo también estás guapa.

- Eso..ya me lo dijiste en una ocasión.- contestó ella con los ojos cerrados.

- Sí, cuando vi tu Símbolo de Elegida, que por cierto, me encantó. _"Sobre todo el sitio donde lo tienes."_

- ¿Algo más Harry o puedo dormirme por fin?

- No, no hay nada más, Hermione, de momento no. Pero..no quiero que te duermas. Quiero..quiero..que te quedes conmigo.

- Pero si ya estoy contigo, Harry.

- Sí pero..yo me refiero a que quiero que te quedes conmigo estando despierta.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué debo quedarme despierta cuando mi propio cuerpo me pide sueño y descanso?

- Pues..porque...me gusta hablar contigo, Hermione.

Ella se giró y le encaró de nuevo, ahora con los ojos abiertos y mostrando en ellos algo de ira.

- Harry, no sé qué es lo que te ocurre, pero te juro que como no me dejes dormirme de una maldita vez, soy capaz de lanzarte un Hechizo para sacarte de mi Habitación, y lo haré aunque estés en Calzoncillos.

- Con que quieres echarme en Paños Menores ¿eh? Muy bonito, Señorita Granger, muy bonito. Y ahora que lo dices..¿por qué estoy así?

- Pues porque tus ropas estaban destrozadas, Harry. Y te las quitamos para poder curarte la espalda y para que estuvieses sin ropa que te oprimiera.

- ¿Me las quitásteis? ¿Quiénes?

- Harry, Buenos Días, me duermo. Punto y final.- Hermione cerró los ojos otra vez.

- Ah no, de eso nada, tú no vas a dormirte Hermione, ya lo creo que no.

- Harry...por favor te lo ruego..¡déjame dormir!

- No, no lo haré.

- Muy bien. Tú lo has querido. ¡_Accio_ Varita!

En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, ella le apuntó pero antes de que su boca pronunciase palabra, Harry se la quitó y la escondió tras su Espalda. Hermione le miraba con algo de rabia, él se reía.

- Me parece que no vas a poder usar tu Magia contra mí, Señorita Granger.

- Harry..¡devuélveme mi Varita!

- Nooooo.- canturreó él.

- ¡Harry!

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¡Que me devuelvas la Varita! ¡Ya!

- Pues no. Jijijijiijjijiji.

Hermione intentó meter una mano tras la Espalda del ojiverde para coger la Varita, pero él fue más rápido y rodó, alejándose de ella un poco. La Prefecta volvió a ponerse a su lado.

- Por favor, Harry, basta de juegos, ¿me devuelves la Varita ya? Te prometo que no te echaré de la Habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

- No, no estoy de acuerdo. Si quieres tu Varita, tendrás que recuperarla. Jijiiiijijijiji.

- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia Harry!

- Pues yo sí, me lo estoy pasando bomba. Bueno..yo siempre me lo paso genial contigo. Por eso me encanta tu compañía.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que me encanta tu Compañía, Hermione.

- Mira Harry, por mucho que me adules, no te va a servir de nada, dame la varita ya.

Ella intentó agarrar la mano de Harry que tenía su Varita, pero él la esquivó. Hermione emitió un suspiro de frustración.

- Incluso suspirando me gustas.

- Harry deja de tomarme el pelo ¿Vale? Y por favor, dame la Varita ya...estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

"_No te estoy tomando el pelo" _- Y yo me lo estoy pasando fenómeno. Jjijijijijiijji. ¿Sabías que tienes una Sonrisa preciosa? Y a mí me encanta verla, en vez de enfadarte, podrías sonreír para mí. ¿Quieres?

- No, no quiero. Quiero mi Varita, y la quiero ya. Y si no me la das, juro que te la quito a la fuerza.

- Ummm quieres torturarme ¿eh? No sabía que te iba el rollo Sadomaso. Jjijijijijijijijij.

- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! ¡YA BASTA!

Antes de que él dijese o hiciese algo más, ella se puso encima suya y le miró seria, muy seria. Harry tragó saliva. Hermione apoyó los Codos a cada lado de su Cintura, ella hizo presión, no la suficiente para hacerle daño pero sí para que él se percatase de que ella no jugaba..

- Y ahora Harry, mi Varita por favor.

- No me harás daño..¿verdad Hermione?

"_Pues claro que no, yo nunca te haría daño" _- Mi Varita, Harry, ahora.

- Toma.

Él se la entregó y en el momento en que ella la recuperó, se apartó de Harry y la metió en un Cajón bajo llave.

Una vez hecho eso, ella volvió a la Cama y a situarse al lado del ojiverde.

- ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo, Hermione?

- No, Harry, ya no. Y..te pido perdón por haberme alterado tanto, es que...he tenido una noche horrible. Supongo que por eso estoy tan..susceptible. ¿Me perdonas?

- ¿A ti? Claro que sí, Hermione.

- Gracias.- Ella le besó en la mejilla y cerró los ojos pero los volvió a abrir cuando escuchó a Harry pronunciar su nombre.

- Qué quieres Harry.

- Nada, sólo.. darte las Gracias.

- ¿Las Gracias? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Pues..por ser tan buena conmigo, siempre lo eres. Eres..la única persona que siempre está a mi lado de manera incondicional. También quiero darte las gracias por salvarme la vida tantas veces desde que nos conocimos. Y.. por ayudarme siempre en todo, y por..no haberme clavado los Codos antes, pero sobre todo quiero darte las Gracias por quererme tanto como me quieres a pesar de que yo no lo merezca. "_Yo también te quiero muchísimo a ti." _

- Claro que te lo mereces Harry, tú te lo mereces más que nadie.

- Vuelvo a decir..te doy las gracias, por quererme tanto como me quieres, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué me lo repites?

- Porque quiero asegurarme de que te queda claro.

- Me quedó claro, Harry, ya me lo dijiste. Me lo dijiste antes y también hace unas horas. Incluso hablamos de ello, ¿no te acuerdas?

- Sí que me acuerdo, Hermione. Pero quiero hablarlo otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aún no me has escuchado.

- Perdona..sí te escuché, la primera vez que hablamos de eso, me dijiste claramente que no entendías por qué te quería tanto cuando tú no habías hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que yo he hecho por ti. Te dije que sí las hiciste y las haces, y tú lo comprendiste. Se acabó el tema.

- No..no se acabó. Quiero sacarlo otra vez. NECESITO sacarlo otra vez.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque..es importante para mí. ¿Puedo tocarte?

- Pues claro que puedes tocarme, Harry. Vaya pregunta.

- Pregunto porque tienes un Escudo que quema a quien te toca sin tú esperarlo, por si se te olvidó.

- Oh..claro, el Escudo. _"El Jodido y Maldito Escudo que protege tánto mi cuerpo, __que ni el chico al que quiero puede tocarlo sin previo aviso." _

- Bueno...puedo.. ¿O no puedo tocarte?

- Sí que puedes, Harry.

Él se acercó más a ella. Pero no la tocó, aunque sí le hizo otra pregunta.

- Y...si quiero abrazarte..¿también puedo hacerlo?

- ¿Uh? Pues claro que puedes, Harry. Tocar implica abrazar, entre otras cosas.

- ¿También implica acariciarte?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Que si..también implica...acariciarte, Hermione.

- Pues sí, Harry. Las caricias son formas de tocar a las personas.

- Entonces..puedo acariciarte. ¿Verdad?

- Ya te he dicho que sí, Harry.

Ella le tocó la frente.

- Hermione.. ¿Qué haces ?

- Ver si tienes Fiebre, Harry. Creo que no estás bien.

- Sí lo estoy, Hermione, estoy perfectamente.

- NO, de eso nada, Harry. No lo estás.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy bien?

- Pues..muchas cosas, pero sobre todo el hecho de que me preguntes si puedes abrazarme y acariciarme. Eso no es normal en ti.

- Ya...pero..¿te gustaría que lo fuera?

- ¿Qué?. _"Pero qué es lo que te ocurre, Harry."_

- Que si..te gustaría que fuese normal en mí el que yo..te tocase, te abrazase o te acariciase más a menudo de lo que normalmente hago. _"Y no lo hago casi nunca. Sobre todo acariciarte, __creo que eso no lo he hecho jamás, pero ahora..me muero por hacerlo."_

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Harry?

- Una pregunta como cualquier otra, Hermione.

- ¡Qué? Ah no, desde luego que no lo es. Ésa no es una pregunta como cualquier otra. De acuerdo Harry, qué es lo que te pasa. Dímelo.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- No, pregunto por preguntar. ¡Pues claro que quiero saberlo Harry!

- Está bien. Lo que me ocurre Hermione es..algo que le ocurre a todo chico alguna vez, o al menos eso dicen.

- Y ese algo es...

- Que me he enamorado, Hermione, eso me ocurre. _"Y tú que eres inteligentísima, sabrás que me refiero a ti."_

- Enamorado..enamorado..¡¿enamorado?! ¿de quién?.

"_Joder, ¡Joder! Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Muy bien, de acuerdo Hermione, __tú..tranquila, eso ante todo. Tú tranquila, escúchale y dale ánimos, __es tu deber como su Mejor Amiga que eres. __Anímale a que le diga lo que siente a la Guarra Asquerosa de la Afortunada que ha logrado enamorarlo. __Bueno vale, quizás no sea una Guarra Asquerosa, a lo mejor es hasta buena persona y todo. __Pero es que...¡Joder Joder y Joder! ¡No es justo! ¡Yo le quiero desde hace años! __¡No es Justo no es Justooo!" _

- ¿De quién? Hermione.. ¿de quién crees?

_- "Guarra, Asquerosa, ¡Mala Víbora! Eso es lo que es. Seguro que es otra "Belleza Exótica" como Cho. __Argggg ¡cómo la envidio! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joderrrrr! ¿pero por qué he tenido que enamorarme de mi mejor amigo? Si este Castillo está lleno de chicos, ay ¿por qué me tuve que enamorar precisamente de él?" _

- ¿ Hermione?

- _"Si habrá chicos guapos en Hogwarts, y me tengo que fijar precisamente en Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. __No podría haberme enamorado de alguien más. No, claro, tenía que ser de Harry. __Harry..el único que me conoce de verdad, Harry..el único que de verdad me aprecia, __Harry..el único con unos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas y con una sonrisa capaz de hacer __que me derrita cada vez que la veo. __Harry..el mismo Harry obsesionado con el Quidditch y que parece ser lo único que en verdad le apasiona. __Bueno, ahora también le apasionará la chica ésa de la que dice estar enamorado. ¿Por qué ella? __¿por qué no yo? Ainsss qué asco de vidaaaaa." _

- Hermione.

- _"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo haré, le apoyaré, como siempre he hecho. Sólo espero que no me pida __que haga de Cupido porque entonces en vez de matarla a ella por habérmelo quitado, al que voy a matar es __a él. Bueno no, yo nunca podría matarle, ¡pero le pienso dejar bien clarito que yo no seré su Celestina! __¡Sí hombre! ¡Para eso estoy yo! ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! Por ahí no paso. Ya lo creo que no."_

- Hermione..que te estoy hablando, ¿me oyes?

- _"Y seguro que encima es guapísima, y tiene el pelo perfecto, no como yo, que lo tengo enredadísimo. Nada, que no hay manera de que mi pelo cambie. Ains..igual que el pelo de Harry, que sigue siendo indomable. __Harry...tú también tienes un pelo difícil, como el mío. ¡Pero si hasta eso tenemos en común, Harry! _

- Hermione, Hermione.. ¿Quieres prestarme atención?

- _"Seguro que la tía ésa le dice que se arregle el pelo. Ains con lo bonito que lo tiene siempre por muy despeinado que esté. Y luego querrá que cambie su manera de vestir. O que cambie de amigos. ¡Que no te quiere, Harry! ¡No te quiere de verdad! ¡Yo sí!" _

- Hermione por favor, atiéndeme.

- _"Harry..Yo te quiero como eres, tanto tu interior como tu exterior. Todo tú me gusta. __Siempre ha sido así, y siempre lo será. Me gustaría que lo supieras, pero ya no. Para qué, si te gusta otra. __Menos mal que le di la Carta a Winky, luego le diré que la rompa. __Ya no viene al caso que él la lea, ni siquiera si yo muero." _

- ¡HERMIONE!

- ¡AH! ¡QUÉ! ¡JODER HARRY! ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE CHILLARME EN EL OÍDO?

"_La Madre que te parió, por poco me matas del susto."_

- ¡LO SIENTO! Pero estabas tan abstraída en tus pensamientos que tuve que gritarte para regresarte a la Realidad.

- Vale vale, perdona. Es que..bueno..estaba pensando en mis cosas. Eso es todo. ¿Qué decías antes de gritarme?

- Que me atendieras.

- Pues después del grito que me has dado..te aseguro que ahora tienes toda mi atención. Joder Harry, por poco me dejas sorda.

- Pues no haberte distraído.

- Bueno..¿vas a decirme de una vez qué es lo que te carcome?

- Ya te lo dije antes.

- El qué..lo de ¿estar enamorado?

- Sí, eso.

- Ah..ya. De acuerdo. Quién es ella. _"Haré de tripas corazón y te ayudaré en lo que pueda."_

- Alguien increíblemente especial y única.

- Tendrá que serlo si ha conseguido llamar tu atención.

"_Otra Cho, si lo veo venir. Ésta será otra Niña Guapísima y Súper Popular que lo único que quiere es presumir __de salir con el famoso Harry Potter. O sacarle información de su novio muerto, tal y como hizo Cho. __Cho..la impertinente, Cho..la hipócrita. Cho..la que me trataba fatal y que quiso humillarme delante de todo __el E.D. Cho..¡nunca la soporté! Menos mal que ya no está en Hogwarts." _

Harry se acercó a Hermione y se puso de lado, cara a cara de ella. Él pasó sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, lo que provocó que el ojiverde quedase muy cerca de la Prefecta, que estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni se percató de lo que hacía su mejor amigo.

- Pues sí que lo es, lo que me extraña es que nadie de este Castillo se haya fijado en ella aparte de mí.

Harry acarició la espalda de Hermione por encima de su Camisón. Su suave tacto sacó a la Prefecta de sus cavilaciones. Ella volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de la inminente cercanía del ojiverde.

- Ha..Harry..

- ¿Sí?- contestó él suavemente mientras cerraba sus brazos en la espalda de Hermione, lo que causó que el cuerpo de la Prefecta se echara hacia delante, quedando su cara justo bajo el cuello de Harry.

"_Oh Dios, me está abrazando. ¡A mí! Y..me toca la espalda, sus manos suben y bajan por mi espalda. Aún con el Camisón puedo sentirlo. Este abrazo..no es como otros que me ha dado. __Su manera de tocar mi espalda..más que toque es..Caricia. Me está acariciando. __¡Harry me está acariciando! Por qué.." -_¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué, Hermione?

- Por qué lo haces, Harry. Por qué me acaricias. _"Quiero saberlo." _

- Dijiste que podía hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero..¿por qué lo haces?

- Bueno..**por lo que he podido aprender de ti**, las caricias y los abrazos son formas de demostrar Cariño. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, pero..tú nunca..lo habías hecho antes. Así no. Al menos conmigo.

- Sí..pero eso va a cambiar. Si tú quieres..yo..

- Tú qué, Harry.

Él la apretó más contra su pecho y bajó la cabeza de modo que su boca estuviera justo a la altura del oído de ella.

- Yo..si quieres y me dejas..yo..te abrazaré más a partir de ahora. Lo haré cada día. Y..te acariciaré siempre que lo crea oportuno y tú me lo permitas. Y..incluso..si me dieses permiso..yo..

- Tú..Harry, qué.

- Yo..te..besaría.

_-"¿¡He oído bien!?"- _Hermione levantó la cabeza sorprendida y encaró a Harry.

- ¿¡Me besarías!? ¿has dicho eso, Harry? ¿o he oído mal?._ "Por favor, dime que lo has dicho, dímelo." _

- No, no has oído mal. Lo he dicho.

-Y..¿por qué querrías besarme, Harry? _"Por qué querrías hacerlo si no estás enamorado de mí." _

- Porque...se supone que eso es lo que hacen las personas que se quieren. ¿Verdad?

- Sí..pero..¿a qué te refieres con besarme? _"Por Dios, Harry, acláramelo porque ya no sé qué pensar." _

- ¿A qué crees tú que puedo referirme, Hermione?

- Pues no lo sé, Harry. Porque déjame decirte que hay besos y besos. Y es que..no todos los besos son iguales, Harry. Existen..los besos de amigos, los que se dan una pareja de novios, los que se dan marido y esposa, incluso los que da un padre y una madre a sus hijos e hijas. Una cosa es besar a un ser querido y otra muy distinta a un ser amado. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Perfectamente, Hermione. Tus explicaciones siempre son claras para mí.

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien qué, Hermione.

- Que por qué quieres besarme, Harry. _"Vamos Harry, dime por qué."_

- Porque..te quiero, Hermione.

_"¡Oh Dios! ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡LO HA DICHO! ¡LO HA DICHO! ¡HA DICHO QUE ME QUIERE! Bueno pero.. __a lo mejor no es lo que yo creo, tengo que asegurarme." _

- Quieres besarme porque me quieres.

- Sí, exacto. Eso dije, Hermione.

- Y...me quieres porque...soy tu mejor amiga y..por eso vas a darme un beso. ¿Verdad Harry?

- No, Hermione. Te quiero porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque estoy enamorado de ti. Por eso quiero besarte. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

"_Oh Dios mío..me ama. ¡Harry me ama! ¡a mí! ¡soy yo la chica de la que está enamorado! __¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Gracias!" - _¡Gracias!

- ¿Gracias, Hermione? ¿Por qué?

Ella no contestó, simplemente se inclinó hacia delante y le besó. Y en el momento en que lo hizo, Harry sintió como una descarga eléctrica invadir su cuerpo y..algo más.

La sensación de tener los suaves labios de Hermione sobre los de él, fue algo que el propio Harry no había experimentado nunca antes, ni siquiera con Cho.

"_Así que..ésto es lo que se siente cuando te besa la persona que amas. Como..miles de hormigas recorriendo tu Estómago y..el deseo de que el Tiempo se detenga en este preciso instante. Hermione..Hermione..__te quiero." _

"_Dios Santo, si es que hasta sus labios parecen hechos a medida de los míos. Harry..Harry..te quiero" _

Cuando la falta de Aire la obligó a separarse, Hermione se apartó de Harry y apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Pero justo cuando se había acomodado, él le levantó la cara tirando suavemente de su barbilla.

- Qué, Harry.

- Me has besado.

- Sí. Y no me arrepiento de ello.

- Pero yo..no te he besado.

- Lo sé.

- No lo hice porque no me diste permiso y tenía miedo de que si te correspondía el beso.. nos quemaríamos.

- Lo entiendo. No te preocupes.

- Sí me preocupo, Hermione. Porque quería responder tu beso. ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?

Por toda respuesta, ella asintió con la cabeza y antes de que Harry se inclinase sobre Hermione, la Prefecta ya había capturado sus labios otra vez.

Harry le devolvió el beso mientras apretaba a Hermione contra su cuerpo. Ella abrazó la espalda del ojiverde, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Y mientras se besaban, el Tiempo se detuvo y el Mundo dejó de girar para ellos.

Ya no existía Lori, ni la Misión de Hermione como Elegida. Lo único que había en aquella habitación, era una gran Cama con Dosel donde dos amigos de toda la vida, acababan de cruzar la línea que separaba el Amor de la Amistad, dejando de ser simples amigos para convertirse en un chico y una chica enamorados el uno del otro.

Un chico..y una chica. Harry..y Hermione. Dos personas unidas por un mismo sentimiento, el Amor Verdadero.

Para Harry, el beso de Hermione era el primer beso de amor que le habían dado. Un beso de verdad.

Para Hermione, el beso de Harry era lo que siempre había soñado. Lo que más había deseado.

"_Ahora ya puedo morir tranquila. Ya puede venir Lori a matarme, que moriré feliz. Porque he logrado __lo que más deseaba, el Amor. He encontrado el Amor en mi mejor amigo. Y eso es algo de lo que __no me arrepentiré nunca." _

"_Y yo que pensé que Cho me había besado. Aquello no fue un beso, fue un roce de labios. __Pero lo que me está dando Hermione..eso sí es un beso. Bueno..más de uno. __Nunca pensé..que acabaría enamorándome de mi mejor amiga. __Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Jamás lo haré." _

Y mientras seguían besándose, Harry rodó, quedando ahora encima de Hermione.

Sus manos se cerraron tras la cintura de la Prefecta, acercando y apretándola aún más a su cuerpo. Ella por su parte, abrazó más su espalda desnuda y usó los dedos para recorrerla de arriba abajo.

Al notar el suave tacto de Hermione recorrer su piel, el ojiverde emitió un gemido de placer e intensificó los besos que le daba a la Prefecta.

Hermione rodó otra vez, y comenzó a trazar un camino de besos. Empezando por el cuello de Harry, continuando por su hombro y luego volviendo al cuello, para empezar a descender recorriendo sus pectorales y después sus abdominales, tan marcados por los años de ejercicio practicando Quidditch.

Cuando Harry sintió que ella volvía a subir hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, creyó que se desmayaría.

Ni en sus mejores sueños, Harry se imaginó que experimentaría algo como lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento con Hermione y todas las sensaciones que ella le estaba provocando.

Pero cuando el ojiverde sintió que ella le regalaba otro beso ardiente y pasional a la misma vez que le acariciaba el pecho, Harry terminó de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Atreviéndose a más de lo que nunca pensó realizar, sus manos se introdujeron en la falda del Camisón de Hermione y comenzaron a subir, recorriendo su cintura y más arriba, hasta que llegó a su pecho. Fue un leve tacto, un simple roce, pero lo suficiente intenso para Hermione, como para provocarle un gemido que él interpretó como una señal de satisfacción por parte de su compañera, y que le alentó lo suficiente como para no detenerse y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ellos volvieron a rodar y continuaron con aquél intercambio de besos y caricias que habían comenzado hacía rato y que entre otras cosas, había provocado que la Sábana se enredase a sus cuerpos que ahora estaban sudorosos y agitados, así como sus respiraciones.

Aún con el Camisón puesto, Hermione pudo sentir a Harry besándole cada rincón de piel que tenía expuesta.

Pero quizás lo que más disfrutó, fue un beso pasional, ardiente y febril que le dio él en los labios, que más que beso, fue devoramiento.

"_Por Dios, besar así tiene que ser Pecado." _

Ellos volvieron a rodar y a intensificar las caricias. Justo cuando más apasionados estaban en sus acciones, llamaron a la puerta de Hermione.

"_Mierda, como no sea importante, me cargo al que se le haya ocurrido interrumpirnos ahora." _- ¿Quién es?-

Preguntó con desgano la Prefecta mientras Harry continuaba lo que hacía, sin parecer importarle el hecho de que alguien estuviese fuera y que pudiese querer entrar en la habitación.

- McGonagall. Necesito hablar con Usted, Señorita Granger. Por favor, abra la Puerta y déjeme entrar.

Ante el sonido de la voz de la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, Harry se detuvo y miró con preocupación a Hermione.

Ella se puso un dedo en la boca como señal de Silencio, él asintió con la cabeza y observó a su mejor amiga ahora novia, salir de la Cama y llegar a la Puerta. Ella le miró y señaló la Capa Invisible que estaba en una Silla junto a sus ropas destrozadas, él comprendió rápidamente.

Harry se levantó, agarró la Capa Invisible y se volvió a meter en la Cama de Hermione.

Él se tumbó y se echó la Capa por encima, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ella mientras veía a la Prefecta abrir la puerta y dejar entrar a la Profesora. En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta, Harry bajó el sonido de su respiración y se quedó escuchando la charla entre las dos mujeres.

Charla que comenzó con el saludo de la Profesora a la Prefecta y que continuó con una orden de McGonagall.

- Vístase y reúnase conmigo en mi Despacho, Señorita Granger, es urgente que hablemos de lo de anoche y también que repasemos los datos que tenemos sobre la Alineación.

- Sí Profesora, en 20 minutos estaré con usted.

- Por cierto Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?

- Sí Profesora, perfectamente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Por qué?

- Está usted rojísima.

McGonagall tocó la frente de Hermione, Harry se quedó muerto de asombro al ver que no le había pedido permiso para hacerlo y sobre todo, que no se había quemado al tocar la piel de la Prefecta, ya que además de la frente, la Profesora colocó su otra mano en el corazón de la Gryffindor para comprobar su Ritmo Cardíaco.

- Tiene usted el corazón a mil, Señorita Granger, ¿seguro que se encuentra usted bien?

- Perfectamente, Profesora. No se preocupe, no me ocurre nada.

- Si usted lo dice..pero si se encuentra mal, dígamelo, ¿de acuerdo Señorita Granger?

- Sí, de acuerdo, Profesora. Gracias por preocuparse.

- No hay de qué, Señorita Granger. Y recuerde desayunar, no quiero que se maree como ayer.

- No se preocupe Profesora, tengo una bandeja llena de cosas ricas para reponer energías.

- Sí, ya lo veo. Dejaré que se vista y se asee, la espero en mi Despacho, no se le olvide.

- No, Profesora, no lo olvidaré. Le aseguro que en cuanto me duche y me vista, iré a verla sin falta.

- Muy bien.

Minerva McGonagall alcanzó la Puerta y se marchó. En el momento en que Hermione la cerró, Harry se quitó la Capa Invisible y se reunió con ella, que iba camino del Armario.

- Hermione..¿qué era eso de una Alineación?

- Nada Harry.- Ella cogió el Albornoz, ropa limpia y se dirigió a la puerta.

El ojiverde se reunió con ella en el umbral justo cuando la Prefecta se disponía a salir.

- Hermione..

- Harry, ahora no puedo hablar ni quedarme contigo. Te prometo que te lo contaré llegado el momento, tengo que irme. Luego te veo.

Ella le besó en los labios y se marchó. En cuanto se fue, Harry volvió a ponerse la Capa y abandonó la habitación en dirección al Dormitorio de los Chicos.

* * *

Continuará..

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

**¡De acuerdo de acuerdo soy una Pervertida! ¡lo reconozco! Jjijijiiiijijjiji.**

**Bueno no, a ver..¿me váis a decir que he exagerado cuando ellos se han puesto como una Moto una vez que han empezado a besarse y acariciarse? Yo creo que no. **

Por parte de Hermione, ella lleva enamorada de él desde hace..Siglos. Así que es lógico y normal que ella dé rienda a su Pasión y deje salir todo el Amor que siente por Harry en cuanto ella se entera de que es a ella a la que él ama. Y por supuesto que ella no es ninguna Guarra Asquerosa ni tampoco una Mala Víbora. Jijijiijjijiiji.

Ay que ver lo que puede pensar una mujer cuando está Celosa de otra. Jejejejjee.

Por parte de Harry...bueno, yo siempre he creído que él es muy Pasional y el motivo que tengo para creer eso es simple y llanamente porque veo que cuando él se apasiona por algo, como por ej el Quiddicth, se entrega al máximo a eso. En el caso de mi Fic, en el momento en que él siente a Hermione besarle pues..digamos que.. se le dispara el gatillo, y cuando digo gatillo me refiero a lo que le hace reaccionar. Y que se la coma a besos. Jiijjiijiiji.

Que Harry y ella se monten esa escenita subida de tono, no creo que sea irreal. ¿Es que nadie que haya tenido novio o novia no ha experimentado algo como lo de ellos? Pues yo creo que sí, seguro que más de uno y una lo ha vivido. (Y no hablo por mí, eso no os lo voy a decir, forma parte de mi Intimidad. Jiijjijijijiji).

De cualquier modo, yo no pretendo pervertir a nadie, jiijjijijijijijiijji. Sólo quería reflejar algo de lo que ocurre cuando dos Adolescentes de 16 años se confiesan su amor mutuo en una Cama.

Es que la Cama..es el sitio perfecto para descansar y para dar rienda suelta a la Pasión, ¿a que sí? Jijjiijjijijii. Y ya que estaban en una pues..se dejaron llevar. Jejejejejee.

Ahora más de un Pervertido/a pensará.. "Y yo que pensé que iban a hacer el Amor" y yo digo..pues no, no lo iban a hacer. ¡Que acaban de decir que se quieren, Joder! ¿Es que os creíais que iba a ponerles teniendo Relaciones enseguida? Pues no, siento decepcionaros, mentes perversas y calenturientas. Jejejejejeje.

Bueno, para terminar, os diré que este Cap se iba a llamar de otra manera, pero..le cambié el Título y pasé el Título del Cap 13 al del Cap 14. Así como también cambié muchas cosas que ocurrían aquí y que ocurrirán en el 14. Es que..bueno..lo creí más conveniente. Además, que cuando empecé a desarrollar la parte de Harry y Hermione, me di cuen que era muy largo como para meter más cosas aparte de lo que ocurre en la Cama. Jijijiji.

Asi que decidí dejarlo después de la visita de McGonagall.

En el Cap 14, descubriréis más cosas sobre los errores de Hermione con la Profecía y también sobre..algo más.

Ahora sí, os dejo. Un besazo a todos y todas. Os quiere, RAkAoMi.


	14. El MayouYin

**

* * *

**

Lunes 18 de Octubre del 2004.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas, espero que estéis bien.

Aquí otro Cap más, y por cierto algo más corto que los anteriores, aunque seguro que se agranda en tamaño por la contestación a los Reviews. Siempre me pasa, jejejejeje.

En este Cap 14, averiguaréis más cosas sobre los errores que cometió Hermione en la Profecía. Espero que os guste. Un beso y hasta pronto.RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

- Lo que está al lado de Guión son los Diálogos de los Personajes.

- Lo que está en Comillas y letra normal son recuerdos hablados de la Profecía.

- Lo que está en Cursiva y sin comillas, son las palabras de la Profecía que Hermione lee.

- Lo que está en Cursiva y comillas, son los pensamientos internos de los personajes.

* * *

Cap.14. **"El MayouYin".**

Mientras Harry se reunía con Ron en el Gran Comedor para Desayunar, Hermione ya se encontraba en el Despacho de McGonagall contándole todo lo ocurrido durante su encuentro con La Primera Elegida.

- Lo único que no entiendo es por qué quiso matarme, Profesora. Si se suponía que ella debía ayudarme.

- Porque usted violó el Ritual, Señorita Granger, y eso fue lo que hizo que ella se enfureciese con usted y aprovechó el instante en que entró en su territorio para darle lo que ella consideró su merecido.

- Pero si yo no violé nada, Profesora. Hice todo siguiendo las normas.

- No, Señorita Granger, no lo hizo. Usted alteró el Ritual, ¿quiere saber por qué?

- Sí, Profesora, dígamelo por favor.

- Usted sabía que sólo podía preguntarle una cosa, y en el instante en que usted le hizo la segunda pregunta, ella se enfureció muchísimo y consideró su ofensa tan grave como para querer matarla.

- ¡Pero si yo sólo le hice una pregunta! ¡sólo le pregunté cuál era mi Regalo! ¡No le pregunté nada más Profesora, lo juro!

- No, sí lo hizo, Señorita Granger. Usted misma me ha contado antes que como no entendió bien la respuesta de Lak, usted le preguntó "¿No podrías ser más explícita?" Y eso, Señorita Granger, es una pregunta, por si no se había dado cuenta. Luego usted alteró el Ritual, violó la norma de _A una sola pregunta ella responder_ y como le dije antes, eso fue lo que causó que la Primera Elegida se volviese loca y quisiera matarla. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

- Sí Profesora.

- Y ahora dígame otra vez, cuál fue la respuesta que Lak le dio al decirle cuál era su Regalo.

- Sus palabras textuales fueron "Tu Renuncia..es..tu Regalo."

- Su Renuncia es su Regalo.

- Sí, Profesora, eso dijo. ¿Usted sabe a lo que puede referirse?

- Pues sí, pero..prefiero no comentárselo ahora, Señorita Granger.

- ¿Y por qué se rió cuando apagué el Fuego?

- Pues porque se alegró de que usted lo hiciera, Señorita Granger. Ella sabía que usted cometió un error al hacerlo y al quedarse en la Oscuridad, entró en su territorio, como dije antes, y eso fue algo que ella disfrutó. Está claro.

- Pero si yo debía apagar el Fuego, ¡lo decía la Profecía! Decía claramente, _Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta, no olvides las gracias dar, y por la información obtenida un obsequio entregar. _

- Sí, Señorita Granger, pero usted no debió ponerse de espaldas a ella, eso fue lo que hizo usted mal, entre otras cosas.

- ¿No debía girarme? ¿Y entonces a qué se refería la Profecía con _Apaga el Fuego y date la vuelta? _

- Se refería, Señorita Granger a que usted tenía que despedirse de ella. Por eso dice _date la vuelta._ Por si no lo sabía, la expresión "Darse la vuelta" es una forma de decir "Di Adiós". ¿Nunca ha escuchado esa expresión?

- Pues no, Profesora.

- Pues existe, incluso en canciones, Señorita Granger.

- Podríamos..¿volver a repasar la Profecía, Profesora? Aunque ya no tenga importancia. Es que..quiero saber todos los errores que cometí, si no le importa, claro.

- No, Señorita Granger, no me importa. La Profecía está en mi Mesa, ¿la ve?

- Sí, Profesora.

- Comience a leerla, Señorita Granger, y yo iré aclarándole todo.

- Sí Profesora.

- Bien, ya puede comenzar.

- _En una noche sin Luna, cuando todo esté en Paz, _

- Eso, Señorita Granger se refería a que debía usted invocarla cuando todo estuviese en Silencio, y Hogwarts sólo está en absoluto Silencio a partir de la Medianoche, me alegra que eso lo interpretase bien. Continúe leyendo, por favor.

- _Un claro Rayo de Luna, al Roble Sabio iluminará. _

- Roble Sabio es lo mismo que Roble Centenario. En eso también acertó, Señorita Granger. Siga leyendo.

- _Bajo su amparo se encuentra el lugar, donde la Elegida deberá consultar._

- Eso también lo supo interpretar correctamente, Señorita Granger. Continúe con su lectura.

- _El Fuego la llamará, y tras su llamada ,la Sabiduría Milenaria surgirá. _

- Siga, Señorita Granger.

_- Mientras el fuego arda, ella presente estará,_

_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar,_

_Porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás._

- Bien, hemos llegado a uno de los puntos claves, Señorita Granger. En la parte que dice

_Y cuando te mire, la vista no debes apartar, porque si lo haces, su furia conocerás. _

La Profecía le estaba advirtiendo claramente que usted no debía perderla de vista mientras el fuego estuviese encendido. Es decir, El Fuego era Sagrado, ya que usted debía hacer una hoguera para invocarla, Señorita Granger. Y mientras el Fuego estuviese encendido y crepitando, la Primera Elegida no podría abandonar su luz.

- Claro..por eso cuando yo apagué el Fuego, ella se rió y me dijo "Ya no está la luz Sagrada, ya nada te protege". Aunque también me dijo que yo había salido del Círculo.

- Sí, Señorita Granger, usted misma me comentó que antes de hacer la Hoguera trazó un Círculo en el suelo y justo en su parte central fue donde prendió el Fuego, ¿verdad?

- Sí, Profesora.

- Y respóndame a una cosa, Señorita Granger, cuando usted trazó el Círculo, ¿por qué lo hizo?

- Para marcar la zona de la Hoguera.

- Entonces..¿no trazó usted el MayouYin con la intención de protegerse?

- ¿Cómo ha dicho, Profesora? ¿El MayouYin? ¿qué es eso?

- Señorita Granger, después de 6 años en Hogwarts y de leerse casi todos los libros de la Biblioteca, usted..¿no sabe qué es el MayouYin?

- Creo que es la primera vez que oigo esa palabra, Profesora McGonagall.

- Pues el MayouYin fue el Círculo Protector que usted trazó para hacer el Fuego, Señorita Granger. Es un Círculo que se ha usado toda la vida para hacer Hechizos, Rituales y Encantamientos.

En la lengua Tribal, la de la Magia Antigua, "Mayou" significa "Magia" y "Yin" significa "Zona o Territorio".

Es decir, que es una Zona de invocación a cualquier Espíritu, sea Benigno o Maligno. Y mientras usted y el Espíritu estén dentro del MayouYin, el Espíritu no podrá hacerle ningún daño en el caso de que ese Espíritu invocado sea Maligno. Por eso cuando usted apagó el Fuego y salió del MayouYin sin darse cuenta debido a la falta de luz, fue que ella se rió y le dijo "has salido del Círculo, Elegida". Fue porque ella se alegró de que ya nada la protegiera, ¿lo entiende ahora?

- Lo entiendo, Profesora. Ahora sí. Pero le juro que nunca supe que el Círculo tenía un nombre tan raro como ése. Mayo..no se qué.

- MayouYin, Señorita Granger. Y es un Círculo que se ha usado durante miles de años. Seguro que usted misma lo habrá visto en multitud de libros de Hechizos. Es un Círculo que tiene símbolos, Señorita Granger.

- Un momento..El MayouYin no será..un Círculo con Símbolos en los que hay palabras que dicen ZEBAOTH-ELOHM y que también incluye dos estrellas, porque si ése es el MayouYin entonces sí lo conozco, Profesora.

- Sí, Señorita Granger, ése es el MayouYin. Y claro que lo conocerá, ese Círculo sale en multitud de libros de Hechizos, Rituales y Encantamientos. Incluso se usa en los Rituales de Magia Negra, Señorita Granger.Y usted, lo supiera o no, lo usó para que apareciese la Primera Elegida.

- Pero..si yo no dibujé Símbolos en el MayouYin, Profesora, simplemente cogí un palo para dibujar el Círculo en el suelo, nada más.

- Señorita Granger, aunque usted no dibujase los Símbolos Protectores del Mayouyin, seguía siendo un Círculo Sagrado por la simple y sencilla razón de que usted lo usó para encender el fuego que necesitaba para invocar a la Primera Elegida. En cierta ocasión le dije que toda invocación a un Espíritu, formaba parte de un Ritual, y ya le he explicado antes que el MayouYin siempre se ha usado en Rituales de invocación de Espíritus, y también para hacer Hechizos y Encantamientos.

Sepa usted Señorita Granger, que El MayouYin es útil para esas cosas y también como Zona de Protección, ya se lo dije, por eso mientras usted y ella estuviesen dentro del MayouYin, ella no podría hacerle daño, pero en cuanto usted salió de él, El MayouYin dejó de protegerla de la Primera Elegida y por eso mismo fue que ella se rió diciéndole "Ya nada te protege" y aprovechó para atacarla.

- De acuerdo, Profesora, hasta ahí lo entiendo todo. Pero lo que no comprendí en su momento, fue por qué la Profecía decía que cuando ella me mirase yo no debía apartar la vista porque si no conocería su furia. Aunque después de todo lo que he vivido con ella, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería, pero de todas formas, ¿sería tan amable de explicármelo, por favor?.

- Cómo no, Señorita Granger, con mucho gusto se lo explicaré.

La parte que se refería a _Y cuando te mire la vista no debes apartar porque si lo haces su furia conocer_s le advertía, Señorita Granger, de que si en algún momento ella dejaba de ser visible para usted, entonces usted estaría en peligro, ella le haría daño. Y usted sólo dejaría de mirarla si apartaba la vista de ella o si apagaba el Fuego antes de lo debido. ¿Lo entiende, Señorita Granger? .

- Sí, Profesora. Ahora comprendo por qué antes del Ritual, usted me aconsejó que no la perdiese de vista ni un momento. Pero..hay algo que no entiendo, Profesora. Si usted ha dicho que el MayouYin me protegía de sus ataques, ¿qué habría importado que la hubiese perdido de vista aún estando con el fuego encendido si ella no podía hacerme daño debido a la Protección del Círculo?

- Señorita Granger, aún estando dentro del MayouYin ella podría haber intentado atacarla. Y es que..aún con el Fuego encendido, habría zonas que estaban en las sombras, ¿verdad Señorita Granger?

- Sí, Profesora, el Fuego no iluminaba todo del Círculo, sólo la parte central donde ardía la Leña.

- Bien. Entonces, si ella se presentaba y por la razón que sea, usted dejaba de mirarla, no habría sabido dónde estaba ella, ¿verdad Señorita Granger?

- No, Profesora, no lo sabría.

- Y si ella se hubiese dado cuenta de que usted dejaba de mirarla aún estando el fuego encendido, ella habría aprovechado para meterse en las sombras que había en el MayouYin y habría intentado hacerle daño, Señorita Granger. Por eso la Profecía decía que si apartaba usted la vista de ella, conocería su furia. ¿Lo comprende?

- Sí, Profesora. Pero vuelvo a preguntar, si el MayouYin me protegía de sus ataques, ¿qué más daba que hubiese zonas de sombras? Esas sombras seguirían estando dentro de los límites del MayouYin, ¿verdad? Así que..ella no podría haberme hecho daño de todas formas.

- Sí podría, Señorita Granger. Porque tal y como decía la Profecía, _en la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertecene _y las sombras son oscuras, y esas zonas oscuras de sombras que el Fuego no iluminaba, estaba en los límites del Círculo, ¿me equivoco?

- No, Profesora, no se equivoca.

- Entonces sí podría haberle atacado, Señorita Granger. Ella podría por ejemplo haberle empujado a usted hacia esas mismas sombras, esas zonas oscuras que el fuego no iluminaba, y con el empujón su cuerpo habría caído fuera de los límites del MayouYin y por lo tanto, usted habría estado a su merced, tal y como ocurrió cuando usted apagó el fuego y quedó en la Oscuridad, su territorio. ¿Verdad?

- Sí, Profesora.

- Bien, punto aclarado. Continúe su lectura, Señorita Granger.

- _A una sola pregunta ella responderá, y la respuesta que ella dé, no la debes olvidar. __Pues en la respuesta que la Primitiva dé, encontrarás la clave que te ayudará a vencer. _

- Eso también lo supo interpretar usted bien, Señorita Granger, y me alegra que no olvidara la respuesta que ella le dio acerca de su Regalo, que, como bien sabemos las dos, es lo que hará que Lori se rinda. Continúe, por favor.

_- ¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡No la hagas por hacer! __Porque tan sólo una vez, la Elegida la podrá ver._

- Bien, como usted leyó en el libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios" , Arion le dijo a la Primera Elegida que ella saldría de su Dimensión Oscura durante unas horas, el tiempo que duraría su encuentro con la Elegida, y que ella debía responder la pregunta que la Elegida le hiciese. Aquí volvemos a lo de antes, Señorita Granger. Usted debía hacer una sola pregunta, no más. Por eso es que la Profecía dice _¡Piensa bien la pregunta! ¡no la hagas por hacer! Porque tan solo una vez, __la Elegida la podrá ver. _Y eso de que sólo la podría ver una vez, se refería a que cuando ella respondiese a su pregunta, la Primera Elegida habría cumplido con su Misión y ya no tendría por qué ayudarla más.

Por eso decía luego la Profecía que cuando se le hubiese resuelto la duda, usted debía apagar el fuego y darse la vuelta, es decir, despedirse de ella. ¿Comprende todo lo que le he dicho, Señorita Granger?

- Sí Profesora, todo. Ahora veo en qué me equivoqué y por qué Lak me acusó de haber alterado el Ritual, ella tenía razón, lo violé.

- Eso ya no importa, Señorita Granger, continúe leyendo por favor.

_- Una vez tu duda resuelta, apaga el fuego y date la vuelta. __No olvides las gracias dar y por la información recibida, un obsequio entregar._

- Ya le comenté antes lo de apagar el fuego y darse la vuelta, así que no lo diré otra vez. Pero recuerde que también le dije el día que hablamos sobre la Profecía, que usted debía hacerle un Regalo que la satisficiera. ¿Lo hizo?

- No, Profesora, no lo hice. Cuando me puse de espaldas le dije que había olvidado apagar el fuego y darle el regalo, y le pedí que me dijese qué deseaba, pero ella sólo se rió y entonces me atacó, el resto ya lo sabe, se lo he contado antes. _"Menos la parte en la que Harry me ayud"._

- Sí, ella le hizo daño después de acusarla de habar alterado el Ritual. Y es obvio por qué le dijo eso, usted le hizo dos preguntas, no una como decía la Profecía. Continúe leyendo, Señorita Granger.

- _Cuando la ofrenda ofrecida esté, no mires atrás y echa a correr. __Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad! __En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!_

- Es decir, Señorita Granger, que una vez que usted le hubiese ofrecido el Regalo, fuese cuál fuese, usted tendría que marcharse corriendo de allí. ¿Por qué? Por su propio bien y seguridad, Señorita Granger. Como le dije antes, la Oscuridad era y es el Territorio de Lak, y usted habría quedado a Oscuras una vez apagado el fuego, por lo tanto, tendría que huir a toda prisa para abandonar esa Oscuridad que la rodeaba y evitar así, que ella le hiciese daño.

La segunda parte de ese trozo de la Profecía, Señorita Granger, la que menciona _Pase lo que pase, no debes dudar, y por lo que más quieras, ¡apártate de la Oscuridad! __En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, __y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece!_

Contenía dos advertencias, Señorita Granger. La Primera de ellas le estaba indicando que una vez que usted saliese corriendo, no debía detenerse en ningún momento, por eso dice _pase lo que pase no debes dudar _porque se refería a que usted no debía pensar en otra opción que no fuese correr, sobre todo, correr hacia la Luz. ¿Por qué se cree si no que la Profecía termina diciendo _En la Oscuridad ella vive, a ella pertenece, __y si no quieres morir, ¡huye de ella y desaparece! ? ¿_Si no era para advertirle del peligro que usted corría si se detenía en su carrera quedándose en una zona oscura?

- Entiendo, Profesora. La verdad es que después de todo lo que me pasó, entiendo perfectamente la Profecía, pero en su momento no supe ver todas esas cosas que no interpreté bien.

- Es normal, Señorita Granger. Toda Profecía tiene uno o más de un mensaje oculto, y que usted no supiese ver todos los que había en esta Profecía, no es algo malo. Al fin y al cabo usted es humana, querida, y es algo humano cometer errores. Así que no se aflija por ello, porque de todas formas acertó en muchas más cosas. Algo que por cierto, me llena de orgullo y satisfacción, Señorita Granger.

- Muchas gracias, Profesora McGonagall.

- No me las dé, Señorita Granger, el mérito es todo suyo. Por cierto..¿cómo es que Winky le dio el Colgante de Arion?

- No lo sé, Profesora, ella..dijo..que..lo tenía y que había ido a buscarlo. Por lo visto era una herencia familiar, pasó de madres a hijas. Winky me dijo que su Abuela había servido a una de las Elegidas y que por eso tenía el Colgante, quizás se lo regaló como agradecimiento por su ayuda.

- Y..¿no le dijo cómo debía usarlo?

- No...ella sólo dijo que mientras yo lo llevase, la Primera Elegida no podría hacerme daño. Y era cierto, porque Lak no se atrevió a hacerme nada hasta que lo solté.

- Lógico, Señorita Granger, no le convenía dañarla si usted lo tenía.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente el Colgante, Profesora?

- Acabar con la Oscuridad, Señorita Granger.

- No la entiendo, Profesora.

- Como usted sabe, Señorita Granger, Arion es el Dios de la Energía Solar. Por lo tanto, es uno de los Dioses de la Luz. Y la luz..es lo único que puede acabar con la Oscuridad, Señorita Granger. Lak vive en la Oscuridad, la Luz es lo único a lo que ella teme. Por lo tanto, era más que lógico que ella no se atreviese a nada contra usted mientras le enseñase el Colgante, pues si ella la hubiese tocado de alguna forma mientras usted lo tuviera, ella se habría desintegrado al instante, volviendo a su Dimensión Oscura.

- Claro..por eso ella..no hizo nada por atacarme cada vez que yo se lo ponía delante de los ojos.

- Sí, Señorita Granger, correcto. Me alegra que lo entienda.

- Y..¿no será que Lak sabía que el Colgante era el Símbolo de Arion y que debido al pacto que había hecho con él, esa era otra de las razones por las que no quería atacarme además del miedo que le daba que la luz que irradiaba el Colgante pudiese dañarla de alguna forma?

- Pues sí, Señorita Granger, está claro que eso también influyó a la hora de que ella se contuviera para no hacerle daño. Es lógico y normal que ella respetase el Símbolo de Arion, ya que no le conviene que él se enfade con ella si se le ocurría atacarla, ya que al fin y al cabo, Arion ha sido el único que se ha compadecido de ella a lo largo de Miles de Años, Señorita Granger. Por eso ella le respeta tanto.

- Pero por otra parte, si Arion me dijo que después de mí ya no habría más Elegidas, qué más daba si me atacaba o no si ella sabría que nunca más tendría que servir de ayuda a las futuras Elegidas ya que yo soy la última de la especie, por así decirlo.

- Pues porque Lak no tiene por qué saber que usted es la última Elegida, Señorita Granger.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si los Espíritus lo ven todo, al igual que los Dioses.

- Los Espíritus lo ven todo, sí, pero sólo los que no están atrapados en una Determinada Dimensión, Señorita Granger, y Lak sí lo está, el libro lo decía claramente.

- Es cierto, Profesora, recuerdo las palabras del libro.. "Tu Alma nunca verá la luz , hasta el día en que Lori sea vencida completamente." Es decir, que ella seguirá en esa Dimensión Oscura hasta que alguien derrote a Lori.

- Correcto, Señorita Granger. Y ese alguien es usted, por eso es la Elegida.

- Lo sé, lo sé, tal y como dijo Arion..es mi Destino.

- Sí, lo es.

- ¿Cómo vamos de tiempo con respecto a la Alineación de Estrellas, Profesora?

- Mal, ya no nos queda. La Alineación será esta noche, Señorita Granger, se lo dije el otro día, ¿recuerda?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche?

- Sí, eso mismo, Señorita Granger.

- Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, Profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Ha traído el Calendario Estelar, Señorita Granger?

- No, Profesora, lo tengo en mi Habitación, en un Cajón donde guardo todas las cosas que tengo relacionadas con esta Misión.

- Bien, vaya a buscarlo y reúnase conmigo cuanto antes, Señorita Granger.

- Sí, Profesora, por supuesto.

- Por cierto, Señorita Granger, ¿desayunó usted antes de venir aquí?

- No, Profesora. Lo olvidé.

- ¿CóMO? ¡VÁYASE AHORA MISMO A SU HABITACIóN Y CóMASE TODA LA BANDEJA SI ES NECESARIO! ¡LE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE NO QUERÍA QUE DESCUIDASE SU SALUD, SEÑORITA GRANGER! ¡Y ESTAR EN AYUNAS SIN DUDA LA PERJUDICA!

- Lo..lo siento mucho, Profesora, no era mi intención disgustarla, yo..¡lo siento mucho!- dijo la Prefecta con lágrimas en los ojos.

McGonagall la abrazó dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda, intentando calmarla.

- Discúlpeme, Señorita Granger, por haberme alterado tanto, pero..usted sabe lo mucho que la aprecio y me preocupa, no debí gritarle, le ruego me disculpe.

- No..no se preocupe Profesora, no le guardo rencor, es sólo que..estoy algo sensible desde anoche, eso es todo.

- No me extraña, Señorita Granger, una experiencia tan terrible como la que usted vivió con la Primera Elegida, alteraría los nervios y sensibilidad de cualquiera. Yo creo que alguien que no tuviese una fuerza interior tan grande como la que tiene usted, habría acabado loco y traumatizado de por vida al haber experimentado y sufrido todo lo que usted padeció con Lak.

- Fue la noche más horrible de toda mi vida, Profesora McGonagall, eso puedo asegurárselo. _"Sobre todo cuando ella atacó a Harry, eso no lo olvidaré nunca, ni tampoco su Espalda ensangrentada. Maldita..cómo me alegro de haberla desintegrado." _

Márchese, querida. Desayune tranquila y luego vuelva aquí, ¿está bien?- dijo McGongall con voz cariñosa mientras secaba las lágrimas de la Gryffindor, que ya habían dejado de caer.

- Sí, Profesora. Como usted quiera.

- La espero aquí. Hasta luego Señorita Granger.

- Hasta luego, Profesora McGonagall.

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

¿Qué? ¿decepcionados conmigo porque no he puesto otra escena romanticona entre Harry y Hermione?

No os preocupéis, que en los siguientes Caps habrá más de eso. Jejejejeee.

¿Sabéis ya qué es el MayouYin? Bueno, aunque el nombre me lo he inventado, debo deciros que ese Círculo existe y efectivamente, se emplea entre otras cosas, en Rituales de Magia Negra, por ejemplo para invocar al Demonio.

¿Qué cómo lo sé? Pues porque lo leí en un libro. Aunque por desgracia no he podido averiguar si ese Círculo Mágico y Protector, tiene nombre, por eso me inventé el de MayouYin.

Lo que sí os digo es que eso de que "Mayou" signifique "Magia" y "Yin", "Zona o Territorio" no está sacado de ningún libro, eso me lo he inventado.

Bueno, para la gente Española, os diré que el Círculo al que he llamado "MayouYin" , sale en la película "El Día de la Bestia" y si la habéis visto, sabréis que cuando invocan al Demonio, el Cura y su amigo están dentro de un Círculo con Símbolos que han pintado en el suelo y que además han rodeado el Círculo con Sal porque se supone que la Sal repele al Demonio. Por eso cuando Satán se presenta primero con forma de insecto y se acerca al Círculo, se da la vuelta antes de tocar la Sal.

En numerosos libros de Brujería, siempre se ha dicho que la Sal repele el Mal, la Sal es un potente ahuyentador de Brujas Malignas, de Espíritus Maléficos y de Demonios Poderosos. También para la gente Supersticiosa, la Sal es un potente protector contra el Mal de Ojo. He leído en un libro llamado "Recetario de la Bruja Moderna" que si echas Sal en un paño y lo pasas por el Marco de la Puerta de entrada a tu Casa, el Mal no podrá entrar nunca en tu Hogar. Bueno..eso decía el libro..si lo creéis o no, es otra cosa. Yo no creo en esas cosas aunque escriba un Fic relacionado con la Magia, así que a mí eso de la Sal como que me dá lo mismo.

**Un besazo a todos y todas, os quiere mucho, vuestra amiga, RAkAoMi.**


	15. El Símbolo de Arion

**Nota de la Autora:** Domingo 23 de Enero del 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Yo bien, ya menos atareada. Siento mucho haberos tenido tanto tiempo abandonados pero es que he tenido muuucho trabajo. Como os dije en una ocasión, soy Maestra, y claro, me he tirado las últimas semanas corrigiendo ejercicios, exámenes, con reuniones de Claustro.. en fin, que no he parado y cuando llegaba a casa tenía tantas tareas pendientes que ni tiempo he tenido de sentarme frente al PC y subir caps. del Fic. Ni siquiera en Vacaciones de Navidad he tenido tiempo de subirlo, de verdad que no.

Espero que os guste este nuevo Cap. Un beso. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Cap 15. **" El símbolo de Arion".**

Tras terminar de desayunar en su habitación, Hermione se dirigió a las Cocinas para darle la bandeja vacía a Winky. La Elfina le hizo una señal a la Prefecta para que la siguiese, Hermione obedeció.

- Dime Winky.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿sabe qué día es hoy?

- Sí, Winky, lo sé.

- ¿Sabe entonces lo que ocurrirá esta noche, Señorita?

- Sí, la Alineación de Estrellas, Winky, estoy al corriente, no te preocupes. Ahora iba a ver a McGonagall para hablar de eso.

- ¿Quiere la Señorita que Winky la acompañe?

- No hace falta, linda, muchas gracias. Pero si quieres, cuando termine y si te viene bien, vendré a verte y nos tomaremos un pedazo de tarta de chocolate.

- A Winky le gustaría, pero Winky ya ha desayunado, Señorita Hermione Granger. Pero si a la Señorita le viene bien, Winky tiene libre la tercera hora.

- ¿La tercera hora? Tengo clase con Snape, pero puedo saltármela. ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a dar un paseo por los Terrenos del Lago?

- A Winky le encantaría, Señorita, pero Winky no quiere que la Señorita Hermione Granger se salte las clases.

- No te preocupes por eso, Winky. Tengo carta blanca para saltarme todas las clases que yo crea oportunas. McGonagall habló con los Profesores.

- Pero… ellos no saben quién es usted, ¿verdad Señorita?

- No, no lo saben, sólo Dumbledore, la Señora Pince y McGonagall. Pero McGonagall les explicó a los demás Profesores y Profesoras que estoy realizando un Proyecto de Investigación para subir nota, y que de vez en cuando me saltaré algunas clases, así que no hay problema, Winky. ¿Quedamos entonces a tercera hora?

- De acuerdo, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky la esperará donde la Señorita diga.

- ¿Qué tal… frente al lago, te parece bien?

- Sí, Señorita, a Winky le parece bien. Winky la esperará ahí a las diez y media.

- Estupendo, Winky, así podrás decirme de dónde sacaste el Amuleto, aún me come la curiosidad.

- Sí, Señorita, Winky le contará todo lo que la Señorita Hermione Granger quiera saber.

La voz de Dobby llamando a Winky hizo que la elfina volteara la cabeza.

- Winky, ayúdame a lavar los platos, por favor.

- Sí, Dobby, enseguida voy. Lo siento Señorita, Winky debe ayudar.

- No te preocupes, Winky, yo también tengo que irme, McGonagall me espera. Nos veremos a las diez y media frente al lago, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, Señorita, Winky será puntual, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Muy bien, hasta luego preciosa.

Hermione se despidió de su pequeña amiga besándole la cabeza. La elfina agradeció el gesto con una cálida sonrisa, y tras acompañar a la Prefecta a la puerta, volvió a sus quehaceres en la Cocina.

* * *

A mitad de camino del despacho de McGonagall, Hermione escuchó susurros tras una esquina.

Curiosa como era, la prefecta se escondió en las sombras.

- Así que será esta noche.

- Sí, ya está decidido.

" _Dos voces… la de un chico y una chica, esas voces…me resultan familiares."_

- ¿Lo tienes todo preparado?

- Sí, no me falta nada.

- Jjajaaaaaa me encantará ver la cara de esa mugrosa sangre sucia cuando reciba su merecido.

"_Grrrrrr…Malfoy. Quién si no."_

- Malfoy…¿estás seguro de ésto?

- Sí. ¿Por qué?

- Porque…no creo que debas hacerle nada a Granger.

- ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? Porque te recuerdo que eso no es algo que te convenga.

- No, no es eso. Es sólo que…cada vez que intentas hacerle algo, eres tú el que acaba lamentándolo. "_Y yo me lo paso en grande cada vez que Hermione te da tu merecido."_

- Te aseguro que esta vez, será diferente. Granger no está preparada para algo como ésto.

- Pero…¿qué pasará cuando se recupere?. _"Será mejor que no te pases, Draco, o yo misma te daré una paliza de las que hacen historia"._

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? Yo diría que todo. Como mínimo te expulsarán y no creo que eso le hiciese gracia a tu querido papaíto. "_Ojalá desapareciéseis los dos para siempre."_

- Él encontrará la forma de que me readmitan. Además, creo que cuando sepa lo que voy a hacerle a Granger, estará más que orgulloso de mí. A él nunca le han gustado los sangre-sucias, y Hermione Granger no goza precisamente de su simpatía.

- Lo que tú digas Draco, pero sigo pensando que te arriesgas demasiado. _"Ojalá te echen y no vuelvas nunca a Hogwarts, sin ti…todos viviríamos más tranquilos."_

- ¿Me arriesgo? No querrás decir… ¿qué nos arriesgamos? Tú también estás en esto, Ginny.

Hermione se congeló durante unos instantes tras escuchar el nombre pronunciado por Malfoy.

"_¡¿Ginny?! ¿Ginny Weasley? ¡No puedo creerlo!"_

- ¡No, no lo estoy por voluntad propia y tú lo sabes! ¡ella es mi amiga!. ¡Y si no fuera porque me has obligado, me negaría rotundamente a hacer algo que pudiese perjudicarla!

- Pues te guste o no, vas a hacerlo. ¿O quieres que le cuente a McGonagall lo que hiciste anoche?

- Yo…

- No quieres, ¿verdad? Entonces deja de protestar y colabora conmigo.

- Está bien, lo haré. ¡Pero te juro por lo más sagrado que como te pases aunque sea un milímetro, te perseguiré y te haré la vida imposible de aquí a final de curso, y me da igual si luego se lo cuentas todo a McGonagall!

- Já…di lo que quieras, pero tú nunca harías nada, ni contra mí ni contra nadie. Eres demasiado cobarde, Weasley. Igual que el Imbécil que tienes por hermano.

- ¿Cobarde yo? Si lo fuese, no estaría en Gryffindor sino en Slythering, como tú. Tú sí que eres un maldito cobarde.- Ginny levantó un puño y lo acercó amenazante a la cara de Malfoy.- Y como vuelvas a insultar a Ron… ¡TE PARTO LA BOCA!.

- Jjaaaaajjajaaa sí…me gustaría verte intentándolo.

- No me tientes Malfoy, te aseguro que no te tengo ningún miedo.

- ¿No? Si eso fuese cierto, no temerías que fuera a contarle a McGonagall lo que tú y yo sabemos.

- Eso es diferente, y tú lo sabes.

- ¿Diferente?, ¿en qué sentido?. Hazte a la idea Weasley, ahora soy yo el que manda, estás a mi merced y por mucho que te pese, harás lo que yo diga. ¡Está claro?

- Clarísimo.

- Bien, punto aclarado. Ya puedes irte. Por lo que a mí respecta, no quiero ver tu asquerosa cara ni un momento más.

- Lo mismo digo. Prefiero irme a seguir aguantando tu insoportable presencia.

Ginny comenzó a alejarse hacia la clase de Transformaciones.

- ¡Hey Weasley!

Ginny se detuvo en seco y miró a Malfoy.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Imbécil?

- ¡ A las diez!

- ¡Que sí, que lo sé!. ¡A las diez de la noche bajo el Roble Centenario!. ¡Lo tengo claro!

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y se fue en sentido contrario al de Ginny.

Una vez que Hermione le sintió alejarse lo suficiente, salió de su escondite mientras emprendía rumbo al despacho de Minerva McGonagall.

"_A las diez de la noche bajo el roble centenario. ¿Para qué?. ¿Qué es lo que prentende Malfoy hacerme que no seré capaz de evitar?. Já…si cree que podrá usar algún hechizo que no conozca está muy equivocado. __Me he leído casi todos los libros de la Biblioteca. Con que a las diez…¿eh? Muy bien Malfoy, allí estaré, será mejor que te vayas preparando."_

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley salían de su clase de Adivinación.

- Te lo juro Ron, si Trelawney vuelve a predecir mi muerte, le diré que también he visto la suya.

- Jjijiijiji podríamos decirle que el Grinch la devorará en la próxima Nochebuena. ¿Qué te parece, Harry?

- Genial. Sería algo inolvidable.

- Sí, sobre todo por la cara que pondría. ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Jujujuurrr creo que me gustaría verlo.

- Y a mí. Oye Harry…

- Qué, Ron.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione?.

- Sí, antes de desayunar. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada, no la veo desde anoche y eh…bueno, la echo de menos, eso es todo. Últimamente la veo poquísimo.

- Sí bueno…ha estado ocupada.

- Con qué…¿con la misión esa rara que me comentaste la otra vez?.

- Sí, con eso mismo Ron.

- Y…eh…¿cómo le va?.

- Bien.

- ¿Seguro?.

- Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

- No, por nada. Es sólo que…anoche me encontré con ella y eh…bueno…parecía algo preocupada. Eso es todo.

- ¿Anoche te encontraste con ella, dónde?.

- Por los pasillos.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú por los pasillos, Ron?.

- Paseando, Harry. A veces lo hago cuando no puedo dormir.

- ¿Tú no puedes dormir? Eso es imposible, Ron. Siempre has sido una marmota.

- Pues últimamente no, Harry. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño.

- ¿A ti?.

- Sí, a mí.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir, Ron?.

- Porque…hay algo que me preocupa, Harry.

- ¿Qué es?.

- El futuro, Harry.

- ¿El futuro?.

- Sí, eso dije. Me preocupa el futuro, eso es todo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa a ti el futuro, Ronald Bilius Weasley?.

- Desde que supe que estaba en peligro, Harry James Potter Evans.

- ¿Cómo dijiste?.

- Lo que oíste, Harry. El futuro está en peligro, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y Hermione también.

- Ron…¿de qué estás hablando?

- De la premonición de Hermione, Harry, aquella que oímos hace varios días. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado?.

- No, no, claro que no. Es sólo que…no me acostumbro a que me hables de estas cosas. Antes nunca te importaron.

- Antes era antes y ahora es ahora, Harry, y puedo asegurarte que desde que escuché a Hermione y más tarde a ti contándome lo de su Misión, puedo decir con total seguridad, que sí me preocupan estas cosas, Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a su amigo y continuar descendiendo las escaleras de caracol que anteriormente llevaron a la clase de Sybill Trelawney.

- Oye Harry…

- Qué Ron.

- ¿Crees que si la premonición de Hermione se cumpliera…habría alguna forma de vencer?

- ¿Cómo dices?.

- Digo que…si es cierto que el futuro corre peligro y que la era del Caos se aproxima…digo que…si habrá…alguna forma de vencer.

- Pues…supongo que sí, Ron.

- ¿Y tú no sabes cómo se puede vencer, Harry?.

- ¿Yo?, ¿y por qué tengo que saberlo yo, Ron?.

- Porque tú eres el que sabe de qué trata la Misión de Hermione, Harry. Tú fuiste el primero en enterarte y últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que conmigo. Así que pensé que quizás, ella te habría comentado algo al respecto y podrías saber qué tenemos que hacer para ganar, Harry.

- Bueno…es cierto que he pasado más tiempo con ella que contigo últimamente, Ron. Pero…lo que sé acerca de su Misión es lo que te conté en su momento. _"Y no pienso decirte nada más hasta que haya hablado con Hermione y me diga si puedo o no puedo contarte más cosas acerca de todo ésto."_

- Ah…entiendo. Oye Harry…

- Qué, Ron.

- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

- ¿A qué te refieres?.

- Me refiero a si…has pensado sobre lo que hablamos hace días cuando te dije que aclarases lo que sentías por Hermione.

- Ah…eso.

- Sí, eso. ¿Y bien, lo has pensado o no?.

- Sí, eh…lo tengo claro.

- ¿Y?.

- Y…no es asunto tuyo, Ron.

- Ah vamos Harry, sí que es asunto mío.

- No, no lo es. Tal y como te dije aquella vez, lo que yo sienta por Hermione sólo me incumbe a mí y a ella en todo caso. A ti no tiene por qué afectarte.

- ¡Sí que me afecta, Harry!.

- Pues yo no lo veo así, Ron.

- ¿Qué no?.

- No, para nada.

- Entonces...no vas a...¿decirme nada?.

- No...ni una palabra al respecto.

- Bueno es igual, de todas formas ya lo sé.

- Qué sabes, Ron.

- Lo que sientes por ella, Harry. Lo sé, siempre lo he sabido.

- ¿Ah sí?.

- Sí, ya te lo dije en una ocasión. Estás enamorado, Harry. Más concretamente... creo que lo último que te dije al respecto era que...estabas... enfermo de amor por tu mejor amiga y ni siquiera te dabas cuenta.

- Sí...eso exactamente fue lo que me dijiste aquella vez. Me asombra que todavía lo recuerdes.

- Bueno...qué puedo decir, Harry, algunas cosas no se olvidan nunca.

- De verdad Ron, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?.

- A mí nada Harry.

- ¡Já que no! A ti te pasa algo digas lo que digas. Últimamente no eres tú, has cambiado mucho.

- Por supuesto Harry, los tres hemos cambiado, ya no somos los mismos que éramos, hemos madurado.

- Digas lo que digas, no pareces tú.

- Lo sé...Harry, lo sé. Pero te aseguro, que soy yo, Harry, soy yo.

- Oye Ron...

En ese momento, Ron divisó a Ginny. Ella le hizo una señal para que se acercara.

- Perdona Harry, tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos.

- ¡Espera Ron, espera!.

Con un movimiento de mano, Ronald Weasley se despidió de su mejor amigo y salió como una bala en compañía de su hermana pequeña mientras Harry entraba en su próxima clase.

* * *

Hermione llegó ante la puerta de McGonagall aún pensando en la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas.

"_No puedo creer que Ginny esté compinchada con Malfoy aunque sea contra su voluntad. _

_Nunca pensé que ella precisamente, pudiese hacer algo contra mí._

_Me pregunto…qué será lo que vio Malfoy para que ella esté tan asustada de que él la descubra."_

Justo cuando Hermione iba a llamar a la puerta de su profesora favorita, Minerva McGonagall salió del despacho y cerró la puerta con un ruido seco.

-Señorita Granger, me temo que ahora mismo no puedo estar con usted. Vuelva dentro de una hora, querida.

- ¿Ocurre algo, profesora?.

- Sí eh…pero no tiene nada que ver con la Misión. Son cosas de la escuela. La veré luego, ¿de acuerdo?.

- De acuerdo, Profesora. Hasta entonces.

Con paso ligero, la buena Minerva McGonagall se dirigió rumbo al despacho de Dumbledora mientras que Hermione, ponía rumbo a los terrenos del lago para encontrarse con Winky. Una vez alcanzado el sitio donde habían quedado, la prefecta se reunió con su pequeña amiga que ya estaba esperándola.

- Winky se alegra de verla, Señorita Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, Señorita?.

- Bien, Winky, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú?.

- Winky está bien, Señorita, muchas gracias.

- Winky…cuéntame de dónde sacaste el Amuleto de Arion.

- Winky se lo dijo, Señorita Hermione Granger. El amuleto fue un regalo que Winky recibió de su madre, Señorita.

- Sí, eso lo sé, Winky. Lo que yo quería saber era dónde lo tenías guardado, es decir…en qué lugar. Porque cuando me lo diste estabas congelada. Parecía que lo habías sacado de entre la nieve.

- Bueno…dentro de la nieve no estaba el amuleto, Señorita. Aunque sí estaba enterrado en el hielo, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿En el hielo? Pero…si estamos en Septiembre, Winky, no hace tanto frío para que haya hielo en la tierra.

- Winky lo sabe, Señorita. Pero Winky no tenía el amuleto dentro de la tierra helada, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y…dónde lo tenías, Winky?.

- Winky lo tenía enterrado en el hielo de su habitación, Señorita.

- ¿En el hielo de tu habitación, Winky? No entiendo.

- Sí, Señorita, Winky lo tenía en el hielo de su habitación, porque Winky tiene una parte de la habitación con hielo, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y dentro de ese hielo estaba el amuleto, Señorita.

- ¿No podrías explicarte mejor, Winky? De verdad que no entiendo a qué te refieres con lo del hielo en tu habitación.

- Winky se refiere a que…Winky necesita hielo a veces, Señorita Hermione Granger. Por eso Winky lo guarda.

- ¿Y para qué necesitas el hielo, Winky?.

- Winky lo necesita para curarse, Señorita.

- ¿Curarte, de qué?. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Winky?.

- Winky…a Winky le ocurre que…no soporta bien el calor, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y…días atrás ha hecho calor y Winky se enferma cuando tiene mucho calor, Señorita. Por eso Winky necesita hielo, para bajar la temperatura corporal de Winky, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Ah…entiendo. Pero…eso….¿qué tiene que ver con que el amuleto lo tuvieras dentro del hielo?.

- Eso…Señorita, tiene que ver con dos cosas. La primera es…que nadie buscaría el amuleto ahí, y la segunda…que Winky podría sacarlo sin hacerse daño, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Sin hacerte daño?. ¿Acaso el símbolo de Arion es malo para ti?.

- Sí, Señorita. Porque el símbolo de Arion no pertenece a Winky, Señorita Hermione Granger. Pertenece a la Elegida, y la Elegida es usted, Señorita.

- Eso lo sé, Winky, sé quién soy. Pero no entiendo por qué el colgante te haría daño si lo tocaras.

- Porque…al igual que usted posee un Escudo protector que la protege de las agresiones corporales, Señorita, el símbolo de Arion es otro Escudo que protege a la Elegida de sus enemigos y todo aquél que toque el símbolo sin ser la Elegida, sufrirá la furia de Arion, Señorita.

- Pero…si tú eres una descendiente de la Elfina que sirvió a una de las Elegidas, Winky, el símbolo de Arion no tendría por qué afectarte ni tampoco dañarte en ningún sentido, ¿verdad?.

- No, Señorita, eso no tiene nada que ver. Es cierto que mi abuela sirvió a una de las elegidas, y que el símbolo de Arion se lo regaló esa Elegida a mi abuela, y que mi abuela se lo dio a mi madre y luego ella a mí, Señorita. Pero…si yo lo guardé, fue para dárselo a la próxima Elegida cuando fuese necesario, SeñoritaHermione Granger y usted sabe que a usted le corresponde tenerlo por ser quién es, Señorita. Por eso Winky fue a buscar el símbolo, Señorita. Winky sabía que había llegado el momento de dárselo, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Sí Winky, todo eso lo entiendo, pero todavía no me has dicho por qué no puedes tocar el símbolo.

- Winky puede tocarlo, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Claro que puedes, Winky, si no pudieses, no me lo habrías dado.

- Pero Winky no puede tocarlo durante mucho tiempo, Señorita.

- ¿Por qué no?.

- Porque si lo hiciera…el símbolo mataría a Winky, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?.

- Winky ha dicho que si Winky tocase durante mucho tiempo el símbolo de Arion, Señorita, Winky moriría.

- Morirías…¿Por qué no eres la Elegida, Winky?. ¿Por qué se supone que tú no puedes ni debes llevarlo?, ¿a eso te refieres?.

- Sí, Señorita, a eso se refiere Winky.

- Y…¿cómo te mataría el símbolo, Winky?.

- El símbolo mataría a Winky con calor, Señorita Hermione Granger. Porque Arion es el Dios de la energía solar, Señorita, y su poder emana calor, mucho calor. Por eso es que Winky tenía el símbolo en el hielo, Señorita Hermione Granger. Porque así, si Winky lo cogía, tardaría más en quemarse, Señorita.

- Claro, por eso cuando me lo diste estabas helada. Ahora lo entiendo.

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky pasó mucho frío para sacar el colgante, porque el colgante estaba dentro de un gran bloque de hielo, Señorita. Pero eso a Winky no le importó porque Winky sólo pensaba en ayudarla, Señorita Hermione Granger.

La prefecta se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña elfina.

- Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, Winky.Aunque preferiría que no lo hubieses pasado mal para poder ayudarme, Winky.

- A Winky no le importa pasarlo mal sin con eso la Señorita Hermione Granger está bien, Señorita.

- De verdad…Winky. No sé qué haría sin ti.

La elfina se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No diga eso, Señorita. Winky no es tan imprescindible para la Señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo eres, Winky!, ¡y lo sabes!. Sin tu ayuda…yo no habría avanzado tanto en mi Misión.

- No…Señorita, eso no es verdad. Usted habría avanzado aunque Winky no la ayudase porque usted tiene a la Profesora McGonagall de Vigilante y ella la ayuda mucho, Señorita Hermione Granger. Ella le ayuda en todo lo importante, Señorita.

- Pero tu ayuda…Winky, también es muy importante para mí.

- Winky no lo cree, Señorita.

- ¿Y por qué no?.

- Porque Winky…no sabe tanto como la Profesora McGonagall, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- Eso es cierto, pero también sabes muchas cosas que ella no me ha dicho, Winky. Y esas cosas me han servido de gran ayuda. Así que deja de quitarte mérito porque te aseguro que lo tienes, y mucho, créeme.

- Winky la cree, Señorita, Winky la cree. Y Winky se lo agradece, mucho, de verdad, Señorita Hermione Granger, muchísimo.

- Yo sí que te agradezco enormemente todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, Winky.

- Winky lo hace…porque la estima mucho, Señorita.

- Yo también te quiero muchísimo Winky.

Hermione cogió en brazos a su pequeña amiga y le dio un beso en la frente. Winky la miró enternecida.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger es muy buena con Winky.

- Porque te lo mereces.

La prefecta sonrió amablemente y acarició la parte trasera de la oreja derecha de su pequeña amiga.

La sonrisa de la elfina se amplió tras la caricia recibida.

- ¿Puede Winky apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de la Señorita?.

- Claro que sí.

- Gracias, Señorita Hermione Granger.

- De nada, linda.

Winky se acomodó en el hombro de la prefecta y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del olor de las flores que las rodeaban y de la esencia corporal que emanaba de su humana favorita.

- La Señorita Hermione Granger huele bien, huele a mora.

- ¿Sí? Gracias…es un Gel de baño que me regaló mi madre.

- A Winky le gusta mucho su olor, Señorita Hermione Granger. Le recuerda a su madre.

- ¿El olor de mi piel te recuerda a tu madre, por qué?.

- Porque…mi madre también solía bañarse con esencia de moras, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y cuando ella me abrazaba como usted…Winky solía aspirar el dulce olor que salía de su cuerpo, Señorita. A Winky le gustaba aspirar ese aroma…y cerrar los ojos…y dejar que esa fragancia inundase a Winky, Señorita Hermione Granger. Por eso… a Winky le encanta cómo huele su piel, Señorita.

- Gracias, Winky. Creo que…lo que me has dicho ha sido una de las cosas más bonitas que nadie me ha dicho antes.

- De nada, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky sólo decía la verdad.

Las dos amigas permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Cuando el cuerpo de Winky empezó a hacerse pesado para Hermione, la prefecta decidió sentarse en el suelo todavía con su pequeña amiga en sus brazos.

- Señorita Hermione Granger…

- ¿Sí, Winky?.

- La quiero mucho, Señorita.

- Yo también a ti, preciosa.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, ¿puede prometerle una cosa a Winky?.

- Lo que quieras.

- Promete…¿Qué siempre será amiga de Winky?.

- Claro que sí.

- Y que…pase lo que pase…¿siempre estará al lado de Winky?.

- Sí, pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese, siempre estaré a tu lado, Winky. Nunca te dejaré, lo prometo.

Winky se limpió una lágrima repentina.

- Gracias…significa mucho para mí, Señorita. Muchísimo.

La elfina apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre Hermione mientras sollozaba suavemente. La prefecta le acarició la espalda de arriba abajo con movimientos suaves.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Winky?, ¿por qué lloras?.

- Winky llora…llora…porque…¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

La cabeza de la elfina cayó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se llenó de temblores. Hermione la sujetó para evitar que cayese al suelo.

- ¡Winky qué te ocurre!.

- Se…Señorita…

- ¡Winky qué pasa!.

- Su…suélteme. Se…se lo ruego.

Hermione la depositó suavemente en el suelo, Winky emitió otro grito de dolor y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Winky…por favor. ¡Dime qué tienes!.

Los ojos de la elfina se volvieron blancos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba nuevamente.

Las manos de la elfina capturaron el cuello de la túnica de Hermione, haciendo que la cara de la prefecta quedase a tan sólo milímetros de su pequeño rostro.

- Winky…qué…te sucede.

- Dolor…mucho dolor. Duele…

- Qué, Winky, qué te duele. ¡Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte Winky!

Las lágrimas de Hermione cayeron en la frente de su pequeña amiga, que estaba más que pálida.

- Hay…mucho…dolor. La muerte…se acerca.

- Pero Winky…qué…

La cabeza de la elfina volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás y Hermione vio con creciente asombro cómo una voz ronca salía del interior de la garganta de Winky. Ella escuchó con atención sus palabras.

- El momento se acerca. El Caos se aproxima…Pronto ya no quedará nada que se pueda salvar. Lori vencerá y el mundo se destruirá.

Hermione memorizó cada una de las palabras que emitía Winky, ella intentó incorporarla para apoyarla en su regazo, pero el cuerpo de la elfina volvió a convulsionarse y la prefecta la escuchó hablar otra vez.

- La muerte vendrá y a todos llevará. Y la sala de actos puros…vacía quedará. Si la sala se vacía… si la esperanza se pierde…todo se destruirá. Y sólo un acto puro…ofrecido de corazón… Devolverá el mundo a la normalidad.

Winky volvió a convulsionarse pero no emitió palabra alguna. Hermione la incorporó y la sentó en su regazo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien, Winky?.

La elfina no dijo nada, ni si quiera abrió los ojos.

Hermione la vio temblar, así que se quitó la túnica y la cubrió con ella.

Unos minutos después, la pequeña elfina recuperó la normalidad.

- Señorita…¿se encuentra bien?.

- Sí, Winky. ¿Y tú cómo estás?.

- Bien…gracias. Aunque…a Winky le duele la cabeza, Señorita Hermione Granger. ¿De verdad se encuentra usted bien, Señorita? No tiene buen aspecto. Parece preocupada.

- ¡Y cómo no iba a estarlo!, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!.

- Pe..pero…Winky no pretendía asustarla con lo que le dijo, Señorita. Winky no creyó… que la Señorita Hermione Granger se asustaría cuando Winky le dijo que su olor le recordaba al de su madre, Señorita.

- Eso…no me ha asustado, Winky. Ya te dije que me gustó mucho lo que me dijiste.

- Entonces…¿por qué está asustada, Señorita?.

- ¡Pues por qué va a ser, Winky! ¡Porque has tenido otra Premonición o Profecía o lo que sea!.

La elfina se señaló a sí misma en señal interrogante. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Sí, tú! Tuviste una Premonición, Winky. Y creo que lo más sensato será que vayamos a buscar a McGonagall y se la comentemos. Ella sabrá ayudarnos.

- Pe…pero Señorita, Winky no puede hablar con la Vigilante de la Elegida, Señorita Hermione Granger. Usted lo sabe. Si Winky lo hiciese…podríamos despertar la cólera de Arion, Señorita, y eso sería terrible.

- ¡A la Mierda la cólera de Arion, Winky!. ¡Debemos hablar con McGonagall y debemos hacerlo ya!.

- E…está bien, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky irá con usted, Señorita, pero por favor…no se enfade.

Hermione emitió un suspiro y se tranquilizó.

- Lo siento Winky, no era mi intención preocuparte con mi ira. Es sólo que…me has asustado mucho. ¿Sabes?. Cuando tuviste la premonición pensé…que te iba a dar algo. Por eso…he reaccionado así. Prometo no enfadarme más si eso te afecta.

- Gracias, Señorita. A Winky no le asusta verla enfadada, Señorita Hermione Granger, es sólo que… Winky sufre cuando la ve alterada porque no quiere que la Señorita lo pase mal.

- No te preocupes por mí, Winky. Además, enfadarse no es algo malo, es una forma de liberal la tensión acumulada .Y no sufras por mí… enfadarme no me causa tristeza ni tampoco angustia. Sería peor si me hiriesen.

- ¡No diga eso, Señorita Hermione Granger! Es tentar a la mala suerte.

- ¿En serio crees eso, Winky?.

- Sí, Señorita, Winky lo cree de verdad.

- Bueno…¿vamos entonces a ver a McGonagall?.

- No…Winky no quiere, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky prefiere no hacerlo si Winky puede evitarlo.

- Está bien, Winky. Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar. ¿Puedo decirle a McGonagall lo que has predicho?.

- Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. Usted es la Elegida, debe hacer lo que crea oportuno, Señorita. Además, a Winky no le importa que usted cuente a la profesora McGonagall lo que Winky dijo porque Winky no se acuerda de nada, Señorita.

- Bien. Entonces…¿por qué no me cuentas lo que sabes acerca de la Alineación de estrellas de esta noche?.

- Winky se lo contará, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky le contará todo lo que sepa.

- Muy bien, soy toda oídos.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y todas! **Aunque venga con mucho retraso.

Siento muchísimo haberos tenido tan sumamente abandonados y haberos hecho esperar tantísimo hasta subir el siguiente capítulo de mi humilde fic. Pero…he estado muyyyyy ocupada y también he pasado por épocas de bloqueo creativo y aunque en Vacaciones de Navidad pretendí continuar con mi historia, me encontré con falta de tiempo y con falta de ideas, nada de lo que se me ocurría me convencía y yo la verdad, es que no escribo por escribir, para eso no escribo.

Además, que ya lo dije en una ocasión…tal y como estoy montando esta historia, no es como para que no cuide los detalles y diálogos de la misma. Así que…si veis que me retraso mucho o poco en subir los próximos caps, pensad que será o por falta de tiempo (lo más seguro) o por falta de ideas.

Un besazo muy grande a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


	16. Descárgate en mí

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado 26 de Febrero del 2005.

**¡Buenas¡Muchas gracias a todos vuestros Reviews! **

Ante todo, bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, mucho gusto en saludaros.

Bueno, antes que nada, leed lo siguiente…

**¡ IMPORTANTE! **

**Prestad atención pero mucha atención, a lo que Winky le va a contar a Hermione sobre la "memoria".**

**Prestad también atención a Ron, **aunque sé de sobra que siempre lo hacéis sin que yo lo avise previamente.

Y…¡DISFRUTAD el cap.! Un besazo. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 16. "** **Descárgate en mí".**

"Tranquilízate Ginny, deja de llorar y cuéntame de una vez qué ha pasado".

" Es…es…Malfoy".

"¿Malfoy?...¿qué te ha hecho ese cretino?".

"Chantajearme".

"¿Chantajearte, pero…¿por qué?".

"Es que…yo…Dean y yo…bueno…nosotros…"

" Gin, suéltalo de una vez".

"Te vas a enfadar, Ron."

"No, te prometo que no lo haré".

"Vale. Eh…tú sabes que Dean Thomas y yo estamos saliendo desde el año pasado¿verdad?".

"Sí, me lo dijiste cuando terminamos quinto, justo cuando estábamos en el tren de regreso a casa".

"Bueno pues…la otra noche, Dean y yo nos encontrábamos en la Sala Común bastante…acaramelados".

"Vale vale, entiendo por dónde vas, ahórrame los detalles escabrosos y dime qué os hizo Malfoy y qué demonios hacía él en la Sala Común de Gryffindor si se supone que él no puede estar ahí".

" Es que no estaba ahí, Ron".

"¿Entonces qué tiene que ver que estuvierais en la Sala Común?".

"Tiene que ver con que nosotros estábamos…ya sabes…achuchándonos un poco y eh…bueno… teníamos algo pendiente, así que Dean me propuso salir de allí...¿no?, para…buscar un sitio más íntimo. Nos fuimos y me llevó a…un sitio, no sé, era como una habitación secreta y eh…bueno…"

"¡Por Merlín y toda su magia, Ginny, ve al grano y no me cuentes los detalles pervertidos¡te he dicho que no quiero conocerlos!".

"¡Es que no íbamos a hacer nada pervertido, Ron!".

"¿Ah no, y entonces por qué necesitabais iros a una habitación privada, eh?".

"¡Pues porque no queríamos correr el riesgo de que apareciese alguien y nos interrumpiera, por eso nos fuimos!"

"Ya, claro, para seguir metiéndoos mano a gusto".

"¡Ron¡me dijiste que no te enfadarías!".

"¡Y qué quieres que haga, no es agradable para mí que mi hermana pequeña me diga lo mimosa que estaba con su novio, además…¡eres tú la que has empezado!".

" ¡Bueno, vale! Calmémonos, ahora no tengo ganas de pelearme contigo, es lo que menos necesito. ¿Puedo o no puedo terminar de contártelo? "

"Sí que puedes, venga, termina".

"La cosa es, que, como te dije, nos fuimos a una sala secreta que Dean conocía".

"¿Y?"

"Y…nos pusimos a hacer lo que teníamos pendiente, que era preparar el regalo de Hermione".

" ¿El regalo de Hermione?"

"Eso he dicho, Ron. El regalo de Hermione, dentro de 3 días es su cumpleaños. No me digas que se te olvidó"

"Sí, pero gracias por recordármelo. Tendré que ir buscándole un regalo yo también".

"Pues será mejor que te esmeres este año, porque el jersey que le regalaste el año pasado era horrible".

"¡Ella me dijo que le encantó!"

" Lo dijo para no hacerte sentir mal, Ron, al fin y al cabo, era un regalo".

"Pues yo creo que de verdad le gustó, Ginny".

"Ron…a ella no le gustó, te lo aseguro".

"Pues le sentaba estupendamente, Ginny".

"Hermano…el jersey le quedaba grande".

"Hermione a veces usa ropa grande".

" Ron…era demasiado ancho".

"Mejor, así le abrigaría más".

"Ron… en ese jersey…¡cabían dos Hermiones!".

" ¿Y?".

"Pues que se veía más jersey que Hermione. ¡Estaba ridícula con él!".

"Creo que exageras Ginny".

"¿Cómo que exagero? Pero Ron…¡ si le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas!".

"Y qué".

"¡Ron¿cómo que y qué? . ¡Pues claro que y qué¡a las chicas nos gusta ponernos cosas que nos favorezcan y Hermione es una chica por si no lo habías notado!".

"Claro que lo he notado, hace años que lo noté. Pero yo creo que el jersey le sentaba bien, además, el marrón del jersey era del mismo tono que el de sus ojos, pensé que eso le gustaría".

" Si el color le gustó, hermano. Lo que no le gustó, era cómo le quedaba. De todos modos, por mucho que quisiera, no podría mostrarlo en público".

" ¿Y por qué no?".

" Pues por una sencilla razón…¡la gente se reiría de ella!".

"No todos, yo no lo haría".

"Claro, porque tú fuiste quien se lo regalaste, pero los demás…"

" Bueno Ginny, termina de contarme lo de Malfoy".

" Ah sí, bueno pues…como te decía… Dean y yo nos fuimos a una sala secreta para estar tranquilos y así poder preparar el regalo de Hermione sin interrupciones de terceros. Nos tiramos dos horas preparándolo y al final lo conseguimos".

"¿Y qué es, Ginny?".

" Una poción".

" ¿Una poción, qué poción?".

"La de la persolanidad múltiple".

" ¿Y para qué querría Hermione esa poción?".

" Bueno…últimamente ha estado muy estresada, y más de una vez, la he oído quejarse del poco tiempo que tiene para todo lo que quiere hacer, una vez me dijo que le encantaría poder estar en todas partes. Y esa poción, hace copias de ti mismo. Pensé que regalándole eso, ella podría cumplir su deseo de estar en muchos sitios a la vez para poder resolver sus asuntos rápidamente".

" Un momento Gin, esa poción la dimos hace días en clase de Snape. Y no creo que sea algo bueno".

"Pues yo no le veo el lado negativo, Ron".

"¿Qué no? Claro que lo tiene. Es horrible. ¡Imagínatelo! Miles de Hermiones en Hogwarts… tiemblo sólo de pensarlo".

"No sabía que le tuvieras tanto miedo a tu mejor amiga".

"No es eso, pero sólo con pensar que hubiese varias Hermiones detrás mía diciéndome que haga los deberes o riñéndome por pedirle copiar los suyos, me pongo malo".

"Jjajajjajajajajjaajaaaa. Te lo tendrías bien merecido, Ron".

"Oh, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, hermanita".

"¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Siempre has tenido mucha cara, te aprovechas de Hermione".

" No, no es verdad, de ella no, sólo de su inteligencia y sabiduría. Me duele admitirlo, pero…es un genio".

"Eso ya lo sé, Ron. Todo Hogwarts lo sabe".

"Bueno y…¿qué tiene que ver Malfoy con todo eso?"

"Pues que…cuando Dean y yo salimos de allí, nos fuimos a la Sala Común y nos encontramos con Malfoy.

Él estaba haciendo la ronda y nos vio. Y como es un Imbécil integral, empezó a reñirnos por estar despiertos a deshoras. Nos quitó puntos para Gryffindor y nos dijo que le diría a McGonagall que nos había pillado husmeando".

" Ese cretino…un día de estos le voy a…"

"Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que vio un bulto en los pantalones de Dean, y supo que guardaba algo. Así que le obligó a mostrárselo y cuando vio la poción, le ordenó que se la entregara.

Dean no quiso hacerlo y Malfoy empezó a provocarle, al final Dean le pegó y Malfoy dijo que haría que le expulsaran."

"¡Será Cabrón!".

" Lo es, y tanto que lo es. Aunque eso no es nada nuevo, todos lo sabemos".

"Pero tú me dijiste que Malfoy te chantajeó. Si él iba a chivarse de la agresión de Dean porque fue él quien le pegó¿por qué iba a chantajearte a ti si tú no le hiciste nada, Ginny?".

" Bueno…es que yo sí le hice algo, Ron".

"¿El qué?".

"Cuando amenazó con expulsar a Dean, no pude resistirlo y me vengué".

" ¿Qué le hiciste Ginny?".

" Oh…nada grave, sólo…le convertí en babosa por unos instantes".

" ¡JÁAA¡ÉSA ES MI HERMANA!. ¡BIEN HECHO VIRGINIA!".

" Sí ya…pero cuando recuperó su aspecto humano, estaba cabreadísimo. En mi vida le había visto tan enfadado, daba miedo verle. Así que me dijo que si no quería que nos expulsaran a los dos por agresión a un Prefecto, yo debería colaborar con él".

" ¿Y tú aceptaste?".

" Pues sí¡no me mires así¿qué iba a hacer si no, no tenía opción. Además, a Mamá le daría un infarto si expulsaran a alguno de sus hijos de Hogwarts , ya tuvo bastante disgusto cuando Fred y George abandonaron Hogwarts voluntariamente, y… por otra parte…no me sentiría bien sabiendo que han expulsado a mi novio por mi culpa".

" Eh, eh, de eso nada, Ginny. Que no es tu culpa únicamente, Dean también le pegó a Malfoy".

" Sí pero…me refiero a que…si ese Capullo me ofrecía una oportunidad de arreglarlo todo, yo debía aceptarla. No iba a quedarme quieta y dejar que nos expulsasen a los dos, no si podía evitarlo".

" ¿De verdad crees que Dumbledore creería a Malfoy y le daría el gusto de expulsaros a los dos tal y como Malfoy querría que Dumbledore hiciera?. Dumbledore no soporta a los Malfoy, tú lo sabes".

"Sí que lo sé, Ron, pero al fin y al cabo es el director, y él debe cumplir con su deber independientemente de quien le caiga bien o mal. Y llegado el caso, creo que sí nos habría expulsado".

" Yo creo que no, Ginny. Creo que te equivocaste. Pienso que habría sido mejor que le hubieras contado todo a Dumbledore, estoy seguro que él habría buscado una solución alternativa a la expulsión".

" Quizás tengas razón, Ron, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo que ayudar a Malfoy, así se quedará a gusto y nos dejará en paz".

"Y…¿qué te ha pedido que hagas?"

"Él quiere…vengarse de Hermione. Aunque no sé por qué, no me lo ha dicho. Sólo sé que está más que enfadado con ella y quiere…que yo…la lleve esta noche al Roble Centenario. Una vez allí, yo me iré y él…le hará algo, aunque no sé qué".

" ¡Y PIENSAS DEJARLA SOLA CON ÉL?"

"¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HARÉ, RON! . ¡ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!"

"¿A qué hora te dijo Malfoy que fuerais?"

"A las diez, él estará en el roble a esa hora"

" ¿Has quedado ya con Hermione?"

"No, aún no. No la he visto todavía."

" Ya…bueno… pues… haremos lo siguiente: Tú sigue con el plan de Malfoy como le prometiste.

A la hora acordada, lleva a Hermione al roble y no te preocupes por nada, porque no será sólo Malfoy el que esté allí esperándoos. Yo también estaré, y como se le ocurra haceros algo a alguna de las dos, se va a enterar de quién es Ron Weasley."

" ¡Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero!"

Ginny le dio un gran abrazo que le cortó la respiración.

"No…no hay de qué Gin, pero suéltame ya… ¡me estás ahogando!"

" Perdona."

"Por cierto hermanita¿qué hora es?"

"Las once."

"¿Las once¡Oh Mierda, tengo clase de Encantamientos¡Llego tarde! ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!"

" De acuerdo. ¡Hasta luego Ron!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los terrenos del lago…

" Así que la Alineación será hoy a medianoche¿no Winky?"

"Sí, Señorita, eso dijo Winky."

" Bien, lo apuntaré para no olvidarlo."

" ¿Quiere la Señorita Hermione Granger preguntarle algo más a Winky sobre la Alineación?"

"No gracias, con todo lo que me has contado, ya he aprendido suficiente."

" Winky se alegra de que su ayuda sea útil para la señorita".

"Siempre lo es, Winky, siempre lo es".

"Winky debe irse ahora, Señorita Hermione Granger".

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque Winky debe volver a las cocinas para ayudar a preparar el almuerzo, Señorita".

"Ah…entiendo. Te acompañaré, tengo que ir a ver a McGonagall, he de contarle tu premonición de antes".

"Señorita Hermione Granger…"

" ¿Sí preciosa? Dime".

" Cuando la señorita invocó a Lak¿le dijo a la señorita cuál era el regalo que debía ofrecerle a Lori?"

"Sí, lo dijo. ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?"

" Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, a Winky le gustaría saberlo, pero… ¿despertaría la cólera de Arion si la Señorita me lo contara?"

"No lo sé, Winky, pero no creo. Al fin y al cabo, tú me estás ayudando mucho a pesar de que no seas mi Vigilante. Él es un Dios, y los Dioses lo ven todo. Si él no te ha hecho nada malo después de toda la ayuda que me has prestado y sigues ofreciéndome, no creo que su cólera se despertase por el hecho de que yo te cuente cuál es el regalo que debo ofrecerle a Lori".

"Winky…se alegra de oír eso, Señorita Hermione Granger".

" Entonces…te diré qué fue lo que me dijo Lak. Ella me dijo lo siguiente… tu renuncia es tu regalo".

"Su renuncia…¿es su regalo?"

" Sí, eso mismo, Winky".

"Y…¿eso fue todo, Señorita¿no especificó más al respecto?"

"No Winky, no lo hizo".

"Y… ¿ha descubierto la Señorita Hermione Granger a lo que tendrá que renunciar?"

"No, aún no lo he hecho. Pensé que quizás McGonagall podría ayudarme, supongo que ella sí lo sabrá".

"Es extraño, Señorita".

"¿El qué, Winky?".

" Que el regalo sea ése, una renuncia. Eso…no había ocurrido antes, Señorita Hermione Granger.

Las otras elegidas…no tuvieron que renunciar a nada, sus regalos fueron otros".

" Conoces…¿conoces todos los regalos que le hicieron las otras elegidas a Lori?"

"Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky los conoce todos".

" Pero…¿cómo es posible que lo sepas, Winky¡Ha habido elegidas desde la Prehistoria!".

"Sí, Señorita, las ha habido. Pero elegidas no es lo único que ha habido desde la Prehistoria, Señorita Hermione Granger".

" ¿A qué te refieres, Winky?".

"Winky se refiere a…que…desde el principio de los tiempos, siempre ha existido la magia y las criaturas, tanto mágicas como no mágicas. Los humanos muggles son ejemplos de criaturas no mágicas, pero que existen igualmente dentro del mundo. Y en ese mundo, también está el mundo mágico, Señorita".

"Eso lo sé, Winky. No quisiera sonar impertinente por lo que voy a decirte pero…ve al grano, por favor".

" Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky irá directa al punto, no se preocupe, Señorita".

" Bien, soy toda oídos, Winky."

" Como Winky le decía, Señorita…siempre ha existido un mundo único y dentro de ese mundo ,estaba el mundo mágico. Pero ese mundo mágico no existía a los ojos de los muggles".

"Eso lo sé, Winky. No todos los muggles pueden verlo, sólo los que nacen magos o brujas".

" Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, eso es. La cosa es…que…desde que Lori se convirtió en Diosa del Caos y juró destruir el mundo mágico… como usted sabe, surgieron las elegidas. Lak fue la primera".

"Un momento Winky¿tú te has leído el libro De Dioses míticos y Espíritus milenarios?".

"No, Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky no lo ha leído. Pero Winky sabe que ese libro existe, Señorita".

"Tu abuela…¿te habló de él?"

"No, Señorita, mi madre. Mi abuela murió antes de que Winky naciera, Señorita Hermione Granger, pero mi abuela le habló a mi madre de ese libro y también le contó a la madre de Winky todo lo que sabía acerca de las elegidas, Señorita, y de la misión que ellas tenían de vencer a Lori y salvar así, al mundo mágico del Caos y la destrucción".

"Y entonces tu madre te lo contó a ti".

"Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. Ella lo hizo. Durante mucho tiempo, Winky creyó que todo eso sólo eran fantasías, cuentos que su madre le contaba para que se durmiera pero…cuando su madre le dio a Winky el símbolo de Arion…Winky supo que todo aquello era verdad, y que algún día…Winky también sería útil para la próxima elegida y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y Winky no se equivocaba, porque Winky está ayudando ahora, a la elegida, la está ayudando a usted, Señorita".

"Sí Winky, así es. Y debo decir, que tu ayuda es inestimable para mí".

"Gracias, Señorita Hermione Granger. Winky se siente halagada, Señorita. Y Winky quiere decirle… que lo que más estima Winky…lo más valioso para Winky…es…su amistad. Para Winky… eso es lo más importante".

"Gracias, Winky".

" No, Señorita, gracias a usted por querer a Winky y por brindarle su amistad a ésta insignificante elfina que no la merece, Señorita Hermione Granger".

" ¡Winky no hables así, tú te mereces mi amistad y mi amor hacia ti como buena amiga mía que eres. Eso nunca lo dudes".

" Oh Señorita…¡gracias, muchas gracias!".

La elfina se echó a llorar y Hermione la apretó contra su pecho a la vez que le acariciaba las orejas y le daba un suave beso en la frente. Winky la miró enternecida y le agradeció el gesto con una brillante sonrisa.

" Winky la quiere mucho, Señorita Hermione Granger".

"Lo sé, preciosa, yo también te adoro".

"¿Puede Winky terminar de contarle lo que sabe acerca de los regalos de las anteriores elegidas, Señorita?"

"Claro que puedes, Winky. Estoy deseando escucharlo".

" Pues…como Winky le decía, Señorita. Desde hace mucho tiempo…ha habido elegidas que han intentado detener a Lori, y todas ellas, han tenido éxito de alguna manera u otra, ya que Lori siempre ha terminado regresando al inframundo al no poder activar el portal, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y…como usted también sabe, mi abuela sirvió a una de las elegidas. Y…ella…tenía…un diario".

"¿Tu abuela tenía un diario, Winky?"

"Sí, Señorita. En él…se contaba…todo lo que les ocurrió a las otras elegidas, Señorita Hermione Granger. Ella…consiguió el diario de otra elfina, una antepasada suya. Por eso mi abuela, sabía todo sobre las elegidas y su misión, y así…pudo servir de gran ayuda a la bruja a la cuál servía, que era otra elegida".

"Un…un momento, Winky. ¿Me estás diciendo que existe un libro que cuenta todo lo que les ha ocurrido a las elegidas y a la mismísima Lori desde que la Diosa empezó todo este asunto de la destrucción del mundo mágico?"

"Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, eso mismo está diciendo Winky. Pero la Señorita está equivocada en una cosa".

" ¿En qué?".

" En que…Winky no ha dicho que exista un libro, Señorita, sino…un diario".

"Eso es lo mismo que un libro, Winky. Los diarios personales siempre han sido libros".

"Puede ser, Señorita Hermione Granger, pero el diario del que Winky habla no es ningún libro, no tiene forma de libro, Señorita".

" ¿Y de qué tiene forma entonces, Winky?".

" De cerebro, Señorita Hermione Granger. **El diario**…es un cerebro. Más concretamente… **es una memoria"**.

" ¿Una memoria?"

"Sí, Señorita."

" Pues yo quiero acceder a esa memoria, Winky".

"**La señorita** ya está accediendo a ella. **Lleva mucho tiempo accediendo a ella**, Señorita Hermione Granger".

La prefecta miró estupefacta a la elfina, hasta que se dio cuenta de a lo que se refería su pequeña amiga.

"**Quieres decir…que** **el diario…está…¿en tu cabeza?."**

"**Sí**, Señorita, **ahí está"**.

" Pero…¿cómo es posible?. Quiero decir…¿cómo podrías saber tú…todo lo que les ha ocurrido a las anteriores elegidas?. ¿Cómo puedes saber todo lo que cuenta el libro si no lo has leído?. Y cómo en nombre de Merlín y toda su magia ¿podrías acordarte de todos los regalos que las anteriores elegidas a mí, han hecho para detener a Lori si ha habido elegidas durante miles de años¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso? Que tengas…todos esos datos en tu cabeza…es…asombroso."

"Winky lo sabe todo porque Winky es elfina, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y los elfos, como usted sabe, somos criaturas mágicas, y con la magia…todo es posible, Señorita."

" Sí, lo sé, Winky, sé que sois criaturas mágicas pero…aún no entiendo cómo puedes tener todo eso en tu cabeza."

" Winky lo sabe gracias a un hechizo, Señorita Hermione Granger."

" ¿Un hechizo¿qué hechizo?."

" Un hechizo que empleó la madre de Winky y que lanzó a Winky para que la memoria de Winky se ampliara y pudiese guardar en la cabeza de Winky…todos esos datos, Señorita. La madre de Winky pensó, que aunque ella no hubiese sido destinada a servir a ninguna elegida, Winky sí podría estarlo, así que metió en la cabeza de Winky toda la sabiduría que le había transmitido su madre a ella acerca de las elegidas, Señorita Hermione Granger."

" Pero…¿cómo podía tu abuela saberlo todo?. Es que…escúchate a ti misma, Winky. Es imposible que sepas todos los datos, ni si quiera yo los sé¡ni la mismísima McGogall los conoce¡Si ni si quiera existe un libro que recoja lo que me has dicho antes sobre los regalos de las otras elegidas, Winky¿Cómo podría tu abuela saberlo entonces?"

"Porque mi abuela, Señorita, lo tenía en su cabeza. A ella también se lo transmitieron, Señorita Hermione Granger."

"¿Quién, Winky?. ¿Quién podría saber lo que ocurrió desde que existió la primera de las elegidas¿quién sería capaz de memorizar todo lo ocurrido a cada elegida que ha habido desde la Prehistoria hasta ahora¿Cómo es posible que no se pierda ni un detalle… ¡si ni siquiera está por escrito, Winky!"

"Porque a veces, Señorita Hermione Granger, los libros no son el medio más indicado para transmitir conocimientos o plasmar memorias, Señorita."

"¿Ah no? Pues permíteme decirte, que, desde siempre, al menos en mi mundo muggle, los libros han sido los trasnmisores más fiables de cualquier tipo de conocimiento, Winky."

" Pero…un libro… puede perderse, Señorita Hermione Granger. "

" Y la memoria también, Winky. **La memoria** también se pierde."

"**No tiene por qué perderse, si se emplea** el medio adecuado, Señorita. Y no hay nada más adecuado y poderoso que **la magia**, Señorita Hermione Granger."

" Sí pero…¿qué mago o bruja sería capaz de hacer eso?"

"Cualquiera lo suficientemente poderoso y con un conocimento amplio de la magia, Señorita Hermione Granger. Pero…el que metió todos los datos en la cabeza de mi abuela, Señorita, no fue un mago o una bruja."

"¿Y quién fue entonces, Winky?. "

"Un elfo, Señorita, más concretamente, una elfina. La primera elfina que sirvió a la primera elegida, Señorita Hermione Granger."

" ¿Qué¡No, eso es imposible¡La primera elegida fue Lak, Winky, y el libro no decía que Lak tuviese una elfina a su cargo! "

"No lo dijo, Señorita, pero Lak la tenía, tenía una elfina que la cuidaba, aunque eso Lak no lo sabía".

" ¿Cómo? No te entiendo, Winky".

"Es que…en los tiempos de Lak, Señorita, los elfos…no eran visibles para los humanos muggles.

Por eso Lak no sabía que tenía una elfina que cuidaba de ella, Señorita Hermione Granger".

" Y…qué fue de esa elfina, **Winky"**.

" Esa elfina…murió cuando Lak fue asesinada por Lori, Señorita. Antiguamente, los elfos morían cuando sus amos fallecían. Así que Tink murió justo cuando su ama lo hizo, Señorita Hermione Granger. Pero Tink tenía una hija y antes de morir, ella introdujo en la memoria de su hija, todo lo que ella sabía sobre Lak y Lori, Señorita.

Y…la hija de esa elfina llamada Tink, cuando tuvo su familia, le transmitió sus conocimientos a su hija, Señorita Hermione Granger. Y así fue pasando de generación en generación, porque a lo largo de miles de años, siempre ha habido algún elfo o elfina destinado a servir, ayudar y proteger a la elegida en su misión, Señorita Hermione Granger y cada elfo o elfina, ha ido transmitiendo lo que sabía y lo nuevo que fue aprendiendo, Señorita".

" Así que…me estás diciendo que…tú **viene**s…**de una saga de elfos**…¿Qué están **destinados a proteger al mundo mágico**…**sirviendo a las elegidas**?. ¿Es eso lo que me estás contando, Winky?".

"Sí, Señorita, eso mismo".

"Entonces…ahora…entiendo lo que me has dicho, Winky, ahora todo tiene sentido. ¿Por eso me juraste lealtad y obediencia, Winky¿Por qué sabías que yo era la elegida?"

"Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger, por eso mismo Winky le juró lealtad y obediencia, por eso y porque Winky la quiere mucho, Señorita y Winky hará lo imposible por ayudar a la Señorita Hermione Granger en su misión".

"Pues bienvenidas sean entonces, tu ayuda, tu lealtad y tu obediencia, Winky. Aunque siempre he estado en contra de que los elfos seáis sirvientes, reconozco que al menos en esto de la misión de la elegida, ese servilismo, es de gran ayuda".

"Y Winky está más que encantada de poder servir y ayudar a la Señorita Hermione Granger".

" Lo sé, linda, lo sé y lo valoro muchísimo".

" Winky debe irse, y debe irse ya, Señorita".

" Por qué…¿ocurre algo?"

" Sí, Señorita Hermione Granger. El señor Harry Potter viene hacia aquí. Winky le ve desde la distancia, Señorita.

Y Winky cree que el señor Harry Potter tiene prisa por ver a la Señorita Hermione Granger porque el señor Harry Potter viene corriendo, Señorita".

" Entonces vete, Winky. No quiero que nos pregunte de qué estamos hablando".

" Sí, Señorita. Winky lo sabe, por eso Winky va a desaparecer en este instante".

" Luego te veo preciosa".

" Winky estará en las cocinas por si la Señorita la necesita luego".

" De acuerdo".

" Hasta luego, Señorita Hermione Granger " .

" Hasta luego Winky".

* * *

Justo cuando la elfina desapareció, Harry Potter llegó ante su mejor amiga.

" ¡ Hermione! Por fin te encuentro".

" Harry...¿ocurre algo?".

" No...es sólo que..."

" Por Dios Harry¡respira! O te va a dar algo".

Mientras Harry recuperaba el aire perdido en su carrera, Hermione le cogió de la mano y le llevó junto al Roble Centenario. Ella se sentó en el suelo y tiró suavemente de la mano de Harry, haciendo así, que él se sentase junto a ella, justo debajo de la copa del gran y anciano árbol.

" Y ahora Harry...dime qué te ocurría para que vinieras corriendo a verme".

" Nada grave, Hermione. Sólo tenía ganas de verte".

" Para eso no tenías que correr y quedarte sin respiración, Harry".

" Sí, si lo que quería era alcanzarte antes de que desaparecieras de nuevo, Hermione".

" ¿Y cuándo he desaparecido yo?"

" Esta mañana."

" ¿Esta mañana? Pero si eras tú el que habías desaparecido cuando me desperté" .

"Sí bueno, es cierto. Es que...bueno, tenía que ducharme y además... no quería arriesgarme a que alguien llamase a tu puerta y me viera contigo en tu cama. Habríamos tenido problemas".

" Harry ¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque me asombra muchísimo que me digas que te preocupa que alguien nos riña por infringir las normas. Siempre he sido yo, y no tú, la que te ha dicho cosas así. A ti nunca te ha importado romper las normas y que puedas tener problemas o tenerlos nosotros si vamos contigo."

"Bueno, puede que tengas razón. Pero ya no, ahora sí me preocupa que te riñan o castiguen por no seguir las normas, Hermione."

La prefecta le miró a los ojos y supo que estaba siendo sincero, aunque eso no le impidió sospechar que algo le ocurría a su mejor amigo.

" De verdad Harry, a ti te pasa algo".

" Que no me pasa nada, Hermione. Simplemente me preocupo por ti".

" Ah gracias, pero eso no es todo ¿verdad? Seguro que tienes más cosas que contarme, venga Harry, confiesa".

" No hay nada que confesar, Hermione. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer lo que te he dicho?".

" No es eso Harry, no me cuesta creerte, sí que te creo. Es que estoy asombrada, ya te lo he dicho.

No estoy...acostumbrada a que me digas que...te preocupa que alguien me riña, ni siquiera...

ni siquiera estoy acostumbrada a oírte decir que tú...te preocupas por mí".

" Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti, Hermione. Y también por Ron. A pesar de que no os lo haya dicho a menudo".

" Lo sé, Harry, lo sé. Y no necesitamos que nos lo digas, sabemos que nos quieres y que te preocupas por nosotros. Ron y yo también nos preocupamos muchísimo por ti, siempre lo hemos hecho, pero eso… ya lo sabes¿verdad?"

" Sí, Hermione, lo sé. Gracias".

" No Harry, gracias a ti por dejarnos ser tus mejores amigos y por dejarnos formar parte de tu vida".

"Lo mismo digo, Hermione. Es un honor para mí, tener dos amigos como vosotros".

" Siempre lo seremos, Harry. Pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese, nunca te abandonaremos, de eso puedes estar seguro".

" Me pregunto…qué he hecho yo para mereceros".

" Nada, Harry. Simplemente ser tú. Por eso te queremos".

" Yo también os quiero, Hermione. Aunque ahora…de forma distinta a la de antes".

" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

" Bueno Hermione…me refiero a que…algo ha cambiado".

" ¿Cambiado? No te entiendo, Harry¿qué es lo que ha cambiado para que nos quieras de distinta forma?"

" Fácil…Ron sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y tú…mi mejor amiga, pero…además de eso, ahora eres… mi novia ¿verdad?"

" Supongo que sí, lo soy."

" No lo supongas, lo eres. Después de todo lo ocurrido, no podría considerarte de otra manera."

" Gracias."

" No me las des, en todo caso debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias por quererme tanto aunque no lo merezca".

" ¡Harry James Potter Evans¡no vuelvas jamás a decir algo así¡ya te lo dije una vez y lo mantengo, Harry!Tú más que nadie… te mereces que te quieran. ¡Que yo te quiera! Ya sea como amiga, como novia o ambas cosas. ¿Está claro?"

" Sí…Hermione, clarísimo. Pero no te enfades conmigo, es lo que menos quiero".

Ella se puso en pie, él también, y prestó atención a lo siguiente que ella le dijo".

" Es que… ¡cómo no quieres que me enfade, Harry¡Por supuesto que me enfado¡No entiendo tu manía de no aceptar que la gente pueda quererte y valorarte¿Por qué tienes ese complejo de alma en pena?"

" Yo…no tengo ningún complejo, Hermione".

" ¿Qué no? . ¡Por supuesto que lo tienes Harry! Si no lo tuvieses, no te preguntarías a ti mismo ni tampoco a mí…el hecho de que la gente te quiera".

" Y…¿por qué no puedo preguntármelo, Hermione?"

" ¡Pues porque no es lógico que lo hagas, Harry! Después de tantos años aquí, de todos los amigos que has hecho, de todas las buenas personas que has conocido, después de tantas aventuras buenas y malas en las que siempre has visto y comprobado que siempre ha habido gente que te ha valorado, respetado y querido¿cómo puedes todavía preguntarte el por qué de ese amor que la gente siente por ti?".

" Te equivocas Hermione, la mayoría de la gente, no siente amor por mí. Yo creo que no sienten nada por mí, y si sienten algo…es…no sé cómo llamarlo. Puede ser respeto, admiración o incluso miedo, a causa de mi fama, del nombre y apellido que tengo, pero amor…lo que se dice amor…no creo que lo sienta tanta gente como tú dices".

" ¿Ah no¿En serio lo crees, Harry?"

" Sí, lo creo."

" ¡PUES TE EQUIVOCAS, HARRY, TE EQUIVOCAS MUCHÍSIMO!"

" Hermione…cálmate, te estás poniendo roja."

" ¡Y HASTA VERDE PIENSO PONERME COMO SIGAS HABLANDO ASÍ, HARRY! Por todo lo que más quieras Harry Potter, deja de pensar así y de decir semejantes barbaridades. Porque eso es lo que son, barbaridades."

" Yo no creo que lo sean, Hermione."

" ¡PUES SÍ QUE LO SON, HARRY, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SON!. Y te diré más. En este mundo mágico, hay mucha¡pero muchísima! Gente que te quiere, te admira, te valora y te respeta. ¿Quieres que te los nombre?

Para empezar tenemos a Albus Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts. Si él no te quisiera, dime por qué se habría preocupado tantísimo a lo largo de todos estos años, de cuidar de ti y tu bienestar, Harry".

"¿Bienestar¿llamas bienestar a vivir con los Dursleys, Hermione? Porque te aseguro que ellos precisamente, no son…personas que velen por mi bienestar. Ellos no son amigables ni tampoco cariñosos conmigo y por supuesto también te digo, que no entran dentro del concepto que tengo de familia y supuestamente, la familia es quien siempre vela por el bienestar de sus miembros.

¡LOS DURSLEYS NO SON MI FAMILIA!

¡Y fue Dumbledore quien decidió que yo viviera con ellos!. ¡Y por su culpa, llevo años aguantando las humillaciones y malos tratos de mis tíos y primo!.

¿Y tú me dices que Dumbledore me quiere, Hermione?Pues déjame decirte que tiene una curiosa manera de demostrarlo.

¡Si él me quisiera tanto como dices y si pensase tanto en mi bienestar como tú afirmas, debería haberme sacado de allí hace años!. Pero ¡no! A pesar de todo, sigue diciéndome que vuelva cada verano a casa de mis tíos, a esa…¡pesadilla de hogar! Si es que lo puedo llamar así, porque para mí… ¡eso es todo menos un hogar!"

" Mira Harry, si Dumbledore cree conveniente que vuelvas cada verano con ellos, a pesar de saber lo mal que lo pasas allí, que estoy más que segura que él lo sabe… ¿sabes lo que te digo? Que sus razones tendr, y conociendo a Dumbledore como le conocemos, y sabiendo también lo muy sabio que es, doy por hecho que el decirte que vuelvas con los Dursleys es porque él sabe que es por tu propio bien¡seguro que te lo habrá dicho!"

" Sí bueno…él dice muchas cosas, Hermione. Y algunas…no son lógicas para mí."

" Pero tú las obedeces siempre, Harry, aunque esas cosas no te gusten."

" ¿Y qué quieres que haga si no, Hermione? Él me dijo el año pasado, que el hogar de los Dursleys era el único sitio donde Voldemort no podría hacer nada contra mí."

" ¿Lo ves, Harry?. Él sólo piensa en lo mejor para ti, aunque esas decisiones que pueda tomar, te parezcan poco oportunas o nada apetecibles. Eso es una prueba clara del amor que te tiene, Harry.

" Si tú lo dices…"

"¡PUES CLARO QUE LO DIGO, HARRY¡Y NO SÓLO LO DIGO, LO ASEGURO!.

¿Cómo podrías no creer que Dumbledore siente otra cosa por ti que no sea amor, Harry? Si lleva años preocupándose de ti, velando por ti, si incluso el año pasado, fue al Departamento de Misterios ¡y te salvó la vida, Harry!. ¡Él se enfrentó a Voldemort sólo para ayudarte!"

"Bueno…eso sí es cierto. Si no llega a ser por su intervención, puede que yo ahora mismo no estuviese aquí, estaría muerto".

"¿Lo ves Harry¡Tengo razón¡Dumbledore te quiere!"

" Vale, Hermione, te creo."

" ¿Y Lupin, Harry¿qué me dices de Lupin¿acaso él no te quiere?. ¡TE ADORA, HARRY!"

" Lupin…le echo de menos. Espero que esté bien".

" Y los Weasley, Harry¿qué me dices de ellos?. ¿Acaso ellos no te quieren?. ¡Llevan años demostrándote todo el amor y cariño que sienten hacia ti!"

" Lo sé, yo también les quiero mucho, Hermione. Creo…que ellos…son la familia que nunca he tenido".

" Y Sirius, Harry. Qué me dices de él".

Ante la mención de su padrino, Harry se puso tenso.

" Por…por favor, Hermione, no le nombres. Nombra a quien quieras menos a él. No quiero…no puedo…hablar de él. Aún no".

" Pues lo siento mucho Harry, pero pienso nombrarle, ya lo creo que voy a nombrarle".

" Por favor Hermione, te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras…te suplico que no lo hagas".

" Lo que más quiero eres tú, Harry. Y voy a nombrarle todas las veces que haga falta hasta que te decidas a abrirte y descargar todo el dolor que llevas acumulando desde que él murió el año pasado".

" Hermione…no quiero…¡hablar de Sirius!"

" ¡PUES VAMOS A HABLAR DE ÉL TE GUSTE O NO, HARRY! PORQUE ES NECESARIO PARA TU PROPIO BIEN".

" ¿MI BIEN? ¿MI BIEN HERMIONE?. ¿Y QUÉ PUEDES SABER TÚ DE LO QUE ES MI BIEN O NO, EH¡NADA, NO SABES NADA AL RESPECTO!"

" ¡ PUEDE QUE NO SEPA TODO LO QUE ES POR TU BIEN, HARRY! PERO SÉ PERFECTAMENTE…

¡QUE EL NO HABLAR DE SIRIUS, EL NO DESCARGAR TODO LO QUE LLEVAS DENTRO, TODO ESE DOLOR Y ESA IRA QUE SIENTES POR HABERLE PERDIDO Y NO HABER PODIDO EVITAR SU MUERTE, HARRY, SÉ QUE TODO ESO TE ESTÁ MATANDO POCO A POCO, Y NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE ESO PASE, HARRY!

¡VOY A HACER QUE HABLES DE SIRIUS HASTA QUE SIENTAS QUE PUEDES HACERLO SIN PONERTE A LLORAR TAL Y COMO TE SUCEDE AHORA!"

Y era cierto, las lágrimas de Harry caían libremente por sus ojos sin que él hiciese nada por evitarlo.

" ¡TÚ NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A HACER ALGO QUE NO QUIERO, HERMIONE!"

" ¡SÍ QUE PUEDO¿Y SABES POR QUÉ VOY A HACERLO?"

" ¡NO, NO LO SÉ, DÍMELO!

" ¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, IMBÉCIL...¡TE AMO! Y PRECISAMENTE PORQUE TE AMO, TE ADORO E IDOLATRO, VOY A HACER QUE DESCARGUES EN MÍ TODA LA FURIA, FRUSTACIONES Y DEMÁS SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS QUE TIENES REPRIMIDOS DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO…TANTO LOS QUE CONCIERNEN A LA PÉRDIDA DE SIRIUS, COMO A LOS QUE RESPECTAN A OTRAS COSAS!"

" ¡PUES NO PIENSO DARTE ESE GUSTO, NO PIENSO DESCARGAR MI IRA Y FRUSTACIONES EN TI!"

" ¡PERO QUÉ DICES, HARRY¿ES QUE NO LO VES¡ YA LO ESTÁS HACIENDO!"

" ¡NO ES CIERTO!"

" ¡SÍ LO ES, HARRY, LO ES¡Vamos Harry¡Dime lo que sientes respecto a Sirius!"

" Hermione, cállate".

" Harry...¿te sientes culpable de su muerte?"

" Hermione por favor…no."

" ¿Te sientes culpable de no haberme hecho caso cuando te avisé de no ir al Departamento de Misterios porque podía ser una trampa?"

" Hermione…basta."

" ¿Crees que si no hubieses ido, él estaría vivo al no tener que haber ido a buscarte?"

" Hermione…he dicho basta."

" Fue decisión suya, Harry, tú no tuviste la culpa de que él quisiera ir allí".

" Hermione… ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!"

" ¡NO, NO BASTA¡ ¡NO VA A BASTAR HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA, HARRY!"

" ¡PUES ENTONCES LO MEJOR SERÁ QUE ME VAYA Y TE PIERDA DE VISTA, ASÍ DEJARÁS DE MARTIRIZARME!"

" ¿Qué te martirizo¿TE MARTIRIZO, HARRY?. ¿CREES QUE ESTO LO HAGO PARA MARTIRIZARTE, PARA CAUSARTE DOLOR?"

" ¡PUES SÍ, LO CREO¡LLEVO RATO DICIÉNDOTE QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO, Y TÚ INSISTES EN QUE LO HAGA, Y ESTOY HARTO DE ESTA CONVERSACIÓN, DE ESTA DISCUSIÓN A BASE DE GRITOS! ¡NO QUIERO PASAR POR ESTO, NO QUIERO!"

Harry se derrumbó y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Hermione también se agachó y se puso a su altura, justo delante de él.

" Por favor…Hermione, ya basta. Por favor…por favor…"

Ella le abrazó maternalmente contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Las lágrimas de Harry mojaron la túnica de Hermione, pero a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo.

"Tranquilo Harry, tranquilo. Estoy aquí…y aquí seguiré."

"Hermione…Hermione…yo…yo…"

" Shhhhh…ya está, ya está, no pasa nada, no es malo que llores".

" Yo…te odio."

" ¡Qué? Me… ¿me odias? ¿por qué?".

" Porque sí, porque siempre tienes razón. Odio que siempre la tengas. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no era una buena idea que fuésemos al Departamento de Misterios. Tú sabías que Sirius iría a buscarnos, tú sabías que podía ser una trampa de Voldemort. Si te hubiese hecho caso…él… ¡estaría vivo¡. Odio que acertaras en tus sospechas, odio que me lo dijeras, odio que siempre aciertes en todo!"

" Yo…no siempre acierto en todo. Tú sabes que no es así."

" ¡Sí lo es, Hermione! En lo que respecta a las cosas importantes, siempre aciertas, siempre se cumple lo que dices, siempre das con la clave."

" Y eso… ¿te duele, Harry¿Eso te causa dolor y furia¿eso hace que me odies?"

" ¡No¡YO NO TE ODIO! No podría odiarte aunque quisiera, pero…¡me da mucha rabia que siempre tengas razón y que yo no te haga caso la mayoría de las veces!"

" No digas eso, Harry, sabes que no es cierto. Tú sí me haces caso, me lo has hecho siempre. Al menos sí en lo importante, como tú bien has dicho antes."

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, con una mirada llena de furia y también tristeza.

" ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO Y TÚ LO SABES! ¡SI FUESE VERDAD QUE YO SIEMPRE TE HAGO CASO EN TODO LO IMPORTANTE, TAMBIÉN TE LO HABRÍA HECHO CUANDO ME DIJISTE QUE NO FUÉRAMOS AL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS! ¡PERO NO LO HICE, NO SEGUÍ TU CONSEJO Y A CAUSA DE ESO, SIRIUS MURIÓ!"

" Y te sientes culpable... ¿verdad Harry?"

" ¡ POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ, HERMIONE!"

" Pues no lo hagas, Harry, no lo hagas. Porque no fue culpa tuya, nada de lo que ocurrió allí lo fue".

" ¡Sí que lo fue!"

" ¡No, no es cierto!"

" ¡Sí que lo es, Hermione! Si no hubiera ido allí…Sirius no habría muerto. A Neville no le habrían roto la nariz, a Ron no le habrían dejado medio tonto los mortífagos y tampoco le habría atacado aquél cerebro gigante cuando el tanque se rompió y sobre todo…si no hubiéramos ido allí…

¡ AQUÉL MALDITO MORTÍFAGO NO TE HABRÍA ECHADO AQUELLA MALDICIÓN QUE POR POCO TE MATA!"

" Tú mismo lo has dicho, Harry, por poco me mata, y no lo hizo… ¿verdad? Estoy viva…así que… lo que pudiese ocurrirme allí…ya no tiene importancia."

" ¿Cómo que no la tiene¡Por supuesto que la tiene, Hermione!"

" No Harry, no la tiene. Para mí no."

" ¡PUES PARA MÍ TIENE MUCHA! En mi vida…he pasado tanto miedo como aquella vez. Yo…cuando te vi allí tumbada en el suelo…con la respiración débil…yo…pensé…que te perdía y… no lo he pasado peor en toda mi vida."

" Te quiero Harry."

" Yo también a ti. ¡PERO ODIO QUE CORRAS PELIGRO!"

" Pues yo no, Harry. El correr peligro es algo que tengo más que asumido. Todas nuestras vivencias, han sido peligrosas, y aún así, nunca hemos dejado de experimentarlas. Y en lo que a mí respecta, no voy a dejar jamás…de apoyarte y seguirte por muy grande que sea el peligro que yo pueda correr. Eso te lo aseguro."

" ¡ PERO YO NO QUIERO QUE ME SIGAS MÁS, NI TÚ NI RON!"

" Si nosotros queremos seguirte, Harry, no podrás impedirlo."

" Hermione…tú no lo entiendes, no entiendes lo que intento decirte."

" Sí que lo entiendo, Harry, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero te repito, que a pesar de todo eso, no voy a apartarme jamás de ti. Siempre te he apoyado, y siempre lo haré, independientemente de que ahora seamos más que amigos."

" Precisamente porque ahora lo somos, no quiero que corras peligro, Hermione."

" Pero es que ya lo corro, Harry, y no precisamente por causa de ser amiga o novia tuya, ni tampoco por seguirte a otra aventura o experiencia peligrosa."

" ¿Lo ves, Hermione? Tú misma lo has dicho. Si sólo por ser la Elegida corres peligro¿por qué voy a unir otro peligro más dejando que me sigas en mi misión de derrotar a Voldemort además del que ya tienes por ser quién eres?."

" Porque ésa no es una decisión tuya, Harry, si no mía. Por eso. Soy de la clase de personas que piensan que cada uno forja su propio destino y desde hace muchos años, decidí que mi destino estaría unido al tuyo, para bien o para mal.

Te quiero Harry James Potter Evans, te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y de una forma u otra, pienso seguir formando parte de tu vida hasta el día en que me muera. Nunca voy a abandonarte, nunca, jamás. Seguiré a tu lado pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese. Y ni todos los Voldemorts del mundo, podrán jamás hacerme cambiar de opinión respecto a eso."

" ¿Cómo…cómo puedes ser alguien tan maravillosa, Hermione? " - preguntó él dulcemente, mirándola a los ojos y completamente extasiado por lo que ella acababa de decirle.

" No lo soy, Harry."

" Sí que lo eres."

" No…no lo soy. Estoy llena de defectos, no soy perfecta".

" Para mí lo eres, Hermione."

" Dices eso porque me quieres."

"No, lo digo…porque lo creo, independientemente de que te quiera o no, que sí te quiero, y mucho".

" Y yo a ti."

"¿ Puedo besarte¿por favor?".

"Claro que sí. Todas las veces que quieras, Harry".

Él lo hizo y ella le correspondió gustosa.

"Te sientes mejor ahora, Harry? " - preguntó la Prefecta apoyando la cabeza del ojiverde en uno de sus hombros a la vez que le acariciaba con delicadeza el pelo.

"Estoy mejor desde el instante en que te conté lo de Sirius".

"¿Ves como era verdad cuando te dije que era bueno que te descargaras en mí?".

" Sí, lo veo. ¿ Y ves tú como siempre tienes razón?"

" Jjajajaaaaaaaa Harry…"

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró curioso.

" ¡Qué? No he dicho ninguna tontería para que te rías de mí".

"No me río de ti…sino de lo que has dicho."

" Pues no era nada gracioso".

" Sí…para mí sí lo fue".

" Eres maravillosa Hermione, pero más rara que un perro verde".

" Jjajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".

" ¿Y ahora de qué te ríes?"

" Pues de lo que has dicho. ¿Yo rara? Mira quién habla. Tú tienes pesadillas con Voldemort, incluso ves lo que él ve, eso sí que es raro. Yo diría que comparada a ti…soy bastante normalita".

" ¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de soñar esas cosas. Que además, no son nada agradables".

" Aj, sé que no lo son. Pero tienes que admitir que eso no lo vive la gente corriente".

" Bueno…no, pero nosotros, los magos y brujas, nunca hemos sido gente corriente, por eso precisamente somos brujas y magos, porque nos salimos de lo común".

" Ni yo misma lo habría dicho mejor."

" Oye… ¿qué hora es?"

" Las doce Harry. Por qué… ¿tienes prisa?"

" No, ninguna."

" ¿Algo que hacer?"

" No…sólo…estar contigo."

" Buena elección."

" Podemos… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí hasta la hora del almuerzo?"

" Sí que podemos¿por qué no íbamos a poder?"

" No sé…pensé que quizás, estarías ocupada, con McGonagall o algo así. Desde que estás en esto de la Elegida, no tienes mucho tiempo libre que digamos."

" Es cierto, no lo tengo. Y a decir verdad sí que tengo que ver a McGonagall, pero eso… puede esperar. Ahora mismo…prefiero estar contigo. Eso es algo de lo que nunca voy a cansarme, el estar junto a ti."

" ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero Hermione?"

" Sí, alguna vez me lo has dicho."

" Pues unámosle otra más. Te quiero Hermione."

" Y yo a ti, Harry. Daría todo por verte feliz."

" Ídem."

" ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Harry?, ¿qué te apetece?"

" ¿Honestamente?"

" Honestamente."

" Me muero de ganas de besarte otra vez. ¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y Harry no esperó más para hacer suyos esos labios rosados que sabía le crearon adicción, desde el instante en que ella le besó por primera vez tras recuperarse de su encuentro con la primera elegida.

Entre beso y beso, Hermione fue tirando suavemente de Harry, hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados bajo la sombra de la frondosa copa del Roble Centenario.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta, estaba encima de Hermione.

Sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo de la Prefecta y acariciaban con movimientos suaves, la espalda de ella.

Hermione rodó, quedando ahora ella encima de Harry. Él continuó besándola sin descanso mientras pensaba asombrado cómo era posible que no se hubiese quemado en lo más mínimo después de todo el rato que llevaba tocándola sin permiso alguno. Aunque eso dejó de inquietarle en el momento en que sintió que ella introducía una de sus manos por el cuello de su túnica, colándose por el cuello abierto de su camisa y recorriendo lenta y dulcemente, con sus dedos, la poca piel que Hermione podía hallar a su alcance.

Él se preguntó de dónde venían todas esas sensaciones que ella le provocaba con tan sólo un leve roce en algún punto de su piel, aunque por el momento, lo que ella estaba haciendo no podía considerarse como un leve roce. Ya que eran cinco, los dedos que no rozaban sino recorrían, parte de su pecho aún cubierto parcialmente, por la ropa de la escuela.

Confiado en que no se quemaría, Harry introdujo una mano bajo la falda de Hermione y comenzó a acariciar su cadera suavemente.

Un dulce gemido escapó de los labios de la Prefecta tras la caricia recibida. Ella rodó de nuevo, volviendo a estar bajo él y otorgándole así, otra nueva oportunidad de que él tomase el control nuevamente.

Entre beso y beso, Harry fue tocando el cuerpo de Hermione por todos los sitios posibles en los que sus dedos podían moverse bajo la ropa de ella.

Hermione elevó una pierna, doblándola y apoyándola en el suelo, haciendo así, que él estuviese más cómodo encima de ella.

Harry aprovechó esa oportunidad para acariciar su rodilla con la yema de sus dedos.

La temperatura corporal de Hermione ya había subido considerablemente, pero era un calor tan sumamente agradable para ella, que no pensó en nada más, que disfrutar de Harry y sus incansables caricias.

Caricias que, por otra parte, se estaban haciendo más intensas conforme pasaban los minutos.

Los besos de ambos se hicieron más profundos, sus respiraciones se aceleraron.

De repente, los pájaros que antes trinaban, dejaron de hacerlo. El silencio inundó los terrenos del lago.

Ese silencio sería normal si hubiese sido de noche, pero siendo como eran, las doce del mediodía, aquél silencio resultaba antinatural. Y así de antinatural les habría resultado a la pareja que yacía tumbada bajo el Roble Centenario besándose sin descanso si no hubiesen estado como estaban, concentrados únicamente en disfrutar el uno del otro y nada atentos, al silencio reinante en el ambiente perfecto que les rodeaba.

Bajo el anciano árbol, Harry y Hermione detuvieron sus besos momentáneamente para mirarse a los ojos y decirse nuevamente, lo mucho que se amaban el uno al otro.

Él la miró, sonreía dulcemente, como jamás antes ella le había visto hacerlo.

Ella tenía los ojos brillantes de emoción contenida y una sonrisa en su rostro, igual de dulce que la de Harry.

Su mano se elevó, acariciando la mejilla de Harry con tanta delicadeza,que él sintió que más que dedos, eran plumas las que recorrían su piel.

Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia que ella le brindaba en ese momento.

Ella se incorporó, él también. Ambos quedaron sentados, el uno frente al otro, sin alejarse lo más mínimo.

Hermione se echó hacia delante y pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Harry.

Apoyando su rostro en el cuello del ojiverde y abrazando su ancha espalda.

Él, aún con los ojos cerrados, apoyó su barbilla en la nuca de ella y abrazó también, su delicada espalda.

La estampa que ambos ofrecían, era, a falta de un calificativo mejor, preciosa.

Y así se quedaron, durante lo que pareció una eternidad, cuando en realidad sólo fueron minutos.

Él aspiraba el aroma de su cabello, ella le daba pequeños besos por su cuello y hombro. Besos lentos, dulces, suaves, besos que apenas se notaban pero que fueron para Harry, igual de placenteros que los que antes recibió, cuando estaban tumbados bajo el gran y anciano árbol.

De repente, él oyó la dulce voz de ella pronunciar su nombre.

Él contestó dulcemente, aún con sus ojos cerrados y sin despegar su cara de la nuca de ella…

" ¿Sí, Hermione?"

" Te quiero."

Él no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a alejar su rostro de la nuca de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

En ellos, Harry vio reflejado, el corazón de Hermione y supo, en aquél preciso instante, que jamás se separaría de ella. Nunca, pasara lo que pasara, se apartaría de su lado. Jamás abandonaría a aquella chica de 16 años, que durante 6, había sido su mejor amiga, su apoyo y la lealtad personificada.

Harry supo, sin duda alguna, que Hermione Granger era su alma gemela. La otra mitad de su alma. Y se juró a sí mismo en ese preciso instante en que la contemplaba con absoluta adoración, que haría lo imposible por poder estar toda la vida junto a ella. Para seguir creciendo con ella, para compartir una vida junto a ella, formar en un futuro, incluso una familia con ella. Y disfrutar así, de una larga y feliz vida juntos. Tan feliz como lo había sido para él, aquellos 6 años que habían compartido desde que se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, los mejores amigos.

" Hermione…"

" ¿Qué?" - dijo ella dulcemente.

" Te quiero".

" Yo también a ti"

Ella le besó dulce y suavemente en los labios y Harry devolvió el beso de igual manera, y después…

La miró…

Le sonrió…

Y la volvió a besar.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué¿os ha gustado? Eso espero.

He tardado mucho en subir el cap. Pero he estado ocupada, lo siento.

A ver si ahora, con el puente que tenemos por el día de Andalucía, puedo seguir subiendo algún cap más,

desde luego prometo intentarlo, aunque no aseguro nada.

Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un besazo. RAkAoMi.


	17. El silencio nos rodea

**Nota de la Autora: **Viernes, 8 de Julio de 2005.

**¡ Buenas de nuevo! Muchas gracias a todos vuestros Reviews. **Siento mucho haber estado tan sumamente desaparecida. Pero he tenido un año muy ocupado. El trabajo, las oposiciones, etc etc. Un lío, peroooo ¡ya terminé mis asuntos pendientes y puedo volver a retomar el fic! Aunque os aviso que en el mes de Agosto me iré de vacaciones a la playa y ya no regresaré hasta Septiembre. Pero bueno, espero que durante lo que queda de mes de Julio, pueda seguir subiendo caps y vosotros leerlos. Muchas gracias por la larga espera, la verdad es que no sé cómo no me habéis dejado por imposible, porque he tardado MESES en volver a editar un cap, así que os lo AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE, no sabéis cuánto.

Bueno, sin más os dejo con este nuevo cap, que espero os guste. Os aviso que ya tengo el fic CASI TERMIANADO. Ya sé cuántos caps va a tener en su totalidad. Y os digo que serán más de 20 caps, así que no os desesperéis porque todavía os queda fic para rato. ¿Ok? Un abrazo y nos vemos abajo en la contestación a los Reviews. ¡Besotess! RAkAoMi ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

" " el diálogo de los personajes. (Ya no puedo meter guiones, no sé por qué la página no los admite).

Os dejo con el fic.

* * *

**Cap.17. " El silencio nos rodea".**

Hermione intensificó los besos que le daba a Harry y tiró de él hasta que ambos volvieron a tumbarse bajo el Roble Centenario. Mientras la pareja daba rienda suelta al gran cariño que sentía el uno por el otro, el silencio que rodeaba los terrenos del lago, se hizo más latente, llegando a ser casi sepulcral. Ajenos a esto, Harry y Hermione continuaron demostrándose el uno al otro lo mucho que se querían.

Él se atrevió a hacer algo que no había hecho antes, quitarle la túnica. Ella hizo lo mismo con la de él.

Él desabotonó su blusa, ella también. Pero no llegaron a quitársela. Se limitaron a acariciarse en las zonas de piel que ahora tenían expuestas.

Los suspiros de ambos, inundaron toda la zona que les rodeaban y mientras se hundían en un mar de pasión pero aún sin cruzar del todo la frontera que separaba la ropa, de la carne, Harry y Hermione continuaron besándose, poniendo en ello toda el alma y todo el corazón. Se besaron como si fuese el último día de sus vidas, se besaron como si el mundo se fuese a terminar en ese preciso instante. Se besaron, se besaron, se besaron…y no dejaron de hacerlo durante horas. Dos para ser exactos.

Ellos no fueron conscientes de que llevaban dos horas besándose, ellos no tenían conciencia de que lo que hacían, podía considerarse para algunos, como algo "impropio" para unos chicos de sus respectivas edades. Ellos no pensaron en si lo que hacían estaba bien o mal, lo único que sentían en esos momentos que compartieron y seguían compartiendo, era el inmenso amor que se tenían el uno al otro y lo mucho que necesitaban demostrárselo, y así lo hacían.

Mientras la pareja se limitaba a disfrutar la una de la otra y del intenso, excitante y pasional momento que estaban compartiendo, el silencio que les rodeaba seguía creciendo cada vez más y más. Hasta que llegó un punto en el que no se escuchaba nada de nada. Ni si quiera las respiraciones de ellos dos. Pero ni Harry ni Hermione se percataron de eso. No tenían la mente en otra parte que no fuesen ellos mismos y lo mucho que se amaban. Era lo único en lo que pensaban, lo único que les importaba.

El viento dejó de soplar entre las hojas de los árboles cercanos a Harry y Hermione.

Los pájaros no cantaban.

El aire no soplaba.

El sol no calentaba.

Era como si todo lo que fuese ajeno a la pareja, todo lo que les había rodeado antes, aquel paisaje y lugar en el que se encontraban, hubiera dejado de existir. Sin embargo todo seguía allí, el sol, los árboles, el viento, la brisa, los pájaros, los insectos…pero nada funcionaba como debía. Y a pesar de eso, ni Harry ni Hermione se dieron cuenta de que aquello era anormal, que ese ambiente que les rodeaba, no era natural. Porque de hecho, ese silencio que les envolvía, no era sano ni por supuesto, benigno.

Hermione se detuvo un momento para contemplar a Harry, ella movió los labios para decirle algo, lo hizo, pero él no lo escuchó.

Harry la miró curioso, le preguntó "¿Qué dijiste?" pero su voz…no se oyó.

Hermione volvió a intentar emitir sonido, quería saber qué ocurría, intentó preguntar, pero su voz no se oía. Sólo sus labios se movían, sólo sus ojos parecían querer indicar "aquí ocurre algo" pero como su boca no emitía sonido, nada dijo a Harry ni tampoco él le contestó nada.

Él seguía encima de ella, ella seguía abrazada a él. Ellos seguían mirándose, seguían expresándose con sus miradas lo mucho que se querían, pero ahora, amor no era lo único que mostraban sus ojos, también mostraban preocupación, angustia, ansiedad…

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar. Se levantó. Él también lo hizo.

Ella le miró y a continuación, le dio la espalda a él para otear el paisaje. Observó el silencio y sintió que algo no iba bien. Presentía maldad en el aire. Algo les rodeaba y ese algo no era amigable. Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon y se quedaron fijos en un punto concreto, el Roble Centenario. Más concretamente, se quedaron fijos en el corazón del tronco del anciano árbol.

Harry la imitó. Con sus ojos hizo un recorrido general del paisaje. Observó la carencia de brisa, el inanimado viento, el silencio que les rodeaba. Él lo sintió también, algo malo había en el aire. Algo les acechaba, algo esperaba latente, para entrar en acción. Algo…algo…pero… ¿qué era?

Hermione dio un paso hacia el tronco del roble. Harry también. Él observó la cara de ella y lo supo, ella presentía algo y ese algo venía del corazón del Roble Centenario porque ella tenía su vista clavada en ese punto y no hacía ningún intento por contemplar otra cosa ajena a eso.

Harry se puso delante de Hermione y le giró la cara, obligándola a mirarle. Él intentó transmitirle con su mirada, lo que no podía pronunciar con palabras. Ella asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo lo que él pretendía. Pero movió la cabeza negativamente como diciéndole "No sé qué intentas decirme Harry". Él intentó repetir el mensaje, moviendo ahora los labios, pero tampoco sirvió de nada. Fue entonces que Hermione pensó en algo que podría servirles, la telepatía. Ella puso sus manos en las orejas de Harry, tapándoselas.

Él la miró curioso, como preguntando "Qué estás haciendo?" pero ella le echó una mirada que indicaba claramente "confía en mí" y él sólo asintió con la cabeza para indicarle que había captado el mensaje. Cuando Harry la vio cerrar los ojos, decidió imitarla. Y en el momento en que lo hizo, sintió a Hermione presionarle ligeramente las orejas y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Él la oyó pronunciar su nombre y abrió los ojos para contestar "¿Qué?" pero al verla aún con los ojos cerrados y sin mover la boca, Harry supuso que no debía haber roto la conexión que ella había establecido, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse únicamente en "escuchar" lo que ella tenía que decir, y justo en el instante en que lo hizo, volvió a oír en su cabeza, la voz de ella pronunciar su nombre.

"Harry, estoy usando la telepatía. Si quieres hablar conmigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y decir con el pensamiento lo que quieras contarme. Yo lo oiré. ¿Entendido? Si es así, asiente con la cabeza."

Él lo hizo y Hermione lo notó. Así que ella volvió a "hablarle".

"Harry"

"¿Qué?"

" ¿Lo notas?"

" ¿El qué?"

" El silencio."

"¿El silencio, Hermione?"

" Sí, el silencio que nos rodea. Es un silencio enorme, asfixiante. ¿Lo notas?"

" Sí."

" Esto no es normal Harry".

" Lo sé. ¿Qué crees que ocurre?"

" No lo sé Harry, pero algo nos está acechando. Lo presiento."

" Yo también, Hermione. ¿Qué podemos hacer?"

" Debemos romperlo."

"¿Romper el silencio?"

" Sí, Harry. Eso mismo."

" ¿Cómo se puede romper el silencio?"

"Haciendo ruido, Harry."

" Pero si no se oye nada. Ni si quiera pudimos escucharnos antes cuando intentamos hablar. Por mucho ruido que hagamos¿de qué servirá Hermione?"

" No lo sé, Harry, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo."

" ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

" Sí, gritar."

" Pero si no tenemos voz."

" Lo sé."

" Entonces ¿cómo vamos a gritar?"

" Con el corazón, Harry."

"¿Con el corazón, Hermione?"

"Eso dije, Harry."

" Perdona que insista pero…¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?"

" Poniendo toda tu energía en ello, Harry."

" Un momento Hermione. ¿Pretendes que gritemos con todas nuestras fuerzas usando el corazón en vez de la garganta?"

" Sí, Harry, eso mismo."

" Pero yo no sé hacer eso."

" Claro que sabes, Harry, todo el mundo sabe."

" ¿Ah sí?"

" Sí."

" Pues yo no, Hermione."

" Sí sabes, Harry. Es más, estoy segura que lo has hecho más de una vez."

" Pues si lo he hecho, acabo de enterarme."

" Creo que tu problema es que no entiendes lo que te digo, Harry."

" Pues entonces explícate mejor y quizás lo haga, Hermione."

" Harry¿sabes qué es el sufrimiento?"

" Por desgracia, sí, lo sé, Hermione. Es algo que experimento a menudo."

" Lo sé. Yo también."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Harry, ahora eso no viene a cuento. No es momento de contarte todas mis penas y desengaños. Haz el favor de prestarme atención porque lo que intento decirte es importante."

" De acuerdo, Hermione, perdona."

" Vale, no pasa nada."

" Solamente me preocupaba por ti."

"Lo sé Harry."

" Quería saber por qué sufrías."

" ¡Harry por favor!"

" ¡Vale, vale! Me callaré."

" Eso está mejor. Como decía…"

" Eres de lo que no hay, Hermione. Yo aquí…intentando decirte lo mucho que me preocupo por ti y tú vas y me callas. Muy bonito."

" ¡Honestamente, Harry...¡Vete al cuerno!"

" Y ahí va el romanticismo…"

" Anda y que te den."

" Bueno…si eres tú la que me das… ¿O prefieres que sea yo el que te de a ti?"

Él le pellizcó el trasero y ella dio un salto, sorprendida. Hermione le miró algo alarmada y él sonrió mientras volvía a escucharla en su cabeza.

"¡Harry!"

"¿Qué!"

" ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"

" ¿El qué, esto?"

Él volvió a pellizcarle el trasero.

" ¡Harry!"

" Pues yo creo que te gusta. Jijjiijiijij."

"Arff eres insufrible."

" Ya…pero tú me quieres ¿verdad?"

" Harry…"

" Oh vamos, Hermione. Sólo bromeaba."

" Vale, pues ya está bien de bromitas. ¿Puedes prestarme atención ahora?"

" Sí, claro. Dime."

" Digo que tenemos que romper el silencio."

" Sí, lo sé. Gritando con el corazón. Era eso¿no?"

" Sí, eso mismo."

" Pues dime tú cómo lo hacemos."

" Sufriendo."

" ¿Sufriendo Hermione?"

" Sufriendo, Harry"

" Tú eres masoquista¿verdad?"

" No, Idiota, lo que soy es inteligente."

" Y yo tonto...¿no?"

" ¡Pues no! ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que lo seas?"

" Nunca, pero es que debo serlo porque te juro que sigo sin entender lo que me estás diciendo."

" Ay Harry. Intento explicarte que cuando el corazón sufre, todo nuestro cuerpo lo refleja."

" Entonces…si sufrimos¿el corazón grita?"

" Ajá."

" Pero…grita…de forma simbólica. Porque el corazón no tiene voz."

" Sí, eso mismo. No tiene voz sonora, pero sí la tiene receptora."

" ¿Una voz receptora, Hermione?"

" Sí, eso mismo, Harry. Cuando las personas sufrimos, nuestro cuerpo lo refleja de distintas formas. Con lágrimas, desmayos, ataques cardíacos, no sé…¡de todo!"

" Ah…ya. Y tú quieres que… ¿suframos?"

"Sí, para que el corazón grite, para que sufra, para que la pena salga y esa pena…corte el silencio que nos envuelve cada vez más."

" Lo dicho, eres masoquista. No conocía esa faceta tuya, señorita Granger."

" Hay mucho de mí que no conoces, señor Potter. Pero no es masoquismo lo que pretendo conseguir sino recuperar la normalidad."

" Ya. Bueno, yo también quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad, Hermione, pero no creo que podamos conseguirlo fácilmente."

" Somos mago y bruja, Harry, podemos conseguir lo que queramos, con la magia, todo es posible."

" Si tú lo dices…"

" Harry, mírame."

"Ya lo hago."

" Bien. ¿Me ves claramente?"

" Sí, Hermione."

" Genial. Harry…"

"¿Sí?"

" Debemos romper."

"¿Qué?"

"Que tenemos que romper nuestra relación."

" ¿CÓMO DICES?"

" Digo…que debemos terminar con lo nuestro."

"No…no lo dices en serio¿verdad?"

Ella no contestó, pero dejó caer una lágrima que luego se transformó en miles.

Harry la miró sin poder creérselo...¿cómo era posible que minutos antes estuviesen besándose y acariciándose como si les fuese la vida en ello y ahora ella le decía que todo eso debía acabar?. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que ella le hubiese dicho "te quiero" y ahora quisiera dejarle? Él no lo entendía y le dolía, le dolía mucho. Pero tenía que saberlo, debía conocer por qué ella había decidido acabar con todo si horas antes parecía que ella le entregaba el alma en cada beso que le daba. Así que…él la miró con decisión, e, imitándola, tapó también las orejas de Hermione e hizo una ligera presión en ellas.

"Hermione"

"¿Qué?"

" ¿Me quieres?"

"¡Sí! Digo ¡no! Ya no."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque no."

" Eso no me vale, Hermione. Dime por qué has dejado de quererme de repente."

" ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, Harry!"

"¡Claro que sí tienes que dármelas, Hermione!"

"¡No, no tengo por qué hacerlo!"

Él estrechó los ojos, mirándola desconfiadamente. Ella tragó saliva.

"Harry, debo irme."

"No, de eso nada. Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques qué demonios te está ocurriendo."

" A mí no me ocurre nada, Harry. Deja que me vaya."

"No, no lo haré."

"¡Suéltame Harry!"

" ¡QUE NO!"

Ella le abofeteó, fuerte. Su mano quedó claramente marcada en la mejilla derecha de Harry. Él la soltó, pero no fue sólo el cuerpo de Hermione lo que liberó, porque varias lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos. Seguidamente, fue su cuerpo el que cayó en la hierba. Harry empezó a llorar mientras su cuerpo temblaba. A Hermione se le partió el corazón.

"Dime por qué Hermione. Dímelo."

"Lo siento Harry."

Ella se alejó de él, y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo. Él la vio marchar, y su mente sólo repetía una misma palabra.

"No"

Hermione lo escuchó, pero no contestó.

"No"

Otra lágrima salió de los ojos de la prefecta.

"No"

Su corazón se quebró un poco más pero no retrocedió ni volvió su vista atrás.

"No"

Ella no podía dejar de llorar.

"No"

Y entonces…ocurrió.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

Un grito desgarrador cortó el aire, cruzó los terrenos del lago, inundó todo Hogwarts. Un grito desolador rompió el silencio reinante. Atravesó la barrera que ese silencio había creado. Ese grito, devolvió la normalidad perdida. Ese grito…afectó todo. Incluso el corazón de Hermione, que si antes estaba herido, ahora estaba agonizante. Ella cayó al suelo, agarrándose el pecho y volvió a escuchar a Harry emitir otro grito más potente que el anterior.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ."

Pero ahora…no sólo lo escuchaba, ahora también lo sentía. Sentía en su interior el gran dolor que estaba experimentando Harry y entonces lo supo, ella lo supo, supo lo que tenía que hacer. Regresar con él.

Hermione se levantó con dificultad, parecía que le pesaba todo el cuerpo, era como si su cuerpo no quisiera despegarse del suelo. Pero ella tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver, tenía que recuperar lo que había perdido o al menos intentarlo. Debía recuperar a Harry.

Cuando Hermione llegó hasta él, lo único que vio era un cuerpo masculino hecho un ovillo. Harry estaba tan sumamente encogido contra sí mismo, que más que una persona, parecía una bola. Ella se tumbó a su lado y con algo de dificultad, le apartó las manos a Harry, ya que le tapaban la cara. Lo que vio la dejó sin respiración.

Harry tenía los ojos en blanco, y estaba más que pálido. Hermione se asustó, nunca le había visto así. Ella le llamó.

" Harry..."

Él no contestó.

"Harry..."

Ni si quiera la miró.

"Harry por favor, contéstame."

Nada.

"Harry...¿me escuchas?"

Si lo hacía, él no lo demostró.

"Cariño por favor, respóndeme."

Pero él no lo hizo.

"Tengo…tengo algo que decirte, Harry. Así que será mejor que me escuches¿de acuerdo?"

Aún sin que él moviera un músculo, Hermione no perdió la esperanza. Ella se puso encima de Harry y le miró a los ojos, directamente, sin miedo.

A pesar de que él parecía no tenerlos, pues aún eran blancos, ella le miró, y le habló, de la manera más dulce que pudo sacar en ese momento.

"Escúchame Harry, sé que puedes. Te quiero. ¿Me oyes? Te quiero. Te quería antes y te quiero ahora. Te he querido siempre."

Ella le besó en los labios.

"Te he querido desde el primer instante en que te vi. Incluso cuando no eras mi amigo, antes de lo del Troll, yo ya te quería.

¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a por la piedra filosofal...¿recuerdas cuando Ron quedó inconsciente después de la partida de ajedrez?. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Sé que lo recuerdas. Pero igualmente te lo voy a repetir. "Libros e inteligencia…hay cosas más importantes. Amistad, Valor y…" Y ahí me quedé ¿verdad?

No seguí la frase, pensé que era demasiado repentino continuarla. Pensé que te asustaría si la terminaba. Es más, yo misma tenía miedo de terminarla. Tenía miedo de que escucharas todo lo que me quedó por decirte y que no lo entendieras, así que me callé. Pero ahora pienso decírtelo, aunque eso pueda asustarte. Ya no me importa, porque sé que hay otras cosas que te aterran más que una frase mía inacabada. ¿Verdad que tengo razón, Harry?"

Él seguía inmóvil y con los ojos en blanco. Ni si quiera movía una pestaña. Su respiración era débil, y casi insonora. Ella estaba aterrada, pero no se dejó amedrentar y continuó hablándole a pesar del gran miedo que la envolvía.

" Una vez, te dije, que había cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia. Cosas como la amistad, el valor y…algo más.

¿Sabes qué era Harry, qué era ese algo que no te dije? El amor, Harry. El amor es lo más importante, es lo que nos da vida. Por amor las personas hacemos cosas impensables, cosas que normalmente no se nos pasa por la cabeza, hacerlas. Pero las hacemos. Las hacemos porque sabemos que es la única manera de conseguir algo que debemos lograr. Por amor…yo te he mentido, Harry.

Antes, cuando te dije que no…" ella se acercó a su oído y susurró... "Te quería, yo mentí. Porque sí te quería y sigo queriéndote. Pero lo hice para salvarnos. Lo hice para romper el maleficio. Te dije que debías sufrir, tu corazón debía gritar y lo hizo. Lo hiciste, Harry.

Tú dijiste que no sabías cómo gritar con el corazón, pero sí sabías. Lo has hecho. Lo único que lamento es haber sido yo la causante de ese gran dolor que ha ocasionado que tu corazón gritase. Pero era necesario, Harry. Era necesario para acabar con la maldad que nos rodeaba. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

Ella se retiró de su oído y volvió a hablarle en tono normal.

"Por lo que más quieras Harry Potter...¡reacciona de una vez!"

Pero él…no lo hizo.

"¡Por favor Harry...¡Te lo ruego! ¡Vuelve conmigo!"

Sus lágrimas caían en el rostro de Harry.

"¡Vuelve a mí, te lo suplico!"

Recorrieron el rostro de él y se metieron por su boca entreabierta.

" No me hagas esto, por favor Harry, no lo hagas."

Y por dentro de su garganta…

" Por favor Harry, no te vayas. ¡No me dejes sola!"

Hasta llegar a su corazón.

" ¡NO PUEDES DEJARME SOLA¡NO PUEDES DEJARME NO PUEDES!"

Que aún gritaba.

" Porque te quiero, y no quiero vivir sin ti. ¿Me oyes? No quiero vivir si no estás conmigo."

Aunque él no lo hiciera, aunque él no emitiera sonido, su corazón gritaba…

"Y si te vas, si te pierdo…si decides marcharte y dejarme…"

y seguía gritando…

"entonces me iré contigo."

Hasta que la oyó.

"Me iré contigo ¿entiendes?

A la mierda mi misión, a la mierda Lori, a la mierda el mundo mágico. ¡A LA MIERDA TODO! Sin ti nada tiene sentido para mí.

¡NO LO TIENE HARRY! ¿ME ESCUCHAS? ¡NO LO TIENE!"

Y su corazón…dejó de gritar para empezar a reír.

" Así que no me importa nada. Salvo tú. Y si quieres quedarte así para siempre, entonces quédate. Pero lo harás conmigo a tu lado."

Y la risa subió, cruzando músculos, órganos internos, atravesó el cuerpo de Harry y salió por la garganta, y su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

"No me iré, Harry, no pienso hacerlo."

Sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes.

"Jamás lo haré."

Y su vista se enfocó.

"Te lo prometo."

Y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione inclinarse y besarle los labios.

" Yo siempre estaré contigo Harry Potter, siempre. Porque te quiero y nunca dejaré de hacerlo."

Y fue para Harry como el mejor de los regalos.

"Nunca Harry, nunca."

Y sus brazos se movieron para envolver la cintura de Hermione y apretarla contra su cuerpo. Entonces ella le miró y lo vio. Ahí estaba.

" ¿Nunca Hermione?"

Fue todo lo que él preguntó, con una voz ronca pero que para Hermione fue la más dulce del mundo sólo por haber sido él quien la hubiese emitido.

"Nunca Harry."

Ella le besó de nuevo. Él también a ella. Y sus lágrimas se mezclaron con las de ella.

" Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca, Hermione. No lo haré, mientras tú me quieras."

Y ella rió y le volvió a besar. Y él también rió y volvió a besarla. Y ellos rodaron, riéndose y besándose. Y el sol volvió a calentar, los pájaros volvieron a cantar y la brisa y el viento soplaron otra vez. Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Porque Harry, su Harry, había vuelto.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Lo sé lo sé¡Muy corto! Sé que ha sido cortísimo para todo los meses que llevo sin publicar nada. Podría haber puesto un cap más largo, pero no quise hacerlo. Pensé que era mejor hacerlo así, corto pero impactante. Quería dejaros con la sensación de "¡Jó qué fuerte!" o algo así. No sé si lo habré conseguido, ya me diréis lo que sea. Preguntas y demás cuestiones que os ronden por la cabeza…en los Reviews. Jijijiijjijiiji.

Venga, un besazo.


	18. El corazón del Roble Centenario

**Nota de la Autora: **Miércoles, 13 de Julio de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Bueno, esta vez no he querido esperar mucho para subir el siguiente cap, espero que os guste. Aquí volvemos a retomar el ritmo de la intriga y demás cosas interesantes que van a ocurrir en el fic. Jiijjiijjijijiijji.

Recordad que, aunque yo pueda subir varios caps, no quiere decir que cada cap sea un día en el fic ¿eh? Puede que haya varios caps dentro de un mismo día. Recordad también que, aún estando el fic en la parte de la Alineación, ésta no se ha producido aún. Es decir, que puede que quede todavía un cap o dos más antes de que eso suceda. Y que justo en el instante en que la Alineación de estrellas se produzca, a Hermione sólo le quedarán 3 días para encontrar a Lori antes de que ésta se presente para intentar abrir y activar el portal que traerá el Caos y la destrucción al mundo mágico. ¿Ok?. Un beso a tods. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

" " con letra normal: Diálogos de los personajes.

" " con letra cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes.

**Negrita: **cosas importantes del fic. Prestad atención.

Y ahora sí, a leer toca. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.18. " El corazón del Roble Centenario."**

Cómodo, así era como se encontraba Harry en los brazos de Hermione. No había nada mejor que sentir cómo ella le acariciaba el cabello, entremetiendo sus delicados dedos por el cuero cabelludo de él y masajeándoselo suavemente.

Harry podría jurar que había tenido pocos momentos satisfactorios en su vida, éste era uno de ellos. Y no habría nada ni nadie, que pudiese quitarle ese lujo, el de sentir y estar en los brazos de la persona que más quería en el mundo, disfrutando de todo el cariño y amor que ella le daba siempre que estaba con él.

Ya fuese como amiga o como novia, Harry no tenía ninguna duda de que Hermione era la mujer más buena, cariñosa y asombrosa que había tenido el gusto de conocer. Como ella no había otra, jamás lo hubo, no para él.

Ella era un tesoro, su tesoro, y como todos los tesoros queridos y apreciados, Harry se encargaría de conservarlo junto a él el mayor tiempo posible. Cuidándola, protegiéndola, para que nada malo le ocurriese mientras estuviera junto a él. Harry sabía que eso era algo utópico, algo imposible.

No era posible que a Hermione Granger no le ocurriese nada malo en su vida. Eso no era probable, porque aún estando protegida por él, Harry sabía muy bien que la vida era imprevisible y que siempre, tenía sorpresas, unas más agradables que otras y por mucho cuidado que él tuviera, por mucho que se empeñase en protegerla, siempre habría cosas que se escapasen a su control, cosas que le harían daño a ella estuviese o no junto a él cuando esas cosas le ocurriesen.

Por eso él sabía que era imposible evitar que ella no sufriese a lo largo de su vida, pero se juró a sí mismo que él estaría siempre con ella, atento a ella, a todo lo que ella pudiese necesitar, todo lo que él pudiese ofrecerle, se lo daría.

Ya fuese protección, amistad, cariño, amor…lo que fuese, él se lo daría. Le daría su alma si así ella lo pidiese, él lo sabía, lo sentía, él era de ella, era suyo, siempre lo había sido. Aún de una forma u otra, Harry Potter pertenecía a Hermione Granger.

No es que él se sintiese una posesión, es que él se sentía a sí mismo, parte de ella. Al fin y al cabo, hacía ya muchos años que se conocían y habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, que Harry no podía recordar ni un solo momento desde que llegó a Hogwarts, en que no hubiese compartido algo sin Hermione o Ron, pero sobre todo, con ella, porque Hermione siempre había estado ahí para él, ya fuese para lo bueno o para lo malo, Hermione Granger siempre había apoyado en todo, a Harry Potter.

Él lo sabía, y lo valoraba, lo valoraba muchísimo, quizás tanto, como el gran amor que sentía por ella. Un amor que cada día crecía más y más y que se afianzaba de tal forma, que Harry sintió que ya no era capaz de pensar en un futuro en el que no estuviese ella junto a él.

"Hermione"

"¿Mmm?"

" Te quiero."

"Yo también a ti, Harry. Te quiero mucho, muchísimo."

Ella le besó en los labios.

"Hermione"

"¿Sí?"

" Estaba pensando…"

"¿En qué?"

"En lo que me gustaría hacer después de que acabemos Hogwarts."

"Oh…eso."

"Sí, eso."

"Y… ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer, Harry?"

Él se acomodó más en el pecho de Hermione, apoyando su cabeza justo en el corazón de ella y abrazando su cintura, sosteniéndola suave pero firmemente.

Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la esencia de moras que emanaba su piel y de los suaves latidos que emitía el corazón de ella.

"Vivir contigo"

El ritmo del corazón de Hermione se aceleró en el momento en que él pronunció lo último.

"¿Vivir conmigo Harry?"

"Eso dije Hermione, vivir contigo."

"Oh"

Fue un oh apagado, un oh casi triste. Él se preocupó.

"Hermione ¿ocurre algo?"

"No Harry, nada."

"No me mientas...¿quieres? Sé que te pasa algo."

" No, Harry, te lo aseguro."

"No, Hermione, sí te pasa. Hay algo…que me ocultas, algo que te preocupa¿qué es?"

"Por favor Harry, ahora no."

"Hermione, cuéntamelo."

"No, Harry, ahora no es el momento."

"¿Por qué?"

" Porque…" - ella se agachó hasta estar a la altura del oído de Harry- "nos están vigilando."

"¿Qué?. ¿Quiénes?" –Preguntó él también en voz baja.

" No lo sé, Harry, pero nos están vigilando. Lo sé, lo presiento. Puede que fuese el mismo o los mismos que antes nos dejaron mudos y que llenaron todo esto de silencio. No sé quién o quiénes son, Harry, pero sé que nos vigilan y que no pretenden nada bueno. Por eso, deberíamos irnos ahora."

" ¿Alguna sugerencia?"

"Volvamos al castillo, Harry, allí estaremos seguros."

" ¿Me explicarás de qué va todo esto, Hermione?"

"Sí, Harry, lo haré."

"Te ayudaré a levantarte."

"Gracias."

Tras ponerse en pié, él estiró una mano que ella cogió, y juntos, volvieron al interior del castillo.

Mientras ellos volvían, algo o alguien, susurraba, y ese algo…venía del corazón del Roble Centenario y, tal y como había supuesto Hermione, no era nada bueno.

" Hermione...¿puedes decirme qué ocurre? O más bien...¿qué te ocurre a ti?"

" ¿A mí?. ¡A mí no me ocurre nada, Harry!"

" Yo diría que sí, Hermione."

" Estás de un pesadito…"

" ¿Yo?"

" Sí, Harry, tú. Ya te he dicho que no me ocurre nada pero tú no me crees, no sé por qué."

" ¡Porque sí te ocurre Hermione, lo sé, lo siento!"

" ¿QUÉEE?"

" ¡Que siento que te ocurre algo!"

" ¿Pretendes decirme que sientes en tu interior lo que me pasa Harry, es eso?"

"Sí, Hermione, eso mismo."

" ¿Te encuentras bien? Porque creo que estás mal."

"¡Yo no, Hermione! ¡La que está mal eres tú!"

"Harry, déjalo ya...¿quieres? Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente."

" ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué sufres?"

" ¿Cómo dices?"

" ¡Responde Hermione!"

" Bueno, es que …"

" ¿QUÉ?"

" Da igual, Harry, no lo entenderías."

" ¿No entendería el qué?. ¿Qué te duele el corazón?. ¿Qué tienes miedo?. ¿Qué sientes que no tienes futuro?. ¡Qué es lo que no entendería Hermione!"

" Dios Santo. Tú…cómo…no entiendo cómo…"

" He acertado...¿verdad Hermione? Todas esas cosas que acabo de preguntarte…las sientes. Por eso sufres...¿verdad?"

" Pe…pero Harry, tú…cómo puedes…

"¿Saberlo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

" Porque lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho."

" Pero tú, tú no puedes…¡es imposible!. ¿Cómo vas a sentir todo lo que siento yo en este momento?. ¡Eso es imposible, no tiene lógica!"

" No todas las cosas que ocurren en este mundo son lógicas, Hermione."

" Pero es que…no…¡no puedo entenderlo!"

" Ni yo, pero te aseguro que sé, siento…que tienes un miedo atroz y que estás sufriendo mucho a causa de ese miedo.

Así que, por favor, Hermione, cuéntamelo. Dime qué te ocurre."

"Yo…no…no puedo Harry. Aún no. Lo siento."

" ¡No lo sientas y dímelo!. ¡Si no lo haces, no podré ayudarte Hermione, y quiero hacerlo!"

"¿Hacer?. ¿Qué quieres hacer, Harry?"

" Algo para ayudarte."

" No puedes, Harry. Nadie puede." _"Ni si quiera McGonagall. En esto no puede ayudarme."_

"Esto tiene que ver con Lori y tu misión de acabar con ella ¿verdad?"

" En parte sí, Harry, pero sólo en parte."

" ¿Por eso no quisiste hablar antes cuando estábamos en el Roble...¿Porque tenías miedo de Lori?"

" No, Harry. Yo no quise hablar en el Roble porque presentí que nos estaban observando y sí, tengo miedo de Lori y de todo lo que desencadenará si yo fracaso, Harry."

" Tú no fracasarás Hermione, eso es imposible. Eres la bruja más inteligente y poderosa de todo Hogwarts, no hay nada que no puedas conseguir."

" Agradezco que me digas eso, Harry, pero yo no soy todopoderosa. Sólo soy humana."

" Sí, lo eres, pero eres la humana más poderosa y asombrosa que he tenido jamás el gusto de conocer."

Ella se acercó a él, rodeándole con sus brazos…

"Umm deja de dorarme la píldora ¿quieres? Al final terminaré por creérmelo."

Y le besó.

" Pues créetelo, porque es verdad."

Él la abrazó por la cintura y le devolvió el beso pero justo cuando lo hizo…

"¡Ahhh!"

Se quemó.

Hermione se apartó de él y le miró asustada.

" ¡Harry!. ¿Estás bien?"

" ¡Au!. ¡Duele, duele!"

Hermione se acercó rápidamente y le miró las manos que antes la habían rodeado por la cintura. Harry las tenía rojas e hinchadas, así como lo estaba su boca. La prefecta sacó su varita y curó las heridas de Harry.

"Creo que ya está. ¿Te encuentras bien Harry?"

"Sí pero…no entiendo por qué me he quemado. Antes en el Roble…nosotros…estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos y… no pasó nada. ¿Por qué antes pude besarte y tocarte sin pedirte permiso y ahora no? No lo entiendo Hermione."

"Pues ya somos dos, Harry, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver a McGonagall."

"¿Ahora?"

" Creo que ahora es un buen momento, Harry."

" ¿Te veré después, Hermione?"

" Sí, podemos vernos después de tus clases¿de acuerdo?"

" Está bien. Hoy acabo a las 6 ¿y tú?"

"Yo a las 4. Te esperaré en mi habitación de Prefecta."

Harry levantó una ceja y la miró malicioso.

"En tu habitación ¿eh?. ¿Vas a hacerme cosas malas?"

"¡Harry! Pffffjajajajjaajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pícaro?"

" Umm no sé...¿desde que estoy contigo quizás?"

" Ah…ahora resulta... ¿Qué soy una mala influencia para ti, eh?. ¿Es eso?"

" Bueno… a lo mejor. Porque todo lo que he aprendido acerca de besos y demás, ha sido gracias a ti. Así que…supongo que sí, tú tienes la culpa de que me haya pervertido tanto." –Él le guiñó un ojo.

" Umm... ¿en serio? Entonces tendré que cambiar eso. A partir de ahora, seré más recatada."

Él se acercó a ella, hasta estar a su altura, aunque no la tocó por el momento.

" Ni se te ocurra, porque aún sabiendo que estando contigo puedas pervertirme y ser una mala influencia para mí, te aseguro también que no te querría de ninguna otra manera. Te quiero así, pervertida y todo"

" Ah claro, cómo no. Eres un chico al fin y al cabo, es lógico que pienses así."

" Bueno, no sé cómo pensarán el resto de los chicos de este planeta, pero yo…pienso y creo…que Hermione Granger es la mujer más asombrosa, cariñosa, excitante y sexy que he conocido nunca y ni por todo el oro del mundo, la preferiría de otra forma. Así que…¿Nos vemos luego en tu habitación?"

" Sí, a las 4. Que no se te olvide."

" Nunca. Ahí estaré como un clavo."

" Bien. Te estaré esperando. No llegues tarde."

" Jamás."

Ella volvió a besarle y cuando se retiró, Harry sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer…

" ¿Me das permiso para besarte apasionadamente hasta hacer que te tiemblen las rodillas?" _"Como me pasa a mí cuando me besas"_

"Oh sí…ya lo creo."

Y tras su respuesta, él no esperó más para lanzarse por esa boca que tanto deseaba hacer suya. Y lo hizo. Vaya si lo hizo. Y Hermione experimentó en su propia piel lo que Harry le había dicho de forma insinuante pero que ahora se transformaba en un hecho. Sus rodillas temblaron y ella sintió que su cuerpo se volvía gelatina. Se abrazó a Harry sabiendo que si no lo hacía, podría caer al suelo de un momento a otro.

"Harry…"

"¿Mmmph?"

"Namphda. Quemph temph quiero."

" Ymph yo amph ti"

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. En dirección al gran sofá de la Sala Común, lugar donde se encontraban. Justo cuando llegó a él y estaba a punto de tumbar a Harry junto a ella, la puerta del retrato se abrió y ella escuchó pasos, así que se detuvo y, haciéndole señas a Harry, le indicó que se separase y se sentase junto a ella. Él obedeció.

* * *

Justo cuando ambos chicos se habían acomodado y tomado cierta distancia entre ellos, vieron a una persona delante de sus ojos.

"¡Ron!"- dijo la prefecta sorprendida al ver a su pelirrojo amigo delante de ella.

Hermione se levantó sonriente, contenta de ver a su amigo, y le dio un sincero abrazo que él no correspondió por miedo a quemarse, tal y como le había ocurrido hacía días cuando había querido saludarla de la misma manera que estaba haciendo ahora ella con él.

"Me alegro de verte, Hermione, últimamente estás perdida. ¿Puedo devolverte el abrazo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y él la abrazó fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ella. Harry frunció el ceño.

Cuando se separaron, Ron le indicó a Harry que le hiciese sitio y se sentó al lado de Hermione, dejando a Harry, mucho más lejos de la prefecta de lo que había estado hacía tan sólo un momento. Eso no le gustó al ojiverde, pero decidió no demostrarlo.

" ¿Y bien Hermione, cómo va todo?"

"¿Eh? Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estas?"

"Yo muy bien¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Bueno, hacía tiempo que no coincidíamos y…quería saber si todo te iba bien."

" Sí, gracias. Pero me gustaría hablar contigo a solas. ¿Puedo?"

" Oh, claro Ron. Harry ¿te importaría…

"No, para nada, Hermione. Luego nos vemos."

"Hasta luego Harry."

Antes de que él saliese por el retrato, le tiró un beso a Hermione, ella le devolvió el gesto, guiñándole el ojo y entonces se quedó sola con Ron.

"Hermione"

"¿Sí?"

" ¿Cómo estás?"

" ¡Bien! Ya te lo dije antes. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas otra vez?"

" Porque me preocupas."

" ¿Tú también Ron?"

" ¿Cómo? No te entiendo Hermione."

" Nada, Ron, déjalo, da igual."

" Y ¿cómo te va con Harry?"

"¿Qué? Bien, como siempre. ¿Por qué?"

" ¿Cómo siempre¿Acaso siempre os habéis besado y dicho lo mucho que os queríais? Yo creo que no. Eso no ha ocurrido siempre, eso está ocurriendo desde hace poco. ¿Verdad?"

" Ron…¿cómo?"

"¿Lo sé? Bueno, la verdad es que siempre lo he sabido. Es decir, yo…siempre he notado que te gustaba Harry, aunque sólo fue hace días que me di cuenta que Harry se había enamorado de ti. Pero…yo sé…que vosotros…siempre os habéis querido mucho. Sé que terminaríais por estar juntos. **Es el destino**."

" Ron…¿te encuentras bien?"

" ¿Yo? Sí¿por qué lo preguntas?"

" Creo que nunca te he escuchado hablar así, tan profundo, por decirlo de alguna manera."

"Bueno, qué puedo decir, Hermione, todos maduramos alguna vez."

" En serio Ron, no pareces tú."

" Pues soy yo, Hermione, soy yo. Te lo aseguro."

" Ya. Y dime… ¿Cómo te va con Luna¿Le has dicho por fin lo mucho que te gusta?"

"¿Luna¿Y a qué viene ella ahora?"

" Bueno, a ti siempre te ha gustado. ¿No?"

" ¿La verdad? No, no siempre me gustó. Quien me gustaba en un principio no era Luna."

"¿Ah no¿Y quién era¿Lavender quizás?"

" No. Bueno, ella es guapa y todo eso, pero nunca me ha gustado. No para salir con ella."

" Ah…entonces…¿quién es la chica con la que quieres salir?"

" ¿Ahora?"

" Sí."

" Luna Lovegood."

" ¡Lo sabía¡Sí¿Ves? Yo tenía razón."

" Sólo a medias Hermione. Porque ya te he dicho que ella no es la chica que siempre me gustó, es la que me gusta ahora."

" Bueno. ¡Pues dime de una vez quién es la otra chica que sí te hizo tilín durante un tiempo! Me tienes en ascuas."

" Hermione."

" ¿Qué?"

" Digo, que se llama Hermione."

"¿Hermione?. ¿YO?. ¡Ostras!"

" Sí, lo sé, no te lo esperabas ¿verdad?"

" No. Jamás pensé que pudieras fijarte en mí, la verdad."

" Pues lo hice. Me gustaste cuando estábamos en cuarto curso."

" Oh, vaya. ¿Por eso te sentó tan mal que fuese al baile con Víctor y no contigo?"

" Sí, estaba celoso. Admito que esa fue una de las razones por las que me enfadé tanto. Aunque supongo que la mayor razón fue lo cobarde que fui al no pedírtelo con tiempo. Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste. Debí pedírtelo desde un principio y no esperar hasta el último momento. No estuvo bien de mi parte dar por hecho que tú no tendrías pareja para el baile."

"Bueno, tampoco te culpo por ello. A decir verdad, yo misma me sorprendí cuando Víctor me lo pidió."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque ¡mírame bien! No soy ningún bellezón, Ron, y Víctor tampoco lo era. Supongo que por eso le gusté, porque tenía la misma pinta rara que él. Acuérdate que por aquél entonces, yo seguía teniendo los colmillos largos como los vampiros. Siempre he sido rara, en realidad, no sé qué puedo tener de bonito."

" ¿Pero qué dices Hermione?. ¡Tú eres muy bonita!"

" Sí claro, preciosísima. Por eso tengo que pedir paso cuando camino por el castillo ya que ningún chico me deja andar libremente. ¡Oh vamos Ron!. ¡No digas cosas que no son verdad!"

" Espera un momento...¿tú crees que eres fea?"

" No, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo digo que no soy una chica lo que se dice irresistible, no soy una belleza exótica como Cho."

" Gracias a Merlín no, no lo eres. Y no te compares con ella, porque no te llega ni a la suela del zapato."

" Gracias Ron, yo también te quiero."

" Pues entonces créeme cuando te digo, Hermione, que, a pesar de no tener una belleza exótica, eres una de las mujeres más bonitas que he conocido nunca."

" ¿En serio lo crees?"

" Sí, y no sólo yo. Él también lo piensa."

"¿Él?"

" Harry."

" Ah."

" Él te adora, lo sabes…¿verdad?"

" Sí."

"¿Y tú, Hermione?"

" ¿Yo?"

" Sí, tú. ¿También le adoras?"

" Con todo mi corazón."

" Le quieres mucho¿verdad?"

" Sí. Muchísimo. Siempre le he querido."

" Lo sé, siempre le preferiste a él antes que a mí."

" No digas eso Ron, sabes que no es cierto."

" Sí lo es, pero no lo digo con envidia o resentimiento. Sé que tú nos quieres mucho a los dos, nosotros a ti también. Pero…reconoce que siempre has preferido estar con él antes que conmigo. ¡Siempre le has sido leal y fiel en tu amistad, nunca le has fallado!"

" Ni tú, Ron."

" Sí lo hice, en cuarto curso nos peleamos y estuve un tiempo sin hablarle. ¿O acaso se te olvidó?"

" No, pero eso para mí no cuenta, Ron, porque cuando Harry te necesitó, estuviste ahí."

"Es lo menos que podía hacer. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amigo."

" Y tú el suyo."

" Oye Hermione…"

" Qué Ron."

" **¿Cuánto quieres a Harry?**"

" ¿Qué¿A qué viene eso?"

" A nada. Es simple curiosidad."

" Pero ya te dije antes que le quiero mucho, que siempre le he querido. ¿Por qué vuelves a preguntármelo?"

"Es que **quiero saber**…"

" ¿Sí Ron¿Qué quieres saber?"

" **Hasta dónde llega tu amor por él, Elegida**." -En ese momento, los ojos de Ron cambiaron de color, para dejar de ser azules y convertirse en unos ojos negros como la noche.

" ¿Qué has dicho?"

"Hasta dónde llega tu amor por él, Elegida"

Una risa perversa asomó por la boca de Ron y sus negros ojos se clavaron en los marrones de Hermione.

" **Contesta Elegida**, dime hasta dónde llega tu amor por él."

Él la agarró de los brazos, ella se apartó asustada. Su tacto la quemaba.

" Ron ¿QUÉ TE PASA?"

" Contesta Elegida, **contesta a la pregunta**."- Él volvió a agarrarla con fuerza.

"¡RON PERO QUÉ TE OCURRE!"

"¡Contesta de una vez!"- Él apretó más su agarre. Ella lloró.

" ¡SUÉLTAME RON, ME ESTÁS HACIENDO DAÑO, DÉJAME!"

" **¡ RESPONDE A LA PREGUNTA, RESPÓNDELA!**"

"¡QUE ME SUELTES!"

Ella le abofeteó, fuertemente. Él cayó del sofá y se golpeó la cabeza. Cuando se levantó, se puso a la altura de Hermione.

" Au…¿Por qué estaba en el suelo Hermione?"

"¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!"

" ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué?"

Ella le miró y vio él que la miraba interrogante y que sus ojos volvían a ser azules, como lo habían sido siempre.

" Yo…tú….yo… ¿te encuentras bien?"

" Sí pero…me duele la cabeza."

" Ponte hielo y se te pasará. Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veré en el almuerzo. ¡Hasta luego Ron!"

"_Tengo que ver a McGonagall, y tengo que hacerlo ya."_

Antes de que Ron dijese algo más, Hermione ya había desaparecido de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y entraba corriendo y casi sin aire, al despacho de la jefa de la casa de la prefecta.

* * *

"¿Sí, Señorita Granger?"

"¡Tengo que hablar con usted, es muy urgente!"

" Muy bien, querida, tome asiento."

Hermione se sentó frente a la profesora, moviendo sus manos frente a la cara, para darse aire.

"Por Merlín y toda su magia, Señorita Granger¿se encuentra usted bien?"

"Agua, necesito agua, por favor profesora."

"Claro querida, aquí tiene."

"Gracias".

Hermione se bebió dos vasos de agua seguidos. McGonagall la miró con preocupación.

" ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?"

"Ahora sí, gracias profesora."

" No hay de qué, señorita Granger. Y ahora, cuénteme qué le ocurre."

" ¡De todo! Pero creo, que lo más importante es…que sé dónde está Lori."

" ¿Qué?. ¿ESTÁ USTED SEGURA SEÑORITA GRANGER?"

"¡SÍ, PROFESORA!"

"Pues entonces no espere más¡cuéntemelo!".

" Lori está en el cuerpo de Ron Weasley."

"¿Cómo dice?"

" Que Lori, está en el cuerpo de Ronald Bilius Weasley, profesora, eso digo."

" No puede ser. Es imposible."

" ¿Por qué, profesora?"

" ¡Porque el señor Weasley es uno de sus mejores amigos, Señorita Granger!. ¡Es imposible que la Diosa del Caos e Inframundo esté en el cuerpo de uno de los mejores amigos de la Elegida!. ¡Sería un suicidio si así fuera!"

"¿Cómo? No la entiendo profesora."

" Pues es fácil, señorita Granger. Lori como usted sabe, es pura maldad. Ella nunca podría ocupar un cuerpo bondadoso y el del señor Weasley es uno de los más bondadosos que han existido nunca en la raza humana, señorita Granger."

" ¿Cómo dice? Un momento, eso no tiene sentido, profesora. Usted no puede asegurar que el cuerpo de Ron esté lleno de bondad, recuerde lo que me comentó hace días sobre las almas puras que todos tenemos y cómo esas almas pueden llegar a corromperse. ¿Cómo puede saber que el alma de Ron no está corrupta?"

" Porque lo sé, así de simple, señorita Granger."

" Profesora McGonagall, con todos mis respetos, señora¡déjese de enigmas y hable claramente!"

" Estoy siendo lo más clara que puedo, señorita Granger."

" ¡Pues yo no la entiendo!"

" Lo sé, pero créame cuando le digo que Lori no está en el cuerpo del señor Weasley, no puedo estarlo, nunca podrá."

" ¿Y por qué no?"

" ¡Porque él es un alma pura, señorita Granger!"

" ¿Y qué? Usted dijo que Lori podría ocupar tanto un cuerpo humano como un sentimiento, profesora. Si se diese el caso de que ella ocupase un sentimiento, bien podría estar en cualquier cuerpo, aunque perteneciese a un alma pura."

" ¡No, no podría, señorita Granger! Eso no sería posible."

" ¿PERO POR QUÉ NO?"

" Por la sencilla razón de que un alma pura jamás se corrompe por nada, señorita Granger. Se lo expliqué hace días. No entiendo cómo se le olvidó."

" No se me olvidó, profesora. Pero le aseguro que creo firmemente que Lori está en el cuerpo de uno de mis mejores amigos."

" Pero ¿cómo puede usted asegurar una cosa así, señorita Granger?"

" ¡Porque lo he visto, profesora McGonagall, por eso lo digo!"

"¿Qué¿Ha visto usted a Lori?"

"¡Sí, profesora, hace tan sólo 5 minutos!"

" ¿Dónde la vio?"

" En la Sala Común, profesora."

" ¿En la Sala Común?"

"Sí, profesora. Verá, yo estaba con Ron. Estábamos hablando ¿no? Y de repente, él me preguntó cuánto quería a Harry ¿no? Entonces yo le dije que muchísimo y luego él volvió a preguntarme otra vez cuánto le quería, supongo que esperaba que le respondiese una cantidad concreta, pero no lo hice, le respondí con otra pregunta. Le cuestioné por qué volvía a preguntarme lo mismo."

"¿Y cómo reaccionó él, señorita Granger?"

" Él…él…se puso raro. De repente me agarró de los brazos, me apretó. Sus ojos se volvieron negros. ¡Me llamó Elegida, profesora! Y también me quemó, su tacto, su agarre…quemaba, profesora. ¡Quemaba mucho!"

"Dice…dice usted…¿Qué sus ojos se volvieron negros?"

"Sí, profesora, negros como la noche."

"Oh, por todos los magos y brujas de Hogwarts."

"¿Qué, profesora¿qué ocurre?"

" Lo que usted vio, no era Lori, señorita Granger."

"¿No?"

"No. Porque Lori no tiene los ojos negros, sino azules. ¿Acaso no lo leyó usted en el libro De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios, señorita Granger?"

"Oh, sí, cierto. Lo olvidé."

" Entonces comprenda que no era ella."

"Pero si no fue la diosa, profesora. ¿A quién vi?"

"Es mejor que no lo sepa, señorita Granger, al menos por el momento."

" ¿Qué?. ¡Por favor profesora McGonagall, dígame lo que sabe!"

" ¿Cómo duerme últimamente, señorita Granger?"

" ¿Qué?"

" Que cómo duerme usted últimamente."

" Bien¿por qué lo pregunta?"

" ¿Seguro que duerme usted bien?"

"Sí."

" ¿Sí¿Me está diciendo que desde que supo que era usted la Elegida, no ha tenido ni un solo mal sueño, ni una sola pesadilla?"

" ¡Eh? Bueno, sí las he tenido. A decir verdad, he tenido una que se me ha repetido en dos ocasiones, profesora."

" Y dígame, en esa pesadilla... ¿qué ocurría?"

" Yo…"

" ¿La atacaba alguien¿le hacían daño?"

"No, sí, digo no. Es decir, primero se lo hacían a Harry y luego a mí, profesora."

" Y en esa pesadilla…la persona que le hacía daño a usted y al señor Potter¿iba por casualidad vestida de negro?"

"¡Sí!"

" ¿Y era una mujer?"

" ¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ Y MIL VECES SÍ, PROFESORA¡ESO ES¿CÓMO LO SABE?"

" Porque soy la Vigilante de la Elegida y sé muchas cosas más que usted, señorita Granger."

" Bien, eso lo sé. Pero sigo sin saber quién es esa extraña mujer y por qué tiene tanto afán en destruirnos a mí y a Harry."

" Al señor Potter no, señorita Granger, sólo a usted. Ella sólo quiere acabar con usted, no con el señor Potter."

" Un momento, profesora, eso no es cierto. Porque en mi sueño, ella decía que quería matar a Harry porque él no había querido cumplir con su voluntad."

"Claro que no querría, señorita Granger."

" Usted sabe de qué va todo esto¿verdad profesora?."

"Sí, lo sé."

"¡Pues dígamelo!"

" No, señorita Granger, aún no ha llegado el momento."

" ¿Entonces qué, profesora¿Qué hago la próxima vez que sueñe lo mismo¿Tengo que seguir soportando ver cómo desintegra a la persona que más quiero, delante de mis narices, es eso profesora McGonagall¡¿ES ESO!"

Hermione se derrumbó sobre el escritorio de McGonagall, llorando copiosamente. La buena mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su pecho mientras le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente.

" Cálmese, querida. Es sólo un mal sueño. Sólo eso."

" ¡No, no lo es!. ¡Sé que no lo es, profesora! Algo en mi interior me dice, que eso ocurrirá y yo no podré hacer nada por evitarlo.

¡Y no quiero que él muera, profesora!. ¡No quiero!"

" Si eso ocurriese, señorita Granger, no sería culpa suya, querida, sino del destino."

" ¿Del destino?. ¡DEL DESTINO!. ¡EL DESTINO LO HACEMOS LAS PERSONAS, PROFESORA, NO LOS DIOSES!"

"Eso es una verdad a medias, señorita Granger. Pues cada persona ha nacido con un determinado destino y eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar."

" ¡Sí se puede cambiar, profesora¡Siempre se puede cambiar!"

" ¿En serio lo cree, querida?"

" ¡Por supuesto que sí! Somos nosotros y nuestros actos, lo que determina qué nos pasará. Son nuestras elecciones las que nos llevan al éxito o al fracaso."

" Muy bien, querida. Por fin lo ha entendido."

" ¿Cómo dice?"

" Mire, señorita Granger. Como le he dicho, cada persona nace con un determinado destino, pero siempre está en la persona, la opción de escoger un camino u otro. Y son esas elecciones que hacemos y elegimos, las que, como usted bien ha dicho, nos llevan al éxito o al fracaso, querida.

En su sueño, esa mujer de negro, mata al señor Potter¿verdad?"

" Sí, profesora, ya se lo dije."

" Y ella lo hace porque él elige no cumplir con la voluntad de ella¿cierto?"

" Sí, profesora. Si lo sabe, se lo dije¿por qué vuelve a preguntármelo?"

" Porque quiero que entienda, querida, que la decisión que cada uno tomamos es sólo de cada uno, y nada ni nadie tiene por qué influir en eso."

" Un momento profesora McGonagall, eso último que ha dicho no es cierto del todo. Porque sí influyen las cosas o personas que nos rodean, en las decisiones que tomamos, por eso las tomamos, porque tenemos una situación ante nosotros, en la que debemos actuar."

" Ya, querida, eso es cierto. Pero…¿no ha pensado también, que a veces, decidimos no hacer nada¿No elegir nada¿Quedarnos sin actuar, porque pensamos que eso es lo más conveniente?"

"No, no lo he pensado. Pero de todas formas, Harry no es del tipo de persona que se queda sin hacer nada, profesora."

"Él no, pero usted sí, si así lo considera conveniente. ¿Verdad señorita Granger?"

" Un…un momento, usted sabe…"

" Sí, lo sé. Sé que cuando ella le pregunta si usted quiere morir por él, usted no dice nada, no hace nada. Se queda quieta, inmóvil y muda. ¿Verdad que es así?"

" Por las barbas de Merlín, profesora McGonagall. ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? Nunca le he hablado de todo lo que ocurre en mi sueño."

" Cierto, querida, pero como le dije, soy su Vigilante, y sé muchas cosas que usted ignora o que ni si quiera pensaría que yo las supiera.

Pero las sé, y puedo decir que las sé y conozco por y para su bien, señorita Granger. Si no… ¿de qué serviría mi cometido?"

" De nada. Pero…si usted sabe lo que ocurre en mi sueño y sabe también quién es esa extraña mujer vestida de negro y que me pone los pelos de punta con sólo recordarla¿por qué no me dice de una vez, qué papel juega en todo esto?"

" Porque, como le he dicho antes, todavía no ha llegado el momento de que usted lo sepa, querida. Sólo le diré, que, cuando llegue la ocasión,

será capaz de vencerla, se lo aseguro."

" ¿Cuándo llegue la ocasión?. ¿Me está usted diciendo que voy a tener que enfrentarme a ella en la realidad¿Qué no es sólo un mal sueño,es eso?"

"Señorita Granger, usted va a tener que enfrentarse a ella tarde o temprano, sea dentro o fuera de su sueño, querida. Pero le aseguro que usted la vencerá, y cuando lo haga, todo habrá terminado. Dejará usted de sufrir."

" Entonces es lo que yo creía¡ella tiene algo que ver con Lori, profesora!"

" Sí, lo tiene. Pero le aseguro que no es Lori."

" Ya ya, lo sé. Lori era rubia y ella es morena. Lori tenía los ojos azules y ella los tiene negros. Todo eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo todavía es qué hacía ella en el cuerpo de Ron, profesora McGonagall."

" Creo que será conveniente que vigile muy de cerca al señor Weasley de ahora en adelante, señorita Granger."

"¿Quién, yo?"

"No, querida, yo. Usted está bastante ocupada y últimamente no coincide mucho en las clases con sus amigos, así que lo haré yo. Yo le vigilaré."

" Pero…si averigua algo...¿me lo dirá?"

"Por supuesto, querida, usted tendrá todos los datos, porque llegado el momento, le harán mucha falta."

" Supongo que sí."

"¿Ha traído el calendario lunar tal y como le pedí que hiciera, Señorita Granger?"

"Sí, profesora. Lo tengo en mi bolsillo."

" Bien, sáquelo. Debemos empezar a analizarlo para poder afrontar la Alineación de estrellas de esta noche."

" ¿A qué hora será, profesora?"

" A medianoche, señorita Granger."

" Cierto, lo olvidé."

"Bien, acérqueme el compás."

"Aquí tiene."

" Gracias. A ver…si trazamos una circunferencia aquí y la unimos con esta otra parte, entonces… ¡eso es!"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Bueno, ahí vamos otra vez! Ya os dije que en esta parte, volvíamos a retomar la parte misteriosa del fic. Estoy segura que más de uno/a estará pensando aquello de "Si Lori no está dentro de Ron ¿quién es el que lo posee?" y yo sólo digo que…¡tendréis que esperar a los siguientes caps para saber más al respecto! Ahora bien, os digo otra cosa. Puede que dentro de Ron no sólo esté alguien o algo maligno, puede que él también tenga algo o alguien benigno. A lo mejor Ron es otro receptor nato como lo es Winky y por eso le ocurren cosas raras. O a lo mejor no es nada de eso…

¡ya lo sabréis a su debido tiempo, os lo prometo!


	19. Mi peor pesadilla

**Nota de la Autora: **Domingo, 17 de Julio de 2005.

**¡Buenas! Hoy no tengo mucho que contaros, os dejaré leyendo directamente y ya me diréis lo que sea. ¿Ok?**

**Sólo…prestad atención a la charla de McGonagall con Hermione.**

**Un beso fuerte. RAkAoMi. ;-)**

* * *

**Simbología:**

" " con letra normal, diálogo de los personajes.

" " con letra cursiva, pensamientos de los personajes.

**Negrita: **Cosas importantes del fic.

* * *

**Cap. 19. " Mi peor pesadilla". **

"¿Qué ocurre profesora, qué es lo que ha descubierto?"

"Algo…importante, señorita Granger. Algo que creo nos servirá de gran ayuda cuando llegue el momento de la batalla."

" ¿Y ese algo es?"

" Que, como yo pensaba desde hacía tiempo, ésta será la última vez que Lori tenga ocasión de presentarse en el mundo mágico para intentar abrir y activar el Portal."

"¿Qué quiere usted decir profesora? No lo entiendo."

" Quiero decir, señorita Granger, que una vez que Lori se presente y actúe, tendrá que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por conseguir su propósito porque ya no tendrá más oportunidades. Eso digo."

"Un momento, profesora, esto me suena. Arion…hace días él…cuando habló conmigo él me dijo que… ¡sí, ya me acuerdo!

Él me dijo que el tiempo de Lori se estaba acabando y que si ella volvía a fracasar, entonces sería Rak quien vendría e invadiría el mundo. Él me dijo también que yo era la última de las Elegidas, que después de mí no habría más y que por eso, yo era la destinada para vencer a Lori."

"Entiendo, señorita Granger y creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo con lo que el Dios le ha dicho, querida. Así que, tome nota de lo que voy a decirle, porque es muy importante que no olvide estas palabras¿de acuerdo?".

"Sí señora, no se preocupe, no las olvidaré."

" Apúntelas, es una orden."

"Sí, estoy lista, diga."

" **Lo que pide, no es lo que espera. Lo que quiere, no es lo que anhela. Aquello que busca, no es lo que quiere hallar. Lo que ella necesita, sólo tú se lo puedes dar. Pero ella no lo pedirá, ****ni si quiera lo dirá, pero tú Elegida, se lo ofrecerás. Y sólo si tu oferta es sincera, sólo si la haces de corazón, ella la aceptará. Porque ella no es tan terrible como todos piensan, porque aún queda…algo de humano en ella, pero está tan escondido ****que ni ella misma lo encuentra. Sólo un alma pura, que no conoce el rencor, será capaz de encontrarlo y sacarlo al exterior. ****Sólo entonces y no antes, porque escucha bien esto, sólo será un instante. **

**Una única oportunidad tendrás, y si la desaprovechas o fallas, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. El mundo se perderá, el Caos nos invadirá ****y la oscuridad…por siempre reinará. Ya no habrá marcha atrás, y de nada servirá lo que otros harán, porque una vez que el Caos comience…nada lo detendrá. **

**Para devolver al mundo a la normalidad, la Elegida a Lori…vencer deberá y sólo ella y nadie más, afrontarla tendrá. **

**Si la Elegida desobedece esta advertencia, llevará el Infierno a la Tierra. Pues en el destino escrito está, que sólo ella, ****al Caos se enfrentará. Y si falla o no cumple su Misión, entonces ya no habrá salvación. ¡Ten cuidado Elegida, piensa antes de actuar! ****Porque si no lo haces, a la humanidad condenarás. Una última cosa has de tener en cuenta, una única cosa que todo lo esencial alberga…el Regalo, Elegida, eso es tu salvación. Eso y no otra cosa, es lo que hará que perdamos el temor. El Regalo es la estrella, lo más importante, y si no es efectivo, nada ni nadie saldrá adelante. ¡Ofrécelo con firmeza, dáselo sin dudar! Porque si no es así, de nada te servirá. Pero recuerda Elegida, ten esto en cuenta…sólo si tu Regalo es de corazón, habrá cumplido con su misión. **

**Si lo que ofreces no lo lamentas y si además sale de tu interior…Lori no podrá aunque quiera, usarlo en su favor. Y una vez que tu regalo, aceptado esté… ¡no te arrepientas, no dudes! Porque si lo haces, de nada te servirá correr. Pero sobre todo, ten esto en cuenta: Pase lo que pase, oigas lo que oigas, veas lo que veas o sientas lo que sientas… ****¡Por lo que más quieras, no aceptes su oferta! Porque si lo haces, antes de que lo sepas… ¡estarás muerta!". **

"Pro...Profesora McGonagall¿qué es todo esto, otra profecía?"

"No, señorita Granger, es la clave para vencer a Lori."

" ¿QUÉ HA DICHO?"

"He dicho, que todo lo que le he obligado a apuntar, es la clave para vencer a la Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo.

Espero que entienda ahora, por qué insistí tanto en que usted tomase nota de todo, y me alegro que lo haya hecho."

" Sí, yo también me alegro pero…todo esto es algo enrevesado ¿no le parece?"

" No, querida, al contrario, es más sencillo de lo que usted piensa."

" Sí bueno, puede que sí lo sea, de todas formas, usted me ayudará ¿verdad?"

"No, querida, no lo haré."

"Pe...Pero ¡usted me ayudó con Lak!"

" Así es, pero esta vez no lo haré. Usted tendrá que resolver esto sola."

" ¿Por qué no quiere ayudarme?"

"No es que no quiera, querida, es que no debo."

"¿Por qué no debe?"

" Porque si la ayudo en esto, él se enfadará."

" ¿Él?. ¿Quién es él?"

" Señorita Granger, le recomiendo que analice el documento de forma minuciosa, cómase la cabeza todo lo que usted necesite, pero déjeme decirle que es muy importante que tenga usted las ideas muy claras en lo que respecta a la información que contiene ese trozo de pergamino que usted ha escrito, porque ahí está la solución."

"¿La solución de qué o a qué?"

"La solución de cómo vencer a Lori, de cómo debe ofrecerle el Regalo, de cómo, a fin de cuentas, debe usted cumplir su misión."

" Pero… ¿qué sucederá si no logro descifrar todo esto, qué pasa si no hallo la solución?"

" Entonces… todos estaremos condenados a muerte. Eso es lo que pasará. Por favor, hágame caso en lo que le he dicho.

Analice concienzudamente ese pergamino y, escúcheme bien, nunca, pase lo que pase, nunca jamás, hable de esto con nadie, ni si quiera conmigo, ni mucho menos, con el señor Potter o Weasley por mucho que ellos quieran ayudarla. ¿De acuerdo?"

" De acuerdo profesora, haré lo que usted me pide. Pero no entiendo por qué no puedo contar con usted, al fin y al cabo, es mi Vigilante."

" ¡Porque yo no debo intervenir en esto, me está prohibido hacerlo!"

"¿Quién, profesora, quién se lo prohíbe?"

" Ya he hablado suficiente por ahora, señorita Granger."

" Pues no me ha servido de mucho, profesora McGonagall."

" Lo siento querida, pero no puedo hacer más al respecto. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quiera consultarme?"

" Sí, varias. Pero antes de eso¿puedo preguntarle de dónde ha sacado toda esa información?"

" De Arion."

"¿Del Dios Arion?"

"Sí, señorita Granger."

"¿Cómo dice, el Dios Arion se puso en contacto con usted?"

"No exactamente, querida. Pero fue gracias a él que pude adquirir esa información."

" Pero ¿de dónde la sacó entonces?"

" De un pergamino y es todo lo que puedo decirle al respecto."

"Entiendo."

" ¿Quiere preguntarme algo más, querida?"

"Sí, varias cosas, pero quizás, una de las más importantes sea la última profecía de Winky."

" ¿Esa elfina ha hecho otra profecía?"

"Sí señora, y la tengo en mi cabeza. ¿Quiere que se la diga?"

" Por supuesto, señorita Granger, eso ni se pregunta, se da por hecho."

"De acuerdo. Bueno pues…ella dijo lo siguiente: **El momento se acerca. El Caos se aproxima…Pronto ya no quedará nada que se pueda salvar. Lori vencerá y el mundo se destruirá. **

**La muerte vendrá y a todos llevará. Y la sala de actos puros… vacía quedará. ****Si la** **sala se vacía… si la esperanza se pierde…todo se destruirá. Y sólo un acto puro…ofrecido de corazón… Devolverá el mundo ****a la normalidad."**

"¿Cuándo la dijo?"

" Esta mañana, profesora. La dijo cuando estábamos en los terrenos del lago."

" Y ella ¿la recuerda?"

"No, ni una palabra."

" Bien."

" ¿Puede decirme a qué se refiere la premonición de Winky?"

" Al enfrentamiento de usted con Lori. Pero no sólo a eso sino que también la avisa a usted de lo que pasaría si el equilibrio se rompiese, si la sala de Actos Puros quedase vacía."

" Ya, esa parte está clara, pero…el acto puro ofrecido de corazón que menciona esa profecía… ¿es lo mismo que El Regalo que debo ofrecerle a Lori para que ella detenga todo?"

"No…no lo sé, señorita Granger, sinceramente no lo sé. Pero…puede que no, puede que sea otra cosa."

" ¿Otra cosa?"

"Sí. Otra cosa. Puede que existan dos regalos, uno ofrecido por usted y otro…que sirva para salvar al mundo si la sala se vacía."

" Y el segundo regalo…¿también me incumbe a mí ofrecerlo?"

"No lo sé, señorita Granger, pero supongo que sí, al fin y al cabo es usted la única que debe enfrentarse a todo esto."

"Pues vaya."

"No se desanime, querida, tenga fe, **no pierda la esperanza, eso es lo último que debe perder**."

"Ya, claro…eso es muy fácil decirlo, profesora McGonagall, usted no tiene que enfrentarse a una Diosa infernal."

"No directamente como usted, pero sí que me enfrento a ella, de hecho lo hago cada vez que la ayudo en su misión."

"Bueno, eso es cierto."

" ¿Cuál es su peor pesadilla, querida?"

"¿Cómo, y a qué viene eso ahora?"

" Responda la pregunta, por favor."

" Bueno, de acuerdo. **Mi peor pesadilla es**…**perder a quien más quiero**." _"Harry"._

"Y…la persona que usted más quiere es ¿el señor Potter?"

"Sí."

" Bien. Gracias, querida."

"Puedo preguntarle ¿por qué quiere saberlo?"

"Porque es muy importante que tenga eso claro, señorita Granger."

" ¿Tener claro qué¿Lo mucho que quiero a Harry o que mi peor pesadilla es que él muera?"

" Lo mucho que quiere al señor Potter, querida, eso es lo que debe tener claro, lo que no debe olvidar nunca."

" Pero…no voy a olvidarlo¿por qué lo duda?"

Minerva McGonagall no contestó, sólo se limitó a sonreírle de manera enigmática.

" Profesora, está usted rarísima."

" No, querida, no se confunda. El hecho de que no le cuente todo lo que usted quiere saber no tiene nada que ver con que esté rara. Si me callo, es porque es necesario. Si no contesto, es porque no debo. Si le hago este tipo de preguntas, es porque es importante. ¿De acuerdo?"

"No, si yo estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que usted crea conveniente para mí y mi seguridad, pero…es que no entiendo su actitud."

" Hay muchas cosas que usted no entenderá nunca, y también hay muchas cosas que no tienen por qué explicarse o ser respondidas. **Lo único importante es que usted tenga claro lo que siente y lo que quiere conseguir. Eso es lo único que cuenta**."

" Cada vez la comprendo menos, profesora, pero entiendo lo último que me ha dicho."

"Estupendo. Y ahora… ¿quiere consultarme algo más, querida?"

"Sí, verá…como le dije, esta mañana estuve con Winky y ella…bueno, antes de que ella tuviese esa premonición o profecía o lo que sea, ella me contó que venía de una saga de elfos, destinados a proteger el mundo mágico sirviendo a las elegidas, que por eso sabía tantas cosas sobre mi misión y por eso también, tenía el colgante de Arion."

"Ah sí, lo recuerdo, usted me lo enseñó cuando le aclaré los errores que cometió usted con Lak."

"Sí. Winky me lo dio la noche en que invoqué a Lak, me dijo que me protegería, que mientras yo lo llevase, ella no podría hacerme daño.Y tenía razón, porque ella no se atrevió a tocarme un solo pelo mientras se lo enseñaba."

" ¿Puede volver a enseñarme el colgante, señorita Granger?"

Hermione separó su melena y se quitó el colgante, ella se lo pasó a McGonagall y la buena mujer, lo examinó concienzudamente.

"Oh sí, sí, ya lo creo que sirve. Tome, vuelva a colgárselo."

" Gracias. ¿Por qué dice usted que el colgante sirve?"

" Porque le será útil."

" ¿Útil en qué?"

" En acabar con la oscuridad."

" ¿Acabar con la oscuridad?"

"Sí, eso dije."

" Eso mismo dijo Winky también. Un momento¿pretende usted decirme, que este pequeño solecito puede acabar con la oscuridad¿Con cualquier tipo de oscuridad, aunque sea gigantesca?"

"Sí, querida. Eso mismo."

" Pe…pero…¡pero si es enano!"

"Ya, en apariencia lo es. Pero el poder de este colgante no tiene límites, créame."

"No, si yo la creo, es sólo que me cuesta asimilarlo."

" Lo supongo querida, pero…escuche. Guarde ese colgante en un lugar seguro. No se lo enseñe a nadie ¿de acuerdo? Mucho menos a sus amigos. Simplemente no mencione que usted lo tiene."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque aún no sabemos dónde está Lori y no nos conviene que ella sepa que usted tiene el colgante."

" ¿Por qué no?"

" Porque el colgante, es una de las cosas que Lori necesita para abrir el Portal, querida."

" ¿QUÉEEE?"

"Lo que ha oído, querida."

" Pe…pero…¡pero si el colgante es de Arion, profesora McGonagall, si perteneció a su esposo, a la persona que más odia ella¿Por qué necesitaría algo de alguien que detesta y del que no quiere ni oír hablar?"

" Porque el colgante, es poderoso, señorita Granger. **El colgante representa la luz**."

" Un momento¿para qué quiere la luz **Lori** si ella es la Diosa del Caos y del Inframundo, de un mundo oscuro?"

"**No es que lo quiera**, señorita Granger, **pero** igualmente **le es necesario**."

" ¿Para abrir el Portal?"

" Sí, pero aunque no lo tenga, ella puede abrirlo igualmente, aunque no activarlo."

"Espere un momento, profesora, el libro decía que Lori consiguió todas las cosas que la joven bruja escondió y que lo único que le faltaba recuperar era la llave. Pero la llave no tenía forma, porque estaba escondida en el interior, aunque no sé de qué, todavía. Si lo único que le falta a Lori es la llave, y ya tiene el resto de cosas que le hacían falta para abrir el portal… ¿Cómo es posible que el símbolo de Arion le sea necesario para abrirlo, es que acaso ese símbolo también formaba parte de las cosas que la joven bruja escondió?"

"No, no formaba parte de esas cosas, pero el símbolo de Arion le sería muy útil a Lori como elemento extra si se da el caso que una de las cosas, le fallen.

Es decir, imagine que Lori por el motivo que sea, pierde la cosa que le hace falta para representar la luz ¿entiende?.

Es decir, ella, para abrir el portal, debe tener un cierto número de cosas y cada cosa cumple con una función, cada cosa representa algo que es necesario para abrir el portal. Imagínese por ejemplo, que Lori pierde o no puede usar la cosa que representa la luz, y si ella sabe que usted tiene el símbolo de Arion, hará lo posible e imposible por arrebatárselo y usarlo en su propio beneficio. ¿Me entiende ahora?"

"Creo que sí."

" ¿Lo cree o lo hace?"

" Lo hago, es decir, la entiendo, profesora."

"Muy bien, querida, me alegra oír eso."

"Entonces, no debo enseñar el colgante."

"No, no debe."

"¿Ni si quiera cuando luche contra ella?"

"No, no lo haga si no le es absolutamente necesario, querida."

" ¿Y qué pasaría si le enseñase el colgante?"

" Usted no necesitará enseñárselo si todo va bien."

" No me ha contestado, profesora."

"Lo sé."

" Repito la pregunta¿qué pasará si le enseño el colgante a Lori?"

" Depende, señorita Granger, todo depende de la situación en la que esté."

" ¿De la situación en la que esté yo o Lori?"

"De la situación en la que estén ambas, incluso de la situación que las rodee, tenga o no que ver con usted y Lori."

"Ahora estoy más confusa que antes, profesora."

"Lo sé. Pero…hágame caso en esto, no se lo tome a la ligera ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

" Por favor, insisto, señorita Granger, no use el colgante a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Es más, espero que no tenga que usarlo porque si lo hace…"

"Si lo hago… ¿qué?"

"Si lo hace… será el fin."

"¿El fin de qué?"

"De todo."

" Un momento¿el fin de todo¿Está insinuando que este colgante es maligno?"

"No, para nada. El colgante no es maligno, como le dije, representa la luz, y la luz no es mala, **la luz siempre ha acabado con la oscuridad**, **siempre ha dado esperanzas porque la luz es vida**. Lo que intento decirle es que si usted tuviera que usar el colgante durante la lucha, sería porque…representaría su último recurso. Lo último que le quedaría por emplear. ¿Me entiende?"

"Más o menos. O sea, si el colgante representa la luz, y la luz es vida. Y si el colgante es capaz de acabar con la oscuridad, eso quiere decir que…Oh ¡por las barbas de Merlín!"

"Sí, señorita Granger, eso mismo."

"O sea¡ que es lo que yo temo !"

"Sí."

" Entonces ¡esto quiere decir que si uso el colgante será porque el mundo esté perdido, porque la oscuridad habrá triunfado. Porque Lori, habrá traído el Caos al mundo, porque el mundo se estará destruyendo!"

"Sí, querida, eso es. ¿Entiende ahora por qué debe guardar con tanto celo el colgante?"

"Sí. Pero…hay algo que no entiendo. Si la premonición de Winky decía que la única cosa que podía devolver el mundo a la normalidad era un acto puro ofrecido de corazón¿qué tiene que ver el colgante entonces con la oscuridad que invadirá nuestro mundo si Lori triunfa?"

"Porque **una cosa es la oscuridad física y otra la espiritual**. Es decir, una cosa es que el mundo se quede a oscuras, y otra que el mundo se quede sin esperanzas. ¿Me comprende ahora?"

"Sí, ahora sí. Entonces ¿el colgante de Arion sólo actúa con la luz física, la que podemos ver?"

"Sí, es una de sus propiedades."

" Es decir, que tiene más utilidades."

"Oh sí, ya lo creo, más de una."

" Pues dígamelas, profesora."

"No por el momento, porque hay cosas que debe averiguar usted por sí misma y creo también que con todo lo que le he dicho, ya sabe usted bastante."

" De acuerdo."

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la profesora McGonagall.

" Siento mucho tener que interrumpir nuestra conversación, señorita Granger, pero como puede ver, alguien quiere verme."

"No se preocupe, puedo volver más tarde."

" No hace falta querida, por hoy es suficiente. Váyase a almorzar ¿de acuerdo? Y procure comer bien, sigo viéndola débil."

"Bueno, es que no he descansado todo lo que debía."

"Pues entonces, váyase a dormir, puede pedirle a Winky que le lleve la comida a su habitación más tarde, si quiere, claro."

" Gracias por preocuparse, profesora McGonagall."

"No querida, no me de las gracias, lo hago de corazón."

"Lo sé. Antes de irme¿puedo consultarle algo más?"

"Claro querida, lo que quiera."

" Es que…antes me ocurrió algo muy curioso. Verá, Harry y yo estábamos en el Roble Centenario."

"Ahí fue donde usted invocó a la primera elegida ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

" ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Pues…nosotros…bueno, lo diré sin más. Nosotros estábamos besándonos y ¡No me mire así profesora, somos pareja!"

"Oh, perdone, no lo sabía. Es que…en fin, estas cosas a mí…"

"Lo sé, la avergüenzan, pero le aseguro que no hacíamos nada malo. La cosa es…que él me besó sin permiso ¿sabe? O sea, digamos que yo le besé, él correspondió, luego nos acariciamos y entonces…

"¡Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de no darme detalles íntimos!"

" Es que ¡es necesario profesora! Porque resulta que cuando estábamos allí, él podía besarme y tocarme sin permiso, es decir, que no se quemó pero luego volvimos a la Sala Común y…me besó y abrazó y entonces…"

"Se quemó. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Sí, yno entiendo por qué! Antes en el Roble…él no se quemó ¿por qué luego sí?"

"Porque **el Roble** Centenario, señorita Granger, **es** un lugar **especial**."

" ¿Especial¿Qué tiene de especial?"

" Mucho, señorita Granger, más de lo que usted cree. Pero quizás una de las cosas más importantes que tenga ese árbol, es lo que representa."

" ¿Y qué representa profesora McGonagall?"

" El amor verdadero."

" ¿Cómo dice?"

" No ha leído usted mucho sobre Herbología ¿verdad, querida?"

"No, es Neville Longbotton el apasionado por ese tema, no yo."

"Pues si hablase con él, probablemente le podría contar muchas cosas acerca del Roble, de **cualquier tipo de Roble**, sea o no, mágico.

Pero hay una cosa que tienen todos esos árboles, una cosa que** siempre ha**n** representado**, querida, y ese algo es, **el amor verdadero**.

Desde siempre, se han hecho hechizos amorosos al pie de un Roble. Siempre se ha creído que esos árboles tenían cualidades mágicas, cualidades que tenían que ver con el amor de una pareja. Y si usted me dice que se besó y acarició con el señor Potter bajo ese árbol, entonces es normal que él no se quemase al corresponder sus besos y caricias, ya que todo eso lo hicieron bajo un árbol que representa el amor profundo."

" Entonces, si él y yo, demostramos nuestro amor bajo ese árbol, nunca ¿nos pasará nada malo?"

" En teoría, así es."

"Vaya."

Hermione se quedó pensativa, mientras una sonrisa pícara asomaba por su rostro.

" Un momento querida ¡Deje de pensar en cosas sucias!"

" ¿Pero qué dice?"

" Por la cara que usted puso, le aseguro que estaba pensando en cosas…"

"¿Pervertidas?"

"Sí."

" Pues se equivoca, profesora. Yo pensaba muchas cosas, pero perversiones no, se lo aseguro."

"Pues nadie lo diría por la cara que usted estaba poniendo."

"Es que…estaba recordando lo que vivimos ahí, profesora."

"Ya, ya, me lo supongo. Los jóvenes sois muy pasionales por regla general, pero no sois conscientes del peligro y riesgo que conlleva esa pasión, más todavía si no está controlada."

" Profesora, no quiero ser impertinente ni tampoco irrespetuosa, pero no me de la charla ¿quiere? Tengo 16 años y le aseguro que a estas alturas, estoy más que informada sobre el sexo y todo lo que eso conlleva."

" ¡Señorita Granger!"

" ¿Qué? Ahora no se escandalice, usted empezó."

"Sí, bueno, pero..."

"Pero…la están esperando, y se ve que tienen prisa por hablar con usted porque acaban de llamar por segunda vez."

"Bien, dejaremos esta conversación para otra ocasión. Aunque…déjeme decirle que, si necesita cualquier cosa, aunque sean…

"¿Anticonceptivos?"

"¡Señorita Granger!"

Hermione soltó una sincera carcajada, una alegre y despreocupada carcajada, una que demostraba que estaba en confianza.

Ella se acercó a Minerva y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La profesora no pudo más que sonreír.

"No se preocupe tanto, profesora, sé lo que me hago. Y sí, si necesito su ayuda, la pediré. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo, querida. Y ahora, márchese."

"Sí."

" ¡Y coma algo, duerma todo lo que necesite y no se preocupe por las clases de hoy!"

" Sí Mamá."- Respondió la prefecta, guiñándole el ojo a su profesora favorita. Ahora fue el turno de McGonagall para empezar a reír con ganas.

Tras tirarle un beso a Minerva, la prefecta abrió la puerta y salió del despacho, poniendo rumbo al Gran Comedor. Pues, ya era hora de almorzar y la verdad es que estaba hambrienta, así que, siguiendo los deseos de su profesora, Hermione entró en la estancia, dispuesta a darse un gran festín.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Jjiijijijijijijijijjiijjiji. Ya he vuelto a dejaros con la intriga ¿eh? Jjiijjijiijjiijjijijiijjiii. Bueno pues, ya sabéis, a comeros la cabeza y por favor, comentadme todo lo que penséis, me encanta saberlo.

Lo siento si esperábais encontrar aquí otra escena romanticona entre Harry y Hermione. Pero no lo creí oportuno. De todas formas queda mucho fic aún, así que no perdáis la esperanza, que Romance vais a tener para un rato, creo que al final acabaréis empachados. Jiiijijjiijjijijijijijiiji.

Si alguien se pregunta de dónde he sacado la teoría de que el Roble es un árbol que representa el amor verdadero, os diré que en muchos libros de hechizos amorosos, aparece SIEMPRE el Roble como árbol mágico, ya que se cree que este árbol es capaz de unir a a cualquier pareja. Si queréis investigar más, buscad los libros "Recetario de la Bruja Moderna" y "Magia Gitana Amorosa", de la editorial "La Tabla de Esmeralda" y ojead la parte de hechizos amororos, ya me contaréis lo que sea. Un beso.

Paso a contestar los Reviews y os aviso de que, os deis prisa en mandar los Reviews de este cap porque pienso subir el siguiente dentro de dos días o así. Y os aviso de que ese cap no os va dejar indiferentes, sólo digo eso. Un abrazo fuerte. RAkAoMi.


	20. El fuego negro

**Nota de la Autora: **Miércoles, 20 de Julio de 2005.

¡Buenas! Espero que estéis bien y con las neuronas enteras, jijijiiiiiiii. Sé que os estoy metiendo mucha información, pero hey, es necesario,además que, sabéis que yo poco a poco os voy aclarando cosas aunque otras debo dejarlas tal cual porque no se sabrán hasta el final.

Respecto a Ron, bueno, en este cap va a salir pero no de forma significativa.

Respecto a Harry y Hermione, tranquilos, que veréis muchas escenas romanticonas entre ellos, antes de que se acabe el fic.

Sobre Lori y Hermione, no veréis su enfrentamiento hasta los últimos caps, ya que creo que para meter todo lo que quiero meter en la lucha final, voy a necesitar como mínimo, dos caps.

Sobre la mujer de negro…ya aparecerá.

Os dejo leyendo.

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que va con letra normal y comillas, son los diálogos de los personajes.

Lo que va con letra cursiva y comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que va con negrita, es importante. Prestad atención.

* * *

**Cap. 20. " El fuego negro."**

" Hermione. ¿Me pasas las patatas por favor?"

"Claro Ron, aquí tienes."

"Gracias."

La prefecta observó con asombro cómo su amigo pelirrojo se llenaba la boca a más no poder y devoraba con ansias, la comida que le rodeaba.

"¿Hambriento eh?"

"Sif, ejke no he jomido musfho."

" Pues como sigas comiendo así, más que recargar energías, lo que vas a conseguir es ahogarte. ¡Deja de engullir y mastica!"

"¿Ehjf?"

"No, nada, déjalo. ¿Quieres zumo de calabaza?"

"¡JÍ POG FAVOD!"

" Uhg, de verdad Ron, a veces me da náuseas verte."

Con un suspiro de resignación, Hermione le llenó el vaso a su amigo.

Justo cuando iba a llenarle un segundo vaso, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron violentamente y una niña de tercer año, con la cara desencajada y las mejillas más que rojas, cruzó la estancia corriendo hasta llegar a la mesa de profesores. Hermione miró con atención cómo McGonagall asentía a la niña y se ponía en pie. Luego, le echó una mirada significativa a la prefecta y con la misma, abandonó el lugar sin hacer ruido.

"Jedmione. ¿Jónfde vas?" –preguntó Ron, con la boca aún llena de comida.

"Tengo cosas que hacer, hasta luego."

"¡PEGO SI NOF JAS JOMIDO NAFDA!"

"No tengo hambre."

Y, tal y como había hecho la jefa de la casa Gryffindor anteriormente, Hermione Granger dejó el Gran Comedor de forma silenciosa.

Una vez lejos de la vista de otros, la prefecta echó a correr hasta llegar al despacho de su Vigilante. En cuanto llamó, Minerva McGonagall la dejó pasar y cerró la puerta echando el pestillo.

"Siéntese querida, tenemos un problema."

" ¿Qué clase de problema?"

" Uno llamado Lori."

"¿QUÉ?"

" Ella está aquí."

" Lo sé, eso no es nada nuevo. ¿Quiere decirme algo que yo no sepa?"

"Nos ha dejado un mensaje."

" ¿Cómo dice, un mensaje?"

"Sí, eso parece. Mire."

Minerva destapó una sábana que cubría algo que había encima de su escritorio. Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito espontáneo. Allí, antes sus marrones ojos, se encontraba el cuerpo mutilado de una de las elfinas de las cocinas y, justo en su vientre, un mensaje para ella.

"Por Merlín y toda su estirpe... ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo tan horrible?"

"Lori, ya se lo he dicho."

" Pero... ¿por qué?"

" Para avisarla o más bien, advertirla de lo que le espera, querida."

" ¿De lo que me espera, me está diciendo que Lori ya sabe quién es la Elegida?. ¿Ella sabe quién soy, es eso profesora McGonagall, es eso?"

" Eso parece, sí."

" Oh Dios Santo. ¿Qué hago?"

"Nada, por el momento."

" Pero ...¿cómo que nada? Si ella ha hecho esto, entonces¿qué será lo próximo que haga?"

" Matar a un ser querido suyo, señorita Granger, está claro que lo que ella pretende es llegar hasta usted a través de todas las personas que usted estima."

" Espere un momento, profesora¡yo no sentía nada por esta pobre elfina, ella no tenía nada que ver conmigo!"

" Quizás no, pero eso Lori no lo sabía. A decir verdad, creo que ella la mató equivocadamente."

" ¿Equivocadamente? . ¿Qué quiere decir?"

" Quiero decir, que ella en realidad no quería matar a esta elfina, sino a otra."

"¿Otra? No será…"

" Sí, querida, lo es."

" OH MERLÍN.¡ POR TODOS LOS DIOSES, WINKY, ELLA QUERÍA MATAR A WINKY!"

" Sí, así es."

" ¿Pero por qué?"

" Para llegar hasta usted, querida."

" Pero, si usted misma me ha dicho que ella ya sabe quién soy¿por qué necesitaría matar a Winky para llegar hasta mí... ¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

" Sí que lo tiene, señorita Granger. Lori sabe que usted no irá a ella voluntariamente, ella sabe que usted no la buscará para enfrentarse a ella hasta que no llegue el momento de abrir y activar el portal. Ella sabe que usted no hará nada contra ella a no ser que tenga algún motivo lo suficientemente bueno como para afrontarla antes de tiempo."

" ¿Pero qué está usted diciendo?"

" Lo que intento decirle, querida, es, que Lori está intentando provocarla, para que usted haga algo sin pensar, algo llevada por sus impulsos o deseos de venganza, algo que sería su perdición, sin duda.

Porque si usted se enfrenta a ella sin estar aún lo suficientemente preparada, entonces ella le habrá ganado. Ella acabará con usted con facilidad. Ya que una mente y alma obnubiladas por el odio y la venganza son más fáciles de manipular y vencer, que una mente clara. ¿Me entiende?"

"Sí, pero, no entiendo por qué mató entonces a esta elfina, si ella, como ya he dicho, no tenía nada que ver conmigo o mi misión."

"Ya le he dicho, señorita Granger, que ella mató a esta elfina por error. Ella creía que era Winky."

" ¡Pero si no se parece en nada a ella!"

" Lo sé, pero fíjese bien¿no nota nada familiar en esta elfina?"

" ¿Qué? Espere un momento. ¡ Lleva el delantal de Winky!"

"Exacto, querida, eso mismo. Yo creo que Lori asesinó a esta pobre criatura a traición, por la espalda. Y creo también que lo hizo en la oscuridad, con poca claridad, ya que si hubiese estado en otras condiciones se habría dado cuenta de que esta elfina, no es la que ella buscaba."

" Winky¡debemos avisarla profesora McGonagall.¡ Ella debe saber que está en peligro,y también debemos protegerla porque no pienso permitir que Lori la mate!"

"Yo tampoco quiero que eso ocurra, señorita Granger. Tiene usted razón, hay que proteger a Winky."

"¿Tiene alguna idea al respecto?"

" Sí, la tengo. A partir de este momento, Winky estará bajo mi protección. Vaya a buscarla, cuéntele lo ocurrido y dígale que desde ahora, ella debe dejar las cocinas y esconderse."

" ¿Qué se esconda?. ¿Y dónde podría hacerlo?. ¡Ella no tiene recursos, profesora, el castillo es su hogar! Si la sacamos de aquí... ¿Dónde podría ir? . ¡Lori es una Diosa, por todos los Santos, ella lo ve todo, si sacamos a Winky de aquí, Lori la encontrará y la matará y yo no quiero que ella muera, es una de mis mejores amigas!"

Hermione se derrumbó en la silla, Minerva corrió a consolarla.

"Tranquilícese, querida, no se preocupe por Winky, ella estará bien. Ya le he dicho que yo la protegeré. Le aseguro que Lori no podrá encontrarla."

" ¿Lo promete?"

" Sí, lo prometo."

"Está bien, la creo."

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y procuró tranquilizarse antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta a McGonagall.

"Dijo usted que Lori nos había dejado un mensaje. ¿Cuál es?"

" Oh sí, aquí tiene. Lo he pasado a un pergamino, léalo atentamente."

Una vez lo hubo hecho, Hermione sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer al respecto.

" ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Porque es una diosa, y los dioses todo lo pueden."

" Oh Señor...¿cómo vamos a detenerla?"

"Luchando contra ella, con todas nuestras fuerzas. Tal y como hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora."

"Pe…pero… ¡Y si fallo!"

" No lo hará, tenga fe en sí misma, querida, yo la tengo. Y le aseguro que no hay nada ni nadie que me haga perderla."

" ¡Pero es que yo…yo…!"

" Usted la vencerá, señorita Granger, sé que lo hará."

" Tengo miedo."

" Lo sé, yo también lo tengo, pero…es nuestro destino, querida."

" ¡Pues yo no quiero tener este destino, profesora McGonagall, no lo quiero!"

" Tranquila pequeña, tranquila, no llore más. Todo saldrá bien."

" ¿CÓMO VA A SALIR BIEN, SEÑORA, CÓMO VA A SALIR BIEN!. ¡NO ENTIENDO CÓMO VA A SALIR BIEN CUANDO ELLA ME DICE ALGO COMO LO QUE ME HA ESCRITO!"

" Eso no debe afectarla, señorita Granger. No se deje vencer por sus amenazas, ni tampoco por lo que ella pueda hacerle, usted es muy valiente, es una mujer admirable, querida, siempre lo ha sido."

" Yo ya no sé qué o quién soy, profesora."

" ¿No lo sabe? Yo se lo diré.

Usted es la bruja más poderosa que ha habido jamás en Hogwarts. Usted es una buena amiga y compañera de sus compañeros, usted es el alma más pura y bondadosa que yo he tenido jamás, el gusto y honor de conocer, señorita Granger. Y ante eso, Lori no puede hacer nada. Porque **todo lo que usted representa, es lo que ella no tiene.** **Lo que usted posee, ella lo necesita**. **Lo** **que usted es, ella no podrá serlo nunca.** ¿No lo entiende, querida? USTED ES TODO LO QUE LORI ANHELA. USTED ES LA CLAVE DE TODO."

" ¿Yo soy la clave de todo? Creí que eso era la llave."

" Lo es, pero en otro sentido."

"¿Podría ser más explícita?"

"Sí, querida. Lo seré. Verá, Lori necesita la llave para activar el portal, pero aunque lo haga, y aunque consiga traer el Caos al mundo mágico y destruirlo, eso no la satisfará. ¿Entiende?"

"No...¡no lo entiendo!"

" Querida, intento explicarle, que Lori, no necesita la llave para cumplir con su deseo más anhelado, la necesita a usted y su Regalo."

" ¿A mí?. ¡Y POR QUÉ ME QUERRÍA¡QUÉ TENGO YO DE ESPECIAL QUE ELLA ANHELE TANTO!"

" La llave para que ella deje de sufrir."

" ¿LA LLAVE PARA QUE DEJE DE SUFRIR, QUÉ LLAVE?"

" Una que es esencial para ella, su corazón."

" ¿Mi corazón, Lori quiere mi corazón, quiere arrancarme el corazón?"

" No, querida, no es que quiera arrancarle el órgano en sí, sino lo que hay dentro. Lo que alberga. ¿No lo entiende?"

"¡NO!"

" Señorita Granger, usted es un alma pura, querida. Y eso es lo que Lori desea tanto."

" ¿Lori quiere mi alma?"

" No, Lori quiere lo que su alma puede ofrecerle."

" ¡SIGO SIN ENTENDER NADA!"

" Lo hará, se lo aseguro. Cuando llegue el momento, lo hará. Y le aseguro también, que su alma le indicará el Regalo adecuado para Lori."

" Pero ¿y si no lo acepta¿Entonces qué, la dejaré vencer?"

" No, porque eso no será necesario. Ya que su alma le mostrará el camino correcto para vencerla en caso de que ella no acepte su Regalo."

" ¡Pero el pergamino de Arion decía que si el Regalo no funcionaba yo llevaría el Infierno a la Tierra!"

" Lo sé, pero eso no ocurrirá. ¿Y sabe por qué?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Porque tengo fe, mucha fe, en usted y todo lo que logrará. Y sé que su Regalo será algo tan valioso para ella, que no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo. Ahora bien, en el caso de que eso fallase, escúcheme bien, señorita Granger porque sólo lo diré una vez."

"La escucho, profesora."

" Si el Regalo no sirviese, o si ella lograse usarlo en su favor, entonces, escuche a su corazón."

"¿Qué escuche a mi corazón o al de Lori?"

" Al suyo propio, señorita Granger. Él le dirá qué hacer."

" Pero¿cómo puede mi corazón saber qué hacer contra Lori?"

" Porque dentro de su corazón está su alma, querida, y su alma es igual de grande y poderosa como lo es su Magia."

" Mi magia no es tan potente y poderosa como usted piensa, aún no tengo su nivel. Usted y Dumbledore me superan con creces en lo que a conocimientos mágicos se refiere."

"Sí, eso es cierto. Pero ni él ni yo, tenemos una inteligencia prodigiosa como tiene usted. Y en ocasiones, la inteligencia es la mejor consejera, la única guía adecuada. Créame, señorita Granger, su inteligencia y valor, son más útiles a la hora de luchar por la vida, que cualquier conjuro o hechizo potente."

"Yo no creo eso."

" ¿Ah no, entonces por qué sigue vivo el señor Potter?"

" ¿Cómo dice?"

" Después de tantos años luchando contra Voldemort, y aún sabiendo que él tampoco tiene el nivel mágico que sí posee el mago oscuro más poderoso que jamás ha existido, dígame cómo es posible que él siga vivo, si no tiene un nivel mágico tan alto como Voldemort."

"Porque es un gran mago."

" No, querida. Lo tiene gracias a usted, su ayuda y guía durante tantas aventuras buenas y malas como han tenido desde que se conocieron, eso es lo que ha hecho que él sea un gran mago. Sin usted y sus consejos, puede que él no hubiese sobrevivido ni si quiera a su primera batalla contra Voldemort."

"¿Me está diciendo que Harry vive gracias a mí?"

"Sí, señorita Granger, eso digo."

"¡Eso no es cierto y usted lo sabe! Porque por ejemplo, en cuarto año, él volvió a enfrentarse a Voldemort. ¡Y yo no estuve allí para ayudarle y le recuerdo que él volvió vivo por sí mismo, no por mi ayuda!"

"¿En serio lo cree.¿Acaso cree de verdad que su ayuda no fue determinante para que el señor Potter volviese vivo de aquél enfrentamiento?"

"Sí, lo creo. Él no ha conseguido todas sus victorias gracias a mí, lo ha hecho por sí mismo."

"Ah, o sea, que durante todos estos años, usted nunca ha hecho o dicho nada, que sea útil al señor Potter. ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, yo no he dicho eso. Yo sólo digo que no soy tan imprescindible para él como usted intenta hacerme creer."

"¿En serio se cree todo lo que me está diciendo, señorita Granger?"

"Sí señora, lo creo."

"O sea, que, por ejemplo, durante el cuarto año aquí, en pleno torneo de los 3 magos, usted no hizo nada por ayudarlo ¿verdad? Y tampoco le enseñó cosas que le sirviesen para pasar con éxito las pruebas. ¿Mmm?"

"Bueno…yo…"

"Querida, deje de desvalorarse, porque no se lo merece. Usted es más valiosa para el señor Potter, de lo que usted misma piensa. Le aseguro, que sin usted, él no viviría. Habría muerto hace mucho tiempo."

"Si usted lo dice…"

"No sólo lo digo, lo corroboro. Y le voy a poner varios ejemplos en relación a ese mismo cuarto año del que hemos estado hablando. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

"Dígame sinceramente, si cree de verdad que no fue usted quién ayudó al señor Potter con los dragones, si no tuvo nada que ver con que él encontrase la manera adecuada de superar aquella prueba. ¿No fue usted también la que le advirtió sobre Bagman o la que le sugirió usar el hechizo Accio? Y si sigo avanzando, dígame, señorita Granger... ¿Qué ocurrió en quinto año, quién fue la que le advirtió al señor Potter de no ir al departamento de Misterios en busca de Sirius porque podía ser una trampa?"

"El Departamento de Misterios… ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? Jamás se lo he dicho."

"Ni eso, ni nada en relación al torneo de cuarto año. Yo, al igual que Dumbledore, tengo mis propios medios para averiguar lo que quiero saber.Y sé a ciencia cierta, que usted es, para el señor Potter, tan imprescindible en su vida, como el propio aire que él respira."

" Está exagerando, profesora McGonagall. En este mundo, nadie es imprescindible."

"Se equivoca, querida. Hay personas que son tan valiosas para otras personas y sus vidas, que sin ellas, estarían perdidos. No encontrarían sentido a su existencia. Usted, es una de esas personas imprescindibles y puedo jurarle, que, hasta los magos más poderosos, necesitan consejo, guía, ayuda y protección. Y le digo con total convicción y conocimiento de causa que sin usted y su ayuda, el señor Potter estaría más perdido que un pulpo en un pajar."

"Jajajjajajajajjajaajjaaaa."

" ¿Le hace gracia, cree que bromeo?"

"No, sé que no lo hace. No bromea, es sólo…que me hizo gracia la comparación. Lo siento si pude ofenderla."

"No, querida, usted nunca me ha ofendido."

" Profesora¿qué hago con el mensaje?"

" ¿Lo ha leído atentamente?"

"Sí señora."

" Pues entonces, memorícelo y luego, destrúyalo."

"De acuerdo."

" Y ahora, váyase a descansar. Y si por casualidad no comió, hágalo. La necesito con fuerzas para la alineación de esta noche."

" ¿Usted vendrá conmigo?"

" No querida, no puedo hacerlo. Sería demasiado arriesgado que alguien, nos viera juntas."

"¿Alguien como Lori?"

" O como algún alumno que pudiera ponernos en algún aprieto."

" Como Malfoy ¿verdad?"

" Sí, él sería un buen ejemplo."

"_Malfoy…ahora recuerdo que él y Ginny intentarán hacerme algo esta noche. A las diez."_

"¿Puedo irme ya?"

"Sí, señorita Granger, no pierda más tiempo."

" Hasta luego, profesora McGonagall."

"Hasta luego querida, y por favor, descanse. Cada vez la veo más pálida, me tiene preocupada."

"No se preocupe por mí, profesora. Puede que por fuera esté débil, pero le aseguro que por dentro soy de hierro."

"Lo sé."

"¿A qué hora vengo a verla?"

" A las nueve. Le daré instrucciones para la Alineación."

"Bien."

Hermione se encaminó a la puerta.

"¡Señorita Granger!"

"¿Sí?"

" El mensaje. ¡Échelo al fuego ahora! No debe salir de esta habitación."

" Comprendido."

Hermione hizo lo que su profesora le ordenó y en el momento en que el papel tocó las llamas, el fuego pasó de ser naranja, a negro.

La prefecta miró asustada a McGonagall, la buena mujer se acercó a la chimenea y tiró agua pero, justo cuando lo hizo, una mano de afiladas uñas apareció, agarrando la muñeca de la profesora e intentando tirar de ella hacia el negro fuego. Una risa escalofriante inundó la habitación y Hermione vio con horror, cómo el cuerpo de su profesora, empezaba a ser absorbido por las llamas negras. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la prefecta corrió hasta agacharse a la altura de Minerva. Ella agarró las muñecas de su profesora y tiró de ella, hasta que consiguió sacarla de las garras de esa mano tétrica.

" ¿Está usted bien profesora?"

"Sí, señorita Granger. Gracias por salvar mi vida."

"¡Profesora, mire el fuego!"

Hermione y McGonagall miraron con atención la hoguera, que estaba más negra que antes. El humo se hizo más intenso y ambas mujeres, empezaron a toser.

"Cof cof, debe cof apagarlo cof profecofsora".

Hermione cogió la jarra de agua y se aproximó a las negras llamas. Ella se agachó y cuando iba a derramar el contenido…

" ¡No, Señorita Granger, no lo haga!"

Otra mano salió del negro humo y se aferró a los brazos de Hermione. La prefecta aulló de dolor.

" ¡Quema, quema!"

Hermione intentó soltarse, pero era inútil. Con horror, se vio a sí misma empezando a ser engullida por las llamas. Minerva corrió en su ayuda, pero cuando se agachó para intentar ayudarla, fue impulsada hacia atrás por una potente ola de energía, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las patas de su escritorio, lo que provocó que quedase inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Hermione se acercaba más y más a las negras llamas. Ella podía sentir el calor de las mismas en su rostro. Con un supremo esfuerzo, la Gryffindor consiguió girar la cara y parte del cuerpo, alejándose así, momentáneamente del fuego negro. Pero justo cuando lo hizo, la risa se intensificó y, con horror, la prefecta vio cómo una cara con unos ojos negros como la noche, hacían su aparición entre la negrura del fuego.

"Tú"- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento.

" Hola, Elegida."- pronunció la mujer, con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Bueno, qué, os dije que este capítulo os iba a impactar. ¿Verdad que no os esperabais algo así? Jijijijjiijiiiiji. A decir verdad, en un primer momento, pensé en que fuera Lori la que se presentase en el fuego, pero luego pensé que era mejor cambiarlo, ya que Lori, cuando aparezca, antes o en el momento de la batalla, lo hará de una forma que ni la propia Hermione se espera. Además, sé que os intriga mucho la mujer de negro, así que, aquí la tenéis. En el próximo cap, veréis qué ocurre con ella y Hermione.


	21. ¿Morirías por él?

**Nota de la Autora: **Domingo, 23 de Julio de 2005.

¡Buenas! Espero que estéis bien y sin ganas de asesinarme por continuar con la intriga. En fin, aquí tenéis otro cap, en el que os aclararé algo más sobre la mujer de negro. Quiero que prestéis mucha atención a las cosas en negrita, sé que siempre lo digo pero no me importa repetirlo.

¿Nadie más excepto Gaby (¡Bien por ti!) se ha fijado que no es lo mismo leer la negrita, que todo el párrafo entero tenga o no negrita?

¿No se le ha ocurrido a nadie fijarse que en la negrita, se dicen cosas que son esenciales e importantísimas respecto al fic?

¿Y que esas cosas son pistas que os facilitan la comprensión de todo lo que va ocurriendo en cada cap? Pues por si nadie se fijó, hacedlo a partir de ahora¿Ok?.

Bueno, os dejo con el fic. Esta vez no pondré simbología, creo que ya os la sabréis de memoria. Jijijijiijijij. ¡Un abrazo fuerte a todos!. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 21. " ¿Morirías por él?".**

" ¿Quién eres?"

" Alguien que quiere ayudarte."

" ¿Ayudarme, tú quieres ayudarme, tú, que llevas días atormentándome con la misma pesadilla?"

"Sí, yo, la misma que te inquieta y que te causa terror en sueños, quiero ayudarte y voy a hacerlo aunque no te apetezca escucharme."

" Tienes razón...¡No me apetece y no lo haré!"

" No seas estúpida, Elegida, soy el mejor recurso que tienes para detener a Lori."

" ¿Ah sí? Perdona pero, lo dudo mucho. El mejor recurso que tengo para detener a Lori no eres tú."

" Sí, lo soy, porque en el momento en que ella no acepte tu Regalo, yo seré tu única oportunidad, te lo aseguro."

" Pero ¿quién demonios eres?"

" Yo soy tú."

" ¿QUÉ?"

" He dicho, que yo soy tú. Aunque te cueste creerlo."

" ¿Qué tú eres yo?...¡Pero qué estás diciendo, no te pareces en nada a mí!"

" Pues aunque no lo creas, tú y yo, somos una sola. Una misma persona, una misma alma."

" ¡ ESO NO ES VERDAD, PORQUE TÚ EN MI SUEÑO MATABAS A HARRY, Y YO NUNCA LE HARÍA DAÑO!"

" Sí, si no tuvieses más remedio. Créeme."

" No creo nada de lo que me estás contando. Nada en absoluto."

"Déjame mostrarte lo que quiero que entiendas, ven conmigo."

La mujer tiró más de Hermione, pero la prefecta se resistió a ser engullida por las negras llamas.

" ¡No te resistas Hermione, no sirve de nada!"

"¿Cómo me has llamado?"

" Por tu nombre. ¿Por qué te extraña?"

" Por favor, suéltame. ¡Deja que me vaya!"

" No, no lo haré hasta que termine de hacer lo que debo."

" ¡QUE ME SUELTES!"

" ¡JAMÁS!"

La mujer lanzó una bola de energía al rostro de Hermione, haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia, cosa que aprovechó ella para terminar de engullir a la prefecta y llevarla a otra dimensión. Una oscura, tan negra como su ropaje y ojos. Pocos minutos después de haber llegado allí, Hermione Granger recuperó la consciencia y, lo primero que hizo, fue otear su alrededor. Pero lo único que pudo ver fue una oscuridad absoluta y sentir un frío intenso que la congeló por dentro y por fuera. Una vez que se puso en pie, observó con horror cómo la cara y ropaje de la mujer cambiaban a otras que Hermione, conocía bien, pues ya las había visto antes.

"No, no puede ser, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Tengo que despertar."

" No es ninguna pesadilla, Elegida. Te aseguro que esto es muy real, tan real, como que estás aquí delante mía."

" Lak. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

" Para ayudarte."

" ¿Qué, y pretendes que me lo crea? La otra vez que nos vimos, no fuiste muy amigable que digamos."

" Lo sé, pero, esta vez, es diferente."

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque Arion me ha ordenado que te ayude y yo siempre cumplo con su voluntad."

" ¿Arion, él te ha dicho que debes ayudarme? No entiendo nada. Primero me dices que tú eres yo, que las dos somos una, y luego me dices que estás aquí para ayudarme por órdenes de Arion. O me explicas qué demonios ocurre, o juro que me enfadaré y te haré mucho daño. Todavía tengo el colgante."

" Lo sé, y es por eso precisamente que te he traído a casa."

" ¿Casa, es aquí dónde vives?"

" Sí, llevo aquí desde hace miles de años. Cuando Knorck…"

" Te exilió aquí, lo sé. Yo…sé lo mal que lo pasaste, leí el libro. No puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con lo que Knorck te hizo pero…estoy de acuerdo con él en que no estuvo bien que abandonaras a tu pueblo."

" ¿Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA JUZGARME?"

" Alguien que puede ayudarte a que por fin descanses en paz. Yo soy la que puede dar descanso eterno a tu alma y espíritu. Yo seré la que hará que te reúnas con Rul en el cielo, una vez que consiga vencer a Lori. Ésa soy yo."

Ante la mención de su hijo, los ojos de la primera elegida se llenaron de lágrimas y, por primera vez en miles de años, Lak habló humildemente.

"Tú… ¿ Harías eso por mí. Intentarías que yo viese a Rul?"

"Bueno, yo no soy ninguna diosa como para poder concederte ese deseo, pero creo firmemente que las almas buenas van al cielo y tú…tú al principio no eras tan mala, te volviste así por lo mucho que sufriste, pero…creo que, si te arrepintieses de corazón, todavía podrías alcanzar el perdón de Knorck y creo también, que si haces algo bueno para ayudarme a vencer a Lori, puede que Knorck te perdone y permita a tu alma, reunirse con la de tu hijo."

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Sí, Lak, lo creo."

" Entonces te ayudaré, ahora con más motivo que antes. Pero tienes que prometerme una cosa."

" ¿Qué es?"

" Permitir que sea yo, la que destruya a Lori."

" ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso. Soy yo la que debe acabar con ella o de lo contrario el Equilibrio se romperá!"

" No, eso no es cierto, Elegida. Tú eres la destinada a vencerla, no a matarla."

" ¡Pero si no se la puede matar, ya hace miles de años que murió, igual que tú!"

" No es una muerte física a lo que yo me refiero, Elegida, sino una muerte espiritual."

" ¿Una muerte espiritual?"

"Sí. Prométeme que dejarás que sea yo la que acabará con su alma oscura."

" ¡No puedo hacerlo Lak, no puedo prometerte algo así! Además, tú estás atrapada aquí¡en teoría no puedes salir de esta dimensión por ti misma...¿Cómo podrías presentarte ante Lori?"

" Porque tú me llamarás cuando llegue el momento."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Hermione, si me invocas, yo acudiré a tu llamada, aunque no tengas el fuego sagrado. Te aseguro que acudiré en tu ayuda y obedeceré todo lo que me ordenes."

" No entiendo nada...No puedo entenderlo!"

"Lo único que tienes que comprender, es que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte a cumplir con tu misión."

" Si es así...¿Por qué me has llenado de pesadillas los últimos días. Por qué disfrutas viéndome sufrir?"

" Porque tenía que saber cuál era tu límite."

"¿Mi límite. De qué hablas?"

" Tenía que averiguar cuál era tu punto débil. Porque no debes tener ninguno, o de lo contrario, Lori lo usará en su favor para acabar contigo."

" Pero ¿por qué querría ella acabar con Harry? Él no tiene nada que ver con esto."

" ¿En serio lo crees? Pues te diré que él tiene que ver desde el momento en que decidió ayudarte con tu misión. Tiene que ver desde el instante en que vosotros os hicisteis pareja. Tiene que ver, porque, aunque tú no lo sepas aún, él está más que decidido a no dejarte luchar sola. Y si él se mete en la lucha, ahí sí que ocurrirá lo peor que nadie podría esperar, ya que, tal y como tú dijiste antes, el Equilibrio se romperá y entonces nada se podrá hacer a menos que…"

"A menos que alguien, haga un Acto Puro. Algo de corazón. Algo que provoque que se recupere la esperanza y el Equilibrio vuelva a restaurarse, porque ese acto puro, volverá a llenar la Sala de los Actos Puros."

"Exactamente."

"Y tú...¿Sabes de qué podría tratarse ese acto puro que salvará al mundo?"

"Sí, lo sé."

" ¡Pues cuéntamelo!"

" Para que renazca la vida, se debe entregar otra vida a cambio."

" ¿Cómo dices, TE REFIERES A UN SACRIFICIO?"

"Sí, exacto."

" Entonces¿debo entregar mi vida para salvar la de todos?"

" Sí, pero no tienes por qué ser tú la que haga el sacrificio, porque tu alma, no es la única pura que existe."

" Espera un momento. Si yo renuncio a mi vida para poder salvar al mundo, eso sería como… ¡UN REGALO!"

" Exacto, por fin lo entiendes, Elegida."

" Entonces¿ése es el Regalo que debo ofrecerle a Lori para que ella se de por vencida. Ésa es mi renuncia?"

"No, no es esa. Te estás equivocando."

" ¡Pues acláramelo de una maldita vez, porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me dijiste que mi Regalo era una renuncia!"

" Lo recuerdo, Elegida, pero yo no te dije que tuvieses que morir para vencer a Lori, sino que tenías que renunciar a algo, pero no te especifiqué nada."

" ¡ ENTONCES DIME A QUÉ COÑO DEBO RENUNCIAR, PORQUE TE JURO QUE YA NO PUEDO MÁS, ESTOY HARTA DE COMERME LA CABEZA Y NO HALLAR LA SOLUCIÓN POR MUCHO QUE LA BUSQUE!"

" Pero es que yo no debo decirte cuál es la solución, la tienes que encontrar por ti misma."

" ¡PERO ES QUE YA NO PUEDO MÁS, DE VERDAD, NO PUEDO MÁS!"

Hermione se derrumbó, cayendo de rodillas al frío suelo. Lak se aproximó a ella.

" Levántate Elegida."

" No."- Hermione volvió a sollozar.

" Ponte en pie."

" No."

" ¡ TE ORDENO QUE TE LEVANTES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"

Hermione la miró con rabia.

" ¡ TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ÓRDENES. HE DICHO QUE NO ME LEVANTO Y NO LO HARÉ!"

Lak enfureció y agarró del cabello a la prefecta. Quiso arrastrarla, pero Hermione le mordió una mano.

La primera elegida aulló de dolor, pero no soltó su asimiento.

" Suéltame Lak."

"NO."

Hermione apoyó una mano para intentar liberarse de Lak, aunque fuese a empujones.

" ¡ APÁRTATE DE MÍ!"

Y en el momento en que hizo presión, una onda de energía salió de su mano, impactando en una de las piernas de Lak y haciendo que su cuerpo se viera impulsado varios metros hacia atrás.

" ¿Cómo he hecho eso?"- La prefecta se miró asombrada la mano, que tenía un brillo resplandeciente.

" Con tu poder interior, Elegida." – Contestó Lak, casi sin aliento, aún en el suelo.

" Pero…pero…¿desde cuándo tengo este poder?"

" Desde el instante en que concentraste toda tu energía en conseguir tu objetivo. Es decir, tú querías que me apartase de ti y eso es lo que has conseguido. ¿No lo ves Hermione? Cada día que pasa, te vuelves más poderosa."

" Pero…¿no es peligroso? Es decir, este poder… ¿no es malo? Y si no puedo controlarlo¿qué ocurrirá?"

" Lo único que podría ocurrirte es que te consumiera, pero no creo que eso suceda."

" ¿Por qué no?"

" Porque cuando el alma es pura y el corazón fuerte, el poder no puede corromper a nadie. Te lo aseguro, Elegida, si tu voluntad es igual de firme que tus ganas de vencer a Lori, nada ni nadie será capaz de detenerte. Ni si quiera ella."

" ¿Puedes decirme por qué me has traído aquí? Dijiste que era por el colgante de Arion, pero aún no me has hablado al respecto."

"Lo sé, esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo. ¿Podrías ayudarme a levantarme?"

" ¿Acaso no puedes? Porque te recuerdo que eres un fantasma y los fantasmas todo lo podéis."

"Eso será cierto en circunstancias óptimas, pero después de toda la energía que he perdido gracias a tu ataque, no creo que pueda moverme con facilidad si no me ayudas."

" Está bien. Te echaré una mano."

" Gracias."

Cuando la prefecta estuvo a la altura de Lak, estiró una mano que la primera elegida agarró, pero justo cuando Hermione iba a tirar de ella para levantarla, Lak sonrió maliciosamente y se tiró encima de Hermione, comenzando a atacarla.Hermione no tardó en reaccionar, y volvió a lanzar otra bola de energía, provocando nuevamente, que Lak retrocediese varios metros debido a la fuerza del ataque.

" ¿SABES LO QUE TE DIGO LAK? QUE NO VOLVERÉ A FIARME DE TI MIENTRAS VIVA."

" Estupendo, eso es lo que debes hacer. No confiar en nadie, ni si quiera en mí, a pesar de que esté bajo tu mando."

" Tú no estás bajo mi mando ¡nunca lo has estado!"

" Pero ahora sí, ya te lo dije antes Elegida, debo obedecerte además de ayudarte."

" ¡YO NO QUIERO TU AYUDA!"

" Pues la tendrás, te guste o no, la vas a tener."

" ¡ PUES NO PIENSO ACEPTARLA!"

Lak se puso en pie y en menos de un segundo, apareció a la altura de Hermione, agarrándola de la garganta. La prefecta empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire.

" Escúchame bien, Elegida. Te guste o no, vas a tener que aguantar mi presencia y todo lo que pueda ofrecerte.

Lo quieras o no, tengo órdenes de ayudarte y voy a hacerlo. ¿Y sabes por qué te ayudaré? Ya no por las órdenes, el principal motivo es que yo soy la primera Elegida y tú eres la última.

Tanto tú como yo, somos únicas en nuestra especie. Y añadiré algo más, puede que tú seas más poderosa que yo, es cierto que lo eres, pero tú tienes cosas en común conmigo porque formas parte de mí como yo de ti, ya que te hicieron de mí. Por lo tanto, necesitas mi ayuda y pienso prestártela… ¡aunque no la aceptes!"

"No pue agg do agg respi aggrar."

" ¡PUES TE JODES! ERES TÚ LA QUE SE LO HA BUSCADO. ¿QUIERES QUE TE SUELTE? PUES PÓRTATE BIEN."

"Agg lo agg haré pero agg suéltame."

Ella la liberó, y Hermione cayó al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire.

" Mientras te repones, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte porque es esencial para tu lucha contra Lori."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

" Nunca jamás, le enseñes el colgante. ¡No, no me lo digas! Ya sé que sabías que no debías hacerlo, sé que tu Vigilante te lo avisó, pero...¿Te dijo por casualidad qué ocurriría si el colgante cayese en manos de Lori aunque no lo usase para abrir el portal?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

" Pues resulta, que el símbolo de Arion representa a la energía solar, como ya sabes, y el Sol es una fuente de vida. El Sol hace que todo renazca, que todo se recupere. ¿Entiendes lo que intento explicarte?"

Hermione movió la mano de un lado a otro, indicando con ello, "más o menos."

" Argggg ¡PERO QUÉ TORPE ERES NIÑA! LO QUE QUIERO DECIR ES QUE ESE COLGANTE PUEDE RESUCITAR A LOS MUERTOS. ¿LO ENTIENDES AHORA?

ESE COLGANTE PUEDE TRAER A LA VIDA LO QUE YA SE EXTINGUIÓ ANTERIORMENTE. ¡TODO, ENTIENDES, TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE, INCLUSO LAS MALAS PERSONAS, Y CON ALGO ASÍ, LORI SÓLO TENDRÍA QUE MOVER UN DEDO PARA CREAR UN EJÉRCITO QUE ESTUVIERA DE SU PARTE Y ENTONCES, SÍ QUE ESTARÍAS PERDIDA!

Hermione la miró asombrada.

" ¡ES CIERTO, ÉL ME LO HA DICHO! Y TE DIGO OTRA COSA, EN EL CASO DE QUE LA OSCURIDAD NOS INVADIESE, DEBERÍAS USAR EL COLGANTE PARA DEVOLVER LA LUZ AL MUNDO, PERO SI POR CUALQUIER MOTIVO NO PUDIESES CONTROLAR LA GRAN ENERGÍA QUE EMITIRÍA, ENTONCES, TENDRÍAS QUE INVOCAR A ARION."

" ¿Qué?" –Logró pronunciar Hermione, aunque con dificultad, pues aún le dolía la garganta.

" Intento explicarte, niña estúpida, que Arion se presentaría ante ti y te ayudaría, pero para eso, él debería fundirse contigo."

" ¿Ah?"

" QUE TENDRÍA QUE METERSE EN TU CUERPO ¡IMBÉCIL! MÁS CLARO NO TE LO PUEDO EXPLICAR."

" Oh. Entonces, eso quiere decir, que él ocuparía mi cuerpo durante unos instantes ¿verdad?"

" ¡NO! Él lo haría mientras controlase la energía, luego lo abandonaría, así como tu alma."

" Quieres decir¿que en el momento en que él dejase mi cuerpo, mi alma se perderá?"

"Eso es."

" ¿ENTONCES ÉL ME MATARÁ?"

" Sí, porque un cuerpo humano no es tan resistente como el de un Dios, por lo tanto, no podría soportar tener a uno dentro."

" ¿Acaso no hay otra manera de salir viva de esa situación?"

" Sólo si eres lo suficientemente fuerte de espíritu, como para no dejarte vencer por muy mal que lo estés pasando."

" ¿Sufriré mucho cuando él ocupe mi cuerpo?"

" Es posible, no olvides que él es el dios de la energía solar, él emite calor, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Podrías morir abrasada por el calor de su alma."

" Pero, aún así, vencería ¿verdad? Porque todo acabaría."

" Sí, eso es."

"Entonces no me importa morir si con ello, el mundo está a salvo."

" ¿HE OÍDO BIEN?"

" Sí, Lak, me has oído perfectamente."

" Entonces¿ya no tienes miedo?"

"No, no lo tengo. He comprendido cuál es mi misión más importante, no es derrotar a Lori, sino salvar al mundo."

" Eso es, Elegida, me alegra que lo entiendas."

" Yo también me alegro, bueno…no es que tenga ganas de bailar pero…se me ha quitado un gran peso de encima."

" ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantarte?"

"No gracias, ya lo haré yo."

" Vamos, confía en mí. Te prometo que no te haré daño."

"No, prefiero no hacerlo. Tú misma me dijiste que no me fiase de ti ni de nadie."

Lak sonrió satisfecha.

" Por haber aprendido la lección, te voy a levantar aunque no quieras."

Antes de que Hermione hiciese algo por evitarlo, Lak la cogió en brazos y luego, la dejó suavemente de pie.

La prefecta se tambaleó un poco pero consiguió sostenerse.

"Gracias Lak. Por todo, incluso por tus maltratos. Al fin y al cabo, me han ayudado a que sepa de lo que soy capaz."

" Lo sé y me alegro que así sea."

" ¿Puedo volver ya al castillo?"

"Sí, pero antes de hacerlo. Contéstame algo."

"De acuerdo. Dí."

"¿Cuánto quieres a Harry?"

" ¿Otra vez esa pregunta?"

"Contesta, Elegida. ¿Cuánto le quieres?"

" Infinito."

" ¿Harías cualquier cosa por él?"

"Sí, cualquiera."

"Incluso… ¿morir por él?"

" ¿QUÉ?"

Hermione experimentó una sensación de Deja Vû. Pero esta vez, no quiso quedarse muda.

" ¡Contesta Elegida, contesta a la pregunta! **¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?**"

" ¡SÍ, LO HARÍA, POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ. DARÍA MI PROPIA VIDA SIN CON ELLO CONSIGUIESE QUE ÉL ESTUVIESE A SALVO. YO HARÍA CUALQUIER COSA POR ÉL, CUALQUIERA, PORQUE LE QUIERO Y LE QUIERO TANTÍSIMO QUE PIENSO EN ÉL ANTES QUE EN MÍ, PORQUE NO VEO UN FUTURO SI ÉL NO ESTÁ EN ESTE MUNDO. CLARO QUE MORIRÍA POR ÉL , INCLUSO MATARÍA POR ÉL!"

"Muy bien, Elegida, muy bien. **Ya tienes algo a lo que aferrarte**, **el amor que sientes por él, **es lo que te dará fuerzas para seguir adelante.

**Pero** ten **cuidado,** **porque **si yo he logrado averiguar cuál es tu punto débil, puede que **Lori **también lo haga. Y si ella lo sabe, ten por seguro que hará lo imposible por matarle. Pero ya no por que tenga algo que ver con tu misión, sino porque **sabrá que sin él**, tú **no tendrás esperanzas. ****Eso hará que te hundas y que pierdas las ganas de todo, incluso de luchar, y entonces, si eso ocurre, ella habrá ganado."**

" ¿Intentas decirme con todo esto, que no debo entonces, querer a Harry?"

"No, Elegida, no he dicho eso. **Intento decirte que** pase lo que pase, **no** puedes ni **debes dejar, que ella averigüe que él es lo más importante para ti,** **porque** **lo usará en tu contra.**

" ¿Tal y como hizo con tu hijo?"

" Sí, exactamente. Ella pensó que matando a Rul yo me daría por vencida, pero no contó con que me llenase de ira y que esa misma ira me diese fuerzas para desintegrarla."

" Pero entonces, si ella mata a Harry y yo me enfado, la ira me ayudará."

"¡No, no lo hará! Porque la ira te corromperá, igual que hizo conmigo. ¿No lo entiendes Elegida?

**Pase lo que pase, no debes JAMÁS, **dejarte corromper NO debes **dejar que el **mal te domine. NO PUEDE HABER NINGÚN MAL SENTIMIENTO EN TI. NO DEJES QUE EL **ODIO,** **EL RENCOR O LOS DESEOS DE VENGANZA TE DOMINEN** **PORQUE SI LO HACES, ****TU ALMA DEJARÁ DE SER PURA PARA CONVERTIRSE EN OSCURA.** ¿ME ENTIEDES YA?"

"Sí, eso creo. O sea que yo, no puedo corromperme de ninguna manera porque si no, me volveré mala. ¿Es eso?"

" ¡SÍ! Porque si te vuelves mala como yo, o como Lori, el mundo se destruirá. Pues ya no habrá nadie que le plante cara a Lori. ¡RECUERDA QUE TÚ ERES LA ÚLTIMA DE LAS ELEGIDAS, CONTIGO SE ACABA LA ESTIRPE, ES FUNDAMENTAL POR LO TANTO, QUE TÚ LA VENZAS PORQUE SI NO LO HACES, YA NO HABRÁ SALVACIÓN POSIBLE!"

" Ah, ahora lo entiendo mejor."

" Menos mal, pensaba dejarte por imposible. Para ser tan inteligente como él dice que eres, hoy estás bastante torpe en cuanto a la comprensión se refiere."

" ¿BUENO Y QUÉ SI ES ASÍ? TENGO MUCHOS DATOS EN LA CABEZA, ESTOY SATURADA. ¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES Y DIOSAS, DADME UN RESPIRO!"

"No te preocupes, cuando todo esto acabe, podrás tomarte todos los respiros y descanso que quieras. Tendrás toda la eternidad para hacerlo."

" ¡Ah muchas gracias Lak! Gracias por expresarme las pocas esperanzas que tienes en mí. ¡Qué bien, me encanta escuchar cómo crees que voy a morir! No veas lo mucho que me anima eso."

" Deja el sarcasmo ¿quieres? Yo sólo intento ser realista y la realidad es, que es muy probable que acabes muerta. Vete haciendo a la idea. Así, si luego pasa, no te sorprenderás."

" ¿Sabes Lak? Nadie como tú, para animar a la gente."

" Vete a la mierda, Elegida."

" Ve tu primero para que yo no me pierda."

" Si no fuera porque lo prometí, ahora mismo yo te…"

" ¿Me qué? Me… ¿matarías? O quizás me… ¿sacarías las tripas y te las comerías mientras estuviera viva o preferirías despellejarme lentamente?"

" No me des ideas, puede que las ponga en práctica."

"Oh ¿SÍ?. ¡Atrévete y verás lo que es bueno!"

"No me provoques, te lo advierto."

"¡Tú no puedes hacerme nada. Se lo prometiste a Arion!"- Hermione se rió y los ojos de Lak brillaron de furia contenida.

"Sigue burlándote y te aseguro, que te daré tu merecido."

" Inténtalo, y te mandaré al punto más lejano de esta oscura dimensión con sólo abrir la mano, tú decides."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr."

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Hermione se sentó en el suelo y empezó a limpiarse las uñas mientras escuchaba los gruñidos amenazantes de la primera elegida, quien la miraba de forma asesina.

"¿Sabes Lak? Si no te calmas, vas a terminar explotando y sería una lástima que desparecieras sin haberle dado su merecido a Lori... ¿verdad?"

Esas palabras parecieron hacer mella en Lak, ya que se calmó.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo Lak?"

" Sí, Elegida, lo que quieras."

"¿Podrías explicarme a qué te referías cuando me dijiste que me hicieron a partir de ti?"

"Verás, cuando tú naciste, hubo una Alineación de estrellas. Eso era algo insólito, una señal del destino que indicaba que había nacido alguien muy especial.

Knorck y Arion se fijaron en la señal y se dieron cuenta que tú eras la última de las Elegidas. Así que ellos, añadieron a tu esencia mágica, algunas habilidades de las que yo tenía cuando estaba viva. Habilidades que te han servido para ser quien eres hoy día y no me refiero a tu papel de Elegida. No me refiero a las 9 características que tienes como Elegida, porque esas no te las pusieron, nacieron contigo.

**Nosotras** dos **compartimos cosas como la fortaleza interior, el amor incondicional por los seres queridos y la valentía.** ¿Entiendes?

En ese sentido, somos iguales. **Tú y yo, somos una. Ellos te hicieron de mí**. Incluso tenemos la misma sangre, **porque somos únicas**, yo fui la primera Elegida y tú eres la última. Yo fui la que dio origen a la estirpe de las Elegidas y tú eres la que pondrá fin a esa estirpe . **Por eso somos **tan** especiales**, **porque** compartimos algunas habilidades. Tú y yo…**formamos un todo. Somos como el día y la noche, ambas distintas, pero que se complementan.** ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

" Sí pero…Arion me dijo que él no me creó, que él no me dio las 9 características y que él no hizo nada para que yo tuviese los poderes que tengo como Elegida. Si él no hizo nada... ¿por qué alteró mi esencia mágica?"

" Para hacerte más fuerte."

"Pero él me dijo que yo era quien era porque nací así, no porque él hubiera hecho que yo fuese así. Y si tú me dices ahora que él alteró mi esencia mágica, entonces quiere decir que él me mintió. ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"Él no te mintió, simplemente no te contó esa parte."

"¿Por qué no?"

" Porque no lo consideró necesario."

" Estoy un poco harta de que la gente se calle cosas sin pensar en mi opinión."

" Pues te guste o no, tendrás que aceptarlo, Elegida. Al fin y al cabo, ellos son más sabios que tú."

"Lo sé. ¡Pero es que es tan frustrante!"

"Sí bueno, pero…no te queda más remedio que aceptarlo."

"¿Puedes devolverme ya al castillo, por favor?"

"Sí. Cierra los ojos."

Ella obedeció y Lak puso una mano en la frente de Hermione, haciendo presión sobre ella.La prefecta perdió la consciencia y cuando despertó, se encontró tumbada en el suelo, al lado de la chimenea del despacho de Minerva McGonagall. La cuál, se había recuperado del golpe y corrió en su ayuda.

"¡Señorita Granger!. ¿Se encuentra usted bien, querida?"

" Algo mareada pero por lo demás, estoy bien."

" ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Estuve con Lak, en su dimensión. Ella fue la que intentó arrastrarnos a las llamas."

" ¿Le hizo algo?"

" Ella…no me hizo daño, bueno, un poco, pero nada que no pueda curar un buen algodón con agua oxigenada y un poco de hielo."

" ¿Agua oxige qué?"

"Oh, nada, olvídelo, son cosas muggles que ayudan a desinfectar las heridas y curar los golpes."

" Váyase ahora mismo a ver a la señora Pomfrey, querida, le está saliendo un chichón justo por encima de la frente."

" ¿Es muy grande?"

"No, de momento, pero llegará a serlo si no se cura pronto. Vamos¡váyase! Y no vuelva aquí hasta la hora acordada. ¿De acuerdo?"

" Sí señora, así lo haré."

"¡Y coma algo, señorita Granger!"

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y abandonó el despacho de su profesora favorita.

* * *

En el momento en que la prefecta entró en su habitación, se encontró con una sorpresa.

" ¡WINKYYY!"- Gritó feliz, corriendo hacia su pequeña amiga.

Hermione la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza. La elfina la miró enternecida.

"Winky se alegra de verla, señorita Granger."

"Yo también me alegro de verte. Y eso que sólo hace unas horas que estuvimos hablando. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, señorita, Winky se encuentra bien, pero tiene miedo porque la profesora McGonagall le ha contado a Winky que Lori quiere matarla. Por eso Winky está en su habitación, señorita. La profesora dice que esta habitación está protegida con una magia potente que Lori no controla y si me quedo aquí, ella no podrá verme."

" Entonces... ¿Vas a vivir conmigo?"

"Eso parece, señorita Granger. Pero si usted quiere, Winky puede irse. La profesora dijo a Winky que le buscaría otro sitio si usted no la quisiera aquí."

" No, de eso nada. A mí no me molesta tu presencia. Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras."

A la elfina se le iluminaron sus ojos de pelotas de tenis.

"¿De verdad Señorita, Winky puede quedarse?"

" Sí."

La elfina abrió sus brazos para abrazar a Hermione, pero la prefecta se echó atrás justo a tiempo, así que sólo logró abrazar el aire.

" Si no me aparto a tiempo Winky, te habrías quemado. Recuerda que tienes que avisarme antes de poder tocarme."

" ¡Oh señorita, Winky lo olvidó! Pero ya no lo hará más."

" Bien, porque no querría que te achicharrases por mi culpa."

" Winky no se quemará, porque Winky promete acordarse siempre de avisar a la señorita Granger cuando Winky quiera tocarla."

En ese momento, el estómago de Hermione emitió un potente gruñido, lo que provocó la risa de la elfina.

Hermione no pudo menos que reírse también, al oír la contagiosa y alegre risa de su pequeña amiga.

" Creo que el estómago de la señorita Granger tiene ganas de comer."

" Sí, eso parece. Iré a las cocinas. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo a ti también?"

"No, gracias señorita. Winky ya ha almorzado."

" De acuerdo. Volveré dentro de unos diez minutos o así."

"¡Espere señorita Granger!"

" ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es sólo que no necesita bajar a las cocinas por comida, recuerde que Winky es una elfina de Hogwarts y los elfos del castillo podemos hacer aparecer comida en cualquier punto que queramos. Y, si quiere usted, Winky hará aparecer para la señorita, todo lo que ella quiera comer."

" Oh gracias, pero prefiero ir por mí misma."

Winky se echó a llorar.

" ¡Winky no llores por favor!"

" ¡Pues entonces deje que Winky la sirva, señorita! Recuerde que Winky le juró lealtad y obediencia y le dijo también, que la ayudaría en todo lo que le hiciese falta."

" Pero una cosa es ayudar y otra servir. Y tú no eres mi sirvienta, Winky. Bien sabes que llevo años queriendo liberaros, así que, no llores más. Si no acepto que me traigas comida no es porque no quiera, sino porque no lo considero correcto, cuando soy yo la que puede ir por ella. ¿Lo entiendes?"

" Winky lo entiende, señorita ¡pero es que Winky quiere hacerlo porque Winky se siente bien cuando sirve a la señorita Granger! Y cuando la señorita no quiere que Winky haga cosas por ella ¡entonces Winky se siente mal!"

" Pues tienes que empezar a dejar de sentirte mal, Winky, porque no siempre podrás ayudarme o servirme de ayuda. Habrá cosas o situaciones donde tú no puedas hacer nada por mí. Así que, deja de llorar. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De…de acuerdo, señorita."

" Así está mejor."

" Entonces ¿no quiere la señorita que Winky le aparezca comida?"

"No, no quiero. Prefiero ir yo a por ella, tú descansa o…haz cualquier cosa que te relaje¿vale? Cuando vuelva, quiero verte alegre. No me gusta verte triste, me preocupo cuando sufres."

" ¡Es usted tan buena con Winky, señorita Granger!"

" Igual de buena que lo eres tú conmigo."- Tras depositar un beso en la mejilla de la elfina, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta.

" Winky estará aquí cuando la señorita vuelva."

Hermione sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, seguidamente, abandonó la habitación.

Tras tomarse un buen plato de sopa y un trozo de tarta de chocolate negro, la prefecta dejó las cocinas para regresar a su habitación.

No había andado mucho cuando se topó con alguien nada apreciado por ella.

"No debería usted deambular por los pasillos, señorita Granger. A decir verdad, debería estar usted dirigiéndose a mi aula. Dentro de 10 minutos tenemos pociones."

"Lo sé."

" No llegue tarde, señorita Granger, o quitaré puntos a Gryffindor."

"_Como si no los quitara por cualquier otro motivo. Para fastidiarnos, cualquier excusa es buena."_

"No se preocupe profesor Snape, ahí estaré sin falta."

" Yo no me preocupo señorita Granger, es usted la que debe preocuparse."

Y ondeando su negra capa, el profesor Severus Snape se alejó pasillo abajo. Una vez que Hermione le perdió de vista, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su habitación de prefecta. Al entrar, la vio vacía.

"¿Winky estás aquí?"

Nadie contestó. Tras otear la habitación, encontró tirado en el suelo, el delantal de Winky con algunas gotas de sangre.

Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento, así que volvió a abandonar la habitación y echó a correr en busca de Minerva.

Una vez ante su puerta, la prefecta llamó hasta que la profesora le abrió. Ella no perdió tiempo en pasar al interior y cerrar la puerta.

" ¡Profesora, Winky no está en mi habitación!"

" ¿Cómo dice?"

"Digo, que Winky ha desaparecido."

" Eso es imposible, señorita Granger. Yo misma ordené a esa elfina que se quedara con usted y que no dejase bajo ningún pretexto, la estancia."

" ¡Pues no está, se lo aseguro! Ella estaba allí cuando llegué, pero luego me fui a las cocinas a comer algo y cuando regresé Winky había desaparecido."

" Entonces la buscaremos."

" Pero es que yo tengo un mal presentimiento profesora, no sé por qué, pero siento en mi interior que algo le ha ocurrido."

" No se preocupe señorita Granger, daremos con ella. Esto es Hogwarts, querida, aquí no puede ocurrir nada que no esté bajo nuestro control. No existe un lugar más seguro que este castillo."

"¿Un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts, donde no ocurre nada malo? Permíteme que lo dude, profesora. Todavía recuerdo a Fluffy."

" Bueno, reconozco que el perro era peligroso, pero¿verdad que no estaba a la vista de cualquiera?"

" Sí ya, sé a lo que se refiere pero…¡no me diga que Hogwarts es seguro porque también tiene elementos peligrosos!"

" Que están ahí por algún motivo concreto, señorita Granger."

" ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto y buscar a Winky?"

"Claro, querida. Enseguida estoy con usted. Déjeme recoger un poco las cosas de nuestra misión, no puedo dejarlas a la vista."

" Está bien. Pero dese prisa por favor."

Mientras Minerva recogía, Hermione se sentó al lado de la chimenea. Cansada, la prefecta cerró los ojos.

En cuanto lo hizo, su mente se llenó de flashes e imágenes que ella no comprendía. Las imágenes pasaron rápidamente, como una película rebobinándose. De repente, se detuvieron y Hermione abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar que no había visto antes. Un lugar sombrío, un lugar desolado. Y allí, en medio de esa desolación, se encontraba el cuerpo de Winky. Hermione corrió hasta estar a su altura, ella se agachó para examinar a la pequeña elfina.

"Winky... ¿Estás bien?. ¡Responde!"

Pero no lo hizo. Con horror, Hermione vio signos de tortura en el cuerpo de su amiga. Su pequeño cuerpecito estaba lleno de cortes, golpes y arañazos. No había duda de que se habían ensañado con ella. Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar y acunarla contra su pecho.

"Por favor, Winky, te lo ruego ¡abre los ojos!"

Sus ojos no se abrieron.

" ¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras, reacciona!"

Ella pellizcó su mejilla pero no consiguió que volviera en sí.

" ¿Quién ha podido hacerte esto?"

Las lágrimas de Hermione cayeron en los ojos cerrados de Winky.

" ¡Se lo haré pagar! Juro que lo haré. Cuando encuentre al culpable le daré su merecido. ¡Vamos Winky abre los ojos!"

Pero no lo hizo.

Hermione le tomó el pulso y notó que aún tenía, aunque débil. Ella escuchó su corazón, percibiendo sus casi inexistentes latidos.

"Tengo que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un lugar seguro. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás."

La prefecta se puso en pie y echó andar en dirección al lugar por donde había venido. Estaba a punto de cruzar la salida cuando una voz la detuvo.

" ¡Detente Elegida, no des un paso más!"

Hermione se giró y se quedó pasmada ante lo que vio.

Allí, ante sus ojos, se encontraba un hombre alto y apuesto. De pelo rojo y ojos azules. Su cara, era idéntica a la de Ron Weasley, pero era imposible que fuese él, porque Ron era un chico adolescente, igual que ella, y el cuerpo de aquél hombre, no era el de un adolescente, sino el de un adulto.

"¿Qui…quién eres?"

" ¡Cómo!. ¿No me reconoces Hermione!"

"Esa voz… ¡yo conozco esa voz!"

"Claro que la conoces, la has oído antes."

"¿Arion?"

"El mismo, Elegida."

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. ¿Sabéis? Estoy más que harta, de que la página me altere los espacios, se coma letras, y en definitiva, haga lo que le da la real gana con el texto de mi fic. ¡He usado 6 veces el Quick Preview! y aún así, sigue alterándome el texto, aunque bueno, al menos ya no está tan mal como antes. Así que si veís algunas letras o palabras comidas, no soy yo ¡sino la página!

¡Saludo a todos los nuevos lectores y lectoras! Me alegra saber que os gusta tanto el fic y lo interesadísimos que estáis en él. Gracias.

Bueno, como véis, la cosa se va complicando un poco más. ¡Han torturado a Winky! Pero os aseguro que no ha sido Arion.

¿A que no os esperábais ver al Dios en este cap¿Y a que tampoco imaginábais que fuese idéntico a Ron? Jjijiijjijijijijiji. Puedo intuir lo que estaréis pensando, algo como…"si Arion es idéntico a Ron ¿será él el que lo posea? Y yo sólo digo que ya sabréis más en el próximo cap.


	22. Invócame

**Nota de la Autora: **Miércoles, 27 de Julio de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Ya sé que he creado bastante expectación con el capítulo 21, ya sé que muchos os preguntáis si Arion y Ron tienen algo que ver entre ellos. Bueno, en este cap, podréis averiguar algo al respecto.

Como siempre, estad atentos a la negrita. ¿OK? Os dejo con el cap. Los Reviews como siempre, al final.

AVISO: ESTE CAP ES MUCHO MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, ECHADLE PACIENCIA.

* * *

**Cap.22. " Invócame."**

" Dios Santo…¡Eres igual que Ron!"

"Sí, lo sé. Con la única diferencia de que yo no tengo pecas y mi cuerpo es más fuerte que el suyo."

Arion hizo posturitas, mostrando sus músculos, lo que provocó que Hermione se riera.

"Vaya, me alegra oírte reír. Últimamente, no tienes muchos motivos para hacerlo...¿verdad?"

" Y que lo digas. ¿Qué le ha pasado a Winky?"

" Que la han torturado, está claro."

" ¿Has sido tú?"

"¿Yo, y por qué habría de hacerlo? No tengo motivos para hacerle daño. Soy de los buenos... ¿recuerdas?"

"Sí pero…tú eres el único que estaba con ella."

"No, te equivocas, antes de que yo llegara había otra persona con ella."

"¿Quién?"

"Adivina."

"¿Lori?"

Arion asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero… ¿Por qué quiere Lori matar a Winky?"

" Oh bueno, podría darte muchas razones, pero creo que hay dos que principalmente la motivan."

" ¿Y esas dos razones son?"

" Una, que sabe que tú la quieres mucho y ella disfruta haciendo daño, más todavía si es a ti, ya que sabe que eres la Elegida. Lori sabe que haciendo daño a Winky, puede ocasionar que tú pierdas los papeles y hagas algo irracional, cosa que ella aprovecharía para matarte en cuanto tuviera la ocasión."

" ¿Y el otro motivo cuál es?"

" La llave."

"La llave… ¿Winky es la llave?"

" Podría serlo, sí. Al fin y al cabo, tanto tú como yo, incluso Lori, sabemos que la llave está escondida en el interior de algo y que se manifestará en el momento que alguien ajeno a Lori, quiera activar el portal. Lori no sabe aún dónde está la llave, pero sabiendo que Winky viene de una saga de elfos destinados a proteger al mundo mágico y a servir a la Elegida, es más que lógico que ella piense que la llave esté en el interior de esta pequeña elfina."

" ¿Por eso la ha torturado, para activar la llave?"

" No, no lo ha hecho por eso. La ha torturado porque a ella le gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas. Digamos que ella sólo le ha hecho daño por diversión."

"Maldita…es un monstruo. Un auténtico monstruo. No te ofendas pero¿no había otra mujer mejor que ella en quien pudieras fijarte?"

" Ella no era así antes, Hermione."

" Ya pero…aún así, llevaba la maldad dentro. Hay personas que no se vuelven malas sólo porque se hayan llevado un desengaño amoroso."

"Todos tenemos algo de maldad en nuestro interior, Hermione, incluso tú la tienes. Pero te aseguro, que Lori era buena. Era la mujer más bondadosa, atenta y cariñosa que puedas imaginar. Era la belleza personificada, tanto por dentro como por fuera."

" Pues si tan buena era ¿por qué se dejó corromper?"

" Porque sufrió mucho. Tanto en vida como después de muerta. Ella lleva sufriendo miles de años y cuando alguien sufre tanto como ella, es más que difícil no dejarse corromper. Habría que tener un corazón muy puro y una voluntad de hierro, para no dejarse arrastrar por el mal. Y Lori no era tan fuerte por dentro como ella creía serlo."

" Tú la sigues queriendo ¿verdad?"

" Sí. Te diré lo mismo que la última vez que me hiciste la misma pregunta. Siempre la querré, en mi corazón ella sigue siendo mi esposa, pero por mucho que la ame, no puedo olvidar todo el daño y mal que ha hecho a lo largo de los siglos. Ella debe pagar por tantas maldades."

" Si hubiera alguna forma de que ella volviese a ser la que fue...¿la perdonarías?"

" Sin ninguna duda. Pero…no creo que ese milagro se produzca. Ella lleva tanto tiempo odiando al mundo mágico y todo lo que habita en él,que es muy difícil que pierda de repente, todo ese odio que siente. Tiene el corazón más negro que la noche, ella ya no es la que era, nunca volverá a serlo."

Hermione retiró una lágrima del rostro de Arion.

"No pierdas la esperanza, Arion, eso es lo último que debes perder. Los milagros existen ¿sabes? Si no, no se producirían."

" ¿Cómo dices?"

"Digo, que los milagros existen."

"No, lo que dijiste antes de eso."

" Creo que dije…que no debes perder la esperanza, porque eso es lo último que debes perder."

" Eso¡eso es!"

El Dios se puso a andar de un lado a otro, diciendo cosas muy rápidamente.

" ¿Arion te encuentras bien?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí. Por fin lo has comprendido, y yo también!"

" ¿Quieres explicarme qué demonios te ocurre? Deja de pensar en voz alta y explícame lo que te ronda por la mente."

" La esperanza es lo último que debemos perder. ¡La esperanza es lo último. Claro!"

" ¿Qué es lo que está claro?"

" ¡La salvación del mundo, Hermione!"

" ¿La salvación del mundo?"

"¡Sí!"

" Pero…para que el mundo se salve, se debe hacer un sacrificio ¿no? Ahí la esperanza no tiene nada que ver."

" ¡No. Te equivocas. Tiene mucho que ver y te diré por qué! Porque un sacrificio no tiene efecto si la persona que lo hace, no tiene esperanzas de que funcione. Es decir, que **para que una cosa que alguien lleva a cabo tenga éxito, lo único que se necesita es creer en ello, ****tener fé en ello, tener ESPERANZA de que eso funcionará.** ¿Me entiendes?"

" Sí, claro que te entiendo."

" ¡Pues entonces ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos!"

" ¿Cómo dices?"

"Digo que si tenemos eso claro, lo de la esperanza, nada de lo que haga Lori tendrá importancia porque nosotros venceremos."

" ¿Nosotros venceremos?"

" Tú y yo."

" Un…un momento Arion. Dijiste que yo era la única destinada a vencer a Lori. No te ofendas pero ¿qué pintas tú en la lucha?"

" Yo no pinto nada."

" ¿Entonces?"

" Entonces eres tú la única que debe enfrentarse a ella, pero **yo puedo ayudarte** si tú lo crees oportuno. Y **si me llamas**, yo acudiré y te ayudaré a vencerla."

" ¿Crees que debo llamarte?"

"Sólo si la situación se descontrola tanto, que tú misma sientas que no puedes con ella."

" ¿Cómo por ejemplo si uso tu colgante y la energía que libere no puedo controlarla?"

" Eso es."

" ¿Y qué debo hacer para llamarte, tengo que usar algún hechizo especial?"

" No. Sólo debes invocarme."

" Y qué digo…Arion ven a mí ¿y ya está?"

" No. Debes decir unas palabras concretas."

" Y esas palabras ¿son?"

" Por el poder del Sol, el cielo y la madre tierra. La vida, la fé y la bondad. Por el poder de todo lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo. De todo lo animado y lo inanimado, de lo que vemos y lo que no. Te invoco a ti, Arion. Protector de la vida, para que escuches mis plegarias…"

" ¿Mis plegarias?"

" Por si tienes más de una cosa que pedirme."

" Continúa por favor."

" Atiende a mis ruegos y baja a la tierra para proteger a quien te invoca. Destruye el mal que nos amenaza en nuestro mundo. Y con tu fuerza divina…desciende a mí… ¡Desde los cielos!"

"Y…cuando diga todo eso… ¿Vendrás?"

" Puedes estar segura, no fallaré. No podría aunque quisiera, ya que esas palabras despertarán mi esencia, y ella me arrastrará hasta ti o cualquier otra persona que me haya invocado."

" ¿Cómo que las palabras despertarán tu esencia?"

" Digamos que yo, al igual que tú, tengo energía mágica. Aunque mucha más de la que tú tienes, por algo soy un Dios.

Pero… dentro de esa esencia, está mi fuerza interior, y esas palabras, la despiertan. Así que si dices toda esa retahíla…Ten por seguro que acudiré sin demora al lugar donde estés. Pero también te advierto de algo, Hermione, para que yo pueda ayudarte, deberé ocupar tu cuerpo. Ya que yo no tengo un cuerpo humano como tú, aunque mi aspecto físico sea el de una persona humana, no lo soy en realidad. ¿Entiendes?"

" Entiendo."

" Si necesitas preguntarme más cosas, hazlo."

" ¿Por qué dices desde los cielos, en vez de el cielo?"

" Porque hay más de un cielo, Hermione."

" No entiendo."

"Verás, existe el cielo terrenal, que es ese cielo azul con nubes y sol que tú ves todos los días. Pero además de ese cielo, está el otro. El de los dioses."

" ¿**El cielo de los dioses**?"

" Sí. Ahí **es donde van las almas que** mueren."

" ¿Todas las almas?"

" Todas las que **pertenecen a** buenas personas, incluidas las que son de **almas puras**."

" Y en ese cielo ¿hay ángeles?"

"Sí, y otras criaturas bellas que sólo hacen el bien."

" ¿Y cómo es **ese cielo**?"

"Distinto para cada alma. Digamos que el cielo de los dioses **es** **según la persona fallecida**. En tu caso, tu cielo podría ser una gran biblioteca llena de libros interesantes."

Arion le guiñó un ojo. Ella se rió.

" Eso estaría bien, pero no creo que ese fuese el cielo que yo más desearía tener."

" ¿Ah no?. ¡Pero si la lectura es lo que más te apasiona!"

" Sí, es verdad que me encanta leer y descubrir cosas pero…ya no me llena tanto como antes. Ahora tengo algo más que me hace sentir completa."

" ¿Ese algo tiene que ver por casualidad con cierto chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes y que lleva gafas?"

" Sí."

" ¿Y cuyo nombre empieza por H, al igual que el tuyo?"

" Sí."

" Así que tu cielo, es Harry."

" Digamos que mi cielo no es él propiamente dicho, sino estar con él. Sólo me siento en paz y a gusto conmigo misma cuando estoy con Harry Potter. Su sola presencia hace que me sienta divinamente. Es así, lleva años siendo así, desde que supe que me había enamorado de él."

" Me alegra que le quieras tanto, el amor es algo maravilloso pero…no dejes que ese gran amor que siente por él, sea lo único que te importe, recuerda que tienes una misión que cumplir, y debes llevarla a cabo sin su ayuda. **El mundo es más importante que tú y Harry**."

"Lo sé."

"Hermione, escucha con atención lo que voy a decirte."

" Tienes toda mi atención, Arion."

" Bien. Ten en cuenta una cosa, Lori es cruel, muy cruel. Da la impresión de que no tiene sentimientos. Ya te dije que tiene el corazón más negro que la oscuridad.

Pero…a pesar de todo el mal que haga, de todo lo que pueda herirte a ti o a cualquier otra persona que represente algo para ti, como por ejemplo Harry, no debes dejarte vencer por ella. No debes dejar que ella te derrumbe interiormente, no puedes perder la esperanza ni las ganas de luchar, porque si lo haces, entonces ella habrá ganado."

" Eso mismo me dijo Lak."

" Lo sé. Hablé con ella para que te ayudase."

" ¡Pero yo no puedo confiar en ella. Está loca!"

" No Hermione, no te equivoques. Ella no está tan loca como piensas. Es cierto que ha sufrido mucho durante miles de años, pero te aseguro que en su corazón, aún queda amor. Y por amor, Lak puede hacer mucho bien y ese bien te puede servir de gran ayuda."

" Pero, si ella lucha junto a mí. Se perderá el Equilibrio ¿no?"

" No. Porque ella al igual que tú, es una Elegida. Y sólo las Elegidas están destinadas a luchar contra Lori."

" Pero… ella me dijo que debía invocarla para que pudiese ayudarme."

"Sólo si tú lo crees necesario. Al igual que conmigo. Pero si tú sientes en tu interior que no necesitas ayuda, no tienes por qué llamarnos."

" Ya, pero…si la llamo. ¿También existen palabras especiales como contigo?"

"No. Para invocar a Lak, sólo tienes que pronunciar su nombre y ordenarle que aparezca ante ti."

" ¿Y también se meterá en mi cuerpo?"

"No, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Pero te aseguro que si la llamas, ella vendrá y obedecerá todo lo que quieras que haga."

" Pero yo no sabría qué pedirle."

" Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás."

" Sí claro, igual que con el Regalo de Lori...¿no?"

" Sí, exacto."

" ¡Pero yo quiero saber de una vez por todas cuál es el Regalo!"

" Es algo a lo que debes renunciar."

" ¡Ya lo sé, lo que no sé es a qué debo renunciar!"

" A algo que está dentro de tu interior, que forma parte de ti. Algo que está en tu corazón y que Lori necesita desesperadamente."

" ¿Y qué puede necesitar Lori de mí, más poder?"

"No, no es poder lo que ella quiere."

" ¿Entonces qué Arion?"

" Un sentimiento que puede ser un hecho, si se lleva a cabo."

" ¡ AHORA SÍ QUE NO ENTIENDO NADA DE NADA!"

" Lo harás, cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás todo."

" Pero... ¿por qué mierda tienes que ser tan enigmático¡DIME DE UNA VEZ LO QUE NECESITO SABER PARA VENCER A LORI!. ¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE TANTO ENIGMA Y PROFECÍAS, PREMONICIONES Y DEMÁS COSAS QUE ME TIENEN SATURADA LA CABEZA!"

" Soy enigmático porque no me corresponde a mí, decirte todas las cosas que debes saber. Tú tienes que averiguar por ti misma, esas cosas que yo no te puedo ni debo decir."

" ¿Pero por qué no debes decírmelas? ¿Por qué no puedes contármelas?"

" Porque se lo prometí a Knorck."

" ¿El Dios Supremo del Mundo Mágico y jefe de todos los Dioses y Diosas?"

"Sí, el mismo."

" ¿Y qué tiene que ver **Knorck **con todo esto?"

" ¡Todo Hermione. Él es el dios supremo. Él **decide el destino del mundo y de la humanidad**!"

" ¡Espera un momento!. ¿Me estás diciendo que es Knorck el que decide qué pasa con el mundo y la raza humana?"

"Sí."

" ¿Es él quien decide si el mundo se salva o se destruye?"

" Sí."

" Entonces, si es así. ¿Por qué Coño no ha destruido a Lori hace tiempo?"

" Porque Knorck no interfiere en los asuntos de otros Dioses y Diosas. Hace tiempo te hablé del Equilibrio y te expliqué que ningún Dios o Diosa, interfiere en los asuntos de otros Dioses y Diosas. Podemos cambiar cosas que esos dioses y diosas hagan, pero no podemos alterar todo lo que ellos o ellas hayan hecho porque si lo hiciésemos, el equilibrio se rompería. Y Knorck, es un Dios, y aunque sea nuestro jefe, él tampoco puede alterar ni cambiar esa regla. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí, lo entiendo. Pero…tú mismo dijiste también hace tiempo, que un Acto Puro sería lo que devolvería el Equilibrio al mundo mágico. Y si eso es así¿qué más da entonces que Knorck se cargue a Lori? Si de todas formas, él podría cometer ese acto y devolver el mundo a la normalidad."

"Es que eso no es tan fácil como tú piensas, Hermione."

" ¿Cómo que no? Claro que sí lo es, y para **Knorck** es más fácil todavía ya que él es el Dios Supremo y todo lo puede. ¿Verdad?"

" Sí, pero no. Él **no puede cambiar el destino del mundo así como así**. En realidad, nadie puede. **Sólo determinados actos en momentos claves, pueden lograr eso.**"

" Ahora sí que estoy confundida del todo."

" Pues siento haberte liado más, pero no tengo otra forma de explicártelo."

" Pues estoy apañada."

Hermione se sentó soltando un suspiro de resignación. Arion la imitó, sentándose a su lado.

" No te deprimas ni agobies Hermione, no lo tienes tan mal como crees."

" No qué va¡lo tengo peor aún!"

"No, para nada."

" ¿Qué no? ¡ Arion por favor, que voy a enfrentarme en una lucha a muerte con una diosa infernal, diosa que además, domina el Caos. Y yo no tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a regalarle y mucho menos, de lo que voy a hacer como ella falle y Rak se presente. ¿Y me dices que no me agobie ni me deprima porque no lo tengo tan mal como creo? Venga ya, hombre ¡claro que no lo tengo mal, no lo tengo de ninguna forma, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo saldré de ésta, que es peor aún!"

" Hermione, tú vencerás."

" Ya."

" Tú, triunfarás donde otras fallaron."

" ¿Y viviré para contárselo a mis nietos?"

" Bueno, eso no puedo asegurártelo."

" Jó ¡qué bien. Tengo un futuro cojonudo, sin duda es maravilloso!"

" Podría ser peor."

" ¿Ah sí. Cómo?"

" Podrías quedarte inútil y no poder luchar contra ella en ningún sentido."

Hermione soltó un bufido.

" Pero eso no ocurrirá mientras yo te proteja."

" Ah, qué bien."

" ¡Oh vamos anímate! No me gusta que estés triste."

" Ni a mí me gusta saber que soy la Elegida para acabar con el mal que traerá una psicópata que quiere abrir un jodido portal para acabar con el mundo. La verdad es que eso no me causa ninguna alegría. ME CAGO EN TODO...¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER UNA CHICA NORMAL Y CORRIENTE?"

" Porque nunca lo has sido. Tú siempre has sido excepcional y eso no ha tenido nada que ver con que fueses la Elegida. Simplemente naciste así de extraordinaria."

" Ya claro, y tú y Knorck sólo os limitasteis a añadir cualidades de Lak a mi esencia mágica para hacerme más fuerte ya que sabíais que yo era la última Elegida para acabar con Lori¿verdad?"

"Eso es."

" ¡PUES MENUDO DESTINO DE MIERDA!"

" Te estás volviendo muy vulgar, antes no decías tantas palabrotas."

" Antes no sabía que iba a morir. Así que ahora mismo, me da igual lo vulgar que pueda ser. Tengo todo el derecho a decir todas las palabrotas que me vengan en gana. ¡ VOY A MORIR ARION! Me siento tan frustada…"

" Bueno pero…eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe."

" ¿Oh de veras todos sabíais lo frustrada que me siento o el hecho de que yo no iba a sobrevivir y no me lo habéis dicho hasta ahora?"

"Yo no hablo de la frustración, Hermione, sino de la muerte. Todas las personas saben que morirán tarde o temprano. Nadie humano vive eternamente."

"Oh vale, perdona, es que te entendí mal."

"Para ser alguien de apariencia frágil, tienes un genio tremendo, cosa que por otra parte, denota una gran fuerza interna."

" Ya, ya, deja de dorarme la píldora ¿quieres? Eso no hará que me anime."

" Vale. ¿Y si te digo una cosa que sé te gustará, te animarás?"

" Puede."

" Harry te adora."

" Lo sé. Yo también a él."

" No, no lo sabes. Él te adora de una forma, como no ví antes en ningún humano. De verdad que siente verdadera adoración por ti. Él te venera, sólo le falta besar el suelo que pisas. Te quiere tantísimo que sin ti, no encuentra sentido a su vida."

" Por favor, no te pongas cursi Arion, no te pega nada."

" ¡Es la verdad¿Crees que te miento? Recuerda que soy un Dios y puedo verlo todo, tanto el exterior como el interior de las personas. Y te aseguro que Harry Potter tiene un interior muy bello, igual de hermoso que el tuyo. Sólo que él, necesita de tu ayuda para sacarle provecho."

" ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir, que sin ti y tu cariño, Harry no sabría qué es el amor ni tampoco expresarlo. Él no ha tenido una infancia feliz con unos padres amorosos y entregados, como lo tuviste tú. Sus padres fueron asesinados ¿recuerdas? Y sus tíos le maltratan desde que se hicieron cargo de él. ¿Sabías que desde que era un niño, Harry estuvo viviendo dentro de una alacena pequeña que había bajo las escaleras?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

" Pues lo hizo, hasta que tuvo 11 once años y se enteró que era un mago. ¿Sabías que en el colegio muggle él no tenía amigos y que la banda de su primo Dudley le maltrataba?"

Hermione volvió a negar.

" Y ¿sabías por casualidad, que hasta que él llegó aquí y te conoció, nunca jamás, le habían hecho sentirse querido y valorado?"

"No"- susurró ella, con el corazón encogido sólo de imaginar lo mucho que había sufrido Harry.

"Seguro que tampoco sabías que hasta que se te ocurrió darle un abrazo en primero y un beso en la mejilla al acabar el cuarto año, él no sabía nada de lo que eran aquellas cosas ni tampoco lo que se sentía al recibirlas. Nadie aparte de ti, le había abrazado o besado antes."

" Ahora comprendo por qué ha sido siempre, tan poco expresivo. No es que no quisiera expresar lo que sentía, es que no sabía cómo hacerlo."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de emoción contenida.

"Y apuesto a que tampoco sabías que la única persona que ha sido la primera, en decirle a Harry que le quiere y demostrárselo, eres tú. ¿Verdad?"

" Dios mío."

Ella empezó a llorar y Arion la abrazó paternalmente, dándole suaves golpecitos en la espalda para consolarla.

"Así que, hazte una idea de lo importante que eres para él, Hermione. Si tú no estás con él, su vida no vale nada. Él lo siente así. ¿No lo entiendes? Tú eres imprescindible en su vida. Eres su conciencia, eres su guía, eres su apoyo, eres la única persona que de verdad se ha preocupado por él y que nunca le ha fallado. ¡Por eso te adora, por eso te ama con todo el corazón! Y por eso, debes mantenerte viva. Por eso y todo lo que os une, no debes dejarte vencer ni por Lori ni tampoco por Rak o cualquier otra cosa que quiera hacerte daño o intimidarte. ¿Comprendes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Tras llorar otro poco, ella se calmó y miró a Arion a los ojos.

"Él me dijo hace unas horas, que pensaba en lo que haría cuando terminásemos Hogwarts."

" Lo sé, él quiere vivir contigo."

" Sí pero…eso no va a poder ser."

" ¿Por qué no?"

" ¡Porque puede que Lori me mate, Arion! Y si no es ella, puede que sea Rak, en el caso de que se presente o a lo mejor tampoco es él, a lo mejor eres tú quien me mata."

" ¿Y por qué habría de matarte yo?"

" ¡PORQUE LAK ME LO DIJO! DIJO QUE SI TÚ TE METÍAS EN MI CUERPO, ERA MUY PROBABLE QUE YO MURIESE ABRASADA POR EL CALOR QUE DESPRENDERÍA TU ALMA."

"Tú no tienes por qué morir, aunque yo te posea. Si me meto en tu cuerpo y luego salgo de él, puedes seguir viviendo."

" ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?"

" Con voluntad, Hermione. Si tu espíritu es fuerte y tu corazón valiente, mi fuego interno y el calor de mi alma, no podrán hacerte daño. ¿Entiendes? Es tu voluntad de seguir viviendo la que te conservará con vida."

" Oh, ahora lo comprendo."

"Me alegro."

" Y si…al final de todo lo de Lori, o Rak o lo que demonios sea a lo que me enfrente, yo vivo¿podré ser feliz?"

" Claro que sí."

" ¿A pesar de tener en mi conciencia cosas horribles, como asesinatos o cosas así?"

" ¿Asesinatos dices, a quiénes quieres matar?"

" ¡A NADIE PERO LORI ES UNA ASESINA Y NO CREO QUE YO LA VENZA SIN HACERLE DAÑO A ELLA O CUALQUIER OTRA PERSONA QUE SEA DE SU EJÉRCITO!"

" ¿Ejército, de qué hablas?"

"Lak me dijo que tu colgante tenía el poder de resucitar a los muertos y que eso podría aprovecharlo Lori para formar un ejército que me derrotase. Y en el caso de que hubiese tal ejército, supongo que tendría que matar gente para seguir viva ¡y yo no he matado ni a una sola mosca en toda mi vida¿Cómo voy a vivir feliz sabiendo que le he quitado la vida a otro ser humano, aunque fuese en defensa propia?"

" Porque tu conciencia sabría que lo que hubieras hecho, sería correcto. No lo harías por placer, lo harías para sobrevivir y cuando la situación es realmente desesperada, el fin justifica los medios, ya lo creo que lo justifica."

" Sí pero ¡yo no quiero ser una asesina!"

"Bueno, él tampoco quiere serlo, pero sabe que es su destino."

" ¿Él, de quién hablas?"

" De Harry, por supuesto. ¿O es que no sabías que la profecía que encontrasteis el año pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, dice que él no puede vivir a menos de que mate a Voldemort porque ninguno de los dos puede seguir viviendo hasta que uno de los dos muera a manos del otro?"

" No, no sabía nada. ¡ POR QUÉ NO ME LO HA DICHO!"

" Porque no quiere que sufras. Él se preocupa mucho por ti aunque a veces no lo parezca."

" ¡PERO DEBIÓ CONTÁRMELO!"

" Y para qué, al fin y al cabo, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, Hermione. Ése es su destino al igual que el tuyo es enfrentarte a Lori. ¿No lo entiendes? Ambos sois dos almas puras destinadas a enfrentaros al mal. Sólo que tu mal, es muy distinto al suyo."

"Ya. Lo tengo jodidísimo, lo sé. Voldemort al lado de Lori, es un mero bebé, alguien inofensivo."

" Y tanto que lo es."

" ¿Podrá vencerle Harry?"

"Claro que sí."

" ¿Y saldrá vivo?"

" Eso sólo depende de él y de las ganas que tenga de vivir. Al igual que sólo depende de ti, sobrevivir a la batalla."

" Pero ¡eso no es cierto! No depende de mí salir viva porque imagínate que Lori me atraviesa el corazón… ¡Me mataría al instante por mucho que yo quisiera vivir!"

" Sí, pero…¿Quién te ha dicho que morirías?"

" ¡QUÉ!. ¿PRETENDES QUE ME CREA QUE SI ELLA ME ATRAVIESA EL PECHO, VOY A SEGUIR VIVITA Y COLEANDO COMO SI NADA HUBIERA OCURRIDO?"

" No, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo he dicho que no morirías. Sí lo harías físicamente, más no espiritualmente. Y siendo un espíritu como lo es ella, no serías tan fácil de vencer."

" Ah, genial. Ahora tengo que dejarme matar para vencerla sin dificultad."

" Bueno, difícil de vencer seguiría siendo pero…tendrías más recursos estando muerta, que viva."

" Guay."

" Oh vamos ¡no te deprimas más por favor, vas a hacer que yo mismo me eche a llorar!"

" Lo dudo mucho. Tú eres un Dios al fin y al cabo y tienes toda la eternidad para disfrutar de la vida. No sé por qué habrías de deprimirte."

" ¡PORQUE SUFRO CUANDO TÚ SUFRES!"

" ¿Desde cuándo?"

" ¡DESDE SIEMPRE, HERMIONE! Confieso que siento una especial predilección por ti."

" ¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO?"

" Que eres muy importante para mí, eso digo."

Él le besó la frente.

" Arion¿qué estás haciendo?"

" Darte un beso."

" Tú no estarás…porque…yo no…"

" ¿Qué?. ¡Claro que no! JJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA. ¿Pensaste que estaba enamorado de ti?"

Hermione asintió tímidamente.

" ¡PARA NADA! JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJJJAAAAAA. No te ofendas pero…no eres mi tipo. ¡Además te saco tres cabezas de altura!Sería un poco incómodo para nosotros ¿no crees?"

Él le guiñó un ojo y ahora fue el turno de Hermione, reírse también.

" La verdad es que…me dio la impresión de que tú…bueno, no es que muchos hombres adultos vayan dándome besos porque sí, aunque sean en la frente. En fin, siento haberte malinterpretado."

" No lo sientas. Porque tampoco sería tan imposible que alguien como yo se enamorase perdidamente de alguien como tú. Al fin y al cabo, eres alguien digna de admiración y por la cuál sentir amor. Un intenso y puro amor."

" Ya, ya, claro que sí. Soy lo más de lo más. Por eso todos los chicos me persiguen. ¡Venga ya Arion!"

" Oh vamos Hermione, sabes que no bromeo. Tú eres una gran mujer y una compañera excelente. ¿Por qué no podría haber más de un chico enamorado de ti?"

" ¡PORQUE LAS CHICAS COMO YO, NO GUSTAN A LOS CHICOS! GENERALMENTE, NO GUSTAMOS NUNCA."

"Eso no es verdad. A Harry le gustas, y él es un chico."

" ¡Pero no es un chico corriente, es un mago!"

"Claro, es un mago, alguien excepcional y extraordinario, igual que lo eres tú."

" Si yo no fuera bruja, a él no le parecería especial."

"Si tú no fueras bruja y él un mago, jamás os habríais conocido ni tampoco enamorado, por lo tanto, ninguno de los dos pensaría del otro que es especial."

" Lo que tú digas."

" Yo sólo digo la verdad, Hermione. Y si tú eres bruja y él un mago, no ha sido por casualidad. El hecho de que os conocierais, de que fueseis a parar a la misma escuela de magia, no es mera coincidencia. ¿No lo entiendes? Estaba escrito en vuestros destinos, el conoceros."

" ¿Y también estábamos destinados a enamorarnos?"

" No. Eso sólo ha sido obra vuestra y de vuestros sentimientos. Ya sabes el dicho…el roce hace el cariño. Y vosotros lleváis muchos años conviviendo como para que surja ese enorme cariño que os une."

" Supongo que tienes razón."

"No la supongas, la tengo."

" ¿Crees de verdad, que si salgo viva de todo esto, él y yo seremos felices?"

" Sí, lo creo."

" Aunque…¿En un futuro yo pueda perder el atractivo o convertirme en una maniática?"

" JAJJAJAAAAAAJJAJAA. ¡Claro que sí! Vosotros os queréis de verdad, de corazón, y un amor así, no se muere ni tampoco se termina aunque los implicados en ese amor, puedan perder el atractivo físico o ser maniáticos. Hermione no te preocupes tanto por esas cosas, él te quiere por lo que eres, y eso no lo cambiará nada, ni si quiera los años, las arrugas o los kilos que puedas ganar conforme esos años pasen."

" ¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, lo creo."

"Bueno, en tu mundo de Dioses y Diosas puede que eso sea así, pero en mi mundo humano, las parejas suelen romper por nimiedades como esas."

" Si rompen es porque no se quieren de verdad, pero vosotros sí os queréis de verdad. Te lo aseguro Hermione, él no te dejará nunca."

" ¿Ni si quiera cuando me quede calva?"

" ¡NO! JAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAA. Ni si quiera por eso. Yo creo que el día que él muera, te esperará donde quiera que vaya su alma. Esperará a que tu alma se reúna con la suya. Y si de mí dependiese, te aseguro que os mantendría unidos por toda la eternidad."

" ¿Prepararías un cielo especial para nosotros?"

" Puedes apostar a que lo haría."

" Gracias pero…si eso es posible, quiero que en ese cielo, no estemos solos Harry y yo."

" ¿Te gustaría estar con más amigos tuyos como Ron o Ginny?"

"No, me gustaría estar con dos personas a las que Harry quiere a pesar de no haber podido estar con ellas."

" Te refieres a sus padres¿verdad?"

"Sí. Si eso es posible, me gustaría que Harry y ellos estuviesen juntos, aunque fuese en la otra vida."

" Es posible, claro que sí. Incluso puedo hacer que Sirius Black esté con ellos."

" Entonces hazlo, júntalos. Por favor, te lo ruego Arion. Haz que ellos estén juntos cuando Harry muera."

" Te lo prometo Hermione. Cuando Harry muera, los juntaré a todos."

" Gracias. Me has hecho muy feliz."

"De nada. Verte feliz me hace feliz a mí también."

Él besó sus cabellos, ella le acarició la mejilla. Arion esbozó una bella sonrisa.

" Gracias Hermione, hacía mucho tiempo que una mujer no me daba una muestra de cariño como esa. Eres encantadora."

" No, no lo soy. Tengo un genio terrible cuando me enfado y además digo palabrotas. ¿Recuerdas?"

" Jjjajajajajajaa. Sí pero…aún así, eres un encanto de chica."

" Bueno pero no lo digas por ahí o mis admiradores no me dejarán respirar."

" JAAJAAJJAAAAAAAAA."

" JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA."

" Ahora entiendo por qué te quiere tanto."

" ¿Quién?"

" Harry."

" ¿Y por qué según tú, me quiere tanto?"

" Porque eres la alegría personificada, además del amor."

" Que... ¿yo soy el amor? Venga ya, no bromees."

" No lo hago Hermione, te aseguro que hablo en serio. Tú eres el amor, y si no recuerdo mal, te lo dije en una ocasión. Tú eres alguien muy especial, y tienes tantas cualidades que te hacen única, que ninguna otra mujer humana podría igualarte."

"Bueno, eso es normal. Nunca hay dos personas iguales."

" Sí, pero…tú eres única en tu género, créeme porque es verdad."

" ¿Y por qué piensas que yo soy el amor?"

" Porque tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el pecho. Porque sabes sacar una sonrisa aún en los momentos más tristes. Porque tienes la capacidad de hacer sentirse a gusto a toda persona que esté contigo. Porque sabes ser compañera de tus compañeros a pesar de que ellos no lo sean contigo en algún momento. Tú eres el amor por todo lo que te he dicho y lo que no he dicho. Pero sobre todo, eres el amor porque estás llena de bondad y buenos sentimientos y porque piensas en los demás antes que en ti. ¿Me entiendes?"

" Sí, claro. Pero…creo que me has idealizado demasiado. Yo no soy tan santa como tú me estás poniendo. Te aseguro que puedo ser muy cruel y vengativa cuando quiero."

" Sí, pero, aún en esos momentos, nunca haces algo verdaderamente malo o grave. Tú das lecciones para que los demás aprendan, pero no te consideras dueña de esas lecciones que impartes. No piensas que tu verdad sea la única que existe. Es decir, que no eres nada egoísta ni tampoco egocéntrica y mucho menos, ambiciosa."

"Para ya por favor, al final vas a hacer que se me suban los colores."

" Mejor, así estarás más guapa."

" ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?"

" Porque tú lo mereces. Además de porque quiero serlo. Tú haces que lo sea."

" Ya."

" ¡Que sí!"

" Vale, vale, te creo. Oye, Arion, llevamos un rato hablando y Winky no se mueve. Es muy raro que siga dormida."

" Es que no está dormida."

" ¿Entonces qué, está en coma?"

" No."

" No estará…muerta ¿verdad?"

" Me temo que sí."

" ¿ QUÉ?. ¡ Y POR QUÉ NO ME LO HAS DICHO ANTES, SI NO HUBIÉSEMOS PERDIDO TANTO TIEMPO ELLA AÚN SEGUIRÍA CON VIDA!"

"Ella ya estaba muerta cuando tú la encontraste."

" ¡NO ES CIERTO NO ES CIERTO, YO LE TOMÉ EL PULSO Y ESCUCHÉ LOS LATIDOS DE SU CORAZÓN, ELLA ESTABA VIVA!"

"No, no lo estaba. Tú creíste que lo estaba, pero no era así. Lo que tú escuchaste, fueron sus últimos latidos."

" ¡ Y POR QUÉ COÑO NO ME LO DIJISTE!"

" Para qué¿para que sufrieras más? No necesitabas eso."

" ¡LO QUE YO NECESITO ES QUE VUELVA MI AMIGA!"

" Eso no es posible, Hermione, su alma ya hace tiempo que dejó su cuerpo."

" ¡ NO POR FAVOR, DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO!"

" Lo siento pero, lo es."

" ¡PUES ENTONCES TRÁELA DE VUELTA, HAZ QUE REVIVA!"

" No puedo, Hermione. Yo no la maté, fue Lori quien lo hizo. Y sólo ella podría resucitarla, ya te dije una vez que los Dioses y Diosas no podemos resucitar a alguien o algo que haya sido asesinado por otro Dios o Diosa."

" ¡ Y UNA MIERDA NO PODÉIS, CLARO QUE PODÉIS, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO OS DA LA GANA!"

" Ya sabes por qué no lo hacemos, romperíamos el Equilibrio."

" ¡A LA MIERDA EL EQUILIBRIO, A LA MIERDA TODO. QUIERO QUE VUELVA WINKY Y QUIERO QUE VUELVA YA!"

" No hables así, Hermione."

" ¡HABLO COMO ME DA LA GANA!"

" Tranquilízate, te estás poniendo roja. Me estás asustando."

" ¡ NO ME DA LA GANA DE TRANQUILIZARME! ¿TE ESTOY ASUSTANDO? ¡PUES TE JODES! ¡YO LLEVO ASUSTADA DESDE HACE DÍAS Y MÍRAME ARION, AQUÍ SIGO. SI YO PUEDO AGUANTAR MI MIEDO, TÚ TAMBIÉN PUEDES!. ¿ O ES QUE ERES DÉBIL?"

" No lo soy."

" Sí, eso eres, un Dios débil e inútil. Por eso no pudiste salvar a tu esposa¡ ni si quiera pudiste convencerla que lo que vio no era cierto!"

" Hermione basta, te estás pasando."

" ¿Me estoy pasando? ¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, lo creo."

Una mano de Hermione se cerró sobre la garganta de Arion y el Dios vio con asombro, cómo una mirada perversa y una sonrisa cruel asomaban en su rostro.

" Y más que pienso pasarme como sigas metiéndote en mi camino."

Arion contuvo el aliento ante lo que vio, los ojos de Hermione, ya no eran marrones, sino azul profundo. Su pelo castaño, dejó de ser así para cambiar a rubio dorado.

" Lori."

" No te entrometas, Arion. Déjalo ya. Llevas miles de años detrás mía y nunca consigues nada. ¿Por qué no te das por vencido?"

" ¿Por qué no te rindes tú Loriana?"

" ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO TE LO CONSIENTO. A NADIE LE PERMITO QUE ME LLAME DE ESA FORMA!"

" Es tu nombre."

" ¡NO LO ES!"

" Es el nombre de la mujer que amo."

" ¡ESA MUJER NO EXISTE, TÚ LA DESTRUISTE!"

"No, aún sigue viva en ti. Sé que lo está, sólo tienes que dejarla salir."

" ¡ Ella no volverá a salir nunca más, porque es débil!"

" Ella no es débil, sólo es humana."

" ¡LOS HUMANOS SON LOS MÁS DÉBILES DE ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO!"

" ¿De veras? Pues si tan débiles te parecen¿por qué no has acabado ya con ellos?"

" ¡ CÁLLATE ARION!"

" Sabes que tú eres mucho más débil que todos ellos juntos."

" ¡CIERRA LA BOCA O TE LA SELLARÉ!"

" Hazlo y te desintegro."

" JJAJAJAJAJAJAAA ¡ TÚ NO PUEDES NADA CONTRA MÍ!"

" Oh sí que puedo querida, claro que puedo. Lo que pasa que espero no ser yo quien te de tu merecido. Otra persona mejor lo hará por mí."

" ¿Quién, esa niña?. ¿ESA INSIGNIFICANTE HUMANA?"

" Sí, ella."

" ¡ELLA NUNCA PODRÁ VENCERME!"

" Te equivocas cariño, lo hará, ya lo creo que lo hará, y yo estaré ahí para verlo y celebrar la victoria."

" ¡NO ME LLAMES CARIÑO!"

" Te llamaré como quiera y cuando quiera."

" ¡ ERES INSUFRIBLE, NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE TI CUANDO ERA HUMANA!"

" Tú aún me quieres."

" ¡NO, YO TE ODIO!"

" Tú me amas Loriana, siempre me has amado."

" ¡NO! YO HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE DEJÉ DE AMARTE. YA NO SIENTO NADA POR TI. SÓLO SIENTO REPULSIÓN."

" Yo también te quiero Loriana. Por favor, escúchame. Yo nunca he dejado de amarte ni de serte fiel.

¡YO JAMÁS TE ENGAÑÉ CON OTRA MUJER, FUE TU AMIGA LA QUE TE HIZO CREER ALGO QUE NO ERA CIERTO!"

" ¡PERO CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CÍNICO Y MENTIROSO, YO TE VI CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!"

" Tú creíste ver una cosa cuando en realidad ocurrió algo distinto."

" ¡TÚ LA BESASTE!"

"No, fue ella la que me besó. Yo intenté apartarla."

" ¡LA ESTABAS ABRAZANDO!"

" No, sólo me apoyé en ella para alejarla de mí."

" ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME, YO SÉ LO QUE VÍ!"

" No te estoy mintiendo, nunca te he mentido, siempre te he dicho la verdad, como ahora. Sólo que tú no quieres escucharla."

" ¿Y POR QUÉ DEBERÍA ESCUCHAR A UN MENTIROSO DE MIERDA COMO TÚ?"

Arion intentó abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.

" ¡NO INTENTES TOCARME, NO PONGAS TUS SUCIAS Y ASQUEROSAS MANOS SOBRE MÍ!"

" Por favor Loriana, entra en razón. Deja todo esto y vuelve conmigo."

" ¡NO, JAMÁS LO HARÉ!

"Loriana…"

" ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

Lori lanzó una gran bola de energía y el dios salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo. Arion escupió sangre.

" Ya basta Loriana."

" ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

Otra bola de energía golpeó al dios. Con dificultad, él se puso en pie y se acercó a su esposa, que brillaba de furia.

" SI ME TOCAS OTRA VEZ TE PARTIRÉ EN CACHITOS DIMINUTOS QUE NADIE SERÁ CAPAZ DE RECOMPONER."

" Te quiero Loriana."

Él dio un paso más hacia ella.

" ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MÍ!"

Él dio otro paso.

" ¡ALÉJATE!"

Y otro más.

" ¡VETE VETE VETEEEE!"

Hasta que la alcanzó. Arion elevó una mano y la acercó a la cara de la diosa. Ella se echó hacia atrás.

" ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES, NI SI QUIERA LO INTENTES!"

Lori se agarró la cabeza mientras su cara se convulsionaba.

" ¡SAL DE MÍ AHORA!".- pronunció la voz de Hermione.-

Por un momento, los ojos de Lori volvieron a ser marrones.

" Hermione, sé que puedes oírme, lucha contra ella. No te dejes vencer. ¡Oblígala a abandonar tu cuerpo!"

" Lo intento pero ¡no puedo!"

" Sí que puedes. ¡TÚ PUEDES HACER CUALQUIER COSA, ERES LA ELEGIDA!"

" Me está agg me está ahogando por dentro."

" ¡ LUCHA HERMIONE, LUCHA, NO TE RINDAS!"

" Es agg inútil. Es demasiado agg fuerte."

" ¡TÚ LO ERES MÁS!"

La cara de Hermione volvió a sufrir convulsiones y los ojos de Lori volvieron a aparecer.

" Loriana, libera a la niña."

" ¡NO! AHORA ELLA ES MÍA."

" Ella no es tuya, no pertenece a nadie."

" AHORA SÍ, AHORA SU ALMA ME PERTENECE."

" ¡NO! HERMIONE REACCIONA ¡VAMOS HERMIONE NO TE RINDAS!"

" Es inútil Arion, ella ya no está en este cuerpo. Ahora es mío."

"¡NO!"

" Y lo primero que haré, será volver al castillo y matar a esa estúpida mujer que tiene por Vigilante y luego seguiré con su estúpido novio y puede que también mate a ese molesto pelirrojo que se ha estado inmiscuyendo en mis planes con tanto consejito a la Elegida."

" No te atrevas a tocar a Ron."

" ¿ Y por qué no?. ¡YO TOCARÉ A QUIEN ME DE LA GANA!"

" ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A NUESTRO HIJO!"

" ¿NUESTRO HIJO? ÉL ES SÓLO UN ERROR. ¡NUNCA DEBIÓ NACER!"

" **Él es el símbolo de nuestro amor**. ¡Y me alegro de que esté en este mundo!"

" ¡ TÚ ME ROBASTE AL NIÑO!"

" ¡NO! TÚ QUERÍAS MATARLO. ¡YO SÓLO SALVÉ SU ALMA!"

" ¡ HICISTE QUE SE REENCARNARA, CAMBIASTE SU DESTINO¡ÉL DEBÍA MORIR CUANDO YO LO HICE!"

" No, él debía vivir. ¡ TÚ QUERÍAS QUE MURIERA PARA FASTIDIARME!"

" ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ. NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE TENGAS ALGO MÍO!"

" ¡ ÉL NO ES TUYO, ES DE LOS DOS¡YO LE ENGENDRÉ!"

" ¡Y YO LE LLEVÉ DURANTE 3 MESES EN MI VIENTRE ANTES DE PERDERLO!"

Arion apoyó sus manos en los hombros del cuerpo de Hermione.

" ¡ARION NO ME TOQUES!"

" Hermione oblígala a irse."

Él apretó su agarre. Lori chilló.

" ¡HERMIONE ÉCHALA!"

Las lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Lori.

" ¡ARION SUÉLTAME!"

Los hombros de Hermione empezaron a humear.

" ¡HERMIONE VUELVE, SI NO LO HACES, TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO, HABRÁ SIDO EN VANO!"

" "

" ¡VAMOS HERMIONE, VAMOS VUELVE!"

El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó, cayendo al suelo. Arion se agachó a su lado.

" ¿Hermione?"

Lori levantó la cabeza y le miró.

" Te he dicho... ¡que ella ya no existe!"

Un rayo impactó en la cara del dios. Él cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro.

" Ella siempre existirá, tú no puedes acabar con ella por mucho que lo intentes. ¿Y sabes por qué?. ¡Porque ella es mucho más poderosa que tú!"

" ¡MIENTES!"

" No, no lo hago Lori."

" Si fuese tan poderosa, no habría acabado con ella."

" ¡TÚ NO HAS ACABADO CON ELLA, ELLA SIGUE VIVA!"

" JJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA ¿ESO CREES? TE ASEGURO QUE SU ALMA YA NO ESTÁ EN ESTE CUERPO."

" NO, AÚN ESTÁ EN ÉL."

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió. Por un instante, los ojos de Hermione recuperaron su color.

"Arion, ayúdame."

" ¡Puedes vencerla Hermione, sé que puedes!"

"No puedo Arion ¡no puedo!"

Sus lágrimas caían en las manos de Arion.

" Sí puedes, sólo necesitas creer que puedes. Con fé y voluntad, todo es posible Hermione."

" ¡ Ella vuelve Arion, la siento dentro de mí!"

" ¡Defiéndete Hermione, no dejes que ella gane!"

" ¡Está en mi cuerpo, no puedo echarla, es más fuerte que yo!"

" ¡No es verdad Hermione, tú eres mucho más fuerte que ella!"

" ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh me dueleeeee!"

Hermione se agarró el corazón. Arion vió horrorizado como parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Él abrazó a Hermione, cobijándola en su pecho y agachó la cabeza hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del oído de la castaña.

" Yo estoy contigo Hermione."

" Me está matando."

" No...¡no! No se lo permitas."

" No puedo con ella."

La cabeza de Hermione se echó hacia atrás y Arion vio salir sangre de su boca y nariz.

" Escúchame Hermione ¡escúchame! No te dejes vencer."

" Aaaaahhhhh"

" Te necesito."

Ella escupió sangre.

"El mundo te necesita."

Y tosió.

" Todos te necesitamos."

Su cuerpo se arqueó hacia atrás, Arion lo sostuvo.

" Y te queremos mucho."

Entonces se quedó quieta.

" Por favor Hermione, lucha contra ella."

Sus ojos se volvieron blancos.

" NO LA DEJES GANAR."

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa macabra.

" Porque no se lo merece."

Y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules oscuros.

" ¿ Y tú sí te mereces seguir manipulando a la gente a tu antojo?"

"Yo nunca he manipulado a nadie Lori. No soy como tú."

" Afortunadamente para mí. Si fueses igual que yo, tendría arcadas continuas."

" Deja su cuerpo Lori. Abandónalo."

"No, me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Aunque ya me estoy empezando a cansar. Esa niña es una molestia continua. ¿Por qué no se rinde?"

" ¡Hermione sé que puedes oírme. Rebélate ante ella, no permitas que se quede dentro de ti. Tienes que reaccionar Hermione!"

" Es inútil Arion. Ella nunca podrá echarme. La estoy matando poco a poco… conforme pasan los segundos, su vida se le está acabando."

" Monstruo."

" Y no veas cómo estoy disfrutando. Si oyeras cómo llora su alma…"

" Maldita…¿cuándo dejarás de hacer daño a gente inocente?"

" ¡Nunca!"

" Eres un demonio."

" Gracias."

" ¿Cuándo dejaste de tener alma, Lori?"

" Cuando tú me rompiste el corazón."- pronunció ella con voz rota-

Arion la miró asombrado, por un momento, creyó escuchar el tono de voz que tenía la antigua Lori, la que él amaba.

" ¿Loriana?"

" ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!"

Pero entonces ella le empujó y Arion se dio cuenta que ella volvía a ser la mujer fría y cruel que él observaba desde hacía miles de años.

Él se levantó y agarró a Hermione de los hombros, entonces, mirándola con decisión y sin decir una sola palabra, la besó en los labios.

Hermione empezó a golpearle, pero Arion no se apartó ni un milímetro. Él pronfundizó el beso mientras el cuerpo de Hermione volvía a sufrir convulsiones. Una mano de Arion se introdujo en los cabellos de Hermione, masajeando su nuca. Su otra mano se posó en el talle, acariciando su cintura. El cuerpo de Hermione le golpeó más fuerte, pero Arion insistió en su afecto. Él susurró…

"Te quiero Loriana."

Y entonces ella se desmayó. Arion la sostuvo para evitar que su cuerpo se golpeara contra el suelo. Él la dejó tumbada boca arriba y observó con asombro cómo el espíritu de Lori, abandonaba el cuerpo de Hermione para luego desaparecer de la vista de Arion.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Hermione Granger abría los ojos.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

" Conmigo, Hermione."

" ¿Qué ha pasado? Me duele todo el cuerpo."

" ¿Estás bien?"

"Dentro de lo que cabe, lo estoy. ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?"

Ella se limpió la boca.

" Arion ¿qué ha ocurrido?"

" Lori se metió en tu cuerpo y te hizo daño, pero ya se ha ido."

" Ouu me duele todo. ¡Es un dolor inmenso! Mi corazón…me duele el corazón."

" Ella te hizo daño ahí y en otros sitios. Intentó matarte."

"No, no es dolor físico lo único que siento, siento…mucho dolor. Es como si me hubiesen roto el corazón."

Arion lloró.

" ¿Qué te ocurre, por qué lloras?"

" Por nada, ya se me pasará."

"Arion, tengo flashes en mi cabeza."

"Son recuerdos de lo que has sufrido con Lori, Hermione. Lo has pasado muy mal, pero te pondrás bien."

" Arion, tienes sangre en la boca."

"Es tuya."

" ¿Mía?"

"Sí."

" ¿Y por qué tienes mi sangre en tu boca?"

" Porque la tragué cuando te besé."

" ME…¿me besaste, por qué?"

" Porque tenía que expulsar a Lori de tu cuerpo y sólo podía hacerlo con amor."

" ¿Con amor? No te entiendo."

" Lori…me odia y yo la quiero. El amor que siento por ella, lo aborrece. Tuve que besarte y decirle que la amaba para que ella saliese de ti. Tú no podías echarla, era muy fuerte."

Hermione se agarró la cabeza con una mano.

" Ahora…ahora estoy recordando cosas, algunas. Recuerdo tu voz diciéndome que luchase contra ella y me recuerdo a mí misma, dentro de mi cuerpo, sufriendo, soportando todo el dolor que ella me causaba. Recuerdo también que me asfixiaba. Recuerdo… que intentó sacar mi alma de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo…su dolor y sufrimiento."

" ¿Su dolor y sufrimiento. De qué hablas?"

" Ella sufría, sufría mucho. Cuando estaba dentro de mí y te oía decir que la querías, ella sufría. Creo que aún te quiere, Arion. Creo que nunca ha dejado de quererte y creo que es ese mismo amor que ella siente por ti, el que le hace tanto daño."

Arion se quedó mudo de asombro.

" Pienso…que si logramos que ella te escuche, puede que logres recuperarla."

" No, eso no es posible. Llevo miles de años intentando hacer que me escuche pero es inútil, no quiere entrar en razón. Nunca me cree."

" Algo me dice que esta vez, has logrado llegar hasta ella, hasta la antigua Lori, Arion. Ella aún vive. Está en su corazón, pero la otra Lori no la deja salir. Creo que si lográsemos que la antigua Lori saliese a la luz, entonces todo acabaría. La antigua Lori es humana, siente como tal. Si logramos que esa Lori aparezca, podremos vencer a la otra Lori. Estoy convencida de ello."

" Entonces hazlo Hermione, sé que puedes."

" ¿Me ayudarás?"

"No, lo siento. En eso no puedo ayudarte. Lori no permitirá jamás, que yo acceda a la antigua Lori. No dejará que me acerque a ella."

" ¡Pero si lo has hecho Arion!"

"Sólo durante un instante. Eso no es suficiente."

" ¡Pues insiste!"

"No. Es inútil. No puedo, nunca he podido. Desde que Lori se convirtió en un monstruo sin sentimientos, nada de lo que he hecho ha servido."

" ¿Cómo puedes rendirte tan fácilmente?"

" Porque sé que no puedo ganar en esto, Hermione. Es una batalla perdida."

" Sólo los cobardes se rinden."

"Entonces soy un cobarde."

" ¡ Pues no deberías serlo. Eres un Dios, Arion, tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa con sólo desearlo!"

" Pero no algo como esto, Hermione. Recuperar a mi esposa no es algo que se pueda conseguir con magia, sino con sentimientos."

" ¡Pues úsalos!"

" ¡YA LO HE HECHO! LLEVO MILES DE AÑOS USÁNDOLOS Y NO ME SIRVEN DE NADA. ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? NO SE PUEDE LLEGAR HASTA UNA PERSONA SI ESA PERSONA NO TE PERMITE EL ACCESO. ¡ ELLA ME ABORRECE, ME ODIA, Y SE NIEGA A ESCUCHARME!"

Arion se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Hermione se arrastró hasta estar a su altura. Ella le acarició la espalda, intentando consolarle.

" Déjame decirte algo que antes me dijiste. Si pierdes la esperanza, ella habrá ganado. No la pierdas Arion, sigue luchando por ella. Insiste. Te aseguro que tu esposa sigue en ese cuerpo. Sólo tienes que lograr sacarla."

" ¡NO PUEDO HERMIONE, LO HE INTENTADO TODO!"

" Pues entonces inténtalo otra vez."

" ¡NO SIRVE DE NADA!"

" Sí sirve, te lo aseguro. Cuando ella estaba en mi cuerpo, yo sentí su otra alma. **Ella tiene dos almas**. **Una negra**, como su corazón, **pero la otra es blanca** **y** luminosa, como **la** luna. Esa alma **blanca, pertenece a la antigua Lori**, la que tú amas. Pero esa alma blanca, está dormida con un profundo sueño. **Sólo tienes que despertarla."**

" ¿Y CÓMO PUEDO HACERLO?"

"**Con amor,** Arion. Porque el amor, todo lo puede."

" El amor no sirve de nada. Llevo miles de años sintiéndolo por ella, intentando demostrárselo, pero ella no me deja."

" Es la oscura Lori la que no te deja, la otra Lori sí te dejaría."

" Pero es la oscura la que domina, no la otra. ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta la otra Lori y despertarla?"

"**Con demostraciones de amor**, Arion, **no con palabras**."

" Eso es muy fácil decirlo Hermione, pero no hacerlo."

" Oh, es más fácil de lo que tú crees."

"Lo que tú digas."

" Ahora…tengo otro recuerdo. A mi mente ha llegado la imagen de ti besándome y diciéndole a Lori que la quieres. ¡Eso es! Fue tu amor lo que logró que la oscura Lori abandonase mi cuerpo. ¡Yo regresé gracias a ti y al amor que sientes por la antigua Lori!. ¿No lo ves?. ¡Aún tienes esperanzas!"

" Puede que tengas razón."

" La tengo, sabes que la tengo. Puede que sea una niña, Arion, pero sé lo que es sentir un gran amor por otra persona. Sé lo que es dar amor por esa persona y sé que el amor todo lo puede, incluso conseguir algo que parece imposible.**El amor es capaz de hacer los milagros más increíbles.** Si no, fíjate en la madre de Harry, Arion."

" ¿Lily?"

"Sí, ella. Ella quería a Harry y se sacrificó por él. Y ese amor fue lo que le protegió de Voldemort cuando sólo era un bebé. Por eso la maldición rebotó y le dio a Voldemort en vez de a Harry. ¿Lo entiendes? Si el amor de una madre pudo conseguir que su hijo se salvara de una muerte segura¿quién no te dice a ti que el amor que sientes por tu esposa, conseguirá que la mala Lori desaparezca para siempre y tú y la Lori buena volváis a estar juntos para siempre?"

"El día en que eso suceda, Hermione, ni yo mismo lo creeré."

"El día que eso suceda, Arion, tú lo creerás porque estarás ahí para verlo. Y ese día…será el más feliz de tu vida."

" Lo sé."

"Arion¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Todo lo que quieras."

" ¿Cuándo me hablaste sobre la forma de invocarte en la batalla, por qué me dijiste que yo podía pedirte varias cosas?"

"Porque puedo concedértelas. Es decir, yo puedo acudir a tu llamada y ayudarte en la lucha o con la energía de mi colgante. Pero también puedo concederte deseos si así lo quieres."

" ¿Deseos para mí o para el mundo?"

"Ambas cosas."

"¿Podría pedirte algo ahora?"

"No, Hermione, sólo puedes pedírmelo en la batalla."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo soy el Dios de la Energía Solar. Mi poder hace que todo renazca, que todo se recupere. Por lo tanto, esos deseos son para mejorar el mundo cuando se esté destruyendo y ahora mismo, el mundo está intacto. Así que no puedes pedirme nada porque no puedo concedértelo en este momento."

"Entiendo pero…lo que yo quiero pedirte, no es para mí. Sino para Harry."

" ¿Para Harry?"

"Sí."

" ¿Y qué es lo que quieres para él?"

"Que no esté solo. No quiero que se quede solo si yo muero. No quiero que sienta que no tiene a nadie que le quiera y se preocupe por él."

"Ah, entiendo por dónde vas."

"Quiero que si yo muero, cosa que es más que probable…si yo muero, quiero que resucites a sus padres y a Sirius. ¿Podrías hacer eso?"

" Sí, podría, porque ellos no murieron de muertes naturales sino por magia y cuando una persona muere a causa de la magia, se le puede resucitar más fácilmente."

"Entonces hazlo, resucítales por favor."

"De acuerdo."

"Prométemelo, prométeme que si yo muero, lo primero que harás será resucitar a Sirius, James y Lily."

"Lo prometo."

"Y que les protegerás, para que en la medida de lo posible, ellos sigan vivos al lado de Harry."

"Haré lo que esté en mi mano."

"Porque estoy convencida que si Harry está con ellos, él no se dejará vencer fácilmente por Voldemort ya que tendrá algo a lo que aferrarse para seguir viviendo."

"Eso mismo deberías aplicártelo tú para no dejarte vencer por Lori. Debes aferrarte al amor que sientes por Harry, porque si lo haces, tus ganas de vivir no desaparecerán por mucho dolor que ella te cause."

" Ya, pero no es de mí de quien estamos hablando ahora."

" Sí pero es de ti de quien debemos hablar."

"¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien."

"Ahora sí, pero antes no lo estabas. Hermione, debes seguir fortaleciéndote, antes no pudiste con Lori… ¡Y sólo te quedan 3 días antes de la batalla!"

"Bueno, pero es que yo no esperaba que ella se metiese en mi cuerpo."

" ¡Pues lo hará, claro que lo hará! Volverá a hacerlo en cuanto tenga ocasión y tú debes estar preparada ante eso. No pienses ni por un momento que Lori, se limitará a luchar contra ti cuerpo a cuerpo. No, ella no te dará una pelea limpia, ella empleará cualquier medio para acabar contigo, incluso la posesión. ¡Por eso debes ser más fuerte de espíritu y no dejarte dominar por ella!"

"Eso es muy fácil para ti decirlo, Arion, tú no la has tenido dentro de ti. Es un dolor tan insoportable el que te provoca cuando la tienes dentro, que se te quitan todas las ganas de vivir. Lo único que deseas, es morirte para poder descansar."

" Vale...¡entonces muérete! Pero no descanses. ¡Sigue luchando contra ella!"

"Tú quieres que yo muera ¿verdad? Porque ya son con ésta, dos veces, las que me dices que me muera y que siga luchando contra ella aunque sea en forma de espíritu."

"Yo no quiero que mueras...¡yo quiero que la venzas estando viva!"

"Y lo intentaré, te lo prometo. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por acabar con ella."

" Lo harás bien, Hermione."

" ¿Tú crees?"

"Sí. Eres una gran bruja y tienes mucho poder en tu interior."

" Pues antes no me ha servido de mucho."

" Bueno, pero es que te pilló por sorpresa. Pero como ya has sabido lo que sientes cuando ella está dentro de ti. Si volviese a ocurrirte, no te dejarías vencer tan fácilmente ¿verdad?"

" Sí."

"Deberías volver al castillo. McGonagall está terriblemente preocupada por ti. Llevas mucho tiempo inconsciente."

" ¿Cómo dices?"

"Digo, que llevas mucho rato sin abrir los ojos y Minerva está a punto de entrar en una ataque de nervios."

" ¡Espera un momento! Entonces ¿todo esto no es más que un sueño?"

"Sí, pero todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí es real. Excepto por una cosa."

"¿El qué?"

"La muerte de Winky. Eso es lo único que es falso."

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada, ella buscó a la elfina y vio que no estaba.

"¿Dónde está?"

"En tu habitación."

"¡Pero si no estaba allí cuando la busqué!"

" Es que había desaparecido, es decir, que había salido de tu habitación para ir a un sitio y luego volver a tu cuarto."

" Pero si McGonagall me dijo que ella no podía dejar mi estancia bajo ningún concepto."

"Ya, pero lo hizo."

" ¡ PERO SI WINKY NO HA DESOBEDECIDO JAMÁS UNA ORDEN DE UN PROFESOR O PROFESORA!"

"Pues esta vez lo ha hecho y por un motivo más que justificado."

" ¿Tiene que ver con la misión?"

"Sí y con la alineación de estrellas de esta noche."

" ¿Podrías ser más explícito?"

"Sólo te diré que ella te entregará algo que te será útil esta noche."

"¿Y qué será?"

" Una vara."

" ¿Y para qué quiero una vara?"

"Para saber el lugar exacto donde aparecerá Lori."

" ¿CÓMO DICES?"

"Digo que esa vara, te mostrará el lugar donde Lori hará su aparición cuando llegue el momento de abrir el Portal."

" ¿Y de quién es esa vara?"

" De Lilian."

" ¿Lilian… quién es?"

Arion sonrió enigmáticamente.

"Contéstame Arion¿quién es Lilian?"

" Alguien muy sabia."

"¿Ella también es una Elegida?"

"No, pero es una descendiente directa de una de ellas."

" ¿Entonces es humana?"

"Sí, es una humana como tú."

" Ah, de mi época."

"Exacto, aunque ella es mayor que tú."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

" Unos treinta y pocos."

" Ah, entonces no es de Hogwarts."

"Sí, lo es. O mejor dicho, lo fue. Digamos que ella estudió allí."

" ¿Y qué hace ahora?"

" Descansar."

" ¿Descansar?"

"Sí bueno, digamos que está en un sitio donde sólo hay paz."

" ¿Cómo el cielo?"

"Sí."

" No será…¿la joven bruja amiga tuya que luego se convirtió en ángel?

"JAJJAJAJAJAJAJA. ¡No! Mi amiga no estudió en Hogwarts. Cuando ella vivía, ni si quiera existía el castillo."

" Oh sí, perdona. Olvidé ese detalle."

"No pasa nada."

"Entonces ¿quién es Lilian?"

" Alguien que te quiere mucho y que te ayudará si se lo pides."

" Pero ¿a cuántas personas tengo que llamar para que me ayuden?"

" A nosotros tres, siempre y cuando tú lo creas oportuno."

" O sea, a ti, Lak y a esa tal Lilian."

"Eso es."

"¿Cómo es Lilian?"

" Muy guapa. Tan guapa como tú."

" ¿Tan guapa como yo?"

"Sí."

"O sea, que ella también es un bicho raro ¿no?"

"Tú no eres un bicho raro, simplemente eres distinta a las demás chicas."

" ¿Y eso no es ser rara?"

"No, eso es ser especial."

" Oh."

" ¿Por qué te crees tan fea Hermione?"

" No es que me crea fea, Arion, es que sé que no soy guapa, soy una chica del montón, que no tiene nada especial en la cara que me haga hermosísima a los ojos de los demás."

"Bueno, sé a lo que te refieres. Quizás no seas tan guapa como Lavender, o con una belleza exótica como Cho, pero te aseguro que tú eres guapa. Lo que pasa es que no sabes sacarte partido. Si te arreglaras un poco más…"

" ¡No tengo tiempo para eso Arion!"

" Jajjajajajajajajajjaaaaaa eres igual que ella."

" ¿Igual que quién?"

" Que Lilian."

" ¿Ella tampoco se arregla?"

"No. Sólo en ocasiones. Ella es de las personas que dicen que sólo hay que ponerse despampanante cuando la ocasión lo requiere y que pintarse porque sí y ponerse modelitos para lucir tipo delante de los chicos, es señal de vanidad y cabeza hueca."

" Jajajajajjaaaa. ¡Estoy de acuerdo con ella! Esa Lilian me cae bien. Podríamos ser buenas amigas aunque me doble la edad."

"Sí que lo seríais."

" Por cierto¿dónde está?"

"Ya te lo dije, descansando."

" ¡Ah sí, es verdad! En un sitio como el cielo ¿no? Donde sólo hay paz."

"Eso es."

" ¿Está muerta?"

Arion iba a contestar, pero en ese momento, el cuerpo de Hermione se sacudió. Ella miró asustada al dios.

"Arion ¿qué me ocurre?"

" Nada, sólo te estás despertando. Minerva te ha hecho beber una poción que hará que despiertes."

" Entonces ¿debo volver?"

"Sí pero no le cuentes nada de lo que hemos hablado. Sólo cuéntale lo de Lori."

"De acuerdo."

"Hasta pronto Hermione."

" Hasta luego. ¡Arion espera!"

" ¿Sí?"

" Gracias por todo."

Él sonrió.

"De nada. Cuando vuelvas, procura descansar. Dile a Minerva que hable con los profesores de las clases que tengas hoy. No debes ir a ninguna de ellas. Necesitas dormir y moverte lo menos posible hasta que llegue el momento de la Alineación de estrellas. ¿De acuerdo?"

" Sí."

"Recuerda Hermione, será a medianoche."

"Lo sé."

" Y ve sola. Completamente sola."

" Vale."

" ¡Sin Harry, Ron o cualquier otra persona que pueda querer ir contigo si te ve salir del castillo!"

" Procuraré que nadie me vea."

" Eso está mejor. Y ahora vuelve."

Tras depositar un beso en la frente de la prefecta, Hermione cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró con la frente de Minerva McGonagall pegada a la suya.

" Pro…Profesora ¿qué hace?"

Minerva se apartó rápidamente y le dio un tremendo abrazo.

" ¡Señorita Granger! Me alegra ver que ya está bien. Me ha dado un susto tremendo, querida."

" Lo siento. ¿Qué hacía con mi frente?"

" Comprobar su temperatura, antes tenía fiebre. Sólo quería saber si había bajado."

" ¿Y no es mejor usar la mano que la frente?"

" No, porque ahí tengo menos capacidad sensitiva. Mi frente es más sensible que mi mano."

"Si usted lo dice…"

" Tiene usted mala cara, señorita Granger. Está muy pálida."

" Es que he tenido un mal sueño, por así decirlo."

" ¿Qué clase de sueño?"

"Uno en el que Lori se metía en mi cuerpo y me hacía un daño terrible. Pero Arion logró que ella se fuese."

" ¿Ha soñado con Lori y el Dios Arion?"

" Sí, y con la muerte de Winky."

" Vaya."

" ¿Cree que es algo malo?"

"No. No tiene por qué serlo."

" ¿Puedo volver a mi habitación?"

"Claro que sí, querida. Yo la acompañaré. Debería descansar el resto de la tarde, necesita recuperar fuerzas."

" Lo sé."

" No se olvide que la espero en mi despacho a las nueve."

"No lo olvidaré."

"Bien. Vamos, la llevaré a su estancia."

"Gracias."

* * *

Hermione estuvo durmiendo durante 4 horas, durante las cuales, miles de flashes llenaron su mente. Flashes de recuerdos recientes de todo lo que había vivido, como lo de Lori, o de su encuentro con Lak, días atrás. O de la primera vez que besó a Harry en los labios.

Winky estaba con ella, al pie de su cama. De pie, en una silla. Colocando trapos húmedos encima de la frente caliente de la prefecta ya que su temperatura corporal había subido considerablemente desde el instante en que ella empezó a soñar. Justo cuando Winky le renovaba el paño, llamaron a la puerta.

" Hermione soy Harry ¿puedo pasar?"

Winky miró alarmada a la prefecta, la cuál, seguía profundamente dormida y hablando en sueños, aunque la elfina no lograba entender nada de lo que ella decía.

"Hermione por favor, ábreme."

Winky bajó de la silla y se acercó a la puerta. Aún sin abrirla, ella puso atención a lo que decía Harry.

"Hermione si estás ahí, abre por favor. Son las 4. Habíamos quedado en vernos a esta hora¿recuerdas?"

Winky miró de nuevo a la prefecta pero ella seguía durmiendo.

" ¡O me abres o derribo la puerta!"

Winky se asustó y se apartó rápidamente de la puerta por lo que pudiera ocurrir.

" ¡HERMIONE MALDITA SEA, HAZ EL FAVOR DE DEJARME ENTRAR!"

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente. Winky desapareció.

Harry oteó la habitación y cuando vio a Hermione moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma agitada, cerró la puerta rápidamente y corrió hasta llegar a la cama. Él se sentó al lado de ella y le tocó la frente.

" ¡AUUUUUU!"

Harry sopló hasta que su mano dejó de arder. Él tuvo cuidado de no volver a tocarla y se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura del oído de la Gryffindor.

" Hermione, soy Harry. ¿Me escuchas?"

Ella no contestó, sino que se giró, dándole la espalda.

"Hermione, despierta por favor."

Ella dijo algo en voz baja, pero él no pudo escucharlo.

"Hermione... ¡despierta de una vez!"

Ella no lo hizo.

"Mierda, si pudiera tocarte sin terminar ardiendo yo…¡JODER ESTO NO ES JUSTO!"

Hermione se giró de nuevo, volviendo a quedar de cara a Harry.

Él se acercó a su oído y…

" ¡ HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

" AHHHHHH ¡QUÉQUÉQUÉ!"

Ella despertó de repente y se incorporó, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, al lado de Harry. Cara a cara con él.

" ¿Ocurre algo Harry?"

" ¡PUES MIRA SÍ! Ocurre que llevo ¡15 minutos intentando despertarte! Te estás volviendo una marmota ¿sabes?"

" JJjajajajajajaaa. ¿Yo? Creo que me estás confundiendo con Ron."

" Oh no, Ron ya no es una marmota, eso lo eres tú ahora."

"Ron siempre ha sido un dormilón, Harry."

" Eso era antes, lleva un tiempo durmiendo poquísimo, te lo aseguro. Esta mañana tenía ojeras."

" Si tú lo dices…"

" Oye¿qué es lo que estabas soñando?"

" No sé, no me acuerdo."

" Pues debía de ser algo muy agradable, porque no parecías querer despertarte."

" No sé lo que soñaba, pero no era algo agradable. Tengo una mala sensación en el cuerpo."

" Estás sudando. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, es sólo que hace mucho calor."

" Más bien hace frío, eres tú la que tiene calor."

" Pues será eso."

Ella salió de la cama y se acercó a la puerta.

" ¿Dónde vas Hermione?"

" Oh, a lavarme. Necesito una ducha fría, estoy a punto de derretirme."

" Iré contigo."

" ¡NO! Tú no puedes venir al baño de prefectos Harry. Espérame aquí. Te prometo no tardar mucho."

" No pienso quedarme aquí solo, iré contigo."

" Pero Harry... ¡tú no puedes pasar al baño de prefectos!"

" Pues me quedaré en la puerta pero no voy a dejar que vayas sola."

" Ay Harry...¿qué más da que vaya sola? No voy a perderme por el camino... ¿sabes?"

" Y yo no voy a dejar que mi novia ¡salga en camisón y que todo el mundo la vea así!"

"¿Ca…Camisón?. ¡Pero qué dices, estoy vestida!"

"¿Seguro? Deberías mirarte."

Ella lo hizo y se puso granate. Hermione llevaba un camisón, bastante corto. Era de seda, un suave y brillante camisón dorado que le llegaba justo a la altura del muslo. Ella supuso que McGonagall se lo pondría cuando se quedó dormida.

Corriendo, se acercó al armario y se puso una bata. Cuando cerró la puerta y se giró, se encontró a Harry delante suya.

Ella se agarró el corazón.

" ¡POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, HARRY!. ¿ES QUE PRETENDES QUE ME DÉ UN INFARTO? NO VUELVAS A ASUSTARME ASÍ."

"¿Asustarte? Pero si sólo me he acercado a ti."

" ¡PERO ES QUE LO HAS HECHO TAN SILENCIOSAMENTE QUE NO TE HE OÍDO VENIR!"

"Oh, perdona."

Hermione le apartó de ella y se situó en la puerta.

"Volveré dentro de 10 minutos Harry."

" Volveremos, mejor dicho."

" Pero Harry…"

"Pero nada Hermione, he dicho que te acompaño y voy a hacerlo."

"Vale, pesado."

" ¡No me llames pesado! Simplemente me preocupo por ti."

" Pues no tienes por qué, estoy perfectamente."

" Pues hace diez minutos no lo parecías. Estabas bastante agitada cuando dormías."

" Y qué."

" ¡Que me asustaste!. ¿De acuerdo? Ni si quiera yo me he movido tanto como tú, cuando he tenido pesadillas."

" Bueno, siento haberte asustado...¡pero tú no tenías que estar en mi cama!"

" ¿Cómo que no?. ¡Intentaba despertarte!"

" Pues haberme llamado."

" Ya lo intenté, pero no surtió efecto. Incluso intenté tocarte ...¡y mira lo que me ocurrió!"

Él le enseñó su mano. Hermione miró horrorizada la mano derecha de Harry, no es que estuviera roja, es que estaba negra y salía humo de ella.

" ¿Cómo, cómo te has hecho eso?"

" Tocándote."

" Oh Dios mío, ella tenía razón, cada vez soy más poderosa."

" ¿Ella Hermione, de quién estás hablando?"

" De nadie, olvídalo. No tiene importancia. Déjame curarte la mano."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Ella agarró su mano y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Hermione sopló sobre la mano de Harry y luego depositó un beso en la palma. La mano de Harry recuperó su color y no quedó ni un rastro de las quemaduras que antes tuvieron. Él se quedó muerto de asombro.

" ¿Cómo has hecho eso? Ni si quiera has usado un hechizo con la varita."

" No lo sé, pero…en mi interior sentí que era lo que debía hacer."

" Bueno…si a partir de ahora vas a curar mis quemaduras con besitos, quizás debería quemarme más a menudo."

Él le guiñó un ojo. Ella se rió.

"¡Harry no seas malo!"

" No lo soy. Simplemente me encanta que me mimes tanto."

" Jjijiijiijjijijij."

" No es que me mimen a menudo... ¿sabes?"

" Lo sé. Sé lo mucho que has sufrido en el pasado, pero te prometo que, mientras estemos juntos, no sufrirás más. Yo cuidaré siempre de ti. No te abandonaré nunca… y te querré toda mi vida."

"Hermione."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que alguien le había dicho algo tan hermoso como aquello.

Su corazón se llenó de gratitud hacia ella, porque sintió que tenía tantísimo que agradecerle, que no sabía qué hacer para mostrárselo.

"Hermione yo…"

" ¿Sí?"

" Te quiero muchísimo."

" Y yo a ti. Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

" Yo también. ¿Me dejas besarte?"

"Sí, y acariciarme también, y abrazarme, y todo lo que quieras."

Él levantó una ceja de manera insinuante y le sonrió pícaramente.

"¿Todo lo que quiera?"

Ella se rió.

"¡Bueno ya me entiendes!"

Él también se rió.

"Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. Siempre lo he hecho. Y ahora…te voy a dar uno de esos besos que hacen historia."

"Oh sí, sí…ven aquí."

Antes de que él hiciese ni un mero movimiento de acercamiento, ella se enganchó a su cuello y le dio un beso de esos que cortan la respiración.

Pero Harry no se quedó atrás debido a la sorpresa, así que aprovechó para aferrarse a su cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió cómo él la elevaba, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo. Ella profundizó los besos que le daba, y mientras sus manos acariciaban la nuca y cabellos de Harry, ella se relajó, permitiéndose a sí misma vaciar su mente por unos instantes, de todas las cosas relacionadas con Lori y limitarse simplemente a entregar el alma, en cada beso que daba a aquél chico de ojos verdes al que ella quería con todo el corazón.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia atrás, hasta que llegó a la cama. Él se tumbó boca arriba, con Hermione aún encima suyo.

Ella rodó, quedando ahora debajo y sintió una mano de Harry, dejar su cintura y empezar a recorrer su cadera.

Ella suspiró y él intensificó los besos que le daba.

Mientras Hermione disfrutaba de la sensación de sentirse amada por la persona que tenía delante de ella, sus ojos se cerraron y le mostraron algo que no había visto antes. Una mujer, una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo y unos ojos verdes de color esmeralda, el mismo color que los ojos de Harry. La mujer le sonreía y cuando Hermione quiso reaccionar, ella desapareció.

La prefecta abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma tumbada de costado, al lado de Harry, cara a cara de él.

Harry seguía besándola y acariciándola sin descanso. Sus manos subían y bajaban por el cuerpo de Hermione mientras sus dedos hacían maravillas en cada zona del cuerpo que él rozaba o acariciaba. Ella gimió de placer, Harry le había agarrado un pecho, algo que él sabía, le encantaba a ella.

Ella complacida, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Y mientras las manos de ella acariciaban la ancha espalda de él, Harry pensó que no se podía sentir más a gusto de lo que estaba ahora.

Pero se equivocó, porque en el momento en que sintió que Hermione tiraba de él, hasta hacerlos rodar y colocarse encima suyo, él se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al sentirse así, porque sí era posible sentirse más a gusto aún.

A decir verdad, se sentía pletórico, más que feliz, sentía haber alcanzado la gloria. Y es que Hermione estaba quitándole la túnica y la camisa.

Ella iba despacio, quitando todos los botones y de repente, su camisa salió volando hasta caer fuera de la cama. Ella comenzó a besar toda la zona, dejando suaves e intensos besos por sus hombros, cuello, pectorales, y abdominales. Un sonido gutural y placentero salió de su garganta cuando ella pasó su lengua alrededor del ombligo de él.

"_Dios"_

Fue todo lo que pudo pensar él en ese momento. Y es que su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos, estaba en otra parte y a la vez en ninguna,

Harry no quería pensar en nada, a decir verdad, no podía pensar en nada más que en Hermione, lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que ella le estaba haciendo sentir y disfrutar. Harry siempre había pensado que ella era especial, en cualquier sentido. Pero lo que no había pensado hasta ahora, es que, además de especial, Hermione era una diosa.

Debía de serlo, porque para él no era posible, que alguien humano como ella, pudiera provocarle tantas sensaciones tan intensas, como las que estaba sintiendo con sólo un beso o roce, que ella le diese. De hecho, le estaba dando más de uno, a decir verdad, él había perdido la cuenta de todos los besos, caricias, roces y… un momento ¿eso fue un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha?

"_Por Dios, si es que hasta mordiéndome me causa escalofríos"._

Pero él sabía que esos escalofríos no eran de miedo precisamente, sino de gusto. De gusto por sentirse en otro mundo, un mundo del que no quería salir. Un mundo que sólo ella podía ofrecerle y que él esperaba secretamente, no se terminase nunca.

Hermione se atrevió a más, ella hizo algo que no había hecho antes con él ni con otro chico. Ella le bajó los pantalones y los tiró lejos.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, porque también osó acariciar su cadera y entonces hizo algo, que hizo que Harry gimiera de una forma, que ni si quiera él pensó que podría emitir. Pero no pudo evitarlo, porque en el momento en que sintió cómo ella metía una de sus manos por los boxers y le acariciaba el trasero, pensó que se volvería loco, pero no de desesperación sino de pasión.

La pasión le embargaba, los embargaba a ambos y Harry no sabía qué hacer para devolverle el favor a ella. Nunca había estado así con una chica, pero él pensó que si ella se estaba dejando llevar y que no le daba vergüenza hacer todo lo que hacía, no estaría mal tampoco, que él hiciese lo mismo con ella, o algo parecido. Así que Harry, basándose en lo que ella había hecho, los hizo rodar y ahora él quedó encima de ella.

Él se apartó de su rostro un momento y pronunció su nombre. Ella le miró. Estaba colorada y agitada, tenía el pelo más alborotado que nunca. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus ojos marrones estaban brillantes. Harry pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa como hasta ese momento.

"Voy a devolverte el favor."

Fue todo lo que le dijo. Ella pensó que esa frase no era muy romántica, pero entendió perfectamente por qué él la había dicho.

Así que ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de tal forma, que Harry sintió a su corazón saltar. Porque nunca la había visto sonreír de aquella manera y pensó que si ella sonreía así, sería porque de verdad era feliz. Y él volvió a sentirse pletórico, porque sabía en su fuero interno, que ella era así de feliz por estar con él. Y se alegró, se alegró enormemente. Y le dio gracias a Dios de que hubiese puesto a Hermione Granger en su vida.

Él acercó su rostro al de Hermione y le dio un beso puro, de amor verdadero. Iba a empezar a darle más cuando sintió que el cuerpo de ella se sacudía. Sus ojos marrones se cerraron fuertemente y ella se llevó una mano a la frente. Harry se asustó.

"Hermione... ¿estás bien?"

" A…a…a…¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"¡HERMIONE QUÉ TE OCURRE!"

"Nononono ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" ¡HERMIONE!"

Ella empezó a llorar fuertemente y él tiró de ella, sentándose y cobijándola en su pecho. Ella temblaba y él se sentía impotente.

"Hermione…"

Ella no contestó y él se llenó de temor. No entendía lo que ocurría. Hacía tan sólo unos instantes estaban tan bien... ¿por qué ahora sufría ella tanto?. ¿Qué había podido ocurrirle que fuese tan malo para que su delgado cuerpo temblara de aquella forma?

Era como si algo o alguien estuviese aterrorizándola y él se sentía fatal porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla. Así que se limitó a darle calor humano y protección. Sí, eso es lo que haría, protegerla. Aunque no supiese de qué la estaba protegiendo, pero él lo haría, la protegería de lo que fuese que quisiera dañarla, porque él no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, le hiciese daño a ella. Jamás lo permitiría. Antes de dejar que algo la dañara, él cometería una locura.

"Hermione estoy aquí... ¿puedes oírme?"

Harry le apartó los cabellos del rostro y lo que vio lo dejó muerto de asombro, ella tenía los ojos idos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación que él no lograba localizar. Ella volvió a temblar y él la meció.

"Tranquila, tranquila, estoy aquí."

Una mano de Hermione se cerró en una de las de Harry. Su mirada seguía perdida, pero él sabía que ella le había oído, así que siguió hablándole dulcemente y con una voz suave, intentando transmitirle calidez, algo que él no había sentido hasta que ella se lo enseñó, como el resto de demostraciones de afecto y buenos sentimientos que él había aprendido gracias a ella y al gran amor que siempre le mostraba a él como amiga y como novia.

"No pasa nada, Hermione. No pasa nada, todo está bien. Yo estoy contigo y no pienso irme."

Una lágrima salió de uno de los ojos de Hermione. Él la retiró y le besó la mejilla.

" No me iré Hermione, no me iré."

Más lágrimas cayeron y cuantas más caían, más besos le daba él.

" Sigo aquí, Hermione. No pienso dejarte."

Él la besó ahora en los labios y cuando se retiró, él la vio parpadear. Así que la besó otra vez.

La cabeza de Hermione cayó hacia atrás y su boca se movió, como queriendo decir algo.

Harry se acercó a ella, prestando atención a lo que ella pudiese decir.

"Ha...Har…Harry."

"¿Qué?"- dijo él, muy bajito, casi sin voz debido a la gran angustia que sentía al verla así.

"Harr…Harry."

"¿Qué?. ¡HÁBLAME!"

"Y…Yy…Yyo…Yo…"

"Tú qué...¡tú qué Hermione!"

"A…A…Ayu…Ayu…Ayuda."

" ¿ CÓMO PUEDO AYUDARTE?. ¡ DÍMELO!"

"A…Am…Amo…Amor."

"¿AMOR?"

"Am…Amo…Amor...t..ttu..tu...Am…Am…Amo…Amor…"

" ¡No lo entiendo Hermione, no entiendo lo que intentas decirme!"

Ella se agarró la garganta, como si le faltase el aire. Harry la miró aterrado, más de lo que había estado antes.

" ¿HERMIONE?"

Ella empezó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire, como intentando recuperar el que estaba perdiendo.

Harry comenzó a llorar, desesperado.

" ¡QUÉ TE PASA, POR DIOS DIME QUÉ TIENES. HAZ ALGO, UNA SEÑAL QUE ME INDIQUE QUÉ DEBO HACER PARA AYUDARTE!"

Ella se dio un suave golpecito en la garganta, él comprendió rápidamente.

"Si es aire lo que necesitas ¡te lo daré!"

En menos de un segundo, él estaba haciéndole el boca a boca. El cuerpo de Hermione se relajó y sus manos soltaron su garganta.

Durante unos minutos que a Harry le parecieron eternos, ella no se movió. Cuando él la vio cerrar los ojos, creyó que moriría porque su pecho, había dejado de moverse. Ya no subía y bajaba con cada respiración.

" ¡NO TE MUERAS HERMIONE, NO TE MUERAS POR FAVOR…NO ME DEJES SOLO!"

Él volvió a llorar y sus lágrimas cayeron en la boca abierta de Hermione. Se introdujeron por su garganta y llegaron hasta su corazón, que comenzó a latir con fuerza y su pecho, volvió a moverse. Ella respiró con normalidad, pero sus ojos seguían con la mirada perdida.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de su mente, Hermione luchaba por su supervivencia, luchaba por no dejarse vencer otra vez.

No quería dejarla ganar pero ella era tan fuerte…tanto…que Hermione pensó que moriría de un momento a otro.

"_Lori ya basta. ¡Déjala en paz!" -_Gritó la mujer pelirroja que Hermione había visto cuando cerró los ojos, estando con Harry. Ella no sabía cómo o por qué estaba ahí, pero el hecho era que esa mujer, acababa de aparecer.

Intentó que la diosa, soltase a Hermione pero un potente rayo lanzado por Lori, hizo que su cuerpo retrocediese varios metros.

"_¡No te entrometas Lilian o te haré daño a ti también!"_

"_¡Ella no te ha hecho nada malo!"_

" _¿Y qué?"_

" _¡Que no tienes por qué atacarla si ella no lo ha hecho antes!"_

" _¡CÁLLATE!"_

Lori le lanzó una bola de energía y el cuerpo de Lilian, golpeó el suelo.

Harry sintió arder su cicatriz y creyó que la cabeza le estallaría. Él se la agarró con las manos mientras lloraba por el intenso dolor que sentía.

"_Maldita…¡Maldita seas Lori, maldita seas por siempre!"_

"_¡Una palabra más, Lilian, y haré que te desintegres!"_

La pelirroja se levantó y salió corriendo, interponiéndose entre Lori y la prefecta. Ella la liberó de la diosa y la cogió en brazos.

Echó a correr sin saber dónde dirigirse para escapar, pero intentando por todos los medios que Lori no las alcanzara. Pero eso era imposible, Lilian lo sabía. Lori sólo tenía que mover un dedo para detenerlas, y de hecho, eso fue lo que hizo la diosa. Lilian sintió un potente golpe de energía impactar en su espalda, ella se dobló de dolor y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con Hermione aún en sus brazos. Ella lloró y pidió clemencia.

" _No por favor, a Hermione no, déjala en paz Lori, déjala."_

"_JJajjajajaajaaaaaa."_

"_Por favor, te lo suplico ¡no le hagas daño!"_

"_jajjajaajaaaaajajaa"_

" _¡Por favor NO!"_

Lori le lanzó otro rayo y Lilian agachó su cuerpo para proteger de la energía maligna lo más posible, el cuerpo de la inconsciente Hermione.

"_¡!"_

Un potente gritó salió de su garganta cuando sintió otro rayo impactar ahora en sus costillas.

Harry se dobló de dolor. Ahora estaba recibiendo flashes en su cabeza. Eran imágenes de una mujer pelirroja, una rubia y otra castaña que no distinguía bien, pero él sabía que era Hermione, su intuición se lo decía.

La voz de la mujer pelirroja sonó ahora más alta y clara en la mente de Harry.

" _¡Ya basta Lori. BASTA!. ¿Es que no has tenido bastante?"_

" _¡NO! APÁRTATE LILIAN ¡TENGO QUE MATAR A LA ELEGIDA!"_

" _¡NO LORI, JAMÁS TE LO PERMITIRÉ!"_

Lori lanzó una potente bola de energía que hizo arder el cuerpo de Lilian, pero, aún así, ella no se apartó ni un milímetro de lo que estaba protegiendo. Cuando notó que el fuego se había extinguido y que la diosa se acercaba más a ellas, Lilian optó por hacer lo que creyó más oportuno, cubrir a Hermione.

Su cuerpo se tumbó encima del de la castaña, que ya empezaba a reaccionar. Y mientras ella gritaba de dolor al seguir recibiendo ataques de Lori, Hermione abría los ojos y se preguntaba qué ocurría para que esa mujer de rojos cabellos que estaba sobre ella, gritase de aquella forma. Con una voz desgarrada por el dolor.

Una voz que Harry conocía bien, pues ya había escuchado sus gritos antes. En sus pesadillas.

"¡MAMÁ!"

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Buenas! Sé que os habréis quedado a cuadros. Jijiijijiijiijjiijiijiijijiji. ¿A que no os esperabais algo así?

Preguntas y demás cosas, en los Reviews, así que ya sabéis lo que hacer.

Os aviso de que el Domingo 31 de Julio me iré a la playa y ya no vuelvo hasta finales de Agosto.

Lamentablemente allí no tengo PC. Así que vais a tener que esperar a seguir leyendo el fic cuando yo vuelva de las vacaciones.

Pero no os preocupéis, porque no estaré fuera mucho tiempo, ya que creo, que la última semana de Agosto, vuelvo a casa.

Además, en esta página, existen muchos fics que son mejores que el mío, así que sólo tenéis que buscar uno que os llame la atención y leerlo para entreteneros mientras esperáis mi regreso.

Un beso muy grande a todos.

PD: Intentaré subir otro cap más, antes de irme de vacaciones, pero no prometo nada, por si no pudiese cumplirlo. ¡QUE PASÉIS UN BUEN VERANO! ;-) RAkAoMi.


	23. Los ojos esmeraldas

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado, 30 de Julio de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Os aviso que éste, será el último cap que suba hasta que vuelva de mis vacaciones.

Ya sé que es una faena dejaros a medias, como se suele decir, pero qué queréis, yo no elijo las vacaciones, me las dan.

Espero que este cap os guste. Que lo disfrutéis. Los Reviews como siempre, al final del cap.

¡Un beso a todos y todas y que paséis un buen verano! ;-) RAkAoMi.

PD: son las dos y media de la madrugada y se supone que ya es domingo, pero como en pocas horas me iré de viaje, y os prometí subir otro cap más antes de desaparecer, aquí lo tenéis. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una mujer de palabra. ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

- Lo que lleva comillas y letra normal, es el diálogo hablado.

- Lo que lleva comillas y letra cursiva es el diálogo de los personajes en la dimensión de Lori o algo que piensen fuera de esa dimensión.

- Lo que va en mayúsculas, representa una fuerte emoción. Como por ejemplo, mucha ira, una fuerte discusión, pelea o incluso sorpresa.

* * *

**Cap. 23. " Los ojos esmeraldas." **

" _¡Lilian, quítate de en medio!"_

" _¡JAMÁS!"_

" _¡ENTONCES SUFRIRÁS!"_

" _¡PUEDE QUE SÍ, PERO NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A ESTA NIÑA!"_

" _¿PERO POR QUÉ TE IMPORTA TANTO?. ¡ ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CONTIGO!"_

" _¡ Y A TI NO TE INCUMBE EL POR QUÉ QUIERO PROTEGERLA!"_

" _LILIAN¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!"_

" _¡NO LO HARÉ, LA PROTEGERÉ AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFIQUE QUE TÚ ME HIERAS, AUNQUE PUEDAS DESINTEGRARME, ME DA IGUAL!"_

" _¡ERES IGUAL DE CABEZOTA QUE TU BISABUELA!"_

" _¡QUÉ PUEDO DECIR LORI, SOMOS UNA FAMILIA DE IDEAS FIJAS!"_

" _¡ BASTA YA DE TANTA CHÁCHARA Y QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO!"_

" _¡NO ME DA LA GANA!"_

" _¡ENTONCES NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN!"_

Lori lanzó varias descargas eléctricas, que impactaron en el cuerpo de Lilian, haciéndola gritar aún más.

Ella emitió un potente grito de dolor, que sonó tan cerca para Harry, como si la tuviese delante de él.

" ¡MAMÁAAAA!"

Pero por mucho que él gritase, ella no le oía, porque ella estaba lejos, muy lejos de Hogwarts, estaba en otra dimensión, en la de Lori.

Tras oír el grito de angustia de Lilian, Hermione reaccionó, ella rodó, protegiendo a Lilian con su cuerpo y luego se puso en pie encarando a Lori. La diosa se rió al ver su lamentable estado, ya que su camisón, estaba lleno de agujeros y su pelo castaño, estaba más bufado que nunca.

" _¿De qué te ríes?"_

" _¡De ti niña tonta. Eres tan patética que me da risa verte. Menuda pinta tienes!"_

" _Bueno Lori, no me invitaste a tomar el té, si llego a saber que querías verme, me habría puesto más elegante."_

Hermione emitió una risa sarcástica y la miró de forma burlona, eso enfureció más a Lori.

" _¡ Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara!"_

" _¡No quiero!"_

" _Arggg ¡no te soporto!"_

"_Qué casualidad¡el sentimiento es mutuo!."_

" _¡ Te voy a cerrar la boca!"_

"_¡ Ni estando muerta conseguirás que me calle, Lori!."_

" _¡ Entonces te cortaré la lengua para que no hables ni si quiera en la otra vida!"_

Lori creó una especie de cuchilla y se la lanzó a Hermione, pero ella fue más rápida y se agachó justo a tiempo de evitar que la mortífera arma le rozase un solo pelo del cuerpo. La diosa emitió un bufido de fastidio.

Con decisión, Hermione se preparó para la lucha.

Puede que Minerva tuviese razón y ella no estuviese preparada aún para enfrentarla, puede que Lori la matase antes de que llegase el momento de la lucha final, pero Hermione tenía una cosa muy clara, lucharía, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas y energías aunque le costase la vida.

Era su misión, era su destino y ella no tenía la intención de evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo era una Gryffindor, alguien de corazón valiente y si nunca antes, se rindió ante el peligro, ahora no iba a hacerlo. Mucho menos cuando aquella mujer de pelo rojo que estaba en el suelo, se había sacrificado tanto por ella, aunque Hermione no supiese quién era y tampoco por qué la protegía y defendía tanto.

"_Bueno Lori...¿vas a hacer algo o te lo estás pensando, acaso me tienes miedo?"_

" _¡TEMERTE A TI, YO, LA DIOSA DEL CAOS Y LA DESTRUCCIÓN! JAJAJAJAJAJAAA ¡NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS!"_

" _Pues entonces ¿a qué esperas para atacar?"_

" _¡NO ME LO TIENES QUE PEDIR DOS VECES. TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO!"_

Lori lanzó varios destellos que luego se convirtieron en una especie de meteoros, balas de luces negras y brillantes.

Hermione evitó algunos, pero otros le impactaron en las rodillas, codos y costillas. Allí donde los meteoros le dieron, causaron grandes cortes que empezaron a expulsar sangre. Ella sintió un mareo grande, pero hizo lo posible por no perder el conocimiento.

Con decisión, ella juntó sus manos y las estiró, apuntando a la diosa, quien la miraba sonriente, satisfecha de su obra. Justo cuando Lori iba a lanzarle su siguiente ataque, Hermione le lanzó varias bolas de energía blanca y brillante. Pero, a pesar de impactar en el cuerpo de la diosa, no le ocasionaron ni un rasguño. Lori se rió.

" _¿Crees que eso puede dañarme?. ¡Sólo me ha hecho cosquillas! Si no sabes emplear algo mejor, te sugiero que te rindas... ¡y te dejes matar!"_

" _¡NUNCA!"_

" _¿Por qué no te rindes, por qué sigues insistiendo en luchar contra mí, no ves que nunca estarás a mi altura?"_

" _¡ Puede que eso sea cierto, pero no pienso darme por vencida! Voy a luchar contra ti Lori¡y pienso ganar!"_

"_Jjajajajajajajaaaaaa el día que tú me venzas, yo volveré con Arion."_

Pronunció la diosa de forma burlona, como si fuese algo imposible. Pero Hermione sonrió, en su fuero interno sabía que aquello ocurriría.

Porque ella iba a hacer que así fuese, pero no antes de luchar contra ella.

"_Ríete todo lo que quieras Lori, porque te aseguro, que cuando te venza, no tendrás ganas de volver a reír durante mucho tiempo."_

" _¡ COMO SI PUDIESES HACER ALGO CONTRA MÍ!"_

"_¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? Te aseguro que tengo más de una sorpresa preparada para ti."_

Lori se preparó para lanzar otro ataque, más potente y dañino que el anterior, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo, se detuvo.

Ella se quedó quieta, como si estuviese escuchando algo importante y, con la misma, desapareció. Dejando solas a Hermione y Lilian.

En cuanto la prefecta vio que Lori no volvería por el momento, corrió hasta estar a la altura de la pelirroja.

Ella se agachó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Durante unos segundos, la bella mujer no levantó la cabeza, aún estaba recuperando la respiración, pero luego se repuso y lo primero que hizo, fue abrazarse a la Gryffindor, quien se quedó muerta de asombro.

" _¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien Hermione! Por un momento, me temí lo peor."_.- Dijo emocionada, dando un beso a la frente de Hermione.-

"_Perdona pero… ¿te conozco?"_

" _¡Oh claro, olvidé presentarme! Perdóname. Di por hecho que sabías quién era. Lo siento."_

"_Pues no, no lo sé, aunque tu cara me suena mucho."_

" _Ajá, lo supongo. Debe sonarte si has visto las fotos."_

" _¿Fotos, qué fotos?"_

" _Las que tiene Harry."_

" _No…no sé de qué me estás hablando, pero…me resultas familiar. ¡Sí! Tú eras la que ví antes, cuando estaba con Harry y cerré los ojos. __¡Fue tu cara la que se me apareció!"_

" _Sí, intentaba hablar contigo, pero…se rompió la conexión. Por eso vine a ayudarte en cuanto supe que Lori te estaba atacando."_

"_Gracias, pero…aún no me has contestado. ¿Quién eres?"_

" _Soy Lilian."_

"_Ya, eso lo sé, escuché a Lori pronunciar tu nombre antes."_

"_Sí bueno, es que somos viejas conocidas."_

" _¿Tú eres amiga suya?"_

" _¡No! Jajajajajaa, no, qué va. Es que mi bisabuela fue una de las elegidas y bueno, digamos que ella me contó por escrito, la historia de Lori y todo lo del Portal, la Llave, etcétera etcétera. Así que pensé que mi ayuda te sería útil."_

"_Arion me dijo que esta noche, cuando ocurriese la Alineación de estrellas, Winky me entregaría una vara tuya."_

"_Sí, exacto. Esa vara perteneció a mi bisabuela, llegó a mis manos hace unos años, cuando me casé con James. __Y cuando supe que tú eras la última Elegida, se la dí a Winky para que ella te la entregase. __Es una vara muy especial, te mostrará el lugar exacto donde Lori aparecerá dentro de 3 días, para abrir el Portal."_

"_Entiendo. ¿Y cómo es esa varita?"_

" _No es una varita, sino una vara. Son cosas distintas, Hermione."_

"_Ah sí, perdona."_

" _No pasa nada, errar es de humanos. A ver, te explico. La vara es como de un metro de alto y parece el palo de una escoba muggle, __a simple vista no es nada del otro mundo pero…no dejes que su sencilla apariencia te engañe, tiene mucho poder. __¿Has visto Indiana Jones y el Arca Perdida?"_

" _¿Uh? Sí, muchas veces, esa peli es una de mis preferidas."_

" _A mí también me encantaba cuando estaba viva. Bueno, pues¿recuerdas la escena cuando Indiana está en el Cairo y se mete dentro del pozo de almas y coloca el bastón en un punto concreto y entonces el sol ilumina el cristal que tiene el bastón en lo alto y le marca el punto exacto donde está el Arca de la Alianza?"_

"_Sí, esa escena es genial."_

"_Bueno, pues, eso mismo, es lo que va a hacer la vara. Sólo que en este caso, no va a ser la luz del sol la que te guíe sino la de la luna."_

"_Comprendo."_

" _Y cuando veas el rayo de luz, memoriza el lugar que marque, luego, cuando la luz se extinga, ve hacia allí y encontrarás algo más que te ayudará en tu misión."_

" _¿Qué será lo que encuentre?"_

Lilian sonrió enigmáticamente

"_Ya lo verás."_

" _¡Oh por favor, no, otra vez no!. ¿Usted también con secretitos?. ¡No lo puedo creer!. __¿Es que todo el mundo que va a ayudarme se ha puesto de acuerdo para jugar a los enigmas conmigo o qué? Arffffff ¡qué harta estoy!"_

Frustrada y soltando un bufido de indignación, Hermione se sentó en el suelo con la cara enfurruñada.

"_Jjajajaaaaaajajjajaajaaaaa. Eres muy graciosa ¿sabes?"_

"_¿Sí? Pues graciosa o no, le aseguro señora, que estoy hasta las narices de quedarme siempre a medias de todo lo que descubro o me muestran. Así que, si tiene algo más que decirme, le ruego que lo suelte ahora y si no, tal y como dicen en las bodas... ¡calle para siempre!"_

"_Jajjajajajajjaaaaaajajajaaaa. ¡Ay! Te adoro. De verdad, eres adorable."_

" _¿Adorable yo? Pues no me siento adorable ahora mismo, la verdad."_

"_No, jijiiiji, supongo que no, pero sí lo eres. Te lo aseguro. Cada vez que te miro, me entra la nostalgia. ¿Sabes? Te pareces tantísimo a mí…"_

"_No es por ser desagradable ni nada pero…en lo único en lo que me parezco a usted, es en el blanco de los ojos."_

"_Jajjajajajajajaaaaaaajaja. ¡Ya, claro! Es que no me refería al físico Hermione, sino al carácter, te aseguro que somos idénticas."_

"_Si usted lo dice…"_

"_Por favor, no me trates de usted sino de tú."_

" _Bueno, como quiera, digo…como quieras. ¿Podrías explicarme a qué te referías con lo de que llevas años observándonos?"_

"_Por supuesto que podría, y lo haré. Verás, hace varios años, 17 para ser exactos, mi marido y yo, fuimos asesinados por Voldemort. __Él también intentó matar a nuestro hijo y le lanzó una maldición imperdonable, pero…como yo morí protegiéndole, esa maldición rebotó, __y en vez de darle a mi hijo, le dio a Voldemort, desintegrándole, aunque por desgracia no está muerto del todo ¡pero pronto lo estará porque mi hijo acabará con él!"_

"_Un…un momento Lilian. Dices que hace 17 años tú y tu marido ¿morísteis? Y que sólo tu hijo quedó vivo y que él va a matar a ¿Voldemort?"_

"_Sí¡y por supuesto lo hará, es su destino!"_

" _Un…un momento…te llamas Lilian y tu marido James. Dices que morísteis asesinados por Voldemort hace 17 años. __Yo sólo he oído hablar de dos personas llamadas así, y si es lo que creo que es, entonces… eso quiere decir… si es lo que pienso, __quiere decir que tú eres…tú eres…¡Dios Santo, no es posible!"_

Lilian sonrió dulcemente y asintió con la cabeza.

"_Sí querida, lo es. Por muy increíble que parezca, es lo que estás pensando. __Yo soy la madre de Harry, tu mejor amigo, y novio desde hace pocos días."_

" _¡Oh Señor, no puedo creerlo!"_

"_Pues créetelo. Tampoco es algo tan insólito."_

" _¿Qué no es insólito que yo esté HABLANDO CON EL ESPÍRITU DE LA MADRE DE MI NOVIO?. __¡VENGA YA, CLARO QUE ES INSÓLITO ADEMÁS DE ALGO IMPRESIONANTE!. ¡ESTOY QUE NO ME LO CREO!"_

"_Bueno, ya veo que estás más que sorprendida por el hecho de que estemos hablando pero…__más me sorprendiste tú cuando le lanzaste aquella energía a Lori. ¿De dónde la sacaste?"_

"_Ni idea. Simplemente se me ocurrió que podía lanzar un ataque así. Supongo que es una ventaja por ser muggle, __tantos años viendo Dragon Ball durante las vacaciones han tenido que servirme de algo ¿no crees?"_

"_Jaaajajjaaaajjaaa__. ¡No me digas que te gusta Goku!"_

"_Bueno, él no precisamente, pero…la serie en general es bastante divertida aunque sea muy violenta."_

" _Así que se te ocurrió lanzar energía a Lori… ¿Porque de repente te acordaste de la onda vital de Goku?"_

"_Algo así, aunque no eso exactamente. Simplemente recordé que él lanzaba aquella energía usando las manos y entonces pensé que si yo soy la Elegida, y tengo tantos poderes ocultos como Arion y McGonagall me aseguran, podría sacarlos de alguna manera, así que intenté lo de la energía y mira por dónde, funcionó, aunque por desgracia no tuvo mucho efecto en Lori."_

"_Eso es porque todavía no has aprendido a canalizar bien esa energía, pero en cuanto lo hagas, te aseguro que le harás mucha pupa a esa diosa con delirios de grandeza."_

" _¡Delirios de grandeza! Jajajjajajajajajajaaaaaa. Eso ha estado bien."_

"_Por cierto, y para acabar con las presentaciones, aunque supongo que ya no hace falta porque sabes quién soy, pero igualmente, te lo diré. _

_Me llamo Lilian Evans y soy la esposa de James Potter y madre de Harry James Potter Evans. Encantada de conocerte ¡por fin en persona! Aunque yo esté muerta y…permíteme decirte que…estoy a tu entera disposición para todo lo que necesites de mí. __¡A su servicio señorita Granger!"_

Lilian hizo una reverencia de forma respetuosa y Hermione se rió alegremente.

"_¡Por favor no! Yo no soy de la realeza, así que no hace falta que hagas eso, pero agradezco tu ayuda. __Yo sí que estoy más que encantada de conocerte, Lilian."_

"_Por favor, llámame Lily."_

"_De acuerdo, Lily. ¡Jó qué guay! Cuando se lo cuente a Harry ¡no se lo va a creer!. ¡Yo!. ¡Hablando con su madre! __Es tan alucinante que ¡no tengo palabras para expresarlo!"_

"_Jajajaja. Lo supongo querida, pero…por favor, no le digas nada a mi hijo. __No le digas que nos hemos conocido ni tampoco que hemos hablado y mucho menos, que te he ayudado."_

" _¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque…él…sufriría mucho. Lleva años intentando comunicarse con nosotros. Esperando la ocasión, para vernos y estar con nosotros._

_¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en cuarto año y luchó contra Voldemort, sus varitas conectaron y por unos minutos, la varita de Voldemort empezó a expulsar los espíritus de toda la gente que mató, incluídos los de James y mío. Y claro, Harry nos vió, y aquello le afectó bastante. __Desde entonces, él intenta encontrar la manera de hacer que aparezcamos otra vez, pero…eso no depende de él ni de su magia."_

" _Sí pero…si vuestros espíritus, energía o lo que fuese, estaba en el interior de la varita de Voldemort¿por qué estás aquí?"_

"_Porque…bueno, Arion nos rescató. Es decir, cuando las varitas se desunieron, todos los espíritus de personas que Voldemort mató, regresaron al interior de su varita, pero los de James y mío no, porque Arion atrapó nuestros espíritus sin que lo supiesen ni Voldemort ni Harry y entonces nos llevó al cielo de los dioses. Él creó un cielo para nosotros dos, para James y para mí y desde ahí, os hemos estado observando desde entonces. Confieso que yo, te he observado más veces que a mi hijo, es que me caes muy bien y…te aprecio muchísimo."_

" _Gracias."_

" _No, por favor, gracias a ti en todo caso, por haber cuidado tantísimo a mi hijo durante todos estos años. Han sido 6 años de aventuras, alegrías y desdichas y en todos esos buenos y malos momentos, nunca jamás, le has fallado ni tampoco abandonado. Además, si no fuese por ti, él no sabría qué es querer y sentirse querido por los demás. _

_Mi "querida" hermana y su "agradable" marido, no es que le traten bien precisamente y ya ni hablemos de su "encantador" hijo. Cada vez que los veo maltratar o humillar a Harry ¡me llevan los demonios! Pero lamentablemente no puedo aparecerme y darles un susto de muerte, que es lo que me gustaría. Arion nos prohibió interferir en la vida de Harry. Así que tengo que aguantarme y cumplir su voluntad, al fin y al cabo, el cielo que nos preparó es ideal para nosotros."_

"_Me alegro por vosotros dos."_

"_Más me alegro yo de que Harry esté contigo, tanto como amiga como de pareja. ¡Tú has hecho tanto por él Hermione! __Y yo no sé qué puedo hacer para darte las gracias."_

"_No, Lily, no tienes que agradecerme nada. Yo siempre he cuidado de Harry porque le quiero mucho. Le quería siendo su amiga y le sigo queriendo ahora que soy su pareja, pero…aunque no lo fuera, aunque sólo continuase siendo su amiga, te aseguro que nunca dejaría de quererle, cuidarle y apoyarle. Es un gran chico y una estupenda persona. Lo malo es que no es muy expresivo pero ya se está abriendo más."_

" _Lo sé, y todo gracias a ti. ¡Tú le estás enseñando a hacerlo! En realidad llevas años enseñándole. __¿Sabes una cosa? Harry es el vivo retrato de su padre. ¡Tiene su misma cara!. ¡Incluso llevan el mismo tipo de gafas!"_

" _¿Sí? Pero…no es lo único que tiene de sus padres ¿verdad? Porque por lo que puedo ver en ti, también tiene algo tuyo, tiene tus ojos. __Unos ojos preciosos, verdes, color esmeralda. Un verde hermosísimo, tan bonito y brillante, como el de su madre. Arion tenía razón, __eres muy guapa."_

"_Gracias."_

" _No, gracias a ti en todo caso, por haber tenido a Harry. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás, y bueno…como pareja también es fantástico."_

"_Jjiijjiijjijijijiji. Me lo estás pervirtiendo mucho, pequeña diablilla."_

"_¡Hey no lo puedo evitar. Es que me parece guapísimo y además es muy lindo conmigo!"_

" _No, si yo no me quejo, su padre también es muy pasional, aunque la verdad es que es mucho más lanzado que Harry. __Bueno, supongo que será porque él nunca tuvo problemas para expresar lo que sentía, como sí le pasa a nuestro hijo. _

_En realidad, nunca tuvo problemas de expresar nada, más bien había que mandarle a callar de vez en cuando. __Si vieras cómo nos llevábamos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts…¡qué horror! __Aún no sé cómo fue que me enamoré de él. ¡Bueno sí lo sé! Pero no esperaba que sucediese. Durante años, fuimos como el perro y el gato ¿sabes?. ¡Siempre estábamos discutiendo!"_

" _¿En serio? Entonces es igual que Ron y yo. Bueno, ahora nos llevamos mejor. Ya no discutimos tanto, __aunque lleva unos días de un rarito…supongo que será la adolescencia. Al fin y al cabo, ellos espabilan después que nosotras."_

"_Jajajajajjajajajajjaaaaaaa. ¡Es verdad, y luego nos dicen el sexo débil!"_

" _Jajjajajajajajajjajajjaaaa. ¡Débil ellos, que le pegas una patada en sus partes nobles y no pueden moverse durante un rato grande!"_

" _Jajajajajajajjaaaaa __¡Ay qué tontería, si estoy llorando de risa! Hacía años que no me divertía tanto."_

" _Oye Lily...¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?"_

"_¡Claro que sí cariño, lo que quieras!"_

" _Esto…sé que no puedes interferir en la vida de Harry pero…¿podrías enviarle un mensaje?. No sé, algo que quieras decirle. __Yo se lo daría o transmitiría. Creo que algo así le haría muchísima ilusión."_

"_Sí pero… ¡es que no puedo Hermione!. ¡No puedo bajo ningún concepto, comunicarme con él y tampoco puedo aparecerme delante suya! __Arion…nos ha dicho a James y a mí, que sólo estaremos juntos cuando él muera y que hasta entonces, debemos permanecer al margen de lo que pueda ocurrirle a nuestro hijo mientras esté vivo. _

_No podemos ni debemos, interferir en su vida ni tampoco en su destino. En el tuyo sí podemos, bueno, al menos yo puedo hacerlo, porque soy descendiente de una de las elegidas que hubieron antes de ti. Pero si yo no tuviese relación con tu misión, tampoco me habría presentado ante ti, te lo aseguro."_

" _Así que Arion, cumplió su promesa."_

"_¿Promesa?"_

"_Sí, es que una de las cosas que le pedí si yo moría, era que creara un cielo donde estuvieseis los dos, para que cuando Harry muriera, __pudiese encontrarse con vosotros."_

" _Y contigo... ¿verdad?"_

"_Bueno, sí. Sólo en el caso de que Arion, me hubiese incluido a mí también en ese cielo."_

"_Es que si no te incluye, le apretaré los testículos hasta que me jure que te reunirás con nosotros."_

" _¡Jajajjajajajaaaaaa!__ ¡Eres terrible!"_

"_No lo sabes tú bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy una mujer de carácter. Tal y como me ha dicho James alguna vez… ¡ los tengo bien puestos!"_

_"¡Jaaajjajajaaaaaaaaaa!__"_

Lilian le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera cómplice pero de repente, su sonrisa desapareció y se quedó callada, como si estuviera concentrada en algo importante.

"_Lily...¿estás bien?"_

"_Sí cielo, es que tengo que irme. James me llama."_

"_Yo no oigo nada."_

"_Claro, porque no está gritando con voz, sino con el pensamiento. Le escucho en mi cabeza."_

" _¿Os comunicáis telepáticamente?"_

"_Sí, pero nosotros no necesitamos tocarnos para hacerlo. Es una de las ventajas de ser mago y bruja experimentados, __además de que estamos muy unidos. Somos compañeros del alma."_

"_¿Compañeros del alma?"_

"_Sí, es como lo de la media naranja o el alma gemela. ¿Entiendes?"_

"_Ajá."_

"_Bueno preciosa... ¡Te veré esta noche!"_

"_A medianoche, lo sé. No faltaré."_

" _¡Hasta luego Hermione!"_

"_¡Hasta luego Lily y gracias por todo! Eres un encanto."_

"_Tú también lo eres, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti y también de haberte conocido. Es un honor, te lo aseguro. __Muchas gracias por haberme protegido antes."_

"_De nada, tú también me protegiste de la misma forma, así que gracias otra vez."_

Lily le sonrió ampliamente, ella le guiñó un ojo y por último le tiró un beso. Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando…

" _¡ Espera Lily, no sé cómo puedo volver!"_

"_¡Oh, perdona! Olvidé decírtelo. Pero en vez de eso, prefiero ser yo la que te devuelva. Acércate a mí y cierra los ojos. __Lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar que quieres volver al lugar donde estabas antes ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_Sí, lo comprendo."_

"_Genial. Relájate, yo haré el resto."_

Hermione obedeció, colocándose delante de Lily y cerrando los ojos. Ella sintió que la pelirroja la abrazaba y comenzaba a soplar sobre su cuerpo y luego, percibió como miles de hormigas recorriendo su estómago y una especie de silbido al lado de sus oídos. Hermione supuso que su cuerpo viajaba a gran velocidad, pero no quiso atreverse a abrir los ojos y ver por dónde viajaba o cómo lo hacía.

* * *

Ella oyó su voz...

"Abre los ojos Hermione...¡ábrelos!"

Y obedeció, y en el momento en que lo hizo, se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas que la miraban asombrados y también esperanzados.

"¡Harry!"

Ella se le tiró encima, haciéndoles caer al suelo, pero ninguno se quejó del impacto.

" Estás aquí¡volviste, volviste, volviste!"

Sus lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Hermione, ella le besó y él sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ahora sí."

"Me asustaste mucho ¿sabes?"

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención."

"Lo sé. ¿Qué te pasó?"

" Lori."

"¿La diosa?"

"Sí."

" ¿Con la que tienes que luchar, ella fue la que te dejó así antes?"

"Sí, es que…bueno, digamos que fue como una especie de viaje astral, en el que mi cuerpo estaba aquí pero mi mente y alma estaban en otra parte."

" ¿Y dónde estaban?"

"En la dimensión de Lori. Es que … no sé si puedo o no contarte esto, pero…lo haré. Al fin y al cabo no creo que tenga que ver mucho con mi misión y aunque así sea no creo que

" ¡Hermione!"

" Oh, perdona. Estaba divagando otra vez ¿verdad?"

"Sí y ahora si no te importa, suéltalo."

"Vale, bueno, como te decía… Yo estaba agustísimo contigo ¿no? Pero entonces me ví transportada a un sitio horrible. ¡Te lo juro Harry! En mi vida he visto un sitio peor. Todo era como naranja luminoso, no sé, como el color del fuego y…olía fatal y…se oían ruidos espeluznantes y entonces ella apareció e intentó asfixiarme."

" ¡Por eso te ahogabas!"

"Sí. Pero luego me sentí mejor."

"Es que te hice el boca a boca."

" ¿Sí? Pues gracias."

"Es que ví cómo te agarrabas la garganta y me dí cuenta que te faltaba aire, así que te ayudé."

" Gracias otra vez."

" De nada, por ti haría lo imposible."

" Yo también por ti."

" ¿Luchaste contra ella?"

"Sí."

" ¿Y le ganaste?"

"No, ella se retiró. Aunque no sé por qué. Simplemente desapareció de repente."

" Entonces... ¿no te hizo daño?"

"Al principio sí, me hizo mucho daño pero…pude recuperarme." _"Tu madre me ayudó."_

" Mi madre es muy valiente. ¿Verdad?"

Hermione le miró sobresaltada y recordando lo que le había contado Lily, intentó disimular.

" ¿Tu madre, de qué estás hablando?"

"Hermione, no te hagas la nueva, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Mi madre, Lily Evans, estaba allí contigo y con Lori y te protegió de ella. ¡Yo lo ví!"

" ¿Pero qué dices?. ¡Eso no es posible, tú no estabas allí para verme a mí o a Lori!"

"¡Pues os ví, a las tres! Y sé que mi madre te protegió, cosa que le agradezco enormemente, pero luego…ya no ví más."

" ¿Qué es lo que viste exactamente?"

"¡Ya te lo he dicho! Ví a Lori atacarte, ví a mi madre rescatándote de ella, cogiéndote en brazos. Luego ví a Lori diciéndole que no se entrometiera pero ella le dijo que te protegería aunque le hiciese daño y por último, la ví tumbándose sobre ti para protegerte de los ataques de Lori. Eso es todo."

" Pero…tú…¿cómo pudiste ver todo eso?"

"Supongo que por la conexión."

" ¿Conexión, Harry, qué conexión?"

"La que tengo con mi madre. Verás, desde hace unos años, sueño con ella. A veces tengo pesadillas con la noche en que Voldemort la mató y entonces la oigo chillar. Ella dice... ¡A Harry no por favor! Y luego él intenta matarme pero ella se interpone, así que él la mata y cuando me lanza el Avada Kedabra, me da en la frente pero en vez de acabar conmigo, la energía rebota y le da de lleno a Voldemort. Él desaparece y es ahí cuando me despierto."

" Así que fue así como apareció tu cicatriz. Por eso tiene forma de rayo¿verdad?"

"Sí."

" Y… ¿tiene algo que ver la cicatriz con tus pesadillas?"

"Claro que tiene que ver. Es gracias a ellas que puedo intuir a Voldemort, además de revivir lo que le ocurrió a mis padres."

" Y esa cicatriz, es la que te hace ¿oír a tu madre?"

"Eso creo."

"Pero entonces, si sólo la oyes cuando revives el momento en que murió, no pudiste verla defendiéndome. ¡Ella está muerta Harry¿Cómo va a defenderme?"

"Porque un espíritu puede hacer cualquier cosa. Además, yo sé lo que ví y escuché. Y te juro y rejuro que oí alto y claro, la voz de mi madre chillando de dolor al recibir todos los ataques que Lori quería lanzarte. Digas lo que digas, sé que ella estuvo ahí contigo, salvándote la vida, al igual que hizo conmigo cuando era un bebé. ¡Y nada de lo que me digas hará que cambie de opinión respecto a eso!"

" De acuerdo, te creo. Es decir, te lo confirmo. Tienes razón, ella estuvo ahí. Y que me perdona Arion y el resto de dioses, diosas o incluso tu misma madre, por haber roto mi palabra pero…

" ¿De qué estás hablando Hermione, a qué te refieres con romper tu palabra?"

"Bueno, es que, verás, prometí que no te contaría que había visto a tu madre."

" ¿Por qué?"

"No queríamos… es decir, no quería que sufrieras. Sé lo mucho que has sufrido y aún sufres, por no poder estar con tus padres. Pero…entiende que no quería contarte nada. Es muy injusto lo sé, es injustísimo que yo vea a tu madre y tú no. Pero tampoco lo elegí, simplemente ocurrió."

"Bueno, no importa. No estoy enfadado ni nada. En realidad me alegra que la vieras. Es guapa... ¿verdad?"

"Guapísima. Y tiene tus mismos ojos."

"Lo sé."

"Y una sonrisa preciosa, como la tuya."

"Gracias."

"Y…es cariñosísima ¡y muy divertida! Y…creo que he hablado demasiado.".- dijo ella, creyendo que había revelado más de lo debido.-

"¡No! Continúa, por favor, sigue diciéndome cosas de ella. ¡Quiero saberlas! Yo sólo tengo su recuerdo de cómo murió. Quizás tú puedas contarme algo más, que me dé una idea de cómo era ella."

"Pues era…es…una mujer encantadora, Harry, realmente encantadora. Y se la ve muy inteligente y despierta. ¡Y es bastante chistosa y divertida! Como ya te dije antes, y además es tan cálida…transmite una dulzura increíble pero a la vez, mucha fortaleza interna. Se la ve de armas tomar pero también un amor de persona. Tienes suerte Harry, mucha suerte. Tu madre es una persona estupenda y muy linda, tanto por dentro como por fuera."

"Gracias, muchas gracias. ¡De verdad Hermione, muchísimas gracias!"

Él estaba tan emocionado y agradecido, que no le importó que en ese momento, ella le viera llorar. Se sentía tan eufórico que habría querido comérsela a besos, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo porque ella no le había dado permiso y sabía que si no se lo pedía, se quemaría vivo, porque ella, cada día que pasaba, era más poderosa y peligrosa a la vez.

Hermione le conocía bien, llevaba tantos años con él, que podía leer en su cara como un libro abierto, podía intuir con sólo echarle una ojeada, lo que él sentía en cada momento. Y ahora supo que él estaba muy sensible y que necesitaba un buen abrazo y muchos mimos por parte de ella.

"Harry."

"¿Sí?"

" ¿Quieres que te abrace?"

" Y que me beses también, y que me dejes corresponderte."

"Claro que sí. Ven aquí."

Ella abrió sus brazos y él se cobijó en ellos. Durante unos instantes, ella sólo le acarició el cabello, sabía que eso le calmaba, que le relajaba. Y aunque Harry no estuviese tenso en ese momento, Hermione quería transmitirle paz, calidez, dulzura, cariño…

Ya habría tiempo para la pasión, ahora eso era secundario. Ahora importaban otras cosas, como el compañerismo, la amistad, y tantas otras cosas bonitas que su alma podía ofrecer para él y que él aceptaba con gusto porque, todo lo que ella le ofrecía, era bueno para él.

" ¿Cómo te sientes Harry?"

"Estupendamente. ¿Y tú?"

"También."

" Quiero darte un beso, bueno, varios, un montón. ¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo, él la besó. No esperó más para hacerlo. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado cuando la vió horas antes, casi muriéndose, Harry tenía muy clara una cosa, siempre que estuviera con ella, aprovecharía al máximo, el tiempo que tuvieran.

Ya fuese besándola, abrazándola, o simplemente disfrutando de su compañía… Harry tenía clarísimo que nunca iba a desaprovechar un segundo sin demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y valoraba. Porque él, sobre todo, la valoraba mucho, infinito.

Hermione era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, eso lo tenía más que presente, y mientras él estuviese con ella, iba a procurar mantenerla a su lado el mayor tiempo posible.

Un poco después, ellos dejaron de besarse y aprovecharon para levantarse del suelo y sentarse en la cama.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Harry y él le acarició el cabello.

"¿Harry?"

"¿Mmm?"

" ¿Qué hora es?"

" Las 8."

"¿QUÉEE?"

Ella se levantó de un salto, él la miró curioso.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

" OH SÍ.¡YA LO CREO. MIERDA, SÓLO ME QUEDA UNA HORA!"

"¿Una hora para qué?"

" Para…¡Ver a McGonagall, sí, eso, es que quedé en verla a esa hora! Lo siento Harry, pero tengo que arreglarme. ¿Te veo luego?"

Ella corrió hasta el armario. Lo abrió, sacó ropa limpia y se encaminó a la puerta.

" ¿Pero dónde vas?"

" ¡A ducharme!. ¿No pretenderás que vaya en un camisón destrozado a ver a la jefa de nuestra casa, verdad?"

" No, claro que no. Es que…bueno...¿no vas un poco acelerada? Tienes toda una hora para arreglarte, Hermione, y McGonagall no va a irse a ninguna parte para que corras de esa manera."

" Ya pero... ¡es que tengo prisa!"

" ¿Seguro que todo va bien?"

" ¡Que sí. Todo va bien y yo también estoy bien. Me voy!"

Ella abrió el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de salir, se acercó corriendo otra vez a Harry, le dio un beso que le cortó la respiración y con la misma, se marchó.

Harry se quedó como alelado, mirando la puerta y luego la habitación de Hermione, con algo de asombro, como si acabase de vivir algo alucinante. Bueno, es que lo había hecho. Ese beso que ella le había dado…bueno, él esperaba que ella, a partir de ahora, se despidiese así de él siempre.

Una tonta y amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras rememoraba una y otra vez, el beso. Y, con un suspiro de satisfacción, se tumbó en la cama de Hermione y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Media hora después, una Hermione Granger recién duchada y arreglada, se dirigía a su habitación de prefecta, dispuesta a coger algunas cosas para consultarlas con McGonagall, antes de la Alineación de estrellas. No había andado ni la mitad del camino cuando alguien, se le atravesó, cortándole el paso.

"Oh no, otra vez tú. No me digas que no tuviste suficiente con la otra vez y por eso vienes a por más, o a lo mejor es que eres sadomasoquista y por eso disfrutas cuando te hago daño. ¿Es eso Malfoy?"

" Cuando se trata de ti, Granger, no puedo disfrutar nada, en realidad, todo en ti me da asco."

" ¿NO me digas? Ohhhhh qué sorpresa. ¿Pero sabes qué? Que tú también me das asco, bueno, en realidad es más que eso¡es repugnancia!"

"Jójójójó ¡qué trauma más grande me has ocasionado!"- dijo Malfoy de forma irónica y socarrona.-

"¿Sí verdad? Pues corre a que te cure un sanador mental, don Imbécil integral, y si tienes algo que decirme, suéltalo ya, y si no¡ LÁRGATE!"

" ¿Y si no quiero marcharme, qué?"

"Oh, facilííísimo… ¡Me enfadaré y te haré mucha pero MUCHÍSIMA pupa!

Así que te recomiendo que recojas tu blanco culo ¡y lo apartes de mi vista!"

" Cuidado Granger, te estás pasando."

" ¿Qué yo me estoy pasando?. ¡TÚ LLEVAS AÑOS PASÁNDOTE CONMIGO Y MIS AMIGOS, PERO YA ME TIENES HASTA EL MISMÍSIMO… Y NO PIENSO SOPORTARTE NI UNA GILIPOLLEZ MÁS PORQUE ES QUE NO SABES HACER OTRA COSA QUE GILIPOLLECES, Y ES QUE ERES TAN SUMAMENTE GILIPOLLAS que ME EXASPERAS!. ASÍ QUE ¡QUÍTATE DE EN MEDIO O TE HARÉ ALGO HORRIBLE!"

" ¿Te crees muy poderosa verdad?"

"¿La verdad?. ¡SÍ, Y NO ES QUE ME LO CREA, ES QUE LO SOY AUNQUE TE PESE. ¡QUE TE QUEDE CLARO, SUBNORMAL! SOY LA BRUJA MÁS ESPABILADA Y PODEROSA DE LAS DE MI EDAD! Así que te recomiendo por última vez, que te apartes de mi camino ¡Y DEJES DE TOCARME LAS NARICES!"

" ¿Y si no quiero?"

Soltando un bufido de desesperación y con una cara de muchísima mala leche, Hermione se acercó a Draco Malfoy y, sin dudarlo un instante, le agarró de los testículos y se los apretó. Al Slytherin se le saltaron las lágrimas y empezó a gimotear sin poder evitarlo.

" Duele... ¿verdad?

Pues te aseguro que puede ser peor aún, sólo tengo que hacer un poco más de presión y te dejaré estéril y puede que hasta impotente para el resto de tu vida. Pero voy a ser clemente contigo, por esta vez, y voy a dejarte marchar. Así que Malfoy¡RETRASADO MENTAL! Escúchame atentamente porque no lo repetiré de nuevo. ¡DESDE EL MOMENTO EN QUE TE SUELTE, TIENES 10 SEGUNDOS PARA DESAPARECER O TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ PEDACITOS!. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?"

"Sí."

Ella apretó más.

" ¿ ESTÁ CLARO!"

"Sí señora.".- contestó Draco, casi sin voz y con las lágrimas cayéndole libremente por su pálido rostro.

"Pues entonces ¿a qué esperas?. ¡Lárgate de una vez!"

Hermione le soltó y comenzó a contar, pero no había ni llegado al quinto segundo, cuando no quedaba ni rastro de Malfoy.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su bello rostro, la prefecta regresó a su habitación sin otro sobresalto que la alterase en lo más mínimo.

Mientras tanto, Draco llegaba a su habitación y echaba el cerrojo, asegurándose así, de que nadie le interrumpiese o molestase en lo que iba a hacer.

"_Esa perra lo pagará, pagará con creces el haberme humillado y maltratado por tercera vez. Primero el puñetazo en tercer curso, __ahora tres años después de aquello, me quema un brazo hace varios días y no contenta con eso, hoy por poco me revienta los testículos. __¡Será hija de puta!_

_Lo vas a pagar Granger, asquerosa sangre sucia, babosa podrida, rata mugrienta y pestilente. ¡Te odio! Y juro que lo pagarás, como me llamo Draco Malfoy que vas a pagarlo. Esta noche, me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a humillarme, porque después de lo que te haré, __no tendrás valor ni para mirarme a la cara. Jaajajajaa, me encatará ver la cara que pondrá, cuando sepa lo que tengo preparado para ella._

_Padre, gracias por ser un mortífago, tus conocimientos me serán de gran utilidad para torturar a esa…esa… ¡sucia y asquerosa zorra!" _

* * *

Continuará….

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Recordad que éste es el último cap que subo hasta que vuelva de las vacaciones a finales de Agosto. Pero no dejéis de mandarme Reviews porque me encanta leerlos. Y ahora, atentos a lo que os voy a poner a continuación:

Quiero deciros a los lectores, que por favor, si os es posible, os descarguéis por Internet, usando algún programa que tengáis, como por ej el Emule (es fantástico aunque algo lento en ocasiones) o un Bitorrent o el WinMix o el Kazaa (cuidado que mete muchos virus en el Pc, sobre todo en los archivos de video que se os descarguen) etc, por favor DESCARGAROS LA BANDA SONORA DE BUFFY LA CAZAVAMPIROS (BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER. También podéis hacerlo escribiendo sólo las siglas: BTVS S.O. (S. Original)

¿POR QUÉ? Por una sencilla razón, Buffy tiene una música genial, sobre todo para las escenas de combate o tensión. Su banda sonora está compuesta principalmente por dos talentosos compositores que son : Christopher Beck ( ahora sale en los créditos de algunas pelis como "Christophe Beck" y Robert Duncan (compuso la música para la escena de la batalla final que ocurre en la séptima temporada y última, de la serie Buffy. ¡Sí, ya la han estrenado en España, lo hicieron en Julio y me ha encantado! Eso sí, lloré mucho, pero no tanto como en la quinta temporada, cuando Buffy muere por segunda vez. (En la segunda o tercera temporada, murió porque "El primero" la mató. Le dio un mordisco mortal, pero luego ella revivió.)

Bueno, como decía BAJAROS POR FAVOR LA BANDA SONORA DE BUFFY, PORQUE ESA MÚSICA, OS VA A AYUDAR A "VIVIR" LOS CAPS DE UNA MANERA DISTINTA A SI LOS LEÉIS SIN MÚSICA DE NINGUNA CLASE. OS ASEGURO QUE NO ES LO MISMO LEER UN CAP CON MÚSICA, QUE SIN ELLA. SOBRE TODO SI LA MÚSICA ES ADECUADA A LO QUE EL LECTOR O LECTORA ESTÁ LEYENDO. NO TENDRÍA MUCHO SENTIDO LEER UNA ESCENA DE TORTURA O MUERTE, CON UNA CANCIÓN DE AMOR.

Como que no, así que, USAD LA MÚSICA DE BUFFY O LA DE BATALLA DE "EL ÚLTIMO MOHICANO", BRAVEHEART, GLADIATOR, ÁNGEL, DARK ANGEL…

¡LA QUE SEA! INCLUSO LA DEL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS SIRVE.

Lo ideal sería que yo os dijese "Tal tema de tal autor" pero no quiero hacerlo porque pienso que sobre gustos musicales no hay nada escrito y yo no soy nadie para deciros qué tenéis o debéis escuchar. Así que lo dejo a vuestra elección, pero de verdad, hacedme caso en esto, leed las escenas de batallas o sufrimiento con música adecuada y entenderéis por qué es mejor así.

Como sugerencia os recomiendo la banda sonora de Buffy o la del Señor de los Anillos. Pero sobre todo Buffy y os chivo una cosa, yo suelo escribir los caps, escuchando la banda sonora de Buffy porque me transmite cosas que luego puedo poner en los caps. Sobre todo si son cosas duras.

Para la escena de la pelea de Hermione con Lak, cuando la invocó y todo lo que ocurrió allí, yo escuchaba "Aftermath", uno de los temas de Christopher Beck para la serie Buffy. Si os descargáis la melodía y la escucháis con atención, veréis como hay momentos de la música que pueden ponerte los pelos de punta y os juro que no exagero.

De todas formas Buffy no tiene sólo música desagradable o que "altere los nervios" porque también tiene música tierna y romántica como

"Close your eyes" que es el tema de amor de Ángel y Buffy (os lo mencioné en el cap de "Mientras Dormías" si no recuerdo mal), o la de "Willow y Kennedy" o "Sacrifice" (ésa es bonita aunque muy triste, pertenece a la quinta temporada, cuando Buffy muere por segunda vez en la serie.)

¡Y bueno ya me callo que me he pasado con la longitud de esto! Ahora paso a los Reviews no antes de decir…

¡BAJAROS LA MÚSICA DE BUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Ea, ya me he quedado a gusto. ;-)


	24. La Alineación de Estrellas

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado 3 de Septiembre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Yo bien, ya en casa y habiendo descansado mucho en las vacaciones.

Volví a casa el día 29 de Agosto, pero siento mucho no haber subido el cap como os prometí, he tenido problemas con el PC, con deciros que por poco me borra los archivos del fic, lo digo todo. Además de eso, no sé por qué, no lograba subir el fic. Pero bueno, ya lo he conseguido. :-)

Doy gracias a las personas que han estado dejando Reviews durante las vacaciones y doy la bienvenida también a los nuevos lectores que siguen mi historia. Mando un saludo especial a **hibari** por haberme ayudado en lo que ella sabe (no demos pistas, por si acaso). Sin más, os dejo con el fic. Os** aviso de que este cap es largo**. Un beso a tods. RAKAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Lo que va en guión, son los diálogos de los personajes.

Lo que va en cursiva y comillas, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Lo que va en negrita, es importante, prestad atención.

Lo que va en mayúscula, indica gritos o una fuerte emoción.

* * *

**Cap.24. " La Alineación de Estrellas."**

Con rapidez, así es como entró Hermione Granger en su habitación. Sin tiempo que perder, cogió las cosas que necesitaba y se fue al despacho de Minerva McGonagall.

- Señorita Granger, me alegra verla de nuevo. ¿Se encuentra mejor?

- Sí profesora, gracias.

- Bien, comencemos, tome asiento por favor.

- Profesora¿puede recordarme en qué consiste la Alineación de esta noche?

- Por supuesto querida. La Alineación de estrellas es un aviso que nos indica, que sólo tenemos tres días para descubrir a Lori antes de que ella abra y active el Portal que unirá el mundo del Caos con el nuestro.

- Y para que ella tenga éxito, debe tener la Llave¿verdad?

- Exactamente.

- Pero **la llave no tiene forma y está escondida en el interior de algo, **aunque no sabemos en qué** y sólo podrá ser utilizada por alguien ajeno a la propia Lori ya que con la diosa, la llave no funcionará.**

- Eso es.

- Lo que no entiendo es… ¿quién más, aparte de Lori, querría activar un portal que podría destruir el mundo?

- Alguien con esas intenciones.

- ¿Voldemort?

- No lo creo, señorita Granger. El innombrable es malo, pero no tanto como para destruir el mundo que él mismo quiere gobernar.

- Entonces ¿quién podría querer hacer algo tan terrible?

- Sinceramente…no lo sé.

- ¡Pues estamos apañadas!

- No se desespere, saldremos de ésta, querida, siempre lo hacemos.

- Ya…pero…no sé si esta vez ganaremos, profesora, esto se va complicando por momentos. Por mucho que busco ¡no encuentro a Lori!

- Sí…parece que se la hubiese tragado la tierra.

- Quizás nos equivocamos, profesora, puede que ella no esté en el cuerpo de alguien, como supusimos en un principio.

- Entonces estará en un sentimiento.

- Sí pero… ¿en cuál?

- En alguno negativo.

- ¡Pero es que todas las personas, incluso las que son buenas, tienen sentimientos negativos en su interior y yo no puedo dedicarme a relacionarme con TODAS las personas que habitan Hogwarts, ni en tres días podría conseguirlo, profesora McGonagall. Se tarda AÑOS en llegar a conocer a UNA SOLA PERSONA, y ni si quiera tras una vida entera junto a alguien, se la llega a conocer del todo! . ¿Cómo podría yo, examinar y/o conocer TODOS los sentimientos de la gente en menos de 3 días? . ¡ Es imposible!

- Entonces sólo nos queda esperar a que Lori se presente e intentar detenerla en el momento en que abra el Portal.

- ¡Joder, qué esperanzador!

- Qué quiere que le diga, me encuentro tan descorazonada como usted.

- Lo dudo mucho, al fin y al cabo, usted no tiene que luchar contra ella. Puede que cuando termine todo, usted salga viva pero yo… es muy posible que acabe muerta.

- Lo sé, pero aunque eso ocurriese, no se preocupe, no estará sola.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Digo que…aunque usted muera, no estará sola. **Tendrá compañía**.

- ¿Me está diciendo que habrá alguien conmigo en la otra vida?

- Oh sí, por supuesto. Más de una persona, se lo aseguro. Y todas **esas personas, estarán más que encantados, de estar junto a usted por toda la eternidad.**

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque usted es la salvadora del mundo, y alguien así, tiene mucho valor.

- Ah… ¡Qué bien, me querrán por ser famosa!- dijo Hermione con fastidio.

- No, señorita Granger, no es eso. **La querrán porque usted será como el ángel de la esperanza.**

- ¿El ángel de la esperanza?

- Sí, el ser **que conseguirá que no se pierda la fe en la vida y las ganas de vivir.**

- No, si ahora resulta que soy lo más de lo más¡y yo sin saberlo!

- Comprendo su fastidio, señorita Granger, pero le aseguro, que usted, tiene muuchos amigos y no sólo terrenales como el señor Potter o Weasley.

- Y esos amigos no terrenales¿dónde están?

- Junto a usted, querida, siempre han estado acompañándola aunque usted no pueda verlos.

- ¿Cómo Arion?

- Sí, como el Dios Arion, o la primera bruja que ayudó a Arion y que Lori mató, Lak, todas las antiguas Elegidas e incluso, la madre del señor Potter.

- Un momento¿mencionó usted a Lak?

- Sí, lo hice.

- Pero ¡ella no es mi amiga, sino todo lo contrario! . ¿Olvida que intentó matarme cuando la invoqué?

- Pero eso fue un caso aislado, querida. Le aseguro que ella no volverá a hacer nada contra usted.

- ¿Por qué está tan segura de eso?

- Porque ella al fin y al cabo, es una Elegida, y como Elegida, tiene como prioridad acabar con Lori. Además, ella sabe que usted es la más poderosa de las Elegidas, por lo tanto, no le conviene tenerla en su contra.

- Pero eso no signifique que sea mi amiga, a ella no le interesa serlo, le interesa que yo gane.

- Se equivoca, querida, a ella no le interesa usted por el hecho de que pueda ganar, le interesa como persona, ella le admira muchísimo.

- ¿Y usted como lo sabe?

- Digamos que tengo mis medios para saber esas cosas.

- ¿Acaso habló con ella?

- No, pero sé lo que hay en su interior y puedo afirmarle con total seguridad, que no es nada malo. Es cierto que ella está loca y es muy peligrosa, sobre todo cuando se enfurece, pero puedo decir con total convicción de no equivocarme, que **Lak, tiene mucho que ofrecer a este mundo, incluso a la misma Lori.**

- ¿Qué podría querer Lori de Lak?

- **Algo que está en su interior**.

- Un momento…eso me suena. Algo que está en su interior…algo que está en… ¿la Llave?

McGonagall sonrió levemente, casi de forma enigmática.

- ¿Lak tiene la llave?

- Es posible.

- ¿Es posible, quiere decir que no está segura?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Y **por qué** piensa que ella **podría contener la llave**?

- Porque es lo más lógico. No olvide que ella fue la primera Elegida, por lo tanto, eso es algo que la hace única con respecto al resto.

Al igual que usted es única en su género sólo por ser la última Elegida.

- Ya pero…por qué ocultaría la primera bruja…la llave en el interior de alguien que no está bien de la cabeza…

**- Porque sería el último lugar, donde Lori buscaría**. Al fin y al cabo, ella no podría pensar nunca, que la llave estuviese dentro de la persona que más odia ella.

- Se equivoca, profesora McGonagall, la persona que más odia Lori no es Lak, sino Arion.

- No, querida, se lo aseguro.

- ¿Por qué está tan segura de eso?

- Porque Lak fue la primera persona que le plantó cara a Lori.

- No, la primera fue la primera bruja que Lori mató. Ella escondió las cosas que la diosa necesitaba ¿recuerda?

- Lo recuerdo, pero eso no implica que Lori la odiase.

- ¿Entonces por qué la mataría si no estaba enfadada con ella?

- Lori la mató porque quiso, y que estuviera enfadada con ella no implicaba que la odiara, Lori sólo sentía fastidio por lo que ella le había hecho, pero no la odiaba.

- ¿Y a Lak sí la odia?

- Con toda su alma. Ya le he dicho que ella le plantó cara a la diosa, no quiso dejarse vencer cuando ella la amenazó, tampoco quiso seguir a sus órdenes a pesar de haber matado a su hijo. ¿No lo entiende, querida?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¡Pero si es muy fácil, señorita Granger. Lori odia a Lak porque no quiso dejarse dominar por ella!

- Así que todo se limita a una cuestión de orgullo¿es eso?

- Sí.

- Vale, considerando que eso sea cierto, sigo sin entender por qué podría tener Lak la llave.

- Ya se lo he dicho, porque sería el último lugar donde Lori buscaría.

- Bueno pero…si esa teoría fuese cierta, entonces eso no quiere decir que sólo Lak pudiese tener la llave, porque **si Lori no buscase nunca la llave dentro de una persona,** entonces, **cualquiera podría tener la llave aún sin saberlo.**

- Sí, eso también es posible.

- Incluso usted podría contener la llave, profesora.

- O usted, querida.

- ¿Yo? No lo creo, no soy tan importante.

- ¡Claro que lo es!

- No, yo soy importante por la misión que tengo, pero creo que la llave, en caso de estar dentro de una persona, estaría en el interior de alguien no relacionado directamente con esta misión. Puede que estuviese en Harry, Ron o incluso Dumbledore.

- ¿Y por qué piensa que estaría dentro del director del colegio?

- Porque él es el mago más poderoso que existe, y si la llave tiene tanto poder como para activar un portal de otra dimensión, es más que probable que se encontrase dentro de alguien muy poderoso. Y ya que Voldemort está descartado, sólo nos queda el director, pues todo sabemos que es el mago que incluso el mago más tenebroso que existe, teme.

- Bueno, es cierto que Dumbledore es el único mago al que Voldemort tiene miedo. Sí, es posible que lo que usted está planteando, sea verdad. Él puede tener la llave, pero, si la tuviera, no la activaría.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Piense en lo que acaba de preguntar, señorita Granger! . ¿Por qué querría una buena persona como Dumbledore, acabar con el mundo?

- Porque quizás, fuese el único medio para salvarlo, profesora.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Digo…que **a veces, para arreglar algo, es necesario destruirlo y volverlo a montar**, profesora. Imagine que Lori tiene éxito y trae el Caos al mundo independientemente de donde esté la llave y

- ¡Pero es que sin la Llave, Lori no puede activar el portal!

- Cierto, pero, olvidó usted una cosa, profesora. Lori no necesita la llave para destruir el mundo, sólo necesita ayuda.

- ¿De quién o qué?

- De Rak. Imagine que Rak se presenta, él destruiría el mundo aún sin ayuda de Lori. ¿Verdad?

Entonces…si Dumbledore o cualquier otra persona tuviese la llave, **y **sabemos que la llave es la que activa el portal…**considerando que el portal **ya** lo habría activado Rak aunque no tuviese la llave porque él sí es un Dios auténtico y por lo tanto, no necesita de cosas secundarias para hacer algo así,** **la llave** **seguiría** **sirviendo **como elemento de activación, **para alguien con un poder inferior al de Rak**, como yo, Lori o cualquier otra persona que no fuese un dios o diosa auténtico, pero** que quisiera de alguna manera, detener** a Rak y **su destrucción**, **así que la llave sería necesaria para cerrar el portal porque cualquier llave** **tiene una doble función, abrir y cerrar algo.**

- Eso es cierto.

- Entonces ya está, la llave cerraría ese portal que estuviese en funcionamiento y si la llave activase el portal cuando alguien ajeno a Lori deseara que el mundo se destruyese, puede que también lo cerrase si ese alguien que tuviese la llave, deseara que el portal dejase de funcionar. **Por lo tanto**, **sólo tendría que desear que se cerrara y todo terminaría **felizmente.

- ¿Y en serio cree, señorita Granger, que si el portal se cierra todo quedará como si nada hubiera pasado?

- No, pero…el mundo estaría a salvo.

- No, el mundo estaría a salvo del Caos, pero no de Rak¿acaso olvida que la intención de ese dios es destruir el mundo para construir otro a su antojo y que él pueda gobernar?

- No lo olvidé. Pero sigo diciendo que el mundo estaría a salvo del Caos.

- Pero no de la destrucción de Rak, querida. **En cualquier caso, alguien debería detenerle**.

- ¿Alguien como yo?

- O cualquierotra persona dispuesta a dar su vida para salvar al mundo de semejante monstruo.

- ¿Incluso un Dios?

- O un muerto.

- ¿Una persona muerta como Lak?

- O la primera bruja, o Lilian…

- O sea, **alguien que sintiera un gran amor por el mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.**

- Eso es.

- Entonces Lak está fuera de esos posibles candidatos, porque ella odia al mundo. Acuérdese que se fue a vivir a una oscura cueva y que sólo salía por la noche, para no tener contacto con ninguna persona humana.

- Pero eso sólo fue durante un tiempo, querida, ella volvió a estimar el mundo, ya que fue en ese mundo donde encontró y cuidó a su hijo adoptivo.

- Bueno, eso también es verdad. Entonces estamos en las mismas del paradero de Lori o la llave, cualquiera podría ser válido.

- Sí pero no, señorita Granger. En el caso de la salvación del mundo con respecto a la destrucción de Rak, sólo podría servir alguien con poderes mágicos. Alguien muggle no nos sirve.

- Pero yo soy muggle y tengo poderes mágicos, y sí que sirvo para la misión.

- Pero usted es una Elegida además de bruja, querida, y yo me refiero a que no nos sirve un muggle corriente, sin ningún poder mágico o destino heroico como usted o el señor Potter.

- Harry ¿tiene un destino heroico?

- Claro, él tiene que acabar con Voldemort¿lo olvidó?

- Ah sí, ya recuerdo.

- Por lo tanto, ese alguien debe ser una persona o ser mágico. Pues sólo alguien perteneciente al mundo mágico, es capaz de querer y valorar el mundo que lo rodea.

- Eso no es cierto, profesora, porque hay magos y brujas que no quieren al mundo muggle ni a los que lo habitan y tanto el mundo muggle como el mágico, están dentro del mismo mundo del que estamos hablando.

- Sí pero…aunque no quieran al mundo muggle ni a los propios muggles, eso no implican que odien al mundo en general, porque cualquier mago o bruja, o incluso los elfos domésticos, adoran el mundo en el que viven, aunque no tengan relación con el mundo muggle. Eso no quita que no aprecien al planeta¿entiende?

- Creo que sí.

- Seré más clara, señorita Granger. Toda persona mágica, que habita este mundo en el que vivimos, siente un gran amor por estas tierras, mares, animales y todo lo que hay en nuestro planeta. Todas y cada una de ellas, pueden tener o no, deseos oscuros, pero todas coinciden en una cosa, y es la de conservar el mundo, pues como le dije, incluso gente mala como Voldemort, lo aman, ya que no les interesa destruir algo que ellos mismos quieren habitar o dominar. Por lo tanto, ningún mago o bruja, bueno o malvado, desearía jamás, que el mundo se destruyese¿entiende?

- Entiendo, pero… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que ellos sean los únicos capaces de apreciar al mundo?

- Tiene que ver en que **los** **magos, brujas y cualquier otro ser mágico, ama la magia, cree en ella, la valora y usa para conseguir lo que desea**.

Si son buenos, la emplearán para que las cosas de este mundo, mejoren, si son malos, la usarán para el mal, pero **un muggle no mágico, no podría nunca amar al mundo mágico,** **ni tampoco usar la magia**, **puesto que **no cree en ella ni tampoco en la existencia de los seres mágicos, o de los magos y brujas que habitamos este mundo, el mismo en el que ellos viven, y como ellos **no creen en nosotros ni en la magia**, p no puede vernos y tampoco disfrutar de la magia.

Así que…no, un muggle no mágico no podría nunca, querer al mundo tal y como lo queremos nosotros.

- Vale, creo que ahora lo pillo. Si eso es así, estoy de acuerdo con usted.

- Me alegra que así sea.

- ¿Puede ahora decirme las cosas que necesito saber para la Alineación de esta noche?

- Sí por supuesto. Necesitará tomar nota.

- Vengo preparada, profesora, no se preocupe.

- Bien, entonces comenzaré. La Alineación se producirá exactamente a medianoche, y será esencial que usted esté muy atenta a ella.

- Habiendo tantas estrellas ¿cómo localizaré la alineación? Hay muchas estrellas que parecen en línea, y algunas forman dibujos, como la Osa Mayor.

- Esta alineación, no será como la Osa Mayor, señorita Granger. No formará un dibujo corriente.

- ¿Y qué es lo que dibujará?

- Ya lo verá. Y cuando lo vea, corra hacia allí pues la Alineación señalará el sitio donde Lori, aparecerá tres días después para abrir y activar el portal, en el caso en que tuviese la llave.

- Y si no tuviese la llave, no pasaría nada ¿verdad?

- Mentira, sí pasaría. Porque aunque ella no posea la llave, Lori sólo tendría que llamar a Rak, y él sí lo activaría.

- Pero a ella no le interesa que él se presente, ella le tiene miedo.

- Sí pero…situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y **Lori **está más que desesperada, está al límite, ella necesita con toda su alma, tener éxito esta vez.

- Porque si vuelve a fracasar, Rak vendrá y la destruirá¿verdad profesora?

- Sí, y como toda persona, ella **no quiere desaparecer ni dejar de existir**. **Así que** **hará lo imposible por ganar, aunque eso signifique invocar a la persona que más teme.**

- ¿Y si él viniera, la ayudaría?

- No, es muy probable que la destruyese, pero aún así, ella se habría salido con la suya porque él activaría ese portal que traería el Caos y la destrucción al mundo que tanto ansía Lori.

- Entonces ella no tiene por qué tener miedo de que Rak la destruya.

- ¡Claro que tiene miedo, señorita Granger! Si él la desintegra, ella no tendría forma de volver a vivir como una diosa.

No olvide que ella tiene los poderes que tiene, gracias a que Rak se los dio.

- Pero ella seguiría siendo una Diosa, ella se convirtió en una cuando se casó con Arion. Lo leí en el libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios".

- Sí pero ese rango, es sólo honorífico, como un título, se podría decir. El hecho de que ella tuviese rango de Diosa al casarse no es lo mismo que tener poderes de Diosa. ¿Me entiende?

- La entiendo.

- Por lo tanto, si Rak destruyese a Lori, tal y como la conocemos, ella dejaría de ser una Diosa para ser un espíritu común y eso no le conviene.

- Entiendo. Yo también le tendría miedo, si estuviese en la situación de ella.

- Sí, estar miles de años bajo las órdenes de un psicópata, no debe de ser nada agradable. Aunque Lori tampoco es un angelito.

- Pero no es tan mala como parece, profesora. Estoy segura de que todavía, existe algún bien en ella.

- No lo creo, señorita Granger, Lori hace mucho que se corrompió. Nunca volverá a ser la que era.

- Yo pienso que sí, profesora, aún podemos recuperar su alma buena.

- ¿Ah, sí, y cómo piensa hacerlo?

- No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- ¿Y usted piensa de verdad, que ella dejará de ser mala así de repente?

- No, de repente no, pero ya haré algo para conseguir que vuelva a ser la de antes.

- Admiro su optimismo, señorita Granger, y también la bondad de su corazón, nadie más que una persona bondadosa y con mucho amor como tiene usted, podría pensar así de Lori. Ojalá no se equivoque, querida, y Lori no sea tan terrible, cosa que dudo, sinceramente.

- Pues no dude, porque sé de lo que le estoy hablando. Hay cosas que no le he contado, pero ahora no es el momento. Sólo voy a decirle que, tuve una especie de viaje astral en el que aparecí en el territorio de Lori. Era un sitio horrible y allí…bueno, ella poseyó mi cuerpo, se metió dentro ¿sabe? Y lo ví, o más bien lo sentí, ella tiene dos almas, una buena y otra mala. La buena pertenece a la antigua Lori, que si no recuerdo mal, se llamaba de otra forma, Loritana o algo así.

- Loriana, señorita Granger, el nombre humano de Lori, era Loriana.

- Bueno, pues, como le decía…Loriana es buena, es la única parte humana que aún queda en Lori, pero esa parte teme salir a la luz, está aterrada, es como si le diese un miedo mortal mostrarse y tomar el control sobre la otra alma.

- ¿Y por qué cree usted que el alma de Loriana tiene miedo de Lori?

- No lo sé, pero…sentí que Loriana tenía pánico de dejarse ver. A pesar de todo, la clave para vencer a Lori está en Loriana. Lo presiento. ¿Cómo podríamos hacer eso profesora, como conseguimos que Loriana nos escuche y obedezca?

- No tengo ni la más remota idea. ¿Un hechizo potente, quizás?

- No lo creo, Lori es una diosa, no creo que nuestros hechizos sean equiparables a los suyos. Ella es muy poderosa y peligrosa, creáme porque sé de lo que hablo.

- ¿Ha vuelto a enfrentarse con ella?

- Sí, pero esta vez…sé a lo que me expongo aunque siento en mi interior, que todavía tiene más de un truco guardado en la manga, para mí.

- No se preocupe por eso, querida, cuando llegue el momento, yo estaré junto a usted en la batalla final.

- ¿Y peleará contra Lori, al igual que yo?

- No lo dude, aunque yo no puedo intervenir mientras usted esté luchando, pero…le prometo que la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que logre tener éxito en su misión. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, para protegerla, ayudarla y salvarla. Palabra de Gryffindor.

Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron.

- Si pudiera, la abrazaría, profesora.

- ¡Oh no sea usted tonta, señorita Granger! Por supuesto que puede hacer eso.

- Creí que a usted, no le gustaba las demostraciones de afecto con los alumnos.

- Eso es cuando hay público, pero ahora estamos solas, así que nadie puede acusarnos a usted o a mí, de tener favoritismos la una con la otra. Así que…venga aquí, querida, estoy deseando darle un gran abrazo de oso.

McGonagall abrió sus brazos y sonrió dulcemente. Soltando una risa traviesa, la prefecta se levantó con energía de la silla y se abrazó con ímpetu a su profesora favorita. Incluso con su ancianidad, el cuerpo de la profesora no resultó incómodo para Hermione, más bien era cálido e incluso blando, a pesar de su delgadez.

La prefecta cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar su infancia y aquellos abrazos que le brindaba su madre cada día. La Gryffindor aspiró el dulce aroma a canela, que emanaba de la piel de Minerva. Nunca pensó que una mujer de su edad, aún se perfumase la piel, una piel que olía divinamente y que hacía sentir a Hermione, como si estuviera junto a una segunda madre.

Cierto es que no era la primera vez que la profesora le demostraba afecto o que la abrazaba, pero había algo en aquél abrazo, que hizo sentir a Hermione, que era distinto a otros. Era un abrazo que le transmitía cosas como "No te alejes de mí" o incluso "siempre estaré aquí para ti", más propio de una persona familiar o muy cercana, que de una profesora a su alumna.

Hermione se relajó más, dejando su cuerpo casi fláccido, mientras sentía cómo Minerva le acariciaba la espalda suavemente, de arriba abajo, sin pausa pero tampoco sin prisa.

Era algo verdaderamente encantador, una sensación única, tanto, que Hermione pensó, que si McGonagall hubiese tenido hijos, o algún niño o niña a su cargo, habría sido una madre magnífica. Pues estaba más que claro, que bajo su austera apariencia y su severo carácter, el corazón de Minerva McGonagall era uno de lo más nobles y puros, que Hermione había conocido nunca. ¿Quién si no una buena persona, podría dar un abrazo como el que Hermione estaba recibiendo?

La prefecta se acomodó más, colocando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y uno de los hombros de Minerva. Entonces sintió como la profesora se acomodaba más y tiraba suavemente de Hermione, colocándola en su regazo, pero no sólo se conformó con eso sino que también, le dio un beso en el cabello y luego otro en la frente.

Hermione suspiró satisfecha.

Sí…era muy agradable sentirse querida, aunque ese afecto viniese de una profesora, alguien que en teoría, nada tenía que ver con ella pero con la que al mismo tiempo, tenía muchísimas cosas en común y no sólo con respecto a la misión sino también en cuanto a gustos personales.

Ambas eran mujeres parecidas, fuertes de carácter, con un corazón valiente y noble y con un gran amor por la magia y el mundo que la rodeaba.

De repente, Hermione se acordó lo que mencionó Lily sobre ella y su marido…

"_Somos compañeros de alma" -_ había pronunciado la pelirroja- _"como una especie de alma gemela"_

"_Pero con un sentido mucho más profundo que el de alma gemela"_- pensó Hermione-_ "Y si es cierto que existen las almas gemelas o los compañeros de almas, entonces McGonagall puede perfectamente ser una de ellas y creo que de alguna manera, estaba destinada a mí."_

La prefecta consideró eso durante unos minutos, le estuvo dando vueltas una y otra vez. ¿Qué era un alma gemela al fin y al cabo?

Una persona destinada a estar junto a ti, para aportarte cosas positivas. Tanto si era en el sentido de pareja amorosa, como amistosa, se suponía que un alma gemela era alguien destinado a estar junto a otra persona y cuya compañía, sólo podía aportar felicidad y otras cosas buenas para la persona que tenía relación con esa supuesta alma gemela.

Un alma gemela podía ser un mejor amigo o amiga, con el que se tuviera una buenísima relación y con el cuál sentir una profunda amistad. Por otro lado, un alma gemela también podía ser la pareja "perfecta" de esa persona, alguien con el que te sentías completo y sin el cuál la vida no tenía sentido.

Eso último sonaba a película romántica, Hermione siempre había pensado que la gente exageraba cuando decía cosas así, pero también sabía, que aquellas cosas, cursis o no, eran ciertas.

Cuando pensaba en las personas que la rodeaban y por las cuales ella sentía algún aprecio, se daba cuenta que en realidad, había muy pocas personas con las que ella se sintiera realmente bien o con las que pudiera ser ella misma al 100 por 100. La primera persona que le vino a la mente fue Harry, al fin y al cabo, él había sido el primer chico que se había hecho su amigo y con el que verdaderamente se sentía a gusto.

Recordó cómo lo conoció. En el tren camino a Hogwarts. Ella sabía quién era él nada más verle y reconocía para sí misma, que siempre le había despertado admiración. Al principio por ser "el niño que vivió", pero luego, conforme le fue conociendo, se fue encariñando de él por todo lo que representaba en sí mismo, no por ser el destinado a salvar el mundo de un jodido psicópata que tenía delirios de grandeza.

"_Igual que Lori"_- se dijo a sí misma- _"Con la única diferencia de que Voldemort no tiene nada bueno y Lori al menos, conserva algo de humanidad dentro de ella."_

Una dulce melodía empezó a ser oída y a la prefecta le sorprendió escucharla pues salía de los labios cerrados de McGonagall.

"_Está tarareando mi canción favorita. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? Nosotras no hablamos de esas cosas."_

Decidiendo que por el momento, aquello de la canción no tenía la menor importancia, la prefecta llegó a la conclusión, que una situación como la que vivía ahora con McGonagall, no se daba todos los días. Así que optó por dejar de pensar en todo eso y otras cosas, y limitarse a disfrutar de la compañía de aquella mujer anciana, que, sin darse cuenta de ello, se había convertido poco a poco, año tras año y día tras día, en una de las mejores amigas que había tenido Hermione Granger.

"_Sí…Lily tenía razón. Los compañeros del alma y las almas gemelas existen, y Minerva es una de ellas. Doy gracias por ello."_

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué, señorita Granger?

- Por todo, pero sobre todo…por ser como es.

- No, querida, gracias a usted, en todo caso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le diré lo mismo: por ser como es. Alguien digno de admiración y respeto. Una buenísima persona y mejor bruja aún. Arion y Knorck tenían razón, usted es especial, querida, muy especial.

- No lo soy, profesora. Sólo soy una chica corriente.

- Una chica sí, pero corriente no, desde luego que no. Las brujas no somos mujeres o chicas corrientes.

La prefecta se rió suavemente.

- ¿Puedo decirle algo, querida?

- Claro que sí, profesora, lo que quiera.

- Hay veces que la miro…y me parece estar viendo mi propio reflejo de cuando yo era una estudiante de este colegio. Otras veces, la veo como alguien independiente y única en su género. Pero la mayoría de las veces…veo en usted una gran mujer, alguien que podría conseguir cualquier meta que se propusiera por muy difícil que fuese. Yo creo que existen personas en este mundo, que dejan huella y usted es una de ellas.

- Por favor profesora, va a conseguir que me ruborice.

- Pues hágalo si quiere, pero eso es lo que pienso sinceramente.

- ¿Por qué me tiene en tan gran estima? No creo merecerla.

- ¡Se equivoca, señorita Granger. Por supuesto que la merece! No hay muchos como usted, eso se lo aseguro. Alguien con tantas cualidades y buenos valores y sobre todo, con tanto amor dentro de sí mismo, amor que siente y lo expresa por todos aquellos a quienes estima. Cuando dije que usted era como un ángel, es porque de verdad la veo así.

- Gracias pero…yo entendí que usted se refería a que yo era la encargada de salvar al mundo.

- Y de devolver la esperanza y las ganas de vivir, sí, lo dije y lo repito.

- Pues yo no creo ser tan especial como usted cree. Creo…que simplemente soy una bruja con un destino determinado desde el momento en que nació pero no creo ser una Elegida porque yo sea súper fantástica sino porque simplemente, estaba predestinada a serlo. Tampoco creo ser un ángel, le aseguro que no soy tan buena ni tan santa como usted me está poniendo.

Tengo un genio tremendo y cuando me sacan de quicio, como cierto rubio imbécil integral que por desgracia, conozco, puedo ser tan violenta y cruel, como la propia Lori. Con la única diferencia de que ella tiene más poder que yo. Ya se lo dije antes, profesora, todas las personas, de cualquier clase, tenemos buenos y malos sentimientos en nuestro interior y, tarde o temprano, los usamos y raras veces nos arrepentimos de lo que sea que hayamos hecho, sea bueno, o malo.

- No, si yo no dudo de que usted pueda ser violenta o cruel en determinadas ocasiones, todo el mundo es así cuando la ocasión lo requiere. Incluso yo puedo ser malísima si quiero, pero lo que intento decirle, señorita **Granger**, es, que a diferencia de otras personas que simplemente disfrutan haciendo el mal a los demás, usted no es así. Usted es buena, **es un alma pura**.

Es alguien de corazón muy noble. Usted confía en la gente, les guía, ayuda y apoya, aunque en algún momento hayan sido malos o crueles con usted. Incluso con ese rubio que ambas conocemos y que sabemos que se ha pasado muchas veces con usted y sus amigos, incluso con él, sería capaz de ayudarle si él lo necesitase. ¿Me equivoco?

- Bueno…siempre y cuando no intentase matarme o a cualquiera de la gente que me importa.

- ¿Lo ve, querida? Tengo razón. Usted es buena. Lo crea o no, es un ángel. Porque sólo los ángeles son capaces de perdonar todo y de ver la bondad y las buenas intenciones incluso en seres o gente en los que otras personas no creen o confían.

- Eh, un momento, profesora McGonagall, vuelve usted a equivocarse. Yo no veo la bondad y las buenas intenciones en todas las personas o todos los seres.

Yo no sería capaz de ver nada bueno en Voldemort ni aunque él mismo se pusiera de rodillas delante mía jurándome arrepentirse de todo el mal o dolor que hubiese causado antes. Le aseguro que no voy perdonando a todo el mundo, sea quien sea y de la forma que quiera ser. Yo le confirmo, que perdono a quien se lo merece, pero no por el hecho de que quieran mostrarme sus buenas intenciones o hacerme creer que las tienen, voy a picar fácilmente.

- No, si no pretendo insinuar que usted sea una ingenua que se lo cree todo, señorita Granger. Lo único que intento hacerla entender, es que es alguien muy especial y no lo digo porque la estime ni tampoco porque sepa que usted es la Elegida.

Lo digo porque la conozco desde hace años, porque llevo esos mismos años observándola a usted y sus amigos y porque sé ver en el interior de las personas y el suyo, querida mía, es uno de los más bonitos, que he visto a lo largo de mi larga y ancha vida.

- Vale, capto la idea. Una vez más, gracias.

- Una vez más, gracias a usted.

- No quiero ser descortés ni nada por el estilo pero… ¿Podría soltarme ya?

- Oh, claro, por supuesto, discúlpeme si la agobié.

- ¡No, por favor, nada de eso! Lo que pasa es que son las diez, y considerando que dentro de dos horas debo estar atenta a la Alineación, creo que debería ir a cenar algo para tener fuerzas ante lo que pudiese ocurrirme.

"_Además, sé que Malfoy me espera para hacerme algo horroroso, o al menos cree que lo conseguirá."_

- ¿Cree usted que corre peligro esta noche?

- No sé, pero algo me dice, que no será una noche corriente. _"Con Malfoy nunca se sabe."_

- ¿Qué es lo que siente, querida?

- Que algo muy malo, me va a ocurrir.

- Pues yo le aseguro, que ese algo malo no tendrá nada que ver con la Alineación, puesto que la propia Alineación, no representa ningún peligro.

- Entonces…es otra cosa. Si no es la Alineación la que producirá algo que me hará daño…es otra cosa, o quizás…una persona. "_Y sé muy bien quién, pero ahora paso de contarle mi vida, Minerva."_

- ¿Una persona, acaso ha discutido con alguien?

- ¿Discutido? Bueno, sí, pero no sólo con esa persona, también con otras.

- ¿Quiere contármelo?

- No, ahora no. Pero gracias por su interés.

- De nada, querida. Sabe que puede contar conmigo.

- ¿Por qué hay gente así, profesora, por qué disfrutan haciendo daño?

- No lo sé, señorita Granger.

- Es que ¡estoy tan harta de soportar año tras año los insultos y humillaciones de gente como Malfoy o Snape!

- Ellos le hacen daño ¿verdad?

- Sí, sobre todo psicológicamente, pero yo intento no demostrarlo.

- El qué… ¿Qué le hacen daño?

- Claro, qué si no. Si una persona tiene un enemigo, tendrá que tener cuidado de no dejar mostrar sus puntos débiles porque si no, el enemigo los aprovechará para destruir a esa persona que tanto odia. Por eso, intento siempre dar una imagen de alguien muy seguro de sí mismo y sobre todo, intento parecer perfecta, que no tengo puntos débiles o algo que me hiera demasiado.

Sé que en ocasiones, puedo parecer fría, como que sólo vivo en mi mundo, o que nada más que los estudios, me importa. Pero no es así, nunca ha sido así. La gente que me conoce, como usted, mi familia o mis amigos. Saben quién soy yo en realidad, pero el resto de personas que habitan este castillo, no saben una mierda de mí. Ellos se han hecho una idea preconcebida de cómo soy yo, ellos CREEN conocerme, pero se equivocan.

- Pues ellos se lo pierden, señorita Granger.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

McGonagall la acunó durante unos segundos, la prefecta emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

- Profesora...¿debo saber algo más que tenga relación con la Alineación?

- Sí. Debe saber que Lilian tiene una vara, que mostrará el sitio exacto donde Lori aparecerá dentro de tres días. Debe entender también, que usted tiene que estar atenta y memorizar el lugar exacto que mostrará esa vara, porque luego, no será fácil encontrarlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la noche está muy cerrada, señorita Granger, y la luna, alumbrará poco. Si usted no está atenta, si no está lo suficientemente concentrada, puede que luego no sepa encontrar o recordar, el sitio. ¿Entiende?

- Perfectamente, pero no se preocupe, profesora, le prometo que tendré alerta mis 5 sentidos.

- Seguro que sí, no lo dudo.

- Y dígame, profesora, una vez que tenga la vara y que ésta me haya indicado el sitio donde Lori aparecerá¿qué hago con ella?

- Destruirla.

- ¿No debería devolvérsela a Lilian?

- No, ella no la necesita. Lilian estará de acuerdo en que la vara se destruya.

- ¿Y por qué querría ella que la vara desapareciera? No consigo entenderlo.

- Porque sería lo mejor. Peor sería que la vara cayera en malas manos¿no cree?

- Pero ¿quién querría una vara como esa?

- Mucha gente, sobre todo Lori o incluso el propio Rak.

- ¿Qué tiene **esa vara** de especial, para que Lori o Rak la ansíen tanto?

**- Tiene el poder de la creación**.

- ¿CÓMO DICE?

Hermione se apartó rápidamente de Minerva y la miró más que asombrada.

- Digo, que esa vara, tiene el poder de la creación. Pero **una creación** muy peculiar, **que resultará** **según el corazón de la persona que lleve la vara**. Es decir, si la vara la maneja una persona buena, sólo hará bien, pero si la usa alguien malo, los resultados serán terribles.

- Pero yo creí que la vara, sólo indicaría el lugar donde Lori aparecería…

- Y así es, pero además de eso, tiene otras funciones, el más importante es el de la creación, como ya he dicho.

- ¿Y qué es lo que **crea**?

- **Cualquier cosa que quiera la persona que porte la vara.**

- O sea, si por ejemplo esa vara cayese en manos de Lori y ella quisiera crear un terrible ejército para acabar conmigo o incluso el mundo entero¿la vara lo haría?

- Sí, **con sólo pronunciar el deseo, la vara lo convertiría en realidad**.

- ¡Señor, es algo asombroso!

- Además de peligroso, señorita Granger. Por eso…hágame caso. Destruya la vara en cuanto le haya mostrado el punto de aparición. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Muy bien, querida. Y ahora…váyase a cenar. Sus amigos estarán esperándola.

- No creo, ya son las once. Lo más probable es que se hayan ido a dormir. "_Jódete Malfoy, llevas una hora esperándome y lo que es yo, no pienso ir a buscarte. Paso de ti."_

- ¿Todos? No lo creo, señorita Granger. Estoy segura que habrá alguien esperándola. Por ejemplo…alguien con ojos verdes, que lleva gafas y que posee una cicatriz con forma de rayo, situada en medio de la frente.

- Alguien como Harry Potter ¿Mmm?

- Alguien como él, sí.

- ¿Y usted cómo lo sabe?

- Rutina, señorita Granger. Él siempre la espera despierto, antes de acostarse. Lleva años haciéndolo. Sé que le encanta hablar con usted, o más bien, lo que disfruta es estando con usted, ya sea charlando, escuchándola o simplemente observándola en silencio.

- Profesora…

- ¿Qué? No me mire así. Yo sé lo que sienten el uno por el otro. En realidad siempre lo he sabido. No es la primera vez que ocurre ¿sabe?

- ¿No es la primera vez que ocurre el qué?

- Que dos buenos amigos, se enamoren perdidamente el uno del otro.

- ¡Profesora!

- ¿Sí, querida?

- Nada. Jajajjajajaaaa.

- ¿Por qué se ríe?

- Por nada en especial, es que me hace gracia saber, que la jefa de mi casa, sabía incluso antes que yo misma, lo que sentía por Harry.

- Sí, bueno, era bastante obvio. Sólo había que observar con atención.

- ¡Pero si yo llevo AÑOS ocultando lo que siento por él! . ¿Cómo va a saberlousted sólo observándome?

- Porque se ve, señorita Granger. Bueno, no es que usted lo lleve escrito en la cara, pero cualquier persona que sea observadora y se tome la molestia de analizar las cosas entre líneas, como se suele decir, se dará cuenta enseguida que Hermione Granger ama a Harry Potter y viceversa.

- Vale, vale, lo capto. O sea, que nada de demostraciones de afecto cuando haya gente alrededor.

- Sí, mejor evitar a los cotillas, pero sobre todo, evitar a Lori.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la diosa con lo que yo sienta por Harry?

- Tiene que ver con que, si ella averigua por casualidad, que él es lo más importante para usted, ella intentará usarlo en su contra, es decir, intentará hacerle daño a él para dañarla a usted. O para conseguir que usted se corrompa. ¿Me comprende?

- O sea, que suponiendo que él sea mi punto débil, nadie debe saberlo porque si no, tanto él como yo, correríamos un gran peligro.

- Eso es, señorita Granger. Bueno, creo que debería irse ya, querida. Además, le comunico que el señor Potter está en la Sala Común, tumbado en el sofá rojo, esperándola. Y le aviso también de que cuando usted se encuentre con él, no será fácil quitárselo de encima, así que lo mejor que puede hacer, es evitar entrar en la Sala Común hasta que haya terminado con lo de la Alineación.

- De acuerdo.

- Y ahora, váyase.

- Sí pero antes… ¿Cómo sabe todo lo que me ha dicho sobre Harry?

- Porque tengo mis medios para averiguar lo que me interesa.

- Por cierto¿dónde está Winky?

- En las cocinas¿por qué?

- Porque ella tiene algo que necesito. _"La vara de Lilian"_

- Lo sé, por eso debe ir usted a las cocinas y pedirle a Winky que se lo entregue, de todas formas, ella lo hará sin oponer resistencia. Al fin y al cabo, esa elfina la adora a usted. Vamos, márchese ya.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Minerva, la prefecta salió de la habitación, rumbo a las cocinas, con la intención de ver a Winky y que ella le diese la vara de Lilian. No había andado mucho cuando se encontró con Ginny Weasley.

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Ahora? Es que estoy algo ocupada. ¿No puede ser más tarde?

- Por favor…- los ojos suplicantes de Ginny, la conmovieron.

- Está bien. _"Pero no pienso ir a donde Malfoy me espera."_

- Sí pero aquí no, vayamos a otro sitio.

- ¿Dónde? _"Que no quiero ir, que tengo sólo media hora para conseguir la vara y ver la Alineación."_

- Al Roble Centenario, allí tendremos intimidad, además, quiero enseñarte algo.

"_¿Al roble? No, si ya lo sabía yo. Claro, como Malfoy tiene a Ginny coaccionada, ella debe llevarme donde esté él. ¡Pues que esperen Joder, tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme!"_

- Lo siento mucho, Ginny, pero es que ahora no puedo, de verdad que no. ¿Qué tal si mañana me lo cuentas?

- ¡No, tiene que ser esta noche!

- Pero… ¿por qué tanta prisa, ocurre algo? _" Se está poniendo blanca¿tanto miedo tiene de no cumplir la voluntad de ese cretino?."_

- ¡No, sólo quiero que vengas conmigo al Roble Centenario, por favor Hermione!

- Está bien, iré. _"Sé lo que me voy a encontrar allí, o más bien a quién. Bueno, supongo que cuanto antes acabe con este asunto, mejor. __Además, si por lo que fuera, no me diese tiempo a ver a Winky y pedirle la vara, siempre puedo acceder a ella usando el hechizo Accio, tal y como hice con la escoba de Harry cuando Lak quería matarnos."_

- ¡Gracias Hermione, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! _"Perdóname por esta traición, no tengo elección."_

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a enseñarme? _"Sé que haces esto contra tu voluntad. Pero preferiría que me dijeras la verdad."_

- Lo verás cuando lleguemos allí. _"Me odio por lo que estoy haciendo pero más odio a Malfoy. ¿Y dice el refrán que "los que se pelan se desean"?. ¡ Mentira! Yo no le deseo de ninguna otra forma que estando ¡muerto!. ¡Que se muera, que le ocurra algo horrible, a él y su asquerosa familia, que lleva AÑOS humillando a la mía. Odio a los Malfoy, los odio los odio los odiooooooo!"_

Hermione y Ginny llegaron a las puertas de entrada al castillo y que daba acceso a los terrenos del lago y al bosque prohibido.

La prefecta abrió la puerta, iba a atravesarla cuando Ginny la miró con decisión.

- ¡Espera Hermione!

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Sí! YO…

- Tú… ¿qué? _"Vamos Ginny, dímelo."_

- Yo…yo…sólo quiero decirte que…que…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te quiero mucho!

"_Mierda, aún tiene miedo." _- Y yo a ti.

- Y pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu amiga.

- Yo también respecto a ti.

- Y…

- ¿Y?

- No, nada.

- Bueno, está bien, ya no aguanto más. Ginny, suéltalo de una vez.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que te ha obligado Malfoy a hacer contra mí, vamos, dímelo. Te sentirás mejor.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Malfoy y yo estábamos implicados?

- Porque os escuché la noche que él habló contigo y conozco los motivos por los que te está obligando a cooperar con él. Sé lo de Dean y lo de la poción que queríais regalarme por mi cumpleaños. De antemano, te doy las gracias por el regalo pero también te digo que no lo necesito, no necesito nada, me conformo con estar con mis amigos.

- Oh Hermione ¿por qué eres tan buena?

- ¿Por qué nací así? De todos modos, no soy santa, Ginny. Pero gracias por quererme.

- ¿Y quién no podría quererte? Soy afortunada de tenerte como amiga.

- Ídem.

- Entonces… ¿vamos al roble?

- Sí y no te preocupes por nada, la única persona que saldrá mal parada, será él.

- Sé que siempre has sido una fuera de serie, Hermione, pero tengo miedo.

- Tranquila, todo irá bien.

Cuando Ginny y Hermione llegaron al Roble Centenario, eran las doce menos cuarto y a Malfoy no se le veía por ninguna parte.

- Esto no me gusta Hermione, se suponía que él estaría aquí.

- Se habrá cansado de esperar.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, Malfoy es cabezota, pero no tanto. No creo que nos esperase eternamente. Bueno ¿sabes qué? Mejor que no esté. Una preocupación menos de la que ocuparnos.

- Sí. ¡Hey, podríamos explorar el lago! El otro día descubrí un sitio repleto de luciérnagas. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

- Ahora no Ginny, no es que quiera ser descortés ni nada por el estilo pero, ahora no tengo tiempo. Debo irme.

- ¿A dónde?

- Eh…a un sitio. _"A las cocinas, tengo que encontrar a Winky, pero ya casi no me queda tiempo."_

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Hermione?

- Nada.

- No mientas, sé que ocultas algo. Últimamente apenas te veo, casi nadie te ve. ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos?

" _La salvación del mundo mágico." _- Nada en especial.

- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por qué no me dices lo que pasa!

- Ginny, no te enfades conmigo, por favor.

- ¡Es que sé que ocultas algo y quiero saber qué es! Me tienes preocupada.

- Pues no tienes por qué estarlo, no me pasa nada.

- ¡No mientas!

- No te estoy mintiendo. ¿No ves que estoy perfectamente?

- ¡Deja de intentar cambiar de tema Hermione, sé que ocurre algo que no quieres que sepa!

- Mira Ginny, no te tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero… hay cosas en mi vida que no te contaré nunca porque creo que no te conciernen y tampoco debes implicarte en ellas. Es cierto que llevo días sin mantener contacto con casi nadie. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que estoy haciendo una…tarea especial para McGonagall.

- ¿Más trabajo extra?

- Sí, podríamos llamarlo así.

- ¡Pero si no te hace falta, Hermione. Eres la alumna con las notas más altas de todo Hogwarts!

- Sí pero, digamos que lo que tengo que hacer, es necesario para mi futuro. _" Y el del resto del mundo."_

- ¿Y no puedo ayudarte?

- No, lo siento. Esta vez no, es algo que sólo me concierne a mí por ser quien soy. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Creo que sí.

- Genial. Y ahora, si me disculpas, he de irme.

- ¿Quieres que te espere?

- Gracias pero no. Vete a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

- No tanto, sólo es medianoche.

- ¿Medianoche ya?

- Casi, falta un minuto.

Hermione agarró la muñeca de Ginny y movió la manga de su túnica, descubriendo el reloj. Efectivamente, faltaba un minuto para las doce.

"_¡Mierda, ya no tengo tiempo para buscar a Winky!. ¿Qué hago?" _

- ¿Hermione?

- ¡Lo siento Ginny, tengo que irme. Buenas noches!

Sin más que decir, Hermione salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Ella corrió sin rumbo hasta llegar a un claro donde los rayos de luna iluminaban una zona concreta del lago. La prefecta elevó su vista al cielo y observó con asombro unas cuantas estrellas que brillaban más que el resto, formando un dibujo concreto…

"_Es una línea recta que cae verticalmente. Como si fuese un palo o ¡una vara!. ¡ Eso es, la Alineación señala una vara, la de Lilian! __Pero…si no tengo la vara¿cómo podría conseguirla antes de un minuto?. ¡Claro, el hechizo Accio!"_

- ¡Accio vara de Lilian!

Pero…nada ocurrió.Ella empezó a desesperarse.

"_¿Qué hago, qué hago? Piensa Hermione, piensa. La vara la tiene Winky pero ella está en las cocinas y no sabe dónde estoy. Cómo podría avisarla antes de que sea tarde. ¡Claro, la campanita que me dio hace días! Ella dijo que si yo la tocaba, ella acudiría en seguida"_

Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder por intentarlo y rezando interiormente por tener éxito, la Gryffindor sacó la campanita del bolsillo de su túnica y con decisión, la hizo sonar. En menos de un segundo, la pequeña elfina estaba ante sus ojos.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky se alegra mucho de verla!

- Yo también me alegro de verte Winky pero ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar. Te he llamado porque necesito tu ayuda urgentemente. Tú tienes algo que necesito para mi misión, es una vara.

- Sí, señorita. Winky tiene la vara de Lilian Evans.

- ¿La tienes aquí?

- No, pero Winky puede hacer que aparezca ahora si la señorita lo desea.

- ¡Lo deseo fervientemente, Winky, por favor, haz que aparezca ya!

- Sí, señorita. Winky cumplirá su deseo.

La elfina cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, mostrando la vara. Con rapidez, Hermione la agarró y la colocó de pie, apoyada en el suelo, tal y como veía en el dibujo que la Alineación mostraba en el cielo nocturno.

- ¿Y ahora que, señorita Hermione Granger?

- Ahora esperaremos, Winky.

- ¿Qué es lo que descubriremos, señorita?

- Algo importante con respecto a la misión. Es todo lo que puedo decirte por el momento.

- Quiere que Winky… ¡Mire, señorita, la vara está brillando!

- Sí, lo veo. ¡No se te ocurra acercarte, Winky! Podrías dañarte. Presiento que sólo yo puedo tocar esta vara.

- Winky no se moverá hasta que la señorita se lo indique.

- Bien.

La vara se calentó y Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita Hermione Granger?

- Sí, no te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

- Pero su cara indica que sufre.

- Es que me estoy quemando, pero no importa, luego me curaré.

- Winky puede curarla si la señorita quiere.

- De acuerdo Winky, luego pued¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La vara se puso al rojo vivo, pero Hermione no la soltó en ningún momento.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky va a ayudarla!

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA, QUÉDATE EN TU SITIO Y NO DES UN PASO. ES MUY PELIGROSO QUE TE ACERQUES A MÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

- ¡PERO LA SEÑORITA ESTÁ SUFRIENDO MUCHO DOLOR, WINKY PUEDE VERLO!

- ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE A MÍ, WINKY, PERO SÍ ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE OCURRA A TI, ASÍ QUE QUÉDATE QUIETA!

- ¡PERO WINKY…!

- ¡OBEDÉCEME, POR FAVOR!

- ¡SÍ SEÑORITA, WINKY LA OBEDECERÁ, AUNQUE SUFRA VIÉNDOLA SUFRIR A USTED!

- Buena chica.

Hermione le sonrió dulcemente, la elfina lloró con más sentimiento aún.

- Señorita…

- Tranquila ya se está enfriando, casi no duele. Ya apenas lo noto ¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

El cuerpo de Hermione se convulsionó durante unos instantes. Winky estaba histérica pero no se movió de su sitio.

Durante unos instantes que para Hermione fueron una eternidad, su cuerpo se sacudió como si recibiera miles de descargas eléctricas.

Sus lágrimas caían con velocidad por toda su cara. Su pelo alborotado empezó a flotar hacia arriba y sus ojos le escocieron tanto, que tuvo que cerrarlos fuertemente pues sentía que se iban a salir de sus globos oculares. Justo cuando pensó que se desmayaría, la elfina le gritó que abriese los ojos.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Granger, mire la vara, rápido!

La prefecta obedeció y en el momento en que lo hizo, un rayo con aspecto de láser, salió de la vara, apuntando a un lugar que Hermione ya había visto antes.

- Es el claro que estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna. ¡Sé dónde está!

- ¡Winky también lo sabe, señorita!

- ¿Conoces ese lugar?

- ¡Sí, señorita. Es donde está el árbol del olvido!

- ¿El árbol del olvido?

- ¡Sí, es un árbol que hace olvidar todas las cosas buenas que tienen las personas. Dicen que cuando los magos y brujas lo tocan, pierden todos los buenos sentimientos que puedan tener en su interior. Por eso la gente nunca va por allí!

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Porque Winky tiene amigos en el bosque prohibido y ellos le han contado cosas a Winky y una de esas cosas, es lo que hace el árbol del olvido.

- Entiendo. Si sabes más detalles, dímelos luego.

El rayo se extinguió, así como el calor abrasivo que había desprendido la vara. Hermione soltó el objeto y se miró las manos. No es que las tuviera llenas de ampollas, es que las tenía en carne viva.

Con decisión, la elfina se acercó hasta la prefecta y la miró, pidiendo su permiso para poder curarla. La Gryffindor sólo asintió con la cabeza y en menos de un segundo, sus manos volvieron a estar perfectamente sanas. Ella besó la cabeza de Winky.

- Gracias por curarme pero debo dejarte. Tengo que irme.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡Al árbol, y no me sigas!

- ¡NO, señorita, no vaya allí sola, es peligroso!

- ¡Tranquila, no me pasará nada!

- ¡SEÑORITA NO!

Pero Hermione salió corriendo y se perdió en la negrura de la noche.

* * *

En el momento en que llegó al claro, lo vió.

Un árbol grande y fuerte, con aspecto de tener miles de años, se alzaba imponente, con unas ramas altas y frondosas. Pero con unas hojas que parecían enfermas, a pesar del buen aspecto que parecía tener el árbol.

Hermione se acercó, sentía curiosidad por tocarlo. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando una voz llamó su atención.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS!

La prefecta se apartó del árbol y giró su cabeza. Allí, ante ella, se encontraba un hombre alto y apuesto, de mediana edad y cuyos rasgos, le resultaron familiares.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien que acaba de evitar que te quedes sin alma.

- ¿Quedarme sin alma, por qué?

- Porque el árbol te la habría quitado en el momento de tocarlo. Menos mal que no lo hiciste.

- Bueno, no pude aunque quise, me diste un buen susto.

- Pues me alegro de haberlo hecho. Si llega a ocurrirte algo, ella me mataría.

- ¿Ella?

- Mi esposa.

- ¿Quién es tu esposa?

- Alguien que te quiere mucho.

- ¿Y ese alguien es?

- Lilian.

- ¿Lilian es tu esposa?

- Sí.

- ¿Lilian Evans?

- En efecto. Aunque yo prefiero usar su apellido de casada, Potter.

- Lilian Potter ¿es tu mujer?

- Sí. ¿Cuántas veces me lo vas a preguntar?

- Perdona, es que…bueno, estoy flipando un poco.

- ¿Flipando, qué significa?

- Alucinando.

- Oh, entiendo. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué alucinas?

- Por nada en especial, salvo por el hecho de que estoy hablando con el marido de una mujer a la que admiro y que además es la madre de mi mejor amigo.

- Y novio.

- Sí, novio también.

- Me alegro de que esté contigo, Hermione, nadie mejor que tú, para querer y cuidar a nuestro hijo.

- Gracias, James.

- ¿ Sabes mi nombre?

- Sé muchas cosas de ti y tus amigos. Harry me ha hablado de vosotros. Creo que os llamaban los merodeadores ¿no?

- Sí. Aquellos tiempos fueron fantásticos, los añoro.

- ¿Por qué te has aparecido ante mí?

- Porque tengo que darte un mensaje.

- ¿De parte de quién?

- De Lilian.

- ¿Y por qué no ha venido ella a decírmelo?

- Porque está ocupada. Digamos que alguien necesitaba hablar con ella.

- ¿ Puedo saber quién?

- Por el momento no. Pero digamos que es alguien que no me gusta cómo la mira. ¡Como se le ocurra tocarle un solo pelo del cuerpo, se va a enterar de quien es James Potter!

- ¿Seguro que ella está bien?

- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. No corre peligro ni nada de eso, simplemente están hablando.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan preocupado entonces? Hablar nunca le hizo mal a nadie.

- ¡Porque cada vez que él la mira, le brillan los ojos. Y me mata pensar que intente ligarse a mi esposa! En ocasiones como esta, desearía que Lily no fuese tan guapa. Si fuese fea, no tendría de qué preocuparme.

- ¡ JAAAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAAA!

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- ¡De tus celos!

- Pues yo no le veo la gracia, la verdad.

- ¡Pues la tiene, créeme! Es bastante cómico ver a un fantasma celoso. Cosas así no se ven todos los días.

Hermione volvió a reírse, James resopló y eso hizo aumentar las carcajadas de la prefecta.

- Ya vale Hermione, por favor.

- ¡Jajajjajajaaa perdona es que! Jajajjajajaa. ¡Yo…Jjajajajjajaa jjjjijijijijijii!

- ¡ H E R M I O N E!

- ¡Vale, vale, me calmo! No me grites más. Por Dios, qué potencia.

- ¿Se te ha pasado ya la tontería?

- Sí, lo prometo.

- ¿Puedo darte el mensaje entonces?

- Soy toda oídos.

- Bien, entonces escucha. ¡Y presta atención! Porque sólo lo diré una vez.

- Tienes toda mi atención, James.

- **El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el día y la noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso. Pero si por alguna razón desconocida, el Regalo no cumple su función, sólo en la Elegida, estará la salvación. Pero es importante que ella no dude, que no vacile en su decisión, porque si lo hace, nos llenará de terror. **

**Si todo fracasa y la esperanza se pierde, ya no habrá solución, pues sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor. **

**Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán. De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. **

**La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no seescuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.**

Durante unos instantes, ninguno habló.

Hermione grababa en su mente, todo lo que James le había dicho.

Él por su parte, la miraba expectante. Hasta que ella le habló de nuevo.

- James.

- ¿Sí, Hermione?

- ¿Qué significa todo eso?

- Ni idea. Yo no escribí el mensaje, sólo lo transmití.

- Pues menuda ayuda.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacer más.

- No, si yo no me quejo de ti, es que estoy harta.

- ¿De qué?

- De quedarme siempre a medias. Todo el mundo me dice siempre lo inteligente que soy, pero últimamente, me siento tontísima. Cada día que pasa, entiendo menos.

- Lo único que tienes que entender es que tienes una misión que cumplir y que sólo de ti depende que todo termine bien.

- Sí, lo sé, soy la Elegida y de mí depende que el mundo se salve o se destruya.

- Exactamente.

- Joder.

- No te quejes, deberías sentirte orgullosa.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo especial que eres.

- ¿Y por qué tengo que ser especial, por qué no puedo ser una chica normal, del montón?

- Tú nunca podrías ser del montón. Destacas por ti misma. ¿No lo entiendes Hermione? Tú eres alguien excepcional y las personas excepcionales nunca pasan desapercibidas ni tampoco son del montón. No podrías serlo aunque quisieras. Llamas la atención.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero llamarla!

- Lo sé, pero no puedes evitarlo. No hay nadie como tú. ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Tienes tantas cualidades dentro de ti, que te hacen destacar del resto de los demás que te rodean. Eso no es malo.

- Lo es, porque gracias a esas cualidades, estoy destinada a morir.

- No, gracias a esas cualidades y a otras que no tienen que ver con tu misión, estás destinada al éxito.

- ¿Al éxito? Sí, claro, seguro. Vamos, es genial ganar a una diosa y no vivir para contarlo.

- ¿Pero por qué estás tan segura de que no vivirás?

- ¡Porque todas las Elegidas antes de mí, murieron!

- Sí pero, eso no tiene por qué ocurrir contigo. Tú eres la última de la estirpe ¿recuerdas? Y eso te hace diferente a ellas. Eres mejor.

- Eso ya me lo han dicho. Dime algo que no sepa.

- Te digo, que en ese mensaje está la clave de todo.

- ¿La clave de qué?

- De cómo vencer a Lori, el Caos, la muerte, el dolor…y todas las cosas malas que ella o cualquier otra persona, puedan traer al mundo desde el momento en que el portal se active.

- O sea, que cuando el portal entre en funcionamiento, no sólo tendré que preocuparme de Lori o el Caos sino que además puede que haya alguien ajeno a Lori, que también de la lata.

- Sí, es posible.

- ¿Alguien como Rak?

- Por ejemplo.

- Él vendrá¿verdad?

- Es posible.

- James por favor, si sabes algo ¡dímelo!

- No puedo, lo siento. No me corresponde a mí, adelantarte las cosas.

- ¡Entonces por qué has transmitido el mensaje!

- Porque Lily quiso, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Y no te da miedo que Arion se enfurezca y te haga algo horrible?

- ¿Y por qué debería tenerle miedo a Arion?

- Porque él no quiere que alguien ajeno a la misión, se entrometa.

- Pero yo no me estoy entrometiendo, sólo te estoy informando.

- ¡Pero es que tú no puedes hacer eso!

- ¿Por qué no? Tengo el permiso de Arion. Ups…

- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que me ocultabas algo relacionado con él!

- Vale, sí, me has pillado. Lily tiene razón, tengo que aprender a controlar mi boca.

- ¿Y por qué no vino Arion a darme el mensaje en vez de decirte a ti que lo hicieras?

- Porque está hablando con Lily. Además, él no me pidió que te diera el mensaje, eso fue cosa de ella.

- Y si él no te pidió que me dieras el mensaje¿cómo es que te ha dado permiso para comunicarte conmigo?

- Porque él sabe que Lily y yo te queremos mucho, sabe que nos preocupamos por ti y aunque yo no esté relacionado con tu misión de forma directa, sí lo estoy espiritualmente.

- No entiendo.

- Tanto tú, como yo o Lily, sentimos un gran amor por el mundo mágico y haríamos lo imposible con tal de que se mantuviese a salvo ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces, **los tres compartimos **algo, **un mismo sentimiento**: **el amor por el mundo**. Por lo tanto, sí estoy relacionado con tu misión de forma indirecta, una forma espiritual, como ya te dije.

- Ah, creo que ya lo entiendo.

- Me alegro.

- Oye James…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Si está en mi mano, sí, lo que quieras.

- ¿Podría sacarte una foto?

- ¿Qué, por qué?

- Para dársela a Harry. Lily me explicó que tenéis prohibido tener contacto con él hasta el momento en que muera, así que, pensé que si te sacara una foto, podría entregársela y así él podría verte todas las veces que quisiera.

- Harry ya tiene fotos nuestras.

- He visto una en la que estás con Lily. Pero no sé si él tendrá alguna en la que estés tú solo.

- ¿Y qué más da que esté solo o con Lily? Igualmente puede verme.

- Sí pero…no es lo mismo.

- Ahora el que no entiende, soy yo.

- Vale, dejemos lo de la foto aparte. Da igual, tienes razón, él ya tiene fotos en las que puede verte. Para qué querría otra, qué tontería.

- No, no es ninguna tontería. Y te agradezco enormemente que quieras tanto a mi hijo y te preocupes por él. De verdad que te agradezco que pienses tantísimo en él y en su bienestar. A veces pareces su madre, pero eso sólo te hace más encantadora aún, al menos a Lily y a mí nos lo parece. Si te soy sincero…Me encantaría poder estar ahí para verle día a día y explicarle muchas cosas pero…no puedo.

James bajó la cabeza, ocultando una lágrima repentina. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no pasó desapercibida por Hermione.

Ella se acercó al fantasma e intentó levantarle la cara, pero su mano atravesó el rostro incorpóreo de James Potter.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

- Porque soy un fantasma.

- Pero Lily también lo es y ella sí tiene cuerpo.

- Sí pero por dentro no tiene huesos, sigue siendo un espíritu.

- ¿Y por qué no tienes tú un cuerpo sólido como el suyo?

- No lo sé.

- Pues no es justo. Tú también deberías tener un cuerpo sólido.

- Ya, pero…no lo tengo.

Hermione movió la mano dentro de la zona transparente del rostro de James, como si intentase acariciarle, notando así, que estaba helado.

- Es raro.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo frío que estás. ¿Por qué estás frío? No pensé que un espíritu pudiese tener esa temperatura.

- Todos los espíritus estamos fríos, Hermione, es algo que nos diferencia de los vivos.

- Pues cuando yo toqué a Lily, ella no estaba fría.

- Porque tiene cuerpo, pero por dentro de ese cuerpo, está igual de helada que yo.

- O sea, que los espíritus con un cuerpo sólido, pueden adquirir una temperatura normal y por lo tanto pasar del frío al calor al igual que cambia el clima, pero por dentro, su temperatura no varía porque siempre está fría. ¿Es eso?

- Sí.

- Pues vaya asco. Te mueres, y pasas a estar congelado el resto de la eternidad.

- Los espíritus estamos fríos pero nosotros no lo sentimos. Cuando Lily y yo nos tocamos, no nos quejamos. No sentimos nada, ni frío ni calor.

- ¿Entonces por qué sabéis que estáis helados?

- Porque cuando un humano entra en contacto con nosotros, como tú conmigo ahora, les sale vaho de la boca. Eso indica que transmitimos frío.

- Pues yo no veo el vaho por ninguna parte.

- Porque llevamos rato hablando y ya te has acostumbrado a mi temperatura, pero al principio, te salía, yo lo ví.

- ¿Y cuando te cambia el humor, por ejemplo si te enfadas, también produces frío?

- Sí, al igual que Lily.

- Una vez, vi una película que trataba de un niño que veía muertos que le pedían que hicieran cosas por ellos y en la película decían, que cuando los espíritus o fantasmas se enfadaban, producían frío, un frío helador.

- Eso es cierto. ¿Nunca te ha ocurrido que por ejemplo estabas en un sitio cálido y de repente, todo se enfriaba mucho?

- Sí. ¿Por?

- Porque eso te indica claramente que te está rodeando un espíritu poco amigable.

- ¿Quieres decir que por todas partes hay fantasmas?

- ¡Claro que los hay, incluso en tu dormitorio! El mundo tiene miles de años Hermione y durante todos esos años la gente ha ido muriendo y muchos espíritus han ido habitando sitios del mundo humano que tanto añoran. Ellos están en todas partes, aunque tú no los veas.

- Joder, a partir de ahora, no podré desnudarme.

- No te preocupes por eso, los fantasmas no son mirones. Le interesan otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- De todo un poco. Los hay incluso que disfrutan aterrorizando a los vivos, por eso suelen habitar casas de ellos y gastarles bromas como mover muebles o cualquier tipo de cosa que haga que a un humano vivo se le pongan los pelos de punta.

- Así que eso de las casas encantadas no son más que fantasmas con ganas de echarse unas risas a costa de los vivos.

- Algo así.

- Pues vaya forma de divertirse.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagan? Están muertos, hay poco con lo que entretenerse.

- Bueno, puede que tengas razón.

- Creo que debería irme ya, Hermione.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es sólo que tengo sueño.

- ¿Los fantasmas dormís?

- No todos, pero Lily y yo sí lo hacemos. Es una forma de conservar la rutina que teníamos estando vivos. Nos gusta hacer cosas que hacíamos antes.

- ¿Tan pesado es estar muerto?

- Sí. No voy a mentirte. Al principio es muy chulo porque flotas y todo eso. Además que puedes ver y escuchar sin que los vivos lo sepan y también puedes gastar bromas como ya te comenté pero…llega un momento, en que todo eso te cansa.

Cuando llevas AÑOS muerto, y has hecho de todo lo que se te ha ocurrido para intentar divertirte, y luego no se te ocurre nada nuevo, te desesperas.

Así que sólo te quedan dos opciones: una es resignarte y aceptar tu situación de aburrimiento perpetuo y la otra es intentar tener costumbres o rutinas nuevas. Lily y yo decidimos hace tiempo, que lo mejor era comportarnos como si estuviésemos vivos, por eso dormimos, con la única diferencia de que nunca nos sentimos descansados cuando despertamos. Porque un fantasma no se cansa jamás.

- Pero eso de no cansarse, es bueno ¿no? Así puedes disfrutar sin problemas de todo lo que te guste.

- Sí, eso también es verdad. Bueno, me voy. Además, Lily me está llamando.

- ¿Le darás recuerdos de mi parte?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Gracias James, por todo. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, Hermione y añado algo más, es un honor para mí.

- El honor es mío. Creo que eres una persona estupenda.

- Gracias.

- Y tienes tantas cosas en común con Harry…incluso el aspecto físico. Si no fuera porque sus ojos son verdes como los de Lily, seríais iguales.

- Eso mismo dice ella.

- Sé que directamente no puedes mandarle ningún mensaje pero… ¿qué es lo que te gustaría que él supiera?

- No sabría por dónde empezar. Tengo tantas cosas que decirle a mi hijo…

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algunas de las que me mencionaste antes, de esas cosas que te gustaría explicarle?

- Sería imposible que las recordaras todas.

- Haré un esfuerzo por recordar la mayor parte de ellas, lo prometo.

- Pero…si lo hago… ¿no corremos el riesgo de que Arion se enfurezca?

- No lo creo, porque al fin y al cabo, no estás incumpliendo tu promesa. No estás hablándole a tu hijo, me estás hablando a mí.

- Es verdad, no pensé en eso. ¿Ves como es cierto que eres listísima?

Hermione le sonrió, guiñándole un ojo.

- Cuando quieras, James.

- Pues…me gustaría que mi hijo supiera lo muchísimo que le queremos su madre y yo y lo orgullosos que nos sentimos de él.

Nos encantaría decirle que no cambie nunca porque tal y como es, nos encanta. Me gustaría explicarle lo importante que es, el amor en la vida de una persona, el tener a alguien que te quiera y al que él quiera. Ya sea un amigo o una pareja, los humanos necesitamos amar y ser amados. También me gustaría contarle cosas sobre las chicas, pero eso me lo reservaré, no creo que te interese oírlas.

Quiero que sepa…que sólo con saber que está en el mundo, me hincho de felicidad. Que no me importa los errores que pueda cometer, porque sé que aprenderá de ellos. Que me encantaría poder defenderle de todo lo que le amenazara o le hiciese daño y que vendería mi alma, si con eso consiguiese besarle y abrazarle.

Quiero que mi hijo sepa, que es el fruto del amor que existe entre su padre y su madre, que es un amor inmenso y que sigue creciendo aunque estemos muertos. Deseo que no dude nunca, de que fue un hijo deseado y muy querido y que lo sigue siendo.

Pero sobre todo, quiero que tenga muy claro, que si no hubiésemos muerto, se habría criado en un hogar lleno del amor más puro. Porque entonces, todo habría sido muy distinto para él, habría sido mejor, mucho mejor.

Incapaz de continuar debido a la emoción que sentía, James guardó silencio. Sus lágrimas caían libremente por su transparente rostro, ya no las ocultaba. Como tampoco las ocultaba Hermione.

Se había emocionado mucho escuchándole, podía sentir en sus palabras y el tono de su voz, lo muchísimo que quería a Harry.

Al igual que lo notó en Lily la ocasión en que habló con ella por primera vez. Sabiendo que no podía tocarle, pero queriendo igualmente, demostrar su afecto hacia James, la prefecta le abrazó, mientras sus lágrimas caían en las ropas transparentes del espíritu de aquél hombre que ella ya admiraba.

- No te preocupes, James- dijo ella dulcemente, acariciando su mejilla- Harry sabrá todo lo que me has dicho, te lo prometo.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la frente y en el instante en que lo hizo, el cuerpo de James Potter brilló.

Hermione se apartó, asombrada.

Cuando el brillo se extinguió, vio algo que la dejó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Hermione?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, ella contestó…

- Mírate, James.

Y cuando él lo hizo, lo descubrió. Tenía cuerpo sólido, igual que Lily.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

- No lo sé James, pero parece un milagro.

- No lo parece, lo es. Y todo gracias a ti.

- ¿A mí? Yo no hice nada.

- Sí que lo hiciste Hermione. Fue tu amor. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre se ha dicho que el amor todo lo puede, igual que la magia. Tú eres una persona con un corazón lleno de amor y también con una gran magia en tu interior. Tú has hecho que yo tenga cuerpo sólido y también visible y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecido. A partir de ahora, estoy a tu entera disposición. James Potter a tu servicio, para todo lo que necesites.

- Yo…yo… ¡no sé qué decir!

- Pues yo sí. ¡Muchas gracias Hermione!

Él la abrazó con ímpetu, haciendo que los pies de ella, abandonaran el suelo. Seguidamente empezó a reír alegremente, mientras daba vueltas con ella aún en sus brazos. Hermione se contagió de su risa, comenzando a reír ella también. Luego él se inclinó, dejándola nuevamente de pie.

- He de irme ya, Hermione, pero volveré.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando tú me necesites. Sólo tienes que llamarme.

- ¿Quieres decir que si pronuncio tu nombre, aparecerás?

- Sí, pero sólo ante ti. Sólo tú podrás verme.

- Entiendo. ¿Y Lily también vendrá?

- Si la llamas, lo hará. Pero al igual que yo, sólo será visible a tus ojos.

- Comprendido.

- Hasta pronto, Hermione.

- Hasta pronto, James. Me ha encantado conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo, preciosa. Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego.

Ella le dio un último abrazo, él le dio un beso en la cabeza y desapareció.

Con la cabeza llena de datos y el corazón pleno de felicidad, Hermione Granger emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, sintiéndose, tal y como le había dicho James, especial.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, aquí está el cap. Perdonad por haber tardado tanto, pero la cuenta me ha dado problemas, no sé por qué.

Siento mucho no responder los Reviews pero es que la página sólo da como límite de tamaño 300 kb, y me temo que el capítulo en sí ocupa cerca de 290 kb y si contesto los Reviews, seguro que me paso del límite. Prometo contestaros en el próximo cap. Un beso a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


	25. La venganza

**Nota de la Autora: **Jueves 15 de Septiembre de 2005.

¡Hola, cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Yo aquí, al pie del cañón, intentando subir el fic lo más rápido posible pues de momento, no estoy trabajando.

Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero he estado 5 días fuera de mi casa.

En este cap voy a nombrar cosas que aparecen en los videojuegos de Harry Potter, como por ej los billyworgs (si no recuerdo mal, se llamaban así) que son unos insectos azules que vuelan muy rápido (atraparlos con Buckbeack en el juego "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban" de la Playstation, no es nada fácil.) y los caballitos de mar saltarines (también aparecen en el juego que os he mencionado).

Puede que durante el desarrollo de los restantes capítulos del fic que aún me quedan por publicar, también emplee algunos de los hechizos que aparecen en ese mismo juego, como el "Carpe Retractum", "Flipendo", "Glacius", "Draconifors" o puede que me invente algún que otro hechizo. Por ej, en esta cap, vais a ver cómo alguien usa el hechizo "Dolor Extremun", ése está inventado por mí. Sé que no es muy original, pero me sirve.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Este capítulo es algo…fuerte, por así decirlo. No porque haya sexo explícito o porque a alguien le saquen las tripas ¡Por Dios bendito, no soy tan macabra! Pero aún así, creo que puede impactar a más de uno. Y ya descubriréis por qué, sólo tengo algo que decir al respecto… Malfoy, y con eso lo digo todo. Más información…al final del cap, en mi otra nota de autora que pongo siempre antes de responder Reviews. Pero os aconsejo que no la leáis hasta que acabéis el cap.

Muchas gracias también, por comprender lo de los Reviews, en este cap SÍ os responderé y para compensaros, lo haré respondiéndoos a los dos caps anteriores, el 23 y 24. Sin más os dejo con la simbología y luego con el cap. Recordad que los Reviews estarán respondidos al final.

¡Un besazo! RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión, lo diálogos de los personajes.

Con letra cursiva, los pensamientos.

- Con negrita, algo importante.

* * *

**Cap. 25. "La venganza."**

Hermione deshizo lo andado, llegando al lugar donde había dejado caer la vara. Ella recordó lo que le había dicho McGonagall sobre no conservarla.

Sabía que tenía que destruirla, pero…algo en su interior le decía que era mejor conservarla. Porque, si la vara tenía el poder de la creación, quizás le sería útil en un futuro.

"_Si venzo y vivo…puede que me sirva para deshacer el mal que Lori pudiese haber hecho al mundo."_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la prefecta volvió a sacar la campanita y hacerla sonar. Una vez que Winky estuvo ante sus ojos, Hermione le devolvió la vara, pidiéndole que la guardase en un lugar seguro y que no la mostrase a nadie, a menos que ella se lo pidiese.

La elfina, obedeció, como siempre hacía. Cosa que la Gryffindor agradecía enormemente. Al fin y al cabo, era genial contar con la amistad de alguien tan leal y valioso, como lo era Winky. Decir que Hermione la quería, valoraba y apreciaba, era decir poco.

Porque en realidad, no había palabras para expresar todo lo que la prefecta sentía por aquella pequeña y mágica criatura.

Sí, Winky era alguien importante para Hermione, muy importante, y ella haría lo imposible, por protegerla y no permitir que nada malo le ocurriese. Ella sabía que los elfos no eran seres muy queridos dentro del mundo de los magos y brujas pero eso a Hermione no le importaba en absoluto. Porque para ella, Winky era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo y siempre quiso tener.

- Oye Winky.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Sí, señorita, Winky es muy feliz. Es feliz por poder estar con la señorita Hermione Granger. A Winky le gusta ser útil para la señorita. Winky se siente importante cuando ayuda a la señorita Hermione Granger.

- Tú siempre has sido importante para mí, Winky, aunque no me ayudes.

- Gracias, señorita.

- De nada linda. Deberías volver ya al castillo. Es muy tarde.

- Winky lo sabe, sabe que es tarde. Es la una de la madrugada, pero a Winky no le importa lo tarde que es porque Winky está con su amiga preferida.

- Por supuesto. Las buenas amigas como nosotras dos, nunca se cansan de estar juntas. ¿Verdad?

- Verdad, señorita. ¿Puede hacer Winky algo más por usted antes de que Winky regrese al castillo, señorita Hermione Granger?

- No linda, pero gracias de todos modos.

- Entonces ¿Winky puede irse?

- Sí preciosa, vete y descansa. Y no olvides esconder la vara.

- Winky no lo olvidará, señorita. Palabra de elfina.

- Hasta mañana, linda.

- Hasta mañana, señorita Hermione Granger.

Tras recibir un beso en la cabeza de parte de la prefecta, la elfina le hizo una reverencia y con la misma, desapareció junto con la vara.

Hermione retomó su marcha de regreso al castillo, pero no se apresuró. Quería disfrutar de la vista nocturna.

Era cierto lo que le había dicho McGonagall, la noche estaba muy cerrada, pero también era cierta una cosa que McGonagall olvidó comentarle. Cuando una persona lleva tiempo en la oscuridad, sus ojos se acostumbran a ella, llegando a ver lo que hay en esa negrura. Por eso es que Hermione estaba disfrutando ante todo lo que veía. Porque eran cosas extraordinarias las que estaban apareciendo ante sus ojos.

Una colonia de luciérnagas, unos cuantos billyborgs que volaban por el lago, caballitos de mar saltarines que se sumergían y luego saltaban a la luz de la débil luna…

Sí, todo era fantástico, incluso lo que había vivido aquella noche. Sobre todo, su encuentro con James Potter. Eso le había encantado. En realidad, Hermione admiraba mucho a los padres de Harry. Nunca pensó que podían ser personas tan encantadoras.

Ella quería mucho a sus propios padres pero, tenía que reconocer que ni su madre ni tampoco su padre, tenían la alegría y encanto que destilaban Lilian Evans y James Potter.

Decidida a no perder más tiempo, y regresar cuanto antes sabiendo que Harry la esperaba despierto, Hermione apresuró el paso.

No tardó mucho en llegar al castillo. El regreso había sido fácil, lo difícil era lo que le faltaba por hacer. Llegar a su destino sin encontrarse con Filch, la señora Norris, o peor, Peeves. El molesto poltergeist que siempre estaba dando la lata a toda persona que se encontraba.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la Sala Común, cuando alguien se cruzó en su camino, pero no era nadie de los que pensó. No era Filch, su gata, ni tampoco Peeves, era alguien que ni si quiera debía estar ahí, pues la torre de Gryffindor no era precisamente, el lugar al que pertenecía. Ya que su sitio era otro, el de Slythering.

- Hola, sangre sucia.

- Joder, qué mala suerte tengo, de todas las personas que no quería encontrarme esta noche, tenías que ser precisamente tú, el único que me provoca náuseas nada más mostrarme la cara.

- Yo también me alegro de verte…puta.

- Vete a la mierda Malfoy.

- Ve tú delante para que yo no me pierda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esperarte. Aparte de eso ¿qué más podría hacer en este asqueroso sitio?

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

Hermione echó a andar, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

- ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A dormir.

- Me temo que no vas a dormir esta noche, ya lo creo que no.

- ¿Y quién va a impedírmelo, tú?

- Por supuesto.

- Mira Malfoy, me da igual lo que quieras hacerme, porque la verdad, te va a salir mal. Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo ni ganas, de aguantar tus gilipolleces ni tampoco soportar tu molesta presencia. Así que si no quieres que me cabree y te haga algo horrible, te aconsejo que te apartes de mi camino y me dejes marchar, gracias.

- De nada, pero tú no te vas de aquí.

- ¡Mírame, ya estoy andando!

Ella no había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando la voz del Slythering, seguida de un potente hechizo maligno, hizo que cayese al suelo, dejándola inmóvil y a la merced de aquél chico rubio, que tanto detestaba.

Sonriente, él se acercó hasta el cuerpo de la prefecta, que aún temblaba un poco, debido a la potente magia que él había empleado para derribarla.

- Bueno bueno, pero mira qué tenemos aquí. Una asquerosa y mugrosa sangre sucia, a mi entera disposición e incapaz de moverse. Demasiado bonito para ser verdad. ¿Estaré soñando?

- Cuando me levante, Malfoy, será mejor que corras.

- Dí lo que quieras…zorra, porque eso será lo único que podrás usar, la boca, pero no para hablar, sino para chillar.

- Pero ¿qué dices, subnormal?

- ¡CRUCIO!

Como una tonelada, eso fue lo que sintió Hermione en el momento en que la maldición impactó en su cuerpo.

Al principio, fue sofocante, como un peso inmenso pero luego, ese peso se transformó en dolor, un dolor enorme. Su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse y convulsionarse y cuando creía que ya nada le podía hacer más daño, sintió cómo Draco, empezaba a lanzar más magia a su maltrecho cuerpo. Fue como si miles de patadas y agujas, impactaran en su piel. Era algo insoportable, un dolor inhumano. Ella lloró y chilló y él rió al ver su sufrimiento.

Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, de todo el dolor que le estaba ocasionando a Hermione. No era un secreto que él la había odiado siempre, todo el mundo lo sabía, como también conocían lo mucho que le detestaba ella a él.

- ¿Sabes qué, guarra? Llevo AÑOS esperando este momento. Esta noche pienso hacerte pagar todas las humillaciones que me has ocasionado desde el momento en que tuve la desgracia de conocerte.

Él se agachó hasta estar a su altura, cosa que aprovechó Hermione para intentar agarrarle, pero no pudo, pues notó cómo unos grilletes de energía, aparecieron de repente, apresando sus manos y pies, contra el suelo. Cuando ella se vió a sí misma incapaz de moverse, se desesperó.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría en una situación así, totalmente a merced de alguien del que no fuese capaz de defenderse. La única persona que había pensado que podía ocasionarle un dolor y daño horribles, era Lori. Pero nunca pensó que el Slythering pudiera ser aún peor que la diosa. Pues ni Lori, con toda su crueldad, que Hermione estaba segura era mucha, usaría algo tan bajo como encadenarla al suelo y no permitirle defenderse.

- Eres…un…cobarde de mierda, Malfoy.- articuló con dificultad Hermione, presa del dolor que sentía.

- Di lo que quieras, pero esta vez, seré yo el que disfrutará viéndote sufrir y quien celebrará más tarde, tu derrota.

- Te… ¡odio!

- Yo también a ti. ¡ No sabes cuanto! . ¡DOLOR EXTREMUN!

Luces, miles de luces negras, impactaron de lleno en el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella experimentó una sensación de Deja Vû, era como cuando Lori la atacó con aquella especie de meteoros negros. La energía que usaba Malfoy era parecida a la de Lori, pero no tan potente como la de la diosa.

A pesar de eso, Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se rompería en mil pedazos si Draco no ponía fin a su agonía.

Pero eso no ocurrió, sino que él volvió a emplear el mismo hechizo que le había lanzado, para hacerle más daño aún, si es que aquello era posible porque Hermione pensó que no podía sentir más dolor del que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Pero se equivocó, vaya si se equivocó, porque sí sintió más dolor, ya que Draco combinó ese hechizo con otro peor, que produjo unos grandes cortes en sus labios, piernas, brazos y abdomen.

Aún con sus ropas puestas, Hermione pudo sentir la sangre correr dentro de ellas. Su mente empezó a nublarse, su respiración se hizo más débil.

De repente, todo se volvió borroso para ella, ni si quiera oía bien. Era como si sus cinco sentidos, empezasen a apagarse de repente. Y entonces se percató del terrible error que había cometido al haber subestimado a Draco Malfoy, ya que ella siempre pensó que él no era más que una mosca molesta, algo que da la lata pero que no es lo suficientemente peligroso como para causar daños considerables.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que se había equivocado al pensar así y en su fuero interno deseó, no haberse creído tan importante. Porque lo cierto era, que después de tantos días escuchando por distintas personas, lo especial que era ella, había llegado a creérselo un poquito. Lo suficiente como para bajar un poco la guardia y no estar todo lo alerta que debiera.

Si ella hubiese estado lo suficientemente alerta a cualquier contratiempo que pudiese ocurrirle, ella no se encontraría ahora en esta situación. Pero el caso es que se encontraba en ella, y por una vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no sabía qué emplear o hacer para terminar con ella.

Pensó que podía suplicar, rogarle que parase. Al fin y al cabo él era un Malfoy y los Malfoys siempre habían destacado por lo orgullosos que se sentían de sí mismos y lo importantes que se creían. Ella creyó que si le pedía con humildad que se detuviera, él lo haría. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no tendría ese efecto en él, sintió en su interior que lo único que conseguiría suplicando, sería que a Draco le creciera más el ego y que aumentase sus hechizos contra ella.

Sí, él haría algo así. Primero se reiría y luego le haría cosas peores, estaba segura de que así sería. Así que decidió no suplicar, ni rogar, ni tampoco pedirle nada. Hermione optó por no emitir sonido, ni si quiera de dolor, él ya había escuchado sus gritos, no se los volvería a mostrar.

Ella le vio incorporarse, hasta quedar otra vez de pie, frente a ella, que seguía tumbada boca arriba, sin poder escapar de aquella situación. Pues cada vez que intentaba moverse, aquellos grilletes de energía aumentaban su potencia y apretaban más sus manos y pies, llegando a ponerlos pálidos, incluso más que la piel del propio Malfoy.

Una sonrisa intimidante apareció en la boca del Slythering, Hermione se temió lo peor.

"_Ahora me matará, estoy segura que lo hará. ¿Qué le queda por hacer si no eso?"_

Pero volvió a equivocarse porque matarla, era lo único que no había pensado hacer Draco, al menos por el momento. Lo que hizo fue azotarla, con una especie de látigo, pero no de cuero sino de energía, la misma energía que había usado él para crear los grilletes que apresaban a Hermione.

Ella apretó la boca, cerrándola con fuerza, mientras sentía cómo le salpicaba la sangre que tras cada latigazo, escapaba de su propio cuerpo. Hermione se sentía morir, estaba ahogando sus gritos y poco a poco, sus ganas de oponer resistencia.

"_Por favor ¡que pare ya, no lo soporto más!"_

Aquello era humillante para ella y más que doloroso, pero lo peor para Hermione no era la horrible tortura a la que él la estaba sometiendo, lo peor fue ver la cara de disfrute que él tenía, y la risa que emitía su boca. Sí, él se reía, se reía a carcajada limpia al verla allí, tan indefensa y dolorida. Y Hermione pensó, que aquello fue lo más horrible que había tenido que soportar. Ver y escuchar cómo él se reía de ella y su sufrimiento.

"_¡Basta, basta!" _

- ¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y en ese instante, en que aquél grito de súplica y dolor salió de su garganta, Harry dio un gran bote que le hizo caer del gran sofá donde había estado esperando a Hermione. Con rapidez, él se puso en pie y esperó volver a oír su voz, porque él estaba seguro de que aquél grito de angustia, le pertenecía a ella.

Mientras tanto, la situación de la prefecta no mejoraba sino que empeoraba por momentos y el peor fue cuando sintió en su cuerpo un gran peso, como si algo le cayese encima y con horror observó a Draco Malfoy tumbarse sobre su malherido cuerpo.

- ¿Sabes qué, sangre sucia? Mi padre me dijo una vez, que existían muchas formas de torturar a las personas, y que una de las más efectivas era la violación. Él me dijo que era la forma más terrible de humillar a alguien y dejarla hundida moralmente. Ahora veremos si tiene razón…

Él usó la varita y la mayor parte del atuendo de Hermione desapareció, dejándola solo en ropa interior. Ella no podía comprender por qué el escudo no actuaba quemando a Malfoy, como había hecho otras veces.

En su desesperación, la prefecta miró a sus lados para ver si había algo que pudiese usar contra su agresor, pero lo único que halló fue la campanita que en un principio creyó estar en el interior de su ya desaparecida túnica. Hermione pensó que se le habría caído del bolsillo,e interiormente dio gracias por ello, y seguidamente la agarró, haciéndola sonar.

Winky apareció al lado de ella, pero Malfoy no la vió, estaba lo suficientemente ocupado con Hermione como para mirar a otro sitio que no fuese a la prefecta. La elfina tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver la situación en que se encontraba la Gryffindor, llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror y luego reaccionar con la suficiente rapidez como para desaparecer en busca de ayuda.

Lo siguiente que vió Hermione, fue a Draco desabrochándose los pantalones. Ella cerró los ojos para no ver lo que sabía iba a ocurrirle y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sucediese algo para que aquél hijo de puta no consiguiese su propósito, aunque ella lo dudaba, pues él acababa de hacer desaparecer la ropa interior de ella.

Lo último que vió Hermione fue a Malfoy separándole las piernas, seguidamente, le vió sonreírle con malicia y situarse entre sus piernas, él se estaba preparando para apoderarse de su virginidad, pero estaba claro que no lo haría con delicadeza. Ella ejerció toda la fuerza posible para golpear a Draco y de paso volver a cerrar las piernas. Lo consiguió, pero se ganó una potente bofetada que hizo ladear su cabeza y que su boca sangrara aún más.

La ira, dolor y humillación que sentía Hermione, no tenían descripción posible. Y en su fuero interno deseó con toda su alma, que Draco Malfoy ardiese en el infierno por todo el daño que siempre le había ocasionado y que aún le producía. Lo último que ella sintió, fue un gran dolor físico y mucho calor en su cuerpo, como si su piel estuviese en llamas y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

Unos segundos después, Winky volvía a hacerse visible, junto con Dumbledore, McGonagall e incluso la señora Pomfrey, la bruja enfermera de Hogwarts.

Minerva fue la primera en localizar a Hermione, correr hasta ella y cogerla en brazos como si fuese un bebé. Seguidamente, ella y la señora Pomfrey, salieron corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Sólo quedaron en la estancia, Winky y el profesor Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore miró a su alrededor buscando al Slythering pero no le veía, era como si se hubiese esfumado.

- Nadie puede desaparecer tan rápidamente.- dijo el director de Hogwarts.

- No, señor, no puede. Winky no tardó nada en traerles aquí, señor director. El señor Malfoy debería estar frente a nosotros.

- Pero no está. No entiendo lo que ha ocurrido, es como si se hubiese evaporado.

- O desintegrado, señor. ¡ Profesor Dumbledore, señor, mire allí!- gritó la elfina, apuntando con el dedo al lugar donde había estado el cuerpo de Hermione.

El director de Hogwarts se acercó con rapidez al lugar que señalaba Winky y cuando llegó hasta él, se encontró con un montón de cenizas sobre el suelo. Asombrado ante lo que contemplaban sus ojos, Dumbledore sólo tuvo algo que decir…

- Creo que el señor Malfoy no volverá a molestar nunca más a la señorita Granger.

Harry miraba el reloj, desesperado. Eran las dos de la madrugada y todavía no había rastro de ella. Él estaba muy preocupado, presentía que algo le había ocurrido. Recordaba el grito de tremenda angustia que él había escuchado hacía rato, así que, lleno de curiosidad y también ansiedad, fue a su habitación, cogió el mapa del merodeador y buscó a la chica que más quería en el mundo. Hermione Granger.

En cuanto pronunció el hechizo que lo activaba, la motita que representaba a la prefecta, no tardó ni dos segundos en aparecer en el mapa, señalando su presencia en la enfermería. Harry guardó el mapa, se puso la capa invisible y salió corriendo a toda pastilla hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la Gryffindor. No importándole nada, si hacía ruido o no, en su frenética carrera.

"_Que no le haya pasado nada malo, por favor. Que esté bien, es todo lo que pido."_

Un poco después, Harry Potter llegaba a su destino. Le sorprendió encontrar entreabierta la puerta de la enfermería.

Así que entró en la estancia sin dudarlo.

Harry oteó el alrededor, estaba a punto de dirigirse al lugar de las camas cuando escuchó unas voces femeninas hablando en voz baja. Concentrándose en ellas, supo que dichas voces pertenecían a la profesora Minerva McGonagall y a la señora Pomfrey.

Ellas hablaban del estado de Hermione, así que Harry prestó atención a lo que decían.

- ¿Entonces está bien, Poppy?

- Sí, Minerva. Lo peor ya ha pasado. Ahora lo único que debe preocuparnos son las posibles secuelas que le pueden quedar a ella.

- ¿Posibles secuelas, de qué? Sólo han sido heridas, sanarán con el tiempo.

- La señorita Granger no sólo ha sufrido heridas físicas, Minerva, también psicológicas. Y las psicológicas no sanan rápidamente, a veces tardan años en hacerlo.

- Lo supongo, un ataque como el que ella ha recibido esta noche, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente pero la señorita Granger es muy fuerte. Estoy segura de que lo superará.

- No lo hará si no recibe ayuda, Minerva, sobre todo psicológica. Ten en cuenta que han intentado violarla, eso no es algo que se olvide ni se supere de la noche a la mañana.

- ¿Vi…violarla?- dijo sin aliento McGonagall, impactada por la noticia, al igual que lo estaba Harry, que al oír aquello se quedó más helado que un iceberg.

- Sí, Minerva. Te aseguro que he examinado concienzudamente el cuerpo de la señorita Granger. Ella presenta signos de numerosas agresiones corporales, en algunas emplearon magia oscura y en otras, la fuerza bruta. Además de eso, su cuerpo presenta signos visibles de haber hecho una gran fuerza interna para intentar protegerlo.

Se ve que empleó mucho esfuerzo, sobre todo en la zona de las ingles. Lo que me hace suponer que alguien quiso separarle las piernas y ella las apretó fuertemente, intentando impedirlo. Hizo tanta fuerza que incluso tiene moratones. Además de eso y otras cosas que no te mencionaré, es lo que me indican claramente que a Hermione Granger han intentado violarla aunque por fortuna, no lo consiguió quien quiera que fuese el chico que la atacó.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue un chico?

- Por el nivel de fuerza y magia empleada. Si hubiera sido un hombre adulto, la señorita Granger estaría peor de lo que está.

- Doy gracias de que llegásemos a tiempo, Poppy, no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiésemos podido evitarlo.

- Yo te lo diré Minerva. Después de violarla la habría matado, lo sé. ¿Qué le quedaría por hacer si no acabar con su vida?

- Sí, yo también pienso eso. Y repito lo de antes, menos mal que llegamos a tiempo.

- Sí, Minerva.

- Pobre señorita Granger, no quiero ni pensar en todo lo que ha debido sufrir esta noche.

- Ha sufrido y soportado lo indecible, Minerva. Creo que deberías quedarte con ella. Así cuando despierte, verá una cara amiga. Eso siempre ayuda.

- Por supuesto que me quedaré, Poppy, eso ni lo dudes. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

- Sí pero procura no hacer ruido, necesita todo el silencio posible para que nada ni nadie altere su sueño.

- Seré tan silenciosa como el aire que respiro, lo prometo.

- Avísame si ves que despierta o muestra algún cambio.

- Por supuesto.

- Hasta luego Minerva.

- Hasta luego Poppy.

En cuanto vio a la profesora McGonagall entrar en la habitación de las camas, Harry la siguió silenciosamente.

Minerva agarró una silla y la situó delante de la cama de la dormida Hermione.

Harry la miró mientras McGonagall observaba a la prefecta y se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito.

Desde donde se encontraba, él no podía ver bien a Hermione pero por todo lo que había escuchado a las dos mujeres, intuyó que su aspecto no sería bueno. Cosa que fue confirmada en el momento en que vio a la profesora subirse a la cama de la prefecta, acurrucarse junto a ella y ponerse a llorar de forma discreta pero amarga.

Harry vió cómo la profesora abrazaba a Hermione y luego le besaba el cabello. Él se sintió mal al ver aquello porque sabía que él no podía tocarla si Hermione no le daba permiso y no entendía aún, cómo era posible que McGonagall sí pudiese hacerlo. ¿Sería porque era la Vigilante de la Elegida o quizás porque existía algún tipo de conexión entre ellas dos que Harry desconocía?

No…no sabía por qué Minerva podía por voluntad propia, tocar a Hermione, pero lo descubriría y si se trataba de algún hechizo o algo parecido, entonces él lo emplearía también en sí mismo para poder hacer lo que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Ya que Harry reconocía que aunque el escudo protegía a Hermione, cosa que le alegraba a él mucho, también representaba para él una molestia, pues le quitaba todo el encanto al factor sorpresa.

A pesar de no ser muy expresivo o cariñoso, Harry reconocía que desde que tenía a Hermione como pareja suya, se había vuelto mucho más pasional y afectivo de lo que nunca pensó que podría ser. Antes de enamorarse de ella, él ni si quiera pensaba que era capaz de amar, ya que él nunca se había sentido amado por nadie.

Sabía que Ron, Hermione y otras personas le querían, pero una cosa era sentirse querido y otra muy distinta, sentirse amado. Y eso último es lo que nunca pensó experimentar, el ser y saberse amado por alguien y no un alguien cualquiera, sino una persona tal especial y única para él, como lo era su mejor amiga.

¡Cuántas ganas tenía Harry de tumbarse en aquella cama y llenar a Hermione de besos y abrazos! O como mínimo, de estar acurrucado junto a ella, tal y como lo estaba ahora McGonagall, que por la forma en que la estaba abrazando, daba la impresión de estar protegiéndola de algo que tuviesen delante, y la verdad es que no había nada ni nadie amenazándolas en ese momento.

Sin hacer ni un solo ruido, Harry se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla que anteriormente había ocupado la profesora.

Estaba tentado a hablar con ella pero prefirió no hacerlo, más todavía cuando la vió cerrar los ojos y dormirse junto a Hermione.

Harry supuso que aquella mujer estaría agotada pues bajo sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto que antes había derramado, estaban empezando a aparecer ojeras.

Sabiendo que durante un buen rato, ninguna de las dos despertaría, Harry se acomodó más en la silla y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse también, sin temor a que ocurriese algo sin él enterarse ya que sabía con seguridad, que si pasaba cualquier cosa, él lo escucharía, pues estaba lo suficientemente cerca de las dos féminas como para advertir cualquier ruido que ellas produjesen.

Mientras Harry y Minerva dormían tranquilamente, Hermione Granger navegaba en un mundo de ensueño que no era nada bonito ni tampoco agradable pues estaba reviviendo vívidamente todo lo que había experimentado junto a Draco Malfoy.

Lo tenía tan claro ante sus ojos, que ni si quiera fue consciente que todo aquello no era otra cosa que un mal sueño. Por el contrario, pensaba que todo era real y que seguía allí tumbada en el suelo, malherida, golpeada, desnuda y humillada y que nada ni nadie podía evitar que aquél mal nacido cumpliera con el propósito de mancillar su cuerpo.

Hermione empezó a agitarse, cosa que hizo despertar a McGonagall, quien rápidamente, se sentó y la observó expectante, esperando ver qué ocurría y poder tomar medidas al respecto.

La prefecta empezó a decir cosas que Minerva no lograba entender pero que estaba segura, eran palabras de angustia, ya que a Hermione se la veía sufriendo muchísimo. En su delirio, logró pronunciar un grito lo suficientemente potente como para despertar a Harry con tanto ímpetu, que le hizo caer de la silla, y junto con él, su capa invisible, revelando así su presencia.

McGonagall escuchó el ruido y miró en dirección donde se había producido, viendo con asombro cómo Harry Potter se levantaba con rapidez del suelo y se acercaba a la cama de Hermione. Él hizo el intento de agarrar su mano, pero Minerva le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

- No, señor Potter, no lo haga, ni si quiera lo intente. Es muy peligroso para usted.

- ¿Y por qué usted sí puede tocarla sin permiso y yo no?

- Porque yo soy su Vigilante, señor Potter, y mi deber es velar por ella y su seguridad. Así que puedo tocarla siempre que lo crea oportuno.

Harry comprendió y no quiso comentar nada al respecto. Él volvió a coger la silla y la situó delante de la cama de la prefecta, volviendo a sentarse en ella. McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y volvió su mirada a Hermione, quien seguía sumida en un profundo y desagradable sueño.

- ¿Quién ha sido, profesora McGonagall?

- Lo ignoro, señor Potter , pero no se preocupe, en cuanto lo averigüe, le aseguro que el culpable recibirá un castigo más que severo.

- Eso espero, porque si no lo hace, le juro que descubriré la identidad de ese hijo de la gran puta y yo mismo le mataré.

- No haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, señor Potter.

- Nunca me arrepentiría de algo como eso, profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Tanto la quiere?

- Sí.- contestó él, sin dudar un instante.

- ¿La ama tanto como para matar por ella?

- Sí señora. Tanto como para eso y otras cosas igualmente horribles. ¿Sabe una cosa, profesora? A lo largo de mi vida he perdido a muchas personas queridas para mí. Primero mis padres, luego Sirius y ahora…casi a Hermione. ¡No dejaré que ocurra, no pienso permitirlo! Y le juro,

por lo más sagrado de este mundo, que a partir de ahora no pienso separarme de ella bajo ningún concepto. No irá sola a ninguna parte,

seré como su sombra y estaré siempre junto a ella porque ¡no pienso permitir que le ocurra algo así, nunca más!

- Por supuesto que no, querido, yo tampoco lo permitiré. Usted no es el único que la quiere ¿sabe?

- Lo sé, pero yo la quiero de una forma distinta a como la quiere usted.

- Eso está claro, señor Potter. Para mí, la señorita Granger es como la hija que nunca he tenido, además de una buena amiga, pero para usted…ella es como su alma gemela, esa persona especial y lo suficientemente importante como para que la vida no tenga sentido si ella desaparece.

¿Me equivoco?

- No, no se equivoca. Ha dado de lleno en el blanco.

- Lo sé, son muchos años los que llevo observando a los jóvenes y sus sentimientos. Sé de lo que hablo.

- No lo dudo.

- ¿Puedo decirle algo personal, señor Potter?

- Sí señora, lo que quiera.

- Cuando les miro a usted y a la señorita Granger, no puedo evitar recordar a dos personas muy queridas por mí.

- ¿A quiénes?

- A sus padres, señor Potter.

- ¿A mis padres?

- Sí, James y Lily. Eran dos personas estupendas a la par que un mago y bruja geniales. Reconozco que cuando supe de su romance, me sorprendí. Nunca pensé que su madre pudiese acabar enamorada de su padre. No eran precisamente el uno para el otro.

Para que usted me entienda, James era el día y Lily la noche. Pero hay una ley en la ciencia que dice que "los polos opuestos se atraen" y supongo que ellos, por la razón que fuese, encontraron una razón para empezar a gustarse mutuamente. Y desde el instante en que se expresaron sus respectivos sentimientos, puedo jurarle, señor Potter, que no ha habido en Hogwarts otra pareja más compenetrada y unida, que la que formaban James Potter y Lilian Evans.

- Gracias, profesora. Le agradezco mucho que me haya hablado de ellos. No es algo que me ocurra todos los días.

- Lo supongo pero ¿puedo decirle otra cosa personal, señor Potter?

- Sí, por supuesto.

- Su madre era el vivo retrato de la señorita Granger, pero no me refiero físicamente, sino en carácter. Incluso en sus gustos por la ropa y comida, son idénticas. Y debo añadir, que ambas tienen los mismos gustos en el amor, pues tanto Lily como Hermione, acabaron enamoradas de un Potter.

- Sí, es verdad. Menuda causalidad ¿eh?

- No es casualidad, señor Potter, es el destino.

- ¿Usted cree?

- No lo creo, lo sé.

- ¿Y sabe también, qué pasará con Hermione y su lucha contra Lori?

- Sí, bueno no, es decir…sé que el destino de la señorita Granger consiste en enfrentarse a Lori y a todo el daño y destrucción que traerá ella a la tierra. Ahora bien, si lo que usted está queriendo preguntarme es si sé si ella vivirá o morirá al final de esa batalla, me temo que hasta ahí no llegan mis conocimientos, señor Potter. Egoístamente, espero que ella viva pero si muere…igualmente lo celebraré.

- ¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR USTED ALGO ASÍ, PROFESORA MCGONALL?. ¡CÓMO PODRÍA CELEBRAR LA MUERTE DE HERMIONE!. ¿ES QUE ACASO USTED SE ALEGRARÍA DE QUE ELLA MURIESE?. ¡YO PENSÉ QUE USTED LA QUERÍA!

- ¡Señor Potter, baje la voz, va a despertarla y eso no le conviene!. Y sí, la quiero, la quiero tanto como ni usted ni ella se imaginan. Lo único que yo intento explicarle, Harry, es que si Hermione muere tras vencer a Lori, me alegraré, pero no por el hecho de que ella muera, sino porque habrá vencido. ¡Por supuesto que me entristecerá su muerte, tanto como ni se imagina! Pero aún así, me sentiría orgullosa de ella. ¿Me entiende ahora?

- Sí señora, perfectamente. Y aunque comprendo sus razones, sigo sin estar de acuerdo con usted en una cosa…

- ¿Y esa cosa es?

- Que yo nunca, podría celebrar la muerte de Hermione por muy heroica o valiente que fuese.

- Créame, señor Potter, si la señorita Granger cumple con su destino, todos lo celebraremos, incluso usted.

- Si Hermione cumple con su destino y vive para contarlo, seré el primero en celebrarlo, pero si muere…

- Si muere… ¿qué?

- La seguiré.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho, señor Potter?

- Dije, profesora McGonagall, que si Hermione muere en la lucha, yo también lo haré.

- No podrá aunque quiera, Harry, usted no puede involucrarse en la batalla bajo ningún concepto.

- ¿Y por qué no?. ¿Acaso piensa que voy a permitir que Hermione luche sola…contra una diosa? Le aseguro que no lo haré. Sé que ella es la Elegida y que tiene grandes poderes en su interior, pero no creo que ella sola sea capaz de enfrentarse y vencer a alguien tan poderoso. Además, ella y Ron siempre me han ayudado en mi lucha contra Voldemort, así que, yo haré lo mismo con respecto a su lucha contra la diosa.

- NO, señor Potter, usted no hará tal cosa. Ni ella ni yo, se lo permitiremos. Y con eso lo digo todo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo ayudarla?

- Usted puede ayudarla en su misión, lo que no puede hacer es participar en el combate.

- ¿Pero por qué no?

- ¡Porque entonces rompería usted el equilibrio, señor Potter! Y si eso ocurriese, todo se iría al garete. ¡El mundo se destruiría!. ¿No lo entiende?

- Un momento, por lo que yo sé, el mundo puede destruirse con Lori o con lo que usted acaba de decir. Así que…qué más da si la ayudo a pelear o no.

- ¡Da mucho, señor Potter, se lo aseguro! Una cosa es que Lori traiga la destrucción cuando active el portal y otra muy distinta que el mundo se destruya por la pérdida del equilibrio.

- Pues no lo entiendo, profesora.

- Es tan fácil como algo que se rompe y luego se arregla, señor Potter. Me explicaré mejor, verá, **si Lori trae el Caos y la destrucción una vez que haya activado el portal, la señorita Granger sólo debería hacer algo, que yo sé y no le diré, para poder cerrarlo. Una vez cerrado, esa destrucción se detendría y todo volvería a la normalidad, pero si el equilibrio se rompe, comenzará una destrucción que será casi imposible de detener porque para acabar con ella, no se necesitará magia, sino un sentimiento puro, lo suficientemente bueno, esperanzador y potente, como para que la vida renazca de nuevo. **¿Lo entiende?

- Más o menos.

- Pues precisamente por eso, señor Potter, porque no es capaz de entenderlo del todo, usted no debe intervenir en la batalla final.

- De acuerdo. Pero igualmente puedo ayudarla aunque no sea luchando junto a ella. ¿Verdad?

- Usted puede ayudarla antes de que comience la lucha, en el instante en que la batalla comience, usted no deberá intervenir bajo ningún concepto si no quiere condenarnos a todos los que habitamos este planeta, a una muerte segura. ¿Lo ha comprendido por fin?

- Sí señora.

- Bien, y ahora…si no le importa, váyase a dormir.

- No señora, no me iré. Quiero quedarme con Hermione. Quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte.

- Lo entiendo, señor Potter, pero ella no va a despertar hasta dentro de muchas horas, la señora Pomfrey le ha administrado un potente sedante. Vamos, Harry, váyase a descansar, lo necesita.

- Me encuentro perfectamente, profesora McGonagall. Me quedo aquí.

- Tan cabezota como su padre, no hay duda de que es usted un Potter.

- Gracias.

En ese momento, Hermione empezó a moverse frenéticamente, dando patadas y manotazos a todos lados. Tras recibir un potente golpe, Minerva salió de la cama. Ella agarró las muñecas de Hermione y las apretó contra el colchón, inmovilizándolas.

- Señor Potter, avise a la señora Pomfrey. ¡Rápido!

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la silla y se marchó a cumplir con la orden impuesta. Cuando él y la señora Pomfrey llegaron a la cama de Hermione, se encontraron con una Minerva sofocada, despeinada y haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por intentar calmar los frenéticos movimientos de defensa que hacía la inconsciente prefecta.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido Minerva?

- ¡No lo sé, de repente empezó a pegar a todos sitios y parece que no quiere detenerse!

- ¿Has intentado hablarle o despertarla?

- ¡No, tú me dijiste que debía dejarla descansar pero no creo que esté descansando mucho en semejante estado!

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Sé cómo calmarla, le daré otro sedante.

- ¿No será peligroso, Poppy? Ya la medicaste antes.

- La señorita Granger es fuerte, dos sedantes no la matarán, te lo aseguro.

- ¡Me niego a que le administres otro calmante, Poppy!

- ¿Acaso dudas de mis conocimientos, Minerva. Piensas que no sé lo que estoy haciendo, es eso?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, lo único que pienso es que, aunque le des otro sedante no conseguirás calmarla!

- ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque su estado no se debe a un dolor físico sino psíquico.

- Y si estás tan convencida de eso, Minerva¿qué sugieres hacer para calmar a la señorita Granger?

- ¡No lo sé!

- Entonces apártate y déjame hacer mi trabajo. Sé que el sedante le ayudará.

- ¡No, no lo hará!- intervino Harry, cansado de verlas discutir en vez de intentar ayudar a Hermione.

- ¡Señor Potter!. ¿Desde cuándo está usted aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la señora Pomfrey, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Harry hasta ahora.

- Desde hace bastante rato, Poppy- contestó Minerva.

- Pues debe irse, él no debe estar aquí.- dijo la señora Pomfrey mirando acusadoramente a la profesora McGonagall.

- No pienso moverme de esta habitación hasta que alguien me asegure que Hermione está bien.

- Para que podamos asegurarle eso, señor Potter, debo poder hacer mi trabajo. Así que, lamentándolo mucho, debo pedirle a usted que se vaya.

- Pues lamentándolo mucho, señora Pomfrey, me temo que no me iré por mucho que insista. Así que haga su trabajo, no se lo impediré.

- Minerva…haz algo al respecto.

- Señor Potter…

- ¿Sí, profesora?

- Vaya a la habitación de al lado y tráiganos una caja redonda que encontrará en lo alto de una estantería. ¿Quiere?

- Sí señora.

En cuanto Harry se fue, Poppy preguntó el por qué de ese encargo…

- En esa caja redonda, Minerva, no hay nada que pueda servir de ayuda a la señorita Granger. Allí sólo hay galletas.

- Lo sé, Poppy, ha sido una forma de ganar tiempo mientras Harry no está. Y ahora…si quieres emplear algún hechizo para ayudar a Hermione, hazlo antes de que el señor Potter regrese.

- No necesito hechizos, Minerva, sólo una pastilla.

- No Poppy, más pastillas no, te lo ruego.

- Pero Minerva…

- ¡He dicho que no!

En ese instante, Hermione propinó una potente patada hacia la izquierda, golpeando fuertemente el estómago de la señora Pomfrey, la cuál se quedó sin aire durante unos segundos.

- ¿Poppy estás bien?

- Arff no arff arff arff.

- De acuerdo, adminístrale el segundo sedante.

- Me…arff nos mal que…arff has…arff entrado en…arff razón- contestó la señora Pomfrey, aún afectada por el golpe.

- Entrégame la pastilla, Poppy, yo se la haré tragar.

- A…quí…arff…tie…tienes. Da…arff…le sólo…arff la mitad.

- Comprendido.

Una vez partida, la pastilla fue introducida en la garganta de Hermione. Minerva se la hizo tragar, junto con medio vaso de agua.

Cuando Harry volvió con la caja redonda, Hermione estaba tan quieta y apacible, que si no fuese porque veía el movimiento que hacía el pecho de ella al respirar, él pensaría que estaba muerta.

- Aquí tiene la caja, profesora.

- Gracias señor Potter, pero como ve, ya no nos hace falta.

- ¿Cómo han conseguido calmarla?

- Con media pastilla del sueño plano.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- ¿El sueño, qué?

- El sueño plano, señor Potter. Es un sueño en el que las personas no sueñan nada, sólo duermen. ¿Comprende?- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- Sí.

- Bien, considerando que la señorita Granger está tranquila y que vosotros os quedaréis con ella, me retiraré a dormir un poco, si no os importa.

Dijo la señora Pomfrey mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para ahogar un bostezo.

- Por supuesto, Poppy, vete a descansar, lo necesitas. Y gracias por todo.

- No, Minerva, gracias a ti en todo caso. Y perdona por lo de antes, no era mi intención pelearme contigo, es sólo que estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a una alumna en semejante estado de histerismo, mucho menos estando dormida y…

- Entiendo, Poppy, no te preocupes, has hecho un buen trabajo.

- Tú también Minerva. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches querida.

* * *

Cuando la señora Pomfrey se retiró, Minerva se volvió a sentar en la cama de Hermione y comenzó a acariciarle la frente y a apartarle el cabello que había caído sobre su rostro.

Harry observaba en silencio los mimos que aquella mujer anciana y sabia, prodigaba a la prefecta. Por un instante deseó, que en vez de ella, fuese él quien pudiera dárselos y que Hermione abriese los ojos y le mimase también a él, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería.

Él sabía que ella le adoraba, pero nunca se cansaba de oírselo decir o de sentir todas las caricias o aquellos besos tan apasionados que siempre que estaban solos, le otorgaba ella.

Sí…Harry Potter se estaba volviendo adicto al cariño que le expresaba Hermione. Desde el primer momento en que ella le había dado una muestra, él se percató que le gustaba tanto, que lo necesitaba como el aire que respiraba.

Habían pasado muchas horas sin poder estar a solas con ella, y aunque Harry sabía que Hermione no estaba en condiciones ahora mismo de poder mimarle y achucharle durante horas, él deseaba secretamente, que ella se recuperase lo más rápido posible, para poder recibir de nuevo, todo el amor que ella le expresaba.

" _Puede que esté siendo muy egoísta, pero…la necesito."_

- Profesora¿puedo pedirle un favor?

- Sí señor Potter.

- Podría… ¿dejarme solo con Hermione?

- ¿Para qué?

- Eh…para estar con ella.

- Ya está con ella, señor Potter.

- Sí pero…me refiero a que estemos ella y yo solos, sin usted o cualquier otra persona que nos acompañe.

- Entiendo por dónde va, Harry, pero no le recomiendo que se quede solo con Hermione. Podría ser peligroso.

- Ella nunca me haría daño.

- En condiciones normales no se lo haría, pero ahora mismo, la señorita Granger no se encuentra en un estado normal, así que me temo que no puedo acceder a su petición, al menos por el momento.

Muy a su pesar, Harry tuvo que conformarse, sabía que McGonagall tenía razón.

Minerva se bajó de la cama y situó una silla al lado de la de Harry. Tras buscar una postura cómoda, ella cerró los ojos.

Unos minutos más tarde, la profesora dormía profundamente.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse de su asiento y sentarse en la cama de Hermione.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, Harry acercó una mano a la frente de la prefecta y la acarició suavemente. Pero en el momento en que lo hizo, su mano comenzó a arder. Aguantándose los gritos de dolor que intentaban salir de su garganta, Harry usó su varita para apagar el fuego y curarse la mano. Seguidamente, salió de la cama de Hermione y volvió a sentarse en la silla, maldiciendo interiormente el haberse quemado.

"_No es justo, sólo quería acariciarla."_

Justo cuando más inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, escuchó a la prefecta decir algo. En menos de un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado.

Él había oído decir a algunas personas, que cuando alguien está dormido y habla, la persona que le escuche puede hacerle preguntas a la persona dormida y las responderá. Harry pensó que no perdía nada por intentarlo, así que, no queriendo arriesgarse a despertar a McGonagall, él habló en voz baja.

- ¿Sí, Hermione?

- Me…me duele.

- ¿El qué?

- Todo…el cuerpo.

- ¿Te duele el cuerpo?

- Mucho…me duele mucho. Por favor…por favor…que pare…no lo…soporto…

- ¿Qué es lo que no soportas Hermione, el dolor?

- El dolor…es tan grande…quiero…que pare…por favor…por favor…ayuda…

Ella se retorció durante un momento y su cara se contrajo, como si le hubiesen dado un potente pinchazo o golpe. Harry se sentía impotente y también fatal, al verla así. ¡Deseaba tantísimo hacer algo por ayudarla o al menos, apaciguar de alguna forma su sufrimiento! Pero no sabía cómo y eso le desesperaba, eso le partía el alma.

Cuando Hermione volvió a quejarse y moverse y seguidamente pronunciar un débil pero sonoro "Ay", Harry no lo soportó más e hizo lo que creyó más oportuno en aquellos momentos, intentar despertarla.

- Hermione, soy Harry ¿puedes oírme?

- Ayuda…por favor…ayuda…

- ¡Hermione abre los ojos!

- No…no quiero… ¡no quiero, apártate de mí!

- ¡HERMIONE DESPIERTA!

- No…no…no… ¡NOOOO!

- ¡HERMIONEEEEE!

- ¡SOCORRO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, QUE ALGUIEN LE DETENGA, MALFOY NO LO HAGAS, DÉJAME. AHHHHHHH!

Y en ese instante, una gran bola de fuego salió del interior de la prefecta y se dirigió a la cara de Harry, quien tuvo el reflejo suficiente como para apartarse antes de que la bola le impactara. La bola se estrelló contra la pared y produjo el suficiente ruido como para provocar que tanto la profesora McGonagall como la propia Hermione, despertasen de golpe.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido señor Potter?

- No…no lo sé, profesora. Hermione estaba gritando en su sueño y de repente aquella bola de fuego salió de su cuerpo y se dirigió a mi cara pero yo la evité y entonces se estrelló contra la pared. No…no entiendo cómo ha podido ocurrir algo así.

- ¿Una bola de fuego salió del cuerpo de la señorita Granger?

- Sí señora.

- Oh Merlín, **el momento se acerca**.

- ¿Qué dice profesora?

- Nada, nada, cosas mías. No me haga caso.

- ¿Pro…Profesora…es usted?- dijo Hermione débilmente, girando la cabeza en dirección a donde se encontraba Minerva.

- ¡Oh querida, está despierta!. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- Mal. Me duele todo el cuerpo.

Ella se incorporó de repente, sentándose en la cama y mirando a todos lados, como si comprobase que estaba a salvo. Eso fue advertido por Minerva.

- Tranquila pequeña, lo peor ya ha pasado. Él no volveré a hacerle daño, se lo prometo.

- ¿Dónde…dónde está Malfoy?

- No lo sabemos, querida. Me temo que tendremos que preguntárselo a Dumbledore, pues fue él quien se quedó inspeccionando el lugar donde la encontramos. ¿Dijo usted que fue Malfoy, él ha sido el responsable de semejante barbarie?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Él me hizo mucho daño, profesora. ¿Y si vuelve a terminar lo que empezó?- dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que se abrazaba a Minerva.

- No lo hará Hermione, porque en cuanto le ponga las manos encima, se lo haré pagar.- dijo Harry.

"_Y tanto que lo haré. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Sabía que era él¡lo sabía! Pero lo lamentará, como me llamo Harry Potter que vas a lamentarlo. __Y esta vez…nadie podrá evitarlo."_

- ¿Harry, eres tú?

- Sí, estoy al lado de la profesora. ¿No me ves?

- No…no puedo…sólo puedo oírte…creo…creo que he perdido la vista.

- ¿QUÉ?- exclamó aterrada la profesora McGonagall- espere un poco, señorita Granger, iré a buscar a Poppy. Usted quédese tranquila y no haga esfuerzos ¿de acuerdo?

La prefecta asintió con la cabeza y Minerva salió disparada en busca de la enfermera. Cosa que aprovechó Harry para acercarse más a la prefecta.

- Hermione, estamos solos. ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

- Sí.

- Y…me dejarás… ¿darte un abrazo?

- Sí por favor, lo necesito.

- Y también dejarás…

- ¿Qué me beses? Me gustaría pero…no creo tener ahora un aspecto lo suficientemente atractivo para ti como para que quieras besarme.

- Qué tontería, Hermione, para mí siempre estás perfecta.

Ella se rió suavemente y Harry sonrió aliviado al escuchar su dulce risa. Era fantástico volver a verla animada, aunque fuese un poquito.

- Harry… ¿sigues ahí?

- Sí, y no pienso irme hasta que me eches.

- Eso no ocurrirá.

- Gracias.

- Dijiste que te sentarías en mi cama. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? Te estoy esperando.

Hermione se puso de lado, de cara a donde ella pensaba que estaba Harry. Ella abrió sus brazos y en menos de dos segundos, notó hundirse la cama y supo que él se había subido a ella.

En un instante, él estaba en sus brazos y Hermione percibió que en lugar de estar sentado, Harry se había tumbado y cuando ella notó cómo él colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella, y le abrazaba la cintura emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción, Hermione pensó que no podía ser más feliz a como lo era en ese momento.

Sí…estar con Harry siempre le producía la mayor de las satisfacciones. Ya fuese hablando, compartiendo alguna aventura o simplemente dándose el uno al otro muestras de cariño…la verdad era que Hermione Granger se sentía pletórica, y compadecía a la gente que no tuviese a alguien especial a su lado, como sí lo tenía ella.

Imitando al ojiverde, ella también se tumbó y Harry aprovechó eso para quitarse de donde estaba y apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, quedando así, cara a cara de la prefecta, aunque ella no pudiese verle.

Él tiró suavemente de la barbilla de Hermione y la besó. Ella no tardó en corresponder el beso.

A aquél beso le siguió otro y otro y otros muchos más. Los suficientes como para que el ambiente empezara a calentarse.

Ambiente que fue enfriado en el instante en que Minerva y la señora Pomfrey hacían su aparición en la habitación y con un potente grito de…

- ¿QUÉ SE CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- por parte de la enfermera, se vieron obligados a separarse, pero Harry no se movió de donde estaba.

- ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA, MENUDA DESFACHATEZ!- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

- Entiéndelo Poppy, son jóvenes y se quieren. Es normal que estando en la intimidad, se comporten así.- dijo Minerva como si tal cosa.

- ¿QUÉ, INTENTAS EXCULPARLOS, MINERVA?

- Por supuesto que sí, querida, ya te dije que ellos estaban en la intimidad. No lo hicieron delante de nosotras así que no tenemos nada que reprocharles.

- ¡ LA ENFERMERÍA ES UN SITIO PARA DESCANSAR, NO PARA METERSE MANO!

- Jujú…te aseguro querida, que a la hora de meterse mano como tú bien dices, a los jóvenes les importa poco si están en la cama de una enfermería o en lo alto de un pino. La pasión es la pasión, sin importar donde ocurra.

- ¡MINERVA, ESTA NOCHE NO HAY QUIEN TE CONOZCA!

- ¿Qué puedo decir, Poppy? Me he adaptado a los tiempos.

- ¡Pues yo no me considero anticuada, pero creo que lo que he visto, me obliga a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore! Semejante ejemplo de falta de decoro¡no puede quedar así como así!

- No exagere señora Pomfrey, sólo estábamos besándonos- dijo Hermione, intentando calmar los ánimos alterados de la enfermera.

- ¿Y el besarse implica que el señor Potter estuviese encima de usted, señorita Granger?

- Pues sí, señora Pomfrey. Además, a mí no me molestó que lo hiciera.

- ¿Y también implica que usted y él se tocasen los traseros?

- Y lo que nos apetezca...¿cuál es el problema con eso? Tal y como dijo la profesora McGonagall, somos jóvenes y nos queremos. Punto y final.

- ¡Señorita Granger, la escucho y no la reconozco!. ¿Desde cuándo ha sido usted tan desvergonzada?

- Desde que me enamoré de este fantástico chico que está a mi lado.- dijo Hermione, volviendo a besar a Harry, el cuál estaba algo intimidado por toda la situación, pero tampoco lo bastante como para no corresponder a la prefecta. Que de hecho, la correspondió.

- ¡Minerva, échame una mano!

- ¿Yo? Ni pensarlo. Creo que después de todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, la señorita Granger y el señor Potter, se han ganado el derecho de besarse todas las veces que quieran, aunque lo hagan delante nuestra.

- ¡PUES MUY BIEN!- dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin saber qué más añadir.

- Pues sí, Poppy, estupendamente. Y ahora, señorita Granger, señor Potter, si no les importa, hagan el favor de apartarse.

Poppy tiene que examinar la vista de Hermione.

- Oh, sí, claro.- dijo Harry, saliendo de la cama.

Una vez que la señora Pomfrey hubo examinado los ojos de la prefecta, guardó el material utilizado y sin decir ni una palabra, se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

- ¡Espera Poppy!. ¿Cómo está la vista de la señorita Granger?

- Intacta Minerva, a su vista no le sucede nada.

- ¿Y por qué no puedo ver?- preguntó la prefecta con la cara llena de preocupación.

- Porque debido a los golpes recibidos, señorita Granger, los párpados se le han hinchado y la vista se le ha nublado. Pero no se preocupe, con unas horas de sueño y descanso, su vista y ojos volverán a la normalidad. Así que, le recomiendo encarecidamente, que guarde reposo absoluto. Que se dedique a dormir y mañana si quiere…podrá besar al señor Potter todo lo que quiera. ¿Me ha entendido?

- Sí señora.

- Pues entonces, señorita Granger, espero que siga mis indicaciones.

- Sí señora, lo haré.

- Me alegra oír eso. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me vuelvo a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

Una vez que la enfermera se hubo ido, Minerva se acercó a Hermione y tras depositar un beso en su frente, se despidió de ella y abandonó la habitación.

- Bueno, Hermione, volvemos a quedarnos solos.

- Sí, eso parece. ¿Por dónde íbamos, Harry?

Soltando una risa traviesa, el ojiverde volvió a meterse en la cama de la prefecta. Ella le hizo sitio y unos momentos después, la pareja volvía a besarse, aunque Harry lo hacía con cuidado, ya que la más mínima presión en los labios de Hermione, producían que volviesen a sangrar.

Además, él sabía que ella sufría, aunque no lo demostrase. Que ella no se quejase en voz alta no quería decir que no le doliese el cuerpo, que de hecho le dolía bastante, pero ella no quiso mostrar su dolor, prefería disfrutar de su momento de intimidad con Harry.

Unos minutos después, Hermione se acurrucaba en el pecho de Harry y cerraba los ojos, lanzando un suspiro placentero y dibujando la sonrisa más dulce que él le hubiese visto antes.

- Buenas noches Hermione.- dijo el ojiverde, besándole la cabeza.

- Buenas noches Harry, y gracias por quedarte conmigo.- añadió ella, acariciándole el pecho por encima de la camisa.

- Gracias a ti por dejar que me quede.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione. Bonitos sueños.- él la besó dulcemente.

- Estando contigo los tendré.

Y tras darle un último beso, la prefecta se durmió profundamente y, tal y como le había asegurado ella, tuvo un sueño la mar de bonito.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Sí, sí, ya sé lo que me váis a decir algunas personas Dracomaníacas…¡ POR QUÉ HAS PUESTO A MALFOY ASÍ DE MALO!

Y yo sólo tengo que decir…¡Es que él es así de malo! Y si no os lo creéis, leeros los libros.

De todos modos, tened en cuenta que Malfoy, siempre ha ODIADO a Hermione, así como ella a él. Así que sí, él podría hacer algo así, incluso su padre lo haría, al fin y al cabo es un mortífago. Y los mortífagos no son precisamente angelitos…

Sabed también, que es cierto que la violación se considera una forma de tortura. En muchas guerras se ha empleado para dañar a los prisioneros cautivos. ¿Demasiado fuerte para ser verdad? Pues sí pero el caso es que es cierto y para comprobarlo sólo tenéis que alquilar la película "La Teniente O'Neall", protagonizada por Demi Moore y veréis una escena en la que hablan precisamente de eso.

Otra cosa añado y con esto termino. Por favor, si a alguno de los lectores no le ha gustado lo que ha leído sobre Malfoy o si se ha sentido ofendido (espero que no, porque no es mi intención ofender a nadie) espero que tenga en cuenta que yo sólo intento seguir la línea de Rowling y ella NUNCA nos ha puesto a Draco Malfoy como UNA BUENA PERSONA. Así que pido encarecidamente, que nadie se ofenda.

¡Al fin y al cabo Malfoy no existe y tampoco va a tomar represalias ni tampoco demandarnos por "manchar su buen nombre"!

¿Me entendéis verdad? Pues eso. ¡Un besazo a tods! RAkAoMi. :-)


	26. El mensaje de James

**Nota de la Autora: **Viernes, 23 de septiembre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien. Yo aquí, subiendo otro cap.

Muchas gracias a las lectoras que me han dejado Review, por sus amables palabras y también por comprender lo de Malfoy, no esperaba menos de vosotras. ;-)

Y antes de que empecéis a leer, les recuerdo a las personas latinas que puedan estar leyendo el fic, que en España, cuando decimos "parar" nos referimos a "detener". Detener algo o a alguien o que alguien se detenga ¿Ok? Como veis, tenemos un significado distinto al vuestro que si mal no recuerdo, usáis "parar" para indicar "levantar" o "ponerse en pie" ¿verdad?

Bueno, os dejo con el cap¡que lo disfrutéis! RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Con guión y letra normal, el diálogo.

Con comillas y letra cursiva, los pensamientos.

Con negrita, lo que sea importante.

* * *

**Cap. 26. " El mensaje de James."**

Los primeros rayos del alba comenzaban a despuntar cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos. Él se tocó la rodilla ya que acababa de recibir una pequeña patada dada por la durmiente Hermione, quien se había movido, estirando una pierna y en el proceso, golpeando la rodilla de su ahora despierto novio.

Cuando él miró la hora y se dio cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana, emitió una pequeña maldición en voz baja, pues estando en Hogwarts, no había cosa más horrible para Harry, que despertarse antes de tiempo. Pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirar a Hermione y encontrársela a su lado, completamente acurrucada y abrazada a su pecho, Harry dejó de maldecir para emitir una bonita sonrisa.

Él se permitió el lujo de admirar a la belleza durmiente que tenía justo ante sus ojos. Y es que para Harry, no había nada más bello, que Hermione.

Tanto su cara como su cuerpo, le resultaban bellísimos. Y la personalidad que ella tenía, era tan asombrosa y a la vez atrayente para él, que le resultaba más que encantadora. En conclusión para él, Hermione Granger era la criatura más bella y atractiva, interior y exteriormente, que hubiese visto y conocido jamás.

Era cierto que tal y como había dicho ella la noche anterior, su aspecto, no era en aquél momento el más hermoso o atractivo debido a las muchísimas heridas, variados golpes y cortes, que llenaban su cuerpo, pero aún así, herida y todo, para Harry, seguía siendo el ser más precioso que existía.

¿Qué importaba que tuviese el labio hinchado? Su boca seguía siendo bonita.

¿Qué más daba que la señora Pomfrey le hubiese dado varios puntos en la comisura derecha de los labios? Sólo le quedaría una pequeña y discreta cicatriz, que apenas se notaría y aunque sí fuese perceptible a la vista, Harry seguiría pensando que aquellos labios eran divinos.

Sus ojos estaban morados, los dos, pero sanarían con el tiempo. Además, que estuviesen lastimados no quería decir que hubiesen perdido belleza porque él estaba seguro que cuando ella volviese a abrirlos, ese color marrón que tenían, volvería a brillar con la luz del sol, convirtiéndose en miel o ámbar, tal y como él había visto otras veces.

Harry movió un poco la sábana, para poder verla mejor, ya que aún no sabía qué aspecto tenía ella de cintura para abajo.

Recordaba los comentarios que hicieron la noche anterior, madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall acerca del terrible maltrato e intento de violación al que la había sometido Draco Malfoy.

También recordó, cómo se había jurado así mismo, buscar a ese canalla y darle su merecido, pero antes de eso, quería saber qué aspecto tenía, porque si era algo tan horrible como él pensaba, no habría NADA ni tampoco NADIE en la tierra, capaz de evitar que Harry Potter emplease la más lenta y dolorosa tortura que existiese, para que aquella serpiente experimentara en su propia carne, todo el dolor que había causado a la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

"_Ojo por ojo, y diente por diente, Malfoy."_

Sí…él se vengaría y lo haría de una forma tan efectiva, que para cuando terminase con aquél repugnante gusano, ni su propio padre podría reconocerle.

Harry movió la sábana, desplazándola hacia abajo. Lo hizo con todo el cuidado posible para no despertar a Hermione.

Una vez que su cuerpo desnudo estuvo a su vista, la mandíbula se le cayó de la impresión.

Ya no porque ella tuviese un cuerpo espectacular, que de hecho, Harry pensó que lo tenía, sino porque conforme su vista recorría cada corte, moratón o hinchazón producidos por el maltrato al que la había sometido Malfoy, él sintió que se le nublaba la vista debido a las lágrimas que estaban acumulándose en sus ojos.

Él no encontraba palabras ni tampoco calificativos, para poder designar lo que aquél monstruo le había hecho al cuerpo de Hermione. Pero sí tenía muy clara una cosa, y es que le daría su merecido en cuanto le tuviese a la vista. Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseó matarle y lo haría de una forma cruel, lenta y dolorosa, de una manera tan horrible que ni el propio Malfoy pudiese imaginar.

En la mente de Harry, empezaron a aparecer todas las formas posibles y también imposibles, en las que él haría sufrir a Draco. Incluso estaba empezando a visionar cómo lo asesinaría. Porque Harry, sentía que merecía la muerte.

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry deseaba matar a alguien y ese alguien era el chico que más había odiado, incluso más que a Voldemort.

A pesar de que sabía que estaba destinado a matar al mago tenebroso, él nunca se había sentido un asesino ni tampoco había pensado acabar con la vida de nadie. Y aunque Harry sentía en su interior, odio por ese ente que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de crecer feliz junto a unos progenitores la mar de amorosos, tenía que reconocer, que no le detestaba tanto como para querer matarle.

Él sabía que llegaría un día en que lo haría, pero de momento eso no le preocupaba.

Ahora que…por Draco Malfoy sí sentía verdadero odio y repugnancia. Ya no por lo que le había hecho a Hermione, que para él era lo suficientemente grave como para querer despedazarle en cachitos tan pequeños que ni la magia pudiese recomponer. Sino que además de eso, aquél rubio de piel pálida, se había encargado de amargarle la existencia, a él y sus amigos, desde el primer día en que ellos pisaron Hogwarts.

El Slythering les había fastidiado a los tres, todo lo que había podido y más… desde el instante en que tanto Harry, como Ron y Hermione le plantaron cara.

Harry recordaba nítidamente cómo fue su primer encuentro con Malfoy hacía ya 6 años. Tenía grabadas en su mente las palabras que él le había dicho y también lo que el ojiverde le había respondido.

Él sabía con total seguridad que el hecho de haber rechazado juntarse con él y habérselo dicho además, delante de los amigos de Malfoy, fue lo que había ocasionado que Draco le colocase en su punto de mira desde aquél momento. Un Malfoy nunca aceptaba un "No" por respuesta. Tenían el orgullo del tamaño de un planeta y un alma más que vengativa y rencorosa.

También sabía, que bajo aquella apariencia de niño mimado y cobarde, se escondía un corazón lleno de odio y maldad sin límites.

Él estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, Draco Malfoy haría algo horrible e imperdonable. Peor que lo que había querido hacer con Hermione. Harry estaba seguro que Draco planeaba un asesinato, quizá de Dumbledore o incluso Hagrid, pues siempre había odiado a esos dos grandes hombres. Además, viniendo de una familia de mortífagos¿qué podría haber mejor que matar al director de Hogwarts, el único mago al que el señor tenebroso temía¿acaso habría otra forma de ganarse el respeto y aceptación del señor oscuro si hacía algo distinto a eso?

No…no lo había. El Slythering era un mortífago por propia voluntad, igual que su padre, y Harry lo sabía.

Recordaba cómo en una ocasión en que recorría el castillo bajo su capa invisible, había escuchado a Malfoy, hablar con Crabe y Goyle sobre las posibles formas de ser útil al señor tenebroso quitando de en medio a "ese asqueroso gigante o al incompetente director de este aburrido colegio."

Recordó la inmensa furia que sintió, cuando Malfoy y sus compinches empezaron a burlarse de Dumbledore y del guardabosques, recordaba también los esfuerzos que tuvo que hacer para no perder el autocontrol y empezar a partirles la cara.

Y recordó también, cómo después de sus risas, Draco les había contado a sus "amigotes" con todo detalle, cómo se había hecho mortífago y no sólo eso, sino también lo muy orgulloso que se sentía de serlo.

No…Draco Malfoy no era sólo un niño mimado, ni tampoco alguien inofensivo o una marioneta de su padre. Qué va…ese chico era pura maldad y aunque hasta el momento siempre se había mostrado ante Harry, Ron y Hermione, como un chulo que primero provocaba y huía después, Harry estaba más que convencido que Draco no era tan cobarde como quería hacer creer. Si el Slythering se proponía algo, lo conseguiría, al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy y ellos jamás se daban por vencidos.

Y la prueba de ese último pensamiento la tenía delante de sus ojos. La tenía en Hermione. ¿Quién si no alguien de corazón malvado podría haber hecho una barbaridad semejante?. ¿Y todo por qué, porque era una sangre sucia o porque era la única chica que demostraba no tenerle miedo o quizás por no adorarle como otras sí hacían?.

Harry no lo sabía, no lograba encontrar el origen de ese tremendo odio y aversión, que Draco sentía y demostraba SIEMPRE por la Gryffindor, pero de una cosa sí estaba más que seguro y era que aquella rata, no volvería a poner sus sucias y asquerosas manos en el cuerpo de Hermione.

"_Antes lo mato yo mismo."_

De repente, el maltratado cuerpo de Hermione, empezó a temblar, cosa que alertó a Harry.

Él observó a la prefecta con atención, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrirle para poder actuar en consecuencia.

La boca de Hermione comenzó a emitir sonido, pero era tan bajo para los oídos de Harry, que no podía entender lo que decía, pero de una cosa sí estaba seguro, cualesquiera que fuesen sus palabras, eran de angustia. Pues su cara mostraba una gran inquietud y temor.

¿Qué estaría soñando ella que le hacía temblar de miedo? Harry no podía saberlo, ni tampoco comprenderlo. Hasta ahora, había estado la mar de tranquila y relajada. ¿Qué podría haberla alterado de aquella forma y por qué no se despertaba? Decidido a averiguar lo que ocurría, Harry le habló.

- Hermione...¿me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta.

- Soy Harry, estoy a tu lado. ¿Puedes oírme?

Si lo hacía, no se lo dijo.

- Despierta Hermione, por favor.

- No…no…no quiero...¡déjame en paz!

- ¡Hermione, abre los ojos!

- ¡Ayuda por favor, que alguien me ayude. No, no lo hagas, NO LO HAGAS!

- ¿No hacer qué?.

- LORI NO...¡POR FAVOR NO!

- Lori…ese nombre me suena…Lori… ¡La diosa!

- ¡Quieta, déjala en paz, apártate de ella!

- ¡HERMIONE DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!

- ¡No por favor, no le hagas daño!

- ¡HERMIONE ABRE LOS OJOS, SI LO HACES, ELLA DESAPARECERÁ!

- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LA LASTIMES. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El cuerpo de la prefecta brilló, como si acabase de recibir una gran cantidad de energía. Harry estaba aterrado, ya no por lo que veía, sino porque quería ayudarla y no sabía cómo, porque por mucho que él gritase, sabía que ella no reaccionaba y eso le preocupaba muchísimo, pero lo peor para él no fue que ella no despertase, lo peor fue ver cómo el cuerpo de Hermione se elevaba lentamente hacia el techo, hasta quedar suspendido antes de alcanzarlo.

- Hermione…¿Hermione?. ¡MALDITA SEA HERMIONE, TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR MI VOZ, TIENES QUE RESPONDER. ESTÁS FLOTANDO ¿ENTIENDES?.

- No te preocupes…yo estoy contigo. Pase lo que pase, te protegeré…

- ¿Proteger, a quién quieres proteger Hermione?

- ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA LORI, SI OSAS TOCARLE OTRO PELO DEL CUERPO, JURO QUE TE DESINTEGRO!

- Esa voz…no es la suya. Parece una voz masculina. ¿Quién está contigo, Hermione?

- ¡ NO, NO, APÁRTATE LILY!- volvió a decir la voz de la prefecta.

- ¿Lily?- repitió Harry, más que asombrado.

- ¡CORRE HERMIONE, CORRE!-dijo otra voz ajena a la de Hermione, pero que igualmente salía de la garganta de ella.

- ¿Mamá?-preguntó el ojiverde lleno de asombro.

Harry se agarró la cicatriz, parecía que le iba a estallar, él lloró de dolor, mientras las voces de Lily y Hermione que antes habían sido emitidas por medio de la boca de la prefecta, eran escuchadas claramente por Harry como si su madre y Hermione, estuviesen delante suya.

- ¡ CUIDADO LILY!- gritó la prefecta.

Una imagen clara, de Lori lanzando un enorme rayo de energía negra, vino a la mente de Harry. Con horror, él observó cómo aquél rayo volaba directo hacia el cuerpo de su madre. La pelirroja no fue capaz de reaccionar.

- ¡MAMÁ NOOOO!

Pero justo cuando la energía iba a impactar de lleno en su cuerpo, Lily cayó al suelo y con gran alivio para Harry, supo por qué. La habían derribado.

- ¡ HERMIONE, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

- ¡NO LILY, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ELLA TE HAGA DAÑO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡HERMIONE!- gritó aterrada la voz de Harry. Pues había visto cómo la prefecta, había recibido de lleno, el impacto de aquella energía.

El cuerpo de la Gryffindor descendió a gran velocidad, Harry la atrapó antes de que ella tocase el suelo.Pero en seguida la soltó, pues empezaba a notar un calor abrasador invadir su cuerpo. Durante un instante, los ojos de Hermione no se abrieron.

Él estaba muerto de miedo y lleno de angustia, pensando que podía estar muerta, pero suspiró aliviado cuando la vio respirar y escucharla decir algo que él no pudo entender.

- Hermione ¿estás bien?

Al escuchar el sonido de su voz, ella abrió los ojos.

- Ha…Harry… ¿eres tú?

- ¡SÍ, SÍ, SOY YO, ESTOY AQUÍ!. ¿ME VES?

- Cre…creo que sí, pero…un poco borroso.

- No te preocupes, llamaré a la señora Pomfrey y ella te curará. Quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

Harry salió corriendo en busca de la enfermera y cuando regresaron, Hermione sufría unas terribles convulsiones.

- ¡No lo entiendo, ella estaba bien hace sólo un minuto!. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

- No lo sé, pero no es algo que tenga que ver con la medicina mágica. Señor Potter, busque a la profesora McGonagall. ¡Deprisa!

Harry corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. No tardó mucho en llegar al despacho de Minerva y golpear fuertemente la puerta. Casi sin aire, él le explicó rápidamente lo que había ocurrido, la profesora no tardó ni dos segundos en correr hacia la enfermería, seguida de Harry.

Allí vió a madame Pomfrey intentando reanimar a la prefecta, pero sin resultados positivos.

- ¡Déjame a mí Poppy!

- Minerva dime si puedo ayudarte en algo.

- Trae una almohada y ponla bajo su cabeza ¡rápido!

- ¿Y yo qué hago, profesora?

- Usted, señor Potter, vaya a calentar agua en una tetera y luego tráigala aquí. ¡Vamos, márchese en seguida!

En cuanto Harry abandonó la habitación, McGonagall sacó su varita y empleando algunos hechizos que ni la señora Pomfrey conocía, envolvió el cuerpo de Hermione en una extraña energía plateada. La buena mujer, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar una serie de palabras desconocidas para la enfermera pero que para ella sonaron como una oración.

La señora Pomfrey no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría ni tampoco de lo que estaba empleando Minerva para intentar ayudar a Hermione, pero estaba segura de que fuese lo que fuese, no era nada malo ni peligroso. Así que decidió observar en silencio y esperar a que McGonagall le pidiese ayuda, en el caso de necesitarla.

Poco después de que Minerva empezara con sus hechizos, Harry Potter hacía su aparición con la tetera de agua hirviendo. Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a los labios en señal de silencio, Harry comprendió rápidamente.

Él se situó al lado de McGonagall y observó con atención lo que ella hacía, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué decía cosas raras ni tampoco porqué el cuerpo de Hermione comenzaba a flotar otra vez.

La prefecta quedó suspendida dos cabezas por encima de los tres ocupantes de aquella habitación.

Minerva abrió los ojos y pronunció algo, que para Harry sonó como ¡MUÉSTRATE! Y de repente, la luz plateada que había envuelto el cuerpo de Hermione, se extinguió y su cuerpo descendió suavemente hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo.

Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella, iba a inclinarse para saber cómo estaba pero el grito de ¡ALÉJESE DE ELLA! Pronunciado por McGonagall, impidió que hiciera lo que él quería. Él obedeció, apartándose rápidamente de Hermione, algo en su interior le decía que la profesora tenía razón y que no era prudente que él estuviese cerca de la prefecta.

Entonces, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron pero no eran marrones, sino azules. Una voz nada amigable comenzó a emitir una risa terrible, que hicieron que los pelos del brazo de Harry, se pusieran de punta.

- Señor Potter, camine hacia atrás muy lentamente hasta llegar donde estoy. ¿Me ha comprendido?- dijo McGonagall con una voz suave, como si tuviese miedo de gritar y alterar a la prefecta.

- Sí señora.

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Hermione. ¿Por qué habían cambiado de color, y por qué se reía ella de aquella forma? Parecía la risa de una loca, de alguien desquiciado. Por primera vez, Harry sintió miedo de Hermione, o de lo que parecía ser ella.

- Pro…Profesora...¿por qué se ríe así?

- Ahora no es momento de preguntas, señor Potter. Vamos, siga retrocediendo, ya casi ha llegado. Sólo unos pasos más y estará a salvo.

- ¿A salvo de qué?

- ¡DE MÍ!- dijo una voz proveniente de la garganta de Hermione pero que no sonaba como la suya.

Con horror, Harry vió cómo el cuerpo de la prefecta se ponía en pie como impulsado por un resorte.

En la cara de Hermione, apareció una perversa sonrisa, y su pelo, antes castaño, ahora era rubio.

- Qui… ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Harry, casi sin voz, de la impresión que sentía por ver todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Alguien poderoso. Soy la Diosa del Caos y la Destrucción. Soy la que habita el Inframundo. Soy la que destruirá tu mundo y os llenará de pesadillas por el resto de la eternidad y nada ni nadie, podrá evitarlo.

- Tú eres… ¿Lori?

- ¡SÍ, YO SOY LORI Y TÚ ERES HARRY POTTER!

- Có… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¡YO LO SÉ TODO, POR ALGO SOY DIOSA. Y TAMBIÉN SÉ OTRA COSA!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡QUE TE QUEDAN DOS SEGUNDOS DE VIDA!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?- dijo Harry más que asombrado, deteniéndose de repente.

- ¡Señor Potter no se pare!- le gritó McGonagall con una voz llena de miedo.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Harry, no sabiendo qué hacer.

- ¡Cuidado Harry!- gritó Minerva.

Demasiado tarde, Lori se había puesto a la altura del ojiverde y le había agarrado del cuello. Ella flotó, elevándole a él también, y al mismo tiempo estrangulándole. Harry hizo intentos por deshacerse de ella, pero no podía, tenía una fuerza impresionante.

Las uñas de las manos de Hermione se alargaron, convirtiéndose en largas y afiladas.

Lori estiró los dedos, haciendo que las larguísimas uñas envolviesen el cuello de Harry. Ella hizo presión y él notó la sangre brotar.

- ¡Dí adiós a tu preciada vida!

- ¡NOOOOO!- gritó la voz de la verdadera Hermione. Y entonces ocurrió algo que dejó a todos los presentes, más que asombrados.

La mano de Hermione cuyas uñas se habían alargado para degollar a Harry, se inclinó hacia abajo y las uñas mortales se clavaron en el estómago de la prefecta.

Lori emitió un potente grito de dolor y desapareció, haciendo que Hermione recuperase su aspecto.

* * *

Tanto Harry como la prefecta, cayeron al suelo. El impacto no fue muy fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente para que ambos se quejasen de dolor.

Con rapidez, tanto Harry, como Minerva y la señora Pomfrey, se pusieron a la altura de la prefecta, cuya boca derramaba sangre, pues los puntos que había recibido ella la noche anterior , en la comisura derecha de los labios, se habían abierto.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él, lleno de preocupación.

- Me…me duele todo.

Minerva la cogió en brazos y la depositó en una de las camas de la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey le curó la herida del estómago, de la boca y también los moratones de los ojos. Seguidamente, cerró la herida de Harry.

- Señor Potter, traiga la tetera...¡deprisa!

En menos de dos segundos, McGonagall echaba unos polvitos en el agua caliente, removiéndolo todo y mojando un trozo de tela en esa especie de infusión, frotando la tela por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás usando Minerva?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

- Es un ungüento purificador.

- ¿Purificador contra qué?- preguntó Harry.

- Contra la magia oscura, señor Potter- respondió Minerva.

- ¿Por qué estaba Lori en el cuerpo de Hermione?- preguntó el ojiverde.

- Porque le encanta hacerme sufrir. No es la primera vez que entra en mí, Harry.

- Señorita Granger, no hable ahora, debe descansar, su cuerpo lo necesita- dijo la señora Pomfrey a la vez que tapaba el cuerpo de la prefecta con una sábana.

- Profesora, señora Pomfrey, les agradezco lo que han hecho por mí pero si no les importa, me gustaría que se fuesen. Quiero hablar con Harry en privado ¿podrían dejarnos solos, por favor?

- Sí, por supuesto señorita Granger, pero antes quiero cerciorarme de que está usted bien- dijo la enfermera.

Hermione se dejó examinar y cuando madame Pomfrey y Minerva consideraron que ella estaba fuera de peligro, les dejaron solos.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti.

- Quiero…que nunca lo olvides, Harry.

- ¿Qué nunca olvide el qué?

- Lo muchísimo que te quiero.

- No lo olvidaré. ¿Por qué te preocupa eso?

- Porque…sé que lo peor… aún está por llegar. Y quiero que tengas claro que, pase lo que pase, **mientras yo sea yo, nunca** jamás, **dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.**

- ¿Por eso te hiciste daño a ti misma?

- Sí…quería protegerte de ella.

- ¿Aunque tuvieras que matarte?

- Sí, **aunque tuviera que matarme**, Harry. Yo **no permitiré** jamás **que te pase nada malo**. No mientras pueda evitarlo de alguna manera.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que te hagas daño ni tampoco que te lo hagan por mi causa!

- Eso no puedes evitarlo, Harry. Siempre habrá algo o alguien que me haga daño, ya sea por tu causa o no.

- Pero Hermione yo…

- Lo sé, Harry, sé que te preocupas por mí, y sé también que no quieres que sufra, pero…debes entender que hay cosas que escapan a tu control, siempre las habrá y esas cosas me harán daño y no quiero que te sientas mal por ello. La vida es así, Harry, está llena de cosas buenas y malas, y también de errores que todos cometemos pero…tal y como me dijo una persona en una ocasión, no importa los errores que cometamos, lo importante es que aprendamos de ellos.

- Es un buen consejo. ¿Quién te lo dio?

- Tu padre.

- Mi… ¿Mi padre?

- Sí, él.

- Has… ¿Has hablado con mi padre?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Anoche, después de la alineación. Él vino a darme un mensaje con respecto a mi misión, lo que me recuerda por otro lado, que debo darte un mensaje de su parte.

- ¿Un mensaje de parte de mi padre, para mí?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- Y… ¿qué es lo que quiere decirme?

- Varias cosas, pero todas se resumen en dos principales, una es que te quiere y la otra que está muy orgulloso de ti.

- Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dijo?

- Sí, todo. ¿Quieres escucharlo?

- Me encantaría.

- Bien, entonces presta atención.

- Lo haré.

- Y no me interrumpas o se me olvidará.

- Me quedaré callado hasta que acabes.

- Aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no te lo digo. Mejor te lo enseño.

- ¿Enseñarme el mensaje?

- Sí, creo que si lo ves, te gustará más.

- ¿Ver el qué, lo que dijo?

- Eso es.

- ¿Tú puedes visionar todo lo que él te encargó que me dijeras?

- No, yo puedo reproducir visualmente mi encuentro con él. Pero sólo te enseñaré la parte del mensaje que me dio para ti.

- Tú… ¿harías eso por mí, me enseñarías a mi padre, me permitirías escuchar su voz?

- Claro que sí.

- Yo…yo…no sé qué decir.

- Pues no digas nada, limítate a escuchar y observar lo que voy a mostrarte.

- Tienes toda mi atención, Hermione.

La prefecta sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo que Harry desconocía.

De repente, justo en medio de ellos, se formó una especie de burbuja transparente. Dentro de ella, se veían dos personas iluminadas por la luz de la luna. Harry no tardó en darse cuenta que esas dos personas eran su padre y la prefecta. Con el corazón encogido de la emoción al ver a James, Harry sintió como una especie de nudo formándose en su garganta.Él tragó saliva y prestó atención, pues ya empezaba a escuchar las voces de los dos.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas algunas de las que me mencionaste antes, de esas cosas que te gustaría explicarle?- decía la prefecta.

- Sería imposible que las recordaras todas.

- Haré un esfuerzo por recordar la mayor parte de ellas, lo prometo.

- Pero…si lo hago… ¿no corremos el riesgo de que Arion se enfurezca?

- No lo creo, porque al fin y al cabo, no estás incumpliendo tu promesa. No estás hablándole a tu hijo, me estás hablando a mí.

- Es verdad, no pensé en eso. ¿Ves como es cierto que eres listísima?

Harry vio cómo Hermione sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo a James. Él también vio la bonita sonrisa que su padre le regalaba a la prefecta.

- Cuando quieras, James.

- Pues…me gustaría que mi hijo supiera lo muchísimo que le queremos su madre y yo y lo orgullosos que nos sentimos de él.

Nos encantaría decirle que no cambie nunca porque tal y como es, nos encanta. Me gustaría explicarle lo importante que es, el amor en la vida de una persona, el tener a alguien que te quiera y al que él quiera. Ya sea un amigo o una pareja, los humanos necesitamos amar y ser amados. También me gustaría contarle cosas sobre las chicas, pero eso me lo reservaré, no creo que te interese oírlas.

Quiero que sepa…que sólo con saber que está en el mundo, me hincho de felicidad. Que no me importa los errores que pueda cometer, porque sé que aprenderá de ellos. Que me encantaría poder defenderle de todo lo que le amenazara o le hiciese daño y que vendería mi alma, si con eso consiguiese besarle y abrazarle.

Quiero que mi hijo sepa, que es el fruto del amor que existe entre su padre y su madre, que es un amor inmenso y que sigue creciendo aunque estemos muertos. Deseo que no dude nunca, de que fue un hijo deseado y muy querido y que lo sigue siendo.

Pero sobre todo, quiero que tenga muy claro, que si no hubiésemos muerto, se habría criado en un hogar lleno del amor más puro. Porque entonces, todo habría sido muy distinto para él, habría sido mejor, mucho mejor.

Harry vio con asombro, cómo lloraba su padre, al igual que Hermione. Seguidamente observó a la prefecta acercarse a James y darle un abrazo a su cuerpo transparente, intentando consolarle. Luego ella le dio un beso en la frente y entonces un gran brillo envolvió el cuerpo de James para luego apagarse y Harry ver con asombro, cómo Hermione lloraba de emoción al ver al que antes había sido tan sólo un espíritu, con un cuerpo sólido.

Harry se rió alegremente cuando vio a su padre abrazar con ímpetu a la prefecta y darle las gracias por haberle dado un cuerpo. Seguidamente le oyó decirle que estaba a su entera disposición para todo lo que ella necesitase y luego los escuchó reír.

Después de eso, el ojiverde ya no vió ni escuchó nada más pues Hermione había hecho desaparecer la burbuja.

Él no supo entonces, lo que ocurrió después de eso, que James le había dicho a Hermione que siempre que ella le llamase, él acudiría, al igual que lo haría Lily si la prefecta la llamaba y que tanto él como ella, sólo serían visibles a los ojos de la prefecta.

Hermione lo había hecho adrede, le había ocultado esa última parte porque no quería que Harry sufriese. Ya que ella creyó que si Harry sabía que su padre y madre acudirían en su ayuda, podría sentirse herido. Porque era muy injusto que ella pudiese contar con la ayuda de James y Lily y él no.

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba ella. Lo que no sabía Hermione, era que se preocupaba por nada, porque a Harry eso no le habría molestado en absoluto. Harry entendía que sus padres querían a Hermione casi tanto como la quería él.

Por otra parte, Harry estaba tan agradecido por lo que ella le había enseñado y se sentía tan feliz con Hermione, que no sabía cómo expresarle todo lo que sentía en aquél momento.

La prefecta le observó con atención durante unos segundos y al ver que no reaccionaba, se preocupó.

- Harry… ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí.- dijo él, casi sin voz.

- Pareces preocupado.

- No…no lo estoy. Lo que estoy es asombrado.

- Entiendo.

- No…no creo que lo entiendas, no creo que puedas entenderlo. No creo que puedas entender lo grande que es.

- ¿Qué es qué?

- Lo que has hecho por mí, Hermione.

- No…no exageres Harry, tampoco fue para tanto.

- ¿Qué no lo fue. NO LO FUE? Hermione por favor ¡por supuesto que lo fue!. ¿Tú sabes lo que significa para mí el que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ver y escuchar a mi padre?

- No pero… puedo suponerlo. Es decir…sabía que te gustaría, por eso lo hice. Además, sé lo mucho que hechas de menos a tus padres.

- ¡Por eso mismo, Hermione! No sabes…no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí lo que has hecho. Es más…yo…no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, Harry.

- ¡Claro que tengo! Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. No sé cómo podría devolverte el favor.

- Un beso estaría bien.

- ¿Y si quiero darte más de uno? Porque la verdad, ahora mismo…me siento tan eufórico y feliz, que podría llenarte a besos. Si me dejas.

- Claro que te dejo. Pero…

- Con cuidado, lo sé.

- No es por ser quejica, Harry, pero de verdad que me duele todo.

- Lo supongo. Aquél hijo de puta te hizo mucho daño.

- No sólo él, Lori también. Cada vez que se mete en mi cuerpo, es como si me lo rompiese en mil pedazos.

- Ella es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

- Sí, y no es de extrañar que lo sea, al fin y al cabo es una diosa.

- Pero tú la vencerás, por algo eres la Elegida ¿no?

- Sí que lo soy, aunque no sé si la venceré, espero que sí.

- Y cuando todo acabe, lo celebraremos.

- Si vivo, te aseguro que pienso montar una gran juerga sólo contigo.

Harry esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

- Varias…y ninguna inocente. Aunque creo que te gustarán.

- ¿Puedo tumbarme contigo?

- Sí por supuesto.

Él lo hizo, colocando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello y hombro de ella. Hermione le acarició el cabello.

- Oye Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste hace días, cuando hablamos de lo que haríamos una vez que terminásemos Hogwarts.

- Ah, lo de… ¿vivir juntos?

- Sí. La verdad es…que hasta que me lo dijiste no me lo había planteado. Más que nada porque no sé si sobreviviré a mi lucha contra Lori, pero sobre todo, porque tampoco tengo claro si nosotros seguiremos juntos cuando acabemos el colegio.

Él levantó la cabeza rápidamente y la miró algo asustado.

- ¿Quieres romper conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Estaría loca si lo hiciera. Tú sabes que yo te adoro.

- Y yo a ti.

- Sólo pensaba…en lo que podría ocurrir si dejásemos de querernos como una pareja.

- Eso nunca ocurrirá, Hermione, al menos por mi parte.

- Nunca digas "nunca", Harry. Nadie sabe lo que puede ocurrir. A lo mejor mañana te encuentras con una chica que te guste más que yo y te enamoras perdidamente de ella.

- Eso no sucederá, así que deja de decir tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías Harry, son cosas posibles!

- Estás rara, Hermione. ¿A qué viene tanta inseguridad, por qué dudas tanto de mí?

- No es que dude, Harry, sólo me planteo posibilidades.

- Posibilidades de qué ¿de que te deje por otra chica?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué piensas así, acaso no te demuestro cada día lo muchísimo que me importas?

- No es eso Harry. Sé que me quieres y sí me demuestras lo que te importo. Pero yo…a veces pienso…qué pasaría si te enamorases de otra persona mejor que yo. Esas cosas ocurren ¿sabes? Incluso entre parejas tan unidas como nosotros.

- Hermione…

- Qué.

- Mírame a la cara.

- Ya lo hago.

- Y escúchame con atención.

- Dí.

- Yo nunca, jamás, ni en sueños, te dejaría por otra chica.

- Pero Harry…

- ¡No me interrumpas!

- Perdona.

- Me cuesta bastante expresar con palabras todo lo que voy a decirte, así que déjame hablar ¿vale?

- Vale.

- Yo nunca, jamás, ni en sueños, te dejaré por otra chica. Estaría más que loco si hiciera algo así. ¡No, no me preguntes por qué, te lo voy a decir! Si yo te dejase para buscar alguien mejor, sería estúpido. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sería imposible y también improbable, que hubiese otra chica mejor que tú. ¡Deja de abrir la boca para hablar, te he dicho que no lo hagas hasta que termine!

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y juntando el pulgar con el índice, los movió sobre sus labios hacia un lado, como si hubiese cerrado una cremallera. Harry la besó en señal de agradecimiento, pero antes de que ella pudiese responderle el beso, él empezó a hablar otra vez.

- Sería imposible y también improbable, que hubiese otra chica mejor que tú y es verdad, Hermione. Es cierto que puede haber chicas más atractivas que tú- ella frunció el ceño- ¡pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten!- pero al oír eso último por parte de Harry, ella volvió a relajarse.

- Lo que intento decirte es que yo…te veo como alguien tan perfecto e insuperable, que todas las demás chicas de este mundo no podrían jamás estar a tu altura y por lo tanto, no me interesan. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Lo que me lleva a la siguiente conclusión, y es…que tú, Hermione Granger, eres la mujer perfecta para mí y no te cambiaría jamás por otra¡aunque esa otra fuese la mismísima Cindy Crawford! Además…dudo mucho que Cindy pudiera conocerme tan bien como me conoces tú, o que supiese comprenderme como tú o que supiese cómo y cuando mimarme o reñirme o consolarme o…darme un beso o un abrazo cada vez que lo necesito. ¡Entiéndelo, Hermione! Para mí eres única y te juro y rejuro que no te cambiaré por otra, porque no necesito otra, no quiero otra que no seas tú. ¿Lo comprendes?

Incapaz de decir algo, presa de la emoción que sentía, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego le dio un beso que dejó a Harry la mar de feliz. Ella le preguntó con la mirada si podía hablar ya, el ojiverde asintió, así que ella hizo el gesto de quitarse esa supuesta cremallera invisible que tenía en la boca, cosa que hizo reír a Harry.

- ¿Sabes una cosa?

- No...¿el qué?

- Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por tener una pareja como tú.

Harry se ruborizó.

- Bueno…gracias.

- ¡Oh, por todos los dioses y diosas, Harry Potter, no me des las gracias y bésame!

Él lo hizo y luego se acurrucó contra su pecho. Ella se quejó un poco, pero no le quitó.

- ¿Molesto, Hermione?

- No, cielo, es sólo que estoy hecha polvo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?

- Cielo. Es…una expresión cariñosa, pero si no te gusta, no lo diré más.

- No…no…sí que me gusta. Es sólo…que nunca nadie…me había dicho cosas de esas.

- Sí bueno…supongo que tus tíos no dicen cosas así.

- Sólo a Dudley, aunque cielo no le dicen, le llaman otras cosas y son la mar de ridículas.

- Siento mucho que lo pases tan mal cuando estás con ellos, Harry.

- Ya pero…al menos es por poco tiempo. Desde que entré en Hogwarts, sólo les veo en verano, ni si quiera voy en Navidad.

- Lo sé¡hey! He pensado que este año, yo tampoco iré en Navidad a visitar a mis padres.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque prefiero quedarme contigo. Además…dentro de 3 días cumplo 17 años y…si no recuerdo mal, en el mundo mágico, esa es la mayoría de edad ¿o eran 18?

- Ahora no me acuerdo, pero me importa poco, la verdad.

- Pues a mí sí me importa, Harry, porque siendo mayor de edad en el mundo mágico, eso quiere decir que tendré ciertos…privilegios.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Podré usar magia fuera del colegio, podré teletransportarme o incluso convertirme en animaga, y además de esas cosas… también podré hacer cosas de adulto, como por ejemplo, alquilar una habitación de hotel para pasar una noche la mar de apasionada con mi pareja.

Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró algo alucinado.

- ¿Tú querrías…serías capaz…es decir, tú y yo haríamos…estás insinuando lo que creo?

- Si lo que tú crees tiene que ver con la palabra sexo, sí, lo estoy insinuando.

- ¡No jodas!

- Pensé que te alegraría saberlo.

- ¡No, si yo me alegro mucho!

- Entonces… ¿por qué me ha parecido que no te gustaba la idea?

- Es que…es que… ¡no me lo esperaba! Bueno…yo…a ver cómo te lo digo…

- ¿Decirme el qué?

- ¡Que me has hecho muy feliz, porque yo también pensaba en eso, pero no sabía cómo planteártelo porque no quería parecer un aprovechado o un pervertido o qué se yo, Hermione! Hace poco que estamos juntos y…bueno, no es que piense que es precipitado, bueno un poco sí, porque pensé que pasaría más tiempo antes de que diéramos ese paso pero igualmente me gusta la idea aunque también me horroriza porque no sé si lo haré bien ya que nunca lo he hecho y… estoy hecho un lío pero aún así quiero y…

- ¡Respira! Jajajaja. Hablabas tan rápido que creí que te ahogarías y por cierto Harry, para no saber cómo decírmelo, me lo has dejado más que claro. ¿Y sabes otra cosa? Te quiero muchííísimo y algún día, haré el amor contigo por eso mismo, porque te quiero.- ella le besó.

- Ah sí¡eso! Olvidé decirlo. Yo también quiero porque te quiero.

- Y Harry…no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo? Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Simplemente lo sé, siento que así será.

- Ya pero…y si…

- Harry, deja de preocuparte, además, yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca y no creo que importe si nos sale bien o mal, pienso que si nosotros no somos buenos, practicaremos hasta que lo hagamos bien. Y eso podría ser divertido. Por otra parte…Creo que debemos planteárnoslo como si fuese un nuevo hechizo que debemos aprender. Aunque no lo trataremos de la misma forma. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte, después de todo, no es que vayamos a hacerlo ya.

- No, claro, ahora no estás en condiciones de algo así.

- La verdad es que no.

- Dijiste… ¿Qué dentro de 3 días será tu cumpleaños?

- Sí...¿por?

- Porque acabo de acordarme de que se me había olvidado y no te he comprado nada.

- No hace falta, Harry. No necesito nada.

- ¡Pero yo quiero regalarte algo!

- Pues regálamelo el día antes.

- ¿El día antes, y por qué no puedo dártelo el mismo día de tu cumple?

- Porque acabo de acordarme que el día de mi cumple, será la batalla final.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho, que el día en que cumpla 17 años, Lori abrirá el portal que traerá el Caos a nuestro mundo mágico.

- ¡Coño!

- Sí, lo sé, es muy fuerte ¿verdad?

- Pues sí. Menudo día para festejar algo.

- Es que no pienso celebrar nada, por eso te dije que si querías regalarme algo, lo hicieras antes de mi cumpleaños.

- Oye Hermione…

- Qué.

- Si todo termina bien, y vives para contarlo… ¿piensas celebrarlo de alguna forma especial?

- Ya te dije antes que sí, pero sólo contigo.

- Emm…considerando que habrás salido de una batalla contra una diosa y que estarás más que herida…tendremos que posponer esa celebración ¿no?

- Es posible.

- Y cuando estés completamente bien y con tus energías y fuerzas al 100, entonces…

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Crees que podríamos…poner en práctica lo que hemos hablado antes?

- ¿Te refieres al sexo?

- Sí, aunque suene demasiado directo, en eso mismo pensaba.

- Supongo que sí, no veo por qué no podríamos. Pero pongo dos condiciones…

- ¿Cuáles?

- Que lo haremos en mi habitación de Prefecta porque allí no entrará nadie sin mi permiso y… la segunda es…que prepares todo a tu gusto, pero de forma romántica.

- Ah, ya. Te refieres a lo que sale en las pelis de amor ¿no? A llenar todo de velas y flores como por ejemplo rosas rojas. ¿Es eso?

- Sí, eso mismo.

- Qué cursi eres.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Para las chicas, la primera vez es muy importante ¿sabes? Por eso nos gusta que nuestra pareja se esfuerce en prepararnos algo especial. Y llenar la habitación de flores y velas no creo que sea mucho pedir, es más, en un sitio como este castillo, no tendrás dificultades para conseguir esas cosas, sobre todo las velas ¡las hay por todas partes!

- ¿Y qué flores te gustan más, cuáles son tus favoritas?

- Los tulipanes blancos.

- Joder…

- ¿Qué?

- Que jamás he visto flores de esas en Hogwarts.

- Será porque no miraste donde debías…

- Pues dime dónde están.

- ¿Recuerdas las clases de Herbología de la profesora Sprout, Harry?

- Sí, eran un latazo.

- ¿Y recuerdas dónde las recibíamos?

- Sí, en el invernadero.

- ¿Y qué hay en todo invernadero, Harry?

- Flores y plantas de todo tipo.

- Entonces… ¿dónde crees que estarán los tulipanes blancos?

- En el… ¿invernadero?

- Premio.

- Pues yo nunca las ví.

- Porque no las tiene donde da las clases, están en otra habitación y para acceder a ella, sólo tienes que pulsar un interruptor en forma de tulipán pequeñito.

- ¿Y tú por qué sabes todo eso?

- Porque soy igual de curiosa que tú y también me gusta cotillear sin que me vean, con la única diferencia de que yo no me paseo de madrugada bajo una capa invisible, lo hago cuando es de día y sin esconderme.

- Pues yo nunca te he visto cotilleando por ahí.

- Ya…ni tú ni nadie, porque procuro hacerlo en las horas libres, cuando todo el mundo está por ahí.

- ¿Horas libres? Pero si tú no tienes horas libres ¡siempre estás estudiando!

- No, te aseguro que no, no siempre estoy estudiando. Y ahora que estoy en lo de Lori, tampoco puedo estudiar a diario. Lo que me recuerda por otra parte, que cuando todo esto acabe, iré retrasadísima. No quiero ni imaginarme suspendiéndolas todas, si me ocurre algo así, me dará un infarto.

- Tú nunca suspenderás todas, Hermione, eres demasiado inteligente.

- No es inteligencia, Harry, sino constancia en el estudio.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey hacía su aparición en la habitación de las camas, encontrándose a Harry y Hermione en una de ellas. La enferma se llevó las manos a la cabeza en señal de asombro y seguidamente le dijo a la prefecta lo que opinaba al respecto.

- ¿No le dije antes, señorita Granger, que se limitase a descansar?

- Eso es lo que he hecho, señora Pomfrey, sólo que acompañada.

- ¿Dónde tiene usted la cabeza, señorita Granger?

- En mi sitio, gracias. Y no se preocupe, no hemos hecho nada de lo que piensa.

- ¿Ah no, entonces por qué están juntos en la misma cama?

- Porque nos apetecía. ¿De qué se extraña? Somos una pareja al fin y al cabo.

- ¡Son ustedes muy jóvenes aún, para acostarse juntos!

- Es que nosotros, no nos hemos acostado juntos en el sentido que usted piensa, señora Pomfrey. Sólo nos hemos tumbado, además, no hace ni media hora que sufrí una posesión...¿cree usted que estoy en condiciones de practicar el sexo con mi novio?

- No.

- Pues entonces deje de pensar cosas raras, porque ya ve que no ha pasado nada.

- Bien, me tranquiliza saberlo. Y ahora, si no le importa, voy a examinarla otra vez. Señor Potter... ¿sería tan amable de abandonar la cama y dejarme hacer mi trabajo?

- Claro, señora Pomfrey, cómo no.

- Gracias.

Una vez que la enfermera hubo examinado a la prefecta, le dio el visto bueno y le dijo que podía irse.

Hermione le dio las gracias por todo y seguida de Harry, abandonó la estancia.

* * *

Mientras Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la habitación de la prefecta, Ron Weasly y Winky, charlaban en la casita de ésta.

- Entonces, ya ha comenzado la cuenta atrás.

- Sí señor, dentro de tres días, Lori aparecerá.

- ¿Crees que ganaremos?

- Eso espero, señor Weasley, la señorita Hermione Granger es muy fuerte, Winky tiene mucha fé en ella, señor.

- Yo también.

- ¿Puede Winky preguntarle una cosa, señor Weasley?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Por qué no le dice usted a la señorita Hermione Granger, quién es en realidad?

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

- ¿Por qué no le dice a la señorita, quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, por qué no le dice que son Arion y Lori?

- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Winky? Mis padres no se llaman así, se llaman Arthur y Molly.

La elfina le miró atentamente, como si quisiera comprobar si mentía o no. Le extrañaba mucho ese cambio de actitud por parte de Ron, pues hacía dos horas que había estado hablando con él y él mismo le había dado una serie de datos, que ella desconocía pero que podían ser muy útiles para Hermione. Decidida a no insistir más, pero a averiguar el por qué de ese cambio, Winky decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

- Winky debe irse ahora, señor Weasley. Debe preparar el almuerzo.

- Entiendo.

- ¿Necesita algo más de Winky, señor?

- No, nada, gracias. Sólo…

- ¿Sí, señor Weasley?

- Dile a **Hermione **que tenga cuidado y que sea fuerte, pero sobre todo…dile que **no debe perdernunca la fe en la vida, ni las ganas de luchar porque si las pierde, estará perdida. Todos lo estaremos.** ¿Se lo dirás?

- Sí, señor, Winky lo hará.

- Bien. Hasta pronto Winky.

- Hasta luego señor Weasley.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Buenas de nuevo¿Os ha gustado el cap? Eso espero.

Bueno, como habréis podido leer, volvemos a retomar el misterio. ¿De qué habrán estado hablando Winky y Ron? Ahhhh Ya lo sabréis más adelante. Os aviso de que ya sólo quedan 4 caps para que termine el fic.

Seguro que muchos de los lectores y lectoras os estaréis preguntando ¿habrá sexo entre Harry y Hermione? Ahhhhhhh No lo diré. Sinceramente, en la vida he escrito una escena de sexo, así que no sé si me atreveré o no. De cualquier manera, aunque no lo describa, si decido poner algo así en el fic, quizás haga una pequeña referencia a eso, ya veré …

Este…voy a responderos los Reviews ¿sí¡Y muchas gracias a todos y todas, porque cada vez me hacéis más preguntas y eso me encanta!

Un beso y hasta el próximo cap. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	27. La memoria de Winky

**Nota de la Autora: **Viernes, 30 de Septiembre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que bien.

AVISO: Este capítulo iba a ser más grande de lo que es, pero he decidido partirlo en dos, lo que producirá que el segundo cap, sea más corto que éste. Así tendréis más material que leer y sobre el que meditar, pero no voy a subir el cap 28 hasta recibir vuestras respuestas a lo que voy a plantearos a continuación.

Como ya os avisé en el cap anterior, quería que el fic tuviera en total 30 caps aunque quizás lo alargue hasta 34. Pero si os soy sincera, tengo material hasta llegar a los 40 caps, sólo que 40 me parece excesivo. Vosotros tenéis la última palabra¿qué preferís, 34 o 40 capítulos? Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto, porque valoro MUCHÍSIMO vuestras opiniones y con eso lo digo todo. Aunque también digo, que el fic está más que terminado en mi cabeza, y coincida o no, con lo que esperáis encontrar, espero que lo apreciéis igualmente.

Sé que hay algunas lectoras que ya llevan tiempo bajándose la música de Buffy, poned "Close Your Eyes" para las escenas tiernas o emotivas de este cap. Si no tenéis aún esa melodía, poned la que más os guste. ;-) RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

- Pensamientos, letra cursiva.

- Negrita, algo importante.

- Letra normal, diálogo.

* * *

**Cap. 27. " La memoria de Winky."**

Harry y Hermione llegaron a la habitación de ella, y no tardaron nada en pasar a su interior.

Una vez en su territorio, la prefecta le pidió que se volteara y, acto seguido, se quitó la túnica que él le había prestado para que ella tapase su desnudez , y seguidamente se puso un albornoz.

- Harry, ya puedes mirar.

- ¿Por qué vas en albornoz?

- Obvio, porque voy a bañarme.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí...¿qué hay de malo?

- ¡Que son las 8 de la mañana!

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que dentro de una hora tenemos clase y ni si quiera hemos desayunado todavía!

- Bueno, pues vete al Gran Comedor y come algo. Yo mientras tanto, me asearé.

- ¿No vas a venir a desayunar conmigo?

- De momento no, necesito ducharme.

- ¿Pero por qué no puedes esperar hasta después del desayuno?

- Porque me siento sucia, Harry, y quiero limpiarme.

- ¿Sucia, de qué hablas? Tu piel está limpia, ni si quiera has sudado en toda la noche.

- Harry, NECESITO bañarme ¿de acuerdo? Y no pienso seguir con esta estúpida conversación.

- No creo que sea estúpida.

- Pues yo sí, no entiendo por qué tienes que cuestionar el por qué deseo bañarme.

- Es que no lo comprendo. Antes en la enfermería, te quejaste de lo mucho que te dolía el cuerpo. Yo pensé que al llegar aquí, lo primero que harías sería dormir un poco.

- Y lo haré, pero cuando vuelva de mi baño.

- ¿Entonces no vas a venir a clase de McGonagall? Es la primera de la mañana y a ti te encantan sus clases.

- Es cierto, pero no voy a ir. A decir verdad, hoy no pienso asistir a ninguna clase.

- ¿Por qué, te encuentras mal?

- Sí, estoy cansada, dolorida y sucia, así que después de mi baño, pienso dormir unas cuantas horas.

- Me quedaré contigo.

- ¡No!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú no debes faltar a las clases, Harry, no debes perder tu ritmo de aprendizaje y mucho menos por mi causa.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Creo que he sido bastante clara.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

- Nada.

- No, algo te ocurre, estás como…enfadada o… no sé, pero te noto rara. Hace unos minutos, no te comportabas así.

- Hace unos minutos, estaba tumbada en una cama, deseando salir de la enfermería y ya que lo he hecho, voy a hacer lo que me apetezca, así de simple.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sí por favor, necesito estar sola un rato. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí. ¿ Puedo pasar a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo?

- Sí.

- Entonces lo haré. Pero procura estar despierta para cuando vuelva ¿vale? Me cuesta mucho despertarte.

- Estaré lista, lo prometo.

Él se acercó para darle un beso, pero ella le esquivó. Eso extrañó a Harry.

- Hasta luego Harry.

Y sin más que decir, el ojiverde abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Justo cuando ella vió cerrarse la puerta, se echó a llorar.

Él tenía razón, a **ella** le ocurría algo, y ese algo se llamaba culpabilidad. Y es que después de lo que ella había pasado con Draco Malfoy, **estaba más que convencida, que había sido la única culpable de que aquél indeseable le hiciera todo lo que le hizo**. Porque ella creía firmemente, que si días atrás, no le hubiese humillado o no se hubiese burlado de él como lo hizo o no le hubiese quemado, él no le habría hecho tanto daño.

**Por supuesto que estaba equivocada**, **porque** **con motivo o sin él, Draco le habría hecho daño ya que él siempre la había odiado**. Pero eso, ella no lo pensaba. Ella creía que se había buscado lo que le había ocurrido y sabía también, que hasta que ella misma no se sintiese bien, no sería capaz de superarlo. Ni si quiera con la ayuda de Harry. Que, Hermione estaba segura, la tendría.

Ella pensó en la suerte que tenía de tenerle como pareja, se alegraba enormemente de amarle y que él la amara pero…sentía también, que su felicidad como pareja, se acabaría.

No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior le avisaba de que ella y Harry, dejarían de estar juntos muy pronto.

Decidida a no pensar más en eso, la prefecta abandonó su habitación y se fue al baño de prefectos. Una vez allí, echó esencia de limón en el agua caliente y se metió dentro.

Hermione se estiró, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared de la piscina, dispuesta a relajarse.

Ella intentó no pensar en nada, quería vaciar su mente de todas las cosas buenas y malas que le habían pasado recientemente, pero no pudo. Parecía que sus recuerdos, sobre todo los malos, no querían abandonarla. Y cuando empezó a revivir en su mente, otra vez, el recuerdo de Malfoy, se escuchó a sí misma llorar de tal forma, que se asustó, pero no por ello cortó el llanto. Al contrario, en el momento en que dejó a las lágrimas salir, parecía que no podía pararlas.

Sus sollozos y lamentos llenaron la estancia, y la sirena que había en el cuadro que estaba justo encima de la enorme piscina, sintió lástima de ella. La criatura movió sus aletas, haciendo ruido para intentar distraer a la prefecta, pero parecía que ella no la escuchaba o no quería escucharla. Decidida a sacar a la humana de aquél terrible estado de tristeza y llanto incontrolable, la sirena cantó y en el instante en que la dulce melodía que ella entonaba comenzó a sonar, Hermione dejó de llorar.

La prefecta escuchó con atención, había algo en aquella melodía que la llenaba de ternura y a la vez, melancolía. No sabía por qué, pero de repente se encontró a sí misma recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Harry, tanto los amorosos, como los amistosos. Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír de una forma dulce y sincera.

La sirena sonrió también, se sentía feliz de estar consiguiendo su objetivo: alegrar a la humana.

Cierto era que los de su raza nunca se habían llevado bien con los humanos, pero aquella adolescente le inspiraba tanta compasión y ternura, que sintió que debía ayudarla de alguna forma. Y de hecho, lo estaba haciendo, porque esa dulce música, estaba entrando por cada tímpano de Hermione. Haciendo que se tranquilizara de tal manera, que incluso estaba empezando a dormirse.

Asustada de que la humana pudiera ahogarse si se dormía, la sirena intensificó el tono de la melodía, y eso ocasionó que la prefecta abriera los ojos. Con un suspiro de alivio al verla despierta otra vez, la sirena dio por terminada su música.

Hermione sonrió aún más, posando su vista en lo alto, donde estaba el cuadro, y le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a la sirena y la bella criatura se rió alegremente a la vez que giraba describiendo un círculo. La prefecta aplaudió entusiasmada y la sirena le guiñó un ojo. Seguidamente le preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le dio las gracias por preocuparse, la sirena movió sus aletas en señal de contento y con la misma, se quedó quieta. Volviendo a adoptar la apariencia de un simple cuadro sin movimiento.

Sintiéndose mejor, la prefecta comenzó a lavarse. Frotó la esponja 5 veces en un mismo sitio, pues quería borrar todo posible rastro de olor que Draco hubiera podido dejar en ella. Se frotó con tantas ganas que su piel se puso roja, pero eso no le importó. Estaba decidida a no oler a Malfoy bajo ningún concepto y si necesitaba limpiarse mil veces en un mismo sitio antes de pasar a otro, lo haría.

Estaba tan obsesionada con quitarse todo posible aroma del Slythering, que no se percató si quiera, de que después de todo el tratamiento que le habían dado la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall, la piel de Hermione olía a cualquier cosa menos a él.

Pero Hermione era de ideas fijas, y ya que había empezado a limpiarse, lo haría a conciencia.

* * *

Una hora después, la prefecta salía de la piscina y se colocaba el albornoz. Cuando estuvo seca, se vistió y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. No había andado mucho cuando se encontró con Winky. Sorprendida de verla por el castillo, la prefecta le preguntó por qué no estaba escondida.

- Winky debía hablar con una persona, señorita.

- ¿Con quién?

- Con el señor Ronald Weasley, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de Ron?

- Winky no es su amiga, señorita.

- ¿Entonces por qué hablabas con él?

- Porque el señor Weasley quería contarle cosas a Winky acerca de la misi- Hermione le cubrió la boca antes de que dijera "ón".

- ¡Shhhhh! Aquí no, Winky, no es prudente. Vamos a mi habitación.

- Sí, señorita, lo que usted quiera.

Una vez dentro de la estancia, la prefecta cerró la puerta con seguro y colocó a la elfina en su cama. Ella se sentó a su lado y se dispuso a escuchar lo que su pequeña amiga tenía que decirle.

- Tienes toda mi atención, Winky.

- Winky quería decirle, que estuvo hablando con el señor Ronald Weasley acerca de su misión, señorita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el señor Weasley tenía datos que comunicarle a Winky, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- Winky no lo sabe, señorita, pero el señor Weasley detuvo a Winky y le pidió a Winky que le llevase a un lugar seguro donde ellos pudiesen hablar y Winky llevó al señor Ronald Weasley a la casa de Winky, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y cuáles fueron los datos que te dió Ron?

- Varios, señorita, y todos ellos valiosísimos para la supervivencia de la señorita Hermione Granger.

- Winky, no quiero parecer antipática, pero dime de una vez, esos malditos datos.

- Winky se los dirá, señorita, no se preocupe. Pero Winky piensa que es mejor que la señorita Hermione Granger los apunte para no olvidarlos.

Hermione cogió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma.

- Estoy preparada Winky.

- Winky le dirá ahora todo lo que él dijo, señorita.

- Puedes comenzar.

- Apunte, señorita, luego Winky le aclarará todo.

- De acuerdo.

**- El futuro está en peligro, la era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el día y la noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la Llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido…podrá detener el proceso.**

- Este mensaje lo conozco, Winky, fue una premonición que según me dijo Harry, emití yo días atrás.

- Winky lo sabe, señorita Hermione Granger, el señor Ronald Weasley se lo dijo a Winky, él también lo escuchó.

- ¿Hay más cosas aparte de ésta?

- Sí, señorita. Winky las dirá ahora.

- Te escucho.

**- Pero si por alguna razón desconocida, el Regalo no cumple su función, sólo en la Elegida, estará la salvación. Pero es importante que ella no dude, que no vacile en su decisión, porque si lo hace, nos llenará de terror. **

**Si todo fracasa y la esperanza se pierde, ya no habrá solución, pues sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor. **

**Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán. De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. **

**La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.**

- Ese mensaje, también lo conozco, es el mismo que me dio el padre de Harry la noche de la Alineación de estrellas.

- Sí, señorita, Winky lo sabe porque el señor Weasley se lo dijo a Winky. Pero…también le dijo a Winky que le preguntase a la señorita Hermione Granger si lo había descifrado ya, y que si no lo había hecho, Winky debía ayudarla. Porque el señor Ronald Weasley le dijo a Winky que en ese mensaje se encontraba la clave de cómo vencer a Lori, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Un momento, todo eso ya lo sabía, lo mismo me dijo James, pero… ¿Por qué Ron habló contigo y no conmigo?

- Winky no lo sabe, señorita, pero Winky cree que el señor Weasley lo hizo porque sabe que Winky es muy útil para la señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Y cómo puede saber eso? Él nunca nos ha visto hablar de la misión y tampoco ha visto ni oído tus profecías.

- Winky lo ignora, pero Winky puede asegurarle, que el señor Weasley sabe todo lo que le ha ocurrido a Winky y también lo que le ha ocurrido a la señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible?

- Porque el señor Weasley, señorita, es muy especial.

- ¿Podrías ser más clara? No te entiendo muy bien.

- Señorita Hermione Granger, Winky cree, que el señor Weasley está poseído sólo que él no lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Winky ha dicho, que el señor **Ronald Weasley alberga en su interior**, **un espíritu**, **pero **el señor Weasly **no sabe que lo tiene**. Por eso, Winky cree que él sabe tantas cosas acerca de la misión de la señorita Hermione Granger y por eso también, Winky piensa, que el señor Weasley quería hablar con Winky para que luego Winky pudiera contarle todo a la señorita.

- ¿Y tú sabes qué espíritu tiene Ron?

- Winky no está segura del todo, señorita Hermione Granger, pero Winky piensa que se trata del espíritu de Loar.

- ¿Loar, y quién demonios es Loar?

- El hijo de Arion y Lori, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO? Eso no puede ser ¡el libro que leí acerca de la historia de Arion y Lori, no decía en ningún momento que ellos tuvieran un hijo y mucho menos que ese hijo muriese!

- Es que el libro no conocía ese dato, señorita, por eso no lo contó.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

- Porque el libro que usted leyó días atrás, señorita, el libro "De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios" fue escrito por la primera bruja que Lori mató, la que era amiga de Arion y luego se convirtió en ángel. Y ella, no conocía la existencia de Loar, por eso no lo mencionó en el libro.

- ¿Y tú por qué lo sabes?

- Porque está en mi memoria, señorita.

- Tu memoria… ¿la que días atrás me dijiste que tenías en la cabeza, esa memoria que gracias a la magia, había almacenado todos los datos que habían averiguado las antiguas Elegidas anteriores a mí?

- Sí, señorita, eso mismo. **Winky tiene en su cabeza una memoria mágica, que sirve para guardar todo lo que acontece con respecto a Lori y a las Elegidas destinadas a luchar contra ella,** señorita Hermione Granger, **y** **esa memoria**, **sirve para** **poder ayudar a la Elegida**, señorita. Y la Elegida es usted.

- Eso lo sé, Winky, me lo dijiste hace días.

- Sí pero…Winky no le dijo a la señorita, cómo podía acceder a la memoria.

- ¿Y cómo puedo?

- Con un hechizo que Winky hará, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Pero…si usas ese hechizo y me enseñas todo lo que tienes en la cabeza… ¿no será peligroso para ti?

- No, señorita, porque lo que Winky le mostrará, será lo relacionado con la misión, pero Winky tiene también otros recuerdos que no tienen nada que ver con Lori o la Elegida, señorita Hermione Granger, por lo tanto, no es peligroso que Winky vacíe parte de su mente, porque aún le quedarán recuerdos a Winky, de todo lo que ella ha vivido desde que nació, señorita.

- Entiendo. Y… ¿cuándo podría ver todos esos recuerdos?

- Cuando la señorita se lo diga a Winky, Winky hará el hechizo.

- Y una vez que yo haya visto todo¿volverás a tener esos recuerdos o los perderás?

- Winky volverá a tenerlos, señorita Hermione Granger, porque los recuerdos están hechizados para que no desaparezcan, ni si quiera si Winky muere, señorita.

- O sea, que si tú por ejemplo, te mueres de repente, los recuerdos de tu memoria mágica, seguirán en tu cabeza aún después de tu muerte.

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, así es.

- Y si por ejemplo, Lori te capturase y quisiera leer tu mente para ver lo que sabes, y sacar provecho de esos recuerdos¿podría hacerlo?

- No, señorita, ella no podría vaciar esos recuerdos de la mente de Winky, ni si quiera si Winky muere, porque esos recuerdos sólo pasan de elfos a elfos y sólo los elfos o elfinas destinados a las Elegidas, pueden mostrarlos.

- Pero si yo soy la última Elegida y se supone por tanto, que soy la destinada a vencer a Lori…Tú serás por lógica, la última elfina destinada a una Elegida ¿verdad?

- Sí, señorita.

- Por lo tanto, tus recuerdos ¿desaparecerán una vez que yo haya cumplido con mi misión?

- Si Winky quiere, sí, se borrarán.

- Entonces… ¿tú eres la única que puede acceder a esa memoria y sacar los recuerdos y datos que alberga en su interior?

- Exactamente, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Quienquiera que fuese el elfo o elfina que diseñó la memoria de esa forma, fue muy inteligente.

- Sí señorita, Winky también piensa así.

- ¿Puedes mostrarme ahora, lo que alberga tu memoria, Winky?

- Sí, señorita, pero Winky debe avisar a la señorita Hermione Granger, que pueden pasar horas, hasta que la señorita lo haya visto todo.

- No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Hoy no voy a ir a ninguna clase.

- Entonces Winky se lo enseñará todo.

- Puedes empezar ahora.

- De acuerdo, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Podré tomar nota de lo que considere importante?

- Por supuesto, señorita, usted puede y debe tomar nota de lo que crea oportuno, pues esta memoria existe para ayudar a la Elegida.

- Genial. Cuando quieras Winky.

La elfina cerró los ojos concentrándose, ella emitió unas palabras que Hermione no entendió pero que supuso estaban en lengua élfica y seguidamente, observó cómo Winky situaba uno de sus dedos índices al lado de una de sus sienes. A continuación, una bola de energía salió de la cabeza de la elfina y se situó en la punta de su dedo índice. Winky hizo que tomase la forma de una enorme burbuja transparente e incolora, y la situó en medio de las dos.

La prefecta observó expectante la neblina que había en el interior de la burbuja, y cuando se disipó, empezó a ver una batalla.

Hermione supuso que era la lucha de una de las anteriores Elegidas contra Lori. Supuso bien.

Lo primero que vió ella, fue una batalla que parecía haber ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo. La prefecta observó con atención el paisaje, y llegó a la conclusión que se trataba de un lugar prehistórico.

Hermione no tardó ni dos segundos en comprender, que lo que veía ante sus ojos, era la batalla que había mantenido Lak contra Lori.

Cuando la Gryffindor vió morir a Rul, se la partió el corazón, pero lloró más aún cuando observó lo mucho que sufría Lak al ser torturada por Lori.

Ella sabía cómo iba a morir Lak, lo había leído en el libro y recordaba que había llorado al leer todo aquello, pero aún sabiendo lo que ocurriría, Hermione lloró muchísimo, pues una cosa era leerlo y otra muy distinta, visionarlo.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Hermione Granger sintió lástima por la primera Elegida.

La neblina cubrió el paisaje y luego se disipó mostrando otro completamente distinto. Por lo que veía, la prefecta supuso que el tiempo había avanzado y que las personas de las visiones, estaban en una época más avanzada. Ella no tardó en percatarse de que estaba visionando otra batalla. La Gryffindor vió morir a la Elegida a manos de la diosa, pero igualmente tuvo éxito, pues amaneció antes de que Lori pudiese abrir el portal y por consiguiente, la diosa tuvo que desaparecer.

Un recuerdo de lo que había leído días atrás en el libro, vino a su mente.

"**_Pero la noche terminó, así como el tiempo de Lori, y el amanecer llegó de nuevo a la Tierra."_**

Lo siguiente que vió Hermione, fue otra batalla. Pero en esta ocasión, la Elegida, había gastado toda su magia interna para crear un potente ataque, lo que provocó que ella muriese y aún así, tuvo éxito, pues Lori desapareció gracias a esa energía.

Los sollozos de Hermione inundaron la habitación y Winky, aún con los ojos cerrados, preguntó a la prefecta si quería que ella se detuviese, pero la Gryffindor le dijo que no, que estaba bien y que siguiera adelante.

La visión volvió a cambiar, mostrando otra época.

Hermione vió otra Elegida, una mujer joven de unos veinte años, con el pelo rojo y los ojos marrones. La prefecta pensó que se trataba de algún familiar de Lily, pues aquella mujer, se parecía mucho a la madre de Harry.

Fue una dura batalla, donde la Elegida sufrió muchísimo. Hermione podía escuchar incluso los gritos de dolor que ella emitía mientras recibía las descargas de energía que Lori lanzaba contra ella. Con su último aliento, la Elegida gritó algo que la prefecta no alcanzó a entender, pero pudo suponer que había invocado un poderoso hechizo, pues una gran energía blanca, salió del interior de su mano e impactó de lleno en el corazón de Lori, haciéndola desaparecer. Cuando la Elegida vió que había ganado, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se quedó quieta, para no volver a moverse.

Hermione lloró más aún.

- ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita?-volvió a preguntar la elfina, con los ojos cerrados.

- No…no me encuentro nada bien, por favor, no me enseñes más muertes, te lo ruego.

- Winky sólo le enseña la verdad, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo más. Dime Winky¿hay alguna Elegida que viviese para contarlo?

- No, señorita, todas murieron.

- Entonces ya he visto suficiente. Puedes volver a guardar tus recuerdos.

La elfina obedeció inmediatamente. Acto seguido, abrió los ojos y se dispuso a escuchar a la prefecta.

- Ha sido duro, pero aún así, te lo agradezco Winky. Ahora tengo una idea mejor de lo que voy a encontrarme cuando luche contra ella.

- No, señorita, no debe pensar así. No debe confiarse.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque Lori nunca ha empleado los mismos ataques, señorita, ella usa un tipo de magia maligna, distinta para cada Elegida.

- Genial…eso quiere decir que vuelvo al principio, sigo sin saber cómo detenerla.

- La señorita Hermione Granger sabe cómo deter a Lori, sólo debe entregarle el Regalo y ella se dará por vencida.

- ¡Eso lo sé, lo que desconozco es qué debo regalarle!

- Algo a lo que debe renunciar, señorita.

¡- Sí, pero qué, qué es lo que tengo yo, que no sea necesario para mí y sí para Lori!

- Algo que está en su corazón, señorita Hermione Granger.

¡- Por todos los dioses y diosas del mundo mágico, Winky, no me estás aportando nada nuevo!

- Winky lo siente, señorita, pero es todo lo que Winky puede hacer por usted.

- ¡Ahhh! Me siento tan frustrada…

- No se preocupe, señorita Hermione Granger, pronto hallará la solución.

- ¡Pronto!. ¿Y cuándo es pronto, cuándo esté frente a Lori?

- Tal vez, señorita.

- ¡Pues vaya noticia más estupenda!

- Winky lo siente, señorita Hermione Granger, siente mucho no saber qué decir para que usted se sienta mejor. Pero Winky siente en su interior, que la señorita entregará el regalo correcto.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues me alegro por ti, yo no estoy tan segura de eso.

- ¿Por qué se siente tan insegura, señorita?

- Porque sé que no tengo futuro.

- ¿Cómo dice la señorita Hermione Granger?

- Dije, que sé ¡que no tengo futuro!

- Se equivoca, señorita, usted tiene un futuro, siempre lo ha tenido.

- Pues yo no lo creo. Porque por lo que he podido ver, todas mis antecesoras murieron en la batalla. Si yo soy la última Elegida, también será la última batalla y presiento que va a ser, la más difícil y dura, de todas las que ha habido. Y siento también, que no voy a sobrevivir a ella.

- Es posible, señorita, que usted muera. Pero aunque así fuese…seguiría habiendo un futuro.

- Ya, claro…si venzo…aunque haya muerto…el mundo estará a salvo y sus habitantes también. ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

- Sí pero no, señorita. Winky intenta decirle a la señorita Hermione Granger, que si la señorita muere…es posible que el mundo se salve, pero sólo si la señorita ha tenido éxito con su Regalo o si ha cometido un acto puro lo suficientemente potente como para sanar al mundo de la maldad de Lori.

- ¡Guay. Eso quiere decir, que aunque salve al mundo, no podré disfrutar de su salvación porque estaré muerta. Cojonudo!

- Winky nota el fastidio en su voz, señorita, pero Winky quiere decirle, que no debe sentirse mal por el hecho de que pueda morir, la señorita Hermione Granger debería sentirse feliz al saber que gracias a su muerte, el mundo puede salvarse.

- ¡Chachi, vamos a celebrar mi muerte ahora mismo Winky. O no! Tengo otra idea mejor. ¿Por qué no dejo que Lori me mate en cuanto me vea, cometo el acto puro siendo un espíritu y todos contentos. No sería eso lo mejor?

- ¡Pero qué está usted diciendo, señorita Hermione Granger, eso es un disparate!

- ¿Ah sí? Pues yo lo veo de lo más lógico. Además, así nos ahorraríamos tiempo, tanto Lori como yo. ¿No crees?

- ¡NO, SEÑORITA, WINKY NO LO CREE. WINKY CREE QUE LA SEÑORITA HERMIONE GRANGER ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADA PORQUE SI LA SEÑORITA VA A LA BATALLA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCHAR NI TAMPOCO DE VENCER, ENTONCES LO QUE HAGA LA SEÑORITA NO SERVIRÁ DE NADA!

- ¿Ah no, y por qué si puede saberse?

- ¡PORQUE **PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO CON EL ACTO PURO, SE HA DE PONER TODO EL CORAZÓN EN ELLO**, SEÑORITA. **Y SI** USTED **NO TIENE FÉ EN **QUE** ESE ACTO PURO **SERVIRÁ**, NO TENDRÁ EFECTO POR MUCHO QUE LO INTENTE!**

- Oh, creo que ahora lo entiendo.

- Winky se alegra, señorita, y Winky quiere disculparse con la señorita Hermione Granger por haberle gritado.

- No pasa nada linda, no tiene importancia.

- Sí la tiene para Winky, señorita, Winky no se sentirá bien hasta que la señorita Hermione Granger la perdone.

- Está bien, te perdono.

- Gracias señorita.

- De nada. ¿Puedes ayudarme ahora a comprender el mensaje de James?

- Sí señorita Hermione Granger.

- Entonces…comencemos. Empezaremos por la primera parte, la de… **Pero si por alguna razón desconocida, el Regalo no cumple su función, sólo en la Elegida, estará la salvación. Pero es importante que ella no dude, que no vacile en su decisión, porque si lo hace, nos llenará de terror. **Bien¿qué quiere decir todo eso?

- Desde donde empieza, hasta salvación, quiere decir que si el Regalo de la señorita no funciona, si no es efectivo, sólo dependerá de la Elegida que el mundo se salve.

- O sea, que tendría que ingeniármelas para encontrar la solución ¿no?

- No, señorita, porque Winky le asegura a la señorita Hermione Granger, que no tendrá que encontrar una solución porque usted sabrá cuál es, con o sin ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda, y quién me ayudaría?

- Arion, Lilian, James, la profesora McGonagall…o cualquier otra persona o espíritu, relacionado con su misión, a la que usted pidiese consejo.

- Ah sí, sé a lo que te refieres. Recuerdo que Arion me dijo que podía invocarle o también llamar a Lily y James para que me ayudasen, incluso me sugirió llamar a Lak si así lo creía necesario.

- Entonces, la señorita Hermione Granger, sabe que puede contar con la ayuda de más de una persona, así que la señorita no debe deprimirse ni tampoco agobiarse, porque ya ve que no está sola.

- Es cierto, no lo estoy. ¿Tú también me ayudarás?

- No lo dude, señorita, Winky estará junto a usted hasta el final o hasta que la señorita Hermione Granger quiera. Winky le asegura a la señorita que hará todo lo que esté en su poder, para ayudarla a tener éxito.

- Gracias preciosa, ahora me siento mejor.

- Winky se alegra de oírlo, señorita.

- Pasemos a la segunda parte, la de…** Pero es importante que ella no dude, que no vacile en su decisión, porque si lo hace, nos llenará de terror. **

Creo, que esa parte se refiere a que sea lo que sea lo que yo decida usar o emplear, para destruir la maldad de Lori, debo hacerlo de forma segura, porque si no estoy convencida, no tendrá efecto. Creo que es igual a lo que me dijiste sobre el acto puro, Winky, debe de ser algo que salga de mí, porque yo lo quiera entregar, y no debo arrepentirme porque si lo hago, no dará resultado. ¿Es correcto?

- Sí señorita, todo es correcto.

- Vale, siguiente parte… **Si todo fracasa y la esperanza se pierde, ya no habrá solución, pues sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor. **

Esto tiene que ver con la parte anterior ¿verdad? Con la de "no dude, no vacile en su decisión porque si lo hace nos llenará de terror". Pienso que se refiere a que ocurra lo que ocurra, yo no debo perder la esperanza ni la fe en ganar, porque si no estoy convencida de que puedo vencer, y pierdo las ganas de seguir luchando contra ella, entonces todo estará perdido. ¿Es eso?

- Algo así, señorita Hermione Granger. Esa parte se refiere más que nada a que lo que usted decida hacer, usar o entregar, debe de hacerlo con fe, porque si usted lo da sin creer en ello, entonces no tendrá un efecto positivo sino negativo y eso sería terrible para el mundo. Sin embargo, si usted ha entregado ese algo, con la esperanza de que sea efectivo, tendrá éxito. Por eso es que dice "sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor." Con esas palabras le están avisando de que usted sólo debe creer en sí misma y en lo que entregará, ya que si lo hace, ni si quiera Lori podrá detenerla.

- Ah, ahora lo comprendo mejor, gracias Winky.

- De nada señorita. Por favor, continúe.

**- Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán.** Bueno, esta parte está bastante clara, no necesito explicaciones. Pasaré a la siguiente…** De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. **Sí…corresponde a lo que hemos hablado antes. Todo se resume en que debo tener fe y creer en mis poderes.

- Sí, señorita, por favor, continúe, ya queda menos.

**- Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. **Umm…me parece…que entiendo también esta parte. Creo que lo que quiere decir, es que en el instante en que yo vea que la maldad de Lori ha desaparecido, me sentiré bien conmigo misma y dejaré de sufrir. Claro, porque estaré en paz. Seré feliz por haber cumplido con mi misión.

- La señorita Hermione Granger está equivocada.

- ¿Sí, en qué?

- En la interpretación de esa frase, señorita. No puede deducir su significado así, porque esa frase tiene relación con la que le sigue. Por lo tanto, Winky recomienda a la señorita Hermione Granger, que lea las dos frases juntas.

- Vale. **Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. **Lo siento Winky, pero creo que la que está equivocada eres tú, para mí, estas dos frases vienen a decir lo mismo "cuando todo acabe, sólo habrá paz y silencio".

- No, señorita, Winky le asegura que no es así. Lo mejor será que diga toda la última parte junta, incluso la parte que aún no ha leído.

- Bien. **Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.**

- ¿Así?

- Sí, señorita, así.

- Entonces…todo esto quiere decir…según lo que me has dicho…que…cuando la tierra quede en silencio no será porque todo esté en paz, sino porque haya… ¿un peligro mayor?

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, exactamente. Y ese peligro mayor, no afectará sólo a la tierra, también a usted.

- ¿Eh?

- Winky intenta explicarle a la señorita, que usted dejará de sufrir y tener miedo cuando vea que la maldad de Lori se habrá terminado, pero eso no quiere decir que el peligro haya pasado porque no será así. A lo que se refiere, es que usted estará en un serio peligro.

- Pues no veo el peligro por ninguna parte¿qué tiene de peligroso el silencio?

- ¿Nunca ha escuchado, señorita Hermione Granger, un dicho que dice "el silencio es el grito más fuerte"?

- No…hasta ahora no lo había oído.

- Pues ese dicho existe, señorita, y para que usted entienda su significado, Winky le pondrá un ejemplo.

- Está bien, te escucho.

- ¿ Tiene la señorita, algún familiar joven, por ejemplo un niño pequeño?

- Sí, tengo tres primos. Uno tiene 6 años, y los otros dos, tres, porque son gemelos.

- Bien. Ahora escuche, señorita Hermione Granger, escuche atentamente.

- Dí.

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen todos los niños pequeños?

- ¿Jugar?

- No, señorita, ruido.

- ¿Ruido?

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, todos los niños y niñas pequeños, hacen ruido. Son ruidosos por naturaleza, el ruido que ellos provocan es lo que hace entre otras cosas, que sus padres estén atentos a ellos y sus acciones.

- Ah sí, entiendo por dónde vas.

- Winky se alegra. Pero Winky también quiere plantearle otra cosa, señorita.

- Cuál.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando los niños se callan?

- Nada, simplemente que todo queda en silencio.

- Exactamente. Y…para un padre o madre, acostumbrado a escuchar el ruido que hacen sus hijos cuando lloran, ríen o juegan, si de repente ese ruido deja de existir y todo queda en silencio… ¿qué es lo que sentirá ese padre o esa madre?

- ¿Inquietud?

- ¡Sí, señorita, inquietud!. ¿Lo entiende ahora?

- Un momento… ¿quieres decir, que cuando hay mucho silencio es como un aviso de que algo grave está ocurriendo o va a ocurrir?

- No, señorita Hermione Granger, Winky quiere decir, que el propio silencio, es un grito de aviso de que ya ha ocurrido algo.

- ¡No te entiendo Winky, de verdad que no!

- ¡Pero si está muy claro, señorita, lo que Winky intenta explicarle es que esa parte de la profecía que habla sobre el silencio y la falta de temor, es un claro aviso de que usted no estará bien. Es decir, que aunque la tierra se haya salvado, usted no lo habrá hecho!

- ¡Un momento, eso no tiene sentido! Si soy yo la que ha encontrado la salvación ¿por qué no podré salvarme. Por qué puedo estar en peligro?

- ¡Porque usted no tendrá miedo, no sufrirá!

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- ¡Sí, señorita, lo es!. ¿NO lo entiende?

- ¡NO!

- ¡PUES ESTÁ MUY CLARO, SEÑORITA HERMIONE GRANGER, ESTÁ CLARÍSIMO!

- ¡PUES PARA MÍ ESTÁ MÁS OSCURO QUE LA NOCHE, WINKY!

- ¡SEÑORITA! Esa parte…quiere decir que cuando usted deje de sentir miedo y dolor, será porque no sentirá nada. Y cuando una persona humana como usted, pierde sus sensaciones o sentimientos¡es como si se convirtiera en un vegetal!

- Entonces…aunque la tierra se salve… ¿Yo no lo haré, porque seré una persona en apariencia pero que tendrá nada por dentro?

- Algo así, señorita. Piense en ello detenidamente ¿quiere?

- Sí, lo haré.

- Winky repetirá ahora, la última parte de la profecía, y le explicará todo más claramente, para ver si sirve de algo a la Elegida.

- Bien.

**- Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. **¿Lo ve? Usted no sentirá nada, será como si fuese una muerta en vida, a eso se refiere. Usted no sufrirá, no tendrá miedo, no sentirá…y no sentir…no es bueno.

**La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. **

El mundo estará en calma, en apariencia eso es bueno, sí, pero en el mundo mágico NADA ES LO QUE PARECE.

Todos estaremos callados, no hablaremos, no seremos capaces, sobre todo las personas o seres que como yo, apreciamos y queremos a la Elegida. Estaremos tan afectados por su estado, señorita, que no seremos capaces de decir nada, por eso dice la profecía "la voz no se escuchará". Y es cierto, pues ni usted ni tampoco nosotros, seremos capaces de hablar, estaremos como se suele decir "mudos de la impresión."

**Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. **¿Lo ve, señorita Hermione Granger? La propia profecía dice que eso no es bueno.

**Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. **O sea, señorita, que, como le dije antes, "El silencio es el grito más fuerte" por eso gritará y nadie lo escuchará, pero los que como yo, conocemos el dicho, sentiremos en nuestro interior que algo no va bien, y estaremos alerta.

**Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación. **Y esta última frase, señorita Hermione Granger, quiere decir, que para salvarla a usted, alguien o algo, tendrá que exteriorizar algún tipo de emoción lo suficiente poderosa, como para poder recuperar a la señorita y devolverla a su estado normal.

- Una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.- repitió Hermione, intentando asimilar el significado de todo eso.

- Sí, señorita, una emoción. Una muy fuerte y también que sea pura.

- Salida del interior…el interior… ¿qué es lo que está en el interior de las personas, que és lo que alberga las emociones? El corazón ¿verdad?

- Efectivamente, señorita Hermione Granger, eso es.

- Entonces…es…como si yo estuviera hechizada, y no fuese capaz de reaccionar a menos que algo o alguien, hiciese algo de corazón para poder romper ese hechizo que me aprisionará ¿es eso Winky?

- Sí, señorita, por fin lo ha entendido.

- Pero ese algo no es un acto puro ¿no? Es una emoción.

- Sí, así es. Pero las emociones, señorita, pueden ser actos.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, por ejemplo, una emoción puede ser la compasión ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Y la compasión puede convertirse en un acto si una persona ayuda a otra que lo necesita, o si una persona perdona a otra que lo merezca. Por lo tanto, la compasión es algo que siente la persona, que tiene dentro del corazón, en el interior de su cuerpo, y que lo hace salir afuera. Ella lo exterioriza y luego lo convierte en un hecho cuando aplica esa compasión a otra persona que la necesita.

¡JODER, AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO, WINKY, TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE!

- Ahhh-suspiró la elfina- menos mal, señorita Hermione Granger, Winky se siente bien, se siente feliz.

- ¡Toma, y yo! Menudo peso se me ha quitado de encima.

- Winky se alegra de que así sea, señorita.

**- Conclusión **de toda la profecía en sí: **Primero**, tengo que **entregar el Regalo** para que Lori se de por vencida.

**Segundo, si el Regalo no funciona, **entonces tengo que **hacer algo para detener la maldad de la diosa**.

**Tercero,** lo que haga, debo **hacerlo con fe** en mí misma **y en que tendrá resultado** porque si no, todo se irá a la mierda.

**Cuarto**, una vez que el mundo esté a salvo, me **pasará algo** **que** me** dejará** como una especie de zombie, sólo que no me dará por comerme a nadie, sino que me quedaré **como muerta**, **y** estaré tan mal que no podré hablar o expresar nada por mucho que lo intente y **la única forma de que** yo me ponga buena y **vuelva a ser como era, será que algo o** **alguien, haga algo bueno** por mí **y** ese algo **debe de hacerlo de corazón porque si no, no tendrá resultado**.

¿Todo correcto, Winky, es tal y como lo he resumido?

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, es exactamente así.

- Guay. Me alegro.

- Winky también.

- ¡Espera un momento!

- ¿Qué, señorita, qué es lo que ha olvidado?

- ¡Nada! Simplemente acabo de acordarme de algo que leí en el libro.

- ¿A qué se refiere la señorita Hermione Granger?

- A algo…que el libro decía sobre…cuándo se acabaría el odio de Lori, por Arion.

- ¿Uh?

- Winky…verás, cuando leí el libro, recuerdo una parte en la que se relataba cómo murió Lori y todo lo que elle le dijo a su marido antes de morir. Recuerdo claramente que las últimas palabras de Lori a Arion fueron…**" hasta que el día y la noche se junten y la última lágrima sea vertida, mi odio por ti y tu Mundo Mágico, no desaparecerá." **

Ese mensaje…está como en clave, pero creo que entiendo lo que significa. Creo que lo que quiere decir es que ella, necesitará ver ALGO EXTRAORDINARIO para poder perdonar a Arion y dejar de odiar al mundo mágico. Imagino que ese algo, tendrá relación con ella o conmigo, porque al fin y al cabo, las dos estamos relacionadas, pues somos enemigas.

Pero…según la frase del libro, ella necesitará ver al día y la noche juntos…científicamente, eso sólo es posible cuando el sol y la luna se unen, o sea, cuando hay un eclipse, pero eso no puede ser, pues un eclipse no tiene por qué afectar a Lori. Entonces…el día y la noche, no tienen por qué ser el sol y la luna, puede que sean actos, o incluso personas…

- Ahora es Winky la que no entiende nada, señorita.

- Pero si es muy fácil, verás…el lenguaje de los libros, el literario, suele ser enrevesado por regla general. La mayoría de las veces tiene un doble sentido, un sentido figurado, por lo tanto, debemos interpretar, tal y como tú me dijiste antes, que **en el mundo mágico nada es lo que parece**.

Lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que el día y la noche juntos no es algo físico como un eclipse, sino que es algo figurado. Es decir, puede que lo que se unan sean dos fuertes emociones, que por naturaleza sean contrarias, pero que igualmente se complementen. Por ejemplo, el amor y el odio. Siempre se ha dicho que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso ¿verdad?

- Sí señorita.

- Y…en el mundo mágico… ¿qué personas hay que sientan amor y odio a la vez?

- Arion y Lori.

- ¡EXACTAMENTE! Luego la cosa está clara. Lori quería decir que ella no perdonaría a su marido, hasta que ella misma viera que no tuviese otra opción que concederle el perdón.

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, eso es posible pero… ¿qué tiene que ver entonces, la última lágrima vertida?

- No lo sé aún, pero puede que tenga relación con lo que siente Lori por Arion. Puede que esa última lágrima la derrame ella, o quizás él, al fin y al cabo, Arion lleva sufriendo miles de años, por el odio que siente ella hacia él. Y es que él la sigue amando a pesar de todo, y sufre mucho cada vez que intenta hacerla entrar en razón y ver que ella se ríe, burla o le rechaza.

- Oh, Winky no sabía eso, señorita, pero Winky entiende que lo que la señorita Hermione Granger está exponiendo, puede ser posible.

- ¡Claro que sí, todo es posible en el mundo mágico, Winky!

- Sí, señorita, así es.

- ¿Repasamos la primera profecía, Winky, la que según Harry y Ron, emití yo?

- Sí, Winky está preparada.

- Bien, comenzaré a recitarla…** El futuro está en peligro, la era del Caos se aproxima. **Eso lo entiendo, paso a la parte siguiente…

**Cuando el día y la noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. **¡Coño, esto es un lío! Vamos a ver, si Lori y Arion son el día y la noche, si se juntan y uno de ellos derrama su sangre…el portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán ¿quiere esto decir entonces que ellos no deben unirse porque provocarán el fin del mundo?

- No, señorita Hermione Granger, no es así.

- ¿Entonces cómo es?

- Eso quiere decir que ocurrirá algo que no tendrá nada que ver con ellos dos, señorita.

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué estás tan segura de eso?

- Porque Loar se lo dijo a Winky.

- ¿Loar, te refieres a Ron?

- No, al señor Weasley no, al hijo de Arion y Lori, señorita.

- El hijo de Arion y Lori, según tú, es Ron.

- No, señorita Hermione Granger, Winky nunca dijo eso. Winky dijo, que el señor **Ronald Weasley tiene en su interior, al espíritu de Loar, sólo que él no lo sabe.** Winky estuvo hablando con el señor Weasley dos horas antes de que usted y Winky se viesen.

Winky puede asegurarle, que hubo ocasiones, en que Loar aparecía y decía cosas útiles a Winky pero luego, Winky le preguntaba al señor Ronald Weasley sobre esas cosas y él aseguraba no saber nada. Winky sabe que él era sincero porque veía la verdad en sus ojos azules, señorita. Por eso, Winky cree que cuando Loar aparece y dice cosas, el señor Weasley no es consciente de ellas.

- Entiendo.

- Por lo tanto, el señor Weasley es muy importante para la misión de la Elegida, aunque él no sea consciente de eso, señorita.

- ¿Crees que él participará en la lucha?

- Winky no lo sabe, señorita Hermione Granger, pero es muy posible que así sea. Al fin y al cabo, Loar puede considerar oportuno intervenir en ayuda de su madre o de su padre, si es que ellos están en la batalla.

- ¿Y por qué querría Loar ayudar a su madre si lo que ella quiere no es nada bueno?

- Porque puede que ella necesite su ayuda, señorita Hermione Granger. Imagine que ella está herida, o que Rak viene y le hace algo, él podría correr en su ayuda.

- O sea, que voy a conocer a otro espíritu.

- Sí, señorita, puede que sea así, o puede que no. A lo mejor Loar no aparece como espíritu, es posible que **Loar** use el cuerpo físico del señor Weasley, para luchar y defender a Lori. Eso no le costaría trabajo pues él **sabe**, **que** el señor **Ronald Weasley no es consciente de su presencia cuando **Loar** usa su cuerpo.**

- Comprendo. ¿Seguimos con la profecía?

- Sí.

- ¿Podemos releer otra vez esa parte?

- Sí, señorita, como usted quiera.

**- El futuro está en peligro, la era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el día y la noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. **

- Esa parte, puede referirse, como ya le dijo Winky, a que algo ocurrirá ajeno a Lori y Arion, que provocará la apertura del Portal, señorita.

- Aunque no tenga que ver con ellos dos juntos¿puede tener relación con alguno de ellos, por ejemplo con Lori?

- Sí, señorita. Winky piensa que es así.

- ¿Cuál es tu idea clara?

- Que esa premonición o profecía, quiere decir, que Lori hará algo para abrir el portal. Aunque no activarlo, porque para eso, necesita la Llave. Y la Llave es lo único que le falta, porque está en el interior de algo, pero ella no sabe en qué, y esa Llave aparecerá cuando alguien ajeno a Lori quiera activar el portal.

- Correcto, señorita Hermione Granger.

- O sea, que es posible que Lori logre abrir el portal, pero estaremos a salvo mientras la Llave no cumpla su función.

- Sí, señorita.

- ¿Leo ahora la última parte de la profecía?

- Sí.

**- Si la Llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido…podrá detener el proceso. **¡Ya está, lo tengo! Yo estaba equivocada, esta profecía o premonición mía, no tiene nada que ver con la unión de Lori y Arion, tiene que ver con la apertura del portal, y ese portal lo abrirá la diosa, pues al final dice que se debe usar el Regalo para desactivarlo ¡y el Regalo debo entregarlo yo!

- Muy bien, señorita Hermione Granger, por fin lo ha comprendido. Como ve, son dos profecías distintas. Una para guiarle sobre lo que debe hacer durante la batalla y la otra, para decirle qué hacer tras la apertura y activación del portal.

- ¡Genial, genial, ya sé más cosas, ya tengo más datos. Biennnnn. Prepárate Lori, porque no me pillarás desprevenida. Yuuhh!

- La señorita está muy contenta.

- ¡Ya te digo! Es que…en fin, después de tantos días en la incertidumbre, con cosas sin aclarar y comprender¡ya era hora de que se me despejasen algunas ideas. Y todo gracias a ti Winky! Me siento tan feliz que podría comerte a besos.

La elfina se ruborizó y agachó las orejas de manera tímida.

- ¡Te quierooooo! – gritó eufórica la prefecta.

Hermione le dio un sonoro beso en la cabeza. Seguidamente la cogió en brazos y se puso a bailar con ella, canturreando mientras vueltas por toda la habitación.

- ¡Qué divertido, señorita!

De repente, la prefecta se detuvo.

- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Hermione Granger?

- Sí, acabo de acordarme de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- De la parte de la primera profecía que habla sobre la sangre. Dice…que **se debe verter la sangre**…pero… ¿de quién?

- De alguien cercano a la Elegida, señorita, alguien a quien ella estime mucho.

- ¿Harry?

- Él, el señor Weasley, la profesora McGonagall o…

- ¿Tú?

La elfina asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué sangre?

**- Porque siempre tiene que ser sangre**, señorita. **En todo ritual de magia oscura, se usa la sangre de alguien**.

-¿Y cómo puedo evitar que ella desangre a quien sea? No sé a quién quiere desangrar.

- Winky tampoco lo sabe, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Entonces qué hago?

- Esperar a que Lori se presente e intentar vencerla antes de que haya abierto el portal, señorita.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo?

- Entonces deberá ofrecerle el Regalo, una vez que el portal esté abierto o activado, en el caso de que la Llave lo haya puesto en funcionamiento.

- Hay algo que no entiendo Winky. Si el portal se abre, las dimensiones se fundirán, eso quiere decir que el mundo del Caos y el nuestro se unirán ¿verdad?

- Sí, así es, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no se activa el Portal si ya se ha abierto?

- Porque el Portal puede abrirse para unir los dos mundos, pero no liberará su energía destructiva hasta que haya entrado en funcionamiento y eso sólo ocurrirá si la Llave lo activa.

- ¿Y cómo lo activará?

- Entrando en contacto con él, señorita. **En el momento en que ese algo o alguien que posea la Llave, entre en el Portal o desee que el mundo se destruya, el Portal se activará y la destrucción total comenzará.**

- Joder…

- Sí, señorita Hermione Granger, es muy duro.

- Durísimo. Y…una vez que la destrucción total comience, no habrá forma de detenerla a menos que yo o cualquier otra persona de alma pura, cometamos un acto puro ¿verdad?

- Eso es, señorita.

- McGonagall me dijo una vez, que Harry era un alma pura. Pero…si él no debe actuar en la batalla, porque podría romper el equilibrio¿quién más aparte de mí, podría cometer ese acto puro?

- Winky podría hacerlo, la Vigilante de la Elegida también, incluso los espíritus de James y Lilian podrían, señorita Hermione Granger, todos ellos son almas puras.

- Lo sé, sé que lo son, y que tú también lo seas, es algo que no me sorprende. Aunque seas una elfina, eres una de las personas más buenas que he conocido nunca.

- Gracias, señorita.

- No me las des, es la verdad.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?-preguntó la prefecta.

- Hermione, soy Ron. ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Un momento, en seguida te abro! Winky…

- Sí señorita, Winky desaparecerá y le dejará privacidad con el señor Ronald Weasley.

- Buena chica. Te prometo que luego te llamaré. Y Winky…

- ¿Sí?

- Vayas a donde vayas, no se te ocurra ir a las cocinas, recuerda que tu casa y mi habitación, son los únicos lugares seguros para ti, son las únicas zonas donde Lori no puede verte y por si se te olvidó, ella intenta matarte, así que…no le des ocasión de poder hacerlo mientras yo no esté presente para protegerte ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, señorita Hermione Granger, Winky se esconderá en su casa, no se preocupe por Winky, Winky estará a salvo.

- Bien.

Hermione le acarició las orejas y tras un ¡PLOP! La elfina desapareció.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Acerca de la música de Buffy, os voy a nombrar las melodías que yo considero más adecuadas para lo que queda de fic, tanto de Christopher Beck, como de Robert Duncan (compositor de la banda sonora perteneciente a la 7ª y última temporada de Buffy). Tomad nota, y así podréis descargároslas si os apetece (espero que lo hagáis, porque de verdad, que para ciertas escenas, son más que recomendables.)

¿Cómo debéis bajaros las canciones? Bien, si tenéis como yo, el programa Emule, sólo tenéis que iros a "Buscar", escribir en el cuadradito blanco "Christopher Beck" o " Robert Duncan" y seleccionar en la parte de "Tipo", la categoría "Audio". Luego le dais a "Comenzar" y os saldrán todas las melodías que estos dos grandísimos compositores, crearon para la serie.

**Melodías recomendadas:**

**Christopher Beck: **

1) "Close Your Eyes" (Tema de Angel y Buffy). Es una melodía preciosa que tiene algo de melancólico, para las escenas románticas,

es más que adecuada.

Siguientes Melodías:

Aftermath, Love is forever, Lovers Walk (Loneliness of Six), Moment of happiness, Sacrifice, Dublin, Class Protector, Deliverance, Resurrection (When she was bad), Massacre, Faith's End, Vision of Jenny, As Angel becomes, Dreaming Of (Amends), The beginning of the End, y por último, Remembering Jenny.

SOBRE TODO, "CLOSE YOUR EYES", Y "SACRIFICE" NO DEBEN FALTAR EN VUESTRA LISTA.

**Robert Duncan:**

- Chosen ( Short Version) o (Long Version), Every Girl a Slayer, Sleeper, Kissed to Life (Willow and Kennedy Love Theme),

Hell School & The Prokaryote Stone (viene genial para la batalla final), The Final Fight y por último, Slayer's Elegy (si no la encontraseis en Robert Duncan, buscadla en Christopher Beck).

**Nerf Herder:**

Compositor del tema principal de la serie Buffy The Vampire Slayer. La melodía se llama "Buffy The Vampiro Slayer theme" y existe en dos versiones, una larga y otra corta, descargaros la que mejor os parezca.

Bueno, hasta ahí, todo lo que quería comentaros. Ya no me enrollo más, sólo me queda por deciros, que para avisaros de las canciones en cada escena, os pondré símbolos, porque paso de poneros un paréntesis en medio de un diálogo y así cortaros el hilo.

Perdonad por favor, el que me haya alargado tantísimo pero es que ¡tenía mucho que deciros! Me comprendéis ¿verdad? ;-)

¡ UN BESO INMENSO A TODOS Y TODAS VOSOTROS/AS! RAkAoMi.

PD: Si alguno de vosotros/as no tiene ningún programa musical para descargarse la música, y aún así quiere las melodías que os he recomendado, que me mande un email y yo misma se las enviaré como archivo adjunto. ¿OK? ;-)


	28. Loar

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado, 8 de Octubre de 2005.

Así que 40 caps¿eh? Vale, que conste que sois vosotros los que lo habéis decidido, luego que no se queje nadie de que el fic se le está haciendo demasiado largo ¿Ok? ;-)

IMPORTANTE: A ver, ya que Flor-Black me ha planteando una cuestión acerca de la negrita, voy a aclararlo, por si alguno más de vosotros aparte de ella, se preguntaba lo mismo o algo parecido. ¿Por qué la negrita, si después de todo, lo que no está en negrita no altera el significado de la frase? O mejor, lo plantearé de otro modo. ¿Por qué no sólo la negrita y quitar el resto?

Bien, voy a contestar a eso. Uso la negrita única y exclusivamente para que sepáis cuáles son los datos importantes en cada cap. Ahora bien, si como a Flor, os resulta molesta la negrita, deberíais habérmelo dicho hacía tiempo, y yo habría buscado otro modo de indicaros las cosas. Por otro lado, también os digo que hay datos que no están señalados en negrita y aún así, algunos os fijáis en ellas, cosa que me alegra mucho. Así que conclusión: si os resulta molesta la negrita, lo siento mucho, pero ya a la altura que estamos en el fic, no pienso dejar de usarla. Siempre tenéis la alternativa de no leerla. Lo que no voy a hacer, a la altura que estamos de fic, es cambiar mi dinámica. Al fin y al cabo, yo no obligo a nadie a que lea mi historia ni tampoco a aceptar mi manera de escribirla o lo que pueda usar en ella (como la negrita). Y no, no estoy enfadada ni molesta, simplemente os digo mi sincera opinión. De todas formas, os agradezco enormemente que sigáis mi fic y también que me comentéis vuestras impresiones. Un beso a tods. RAkAoMi.

* * *

MÚSICA RECOMENDADA:

- Descargaros una última melodía de Christopher Beck (Buffy The vampire Slayer), llamada "Kissed to life (Willow and Kennedy theme).

- Descargaros también, dos melodías de la banda sonora de "The Princess Bride" (La princesa prometida), que son:

- Once upon a time.

- I will never love again.

Son divinas y la mar de románticas, os lo aseguro.

DESCARGAROS UNA RECOPILACIÓN DE LA MEJOR MÚSICA DE BUFFY, DE LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA A LA SÉPTIMA Y ÚLTIMA, EL ARCHIVO SE LLAMA:

- Christopher Beck & Robert Duncan-Buffy Season 2-7-(KMN Score Remix-20min45sec)

* * *

Simbología:

Para qué, ya la conocéis de sobra.

CANCIONES RECOMENDADAS PARA ESTE CAP:

**CHRISTOPHER BECK:**

- Remembering Jenny.

- Dublin.

- Close Your Eyes.

**¿Cuándo usar la música?**

Cuando queráis, pero permitidme que os recomiende "Close Your Eyes" para la escena que hay casi al final del fic.

Si ya tenéis "Kissed to Life" o "Close your Eyes", ponedla cuando leáis "Shhhh…tranquila, no tengas miedo…" y continuad escuchándola hasta que el cap termine.

¿Qué se os acaba antes del final del cap? Pues ponedla otra vez.

¿Por qué os recomiendo esta melodía, es que hay una escena romántica? Sí, podríamos definirla así.

¿Es una escena Hermione Harry? Puede que sí o puede que no, ya lo averiguaréis.

En cualquier caso, por favor, seguid mi sugerencia, os aseguro que si lo hacéis, usando la música que os he recomendado, la escena os va a encantar. Os va a transmitir una serie de cosas…que quizás no notaríais si la leyeseis sin música.

¿Y si no tengo esa melodía, qué hago? Os preguntaréis algunos… Poned otra que os guste, pero es imprescindible que sea una música tierna ¿Ok?

Y ahora me callo, y os dejo con el cap. ¡Que lo disfrutéis! Un beso fuerte, nos vemos en los Reviews. ;-)**

* * *

**

**Cap. 28. "Loar"**

La prefecta no tardó en abrir la puerta.

- Hola Ron. Por favor, pasa.

- Gracias.

Hermione cerró la puerta y llevó a Ron hasta su escritorio, donde ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Y bien, por qué no estás en clase?

- Tenía ganas de verte. Harry me dijo que estabas cansada, sólo quería saber si estabas bien.

- Ah, sí, eso…eh…estoy bien. Simplemente es falta de sueño, no te preocupes.

- ¿Otra vez te has quedado estudiando hasta las tantas de la noche?

- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, pero agradezco que te preocupes por mí.

- Yo siempre me he preocupado por ti.

- Y yo por ti. Pero…interesarte por mi salud no es el único motivo de venir a verme ¿verdad? Hay algo más, lo sé, así que venga, suéltalo.

- Tengo…tengo miedo, Hermione.

- ¿De qué?

- De lo que pueda ocurrirte.

- A mí no va a ocurrirme nada, Ron.

- Pues yo creo que pueden ocurrirte muchas cosas, Hermione. Vas a enfrentarte a una diosa, y eso puede acarrearte más de una sorpresa desagradable. Además, sé que meocultas cosas.¿Por qué no me las cuentas? A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

- Gracias pero no. No es algo que te incumba.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Hermione, por qué rechazas mi ayuda? No es justo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no es justo?

- Que no me dejes ayudarte. A Harry sí le dejas ¿y por qué a mí no?

- Porque tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, Ron.

- Te equivocas, Elegida, sí que tengo que ver, tengo mucho que ver.- dijo Ron, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

- ¿Loar?

- Efectivamente, Elegida, me alegra saber que me reconoces.

- ¿De verdad eres el hijo de Arion y Lori?

- Sí, lo soy.

- ¿Y por qué no te mencionaba el libro?

- Porque ese libro, fue escrito por la amiga de mi padre y ella no conocía mi existencia, mi padre nunca se lo dijo.

- ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

- Porque quiero ayudarte, Elegida.

- ¿Ayudarme en qué?

- En tu misión. Eres la única que puede tener éxito, está en tu destino vencer la maldad que desatará mi madre.

- Pero… ¿y si no lo consigo?

- Entonces… condenarás a muerte al mundo y todo lo que lo habita.

- Sí pero…imagina que no es tu madre la que destruye el mundo, imagina que es Rak quien se presenta para acabar con él¿podrías ayudarme a vencerle?

- No lo sé. Mis poderes sólo afectan a mi madre.

- ¿Cómo moriste?

- Desangrado. Mi madre se clavó un rastrillo por accidente.

- Lo sé, lo leí en el libro.

- Ella estaba embarazada de mí, estaba de tres meses.

- Pero entonces…tú deberías…

- Ser poco menos que un bebé, sí, pero mi padre salvó mi alma y mi espíritu, y me permitió reencarnarme en otro cuerpo, para que pudiese tener una vida normal.

- ¿Y te metió en el cuerpo de Ron Weasley?

- No, él no me introdujo en el cuerpo de tu amigo, lo hice yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque él es una buena persona. Estuve observando durante muchos siglos a los que habitaban tu mundo, pero no encontré ninguna persona que me gustara. Y entonces un día…

- Viste a Ron.

- Sí, él me cayó bien, se le veía bueno. Así que decidí meterme en su cuerpo. Además, físicamente se parece mucho a mi padre.

- ¿Y tú cómo eres?

- ¿Físicamente?

- Sí, tengo curiosidad.

- Soy más parecido a mi madre. Tengo el pelo rubio y los ojos azules. Pero también tengo cosas de mi padre, como las pecas.

- Yo también tengo pecas.

- En la espalda, lo sé.

- Pero si Ron nunca ha visto mi espalda, no llevo ropa que la enseñe, cómo sabes…

- ¿Qué tienes pecas en esa zona? Porque llevo observándote desde que naciste. Y conozco todas y cada una de las partes de tu cuerpo.

- Vaya…

- No pienses cosas raras, no soy ningún mirón. Simplemente te he observado mucho para conocerte, quería saber cómo sería la Elegida destinada a derrotar a mi madre y puedo decir con seguridad, que lo sé y creo además, que eres la mejor de todas las que ha habido.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué.

- Y dime Loar... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en el cuerpo de Ron?

- Desde que entró en Hogwarts hace 6 años, pero no me he hecho presente hasta hace unos días. Los mismos que llevas tú desde que supiste cuál era tu misión.

- Cuando McGonagall me lo dijo, creí que era una especie de broma, pero iba en serio.

- Por supuesto, tu misión no es una broma, es algo real, muy real, y no puedes evitar cumplirla porque forma parte de tu destino.

- Lo sé, nací para ser la Elegida.

- Te equivocas, **naciste para ser Hermione Granger**, **pero** **da la casualidad que** **ella tiene las 9 características que posee la Elegida**.

- A veces desearía no tenerlas. No quiero este destino. Siempre pensé que moriría junto a Harry, defendiéndole de Voldemort, pero nunca pensé que mi muerte llegaría por medio de una diosa infernal. Diosa que además, está como una jodida cabra, y perdona, sé que es tu madre, pero es que está de psiquiatra.

- No te disculpes por favor, sé que mi madre está pirada. Pero…no la culpo. Ha sufrido mucho ¿sabes?

- Lo sé. Sé que le dolió la supuesta infidelidad de tu padre pero…él le dijo millones de veces que nunca la engañó ¿por qué no le cree?

- Porque ella vió o creyó ver, a mi padre y a esa…guarra, besándose. Eso fue suficiente para que ella le odiase con toda su alma.

- Y también para que odiase al mundo mágico ya que fue Arion quien creó aquél mundo perfecto donde ellos vivían.

- Exactamente.

- Pues tu madre es más que cabezota, porque yo creo, que después de miles de años oyendo de su esposo que nunca la engañó, debería creerle, pero ella no lo hace, ella sigue pensando que él se lo inventa o que intenta justificarse. No sé Loar, creo que todo se arreglará entre ellos en el momento en que Lori decida perdonar a tu padre.

- Pero eso no ocurrirá a menos que alguien le demuestre que está equivocada.

- ¿Y quién sería esa persona?

- Tú.

- ¿YO? Y cómo podría yo…demostrarle algo así.

- Reproduciendo sus recuerdos, Elegida.

- ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no sé cómo se hace!

- Fácil, simplemente pon tus manos en sus sienes y luego intenta entrar en su mente. Una vez que hayas hecho eso, sólo tienes que reproducir visualmente lo que ella vió y entonces lo comprenderá.

- ¡Pero eso no me servirá Loar, ten en cuenta que ella creyó ver algo que no era real, por mucho que use sus recuerdos, ella seguirá viendo lo que quiera ver y no lo que realmente ocurrió!

- Entonces, invoca a mi padre y pídele que sea él, quien le haga ver a mi madre, el error que cometió.

- ¿Y ya está, una vez que haya hecho eso, ella volverá a ser buena?

- Espero que sí.

- ¿Y retirará todo lo que haya hecho, incluso el Caos?

- Sí, en teoría debería ser así.

- Pero…si ella lo hace… ¿habremos ganado? No lo creo, no puede ser tan fácil. Hay algo más¿verdad?

- Sí, Elegida, lo hay. Si Lori detiene todo…ocurrirá algo peor.

- Rak.

- Exactamente. Él está harto de ver fracasar a mi madre, y no dejará que esta vez, fracase de nuevo. Si ella retira lo que ella misma comenzó… es más que probable que él se presente y ponga en funcionamiento una destrucción mucho mayor que la de mi madre, eso te lo aseguro.

- Qué desalentador.

- Lo sé, pero no te preocupes Elegida, no estarás sola.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Si lo considero oportuno, lo haré.

- Y si no qué… ¿Me dejarás sola?

- Sí, todos lo haremos. Y si lo hacemos será porque sintamos que puedes arreglártelas sin ayuda.

- Pero… ¿qué pasará cuando todo esté en calma y el silencio grite? Alguien deberá hacer algo para ayudarme.

- Y lo hará, no te preocupes.

- ¿Quién lo hará?

- Alguien puro, de corazón también puro. Alguien que te quiera mucho.

- ¿Cómo Winky, McGonagall o Harry?

- O James, Lily, Arion o incluso yo.

- Pero…si Harry no tiene que ver con mi misión y por lo tanto no puede meterse en la batalla porque si lo hace romperá el Equilibrio¿no será peligroso para todos que él haga eso que sea necesario para que yo vuelva a ser la que era?

- No, no tiene por qué ser peligroso. Porque cuando tú estés así, ya no habrá batalla.

- ¿Quieres decir que todo habrá terminado, que yo habré ganado?

- Quiero decir, que habrás acabado de pelear, y que en apariencia, todo estará bien, pero no será así. Porque mientras tú no estés bien, ninguno de nosotros lo estaremos.

- No lo entiendo Loar ¿podrías ser más específico?

- Sólo de la Elegida y su decisión…

- Depende la salvación.

- Eso es. Por lo tanto, mientras tú no sientas que todo está bien, nada lo estará.

- Vale, comprendido pero… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que alguien me salve a mí?

- Tiene que ver con que no podrás salvarte hasta que sientas en tu interior que todos estaremos a salvo.

- Ahora entiendo menos que antes.

- ¡Es fácil Sólo debes comprender y aceptar que todo depende de ti, y cuando lo hagas, habrás ganado.

- ¿Aunque muera?

- Sí, aunque mueras.

- Pero…si yo muero…y el mundo sigue destruyéndose… ¿qué ocurrirá?

- Que se salvará, mientras tú hagas algo para evitar su destrucción aunque seas un espíritu.

- ¿Y qué podré hacer?

- Un sacrificio, Elegida.

- ¿Un sacrificio, y qué será lo que sacrifique?

- Tu amor, Elegida.

- ¿Mi amor, mi amor por qué?

- Por todo.

- ¿Mi amor por todo?

- Sí, por todo lo que te importa, todo lo que representa algo para ti. Esto tiene que ver con lo que te dijo mi padre, sobre mi madre, días atrás. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que todo lo que tú eras, representaba todo lo que mi madre necesitaba?

- Ah sí, algo como que yo era el amor y ella el odio. Yo la bondad y ella la maldad…cosas así.

- En efecto, Elegida. Pues eso mismo es lo que tendrás que sacrificar. Tu amor.

- Y…cuando lo haya hecho ¿qué ocurrirá?

- Que habrás ganado, porque no hay nada ni nadie, que pueda detener al amor. El amor es algo indestructible.

- O sea, que en el momento en que entregue mi amor, el mundo se salvará. Pero entonces… ¿ya no podré sentir amor dentro de mí?

- Sí lo sentirás, porque el amor es algo que nunca se deja de sentir. Además, que tú entregues tu amor para salvar al mundo, sigue siendo un acto de amor, por lo tanto, seguirás sintiendo amor dentro de ti.

- ¿Y será entonces cuando me quede como muerta en vida?

- Sí.

- ¿Y cómo podrán devolverme a mi estado normal?

- Con un sentimiento puro salido del corazón.

- Tendrá que ser bueno ¿no?

- Sí, más que bueno. Será el mejor sentimiento de todos.

- Y ese sentimiento… ¿cuál es?

Loar sonrió de forma enigmática.

- Lo sabrás en su momento, Elegida.

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez con cosas sin contestar. Joder, qué mal me sienta quedarme a medias!

- Es que si te lo dijera, luego no tendría gracia. Y será digno de ver tu reacción y la suya.

- ¿La reacción de quién?

- De la persona que sacará esa emoción por ti.

- O sea, que no me lo dices, porque quieres ver lo que pasará.

- Sí.

- Ahora mismo me caes fatal, Loar.

- Jjajajajaaaaaaa ¡lo sé! Pero me importa un comino.

Él le guiñó un ojo, ella sonrió.

- Oye Loar… ¿Podrías decirme cuál es el Regalo que debo entregarle a tu madre? Sé que es algo a lo que debo renunciar, pero no sé a qué.

- Algo que está dentro de ti, es algo que saldrá de tu corazón, es un sentimiento.

- ¿Un sentimiento?

- Sí, que se transformará en un hecho, cuando lo hayas ofrecido y ella no tenga más remedio que aceptarlo.

- ¿Y qué sentimiento es?

- Lo sabrás en su momento.

- Quiero saberlo ahora.

- No, ahora no debes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque el Regalo tendrá efecto siempre y cuando tú sientas que es eso lo que debes entregar, si te digo cuál es, puede que al estar frente a mi madre cambies de idea y le entregues otro que no sea el correcto, y si eso sucede, aunque reces… no servirá de nada.

- Si le doy el regalo equivocado todo se irá al carajo¿verdad?

- Premio.

- Ofú…

- Sé que estás preocupada, Elegida, pero te aseguro, que tu Regalo funcionará y hará que mi madre detenga todo.

- Guay, tu madre se volverá buena y hasta se hará amiga mía ¿a que sí? Y lo único que me quedará por hacer será luchar contra un Dios Infernal que además es un dios auténtico y también indestructible ¿no?

- Bueno…sí, Rak es indestructible pero se le puede vencer igualmente y sobre lo de mi madre…sé que era una ironía lo de ser amigas, pero… no creo que eso sea imposible. Aún queda algo de humanidad en ella, sólo que no lo deja salir.

- Loriana, ésa es su única parte humana.

- Sí. Y si logras acceder a ella, puede que ni si quiera tengas que usar el Regalo, Elegida.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si Loriana toma el control, todo se arreglará, pues Loriana es la única parte buena que tiene mi madre.

- Pero ella no dejará que Loriana tome el control sobre Lori.

- Lo sé. Pero también pienso que no es imposible que eso suceda, sólo debes llegar hasta ella.

- ¿Y cómo podría hacer eso?

- No tengo ni idea, pero sí sé que tú eres la única que puede averiguarlo.

- ¿Y tu padre no?

- No lo sé, creo que también podría, pero no lo veo posible pues Lori no quiere saber nada de Arion, por lo tanto, no creo que le de la oportunidad de acercarse a ella.

- Menuda batalla me espera. Tendré que luchar, defenderme, hacer de psicóloga de una diosa loca y peligrosa y por si eso fuese poco, encima tendré que sacrificar mi amor para evitar que un dios psicópata llamado Rak, destruya el mundo. Guay…

- Ya, ya sé que el panorama que se te presenta no es muy esperanzador, pero tienes que confiar en ti y en tu magia y entonces, todo irá bien.

- Si tú lo dices…

- No lo digo, lo aseguro.

- Pero…si Rak se presenta ¿cómo podría vencerle?

**- Sólo hay dos cosas que satisfacen a Rak, una es el sacrificio humano y la otra es la muerte. Esas son las cosas que más le gustan y a las que no puede resistirse**. Si le ofreces alguna de ellas, él te obedecerá en todo. Incluso puede que se retire y vuelva a su mundo.

- ¿Y qué tipo de sacrificio debería ofrecerle?

- La muerte de alguien querido por ti, Elegida.

- ¿QUÉ? AH NO, DE ESO NI HABLAR. ¡NO PIENSO MATAR A NADIE PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO, ANTES DE HACER ESO, ME MATO YO MISMA!

Loar sonrió ampliamente, como si estuviera satisfecho de lo que Hermione acababa de gritarle.

- Si no quieres hacer eso, tienes otra opción.

- ¿La muerte?

- Sí.

- ¿Y eso qué implica, que alguien muera o que soy yo la que deberá morir a manos de Rak?

- Todo eso es posible, pero la muerte de la que te hablo no tiene por qué ser la muerte de nadie, puede ser la muerte misma.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Tú o él, podríais invocar a la muerte y pedirle que destruya todo lo que queráis que desaparezca, incluso mi madre.

- ¿CÓMO? Ni hablar, yo no pienso hacer eso¡no soy una asesina sin escrúpulos! Yo no mataré a nadie, a no ser que sea en defensa propia.

- Tú no, pero él sí lo hará, y si él invoca a la muerte y le ordena destruir todo, no quedará nadie vivo, ni si quiera tú.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga? La muerte es invencible.

**- A la muerte** **no** **se la puede matar, pero sí** **complacer, ofreciéndole vida.**

- Esta conversación me suena, creo que hablé de esto con tu padre hace algunos días…

- Sí, lo sé. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo?

- Creo que dijo, que yo debía ofrecer a la muerte una vida a cambio de que ella se detuviese en su destrucción.

- Muy bien, Elegida. Eso es. ¿Y sabes qué vida deberías ofrecer?

- No, pero no pienso sacrificar a nadie, Loar, ésta es mi misión, soy yo la destinada a enfrentar todo lo que pueda venir con tu madre o Rak y te aseguro que no pienso permitir que nadie se mate por mi causa. Si alguien debe morir para salvar a otros, soy yo.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Más que segura, lo siento en mi alma.

- Entonces…hay esperanza. **Nada se perderá mientras la Elegida siga segura de sí misma y de lo que sienta que debe hacer**.

- Comprendido.

- Mi padre tenía razón, eres la mejor Elegida que ha habido nunca en el mundo mágico.

- Gracias.

- No me las des, porque no las merezco. Seremos nosotros, los dioses, quienes te daremos las gracias si logras salvar al mundo mágico de la destrucción. Creo que incluso tus enemigos, se sentirán agradecidos de seguir teniendo un mundo que habitar, incluso ese tal Draco Malfoy.

- ¡Malfoy¿Dónde está?

- Eso ahora no importa.

- Pero… ¿está vivo?

- Sí.

- Él me hizo mucho daño, yo…tengo miedo de que vuelva a terminar lo que no pudo en su momento.

- Él no hará eso, no te preocupes.

- ¿Por qué no lo hará?

- Porque no le conviene si no quiere ser despedazado muy lentamente.

- ¿Alguien le ha amenazado con hacerle eso?

- Oh sí, ya lo creo.

- ¿Quién?

- Quién no, quiénes, son varias personas las que lo han hecho y todas ellas te quieren muchísimo.

- ¿Harry, McGonagall, Winky, son ellos?

Loar no contestó, sólo sonrió.

- He de irme.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, sólo que dentro de unas horas, Harry vendrá a verte. Va a saltarse algunas clases, está muy preocupado por ti.

- Cabezota…le dije que no faltara.

- No puedes reprochárselo Elegida, él te ama.

- Lo sé, yo también a él. Pero no quiero que descuide sus estudios por mi causa. No lo merezco.

Loar se acercó a Hermione y susurró en su oído…

- Por tu causa, mereces que él o cualquiera, pierda estudios y lo que haga falta, porque tú te mereces toda la atención que existe.

- Lo…Loar…

- ¿Sí?

- Lo que has dicho ha sido precioso.

- Sólo dije la verdad.

Él se retiró, volviendo a estar frente a ella.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me iré y así podrás descansar.

- Estoy bien Loar.

- Debes dormir un poco, lo necesitas.

- Te digo que estoy bien.

- Por favor, hazme caso. Necesitas dormir aunque sean dos horas, créeme.

- De acuerdo, dormiré un rato.

- Bien.

Aún en el cuerpo de Ron, Loar acompañó a Hermione hasta su cama. Cuando ella se tumbó, él la tapó con la sábana y el edredón y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

- Que descanses, Elegida.

- Loar…

- ¿Sí Elegida?

- ¿Por qué no funciona mi escudo?

- Sí que funciona.

- No, no es verdad. Draco no se quemó cuando me atacó. Él pudo torturarme todo lo que quiso, incluso estuvo a punto de violarme.

- Pero no lo consiguió ¿verdad?

- No, gracias a Dios fracasó en su intento.

- No fue Dios, Elegida, fuiste tú. Tú evitaste que tuviera éxito.

- ¿Yo? Pues no sé cómo. Lo último que recuerdo es que me desmayé.

- Sí, y antes de caer en la inconsciencia, tu energía interna por medio del escudo, lanzó una bola de fuego que impactó en el cuerpo de Malfoy.

- ¡Pero si mi escudo no funciona, Loar!

- Te equivocas, sí que funciona, solo que de otra forma a como era antes.

- O sea, que ya no quema a quien me toca ¿es eso?

- Sí y no. Sí quema a quien te toca, pero no a cualquiera que lo haga. Porque hay personas que no se quemarán con sólo tocarte, les ocurrirá algo peor. Sobre todo si son enemigos tuyos.

- ¿Qué les pasará?

- Arderán vivos. Igual que le pasó a Draco.

- ¿Con sólo tocarme?

- Sí pero de una manera concreta. El escudo emitirá una bola de fuego proporcionada al tipo de tocamiento o agresión que sufras. Lo que hizo Malfoy fue más de un tocamiento agresivo para ti. Él te pegó, torturó y también intentó llevarse tu virginidad y la virginidad, es algo sagrado, que sólo se debe entregar por voluntad propia y no porque alguien quiera llevársela a la fuerza y en el momento en que él quiso apoderarse de ella, tu escudo actuó, dándole su merecido.

- ¿Prendiéndole fuego?

- En efecto.

- Entonces estará muerto.

- No…pero le faltó poco.

- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- Es como un muerto en vida. Es decir, sigue vivo pero no está al 100 de sus capacidades.

- Entonces…las cenizas que encontraron Winky y Dumbledore, a qué pertenecían ¿a sus ropas?

- Sí, a sus ropas y a su pelo. Ahora, Draco Malfoy es una persona que no tiene nada, salvo un cuerpo achicharrado. Ni siquiera se parece a lo que antes fue, ahora es como una sombra negra, pero con cuerpo físico.

- Debe odiarme más que nunca.

- Pues sí, te odia tanto como ni te imaginas y debes tener mucho cuidado con él, porque aunque está bastante debilitado, aún le queda vida en su maltrecho cuerpo. Así que estate alerta, Elegida, ten siempre tus sentidos alerta, porque él aprovechará cualquier ocasión que considere oportuna o propicia, para vengarse de ti y te aseguro que esta vez, irá directo a su objetivo.

- Querrá acabar conmigo ¿verdad?

- Sí. Así que te lo repito, ten cuidado, porque ahora es más peligroso que nunca. Y tiene una ventaja sobre ti…

- ¿Cuál?

- Se confunde con la noche. Ya que su cuerpo es negro completamente y puede ocultarse en las sombras sin tú saberlo. Vigila bien los lugares oscuros, porque podría atacarte en cualquiera de ellos.

- Menudo notición. Además de preocuparme por dos dioses psicópatas, tengo que hacerlo también por un mago tenebroso que quiere matarme.

- Bueno…no puedes reprochárselo, le hiciste mucho daño.

- ¿Y ÉL A MÍ NO?- contestó Hermione echa una furia, sentándose en la cama.

- Por supuesto que sí te lo hizo, y si te soy sincero, me alegraré enormemente el día que tú o cualquier otra persona, le mate, porque en mi sincera opinión, creo que merece la muerte por todo lo que te hizo. Pero una cosa es lo que yo piense y otra muy distinta lo que creas tú. Y déjame advertirte de algo, Elegida, los sentimientos de venganza y rencor nunca han sido buenos para nadie, y mucho menos para ti, que eres la destinada a salvar el mundo mágico. Por favor, sé prudente y no dejes que los sentimientos de ira y venganza te dominen porque podrían ser tu perdición.

- Eso mismo me dijo Lak, que si me dejo dominar por ellos, mi alma pura se corromperá.

- Exactamente. Y si eso sucediese, ya no podrías acabar con Lori ni tampoco con Rak. Te perderíamos como Elegida.

- Lo sé.

- Te lo repetiré de nuevo, Elegida por favor, sé prudente.

- Lo seré.

- Y ten mucho cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

- Y sobre todo, lo más importante, no pierdas nunca la fe en ti misma ni tampoco las ganas de luchar. No te rindas nunca ¿entiendes?

- Sí.

- Y ahora…descansa.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Lo que quieras.

- Muéstrate ante mí, quiero saber qué aspecto tienes realmente.

- No sé si será una buena idea.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quizás te enamores de mí, soy bastante guapo.- él le guiñó un ojo.

- Jajjajajajajjajaaaa ¡venga ya Loar! Ni que fueras irresistible. Además, no soy una mujer que se deje influir por las apariencias.

- Lo sé.

- Y lo más importante, quiero con locura a Harry. Llevo AÑOS enamorada de él y te aseguro, que no dejaré de estarlo ni aunque el mismísimo Brad Pitt se presentase ante mí pidiéndome matrimonio.

- Jujujujuju. Hay que ver lo que os gusta a las chicas muggles ese actor.

- ¿Y a quién no le gustaría? Está para mojar pan y repetir.

- Jjajajajaaaaa. Eres muy divertida.

- Sí bueno, tengo mis momentos.

- Puedo verlo.

- Entonces qué… ¿me dejas verte?

- Sí ¡pero si te enamoras de mí luego no digas que no te lo advertí!- dijo él en tono bromista.

- Jajjajajajajjaja ¡más quisieras tú! Por muy guapo que seas, eres rubio con ojos azules. Y a mí me gustan morenos de pelo negro con ojos verdes y gafas.

- Ya, ya, igual que Harry Potter.

- No igual que Harry Potter, sino él. Porque aunque hubiesen muchos chicos iguales a Harry en aspecto físico, ni si quiera me fijaría en ellos, a mí me gusta Harry por cómo es en su interior. Su aspecto me da lo mismo.

- Así que ¿no te parece atractivo?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí me lo parece! Pero no es por su atractivo por lo que me enamoré de él.

- ¿Y por qué te enamoraste de él?

- Tú deberías saberlo, llevas años observándome ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero aún sabiéndolo, quiero oírtelo decir.

- Me enamoré de él por varias cosas.

La primera, porque le admiro muchísimo. La segunda, porque con él siento que puedo ser yo misma siempre y sé que no tengo por qué cambiar para saberme aceptada y querida por él. Tercero, siempre dice o hace lo adecuado, para hacerme sentir bien. Cuarto, tiene una sonrisa de medio lado, que hace que me derrita cada vez que la veo.

Quinto, es valiente, honesto, sincero y muy leal a sus amigos. Sexto, es una esponja que lo absorbe todo, y lo mejor es que cada cosa nueva que aprende, lo reproduce correctamente. Séptimo, me maravilla ver cómo un chico con tanta falta de cariño y que ha sido siempre tan poco expresivo, es capaz de sacar tanta ternura en los momentos claves en que esa ternura es necesaria. Y podría seguir diciéndote más cosas, pero nunca terminaría.

A mí me gusta Harry James Potter Evans por todo lo que te he dicho y lo que no he dicho. Me gusta por ser quién es, y no por su apellido precisamente. Me encanta cómo me trata, tanto en el sentido amistoso como en el amoroso. Admiro su valentía y coraje. Valoro su amor por el mundo mágico y sobre todo, le amo tantísimo que sería capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de verle feliz y a salvo.

- Wow.

- Sí, lo sé, sé lo que estarás pensando. Demasiado amor para alguien tan joven como yo ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero eso sólo demuestra lo especial que eres, Hermione.

- Ya no me dices Elegida.

- No, quiero llamarte por tu nombre si no te importa.

- No me importa en absoluto, es más, lo prefiero. Entonces qué… ¿me dejarás verte?

- Sí.

Un brillo dorado salió del cuerpo de Ron y cuando se extinguió, Hermione vio asombrada dos cuerpos. Uno era el de su amigo pelirrojo, que estaba inconsciente, y el otro era el de Loar.

Su cuerpo brillaba, parecía que miles de gotitas luminosas, le cubrían.

Tenía el aspecto de un chico adolescente, pero la prefecta estaba segura de que él sobrepasaba esa edad con creces, ya que había nacido miles de años antes que ella. Pero a pesar de eso, Loar no aparentaba más edad que la de un chico de 20 años.

Vestía como los dioses de la antigua Grecia, con una túnica que cubría su cuerpo parcialmente, y que se ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón dorado. Parte de su pecho, se asomaba por la túnica blanca que llevaba, un blanco tan puro, que parecía brillar a la luz de las velas de la habitación de la prefecta.

Su pelo rubio, también brillaba. Era como si fuese de oro.

Al ver su cara, lo primero que pensó Hermione era que él tenía razón, era impresionantemente guapo.

Sus ojos azules profundo miraban a la prefecta con una mezcla de admiración y afecto tales, que Hermione sintió cómo esa intensidad que él transmitía, inundaba todo su cuerpo.

La sonrisa que tenía…era tan bonita y dulce, que la prefecta pensó que ni el mismísimo Brad Pitt, famoso entre otras cosas por su sonrisa, podría igualarla.

Y su cuerpo…estaba tan bien formado y definido, que durante unos segundos, Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire.

- ¿Satisfecha?- preguntó Loar con una voz muy distinta a la de Ron, pero que para la prefecta sonó como la más armoniosa que había oído jamás.

- Mucho. Gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora descansa.

Loar se acercó a ella y la tumbó con delicadeza en la cama.

- Estás frío.

- Claro, soy un espíritu. Pero no te preocupes por eso, pronto te acostumbrarás a mi temperatura.

- Había olvidado que estabas muerto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no pareces un fantasma.

- Es que no soy un fantasma cualquiera, soy el hijo de un Dios.

- Lo sé.

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara y besó su frente.

- Tienes razón, ya no tengo frío.

Él sonrió, dándole otro beso en la frente.

- ¿Por qué no te quemas? No te he dado permiso para que me beses.

- No necesito tu permiso para besarte, ni tampoco para tocarte.

La prefecta sintió acelerársele el corazón cuando le vió tumbarse y colocarse encima de ella. Y cuando él usó una de sus manos para cerrarle los ojos y seguidamente, besar sus párpados, ella se puso tensa. Tenía miedo, y él lo sabía, lo notaba en el cuerpo de ella, pues se había puesto rígido, pero Loar no estaba dispuesto a que la Gryffindor lo pasara mal, él no era como Malfoy, ni tampoco tenía sus intenciones, y en seguida se lo demostraría.

- Hermione…

¿Qué?- dijo la prefecta casi sin voz debido a la impresión que sentía al verse bajo él.

- No temas, no voy a hacerte daño.

Con un movimiento de su dedo índice, la ropa escolar de la prefecta desapareció, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Ella se asustó más aún.

- Por favor no lo hagas.

- Shhhhh….tranquila, no tengas miedo…

Él agachó su cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se relajaba, como si una paz inmensa lo invadiese.

Loar metió las manos tras la espalda de Hermione, comenzando a masajearla suavemente, ella no pudo evitar suspirar.

Él sonrió, aumentando el masaje, Hermione cerró la boca, ahogando unos suspiros que le dió vergüenza emitir.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, verdad?

- Oh sí…

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Ponte bocabajo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Obedece.

La prefecta se tumbó bocabajo, y no pasaron ni dos segundos, antes de volver a sentir cómo Loar usaba la yema de sus dedos para acariciarle la espalda. Hermione agarró las sábanas.

- Loar…

- Shhhh…

- No entiendo por qué…estás…haciendo esto.

- Porque tu cuerpo necesita relajarse y perder el miedo.

- No comprendo…

- Desde lo de Malfoy, tu cuerpo tiene miedo al contacto físico.

- No es verdad…mi cuerpo no teme el contacto físico, anoche estuve con Harry, y no sentí miedo.

- Eso es distinto, Hermione-contestó él mientras le recorría el cuello con la nariz- te habías hecho a la idea de besarle y acariciarle, sabías que él te correspondería, y como esperabas el contacto, te relajaste. Pero eso no quita que tu cuerpo esté aterrorizado, que lo está y mucho- él se detuvo a la altura de su oído y susurró dulcemente- pero yo voy a conseguir que deje de estarlo.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- preguntó la Gryffindor en voz baja mientras sentía cómo él echaba su cabello hacia un lado y comenzaba a acariciarle la nuca.

- Nada malo, no te preocupes. Sólo confía en mí.

- Pero por qué no te quema el escudo. No lo entiendo.

- Porque no es necesario. El escudo sólo actúa cuando tu cuerpo se siente amenazado, y sabe que no lo dañaré, por eso no me quema.

- Pero…

- Basta de charla. Tan sólo relájate…

- No puedo…esto no está bien.

Al escucharla decir eso último, Loar se detuvo.

- Hermione, no estamos haciendo nada malo.

- Sí que está mal…para mí sí…

- Para ti no, no estás haciendo nada.

- Lo sé, pero sigo pensando que está mal… tengo novio…

- No te preocupes, no lo sabrá.

- No quiero…traicionar a Harry…

- No le estás traicionando. Vamos Hermione…no pienses en él ahora y relájate…

- No puedo…

- Entonces yo haré que te relajes. Te aseguro…que será un placer para mí.

Loar comenzó a besar la nuca de la prefecta, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Cuando él agarró los brazos de ella y los colocó en cruz, encima de la cama, y seguidamente empezó a recorrer uno de ellos con la yema de sus dedos, la prefecta pensó que se derretiría de un momento a otro.

Nunca había sentido tanta dulzura y ternura, como la que aquél espíritu le estaba dando en aquellos instantes. Y a pesar de que él era un perfecto desconocido para ella, no tenía nada de miedo. Ella sentía en su interior que él había dicho la verdad, no le haría daño.

- Loar…

- Shhhhh…no hables, no pienses, sólo disfruta.

Él comenzó con el otro brazo y Hermione pudo sentir como si miles de mariquitas le recorriesen todo el cuerpo.

Era una sensación asombrosa, era como tener cosquillas pero sin ganas de reír.

Él la volteó, dejándola nuevamente boca arriba y la besó en la mejilla. Ella sintió que un agradable sopor comenzaba a invadirla.

- Loar por qué…

- Shhhhh…no hables Hermione, no es necesario.

Loar rozó la punta de la nariz de la prefecta con la suya propia. La Gryffindor sintió que el sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

- Por qué…eres tan…cariñoso conmigo- dijo la prefecta casi sin voz, pues estaba a punto de dormirse.

- Shhhhh…

Él la besó en los labios, la besó dulce y suavemente, y fue lo último que sintió Hermione antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Y ahora descansa cariño.- dijo él, dándole un segundo beso.

Loar se acurrucó en ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el hombro y cuello de Hermione. Él acarició su vientre plano mientras sonreía al aspirar el suave aroma de moras que emanaba de su piel. Cuando sintió que ella dormía profundamente, salió de la cama y volvió a meterse en el cuerpo de Ron.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza, como si acabase de despertar de un profundo sueño. Lo último que recordaba era que había estado hablando con Hermione sobre su estado de salud. Iba a preguntarle qué había ocurrido, pero cuando la vió dormida, pensó que no debía molestarla con preguntas sin importancia. Así que, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como os dije en el cap anterior, este cap sería más corto.

Y ahora paso a otro tema, uno en el que creo estaréis pensando… Seguro que más de uno, estará preguntándose…

¡ CÓMO HAS PODIDO PONER UNA ESCENA ASÍ, Y ENCIMA CON UN CHICO QUE NO ES HARRY!

¿Acerté, era eso lo que pensabais o era otra cosa?

Yo sólo digo que la he puesto por tres razones: La primera, porque tiene que ver con algo que ocurrirá más adelante. La segunda, porque quiero que veáis uno de los poderes de Loar (a ver si sabéis cuál es) y la tercera y última, para darle más vida al fic. Jijiiiiiiiiiiii.

Una escena así, da mucho juego, aunque tiene el riesgo de que queráis asesinarme. Y estoy segura que más de uno o una de vosotros/as estará a punto de atravesar la pantalla para intentar estrangularme por haber escrito algo como eso sin que sea Harry el que se lo haga a Hermione. ¿Acierto?

Aún así, a mí me encanta esta escena, sobre todo porque Loar es tan especial…

Ya le iréis conociendo poco a poco. Y espero que os caiga bien, no le odiéis por favor, no le cojáis manía por lo que ha hecho, os aseguro que ha sido con buena intención. Además¿os habéis percatado de un detalle curioso? Hermione se fue quedando dormida conforme él la besaba y acariciaba. ¿No os llama eso la atención? A mí me la llamaría, como lectora me preguntaría ¿por qué se duerme ella en vez de responder a esos besos y caricias si está claro que él le resulta atractivo? Porque aunque esté enamorada, eso no quita que pueda desearle.

Por otra parte, SI EN APARIENCIA él la está seduciendo y a ella le gusta, porque incluso cierra la boca para no suspirar de gozo ¿no sería normal que ella hiciera algo para demostrarle lo mucho que disfruta? Y sin embargo, no lo hace, lo único que hace ella, es reprimir esas sensaciones. Ella opta por no demostrar lo mucho que le está gustando todo eso, pero a la misma vez, se siente culpable por dejarle hacer todo lo que está haciendo, y por otro lado, no hace nada para detenerle. Creo que no es muy normal que ella no oponga resistencia ¿verdad? O quizás es que no puede ponerla… ;-)

Podéis pensar si queréis, que Loar hace todo eso porque quiere seducir a Hermione, o porque que está enamorado de ella o incluso, que Hermione es mala por no detener a Loar en su juego seductor, sois muy libres de pensar todo eso y otras muchas cosas. Yo no pienso decir nada al respecto, salvo que, todo tiene una explicación, pero eso…lo sabréis más adelante. No en este cap.

Y ahora decidme sinceramente… ¿qué os ha parecido Loar? Me muero por saberlo.

También os digo, que si en vez de votar 40 caps, hubieseis dicho 34, tendría que haber eliminado cosas, como el personaje de Loar y otros dos que aún no han salido, y habría sido una pena, porque ellos tres tienen mucho que ver con Hermione, Lori, y la misión.


	29. Lisel

**Nota de la Autora: **Jueves, 13 de Octubre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis divinidades mías! Espero que genial.

Bueno, qué...¿os gustó Loar verdad? Me alegro. Sé que a las chicas, os encantó ese personaje sobre todo por lo atractivo que es.

Y no os preocupéis, que Harry no lleva cuernos, al menos por el momento…

Que Hermione no detuviese a Loar no quería decir que ella quisiera que él la besara y todo eso, simplemente ella no pudo detenerle, estaba durmiéndose conforme pasaban los minutos. Porque, no me digáis que no habéis descubierto uno de los poderes de Loar. Y eso que pensé que estaba muy claro en el cap 28. ¿No, no lo tenéis claro todavía? Bueno, vale, os lo diré. Uno de sus poderes es la paz interior. Él es capaz de dar paz y relajación a toda persona que él toque o bese de una determinada forma. En el caso de Hermione, él hizo todo aquello para que ella pudiese relajarse, descansar, y sobre todo, perder el miedo al contacto físico. Porque lo tenía, y bastante.

Por si nadie cayó en la cuenta (menos Gaby que sí me lo comentó), ella sufrió un intento de violación y una cosa así, deja unas terribles secuelas. Y esas secuelas no desaparecen sin ayuda. Además, que Hermione aceptara el cariño de Harry no quiere decir que no tuviese miedo a su contacto, porque sí lo tenía, pero ella se hizo a la idea de estar con él y por eso le aceptó. Creo que entenderéis mejor lo que intento deciros si os lo explica Gaby, que ella lo ha expresado mejor que yo. Gaby si no te importa, voy a reproducir algo que me pusiste en tu Review…

" _Herm necesitaba de todo menos de los besos y caricias de Harry en ese momento, osea, acaba casi de ser violada y aun así lo aceptó, sólo por ser quién es...q fortaleza!)"_

Sobre Loar y su método de relajación para Hermione, voy a poneros algo más de Gaby, porque ella ha dado en el clavo (casi siempre lo da).

" _y q se quede dormida muy quitada de la pena tampoco es normal, tu ya lo dijiste, a lo mejor su poder también tiene algo q ver con la tranquilidad... no se, algo así. "_

Y sí, efectivamente es así. Loar transmite paz, relajación y tranquilidad. Por eso, cuando ella fue tocada y besada por él, se quedó en la gloria y más dormida que La Bella Durmiente. ¿Entendéis mejor los poderes de Loar? Eso espero. Pero tampoco os confiéis ¿eh? Transmitir paz, relajación y tranquilidad, no es lo único que él sabe hacer…

- NOVEDADES DE ESTE CAP: Es largo. Echadle paciencia.

- Como siempre, atención a Ron (o mejor dicho, a Loar).

- Atención al sueño de Hermione

Y espero que disfrutéis la escena Harry Hermione. ¡Síiiiiiiii por fin una escena de esas que tanto os gustan! Ya tocaba ¿verdad? ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Lo que va en comillas y letra normal, es el diálogo del sueño de Hermione.

- Lo que va en comillas y cursiva, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

- Lo que lleva letra normal y guión sin comillas, son los diálogos de los personajes.

* * *

**Escenas claves con música:**

EL SUEÑO DE HERMIONE:

- Hermione silba: Once upon a time (La princesa prometida).

- Hermione entra en la puerta: "Resurrection (When she was bad)" , "Aftermath" y " Sleeper". (Christopher Beck. Buffy the vampire slayer.)

- Hermione ve el inframundo: "Massacre" (Christopher Beck. Buffy the vampire slayer).

- Hermione entra en la habitación blanca: Close your Eyes. (Christopher Beck. Buffy the vampire slayer).

- Hermione visita el cementerio: "The beginning of the end" y "Angel waits". (Christopher Beck. Buffy the vampire slayer).

DORMITORIO DE HERMIONE:

- Escena Harry y Hermione: Close Your Eyes, Kissed to Life, Class Protector y las dos melodías de la princesa prometida que os recomendé en el capítulo anterior. Si además, tenéis "Ice Dance" de la película Eduardo Manostijeras, mejor. Porque esa melodía también es divina.

¡Un besazo! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Bajaros también el tema principal de Lost (Perdidos). Se llama "Lost-TV Theme".

Porque es una música preciosa y para las escenas dramáticas viene genial. Y por último, descargaros una música que se titula "Chobits-Dark Chii theme". Para los amantes del manga y anime (como yo) les sonará Chobits, de las CLAMP. Creadoras entre otros mangas de: Sakura Card Captor, Chobits, Txubasa (continuación de Sakura Card Captor. Donde Syaoran debe encontrar las plumas que representan la memoria de Sakura pues están desperdigadas por distintas dimensiones y si él no las encuentra, ella morirá. Es una historia preciosa que si no recuerdo mal, todavía no está terminada.) Bien, pues el Anime de Chobits, tiene una estética bastante cuidada, aunque las caras no me gustan mucho pero ¡aún así es muy chulo! Y una música también ideal. Y en ese Anime, la Chi oscura (hay dos Chis) tiene un tema central que es como una música discotequera muy marchosa. ¡Esa es la música que quiero os descarguéis! Porque para las escenas de acción, le viene genial al fic. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.29. "Lisel."**

Relajada y en paz, así es como se sentía Hermione. Por primera vez en muchos días, la prefecta estaba disfrutando de un sueño agradable.

Se encontraba en un enorme prado lleno de flores preciosas y de fragancias exquisitas. Todo a su alrededor era bello e ideal. Tan bonito y armonioso, que Hermione deseó quedarse allí para siempre. En ese lugar donde no había maldad ni sufrimiento, donde lo único que existía era tranquilidad y alegría.

Los pájaros cantaban alegres mientras revoloteaban alrededor de la Gryffindor.

La prefecta visionó un gorrión celeste. Ella se acercó sin dudar al bello animalito. Su bello plumaje le había llamado la atención, sobre todo porque tenía un color inusual, ya que los gorriones que ella conocía siempre habían tenido las plumas marrones.

Hermione se sentó en la hierba, al pié del árbol donde estaba el pajarillo. Ella estiró un brazo y encogió todos los dedos de su mano derecha, menos el índice, el cuál dejó estirado, esperando quizás, que el gorrioncillo se posara en él. El ave lo hizo y Hermione sonrió dulcemente, mientras acercaba su mano a su rostro, para poder ver mejor al hermoso pajarito.

El gorrión cantó para ella y la miró como diciéndole "canta conmigo", pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, indicándole "no sé".

El pajarito intensificó su cante, como expresándole " no importa, inténtalo" y la prefectadecidió que no perdía nada por probar.

Tarareó, intentando seguir la melodía que la pequeña ave entonaba para ella, pero…no podía porque no conocía esa melodía.

El pajarillo se calló, y esperó en silencio a que fuese ahora esa linda joven que estaba frente a él, quien comenzase la música.

Hermione entendió sus intenciones y le hizo caso. Ella comenzó a silbar una linda melodía, perteneciente a una película que siempre le había encantado. El pajarito cantó con ella y ella se lo agradeció acariciando su bello plumaje.

El gorrioncillo voló hasta posarse en el hombro de la prefecta y seguidamente le dio dos picotazos suaves en la mejilla.

Hermione rió dulcemente al sentir los besitos recibidos.

"Eres encantador. Ojalá pudieras hablar y decirme cómo te llamas."

"Loar."

La prefecta se quedó más que asombrada. ¿Le había respondido el pajarito o tenía alucinaciones?

"¿Puedes hablar?"

"Puedo hablar y hacer muchas más cosas, Hermione."

"¿Conoces mi nombre?"

"Conozco muchas cosas de ti, Elegida."

"¿Conoces mi misión?"

"Perfectamente."

" ¿Sabes cómo terminará?"

"Sí."

"¿Crees que ganaré?"

"No lo creo, lo sé."

" ¿Y todo volverá a la normalidad?"

"Sí, todo. El mundo mágico seguirá igual a como lo conociste antes de la destrucción que Lori traerá."

" O sea, que tanto lo bueno como lo malo, seguirá existiendo."

"Sí, eso es algo que nadie puede cambiar, ni si quiera tú. En el mundo mágico, al igual que en el muggle, siempre habrá maldad y bien. Puesto que para que el mundo sea mundo, han de existir las dos cosas. Si sólo hubiese una de ellas, el mundo no tendría equilibrio. No sería variado, sería uniforme y eso no es bueno, nunca lo ha sido."

"Pero…lo ideal…sería…que sólo hubiese bien, paz y amor en el mundo ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que siempre hemos querido los humanos."

"Sí, siempre lo habéis creído pero os equivocáis. Lo ideal es que exista el bien y el mal, para que las personas puedan decidir qué camino seguir. Pues son las acciones que cometemos en la vida, lo que determina el destino de las personas."

" Y esas acciones, repercuten luego en la eternidad ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente. Lo que hacemos en la vida, tiene su eco en la eternidad."

"Esa frase me suena, creo que la oí en la película Gladiator. Y se refiere a que todos nuestros actos determinan nuestro estado en la otra vida¿correcto?"

"Sí. Incluso en la otra vida existe el bien y el mal. Los que son buenos van al cielo de los dioses, los que son malos, van al inframundo. Hogar de Rak y Lori."

"Entonces procuraré ser buena, así si muero en la batalla, podré ir al cielo de los dioses. No quiero ni imaginarme siendo un espíritu y teniendo que ver a Lori y Rak por tiempo infinito."

"No te preocupes por Lori, Hermione. Si tienes éxito, ella no volverá al inframundo."

"¿Dónde irá?"

" A otro sitio mejor."

"¿Al cielo de los dioses?"

"Sí, si eso es lo que cree Knorck. Pues sólo él decide el destino de las almas."

"Pero…Lori ha hecho mucho daño durante miles de años. ¿Cómo podría ella disfrutar de un cielo?"

" Porque todas las personas, merecen una segunda oportunidad, como también merecen el perdón, siempre y cuando esas personas se muestren de verdad arrepentidas del mal que cometieron ya sea en vida o en la muerte."

"Yo también creo eso. Dijiste…que te llamabas ¿Loar?"

"Sí."

" Qué casualidad, te llamas igual que el hijo de Lori y Arion."

" Lo sé."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque yo soy él."

"¿Cómo dices? Eso no es posible. Tú eres un pajarito, él es un hombre."

"No creas todo lo que ves, Hermione. **En el mundo mágico, nada es lo que parece**."

" Si de verdad eres él, muéstrate ante mí como hiciste antes en mi habitación."

"Como desees."

En menos de un segundo, Loar estaba ante ella. La prefectacogió aire mientras aquél bellísimo espíritu, tomaba aspecto humano.

"Hola Hermione."

"Hola Loar. Puedo preguntarte ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Puedes."

"¿Y bien?"

" Tenía ganas de verte."

"Ya."

"¡De veras!"

"Loar…no hace ni dos minutos que estuvimos en mi cuarto ¿por qué tanta prisa por verme?"

" Por nada en especial, simplemente quería estar contigo."

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

"Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que…me resulta extraño."

"¿El qué, el que me guste estar contigo y me meta en tu sueño para verte y disfrutar de tu compañía?"

"Sí."

"Pues no debería extrañarte tanto, es algo muy normal."

"¿Normal, el hecho de que un espíritu se meta en mi sueño, es algo normal? Pues yo diría que no lo es en absoluto."

"¿Qué es lo que más te extraña, Hermione, que esté dentro de tu sueño o que quiera verte?"

"Para ser sincera, las dos cosas."

" ¿Cuándo comprenderás, que eres una chica maravillosa, encantadora, preciosa y que te mereces toda la atención del mundo?"

"Nunca lo haré, porque no creo que eso sea cierto."

"Deberías valorarte más a ti misma."

"Oye, yo me valoro mucho. Simplemente pienso que no soy una chica de quitar la respiración. Soy bastante normalita, y me gusto así. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Nada, pero tampoco es malo que aceptes los cumplidos que yo o cualquier otra persona, pueda hacerte."

"Bueno, en eso tienes razón."

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Bien, gracias."

"¿Seguro?"

"Sí, en un lugar tan bello como éste, no podría encontrarme mal."

"Es bonito¿verdad?"

"No es bonito, es precioso."

" Entonces…¿te gusta?"

"Sí, mucho. ¿Conoces este sitio?"

"Sí, es mi hogar."

"¿Tú vives aquí?"

" No tanto como me gustaría, pero sí, aquí vivo yo."

"Vaya…"

"¿Has visto el lago?"

"No."

"¿Te lo enseño?"

"Sí por favor."

"Dame la mano."

"¿Por qué?"

" Porque voy a llevarte y no quiero que te pase nada malo."

" ¿Es peligroso ir allí?"

"No, para nada. Pero es mejor que agarres mi mano y no la sueltes."

"Pero…¿por qué? No voy a perderme mientras te sigo ¿sabes?"

"Es que no vamos a ir andando."

"Entonces…¿cómo iremos?"

"¿Me das la mano, por favor?"

" No me has respondido."

"No voy a hacerlo, prefiero que lo veas por ti misma."

"Está bien."

Hermione agarró la mano de Loar, él sonrió complacido.

"Y ahora, pase lo que pase, no se te ocurra soltarme ¿entiendes?"

"Sí."

Y sin decir nada más, Loar sopló sobre la prefecta y en menos de dos segundos, ella se sintió flotar. Antes de que pudiese preguntar nada al respecto, Hermione se encontró volando al lado de aquél chico encantador.

" ¡Estamos volando, oh Dios mío, volamos!"

"Sorprendida ¿verdad?"

"Muchísimo."

"Mira allí abajo."

"Oh por todos los dioses y diosas¡es precioso!"

Pronunció la prefecta emocionada cuando vió un enorme y apacible lago de aguas cristalinas.

" Pues lo mejor de todo es la temperatura del agua, siempre está estupenda. En su punto justo para bañarse durante horas sin correr el riesgo de resfriarse."

" ¿Podré meterme en el lago?"

"Por supuesto, podrás hacer todo lo que quieras Hermione. Mi casa es tu casa."

Ellos aterrizaron suavemente y la prefecta no esperó más para introducirse en aquellas aguas.

" Oh Loar¡es genial!"

"Me alegra que te guste."

"¿Tú no te bañas?"

" ¿Quieres que me bañe contigo?"

" Sí."

"¿No te importa?"

"¿Y por qué habría de importarme?"

" Porque soy un chico."

"Y yo una chica ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Ninguno, sólo que pensé que no estarías muy cómoda bañándote con un chico."

"Qué tontería...¿por qué no iba a estarlo?"

" Tú no te has visto ¿verdad Hermione?"

"¿Verme, qué tengo que ver de mí?"

"Tu atuendo."

" Estoy vestida."

" Sí, en ropa interior. Tal y como te dejé dormida."

"En ropa…¿interior? Bromeas ¿verdad?"

"No. Mírate ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo."

Ella lo hizo y cuando se vió, no tardó ni dos segundos en meterse dentro del agua, avergonzada. Él tenía razón. Al ver su reacción, Loar se rió a carcajada limpia. Ella intentó salpicarle, pero no le dió.

"¡No te rías hombre, me muero de vergüenza!"

" Jujujujuju."

"¡Loar, no te rías!"

"Jajajjajajajjajaaa."

"¡Para ya por favor!"

"¡No puedo! Jjjajajajajajjajajajaja. Es que…fue tan gracioso…"

"Pues yo no le veo la gracia."

"¿Qué no? Deberías haberte visto. Cuando te sentaste de repente dentro del lago fue…¡buenísimo! Jjjajjjjjjaaaajajajja. En mi vida había visto a alguien sentarse tan rápidamente y con tanta fuerza. Seguro que te has hecho daño en el trasero."

"Bueno sí, un poco."

"¡JAJJAJJAJJAJJJJJJAAA!"

"Cuando salga de aquí, te juro que te voy a cortar la risa de repente."

"Ah sí…¿cómo?"

"Ni idea, pero ya pensaré en algo."

"Jujujujujujuju."

"Ahora mismo te odio cordialmente."

"¡No es verdad Hermione, tú me adoras, reconócelo!"

Él le guiñó un ojo.

"Bueno, tanto como adorarte…no, pero me caes bien."

" ¿Sólo bien?"

"De momento sí."

"Oh"- dijo él, algo desilusionado.

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, nada."

"¿Puedes darme una toalla o algo para secarme y cubrirme?"

"Sí por supuesto."

Loar hizo aparecer una hermosa toalla de color escarlata. Él se la lanzó a la prefecta, quien la agarró al vuelo y usó para cubrirse el cuerpo.

Una vez que Hermione estuvo fuera del agua, Loar agarró su mano y la llevó a otro lugar, sólo que esta vez, fueron andando.

"Voy a enseñarte un sitio especial."

La prefecta y Loar llegaron a una puerta de madera. Tenía el aspecto de ser muy vieja y antigua, incluso parecía que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

"¿Qué hay tras la puerta?"

" Eso…tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma."

Hermione sintió un escalofrío repentino.

"¿Tengo que entrar ahí sola?"

"Sí."

" ¿Por qué?"

"Porque sólo la Elegida, puede cruzar esa puerta."

" ¿Por qué sólo yo puedo cruzarla?"

"Porque sólo las Elegidas están destinadas a ella."

"¿Qué hay tras la puerta?"

" Tu destino."

"Mi… ¿destino?"

"Sí, eso dije."

"Creí que mi destino era enfrentarme a Lori y Rak."

" Lo es."

"Entonces… ¿cómo puede ser posible que tras esa puerta esté otro destino distinto a ese?"

" Es que eso no es así, Hermione, tú no tienes dos destinos. Tienes uno sólo."

"Pero tú has dicho que tras la puerta está mi destino y si mi destino sólo es enfrentarme a Lori y Rak, quiere eso decir ¿qué tras la puerta están ellos?"

Loar no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de manera enigmática.

"Loar…respóndeme."

" Abre la puerta Hermione, y todas tus dudas se resolverán."

" Pero…"

"¡Abre la puerta!"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

" ¡Porque se te está acabando el tiempo!"

"¿El tiempo para qué?"

"¡Para hallar la solución!"

"¿La solución a qué?"

" A todas tus dudas, a todos tus miedos. A todo lo que te inquieta o preocupa desde que tu misión empezó."

"Entiendo."

"Abre la puerta¡rápido!"

"Está bien, lo haré."

" Cuando lo hagas, verás oscuridad, una oscuridad con una negrura impenetrable. No podrás ver nada, ni si quiera verás tus pies."

"Comprendo. Usaré el hechizo lumos para alumbrarme y ver dónde piso."

"¡No, ni se te ocurra!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la luz despertará a la sombra."

"¿Sombra, qué sombra?"

Él no contestó.

"Loar… ¿qué sombra?"

"Abre la puerta."

" Loar por favor, dime qué sombra es esa."

"Abre la puerta."

" ¡Quiero saber qué es esa sombra!"

"Una a la que tendrás que vencer, pero aún no estás preparada. Así que…sigue mi consejo y no uses luz si no quieres encontrarte con ella."

"Está bien, no usaré luz. De verdad… ¿Todo estará oscuro?"

"Todo absolutamente."

"¿Y entonces cómo encontraré la salida?"

"Siguiendo a tu instinto. Sólo tienes que confiar en ti misma. Si lo haces, todo irá bien."

"¿Y si no?"

"Morirás."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sólo de la Elegida y su decisión depende la salvación."

"Así que la clave está en creer en mí misma y mis capacidades."

"Vuelves a acertar."

" Está bien, abriré la puerta y cruzaré la oscuridad."

"Sin luz de ningún tipo. Ni si quiera si encontrases una por el camino. ¿Entendido?"

"Perfectamente."

"Y ahora…abre la puerta."

Hermione se situó frente a la vieja puerta, pero no tenía pomo.

" No veo manilla¿cómo la abro?"

"¿Quieres entrar?"

"Sí."

"Entonces no necesitas pomo ni manilla, sólo deséalo."

" De acuerdo. Una vez que entre¿cómo saldré?"

" Por otra puerta, la segunda después de ésta. Tendrás que encontrarla."

" ¿Y cómo podré hacerlo si no veo por dónde voy?"

" Porque llegado el momento, la puerta aparecerá ante ti y una vez que eso ocurra, ábrela sin dudar."

" Entendido."

"Hermione, escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte. Ocurra lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, no dudes y sobre todo, cruza la segunda puerta tú sola."

" Lógico, si voy sola es normal que salga sola."

" Hermione, recuérdalo. Entraste sola y sola deberás salir."

" Sí, lo recordaré."

"Bien."

"Sé que no puedo usar luz de ningún tipo, pero…si me ocurriese algo allí dentro, algo que no pudiese controlar o superar¿podré pedir ayuda?"

"¿Ayuda, a quién?"

"A ti, o a Lily o James. Ellos me dijeron que les llamase si les necesitaba."

" Como poder, puedes hacer lo que creas conveniente pero yo te recomiendo que no llames a nadie, ni si quiera a mí. Las dos puertas están destinadas a ti y a nadie más, por lo tanto, es mejor que superes todos los obstáculos tú misma ¿entiendes?"

"Sí."

" ¿Algo más?"

"No, nada."

" Dos últimas cosas, Hermione. La primera, ocurra lo que ocurra, no abandones tu camino, no te apartes del sendero que hayas escogido recorrer ¿entiendes?"

"Sí."

"Y la segunda es… que no te preocupes por la falta de pomo, en cuanto hables, la puerta te obedecerá."

"De acuerdo. Gracias por todo Loar."

"De nada."

Hermione volvió a situarse delante de la puerta. Ella se concentró y con voz clara pronunció…

"¡La Elegida está aquí y quiere pasar, permíteselo!"

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y mostró la negrura del interior. Ella se quedó quieta.

"¡NO DUDES HERMIONE!"

Al oír la voz de Loar, la prefecta reaccionó y entró de un salto. La puerta se cerró con un estruendoso golpe.

* * *

Ella comenzó a andar sin saber a dónde dirigirse, ya que tal y como él le había avisado, todo estaba tan negro que la prefecta no podía ver nada, ni si quiera sus pies.

Hacía mucho frío, así que la Gryffindor se quitó la toalla y se la colocó como si fuese una capa. Asombrada, sintió cómo la toalla se alargaba y ensanchaba, adaptándose a su figura y cubriéndola por completo, dejando asomados sólo las manos y los pies.

Hermione caminaba en línea recta, esperando encontrar pronto la segunda puerta. Conforme recorría aquella negrura, comenzó a escuchar susurros.

"¿Quién es?"- preguntó, pero nadie contestó.

Los susurros se callaron.

Los pasos de la prefecta resonaban por todo el lugar. Ese ruido y el sonido de su respiración, era todo lo que ella podía oír por el momento.

Ella siguió caminando, sin prisa pero sin pausa.

Los susurros volvieron a oírse, pero esta vez, la prefecta no preguntó nada.

El aire soplaba ululando. Hermione sintió un enorme escalofrío. Sus sentidos le indicaron que estuviese alerta, porque algo iba a ocurrir.

De repente, sintió que alguien o algo, tiraba de ella hacia atrás. La prefecta se resistió e hizo fuerza hacia delante para intentar liberarse. Lo consiguió.

Ella siguió caminando y llegó a otro sitio, un pasillo también oscuro, pero no tanto como la zona anterior.

Conforme avanzaba, comenzó a ver unas pequeñas lucecitas verdes, indicándole el camino.

Durante un segundo, estuvo tentada a coger algunas de esas lucecitas, para usarlas como antorcha, pero entonces recordó la advertencia de Loar "no uses luz de ningún tipo o despertarás a la sombra." Así que ella obedeció, y continuó andando sin tocarlas.

"Hermione…"

La prefecta se detuvo.

"¿Quién es?"

"Hermione…"

"¿Quién me llama?"

"Ven…"

"¿A dónde?"

"A la luz…"

Una hermosa y brillante luz blanca, apareció al lado del pasillo de lucecitas verdes, mostrando otro pasillo distinto al que recorría Hermione.Un pasillo que parecía más seguro. La prefecta lo miró con curiosidad mientras la voz volvía a hablarle.

"Ven Hermione."

La Gryffindor pareció planteárselo. Aquél camino parecía más fiable que el de las lucecitas verdes. Ella dio un paso hacia el lado izquierdo, con la intención de entrar en ese pasillo blanco y brillante. Pero entonces recordó otro consejo de Loar.

"Ocurra lo que ocurra, no abandones tu camino, no te apartes del sendero que hayas escogido recorrer."

Hermione decidió hacerle caso y continuó andando sin entrar en el pasillo blanco. La voz misteriosa se intensificó.

"¡HERMIONE VEN!"

Pero la prefecta no hizo caso.

"¡SIGUE EL PASILLO BLANCO!"

Pero ella no lo hizo, siguió por el pasillo verde y entonces las lucecitas cambiaron. Pasando de ser verdes a azules.

La prefecta se detuvo, maravillada por el color de las luces. Era un azul precioso, como un cielo claro. La Gryffindor volvió a caminar, no había recorrido mucho cuando otro pasillo apareció ante ella.

Esta vez, tenía el aspecto de un pasillo ruinoso y tenía además, una diferencia con el pasillo anterior de lucecitas azules, no era sólo suelo, también tenía pared que estaba cubierta de piedras viejas que tenían el aspecto de romperse con sólo posar un dedo encima.

Hermione decidió no tocar la pared.

Conforme avanzaba por el pasillo de piedras, el viento ululó de nuevo y los susurros volvieron a oírse.

" Ven con nosotros."

Ella siguió su camino.

" Podemos ayudarte."

Ella no hizo caso.

" Ven con nosotros Hermione, ven…"

Ella siguió adelante y el pasillo de piedra terminó.

La prefecta se detuvo, esperando ver el siguiente pasillo, pero no apareció.

Otra vez estaba sola en la oscuridad, el viento siguió soplando y los susurros…siguieron llamándola, pero ella…no les hizo caso.

Loar le había dicho que confiara en su instinto y el instinto le decía que no debía fiarse de esos susurros, que esas voces eran engañosas y que no debía obedecerlas bajo ningún concepto.

La negrura que la rodeaba era impresionante y le daba mucho miedo. Hermione estaba aterrada, pero también estaba decidida a no rendirse ni perder la esperanza de encontrar la puerta de salida. Decidió continuar adelante pasara lo que pasara. Decidió que era alguien valiente y que no se dejaría intimidar por aquella negrura que parecía infinita. Decidió que sólo de ella misma, dependía salir viva de allí y si aquél sitio era una prueba, ella la pasaría con éxito.

Después de todo, era una Elegida y las Elegidas eran brujas poderosas y valientes, que no se dejaban vencer por la adversidad ni los obstáculos que pudiesen surgirles, así que siguió adelante, sin importarle los susurros, el viento ululante ni tampoco esa presencia invisible que sentía detrás suya.

Una presencia que comenzó a sentir en el momento en que entró en esa segunda negrura. Una presencia que ella sabía, no era amigable, y sabía también que estaba esperando la ocasión idónea para atacarla y hacerle todo el daño posible.

La voz de Loar volvió a resonar en su mente.

" No te apartes del camino."

Hermione siguió caminando. De repente, la presencia la agarró por el cabello y la tiró al suelo. La prefecta cayó de espaldas. Ella se tocó la nuca.

Se había dado un fuerte golpe y le dolía mucho. Algo chorreaba. Se tocó la nuca de nuevo y sintió húmeda su mano. Enseguida supo que tenía sangre y que esa sangre provenía de la herida que se había hecho al caer al suelo.

La prefecta se puso en pie y rompió un trozo de toalla para colocárselo en la nuca, haciendo una ligera presión en ella para intentar cortar la hemorragia. Un ligero mareo comenzó a invadirla, pero no dejó que eso la afectara.

Hermione comenzó a andar otra vez, pero la invisible presencia volvió a derribarla. Esa cosa emitió una risa que hizo que todos los pelos de la prefecta se pusieran más tiesos que una torre eléctrica. La Gryffindor se levantó por segunda vez.

La presencia volvió a agarrarla del cabello, con la intención de tirarla otra vez, pero Hermione fue más rápida y reaccionó a tiempo. Sin ni siquiera girarse, ella estiró hacia atrás la pierna derecha, y golpeó a la presencia, derribándola. El estruendo que produjo su caída, indicó a la prefecta que había tenido éxito.

Sin esperar a que la presencia se recuperase, Hermione salió corriendo hacia delante lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

No tardó en salir de la negrura y se encontró en otro lugar, una sala. Una sala grande y amplia. Una sala llena de lucecitas de todos los colores.

Las pequeñas luces flotaban y Hermione las contempló maravillada.

Ahora que observaba el lugar, sintió que le resultaba familiar.

"Se parece a la sala de los Actos Puros."

" No se parece, es la sala de los Actos Puros."

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó ella mirando a su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie.

" Eso ahora no importa, Elegida."

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

" Para que entiendas cuál es tu destino."

"Sé cuál es, debo vencer a Lori y a Rak, en el caso de que él también se presente."

" Sí, eso es cierto, pero eso no es lo único a lo que estás destinada."

" ¿Ah no, y qué otra cosa hay?"

" La salvación de tu alma, Elegida."

"¿La salvación de mi alma? Mi alma está bien, no corre peligro."

"Sí que lo corre, Elegida."

"¿Y qué le pasa a mi alma?"

" Corre el riesgo de convertirse en oscura. Y eso…no debe ocurrir jamás."

" Pero mi alma no es oscura, las almas oscuras son las de las malas personas y yo no me considero una de ellas."

" Tú eres buena, siempre lo has sido. Pero desde lo de Malfoy, tu corazón se ha endurecido con deseos de venganza. Por eso tu alma corre peligro. No debes permitir que se vuelva oscura, porque si eso ocurre, no podrás ofrecer el Regalo, no podrás vencer a Lori y mucho menos a Rak y sobre todo, nunca podrás cometer el Acto Puro que salvará al mundo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Entiendo."

" Entonces sigue mi consejo. No dejes que tu corazón se endurezca hasta consumir tu alma con el odio. No permitas que eso pase."

"Pero entonces…¿qué quieres que haga, que no le haga daño a Draco?. ¡Él se lo merece, estuvo a punto de violarme y matarme!"

"Lo sé, sé todo el daño que te hizo, pero no debes ser tú la que acabe con él. Al menos por el momento."

"¿Y entonces quién le dará su merecido?"

"Cualquiera que te quiera."

" Yo no quiero que nadie me vengue, si alguien debe hacerle daño soy yo."

" ¡ NO HASTA QUE HAYAS CUMPLIDO CON TU MISIÓN!"

"Ah, entonces qué quieres decir ¿qué no importará que le mate una vez que el mundo esté a salvo. Qué pasa, es que un asesinato no es malo si se comete tras salvar al mundo?"

"No, sigue siendo un acto malvado."

"¿Entonces qué pretendes decirme?"

" Que por el momento no te vengues de Malfoy. No le mates, no le hagas daño. Malfoy es secundario, antes que él tienes otras prioridades."

" ¿Ni si quiera puedo dañarle en defensa propia, qué pasa si me ataca, pretendes que no haga nada?"

"Por supuesto que puedes dañarle en defensa propia. Lo que no puedes hacer, es ir a buscarle y asesinarle a sangre fría. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí."

"Me alegro."

"Oye, es mi impresión ¿o hay menos luces que la primera vez que ví la sala?"

"No es tu impresión, hay menos luces."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque las almas puras están descendiendo. Ya no hay tantas como antes. Por desgracia, vivimos en un mundo en el que la gente ha ido perdiendo cada vez más, la fe en las personas y sobre todo en la magia. Hoy día apenas hay personas que crean en la magia. Sólo creen en ella los magos, brujas, y las criaturas mágicas. Pero los muggles…"

"Yo soy muggle, y creo en la magia. Siempre he creído en ella, incluso antes de saber que era bruja."

"Lo sé, pero tú eres distinta. Eres una Elegida y todas las Elegidas son mujeres fuera de lo común, sean muggles o no."

" ¿Por qué estoy aquí, había alguna razón para que viera la sala?"

"Sí, la hay."

"¿Cuál es?"

" Debes conocer el acto puro que volverá a llenar la sala de almas puras."

"Pero eso me lo dijiste la otra vez que estuve aquí. Dijiste que debía ser uno lo suficientemente potente como para hacer que la sala volviera a llenarse."

"Lo recuerdo. Pero ¿verdad que no te dije cuál sería ese acto puro?"

"No, no lo hiciste."

"¿Quieres saberlo ahora?"

"Sí. Aunque tengo una ligera idea de lo que puede ser."

"Dímela."

"Creo que debo entregar un sacrificio. Una vida. Pienso que puede ser la mía o la de otra persona o ser, que esté destinado a la misión."

"Muy bien, esas suposiciones son correctas. ¿Cómo sabías que un sacrificio sería lo suficientemente potente?"

"Porque **no hay acto de amor más grande, que la de dar tu vida por aquellos a los que quieres. **Yo amo al mundo mágico y también a la magia. Y por ellos, haré lo imposible con tal de evitar su destrucción total y si para salvarlo tengo que morir, que así sea."

"Entonces… ¿Entiendes ahora cuál es tu destino?"

"Sí, dar mi vida por el mundo. Pero…si existe una sola posibilidad de salvarlo sin morir¿se volvería a llenar la sala de actos puros?"

"Sí, eso también es posible."

"¿Es imprescindible que sea yo la que llene la sala?"

"No, puede haber más personas aparte de ti, que realicen actos puros. No eres la única alma pura que queda en el mundo. Pero sí eres la única persona destinada a vencer a Lori o Rak."

"Y esas personas con almas puras¿tienen que estar relacionadas conmigo o mi misión?"

"Sí, es imprescindible que así sea. Porque si no, romperían el equilibrio."

" Y si se rompe, tendré que arreglarlo sola ¿verdad?"

"No, porque junto a ti, estarán más personas que podrán intervenir llegado el momento."

"Personas como ¿James, Lily, McGonagall, Winky, Arion y Loar?"

"Exactamente."

"Pero Harry tiene un alma pura y él…es hijo de Lily. Lily a su vez, era bisnieta de una Elegida. ¿No podría él participar también en la batalla? Al fin y al cabo tiene una antepasada Elegida, por lo tanto está relacionado directamente con mi misión ¿no?"

"No, no lo está. Porque aunque la bisabuela de su madre fuese una Elegida, él no tiene nada que ver con ella. Ten en cuenta que Lilian murió y con ella, la conexión que la unía a la Elegida. Así que Harry no está directamente relacionado con la misión pero sí está directamente relacionado contigo ya que es tu pareja además de tu mejor amigo. Y de todas las personas que te rodean, es la que más te quiere."

"Él podría ayudarme... ¿cuándo el silencio grite?"

"Sí, pero no sólo él, también podrían hacerlo cualquiera de las personas que nombraste antes."

"Entiendo."

" Y ahora, cierra los ojos y relájate."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque voy a llevarte a un lugar que tienes que conocer."

"¿Qué lugar?"

" El inframundo."

"¡Pero allí estarán Lori y Rak y yo no quiero que me vean!"

"No lo harán, no te preocupes por eso. Te haré invisible a sus ojos."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos y procuró relajarse. Ella se sintió caer al vacío. Se mantuvo callada y quieta durante todo el tiempo que duró su viaje y sólo cuando la voz le indicó que mirase a su alrededor, se decidió a abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, se quedó horrorizada. En su vida había visto un sitio más horrible que aquél. Todo estaba rodeado por fuego y rocas negras y olía fatal, una peste inmunda lo inundaba todo. La prefecta sintió que vomitaría de un momento a otro. Ella se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar una arcada repentina.

"Haz lo posible por no vomitar."

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Y sobre todo, no grites por muy horrible que sea lo que puedas ver a tu alrededor. Debes permanecer en silencio siempre y en todo momento, porque si no lo haces, ellos percibirán tu presencia y eso sería tu perdición ¿comprendes?"

La prefecta volvió a mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Ella se dejó guiar por esa invisible presencia que la acompañaba. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía solo, como si la presencia lo impulsara.

Sus pies se detuvieron frente a un gran foso lleno de lava. Del fondo sólo se escuchaban gritos atronadores. Iba a preguntar qué ocurría pero la voz se lo dijo antes de que ella dijese algo.

"Es el foso de la perdición. Allí van las almas de las personas malvadas de corazón. Esas personas que son malas por naturaleza y no porque la vida les haya tratado mal. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí. Lo que no entiendo es por qué gritan así."

"Porque sufren, Elegida. Ten en cuenta que sus espíritus son introducidos en la lava y jamás vuelven a salir de ella."

"Pero si están muertos ¿no? Y se supone que una vez que mueres, ya no sientes el dolor físico."

"Eso es cierto pero no quita que el alma pueda asustarse. Te aseguro que si tú misma vieras cómo te empujan a un foso de lava ardiente, por muy muerta que estuvieras, tú también chillarías de terror."

"Lo haría."

"Vamos, tenemos que llegar."

"¿A dónde?"

"A la puerta negra."

"¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?"

"La habitación de Lori."

Un poco después, la prefecta se encontró frente a una puerta enorme y más negra que la noche. Hermione tragó saliva.

"Abre la puerta."

" ¡No, ella podría verme!"

"No lo hará, eres invisible ¿recuerdas?"

"Pero podría intuir mi presencia."

"Si eso ocurre te sacaré tan rápido que hasta Lori se quedará sin reacción."

" De acuerdo, entraré."

"¿Ves esa aldaba?"

"Sí, tiene forma de calavera y tiene como…pelo ¿no?."

"Sí, es pelo humano."

"¿De quién?"

"De la última Elegida antes de ti, que Lori mató."

" Qué bonito."- dijo la prefecta en tono sarcástico.

"Sé que no es agradable pero…debes entrar. Es necesario que veas dónde y cómo vive Lori."

"¿Por qué?"

"Para que la conozcas mejor, quizás encuentres algún punto débil por el que atacarle cuando llegue el momento."

"Eso sería trampa."

"No, es aprovechar la ocasión. O qué crees ¿qué ella no te ha investigado para saber cómo debilitarte o matarte? Porque sí lo ha hecho. Lleva días haciéndolo."

"¿Días?"

"Sí, desde que supo que tú eras la Elegida, ella te está observando."

"Pero…hay sitios donde no puede verme ¿verdad?"

"Sí, el despacho de McGonagall y tu habitación, son los únicos lugares donde ella no tiene acceso visual ni tampoco auditivo."

" Lo sé. Por eso le dije a Winky que se quedase en mi aposento."

"Fue una buena idea. Quieres mucho a esa elfina ¿verdad?"

"La adoro, es la mejor amiga que he tenido jamás y la hermana pequeña que siempre deseé."

"Ella también te quiere muchísimo, y llegado el momento, lo comprobarás."

" Sé que me quiere, no necesito que me lo demuestre."

"Créeme, Elegida, llegará un momento en que necesitarás que ella y otras personas, te demuestren su amor y cuando ese momento se haga presente, espero que uses todo ese amor, en beneficio de todos."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

" A algo que te sucederá en la batalla pero por el momento, no tienes por qué saberlo. Ahora mismo tu prioridad es entrar en la habitación de Lori y observarla."

"No quiero hacerlo."

"¡Debes hacerlo!"

"No, no lo haré. Eso sería indigno. Sería aprovecharme de ella y a mí no me gusta aprovecharme de nadie. Así que no entraré."

" ¡Entonces no sabrás su punto débil!"

" Y qué."

"¿Cómo que y qué. Es que no entiendes que estás en desventaja con respecto a ella? Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad que te estoy dando."

"Yo no quiero una oportunidad como ésta."

"Estúpida chiquilla…"

"No soy estúpida, soy honrada. Y siento un gran respeto por Lori, el suficiente como para no invadir su espacio personal sin su consentimiento."

" Imbécil."

"Si me insultas otra vez, llenaré este sitio de descargas hasta que sepa que te he herido y me importa muy poco si todas las criaturas del infierno se presentan para matarme."

" ¿Prefieres atacarme, por qué? Yo te he ayudado."

"¿En qué? Lo único que has hecho es traerme a este sitio inmundo y pestilente."

"Para que veas cómo es el inframundo, así te lo pensarás mejor antes de dejar que tu alma se corrompa."

"Mi alma…no se corromperá jamás, porque en mi alma sólo hay amor."

"Y odio, rencor, ira, deseos de venganza, miedo, inseguridad, desconfianza y otros sentimientos negativos."

"Por supuesto, soy humana y los humanos tenemos sentimientos buenos y malos. Pero también tenemos una conciencia que nos dice qué hacer."

" A veces la conciencia se equivoca y os hace tomar el camino malo."

" Cuando eso ocurre, sigue habiendo solución. Lo único que hay que tener es propósito de enmienda y luego llevarlo a cabo."

" ¿Estás segura?"

"Completamente. Creo firmemente que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad y que las personas tienen el poder de cambiar las cosas con los actos que cometen y en ocasiones, es bueno equivocarse más de una vez, porque de los errores se aprende. Es la mejor forma de aprender algo."

" Entonces…¿no vas a entrar?"

"No."

" ¿Aunque puedas ver algo que te ayude a vencerla?"

"Sí."

" ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar?"

"Seguro."

"¿Es tu última palabra respecto a eso?"

" Lo es. No violaré la intimidad de Lori sin su consentimiento. Eso no sería correcto ni tampoco honorable. Incluso ella merece un respeto como ese. "

"Muy bien Elegida, has pasado la prueba."

"¿Perdón?"

"Que has pasado la prueba."

"¿Qué prueba?"

"La de la nobleza del corazón. Has demostrado que eres alguien muy noble. Mereces una recompensa."

"Lo único que quiero es conocer tu identidad."

" Me llamo Lis."

" Lis…de ¿Elizabeth o de Elisa?"

"Lis de Lisel."

" Y…¿quién eres tú?"

"Soy la primera bruja que Lori mató. La que escondió sus cosas."

"¡Oh Merlín, entonces sabrás dónde está la llave!"

"Lo sé."

"¿Y dónde está?"

" En el cuerpo de alguien de este castillo."

" ¿Alguien cercano a mí?"

"No, pero tiene relación contigo."

" Dime quién es ¡por favor!"

"No. Si lo hago, correría un grave riesgo. Imagina que Lori entra en tu mente y descubre lo que sabes de la llave. Ella intentaría usar esa información en su propio beneficio y eso no nos conviene a ninguna de las dos."

"Pero si Lori no puede usar la llave. La Llave no funcionará a no ser que alguien ajeno a la propia Lori quiera activar el portal. Eso decía el libro que tú escribiste."

" Sí, pero, aunque ella no use la llave directamente, puede pedirle a la persona o ser que contenga la llave, que la active.

Algo así no le costaría trabajo. Ella sólo debería saber quién o qué tiene la llave y una vez sabido eso, sólo tendría que usar un hechizo o el control mental, para manipular a esa persona o ser, y conseguir que activase la llave. ¿Entiendes?"

"Perfectamente. Y ahora si no te importa, sácame de aquí."

"Está bien. Cierra los ojos y relájate."

Hermione sintió que ascendía y cuando Lisel le dijo que habían llegado, ella abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en la Sala de Actos Puros.

"Y ahora, sal de aquí y encuentra la salida."

"¿Y por qué no me dices dónde está?"

"Porque es algo que debes averiguar por ti misma."

" De acuerdo."

" ¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué?"

" No cambies nunca."

"Gracias."

" Y sobre todo, confía en ti misma y en tus capacidades ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí."

"Y ahora vete ¡y no mires atrás!"

"No lo haré."

"Adiós."

"Adiós…Lis."

* * *

Hermione abandonó la estancia y se vió de nuevo en la negrura. Ella empezó a caminar otra vez en línea avanzaba, la oscuridad se hacía más intensa y el frío se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Ella se ajustó más la toalla, esperando encontrar algo de calor pero era inútil, aquél frío se le metía en los huesos.

Según recorría aquella noche eterna que la envolvía, las ganas de usar el hechizo lumos se hicieron más presentes que antes.

Pero ella confiaba en Loar y en sus consejos, así que no usó la luz pero eso no evitaba que sintiera una enorme sensación de desamparo, soledad, miedo y tristeza. Ese último sentimiento era el que la golpeaba con más fuerza, la tristeza.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía triste, muy triste. Como si una enorme melancolía le llenase el alma.

De repente, sus manos y pies dejaron de caminar y su cuerpo pareció no ser capaz de sostenerla por más tiempo. Hermione cayó al suelo con un ruido seco y potente. Ella se frotó las rodillas, intentando calmar el dolor del golpe recibido. Intentó ponerse en pie otra vez, pero no lo logró. Lloró de impotencia y frustración. Lloró sintiendo que no podía más, que ya había llegado a su límite y se sintió peor aún porque estaba cansada, agotada y harta de tanto sufrir y padecer.

Desde que había aceptado la misión, incluso antes de saber que era una Elegida y de cuál era su destino, no había dejado de sufrir cada día por un motivo u otro. Estaba hasta las narices de todo el dolor que había soportado y aún le faltaba por soportar. Sabía en su fuero interno que aún le tocaba sufrir más, porque lo peor estaba por llegar. Y de repente se encontró a sí misma deseando desaparecer, evaporarse o cualquier otra cosa que la borrase del mundo y que la llevase a un lugar mejor, donde no hubiese nada malo, pero sobre todo, donde no existiese el sufrimiento.

"_Sólo quiero paz. Paz para mí y para el mundo. Por favor, por favor, necesito paz, sólo eso…"_

" La tendrás, lo prometo. Pero primero…sal de aquí y cumple tu misión."

"¿Quién eres, quién habla?"

"Levántate Elegida y camina."

"¿QUIÉN ERES?"

"Alguien que te admira y respeta por encima de todo."

"¿Arion?"

"No…"

"¿Loar?"

"No…"

"¿Harry, Ron?"

"No…"

"¿Entonces quién?. ¡Dímelo!"

"Si lo hago...¿te levantarás?"

"¡Sí, sí, lo intentaré pero primero dime tu nombre!"

"No necesitas saber mi nombre, ya lo conoces."

"¡Entonces muéstrate ante mí!"

Una luz brillante inundó a la prefecta, rodeándola, como si un enorme foco la alumbrase. Con asombro, Hermione vió aparecer la figura brillante de un espíritu. Un hombre, uno que ella conocía y al que había ayudado años atrás, a recuperar su vida.

La Gryffindor se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un grito de asombro, allí, justo delante de ella, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que…

"¡Sirius Black!"

"Hola preciosa."

"¡SIRIUS, OH DIOS MÍO, ME ALEGRO TANTO DE VERTE!"

Ella se arrojó a sus brazos y se dio de bruces contra el suelo, pues su cuerpo atravesó el del espíritu. Él la miró triste.

"Lo siento, debí decirte que no tengo cuerpo sólido."

" No te disculpes por favor, no tiene importancia."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, ahora sí."

"Me alegro."

"¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?"

" No lo sé Hermione. Pero yo…oí tu lamento y sentí que tenía que ayudarte de alguna forma. Y de repente me encontré en este lugar y cuando te ví en el suelo, echa un mar de lágrimas, algo se rompió dentro de mí y supe, que no me sentiría bien hasta que hablase contigo y te ayudase."

" ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!"

"Ya me lo has dicho."

"¡Es que es verdad! Yo…siempre te admiré y te cogí mucho cariño. Sobre todo al enterarme que querías vivir con Harry. Ahí me dí cuenta de lo especial que eras. No todas las personas que salen de una cárcel tan horrible como Azkaban, tienen ganas de volver a relacionarse, aunque tengan un ahijado."

"Bueno, es que…quería cumplir mi promesa. Quería cuidar de Harry. Se lo prometí a James y Lily."

" ¿Les has visto?"

"No. Pero sé que están bien."

" ¿Por qué no estás con ellos, si tú también eres un espíritu?"

"Porque yo estoy en un lugar diferente al de ellos."

"¿Tú también estás en el cielo de los dioses?"

"Sí, pero supongo que es muy distinto al de James y Lily."

"¿Cómo es tu cielo?"

"Genial. Tiene todo lo que me gusta. Incluso chicas guapas."

"Jajaa. Así que es cierto, eras un ligón."

" Bueno…sí… y no es que me lo propusiera, pero…tampoco podía evitarlo. Es que de joven era un bombón…y no se me resistía ninguna chica.

Pero claro, era normal que fuese así. Al fin y al cabo, yo era un chico de esos… ¿cómo decís las chicas…impresionante?"

" Sí, eso decimos a veces, sobre todo cuando encontramos un chico muy atractivo."

"Pues eso, yo era eso, impresionante. De hecho, me lo decían a menudo."

" Hey, ahora tampoco estás mal. Simplemente eres más mayor."

" ¿Puedes levantarte?"

"No lo sé. En realidad, no entiendo por qué me he caído y tampoco comprendo por qué me siento tan mal. Cuando salí la sala de los Actos Puros no me sentía deprimida."

" Es que has entrado en la zona depresiva, Hermione."

"¿La zona depresiva?"

"Sí. En este lugar…sólo hay eso, depresión, tristeza y dolor. Esos sentimientos han invadido tu alma."

" Sirius¿qué es todo esto. Por qué estoy aquí? Cuando crucé la puerta, pasé por muchos sitios distintos. Incluso estuve en la Sala de Actos Puros y luego en el inframundo. Loar me dijo que yo debía entrar porque era una puerta destinada a las Elegidas, pero nunca pensé que todo fuese tan horrible, sobre todo el inframundo. Aquél sitio me puso los pelos de punta, no he visto un sitio más aterrador que ese."

" Lisel te llevó ¿verdad?"

"¿La conoces?"

"Sí, es amiga mía."

" ¿Y cómo es?"

"Una chica encantadora además de preciosa."

" ¿Te gusta?"

"Sí…no está mal. Pero no creo que ahora debamos hablar de eso. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí."

"¿Conoces la salida?"

"De este sitio sí. Pero no sé dónde está la segunda puerta, la que te conducirá al mundo de la consciencia."

"Es cierto, olvidé que todo esto no es más que un sueño. O una pesadilla mejor dicho."

"Sí, estás soñando, pero no despertarás hasta que encuentres la puerta y salgas por ella."

" Entonces sácame de aquí y seguiré buscándola."

"Dame la mano, te ayudaré a levantarte."

Hermione iba a estirar su brazo, pero entonces recordó que él no tenía cuerpo físico. Así que se puso en pie sin su ayuda.

" ¡Lo conseguí!" –gritó entusiasmada.

"¿Ves? No era tan difícil, sólo tenías que mentalizarte que podías hacerlo. Y ahora, sígueme, pero antes, usa tu varita para crear luz."

"Vale."

Ella iba a hacerlo, pero volvió a recordar el consejo de Loar.

"No uses luz o despertarás a la sombra."

Hermione guardó su varita y Sirius le preguntó por qué lo hizo.

"Veo bien sin luz, no te preocupes."

"Pero verías mejor si algo te alumbrase el camino. Deberías usar tu magia."

"No."

" Hermione…haz el hechizo. Así encontraremos antes la salida."

" Ahora no me apetece usar la magia."

"Hermione... ¡usa el lumos!"

Ante su insistencia, la prefecta tuvo un mal presentimiento y decidió poner a prueba al espíritu.

" Si uso la magia...¿saldremos más rápido de aquí?"

"Por supuesto que sí."

" Pero…¿tanto necesitas la luz? Creí que los espíritus veíais de cualquier manera, con luz o sin ella. Incluso pensé que podíais ver a través de la oscuridad."

" Podemos."

"Entonces no necesito usar la magia. Sólo tengo que seguirte."

" Pero sin luz, podrías perderme y no saber dónde estoy y entonces no saldrías nunca de aquí y tú quieres salir... ¿verdad?"

"Más que nada."

"Entonces usa tu magia."

" No."

" ¡ÚSALA!"

"NO."

Ella le oyó maldecir por lo bajo, y entonces lo supo. Su instinto lo confirmó, ese hombre no era Sirius, tenía su aspecto, pero no era él.

"Sirius…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De qué color son mis ojos?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿De qué color son mis ojos?"

El espíritu se quedó en silencio.

"Responde...¿de qué color son?"

"Grises."

" Tú no eres Sirius. ¡Aléjate de mí!"

Un potente gruñido resonó por todo el lugar. Hermione se preparó ante lo que pudiera venir. Ella sintió que aquél espíritu le mordía un brazo, justo en la zona del codo. La prefecta aulló de dolor.

Su primera reacción fue coger la varita y pronunciar un hechizo para alejarlo de ella, pero entonces recordó que cualquier hechizo emitía luz y no quería arriesgarse a enfrentar un peligro mayor si despertaba a la sombra. Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona que no fuese bruja ni mago haría ante una situación de peligro: Correr.

Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió sin saber dónde ir, pero una cosa sí sabía, cuanto más corriese, antes saldría de allí.

Ella oyó la velocidad del aire, y supo que el espíritu volaba tras ella. Pero eso no la afectó, ni tampoco la detuvo. Justo cuando él iba a alcanzarla, la negrura se terminó y ella se vió a sí misma caer al vacío y luego aterrizar en un suelo húmedo y oscuro, pero no tanto como el lugar donde estuvo antes.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y comprobó con alivio que el espíritu había desaparecido.

Ella volvió a caminar y un pasillo apareció ante sus ojos.

Estaba más iluminado y también tenía paredes, pero esas paredes hacían ruido, ya que estaban cubiertas de piedras por las cuales caían gotas de agua.

La prefecta se preguntó dónde habría ido a parar esta vez y decidida a averiguarlo, siguió recorriendo el lugar.

No había recorrido ni la mitad del camino cuando escuchó un ruido atronador, como de algo que se derrumbaba. Con horror, observó que el muro de la pared de piedras goteantes, se destruía a su paso. Ella corrió más que antes, corrió como nunca lo hizo. Tenía que salir de allí como fuese y lo conseguiría, aunque en el proceso muriese de agotamiento.

BOOMMMM

Una enorme roca cayó justo detrás de ella pero ni si quiera se atrevió a volver la vista atrás para verla.

Hermione siguió corriendo, y corrió con tanto ímpetu que hasta le dolía el pecho. Ella vislumbró una luz al fondo de aquél pasillo derrumbante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió impulso y de un gran salto, cruzó la luz.

* * *

Se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca, inundada por una luz dorada y cálida.

En medio de la estancia había un gran sofá rojo. El único objeto de distinto color. Sin pensarlo, ella se sentó en él.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse y recuperar el aire que había perdido tras su frenética carrera.

No tardó mucho en recuperarse y ya que aquél sofá era comodísimo, se tumbó.

La prefecta sintió que se dormiría de un momento a otro, ya que estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

Demasiadas emociones intensas para tratarse de un sueño. Sabía que todo era eso, un sueño, pero era tan vívido y real, que le parecía que en vez de un sueño, se encontraba en otra dimensión. Una horrible, de la que quería salir lo más pronto posible. Aunque tenía que reconocer que también tenía cosas agradables, como aquella habitación.

Hermione se acomodó más en aquél sofá rojo. Se encontraba tan a gusto, que lo único que echó en falta en ese instante, fueron dos cosas: una bella música y una persona, Harry. Si ella tuviera eso, se sentiría feliz.

Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar, ella la conocía, era la misma que había cantado la sirena del cuadro que estaba en el baño de los prefectos. La prefecta volvió a recordar todos los buenos momentos compartidos con él, tantos los amorosos como los amistosos.

Podía ver claramente en su cabeza, todos los besos, caricias y abrazos que habían compartido desde que se conocieron y se enamoraron. Pero no sólo veía eso, también podía oír su voz llamándola.

"Hermione…"

"No es real, es sólo una ilusión"- se dijo a sí misma.

"Hermione…"

"No está aquí."

"Hermione, abre los ojos."

"No…"

"Hermione…mírame."

La prefecta lo hizo, abrió los ojos y…allí estaba él. O al menos eso parecía, porque después del falso Sirius, Hermione ya no confiaba en lo que veía.

"¿Harry?"

"Hola preciosa."

"Hola."

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"Agotada."

" Es normal, has corrido mucho."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque estás sudando."

"Oh…"

" ¿Has descansado?"

"Un poco."

" Entonces…¿ya te encuentras mejor?"

"Sí, gracias por preguntar."

"De nada. ¿Puedo tumbarme contigo?"

"¿Quieres?"

" Es lo que más quiero en este momento. Me muero de ganas de besarte, abrazarte…y no volver a separarme de ti nunca más."

"Harry…"

"¿Sí amor?"

"Lo que has dicho ha sido precioso."

"Sólo dije la verdad."

"Un momento…me llamaste…¿amor?"

"Sí, por qué... ¿no te gusta?"

" Sí me gusta pero…tú normalmente…no me dices ese tipo de cosas."

"Pues a partir de ahora te las diré siempre."

Él se tumbó encima de ella, eso le extrañó a Hermione.

" Harry…¿qué haces?"- preguntó, ya que él acababa de quitarle la toalla y empezó a besarle el pecho, aún tapado por el sujetador.

" Nada que no te guste."

"Levántate ahora mismo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque lo digo yo."

" Hermione…rélajate. Sólo quiero besarte…"- él le besó los hombros, el cuello y la parte central de los senos.

Ella no se sentía bien, era como si sus besos fuesen distintos a los que él siempre le daba.

"No."- dijo ella convencida, indicando así que no quería que la tocara ni besara.

" Shhhh, tranquila, sólo quiero que disfrutes..."-

"Basta."

"Y hacerte el amor…"- él la besó en los labios.

Entonces lo supo.

"¡APÁRTATE DE MÍ, TÚ NO ERES HARRY!"

Ella intentó quitarle de encima, pero no pudo. Era como si el peso del falso Harry, la aplastara.

Con terror, contempló cómo él le quitaba con ímpetu la ropa interior que la cubría. Ella lloró y suplicó…

"¡Por favor no!"

Pero él no hizo caso y continuó con sus tocamientos y besos, que ahora eran más intensos y menos delicados que antes.

Él le separó las piernas y ella experimentó un Deja Vû.

"_Dios mío no...¡otra vez no! Con Malfoy tuve suficiente. ¡No quiero pasar por eso otra vez, NO QUIERO!"_

" ¡BASTA, BASTA BASTAAAAAAA!"

Una enorme bola de fuego salió del interior de la prefecta e impactó de lleno en el cuerpo del falso Harry.

Él salió despedido hacia atrás y se desplomó en el suelo.

Hermione intentó levantarse y con satisfacción comprobó que tuvo éxito. Ella se puso su ropa interior, la toalla, y se acercó al cuerpo humeante de él y vió que no se movía. Estaba muerto y eso la llenó de alivio.

"Te lo merecías, cerdo."

La prefecta oteó el alrededor, buscando una salida, pero no veía puerta ninguna. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Loar de confiar en ella y sus capacidades. Se acercó a una esquina, donde la luz dorada brillaba con mayor intensidad. Hermione se concentró en la luz y con voz clara pronunció…

" La Elegida quiere salir...¡concédeselo!"

Ante ella, apareció una puerta, la abrió sin dudarlo y se metió dentro.

Ahora estaba en otro lugar, un cementerio oscuro y tenebroso.

Ella recorrió las tumbas, una por una, hasta que llegó a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Allí, las tumbas parecían nuevas y en perfecto estado, como si fuesen recientes.

Hermione se acercó y con horror y congoja, leyó las inscripciones que tenían.

* * *

"Harry James Potter Evans.

Fallecido en combate.

Tus compañeros de Hogwarts no te olvidan."

* * *

"Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Fallecido en combate en defensa de su mejor amigo Harry James Potter Evans.

Tus compañeros de Hogwarts no te olvidan."

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore.

Gran mago. Director del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. Fallecido en combate. Tus compañeros profesores no te olvidan."

* * *

Las lágrimas de la prefecta cayeron sobre las lápidas de esas tumbas, mientras ella se preguntaba "¿Por qué?"

Pero entonces, reparó en otras dos tumbas que no había visto antes, pero que se encontraban en el centro de las otras.

Hermione se acercó a ellas y leyó las inscripciones:

* * *

"Minerva McGonagall.

Vigilante de la Elegida. Fallecida en combate. El mundo mágico siempre estará en deuda contigo."

Y, al lado de esa tumba, otra más pequeña, cuya inscripción era menos larga:

* * *

"Winky. Elfina de Hogwarts.

Gran amiga y protectora personal de la Elegida. Fallecida en combate."

* * *

Hermione se derrumbó sobre la pequeña lápida de Winky.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO, NO, POR FAVOR NO, ESTO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! HARRY, RON, DUMBLEDORE, MCGONAGALL, WINKY…¡TODOS MUERTOS! MI MAYOR MIEDO HECHO REALIDAD ¿POR QUÉ? POR QUÉEEEEE!"

Lloró sentidamente, incluso con mayor intensidad y dolor que cuando estuvo en la zona depresiva. Sus gemidos y lamentos inundaron el lugar y entonces sintió una luz iluminar otra zona del cementerio.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a investigar de qué se trataba.

Allí, delante de ella, se encontraba otra tumba y cuando leyó la inscripción, por poco se muere de la impresión.

"HERMIONE GRANGER.

Elegida. La mejor bruja de su edad de todas las que existieron en el mundo mágico. Gran amiga y compañera. Fallecida en combate. Ayudó mucho al mundo."

Y junto a la inscripción, un ramo de tulipanes blancos, sus flores favoritas. Al lado del ramo, una nota y dos firmas:

"Nunca te olvidaremos: Arion y Loriana."

Hermione se quedó muda de asombro. ¿Arion y Loriana…cómo era posible?

Así que lo único que se le ocurrió era que había tenido éxito en su misión. Ella había traído la paz y seguridad al mundo mágico, y no sólo eso, también había conseguido recuperar a la antigua Lori y volverla a reunir con su marido. Pero…¿a qué precio?

Todos sus amigos habían muerto, incluso ella misma. ¿Valía la pena?

"Sí, la vale"- se oyó decir a sí misma- " El mundo mágico es más importante que la vida de todos nosotros. Y si con nuestras muertes, conseguimos nuestro objetivo, entonces que así sea."

"Por fin lo has entendido."

"¿Quién eres?"

" Eso ahora no importa."

"¿Dónde estás?"

"En todas partes."

" ¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Para que entiendas tu destino."

"¿Mi destino es la muerte?"

"Tu destino es salvar al mundo, aunque eso implique tu muerte."

"Eso ya lo sabía."

" Sí pero tenías que aceptarlo. Ahora lo has hecho, cosa que me alegra. Dime, Elegida¿sigues teniendo miedo a morir en la batalla?"

"Sí, pero no como antes. No me da miedo morir, pero sí me da miedo morir sin haber cumplido con mi objetivo."

" Entonces…¿lo que has visto aquí no te ha afectado?"

"Por supuesto que sí, no es agradable ver muertos a mis seres queridos. Pero entiendo que sus muertes han contribuido al bien común, y me alegro por ello."

"Ése es el espíritu que has de tener, Elegida. Si piensas y sientes así, todo irá bien cuando te enfrentes a Lori o Rak."

"¿Él vendrá?"

"Sí, si Lori fracasa, lo hará, no te quepa duda."

" ¿Podré vencerle?"

"Sí. Siempre y cuando…"

"Confíe en mí misma y mis capacidades ¿verdad?"

"Exactamente."

" Por favor, dime quién eres."

"No, aún no ha llegado el momento de que me conozcas."

"¿Y cuándo lo haré?"

"Cuando mueras."

" Y…¿si no muero?"

" Claro que morirás, los humanos no vivís eternamente. Aunque sobrevivas a la batalla, algún día te llegará la muerte y cuando ese día llegue, me verás."

" Puedes ser…¿Knorck?"

" Puede que sí o puede que no, ésa es la cuestión."

"Quiero despertar, estoy harta de todo esto."

" Si quieres despertar, hazlo."

"¡No puedo, primero tengo que encontrar la segunda puerta!"

"Entonces encuéntrala."

"¡Pero si no sé dónde está!"

"Claro que sabes dónde está, lo has sabido siempre."

"¡No es cierto!"

"Sí lo es. Como también lo es todo lo que has vivido en este sueño."

" Dime dónde está la puerta."

"En tu corazón."

"¿En mi corazón?"

"Sí. ¿Aún lo entiendes? Todo lo que has vivido aquí, son los mayores temores que alberga tu corazón."

"Entonces…todo esto…¿son mis miedos e inseguridades?"

"Exactamente. Por lo tanto, para poder salir, sólo tienes que desearlo. Pero debes estar convencida de ello, debes sentir en tu interior que quieres regresar y afrontar todo lo bueno y malo que aún te falta por vivir. Porque si no aceptas eso, no podrás salir de aquí nunca. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?"

"No."

"Entonces sal."

"¿Sólo debo pedirlo y se cumplirá?"

"Sí, si eso es lo que quieres."

" Lo quiero. ¡Quiero despertar y volver. Quiero afrontar lo que venga, sea bueno o malo. Quiero estar con Harry, Ron, Winky y el resto de mis amigos. No quiero quedarme aquí, no quiero quedarme aquí!"

Una luz brillante inundó el lugar, y una puerta apareció ante sus ojos, mientras escuchaba otra voz pronunciar su nombre.

"Hermione…"

"¡NO QUIERO QUEDARME AQUÍ, QUIERO VOLVER!"

"Hermione…"

Una puerta alta y brillanteestaba ante ella. Sin dudarlo, la abrió.

"Hermione…"

Y la cruzó y todo se volvió negro.

"Hermione…"

Ella abrió los ojos.

" Hermione…"

Y allí estaba, en su habitación. Pero no estaba sola.

- ¡HARRY!

Sin dudarlo un instante, ella se echó en sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayesen en la cama.

- ¡Me alegro tanto de verte!

- ¿Estás bien?

- Contigo siempre estoy bien.

- Me tenías preocupado.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí. Gracias por preocuparte.

- De nada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Mucho.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cuatro de la tarde.

- ¿Tanto he dormido?

- Sí. Toda la mañana.

- ¿Has comido?

- No. Te dije que vendría a buscarte a la hora del almuerzo pero…no pude esperar tanto. Asistí a las dos primeras clases y luego volví. Te encontré dormida, pero no se te veía relajada.

- He tenido un sueño horrible.

- Lo supongo. Dijiste muchas cosas, pero no logré entenderlas. Lo único que escuché con claridad fue mi nombre.

- Aparecías en mi sueño.

- En algo bueno, espero.

- Al principio parecía bueno pero luego…

- ¿Fue malo?

- Sí, te convertiste en otro Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo…que quisiste hacerme lo mismo que Draco. Intentaste violarme.

- ¿QUÉ?. ¡ ESO NO ES POSIBLE, YO JAMÁS TE HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

- Lo sé, por eso supe que el Harry de mi sueño era falso.

- ¿Y qué le pasó?

- Murió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Le maté. Provoqué una bola de fuego y él se quemó. No volvió a moverse.

- Me alegro. Se lo merecía.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti.

- Y jamás te haré daño.

- Lo sé.

- Nunca, ni aunque me obligaran.

- ¿Por qué iban a obligarte a algo así?

- Bueno porque…me acuerdo de lo que te ocurrió cuando Lori se metió en tu cuerpo y…si ella me poseyera…creo que yo también haría lo mismo que tú. Antes de hacerte daño, yo mismo me mataría.

- Oh Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡ TE ADORO, TE ADORO TE ADORO!

Ella le llenó de besos, él se rió complacido.

- Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué, amor?

- ¿Amor?

- Sí, es otra expresión cariñosa. ¿No te gusta?

- No está mal. Es bonito.

- Tan bonito como lo que siento por ti.

Harry se quedó sin habla durante unos instantes, asimilando lo último que ella le había dicho.

- ¿Por qué me quieres tanto Hermione?

- Porque es imposible que no te quiera.

- Aún me asombra.

- ¿El qué?

- Que me quieras tanto.

- Pues acostúmbrate, porque es verdad.

- No entiendo qué he hecho para merecer a alguien como tú. Pero me alegro de que estés en mi vida y me alegro más todavía de que formes parte de ella. Pero lo que más me alegra, sin duda alguna, es que me quieras tanto como yo a ti.

- Y nunca dejaré de quererte, eso te lo aseguro.

- Sé que después de lo de Malfoy…te costará superarlo. Eso dijeron McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey, pero…quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí siempre. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites y esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que vuelvas a sentirte bien. No quiero que tengas miedo de mí, ni tampoco de lo que pueda hacerte porque yo…mantengo lo que dije antes, nunca te haré algo como lo que él intentó.

- Lo sé, además, si lo hicieras, te rompería todos los huesos del cuerpo y luego te quemaría vivo.

- Qué alentador…

- Jjajajajjajaaaaa.

- Oye…no te rías de mí.

- No me río de ti. Es que me ha hecho gracia lo que dijiste.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? No es muy agradable escuchar que la persona que más quiero en el mundo, podría matarme.

- Bueno…eso no ocurrirá mientras no te conviertas en otro Malfoy.

- Antes me suicido.

- Jjiijijijijijijjiijiijjiii.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí cariño?

- ¿Puedes abrazarme?

- Por supuesto, y tú también a mí, si quieres.

- Quiero. Pero también quiero besarte y acariciarte durante horas. Podría estar toda la eternidad haciendo eso, y nunca me cansaría.

- Oh Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo…

- ¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras. He dicho algo malo?

- ¡ No, al contrario. Lo que has dicho ha sido bellísimo!

- Entonces… ¿por qué estás llorando?

- Porque me has emocionado.

- Pues antes que derramar lágrimas, preferiría emocionarte de otra forma.

- Las lágrimas no son siempre malas, Harry. A veces las provoca la alegría, el cariño, la ternura…y otras emociones positivas y bellas.

- Pero es que a mí no me gusta verte llorar, Hermione. Aunque sea de alegría.

- A mí tampoco me gusta verte llorar.

- Ahora no lloro.

- Lo sé.

- Entonces no llores tú tampoco.

- Vale.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la toalla. Él se fijó por primera vez en su atuendo.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esta toalla tan bonita?

- Me la ha dado Loar.

- ¿Quién es Loar?

- Un nuevo amigo que tengo. Es un chico encantador. En cuanto tenga ocasión te lo presentaré.

- ¿En qué casa está?

- En ninguna.

- ¿No estudia aquí?

- No.

- Entonces…¿de qué le conoces?

- De mi misión.

- ¿Es otro Vigilante?

- No.

- ¿Cuál es su función?

- Ayudarme.

- ¿Él también peleará en tu batalla contra Lori?

- No lo sé, pero es probable que lo haga si así lo cree conveniente.

- Yo también quiero pelear junto a ti.

- Tú no puedes.

- Lo sé, eso mismo me dijo McGonagall cuando estabas durmiendo en la enfermería. Ella me dijo algo como…que si yo participaba en la lucha, rompería el Equilibrio…o algo así. Me contó cosas raras, como que sólo la Elegida y los que estuviesen destinados a su misión, podían combatir contra Lori, que si alguien no destinado a esa misión, se metía en la lucha, el mundo se iría al carajo.

- Exactamente.

- Pero es que yo… ¡quiero ayudarte Hermione!

- Ya me estás ayudando.

- ¿Cómo?

- Sirviendo de apoyo moral y psicológico para mí.

- Pero… ¿qué pasará si te encuentras en una situación de la que no puedas salir?

- Que encontraré la forma de superarla.

- ¿Y si te mata?

- Mi espíritu seguirá luchando contra ella, hasta que la venza y todo haya acabado bien.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero verte morir, Hermione!

- Yo tampoco quiero que me veas, Harry, pero si eso sucede, acéptalo. Yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que es muy probable que muera.

- Si mueres…te seguiré.

Ella recordó algo que le dijo Winky días atrás, el día que ella le entregó la carta donde había escrito todo lo que sentía por él. Recordó con exactitud una cosa que le dijo la elfina. "Si la señorita muere, el señor Harry Potter la seguirá."

Hermione se dio cuenta que eso mismo era lo que le acababa de decir él. Y, tal y como le había dicho a la elfina, así se lo dijo a Harry.

- Tú no morirás, porque no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño y mucho menos que acaben con tu vida.

- Hermione…si mueres, te seguiré. Te guste o no, eso es lo que haré.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres suicidarte, es eso?

- No, te estoy diciendo que si te matan, yo también me dejaré matar.

- ¿Pero qué dices Harry?. ¡Eso es una locura!

- No, lo que es una locura es vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés. Ya he perdido a mucha gente que quería, no te perderé a ti también.Y si eso pasa, me dejaré morir. Porque no pienso quedarme solo.

- Tú nunca estarás solo, Harry.

- Si te mueres, me quedaré solo.

- Aunque muera, tú no estarás solo. Y es todo lo que diré al respecto.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres decirme?

- Algo que aún no debes saber. Pero llegado el momento, lo harás, y espero que te guste.

- Hermione… ¿qué me ocultas?

- Muchas cosas, pero ahora no vienen al caso.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- ¡Por supuesto que confío en ti, a ti te confiaría mi vida e incluso mi alma!

- Entonces dime lo que me estás ocultando.

- ¡No puedo!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque prometí no decirte nada. Y si lo hago…él no cumplirá su promesa ¡y yo quiero que la cumpla!

- ¿Él, quién es él?

- Arion.

- ¿Arion? Ese nombre me suena. ¡Sí, claro, lo escuché en el despacho de Dumbledore hace días! Recuerdo que hablaba con McGonagall sobre tu misión y recuerdo también que nombraban el nombre de ese hombre. Creo que dijeron que era un dios y que él se enfadaría si alguien ajeno a la misión, participaba en ella.

- Exactamente. Así es.

- Y ese dios… ¿es bueno o malo?

- Es buenísimo. Y también es amigo mío.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?

- Tiene mucho que ver. Pero lo más importante para mí, es la promesa que me hizo.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- No puedo decírtela. Sólo te contaré que tiene algo que ver contigo.

- Entonces cuéntamela.

- No.

- ¡Pero quiero saber de qué trata!

- Y yo quiero que él la cumpla. Así que no diré nada más al respecto. Se acabó el tema.

- Cabezota…

- Lo soy y mucho. Pero tú me quieres cabezota y todo ¿verdad?

- Eso ni lo dudes.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- ¿Uno solo?

- Bueno…los que quieras. Como si son millones.

- Coge aire.

Y sin decir nada más, Harry se apoderó de su boca y Hermione sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Pero no era debido al mareo, sino a los besos tan apasionados e intensos que él le estaba dando. Ella le abrazó, aferrándose a él, como si fuese su último apoyo. Y mientras se dejaba besar y acariciar por él, Hermione sintió que ya no tenía miedo. Que no temía su contacto físico. Loar tenía razón. Su cuerpo estaba curado y ella se sentía eternamente agradecida con él. Porque fue gracias a su ayuda y sus poderes, que no sentía miedo.

Ella se separó de Harry y le miró a los ojos a la vez que le dedicaba una dulce y bella sonrisa.

- Harry…

- Qué.

- Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- Y quiero que sepas, que no tengo miedo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo…que estoy curada. Digo…que no tengo miedo de ti ni de tu contacto. Digo…que estoy preparada para aceptar tu cariño. Digo…que puedo hacer el amor contigo en cualquier momento. Incluso si ese momento fuese ahora. Todo eso digo.

- Ah…¿Ahora?

- Sí. Si eso es lo que quieres.

- Wow.

- Sí…lo sé. Es muy repentino pero

- ¡No, no lo es!

- ¿Entonces quieres?

- Me encantaría pero…también quiero lo que tú dijiste.

- ¿Lo que yo dije?

- Sí, acerca de hacerlo especial. De llenarte todo de flores y velas, y de que ese sea el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pueda regalarte.

- Gracias…

- No me des las gracias y bésame. Ahora mismo…es lo que más deseo. ¿Te importa?

- ¿A mí? Ni de coña. Con gusto cumpliré tu deseo. ¡Ven aquí ojos verdes!

Y él obedeció, sin perder un instante.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno qué…¿os ha gustado o no? Yo creo que sí. Ya me diréis lo que sea. ¡Un beso fuerte! Paso a los Reviews. ;-)


	30. El naranjo

****

Nota de la Autora:

Viernes, 21 de Octubre de 2005.

Qué tal…espero que bien.

Hoy no tengo muchas novedades que contaros, así que pasaré directamente a la simbología. Un beso fuerte.

* * *

**Simbología**:

Comillas y cursiva: pensamientos de los personajes.

Comillas y letra normal: Diálogos del sueño de Hermione.

Guión y cursiva: Sueño de Harry y diálogo del sueño.

Negrita: algo importante.

* * *

**Cap 30. " El naranjo."**

Dormidos, así es como se encontraban Harry y Hermione después de una intensa sesión de besos y caricias. Abrazados y acurrucados el uno contra el otro, ambos disfrutaban de un agradable sueño.

Harry estaba en un lugar hermoso y tranquilo, rodeado de un frondoso y luminoso bosque lleno de senderos por descubrir.

Hermione se encontraba otra vez en el hogar de Loar y nuevamente volvía a estar frente a la vieja puerta que contenía aquél reino oscuro y aterrador que ya había visitado en otro sueño. Ella se preguntaba si debía volver a entrar, pues, si estaba otra vez ante la puerta de la Elegida, debía de ser por alguna razón. Estaba a punto de ordenarle a la puerta que la dejase pasar cuando se produjo un cambio.

Ahora no sólo había una puerta sino dos. La primera era la puerta que ya conocía, la segunda era una puerta negra como la noche, cuya madera relucía bajo la luz del sol.

La prefecta se fijó en los adornos de la puerta, había algo que le resultaba familiar, como una calavera con pelo humano.

Ella estaba segura de haberla visto antes y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que veía…

" _Es la puerta de la habitación de Lori, la que no quise ver. Pero… ¿qué hace aquí? Se suponía que estaba dentro del mundo de la otra puerta. __¿Por qué aparece ahora ante mí? Debe de haber alguna razón… ¿será que debo entrar aunque no quiera?"_

Ella posó una mano en la calavera, recorriéndola con sus dedos, tocando sus formas. De repente, la calavera emitió un potente grito que puso los pelos de punta a Hermione. Rápidamente, se apartó de la puerta y se escondió tras un árbol cercano.

Normalizando su respiración agitada a causa del susto repentino, la prefecta observó con asombro cómo se abría la puerta y una potente luz semejante al color del fuego, salía del interior. Pero no fue sólo luz lo que salió por aquella puerta, porque además de eso, otra cosa apareció.

Una persona, una que la prefecta conocía. Una mujer hermosa, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, que tenía un cuerpo escultural y una expresión permanente de odio en sus ojos.

"_Lori." _

La diosa cruzó el umbral y salió al exterior, la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Hermione observó cómo Lori exploraba la zona, como si fuese la primera vez que hubiese estado en aquél paisaje paradisíaco.

Conforme ella avanzaba por entre los campos y las flores, todo se iba marchitando a su paso.

La prefecta se agazapó más tras el árbol, haciendo lo posible por no dejarse ver a la misma vez que buscaba una postura que le permitiese observar mejor a la diosa pero que no la hiciese visible ante ella.

Lori llegó hasta un bello lago de aguas cristalinas, el mismo en el que Hermione se había bañado.

La diosa se quedó observando el fondo, como si hubiera visto algo que hubiese captado su atención.

Con un movimiento de su dedo índice, el agua del punto que miraba, se separó, y Hermione la vió agacharse y recoger algo que luego se colocó en el dedo anular de la mano donde se ponían los anillos de matrimonio.

La prefecta supuso que lógicamente, ese algo era un anillo.

"_Pero ¿por qué ese anillo estaba en el fondo del lago y por qué ha venido a buscarlo aquí? Esta es la casa de su hijo, un hijo al que sin duda ella debe odiar, ya que es el fruto de su amor con Arion. Un hombre que ella detesta profundamente._

_¿Por qué ha tenido que encontrar un anillo en el fondo del lago, de un lago que no está en su mundo sino en el de su hijo? Ella no debería estar aquí, no le corresponde estar aquí. Seguro que no quería venir, pero…si lo ha hecho habrá sido por algún motivo concreto. Quizás buscaba ese anillo y quizás presintió que lo encontraría en este lugar. ¿Por eso ha venido, por eso ha dejado su mundo? Me pregunto qué le pasaría a ella si Rak supiera que está pisando territorio enemigo. Al fin y al cabo, Arion y Rak son enemigos, por lo tanto, el hijo de Arion también debe ser considerado como un enemigo de Rak. Seguro que ese dios odia a Loar tanto como a su padre. _

_Un momento… ¿y ahora qué hace, por qué se agacha junto a aquél naranjo? Parece un naranjo viejísimo, como si tuviese miles de años. __¡No es posible!. ¿Son sollozos lo que escucho, está llorando?. ¡Sí, Lori llora, llora mucho! Pero… ¿por qué?"_

Decidida a averiguarlo, la prefecta se movió silenciosamente por la maleza que la rodeaba. Logrando acercarse lo suficiente para ver mejor a la diosa pero sin que ésta advirtiera su presencia.

Hermione se agachó tras unos arbustos grandes. Entre sus ramas, observó a la diosa del Caos derramar copiosas lágrimas mientras miraba el tronco del árbol. Ella se apoyó contra la vieja corteza y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando sentada sobre la hierba, justo bajo la copa de aquél gran naranjo.

Parecía que la diosa estaba exteriorizando un enorme pesar, como si hubiese aguantado mucho sufrimiento durante mucho tiempo y hubiese decidido que ahora era el momento indicado para expulsarlo.

Cuando la prefecta la vió apoyar una mano en su corazón, supo que lo que veía no era más que la imagen de una mujer que sufría sin medida y por primera vez en muchos días, Hermione Granger sintió pena, lástima y compasión por Lori.

Estuvo a punto de salir de su escondite y acercarse a la diosa, para intentar consolarla de alguna forma, porque aquél llanto y esos gemidos, sollozos y lamentos que salían de su boca, eran tan tristes y sentidos, que Hermione sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón conforme escuchaba su sufrimiento. Pero entonces recordó que aquella mujer era su enemiga y que aunque la prefecta tuviese buenas intenciones, lo más seguro sería que Lori la matase en cuanto la viese y Hermione no estaba dispuesta a morir antes de tiempo. Si tenía que morir lo haría en la batalla pero hasta que ese momento llegase, haría lo posible por conservar su vida.

La prefecta siguió observando a la diosa, ahora parecía que lloraba menos pero seguía estando tristísima.

Lori se secó las lágrimas y se puso en pie. Hermione vió que comenzaba a hablar, no podía escuchar bien lo que ella decía, pero estaba segura de que eran palabras de súplica o incluso de arrepentimiento por algo que ella hubiese hecho. De repente el árbol brilló y Lori cerró los ojos, sintiendo como algunas hojas caían sobre su cabeza.

Un poco después, la diosa se apartó del árbol y regresó a la puerta negra, volviendo a entrar en ella. La puerta desapareció y Hermione supo que no tenía un instante que perder. Tenía que saber qué era aquél árbol y por qué era tan especial como para que Lori hubiese llorado ante él.

La prefecta no tardó ni 10 segundos en llegar al naranjo. Ella lo observó con atención, como si lo examinara, pero… no tenía nada fuera de lo común que le indicase que no era sino un árbol viejísimo.

"_Dónde he visto yo un naranjo…dónde he oído hablar de uno…creo que…lo ví en…¿un libro?. ¡Sí, eso es! _

_Cuando leí De Dioses Míticos y Espíritus Milenarios, recuerdo que en la parte que hablaban de la historia de Lori y Arion, decían que él enterró el cuerpo de su esposa junto a un naranjo que estaba en el jardín de la casa que ellos compartieron. Este naranjo parece tener miles de años y además está rodeado de flores y plantas de todo tipo, flores y plantas propios de un jardín. ¿Será posible que este sea el árbol donde descansa el cuerpo de la antigua Lori, aquella que fue humana y buena antes de que su alma se llenase de odio y rencor por la supuesta infidelidad de Arion?_

_Quizás debería cavar, por si encuentro su cuerpo pero…si hiciera eso estaría cometiendo un sacrilegio y…eso es algo imperdonable. No es bueno descubrir una tumba. Pero por otra parte ¡quiero saber si aquí está el cuerpo! Y para eso, la única forma que hay es cavar hasta encontrarlo. __Yo… ¡no sé qué hacer! Mierda… ¿por qué es todo tan complicado?"_

El sonido de unos pasos, alertó a la prefecta. Ella vio un arbusto grande que estaba muy cerca del naranjo.

Sin un segundo que perder, se ocultó allí.

* * *

- _Harry caminaba entre la maleza, recorriendo uno de los grandes senderos que había visto en aquél precioso bosque. _

_Un bosque enorme y lleno de secretos por descubrir y a él siempre le había encantado descubrir cosas ocultas, fuesen o no secretos. _

_Tras pasar un claro, se encontró en una colina descendente. Él bajó por el camino y llegó a una gran cascada. Sin dudarlo, saltó. __Cayó a un lago, uno de aguas calientes y cristalinas. Harry buceó, recorriendo el fondo y se maravilló ante la belleza que encontró._

_Una cueva submarina se hallaba ante sus ojos. Él entro en ella y nadó hacia la superficie. Sonidos de gotas cayendo al suelo rocoso inundaron el lugar. Harry se sentó en el suelo, recuperando la respiración. _

_La cueva era enorme y estaba llena de túneles. Él se metió por uno de ellos y llegó a un lugar desconocido, iluminado por una luz blanca. __Harry entró en la luz y cuando se disipó, se encontró en un bello jardín. Flores y plantas de todo tipo y más que hermosas, aparecieron ante sus verdes ojos. Él recorrió aquél paisaje, descubriendo un hermoso prado, donde la luz del sol y el canto de los pájaros relajaron enormemente al ojiverde. Sin dudarlo un segundo, se tumbó bajo un frondoso árbol, uno que olía a azahar. Sólo había un árbol conocido por Harry que tuviese flores de azahar, el naranjo. _

_Un enorme, frondoso y viejo naranjo se alzaba ante él. Parecía tener miles de años, pero no daba la impresión de que fuese un árbol débil o enfermo. _

_Harry se puso en pie y tocó el tronco, recorrió la corteza con sus dedos y luego la olió. Descubriendo el suave aroma que emanaba de ella. __Estaba a punto de cortar una pequeña rama con algunas flores y hojas, cuando un ruido de pasos llamó su atención. __Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ojiverde se escondió tras unos arbustos cercanos. Tuvo el tiempo justo de agacharse antes de que el dueño o dueña de aquellos pasos hicieran su aparición. Él se quedó asombrado cuando vió a la persona._

* * *

El dueño de aquellos pasos apareció ante los ojos de Hermione. Ella se quedó muerta de asombro cuando le vió…

"_Arion. ¿Qué hará aquí, no se supone que este es el hogar de su hijo. Será que padre e hijo comparten el mismo hogar? O quizás…__él tiene su propio hogar pero ha venido al de Loar por alguna razón, una que sea importante."_

La prefecta observó con atención al dios de la energía solar. Un dios que era tan poderoso como para resucitar todo lo que no tuviera vida. Un dios que además, era físicamente idéntico a su amigo Ronald Bilius Weasley. Amigo al que ella apreciaba a pesar de sus continuas peleas. Aunque Hermione tenía que reconocer que desde hacía días, él y ella no se peleaban, en realidad no tenían ocasión ya que casi no se veían.

Arion se acercó al naranjo e hizo lo mismo que había hecho Harry. Tocó el tronco, recorriendo la corteza con sus dedos. Seguidamente agachó la cabeza, como si estuviese rezando o pidiendo algo. Luego el árbol brilló y dejó caer algunas hojas en la cabeza del dios.

"_Ha hecho lo mismo que hizo con Lori. Pero… ¿qué significa esto, por qué el árbol tira hojas sobre sus cabezas, qué simbolismo o sentido puede tener que un viejo naranjo te llene el cabello de flores? Flores que además, parecen igual de viejas que el árbol. No tienen aspecto de estar enfermas pero…no son flores nuevas, eso seguro."_

Juntando sus manos, el dios dio las gracias y luego se apartó del árbol.

La prefecta estaba planteándose salir de su escondite, quería saber de qué iba todo eso y sabía que tenía la suficiente confianza con Arion como para hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

Sin miedo a la reacción del dios, Hermione salió del arbusto y le llamó.

Arion se detuvo y miró, cuando la vió no pudo ocultar su asombro.

"¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?"

"Ni idea. Lo último que recuerdo es que me quedé dormida. Supongo que estoy soñando con este sito. Loar me dijo que aquí era donde vivía."

"Sí, así es."

"¿Por qué estás aquí Arion?"

" Porque quiero. ¿O es que no puedo visitar el mundo de mi hijo?"

"No, claro que puedes. Es sólo que me intriga verte en este lugar."

" Pues no es raro. Más extraño es que tú estés en él, al fin y al cabo, tú no tienes relación directa con Loar, yo sí."

" Ya pero…yo no elegí venir, simplemente aparecí. Y con ésta, son dos veces las que visito su mundo. Estoy empezando a pensar que tiene que haber alguna razón por la que vuelva a soñar con este sitio."

" Puede que la haya o puede que no. Al fin y al cabo los sueños no son más que imágenes de nuestro subconsciente. A veces los sueños nos muestran sentimientos reprimidos, otras veces, lugares imaginarios donde nos gustaría estar y otras… nos muestran cosas que parecen sin sentido o que son horribles pero que igualmente nos transmiten algo valioso."

"Entonces, según esa teoría, yo podría estar aquí porque es un sitio imaginario que me encanta. O a lo mejor porque como ya lo visité y me gustó, los sentimientos que tengo son positivos y por eso mi subconsciente me ha traído de vuelta. ¿Puede ser alguna de esas cosas o es algo más que no he mencionado y debería saber?"

"Todo es posible, Hermione. Pero creo que si estás aquí, es por una razón."

" Si la sabes, dímela."

" Creo que el principal motivo es que conozcas el corazón de Lori."

"¿El corazón de Lori?"

"Sí."

" Pero…¿a qué te refieres? El corazón está dentro del cuerpo y aquí no está el cuerpo de tu esposa. Bueno…antes sí estuvo porque ella vino a ver el árbol."

"¿Ella ha estado aquí?"

"Sí, ya te lo he dicho."

" ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Más o menos lo mismo que tú. Creo que rezó delante del naranjo, luego pidió algo y las hojas cayeron sobre su cabeza, igual que hicieron contigo."

"¿Y después de eso?"

"Regresó a su dimensión."

"¿Cómo vino?"

"Por una puerta negra."

"¿La puerta negra apareció aquí?"

"Sí. Lori salió por ella y cuando terminó de hacer lo que quería, volvió a entrar en la puerta y tanto tu esposa como la puerta, desaparecieron."

"Y dices… ¿Qué vino a rezarle al naranjo?"

"Bueno, no sé si rezó, pero eso es lo que me pareció porque creo que estaba en actitud orante. Pero antes de rezar hizo otra cosa."

"¿El qué?"

"Se acercó al lago y encontró un anillo que se colocó en el anular. No estoy muy segura porque no logré ver el anillo, pero creo que era una alianza."

"No puede ser."

"¿Qué, Arion, qué es lo que no puede ser?"

"Lori ha encontrado el anillo. Oh no…"

"Arion dime qué ocurre¿por qué es tan malo que ella encontrase el anillo, qué significa eso?"

"Significa, que ya no hay posibilidad de que pueda recuperar a la antigua Loriana."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Digo…que el anillo que Lori encontró, era el anillo de casada de la parte humana de Lori, que como sabes es Loriana. Y si ella ha cogido el anillo y se lo ha puesto, entonces ya no hay esperanzas para mí de que Loriana pueda volver. Porque Lori es mala y estoy seguro de que el anillo se corromperá, igual que le ocurrió al corazón de Lori."

"Entonces… ¿Ese anillo era importante?"

"Por supuesto que sí, era el último recurso que me quedaba para recuperar a mi esposa."

"¿Por qué, qué poder podía tener el anillo?"

"Ninguno. El anillo no es mágico, es un simple anillo. Pero era el símbolo de nuestra unión, de nuestro matrimonio. Y, como sabrás, el matrimonio es algo sagrado."

"En teoría lo es."

" No es una teoría, Hermione, es una realidad. Cuando dos personas que se aman, se casan, están haciendo un pacto de una vida en común. De crear un hogar y de traer unos hijos al mundo. Los hijos, son el fruto del amor entre la pareja casada y eso es algo tan importante, que si esa pareja se rompe, les quedará un vínculo que les una a la antigua vida que tuvieron. Un vínculo que les recordará una y otra vez, que hubo un tiempo en el que se amaron."

"Vale, entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero sigo sin ver la relación con el anillo."

"El anillo es lo que bendice el matrimonio. Es el símbolo de la promesa de amor que hizo esa pareja."

"De acuerdo. Y tú crees que si ese anillo lo lleva una persona que sólo siente odio y rencor, el matrimonio ¿estará maldito?"

"No. Yo creo que si la persona que odia, lleva un anillo que en un principio representó algo bueno, la persona debería sentir buenos sentimientos, unos que harían que el corazón se ablandara aunque fuese un poco. Pero en el caso de Lori, eso no es posible. Porque ella tiene el corazón más duro que una piedra. Y si ella logró encontrar el anillo y ponérselo, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que el anillo absorba la maldad de su alma. Por eso pienso que ya no me servirá para recuperarla."

"Pero ¿cómo podría un simple anillo conseguir que tú y tu esposa os reconciliarais?"

" No lo sé, pero yo creí que si recuperaba el anillo y luego se lo ponía en el dedo, ella podría experimentar varios sentimientos o incluso flashbacks, de las experiencias felices que tuvimos cuando estábamos casados y eso serviría para que Loriana apareciese."

"Bueno, en teoría seguís estando casados aunque llevéis vidas separadas."

" Sí, se supone que así es. Pero la realidad es que nosotros sólo estamos casados en el recuerdo, no en la práctica."

"Y a ti te encantaría volver a vivir con ella ¿verdad?"

"Más que nada en el mundo."

" Es increíble que puedas quererla tanto, a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho a ti y al mundo mágico."

"Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, Hermione, yo siempre amaré a mi esposa, pero no perdonaré el daño que le ha hecho al mundo."

" Por eso quieres ¿destruirla?"

"Quiero destruir a la Lori malvada, no a la buena."

"Pero las dos forman parte de una misma persona, si destruyes alguna de ellas, aunque sea la parte mala, tu esposa morirá. Es decir, que su espíritu desaparecerá para siempre."

" Yo no lo creo."

"Pues debes creerlo porque es la verdad, Arion. No existe el bien sin el mal y viceversa. Y Lori, era humana. Y aunque ella fuese una humana diferente a mí, **todos los humanos** tenemos algo en común. **Llevamos la maldad y la bondad dentro de nosotros**. **Una cosa no puede existir sin la otra, es como el día y la noche, ambas son cosas distintas, pero al mismo tiempo se complementan."**

"Creo que entiendo lo que intentas decirme, Hermione."

"Por lo tanto comprenderás por qué no puedes destruir la parte mala de Lori."

"¿Y entonces qué es lo que debería hacer según tu opinión?"

"Nada. Simplemente aceptarla tal y como ella es. Debes quererla por todo lo que representa, tanto lo bueno como lo malo."

"Pero la Lori que yo conocí hace miles de años, no tenía nada malo."

"Sí lo tendría, Arion. Porque todos los humanos tenemos cosas malas. Quizás no eran grandes defectos, no serían cosas imperdonables, pero no pretendas hacerme creer que no había nada malo en el alma de Loriana porque eso es imposible."

"Puede que tengas razón. Es verdad que tenía defectos…"

"Por supuesto que sí, todas las personas los tenemos, incluso los que son dioses o diosas."

"Pero esos defectos eran cosas tontas, al menos a mí me lo parecían. Ahora que…la maldad que tiene el corazón de esta Lori, la que tú conoces, es tan grande e inmensa, que no puede considerarse un simple defecto, te lo aseguro."

"Y yo te creo, Arion, pero también creo que el que ella haya recuperado el anillo no tiene la menor importancia. Lo único importante es que aceptes que Lori no es un angelito, y que Loriana tampoco lo es. Cuando aceptes eso y estés dispuesto a vivir con ello y con la dueña de esas cosas, entonces todo irá bien."

"¿Todo irá bien, te refieres a que recuperaré a mi esposa?"

"No, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo puedes recuperarla. Me refiero a que habrás aceptado a tu esposa al cien por cien. A que **la querrás** de verdad, **como se debe de querer a alguien**, **aceptando todo lo bueno y malo que esa persona pueda ofrecer** **y considerando, que aún teniendo cosas malas, la convivencia con ella, merece la pena."**

"¿Sabes una cosa, Hermione? Sé que tienes 16 años, pero a veces me parece que tengas miles."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres muy sabia y bastante madura para tu edad. Tienes la sabiduría y madurez propias de alguien que ha vivido mucho."

"Bueno…es que lo he vivido. Dudo de que otra chica de mi edad, que no sea bruja o Elegida, haya pasado por todo lo que yo desde que entré a formar parte del mundo mágico."

"Sí pero…aunque sí la hubiera, no sería igual de sabia que tú, Hermione. Porque cada persona es diferente."

"Eso es verdad."

* * *

_- Allí, justo a unos dos o tres metros, se encontraba Ron Weasley._

"_¿Qué hace Ron en un sitio como este? Pensé que estaba en clase. ¿Será que se ha escapado y no me lo ha dicho? No…él no haría eso. __No le gusta investigar o descubrir cosas si no estamos con él. Me parece estar escuchándole "Harry por favor ¡ven conmigo, quiero enseñarte algo! " __Y luego de verlo me dirá "¡No sé qué hacer ahora!. ¿Alguna sugerencia¡Mejor le preguntamos a Hermione!"Sí…ese es Ron. Siempre dispuesto a correr aventuras con sus amigos._

_Me gustaría saber por qué demonios está cerrando los ojos y juntando las manos. ¡Un momento! Esa pose…parece una de rezo. ¿Ron rezando, desde cuándo? Ni si quiera sé si cree en algo más aparte de la magia. ¡La leche, su pelo ha cambiado de color, ahora es rubio! Aunque los ojos azules siguen ahí. ¿Pero qué Coño está pasando? No entiendo nada. Si estuviese aquí Hermione…"_

_- Sal._

"_¿Uh?"_

_- Harry Potter, sal ahora mismo de tu escondite y da la cara. Sé que estás aquí y si no sales pronto yo mismo me acercaré hasta el arbusto donde te has ocultado y te sacaré de ahí aunque para eso tenga que levantarte por las orejas._

"_No es posible, no puede saber dónde estoy. No he hecho nada de ruido."_

_- No, pero…sé que estás ahí._

"_Pero si no estoy hablando¿cómo mierda sabe lo que pienso?"_

_- Por algo llamado lectura mental, Harry. Algo que conoces bien y que se bloquea de distintas formas, entre ellas, usando la oclumancia, otra cosa que conoces. Y ahora si no te importa, sal._

_En un instante, Harry se encontraba frente a Ron, o al que parecía ser él._

_- Eh… ¿Ron, por qué te ha cambiado el color del pelo?_

_- Porque estás soñando y en los sueños todo es posible._

_- Pues tu voz suena distinta a la que tienes siempre._

_- Vale, de acuerdo, me has pillado. No soy Ron._

_- ¿Entonces quién eres?_

_- Loar._

_- ¿Uh? Ese nombre me suena, creo que me lo mencionó Hermione._

_- ¿Ella te ha hablado de mí?_

_- Sí. Le pregunté si estudiabas aquí, pero ella me dijo que no._

_- Es cierto._

_- ¿Y a qué te dedicas?_

_- Salvo vidas, almas, espíritus y mundos. Se podría decir que soy como el chico para todo ya que tengo varios poderes. __Entre ellos, el poder de la paz, relajación y tranquilidad corporal. A cualquier persona que yo toque o bese de una determinada forma, __la dejaré más dormida que Blancanieves cuando mordió la manzana envenenada._

_- Blancanieves no se durmió, se atragantó. _

_- ¿Leías cuentos de pequeño?_

_- No, no estaban a mi alcance. Pero una vez, Hermione y yo hablamos de los cuentos infantiles. _

_Ella dijo que todo niño o niña, debía conocer al menos un cuento y cuando le dije que no había leído ninguno, ella me contó la historia de Blancanieves, La Bella Durmiente, Cenicienta y La Reina de las Nieves. Estuvo cerca de dos horas contándome aquellas historias, no me dormí de milagro._

_- Jajajjajajajajajjajaaaaa. Típico de ella. En cuanto se le presenta la ocasión de hablar de algo que le gusta, pierde la noción del tiempo._

_- ¿A ella le gustan los cuentos?_

_- Le encantan. Creo que se ha leído todos los cuentos clásicos que existen._

_- ¿Hay muchos?_

_- Sí. Ten en cuenta que hay tres autores de cuentos más que clásicos y conocidos: Los hermanos Grimm, Charles Perrault y Hans Christian Andersen. Y todos ellos escribieron muchísimos cuentos. _

_- ¿Y Hermione se los ha leído todos?_

_- Todos absolutamente, incluso se los sabe de memoria._

_- No sé por qué pero no me sorprende. Si existe una persona en el mundo capaz de memorizar y aprender todo lo que lee o descubre, __esa es Hermione Granger._

_- Y dime ¿algunos de los cuentos que ella te contó, te gustó más que los otros, tienes alguno favorito?_

_- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?_

_- Tengo curiosidad, eso es todo._

_- Pues… el que más me gustó fue La Reina de las Nieves._

_- Ah sí, lo conozco. Creo que es uno de los cuentos más bellos que se han escrito._

_- La historia iba de la amistad entre dos niños que no recuerdo cómo se llamaban…_

_- Kay y Gerda._

_- Gracias. Recuerdo…que había una gran amistad entre ellos y que un día el niño desapareció y Gerda, salió a buscarle. __Estuvo muchos años buscando a su amigo…_

_- 7 años._

_- Y cuando le encontró él estaba en un palacio de hielo…_

_- Es donde vivía la reina de las nieves._

_- Y luego pasó algo, creo que la niña llegó al palacio pero él no la reconoció porque ella había crecido y…_

_- Kay también había crecido, no sólo ella._

_- Y además él estaba como hechizado o algo así._

_- Kay tenía un minúsculo trozo de cristal mágico incrustado en un ojo. El cristal había formado parte de un espejo mágico que había sido de unos duendes malvados. Ese cristal era un espejo que tenía el poder de mostrar lo más horrible que alguien imaginara._

_- Sí, algo de eso recuerdo. Pero le ocurrió algo al espejo…_

_- Se rompió en miles de pedacitos de cristal que se dispersaron por el mundo. Uno de esos cristales entró en el ojo de Kay e hizo que su corazón se volviese frío y duro como una piedra. A partir de entonces, el niño cambió, se convirtió en alguien cruel, incluso trataba mal a Gerda._

_- Sí pero también recuerdo que el niño desaparece._

_- Se lo lleva la reina de las nieves._

_- ¡Claro, por eso Gerda sale en su busca!_

_- Exactamente. Y dime Harry...¿qué fue lo que más te llamó la atención de ese cuento?_

_- Las aventuras que vive Gerda mientras busca a Kay._

_- ¿Sólo eso?_

_- No, el cuento en sí era muy original, pero es que las aventuras de la niña eran alucinantes. ¡Hasta se hizo amiga de una bandolera que en un principio quería matarla!_

_- ¿Y no te sorprendió ver la relación tan bonita que existía entre los protagonistas?_

_- Sí bueno, no estaba mal._

_- ¿No estaba mal, dos niños que empezaron siendo amigos y luego terminaron enamorándose es para ti una relación que no está mal, sólo eso?_

_- Sí¿por qué?_

_- Porque creo que esa relación es bastante bonita y también atípica dentro del mundo de los cuentos. _

_- ¿Y eso?_

_- La mayoría de los cuentos nos dice en pocas palabras, quién es cada protagonista. _

_Normalmente ponen a un caballero o príncipe como el galán de la historia y a una princesa o mujer corriente como a la dama en apuros que necesita rescate. Y además de eso, no suelen darnos detalles de por qué se gustan o enamoran, normalmente nos dicen que fue amor a primera vista y de ahí a que se casen hay dos renglones de letras. _

_Pero la reina de las nieves es distinto. Es un cuento atípico. En él se ve la evolución de la relación de dos personas que se conocen desde niños. __Que empiezan siendo amigos y luego terminan siendo pareja. Y lo más curioso de todo, es que en ese cuento no es el chico el que salva a la chica, sino al revés, lo que le da más encanto aún a la historia._

_- Yo no había pensado en todo eso pero creo que tienes razón. Una pregunta, todo esto de los cuentos ¿tiene alguna importancia?_

_- Por supuesto._

_- O sea, que hablar de los cuentos nos lleva a alguna parte clave ¿no?_

_- Sí._

_- ¿Y a qué?_

_- A que sepas qué sientes por Hermione._

_- No quiero ser brusco ni nada de eso pero ¿a ti qué te importa?_

_- Mucho._

_- Pues yo no lo veo así. Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir no te incumbe a ti._

_- Harry, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione Granger me interesa, me incumbe y me importa ¿está claro?_

_- Clarísimo pero no te diré lo que siento por ella. Eso es privado._

_- Vale, como quieras. ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?_

_- Dispara._

_- Además de las aventuras de Gerda ¿hubo alguna otra cosa en aquél cuento, que te llamase la atención?_

_- No._

_- ¿ De verdad?_

_- Sí._

_- O sea, que no te llamó la atención ¿el hecho de que Gerda se tirase 7 AÑOS buscando a Kay, pasando mil y una aventuras con sus peligros correspondientes, sólo para poder estar con él. Y tampoco te resultó asombroso leer que cuando por fin ella le encuentra, él es un muchacho que está hechizado y no la recuerda...¿me estás diciendo que no se te despertó ni una sola fibra sensible cuando leíste cómo Gerda consigue que se derrita el cristal minúsculo que está en el ojo de Kay, consiguiendo así romper el hechizo y que él la reconozca, es que todo eso y otras cosas preciosas que tiene la historia, no te gustaron?_

_- Yo no he dicho que no me gustasen, sino que me encantaron las aventuras de Gerda. Además, cuando él y ella se reencuentran no es muy realista que digamos. Porque después de 7 años y por mucho que él estuviera hechizado, no tendría por qué creerse que la chica que dice ser Gerda, es ella de verdad. Y después de lo que le había ocurrido con la reina de las nieves, no sería lógico que él siguiera confiando en cualquier chica que se le acercara._

_- Es que él sabía en su corazón, que esa chica no era una chica cualquiera. Kay sabía que ella era Gerda, tal y como ella decía ser._

_- Ya ya, claro, es lo que siempre ocurre en los cuentos. Los buenos sufren mucho por culpa de los malos pero al final todo es felicidad y armonía. __Menuda sarta de estupideces._

_- Yo no lo veo así, Harry. Los cuentos se crearon para ilusionar a las personas, para estimular su imaginación y creatividad._

_- ¿Qué creatividad hay en leer un cuento?_

_- Mucha más de la que crees. Pero ahora no voy a decírtela, quiero hablar contigo de algo más importante._

_- Oye, fuiste tú el que empezaste a enrollarte con lo de los cuentos. Yo sólo te seguí la corriente. Por cierto Ron, el rubio te sienta fatal._

_- Harry Potter, deja de llamarme Ron, ya te he dicho que no soy él._

_- Pues eres idéntico._

_- No, qué va. Él y yo somos completamente distintos._

_- Lo único que os diferencia es el pelo rubio porque por lo demás sois clavados. Hasta tenéis las mismas pecas._

_- Y yo te aseguro que mi cara y la suya son diferentes pero si ya te has cansado de examinarme y compararme con tu mejor amigo, __me gustaría hablar contigo de algo más serio._

_- De qué. _

_- Sabes que no puedes luchar contra Lori ¿verdad? Ni si quiera en defensa de Hermione._

_- Sí, si lo hiciera me cargaría el mundo o algo así._

_- Eso mismo. Bueno, si tienes eso claro paso a otra cosa. ¿Tú quieres a Hermione?_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Que si quieres y amas a Hermione._

_- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ya te dije que eso no es asunto tuyo._

_- Sí lo es. Haz el favor de responder._

_- No._

_- ¡Harry por favor, es importante!_

_- ¿Importante para qué?_

_- ¡Para que puedas ayudarla cuando más te necesite!_

_- Dijiste que no podía intervenir en la batalla._

_- ¡Y no puedes!_

_- ¿Entonces cómo voy a ayudarla?_

_- Devolviéndole el alma._

_- ¿Cómo has dicho?_

_- Harry, hazme un favor. Voy a hacerte una serie de preguntas y quiero que las respondas sin pensar en si tus respuestas me incumben o no. __¿De acuerdo?_

_- ¿Pero por qué tanto interés en saber lo que yo pienso?_

_- ¡Porque es importante, ya te lo he dicho!_

_- Pues si no me dices algo más, no responderé ni una sola de tus preguntas._

_- Cabezota…_

_- No lo sabes tú bien. Así que venga, explícame las cosas._

_- ¿Quieres a Hermione?_

_- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?_

_- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS, DEJA DE SER TAN IMBÉCIL Y LIMÍTATE A RESPONDER MIS PREGUNTAS, JODER. __NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO NADA IMPOSIBLE, SÓLO QUE RESPONDAS UNAS CUESTIONES. PERO NO, EL JODIDO NIÑATO TIENE QUE MANTENER SU POSE DE "NO TE INTERESA"._

_PUES MUY BIEN HARRY, COMO QUIERAS. PERO TEN EN CUENTA UNA COSA. LLEGARÁ EL DÍA Y LA HORA EN QUE HERMIONE SE ENFRENTARÁ A LORI, __Y TAMBIÉN LLEGARÁ UN MOMENTO EN EL QUE ELLA NECESITARÁ UN MILAGRO QUE LA SAQUE DE DONDE ESTÁ. ¿Y SABES QUÉ, GILIPOLLAS? _

_YO PENSÉ QUE TÚ PODRÍAS HACER ESE MILAGRO PORQUE DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLA TE ADORA ¿SABES? TE AMA DE VERDAD. ¿Y QUÉ MEJOR PERSONA PARA SALVARLA QUE AQUELLA DE QUIEN ELLA ESTÁ ENAMORADA¿PERO SABES OTRA COSA? QUE YA NO HACE FALTA QUE HAGAS NADA, PORQUE ME HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE NO TE LO MERECES. ¡NO MERECES SALVARLA, NO MERECES SU AMOR Y TAMPOCO TE LA MERECES A ELLA, CAPULLO!_

_Cuando Loar terminó su discurso, Harry estaba sin habla._

_Ya no por el hecho de que le viese flotando por encima de él, tampoco por todos los gritos que le había dado, que dicho sea de paso, eran tan potentes que al Gryffindor le dolían los tímpanos. Y tampoco estaba impresionado de ver lo rojo que se había puesto Loar. _

_Sin duda alguna, ahora que repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le había dicho, lo que más había afectado a Harry era saber que ella iba a correr un grave peligro y que sólo él podía salvarla ¿y ahora resultaba que no podía porque aquél dios o lo que fuese, decía que él no lo merecía, que no merecía salvar a la persona que más quería?_

_La ira era evidente en el rostro y tono de voz con que Harry respondió._

_- ¿Y tú quién Coño te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no hacer por Hermione. Quién te da derecho a decirme que no me merezco su amor y tampoco a ella.      Por qué me da la impresión de que piensas que te pertenece de alguna forma? _

_Tú no eres su padre ni ningún familiar para que tengas esos sentimientos de pertenencia. Porque ella no le pertenece a nadie. Y no voy a consentirte que me digas que ella no me merece o que yo no la merezco. ¡PORQUE SÍ LA MEREZCO! LLEVO ¡AÑOS! TRATÁNDOLA Y CONOCIÉNDOLA. _

_¡AÑOS DE AMISTAD, AÑOS RECIBIENDO SU CARIÑO, LEALTAD Y AYOPO. ELLA ES LA MEJOR AMIGA QUE HE TENIDO NUNCA Y TAMBIÉN LA MEJOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA. Y SI ELLA DEBE PERTENECERLE A ALGUIEN, ES A MÍ. PORQUE NOSOTROS HEMOS CRECIDO JUNTOS Y PASADO POR DEMASIADAS COSAS COMO PARA PODER PENSAR, CREER O SENTIR, QUE FORMAMOS PARTE EL UNO DEL OTRO ¿ENTIENDES, IMBÉCIL? _

_ASÍ QUE ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER POR HERMIONE, PORQUE ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, GILIPOLLAS, NO NECESITO TU CONSENTIMIENTO. YO HARÉ POR ELLA LO QUE CREA QUE DEBA HACER Y NI TÚ NI NADIE, PODRÁ IMPEDÍRMELO NUNCA!_

_- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ella?_

_- ¡ POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!_

_- ¿Aunque fuese peligrosa?_

_- ¡SÍ!_

_- ¿Matarías por ella?_

_- ¡SÍ!_

_- ¿Morirías por ella?_

_- ¡SÍ SÍ SÍ Y MIL VECES SÍ. SÍ A TODO!_

_- ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil responder mis preguntas?_

_- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA LOAR!_

_- Me vaya o no, quiero decirte que estás preparado._

_- ¿ PARA QUÉ?_

_- Cuando llegue el momento, lo sabrás, como también sabrás lo que deberás hacer para ayudarla. A ella y a todos._

_- ¿A QUE COÑO TE REFIERES?_

_- A que ella es la salvación del mundo, Harry. Todo y todos, dependemos de Hermione._

_- ¡ESO YA LO SÉ, SÉ QUE ESTÁ EN SU MISIÓN SALVAR AL MUNDO Y QUE SI NO LO CONSIGUE TODO SE IRÁ AL CARAJO!._

_- Sí, pero lo que no sabes, es que incluso alguien tan importante como la salvadora del mundo mágico, necesitará ayuda en un momento clave y tú Harry, serás quien se la preste porque eres el más indicado para hacerlo. Así que tranquilízate de una vez. No puedo hablar contigo de esto si no estás calmado._

_- ¡ME CALMARÉ SI ME DA LA GANA!_

_- No, te calmarás ahora, porque si no lo haces, te calmaré yo._

_- ¿ME ESTÁS AMENAZANDO?_

_- No, te estoy avisando de lo que te espera. O dejas de gritarme y me hablas en un tono relajado y tranquilo o juro que usaré mis poderes para calmarte y te aseguro, que no te gustará, entre otras cosas porque eres heterosexual._

_- ¿PERO QUÉ LECHES ME ESTÁS INSINUANDO?_

_- Estoy intentando decirte, que si no dejas esta actitud tuya de gritos, palabrotas y actitudes non-gratas, te voy a cerrar la boca de una forma que no te va a gustar._

_- ¿CÓMO?_

_- Besándote o incluso acariciándote. Y no creo que eso te agrade, aunque te aseguro que te dejará más calmado que con un sedante. __Tú verás lo que te conviene, yo ya te he avisado._

_- ¡JÁ, ATRÉVETE A BESARME Y VERÁS LO QUE TE HAGO!_

_- Harry, ya basta._

_- ¡TE PARTIRÉ EN CACHITOS MUYYY PEQUEÑOS, MARIQUITA!_

_- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA Y PARA TU INFORMACIÓN NO SOY GAY!_

_- CLARO CLARO¡POR ESO AMENAZS A LOS CHICOS CON BESARLES, PORQUE NO ERES GAY!_

_- HARRY POTTER, TE CUENTO TRES PARA QUE TE CALLES O_

_- ¿O QUÉ?_

_- 1…_

_- ¿QUÉ ME HARÁS, SUBNORMAL?_

_- 2…_

_- ¡A MÍ NO PUEDES HACERME NADA, IMBÉCIL!_

_- ¡TRES. Y LUEGO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE LO ADVERTÍ, CAPULLO!_

_Antes de que Harry pudiese evitarlo, los labios de Loar ya estaban en los suyos. _

_Al principio, intentó apartarle, dándole patadas y forcejeando de todas las formas que se le ocurrieron pero cuanto más empeño ponía por liberarse, más le besaba Loar._

_De repente, Harry sintió que un agradable sueño comenzaba a invadirle. _

_Él dejó de golpearle y de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el disfrute de aquella paz que sentía. Era como si toda su ira hubiese desaparecido de repente. _

_No le importaba nada excepto aquella sensación de tranquilidad y calma que estaba inundando todo su cuerpo. Ni si quiera pensó en el hecho de que estaba siendo besado por un hombre, ni tampoco pensó en que ese hombre le estaba acariciando la espalda suavemente, ni mucho menos pensó, en que era asombroso cómo podía sentir aquella caricia cuando la espalda estaba cubierta por la túnica y la ropa que había debajo._

_Llegó un momento en que Harry sólo quería dormir y descansar. En que sintió que sólo eso importaba y cuando cerró los ojos para permitir al sueño invadir su cuerpo, sintió que Loar se retiraba y le decía unas últimas palabras…_

_- Cuando despiertes, recordarás todo lo que ha pasado aquí, en tu sueño. Porque esto es un sueño, pero todo lo ocurrido en él es real._

_No pienses que te he besado para fastidiarte, porque si por mí fuera, te habría fastidiado de otras maneras, por ejemplo con una buena patada en el culo, pero eso no podía hacerlo porque mi fuerza no es equiparable a la tuya y podría haberte matado y lo creas o no, no está en mis intereses el matarte, porque yo no te odio, Harry. Nunca lo he hecho. _

_Te he besado y acariciado por una razón, debías calmarte porque estabas tan alterado que podía haberte dado un ataque o un desmayo bestial. Así que hice lo que creí más conveniente para mejorar tu estado. Al igual que hice con Hermione. _

_Sé que no lo sabías, pero yo fui quien curó su trauma y si no fuera por mí y mis poderes, habría pasado muuucho tiempo antes de que ella te dijera que estaba preparada y dispuesta a hacer el amor contigo. También sé que ella te lo contará, te dirá cómo la curé, y aunque eso pueda no gustarte, quiero que te quede clara una cosa, Harry Potter, YO NO SOY TU ENEMIGO, NI TAMPOCO EL DE HERMIONE. Estoy aquí para ayudaros, sobre todo a ella . _

_No olvides nunca el gran amor que sientes por ella. Pero tampoco olvides, que hay más personas aparte de ti, que quieren y aprecian a Hermione Granger. Entre ellas, estoy yo. _

_Loar disparó una suave energía que entró en el cuerpo de Harry y todo se volvió negro para él._

* * *

"Debería irme ya, Hermione."

" ¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, es sólo que tengo que hablar con Lily."

" Ah, igual que la noche de la Alineación."

"Sí, es que ella y yo nos entendemos muy bien."

" Pues a James no le gusta que tengas tantas confianzas con ella."

"Jamás he hecho algo que ofenda a Lily o James. Sé que él la quiere con locura y que le da miedo que alguien se la quite. Pero Lilian Evans nunca me ha interesado como mujer. Reconozco que es preciosa, pero no es el tipo de mujer que me atrae. Ella es pelirroja con ojos verdes y a mí me gustan rubias de ojos azules."

"Igual que Lori."

" Exactamente."

" Oye¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que quieras."

"Verás, cuando estuve en la puerta de la Elegida, ví a un falso Sirius que me dijo que conocía a Lisel pero también me dijo que él y ella eran amigos¿es eso cierto?"

"No. Nada de lo que aquél espíritu te contó, era verdad."

"¡Pero él conocía cosas de la vida de Harry, incluso sabía de la promesa que hizo Sirius a James y Lily!"

"¿Y qué?"

"¡Que para ser un falso Sirius, tenía mucha información verídica!"

"Lo único verídico de su historia fue que conociera la promesa que hizo Sirius de cuidar a Harry y el hecho de que supiera el nombre de Lisel, James y Lily, pero ese espíritu y ellos no son amigos porque forman parte de dimensiones distintas y nunca se ven. Además, ellos son buenos y él malo, no son compatibles, te lo aseguro."

"¿Entonces por qué los conoce?"

"Porque en el mundo de los espíritus, todos han oído hablar los unos de los otros, aunque sólo sean los nombres."

"¿Te refieres a que todos los espíritus son como una gran familia donde todos saben los unos de los otros?"

"Algo así."

"O sea, que si Lori me mata, todos los espíritus del mundo mágico se enterarán ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, tanto los buenos como los malos."

" ¿Y los malos me impedirán luchar contra ella aunque sea en forma de fantasma?"

"No, porque saben que la batalla es algo sagrado y no les conviene intervenir en ella. Además, tú nunca serás un fantasma."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque los fantasmas son las almas de las personas que dejaron asuntos pendientes o que no aceptaron su muerte y conociéndote, tú no dejarás ningún asunto sin resolver ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Soy demasiado responsable para eso."

"Y tampoco tendrás el problema de no aceptar tu muerte porque ya te has hecho a la idea de que puedes morir ¿Hmm?"

" En efecto."

"Por lo tanto, no te convertirás en fantasma."

"¿Qué seré?"

" Un espíritu , simplemente eso. Pero puede que te conviertas en algo más si tus actos han sido lo suficientemente puros y buenos para el mundo."

"¿Cómo un ángel, igual que le pasó a Lisel?"

"Sí, eso mismo."

"Y si me convirtiese en ángel¿cómo sería mi cielo?"

" Ah no, eso sí que no te lo diré."

"¡Arion por favor, no seas malo y dímelo!"

"No, si lo hiciera no te haría ilusión cuando lo vieras. Sólo te diré que te encantará."

"¿Tendrá cosas que me gusten?"

"Sí, tus favoritas."

" Ah, o sea que lo que me dijiste hace días, era cierto. Me has preparado una enorme biblioteca llena de libros interesantes ¿verdad?"

"Jjajajjajajajajjajajajajajjaaaaaaaa. No, qué va. Bueno, libros sí hay, no lo negaré. Pero también tendrás más cosas con las que disfrutarás."

" Y esas cosas no podré compartirlas con nadie ¿no? Porque si cumples tu promesa de resucitar a James, Lily y Sirius una vez que yo haya muerto, estaré sola en ese cielo exclusivamente mío¿acierto?"

"Puede que sí o puede que no. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que cumpliré mi promesa, Hermione. En el momento en que mueras, los padres de Harry y su padrino, resucitarán. Lo juro."

" Bueno, al menos me alegro de que todo termine bien para él."

" ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque lo ideal para mí, sería ganar la batalla y salir viva de ella y además de eso, me encantaría poder disfrutar de una vida junto a Harry en la que también estuviesen sus padres y Sirius. Ya sé que nuestro pacto fue que ellos reviviesen si yo moría pero… ¿estaría mal que deseara que tú los revivieses estando yo viva?"

"No, no estaría mal. Creo que es un deseo muy bonito, Hermione. Pero por el momento no puedo hacerlo. Además, ellos podrían morir otra vez si Lori o Rak les viesen. Ten en cuenta que ellos harán daño a toda aquella persona o ser que sepan es importante para ti. Y James, Lily y Sirius lo son ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

" Y no creo que fuese agradable para ti o Harry, verlos morir otra vez. Porque te aseguro que Rak y Lori no perderían tiempo en matarles. Por lo tanto, no los resucitaré hasta que tú hayas muerto."

" Y haya vencido ¿no?"

"Sí."

" ¿Y una vez que todo haya terminado, ellos no correrán peligro de muerte?"

"No, porque Lori y Rak les dejarán en paz. Si todo termina como debe, ni Lori ni Rak volverán a dañar al mundo mágico ni tampoco a sus habitantes, te lo aseguro."

"¿Ni si quiera a las almas del inframundo?"

"Bueno, eso sí. Porque ese es su reino y allí pueden hacer lo que les de la gana. Yo me refería a la gente que vive en el planeta, sean del mundo mágico o no."

" ¿Entonces no habrá más maldad en el mundo?"

"Sí que la habrá, porque las personas son malas. Es como tú dijiste, Hermione. Todos los humanos llevan la bondad y la maldad en su interior, de tal manera que lo que convierte en mala a una persona, es más su alma y actos, que las circunstancias."

"Así que aunque no haya un dios o diosa psicópata amenazando al mundo, el mundo seguirá sufriendo las consecuencias de la maldad por culpa de las malas personas y las cosas que ellas hagan¿es así Arion?."

"Exactamente. Eso es algo que no podemos cambiar ni los propios dioses y diosas."

"Entiendo."

"Y ahora si me disculpas, me voy."

" ¿Le darás recuerdos de mi parte a James y Lily?"

" Por supuesto."

" Y si ves a Sirius, dile que Harry y yo le echamos de menos."

"Lo haré."

"Hasta pronto Arion."

"Hasta pronto preciosa."

"Y gracias por todo."

"A ti en todo caso."

Arion se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la frente. Hermione sonrió dulcemente mientras le veía desaparecer.

Lo último que ella vió, fue que él movía la mano y lanzaba una pequeña energía a su cabeza. La prefecta cayó al suelo completamente dormida.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Jurjurjurjurjurjur! Ya sé lo que estaréis pensando… ¿cómo es posible dormirse dentro de un sueño? Y yo digo que en el mundo de los sueños todo es posible.

Me parece estar viendo a Potter5 y a TaBeRu, maldiciéndome de mil y una formas tras leer la escena de la discusión entre Harry y Loar, pero lo que es seguro, es que no les habrá gustado nada que Loar haya besado a Harry. Ni a ellos ni a ninguna de las lectoras. ¿Me equivoco?

Y ahora, si queréis saber por qué he metido una escena como esa, os diré que es para que entendáis que lo que hizo Loar con Hermione no fue con mala intención y tampoco porque quisiera seducirla. Y el hecho de que él le dijera a ella que Harry no lo sabría, fue para que ella no se preocupara y no pensara en otra cosa que no fuese relajarse. Porque él quería curarla y ella estaba en plan "esto no está bien, no es correcto" etc etc. Así que Loar le dijo "tranquila, no lo sabrá." Pero no fue con la cosa de "será nuestro secreto", sino más bien "deja de pensar en eso y límitate a disfrutar la paz que te estoy transmitiendo." Además, si él verdaderamente no hubiera querido que Harry lo supiera, no se lo habría dicho ¿cierto?

Ah, que ahora me vais a decir "se lo dijo porque sabía que Hermione se lo contaría" ¿no? Pues os equivocáis, porque aún sabiendo que ella se lo diría a Harry, Loar no tendría por qué decirle nada a él.

Que os quede claro de una vez, que os entre en la cabeza, tanto a los chicos como a las chicas. LOAR  N O  E S  M A L O.

Ni tampoco tiene intención de destruir la pareja Hermione Harry. ¿Ok?

Y dicho todo esto ¿lo entendéis mejor ahora? Eso espero y también espero que se os quite de la cabeza la idea de que Hermione y Loar hicieron algo malo o que ella traicionara a Harry porque eso nunca ocurrió. ¿Ok? Entre otras cosas, porque para traicionar a una persona, las dos personas implicadas en la traición han de estar de acuerdo en hacer lo que hayan decidido y por otro lado, al menos una de las dos partes implicadas, debe sentir odio y rencor hacia la persona que quiere traicionar o dañar. Y Hermione Granger así como lo que ella siente por Harry, no entra dentro de esos perfiles. ¿Está claro?

Paso a los Reviews.


	31. Contigo

****

Nota de la Autora:

Lunes, 24 de Octubre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que genial.

Me siento muy aliviada y agradecida con vosotros, por haber entendido la escena de Loar y Harry, de verdad, gracias.

Para ser sincera, me dio mucha risa escribir aquello, tanto los insultos y las palabras de la discusión como la "amenaza" de Loar de ¿A que te calmo con mis poderes? Y ese Harry súper chulo en plan ¿me estás amenazando? Y luego llamándole MARIQUITA Ajajajajajajjjajajajaaa. Es que…sólo de imaginarme la cara de Harry, escuchando a Loar y luego sus advertencias de lo que pasaría si él no se calmaba…mira…lo que me pude reír. Pero ya cuando por poco lloro de risa, fue cuando ví en mi cabeza la cara de Harry al ser besado por Loar. Yo pensé…sería digna de una foto. ¿Dónde estaría Colin Creevey que no inmortalizó el momento? Pero bueno, no quería ser tan mala, dejemos a Harry sin fotografiar, que tampoco vamos a cebarnos en el susto que se llevó el pobre ¿no?

Y no os preocupéis, no le quedará trauma psicológico, aunque tampoco será un recuerdo agradable…

En fin, que gracias otra vez. Que de verdad no tengo palabras para daros las gracias por todo, tanto por seguir mi historia, por apoyarla, por dejarme reviews, que dicho sea de paso, siempre son tan cariñosos, amenos y divertidos, que es un gusto para mí el leerlos, os lo juro. Y…gracias también por aguantarme a mí, eso ante todo. Porque reconozco que soy algo pesada, y me enrollo más que una persiana y que escribo determinados caps que podrían pasar por otro pasaje más de la Biblia, porque mira que son largos y aún así, los leéis encantados.

Así que gracias otra vez, no me cansaré nunca de daros las gracias, porque os las merecéis.

Antes de pasar a la simbología, quiero decir unas palabras a una persona:

TaBeRu, muchas gracias por ser como eres, y sobre todo, gracias por comprender mi respuesta. ¡Un abrazo fuerte y hasta pronto! ;-)

* * *

Simbología:

Guión y letra normal: diálogo.

Guión y letra cursiva: Flashbacks.

Comillas y letra cursiva: pensamientos.

Comillas y letra normal: susurros.

Negrita: algo importante.

* * *

Música recomendada:

- Sleeper.

- Loliness of six.

- Close your eyes.

Y cualquier otra que os de la gana poner.

* * *

**Cap. 31. " Contigo."**

Harry abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue el techo adornado de la cama con dosel donde se encontraba. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, se percató de que estaba en la habitación de Hermione. Él miró a su izquierda y…allí estaba ella, completamente dormida. Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando la vió a su lado.

Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, imágenes de lo que había soñado aparecieron en su mente.

El bosque, la colina descendente, la cascada, la cueva submarina y…una luz blanca y brillante que él atravesó. Luego…visionó el naranjo, recordando el agradable aroma que desprendía la corteza del árbol, incluso se vió a sí mismo queriendo cortar una rama con algunas hojas y flores. Entonces otra imagen apareció…Loar. Su conversación, la discusión y su táctica relajatoria.

"_Ugh…creo que voy a vomitar."_

Con rapidez, él salió de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño de Hermione. Abrió el grifo y se enjuagó la boca al menos 6 veces antes de volver a la cama.

"_Lo mejor será que no le cuente nada a Hermione. Mucho menos lo del beso, me pongo enfermo sólo de acordarme. Aunque…tengo que reconocer que consiguió calmarme. Pero…¿no había otra forma? Supongo que no…¡pero es que es tan humillante! Además, no me gusta ese tipo y me da igual que esté aquí para ayudarnos. ¡Cómo se le ocurra volver a tocarme se va a enterar de quién soy yo!"_

El sonido de Hermione bostezando sacó al ojiverde de sus pensamientos. Él esperó a que ella abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo, contempló la bella sonrisa que ella le dedicó al verle a su lado.

- Hola cielo.

- Hola preciosa.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las 6 de la tarde.

- ¿Dos horas durmiendo eh?

- Sí.

- Tengo hambre.

- Y yo. Estaba pensando en ir a las cocinas a comer algo ¿te vienes conmigo?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me hace falta salir de aquí para poder comer, jiijiiiiijjiji.

- Uy…esa risa picarona la conozco señorita Granger. ¿Qué está tramando tu mente traviesa?

- Muchas cosas… pero primero, comamos algo.

- ¡Pero si aquí no hay comida!

- Harry Potter, después de 6 años conmigo¿todavía no has aprendido nada?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que soy una persona de recursos y siempre tengo lo necesario para salir de cualquier situación.

- Eso ya lo sé, Hermione.

- Entonces también sabrás que cuando digo que vamos a comer, es que vamos a comer, sin importar que no haya comida a la vista.

- No me digas que has aprendido un hechizo que hace aparecer alimentos ¿es eso?

- No, qué va.

- ¿Entonces?

- Tengo una campanita.

- ¿Perdón?

- Una campanita que Winky me dio hace días, si la hago sonar, ella aparecerá y cumplirá cualquier cosa que yo le pida.

- ¿Cómo?

- Lo que has oído. Y si la llamo y le pido comida, tendremos comida.

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo así?

- No¿por qué?

- Porque te escucho y no me lo creo. Tú siempre has dicho que no se debe explotar a los elfos porque

- Sé lo que dije y lo mantengo, Harry, pero ahora mismo no tengo ninguna gana de salir de mi habitación para buscar comida. Además, yo nunca he explotado a Winky, jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así. Y para que lo sepas, ella y yo somos amigas y además de eso, a ella le encanta hacerme favores y que nos traiga la comida, será un gran favor para mí y también para ti.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

- Porque así tendremos más tiempo para nosotros.

- Oh…no había pensado en eso.

Hermione se echó hacia delante para darle un beso, pero Harry se retiró.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Me…me ha besado…un…un…

- ¿Te ha besado un qué, Harry?

- No puedo, no lo haré.

- No puedes hacer ¿qué?

- Decírtelo.

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Quién me besó.

- A ver, vamos por partes. Intento besarte y te apartas porque ¿te ha besado alguien y no quieres decírmelo?

- Sí.

- Me parece que el que se ha golpeado la cabeza eres tú, Harry.

- No que va, estoy perfectamente y mi cabeza también.

- Pues entonces déjate de tonterías y dime de una vez, qué es eso de que te han besado y por qué no quieres decirme quién ha sido. No te montaré una escena de celos psicópatas si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- ¡No es eso Hermione!

- ¿Entonces qué?. ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Es que es demasiado humillante!

- ¿Humillante, que es demasiado humillante…que te hayan besado?.

- ¡Sí! Entre otras cosas porque no fue un beso deseado y tampoco por la persona que me lo dio.

- ¡JÁ, TIENE GRACIA, MUCHA GRACIA!

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Lo que estás diciendo, Harry, eso tiene gracia!

- Pues yo no se la veo…

- ¡Yo sí!. ¿y sabes por qué? Porque resulta, que si aquí hay alguien que deba sentirse humillado o algo parecido, soy yo, porque podría contarte todas y cada una de las veces en el tiempo que llevo de misión, en que me he sentido humillada o degradada de alguna forma.

Lori, Lak o Draco Malfoy son buenos ejemplos de ello. Y a pesar de que me hicieron mucho daño...¿te lo oculté? No ¿verdad? ¿y sabes por qué no lo hice? Porque confío en ti. Pero ahora resulta que a ti te ha pasado algo que consideras humillante ¿y no me lo quieres decir porque te da vergüenza?

- ¿Y qué si es así, Hermione?. ¡Es la verdad!

- Harry por favor, que según lo que me has dicho ¡sólo ha sido un beso!. ¿Qué humillación puede ser que te besen?. ¡Peor es que intenten violarte, y eso por fortuna no te ha ocurrido a ti!

- ¡Pero es que yo no quería que me dieran ese beso!

- ¿Me estás diciendo que por el hecho de que te hayan besado sin tú quererlo, te sientes humillado y degradado y que eso es lo que te impide darme más detalles del asunto?

- ¡Sí!

- Pues Harry, perdona que te diga pero…eres tonto.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Que eres tonto!

- ¿Pero por qué me insultas?

- ¡Porque te lo mereces, por eso!

- Hermione…

- ¡Ni Hermione ni leches, Harry, te guste o no, eres tonto!

- Tonta lo serás tú.

- ¿Yo?. ¡Y una mierda!

- No entiendo por qué te has enfadado tanto y muchos menos por qué te crees con derecho a insultarme, no he hecho nada para merecer que me trates así.

- ¡Sí lo has hecho!. ¿Y te digo qué lo ha ocasionado?. ¡Tu falta de confianza en mí!

- Pero…¿qué dices Hermione?. ¡Yo confío mucho en ti!

- ¡No es verdad! Si lo hicieras, me contarías sin problemas, eso del beso. ¡Pero no me lo dices! Así que estoy en mi derecho de pensar que no confías en mí lo bastante como para algo así¡y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarme por eso y a insultarte si así lo creo conveniente!

- Pues yo no tengo por qué aguantar tu enfado, tus insultos y mucho menos tus riñas. Así que me voy.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra marcharte ahora, Harry!

- ¡Mírame, ya estoy andando!

"_Eso mismo le dije a Malfoy antes de que me atacara."_

¡Harry no te vayas, por favor!

Él abrió la puerta.

- ¡QUÉDATE!

Y se cerró con un golpe, y él se quedó muerto de asombro, porque se había cerrado sin que él la empujara. Sólo pudo suponer, que Hermione había empleado sus poderes para evitarle la huída.

Harry volvió a la cama, pero no se metió en ella, se quedó de pie, mirando a Hermione con algo de ira en su rostro.

- Hermione, abre la puerta.

- No.

- Hermione…

- ¡Que no!

- Hermione, te lo advierto. Me estoy enfadando mucho y cuando eso sucede, ocurren cosas desagradables. Así que, te pido de buenas maneras¡que abras la puta puerta y me dejes salir!

- Eso no son buenas maneras, Harry. Y por mucho que te enfades, no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo quiera.

- ¿Pero qué Coño te pasa, eh?

- ¡Nada, sólo quiero hablar contigo!

- ¡Y una mierda!

- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡No lo es. Porque para hablar no hace falta enfadarse ni tampoco insultar a nadie, y mucho menos dejarla encerrada. Y YO ODIO QUE ME ENCIERREN y por si se te olvidó, fuiste tú la que empezaste con los enfados, los malos tonos y las malas palabras. Así que aquí te quedas, yo me voy!

Él volvió a la puerta, pero por más que lo intentaba, no había manera de abrirla.

- No se abrirá hasta que yo lo desee, Harry, así que deja de intentarlo. Será mejor que te hagas a la idea de que tendrás que aguantarme otro rato más.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- Hasta que decidas decirme qué te ocurrió con lo del beso.

- ¿Es que estás sorda o te has vuelto imbécil de repente¡HE DICHO QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO Y MUCHO MENOS CONTÁRTELO, ASÍ QUE DÉJAME SALIZ DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Uno de los jarrones que la prefecta tenía, se rompió en mil pedazos.

Hermione se asustó un poco, pero no quiso demostrarlo. Ella pensó que lo mejor sería intentar calmar a Harry, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a conseguirlo, ya que reconocía que él tenía razón en decir que ella había empezado el mal ambiente que ahora les rodeaba.

- Harry, lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, vuelve a la cama y siéntate a mi lado.

- No me apetece, gracias. Me quedo aquí.

- ¡Sólo quiero ayudarte!

- ¡No necesito ayuda!

- ¡Sí la necesitas! Puedo ver que algo te está haciendo daño y yo sólo quiero saber qué es.

- ¿Qué puedes ver, dijiste, pero tú cómo vas a ver lo que tengo dentro, ahora resulta que tienes visión de rayos x para poder descubrir los sentimientos de la gente, o qué?

- No tengo visión de rayos x. Tengo sentido común y desde hace un rato me está diciendo que te pasa algo grave. Así que ¡te lo ruego Harry, cuéntamelo y déjame ayudarte!

- ¡QUE NO QUIERO CONTÁRTELO Y TAMPOCO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES. SÓLO QUIERO MARCHARME DE AQUÍ YA!

- Está bien, vete.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró, dejando a la prefecta sola, completamente sola.

Un único sonido se escuchó por la habitación. El llanto de Hermione Granger.

* * *

Tras tirar una segunda piedra al lago, el calamar gigante emergió para golpear el agua con sus tentáculos, demostrando así su fastidio.

Harry tiró una tercera piedra y una potente ola provocada por el calamar, le empapó las ropas. Soltando una expresión nada agradable, el Gryffindor se dejó caer en la orilla, sentándose bajo un árbol cercano.

Los rayos del sol secaron su cara y cabello. Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación. El sonido de unos pasos, llamó su atención. Él miró en dirección del ruido y se encontró con su mejor amigo.

- Hola Ron.

- Hola Harry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Relajarme. ¿Por qué estás mojado?

- Tiré unas piedras al agua y el calamar se enfadó. Oye Ron…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué deberes han puesto para mañana?

- No mucho. Sólo…una redacción para pociones, acerca de los efectos positivos y negativos del Veritaserum y luego, un trabajo sobre los animagos que mandó McGonagall para entregar el viernes.

- ¿Pasado mañana?

- Sí.

- El viernes es el día del cumpleaños de Hermione.

- Lo sé. ¿Qué vas a regalarle?

- Había pensado…algo personal pero…ahora no sé si quiero entregárselo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nos hemos peleado.

- Oh… bueno, vosotros siempre os habéis entendido muy bien, seguro que os reconciliáis pronto.

- No sé…

- Harry, ella y tú nunca os habéis peleado¿por qué no íbais a arreglarlo?

- Porque de momento no me apetece.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres separarte de ella?

- Por el momento sí.

- Pe…Pero…yo pensé que tú la querías.

- Y la quiero.

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres dejarla?

- Simplemente no me apetece estar con ella, eso es todo Ron.

- Pues espero que sólo sea temporal.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Ni que fuera a destruirse el mundo si ella y yo rompiéramos.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué?

- Harry…escúchame bien, si tú dejas a Hermione y con ello le rompes el corazón, ella…no podrá cumplir con éxito su misión.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Eso es un disparate, Ron.

- ¡No, no lo es, es la verdad!

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- ¡Mucho más de lo que crees!

- De acuerdo, quién eres y qué has hecho con Ron.

- Harry, soy Ron.

- No pareces tú.

- ¡Harry, déjalo ya, llevas días diciéndome que qué me pasa, que si no parezco yo y yo ya no sé cómo decirte que soy Ron Weasley. Simplemente soy un Ron más maduro a cómo era hace unos años. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

- Porque no me acostumbro a verte razonando así. Además, dices cosas raras, como eso de que el mundo se irá a la mierda si yo rompo con Hermione.

- ¡Es que es la verdad!

- ¿Pero qué dices, es que no te escuchas, Ron. Cómo va a joderse el mundo por una ruptura amorosa?

- ¡Porque esa ruptura, afecta a la Elegida, que es la salvadora del mundo mágico!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Cómo que y qué, **Harry**. Es que no entiendes todavía que tú er**es** **la única razón por la que Hermione **sigue luchando. No comprendes que sin ti, ella no **encuentra sentido** a su vida ni tampoco **a su misión**?

- Ah vamos, no te pongas trágico, eso no es así.

- ¡Sí lo es!

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto, eh?

- Digamos que tengo a alguien que me ha informado de todo y me ha abierto los ojos acerca de muchas cosas, entre ellas, la misión de Hermione.

- Pues nada, me alegro por ti. Parece ser que tú sabes más que yo, quizás deberías ayudarla a completar su misión. Seguro que tu ayuda es mucho mejor que la mía.- Harry arrancó un poco de hierba, en señal de frustración, luego soltó un suspiro triste mientras bajaba la mirada y la cabeza.

- Es eso lo que te pasa ¿verdad? Por eso estás deprimido.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí tú, estás deprimido porque te sientes frustrado con todo lo de Hermione. Sientes que quieres ayudarla de una determinada forma y sabes que no puedes, eso te frustra y deprime, por eso estás enfadado y por eso has descargado tu malhumor en Hermione y eso ha ocasionado que os pelearais ¿verdad?

- Algo así, pero no me he enfadado con ella porque esté frustrado. Es que no quería contarle una cosa que me ocurrió hace poco.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Me besaron.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me besó una chica.

- ¿Quién te besó, Malfoy?

- ¡No! Ugggg, sólo de pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar. Si Draco llega a besarme juro que me suicido, después de matarle, claro.

- ¿Entonces quién fue?

- Un hombre.

- ¿Snape?

- No. ¿Por qué iba a ser él?

- Porque ¿sería una buena forma de fastidiarte?

- Si a Snape se le ocurriera hacerlo, ni San Mungo podría ayudarle a recuperarse.

- Jjajajajajjajajaaa.

- Ríete si quieres, pero lo decía en serio.

- Venga Harry, dime quién fue el hombre que te besó, prometo que no me reiré.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Pues…fue uno llamado Loar. Por lo visto era un dios o algo parecido, y dijo que me besaría para relajarme.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya te digo.

- ¿Y por qué tenía que besarte, es que no había otra forma de relajarte?

- Por lo visto no. Él dijo que uno de sus poderes era la relajación por medio de besos y caricias. Así que usó un poco de su poder para calmarme.

- ¿Y lo consiguió?

- Sí.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

- Que cuando alguien quiere besarme me llega la imagen de él haciendo lo mismo y me pongo malo.

- Al decir alguien te refieres a Hermione ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces no hay problema.

- ¿Cómo dices, es que no has oído lo que te he dicho Ron?

- Perfectamente.

- ¡Pues no digas que no hay problema porque sí lo hay!

- ¿Por qué, Harry? Sólo fue un beso y lo más probable es que haya sido el primero y único que él te dé.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Porque tú mismo me has dicho que lo hizo para calmarte, por lo tanto es de suponer que mientras tú no te alteres en su presencia, él no volverá a usar sus poderes ¿comprendes?

- Hablas como si le conocieras…

- Qué va, simplemente hago suposiciones lógicas.

- Debería irme, si no me cambio pronto de ropa voy a pillar una pulmonía, está empezando a refrescar.

- ¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez mágico?

- ¿Quieres volver a perder?

- Eh…no presumas tanto, sólo me has ganado una vez.

- Con jaque mate, por si se te olvidó.

- Es la suerte del principiante.

- ¿Principiante?. ¡Llevamos 6 años jugando, Ron, creo que dejé de ser principiante hace mucho!

- En cuestión de estrategia, aún lo eres. Y el ajedrez, se basa en eso, estrategias. Mientras no las domines, no ganarás con frecuencia.

- Nos vemos en la sala común en diez minutos, el tiempo justo para volver y cambiarme de ropa.

- Te esperaré con el tablero y las piezas.

* * *

Cansada de estar sola, la prefecta se enjuagó la cara y salió de su habitación. Decidió que un paseo le iría bien. Quizás iría al lago, siempre le había gustado estar allí. Estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas que daban acceso a los terrenos cuando algo llamó su atención, el sonido de un llanto que parecía venir de las mazmorras.

"_Allí están las zonas de Slythering y la clase de pociones. ¿Debería ir a ver qué ocurre? Al fin y al cabo soy prefecta y mi deber es cuidar de los alumnos ¿verdad? Sólo espero no cruzarme con Snape, o peor…con Malfoy."_

Conforme bajaba las escaleras de acceso a las mazmorras, el llanto se hizo más claro.

"_No debe de estar muy lejos."_

Ella abrió una puerta y entró en el pasillo central.

"_A la derecha, la clase de pociones, a la izquierda, la zona Slythering. ¿Hacia dónde voy?"_

El sonido volvió a escucharse, venía de la parte que daba acceso a la sala común de Slythering.

"_Pero si tiro a la izquierda y entro en la sala común, puedo buscarme un lío porque aún no son horas de hacer rondas. ¿Qué excusa puedo poner?"_

El llanto se hizo más potente y la preocupación de Hermione crecía por momentos.

"_Debería dar la vuelta e irme pero…ese llanto…suena como si alguien sufriese mucho, como si estuviera experimentando un gran dolor físico y emocional. ¿Y si están torturando a alguien? Pero no puede ser ¿verdad? Nadie se arriesgaría a hacerlo en una sala común, donde cualquiera puede entrar y verte. Lo mejor será marcharme."_

Justo cuando se disponía a regresar por donde había venido, ella escuchó un grito de pánico.

"_¡A la mierda la prudencia, alguien está en problemas y mi deber como prefecta es ir en su ayuda!"_

Sin dudarlo, Hermione dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común de Slythering, encontrándosela vacía.

"_Pero si el grito vino de aquí, estoy segura."_

El llanto volvió a escucharse y no sólo eso, ahora también se oían gemidos.

"_¿Qué Coño está pasando?"_

Hermione siguió avanzando, persiguiendo el ruido, no tardó mucho en llegar a un pasillo oscuro, tan sólo iluminado por una antorcha de luz verde.

Estaba planteándose si debía aventurarse por aquél lugar, porque recordaba la advertencia de Loar acerca de no frecuentar los sitios oscuros mientras estuviera en Hogwarts, ya que Draco Malfoy podría estar escondido en alguno de ellos y atacarla sin previo aviso. Pero las ganas de ayudar a esa persona que sufría tanto eran más potentes que el miedo que sentía por el Slythering, así que en el instante en que volvió a escuchar otro grito, ella no lo pensó dos veces y entró en el pasillo.

Sus pasos resonaban por el suelo de piedra y cuando llegó al final del pasillo, el llanto y los gritos cesaron.

Dos pasillos se abrían paso ante sus ojos. Uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda.

"_Y ahora qué… ¿Por dónde tiro?"_

Susurros inundaron el lugar, ella experimentó un potente Deja Vû.

"_Es igual que cuando entré por la puerta de la Elegida y empecé a caminar. Allí también escuché susurros, pero la única diferencia, es que me decían cosas y estos no, o a lo mejor es que no entiendo lo que están diciendo."_

Ella cerró los ojos y bajó el volumen de su respiración. Vació su mente y se concentró en los susurros, sólo en ellos.

Un sonido claro, llegó a sus oídos, unas palabras…

"Ven…"

Y ella volvió a tener otro Deja Vû.

"_Si lo siguiente que me digan resulta igual que en mi sueño, empezaré a creer que no desperté."_

"Ven a mí…"

"_Suena por el pasillo izquierdo y además, estoy segura que ven a mí no lo dijeron en mi sueño, está claro que estoy despierta y que todo esto es real."_

"Ven conmigo…"

" _Ahora es oficial, estoy despierta y sin una muestra de cordura. Porque estoy andando en dirección al sonido y lo peor es que estoy obedeciendo la orden de ir con alguien que ni si quiera veo. ¿Me habré vuelto loca?"_

"Ven Hermione…ven…"

" _Que Arion me proteja, tengo la sensación de que algo muy malo va a ocurrir de un momento a otro."_

La prefecta se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada por la oscuridad más absoluta, empezó a experimentar un enorme desasosiego.

"_¡Mierda, mierda!. ¿Por qué haría caso, por qué vendría aquí?. ¡Joder, no veo nada. Tengo miedo!"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella usó su varita.

- ¡Lumos!

Y entonces lo vió. Vió algo que parecía una sombra, algo completamente negro y que era una cabeza y media más alta que ella.

Una de las manos de la sombra, se cerró en su garganta y ella empezó a sentir que se asfixiaba.

La sombra abrió la boca y emitió una horrible risa y Hermione tuvo un Flashback…

- _"No uses la magia, o despertarás a la sombra. Una sombra a la que deberás enfrentarte y aún no estás preparada para hacerlo."_

Ella intentó liberarse, pero no pudo. Esa cosa ejercía una fuerza tremenda y ella se sintió así misma caer de rodillas al suelo de aquella negrura.

Entonces sintió que le clavaban un puñal en la barriga y escuchó una voz, reír satisfecha mientras decía…

- Muere, sangre sucia.

Y Hermione cayó al suelo, y su último pensamiento fue uno.

"_Malfoy."_

Y todo se volvió negro para ella.

* * *

- Jaque Mate. ¿Lo ves Ron? No es suerte de principiante, sé jugar bien.

- Vale Harry, eres un crack. ¿Echamos otra partida?

- No, se me han quitado las ganas.

- ¿No me vas a dar la oportunidad de la revancha?

- Hoy no. Quizá mañana.

Ron se quedó callado y como si tuviera la mirada perdida, entonces, una voz salió de su interior.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No llores…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando la veas…no llores…

- Ron ¿pero qué te ocurre?

- La última vez que la viste herida, lloraste…

- ¿Pero de qué hablas y por qué te ha cambiado la voz?

- Esta vez no debes llorar…

- ¿Eh?

- Debes ayudarla Harry.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con tu amor…

- ¿Loar, eres tú? Estoy seguro de que es tu voz la que habla.

- ¡Deprisa Harry Potter, encuéntrala y ayúdala, no te queda mucho tiempo!

- ¿Tiempo para qué?

- ¡Para salvarle la vida!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

El cuerpo de Ron se echó hacia delante, y sus manos agarraron con fuerza el cuello de la túnica de Harry. El ojiverde vió sus ojos, y supo que ese azul no era el de su mejor amigo, era el de Loar, tal y como él había supuesto.

- Suéltame ahora pedazo de imbécil, o te juro que te daré una paliza.

- ¡Rápido Harry, ve por ella!

- ¿Ir por quién?

- ¡Por Hermione!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡ ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES!. ¡ ELLA SE ESTÁ MURIENDO!

- ¿De ira? Imposible. Nadie se muere por estar enfadado y la última vez que la ví, estaba enfadada conmigo y para tu información, se quedó en su habitación y allí no puede pasarle nada.

- ¡Está bien, tonto del culo. No hagas nada, no me hagas caso, no la busques. Ya lo haré yo!

- ¿Qué?. ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- ¡Entonces hazme caso y ve por ella!

- ¿No me estás tomando el pelo?

- ¡NO, JODER, ESTOY HABLANDO MUY EN SERIO. ELLA HA SIDO APUÑALADA POR DRACO MALFOY EN LAS MAZMORRAS DE SLYTHERING Y SI NO HACES ALGO POR SALVARLA, MORIRÁ. ESTÁ PERDIENDO SANGRE POR MOMENTOS, HARRY!

- Oh Dios mío…

Loar liberó su agarre y Harry no perdió más tiempo en seguir hablando. Él salió corriendo fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor y se dirigió a toda mecha hacia las mazmorras de Slythering. No tardó en llegar, pero no sabía hacia dónde tenía que ir.

"_Mierda, olvidé preguntar dónde exactamente estaba ella."_

Abrió la puerta que daba el acceso a la clase de pociones, encontrándosela vacía. Salió de allí y corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro, iluminado por la luz verde de una única antorcha. Había dos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. ¿Cuál debería tomar y qué era lo que le aseguraba estar en el correcto, y si se equivocaba y cuando se diese cuenta y lograse llegar hasta Hermione, era demasiado tarde y se la encontraba muerta?

"_No, eso no ocurrirá, no permitiré que suceda. ¡A la mierda el enfado que tuvimos, a la mierda todo! Lo único que importa es Hermione."_

Él tiró por el pasillo de la derecha y comenzó a llamarla. Cuando se dio cuenta que no respondía y que había llegado al final del pasillo, se percató de que había tirado por el camino equivocado.

"_¡Era el de la izquierda! Por favor, que no esté muerta cuando llegue hasta ella. ¡Es todo lo que pido!"_

Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de no ver dónde pisaba. Ni si quiera usó la varita para iluminar el camino. De repente su pie chocó contra algo y él perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"_¡Joder qué daño!"_

Notó su mano húmeda y se la acercó a la nariz.

"_Huele como… ¿sangre?"_

- ¡Lumos!

Una horrible imagen apareció ante sus ojos. El cuerpo de Hermione lleno de sangre.

- ¡Oh no, NO! Esto no puede ser verdad¡tiene que ser una pesadilla!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la colocó sentada en su regazo.

- ¿Hermione, puedes oírme?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- _No llores…_

E hizo lo imposible por no dejarlas caer.

_- ¡Ayúdala!_

- Te sacaré de aquí y luego buscaré a ese hijo puta y le partiré la cara y lo que no es cara.

Harry se puso en pié y cogió a Hermione como si fuese un bebé, él echó a correr con ella en sus brazos, pero tropezó y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo nuevamente al suelo y colocándose de tal manera que su cuerpo amortiguase el golpe, protegiendo al de Hermione.

Él sintió un leve movimiento y notó cómo los delgados dedos de Hermione atrapaban una de sus manos.

- Ha…Harry…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Harry…

- ¡Sí Hermione, soy Harry, háblame!

- Yy…Yyo…Yo…

- ¿TÚ QUÉ?

- Ten…Teng…Tengo…fri…frío…

Él se quitó la capa y se la colocó a ella por encima, cubriéndola hasta el cuello y tapándole la cabeza con la capucha.

- Te pondrás bien, Hermione, te pondrás bien.

- Nn…No…Ha…Harry…esta… vez… no…

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Si…Sien…Siento…qque…que…mme…es…est…estoy…mu…muri…muriendo…

- ¡TÚ NO VAS A MORIRTE, ME OYES, NO DEJARÉ QUE TE MUERAS!

Harry se puso en pie nuevamente con ella en sus brazos y dobló aún más la velocidad de su carrera. No tardó en salir de aquella zona oscura y vislumbrar el pasillo y las escaleras que daban acceso a la salida de las mazmorras. Él subió los peldaños casi de dos en dos, y en cuanto salió al vestíbulo, se fue directo a la enfermería.

- ¡SEÑORA POMFREY, ABRA LA PUERTA!

La puerta se abrió y Harry entró con rapidez suprema en la estancia. Él dejó a Hermione en la primera cama que encontró vacía.

La enferma no hizo preguntas, pues al ver el aspecto tan débil y pálido de la prefecta, supo que estaba muy grave, lo suficiente como para morir si no actuaba con rapidez. Ella retiró la capa de Harry y luego la de Hermione. Tiró con fuerza de la camisa, y vislumbró la gran herida que tenía ella en el abdomen.

- Señor Potter ¡caliente agua y tráigamela junto a un paño limpio, rápido!

Harry no necesitó que se lo repitiera y en menos de un minuto, ya estaba junto a la señora Pomfrey, dándole la tetera.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Mal, muy mal señor Potter. Temo que la perdamos.

- ¡Pues haga algo para salvarla!

- Ya estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, Harry, tranquilícese. Su estado nervioso no me ayuda.

- ¡Lo siento, es que estoy asustado!

- Lo comprendo, pero debe serenarse, por su bien y por el mío.

Harry observó cómo la enfermera usaba el agua caliente, unos polvitos y la tela, para crear un ungüento y aplicárselo en seguida a Hermione. Aplicó la mezcla en la herida de la prefecta y ésta se cerró con rapidez, no dejando rastro ni de la herida ni de la sangre, ni si quiera dejó cicatriz. Él suspiró aliviado.

- No cante victoria tan pronto, señor Potter, esto aún no ha terminado.

- Pero si ya le ha curado la herida.

- Sí, pero aún no está bien del todo.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- La apuñalaron con un arma envenenada, señor Potter.

- Pero usted tendrá el antídoto ¿verdad señora Pomfrey?

- Sí, y se lo he dado, pero no sé si surtirá efecto porque la señorita Granger ya ha perdido mucha sangre.

- Si necesita sangre puedo darle la mía, tengo el grupo sanguíneo universal.

- Eso no surtirá efecto, señor Potter. Porque la señorita Granger no tiene una sangre corriente.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Por su aspecto, su sangre parece ser de un grupo sanguíneo que yo desconozco y me temo que nadie más, aparte de ella, tiene sangre como la suya.

- ¿Está segura?

- Sí.

- ¿Y entonces qué solución hay?

- Sólo esperar a que se produzca un milagro. Y ahora, quítese la camisa, déjeme ver su herida.

- ¡Yo estoy bien, esta sangre no es mía, es de Hermione!

Harry salió corriendo y se marchó de la enfermería poniendo rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

"_Ella sabrá qué hacer. ¡Es su Vigilante, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer para salvarla!"_

Golpeó fuertemente la puerta, pero no se abrió. Él supuso que la profesora no estaba.

"_¿Y ahora qué hago, esperar a que se muera?. ¡No quiero verla morir, no quiero!"_

Harry regresó a la enfermería y se encontró a la señora Pomfrey tapando el cuerpo de Hermione con una sábana. Él recordó las escenas de los hospitales y salas de los forenses de las películas muggles. Cada vez que cubrían los cuerpos de alguien, es porque estaban muertos.

"_No puede ser¡no puede ser!"_

- ¡Aléjese de ella!

De un empujón, tiró al suelo a la señora Pomfrey y la miró como si fuese la peor persona del planeta.

- Señor Potter comprenda que…

- ¡No lo diga porque me niego a aceptarlo!

- Pero ella…

- ¡ELLA ESTÁ VIVA ASÍ QUE NO LE PERMITIRÉ QUE LA TAPE!

- Pero yo no…

- ¡CÁLLESE Y MÁRCHESE. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO CON HERMIONE. ES UNA ORDEN!

Los frascos de medicina que estaban sobre las estanterías, cayeron al suelo, haciéndose añicos.

La señora Pomfrey abandonó rápidamente la estancia y se marchó en busca de Minerva. Cuando Harry oyó cerrarse la puerta de entrada a la enfermería, supo que había conseguido lo que quería.

Con rapidez, destapó a la prefecta, y dobló la sábana a la altura de su cintura.

Tomó su mano entre las de él, importándole muy poco si ardía vivo.

Harry cerró los ojos, esperando notar el calor abrasador que sabía se produciría ya que había tocado a Hermione sin pedirle permiso. Pero cuando sintió que no se quemaba, volvió a mirar y se asombró de no ver el fuego.

- Si no te he pedido permiso¿cómo es posible que no me queme, por qué no me daña tu Escudo?

Nadie contestó su pregunta, y él se desesperó más.

- ¡No es justo, no es justo!. ¿Por qué ahora puedo tocarte sin tu consentimiento y sin quemarme, por qué ahora sí puedo hacer eso y antes no. Por qué mierda no me quemo si lo que quiero es morirme. Es que no lo entiendes Hermione?. ¡No quiero vivir si tú no estás conmigo, no quiero. Quiero estar contigo, quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero dejarte sola, NO QUIEROOO!

Sus lágrimas cayeron en el cuello de Hermione y Harry se dejó caer en su pecho, estando su cabeza bajo el cuello de ella.

Él lloró con todas sus fuerzas, lloró de impotencia, miedo y frustración. Lloró por haber sido tan estúpido de haberse enfadado con ella y de haberle dicho que no quería su compañía. Lloró por esos motivos y por otros distintos, como el no haber acertado el camino correcto la primera vez que la buscó en las mazmorras.

Sus sollozos y lamentos inundaron la estancia y con una voz rota por el dolor le suplicó…

- Por favor Hermione, por favor… ¡No te vayas, no me dejes! Te quiero ¿entiendes¡ TE QUIEROOO!

Una luz blanca y potente inundó la habitación, pero Harry no lo notó. Lo que sí sintió fue el pecho de ella subir y bajar. ¿Estaría viva otra vez o lo estaba imaginando?

Él colocó su cabeza en el corazón de la prefecta y escuchó sus latidos y entonces levantó la cabeza para mirarla y…allí estaban aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban, y también había una dulce sonrisa adornando su bella cara, y una voz algo ronca salió de su garganta pero para él sonó como la más bonita del mundo.

- Harry…

- ¿Hermione?

- Soy yo…

- ¿Estás viva, no es un sueño?

- No…es real.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tan cierto como que…estás delante mía…mirándome con esos ojos verdes que tanto me gustan…tanto como me gustas tú.

Ella recorrió su rostro con sus dedos y él volvió a derramar lágrimas mientras reía al verla viva. Y sus lágrimas cayeron en la cara de Hermione pero ella no se quejó, sólo amplió su sonrisa y Harry, sin pensarlo dos veces, la besó en los labios, y con ese beso, Hermione supo que él la quería de verdad y que ya no le importaba el haberse enfadado con ella horas antes.

Cuando se separaron, ella sólo tuvo algo que decirle.

- Te quiero Harry Potter, siempre te querré.

Y él volvió a besarla muchas veces más y ellos rieron y volvieron a besarse, una y otra y otra vez y tantas veces más que hasta se abstrayeron de todo lo que no fuese ellos dos. Así que no notaron el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Y tampoco escucharon el ruido que hicieron cuatro pies que llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaban ellos. Y tampoco escucharon el sonido de la suave tos que estaba haciendo la señora Pomfrey para indicar su presencia en la habitación.

Harry y Hermione continuaron besándose hasta el momento en que la enferma con su potente voz, gritó…

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN SEÑOR POTTER. LEVÁNTESE INMEDIATAMENTE DE ENCIMA DE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER. ACABA DE RECUPERARSE DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA!. ¿ES QUE NO TIENE USTED SENTIDO COMÚN, NO ENTIENDE QUE NECESITA DESCANSO?

Sólo entonces Harry pareció salir de su mundo aparte. Él miró a la señora Pomfrey y con una sonrisa descarada y un tono de voz algo chulo le dijo…

- Ni siquiera con un tanque logrará que me separe de ella.

La enfermera se quedó sin habla, tanto por la respuesta de Harry como por lo que había mencionado, y con voz baja le preguntó a Minerva…

- ¿Qué es un tanque?

Y la jefa de la casa Gryffindor respondió a su pregunta y luego rió por lo bajo cuando vió la cara de fastidio con que miraba la señora Pomfrey a Harry y Hermione, ya que ellos continuaban con su sesión besucona sin importarles nada de lo que pudieran decir o hacer aquellas mujeres.

- Poppy, será mejor que nos marchemos.

- Pero Minerva, la señorita Granger está

- La señorita Granger está fuera de peligro, como puedes ver. Si ella no estuviera bien, te aseguro que no besaría a Harry, así que te ruego que les dejemos solos.

- Pero ¿y si le ocurre algo mientras no estamos?

- Entonces Harry nos avisará, tenlo por seguro. Además, lo único que puede ocurrirles a esos dos estando como están ahora, es que sean padres en unos meses, jijijijijiji.

- ¡MINERVA!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡No seas tan descarada!

- Vamos Poppy, sólo bromeaba.

- Sí pero… ¿y si ocurriera? Sería un gran problema, sobre todo para la señorita Granger. Creo que debería darle algún método anticonceptivo, por si acaso.

- No te preocupes por eso, Poppy. Hermione es lo suficientemente responsable como para tomar precauciones cuando llegue el momento adecuado de usarlas.

- Confías mucho en ella ¿verdad?

- Como no tienes idea. Y ahora vámonos, tengo en mi despacho un té estupendo que me trajeron de China. Estoy segura de que te gustará.

Y sin más que decir, la señora Pomfrey abandonó la enfermería agarrada del brazo de la profesora McGonagall.

* * *

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Ya no estás enfadado conmigo ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Me perdonas?

- El qué.

- Haberte insultado, tenías razón, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

- Eso ya no importa, Hermione, lo único importante para mí, es que estás viva.

- Gracias a ti.

- ¿A mí?

- Sí. Fuiste tú quien me curó.

- ¡Pero si no hice nada!

- Te equivocas, Harry.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que hice?

- Gritar con el corazón.

- Pero…eso solo pasa cuando no se tiene voz y yo…la tenía.

- Hay muchas formas de gritar con el corazón, con o sin voz. Tus sentimientos por mí fueron los que me trajeron de vuelta.

- ¿De vuelta de dónde?

- De la muerte.

- Entonces… ¿Moriste?

- Sí.

- Ví a la señora Pomfrey cubrirte con la sábana, pero yo no quería aceptar que hubieses muerto.

- Pues lo hice, pero tú me devolviste las ganas de vivir y por ello te doy las gracias.

- No, gracias a ti por volver.

- Yo siempre volveré, si tú estás conmigo.

- Yo siempre estaré contigo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Y pese a quien pese.

- Aunque… ¿nos peleemos?

- Sí, y aunque me insultes hasta cansarte.

- Prometo no volver a hacerlo por muy enfadada que pueda estar.

- Y yo prometo no volver a dejarte sola nunca más.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Yo también a ti.

- ¿Puedes contarme ahora lo del beso?

- ¿Prometes no reírte?

- Sabes que no lo haré, jamás me he reído de ti o tus cosas.

- Gracias.

- No me las des y cuéntamelo todo.

- Está bien.

Harry le contó su sueño y cómo conoció a Loar, luego le resumió la pelea que tuvieron y el beso que él le dio para calmarle. Cuando terminó su historia, Hermione sólo tuvo algo que decir…

- Tonto.

Pero lo dijo con un tono tan cariñoso, que Harry pensó que parecía un halago más que un insulto.

- Debiste decírmelo desde un principio y no nos hubiéramos peleado.

- Es que me daba vergüenza…

- Qué tontería. ¿No ves que lo que él hizo fue por tu bien?

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Loar es bueno. Es un chico amable y cariñoso, que sólo busca ayudarme y por lo que sé ahora, también quiere ayudarte a ti. Así que no te enfades con él, ni por lo que hizo, porque está claro que no lo hizo con mala intención, como tampoco tuvo mala intención cuando me curó a mí.

- Creo recordar que me dijo algo al respecto.

- ¿Lo hizo?

- Sí, dijo que usó sus poderes para curar tu trauma o algo de eso.

- Es verdad. Él también me besó y acarició, incluso más que a ti. Pero fue por una buena causa, lo hizo para curar el trauma que yo tenía, porque después de lo de Malfoy, había cogido mucho miedo al contacto físico con un chico.

- Pero tú y yo tuvimos contacto físico cuando estabas en la enfermería y no parecías asustada.

- Estaba aterrada, Harry, pero sabía que tú nunca me harías daño.

- Puedes estar segura de eso.

- Y por eso me dejé besar y acariciar por ti. Pero si Loar no llega a curarme, puede que nunca te hubiera dicho que estaba preparada para hacer el amor contigo.

- Ahora entiendo los poderes que tiene y le agradezco que te ayudara a superarlo. ¿Aún sigues pensando lo mismo?

- Por supuesto que sí. Y si te soy sincera, estoy deseando que llegue mi cumpleaños para poder hacerlo.

- Querrás decir el día antes de tu cumpleaños. ¿Olvidaste la batalla?

- No, claro que no. Pero si no fuera a luchar contra ella el día de mi cumple, me encantaría pasar el día entero contigo en mi habitación.

- ¿Haciendo el amor?

- Y lo que nos apeteciera, Harry.

- Umm… nunca pensé que fueras una adicta al sexo, señorita Granger- dijo él en tono bromista.

- Jjajajajajajjajajajajajaaaaa. ¡Bueno y qué quieres que te diga!. ¿Qué con una vez sola basta para el resto de mi vida? Mentiría terriblemente si dijera algo así.

- Así que quieres…que lo hagamos ¿más de una vez en un mismo día?

- No…Quiero hacerlo por el resto de mi vida. Porque te aseguro, que si todo acaba bien y vivo para contarlo….No sólo estaré más que dispuesta a irme a vivir contigo, sino que me encantará pasar el resto de mi vida, demostrándote lo mucho que me importas y lo infinitamente grande que es todo el amor que siento por ti. Y si ese amor implica practicar el sexo hasta la eternidad, que así sea.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué, cielo?

- No puedo…encontrar las palabras para decirte…todo lo que siento después de lo que has dicho.

- Entonces no digas nada y bésame.

- ¿Todo lo que quiera?

- Todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Sin importar el tiempo que dure?

- Sin importar el tiempo que dure.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Te quiero Harry.

Y la besó. La besó poniendo todo su corazón en ello, la besó porque quería entregarle el alma en cada beso que le daba. La besó porque sentía que esa era la mejor forma de demostrarle todo lo que la quería y sobre todo la besó, porque simplemente, le apetecía.

Hermione se sintió feliz, feliz de estar con él y más feliz aún de saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

Y le besó, le besó al sentir que él la besaba sin descanso, le besó poniendo el alma en cada beso que le daba, le besó porque le amaba, le besó porque le adoraba, porque sabía que sin él, nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera su misión. ¿Para qué salvar el mundo si Harry no estaría con ella cuando lo lograse?

Pero ella sabía que él estaría siempre junto a ella, se lo había dicho y ella le creía. Además, notaba con cada beso y caricia, que él también la adoraba.

Ella no necesitaba palabras ni juramentos de amor eterno, con sentir a Harry llenándola de mimos y besos, tenía más que claro lo que él sentía por ella y sabía con seguridad que si el mundo se acabara en una hora, él y ella seguirían queriéndose por el resto de la eternidad, aunque estuviesen muertos. Y entonces se acordó de Lily y James y del gran amor que sentían y se profesaban el uno por el otro aún siendo unos espíritus, y ella supo en su corazón, que Harry y ella eran iguales a ellos en cuanto a lo mucho que se querían.

Hermione pensó en los padres de Harry, y usando su pensamiento les dio las gracias…

"_Gracias por tener a Harry, y sobre todo gracias a ti, Lily, por quererle lo suficiente como para dar tu vida por salvar la suya. _

_Lamento mucho que murieseis, porque os merecíais una vida junto a vuestro hijo, pero también siento que si Lily no hubiese hecho aquél sacrificio, es muy posible que él hubiese muerto y entonces nunca le habría conocido, ni tampoco me habría enamorado de él. ¡Y le quiero tantísimo! Que no imagino una vida en la que él no estuviese a mi lado. Así que, gracias James, gracias Lily, de verdad...¡muchas gracias!"_

"_A ti por quererle tanto."_

" _¿Lily?"_

" _¿Sí cariño?"_

"_¿Me oyes?"_

"_Alto y claro."_

" _¡Pero cómo es posible!"_

"_Porque pronunciaste mi nombre. ¿No recuerdas que te dije que siempre que me llamaras, yo acudiría?"_

"_Pero…yo no te llamé."_

"_A-á, sí que lo hiciste. Al pronunciar mi nombre fue como si me llamaras, por lo tanto, aquí estoy. Si abres los ojos, me verás."_

"_Y a mí también."_

"_¿James?"_

"_Hola Hermione."_

"_¿Tú también estás aquí?"_

"_Junto a Lily."_

" _¿No me estáis tomando el pelo verdad?"_

"_Jamás se nos ocurriría."_- dijo Lily.

" _Entonces¿quiere esto decir que estáis viendo todo lo que estamos haciendo?"_

"_Todo absolutamente"_ - dijo James.

"_Oh por dios, qué vergüenza."_

"_Un consejo Hermione, si le metes la mano por la camisa y le acaricias el pecho, provocarás que te de varios besos de esos que hacen historia."_

"_¡Lily!"_

"_¿Qué, James? Sólo intento ayudarla."_

"_¿A qué, a provocar que terminen practicando el sexo delante nuestra? Yo no quiero verlo."_

"_Oh vamos James, no seas quejica. Además, por tocar el pecho de nuestro hijo no creo que terminen haciendo eso."_

"_¿Qué no. Tengo que recordarte lo que ocurrió la primera vez que tú hiciste lo que le has recomendado a Hermione?"_

"_Aquello fue distinto."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque estábamos en una cama."_

"_¡Ellos también lo están!"_

"_Sí, pero en una de la enfermería. Y no creo que se arriesguen a dejarse llevar tanto como para acabar perdiendo la virginidad en un lugar donde cualquiera podría entrar y pillarles in-fraganti."_

"_¿Lily, James, podríais dejar de hablar como si no estuviéramos aquí?"_

"_¿Y qué más da? Harry no puede vernos ni oírnos."_- dijo Lily.

"_¡Pero yo sí!"_

"_Bueno, en eso tiene razón"- _dijo James.

"_¿De verdad estáis aquí?"_

"_¡Que sí!" _– volvió a decir James.

Hermione abrió los ojos para comprobarlo, y efectivamente, allí, sentados en la cama que había justo al lado de la que ocupaban Harry y ella, se encontraban los espíritus de James Potter y Lilian Evans. Mirándoles sonrientes y también con algo de nostalgia.

- Ah…dulce juventud, cómo la echo de menos.- Dijo Lily.

- Hablas como si fuésemos unos viejos, y te recuerdo que aunque estemos muertos, somos unos muertos de lo más atractivo.- dijo su marido.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, y Harry dejó de besarla y la miró como si se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Oh…míralo James...¡cómo se preocupa por ella, está claro que la adora!

- Lo sé.

- Igual que tú a mí... ¿verdad querido esposo?

- Eso ni lo dudes.

Él la besó apasionadamente y ella no se quedó atrás y luego tiró de él, y ambos cayeron en la cama que ocupaban, besándose intensamente.

Hermione se puso colorada.

- ¡Oh por favor, dejadlo ya!- dijo la prefecta.

- ¿Dejar el qué?- preguntó Harry, que no entendía por qué decía eso.

James y Lily se rieron al ver la cara de incomprensión con que su hijo miraba a Hermione y sin poder evitarlo, estallaron en carcajadas que sólo fueron escuchadas por la prefecta.

- ¡Ya vale!- dijo ella con fastidio.

- Hermione...¿pero qué es lo que te ocurre?

- ¡Nada Harry!

- ¿Y entonces por qué le estás riñendo a esa cama si allí no hay nadie?

- Es que no puedes verles- dijo ella en voz baja.

- ¿Dijiste algo?

- ¡No!

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

- ¡No!

- ¡Por qué?

- ¡Porque me da vergüenza que nos vean!

- ¿Pero qué dices Hermione?. ¡Estamos solos!

James y Lily volvieron a reírse, con más intensidad que antes. Hermione vió cómo Lily lloraba de risa mientras se agarraba la barriga y James, por su parte, sin malicia, le hacía burlas a la prefecta, provocando así que su esposa se riese más todavía.

Llegó un momento en que la Gryffindor se sintió tan incómoda, que apartó a Harry y salió de la cama.

- Hermione... ¿dónde vas?

Pero ella no respondió, sólo se acercó a los padres de Harry y con la mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, les dijo…

- ¿Os parece bonito?

Y ellos volvieron a reírse, y Harry llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione todavía no estaba bien del todo, que quizás le ocurría algo, pero estaba claro que debía ser en la cabeza, porque por lo demás, su cuerpo parecía estar perfectamente.

Quizás se había dado un golpe y él no lo sabía. Tenía que ser algo así, porque parecía estar alucinando. Debía ser eso, alucinaciones, porque si no era algo así, no entendía porqué se había obsesionado con reñirle a aquella cama, y tampoco comprendía por qué ella usaba el plural, como si allí hubiera algo más aparte de una cama vacía.

Harry salió de la cama y se acercó a ella, tocándole la frente, para medir su temperatura, pero Hermione le quitó la mano.

- ¡Estoy bien!

- ¿Seguro?

- ¡Que sí!

- Pues no lo parece. Yo no diría que sea normal el hablarle a una cama vacía.

- ¡Pobre hijo nuestro!- dijeron James y Lily- ¡cree que su novia alucina! Jjajajajajjajajajajjaaa.

- ¡Sois insufribles. Vámonos Harry!

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A mi cuarto, al Japón, donde sea, me da igual, pero lejos de este par de gamberros!

- Nosotros no somos gamberros, Hermione, hace mucho que tú y yo no nos metemos en líos.

Ahora era James el que lloraba de risa al oír la respuesta que había dado su hijo.

- ¡Nosotros no Harry, ellos!

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- ¡Tus padres!- dijeron James y Lily, sabiendo que Harry no les escucharía, pero queriendo igualmente contestar a su hijo.

Soltando un soplido de fastidio, Hermione agarró la mano de Harry, y tras un grito de…

- ¡Ahí os quedáis!

Tiró de él, abandonando la estancia, pudiendo escuchar desde la distancia, las tremendas carcajadas de James y Lily.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la prefecta y pasaron a su interior cerrando la puerta, Hermione vió el espíritu de una chica joven y atractiva.

"_¿Lisel?"_

"_Hola Hermione."_

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué, os ha gustado el cap? Espero que sí. Ya sé que ha sido más cortos que el anterior, pero ya alargaré el próximo.

Confieso que me he reído mucho escribiendo la parte de James y Lily en la enfermería. Sabiendo como sé, que James era muy gamberro y que aunque Lily en un principio no le soportaba porque le creía una mala persona, pensé que si ella terminó enamorándose y casándose con él, sería por algo ¿no? Además, que ella fuese una chica responsable en sus tiempos de estudiante no quita que pudiera ser también una persona bromista, aunque su sentido del humor fuese distinto al de James. Que yo estoy segura, lo era.

Sin más, paso a los reviews. Un saludo muy grande a todas. RAkAoMi.


	32. La primera bruja

**Nota de la Autora: **Viernes, 28 de Octubre de 2005.

Jujujujujuju. Cuanto me alegro de que os gustase tanto el cap 31, ahora nos metemos en el 32 y volveremos a retomar el misterio.

¿Aparecerán más veces James y Lily de aquí a que acabe el fic? Por supuesto que sí.

¿Aparecerá Lisel? Digo, en este cap, la veréis.

¿Y qué pasará con Malfoy? Uy uy uy…ya lo sabréis más adelante. Puede que en el próximo…

* * *

**Simbología:**

Guión y letra normal: diálogos.

Comillas y letra normal: Recuerdos.

Comillas y cursiva: pensamientos. Los de algún personaje, o conversaciones por telepatía.

Negrita: Algo importante.

Os aviso, que a partir de los 4 últimos caps del fic, la negrita dejará de indicar algo importante, y formará parte de lo que diga un determinado personaje que ya sabréis cuál es llegado el momento. ¿Ok? ;-)

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- Michael Giacchino: Lost-TV Theme, Lost-Site Music.

- Christopher Beck: Angel waits, Passion, Sleeper, Vision of Jenny, Close your Eyes.

- La princesa prometida: I will never love again.

Y si no tenéis ninguna de esas, las melodías que queráis, pero eso sí, han de ser varias que sean de tensión, romance, tristes y también animadas para las escenas cómicas. Así os servirá para las distintas partes del cap. ¡Besotessss!

ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene determinadas escenas cómicas, capaz de arrancar más de una carcajada seguida. Esta humilde autora recomienda a quienes interese, que se salten dichas escenas si creen que pueden darles algo de tanto reír. Por otra parte, ella quisiera añadir ¿morir de risa no sería tan malo, verdad? ;-) RAkAoMi.

AVISO 2: Este cap 32 es más largo que el 31, echadle paciencia. Yo os recomiendo una Coca-Cola, un tentempié y vuestra música favorita (si es distinta a la mía). Un besazo a todos, nos vemos en los Reviews. ;-)

* * *

**Cap. 32. "La primera bruja."**

"_¿Lisel?"_

"_Hola Hermione, he venido porque tengo que contarte algo. Dile a Harry que te deje sola."_

"_No querrá después de lo que me pasó."_

"_Dile que será por poco tiempo, que incluso puede quedarse en la puerta si eso es lo que quiere, pero debe entender que no puede estar aquí hasta que tú se lo avises."_

"_Comprendido."_

"_Date prisa."_

- Harry¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Claro.

- Déjame sola un rato.

- Ni hablar.

- Harry, necesito estar sola, tengo que hacer algo.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes hacerlo estando conmigo?

- Porque forma parte de esas cosas de mi misión en las que tú no puedes participar ni saber datos. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí, pero me jode tanto secretismo. Estoy harto de no poder ayudarte en todo y sólo hacerlo en pequeñas dosis.

- Lo sé, pero es que ¡esto es así Harry! Y te guste o no tienes que aceptarlo, al igual que lo hice yo.

"_Hermione…"_

"_Sí Lis, ya voy."_

- ¡Harry por favor, márchate!

- ¿Puedo esperarte fuera?

- ¡Sí, sí, lo que quieras, pero sal de aquí ya, te lo ruego!

- Está bien, pero si te ocurre algo ¿me avisarás, verdad?

- Chillaré tan alto y fuerte que será imposible que no me oigas ¡y ahora vete!

Tras darle un beso rápido, ella le abrió la puerta y él salió de la habitación. La prefecta suspiró aliviada tras cerrar la puerta.

- Y ahora Lis...¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

- Muchas cosas, pero…ante todo, quiero saber cómo te sientes.

- ¿Después de ser asesinada y volver a vivir? Bien.

- ¿Sólo bien?

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy un poco descolocada. No sé, como si estuviera aquí pero a la vez allí, es algo raro lo que siento…

- No es raro, es normal. Ten en cuenta que volviste muy rápido, sólo necesitas descanso.

- No me siento cansada ahora.

- No hablo de cansancio físico, sino espiritual. Necesitas paz, aunque sea por unas horas.

- Vale. En cuanto tenga ocasión, buscaré esa paz, pero ahora, quiero saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme.

- Presta atención.

- Tienes toda mi atención, de verdad.

- **El día en que abrirás la puerta, está a la vez lejos y cerca. **

- ¿Te refieres a la que da acceso a la habitación de Lori, aquella que ví en mi sueño?

- **Dentro existe una gran maldad, pero también hay bondad.**

- ¿Cómo?

- **En esa puerta tú entrarás y lo que allí encuentres, te aterrorizará.**

- ¿Y cómo no iba a asustarme de la diosa del caos y la destrucción?

**- Pero no tengas miedo…**

- ¿Eh?

**- Porque el poder está en ti…y si le das forma…te dará fuerza.**

- ¿Cómo?

- **Ten cuidado…**

- ¿Con qué?

**- Elige bien…**

- ¿Elegir qué?

- **La forma que adoptará tu poder, será tu salvación o tu perdición. Así que ten cuidado…**

- No entiendo nada.

**- Pero no tengas miedo…y utiliza todo ese poder para protegerte a ti y a los demás.**

- ¿Perdón?

**- Tendrás que luchar…con aquellos que van tras de ti y tu poder…**

- Eso lo sé. Sé que puedo enfrentarme tanto a Lori como a Rak.

**- Pero no tengas miedo… Recuerda que no estás sola, nunca lo has estado. **

- Arion me lo dijo.

**- No importa lo que veas, no importa lo que sufras, no importa si mueres, esas cosas no han de importarte ni tampoco preocuparte…**

- Eso es fácil de decir, pero no cumplirlas.

**- Porque tú eres la Elegida y una Elegida no le teme a nada. Además…no estás sola…No lo olvides.**

- No lo olvidaré.

**- El mundo mágico depende de ti, que siga existiendo o se destruya…está en tu poder. **

- ¿Cómo?

**- No tengas miedo… No debes tenerlo, no debes temer nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, porque…ella no puede nada contra ti.**

- ¡Tú alucinas!

**- Puede acabar con tu cuerpo, pero no con tu alma. Tú eres la única que puede decidir si tu alma se destruye o permanece.**

- ¿Qué?

**- Y el alma…es inmortal, es la única cosa que sigue viva por toda la eternidad. Es una luz que nunca se apaga, a no ser que el dueño de esa alma, decida extinguirla para siempre.**

- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

**- No tengas miedo…no te desesperes…no pierdas la fe en ti y tampoco en el mundo mágico porque…en este mundo lleno de magia, nada es lo que parece…**

- Lo sé.

**- Tu mayor desafío empieza de noche…**

- La batalla será la noche de mi cumpleaños, a esa noche te estás refiriendo ¿verdad?

**- Pero no tengas miedo…porque…en algún momento brillará el sol…**

- Arion me ayudará ¿cierto?

**- Ten esto en cuenta: tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides.**

- Sé que el poder de Arion es inmenso.

**- Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta.**

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo de Arion?

- Ahora debo irme. Ya he cumplido mi cometido.

- ¿Perdón?

- Adiós Hermione.

Lisel comenzó a desaparecer…

- ¡Espera, tienes que ayudarme a entender todo lo que has dicho!

- Tú puedes comprenderlo.

- ¡No, todo esto es muy confuso para mí!

- Si en vez de hablar en cada cosa que te decía, te hubieras quedado callada y limitado a escucharme, ahora lo tendrías más claro.

- ¡Perdóname! Es que pensé que íbamos a tener un diálogo, no me percaté de que tu mensaje era otra profecía.

- No es una profecía, Hermione, es la llave.

- ¿Qué llave, la que Lori busca?

- No. La que tú estás buscando.

- Lis… ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Volveremos a vernos.

Y desapareció. Hermione se quedó como alelada durante unos instantes, pero luego se puso a recapacitar, y llegó a la conclusión de que Lis tenía razón, ella no debía haberla interrumpido continuamente con sus comentarios. Debió escucharla en silencio y luego hacerle todas las preguntas que se le hubiesen ocurrido pero…ya era tarde, ella se había ido y la prefecta empezó a desesperarse, porque no era capaz de entender nada.

Pero entonces recordó que sabía cómo reproducir algo que ya había ocurrido.

Así que cogió su varita y, al igual que hizo el día en que le mostró a Harry el mensaje de James, ella creó la burbuja y prestó atención a las palabras de Lis. Conforme las fue escuchando, las apuntaba, y cuando terminó, dio por terminado el hechizo.

La Gryffindor se sentó en su cama y empezó a darle forma al mensaje, pero cuando vió que juntándolo todo, no se aclaraba, lo modificó otra vez, quedándole así.

**- El día en que abrirás la puerta, está a la vez lejos y cerca. Dentro existe una gran maldad, pero también hay bondad.**

**En esa puerta tú entrarás y lo que allí encuentres, te aterrorizará. Pero no tengas miedo… Porque el poder está en ti…y si le das forma…te dará fuerza. **

**Ten cuidado… Elige bien… **

**La forma que adoptará tu poder, será tu salvación o tu perdición. Así que ten cuidado… Pero no tengas miedo…y utiliza todo ese poder para protegerte a ti y a los demás.**

**Tendrás que luchar…con aquellos que van tras de ti y tu poder… Pero no tengas miedo… Recuerda que no estás sola, nunca lo has estado.**

**No importa lo que veas, no importa lo que sufras, no importa si mueres, esas cosas no han de importarte ni tampoco preocuparte… Porque tú eres la Elegida y una Elegida no le teme a nada. Además…no estás sola…No lo olvides.**

**El mundo mágico depende de ti, que siga existiendo o se destruya…está en tu poder. **

**No tengas miedo… No debes tenerlo, no debes temer nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, porque…ella no puede nada contra ti. ****Puede acabar con tu cuerpo, pero no con tu alma. Tú eres la única que puede decidir si tu alma se destruye o permanece. **

**Y el alma…es inmortal, es la única cosa que sigue viva por toda la eternidad. Es una luz que nunca se apaga, a no ser que el dueño de esa alma, decida extinguirla para siempre.**

**No tengas miedo…no te desesperes…no pierdas la fe en ti y tampoco en el mundo mágico porque…en este mundo lleno de magia, ****nada es lo que parece…**

**Tu mayor desafío empieza de noche… Pero no tengas miedo…porque…en algún momento brillará el sol…**

**Ten esto en cuenta: tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides. Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta.**

- Vale, está claro que ahora se entiende mejor. Tendré que interpretarlo y puede llevarme varias horas, le diré a Harry que se vaya.

Hermione salió de su habitación y, efectivamente, tal y como él le había asegurado, estaba al lado de la puerta.

- ¿Ya has terminado?

- No, qué va, ni siquiera he empezado.

- ¿Y qué has estado haciendo durante 15 minutos?

- Hablar con alguien. Pero ahora necesito estar sola para poder interpretar lo que me ha dicho.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

- Sí Harry, porque voy a tardar y no me parece justo que te quedes esperándome.

- ¿Me avisarás cuando termines?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Cuánto crees que tardarás?

- Unas dos horas como mínimo.

- ¿Tan difícil es?

- Como ni te imaginas.

- Entonces, vendré a por ti dentro de dos horas.

- Aquí estaré.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí Harry.

- Si te vas...

- ¡Que no lo haré!

- Díselo a Winky o Ron, me da igual, pero que sea alguien en quien tú confíes.

- Por supuesto, no soy tonta.

- Nunca dije que lo fueras, es sólo…que no quiero que te pase nada malo mientras yo no estoy.

- Gracias por preocuparte.

Ella le dio un beso de esos que hacen historia, a él se le quedó cara de tonto.

- Quizás debería decirte más a menudo todo lo que me preocupo, si siempre me lo agradeces de esta forma.

- No necesitas decirme algo así para ganarte un beso como éste, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Y qué es lo que debo hacer para que siempre me beses así?

- Nada, Harry, simplemente ser tú. Como has sido siempre.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Yo también a ti.

- Te dejaré trabajar.

- Gracias.

Ella le dio otro beso de película.

- Hermione…me voy.

- Tengo la sensación de que tienes prisa.

- No…pero si sigues besándome, no me iré nunca.

- Jjijiiijijijijijijiji.

- Hasta luego Hermione.

- Hasta luego Harry.

Él se dispuso a marcharse, pero ella le llamó.

- ¿Sí?

- Si acabo antes de lo previsto, y quiero verte...¿dónde estarás?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo algo que hacer, algo que implica recorrer el castillo para encontrar…lo que busco.

- ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

- Algo…que ahora no debe preocuparte, Hermione. Tú sólo…haz lo que tengas que hacer ahora y cuando termines, si no he vuelto, espérame aquí.

- Está bien.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que le subió los colores. Hermione suspiró, encantada.

- Deberías despedirte así, siempre.

- Gracias.

Y sin más, el ojiverde se marchó y la prefecta volvió a entrar en su habitación.

* * *

- ¿Lo entiendes?

- Perfectamente, muchas gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta, indicaron que alguien quería entrar al despacho de la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

- Tienes visita, será mejor que la atiendas.

- ¿Volverás más tarde?

- No lo sé.

- Haz lo posible, aún tengo algunas cosas que consultarte.

- Regresaré si está en mi mano.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Hasta luego Minerva.

- Hasta luego Lis.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

- Por favor, siéntese.

- Gracias.

- ¿Y bien señor Potter?

- Necesito ayuda, profesora.

- ¿Para?

- Darle su merecido a Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo, él está muerto.

- No, está vivo, se lo aseguro.

- No es posible. Dumbledore y Winky encontraron sus cenizas el día que él atacó a la señorita Granger.

- Le aseguro, señora, que Draco Malfoy está vivo.

- ¿Le ha visto?

- No. Pero otra persona me dijo hace poco, que fue él, quien apuñaló a Hermione.

- Oh Merlín…

- Recuerdo que usted me dijo que buscarían al culpable y le darían su merecido.

- ¡Y lo hicimos, señor Potter! Tanto el director como yo misma, recorrimos el castillo de arriba abajo después de que la señorita Granger fuese atacada y torturada por el señor Malfoy. Pero no encontramos nada, ni un rastro. Por eso supusimos que estaba muerto.

- ¿No se suponía que este castillo era el sitio más seguro que existía en el mundo mágico?

- Y lo es.

- ¿Entonces cómo es posible que Draco haya podido intentar matar a Hermione por segunda vez, y nadie haya visto nada?

- Porque hay cosas que escapan a nuestro control, señor Potter. Y el señor Malfoy conoce la magia oscura y sabe como eludir la seguridad de este castillo sin llamar la atención de las personas, seres o hechizos, que lo vigilan día y noche.

- Guay. O sea, que ni usted ni Dumbledore pueden hacer nada contra él.

- Yo no he dicho eso. Sólo dije que hay formas de burlar la seguridad dentro de Hogwarts si se tienen los conocimientos adecuados para ello.

- Bueno, pues yo le adelanto, que él apuñaló a Hermione hace dos horas, en las mazmorras de Slythering.

- ¿En las mazmorras dijo?

- Sí señora. Y también le digo, que tengo la intención de encontrarle y darle su merecido. Y me da igual si usted lo aprueba o no o si luego me expulsan. Sólo quiero que sepa, que ya he llegado al límite, ya no aguanto más a ese hijo de la gran puta y a toda la maldad que lleva dentro.Y créame cuando le digo, que he soportado mucho.

- Lo sé, señor Potter.

- Tanto en lo que concierne a cosas que me ha hecho a mí, como a Ron y otros compañeros míos. Puedo pasar por alto lo que me haga a mí, pero lo que no voy a consentir es que él intente matar a Hermione y nadie haga algo por detenerle o castigarle de alguna forma.

- **Harry**…no se deje llevar por la ira y las ganas de venganza, nunca son buenas consejeras.

- Me da igual.

- Señor Potter, escúcheme atentamente.

- Diga.

- Usted no debe matar a sangre fría al señor Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque usted, es un Alma Pura, querido, y si hace algo tan corrupto como matar a alguien porque le da la gana, su alma dejará de ser pura para convertirse en oscura.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Pues que entonces no podrá ayudar a la señorita Granger cuando ella más le necesite!

- ¿Pero de qué está hablando?

- Hablo, de que usted, **tiene la clave para salvar a Hermione**.

- Para **salvarla **de qué…

- **De la extinción de su alma**.

- Profesora, le juro que no entiendo nada de lo que me está diciendo.

- Tiene relación con la batalla de la Elegida contra el Caos y la destrucción, señor Potter.

- ¡Pero si yo no puedo luchar junto a ella por mucho que quiera!

- No puede, eso es verdad.

- ¡Entonces cómo mierda voy a salvarla, si hago algo, estaré interfiriendo igualmente!

- No, porque una cosa es participar en una pelea, y otra muy distinta, en la salvación de alguien. ¿Comprende?

- Eh…creo que sí.

- Por lo tanto, lo único que tiene que tener más que claro en esa cabeza suya, es que bajo ninguna circunstancia, puede usted pelear junto a Hermione pero sí podrá prestarle ayuda cuando ella más le necesite.

- ¿Y cómo sabré que actuaré en el momento correcto?

- Porque lo sentirá en su interior, señor Potter.

- O sea, que tendré como un presentimiento qué me dirá ¿"ahora Harry"?

- Sí.

- Y si me equivocase…

- La perderá.

- ¿Perderé la ocasión de salvarla?

- No, señor Potter. Perderá a Hermione para siempre.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho?

- Ya me ha oído. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡Ah no, de eso nada profesora, ahora no puede echarme, no después de lo que me ha dicho!

- Harry, déle todas las vueltas que quiera a lo que hemos hablado, pero en otro sitio.

- ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa por que me vaya?

- ¡ DEJE DE PREGUNTAR Y LIMÍTESE A OBEDECER!

- Perdón…

- No, perdóneme usted a mí, siento haber perdido los nervios, es que llevo unos días muy estresada.

- Es comprensible, usted y Hermione están en algo muy gordo. Eso quemaría los nervios de cualquiera.

- Me alegro de que lo entienda, señor Potter, y también me alegro de que haya madurado.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora márchese.

- Está bien.

- ¡Y no se le ocurra ir por Malfoy y tomarse la justicia por su mano!

- ¿Entonces qué quiere que haga, quedarme a esperar que vuelva a intentar matarla cuando sepa que ella sigue viva?

- No, simplemente le digo que espere la ocasión idónea, eso es todo.

- ¿Y cuál será esa ocasión?

- Cuando él le ataque a usted o a ella.

- ¿Quiere usted decir, que si una persona mata a otra en defensa propia o en la de otra persona, eso no es malo y tampoco pone al alma en peligro?

- Un asesinato siempre es malo, señor Potter. Pero digamos…que no se considera tan negativo cuando es por una buena causa. ¿Me entiende?

- Sí señora. Intenta decirme que matar es lo último que debo considerar y que sólo debo hacerlo, cuando crea que no hay otra salida para seguir vivo yo o la otra persona que esté en peligro.

- Correcto. Por consiguiente… ¿Qué hará?

- Esperar.

- Muy bien, **Harry**.

- Me iré. Y gracias por todo, profesora McGonagall.

- Gracias a usted, señor Potter.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser como es, pero sobre todo…por querer y estimar tanto a la señorita Granger como para matar por ella.

- Yo **haría cualquier cosa por Hermione**, profesora.

- Lo sé.

- Nos veremos en la cena.

- Hasta luego.

* * *

" _Ya estoy lista. Empezaré con los primeros párrafos, a ver qué saco en claro."_

**- El día en que abrirás la puerta, está a la vez lejos y cerca. **

- Yo creo, que esta frase se refiere a la puerta negra, porque si no es esa ¿qué puerta sería?

**Dentro existe una gran maldad, pero también hay bondad.**

Sí, tiene que ser la de Lori. Porque ella tiene dos personalidades, una mala y otra buena y si en esa puerta vive ella, está claro que es el hogar de la maldad y la bondad.

**En esa puerta tú entrarás y lo que allí encuentres, te aterrorizará. **

Como para no asustarme…

**Pero no tengas miedo… Porque el poder está en ti…y si le das forma…te dará fuerza. **

¿Qué no tenga miedo? Vale, eso puedo controlarlo. Puedo intentar no dejar que el miedo me domine pero…no sentir miedo no es algo fá no elige tener miedo, es algo que sientes, algo que te llega de repente, pero sí, haré lo posible por no sentir pánico.

Esto de…no tengas miedo…porque el poder está en ti y si le das forma te dará fuerza…es algo más confuso.

A ver, si Lori es mala y la única forma de detenerla es el Regalo que debo ofrecerle¿quiere decir entonces, que eso del poder está en mí es una forma de llamar al Regalo que debo entregarle? Puede ser eso ¿verdad?

Porque claro, si el Regalo es lo único que puede detener a Lori, y sé que es algo que está en mi interior, la frase "el poder está en ti y si le das forma te dará fuerza" puede perfectamente querer decir, que ese algo, ese poder que está en mí, un poder que me dará fuerza, será el Regalo. Al fin y al cabo, el Regalo está en mí, igual que el poder del que habla el mensaje.

Sé que mi Regalo es un sentimiento que se convertirá en hecho cuando yo lo ofrezca y ella lo acepte, y sé también que será tan poderoso que ella no será capaz de resistirse ante él, luego…"el poder está en ti y si le das forma te dará fuerza" puede implicar perfectamente, ese concepto. Que el poder sea el regalo, y que me dará fuerza, la suficiente para ofrecérselo con decisión y que ella no lo rechace.

Sí…creo que todo esto puede ser posible.

**Ten cuidado… Elige bien… **

Esto lo entiendo.

**La forma que adoptará tu poder, será tu salvación o tu perdición. Así que ten cuidado… Pero no tengas miedo…y utiliza todo ese poder para protegerte a ti y a los demás.**

¡Está claro, el poder es el Regalo! Porque sé de sobras, que si mi Regalo no es el correcto, todo se irá al carajo. Así que debo estar acertando en mis suposiciones. Siento que es así.

Luego dice que no tenga miedo y que debo utilizar ese poder para protegerme a mí misma y a los demás. Un momento…se supone que una vez entregado el Regalo, Lori se dará por vencida y todo se detendrá y luego volverá a la normalidad. Entonces¿Por qué debería seguir usando el Regalo si ya no hay motivo aparente pues el mundo está a salvo? O quizás…no deba cantar victoria tan pronto.

¿Qué era lo que me dijeron sobre Rak? Ah sí, ya recuerdo. Que él está cansado de ver fracasar a Lori y si ella no gana esta vez, él vendrá. También recuerdo que Loar me dijo que sólo se le podía detener si yo le ofrecía como sacrificio la muerte de alguien querido por mí o si yo misma invocaba a la muerte.

Entonces… ¿ese poder, es distinto al regalo de Lori, o quizás es que debo ofrecer dos regalos, uno a Rak y otro a Lori? No sé…no lo tengo muy claro aún, pero…lo que sí tengo clarísimo, es que durante todo el mensaje, se repite mucho "No tengas miedo", así que deduzco que haga lo que haga con Lori o Rak, debo sentir confianza en mí y en que pase lo que pase, todo saldrá bien. Sí, eso puedo hacerlo.

**Tendrás que luchar…con aquellos que van tras de ti y tu poder… **

Dice aquellos, luego está implicando a más de una persona. Por lo tanto, no lucharé sólo contra Lori, eso está claro.

¿Acaso ella traerá a alguien más que la ayude en su misión? Eso también sería posible pero…yo creo que cuando dice "con aquellos que van tras de ti y tu poder" no se refiere a Lori y sus secuaces, se refiere a ella y a Rak. Porque ellos saben, que soy la única que puede detenerles. Lo que no sé es por qué pueden ir tras mi poder, si se supone que es un poder bueno y ellos son malos. Y en teoría, el bien y el mal no son afines ¿verdad¿por qué querrían entonces mi poder?.

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO HERMIONE, HAS OLVIDADO ALGO! No tuve en cuenta lo que me dijo Winky hace poco, ella dijo…"El día y la noche son completamente distintos pero se complementan." El día y la noche…el bien y el mal…el bien es la luz…el mal es la oscuridad…

¡LO TENGO LO TENGO, CLARO, ESO ES! VAN TRAS MI PODER PORQUE NECESITAN ALGO DE MÍ, ALGO DE LO QUE YO TENGO DENTRO¡ESO ES!

DA IGUAL QUE YO SEA EL BIEN Y ELLOS EL MAL, LA COSA ESTÁ EN QUE LES SOY NECESARIA. Ahora…si sólo supiera qué es lo que quieren de mí…

**Pero no tengas miedo… Recuerda que no estás sola, nunca lo has estado.**

Guay, tendré ayuda. Eso siempre reconforta.

**No importa lo que veas, no importa lo que sufras, no importa si mueres, esas cosas no han de importarte ni tampoco preocuparte… Porque tú eres la Elegida y una Elegida no le teme a nada. Además…no estás sola…No lo olvides.**

Una Elegida no le teme a nada…

Es cierto. Antes de morir, yo le temía a muchas cosas. Tenía miedo de la soledad, tenía miedo de la vida, tal y como le dije a Harry en mi carta.

Tenía miedo de tantas cosas…yo…era una persona insegura en muchos aspectos, y es normal¡soy humana, joder, los humanos no somos perfectos y estamos llenos de inseguridades y miedos! Pero también es verdad que soy una Elegida, alguien que en teoría es superior a los demás.

Y además, una Elegida muy poderosa, porque soy la última de la estirpe, porque tengo las 9 características, y porque he hecho algo que las demás no pudieron, y ese algo es…regresar de la muerte. Morí y reviví. Gracias al amor de Harry, es cierto, pero…si yo no hubiera querido volver, no lo habría hecho, con o sin ayuda de su amor por mí. Porque tal y como dice más abajo el mensaje…de mí depende.

**El mundo mágico depende de ti, que siga existiendo o se destruya…está en tu poder. **

Comprendido. Es igual que con lo de no perder la esperanza. Mientras exista esperanza, nada se perderá.

Mientras yo crea que puedo seguir luchando, que todavía puedo ganar, que aún me queda algo por lo que defender al mundo…ni Lori ni Rak, podrán destruirlo.

El poder está en mí…la salvación está en mí…yo soy la salvación del mundo, por lo tanto, sólo de mí depende que todo termine en éxito o fracaso.

**No tengas miedo… No debes tenerlo, no debes temer nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, porque…ella no puede nada contra ti. **

**Puede acabar con tu cuerpo, pero no con tu alma. Tú eres la única que puede decidir si tu alma se destruye o permanece. **

**Y el alma…es inmortal, es la única cosa que sigue viva por toda la eternidad. Es una luz que nunca se apaga, a no ser que el dueño de esa alma, decida extinguirla para siempre.**

Sí, sí, lo entiendo. Todo absolutamente. Claro que no le temo a la muerte, ya sé lo que es morirse. Eso ya no me asusta, en ese sentido, es verdad que ella no puede nada contra mí. La muerte puede matar mi cuerpo, pero no mi alma. Mi alma es sólo mía y sólo yo decido qué hacer con ella. Es igual que lo que me dijo McGonagall sobre las almas oscuras y las puras, somos las personas y nuestros actos, los que provocamos el bien o el mal.

Somos nosotros quienes decidimos si tomamos el camino equivocado o el correcto, y si aprendemos de nuestros errores, o volvemos a cometerlos. Eso es, yo soy la dueña de mi vida y mi destino. Todo lo que forma parte de mí, es mío y de nadie más. Y sólo yo puedo decidir si soy buena o mala, si opto por el camino luminoso o el oscuro. Si mi alma merece morir o vivir para siempre. Sí, todo esto está tan claro ante mí como un cristal transparente.

**No tengas miedo…no te desesperes…no pierdas la fe en ti y tampoco en el mundo mágico porque…en este mundo lleno de magia, ****nada es lo que parece…**

Vale, o sea, que me ocurra lo que me ocurra, por muy horrible que sea, no debo pensar que nada peor puedo pasarme ya porque sí puede haber algo peor aún, o lo mismo puedo aplicarlo a las cosas buenas. ¿Qué me ocurre algo bonito? Puede que luego haya algo más hermoso que lo anterior.

Sí, lo tengo, no dejarme guiar por las apariencias. O sea, que debo estar siempre alerta, tanto para lo bueno, como para lo malo.

Y otra vez me dice "No tengas miedo", está claro, lo más importante es que yo no puedo asustarme, porque el miedo conduce a la inseguridad, a no atreverte a hacer algo que debas, en definitiva, el miedo sólo produce cosas negativas. Y para negatividad, ya están Lori y Rak, yo no puedo permitirme ser negativa ni actuar negativamente. No, yo tengo que ser quien marque la diferencia.

Y ahora que pienso en eso, acabo de acordarme de una parte del mensaje de James, que Winky y yo estuvimos interpretando. Recuerdo una parte que decía…**De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. **Y a lo largo de todo el mensaje de Lis, se repite una y otra y otra vez "No tengas miedo."

De mí depende no tener miedo, de mí depende acabar con él, sí…eso es…soy yo la única que puede controlar esas cosas, claro, es lo que yo pensaba. Si yo no tengo miedo, ni dudas sobre lo que debo hacer, puedo salvar al mundo, pero si me dejo invadir por el pánico, haré algo que condenará a todos a una muerte segura.

**Tu mayor desafío empieza de noche… Pero no tengas miedo…porque…en algún momento brillará el sol…**

Pues sí, la noche no dura eternamente, llega un momento en que se hace de día, eso está claro.

**Ten esto en cuenta: tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides. Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta.**

¡Un momento! Esta es la última frase, y algo me dice que tiene relación con la anterior, entonces, debería juntarlas.

**Tu mayor desafío empieza de noche… Pero no tengas miedo…porque…en algún momento brillará el sol… ****Ten esto en cuenta: tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides. Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta.**

Bien, ahora que las he unido puedo interpretarlas de otras formas.

**Tu mayor desafío empieza de noche…** ¡Eso lo sé, es la noche de mi cumpleaños!

**Pero no tengas miedo…** ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a la oscuridad de la noche! Son otras oscuridades las que me asustan, como la de las mazmorras,o la de la puerta de la Elegida, ésas son oscuridades que sí me han dado miedo, pero…no dejaré que vuelvan a intimidarme nunca más.

Ni aunque mañana o dentro de una hora, volviese a entrar en la puerta de la Elegida o Malfoy intentase matarme por tercera vez. No…ya no dejaré que nada ni nadie me atemorice. Yo soy alguien fuerte, valiente¡soy una Gryffindor y una Elegida, por todos los dioses. Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga, y si me digo a mí misma que no tendré miedo a nada ni a nadie, no lo tendré. Puedo hacerlo y lo haré. Claro que sí!

**porque…en algún momento brillará el sol…**

Si considero que no se refiere a que amanecerá, sino a otra cosa, puede ser por ej, la esperanza. Es decir, supongamos que la noche es la pérdida de esperanza, en que ya no crea que pueda hacer algo más para salvar al mundo. ¿Qué me dijeron acerca de eso? Que nunca debía ocurrirme.

Que no podía perder la esperanza porque si lo hacía, perdería las ganas de luchar y por lo tanto, al dejarme vencer yo, estaría dejando vencer al mundo entero. Entonces…en algún momento brillará el sol…quiere decir que cuando yo crea que ya no puedo hacer más, algo ocurrirá para darme fuerzas y no rendirme. O a lo mejor es que se produce un milagro que yo no esperaba y todo el mundo se salva gracias a eso. ¿También podría ser posible, verdad?

Anda que si me viera Harry, hablando en voz alta para mí misma…

**Ten esto en cuenta: tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides. Tú eres la que abrirá la puerta.**

Vale, creo que lo pillo. Tienes el arma más poderosa de todas, puede referirse tanto al Regalo, como a mi alma pura, o incluso a toda la magia interna y poderes que como Elegida que soy, están en mí. Por supuesto que todo eso son armas poderosas, pero… ¿Por qué luego me dice que no debo olvidar que yo seré quién abrirá la puerta¿qué importancia puede tener para que el mundo se salve, que yo vea la habitación de Lori?

No le encuentro la relación. Aunque, a lo mejor tiene otro significado distinto a eso. Puede que…tú eres la que abrirá la puerta, se refiera a que yo soy la única con la solución para acabar con el mal supremo de Lori y Rak. Es como si me dijeran… Tú eres la única que encontrarás el camino correcto. ¿Eso implicaría también, que sería una puerta sin salida, un camino sin retorno? O sea, que una vez que haya abierto esa puerta, ya no podré salir ¿verdad?

Lisel me dijo una última cosa, creo que fue…que…este mensaje era…la llave que yo estaba buscando.

Mi llave no es la de Lori, correcto. Por lo tanto, aunque acabo de enterarme que yo buscaba una llave, deduzco que…

¡Claro, eso es. Ahora entiendo lo de la llave que busco!. ¿Qué llevo buscando todos estos días? La solución para acabar con Lori y Rak ¿verdad? Y… ¿qué es una llave? Algo que da acceso al interior de algo, sea lo que sea. Si Lis dice que busco una llave, se refiere a que busco la solución, por lo tanto, mi llave es una solución.

Yo soy la única que abrirá la puerta porque todo depende de mí. Luego efectivamente, este mensaje, es la llave, es la solución. Este mensaje es lo que me está permitiendo abrir esa puerta, me está mostrando todo lo que tengo que saber antes de enfrentarme a Lori y a Rak. Pero no son cosas que me sirvan para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, no, son cosas que me servirán para creer en mí misma, para que yo sienta que soy la llave, la clave de todo.

Porque si yo misma creo que puedo con ellos y con lo que se me ponga por delante, entonces no habrá quien me detenga hasta que yo misma quiera hacerlo. Es como cuando le dije a Harry que no saldría de mi habitación hasta que yo quisiera. ¡Yo seguía siendo la llave en esa situación también! Porque había cerrado con mi magia y sólo yo podía romper esa magia. ¿Conclusión? Soy lo más de lo más¡síiiiiiii!

Vamos, como una especie en peligro de extinción, alguien muy valioso. Y no, Hermione, no se te están subiendo los humos ni el ego, simplemente acabas de entender que eres alguien especial, alguien única, alguien destinada a algo único y grandioso y que de mí dependerá, que ese algo único y grandioso acabe felizmente y se haga más grande todavía pero en el mejor de los sentidos.

¡Sí, eso es. POR FIN LO HE ENTENDIDO, YUPIIIIIIIIIII!

La prefecta se subió a la cama y se puso a dar saltos como loca mientras daba las gracias a Lis, totalmente eufórica.

- ¡LISSS, ERES LA MEJOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS, GUAPAAAA!

Una suave risa se oyó por la habitación y cuando la dueña de esa risa habló, Hermione supo que era la misma persona a la que ella le había dado las gracias.

- No exageres Hermione, que no es para tanto.

- ¡Cómo que no. Si llevaba días desesperándome por quedarme a medias, por no saber bien lo que me esperaba, y sobre todo por no tener la seguridad de cuál era mi papel exactamente. Pero gracias a ti y tu mensaje ya lo tengo claro. GRACIASSSSSSSS!

La prefecta bajó de un salto de su cama y se puso a bailar un vals, dando vueltas por toda la habitación, como si tuviera una pareja que la guiara.

Lis se rió más.

- ¡Eres muy divertida, Elegida!

Hermione tiró un beso al aire, ya que no sabía dónde estaba Lisel, y luego siguió bailando. Y Lis se rió más, pero tanto el baile como las risas, terminaron en el momento en que alguien llamó a la puerta de la prefecta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Harry. Ya son las 8 y cuarto. Han pasado dos horas.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Me dejas pasar?

- Sí, un momento.

En voz baja, la prefecta se despidió de Lis y dejó pasar a su mejor amigo y novio.

Como aún estaba la mar de contenta, su manera de recibirle fue ponerse de puntillas, pasar sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, quedando así pegada a Harry, y darle uno de esos besos que hacen historia.

Pero como Harry ya había experimentado antes, ese tipo de beso, en vez de quedarse sin reacción, lo que hizo fue corresponderla de igual manera.

Así que los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla labial como pocas veces se había visto en una pareja humana, más que nada, porque estaban poniendo tanta pasión y ganas, que parecía que en vez de besarse, se estaban comiendo.

Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la intención de cambiar la dinámica, al menos por el momento. Pero por desgracia, no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, y sí tuvieron que cambiarla, sobre todo Hermione, que cuando escuchó una suave tos pronunciar su nombre, se separó de Harry y miró a su alrededor, y allí estaban, a pocos metros de ellos dos.

- Harry, tienes que irte.

- ¿Otra vez?

" _No hace falta Hermione, recuerda que no puede vernos"_

" _¿Lily? Creí que estabas con James en la enfermería."_

" _Sí pero nos aburríamos, decidimos venir a verte y mira por dónde, os volvemos a encontrar haciendo ejercicios labiales y hasta lenguales. Vosotros no tenéis hartura ¿o qué, ni que os hubieran puesto en las bocas pilas inagotables." _– dijo James.

" _Pues tú no te quedas corto, así que no les riñas."_

"_Calla Lily, intento dar buen ejemplo."_

- Jaaaaajjajajajajaaaa.

- Hermione ¿de qué te ríes?

- De nada, Harry, es que me he acordado de algo divertido- dijo ella para disimular.

- ¿Mientras nos besábamos? Definitivamente tú no estás bien, no señora. Eso de regresar de la muerte te ha sentado fatal.

Ahora eran James y Lily los que reían a carcajada limpia.

" _¡Ay por Dios, pero qué puntos tiene mi hijo!" _- dijo Lily.

" _Querrás decir NUESTRO hijo."_

" _Diré lo que me apetezca te guste o no."_

" _Amén."_

- ¡Jaaajajajajajaaaaaaa!

- Hermione... ¿pero qué te ocurre?

" _Hermione, dulzura…te aconsejo que dejes de reírte así, Harry va a pensar que estás mal de la cabeza."_

" _Eso…o que estás borracha."_

" _¡James, sabes que ella no ha bebido alcohol!"_

" _Es un decir, Lily. Sólo pretendía hacer un comentario divertido."_

"_Pues tiene la gracia en el culo."_

"_Vete al cuerno."_

"_Sigue así, y te quedarás sin mis favores durante una semana."_

" _¡ESO NO, LO QUE QUIERAS MENOS ESO! Me muero si me dejas sin sexo…"_

- UYUYUYUY UY….¡UY LO QUE HA DICHO, UYYYYYYYYYYYY!

- Pero si no he dicho nada, Hermione.

" _Jjajajjajajajajajjajajaaa. Ay este hijo nuestro… ¡Me va matar de risa!"_ - dijo James.

" _¡Qué Coño…ya estás muerto!. ¿Cómo vas a morir dos veces?_" -añadió Lily.

- ¡Juajuajuajuajuajuajuaaaa!

- Hermione…de verdad, me estás preocupando mucho.

"_Sí Hermione, le estás preocupando tanto, que como no dejes de reírte de nosotros, te hechizaré y te haré parecer loca de verdad...__¡y entonces te llevarán a San Mungo! Jújújújújúuu."_

" _Lo siento James, pero sois demasiado divertidos para que no me ría. Y si quieres hechizarme, hazlo, pero entonces... ¿quién salvará al mundo, eh listo?"_

" _¡Ahí le has dao, Hermione, ahí le has dao, CINCO MILLLL PUNTOSSSS PARAAAA HERRMIONEEE GRRRANGERRRR!."_- gritó Lily imitando la voz de un comentarista deportivo.

Hermione se tiró al suelo, pero cuando Harry se agachó para preguntarle por qué o ver si por casualidad se había hecho daño, comprobó que no estaba herida, sino muerta de risa.

Llegó un momento en que tanto ella, como James y Lily reían a más no poder. Y Harry, que no entendía qué le pasaba, para que llevase diez minutos viéndola riéndose sin parar, decidió que en vez de buscar el por qué de su comportamiento, lo mejor sería unirse a ella. Además, Hermione tenía una risa tan contagiosa, que cualquiera que la escuchase, no tardaría ni dos minutos en empezar a reír también.

Sin duda fue una imagen imprescindible de retratar, siempre y cuando la cámara captara también a los espíritus. Porque desde luego, era algo digno de fotografiar cómo 4 personas, dos adultas que estaban muertas, y dos adolescentes más que vivos, se revolcaban de risa en el suelo.

" _Ay por dios qué tontería…" _- dijo Lily limpiándose las lágrimas.

" _Sí, la verdad es que hacía años que no me reía tanto." _- añadió James.

" _¡Esto es mejor que cuando me hiciste cosquillas y otras cosas, estando en nuestro cielo!"_

" _Vaya James…eres un picarón de los buenos... ¿eh?"_

" _Calla Hermione, que no entiendes las cosas de los mayores_."

" _Te asombraría hasta dónde llega mi entendimiento, James."_

" _Déjalo Hermione, son hombres al fin y al cabo. Nunca nos han comprendido."_

" _Eso ya lo sé ¡y luego dicen que las incomprensibles somos nosotras!"_

" _Que les den…"_

" _¡Eso, que les den!"_

" _Si es Lily la que me da…estaré encantado."_

" _¡CÁLLATE JAMES!- _dijeron las dos a la vez.

Cuando Hermione y Lily vieron la cara de susto que se le quedó a James tras aquél potente grito, no tuvieron más reacción que la de mirarse a los ojos, abrazarse la una a la otra y empezar a reír otra vez como posesas.

Pero, al igual que las veces anteriores, la única risa que se oía, era la de Hermione, porque cuando Harry la vió abrazada al aire y riendo sin parar con la cara quieta, como si la tuviera apoyada en algo, él dejó de reírse. Y no sólo él, porque cuando Hermione, James y Lily le escucharon decir…

- Ya lo entiendo.

A los tres se les cortó la risa de repente y se quedaron a cuadros, mirando a Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes, Harry?

- Lo que te ocurre.

- ¿Y qué me ocurre según tú?

- Pues…aparte de tener un ataque de risa bestial, aunque no sepa qué es lo que lo causa, estoy seguro que tiene que ver con algo que hay en esta habitación y que por alguna razón, yo no puedo ver pero tú sí. Supongo que tendrá relación con el rollo ese de que seas la Elegida y de que puedes saber, ver y captar cosas, distintas a mí.

" _¡Es listo, Lily!_

" _¡Pues claro que sí, James. Ha sacado la inteligencia prodigiosa de su madre!"_

"_Y el talento para el Quiddich más el encanto para las mujeres, que tenía su padre."_

" _¡Callaos, Coño! Tengo que pensar qué le digo a Harry."_

" _Dile la verdad, si total, no se la creería…"_

" _¡Pero qué dices James, por supuesto que la creería. Lleva días viendo cosas más que raras, sobre todo en cuanto a Hermione y su misión!. _

_¿De verdad crees que si ella le dijera que estamos aquí pero sólo ella puede vernos, oírnos y hablar con nosotros, Harry lo tomaría a broma o como algo imposible?. _

_¡Por favor, es de Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando, él ha visto y experimentado cosas muchísimo más increíbles que una posible historia de "veo muertos" uuhh"- _añadió Lily, poniendo voz fantasmal en los uuhh.

Hermione volvió a reírse, y sin darse cuenta, señaló con el dedo donde estaba la madre de Harry.

El ojiverde siguió con su mirada la dirección que señalaba Hermione y supuso que efectivamente, ahí había algo o alguien, que él no podía ver ni escuchar pero que sin duda, debía de ser cercano a la prefecta para que ella disfrutara tanto con su compañía.

La Gryffindor se estaba riendo con tantas ganas mientras seguía escuchando la discusión de James y Lily, que cuando la escuchó decirle a James…

" _¡Dos semanas sin sexo!"_

No se dio cuenta que tras soltar una carcajada tremenda, dijo en voz alta…

- ¡Ay de verdad, adoro a esta mujer!

Lily la miró con cara de "Oh oh" y James se puso blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa?

" _Que estás hablando en voz alta y no con el pensamiento y Harry sospecha."_

" _¿Qué hago, James?"_

" _¡No sé, tú conoces a mi hijo mejor que yo, distráele de alguna forma!"_

"_¡Es que no se me ocurre nada!"_

"_¡Pues piensa rápido porque se está acercando a nosotros!"_

"_Pero…él no puede veros...¿verdad?"_

"_Ni tampoco oírnos, pero ten en cuenta que los espíritus provocamos frío¿recuerdas que te lo conté la noche de la Alineación?" _

"_Sí, me acuerdo de todo."_

" _Entonces comprenderás que si él llega hasta aquí y nota el cambio de temperatura, deducirá que hay algo anormal."_

" _Pero si no puede verte...¿qué más te da?"_

" _¡Mucho!" - _a James le creció la cabeza de repente, llegando a ser casi tan grande como la de Hagrid, y con un potente grito le dijo a la prefecta…

" _¡Si por casualidad mi hijo nos descubre será culpa tuya, y Arion nos echará del cielo de los dioses y nos mandará al quinto pino!"_

" _¿Cómo?"_

" _¡Que nos enviará a un lugar donde estaremos más solos que un juguete olvidado y ni siquiera cuando Harry y tú muráis, nos dejará estar con vosotros. Y ni Lily ni yo, queremos eso. Así que piensa algo rápido!"_

" _Vale, vale, cálmate."_

La cabeza de James volvió a su tamaño normal, y aunque se calmó, no dejó de sentirse intranquilo al ver que Harry estaba mirándole fijamente, como si supiera que él estaba ahí, delante suya. Cuando Harry estiró un brazo y abrió una mano como queriendo tocar a James, tanto él como Lily se quedaron aguantando la respiración.

- Aquí hay algo, y ese algo está muy frío. Tú también estás fría Hermione, porque estás en contacto con ese algo ¿verdad? Por favor, dime qué es. Quiero saberlo.

"_Hermione por tu madre...¡haz algo!"_- dijo James.

Hermione no tardó en salvar la situación, distrayendo a Harry de la única forma efectiva que se le ocurrió por el momento, besándole apasionadamente. Harry, siendo un chico enamorado, hizo lo que cualquiera haría en ese caso. Se olvidó del frío que envolvía su mano, y la bajó, apoyándola en la cintura de Hermione, usó la otra para colocarla tras su nuca, y la besó de la misma forma que ella a él.

Lily y James suspiraron aliviados.

" _Por los pelos…"_

" _Sí Lily, y que lo digas."_

" _¿Nos vamos?"_

" _Sí por favor, por hoy ya he tenido bastantes sobresaltos."_

"_Sí…menuda tarde…"_

"_Y ya sé que al estar muertos no podemos volver a morirnos pero…te juro que creí que me daría un infarto cuando ví a Harry mirarme a la cara."_

" _Yo también me asusté, llegué a pensar que de verdad podría verte."_

" _La verdad es que me encantaría que me viera, que nos viera a los dos, Lily."_

" _Y lo hará, pero aún no ha llegado el momento."_

" _Pero de aquí a que él muera, pueden pasar muchos años…"_

" _O puede que no...¿quién nos asegura que sobreviva a su batalla contra Voldemort? Y no creo que él espere a que Harry sea viejo para poder matarle. Hará lo que hace siempre, intentar acabar con él mientras es un niño, porque así es más fácil de vencer al tener menos resistencia que un adulto."_

" _Pero no podrá contra nuestro hijo, no sé por qué sigue insistiendo, debería darse cuenta que es un Potter, todos los Potter hemos sido siempre, muy duros de pelar."_

"_Pues no te digo nada de los Evans, en mi familia los tenemos bien puestos…"_

"_No hace falta que me lo digas, llevo años experimentándolo…"_

" _¿Otra vez te estás metiendo conmigo?. ¡Que sean dos meses sin sexo!"_

" _¡NO Lily, por favor, no me castigues así. Te juro que retiraré todo lo que te he dicho, incluso te leeré todos los días pero por favor, no me quites el sexo, sabes que adoro hacerte el amor!"_

" _Jurjurjurjurjur. Lo sé, James, a mí también me gusta hacerlo y disfrutar contigo. No te preocupes por eso, ya no estoy enfadada."_

" _¿De verdad?"_

"_De verdad."_

"_¿No estoy castigado?"_

" _No."_

" _¿Nos vamos a la cama?"_

" _¿Ahora?. ¡Sólo son las nueve!"_

"_Una hora tan buena como cualquier otra."_

" _Jijijijiiijjijijiij. Ay James…no tienes remedio."_

" _Pero aún así, te sigo gustando ¿verdad?"_

" _Como el primer día."_

" _Lo mismo digo."_

"_¿Nos vamos querido esposo?"_

" _Nos vamos querida esposa."_

" _¡Adiós Hermione!" _- dijeron los dos a la vez.

" _Adiós, me lo he pasado genial con vosotros. ¡Sed buenos eh, no hagáis nada que yo no haría! Jijiijiji."_

"_¡Seremos malos, muy malos, y haremos todo lo que tú aún no has hecho!" _- dijo James guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

Hermione y Lily se rieron por lo bajo, y tras tirarle un beso a la prefecta, ellos desaparecieron.

La prefecta y su pareja, continuaron su sesión besucona. Ellos empezaron a caminar hacia la cama…

Ya estaban tumbados en ella, cuando la voz de Lily volvió a escucharse en la cabeza de Hermione.

" _¡Métele la mano por la camisa y tócale el pecho!"_

" _¡Lily!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

" _Me estás desconcentrando…"_

"_¡Perdón, sólo intento ayudar!"_

"_Oh Dios mío… ¿dónde habrá aprendido a hacer eso?" _– pensó la prefecta al sentir cómo Harry le empezaba a masajear un pecho, por encima de la camisa.

" _¡Dí que sí hijo, que se entere de lo que significa ser amada por un Potter!"_

"_¡Cállate James, me estás distrayendo!"_

"_Perdón…"_

"_¡Ahora Hermione, ahora, agárrale el trasero!"_- gritó James colocándose delante de su esposa.

"_¡Qué obsesión con que le coja el culo!"- añadió Lily._

"_¡Es que es su punto débil!" _– dijo su esposo.

"_¿Y tú qué sabes?" -_volvió a decir Lily.

" _¡Soy su padre, yo sé esas cosas! Además, ví su reacción la primera vez que ella lo hizo y me dí cuenta que le gustó mucho, así que, házselo de nuevo, Hermione!." _

"_Oh por Dios, se me están quitando las ganas de todo."_

"_Qué exagerada eres Hermione"_

"_Sí claro, como que tú te sentirías comodísimo con los padres de tu esposa mirándote y aconsejándote sobre lo que hacer cuando estáis a punto de tener sexo."_

"_Supongo que no, pero si me hubiesen ayudado antes de que Lily y yo lo hiciéramos por primera vez, me habría venido genial."_

"_¡Antes, pero no DURANTE!"_

"_Creo que tienes razón."_

"_¿Qué es ese ruido crujiente que oigo?"_

"_Es Lily, comiendo palomitas."_

"_¿QUÉEEEE?"_

"_Lo que has oído."_

"_¡LILIAN EVANS!"_

"_Así me llamo."_

"_¿ESTÁS COMIENDO PALOMITAS MIENTRAS HARRY Y YO NOS METEMOS MANO?"_

"_Sí...¿qué pasa? El sexo siempre me da hambre…"_

Hermione hizo rodar a Harry, quedando ella ahora, encima de él.

"_¡Sííííí, poder femenino al ataque!"_ –gritó Lily entusiasmada.

"_¡Por Dios, esto es surrealista total! Yo aquí, intentando amar a mi novio ¡y sus padres muertos animándome a que le haga guarrerías!"_

"_¡Y un cojón, lo que intentamos es darte consejos porque sólo tú puedes vernos y oírnos, si él pudiera, también le aconsejaríamos!"_ – dijo la pelirroja, intentando defenderse a ella y a su marido.

"_¿Pero por qué no os váis?"_

"_Bueno…es que estamos disfrutando el veros."_- dijo James, metiéndose algunas palomitas en la boca.

" _¡Lo que estáis es pirados!"_

"_¡Hermione siéntate encima de él, rápido!"_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_¡Tú hazlo, hazlo ahora y no preguntes. Simplemente siéntate encima y pon tus manos en las suyas, para inmovilizárselas y luego baja besándole el pecho, hazme caso.!"_

"_¡Lily!"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¡Deja de pervertir a Hermione!"_

"_Sólo quería ayudarla…ella no tiene aquí a su madre para que la oriente…"_

"_Ni mi madre ni mi padre, me orientarían sobre el sexo, Lily, pero te lo agradezco igualmente."_

"_¿Lo ves Lily?. ¡Anda ya y déjate de consejitos sexuales! Tampoco eres sexóloga…"_

" _James…"_

" _¿Sí?"_

" _Esta noche duermes solo."_

"_¡NOOOO!"_

" _¡Sííí!"_

"_¡Perdona!"_

" _Te aguantas…"_

"_¡Hermione!"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¡Hazle a mi hijo todo lo que te diga Lily y lo que tú quieras. Tienes mi aprobación!"_

" _Ahí, ahí, James, lo estás arreglando."_- dijo Lily

"_Y te aconsejo que le pellizques el trasero, eso le encanta."_

" _¡Y dale con lo del culo!"_ – dijo Lily.

"_Calla envidiosa. Luego te lo haré a ti." _–añadió James guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

"_¡Hermione, ahora, biennnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

"_¿Qué, qué pasa Lily?. ¡Te has puesto delante y no veo!"_

"_¡Hermione le ha cogido el cuulooo, Hermione le ha cogido el cuulooo, lalalalalalalaaaaa." _– canturreó Lily.

" _Como no os marchéis de una vez, no pienso continuar, es más, me voy a levantar de la cama y os voy a dejar con tres palmos de narices, o sea, sin nada."_

" _¿A Harry también?" _- preguntó James.

" _A Harry también." _- dijo Lily.

" _¿Y tú qué sabes?"_

" _Querido, soy mujer, igual que Hermione. No necesito que ella me diga ciertas cosas, simplemente las sé."_

"_Sinceramente… James, Lily, me estáis cortando el rollo, así que…adiós y gracias."_

"_¡Pero queremos ver qué pasará!" - _dijo James poniendo voz de niño pequeño y triste. Aunque estaba claro que bromeaba.

"_Pues yo pensé que lo que querías era verme desnuda." _- dijo Lily.

" _¡Por supuesto que quiero!"_

" _¿Y entonces a qué esperas?"_

"_Gracias Lily." _– dijo **Hermione**.

" _Hey…**¿para qué están las amigas?**"_

"_¡Adiós Hermione!"_

"_Adiós James."_

" _¡Hasta pronto cariño!"_

" _Hasta pronto Lily."_

Hermione esperó, por si volvía a oírles, pero pasado un tiempo razonable, supo que efectivamente, se habían ido.

Ella volvió a concentrarse en Harry, única y exclusivamente. Y cuando quiso fijarse en él, se dio cuenta que estaba sin camisa, y para mayor asombro, ella también.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí?- contestó él besando su cuello y comenzando a descender…

- ¡Nada! Oh Dios mío…

Justo entonces, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Me cago en su puñetera madre!. ¿Es que no se puede tener ni un poco de intimidad?- dijo ella con mucho fastidio mientras se colocaba la camisa y se la abotonaba a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta.

- Se ve que no.- Añadió Harry, haciendo lo mismo que Hermione.

La prefecta abrió la puerta y se encontró con la profesora McGonagall.

- Necesito hablar con usted, querida.

- Iré dentro de diez minutos.

- La espero en mi despacho. Sola. ¿Entiende señor Potter?

- Sí señora.

- No tarde, señorita Granger.

- No lo haré.

Hermione cerró la puerta y miró con mucha decepción a Harry.

- Lo siento.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, no te preocupes.

- Parece que todo se pone en nuestra contra cada vez que intentamos tener un momento íntimo.

- Sí, sobre todo cuando estamos en tu cama.

- En fin, tendré que irme.

- Te esperaré aquí.

- No hace falta, Harry. Vete a cenar si quieres, ya comeré algo luego.

- No, cenaremos juntos cuando vuelvas. Tienes la campanita ¿recuerdas?

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro.

- ¡Sí!

- Por lo tanto, podremos hacer una cena a nuestro gusto.

- ¡Claro!

- Y disfrutar de una noche inolvidable…

- ¿Uh?

- Podremos hacer lo que queramos…

- Yo no estaría tan segura.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque siempre nos interrumpen.

- Nunca lo hacen por las noches. Hasta McGonagall respeta las horas de sueño.

- Ella sí…_"pero tus padres no."_

"_¡Lo hemos oído!"- _dijeron los dos a la vez.

"_Iros a la porra cordialmente. De verdad, apagad la conexión de una vez...¿vale?"_

"_Vaaale. Seremos buenos._

"_¿Prometido?"_

"_Prometido."_

"_¡Pero tú hazme caso y agárrale el culo!"_- dijo James.

"_¡POM!"_

"_¿Qué ha sido eso?" _- preguntó Hermione.

"_El sonido del coscorrón que le he metido a James."_

"_Gracias Lily."_

"_De nada."_

"_¡Os odio cordialmente a las dos, estáis claramente confabuladas contra mí! Auuuu cómo duele. ¡Lily, como me salgan un chichón…!"_

"_Te saldrá."_

"_¡No te tocaré en una semana!"_

"_Ya ves tú, como si eso me traumatizara. Eres tú el que no puede estar sin tocarme."_

"_¡Mala!."_

"_¿Por qué, por ser sincera?"_

"_¡No, porque siempre tienes razón en todo lo que dices!"_

"_Eso no es ser mala, es ser sensata."_

"_¡Es que a veces dices cosas malas!"_

"_¿Y dejan de ser ciertas?"_

"_¡No, por eso me da más coraje aún!"_

"_En fin, dejemos a Hermione en paz, al menos durante un rato."_

"_Sí por favor, no es por ser desagradable ni nada, pero ya he tenido suficiente de James y Lily por hoy."_

"_Hasta pronto Hermione."_

"_Hasta pronto Lily."_

"_Adiós Hermione."_

"_Adiós James, y ponte hielo en el chichón, aunque no sé si será efectivo en un espíritu…"_

"_¡Sí, porque tengo cuerpo sólido gracias a ti. Chao!"_

"_Chao."_

- Hermione ¿estás bien?

- Sí Harry. ¿Por?

- Tenías la mirada perdida…

- Ah, es sólo que estaba pensando.

- ¿En lo de McGonagall?

- No, en otras cosas.

- Ah…

- Debería irme. Si la profe tiene tanta prisa por verme, seguro que es algo importante.

- Seguro.

Él besó su mano…

- Hasta luego…princesa.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho…

- Hasta luego…tigre.

Y Harry se rió ante el nuevo apodo.

- Si no te gusta yo no…

- Está bien, no te preocupes por eso Hermione. Aunque no entiendo por qué me dices así.

- Por lo de antes…

- ¿Antes?

- Sí, me besabas de una forma que…parecías un tigre hambriento.

La reacción de Harry no fue la que ella esperaba, creía que, siendo lo tímido que era él generalmente, se ruborizaría o incluso se disculparía, pero en vez de ponerse rojo o decir lo siento, Harry se partió de risa. Ella esperó a que se calmara y entonces le dijo…

- Te quiero mucho Harry.

- Y yo a ti.

- Sabes que te adoro ¿verdad?

- Sí.- suspiró él dulcemente, abrazándola y apoyando su barbilla en el cuello de ella.

- ¿Y también sabes que te quiero con locura?

- Ajá…

- ¿Y qué haría cualquier cosa por ti?

- Sí…

- ¿Aunque fuese algo horrible?

- Sí…

- ¿Sabes todo eso?

- Sí, Hermione, porque yo también sé que haría lo bueno y lo malo, para asegurar tu felicidad y bienestar. No eres la única que está enamorada.

- Lo estoy de un chico increíble.

- Y yo de una chica maravillosa.

- ¿Nos vemos luego?

- Por supuesto.

- Hasta entonces, tigre.

- Hasta entonces, princesa.

- Aunque sea cursi, me encanta que me digas así.

- Es cursi, pero sé que te gusta, por eso lo digo.

Harry sonrió dulcemente y la besó también así. Ella devolvió el beso y abandonó la habitación para reunirse con McGonagall.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

¿Qué? Ha estado bien ¿verdad? Jijiijijijiiji.

Os diré que ese último diálogo de Harry y Hermione, en el que empiezan a decirse lo muy enamorados que están el uno del otro, era más largo en un principio ¡y era precioso porque se decían todas las cosas bonitas que veían el uno en el otro! Pero me dije, no, esto me lo reservo para otra escena más emotiva y romántica. ;-)

Cambiando de tema…¡SI VIÉSEIS LO QUE ME HE REÍDO CON JAMES Y LILYYY, AYYYYYY, NO OS LO PUEDO NI DESCRIBIR! Creo que es la primera vez, que he llorado de risa con algo de un fic¡y eso que lo he escrito yo! Ya sé que estoy de psiquiatra, pero…yo soy así. ¿Qué le hago?

¿Os digo cuáles han sido las frases que más gracia me hicieron mientras las escribía? Éstas…

1- _" ¡Qué Coño…ya estás muerto!. ¿Cómo vas a morir dos veces?_" añadió Lily.

2- _"veo muertos" uuhh" - _añadió Lily, poniendo voz fantasmal en los uuhh.

¡ES QUE…JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAA, DE VERDAD, OÍA EN MI CABEZA LOS UUHH DE LILY Y MIRAAAAA, LO QUE ME PUDE REÍR, PORQUE TB ME LA IMAGINABA MOVIENDO LAS MANOS EN PLAN FANTASMA TERRORÍFICO PERO A LA VEZ PONIENDO UNA CARA GRACIOSA Y ME MORÍA DE RISA YO SOLA! QUÉ MAL ESTOY POR DIOS…¡QUÉ MALLL!

3- _"¿Lo ves Lily?. ¡Anda ya y déjate de consejitos sexuales! Tampoco eres sexóloga…"_

" _James…"_

" _¿Sí?"_

" _Esta noche duermes solo."_

4- _"¡Hermione!"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _¡Hazle a mi hijo todo lo que te diga Lily y lo que tú quieras. Tienes mi aprobación!"_

" _Ahí, ahí, James, lo estás arreglando."_- dijo Lily.

"_Y te aconsejo que le pellizques el trasero, eso le encanta."_

" _¡Y dale con lo del culo!"_ – dijo Lily.

"_Calla envidiosa. Luego te lo haré a ti." _–añadió James guiñándole un ojo a su esposa.

¡PERO YA, LA ESCENA CON LA QUE LLORÉ DE RISA, OS JURO QUE LLORÉ, TANTO ESCRIBIÉNDOLA COMO RELELLÉNDOLA MÁS TARDE! FUE ÉSTA:

5- _"¿Qué es ese ruido crujiente que oigo?"_

"_Es Lily, comiendo palomitas."_

"_¿QUÉEEEE?"_

"_Lo que has oído."_

"_¡LILIAN EVANS!"_

"_Así me llamo."_

"_¿ESTÁS COMIENDO PALOMITAS MIENTRAS HARRY Y YO NOS METEMOS MANO?"_

"_Sí¿qué pasa? El sexo siempre me da hambre…"_

AY…AY POR DIOS QUE ME DA ALGO, AYYY…

¡NO ME DIGÁIS QUE NO ES UN PUNTAZO BESTIAL¿OS IMAGINÁIS? TÚ Y TU NOVIO BESÁNDOOS Y TOCÁNDOOS, Y MIENTRAS TANTO, SUS PADRES MUERTOS HABLÁNDOTE POR TELEPATÍA ¡Y ENCIMA UNO DE ELLOS ESTÁ COMIENDO PALOMITAS MIENTRAS VÉ DÓNDE OS TOCÁIS Y BESÁIS, VAMOS, COMO SI ESTUVIESE VIENDO TRANQUILAMENTE UNA ESCENA DE SEXO DE UNA PELÍCULA CUALQUIERA EN UN CINE!

JÚJÚJÚJÚJÚJÚJÚUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Sí, ya sé que estoy fatal y más loca que una cabra.

Así que bienvenidos a mi locura y a mi forma de ver la vida, tanto la de ficción (el fic) como la real. ¡Un besazo! Paso a los Reviews.

PD: En esta ocasión no me disculpo por alargarme porque seguro que os lo habéis pasado igual de bien que yo. ¿A que sí? ;-) RAkAoMi.


	33. ¡No la toques!

**Nota de la Autora: **Lunes, 31 deOctubre de 2005.

Buenasss. Me alegra saber que estáis disfrutando el fic tanto como yo el escribirlo. : - )

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, con el cap 33 nada menos. Creo que me quedan 3 caps más antes de meternos en la recta final . Es decir, en los últimos 4 caps que contendrá la batalla final. Creo que tendré bastante con eso, si no, el fic quedaría como mucho en 42 caps más el epílogo. ¡SIIII HAY EPÍLOGO! Gracias a Samy. Así que escribidle agradeciéndole el animarme a que lo escribiera. Su email es: sam25 guión bajo arroba hotmail punto com

Pues ella fue la única que me pidió que hiciese uno ¡que todos podréis disfrutar! Así que ya sabéis, "es de bien nacido ser agradecido".

¡Por cierto! Lamento que a algunos de vosotros se os hiciera interminable el cap 32. ¡PERO YO YA LO AVISÉ, INCLUSO OS DIJE QUE COJIÉSEIS LA COCA-COLA Y HASTA EL APERITIVO! Y como dice el refrán "el que avisa no es traidor…"

ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene escenas violentas y determinadas expresiones mal sonantes que podrían ofender u herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas. La autora recomienda que si esto no gusta al lector, que simplemente no lea este cap. (No es broma.)

ADVERNTENCIA 2: Una vez dado el aviso, recomiendo encarecidamente a la gente que lea el cap, que, le guste o no lo que aquí va a ocurrir, espero que no se le ocurra a nadie dejar reviews ofensivos o non-gratos porque entonces la que se volverá non-grata seré yo. Porque los que leéis desde que el fic empezó, sabéis sin duda alguna, que YO AGUANTO TODO MENOS LAS FALTAS DE RESPETO. Y si yo soy la primera que no se lo falta a nadie, lo único que exijo a cambio, es que nadie me lo falte a mí. Y eso, vale sobre todo para los posibles nuevos lectores que aún no me han dejado Review, porque los que sí lo hacen, me respetan tanto como yo a ellos. Y ahora, os dejo con el cap. Un beso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología:**

Guión y letra normal: diálogos.

Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos o conversaciones telepáticas.

Comillas y letra normal: susurros.

Guión y cursiva: Flashbacks.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

-La que os de la gana. Pero tienen que ser varias melodías, dos o tres de tensión y dos románticas. ¿Ok? Sobre todo empezad con las de tensión después de la primera escena, en la que Hermione y Minerva hablan.

**Yo recomiendo:** **Christopher Beck: **As Angel becomes, Angel waits (Passion), Resurrection (When she was bad), Mob Rush, Massacre, The beginning of the end, Magic Snow Music, Massacre (sí, otra vez esa), Lolinnes of Six, Remembering Jenny, y Close your Eyes.

* * *

**Cap.33. "¡No la toques!."**

En el despacho de McGonagall, la prefecta le contaba a su Vigilante, todo lo que contenía el mensaje de Lisel y lo que ella había deducido.

- ¿Cree usted que voy bien encaminada?

- Sí, señorita Granger.

- ¿Y qué era de lo que quería hablarme, profesora?

- De Lis.

- ¿Ella también se puso en contacto con usted?

- Por supuesto, tenía información para la Vigilante de la Elegida. Son cosas que usted debía saber antes de la batalla.

- ¿Para la lucha?

- Sí y también para qué hacer en el caso de que usted invoque a Arion y él le preste su poder.

- O sea, que esos consejos ¿sirven para que mi alma no se extinga con el calor de Arion?

- No, sirven para que usted sobreviva si él o cualquier otro espíritu invocado por usted, se mete en su cuerpo.

- Entiendo. Y… ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?

- Tener fe.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tener fe, esperanza, valor y seguridad, sobre todo seguridad, porque si usted invoca un poder o un espíritu sin la seguridad de que podrá controlarlo, puede matarla. ¿Lo entiende?

- Sí señora.

- Muy bien.

- Profesora, no quiero ser impertinente ni nada pero…son las diez y…estoy agotada ¿sabe? Además tengo hambre y… ¿No podemos hablar de esto mañana?

- Sí, al menos lo más importante ya se lo he dicho. Si quiere, mañana continuaremos. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

- Entonces la veré mañana. ¿A qué hora vengo?

- Después del desayuno, señorita Granger.

- De acuerdo. Buenas noches profesora.

- Buenas noches querida.

* * *

La prefecta abandonó el despacho y puso rumbo lo más rápido posible, a su habitación, sabiendo que allí estaba Harry esperándola.

Sólo le faltaba pasar otro pasillo para llegar cuando escuchó un ruido que llamó su atención. Ella siguió el ruido y se encontró bajando las escaleras en dirección al vestíbulo. Al llegar a esa zona del castillo, todo era silencio.

Como era prefecta, no tuvo problemas para estar despierta a deshoras, así que sin dudarlo, bajó las siguientes escaleras y llegó a las puertas de entrada al castillo que también daban a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Estaba a punto de abrir las puertas y salir a investigar cuando otro ruido se escuchó, un ruido que ya había escuchado antes, un susurro.

"Ven…"

"_Malfoy. Es él, estoy segura. Pero ya no tengo miedo. Sé a lo que voy a enfrentarme y eso es mucho peor que toda la magia oscura de ese gilipollas. Prepárate Draco, porque no sabes la que te espera como se te ocurra ponerme un solo dedo encima."_

Hermione entró sin dudar en el túnel de acceso a las mazmorras. Ella bajó las escaleras y tras saludar al prefecto que había delante de la puerta, entró en la zona Slythering. Sus pasos resonaban por el suelo de piedra y ni si quiera necesitó usar el lumos para alumbrarse, ya que las luces de las antorchas eran lo suficientemente claras para ella como para saber hacia dónde se dirigía.

"Ven…ven a mí…"

- ¿Dónde estás?

"Encuéntrame…"

"_¿Quieres jugar, eh? De acuerdo, juguemos."_

Ella siguió caminando, hasta llegar a una zona de las mazmorras que jamás había visto. Todo estaba más negro que la noche y más oscuro que un agujero negro. Hacía un frío terrible y olía peor aún.

"_Este olor…me resulta familiar…"_

"Ven…"

"_¿Dónde he olido esta peste, dónde?"_

"Ven conmigo…"

"_De acuerdo. Pon tus ideas claras, Hermione. Ahora mismo importa poco de qué conoces este olor asqueroso. Tu prioridad es encontrar a Malfoy y darle una buena patada en el culo. ¿Cierto?"_

"Ven a mí…"

"_Este tío parece un disco rallado. ¿Es que no sabe decir otra cosa? En fin¿cómo fue que apareció la última vez? Ah sí, con el lumos. Vamos allá."_

- ¡LUMOS!

Allí, delante de ella, casi pegado a su rostro, estaba él.

- Hola, sangre sucia. ¿Preparada para morir?- preguntó él, tras poner un puñal en su garganta. Pero ella ni se inmutó.

- Hola, hijo de puta. ¡Más quisieras tú!. ¡INCENDIO!

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- Gritó Draco llevándose las manos al rostro tras recibir el impacto de aquél fuego surgido de la varita de Hermione, que le dio en plena cara.

Su puñal cayó al suelo y ella no tardó en cogerlo y tirarlo lejos.

- Qué… ¿Un calor de lo más agradable, cierto?

- Maldita…

- No, qué va, al contrario. ¡Soy una bendita, porque en realidad debería matarte aquí mismo, en este momento, pero no lo haré!. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ!. ¡LOCOMOTUS MORTIS!

Los pies de Draco se pegaron mágicamente y él cayó al suelo de boca, escuchando el crujir de uno de sus dientes partidos por el impacto.

Usando su varita, él se libró del hechizo y se preparó para el contraataque. Hermione se colocó en una postura que resultó extraña para Draco, pero muy conocida para cualquier muggle que hubiese visto alguna película de artes marciales.

Ella sonrió y movió los dedos juntos de la mano hacia dentro y hacia fuera, tal y como había visto hacer a Morfeo en la película Matrix.

Draco se lanzó a por ella con toda su furia, queriendo golpearla, pero ella esquivó todos sus golpes hábilmente. Él gruñó de rabia y ella le obsequió con un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Él cayó al suelo agarrándose los testículos mientras escuchaba la voz de Hermione alrededor suyo.

- ¿Qué, todavía no tienes suficiente? Porque yo creo que ya has debido captar el mensaje.

Hermione se agachó y le miró a la cara con una expresión más que seria.

- Escúchame bien pedazo de mamón. Déjame en paz ¿de acuerdo? Olvídate de mí y de mi existencia. Porque puede que la próxima vez que lo intentes, no sea tan considerada contigo. ¿Queda claro?

Él no respondió, ella le apretó más los testículos…

- ¿QUEDA CLARO?

- Sí señora.- dijo él a duras penas.

Ella soltó una pequeña carcajada y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí. No había andado ni dos pasos cuando una risa amarga inundó el lugar. Hermione tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se giró, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir. Estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia cuando una energía verde impactó en su cuerpo, haciéndola caer al suelo, completamente inmóvil.

La Gryffindor se vió boca arriba y sin poder mover un músculo. Era como si su cuerpo pesara una tonelada.

El Slythering caminó rodeándola, mientras reía más.

- Vaya vaya vaya…parece ser que se han girado las tornas¿eh, puta?

Ella quiso responder, pero sus palabras no salieron.

- No intentes moverte, guarra. Tu cuerpo no te responderá por mucho que quieras. Ahora está bajo mi control. Pero no te preocupes, yo también seré delicado contigo…

Él buscó el puñal hasta encontrarlo y entonces se acercó de nuevo a la prefecta y comenzó a abrirle la camisa lentamente, usando el filo del puñal para hacer saltar los botones. Luego pasó la fría hoja de metal por el pecho y abdomen de la prefecta, que estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos mentales y físicos, por no dejarse invadir por el pánico.

_- No tengas miedo…_

Draco bajó la mano y pasó la hoja del puñal por las piedras del suelo, haciendo chirriar la hoja del arma.

_- No tengas miedo…_

"_Soy fuerte, soy valiente, él no me asusta. No me asusta, no…"_

Ella sintió cómo él recorría su abdomen y pecho usando el puñal, como si la acariciase con él.

_- No tengas miedo…_

"_No, no temo nada. Ni si quiera a la muerte. No estoy asustada, sólo estoy enfadada de no poder hacer nada para romper el hechizo o lo que sea que me haya hecho."_

Sintió la sangre correr y supo que él acababa de rajarle el abdomen de una forma casi imperceptible. Deslizando la hoja muy muy lentamente.

"_Es como si se tomase su tiempo, como si le gustase lo que está haciendo. Es un monstruo…"_

- Ummm…interesante…

"_¿Qué? Oh Dios mío… ¿Es frío lo que siento en mis piernas? Antes yo llevaba pantalones… ¡Antes!"_

- Bonita ropa interior…sangre sucia. Nunca pensé que una zorra como tú pudiese tener tan buen gusto.

"_¿Es el puñal lo que siento recorriendo el interior de mis ingles? Por favor, que no sea verdad, esto ha de ser un mal sueño. Acaba de colocarse encima mía. No, no puedo estar viviendo lo mismo dos veces, no puede ser cierto que él vuelva a querer violarme ¿verdad? Aunque estoy segura de que eso será lo próximo que intentará hacerme y lo que más me inquieta es que esta vez puede que lo consiga."_

_- No tengas miedo… _

"_Joder…intento no tenerlo. ¡Pero una posible violación asustaría a cualquiera, hasta a un hombre!"_

Draco le arrancó las ropas que le quedaban y volvió a tumbársele encima. Ella se desesperó.

"_¡No quiero, no quiero no quierooooo!"_

-¡Auuu!- pronunció el Slythering al sentir un enorme calor invadir su cuerpo. Él miró el cuerpo de la prefecta y comprobó que humeaba.

- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá?. ¡GLACIUS!

De la varita de Draco, salió hielo y el calor que emitía Hermione, desapareció.

Él volvió a situarse encima de ella.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Y ella sintió cómo él empezaba a manosearla, toquetearla y palparla, como si ella fuese mercancía que hubiese de ser revisada antes de usarla. La humillación que sentía Hermione, no tenía descripción posible, era una humillación enorme pero no tan grande como su ira, que crecía tras cada toque, cada manoseo y cada beso que él le daba, si es que a aquello que él hacía se le podía llamar beso…

"_¿Qué puedo hacer, cómo salgo de esta situación si mi propio cuerpo no me responde?"_

_- Pero no tengas miedo…recuerda que no estás sola…nunca lo has estado._

"_¡Eso es, puedo pedir ayuda, puedo hacerlo!"_

- ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Una potente bofetada, seguida de un poderoso puñetazo, partió el labio de Hermione y le dejaron la mejilla más que morada. Ella sólo pudo deducir, que él podía leer el pensamiento.

"_Me da igual lo mucho que me pegues, Malfoy, no te saldrás con la tuya. Tú no puedes evitar que use el cerebro ni el pensamiento. __Hagas lo que hagas, tienes los segundos contados. Te lo aseguro."_

- Jajjajajajajajaa. ¿Tú crees, sangre sucia?

"_No lo creo, imbécil, lo sé."_

Draco volvió a reírse y Hermione vio que él se caía a un lado. Ella intentó mover una pierna y notó aquella parte del cuerpo menos pesada que antes, así que intuyó que debía de estar pasándose el efecto del hechizo pero no quiso pensarlo con palabras sabiendo que él podría darse cuenta.

Unos minutos después, él volvió a donde había estado, y cuando la miró a los ojos, con una mirada y sonrisa más que intimidantes, quiso asustarla diciéndole…

- ¿Preparada para gritar como nunca en tu vida?

Y ella respondió, _"¡Grita tú!"_ no sólo con la mente, sino también con su cuerpo, propinándole un rodillazo en los testículos.

Decir que aulló de dolor sería decir poco para lo mucho que chilló él, pero aunque a Hermione le alegraba habérselo quitado de encima, aún no estaba contenta del todo porque aunque ya podía moverse, todavía no podía levantarse.

Cuando él volvió a acercarse a ella, ella notó otro cambio, un calor en sus cuerdas vocales y presintió que su voz había regresado.

- Me estás causando muchos problemas, Granger…- dijo él volviendo a pasar la hoja del puñal por su piel, más concretamente, por la de uno de sus brazos.

- Tú llevas causándomelos desde que tuve la desgracia de conocerte, cabrón.

- Oh…no no no no no, qué muchacha tan malhablada, debería arreglar eso. ¿Qué tal si te corto la lengua?

Él agarró su mandíbula y se la apretó…

- Sólo tengo que hacer un determinado movimiento, para que tu lengua aparezca, sangre sucia, y te aseguro que no me costará ningún trabajo dejarte sin ella. Así que ya sabes lo que te conviene si no quieres perderla…

Él la soltó y ella le escupió. Pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando sintió el látigo energético que ya había usado la otra vez, azotar su cuerpo desnudo. Ella cerró los ojos y aunque sabía que él escucharía sus pensamientos, volvió a usar la telepatía.

"_¡Por favor…que alguien…me ayude! Lily, James, Arion, Lak, Lisel¡quien sea! Ayudadme…por favor…por favor…ayuda…"_

Justo cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de azotarle la cara con el látigo, una luz blanca y potente inundó la oscuridad de la mazmorra.

- ¡APÁRTATE DE ELLA!- gritaron dos voces más que enfadadas.

Draco se quedó muerto de asombro. No podía creer lo que veía. Y es que sin duda, la visión que se presentaba anta él era más que impresionante. Dos figuras brillantes y flotantes, aparecieron ante sus ojos. Eran un hombre y una mujer y los dos le miraban con odio infinito. Malfoy tragó saliva.

El espíritu del hombre fue el primero en actuar. Echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás y luego lo estiró hacia delante, tan rápido que el Slythering ni lo vió acercarse, pero supo que un potente puñetazo le golpeó la nariz cuando sintió el ruido de los huesos partidos y la humedad de la sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales y empezaba a empaparle las ropas.

Pero no fue sólo la nariz lo que le rompieron a Draco, pues también quebraron uno de sus brazos ya que aquél hombre brillante, acababa de agarrar su brazo derecho y de un potente movimiento seco, lo dobló hacia atrás.

Los ojos de Malfoy se llenaron de lágrimas por el terrible dolor que estaba sintiendo.

- Duele… ¿Verdad pedazo de mierda? Ahora te lo pensarás dos veces antes de volver a dañar a esta chica o a cualquier otra.

- Qui… ¿Quién eres?

Él acercó su rostro al de Draco, casi pegándolo al del Slythering, y con una voz nada amigable, respondió…

- Tu peor pesadilla.

Un nuevo ruido de huesos se escuchó, pero no del hombre, ni de Draco, sino de la mujer. Que acababa de crujirse los nudillos, como preparándose para usar sus manos y puños de un momento a otro.

- Querido…

- ¿Sí amor?- contestó él mientras daba de tortas a Malfoy.

- Sé que estás disfrutando esto pero… ¿me dejas participar?

- Por supuesto, dos tortas más y te lo paso.

- Gracias.

Dicho y hecho, tras recibir dos potentes bofetadas en las mejillas, Draco se encontró volando velozmente hacia aquella desconocida.

Él aterrizó a sus pies, y no lo hizo suavemente.

Ella le agarró del cuello de la túnica y le incorporó, dejándole de pie. El Slythering intentó golpearla, pero ella le esquivó y le dio un potente derechazo en el estómago. Él no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la barriga y escupir otro poco de sangre.

- Bien, parece que la historia se repite¿no, señor Malfoy? Aunque claro, era de esperar, eres un Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

Draco tosió.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, puta.

- Ohhhhhh qué encanto, igual de educado que su padre ¿eh James?

- Sí, sin duda alguna.

- La de leches que te voy a dar… y lo bien que me voy a sentir propinándotelas, no te lo imaginas…

- Te mataré…

- Hazlo y te parto a cachitos, pedazo de cabrón.

Lily le cogió de los testículos y se los apretó fuertemente.

- ¿Sabes qué , hijo de puta? Los hombres como tú, si es que podemos llamarlos hombres…los hombres como tú, no son más que basura, una tan asquerosa y repugnante que debería ser barrida del planeta. Porque la verdad es que no aportáis nada positivo ni productivo al mundo.

- Vete a la mierda ¡guarra!

- Uy…qué mala boca tiene este chico, por dios…debería arreglar eso. ¿Qué tal si te corto la lengua y después los huevos para que no vuelva a intentar violar a nadie más en toda su asquerosa vida?

Draco se puso más blanco y pálido que el tono de su piel. Al ver cómo ella hacía aparecer unas enormes tijeras sin usar si quiera la varita.

- ¿O quizás sería mejor dejarle a Hermione ese privilegio de la castración? Al fin y al cabo, es ella la más indicada ¿no crees?

- Creo que usted está loca…

- ¿Yo? Qué va… ¡Estoy cuerdísima, te lo aseguro! Aunque, como puedes ver, no estoy de muy buen humor después de ver lo que le has hecho a mi niña…

- ¿Su niña?

- Exactamente...¡MI NIÑA!

- Pues no se parece en nada a usted. Aunque entiendo que sea su hija, las dos son igual de feas y repugnantes.

- ¿Será hijo puta!- gritó James.

En menos de dos segundos, él y su esposa estaban dándole al Slythering la mayor paliza que nadie le había dado en toda su vida. Y ni si quiera usaron magia.

- Lily…debo reconocerlo, el estilo muggle es mucho mejor que el mágico, además¡sirve para liberar tensiones!- dijo James, asestando otro potente puñetazo a la barriga de Draco.

Ellos le soltaron y él cayó al suelo.

- James, ve a ver cómo está Hermione, yo mientras tanto me quedaré vigilando a este…asqueroso.

Flotando, James se acercó al cuerpo de la prefecta, comprobando su pulso y respiración.

- Está viva, Lily, pero inconsciente, aunque no creo que corra un peligro mortal. Sólo está desmayada. Pero me preocupa la herida del estómago, creo que le ha dado donde la apuñaló y…¡está sangrando mucho! Intentaré cortar la hemorragia.

Mientras James rompía un trozo de su camisa y la usaba para presionar y taponar la herida, Lily ardía de furia oyendo cómo se reía aquél chico que estaba en el suelo y bastante feliz de saber que Hermione se estaba desangrando.

Ella no dijo nada, ni si quiera le tocó, sólo… se agachó, poniéndose a la altura del rubio y entonces, le miró. Le miró de lleno a los ojos, y a el Slythering se le cortó la respiración ante lo que vió.

Tembló sin poder evitarlo, estaba contemplando la cara de una mujer llena de furia y odio, una cara que tenía los ojos rojos, y no verdes, como en un principio fueron. Su piel echaba humo y de su boca, salió un grito tan horrible y potente, que él creyó que se le partirían los tímpanos. Draco se desmayó de la impresión.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry seguía esperando a la prefecta en su habitación, pero…ya habían pasado 2 horas y ella no volvía. Él sintió que la charla no pudo alargarse tantísimo, que algo más había ocurrido para que ella se retrasase en exceso. Teniendo un mal presentimiento, él salió de la estancia y echó a correr sin un rumbo fijo, pero sintiendo en su interior, que pronto la encontraría.

Acababa de percatarse de que no había cogido el mapa para buscar a Hermione pero decidiendo que ahora no tenía tiempo de volver por él, siguió bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al vestíbulo. La cruzó, recorrió el pasillo a toda velocidad y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la zona donde estaban las puertas que daban acceso a la entrada al castillo, el pasillo a las mazmorras y otras escaleras a otros lugares. No había terminado de bajar las escaleras que daban acceso al suelo donde estaban todas esas cosas, cuando escuchó un potente grito que venía de las mazmorras.

Harry no dudó en aventurarse hacia allí, aunque sentía algo de miedo, pues aquél grito le había puesto los pelos de punta. Pero él era un Gryffindor, alguien valiente, así que no se acobardaría. Además¿y si Hermione estaba allí abajo y Draco le hubiera hecho algo?

"_No, esta vez no tendrás éxito, Malfoy. No te dejaré que la mates otra vez y como la hayas violado…te voy a…será mejor que me de prisa."_

Bajó las escaleras casi de tres en tres, tiró de un empujón al prefecto que había delante de la puerta de acceso a las mazmorras y sin esperar otro sonido que lo guiara, siguió la luz de las antorchas hasta llegar a una zona más oscura que la noche.

- ¡LUMOS!

La punta de su varita se iluminó, y ante él apareció una sala antigua y pestilente. Él recorrió la sala y vió algo en una esquina, algo que estaba encogido contra sí mismo. Acercándose más, pudo ver una larga melena rizada.

- ¡Hermione!

Sin tiempo que perder, la cobijó en su regazo y empezó a darle suaves pellizquitos en las mejillas, intentando hacer que volviera en sí. Un poco después, ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Harry?

Y él llenó de besos su frente y sus mejillas, lleno de alegría y alivio al verla viva.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él abrazado a ella.

- Sí…pero no me abraces tan fuerte por favor…me duele…

- ¡Lo siento!- él se apartó de ella, pero no la soltó.

- Harry…estoy…muy contenta de verte…

- Yo también, creí que estabas muerta cuando te ví ahí tirada sin moverte.

- No…ha sido tan malo…como… la última… vez…Harry…pero…estoy muy…cansada…

- No te preocupes Hermione, te llevaré a la enfermería y allí podrás descansar todo lo que quieras.

- Prefiero…estar contigo…

- Y lo estaremos, pero cuando te hayan curado.

- Te quiero Harry…te quiero mucho. No lo…olvides…nunca…

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Él sintió pánico.

- Hermione…¿Hermione?...¿HERMIONE! RESPÓNDEMEEE.

El sonido de una onda expansiva inundó la sala. Y una potente energía llenó el lugar, rompiendo y volcando lo poco sólido que había allí. Como un par de antorchas y algunas serpientes de piedra que servían de estatuas.

Desde el aire, James y Lily miraban asombrados lo que había producido su hijo.

"_Es increíble lo que puede hacer estando enfadado o asustado." _– dijo Lily.

"_Sí, más todavía cuando ni si quiera siente miedo por él sino por ella."_

"_Es normal que lo sienta, James, ten en cuenta que está enamorado. ¿Acaso tú no provocarías algo así si temieses por mi vida?"_

"_¿Algo como lo de Harry? No. Algo como el Apocalipsis, seguro que sí."_

"_¿Qué hacemos con Draco?"_

"_Deberíamos bajarle al suelo, para que Harry le de su merecido."_

"_Pero… ¿No será peligroso?"_

"_¿Por qué iba a serlo?"_

"_Imagínate que él se deja llevar por el odio y el rencor y acaba matando a Malfoy. Eso sería terrible para su alma pura ¿no crees?"_

"_Sí pero algo me dice, que nuestro hijo sabrá controlarse, Lily."_

"_Entonces bajémosle a tierra firme y devolvámosle la consciencia."_

"_De acuerdo, pero debemos desaparecer en el momento en que Malfoy vuelva en sí, incluso antes de que abra los ojos y nos vea."_

"_Está bien, James. Como tú digas."_

"_Es lo mejor, Lily, no podemos arriesgarnos a que pase algo que indique nuestra presencia aquí. Sabes muy bien que Harry no puede vernos ni tener contacto con nosotros hasta que esté muerto."_

"_Lo sé, pero…a veces me arrepiento de haber hecho ese trato, James. Sobre todo ahora, en un momento en el que nos necesita tanto. __¡Mi hijo está llorando porque teme por la vida de Hermione y yo sólo quiero abrazarle contra mí y decirle que todo saldrá bien!"_

"_Shhhh…cálmate cariño, no llores."_

"_¿Y cómo no quieres que llore, James? Nuestro hijo está ahí, a pocos metros de mí y de ti ¡y ni si quiera podemos tocarle!"_

"_Algún día lo haremos los dos, tanto tú como yo."_

"_¡PERO YO QUIERO HACERLO AHORA!"_

"_SHHH, baja la intensidad, Lily, es peligroso y tú lo sabes."_

"_¡A LA MIERDA EL PELIGRO, ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE ARION ME ESCUCHE Y LUEGO ME CASTIGUE, QUIERO ESTAR CON MI HIJO Y QUIERO ESTARLO YA!"_

"_LILY...¡NO!"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja descendió velozmente y se puso delante de Harry. Ella se sentó en el suelo, frente a él, y muy lentamente, le acarició la frente, apartándole el flequillo de su pelo alborotado.

El ojiverde abrió los ojos, un suave aroma a manzana llegó hasta él.

No sabía por qué, pero aquél aroma le resultaba familiar, como si lo conociera desde pequeño pero que por alguna razón, no podía recordar a quién pertenecía. Aunque de una cosa sí estaba seguro, fuera quien fuera el transmisor de ese olor, sabía que era alguien bueno, muy bueno.

Su flequillo le hizo cosquillas y tras subir la vista hacia esa parte de su pelo, notó con asombro que se movía como si alguien estuviese tocándoselo.

Él cerró los ojos, y notó cómo una presencia invisible besaba su frente, párpados, nariz y mejillas. Inundándole no sólo de un delicioso aroma a manzana sino también de una enorme calidez, que llenó su cuerpo de una paz inmensa, como pocas veces había sentido en su vida. Harry pensó que si hubiese podido disfrutar de una niñez junto a su madre, ella también le besaría así, incluso olería de la misma manera. Y sin poder evitarlo, dijo…

- ¿Mamá?

Y suavemente, casi como de una caricia se tratase, una suave voz respondió…

- Sí hijo, soy mamá.

Y los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas que pronto cayeron mojando su cara y sus ropas, pero a él le dio lo mismo. Sólo quería disfrutar de aquél momento, aunque durase poco, aunque sólo fuesen segundos, porque sabía, que una vez que pasara, sería algo que no olvidaría en toda su vida.

Pero el momento no fue corto, fue el suficiente para hacer saber a Harry que ella estaba allí, aunque él no pudiese verla.

Un poco después, él se atrevió a abrir los ojos y creyó que estaba soñando ante lo que vió.

No podía ser cierto, debía de ser imposible, porque Harry veía a su madre y sólo la había visto en dos ocasiones, primero reflejada en el espejo de Oased, cuando él entró en primer curso y luego en cuarto año, cuando su varita y la de Voldemort conectaron y los espíritus de las personas que aquél indeseable había matado, salieron al exterior durante un breve período de tiempo.

Ella parecía la misma que había visto hacía 6 años, en el espejo. Los mismos ojos verdes llenos de amor que vió brillantes de alegría, sonriéndole tras el reflejo.      El mismo cabello rojo que parecía ser sedoso y más que suave. Y recordó que estiró el brazo, queriendo tocarla, tanto a ella como a su padre, que también estaba junto a ella en aquél reflejo. Un reflejo que sabía era irreal, pues el espejo sólo mostraba el deseo más oculto y ferviente de tu corazón y en aquellos instantes, su mayor deseo era conocer a sus padres, aunque sólo fuese físicamente.

Pero ahora no estaba ante un espejo, estaba sentado en un frío suelo de piedra, sosteniendo en su regazo el cuerpo de la persona que más quería y a la misma vez, viendo a una mujer que sólo había visto en un espejo y en sus pesadillas. Cuando soñaba con la noche en que ella murió, dando su vida por protegerle de Voldemort cuando tan sólo era un bebé de un año.

Harry tenía miedo de hablar e incluso de parpadear y de que al hacerlo, ella y su preciosa sonrisa desaparecieran. Pero algo en su interior le decía que ella no se iría, que seguiría ahí aunque él le hablase. Y sin dudarlo un segundo, volvió a preguntar…

- ¿Mamá?

Y de nuevo escuchó su suave voz responder…

- Sí hijo, soy mamá.

- Es…Estás aquí… ¿De verdad?

- Sí cariño…

- No… ¿No es un sueño?

- No cielo…no lo es.

- Puedo… ¿Puedo tocarte?

- Sí…no me romperé…

Y Harry no esperó más para hacer su sueño realidad. Él tocó a su madre, tocó su cara, recorriendo cada contorno, cada forma y cada órgano que había en aquél bello rostro. Tocó su pelo, comprobando que era igual de suave y sedoso como él creyó siempre que sería y luego retiró sus lágrimas, pues sus verdes ojos estaban llenos de ellas.

- No llores…por favor…

- ¡Hijo mío, te quiero tanto!

Ella le abrazó, con fuerza, y él lloró, porque ahora sí que estaba seguro de que ella era real y de que podía sentir su calidez, su aroma, su amor y su cariño, llenándole el alma.

Siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría al ser abrazado y besado por una madre, ahora…ya lo sabía y podría jurarle a quien fuese, que no había otra sensación más bonita y a la vez única, como aquella. Era como si por medio de aquél abrazo y aquellos besos, él hubiera comprendido por fin lo que significaba hogar, familia y unión.

Y cuando ella dejó de besarle, él sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer…

- ¿Dónde…Dónde está papá?

Lily levantó la cabeza y miró hacia el techo, Harry la imitó.

- ¿Ahí arriba?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y por qué no viene?

- Porque está vigilando.

- ¿El qué?

- El que yo esté aquí contigo y pueda decirte algo, antes de que alguien nos castigue muy duramente por romper nuestra promesa.

- ¿Qué promesa?

- La de no tener contacto contigo hasta después de tu muerte.

- ¿Y quién coño puede ordenaros eso?

- Arion.

- ¿Arion? Un momento¿no es ese el nombre del dios que es amigo de Hermione?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver él con vosotros?

- Ahora no puedo explicártelo Harry.

- ¿Por qué, qué ocurre?

- Se nos ha acabado el tiempo.

Lily comenzó a desaparecer…

- ¡No Mamá, no te vayas!

- Esto es lo que quería decirte…Te quiero hijo, siempre te querré, inmensamente…como te quiere tu padre.

- ¡Mamáaaaa!

Pero ella ya no estaba.

Harry se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró más todavía. Maldiciendo su mala suerte, una pésima, de haber estado con su madre por tan sólo unos minutos. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban ese tipo de cosas, por qué cuando estaba ante algo extraordinario, lo perdía tan rápidamente?

"_No es justo. Yo…sólo quería estar con ella. Sólo quería conocerla más, sólo eso."_

Un débil gemido le indicó que él y Hermione no eran los únicos que estaban en la sala. Con cuidado y mucha delicadeza, él la dejó en el suelo y se acercó al origen del sonido.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pero nadie contestó.

"_Qué tonto, sólo tengo que usar el lumos, igual que antes."_

- ¡LUMOS!

Viendo que con esa luz no le bastaba para localizar rápidamente a la persona, él usó otra variante del hechizo que era más potente aún, y que ya habían usado en el primer año, cuando cayeron en la planta lazo del diablo y de la cuál se libraron gracias a que Hermione recitó ese hechizo.

- ¡LUMOS SOLEM!

Ahora tuvo una clara visión de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, la del cuerpo totalmente negro de un chico que portaba una túnica en muy mal estado. Como si también se hubiese quemado, al igual que su piel. Porque el aspecto que tenía esa piel, era la de alguien que había sufrido unas tremendas quemaduras. Harry sólo conocía a una persona, capaz de quemar a quien la tocase sin su consentimiento. Hermione.

Su cerebro pronto unió las piezas y supo sin ninguna duda, que aquél sujeto negro, no era otro sino Draco Malfoy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry corrió hasta él y sin ninguna delicadeza, le cogió de la túnica y le levantó del suelo. Dejándole de pie, tal y como había hecho su madre, antes.

- Me alegro mucho de verte, Malfoy. Hacía tiempo que quería arreglar cuentas contigo.

- Potter…

- Por supuesto. ¿A quién esperabas, a Snape? Me temo que esta vez, tu querido profesor no vendrá a salvarte el culo.

- No necesito su ayuda…

- Oh…sí la necesitarás, te lo aseguro. Porque después de lo que voy a hacerte, pedirás ayuda hasta a tu querido señor oscuro, pero él tampoco vendrá.

- Suéltame…

- Claro, cómo no. Pero no antes de ¡esto!

Un potente puñetazo impactó en la mandíbula del Slythering antes de que Harry le soltara y él volviese a caer al suelo. Con dificultad, Draco se puso en pie y encaró al Gryffindor, sacando la varita y esperando entrar en acción.

- No no no no no…Malfoy, sin magia esta vez. ¿O acaso tienes miedo de pelear contra mí?

- Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni a nadie.

- ¿Seguro? Pues yo creo que has tenido miedo toda tu vida y por eso necesitas escudarte en tu papaíto o en su apellido.

- Vete a la mierda Potter…

- Ve tú delante para que yo no me pierda. Bueno qué¿atacas o sigo dándote de leches hasta que reacciones?

- Tú no puedes nada contra mí…

- ¿No? Pues venga, demuéstramelo. ¡Vamos pedazo de mierda, ven aquí si tienes huevos!

Draco cogió impulso y se echó hacia delante, intentando apuñalar a Harry, pero él esquivó al Slythering justo a tiempo.

- ¿Crees que no he visto el puñal? Pues claro que sí. Pero yo preferiría que lucharas sin eso, porque la verdad, cualquiera puede usar un arma para herir a otro, pero…herirle sin armas, eso sí es una muestra de poder. ¿Tienes tanto poder Malfoy, o sólo haces lo de siempre, mucho decir y poco hacer?

Algo se revolvió en Draco, su orgullo herido. Y Harry lo sabía, conocía su punto débil desde hacía años, era su ego y su orgullo. No había nada que pusiera más furioso al Slythering que el hecho de que alguien cuestionara su valía o su capacidad. Y Harry la había cuestionado y no sólo eso, había herido su orgullo, y él se lo haría pagar.

Malfoy tiró el puñal, y contraatacó, sin armas, tal y como le había retado Potter.

Logró darle a Harry en la mandíbula, pero al estar cansado y magullado de las palizas dadas por James y Lily, su fuerza y su potencia no eran las suficientes como para dañar lo bastante a aquél ojiverde que tanto odiaba él. Casi tanto como a la sangre sucia de Granger.

- ¿Sabes Potter? Tu querida amiga tiene un cuerpo increíble, lo he probado.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Un potente puñetazo impactó en la mandíbula de Malfoy haciéndole retroceder varios pasos. Acababa de darse cuenta del enorme error que había cometido. Un error tremendo al hacer un comentario como aquél. Él no sabía que la relación de Hermione y Harry había cambiado hacia algo mucho más profundo que una buena amistad, y al mencionar su cuerpo desnudo, había despertado en Harry una furia como nunca había visto en ninguna persona de las que conocía.

En menos de dos segundos, se vio en el suelo recibiendo una gran cantidad de puñetazos y patadas que el Gryffindor le estaba propinando mientras le llamaba una serie de cosas a cada cuál más mal sonante que la anterior. Pero sin duda fue cuando él dijo…

- ¡SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A HERMIONE, TE MATARÉ!. ¿LO ENTIENDES MAMÓN?. ¡TE MATARÉEE!

Cuando supo que hablaba muy en serio. Y por primera vez, Draco Malfoy temió por su vida y por lo que Harry pudiese hacerle, porque él sabía que sería algo tan horrible que no podría evitarlo por mucha magia oscura que él usara para intentar defenderse o dañar a Potter.

Se sintió flotar y luego tocar el suelo y supo que Harry había vuelto a levantarle con fuerza, una fuerza que parecía impropia de un chico de su edad y más afín a la de un hombre adulto como el que antes le había atacado.

- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN MALFOY, ESCÚCHAME CON ATENCIÓN. A PARTIR DE ESTE DÍA, TÚ Y TU ASQUEROSO CULO CHAMUSCADO, NO VOLVERÉIS A MOLESTARNOS, NI A MÍ, A RON, A HERMIONE NI A NINGUNA OTRA PERSONA DE HOGWARTS. Y TE DIRÉ ALGO MÁS.

DEBERÍA MATARTE POR LO QUE HAS INTENTANDO HACERLE A MI MEJOR AMIGA. Y POR ELLA Y POR TODAS LAS OTRAS CHICAS QUE ALGÚN DÍA PODRÍAS DAÑAR... ¿SABES QUÉ? QUE EN VEZ DE MATARTE, HARÉ ALGO MEJOR, ASEGURARME DE QUE NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A INTENTAR VIOLAR A NADIE!

Con horror, Draco vió cómo Harry usaba la varita para hacer aparecer unas tijeras, y supo, sin ninguna duda, qué era lo que quería cortarle. Pues no era la primera vez que había recibido esa amenaza durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en aquella sala.

Harry abrió las tijeras y las acercó a los testículos de Malfoy, el Slythering se orinó encima y se desmayó.

El ojiverde hizo desaparecer las tijeras y tras pronunciar…

- ¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Usó el hechizo para transportar en el aire el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco y sacarlo de aquella sala lo antes posible.

Usó otro hechizo para dejarle quieto, aún flotando, y volvió corriendo a por Hermione, que ya estaba moviéndose, saliendo de su inconsciencia. Él la llamó suavemente.

- Hermione… ¿Me escuchas?

Y ella abrió los ojos y fue para Harry como si en aquella sala hubiese aparecido el arco iris más bonito nunca visto.

- Hola…

- Hola…cielo.

- Me…me has…llamado…cielo…Harry…

- Es que lo eres, tú eres mi cielo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados pues aún se encontraba débil.

- Me…me du…me due…me duele el…el…ab…abdo…abdomen.

- Pronto dejará de dolerte, te lo prometo.

- Dón…Dónd…Dónde…está…

- ¿Malfoy?

- Ssí…

- Le tengo flotando fuera, inconsciente. Pero no creo que vuelva en sí pronto. Así que lo dejaré aquí mientras te llevo a la enfermería. Agárrate fuerte a mí¿vale?

- Nn…Nno…No teng…No tengo mu…mucha…fuer…fuerza, Harry…

- Pero yo sí. Tú sólo abrázate a mí y no te sueltes por nada del mundo, ni aunque me caiga como la otra vez. ¿De acuerdo princesa?

- Ssí…nno…no…tte…sol…taré…tti..gre…

Él la besó en los labios, sin importarle la sangre coagulada que allí había y tras verla agarrarse a su cuello, la cogió en brazos y salió corriendo al exterior. No tardó mucho en salir de las mazmorras y a cada segundo le preguntaba a ella si estaba bien, Hermione sólo emitía un débil sí y él intentaba correr más todavía.

En cuanto llegó a la enfermería, hizo lo mismo que las veces anteriores, llamar a gritos a la señora Pomfrey, y cuando ésta abrió la puerta, se apartó rápidamente de ella, sabiendo lo que le esperaba si no le dejaba pasar lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Tres palabras señora Pomfrey. Malfoy, puñal, herida en abdomen!

- Eso son cinco palabras señor Potter.

- ¡Déjese de tonterías y cúrela de una vez! Yo tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Dónde va, Harry?

- ¡A que le den su merecido, pero volveré!

Tan rápido como había entrado, salió. Y al regresar donde había dejado a Malfoy, pudo comprobar con gran alivio que aún seguía allí flotando e inconsciente. Harry usó de nuevo el wingardium leviosa para transportarle en el aire y sin importarle los prefectos ni nadie que se pusiera por delante, salió de las mazmorras y llegó al tercer piso, donde se encontraba el despacho de Dumbledore.

* * *

Sin dudarlo un instante, llamó a la puerta.

El director del colegio salió a recibirle con una sonrisa, como siempre hacía. Y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo al ver a Malfoy flotando por encima de su cabeza, sólo tuvo una pregunta que hacer.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hace quince minutos, señor. En una sala oscura de las mazmorras. Él hizo daño a Hermione. Yo sólo hice lo que creí conveniente. Se desmayó de un buen susto que le metí.

Dumbledore le miró como diciendo "¿seguro que era un susto y que no iba en serio?" y Harry sólo se encogió de hombros como respondiendo "piense lo que quiera pero haga algo con este tío o lo haré yo."

Así que Albus Dumbledore sólo tuvo que hacer un gesto con su dedo índice para que la puerta se abriera y tanto él, como Harry y el Slythering, pasaran al interior.

- Siéntate Harry y cuéntamelo todo.

- No hay mucho que contar, señor. Simplemente buscaba a Hermione y escuché un grito horrible venir de las mazmorras. Me apresuré allí y cuando llegué, ví a Hermione inconsciente en el suelo, desnuda y con el abdomen lleno de sangre, además de un labio partido y la mejilla morada. También tenía unas marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo, como si la hubiesen azotado con un látigo, fusta o algo así.

- ¿Y?

- Ví a Malfoy y le dí su merecido.

- ¿Y?

- Y…quería cortarle los testículos. ¡En realidad no era un susto, de verdad quería hacerlo porque pensé que se lo merecía. Pero cuando se desmayó supe que con el susto era suficiente. Además, usted no sabe lo que ha pasado Hermione con ese…ese…innombrable.

Él ha estado queriendo acabar con ella desde hace días. Primero la torturó e intentó violarla. Luego la apuñaló con un puñal envenenado pero gracias a la señora pomfrey ella se curó y esta noche…esta noche él ha vuelto a intentar asesinarla y por lo que ví cuando la encontré desnuda, también intentaría violarla por segunda vez!. ¿No lo entiende señor?. ¡ESTÁ CLARO QUE MALFOY SÓLO LE DESEA LO PEOR!

- Lo sé, Harry, hace años que es así. Él siempre la ha odiado, pero…de un tiempo aquí…ese odio se ha convertido en algo peor, por eso quiere matarla. Su única obsesión es que ella desaparezca.

- ¿Por qué?. ¡Hermione nunca le ha hecho nada tan malo como para que él le desee la muerte!

- Sí lo hizo. Hizo lo único que un Malfoy no puede perdonar ni pasar por alto. ¿Sabes qué fue?

- ¿Herir su orgullo?

- Exactamente. Desde el momento en que ella, hace años, le plantó cara, al igual que hiciste tú, y le demostró que no le tenía miedo, y no sólo eso, sino que además se permitió el lujo de darle un puñetazo, puñetazo más que merecido por otra parte, él la odió con toda su alma. Pero no ha sido hasta hoy, tres años después de aquél puñetazo, que ha considerado llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

- ¿Cree que volverá a intentarlo?

- Sin ninguna duda. Es una obsesión lo que tiene, Harry, y las obsesiones…sólo dejan de serlo cuando se ha conseguido aquello que tanto deseabas cumplir. Así que por el bien tuyo y el de Hermione, voy a hacer lo que creo más oportuno para un caso como éste.

- ¿Y ese algo es?

- Escribirle una carta a Fudge, para que sepa qué clase de persona es Draco Malfoy y luego yo mismo le llevaré a Azkaban. Aunque está claro que no haré todo eso por el orden que te he dicho.

Harry sonrió con complicidad, habiendo entendido lo que aquél hombre sabio y anciano, había querido decir.

- Así que enviará la carta una vez que el ministro ya no pueda hacer nada por evitar encerrar a Malfoy ¿verdad?

- Sí…digamos que…Cornelius está demasiado cegado por las aportaciones económicas de Lucius al ministerio de magia, como para interesarle que encierren al hijo de tan gran benefactor.

- ¿Y no cree, señor, que en Azkaban soltarán a Malfoy cuando su padre sepa dónde está su hijo?

- No, no lo creo porque cuando Lucius se entere, ya será tarde para eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque su hijo ya no estará en este mundo.

- ¿Quiere decir…que le darán el beso del dementor?

- Eso espero. Creo que sinceramente se lo merece.

- Yo también lo creo.

- Y ahora Harry, te ruego que me disculpes. Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Sí señor, por supuesto. Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ti, Harry, gracias a ti.

Sin más que decir, el ojiverde abandonó la habitación y regresó a la enfermería lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

* * *

Una vez dentro, entró en la zona de las camas y vió a Hermione sentada, con la espalda apoyada en la almohada que estaba sobre el cabecero y entonces supo que estaba bien. Sobre todo porque estaba haciendo algo, que siempre le había encantado, leer un libro.

- ¿Historia de Hogwarts otra vez, señorita Granger?

- Historia de Hogwarts de nuevo, señor Potter.

Ella sonrió, dando una suave palmadita sobre la cama y Harry no necesitó una segunda invitación. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba a su lado, sentado junto a ella y rodeando su cintura. Hermione dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry. Él le dio un beso en el cabello y ella agarró una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Harry le habló bajito, por temor a que la señora pomfrey le riseñe.

- Iba a preguntarte cómo te sentías, pero al verte leyendo, deduje que estabas mejor que bien.

- Bueno…la señora Pomfrey me ha traído el libro. Se lo pedí tras curarme la herida del abdomen y ¡mira!-dijo ella moviendo la sábana un poco para enseñarle esa zona de su cuerpo- ni rastro de la herida ni tampoco de la cicatriz que podría dejar. Es una gran enfermera ¿verdad?

- Sí. Una estupenda.

- Pero tú eres mejor.

- ¿Cómo? Yo no sé curar, Hermione.

- Sí sabes, Harry. No con medicina mágica pero sí con el corazón. A mí me has curado muchas veces a lo largo de todos estos años. Siempre he dicho que eres un gran mago, pero ahora lo corroboro.

- No soy tan grande como tú, Hermione. Tú sí que tienes un corazón inmenso y lleno de magia. Yo…no podría nunca estar a tu altura. Ni en eso ni en conocimientos mágicos o en sabiduría.

- Libros e inteligencia…hay cosas más importantes.

- Amistad, valor y…Amor ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le obsequió con un dulce beso que él aceptó encantado.

Hermione se fijó en su otra mano y vió que tenía los nudillos más que rojos.

- Te has hecho daño…

- No importa, con un poco de hielo se curará pronto.

- Te has peleado ¿verdad?

- Con Malfoy. Pero eso ya es agua pasada. Ni tú ni yo tendremos que preocuparnos por él nunca más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está bajo de custodia de Dumbledore y por lo que él dijo, se encargará personalmente de que ese desgraciado no vuelva a pisar Hogwarts.

- Gracias Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por defenderme.

- ¿Estás de broma?

- No…

- Entonces no me des las gracias. Sólo hice lo que creía.

- Igualmente te lo agradezco. Si no fuera por ti puede que él…

- Eh…ni lo pienses. Ahora no quiero que te pongas triste por su culpa.

- No estoy triste, sino aliviada. Se me ha quitado un enorme peso de encima o mejor dicho…me lo has quitado tú.

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente la besó.

- ¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche?

- Sí, la señora Pomfrey ha insistido mucho en que descanse. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

- Por supuesto. Aunque a ella no le va a gustar…

- Oh, por eso no te preocupes, me dijo que vendrías a verme así que le pedí amablemente que te dejara quedarte.

- ¿Y le pareció bien?

- No, pero…tal y como dijo la profesora McGonagall el otro día, los tiempos cambian, y la señora Pomfrey ha decidido adaptarse a esos cambios.

- No me digas que a partir de ahora, dejará que todas las personas heridas que tengan pareja, pasen la noche juntas en la enfermería.

- Qué va, ni mucho menos. Pero ella sabe que tú y yo somos demasiado prudentes para no hacer cosas indebidas en sitios donde cualquiera podría vernos.

- Hmmm…

- ¿Qué?

- Le dijiste que tú y yo…pero…no debiste incluirme.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo no estoy tan seguro de lo que haría y lo que no, contigo en una cama aunque fuese una como esta.

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Sí?

- Eres terrible…jijijijijijiji.

- Sí, y tú tienes la culpa de que lo sea.

- ¿Yo?

- Por supuesto. Me has pervertido mucho…

- Jijjijjijijijiji.

- Si hasta dices que parezco un tigre hambriento…

- Jjiijiijijiji.

- Y por cierto, este tigre está viendo un hombro la mar de apetecible…

- Ni se te ocurra… Harry no, que te veo las intenciones. No abras la boca para morderme, Harry… ¡quieto! Jjijiiijiji. ¡Harry!

Hermione se partió de risa y se tuvo que tapar la boca para no formar un escándalo. Pero es que era casi imposible para ella el no soltar las tremendas carcajadas que quería emitir su organismo.

Porque la verdad era que al sentir cómo él le daba suaves mordisquitos en su hombro y cuello le estaba produciendo unas cosquillas tremendas. Y como esos mordisquitos iban acompañados de lo que parecían rugidos en voz baja, ella estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Un poco después, ella le tumbó y usó su pecho como almohada. Él le acarició el cuello con el dedo índice, subiéndolo y bajándolo lentamente por su piel. Ella suspiró encantada.

- Estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué, Hermione?

- En que éste será uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que guardaré de mi juventud. Y también pienso…que si hace 5 años me hubiesen dicho que hoy estaría aquí, contigo a mi lado, en una cama de la enfermería, lo habría tomado por imposible.

- ¿Por qué? Yo estoy encantado de estar aquí ahora.

- Ahora. Pero yo hablo de hace 5 años, y al principio, ni tú ni Ron os juntabais conmigo. Yo era más bien como la peste para vosotros.

- Para mí no, para él sí.

- Pero tú siempre estabas con él.

- Claro, era el primer y único amigo que había tenido en toda mi vida.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

- ¿En los colegios muggles nunca tuviste amigos?

- No, ninguno.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque mi primo y su pandilla se encargaban personalmente de espantar a cualquiera que se me acercase, además, yo era como su punching personal.

- ¿Te usaban como a esos pequeños sacos de boxeo?

- Sí, yo era el saco al que golpeaban.

- Oh Harry, lo siento mucho…

- Da igual, forma parte del pasado. ¿Y tú, Hermione, tenías amigos en los colegios muggles?

- No muchos.

- ¿Por qué, también te pegaban?

- No. Simplemente…no había mucha gente que quisiera conocerme. Porque yo era muy…repelente, por así decirlo. Era igual que cuando me conocisteis tú y Ron.

- Ah…ya. Una niña sabelotodo que siempre estaba diciéndole a la gente lo que estaba bien y lo que no.

Ella le dio un suave pellizco en uno de sus brazos, Harry hizo un gesto exagerado de dolor tremendo y ella se rió por lo bajo.

- Pues esa sabelotodo lleva con vosotros 6 años y si no me equivoco, su sabiduría os ha salvado de más de un apuro.

- Cierto. La verdad es que sin ti, tanto Ron como yo, estaríamos perdidos.

- Sí…lo sé.

- Oye…quisiera disculparme por si alguna vez te hemos hecho sentir como…

- ¿Utilizada?

- Supongo que se podría decir así.

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry. A mí no me molesta echaros todas las manos que hagan falta, lo que me jode es que siempre esperéis al último momento.

- Es culpa de Ron. Siempre le estoy diciendo que debemos avisarte con antelación.

- Ummm… ¿Cuándo os veré estudiando y haciendo los deberes por iniciativa propia?

- Cuando las ranas tengan pelo.

- Jijijijijjijijijiji. Sois un par de vagos…

- Pues claro, si nos reformásemos de repente, sería muy aburrido y a ti te quitaríamos ese papel protector y responsable que tienes con nosotros. Siempre riñéndonos cuando nos lo merecemos y recordándonos que tenemos que hacer los deberes, y estudiar…y etcétera etcétera.

- ¿Tan insoportable soy?

- No, qué va, tú no eres insoportable, son los demás los que no saben apreciarte.

- Oh…eso es uno de los cumplidos más bonitos que nadie me ha hecho jamás.

- ¿Tiene recompensa?

- Sí pero…inocente.

- ¿Inocente?

- Un casto beso.

- ¿Y por qué no uno de los buenos?

- Porque me da miedo que perdamos el control y terminemos haciendo lo que acordamos hacer en mi habitación.

- El día antes de tu cumpleaños…

- Sí.

- Mañana.

- Eso parece.

- ¿De verdad que quieres?

- ¿Tú no?

- ¿Yo? Bueno…al principio me asustaba un poco pero…creo que ahora me parece una idea genial.

- Saldrá bien, Harry. Sólo tenemos que ser nosotros mismos, como hemos sido siempre.

- Y seguir nuestros instintos ¿verdad?

- Sí. Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

- ¿El qué?

- A tocarme el pecho como lo hiciste en mi habitación. Me pareció que ya lo habías hecho antes. ¿Con Cho llegaste a tanto?

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Ella sólo me dio un beso, que dicho sea de paso, estaba mojado por sus lágrimas.

- Nunca me cayó bien esa chica pero…me da pena. Debe de ser horrible perder a tu novio y que el único chico que le vio morir, no quiera decirte nada al respecto.

- Es que no fue una visión agradable, Hermione.

- Lo supongo. Pero debiste entender que ella sólo quería saber, sólo eso.

- Y ella debiócomprender que yo no quería hablar de aquello.

- Sí…no es el tema más adecuado para una cita en la que tú y ella érais los protagonistas.

- Bueno…la verdad es que me alegro de que aquello saliera tan mal. Sirvió para darme cuenta que la tenía idealizada cuando en realidad, Cho no era nada del otro mundo. Sólo tenía una cara bonita.

- Pues a ti te encantó esa cara durante 3 años seguidos.

- Ella me gustó en tercero y cuarto y me besó en quinto. En quinto también, tuvimos nuestra cita. La cosa no salió bien y yo perdí el interés. Sobre todo cuando perdió frente a mí en aquél partido de Quidditch y lloró más todavía, si es que eso era posible. Ahí dejó de gustarme definitivamente. Fin de la historia.

- No te molestes conmigo, no pretendía…

- No estoy molesto. Es sólo que no quiero seguir hablando de Cho.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De nada. Sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Vale.

Ella tiritó un poco y él tiró de la manta para cubrirlos.

- ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor. Gracias.

- De nada.

- Estaba pensando…

- ¿En qué?

- En nuestro primer año. Y en el momento en que te fuiste a buscar la piedra filosofal.

- ¿Cuándo gracias a ti pasé la prueba de pociones?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué es lo que pensabas?

- Que sí tenía razón cuando te dije que eras un gran mago. Porque si no lo fueras, no habrías llegado hasta allí con tan sólo once años de edad.

- Llegué hasta allí gracias a la ayuda de mis mejores amigos.

- Llegaste hasta allí porque te ayudamos, sí. Pero tú solo te enfrentaste a Voldemort y tú solo sobreviviste.

- Digas lo que digas, simplemente tuve suerte.

- Digas lo que digas, simplemente venciste. Y Harry, lo creas o no, lo eres. Eres un mago extraordinario.

- Pues si yo soy extraordinario tú eres la bruja más poderosa de todas.

- JIjijiji. Vale, somos lo más de lo más.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y bostezó suavemente.

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- Sí, bastante. Pero no quiero dormirme todavía. Estoy disfrutando mucho de mi acompañante.

- Gracias.

- Antes repetiste lo que te dije tras la prueba de pociones.

- Ah, lo de…hay cosas más importantes…amistad, valor y…

- Sí. Me asombra que aún lo recuerdes.

- Te asombraría más lo mucho que aparece en mis recuerdos de aquél día.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahí me dí cuenta de lo especial que eras.

Ella bajó la mirada tímidamente.

- No soy especial, sólo soy una chica.

- Que no es nada corriente y que se sale bastante de lo común.

- Por supuesto que sí, por algo soy bruja.

- Sabes perfectamente que no lo digo por eso.

Ella se ruborizó mientras daba su respuesta.

- Lo dices porque me quieres... ¿verdad?

- No, lo digo porque lo pienso pero sí, también porque te quiero.

- No deberías hacerlo…

- ¿El qué?

- Ser tan bueno conmigo, Harry. Ser tan buen amigo y mejor pareja aún y hacerme sentir como si fuese la chica más afortunada del mundo. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Porque al final terminaré por creérmelo y sé que no es verdad. Sé que no soy tan extraordinaria ni especial ni nada de esas cosas. No me creo lo más de lo más por ser una Elegida o la número uno en notas de todo el colegio.

Yo sé que sólo soy una chica, sólo eso, una chica más de todas las que habitan este mundo mágico pero si hay algo en lo que sí debo sentirme especial o afortunada es del hecho de tener la amistad y el amor del chico más extraordinario y buena persona que he conocido en toda mi vida. Doy gracias por ello.

- No, Hermione, quien da las gracias soy yo por tenerte.

- Oh Harry, sé que sonará cursi pero…¡te quiero tanto!

- No es cursi, porque yo también siento lo mismo. Y no me importaría decírtelo igual que tú pero…prefiero hacer otras cosas.

- Cosas que tienen que ver... ¿con los labios?

- Y con las caricias, y con los suspiros que emites y…

- Pues tú gimes…- dijo ella sonando un poco infantil, como una niña pequeña que intentaba defenderse de alguna acusación.

Harry se rió y luego de dio un beso en la cabeza antes de seguir hablando con ella.

- ¿Ves como tengo razón, Hermione? Eres especial, muy especial, pero no lo querría de otra manera. Ven aquí…

Él abrió sus brazos y ella se cobijó en ellos y luego sintió cómo la besaba muy lentamente, casi como si tuviese miedo de que se rompiera.

- Estoy bien Harry- dijo ella cuando se separaron- no tienes que tener tanto cuidado, no soy de porcelana... ¿sabes?

- Ya pero…la otra vez que él te partió el labio recuerdo que se reabría la herida si no tenía cuidado y…no quería causarte dolor. Te dije que nunca te haría daño ¿recuerdas?

- Lo recuerdo. Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Tú nunca me has hecho daño. Ni si quiera cuando me reabriste aquella herida cosida con puntos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. ¿Y sabes por qué?

- No...¿por qué?

- Porque cuando estoy contigo no siento dolor, por muy herida que pueda estar, tu sola presencia sólo me transmite dos cosas, paz y bienestar.

- Oh Hermione…

Y se besaron, llenos de amor el uno por el otro que era un amor inmenso y de los más puros que habían existido en el mundo mágico.

Un poco después…

- ¿Sabes qué?

- Qué, Harry.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- ¿Razón en qué?

- En que, hay cosas más importantes…Amistad, valor y amor y yo siento un gran amor por ti. Como nunca imaginé que existiría.

- Yo también por ti. Y nunca dejaré de sentirlo.

- ¿Estarás siempre conmigo Hermione?

- Siempre. Ni estando muerta te dejaré, Harry. Aunque no puedas verme, yo seguiré ahí, contigo. Durante toda la eternidad.

- Quisiera poder decirte cómo me siento ahora, pero no puedo…no encuentro las palabras adecuadas que lo expresen.

- Entonces no hables, muéstramelo como mejor sabes hacer…

- Ahora mismo.

Y durante los siguientes minutos, ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. Usaron las bocas para algo mejor.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bueno…lo que me ha costado que Harry no le cortara sus partes a Malfoy. Buaaaaa yo quería que lo hiciera, pero pensé "si hago esto me matan, me van a decir que soy una sádica." Sinceramente, no sé si el verdadero Harry Potter llegaría a tanto. Pero yo sólo pienso que tengo dos hermanas, una mayor que yo y otra más pequeña. Y me digo "si alguien las viola o lo intenta y encima está a mi alcance, le corto los huevos y luego se los meto en la boca para que se ahogue con su propia porquería mientras siente cómo se desangra." ¡Lo siento si os he asustado con lo que he dicho, pero sinceramente creo que un violador se merece eso o algo peor! Esa gente no tiene cura, ni rehabilitación posible, y está más que comprobado. En cuanto salen de la cárcel, a violar otra vez.

En fin, cambiando de tema. Seguro que más de uno se preguntará qué les va a pasar ahora a James y Lily por haber roto su promesa de no interferir en la vida de Harry ni de relacionarse con él hasta que hubiera muerto. Diré lo que otras veces, ya lo veréis en los siguientes caps.

¿Y Malfoy, irá a Azkaban y le darán el beso del dementor? Contestaré con otra pregunta ¿qué creéis? Yo personalmente espero, que se lo den pero antes de darle ese beso, le obsequien con otra paliza. Aunque mi lado psicópata piensa que lo justo sería que él experimentara en su piel lo que quiso hacerle a Hermione en dos ocasiones. Quizás si supiera lo que se siente, se replantearía volver a intentarlo…

Vale, dejaré de asustaros con mis opiniones non-gratas. Es que me pongo mala ante hombres así. Si es que se les puede llamar hombres…

Ah por cierto, ya no habrá más profecías. La de Lisel era la última. Lo que sí os recomiendo, es que os vayáis releyendo los caps anteriores y apuntéis en un papel las cosas en negrita de las anteriores profecías, aunque algunas ya se hayan cumplido. ¿Por qué? Os preguntaréis, pues porque en la batalla final se van a aclarar muchas cosas que aún os faltan por saber y si vosotros habéis estado dándole vueltas a lo mejor dais con la solución y cuando leáis diréis aquello de "¡LO SABÍA LO SABÍA LO SABÍAAAA!".

**Una última cosa antes de los Reviews**. Me ha pasado algo alucinante. El domingo me regalaron (sin motivo especial) un nuevo juego de Play 2.

Se llama "Kingdom Hearts" y está muy chulo. Mezcla a los personajes de Final Fantasy con los de Disney.

Bueno, la historia trata de un niño de 14 años llamado Sora que ve cómo su hogar y sus amigos desaparecen por culpa de unos seres oscuros llamados los sincorazón. La misión de Sora es ir recorriendo los disntintos mundos Disney para poder rescatar a sus amigos y entre medio de eso, ir matando bichos de la oscuridad que son de varios tipos pero mayormente como hormigas. La cosa es, que cuando el juego arranca, aparece con el niño siendo transportado a otro mundo.

Él está en una vidriera que tiene el dibujo de Blancanieves y a partir de ahí empieza el lío. Al niño le van haciendo preguntas y le ofrecen tres armas: una espada (el poder del guerrero), una vara de mago (el poder del hechicero) y un escudo (el poder del guardián.) Resulta que el juego te pregunta ¿QUÉ FORMA ADOPTARÁ TU PODER? (¿Os suena de algo esa pregunta, del mensaje de Lisel quizás?)Y tú tienes que elegir el arma que llevará Sora y según lo que elijas, así será su vestuario.

Y ahora yo me empiezo a tragar un rollo sobre la oscuridad, los sincorazón y to eso y de repente me encuentro con que parte del texto que aparece en ese rollo¡COINCIDE CON ALGUNAS FRASES DE LO QUE YO ESCRIBÍ EN EL MENSAJE DE LISEL! Mirad, cuando leí aquello es que me quedé más congelá que un iceberg. Yo diciendo "no puede ser" y luego pensé "como algún lector tenga el juego se va creer que he sacado las ideas de aquí y no es cierto." En fin, cosas que pasan. Si es lo que digo yo, "todo está inventado" así que, que me ocurra algo así tampoco es tan raro.

Os pondré las frases que coinciden o se parecen a las mías:

Pero no tengas miedo, - No tengas miedo, - El poder está en ti. Si le das forma, te dará fuerza. Elige bien.

Utiliza ese poder para protegerte a ti y a los otros, - En ocasiones tendrás que luchar con aquellos que van tras tu poder, - Tu aventura empieza de noche. No será fácil, pero en algún momento brillará el sol.

El día en que abrirás la puerta está a la vez lejos y cerca.

Y no lo olvides. Tienes el arma más poderosa de todas. Así que no lo olvides: Tú eres el que abrirá la puerta.

¿ES PARA ALUCINAR O NO? SI ES QUE PARECE QUE SE HAN LEÍDO EL FIC Y LAS HAN COPIADO. Pero eso no puede ser, porque resulta que el juego es más antiguo que mi historia. Creo que es del 2001 o por ahí. ¡PERO ES QUE ES MUY FUERTE! TODAVÍA ESTOY ALUCINANDO.

Paso a los Reviews. Un besazo a todos y todas. Os quiere. RAkAoMi.


	34. La sombra

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado, 19 de noviembre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que genial. Tengo novedades que contaros:

Desde el 4 de noviembre estoy trabajando en otra ciudad distinta a la mía, se llama Almería (la ciudad del cantante David Bisbal), y está a 5 horas en tren de Sevilla. Allí no tengo internet en la casa de alquiler donde vivo, así que de momento sobrevivo leyendo el correo en el pc del colegio donde trabajo. Y ya me han dicho que estaré allí hasta que acabe el curso escolar, es decir, que estaré allí hasta finales de Junio.

Mi plan de vida por el momento es venir a casa los fines de semana, pero os cuento en qué consiste mi viaje para que os hagáis una idea .

Cojo el tren todos los viernes a las 6 y media de la tarde (porque el que hay a las dos y media no me da tiempo ya que trabajo en un pueblo y salgo del colegio a las dos, así que no me da tiempo a llegar a la estación antes de las 2 y media.) y llego a Sevilla a las doce de la noche. El sábado (si no tengo nada que hacer, cosa rara, pues después de una semana lejos de mi familia, ellos quieren estar el mayor tiempo posible conmigo) me quedo en casa. Y el domingo a las 4 cojo el tren de vuelta a Almería y llego allí a las nueve de la noche. Así que entended, por qué me he retrasado tanto en subir el nuevo cap. Sabéis que siempre he intentado actualizar lo más rápido posible pero ahora estoy en unas circunstancias en las que no podré seguir el ritmo de antes. Sólo os pido que seáis pacientes hasta el final del fic, pero no sé si podré acabarlo en noviembre tal y como quería, lo más probable es que lo termina en diciembre o enero. ¡Lo siento de verdad, no puedo hacer más!

Dicho todo esto, os dejo con el cap. Que lo disfrutéis, un beso, nos vemos en los reviews.

* * *

**Simbología:**

Guión y letra normal: diálogos.

Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos.

Guión y cursiva: diálogos por telepatía o flashacks.

Negrita: algo importante.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

La que queráis. Pero que sea variada, combinad las tiernas o románticas con las de tensión.

* * *

**Cap. 34. " La sombra."**

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Me encantaría seguir besándote y acariciándote toda la noche pero se me cierran los ojos…

- Duérmete, lo necesitas- él besó su cabeza.

- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

- Por supuesto, a no ser que la señora Pomfrey me saque a la fuerza de la cama.

- No lo hará, le pedí que te dejara quedarte conmigo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Entonces quédate tranquilo, ella no te alejará de mí.

- Nada en este mundo, podría alejarme de ti, Hermione.

- Te quiero Harry. Te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- Buenas noches tigre.

- Buenas noches princesa.

Tras darle un dulce beso en los labios, la prefecta cerró los ojos. Lo último que sintió antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, fue a Harry acariciándole el pelo y besarle la frente. Luego…todo fue oscuridad.

* * *

Un mundo de ensueño rodeaba a la prefecta. Todo a su alrededor era hermoso. El hogar de Loar siempre le había encantado. Sobre todo aquél hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y temperatura ideal. Hermione se metió en el agua y chapoteó, riendo alegremente.

Puso los brazos en cruz y se dejó caer de espaldas, sintiendo cómo el agua templada la envolvía. Se colocó boca arriba, haciéndose la muerta, y se dejó arrastrar por la suave corriente, hasta quedarse quieta en el centro del lago.

Cerrando los ojos, escuchó el dulce piar de los pájaros que habitaban los árboles cercanos.

Una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Durante unos minutos, ella se sintió flotar percibiendo cómo el agua la mecía suavemente. Como si la paseara en círculos. Entonces los pájaros se callaron, deteniendo su canto. Eso alarmó a la Gryffindor, quien abrió los ojos y se incorporó, quedándose de pie, moviendo los brazos para no hundirse.

Un nuevo sonido llegó a sus oídos. Un llanto, uno muy triste. Ella nadó hasta la orilla y salió del agua, decidida a averiguar de dónde venía aquél lastimero sonido.

Caminó hasta llegar al naranjo. Aquél en el que había visto llorar a Lori.

Acercándose al tronco, se dio cuenta que el llanto venía del interior de la corteza.

"_Pero no es posible, los árboles no lloran."_

Pegando su oído derecho al tronco, comprobó que, efectivamente, unos sollozos y gemidos salían de su interior. Sin dudarlo, preguntó en voz alta…

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Pero nadie contestó y los sollozos aumentaron.

Unos minutos después, una súplica llegó hasta ella.

- Ayúdame.

Y Hermione supo que la voz pertenecía a una mujer.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Por favor, ayúdame.

- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

- Aliviándome.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con paz.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito paz, estoy cansada.

- ¿De qué?

- De sufrir. Quiero que pare.

- ¿Qué pare el qué?

- El dolor, el sufrimiento, la pena, la tristeza, la aflicción…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no puedo más.

- ¿Por qué sufres tanto, qué es lo que te hace daño?

- Mi corazón.

- ¿Tu corazón?

- Está enfermo.

- ¿De qué?

- De dolor, miedo, ira, tristeza, frustración, desesperación…ya no quiero sufrir más, quiero dejar de sufrir. Quiero paz…

- Pero… ¿quién eres?

- Tú lo sabes.

- No…no lo sé. ¿Por qué estás dentro del árbol?

- Porque es el lugar que me corresponde.

- ¿Tu lugar es la corteza de un viejo naranjo?

- Mi lugar es un corazón triste, igual de triste que mi dueña. Y el corazón de este árbol también está triste.

- ¿A quién perteneces?

- A un alma pura, que está triste y asustada. Lleva días asustada, aunque ella quiera disimularlo.

- Sí…sé a lo que te refieres. Pero aún no me has dicho por qué estás dentro de este árbol, deberías estar dentro del corazón de esa persona.

- Estoy dentro de esa persona. El tronco sólo es mi refugio.

- No lo entiendo…

- Sólo saldré si ella quiere verme, pero no creo que eso sea posible por el momento.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque aún no está preparada para aceptarme. Yo represento todo lo que ella teme. Lo que ella no quiere reconocer. Se ha dicho así misma que mientras no muestre sus miedos, todo irá bien. Pero…ella sabe que eso es falso, porque por mucho que finja o intente creerlo, nada irá bien hasta que me acepte.

- Hablas…como si fuese malo lo que tienes.

- No es malo…es sólo algo normal. Todas las personas tienen miedo alguna vez en su vida y ese miedo, les hace sentirse mal, inseguros, incapacitados, pero…el miedo también ayuda a que las personas sean más fuertes y valientes, a enfrentarse a la adversidad y luchar para tener éxito. No es malo ni un error, tener o sentir miedo, el error es no aceptar poder sentirlo.

- Pero…el miedo no siempre es bueno, a veces produce reacciones negativas y también hacer cosas que no benefician a nadie.

- Eso sucede cuando la persona no es capaz de controlarlo, pero incluso aún en una situación de terror mortal, la persona puede salir adelante. Siempre y cuando acepte sus limitaciones.

- Creo que comprendo lo que intentas decirme.

- Me alegro.

- ¿Quién eres?

- No necesito decírtelo, lo sabes.

- Te juro que no.

- Sí, en tu interior sabes quien soy, lo has sabido siempre. Desde que conociste tu misión.

- ¿Lori?

- No.

- ¿Loriana?

- No.

- Entonces no sé quién eres.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Ni si quiera conozco tu voz.

- Es por estar dentro del tronco, suena distinta a como normalmente es.

- Entonces sal y da la cara y déjame conocerte.

- ¿Cambiaría eso algo?

- Por supuesto, podría ayudarte y aliviar en algo tu dolor.

- Si no te dijese mi identidad o no me mostrase ante ti… ¿pasarías de mí?

- No, intentaría ayudarte de todas formas pero…si según tú, te conozco…podría serte de mayor utilidad.

- Sí, eso es cierto.

- Por favor, dime tu nombre. Vamos, confía en mí, puedes hacerlo.

- Hermione.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo, que me llamo Hermione.

- ¿Te llamas como yo?

- Sí.

- Qué casualidad…

- No…

- ¿No es casualidad?

- No, es la realidad.

- No te entiendo.

- Pronto lo harás.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Cuando me veas.

- Entonces muéstrate ante mí.

- ¿Estás segura de eso, realmente segura?

- Completamente.

- Podrías asustarte.

- No lo creo.

- Créeme Hermione, te asustarías terriblemente si me vieras.

- Lo único que me asusta es fracasar en mi misión.

- ¿Sólo eso?

- Sí.

- ¿Y Malfoy?

- Ya no le temo.

- Pues hace unas horas, cuando estaba sobre ti, te asustaste mucho.

- Sí, pero no de él, sino de lo que quería hacerme. ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que ocurrió?

- Porque estaba allí.

- Yo no ví a nadie más excepto a él y a mí.

- Hay cosas que no se ven a simple vista pero no quita que estén ahí.

- Estoy de acuerdo con eso.

- ¿Es el fracaso, según tú, tu único temor?

- Ahora sí lo es, porque sé que Draco no volverá a molestarme. Harry me lo dijo.

- ¿Y tú le creíste?

- Sí.

- ¿Confías mucho en él?

- A él le confiaría mi vida, y hasta mi alma.

- ¿Tu alma?

- Sí, mi alma.

- Si de él dependiera salvar o condenar tu alma¿lo aceptarías?

- Sí.

- ¿Aunque te hiciese daño?

- Harry nunca me haría daño.

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo.

- Sí que puedo. Le conozco muy bien y sé que me quiere y que por encima de todo, es el amigo más leal y fiel que he tenido nunca. Él jamás haría algo que me perjudicase, en ningún sentido.

- Podría traicionarte…

- Nunca, antes se traicionaría así mismo.

- Eso no puedes asegurarlo, los humanos son imprevisibles, igual que los animales.

- Los humanos son así pero se diferencian de los animales en una cosa…

- ¿En qué?

- En el uso de la razón. Un animal no razona.

- Los primates sí.

- Pero siguen siendo animales y por encima de todo, les mueve el instinto.

- A las personas también.

- Una persona puede actuar por instinto pero también con el corazón.

- Los animales también sienten, Hermione.

- De una forma distinta a las personas.

- No en cuanto al instinto de protección, en eso, son iguales a los animales.

- Yo no lo creo.

- Pues es cierto. Una madre moriría protegiendo a su cría, igual que una madre humana daría su vida por su hijo o hija.

- Bueno, en eso sí tienes razón.

- ¿Y tú, Hermione?

- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Morirías por tus hijos o hijas?

- Si los tuviera…sí.

- ¿Y por Harry?

- Sin ninguna duda.

- ¿Valdría la pena?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ganarías con eso?

- Nada. Sólo satisfacción.

- ¿Qué satisfacción podría darte el dar tu vida por la de él, si ni siquiera es hijo tuyo?

- Saber que gracias a mí, su vida se salvaría.

- ¿Tan importante te crees. Qué puede cambiar en la vida de Harry el hecho de que tú te sacrifiques o no por él?

- No me creo importante, pero sé que lo soy para él y su vida. Cambiar…puede que no cambiase nada relevante, salvo que él se salvaría pero… aunque él no apreciase mi sacrificio, cosa que dudo, yo sí apreciaría el dar mi vida a cambio de la suya porque así sentiría que mi vida habría servido de algo.

- Hay muchas personas que cambian la vida de otras sin tener que morir por ellas.

- Lo sé. Pero también hay personas que mueren por otras aunque no les unan ningún lazo y aún así, lo hacen con gusto y son recordadas por siempre.

- ¿Por eso morirías por Harry, para ser recordada por siempre?

- No es fama lo que busco.

- ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?

- La paz para el mundo mágico. Esa es mi mayor prioridad.

- Aunque la consigas, sólo será temporalmente, y tú lo sabes. El mundo mágico seguirá en peligro por culpa de Voldemort.

- Él no tiene nada que ver con mi misión.

- Pero seguirá estando ahí, esperando la ocasión para gobernar el mundo mágico, si nadie le detiene.

- Harry hará algo para evitarlo. Aunque Voldemort le mate, estoy segura que Harry buscará la forma de vencerle.

- ¿En serio lo crees?

- Sí.

- Pues yo creo que te equivocas, Hermione. Él no es como tú, no es una Elegida.

- Sus padres tampoco lo son, y sin embargo, a pesar de ser sólo espíritus, siguen luchando por el mundo mágico y por el bienestar de Harry.

- Por el tuyo también. También luchan por tu bienestar.

- Es normal, están relacionados con mi misión.

- No, luchan por ti, no por tu misión.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hacen?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas si tú mismas conoces la respuesta?

- Porque me quieren ¿verdad? Por eso lo hacen.

- Sí, así es.

- No lo entiendo. Ellos y yo no somos familia, no tenemos una relación directa.

- Hay lazos que se forman sin ser familia, y son tan poderosos como si fuesen de padres y madres a hijos e hijas. Lily y James tienen ese lazo contigo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, y tú también lo crees.

- ¿Por qué me quieren tanto?

- Porque te admiran, respetan y valoran.

- ¿Porque quiero a su hijo?

- No, por lo que tú eres.

- ¿Una Elegida?

- No, Hermione Granger.

- ¿Me quieren por mi nombre?

- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o qué? Menuda pregunta estúpida acabas de hacerme. ¿O es que te estás haciendo la tonta?

- No…

- Entonces no hagas preguntas sin sentido. Más todavía cuando en tu interior conoces las respuestas. Y tú sabes perfectamente que James y Lily te quieren por ser tú misma, no por ser una Elegida ni tampoco por que estés enamorada de su hijo.

- Sé que es así, pero una parte de mí aún lo duda.

- ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan insegura? Antes no eras así.

- Siempre he sido insegura en muchos aspectos. Soy humana y los humanos estamos llenos de inseguridades.

- Nunca diste esa imagen.

- Una cosa es que yo me muestre a los demás, como alguien muy seguro de sí mismo y prácticamente perfecto en todo lo que hace pero…de ahí a creérmelo…hay una gran diferencia. Normalmente doy esa impresión de seguridad como una forma de protegerme, de no mostrar mis debilidades y evitar así que la gente me haga daño pero…dentro de mi corazón…no todo es de color de rosa, te lo aseguro.

- Nadie tiene un corazón lleno sólo de cosas buenas, Hermione. En todos los corazones hay cosas buenas y malas.

- Yo también pienso así.

- Claro que sí, somos iguales.

- ¿De pensamiento?

- Y de otras cosas.

- ¿Por qué no me enseñas tu aspecto?

- Porque te desmayarías de la impresión, y no quiero hacerte sufrir, ya no.

- ¿A qué te refieres con ya no?

- A que no quiero hacerte daño.

- ¿Antes querías?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué ahora no?

- Porque me has ayudado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me has dado paz.

- ¿Cómo lo hice?

- Haciéndome comprender quién eres en realidad y quién soy yo.

- No te entiendo.

- Hermione, tú y yo, somos iguales.

- Ya me lo has dicho.

- **Tú eres el día y yo la noche**.

- Te estás volviendo mística ¿o qué?

- Tú eres la luz y yo la oscuridad.

- Lo que tú digas.

- Pero ya no estoy a oscuras, ahora tengo luz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me la has dado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Haciéndome entender que soy lo que soy y que no tengo por qué cambiar para que me quieran.

- ¿Quién quieres que te quiera?

- Mucha gente. Todos los que me importan.

- Y esas personas ¿son?

- Harry, sus padres, mis amigos de Hogwarts, Arion…

- Esos nombres pertenecen a las personas que yo…

- Que tú quieres, respetas y valoras, sí.

- ¿Tienes los mismos sentimientos por ellos que los que tengo yo?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque somos iguales, ya te lo dije. Las dos formamos parte de un todo.

- ¿Qué todo?

- El de un corazón y un alma.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tu y yo…somos un todo.

- Bueno¡ya está bien! Sal de este tronco de una vez¡y muéstrame la cara!

- Te asustarás.

- ¡Deja de decir eso, porque no es verdad!

- Sí lo es.

- ¡No, yo no me asustaré de ti!

- Te desmayarás de la impresión cuando me veas.

- ¡Que no. Preséntate ante mí ahora!

- Agárrate a algo.

Una neblina oscura salió del tronco del naranjo. Cayó al suelo y tomó la forma de una silueta. Cuando la neblina se disipó, la prefecta se quedó muerta de asombro y sintió que se caería si no se agarraba al tronco, cosa que hizo.

- Te lo advertí.

- Dios mío…es imposible.

- ¿Por qué te asombras tanto? Ya te avisé que éramos iguales.

- ¡Dijiste que en varias cosas pero nunca mencionaste que fueses igual a mí en aspecto y cuerpo!

- Y voz.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Pues créelo, porque es cierto. Ya te dije que éramos iguales en varias cosas y el aspecto, voz y cuerpo, estaban incluidas en ellas.

- ¡Es como si me viese en un espejo!

- Sí, pero no soy ningún reflejo. Bueno…en cierto sentido sí lo soy.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- En que yo soy todo lo que tú has experimentado alguna vez en tu vida. Soy tu lado oscuro. Aquél que guarda todo lo negativo de tu corazón. **Soy tu sombra.**

- ¿Mi sombra?

- Sí, pero no la que sale con el sol, sino la que contiene todo lo que quisiste ser alguna vez y también lo que no quisiste ser. Soy todo lo que te gustaría borrar de ti misma y a la misma vez, en lo que más te gustaría llegar a convertirte.

- Pero tú…pareces malvada. Antes dijiste que querías hacerme daño.

- Claro que sí, es que quería.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú querías que lo hiciera.

- ¡No es verdad!

- Sí que lo es y tú lo sabes. Yo soy tú¿no lo ves?.

- ¡NO, NO LO VEO, YO NUNCA HE SIDO ASÍ, NO COMO TÚ MISMA TE DESCRIBES Y POR SUPUESTO QUE JAMÁS QUERRÍA HACERME DAÑO A MÍ MISMA, ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO, MUCHO MENOS AHORA, QUE SÉ CUÁL ES MI MISIÓN Y TODO LO QUE REPRESENTA!

- Tú has sido como yo más de una vez, Hermione, y sabes que no miento. Has sido mala en varias ocasiones, has hecho daño cuando lo creíste oportuno, has agredido cuando lo consideraste necesario, has causado dolor a otras personas que tú pensaste lo merecían y también has deseado morir o que te maten, para dejar de sufrir. Sobre todo cuando te has sentido o visto más que desesperada.

- ¿Y querías acabar conmigo para darme la paz que buscaba o para tomar el control tal y como hizo Lori con Loriana?

- Quería acabar contigo porque tú lo deseabas.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO, YO NO QUIERO MORIR!

- Ahora no, pero antes sí. Reconócelo Hermione, a lo largo de tu vida, en distintas ocasiones y motivos, has sentido más de una vez, que morir sería más fácil que vivir. Porque sabes en tu interior, que **lo más difícil de este mundo es vivir en él**, y que todo sería más llevadero si estuvieses muerta y dejases de sufrir por las cosas malas que te ocurren mientras vives.

No importa que ahora seas una Elegida y tengas más confianza en ti misma, no importa que tú creas que tu único temor es fracasar en tu misión, eso da igual, es secundario. Lo único que debe importante es aceptar mi existencia y que tú misma aceptes que no eres todopoderosa, sino sólo una bruja con un destino concreto.

- ¡JAMÁS ME HE CREÍDO TODOPODEROSA, NI TAMPOCO UNA BRUJA FUERA DE LO COMÚN!

- Mientes, por supuesto que lo has creído o pensado, al menos una vez. Y eso no es malo, es normal. Llevas días escuchando lo especial que eres, es lógico que te lo hayas creído aunque fuese un poquito.

- ¿Y no puedo creérmelo cuando todos los que tienen relación con mi misión, me animan a que tenga alta la autoestima?

- Por supuesto que puedes creerlo y quererte todo lo que consideres oportuno, lo que no debes hacer es caer en la vanidad.

- Yo nunca he sido vanidosa.

- Es cierto, pero…corres peligro de convertirte en alguien muy soberbio si pierdes la diferencia entre autoestima y egocentrismo.

- ¿Así que toda esta charla comecocos no es más que un mensaje de dejarme claro lo que tengo que pensar de mí?

- No, toda esta charla comecocos es para eso y otras cosas que luego te aclararé.

- Pero tú dijiste hace rato, cuando te escuché llorar, que tu corazón quería paz y que como no la tenías, sufrías. Y si se supone que tú eres un reflejo de una parte de mi personalidad¿por qué siento en mi interior que no formas parte de ella?

- Porque ya no estoy dentro de ti, estoy aquí.

- ¿Por qué, por qué estabas en ese tronco, por qué te he encontrado ahí? No puedo entenderlo. Si formas parte de mí, deberías estar en mi cuerpo y no en el interior de un árbol.

- No busques por qués, Hermione, menos todavía cuando no estamos en un lugar normal. Sino en uno que forma parte de un sueño que estás teniendo.

- Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que me dormí junto a Harry en una cama de la enfermería.

- Sí, y ahí es donde te encontrarás cuando recuperes la consciencia.

- ¿Él también está dormido?

- Sí, poco después de dormirte tú, lo hizo él.

- Me gustaría saber qué está soñando, seguro que su sueño no es tan raro como el mío.

- No se parece al tuyo, pero también es raro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por lógica. Todos los sueños son raros.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué llorabas?

- ¿Otra vez? Ya te lo dije antes.

- Tú dijiste que lo hacías porque no tenías paz y si se supone que tú y yo somos la misma persona, dime entonces por qué siento que la falta de paz que tú aseguraste tener, no es la misma que siento yo.

- No la sientes porque yo tampoco la siento. Ya te he dicho que tú me has curado, y al hacerlo, te has curado a ti misma.

- Pero tú dijiste, que sufrías por unas cosas y esas cosas no las siento ahora.

- Ahora, ahí está la clave. Antes sí las sufriste.

- O sea, que eso de la ira, la tristeza, miedo, frustración, aflicción, incertidumbre, inseguridad y el fracaso a no vencer en mi misión ¿son cosas que te hacían sufrir y ya no lo hacen?

- Eso mismo.

- Pues no estoy de acuerdo contigo. Porque algunas de esas cosas, aún las sufro, así que no estás curada del todo.

- Sí que lo estoy y tú también lo estás.

- ¡No es verdad, porque yo aún tengo miedo de fracasar en mi misión!

- No tanto como antes, reconócelo.

- Vale, lo reconozco¡pero sigue estando ahí!

- Desaparecerá en cuanto te enfrentes a Lori.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- ¡Porque yo soy tú, estúpida!

- ¡Tú no eres yo, se supone que eres todo lo negativo que habita dentro de mí y en mi interior no todo es así, también hay cosas positivas!

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Que no somos iguales por mucho que quieras hacerme creer lo contrario!

- ¡Sí lo somos y tú lo sabes, lo que pasa es que no quieres aceptarlo!

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! Yo acepto que pueda tener un lado oscuro y negativo con todo lo que eso conlleva. ¡Claro que lo acepto! Todas las personas tienen ese lado oscuro pero…lo que no aceptos que me digas es que quiero morir o hacerme daño a mí misma, como antes dijiste¡porque eso no es verdad!

- ¡SÍ QUE LO ES!. ¿O ES QUE VAS A DECIRME QUE NUNCA PENSASTE EN LA MUERTE COMO LA SOLUCIÓN A TODOS TUS PROBLEMAS?

- ¡YO NUNCA ME SUICIDARÍA PARA DEJAR DE SUFRIR, NO SOY UNA COBARDE!

- El suicidio no lo cometen las personas cobardes, Hermione. Lo eligen las que están desesperadas, las que creen que nada tiene sentido, que su vida no vale la pena. ¡Y tú misma confesaste que te matarías con tal de saber que tu vida servía de algo!

- ¡ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO VALORE MI VIDA, SINO QUE VALORO MÁS LA DE OTRA PERSONA, EN ESE CASO CONCRETO, LA DE HARRY!

- ¿Y POR QUÉ MIERDA IBA A SER SU VIDA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA TUYA, EH?

- ¡PORQUE SIN ÉL, NADA TIENE SENTIDO PARA MÍ!. ¿PARA QUÉ COÑO QUIERO VIVIR UNA VIDA SI ÉL NO ESTÁ CONMIGO, QUE MÁS ME DA SACRIFICARME POR ÉL SI CON ESO CONSIGO SALVARLE, ES QUE NO COMPRENDES QUE ÉL ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ Y QUE SU VIDA VALE MÁS QUE LA MÍA?

- ¿ Y POR QUÉ LA VALE, SI ERES TÚ AL FIN Y AL CABO LA ÚNICA DESTINADA A SALVAR AL MUNDO?

- PORQUE MI DESTINO ¡NO ES TAN IMPORTANTE COMO EL SUYO! ÉL ES UN HÉROE POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ES EL JODIDO SALVADOR DE LA TIRANÍA DEL MAGO TENEBROSO MÁS PELIGROSO QUE JAMÁS CONOCIÓ EL MUNDO MÁGICO.

- ¿Y TÚ QUÉ, NO ERES TAMBIÉN UNA HEROÍNA, NO ERES ALGUIEN HEROICA?. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ERES, TÚ Y SÓLO TÚ, ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE PUEDE DETENER A DOS DIOSES MÁS QUE PELIGROSOS PORQUE ELLOS REPRESENTAN UN PELIGRO Y UN RIESGO QUE NI EL PROPIO VOLDEMORT TIENE!

- ¡PERO YO NO SUPE QUE ERA ESPECIAL HASTA QUE CONOCÍ MI MISIÓN, ÉL SIEMPRE FUE FAMOSO Y RESPETADO, DESDE QUE ERA UN BEBÉ!

- ¿Y ESO QUÉ IMPORTA CUANDO TÚ TIENES UN DESTINO IGUAL DE MARCADO QUE EL SUYO?

- ¡MI DESTINO NO LO PREDIJO UN HUEVO DE CRISTAL, EL DE HARRY SÍ!

- ¡TU DESTINO LO PREDIJERON LAS ESTRELLAS, ARION Y KNORCK!

- ¿Y QUÉ?

- ¡COÑO, QUE LO QUIERAS CREER O NO, ERES IGUAL DE IMPORTANTE PARA EL MUNDO MÁGICO QUE EL PROPIO HARRY POTTER!.

¿QUÉ MÁS DA QUE EL NOMBRE DE HERMIONE GRANGER NO FUESE CONOCIDO DESDE SU INFANCIA COMO SÍ LO FUE EL DE HARRY SI DE TODAS FORMAS AL FINAL TODO EL MUNDO LO ADMIRARÁ SI TIENES ÉXITO? ACÉPTALO DE UNA PUTA VEZ Y DEJA DE GRITARME TANTAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS QUE SABES QUE SON MÁS QUE CIERTAS.

DEJA DE NEGARTE A TI Y A MÍ LO EVIDENTE. SABES CUÁL ES TU DESTINO, SABES LO QUE REPRESENTA, SABES QUE PUEDES LLEVARLO A CABO CON ÉXITO Y SABES TAMBIÉN QUE DES TU VIDA O NO, POR HARRY O INCLUSO POR EL MISMO MUNDO MÁGICO, NO CAMBIARÁ EL HECHO DE QUE ERES ÚNICA EN TU GÉNERO.

- Entiendo lo que me dices, pero no comparto tu opinión. Sigo pensando que él es mucho más importante y valioso, que todo lo que soy yo o lo que puedo representar.

- JODER HERMIONE...¡ABANDONA ESA ACTITUD, DEJA DE INFRAVALORARTE PONIÉNDOTE POR DEBAJO DE HARRY, PORQUE NO TE MERECES ESO!. ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, DESPUÉS DE TANTOS DÍAS, TANTAS VIVENCIAS BUENAS Y MALAS, NO PUEDES COMPRENDER QUE TÚ ERES IGUAL DE VALIOSA O INCLUSO MÁS, QUE EL PROPIO HARRY POTTER?.

¿NO VES QUE SI NO LO FUERAS, O SI NO ESTUVIESES DESTINADA A ALGO TAN EXTRAORDINARIO COMO LUCHAR CONTRA LORI O RAK, NO HABRÍAS VIVIDO NI EXPERIMENTADO TODO LO QUE TE HA OCURRIDO DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO?.

¿CREES QUE SI TU VIDA O TU DESTINO NO FUESEN ESPECIALES E IMPORTANTES, ARION, LAK, LISEL, LOAR, JAMES Y LILY, SE HABRÍAN PRESENTADO ANTE TI?. ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LO HABRÍAN HECHO. ELLOS NO TIENEN POR QUÉ DESVELAR SU EXISTENCIA A ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA ESPECIAL COMO TÚ SÍ LO ERES!

- Vale, ya basta por favor. Entiendo todo lo que me has dicho. ¿De acuerdo? Haz el favor de calmarte, estoy cansada de oírte chillar.

- Pues te jodes, todo lo que te he dicho, sea desagradable o no, era necesario para ti y por muy comecocos o estúpida que te parezca toda esta charla, te aseguro que necesitabas algo así.

- ¿Para qué, para ganar confianza en mí misma?

- Para eso y para que aceptes de una vez, que tu vida es igual de importante que la de cualquier otra persona de este mundo mágico, se llame Harry Potter o de cualquier otra forma.

- Comprendido, mensaje captado.

- Me alegro.

- Y sólo para que lo sepas y te quede claro, yo nunca me he infravalorado con respecto a Harry. Simplemente pienso así porque le admiro mucho.

- Lo que tú digas…

- Digo, que si me infravaloro o no, a ti no tiene por qué importarte tanto.

Digo, que soy humana y que todos los humanos, nos desesperamos, nos asustamos, nos infravaloramos, y nos deprimimos más de una vez en nuestra vida.

Digo que es normal sentir miedo y otras cosas negativas, digo que a pesar de ser una Elegida y de conocer mi destino, no me creo lo más de lo más porque sigo pensando que sólo soy una chica y una bruja más de este mundo.

Digo que no soy la primera ni la última persona de este mundo que ha tenido todo eso dentro del alma. Todo eso digo.

- No eres la primera ni la única, es verdad, pero sí eres la primera y única humana, que debe perder todo eso para poder salvar al mundo.

- Pero si pierdo todo eso, cosa que según tú, representas, entonces tú desaparecerás, dejarás de existir ¿no?

- Es posible.

- Entonces no quiero perderlo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Digo que no quiero perder esa parte de mí.

- Hermione, debes perderla, debes dejarme marchar, tú no puedes ser oscuridad, debes ser sólo luz.

- No, eso no es verdad. **No puede existir sólo luz, también debe haber oscuridad** porque una cosa no puede existir sin la otra ya que las dos se complementan.

- ¿De verdad piensas así?

- Sí. Tal y como tú dijiste, formas parte de mí, siempre la has formado. Y me guste o no, no puedo rechazar ni negar algo que yo he tenido y sigo teniendo dentro. Así que lo acepto, acepto todo lo que eres y lo que yo he sido. Acepto lo que me ofreces y acepto que pueda servirme de ayuda o no.

- Entonces… ¿no quieres que me vaya?

- No.

- ¿No quieres ser sólo luz, alguien que no tenga nada malo en su alma, alguien completamente puro?

- No, porque entonces no sería verdaderamente humana y yo lo soy. Nací humana y moriré humana. No pienso negar mi origen, ni tampoco lo que todo eso incluye. Lo quiero todo, quiero lo bueno y lo malo que mi alma pueda ofrecer o producir. Quiero seguir siendo Hermione Granger. La humana que nació siendo bruja y que morirá siendo una Elegida.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Completamente.

- Entonces… ¿puedo volver a tu interior?

- Cuando quieras.

- Que así sea.

La silueta volvió a ser neblina y se metió dentro de la prefecta.

El naranjo tiró flores que cayeron en el cabello de Hermione. Ella las tocó, notando que estaban en su cabeza.

- Ya lo entiendo ¡ya sé por qué caen las flores!

- Guárdalas.

- ¿Hermione?

- No.

- Si no eres ella¿quién eres?

- Guarda las flores, para que no olvides quién eres y todo lo que representas como persona humana.

- No debo olvidar quién soy ni lo que soy.

- No debes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque necesitarás recordarlo para no perder tu alma, tal y como le pasó a ella.

- ¿A quién?

- A Lori.

- ¿La conoces?

- Desde que tuvo uso de razón.

- ¿Estuviste con ella?

- Siempre.

- ¿Y por qué la abandonaste?

- No lo hice. Ella fue quien me dejó.

- ¿Arion?

- No.

- Pero tu voz parece la suya.

- Es que llevo miles de años sin hablar y mi voz se ha resentido, pero no soy él.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien que perdió la luz y aún la busca.

- ¿Qué luz?

- La de su alma.

- ¿Perdiste la luz de tu alma?

- Sí. Antes era clara y brillante, era pura.

- ¿Y ahora cómo es, oscura?

- Tanto como la noche.

- ¿Quieres decir que tu **alma se corrompió**?

- Exactamente.

- ¿Por qué?

- **Porque** mis **miedos, inseguridades y otras cosas malas, pudieron con** mi **corazón y sensatez.**

- Creo que eso mismo le pasó a Loriana tras presenciar la supuesta infidelidad de Arion y entonces Lori apareció.

- Así fue.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Hacía mucho que nadie me lo preguntaba…

- ¿Mucho mucho?

- Miles de años.

- Entonces dímelo.

- Me llamo…me llamo Loriana.

- ¿CÓMO HAS DICHO?

- Dije, que me llamo Loriana.

- ¡Un momento!. ¿Tú eres…?

- Lo soy.

- ¡Pero no puede ser! Se suponía que Loriana estaba dentro de Lori.

- Y lo está.

- Entonces... ¿cómo es posible que tú estés aquí si ella no está presente?

- Porque yo no soy el alma de Loriana ni de Lori.

- ¿ENTONCES QUIÉN ERES?

- Su cuerpo. O mejor dicho, lo que queda de él. Del cuerpo que una vez perteneció a Loriana. Pero ya no tengo forma, ni como huesos ni como cenizas. Hace miles de años que me enterraron. He tenido tiempo suficiente de descomponerme y desaparecer.

- Entonces eres como… ¿La esencia de lo que una vez fue el cuerpo de Loriana?

- Eso es.

- Oye… ¿ Tú también sufres como lo hacía mi otro yo?

- Sí. Sufro como no tienes idea.

- ¿Porque no tienes paz?

- Por eso y otras cosas.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- Sí.

- Dime qué tengo que hacer.

- Recupera a Loriana. Haz que ella tome el control. Si lo consigues, todo cambiará.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo.

- Lo sé, pero prométeme también que no te rendirás y que seguirás intentándolo por muy mal que se te presenten las cosas durante la batalla.

- ¿Por qué todos los que están en esto me repiten tanto que no me rinda?. ¡Nunca he pensado darme por vencida!

- Te lo repetimos porque sabemos que necesitas creerlo.

- ¿Necesito creer que no me rendiré, a eso te refieres?

- Sí.

- Lo creo. Creo que no me rendiré ni dejaré de luchar hasta ver que he tenido éxito.

- Lo sé, pero sigue creyéndolo ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Y ahora vete.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al mundo de la consciencia. Debes despertar ya.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya ha amanecido y debes aprovechar el día y avanzar todo lo que puedas antes de la noche de mañana.

- La noche de la batalla.

- Y la de tu cumpleaños. Felicidades por adelantado.

- Gracias.

- Disfruta tu día.

- ¿El de mi cumpleaños? Imposible, no pienso celebrar nada. No estoy para tartas ni deseos soplando velas.

- Disfruta tu día, aunque no lo celebres de forma tradicional. Después de todo, un cumpleaños siempre es especial cualesquiera que sean las circunstancias en que éste se presente.

- ¿Volveré a escucharte?

- Sólo si tienes éxito.

- Adiós Loriana.

- Adiós…Elegida.

Un potente resplandor inundó la zona, Hermione se tapó los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró en la cama de la enfermería, junto a Harry, quien todavía seguía durmiendo.

* * *

Harry corría, descendiendo una hermosa colina. Al llegar al final, se encontró con la cascada que ya había visto en otro sueño. Aquél en que conoció a Loar.

Las aguas que caían ruidosamente, parecían igual de apetecibles que la última vez que las probó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se quitó la ropa, quedándose sólo en pantalones y se tiró al agua.

Buceó, admirando el hermoso paisaje marino que había en el fondo. Como un banco de peces azul brillante, esponjas de colores, estrellas de mar…

Un poco después, vislumbró una cueva submarina. Recordó que le era familiar, así que entró en ella.

Braceó hacia arriba y salió a la superficie, aspirando aire y llegando hasta unas rocas. Trepó a ellas y vislumbró un pasillo de brillante luz blanca.

Se metió en la luz y el paisaje cambió. Ahora estaba en otro lugar igual de hermoso que el anterior. Pero…había algo que le inquietaba en extremo, el silencio.

Un enorme silencio sepulcral lo llenaba todo. Ni si quiera cantaban los pájaros que él veía sobre los árboles.

"_Qué extraño…"_

De repente, un sonido llegó hasta él, un llanto. Uno muy triste.

Harry siguió el sonido y llegó a un naranjo, uno que ya había visto en otro sueño. Él pegó su oreja al tronco y escuchó que los sollozos venían de su interior.

"_Los árboles no lloran."_

El llanto se intensificó y Harry se sintió mal.

"_Tengo que hacer algo."_

- ¿Hay alguien aquí dentro?

El llanto se hizo más intenso.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? Dime por qué lloras.

El tronco se mojó, Harry tocó la corteza y se llevó esa humedad a los labios.

"_No puede ser…este sabor es…sabe a…lágrimas."_

- ¿Quién eres, por qué lloras?. ¡Contéstame!

- Me duele.- respondió una voz proveniente del anciano árbol.

- ¿Qué te duele?

- El alma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque está triste.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tú no me quieres.

- ¿Perdón?

- Tú no me quieres y yo quiero que lo hagas.

- ¿Quieres que te quiera?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque siempre he estado contigo, a tu lado. Siempre apoyándote, acompañándote, animándote y queriéndote en silencio. Llevo tantos años amándote sin tú saberlo… y eso es lo que más me duele. Mucho más que tu indiferencia.

- Perdona pero…¿cómo puedo quererte? Eres sólo un árbol y yo una persona. Las personas no aman a los árboles.

- No soy un árbol, Harry. Estoy dentro de uno pero no soy uno de ellos.

- Entonces sal y muéstrame tu identidad.

- No quiero.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me odiarás cuando me veas.

- ¿Por qué habría de odiarte?

- Porque todos me odian. Desde que llegué a Hogwarts todos me detestan. Tú no serás distinto.

- Eres…una chica ¿verdad?

- Sí. Una que te conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Tu voz se parece a la de Hermione pero…la tuya es más grave.

- Es porque estoy aquí dentro, por eso mi voz se distorsiona.

- Entonces sal y déjame escuchar la verddera.

- No.

- ¡Sal!

- ¡NO QUIERO!

- ¿Por qué prefieres estar ahí dentro?

- Porque aquí nadie puede hacerme daño. Nadie me pega, se ríe de mí o me amenaza. Aquí estoy a salvo de todo y de todos.

- ¿Por eso te escondes, porque tienes miedo del mundo?

- No es el mundo el que me asusta sino la gente que lo habita.

- No todas las personas son malas ¿sabes?

- Eso dicen pero yo…no conozco gente buena. Excepto mis padres.

- Yo soy bueno.

- ¿Tú?

- Sí, te aseguro que no soy malo. Vamos sal, te prometo que no te haré daño.

- Me odiarás cuando esté ante ti.

- A lo mejor no. Y sólo podrás comprobarlo cuando veas mi reacción.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres verme?

- Sí.

Una suave neblina salió del tronco. Aterrizó en el suelo y tomó la forma de una silueta. La de una niña de unos doce años. Harry se quedó con cara de susto.

- Lo sabía, sabía que reaccionarías así.- Dijo ella bajando tristemente la cabeza.

Ella volvió a adoptar la forma de neblina y empezó a entrar en el tronco pero él gritó…

- ¡Espera!

Y ella se detuvo. Volviendo a tomar la forma de niña.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero que te quedes conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero estar contigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te quiero y porque me encanta tu compañía.

- ¡NO ES VERDAD, TÚ SÓLO QUIERES Y APRECIAS A RON!

- No, también te quiero a ti, Hermione.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, de verdad.

- Y… ¿estarás conmigo siempre?

- Siempre.

- Y….¿te casarás conmigo cuando yo sea grande?

- Sólo si tú quieres.

- ¡Sí quiero, siempre he querido!

Ella le abrazó, y aunque la diferencia de tamaño era considerable, Harry comprobó que ella encajaba a la perfección en su pecho, igual que cuando Hermione era adolescente. Aunque él no podía comprender por qué la veía como una niña.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero mucho.

Él se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

- Yo también a ti, princesa.

- ¿Soy tu princesa?

- Sí. Siempre lo has sido.

- Y tú mi príncipe valiente, que siempre venía en mi ayuda cuando más lo necesité. Como cuando me salvaste del troll.

Ella brilló y pareció difuminarse.

- Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, Hermione.

- ¿Por qué?- dijo su voz, aunque Harry ya no podía ver su cuerpo.

- Porque te quiero. Siempre te he querido.

- ¿Cómo tu mejor amiga?

- Al principio sí, pero ahora…como algo más que eso.

- ¿Me esperarás Harry, esperarás a que sea grande?

Él se quedó confuso, no sabiendo qué decir. Pues era muy consciente de que ella era grande, tenía casi 17 años. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso y por qué aparecía ante él como una niña de 12 años?

- ¿Me esperarás, esperarás a que sea grande para que pueda ser tu novia, lo harás?

- Pero si tú ya eres grande…

- ¿Lo harás Harry?- su voz ya casi no se escuchaba.

- Hermione…

- Harry...¿me esperarás o no? Harry contéstame ¡HARRY!

Sintió que le zarandeaban y cuando levantó la cabeza para contestarle, se encontró con una Hermione de 16 años, mirándole preocupada y con la cara a milímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?

- Harry...¿estás bien?

Él la tocó, comprobando que era real y luego soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

- No, pero…fue un sueño muy raro.

- El mío también.

- ¿Qué soñaste?

- Una paranoia, no creo que quieras oírla. ¿Y tú?

- Soñé con un lugar muy bonito y allí hablé con una niña que parecía sufrir mucho.

- ¿Qué le ocurría?

- Quería que la quisieran. Sobre todo yo.

- Oh…

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Desde cuándo me quieres?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Desde cuándo me quieres?

- Desde siempre.

- Quieres decir que tú….¿te enamoraste de mí cuando eras pequeña?

- Sí, pero…por aquél entonces no tenía muy claro qué era estar enamorada. Lo único claro para mí, era que te quería.

- ¿Cómo tu amigo?

- No, como algo más.

- ¿Podrías ser más explícita?

- Lo que quiero decir es que al principio simplemente te admiraba. Luego te conocí y te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, y esa admiración pasó a ser algo más profundo. Y llegó un día…en que ya no eras Harry mi mejor amigo sino Harry mi príncipe azul. En realidad, son muchas cosas las que me haces sentir pero…si te las cuento…puede que te rías de mí.

Ella bajó la mirada tímidamente, y Harry comprobó que acababa de ver esa misma expresión en la pequeña Hermione de su sueño.

- No lo haré, te lo prometo.

- Si lo haces, no lo soportaré.

Hermione volvió a agachar la mirada y hasta la cabeza, pero Harry la hizo mirarle.

- Hermione, escúchame bien. Nunca me reiré de ti. Puedes confiar en mí para contarme cualquier cosa. Siempre has podido hacerlo.

- Lo sé pero…tengo miedo.

- ¿De qué?

- De que un día te des cuenta que te has equivocado conmigo y que yo no soy lo que tú buscas. Temo no cumplir con tus expectativas. Temo no ser buena en la cama, temo que no te guste mi cuerpo, temo… fallarte en todo, temo…temo muchas cosas pero lo que más temo es perderte y que dejes de quererme.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella casi inaudiblemente.

- Mírame.

- Ya lo hago.

- ¿De qué color son mis ojos?

- Verde esmeralda y a veces verde hierba. Aunque ahora mismo, en la penumbra, los tienes caquis.

- Vale, me estás mirando. ¿Me escuchas bien?

- Alto y claro.

- Entonces, atiende con atención lo que voy a decirte.

Ella asintió.

- Te quiero Hermione Granger. Te quiero como no tienes idea. De una forma que no sé explicar ni yo. Pero es algo grande, muy grande.

Siento…desde que me enamoré de ti siento…que antes mi vida estaba vacía o algo así. Como que no tenía el mismo valor que tiene ahora, desde que estás conmigo.

Creo que antes de llegar a Hogwarts y conocerte, todo era oscuridad y entonces apareciste en aquél tren buscando el sapo de Neville y recuerdo que pensé que eras una niña extraña pero muy interesante. Luego…te salvamos del troll y nos hicimos amigos y…desde entonces, la oscuridad pasó a ser luz. Una muy brillante y blanca. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú eres esa luz, tú hiciste que mi mundo dejase de ser oscuro.

Me enseñaste un montón de cosas que nadie más me había mostrado. Tú fuiste mi primera amiga real. Tú me mostraste la verdadera amistad y lo que eso significaba.

Me enseñaste a abrirme a los demás, a compartir mis sentimientos sin miedo, me enseñaste a querer…tanto en el sentido amistoso como ahora en el amoroso. Incluso fuiste tú la primera persona en besarme. ¿Recuerdas?

Lo hiciste al final de nuestro cuarto año, cuando te acercaste a mi mejilla y depositaste aquél suave beso que me dejó alucinado.

¡Nadie me había besado antes, te lo juro! Pero…un beso no fue lo primero que me diste, porque gracias a ti, también recibí mi primer abrazo.

Y fue cuando estábamos en segundo. Había vencido al basilisco y tú acababas de recuperarte de la petrificación. Recuerdo claramente que entraste en el gran comedor, y echaste a correr y al llegar a mí me abrazaste gritando ¡lo conseguiste!

Ése es sin duda, uno de los recuerdos más bonitos que guardo de mi infancia aquí y de nuestra amistad.

No sé…si…estás entendiendo todo lo que te estoy contando. Pero intento que comprendas que tú eres lo más importante de mi vida.

¿Puedes hacerte una idea de todo lo que representas para mí?

Desde hace años, formas parte de mí y mi vida y quiero que sigas ahí durante muchos años más, todos los que me queden por vivir, sea en esta vida o en la otra.

¿Cómo puedes pensar que me reiría de ti, cómo puedes temer que dejaré de quererte o que me perderás?

Soy yo el que a veces piensa que todo esto es sólo un sueño, que tú y yo no somos pareja, y que un día despertaré y seguiré estando solo, como antes de conocerte.

Por favor, no me digas que no cumplirás con mis expectativas porque para que lo sepas, no son tan grandes como piensas y además, tú ya las has superado con creces.

No pienses que me fallarás, tú nunca lo has hecho. Y ni creas por un instante que no me gustará tu cuerpo desnudo porque ya lo he visto dos veces y creo que es lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida. A lo mejor es mi cuerpo el que no te gusta. ¿Y por qué te preocupa que seas mala en la cama? Ni que yo fuera un experto en la materia…Además, tú ya lo dijiste el otro día, si nosotros no somos buenos, practicaremos hasta que lo hagamos bien y eso podría ser divertido ¿verdad?

¡No, no hables! Aún no he terminado.

Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que yo no voy a dejarte nunca. Que mientras tú me quieras, yo siempre estaré contigo. Y que te valoro lo suficiente, como para pensar que sería más que imbécil si te dejase por otra.

¿Lo entiendes Hermione, comprendes todo lo que te he dicho?

Por otro lado, estoy deseando que nos hagamos lo suficientemente grandes para que podamos formar nuestra propia familia. O sea, que nos casemos y todo eso. Al fin y al cabo tú eres mi princesa y yo tu príncipe y los príncipes y las princesas siempre se casan ¿no?

Incapaz de decir algo, presa de la emoción que la llenaba por dentro, Hermione demostró que estaba de acuerdo y que además comprendía perfectamente todas las cosas que él le había dicho.

Y se lo demostró de la mejor forma que se le ocurrió, besándole apasionadamente.

Él no tardó en corresponderla, ni en abrazar su delicada espalda, ni en introducir sus manos por debajo de la sábana que la cubría y cuando ella sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica invadir su cuerpo, al percibir cómo las manos de Harry tocaban uno de sus senos, se apartó de su boca y mirándole intensamente le dijo:

- Sácame de aquí.

Harry asintió. La dejó incorporarse y salir de la cama y, tras quitarse la túnica y colocársela a ella por encima, la cogió en brazos y abandonó la enfermería. Poniendo rumbo a la habitación de Hermione.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

(Marta se esconde tras una trinchera para protegerse de los posibles bombardeos y disparos que quieren dedicarle sus lectores y lectoras por haberles dejado en lo mejor del cap). ¡YA LO SÉ, SÉ QUE QUERÉIS MATARME, PERO JO, QUE YA HABRÁ MÁS EN EL PRÓXIMO, lo prometo!

En fin¿habéis entendido ya por qué echa flores el naranjo? Y…¿qué es la sombra de Hermione y esa pequeña Hermione asustada de que Harry no la quiera? Bueno, él y otras personas, pero sobre todo él.

Yo siempre lo he dicho, ella adora a Harry, se ve en los libros. Pero también se ve que intenta dar una imagen de súper segura cuando ella misma es la primera que está llena de inseguridades. SÍ, SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, HERMIONE GRANGER TIENE INSEGURIDADES, porque al fin y al cabo es humana y tal y como ha dicho ella en el fic, los humanos estamos llenos de inseguridades y de otras cosas malas y buenas.

Hermione no es perfecta, tiene defectos como cualquier otra persona. Tiene miedos, como los demás pueden tenerlos, y sí, también llora, se deprime y duda de sí misma. Y esas cosas también las reflejan los libros.

Una cosa es que ella sea un crack como bruja, pero saber realizar bien un hechizo es una cosa y ser perfecta en todo es otra muy distinta, y ella nunca ha sido perfecta en todo. Pero reconozco que roza la perfección. ¿Sabíais que Rowling dijo una vez, que se inspiró en ella misma cuando era niña para escribir el personaje de Hermione? Sobre todo en el de los dos primeros libros, esa Hermione sabelotodo que siempre está diciéndole a todo aquél que quiera escucharla, lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

JK dijo que ella era así de niña, muy sabelotodo y algo petulante, justo como Hermione, pero que nunca tuvo mala intención¡Hermione tampoco es mala¿verdad que no?

En fin, que me estoy enrollando más que una persiana y lo mismo os estoy aburriendo. Paso a los Reviews. Un besazo.


	35. En tus brazos

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado, 26 de noviembre de 2005.

Hey qué tal estáis. Espero que bien. Os comunico que la semana próxima tenemos un puente que dura 6 días. Así que espero sacar tiempo para seguir subiendo el fic, más todavía cuando ya sólo quedan (contando con éste y el próximo) dos caps antes del 37, donde dará comienzo la batalla final.

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene una escena no sexualmente explícita pero sí lo bastante descriptiva como para indicar algo "no apto para menores". Así que quedáis avisados. A quien no le guste ese tipo de cosas o quien no deba estar aquí, simplemente que se salte este cap porque será entero dedicado a este momento tan especial que compartirán nuestra pareja protagonista. Pero como yo soy malísima, no voy a poner letrerito de "parte comprometedora" ni tampoco "fin de la parte sexual", así que el que lea el cap, que sepa que se lo va a encontrar en un momento concreto.

Si los que leáis esta escena luego os preguntáis por qué no he sido más explícita, os diré que este fic está en la categoría T, y que los fics con escenas sexuales explícitas están en la categoría M, por lo tanto, no he sido más explícita, primero porque he respetado la categoría del fic y luego porque simplemente no me ha dado la real gana.

Yo siempre he dicho que no me gustan los lemons ni las limas. Pero también os prometí que veríais esta escena en algún momento del fic y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas. Tened en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, así que por favor, os lo ruego, sed comprensivos, como lo habéis sido siempre conmigo y mi historia.

Sé que no será una maravilla, pero os aseguro que lo he escrito poniendo todo mi mejor esfuerzo por que quede bien o lo más digno posible y estoy más que satisfecha del resultado. Sin más que deciros, me despido de vosotros por el momento. Nos vemos más abajo, en mi otra nota de autora, antes de los Reviews. Un besazos a todas. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

La misma de siempre.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

Cualquiera que sea bonita y sobre todo, instrumental. Porque cuando no hay voces que distraigan la lectura, la cosa impacta más. (Al menos esa es mi sincera opinión). Yo recomiendo: Los tv theme (música de piano), Close your eyes (Buffy the vampire slayer), la princesa prometida (tema central), y cualquier otra que os guste. Si tenéis como yo, la banda sonora de "La vida es bella", poned para dicha escena, la primera del cd, que se titula "Buon Giorno Principessa" (Buenos días Princesa). Que dura unos tres minutos y medio y es perfecta para dicha escena. Y si queréis ponerla más de una vez, por mi parte, estupendo.

¿Y cuándo empieza esa escena? Cuando leáis esto: **- Hermione los hizo rodar, y ahora ella quedó encima de él. **

Ea, ya lo sabéis. Un besazo. ;-)

* * *

**Cap.35. "En tus brazos."**

Hermione miró el pomo de la puerta, murmuró lo que sonó para Harry como "ábrete" y en seguida, pasaron al interior de la estancia.

La puerta se cerró con un suave "clic", igual de suave que hizo el ruido del cerrojo al echarse solo.

Ellos no esperaron más para seguir con su sesión besucona, mientras él llegaba a la cama de Hermione y la depositaba en ella.

Justo cuando Harry se había colocado encima de la prefecta, el estómago de él rugió y ella se partió de risa, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el estómago de Hermione también hiciese ruido.

- Necesitamos comer algo- dijo Harry.

- Sí, desde ayer no he comido nada. No se tú, pero yo ahora mismo podría comerme una vaca.

- No me extraña, llevas días que no comes casi nada.

- Es que no tengo tiempo.

- Sí lo tienes, lo que pasa es que lo dedicas a otras cosas. Siempre te pasa eso Hermione, cuando te enfrascas en algo pierdes la noción de todo, hasta de comer. Eso no es bueno ¿sabes? Deberías cuidarte más.

- Harry, suenas igual que la profesora McGonagall.

- Será porque los dos te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti.

- Nunca lo he dudado.

El estómago de Hermione volvió a rugir, ella se puso colorada.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No hace falta.

- Umm…pero…es un poco vergonzoso eso de que suene el estómago justo cuando estábamos a punto de…ya sabes.

- ¿Hacer el amor?

- Sí.

- Hey…es temprano. Tenemos todo el día de hoy y parte del de mañana para hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa que nos apetezca.

- Sí pero…mañana estaré muy ocupada, no creo que pueda tener tiempo para ti, mucho menos por la noche.

- La batalla…

- Eso es, mañana por la noche me enfrentaré a ella.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- Muchísimo. Pero no de Lori o Rak, sino de fracasar sin poder cumplir con mi objetivo.

Él le acarició la mejilla.

- Tú no fracasarás, Hermione, eres perfecta en todo lo que haces. Siempre has sido una fuera de serie y estoy seguro que en la batalla también lo serás.

- ¿Crees que venceré?

- No lo creo, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque tengo fe en ti, mucha fe. Y nada ni nadie harán que deje de tenerla.

- A veces me pregunto cómo es posible que me valores tanto.

- Porque eres alguien extraordinaria además de una gran persona, por eso.

- No lo soy tanto como tú.

- ¿Yo? Yo no tengo nada de especial, salvo ser el jodido niño que vivió.

- ¡No digas eso! Por supuesto que eres especial, Harry. Eres muy especial, al menos para mí.

- ¿Por qué lo soy, porque sobreviví a Voldemort siendo un bebé?

- No. Lo eres porque no hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo. Y porque también eres el que liberará al mundo mágico del poder de ese mago loco con delirios de grandeza.

- Pues por esa misma teoría, tú también eres especial, ya que tienes que enfrentarte a una diosa más loca que una cabra.

- Sí ya…pero…yo no la vencí siendo un bebé, tú a él sí.

- NO fui yo quien le venció, fue el amor de mi madre, que formó una barrera protectora cuando decidió morir protegiéndome.

- Es posible que el amor de Lily hiciera eso pero yo creo que también tuvo que ver tu poder interno que por si nunca te has dado cuenta, es inmenso.

- Sí me he dado cuenta. Sobre todo de unos años aquí. Sé que mi poder cada vez es mayor pero el tuyo también.

- Sólo porque soy la Elegida. Supongo que cuando la Elegida deje de existir, también desaparecerán los poderes que ella tiene y volveré a ser otra bruja más de las que tantas hay. Igual que lo era antes de conocer mi destino y mi misión.

- Tú nunca has sido una bruja más, Hermione, siempre has sido extraordinaria. Yo diría que la mejor que ha tenido nunca Hogwarts.

- No exageres, Harry.

- No lo hago, estoy siendo sincero.

Ella se acercó para besarle pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, su estómago rugió. Hermione se apartó, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

- Será mejor que coma algo antes.

- Oye¿no tenías una campanita con la que llamar a Winky?

- Sí.

- Podrías pedirle comida.

- ¡Mucha comida!

- Bueno, como mínimo para 2 personas.

- ¡Para 4!

- ¿Tanta hambre tienes?

- Como ni te imaginas. Incluso a ti podría comerte.

Ella lo dijo sin malicia alguna, sólo para que él se hiciese una idea de la enorme hambre que tenía, pero ese comentario produjo algo en el interior de Harry, un algo que hizo que sus verdes ojos brillasen de una forma que Hermione no había visto antes, con picardía, pero una picardía especial, una que aseguraba que aquél desayuno, no sería uno normal ni tampoco corriente.

- ¿Dónde la tienes?

- ¿La campanita? En el bolsillo de mi túnica.

- Hazla sonar.

Ella obedeció y salió de la cama para buscar el pequeño objeto. En cuanto la prefecta la tuvo en sus manos, la hizo sonar y volvió junto a Harry. No pasó mucho hasta que la pequeña elfina estuvo a la vista, y tras recibir su petición, poco después, Winky aparecía con varios platos de cosas ricas y luego desaparecía, volviendo a dejarles toda la privacidad que ellos necesitaban.

Al principio, cada uno comió lo que quiso, pero cuando a Hermione se le ocurrió coger una miga de pan y tirársela a Harry para luego esquivar la que él le lanzó, comenzó una batalla de "a ver quién mancha más al otro" que dio como resultado un Harry con la boca llena de chocolate, debido a los bollos que ella le había estampado en los labios y una Hermione con las mejillas llenas de nata montada ya que él se la había extendido tras quitársela de las manos, pues ella había echado un gran pegote en sus dedos, con la intención de mancharle el pelo. Aquél pelo indomable que tanto odiaba él y tantísimo le gustaba a ella.

Cuando Hermione vio cómo él se anticipaba a sus intenciones y le agarraba las manos quitándole la nata para luego pringar con ella sus mejillas, ella no tuvo otra reacción más que la de reírse como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Poco tiempo después, ellos se dejaban caer de nuevo en la cama de la prefecta y se miraron, volviendo a reír como posesos mientras se señalaban como diciendo ¡qué pinta tienes!

- Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos.- dijo Harry.

- Una buena ducha de agua caliente estaría bien.

- Sí, tengo tanto chocolate en la boca que creo que pasará mucho tiempo hasta que vuelva a comerme otro bollo.

- Imposible, los bollos de chocolate son tu perdición.

- Y los tuyos los de nata montada.

- Además de los huevos revueltos con beicon que pude comerme antes de que decidieras pringarme con la comida.

- Oye, fuiste tú la que empezó, yo sólo te seguí el juego.

- Ya, ya, excusas excusas. Tienes que reconocer que te encanta eso de las guerras de comida. ¿O es que tengo que recordarte todas las veces en que tú y Ron habéis hecho alguna?

- No hace falta, las recuerdo todas. Pero nunca me lo he pasado tan bien como ahora.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque a ti es más difícil esquivarte, y eso representa un gran reto para mí y a mí me encantan los retos. Con Ron no me cuesta trabajo, su puntería es penosa.

- Ummm…así que lanzo migas mejor que él ¿eh?

- Y otras cosas también.

- Confieso que lo que más he disfrutado ha sido restregar en tu boca todo el chocolate de ese gran bollo que querías comerte y ver tu expresión cuando sentiste la boca y barbilla llenas de eso que tanto te gusta. Sinceramente, fue una cara digna de retratar. ¿Llamo a Colin? Jijijijij.

- Ni se te ocurra, o no volveré a jugar contigo nunca más.

- Já, más quisieras tú. A ti te encanta jugar conmigo…

- Y a ti también, reconócelo.

- ¿Cuándo lo he negado?

- ¿Te he dicho ya lo graciosa que estás con las mejillas llenas de nata?

- Acabas de hacerlo.

- ¿Me dejas que te las limpie?

- Sí pero…no sé con qué vas a hacerlo. Hemos dejado las servilletas hecha una pena.

Harry levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. Conocía perfectamente lo que significaba esa sonrisa y aquella mirada traviesa que él le estaba dedicando.

Estaba tramando algo divertido, muy divertido. Pero ella intuía que diversión no era lo único que implicaba aquella mirada. Y no tardó en descubrirlo cuando le vio inclinar la cabeza y sentir cómo él le retiraba la nata por medio de besos. Ella se rió, no pudo evitarlo, pues los labios de Harry le hacían cosquillas.

- Ya está, señorita Granger, tiene usted las mejillas completamente limpias.

- Muchas gracias señor Potter, creo que ahora, debería ser yo quien le retirase todo ese apetecible chocolate negro que tiene usted en esa encantadora barbilla y esa boquita más que apetecible. ¿Me da usted su permiso?

- Por supuesto. Cuando usted quiera, señorita Granger. Estoy a su entera disposición.

- Lo sé.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, igual que había hecho él antes, y Harry sintió que algo bueno se avecinaba, lo suficientemente bueno como para estar disfrutando durante horas.

Hermione no esperó más para comenzar con su misión limpiadora. Y se deleitó de lo lindo retirando y saboreando aquél magnífico chocolate que antes había estado en la cara de Harry.

- Misión cumplida, señor Potter. Le aseguro que no le queda ni un poquito de chocolate.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Granger. Ha hecho usted un gran trabajo. Pero aún no estoy satisfecho.

- ¿Aún tienes hambre?

- Sí.

- Pero ya no queda comida. ¿Quieres que le diga a Winky que traiga más?

- No.

- ¿No quieres más comida?

- No.

- Entonces... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- A ti.

- A mí ya me tienes, Harry. Siempre me has tenido.

- No del todo, aún falta algo que no me has entregado. Mejor dicho, que no nos hemos entregado. Porque yo también quiero dártelo.

Como un potente flash de una cámara fotográfica, así fue como ella recibió la doble intención que encerraban aquellas palabras y supo en su interior, que él tenía razón. Había llegado el momento de dar ese gran paso del que tanto habían hablado y por lo que a ella respectaba, estaba más que preparada.

- Te lo daré encantada pero…Harry...¿estás seguro de que quieres dar este paso?

- Completamente. ¿Y tú?

- Sin ninguna duda.

- Entonces estoy listo.

- Y yo, pero tomémonoslo con calma... ¿sí?

- Por supuesto.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti.

- Y quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase, siempre seré tuya.

- Y yo tuyo. Siempre lo he sido, Hermione, y no sólo en un sentido físico.

- De alguna manera, lo sé. Sé que siempre nos hemos pertenecido el uno al otro.

- Y nada ni nadie podrá arrebatarnos eso.

- No, jamás lo harán.

- Te quiero Hermione.

- ¿Has terminado de hablar?- dijo ella sonriendo de forma insinuante.

Él sonrió abiertamente y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba besándola sin descanso.

Ella tenía razón cuando le dijo el año anterior que él no era malo besando. Y se lo había dicho cuando aún no había probado sus labios, pero desde que lo hizo, no había sino confirmado en todas las ocasiones en que se habían besado, lo más que acertada que había estado en decirle aquello.

Y era cierto que él besaba estupendamente, pero lo que más complacía a Hermione era el hecho de que sabía, que con ella y sólo con ella, Harry se mostraba tan pasional, sensual y ardiente como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

Quizás porque con Cho la cosa no terminó bien era ella y no Cho, la que estaba disfrutando de aquél momento con Harry, o quizás porque él la amaba tanto como ella a él, o a lo mejor era porque simplemente, Harry podía ser él mismo cuando estaba con ella, pero de una forma u otra, Hermione sabía en su corazón, que Harry se había abierto más a ella y había aprendido a ser más expresivo y cariñoso, desde que estaba con ella, como nunca antes lo fue.

Por cualquiera de esas razones u otras, el caso era de que a Hermione le encantaba saber que gracias a ella y su relación con él, Harry había mejorado mucho, sobre todo a nivel personal. Ahora era mucho más comunicativo de lo que había sido antes, y eso la llenaba de orgullo hacia él y le hacía quererle más aún.

Y entonces supo que la Hermione de su sueño, aquél lado oscuro que había asegurado ser su sombra, tenía razón cuando le dijo que una persona puede cambiar la vida de otra y que existen lazos poderosos que pueden crearse entre dos personas aunque no sean familia o de la misma sangre. Eso es algo que ella siempre había sabido, pero ahora simplemente lo corroboraba.

Como también corroboraba el hecho de que él era alguien extraordinario. En cualquier aspecto. Lo que ella nunca pensó, antes de experimentarlo en carne propia, fue que él también fuese más que genial en el sentido expresivo-amoroso. Y vaya si lo era.

Sin darse cuenta hasta ahora, Hermione se encontró así misma gimiendo bajo Harry. Y haciéndole suspirar y gemir a él también, ya que ella estaba participando activamente en todos los besos y caricias que ambos se estaban dando el uno al otro.

Llegó un momento en que ella sintió tanto calor, que creyó que se derretiría, pero también supo que ese calor era el mejor que había sentido en toda su vida.

Hermione los hizo rodar, y ahora ella quedó encima de él.

Harry se quedó quieto durante dos segundos, esperando ver qué haría ella, y fue entonces cuando la vió sonreír de forma maliciosa y supo sin duda alguna que Hermione haría algo que no le dejaría indiferente. Y acertó, vaya si acertó.

Porque cuando ella le besó en la boca y luego el cuello, y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para luego quitársela y tirarla al suelo, supo que estaba ante algo más que bueno. Pero ella no se conformó con quitarle la camisa, porque también se deshizo de sus pantalones, dejándole sólo en ropa interior y notando el bulto de sus boxers.

Ella no se asustó ni se preguntó el por qué, sabía el por qué, había leído mucho sobre el tema y también había escuchado a otras chicas hablar lo suficiente del sexo como para saber lo que ocurría cuando un hombre o un chico, se excitaban. Ella sabía también, que experimentaría dolor cuando él se uniera a ella por primera vez, pero ella no quería pensar en eso ahora. Sólo quería disfrutar de Harry y con Harry.

Harry la vio mirar hacia aquella zona de su ropa interior, por un momento se preguntó si ella estaría asustada o algo parecido. Pero conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como para saber que no era una chica fácilmente impresionable. En realidad, nunca la había visto verdaderamente asustada de algo, menos cuando temía por la vida de él. Y ahora él no estaba en peligro.

Así que él pensó que si ella no le decía algo al respecto, todo estaría bien. Y lo estuvo, porque ella no preguntó nada ni tampoco se quedó quieta, sino que continuó con lo que había estado haciendo. Volviendo a besarle y acariciarle, ahora en su pecho. Ella lo recorría con las yemas de sus dedos, mientras le llenaba a él de besos ardientes, que quemaban como el fuego pero que no hacían daño como sí lo harían sus llamas.

Ella siguió besándole, cada vez más abajo, bajando y bajando, hasta llegar a su cadera y él sintió cómo ella acariciaba esa zona con sus dedos y sus labios. Harry no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido gutural que demostró a Hermione lo complacido que se sentía en ese momento. Pero un sonido gutural no fue lo único que él emitió, porque también comenzó a temblar un poquito, pero él y ella sabían que no era de miedo precisamente.

Hermione se detuvo un momento y se apartó de él. Sentándose de rodillas y quitándose la túnica de Harry que él le había puesto cuando la sacó horas antes, de la enfermería.

Él sabía que ella estaría ahora completamente desnuda, pues ella había estado así cuando él la encontró en aquella sala donde también había hallado a Draco Malfoy. Pero Harry no quería pensar ahora en él, sólo quería tener en mente a una persona: Hermione Granger.

Con un movimiento enérgico, ella tiró la túnica al suelo y le miró, con una mirada llena de deseo, pasión y amor. Una mirada como nunca le habían dedicado a Harry, hasta ahora. Él también la miró y pudo trasmitirle a ella, lo mismo que le había transmitido a él.

Harry contempló en silencio lo poco que podía ver de Hermione. Ya que su largo cabello le tapaba los senos, y su postura, arrodillada sobre la cama, le impedía ver ese cuerpo desnudo que él ya había contemplado otras veces y que tanto deseaba volver a admirar. Pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en volver a visionarlo. Ya que ella había vuelto a tumbarse encima de él y entonces rodó, y él volvió a estar sobre ella.

Harry apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello y entonces sí, lo vió. Su cuerpo desnudo.

Allí, justo ante sus verdes ojos, estaba ella en toda su gloria y si él le había dicho la noche anterior que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso como el cuerpo de ella, ahora simplemente lo tenía más que claro.

Hermione Granger era hermosa, en cualquier sentido. Y Harry se sentía el más afortunado del mundo, sólo por ser él quien pudiera disfrutar de toda aquella belleza que ella poseía. Tanto interior como exteriormente.

"_Y es un exterior más que precioso" _pensó parasí mismo. Y seguidamente se apartó de ella, y se sentó de rodillas, mirándola, sin decir una palabra, sin emitir un sonido, ni siquiera para respirar. Y ella le miró extrañada, como si le preguntara ¿ocurre algo? Y fue entonces que él dejó salir su voz para decir…

- Todo está bien.

Y ella preguntó….

- ¿Seguro?

Y él respondió…

- Sí.

Y Hermione le creyó y llegó a la conclusión que le daba lo mismo por qué él volvía a callarse y mirarla, sin hacer nada salvo eso, mirarla. Después de todo, la forma en que él la miraba no era nada desagradable, más bien era una forma más que bonita.

Había muchas cosas en la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban a ella. Cosas como la pasión, el deseo, el amor, la sensualidad y tantas otras cosas que sabía ella, sólo producirían cosas más que positivas para los dos.

Ella se incorporó un poco, hasta quedar sentada frente a Harry, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa sincera y más que bonita adornaba su bello rostro y Harry volvió a sentirse afortunado, por ser él a quien le hubieran dedicado aquella dulce y hermosa sonrisa.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

Él apartó un mechón de su pelo y lo colocó tras una de sus orejas al tiempo que le decía…

- Eres preciosa.

Y ella se lo agradeció con un beso lleno de amor y pasando sus brazos tras el cuello de él, quedando así, pegada a su cuerpo. En un bello y sincero abrazo. Harry abrazó su delicada espalda y se vió a sí mismo volver a caer sobre ella cuando ella tiró de él, haciéndoles tumbarse nuevamente.

Ella le miró, aún sonriendo y con una voz dulce y suave pronunció…

- Te quiero Harry.

Que provocó que él le regalara muchos de aquellos besos tan pasionales y ardientes que ya le había regalado anteriormente.

Ella bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de él, y notó que aún llevaba puesta la ropa interior. Y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza le dijo amablemente…

- Quítatelos.

Y él obedeció, sin cuestionar nada. No necesitaba hacerlo.

Ahora que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía al tener la piel de Hermione bajo la suya. Y también se percató de que una parte concreta de su cuerpo quería formar parte del cuerpo de ella.

Ella también lo sabía y estaba más que dispuesta a permitirle el acceso.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?- respondió él entre besos y caricias que no se cansaba de darle.

- Estoy preparada.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó él para terminar de dar ese paso que le faltaba por conseguir lo que más deseaba en aquél momento, unirse a ella.

Cuando Hermione le sintió en su interior, se sintió más que feliz, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave pero audible "Au" que hizo a Harry dejar de besarla y mirar su bello rostro. Él pudo ver que había lágrimas contenidas y eso le afectó, mucho.

- Lo siento.

Él se detuvo y ella le miró extrañada.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?

- Porque estás a punto de llorar y no quiero que llores.

- Harry, estoy bien.

- No es verdad, estás sufriendo. Lo noto en tus ojos.

- Harry, te aseguro que estoy bien y mis ojos también lo están.

- Entonces por qué te quejaste si tan bien estás.

- Porque me hiciste un poquito de daño. Pero yo sabía que eso pasaría. Así que por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí... ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero yo prometí que nunca te haría daño y…

- Y no me lo has hecho. Me has hecho algo de daño físico, pero no me has dañado el corazón. Al contrario, ahora está más alegre que nunca. Créeme.

- Si yo te creo es sólo que te he herido y no quería que eso pasara.

- Harry...¿no sabías que la primera vez le duele a las chicas?

- No.

- Un momento...¿nadie te ha contado nunca lo que ocurre la primera vez que un chico y una chica unen sus cuerpos?

- No. Sólo he oído a los chicos del dormitorio presumir de sus conquistas y de lo que hacen con ellas. Pero ellos nunca dijeron que a ellas les doliese.

- Será porque sus parejas tampoco eran vírgenes. Además, Harry, no es un dolor enorme, es sólo una simple molestia. De verdad que estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Es adorable que lo hagas pero…no tienes por qué. De verdad que no.

- ¿De verdad estás bien?

- Divinamente.

- Entonces… ¿podemos seguir?

- Por supuesto que podemos. A no ser que tú quieras dejarlo.

- Yo no quiero. No sé si sonará muy mal lo que voy a decirte pero…estar dentro de ti es fantástico, no sé, es una sensación algo alucinante y a la misma vez muy placentera.

- No ha sonado mal. A mí me ha sonado bastante bien.

- ¿Podrías besarme otra vez?

- Con una condición…

- ¿Cuál?

- Que tú también lo hagas.

Él sonrió.

- Y Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- El dolor se ha ido.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, no bromeo. Ya te lo dije una vez. Cuando estoy contigo no siento dolor, sólo paz y bienestar.

- Te quiero Hermione. Te quiero mucho.

- Yo también a ti, cielo.

- ¿Ya no soy un tigre?

- Tú siempre serás mi tigre, y mi príncipe, y mi cielo, y…tantas otras cosas que aún no te he dicho porque te sonarían demasiado cursis pero igualmente son bonitas. Y lo más bonito de todo, es que eres tú quien me las provoca.

- No tanto como lo eres tú. Tú sí que eres bonita, más que eso, eres preciosa.

- Oh Harry yo…

- ¿Tú, qué?

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! Y nunca dejaré de quererte, lo juro.

- Siempre te querré, Hermione. Te lo aseguro.

- Y yo te creo. Pero también creo que si no terminamos con lo que hemos empezado, lo lamentaremos luego. Puede que no haya otra ocasión de que compartamos un momento tan especial como este.

- No digas eso. Por supuesto que sí lo tendremos.

- Puede que no lo tengamos, porque si yo muero, entonces…

- Shhhh. Calla. Por favor, no menciones tu muerte ahora. No quiero pensar en eso. Sólo quiero besarte otra vez y escucharte gemir bajo mi cuerpo.

- Wow…eso ha sido de lo más romántico y sensual que me has dicho nunca, Harry.

- ¿Has terminado de hablar?- dijo él sonriendo de forma insinuante, repitiendo la misma frase que había empleado ella horas antes. Y Hermione respondió su pregunta igual que él había respondido a la suya la primera vez que se la hizo ella, besándole intensamente.

Ella volvió a abrazarle y él volvió a estar unido a ella. Y lo que en un principio fueron movimientos suaves, se convirtieron luego, en los de dos amantes que se besaban, tocaban y acariciaban con desatada pasión. Sin importarles nada, salvo el hecho de estar uno junto al otro.

Horas después, Harry estaba de lado, acogiendo bajo su cuello, la cabeza de Hermione, que le abrazaba por la cintura al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda con una de sus manos. Él bajó sus brazos y dejó sus manos en la cadera de Hermione.

Ella emitió un suspiro de satisfacción y levantó la cabeza para darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

- Hermione…

- ¿Sí?

- Puede que suene muy repetitivo pero…te quiero mucho.

- No es repetitivo. Cada vez que me lo dices, siento lo mismo que cuando lo dijiste por primera vez. Y nunca me canso de oírtelo decir.

- Yo tampoco cuando me lo dices tú.

- Te quiero Harry y quiero estar contigo siempre.

- Y yo contigo. ¿Crees que cuando seamos más grandes, seguiremos queriéndonos tanto como ahora?

- No. Yo creo que nos querremos más todavía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que porque cuando se es adulto, las cosas se viven distintas a como cuando somos adolescentes. Creo que se viven con mayor intensidad y supongo también, que con el amor entre adultos ha de ocurrir algo así o al menos parecido.

- O sea, que cuantos más años se cumple¿más amor se siente?

- No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que la madurez te hace ver las cosas de distinta forma. Y yo creo que dentro de unos años, seremos lo suficientemente maduros como para expresar el amor de formas distintas a como se nos ocurren ahora.

- Si esas formas son parecidas a lo que acabamos de hacer, me encantará experimentarlas.

- A mí también.

- Estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad?

- Ni muerta te dejaré, lo prometo.

- Yo tampoco te abandonaré, aunque muera antes que tú.

- Eso no ocurrirá, Harry.

- ¿El que muera antes que tú?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque falta mucho todavía para que te enfrentes a Voldemort, por eso.

- En cambio, tú tienes que enfrentarte a Lori mañana por la noche.

- Así es, por lo tanto, es más probable que yo sea la primera de los dos, en morir.

- Tú no vas a morirte mañana, Hermione. No dejaré que suceda.

- Harry, tú no puedes intervenir en la batalla. Sabes lo que ocurriría si lo hicieras.

- No pienso intervenir, te prometí que no lo haría y cumpliré mi promesa. Pero no te prometo el no hacer todo lo posible por evitar tu muerte. Porque sí que lo haré.

- Y yo te prometo no dejarme matar fácilmente.

- Si lo hicieras me enfadaría mucho contigo. Y luego me suicidaría para que mi fantasma pudiera perseguirte durante toda la eternidad, gritándote ¡te vas a enterar Hermione!

- Jajjajajaja. Eso sería de lo más divertido.

- Para mí sí, para ti no. Te aseguro que soy terrible cuando me enfado.

- Lo sé. He visto lo que ocurre. Las cosas estallan o se rompen.

- Y cosas peores podría hacer si me enfadase de verdad. Pero de momento, ese gran enfado sin fin aún no lo he sentido.

- Y yo espero que nunca lo sientas. Porque no es agradable para nadie, estar enfadado.

- Oye…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Creo que las once de la mañana.

- Dentro de una hora será el descanso de las clases.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Te apetece que salgamos a dar una vuelta por el lago?

- ¿Sinceramente? No, Harry. Prefiero estar aquí, contigo, donde no pueden interrumpirnos.

- De momento no lo han hecho. Otras veces sí.

- Bueno…en eso tienes razón.

- ¿De verdad no quieres salir?

- ¿Tú sí?

- Yo haré lo que tú quieras que hagamos.

- Pues lo que yo quiero es que nos quedemos aquí un rato más. Y que antes de que nos marchemos hagamos el amor al menos una vez. Pero esta vez sin pausa, sobre todo porque ya no me dolerá. ¿Entiendes Harry?

- Entiendo.

- ¿Me das un beso?

- ¿Sólo uno?

- Empezaremos con uno, los demás…vendrán solos.

Ellos se besaron otra vez y terminaron haciendo lo que Hermione le había pedido a Harry. Y tal y como ella había dicho, esta vez no hubo pausa y tanto él como ella lo disfrutaron mucho más que la vez anterior. Sobre todo porque ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer y también sabían que se querían muchísimo y que mientras tuvieran eso claro, lo demás no tenía la menor importancia.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **Sábado, 29 de Noviembre. Hora: las 2 de la madrugada (am).

¡Acabo de volver del cine de ver la peli "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de fuego"! Como siempre, se han comido varias cosas, pero en general ha estado bastante bien. Me encantó ver la escena del baile y ver lo preciosa que han puesto a nuestra Hermione. Ni qué decir de la cara de alucinado que se le queda a Harry cuando nota que esa belleza que baja las escaleras más que sonriente, es su mejor amiga.

Me hubiera gustado mucho que terminara como en el libro, con ese beso en la mejilla que ella le da, pero…como ella le da un beso en la cabeza tras salir él de la prueba de las sirenas, me conformo con eso. ¡Ups, os estoy desvelando cosas y puede que algunos de vosotros aún no hayáis visto la peli! Sorry, pero como no os lo he contado todo ¡y hay muchas cosas que os van a gustar! Tampoco he sido tan mala ¿verdad? ;-)

Sé que este cap ha sido muy corto. Sobre todo en comparación a otros caps del fic. Pero creo que era mejor dejarlo aquí, ya que a partir del siguiente cap, volveremos a meternos en la parte emocionante de la historia. ¿Qué por qué no he puesto más escenas de besos? Y yo digo… ¿más todavía? A ver si cogéis un empacho de tanto dulce…Jijiijjijijijiiji.

Na…yo creo que como dice el dicho…"lo bueno, si breve…dos veces bueno."

En fin, ya me contaréis.

Os informo de que el próximo finde no vendré a casa, me quedaré en Almería pero no os preocupéis, el Martes será fiesta, comenzará un puente que durará hasta el domingo y yo cogeré el tren para venir a Sevilla y os prometo que intentaré escribir para adelantar el fic lo más posible. Si de mí dependiera subiría un cap por día pero eso no es posible, al menos por el momento.

Además de que si lo hiciera, no me daría tiempo a leer todos los reviews tan lindos que siempre me dejáis, y a mí me encanta leerlos. Antes de pasar a los Reviews, dejadme que os diga una cosa que ya he dicho antes pero igualmente me gusta decírosla: Muchas gracias a todos y todas vosotras por todo el apoyo que me habéis demostrado siempre, a mí y al fic.

Aunque admito que lo que más me gusta es ver que sois tan comprensivos conmigo como yo lo soy con vosotros. Eso es algo que sinceramente os agradezco. ¡Ya me callo, lo prometo! Paso a los Reviews. Un besazo enorme. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	36. La puerta negra I

**Nota de la Autora: **Domingo, 11 de diciembre de 2005.

¡Hola cómo estáis! Espero que genial. A ver, este nuevo cap es muy grande, así que lo fraccionaré en dos partes, igual que hice con "La primera elegida." ¿Os acordáis?

En fin, he intentado subir el fic durante el puente, pero no me ha sido posible ya que han venido algunos primos míos a visitarnos en Sevilla, así que hemos estado liadísimos. Ahora son la una y media am del sábado, pero pongo la fecha del domingo porque ya hemos pasado la medianoche. Seguro que cuando acabe de contestar a los Reviews más abajo, me darán las dos o las tres ¡y mañana domingo tengo que coger el tren para Almería a las 7 ya que los otros tres trenes que hay en las distintas franjas horarias están a tope de plazas porque la gente ha pasado mucho de madrugar al terminar el puente! Para que luego os quejéis, hasta el sueño pierdo por vosotros. Que nadie se queje luego de que no cumplo lo que prometo, y yo prometí actualizar este puente ¿verdad?. Bueno, os dejo con el cap, que lo disfrutéis. Un besazo.

* * *

Simbología:

- La conocéis de sobra. Aquí no hay negrita, pero hay cosas importantes, fijaros bien en esta parte y la segunda del cap que la subiré dentro de dos findes, si todo me va bien.

* * *

Música:

- La que os de la real gana. Pero ha de ser romántica y también de suspense.

* * *

**Cap. 36. "La puerta negra. (I)"**

Felices, así es como se encontraban Hermione y Harry tras su segunda sesión amatoria. Cómodamente acurrucados el uno junto al otro, ambos se encontraban de lado, él de cara a ella y ella de cara a él, abrazándose tiernamente, mientras se susurraban palabras dulces al oído y se obsequiaban con pequeños, dulces y suaves besos que seguían siendo igual de satisfactorios que los pasionales que se habían dado antes.

Ella fue la primera en hablar.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero mucho, pero muchísimo.

- Y yo a ti.

- Nunca dejaré de quererte, ni aunque la mismísima Lori me prohibiera amarte.

- ¿Por qué haría ella eso?

- Porque está loca y es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de hacer algo así para que yo sufra. O para hacerte sufrir, pero yo no permitiré nunca que ella ni nadie, te haga daño.

- Yo tampoco permitiré que te dañen.

- Hasta ahora no, pero mañana tendrás que dejar que me hieran más de una vez, sabes que no puedes…

- Participar en la lucha, lo sé, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte, aunque no pueda luchar junto a ti.

- ¿Y cómo podrías hacer algo así?

- Ni idea, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Mientras no sea algo igualito a lo que hizo tu madre por ti, por mí estará bien.

- ¿Y por qué no podría sacrificarme por ti?

- Porque me partirías el corazón. Yo no quiero vivir si no estás conmigo. Y aunque haya sonado cursi, eso es lo que siento. Por favor Harry, prométemelo, promete que nunca me dejarás sola.

- Sólo lo haré si tú también lo prometes.

- ¿No dejarte solo?

- Sí.

- Jamás lo haré. Además, hace tiempo que te lo prometí. Te dije que nunca volverías a estar solo, aunque a mí pudiese ocurrirme algo y créeme cuando te digo, que ya he tomado medidas al respecto.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- Es un secreto. Sólo te diré que será algo fantástico para ti y sé que te gustará enormemente. Créeme Harry, no me echarás de menos.

- Siempre que no estás conmigo, te echo de menos. Es algo que siempre me ha ocurrido, incluso antes de que nos hiciéramos pareja. Ya te lo dije ayer, Hermione, cuando tú no estás, todo es oscuridad.

- Si sigues diciéndome ese tipo de cosas, acabaré por hacerte el amor otra vez.

Él sonrió.

- Mi mundo es tan oscuro cuando tú no estás…y cuando no me hablas o te enfadas conmigo, vivo en una depresión constante- dijo él poniendo un tono de voz exageradamente dramático junto con una cara de pena que la hizo reír sinceramente.

- Eres malísimo como actor, Harry. Aún así, te adoro.- Ella le besó.

- Creía que cuando te dijera esas cosas, en vez de decirme lo mal que finjo, me harías el amor apasionadamente. ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?

- Sí, pero es que cuando pusiste esa cara de pobre alma en pena, me dio mucha risa, lo siento. De todos modos no necesitas decir nada para que volvamos a practicar el sexo ¿sabes? Yo nunca me cansaré de amarte, Harry, y tampoco de demostrártelo, sea haciendo el amor o cualquier otra cosa que demuestre mis sentimientos por ti.

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero¡te quiero! Hermione.- pronunció él llenándola de besos ardientes.

-Calla, otro te quiero más, y seré yo quien se transforme en tigresa.

- ¡Te quiero!

- Y luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

Harry rió cuando ella hizo como si saltase encima de él, pero dejó de reír en el instante en que ella empezó a amarle.

"_Sí, definitivamente, la adoro."_

Más tarde, volvían a estar abrazados, pero esta vez, Harry tenía la cabeza bajo el cuello de Hermione.

- Yo tenía razón- dijo él soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

- ¿En qué?

- En que eres una adicta al sexo. Aunque no puedo decir que eso me moleste.

Ella rió ante el comentario y luego levantó la cabeza de él para obsequiarle con un dulce beso en los labios.

- Bueno, es que es difícil que no lo sea. Tú tienes la culpa.

- ¿Yo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y por qué? Tengo curiosidad.

- Primero…porque tienes un cuerpazo impresionante- dijo ella acariciándole el pecho con el dedo índice. Él se estremeció de puro gusto- Y luego…Porque eres un amante estupendo.

- Gracias. Tú también eres genial.- Él la besó, luego volvió a colocar su cabeza bajo el cuello de ella a la vez que abrazaba su cintura.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Harry?

- Qué.

- Podría pasarme toda la eternidad así, tal y como estamos ahora. Y jamás me cansaría.

- Digo lo mismo.

- Si mañana me ocurriese algo…y dejase de existir…creo que lo que más echaría en falta sería tu presencia.

Él no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

- La verdad es que llevo tantos años junto a ti, que ya no imagino una vida donde tú no estés conmigo. Me encantaría poder decirte que lo de mañana no será nada, que será una cosa tonta, de terminar rápido y sin consecuencias negativas. Pero no puedo decirlo, lo siento. Sé que voy a enfrentarme a algo muy peligroso y que producirá mucho dolor tanto para mí, como para el resto del mundo. Sólo espero poder estar a la altura, hacer bien mi trabajo y que todo termine felizmente.

- Yo también lo espero.

- Y entonces, cuando todo acabe…

- Y te hayan curado las heridas que puedas tener, te llevaré a tu habitación y nos encerraremos el resto del día. Y te juro que por más que llamen a la puerta, Hermione, no pienso consentir que ninguno de los dos la abra y puedan interrumpirnos.

- Jijiiiijiji. Eres terrible, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo.

- ¿Yo terrible? Es posible. Pero es culpa tuya que lo sea.

- ¿Oh, de veras? Así que he creado un monstruo ¿Umm?- comentó ella en tono divertido.

- Oh sí…un monstruo del sexo. No deberías haberme llevado a esto…

- ¿Por qué, acaso te arrepientes?

- Ni loco me arrepentiría de algo así. Es lo más bonito que he vivido. Sólo digo, que ahora que lo he probado con la persona más importante para mí, me es difícil pensar que no volveré a revivirlo si ella muere mañana. – Él levantó la cabeza y la miró suplicante- Así que por favor, Hermione, te lo ruego, sé prudente. 

Ten mucho cuidado, no te dejes matar fácilmente. Haz todo lo posible por conservar la vida. No sólo por lo que te he dicho, no es que no quiera que mueras para seguir teniendo sexo, no es eso, es que si tú mueres, volveré a caer en la oscuridad, igual que antes de conocerte. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

- Sí, cielo, perfectamente.

- ¿Entonces lo harás?

- ¿El qué, sobrevivir?

- Sí. Seguir viva y hacer todo lo posible para que todo termine felizmente, no sólo para el mundo, sino también para nosotros, para ti y para mí. ¿Puedes prometerme algo así?

- Puedo y lo prometo.

- Gracias, ahora me siento mejor.

- Lo único que no puedo prometerte, es que sobreviviré, porque eso no depende de mí. Pero sí te prometo que haré todo lo posible por conservar la vida pero si muero…quiero que sepas que lo haré feliz, porque me llevaré algo increíblemente valioso para mí…

- ¿El qué?

- El recuerdo de todo lo que hemos vivido, Harry. Tanto lo que respecta a nosotros como pareja como a todo lo que nos ocurrió siendo amigos. Porque para mí, todo lo que he pasado a tu lado, haya sido bueno o malo, ha valido la pena.

Él le dio varios besos y luego volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Te quiero.

- Yo también a ti, príncipe.

- Mucho, te quiero mucho princesa, muchísimo.

- Lo sé. Puedo sentirlo, Harry. Cada vez que me tocas, cada vez que me besas, cada vez que me acaricias o que simplemente me miras o me hablas, siento todo el amor que dices sentir por mí. Sé que me quieres, tanto como yo a ti. Sólo espero que esto que sentimos dure mucho tiempo, un tiempo infinito, tan infinito como lo es la eternidad.

- Pues lo que yo espero, es que no te marches nunca. Que siempre estemos juntos, tal y como hemos hecho estos 6 años que llevamos en Hogwarts. Antes no lo valoraba pero ahora…desde que estamos juntos…bendigo el día en que te salvamos de aquél troll y nos hicimos amigos. Si no lo hubiéramos hecho, puede que fuera otro chico el que hubiese disfrutado de tu amistad y compañía y eso no me gusta.

- ¿Celoso?

- Por supuesto. ¿Es eso malo?

- No, qué va. Los celos son algo normal en una pareja, tanto si está unida como si no lo está. Pero creo que es más común en parejas que están muy unidas. Una vez leí que sentir celos demostraba inseguridad y falta de confianza en la pareja, aunque no creo que tú estés celoso por esos motivos.

- No es falta de seguridad o confianza en ti lo que me causan los celos, es el hecho de pensar que si tú y yo nunca nos hubiésemos hecho amigos, todo lo que hemos vivido estos días, puede que lo hubiese disfrutado otro y no yo.

- ¿Y quién te dice a ti, que aunque no fuésemos amigos, me habría enamorado de otra persona? A lo mejor podría haberme enamorado de ti aunque nunca hubiésemos hablado. Eso también es posible ¿no?

- Sí pero…lo dudo mucho. Tú sabes que yo…bueno…que no suelo relacionarme con la gente que no conozco. Mi círculo amistoso es más bien reducido. Creo que se reduce a ti y a Ron.

- Pero tú conoces a muchas personas.

- Conocer no es lo mismo que ser amigo de. Y yo creo que tú sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

- Sí que lo sé pero también pienso que aunque no fuésemos amigos, yo seguiría sintiéndome atraída por ti. Tal y como yo lo he vivido, primero viene la atracción y luego, con el tiempo…la atracción se convierte en algo más profundo, como estar enamorado.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tú antes de enamorarte de mí, ya te sentías atraída por mí?

- ¡Por supuesto!. ¿Qué esperabas, que me enamorase así sin más, que un día me levantase de la cama y me dijese a mí misma algo como "¡anda, pero si me he enamorado de Harry Potter!" ?

- Umm…no sé… ¿Eso es posible?

- Jajajjajaja. Bueno…dicen que en el mundo mágico todo es posible pero…en lo que a mí respecta, yo necesito algo más que una mera atracción para poder sentir un amor profundo hacia una persona, que en nuestro caso, eres tú.

- Sí pero… ¿Es imposible que primero te atraiga alguien y luego te enamores perdidamente de ella?

- No, no es imposible. De hecho, creo que a ti te atrajo Cho durante 3 años ¿no?

- Sí, pero yo no me enamoré de ella, lo hice de ti.

- Ya pero…durante un tiempo sí creíste estar enamorado, aunque fuese un poquito ¿o no?

- No sé, no me acuerdo bien de lo que sentía. La verdad es que nunca supe qué era exactamente estar enamorado de alguien pero ahora lo tengo más claro.

- ¿Me lo cuentas?

- Bueno…Yo creo que…estar enamorado es parecido a una final de Quiddich. Es tener siempre muchas mariposas en el estómago o un gran cosquilleo. Es algo que te llena por dentro ¿no? Como un estado perpetuo de emoción, tensión y otras cosas bonitas y feas. No sé, es una mezcla de muchas emociones que se sienten en distintos momentos en que estás con la persona que quieres. Es como por ejemplo cuando me besas.

Me siento genial pero a la misma vez un poco nervioso pero también siento como si estuviera en una nube y al mismo tiempo como si me fuera a partir un rayo. No sé explicarlo mejor, Hermione, sólo sé que todas esas emociones no las sentía antes cuando sólo éramos amigos. Bueno, algunas sí, porque cada vez que tú me abrazabas o me dabas algún beso en la mejilla, las mariposas volaban bastante inquietas. Por lo demás, me sentía igual que siempre, normal.

- Así que, según tú, estar enamorado es tener constantemente ¿el estómago revuelto?

- No, no es eso lo que quería decir. Yo intentaba decir que es una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones que te dan tranquilidad pero también te ponen nervioso. Un gran conjunto de cosas buenas y algo incómodas, pero que te hacen sentir estupendamente. ¿La verdad? Yo no cambiaría por nada, lo que siento desde que sé que te quiero como algo más que mi amiga.

- Gracias.

- A ti en todo caso. Por todo. Tanto por ser mi mejor amiga como por quererme y demostrármelo. No puedo explicarte bien todo lo agradecido que me siento pero…puedo demostrarte lo contento que estoy por estar contigo, si me das permiso.

- Ummm... ¿qué planeas?

- ¿Sinceramente? Hacer honor a mi nuevo apodo.

- ¿Qué nuevo apodo? Que yo recuerde, no te he puesto ninguno.

- ¿Monstruo del sexo?

- Jajjajajajajajaaaa. Oh vamos Harry, sólo bromeaba.

- Pues broma o no, este monstruo del sexo quiere volver a hacer muuuchas cositas contigo, si me dejas, claro.

- ¿Si te dejo volver a hacerme el amor?. ¿Tú que crees?

- ¿Qué sí?- preguntó él con ojos de cachorrito.

- Jajjajajaaa. Ay por favor...¡no me pongas esos ojitos tiernos, sabes que no puedo resistirlo! Eres terrible, te aprovechas de mis puntos débiles.

- No…sólo te pongo esos ojitos porque sé que te encantan.

- Pues sí, es que estás tan adorable que no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así.

- ¿Puede Harry hacerle cositas a Hermione?- preguntó él poniendo voz de niño pequeño y cara de cachorrito otra vez.

Ella volvió a reírse pero asintió con la cabeza, y en menos de dos segundos, ya estaban besándose apasionadamente y otras cosas que les llevó a amarse una vez más.

- Pues sí, he creado un monstruo, pero no cambiaría este monstruo por nada del mundo- le dijo ella, acariciándole el pecho. Completamente feliz y relajada tras su cuarta sesión sexual.

- Bueno…este monstruo tampoco puede quejarse, porque le encanta todo lo que le ha enseñado su creadora- dijo él traviesamente para luego darle un beso profundo- Aunque claro, con una chica como tú, con ese cuerpazo, esa forma de besar tan salvaje y apasionada y esa capacidad de retorcerse y gemir cuando estás bajo mía...¿quién no se convertiría en un monstruo del sexo, mmm?

Él descendió, besando su cuerpo, hasta que llegó a una zona especialmente sensible para Hermione, y empezó a besarla ahí, sabiendo cómo reaccionaría ella.

- Pfffjajjajajajjaaaaaaaaa. ¡Harry jajajjajaa, para, jajjajajajaja, deja de jajajjajajajaaa besarme en el jajajajajjajaa ombligo! Jajajajaajaaaaaaa.

Él sonrió, mientras intensificaba los besos y caricias en esa zona. Hermione estaba roja como una langosta cocida, estaba riéndose tanto que hasta le dolían las costillas, pero se lo estaba pasando tan bien, que no tenía ninguna gana de apartar a Harry o de que él se detuviera por mucho que ella se lo dijera.

Cuando Harry creyó que ya había tenido suficiente, se tumbó al lado de ella y la miró de forma traviesa.

- Siempre puedes tomarte la revancha, señorita Granger.

- Señor Potter, no me tiente. Le aseguro que saldría perdiendo. Jijijijijijiji.

- ¿Cree usted, señorita Granger, que podría mejorar lo que yo he hecho?

- ¿Mejorarlo? No. ¿Hacerlo sublime? Seguro que sí. Le aseguro a usted, señor Potter, que si me pongo a ello, no sólo terminará riéndose sino retorciéndose y llorando, aunque no de pena precisamente…

- Ummm…¿está segura?

- Segurísima. Son 6 años conociéndole, señor Potter. Conozco todos y cada uno de sus puntos débiles. Sé dónde es especialmente sensible a las cosquillas, a la risa y a las lágrimas.

- Oh ¿sí? Y… ¿cómo está tan segura de eso? Antes no hacíamos las cosas de ahora porque no estábamos enamorados.

- No lo estarías tú, yo sí. Desde que tenía 12 o 13 años. Además, una amiga puede conocer esos detalles sin estar necesariamente involucrada de una forma amorosa con su mejor amigo, señor Potter.

- O a lo mejor, señorita Granger, esa amiga, se ha dedicado a obtener información de los amigos del señor Potter y por eso ella conoce esos puntos débiles ¿verdad?

- Sí, eso también es posible pero…no es el caso. Sé lo que sé porque llevo años observándote ¿y la verdad? Me ha encantado descubrir todas esas cosas y otras. Sobre todo porque ahora que estamos juntos…puedo aprovecharlas en nuestro propio beneficio y obtener de ti distintas cosas o reacciones.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Provocarte más de un suspiro o gemido…

Ella le miró de forma maliciosa, mientras se colocaba encima de él y empezaba a besarle el cuello…

- Hermione…

- ¿Mmm?

Ella siguió bajando…

- ¡Oh Merlín! No hagas eso…¡bueno sí, hazlo! Owww…eres increíble- comentó él, ahogado por el placer de sentir a Hermione besándole el pecho, abdominales, cadera y acariciando una parte concreta de su cuerpo, que ya estaba palpitando.

- ¡Por todos los magos y brujas!. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?- preguntó más que complacido mientras ella le obsequiaba con más de una caricia en esa zona de su cuerpo.

- Lo leí en un libro- fue todo lo que ella respondió, y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Un rato después, un Harry granate, sudoroso y agotado, miraba a Hermione con los ojos empañados de emoción, aunque ella podía jurar que no había lágrimas, brillaban tanto como si las hubiera.

Ella abrió sus brazos y él se cobijó en ellos, encogiéndose bajo el cuerpo de ella, como si fuese un bebé abrazado por su madre. Las piernas de Harry estaban sobre las de ella, y sus manos, acogieron las de Hermione en un sincero y cariñoso gesto de unión, amor y compañerismo.

Durante unos minutos, ninguno de los dos habló. Él cambió de postura, colocándose al lado de ella, de cara a ella. Y sus verdes ojos, la miraron con tanta adoración que Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder en una mezcla de timidez por la forma en que era observada y al mismo tiempo un amor inmenso hacia aquél chico de pelo negro e indomable que estaba a su lado acariciando su cara, cuello y brazos, a la vez que entre caricia y caricia la llenaba de besos en los labios.

Ella suspiró encantada, totalmente feliz. Y aunque estaba igual de agotada que él, sentía que si Harry volvía a pedírselo, sacaría energías de donde fuese, para seguir amándole durante horas o incluso toda la eternidad.

Él tenía razón en lo que le dijo antes, ahora que lo había probado, ella podía jurar que no había vivido otra experiencia ni sensaciones más bonitas, que la de hacer el amor con la persona amada y sentir cómo todo ese amor mutuo, se expandía por todo el cuerpo y el alma.

Entonces Harry recordó algo que ella le había dicho cuando él le habló de lo que era estar enamorado. Él le había comentado que antes no hacían las cosas de ahora porque no estaban enamorados y ella le había respondido que él no lo estaría, pero ella sí, porque se enamoró de él cuando tenía 12 o 13 años.

"_Doce o trece, doce o…¡un momento! En el sueño, la Hermione que ví parecía tener 12 años, y ella…lloraba porque creía que yo no la quería, que sólo apreciaba a Ron. Ella dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo amándome en silencio, que siempre me había apoyado y que…que…¡sí, recuerdo sus palabras exactas! _

_Eran…_ _Porque siempre he estado contigo, a tu lado. Siempre apoyándote, acompañándote, animándote y queriéndote en silencio. Llevo tantos años amándote sin tú saberlo… y eso es lo que más me duele. Mucho más que tu indiferencia._

_Eso quiere decir que aunque la Hermione de mi sueño aparentaba 12 años, seguía siendo la misma Hermine de siempre, o sea, la adolescente de ahora, de ahí que me dijera llevo años amándote en silencio. Por lo cuál deduzco que ella, desde que tenía 12 años, hasta ahora que tiene casi 17, se ha tirado 5 años...¿enamorada de mí? _

_Madre mía…5 años amando en silencio a alguien debe de ser algo muy duro ¿no? Ahora me siento fatal por ella. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sentiría cuando supo que me gustaba Cho ¡y encima me apoyaba!. ¿Cómo puede alguien, estar enamorado de una persona y apoyar a esa persona a que se le declare a otra? No lo entiendo. _

_Ya hay que ser noble y puro para hacer algo así ¿verdad? Bueno vale, es que ella es mi amiga y los amigos se ayudan pero…era una amiga enamorada al fin y al cabo, ella podría haber hecho algo para que yo y Cho no hubiésemos tenido nada, podría haberme persuadido de no fijarme en Cho, o incluso cuando Ron comentó lo de... ¿tan mal besas que la hiciste llorar? _

_Ella podría haber dicho que sí o algo parecido, pero en vez de eso, ella dijo "por supuesto que no" ¡y eso que todavía no nos habíamos besado! _

_Hermione… ¿cómo puedes ser tan buena?"_

- Prometo compensarte.- Dijo él ahora en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Por todos los años en que me quisiste en silencio, por todo el dolor que eso pudo ocasionarte, prometo que te compensaré, Hermione.

- Harry, quererte nunca me hizo daño. Quererte es lo más bonito que he sentido.

- Pero en mi sueño, tú decías…

- ¿Tu sueño, qué sueño?

- Uno que tuve, en él, tú tenías unos 12 años y llorabas. Decías que lo que más te dolía era estar enamorada de mí y que yo no lo supiera. Que eso te dolía más que el que yo le prestase más atención a Ron que a ti. También estabas escondida en un naranjo y…no querías salir porque decías que cuando te viera, te odiaría igual que todo el mundo te odiaba en Hogwarts.

- Un momento¿un naranjo, yo estaba dentro de un naranjo?

- Más concretamente, dentro del tronco, sí. Y luego apareciste en forma de neblina y adoptaste el aspecto que tenías con doce años.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

- Los sueños son así, siempre ocurren cosas increíbles.

- ¡No, si no lo digo por eso. Es que yo también soñé con un naranjo y con una Hermione que salía del tronco con forma de neblina! Pero la Hermione de mi sueño no tenía 12 años, sino mi edad de ahora. ¡Pero ella también tenía muchos miedos y uno de ellos es que tú no la quisieras! Por qué será que hemos soñado algo parecido…

- No lo sé, pero supongo que algún motivo habrá.

- En mi caso, me ha servido para ganar más confianza en mí misma.

- En el mío…para saber lo mucho que me querías desde hace años.

- Bueno sí, eso es verdad. Pero tú lo sabías, ya te lo había dicho.

- Sí pero…creo que es ahora cuando me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que eso importa. Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando eras pequeña…¿querías casarte conmigo en un futuro?

- ¿QQué?

- Que si cuando eras pequeña…pensaste en casarte conmigo al hacerte mayor…

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- Porque la Hermione de mi sueño, sí quería. Ella me lo dijo.

- Bububueno yo…siempre soñé con…es decir yo…

- Te estás poniendo rojísima. ¿Por qué?

- Es que…verás…te lo diré ¡pero promete que no te reirás!

- Sabes que no lo haré.

- Yo…bueno…tú sabes que siempre te amé pero lo que no sabes es que…durante años, he tenido muchas fantasías, del tipo que se tienen cuando eres más joven y te lo imaginas todo de color de rosa y más perfecto que en los cuentos y como en esos cuentos la chica que se enamoraba siempre terminaba casándose con el chico que ella amaba, yo…sí, lo confieso, imaginé más de una vez…cómo sería estar casada contigo.

No sólo estar casada sino el hecho de casarnos y todo eso, ceremonia incluída. Incluso veía en mi mente soñadora el vestido que yo llevaría y ahora ríete si quieres, sé que es algo que puede causar mucha risa pero…no me gustaría que te burlases de mis sueños infantiles ¿sabes?

- Hey, mírame…

- Ya lo hago.

- ¿Ves alguna expresión cómica o de burla en mi cara?

- No, ninguna.

- Entonces no temas que me burle porque ya ves que no lo he hecho. Puede que tú pienses que tus sueños son infantiles pero yo creo que son bonitos. Además, yo también he imaginado cómo sería eso de estar casado contigo. Y creo que nos lo pasaríamos genial. Aunque no puedo decir que vea tu vestido o el traje que yo llevaría porque a tanto no llega mi imaginación, pero sí sé, que seríamos un matrimonio de lo más estupendo.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Yo también a ti.

- De verdad que te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti.

- Si todo terminase bien, me encantaría seguir creciendo y que un día, me pidieses matrimonio, aunque en cierto sentido ya lo has hecho.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Claro, cuando me dijiste que te gustaría que algún día formásemos nuestra propia familia ¿no te acuerdas? Fue antes de que hiciéramos el amor por primera vez.

- Ah sí, es verdad que lo dije. Aunque no pensé que eso fuese una declaración.

- No lo era tal y como suele hacerse pero…seguía implicando una propuesta de matrimonio. Así que no necesitas volver a preguntarme en un futuro si quiero casarme contigo, porque ya sabes la respuesta.

- ¿Puedes volver a darme el gusto de escucharla?

- Harry James Potter Evans, en un futuro, me encantará casarme contigo y formar una familia. Y estoy más que convencida de que seremos un matrimonio estupendísimo y que nos querremos toda nuestra vida y que nos agotaremos de tanto practicar el sexo y como no pongamos medios, vamos a tener muuuuchos hijos porque te advierto que las mujeres de la familia de mi madre, son la mar de fértiles y creo que yo también lo soy.

- Pues tú eres hija única.

- Porque mis padres pusieron medios para no tener más hijos, sólo querían uno.

- Pues a mí no me importará tener todos los que quieras darme. Aunque fuesen veinte.

- Jajjajajaaaa. ¡No por dios, veinte no! Necesitaríamos una casa realmente grande para poder cobijar a tanta prole, y también tendríamos que ganar mucho dinero, porque si con criar a uno se va un dineral, con veinte no quiero ni imaginármelo.

- Umm…no creo que el dinero fuese un problema. Mis padres me dejaron una buena herencia.

- Harry, que veinte niños son muchos niños. Si te soy sincera, con tres como mucho, me conformo.

- ¿Tres? No está mal. ¿Qué tal dos?

- ¿Dos? Bueno…

- ¿Niño y niña?

- ¿La parejita, eh? Sería muy típico pero…creo que me gustaría. Sobre todo si se parecen a ti.

- ¿A mí? No, gracias. Prefiero que salgan a ti, una gran inteligencia unidos a un talento increíble y un atractivo impresionante.

- Vale ya, me vas a sacar los colores…

- No me importaría, sonrojada estás la mar de linda.

- Tú sí que eres lindo, en cualquier sentido o aspecto.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

- No durante los últimos 15 minutos…

- Te quiero Hermione.

- Yo también a ti.

Ella bostezó.

- ¿Cansada?

- La verdad es que sí. Había leído que el sexo hacía perder energías, pero no imaginé que serían tantas. O puede que tenga que ver con todas las veces en que lo hemos hecho. Han sido…¿cuatro?

- Creo que sí.

- Pues yo creo que hemos batido el récord. Que yo sepa, ninguna pareja que yo conozca, hizo 4 veces el amor en una misma mañana.

- Es que tú y yo formamos un gran equipo y tenemos energías de sobra para 4 o mil.

- Jjajajajaaaaa. ¡Mil no, por Merlín!. ¿Acaso quieres matarme de agotamiento o qué?

- No pero…sería una muerte la mar de apetecible ¿no crees?

- Juajuajuajuajuaaaa. Desde luego…hoy estás de lo más chistoso.

- Es uno de mis encantos.- dijo él de forma vanidosa, aunque estaba claro que bromeaba. Hermione lanzó otra carcajada y luego le regaló otro de sus increíbles besos.

- ¿Vamos a por la quinta?

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Qué, no te apetece?

- Creo que el verdadero adicto al sexo eres tú. Jijijiii.

- Quizás sí, pero tú tienes la culpa.

- Claro, cómo no.

- Si no fueras tan buena en la cama, no te pediría repetir.

- Ah, o sea, que si lo hiciese mal... ¿perderías el interés en mí?

"_Como digas que sí, te muerdo, y no precisamente de forma amorosa."_

- No, eso nunca. Pero a lo mejor, no me apetecería una quinta vez. Quizás lo dejaría hasta el día siguiente.

"_Te has salvado." _- Si lo tuviéramos…

- Lo tendríamos, Hermione, no te quepa duda.

- No lo tendremos si me matan mañana.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

- Lo siento, sé que no te gusta oírlo, Harry, pero es algo que puede ocurrir. Acéptalo.

- ¡Lo acepto!. ¿Vale? Es sólo que no quiero oírte decir que te van a matar. ¡Entiéndelo!

- Si yo lo entiendo, sólo quería ser realista y sincera.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta que seas tú quien mencione tu posible muerte.

- Vale, prometo no volver a mencionarlo delante tuya.

- Guay.

- ¿Te importa si me duermo? Honestamente, es lo que más me apetece ahora.

- No me importa, la verdad es que yo también estoy cansado.

- ¿Dejamos la quinta para más tarde?

- Bueno…

- Buenos días Harry, que descanses bien.

- Tú también.

- ¡Hermione!

- ¿Qué?

- Acabo de acordarme de que no he usado nada para…protegernos de un posible embarazo. Y tú dijiste que en la familia de tu madre sois muy fértiles, anda que…¡no es que no quiera ser padre es que somos muy jóvenes todavía!

- ¡Harry, respira! No te preocupes por eso, que tú no hayas usado medios no quiere decir que yo no lo haya hecho. Soy una mujer previsora ¿recuerdas?

- Ah sí, cierto. Nadie como mi Hermione para pensar en todo lo que podría ocurrir y lo que no. Oye por cierto...¿qué has usado? Porque yo no te he escuchado decir ningún hechizo o algo de eso.

- He empleado una poción, la tomé ayer, aunque tú no me viste hacerlo. No es que tuviera planeado lo de hoy, es que recordé que querías entregarte a mí como regalo de mi cumple, cosa que por otra parte teagradezco, ha sido un gran regalo.Y como decía, pensé que era mejor prevenir que curar, así que tomé la poción y me alegra ver que no me equivoqué. Además, la poción supuestamente te protege durante dos días, así que no te preocupes por eso de ser padre, de momento estás a salvo.

- Puede que suene mal lo que voy a decirte pero…me siento la mar de aliviado.

- No, mal no sonó, porque yo tampoco quiero ser madre con 16 años.

- 17, si total, tu cumple es mañana.

- Y gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por ser sincero y también por eso de "mi Hermione", la verdad es que me gusta. Y no dice nada que no sea cierto, porque sí es verdad que lo soy, y nunca dejaré de serlo. Ya te lo dije hace un rato, Harry, yo siempre seré tuya.

- Y yo tuyo.

- ¿Podemos dormirnos ahora?

- Sí princesa.

Ella le dio un último beso, se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose enseguida, al igual que él.

* * *

Una gran puerta negra se alzaba ante ella, la misma que había visto en otro sueño, días atrás.

Hermione se escondió, pues estaba segura que tal y como sucedió la otra vez, Lori saldría de aquella puerta, al exterior, en cualquier momento.

Pero eso no sucedió y ella volvió a acercarse a la puerta pues tenía que reconocer que le llamaba poderosamente la atención tanto su aspecto como lo que podía albergar.

"_Se supone que no debo entrar, le dije a Lisel que incluso Lori merecía un respeto a la intimidad y en verdad pienso eso pero…¡quiero ver cómo es su habitación! La curiosidad me está matando. Lo mejor será que me vaya y así evitaré la tentación."_

Dispuesta a marcharse inmediatamente de allí, la Gryffindor se giró y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la puerta.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando ésta se abrió y la prefecta se quedó sin reacción. Completamente inmóvil.

" _Se acabó, estoy muerta. En menos de 2 segundos Lori habrá acabado conmigo, en cuanto me vea."_

Pero no fue Lori quien salió de la puerta negra, sino una dulce voz que le dijo…

- Entra, Elegida, no tengas miedo.

Hermione dudó, no sabía si fiarse o no de la voz. ¿Y si era una trampa de Lori?

"_Pero quien no arriesga no gana ¿verdad? Vamos allá y que sea lo que el destino quiera."_

Traspasó el umbral y la puerta se cerró tras ella.

Un enorme frío y un olor repugnante como a azufre unido a una terrible peste, lo inundaban todo.

"_Pero…¿qué sitio es este?_

Se preguntó ella horrorizada mientras recorría un enorme pasillo oscuro, sólo iluminado levemente, dejando ver el final, donde una luz color del fuego brillaba intensamente.

Hermione avanzó hacia la luz y conforme lo hacía, fue vislumbrando a través de las paredes, horribles escenas de gente siendo torturada, aunque ella no podía saber quiénes eran ni por qué se merecían semejantes castigos. Sólo podía escuchar sus gritos de angustia, aunque las personas no se movían, eran como estatuas chillonas. Unos chillidos que le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta.

"_Una Elegida no le teme a nada."_

Se recordó así misma…

Siguió avanzando, ignorando los gritos, y la voz volvió a escucharse.

- Ven, Elegida, ven.

- ¿Hacia dónde?

- A la luz.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque todas las respuestas que buscas están ahí.

Ella continuó su avance, y no tardó mucho en llegar al final del pasillo. La voz volvió a hablarle.

- Da un paso hacia la luz, Elegida.

Hermione obedeció y se quedó quieta.

- ¿Ves esa luz pequeñita de color blanco?

- Sí.

- Pues eso es lo que queda de lo que un día fue, el alma pura de Loriana.

- ¿Y qué es esa otra gran energía negra que brilla intensamente?

- El alma de Lori.

- ¿Toda esa bola negra gigantesca es el alma corrupta de Lori?

- En efecto.

- ¡Pero si es tan grande como un planeta!

- Así es. Ten en cuenta que Lori lleva miles de años odiando y haciendo cosas malas, es normal que su alma negra se haya engrandecido tanto.

- Eso no es lo que yo entiendo por hacerse grande, más bien es inmenso.

- Pues a esa inmensidad deberás enfrentarte mañana.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- A ella no, sólo al fracaso.

- No le temas al fracaso, Elegida, no tienes por qué.

- ¿Cómo que no? Si no venzo, el mundo será un Caos y estará invadido por la oscuridad.

- Sí, pero incluso el Caos y la oscuridad tienen solución. Lo único que no tiene solución es la muerte.

- Y la destrucción total.

- No, porque de la destrucción viene el renacimiento. Todo lo que se destruye, vuelve a crearse de una forma u otra.

- Como ocurre en la reencarnación o la repoblación ¿verdad?

- Sí. No tengas miedo, Elegida, no temas nada. No tienes que temerle a nada. Tu alma es pura y más que bella. Tú vencerás donde otras fracasaron, tú traerás la vida donde otras provocaron la muerte. Tú traerás paz donde otras trajeron guerra. Tú aportarás tranquilidad donde otras produjeron lo contrario. Y lo más importante…tú eres la luz y ella la oscuridad.

- ¿Ella?

- Lori.

- Ah, sí.

- ¿A quién creías que me refería?

- A nadie en concreto. _"A mi sombra, tal vez."_

- Oh no…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Debes esconderte ¡rápido!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Lori viene hacia aquí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque la siento. ¿Ves esa puerta marrón oscuro?

- Sí, la tengo justo delante.

- Pues ábrela y verás una gran cama negra. ¡Métete debajo!

La prefecta obedeció. Acababa de extender su cuerpo bajo el suelo de la gran cama, cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Vió la falda de un vestido largo y unos zapatos negros acercarse a la cama. Los muelles sonaron y la Gryffindor dedujo que Lori se había tumbado.

Lo siguiente que escuchó, fue el ruido de un cristal romperse. Ella dedujo que la diosa había roto algo, en cuanto la oyó lanzar una expresión malsonante, Hermione supo que Lori no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Ella rezó interiormente todo lo que se le ocurrió, rogando por no ser detectada.

Estaba a punto de comenzar otra oración cuando la luz de una bola de energía apareció en la habitación. Fue entonces que la voz de un hombre se escuchó en el lugar, pero para alivio de la prefecta, ni Lori ni aquél hombre, podían verla.

- Lori…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, mi señor.

"_¿Mi señor? El señor de Lori es… ¿Rak? Ha de ser él, pues es el único de quien ella acepta órdenes. Puede que la voz que escucho sea por consiguiente, de Rak."_

- Asegúrate de tener éxito esta vez o si no…ya sabes lo que te ocurrirá.

- Lo sé, mi señor. Me quitarás los poderes y el rango de diosa.

- Además de destruir tu alma.

- Sí, eso también.

- Y una vez desaparecida tu alma, dejarás de existir completamente. Ni si quiera podrás renacer o reencarnarte.

- Soy consciente de ello, mi señor.

- Repito, Lori, asegúrate de tener éxito o sentirás mi ira como nunca antes la has experimentado.

- Estad tranquilo, mi señor Rak, esta vez ganaré. Estoy segura de ello.

- Eso espero.

- ¿Deseáis algo más, mi señor?

- Sí. Desde anoche no disfruto tu compañía. Te espero en mi dormitorio dentro de 10 minutos.

- Pero mi señor, ahora estoy algo ocupada. ¿No podría acudir más tarde?

- ¡NO, TE HE ORDENADO QUE VAYA PRONTO E IRÁS!. ¿ESTÁ CLARO?

- Cristalino, mi señor.

- ¡BIEN, ENTONCES NO TE RETRASES O LO LAMENTARÁS PROFUNDAMENTE!

- No os haré esperar, lo juro.

La energía desapareció, y en cuanto lo hizo, Lori lanzó otra expresión malsonante, mostrando así su fastidio.

- ¡Estoy harta, harta. De él, sus amenazas, sus delirios de grandeza y sus insaciables apetitos sexuales para conmigo! Preferiría mil veces la desaparición total ¡a volver a meterme en su cama. Es un cerdo asqueroso!- la voz de la diosa del Caos y del inframundo bajó de tono cuando pronunció lo siguiente- Arion nunca me trató así, como un objeto…Él siempre fue delicado y cariñoso conmigo…

"_Pobre Lori, me da lástima. Por el tono de su voz, está claro que no disfruta cumpliendo las órdenes de Rak. Pero también noto que ella aún quiere a Arion, o que al menos siente algo por él, aunque sea mínimo."_

- ¡Pero te traicionó!

"_¿Lori está hablando consigo misma? Al menos eso es lo que parece."_

- Lo sé…

- ¡No te amaba, si lo hiciera no te habría engañado con Iria!

- Quizás fue un malentendido, tal y como él dijo…

- ¡Iria te contó la verdad, hablaste con su espíritu cuando ella murió años después y sabes perfectamente que era tu mejor amiga y ella jamás te mentiría en algo así. Fue Arion el único mentiroso que quiso negar lo evidente y sabes lo que ocurrió porque les viste besándose!

- Pero ¿y si a Iria le gustaba Arion y por eso contó que él la besó? Eso ocasionaría que rompiéramos, y así ella aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con él ¿no? De hecho, yo no quise saber nada más de él cuando le ví besándola.

- ¡Ella no te traicionaría así!. ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Porque a ella le gustaba Arion, yo lo notaba.

- ¡Ella no tuvo la culpa, fue él quien te traicionó y partió tu corazón!

- Nunca has estado segura de eso, Lori, no le dejaste explicarse.

- ¡Cállate Loriana. Yo les ví, y sé lo que estaba ante mis ojos, la imagen de mi esposo besando a mi mejor amiga!

"_¿Lori y Loriana, son las dos voces que escucho? Entonces es lo que yo creía, son dos voces distintas para una misma persona. Ella está hablando consigo misma, con las dos personalidades que tiene, la buena y la mala. Merlín…voy a tener que enfrentarme a una diosa con doble personalidad. _

_Está claro que está más loca que una cabra, sólo los enfermos mentales tienen doble o incluso tripe o cuádruple personalidad, es lo que se conoce por personalidad múltiple. Por todos los magos y brujas ¡yo no soy psicóloga ni psiquiatra!. ¿Cómo mierda voy a enfrentarme con éxito a algo así?. ¡Yo no soy psicóloga!"_

- Los ojos pueden engañar, Lori, y dar una visión equivocada de la realidad, de lo que se está viendo. A veces creemos ver u observar, cosas que en realidad no ocurren como las percibimos, sabes que eso es cierto.

- ¡Mis ojos no me engañaron, él la besó!

- ¿Lo hizo. Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

- ¡Tenían los labios unidos!

- ¿Y? Eso no implica un beso. Iria pudo besarle, pero si él no movió la boca para devolver el beso, no puede considerarse que él la besara. Tú sabes que tengo razón.

- ¡Cállate estúpida! Sólo intentas disculpar a tu querido esposo, pero él nos engañó¡tú sabes que lo hizo, aunque no quieras reconocerlo!

- No, Lori. Arion nos amaba de verdad. Ambas lo sabemos, lo hemos sabido siempre, y sabemos también que él no sería capaz de engañarnos. La única que se engañó así misma fuiste tú.

- ¡Vete Loriana, regresa a la sombra, no te soporto!

- No puedes destruirme, Lori, te guste o no, sigo siendo una parte de ti. Sabes que las dos formamos un todo.

"_Las dos forman un todo, igual que yo y mi sombra, mi lado oscuro. Entonces está claro, es lo que yo pensaba. Estoy escuchando la conversación de las dos personalidades de Loriana, porque al fin y al cabo, Lori sigue siendo Loriana aunque sea la parte mala, pero es una parte que pertenece a una sola persona. Una mujer que está muy enferma mentalmente, pero creo que no sólo de mente, sino también del alma."_

- ¡Tú no tendrías que existir, Loriana!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque eres débil!

- No, tú lo eres más que yo.

- ¡Mientes!

- No, sabes que soy sincera. Yo siempre fui así, la que apareció después, fuiste tú, y todo empeoró desde entonces.

- ¿De qué te quejas?. ¡Fuiste tú quien me creaste!

- No es verdad.

- ¡Sí que lo hiciste! Provocaste mi aparición cuando te enfadaste con Arion al verle con Iria.

- Es cierto que me enfadé, pero yo nunca pedí que te convirtieras en alguien tan frío, cruel y sin remordimientos tal y como eres ahora. Quiero que te vayas, Lori. Eres tú la que debe regresar a la sombra, no yo.

- Entonces hazme marchar.

- No puedo, para eso tendría que destruirte.

- ¡Pues hazlo si tanto me odias!

- Yo no te odio, Lori, sólo siento lástima por ti, mucha lástima.

- ¡Tú sí que das lástima, eres patética!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no eres capaz de plantarme cara y hacer que me vaya. Nunca has podido!

- Sí que puedo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

- Porque alguien mejor que yo lo hará por mí.

- ¿Quién, la Elegida?

- Sí.

- ¡Nunca podrá conmigo, soy inmortal, ella no!

- Créeme Lori, ella vencerá y tú lo lamentarás por el resto de la eternidad.

- No, ella será quien lamentará su propia muerte, porque mañana, la destruiré¡y nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo!

- Alguien lo hará.

- ¡Nadie podrá porque tengo la llave!

- No te servirá y lo sabes, sabes que no activará el portal si eres tú quien la usa.

- Yo no la usaré. Él lo hará por mí.

- ¿Él?

- El portador de la llave.

"_¿Qué, Lori sabe quién tiene la llave? Oh Merlín, esto es terrible. Me lleva una gran ventaja."_

- ¡ LORI!

- Parece ser que Rak te llama y por el tono de voz, muy contento no está. Será mejor que te apresura porque si viene a buscarte, será peor para ti.

- ¡Para las dos, tú también eres parte de mí, Loriana!

- Yo nunca estoy presente cuando estás con él y tú lo sabes.

- Maldita…

- ¡LORIIII!

- Adiós Lori, que te vaya bien.

Soltando un gruñido de fastidio, la diosa se levantó y abandonó la habitación, momento que aprovechó la prefecta para salir de su escondite.

Hermione se sacudió el polvo y oteó la estancia.

" _Es realmente inmensa… más que un dormitorio, parece un gigantesco salón."_

- Elegida…

Ella miró por todas partes pero no vio a nadie, pero ella podría jurar que la voz que la llamaba era la misma que la había guiado antes por el pasillo y también la que había discutido con Lori.

- ¿Loriana?

- Así me llamo.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En todas partes.

- ¿Eres un espíritu?

- Lo soy.

- Déjame verte.

- No. Hace miles de años que no aparezco ante nadie y no quiero que me vean ni tampoco verme yo. Prefiero seguir siendo invisible incluso para mí misma.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es demasiado doloroso verme o que me veas. Ver lo que antes fui y soy ahora.

- ¿Ahora? Si formas parte de Lori, serás como ella ¿no?

- Sí, al menos en aspecto físico, pero aún conservo el recuerdo de cómo era yo antes de corromperme.

- Pero Lori es muy hermosa.

- Sólo en apariencia, por dentro es un monstruo.

- ¿Por qué no le plantas cara?

- Porque no puedo, me faltan agallas. Además, si la destruyese, perdería una parte de mí.

- Sí…sé a lo que te refieres, yo también he pasado por eso.

- ¿Y cómo conseguiste dominar tu parte oscura?

- Aceptándola.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Todas las personas, tenemos un lado oscuro, Loriana. Al igual que tenemos un lado puro. La cuestión es…que debemos aceptar los dos lados y vivir con ellos, porque si perdemos uno, seremos alguien incompleto.

- Yo también pienso eso.

- Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que hace Lori¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?

- Porque no puedo, no puedo vencer a alguien que ya fue vencida hace miles de años. Tanto Lori como yo, somos meros recuerdos de lo que fue la Loriana humana. Cuando ella murió, nuestra alma se dividió, y mientras Lori fue ganando fuerza, poder y tamaño, yo fui debilitándome y empequeñeciendo.

- Entonces¿tú eres la energía blanca y pequeña que ví antes?

- Sí, y Lori la negra y gigante.

- Todo esto es muy confuso. No comprendo cómo puede haber energías distintas fuera de una misma persona. Energías que hablan y piensan como si cada una de ellas fuesen una persona independiente. Es demasiado abstracto para buscarle una explicación lógica.

- No todo lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico, tiene que tener una explicación lógica, Elegida.

Sólo has de saber, que cuando Loriana murió, furiosa por haber presenciado el supuesto engaño de su esposo hacia ella, su alma se dividió en dos partes, una buena y otra mala. Y como la mala fue la más poderosa en el momento de la muerte del cuerpo de Loriana, esa fue la que quedó como parte dominante. Pero yo creo que si consigues unir las dos partes, Loriana volverá a ser la que era.

- Pero si tú y ella sois parte de un todo¿por qué no te unes a ella en vez de pedirme a mí que lo haga?

- Porque ella no me lo permite, Elegida. Créeme, lo he intentado durante miles de años, pero nunca lo consigo.

- Pues no deberías rendirte. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

- Eso mismo decía mi marido…

- Aún le quieres ¿verdad?

- Siempre amaré a Arion. Es mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela. Daría todo por volver con él.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque sin Lori, no podría existir.

- Pero tú existes aunque no estés con ella. Ahora estás conmigo y ella no está presente.

- Sí que está, sólo que en otra parte fuera de esta habitación.

- ¿Con Rak?

- En efecto.

- A mí me dio la impresión de que ella le odiaba.

- Lo hace.

- ¿Entonces por qué le obedece?

- Porque fue él quien le dio el rango de diosa y todo el poder que ella tiene como tal, y a ella no le interesa disgustar a Rak y que él le quite los privilegios que le otorgó. Además, en cierto sentido él la respeta y si ella perdiese sus poderes por causa de él, Rak le perdería el poco respeto que le tiene.

- Y ese respeto…¿en qué la beneficia si está claro que ella debe hacer cosas por él con las que no está de acuerdo?

- Porque esas cosas la ayudan a sobrevivir. Ten en cuenta que Lori ha conseguido cosas que ni el propio Rak ha logrado nunca. Como por ejemplo, la obediencia fiel de Lein.

- ¿La serpiente del inframundo?

- Sí, es totalmente fiel y obediente a Lori, la considera su ama.

- Pero…¿no debería ser Rak su único amo, si es él el dios que gobierna el inframundo?

- Debería ser así, pero no lo es. Lein sólo estima y respeta a Lori.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ella ha sido la única en dar cariño y amabilidad al enorme animal. Ni si quiera Rak la ha tratado con bien ni una sola vez desde que existe el inframundo. Antes de Lori, Lein no tenía amigos ni tampoco conocía el cariño que un amigo puede ofrecer.

"_Igual que cuando Harry y yo nos hicimos amigos. Recuerdo que él lo dijo, dijo que antes de mí, todo era oscuridad para él, que todo era malo en su vida. También me dijo que yo le enseñé qué era el cariño y cómo demostrarlo. Puedo entender por qué Harry me es tan leal, igual que yo lo soy con él."_

- Y claro, Lein está agradecida y por eso haría cualquier cosa por Lori.

- Efectivamente, Elegida. Por agradecimiento y lealtad a ella, porque la considera su única y mejor amiga. Lein la quiere.

- Y por alguien a quien se quiere y estima, se hace cualquier cosa, incluso plantar cara a tu amo y dueño ¿verdad?

- Sí. ¡Oh, no!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Loriana?

- Lori viene hacia aquí, debes irte.

- ¿La oyes?

- No, la siento.

- ¿Hacia dónde puedo ir?

- Al exterior. Sal por la puerta y echa a correr, pase lo que pase no mires atrás ni retrocedas.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Vete ya, rápido!

- Gracias por todo, Loriana.

- De nada, Elegida. Y Elegida…

- ¿Sí?

- Cuando salgas, verás que el pasillo ha cambiado, siempre cambia. Tendrás tres caminos a elegir: uno oscuro, otro en penumbra y otro luminoso.

- ¿Cuál debo seguir?

- El oscuro. Sé que será el más aterrador, pero es el único seguro y fiable.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Rápido, sal ya!

Hermione abrió la puerta y echó a correr tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas. Efectivamente, tres caminos se abrían paso ante ella. Siguiendo el consejo de Loriana, ella escogió el oscuro.

Aquél pasillo era inmenso y parecía interminable pero ella era valiente y afrontaría todo lo que se le pusiera por delante.

"_Una Elegida no le teme a nada."_

Llevaba la mitad recorrida cuando vio una enorme silueta de algo gigantesco y que se arrastraba por el suelo. La primera imagen que vino a su mente fue el recuerdo del basilisco que ella vio reflejado en un cristal para luego quedarse petrificada.

"_Que no me vea."_

Ella vislumbró una pared llena de grandes rocas y sin dudar, se escondió tras una de ellas.

Un enorme precipicio se hallaba bajo sus pies. Era negro como la noche y parecía no tener fin. Ella se agarró con fuerza a la pared de la roca.

Entonces fue cuando la vio, una enorme y gigantesca serpiente, de un tamaño considerable, se arrastraba al fondo de aquél precipicio.

Hermione tragó saliva ante la visión del animal.

"_Lein."_

Uno de sus pies tocó gravilla y ésta se desprendió, cayendo al fondo. Lein levantó la cabeza y miró hacia arriba.

"_Por favor, que no me vea, es todo lo que pido."_

Las fosas nasales de la gigantesca serpiente comenzaron a husmear el aire y con horror, Hermione vio que la serpiente comenzaba a estirarse.

Ella miró alrededor, pensando otra posible vía de escape pero todo lo que la rodeaba eran rocas, vacío y oscuridad absoluta.

"_Si no puedo ver por dónde iré¿cómo voy a moverme?. Podría usar el lumos pero eso probablemente alertaría a la serpiente. Lo mejor será que me quede quieta y esperar a ver si se va."_

Pero la enorme serpiente no se marchó, sino que siguió estirándose hacia arriba, acercándose cada vez más a la prefecta.

"_Oh Merlín...¿por qué no sabré yo pársel? Si Harry estuviese aquí, podría ayudarme cuando ella estuviese delante mía."_

La cabeza de Lein se hizo visible y sus enormes ojos amarillos otearon el alrededor. Hermione contuvo la respiración.

"_Por favor, no me descubras."_

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora: **

Sí, sí, ya lo sé, os he dejado con la intriga, pero prometo que en cuanto vuelva a Sevilla (el próximo finde no lo haré, tengo cosas que hacer en Almería) os pondré la segunda y última parte de este cap.

Aviso que como he tenido que fraccionarlo (es que ocurren muchas cosas en este cap y si lo pongo del tirón luego os quejáis de que os cansáis de tanto leer y ya que quedan pocos caps para terminar, paso de que os resulten pesados los que aún quedan por subir) se va a alterar el número de caps finales del fic. O sea, que en vez de cuarenta a lo mejor se queda en 42 o así.

Un beso a todos y todas, paso a los Reviews. RAkAoMi. ;-)


	37. Cap36 II La puerta negra II

**Nota de la Autora: **Domingo, 25 de Diciembre de 2005.

¡FELIZ NAVIDADDD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVOOO!

Espero que paséis unas felices fiestas junto a vuestros seres queridos y amigos más cercanos.

Aquí estamos de nuevo, subiendo la segunda parte del cap 36, espero que os guste y que os fijéis bien en todo lo que ocurrirá pues a partir del 37, nos meteremos de lleno en la batalla final y durará hasta que acabe el fic, pues el epílogo será de otra cosa. ¡Ya lo tengo escrito en un cuaderno! Y me gusta mucho cómo ha quedado, aunque…puede que antes de publicarlo le haga algunos cambios, ya veré…sobre todo para complacer a cierta persona que me ha pedido que cambie cierta parte. Tú sabes quién eres y la verdad, a mí también me gustará meter ese cambio. ;-)

¡Por cierto, me dijeron en el cole que a lo mejor el profe al que sustituyo vuelve el 9 de enero! Si eso es así, significará que terminaré mi destino en Almería y me darán otro, ojalá me manden a Sevilla, así podría seguir con el fic, en el caso de no terminarlo durante las vacas de navidad, cosa que pretendo pero no veo posible pues aún me falta mucho por subir.

Quiero agradecer a TaBeRu el que me haya dedicado su primer fic "Hermione al rescate", la verdad es que me ha hecho mucha ilusión y me siento más que honrada. Menudo detallazo, muchísimas gracias.

¡Ah sí! En el cap anterior, hay una frase repetida, la de "¡Yo no soy Psicóloga!" perdonad pero…no fui yo quien la duplicó, sino la página. Es que cuando le dí al Edit/Preview, estuve modificando espacios y eso y luego al publicar el cap ví que había duplicado la frase. ¡Odio a la page cuando me hace ese tipo de cosas! Otras veces me come puntos, comas, signos de interrogación o admiración…¡incluso me junta palabras que en el archivo del cap están bien separadas! Ej: Élse asustó. Asi que si aquí os encontráis cosas de ese tipo sabed que no soy yo. ¡Por dios que soy profe, yo sé escribir sin faltas de ningún tipo! Por algo las corrijo...

Sin más que deciros por el momento, os dejo con el cap. Una vez más¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y muchas gracias por seguir ahí. ;-) RAkAoMi.

* * *

Simbología:

Cursiva: pensamientos.

Guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

Negrita: Algo importante.

* * *

**Música recomendada:** ¡SOBRE TODO PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPS, TOMAD NOTA, PARA QUE OS DE TIEMPO A BAJARÓSLA SI NO LA TENÉIS AÚN!

**A partir del cap 37 y hasta el epílogo (que os pondré otra) os recomiendo las siguientes:**

**- Buffy The Vampire Slayer:** Aftermath, Resurrection (When she was bad), Hell School and Prokatory Stone (creo que ese era el título o algo así), Massacre, Close your eyes (Angel and Buffy love theme), Walking Willow, Chosen, Every girl a Slayer, Sacrifice, Slayer's Elegy.

**-The Princess Bride (La princesa prometida):** I will never love again.

**-Marmalade Boy:** Moment (piano), Saigo no Yakusoku.

**-Y si tenéis la de El señor de los anillos, Braveheart o El último samurai, **os recomiendo que uséis cualquiera que valga para escenas de batallas. Personalmente prefiero la de El último samurai porque es genial la música que tiene para las guerras y esas cosas. Si usáis la de El último samurai, poned la nueve, "Red Warrior" ¡se oyen gritos de guerra y eso os puede emocionar mucho, de verdad! Yo por lo menos cuando la escucho, me imagino a Hermione y otros personajes peleando contra Lori o Rak y es que…¡bueno, me entra de todo por el cuerpo! Qué banda sonora más bonita, emotiva y de todo es la de El último samurai, de verdad. Menudo tesoro auditivo ha hecho Hans Zimmer, ya lo creo que sí. Ya me gustó con la banda sonora de "La delgada línea roja (The Red Thin Line)" pero ya con El último samurai me ha enamorado completamente.

* * *

**Cap. 36. La puerta negra (II)**

El animal adelantó la cabeza, justo donde estaba la roca de Hermione, oliéndola.

"_Que no me huela, por favor Señor, hazme inolora." _

De repente, la serpiente siseó y abriendo la boca, cogió la roca donde se ocultaba la prefecta.

Ella se agazapó tras la piedra todo lo que pudo pero eso no evitó que Lein escupiese el peñasco y éste cayera al suelo, haciéndose pedazos y revelando así, el cuerpo ahora dolorido de la castaña.

Con asombro, Hermione vio en la cara de Lein lo que parecía una sonrisa nada amigable.

"_Joder, la que me espera."_

La serpiente agachó la cabeza y la puso a la altura de la de Hermione. Abrió la boca y…

"_Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos…"_

sacó la lengua…

"_Santificado sea tu nombre…"_

mostró sus colmillos… y Hermione dejó de rezar, su único pensamiento fue…

" _Te quiero Harry."_

Lein sacó la lengua otra vez y la pasó por todo el cuerpo de Hermione.

"_Puaj"_

Probando su sabor, decidió que aquella humana sabía estupendamente.

La Gryffindor vio sus intenciones en sus enormes ojos amarillos…

"_Me va a comer, y tanto que sí."_

Y cuando Lein abrió de nuevo la boca y atrapó con su lengua el cuerpo de la prefecta, envolviéndola por todo su cuerpo humano, Hermione dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y gritó…

- ¡ESPERA!

Y para asombro de ella, Lein se detuvo.

"_Loriana dijo que a Lein le gustaba la amabilidad y yo puedo ser amabilísima cuando quiero. Bueno, por probar no pierdo nada."_

- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor Lein?

La serpiene la miró con curiosidad.

- Verás, es que…

"_¡Coño!. ¿Y qué se supone que he de decirle a un bicho enorme que se me quiere merendar, cómo mierda voy a convencerla de que me deje libre?"_

- Es que…soy…amiga de Loriana¡sí, eso! Y…me dijo que saliera para cumplir un…¡encargo suyo! Así que…en fin, que no puedes comerme porque entonces ella se enfadará mucho cuando se entere y tú no quieres que eso suceda ¿verdad?

"_Por favor, que funcione. Sé que Loriana y Lori se odian pero…si las dos son una misma parte de una misma persona, Lein tiene que respetar igual el nombre de Loriana que el de Lori."_

Lein la soltó enseguida. Hermione se sintió tan feliz, que sin planteárselo siquiera, besó la cabeza de la enorme serpiente al tiempo que le decía

- ¡GRACIAS!- de forma entusiasta.

El reptil lamió su cara.

"_Supongo que eso significa de nada."_

La prefecta sonrió dulcemente al animal, le acarició la cabeza y tras inclinar su propia cabeza de forma respetuosa, se incorporó de nuevo, despidiéndose de ella con la mano para seguidamente desaparecer de su vista.

Echó a andar sin ver hacia dónde dirigirse ni tampoco dónde pisaba, lo único claro que tenía era que debía salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

Al no ver por dónde caminaba, tropezó varias veces, cayéndose al suelo pedregoso y arañándose la cara, manos, piernas y rodillas.

Sintió la sangre deslizarse por una de sus piernas, tocándose una de las rodillas con los dedos se dio cuenta que tenía una brecha.

"_Genial, debo de tener un aspecto estupendo. Cuando vuelva al castillo y me vea Harry, se va a alegrar muchísimo. Me parece estar viéndole, __mirándome asustadísimo y diciéndome de forma nerviosa ¡deja que te lleve a la enfermería Hermione! Ah… me encanta que se preocupe tanto por mí, pero a veces resulta pesado. Ni que yo fuese de porcelana. ¿Uh? Creo que el suelo ha cambiado, ahora parece más blando. ¿Arena quizás?"_

Con precaución, caminó hasta que llegó al final del sendero que había estado recorriendo. Ella pudo sentir el aire sonar bajo sus pies.

"_Creo que estoy en lo alto de un barranco."_

Con cuidado, se agachó, poniéndose a cuatro patas y comenzando a gatear lentamente, buscando el filo.

"_Aquí está."_

Usando sus dedos, palpó la suave tierra que cubría la superficie.

Sin incorporarse aún, ella se giró y con toda la precaución posible, se agarró al borde y comenzó a descender. Usando sus pies y manos para agarrarse a la pared rocosa.

Hermione iba despacio, casi tanto como un caracol, y no era para menos, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo grande y profundo que era el barranco.

La piedra estaba húmeda y sus manos a menudo resbalaban, pero ella se asiaba con tanta fuerza a las rocas, que en sus esfuerzos por no caerse, apretó tanto los dedos que se partió varias uñas. Aguantándose el dolor y las ganas de llorar, ella siguió descendiendo cada vez más, hasta que uno de sus pies tocó fondo.

"_Tierra húmeda. Puede que esté en un sitio próximo a un lago subterráneo o algo parecido."_

Una vez de pie en el suelo, comenzó a caminar otra vez, repasando mentalmente todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que había entrado por la puerta negra.

"_1- Lori odia a Loriana pero no acaba con ella porque sabe que ella es una parte de sí misma. Y supongo que lo mismo puede aplicarse a Loriana respecto a Lori._

_2- Es mejor ser amable que agresiva. Porque incluso un bicho feo y repugnante como Lein, merece un poco de amabilidad. Quizás debería tener eso en cuenta si vuelvo a encontrármela, aunque espero que no, con lo de antes he tenido suficiente. Me pregunto si la amabilidad y comprensión funcionarán también con Lori. ¿Seré ese mi regalo, es posible que la comprensión o incluso la compasión, puedan aplacar la ira de la diosa?_

_3- No vuelvo a dejarme crecer las uñas en mi vida. No valen para la escalada¡madre de Dios, cómo me duelen! Seguro que me he hecho sangre._

_4- Cuando vuelva al castillo, voy a irme yo sola a la enfermería. Harry no debe verme herida o magullada. ¿Para qué voy a asustarle si puedo evitarlo? No…yo debo evitar que sufra por mi causa, de todas formas presiento que a partir de mañana, tanto él como yo, vamos a sufrir muchísimo. Sólo espero que sea un dolor pasajero y que todo termine pronto. Felizmente a ser posible. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto, tan mala he sido que me merezco vivir toda esta pesadilla?_

_Sinceramente… agradezco el voto de confianza de que seré capaz de llevar a cabo la misión pero…además de las 9 características de la Elegida o del escudo protector¿no podrían Arion o Knorck haberme dado algo más especial? No sé¿superpoderes por ejemplo? Algo como…¿La capacidad de ser invisible o tener el cuerpo tan duro como el acero? Es que… en fin, si sigo haciéndome polvo con tanto susto, herida y demás cosas, me parece a mí que no voy a poder llegar a la batalla final contra Lori. Desde luego…os habéis lucido los dos, y tanto que sí. ¡Coño, luz, veo luz!"_

Apresurando el paso pero sin llegar a correr, Hermione llegó al final y se dio cuenta que había estado en una gruta subterránea.

"_Vale, hay luz y dos caminos. En uno sigue habiendo oscuridad absoluta y en el otro hay penumbra. ¿Cuál debo escoger?"_

Recordando que Loriana le había dicho que la zona oscura era la única segura, ella escogió ese camino.

No había recorrido mucho cuando apareció ante ella otra puerta, más negra y alta que la primera por la que había entrado.

"_La abriré, qué otra cosa puedo hacer si no."_

La puerta chirrió y ella la abrió con mucho esfuerzo, pues pesaba muchísimo. Se abrió lo justo para que pudiese cruzar al interior.

Una vez dentro, volvió a cerrarse. Hermione tomó aire.

"_Vamos allá."_

Conforme andaba, el aire ululaba, pero ella no tenía miedo. Había pasado por cosas peores que una negrura absoluta y una brisa ululante.

Un poco después, vio una zona iluminada por lo que parecía ser la luz de la luna, aunque ella sabía que era imposible que fuese la luna real porque ella no estaba al aire libre sino bajo tierra.

Cuando entró en la zona iluminada por aquella luz plateada, se percató de que estaba ante lo que parecía un cementerio.

Tumbas y lápidas rotas o desdibujadas, se presentaban ante ella.

Un enorme escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo conforme avanzaba y leía las inscripciones de las lápidas, comprendiendo al hacerlo, que todas aquellas tumbas pertenecían a todas las Elegidas anteriores a ella.

"_Muertas, todas muertas. Sin duda es muy alentador saber que ninguna de ellas sobrevivió."_

Estaba a punto de terminar el sendero de tumbas cuando algo llamó su atención, otra tumba, una nueva, como si acabasen de colocarla.

Ella se acercó a leer la inscripción y se le cortó la respiración.

"_No puede ser, es imposible, debo estar alucinando."_

Allí, ante sus marrones ojos, se encontraba la misma tumba que ella había visto en un sueño anterior.

"_Hermione Granger. Elegida. La mejor de todas las que hubieron._

_Desaparecida en combate._

_Tus padres, amigos y Harry, no te olvidan."_

- Pero ¿qué Coño es esto, qué significa. Cómo mierda va a ser mi tumba si yo estoy viva?

- De momento lo estás.

- ¡ QUIÉN ES, QUIÉN HABLA!

- Eso ahora no importa.

- ¡Déjate ver!

- No.

- ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESA TUMBA, POR QUÉ LLEVA MI NOMBRE!

- Porque ése será el final que tendrás si te rindes y no luchas por tu vida y la del mundo.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, que moriré fracasando?

- No, intento decirte que puedes morir, pero si has de hacerlo, mejor que sea venciendo, porque ten en cuenta que eres la última Elegida. Si tú fracasas, el mundo que tú conoces y tanto aprecias, dejará de existir. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

- Entonces lucha, lucha con todas tus fuerzas, no te dejes vencer por muy mal que lo puedas estar pasando. ¿Sabes una cosa? Se puede combatir aún siendo un espíritu. Lo importante no es conservar la vida física sino la espiritual. Si consiguen acabar con tu cuerpo, has de hacer lo posible por no perder también el alma. ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí.

- **Lo que hace especial a una Elegida** no **es el** cuerpo que tenga o los poderes que posea, sino el **valor, el arrojo, el empeño, la sabiduría, el coraje, las ganas de no rendirse nunca y sobre todo, su amor por la vida y por el mundo. Un amor tan grande, como para luchar por la conservación de ese mundo aunque en apariencia todo esté perdido.** ¿Comprendes todo lo que te estoy diciendo?

- Perfectamente.

- Dime Elegida¿qué es lo que más valoras de este mundo?

- El amor. Creo que por él se rige todo. El mundo se mueve por amor, porque no hay nada ni nadie que pueda acabar con él. Incluso la gente mala como Lori, Rak, Voldemort o Malfoy, sienten amor por algo o alguien. Todas las personas son capaces de amar. Algunas veces ese amor lleva a las personas a cometer actos malos y otras veces actos buenos. Pero sin duda, todos los habitantes del mundo aman.

- Correcto. ¿Crees que si tú usas tu amor, el mundo se salvará?

- No lo sé. Yo creo que el mundo puede salvarse no sólo con el amor que yo esté dispuesta a sentir o entregar, sino con el de todas las personas que estén conmigo en el momento de la batalla final.

- ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

- Las que como yo, están destinadas a enfrentarse a Lori o Rak. Gente como McGonagall, Winky, Arion, Loar, James, Lily, Lak, Lisel…Todas ellas tienen o han tenido en algún momento de sus vidas, algo que ver con esta misión o con las Elegidas.

- Cierto. ¿Crees que ellos te ayudarán?

- Estoy convencida de que así será en el instante en que les pida colaboración.

- ¿Morirías por ellos?

- Sí.

- ¿Vivirías por ellos?

- Sí.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa por ellos?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- Tu corazón es puro y muy bondadoso.

- Gracias.

- No dejes que nada lo corrompa. No permitas que tu alma se manche de impureza. Conserva tu alma pura, porque llegado el momento, toda esa pureza del alma te hará falta.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para salvar al mundo, para hacer que todo renazca, para que siga habiendo un mundo que los demás puedan habitar.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien poderoso, muy poderoso. Lo suficiente como para quitar la vida o hacer que todo renazca.

- ¿La muerte?

- La muerte no hace que la vida renazca. La muerte acaba con la vida.

- ¿Entonces quién eres o qué eres?

- Soy un dios, y eso es todo lo que tienes que saber por el momento.

- Un dios…no serás…¿el dios supremo de todos los dioses y diosas, Knorck? Porque que yo sepa, él es el único dios lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que todo se destruya o renazca.

- Cualquier dios o diosa auténtico puede hacer que todo se destruya o renazca, Elegida. Pero sí es verdad que yo soy el más poderoso.

- ¡Entonces eres Knorck, pues sólo él es el dios supremo!

- Muy bien, Elegida. Veo que me conoces.

- He leído sobre ti, aunque no mucho. Me gustaría ver qué aspecto tienes¿es eso posible?

- Sí, pero por el momento no me apetece hacerme visible pero si quieres hacerte una idea de cómo soy, te diré que soy increíblemente guapo y con un cuerpazo ¿cómo decís los humanos? Ah sí…impresionante.

- Jajajjajjjajaa. ¡Eres muy divertido!

- Gracias. Sólo intento que me conozcas un poco, Elegida. No quiero que me tengas miedo, yo no soy tu enemigo.

- Nunca lo pensé, pero admito que me impones bastante respeto. No todos los días se conoce a un dios supremo, aunque sólo sea de oídas ya que no puedo verte la cara.

- No te preocupes por eso, llegado el momento, me verás.

- ¿Cuándo muera y sea juzgada por ti tal y como hiciste con Lak?

- Así es, pero puede que no tengas que esperar a estar muerta para que podamos vernos cara a cara.

- Entonces muéstrate ahora ante mí.

- No, no es prudente ni para ti ni para mí, al fin y al cabo, estamos en territorio enemigo. Éste es el hogar de Rak y Lori y no me conviene que me vean aquí. No es que les tenga miedo, porque ellos nunca podrían nada contra mí, es sólo que no quiero causarte más problemas de los que ya has tenido ahora y tendrás mañana.

- Me espera una buena ¿verdad?

- Como ni te imaginas, pero no te preocupes, si eres como has sido desde que naciste, todo te irá bien.

- ¿Desde que nací?

- Sí, una chica extraordinaria.

- Gracias.

- No me las des a mí, si todo termina bien, seremos los demás los que te daremos las gracias a ti. Incluso los dioses y diosas te las darán.

- Si te soy sincera, no confío mucho en mis posibilidades. Es decir, sé que puedo hacerlo pero…aún dudo de si seré capaz de vencer.

- Tú vencerás, Elegida, sé que lo harás, así que deja de tener dudas, no debes tenerlas porque si lo haces…si no estás segura, puedes condenarnos a todos a una destrucción absoluta.

- Yo no tengo dudas sobre lo que he de hacer, sé que debo entregar mi regalo, sé que ella lo aceptará, lo que me intriga es qué ocurrirá si Rak se presenta. Ahí es donde dudo, porque no creo que ofreciéndole un regalo se de por satisfecho.

- Eso no valdrá para Rak. A Rak sólo le complacen dos cosas…

- El sacrificio y la muerte.

- Exactamente.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero matar a nadie para poder salvar el mundo!

- Lo sé, pero…¿y si no tuvieses más remedio?

- ¡NO LO HARÉ! Antes de matar a alguien, me mato yo misma.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?

- Completamente. Además, yo soy la Elegida ¿no?

- Lo eres.

- Y la Elegida es la única destinada a acabar con el mal y la oscuridad de Lori y Rak, por lo tanto, sólo en mí recae el destino del mundo.

- Muy bien, me alegra saber que lo tienes tan claro.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué he visto mi tumba?

- Porque este lugar, guarda el destino de todas las Elegidas, muestra cuál fue su final.

- Pero mi destino aún no ha terminado¡ni si quiera he empezado a luchar!. ¿Cómo puedo estar muerta?

- Es que no lo estás. Tu tumba es sólo una ilusión óptica, las demás sí son reales.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Te gustaría salir de aquí?

- Cuanto antes.

- Yo puedo sacarte pero antes, debes encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿La respuesta a qué?

- A la gran pregunta que siempre te estás haciendo.

- La de…¿si seré capaz de vencer?

- No, la de…¿tendré que morir para que los demás puedan vivir?

- Cómo sabes…

- Puedo leer en tu corazón, Elegida. Aún sabiendo que tú nunca formulaste en voz alta esa pregunta, sé que eso es lo que más te preocupa.

- ¿Conoces la respuesta?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien, tengo que morir o no?

- Averígualo tú.

Un potente viento envolvió a Hermione, ella cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, se encontró en otro lugar. Un paisaje, uno desalentador.

Todo se estaba destruyendo, maremotos arrasaban playas, huracanes destruían casas y bosques, las personas gritaban de dolor y agonía al ver cómo los fenómenos naturales les arrebataban sus pertenencias y a sus seres queridos. Y en medio de todo eso, estaba ella, la Elegida. Mirándolo todo sin ser capaz de reaccionar. Fue entonces que una voz se escuchó.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Hermione se volvió en busca del dueño o dueña de esa voz, pero todo lo que vio fue la destrucción más absoluta.

Oteando el alrededor, pudo ver dos figuras, las de dos personas. Una era adulta y la otra parecía la de un chico adolescente.

La figura adulta agarraba por el cuello al chico, parecía que le estaba estrangulando lentamente.

Algo se despertó en Hermione, un instinto de protección como pocas veces había sentido.

Sin dudarlo, echó a correr en dirección a esas dos personas. Y cuando estuvo ante ellas, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de horror cuando vio la cara de aquél chico al que tanto hacían sufrir.

"_Harry."_

- ¡SUÉLTALE AHORA MISMO!

- No.

- ¡QUE LE SUELTES!

- ¡NO!

La mujer apretó más su agarre, mientras Harry palidecía por momentos. Fue entonces que Hermione se fijó en el atuendo de aquella mujer y dejó salir otro grito de asombro y terror al reconocer en aquél cuerpo, al de aquella mujer de negro con la que había soñado en anteriores ocasiones.

" _Pero…Lak me dijo que era ella quien llenaba mis pesadillas y esa mujer…no se parece a ella. ¿Es que acaso hay dos mujeres de negro o será que Lak me mintió? Bueno¡me da igual quien sea pero no voy a permitir que mate a Harry!"_

- ¡SI NO LE SUELTAS EN ESTE INSTANTE TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ ALGO HORRIBLE!

- Como si me importara. ¿Qué más da que le mate o no, no ves que todo se está destruyendo, que todos están muriendo? Una muerte más no hará una gran diferencia¿no crees?

- ¡NO, NO LO CREO. QUIERO QUE LE SUELTES DE INMEDIATO Y QUIERO QUE SEA AHORA!

- Y si lo hago…¿qué me darás a cambio?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si le dejo vivir¿me darás algo a cambio, por ejemplo…tu vida?

- ¡QUÉ!

- ¿Morirías por él?

Hermione experimentó un potente Deja Vû.

"_La misma pregunta que las otras veces que soñé con esto mismo. Recuerdo lo que sucedió las otras veces ¡recuerdo que tardé en contestar y ella le mató, no dejaré que ocurra de nuevo!"_

- ¡CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA!. ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?

- ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA, MORIRÍA POR ÉL. LO HARÉ, MORIRÉ POR ÉL!. ¿SATISFECHA?

La mujer sonrió.

- Mucho.

- ¡ENTONCES A QUÉ ESPERAS, LLÉVAME A MÍ EN SU LUGAR!

Ni dos segundos pasaron desde que ella liberó a Harry y atrapó a Hermione. La prefecta intentó evitar el ataque, pero era inútil, aquella mujer tenía una fuerza increíble, pero lo que más asombraba a Hermione no era su fuerza sino el hecho de que no podía ver su rostro pues una gran capucha lo cubría. Ella no podía comprender cómo era posible que con el forcejeo, la capucha no se desprendiese y mostrase lo que ocultaba.

- ¡DEJA DE RESISTIRTE, DIJISTE QUE MORIRÍAS POR ÉL!

- ¡Y ES VERDAD!

- ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE OPONER RESISTENCIA O VOLVERÉ A POR TU QUERIDO HARRY Y LE QUITARÉ LA VIDA DESPUÉS DE ACABAR CON LA TUYA!

- ¿CÓMO SABES SU NOMBRE?

- Sé mucho más de lo que crees…¡Y AHORA MUERE!

Ella sintió una potente energía impactar de lleno en su corazón y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Minutos más tarde, ella abrió los ojos. Todo había cambiado para bien. El mundo estaba a salvo, parecía que nada de la terrible destrucción anterior hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba y los niños volvían a jugar libremente. A lo lejos, Hogwarts se hallaba en pie, como si nunca hubiese sufrido daño. Sus compañeros de clase y casa, acudían a sus clases matinales, como siempre hacían. Todos llevaban prisa menos dos personas, un chico pelirrojo y otro moreno de pelo negro e indomable.

"_Ron, Harry… ¿por qué no estáis en clase?"_

Ellos hablaron y sus voces fueron audibles para la castaña, que les observaba desde las alturas, aunque ella aún no se había percatado de estar flotando por encima de sus cabezas.

- Vamos Harry, tenemos pociones. ¿Quieres que Snape nos castigue otra vez?

- Me da igual lo que me haga, en realidad, me da igual todo.

- ¡No hables así!

- ¿Y por qué no, Ron?. ¡Es la verdad, para qué quiero preocuparme por mis notas o por los castigos si ella no está!

- ¿Ella?

- ¡Hermione, imbécil!. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo?

- Harry, no sé por qué te empeñas en nombrar a una chica que ni si quiera existe.

Él agarró a su amigo por el cuello de la camisa y le zarandeó.

- ¡ES NUESTRA MEJOR AMIGA, SIEMPRE LO HA SIDO!

Ron estaba blanco y muerto de miedo.

- Lo…lo que tú digas, Harry, pero por favor, suéltame, me…me estás ahogando.

El ojiverde le liberó de su agarre y Ron tosió durante algún tiempo, recuperando el aire.

Harry se levantó del banco donde había estado sentado y echó a andar hacia los terrenos del lago.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A tomar el aire. Lo necesito.

- ¡Espérame, voy contigo!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque quiero estar solo.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione siguió a Harry y se detuvo detrás de él, observando el lugar que él había escogido para sentarse y reflexionar.

"_Este lugar es…el Roble Centenario. Aquí fue donde nosotros hablamos de la muerte de Sirius, donde le dije que debíamos romper y donde él gritó con el corazón consiguiendo así romper el maleficio que hizo que nos quedásemos mudos. ¿Por qué está aquí? Un momento ¿está llorando¡sí que lo está!. ¿Y por qué llora?"_

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto!

"_¿Qué es lo que sientes Harry?"_

- Siento mucho que murieses, siento mucho no haber podido salvarte. ¡Pero lo que más siento es que nadie parece acordarse de ti, sólo yo!. ¿Por qué, maldita sea?. ¡Tú salvaste al mundo, diste tu vida por todos ellos!. ¿Por qué no pueden recordarte?

"_Entonces…¿estoy muerta?"_

- Te echo tanto de menos Hermione… Te necesito ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de cuánta falta me haces. ¿Por qué me has dejado solo?. ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo!

- No te he dejado, Harry, estoy aquí, contigo¿es que no me ves?

- ¿Hermione!

Él miró por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie.

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…pero no me importa¡sigue hablándome!

- Harry, no estás solo, yo te acompaño.

- ¡Hermione!. ¿Dónde estás?. ¡No puedo verte!

- Estoy a tu lado, príncipe, siento mucho que no me veas.

Harry la escuchó sollozar y sintió sus lágrimas invisibles mojarle la túnica. Él abrazó el aire, como si supiese dónde estaba ella exactamente.

- No llores, por favor, no llores…

- Te quiero Harry¡te quiero mucho!

- Yo también a ti. Y aunque todos te hayan olvidado, yo no lo haré. Te juro que no me olvidaré de ti, aunque los demás me tomen por loco. Eso no me importa.

- Harry yo…

- ¿Tú, qué, princesa?

- Jamás te olvidaré.

Ella sintió que algo la absorbía y dejó salir un ¡Oh! Que llamó la atención de él.

- ¿Hermione?

- Te quiero Harry, no lo olvides nunca.

- Eso suena a despedida. ¡No te vayas!

- Adiós príncipe.

- ¡Hermione, HERMIONE!

* * *

- ¡HERMIONEEE!

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que la miraban llenos de preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¡HARRY!

Hermione se tiró a sus brazos, haciéndole rodar, estando ella encima.

Llenó de besos su cara y labios y luego le tocó por todas partes, asegurándose de que era real.

- No es que no me guste tu despertar pero…¿a qué viene esto?

- ¡Me alegro tanto de estar viva, me alegro tanto de que estemos juntos!

- ¿Y por qué no íbamos a estarlo? Si no recuerdo mal, hemos pasado la mañana en la cama y luego nos quedamos dormidos.

- ¡Un sueño, todo fue un sueño!

- ¿Qué es lo que has soñado?

- No quieras saberlo, era horrible.

- ¿Cómo de horrible?

- Digamos que…yo estaba muerta y todo el mundo se había olvidado de mí menos tú.

- ¿Menos yo? Vaya…

- Es extraño, lo sé, pero por otro lado, es bonito que sólo tú seas capaz de recordarme aunque los demás no lo hagan.

- Yo nunca te olvidaría, Hermione.

- Lo sé. Ahora lo sé. ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?

- Sí, a lo largo de la mañana me lo has dicho varias veces.

- ¿Puedo decírtelo otra vez, aunque resulte pesada?

- Tú no eres pesada. Puedes decírmelo todas las veces que quieras, te diré lo mismo que me dijiste tú antes, nunca me canso de escuchártelo decir y cada vez que lo dices siento lo mismo que la primera vez.

- ¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO TE QUIERO HARRY POTTER!- pronunció ella llenándole de besos.

- Yo también te quiero, Hermione Granger, y nunca dejaré de quererte.

El estómago de ella sonó. Él se rió.

- Parece ser que alguien tiene hambre. La verdad es que ya es la hora de almorzar. ¿Qué me dices, nos levantamos y nos vamos al Gran Comedor?

- Bueno…

- O si quieres, nos quedamos aquí y le decimos a Winky que nos traiga la comida.

- No, la verdad es que me apetece estirar las piernas. Además, tengo que ver a McGonagall.

- Ah sí, por lo de mañana.

- Una batalla que presiento será tan horrible como la de mi sueño.

- No te preocupes por eso, Hermione, ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Eso espero.

- Hey…quita esa expresión triste de tu cara, tú eres una bruja extraordinaria y además tienes poderes adicionales por ser una Elegida¿acaso lo has olvidado?

- No pero…no sé si esos poderes serán tan poderosos como para hacer que todo termine bien.

- Claro que lo serán ¿y sabes por qué?

- ¿Por qué?

Él abrazó su cintura respondiéndole- Porque pertenecen a una mujer fuera de serie, y sólo por eso, todo lo que ella haga, tendrá éxito-y regalándole un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Y yo a ti.

Iban a besarse otra vez cuando el estómago de Hermione volvió a rugir, Harry dejó salir una carcajada.

- Será mejor que comamos algo.

- Vale.

* * *

- ¿Me pasas el zumo de naranja, Ron?

- Ten Hermione.

- Gracias.

Ron se quedó mirándola durante unos momentos, eso llamó la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, es sólo…que estás distinta. No sé por qué, pero parece que hayas crecido de repente.

- Crecí hace tiempo, Ron, y mañana cumplo 17, es normal que me veas más mayor.

- No me refiero a eso.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé, pero hay algo en ti que ha cambiado, aunque no sé qué.

Harry y ella se miraron con complicidad, se guiñaron discretamente el ojo y siguieron comiendo.

- Hey, esta tarde no hay clases, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el lago ¿os apetece?

- ¿Por qué no hay clases Ron?- preguntó Harry.

- Oh, es sólo que los profes han decidido darnos la tarde libre, aunque no explicaron por qué.

"_Creo que me hago una idea del por qué."_- pensó la Gryffindor mientras engullía más puré de patatas.

- Entonces qué…¿nos vamos al lago o preferís que nos escapemos a Hogsmeade? Me vendría bien ir, se me están terminando los dulces.

- Siempre pensando en la comida, no tienes remedio Ron.- comentó Hermione mientras le cortaba un trozo de filete a Harry.

- ¿Ahora le cortas la carne?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Desde cuándo haces eso? Si tanto te gusta puedo pasarte mi plato, mi salchicha está algo dura. ¿Me la cortas a mí también?

- Já…más quisieras.

- ¿Y por qué a Harry sí le ayudas con su carne?

- Privilegios de mejor amiga. _"Y novia."_

- No es justo…- dijo el pelirrojo con fastidio, apartando el plato de la salchicha y cogiendo otro para echarse pollo al horno y patatas asadas.

Estaba tan atento a lo que comía, que no vio a Harry susurrarle algo al oído de Hermione, ni tampoco lo roja que se puso ella para luego reírse y acercarse a la oreja del ojiverde, haciendo como que le respondía algo cuando en realidad estaba dándole un dulce beso al lado de la oreja.

Cuando Hermione volvió a comer, mirando su plato, Harry la miró de reojo, sonriendo felizmente mientras engullía un trozo de filete y bebía un poco de zumo de calabaza.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, el trío inseparable de Gryffindor se levantó de sus respectivos asientos y salió del Gran Comedor.

- Bueno, yo me despido aquí. Tengo que ver a McGonagall. ¿Nos vemos en la cena?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, Harry y yo tenemos algo que hacer. ¡Nos vemos luego, Hermione!

- Hasta luego.

Ella comenzó a andar, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar a Harry, quien también la miraba como diciendo "no sé qué trama."

Cuando los dos chicos desaparecieron de su vista, ella continuó su camino y poco después llegó a la puerta del despacho de su profesora favorita. Llamó a la puerta y no tardó en abrirse.

- Pase, señorita Granger. Tengo novedades que contarle.

- Yo también, profesora. Lori sabe quién tiene la llave.

- ¡Merlín todopoderoso!. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

- ¿Ella o yo?

- Usted.

- Soñando.

Me dormí y soñé con el hogar de Loar y una puerta negra. Entré y ví la habitación de Lori. Allí la escuché hablando con su alter-ego Loriana. Lori le dijo que ella sabía quién era el portador de la llave pero como no pronunció su nombre, desconozco su identidad. Sólo puedo suponer como hice hace tiempo, que es alguien de este castillo. Había pensado en Harry, o incluso Dumbledore. Porque por la forma de hablar de Lori, creo recordar que dijo "él", por lo tanto, debe ser un hombre o chico.

- Es posible.

- Profesora, soy consciente que si no hemos encontrado la llave en estos días, no vamos a encontrarla de un día para otro. Sólo espero que logremos que Lori no pueda hacer que la llave active el portal antes de que le haya entregado mi regalo.

- No se preocupe, señorita Granger, aunque Lori logre que la llave active el portal, su regalo servirá igualmente para poder aplacar a la diosa. No sólo aplacarla, sino hacer que ella detenga todo.

- Pero si hacemos eso, Rak vendrá ¿verdad?

- Sí, es muy probable que eso suceda.

- Pero a él no le detendrá un regalo, sino la muerte o un sacrificio.

- Correcto.

- ¿Cree usted que debería matar a alguien para complacer a Rak?

- No, señorita Granger, no lo creo. Es más, si se convierte en una asesina, me enfadaré mucho con usted.

- Alguien me dijo en mi sueño, que si no tuviese otra opción, tendría que matar a alguien.

- Siempre hay opción, señorita Granger.

- Yo también lo creo. Y creo que antes de hacer algo tan horrible como la de quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, antes me la quito yo. Al fin y al cabo, soy yo la única destinada a salvar el mundo.

- No se preocupe, querida, usted no estará sola, yo lucharé junto a usted. No es la única destinada a enfrentarse a Lori o Rak ¿sabe?

- Lo sé, y le agradezco enormemente toda la ayuda y sabiduría que me ha prestado durante todos estos días.

- No tiene que agradecerme nada, señorita Granger, por algo soy su Vigilante.

- Igualmente quiero darle las gracias, profesora.

- Ya lo ha hecho, querida.

- ¿Puede decirme por qué han suspendido las clases de esta tarde?

- Porque puede que mañana sea el último día en el que las personas puedan disfrutar de este mundo.

- ¿Usted también piensa que fracasaré?

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Pero si se diese el caso de que el mundo se destruyese, qué menos que dejar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, disfrutar de una tarde de descanso ¿no cree?

- Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Me pregunto qué harían al saber que hoy puede ser su último día de vida.

- No lo sé, pero seguro que más de uno aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedase para pasarlo junto a sus seres queridos o incluso para decirle a ese chico o chica que tanto le gusta, lo que siente.

- Para eso siempre hay tiempo, profesora.

- No para todo el mundo, querida, hay personas excesivamente tímidas, como el señor Potter, por ejemplo.

- Eso era antes, ahora es mucho más expresivo y comunicativo.

- Gracias a usted, querida.

- Puede ser, pero yo prefiero pensar que el cambio que se ha producido en Harry, ha sido por él mismo y no por mí.

- Le aseguro, querida, que el señor Potter ha mejorado gracias a usted y a su buena influencia sobre él.

- Me encantaría estar con él cuando se enfrente a Voldemort, considerando que yo tenga éxito en lo de mañana y que aún haya un mundo al que defender.

- Lo habrá, ya verá como sí. No olvide que aunque a usted puedan matarla, puede seguir luchando aún en forma de espíritu. A un espíritu no se le puede destruir a no ser que ese espíritu quiera ser destruido.

- Sí…eso es algo que me han repetido varias veces.

- Porque es la verdad, señorita Granger.

En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- Ahora debo dejarla, querida. Nos veremos mañana.

- ¿Mañana, no tiene nada que decirme antes de la batalla, no hay nada que podamos repasar o incluso descubrir?

- No, querida, lo único que nos faltaba era la llave, pero como eso no podemos saberlo, sólo nos queda esperar a mañana, enfrentarnos a ella y que sea lo que el destino quiera. Pero le aseguro que pase lo que pase, me sentiré más que orgullosa de usted, de hecho…ya me siento muy orgullosa.

- Gracias, profesora.

- Por favor, querida, llámeme Minerva. Al fin y al cabo, mañana lucharemos juntas contra las fuerzas del mal, qué menos que perdamos los formalismos y nos tuteemos como amigas que somos. ¿No opina lo mismo?

- Lo opino, sí.

- Hasta luego, Hermione, te veré en la cena.

- Hasta luego, Minerva, y una vez más…gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué, preciosa, no hay de qué. Y ahora…vete con tus amigos y disfruta con ellos del tiempo que te queda antes de la batalla de mañana. Te lo mereces.

Tras darle un cariñoso abrazo a la jefa de su casa, la castaña salió del despacho, poniendo rumbo a los terrenos del lago, en busca de sus dos mejores amigos.

* * *

No los encontró en los terrenos del lago, tampoco en el campo de Quiddicth, ni si quiera en la biblioteca.

"_Qué tonta, a ellos no les apasionan los libros como a mí, estaba claro que no estarían aquí."_

Pensó en ir a Hogsmeade pero primero, quiso probar otra opción, la de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Y fue allí precisamente, donde los encontró. Pero no sólo a ellos dos, sino también al resto de sus amigos, como a Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas y otros compañeros y compañeras de clase.

- ¡SORPRESAAA!- gritaron todos de forma alegre.

Hermione se vio agarrada por las muñecas y siendo aproximada al gran sofá rojo, donde Seamos Finnigan y Dean Thomas la hicieron sentarse.

- ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Hermione, y como Harry y Ron nos han dicho que estarás muy ocupada, hemos querido adelantar la celebración a hoy!

Ella les miró más que alucinada, como si no se creyese del todo lo que estaba escuchando y viendo, pues una preciosa decoración más al estilo muggle que mágico, llenaba la Sala Común de un ambiente la mar de animado.

Globos de colores, cadenetas, y hasta varias piñatas llenas de dulces, colgaban de las paredes, ya que los techos eran demasiado altos para poder alcanzarlos. Hermione se frotó los ojos tres veces y entonces llegó a la conclusión de que todo aquello era real.

- ¿Todo esto es por mí?

- Sí, por tu cumple para ser exactos- comentó Ginny abrazada a Dean Thomas, su novio de aquél curso.

- La decoración ha sido idea de Harry, como él es medio muggle, nos ha dado ideas al respecto.

Ella regaló una dulce mirada a su novio secreto, pues su relación, no era conocida por nadie más que ellos y Ron.

- Gracias Harry, me encanta.

- De nada.- dijo él agachando la mirada de forma tímida al sentirse observado por todos.

- ¡Se ha puesto rojo!- gritó Neville.

- ¿Acaso te gusta tu mejor amiga, Potter?- comentó de forma burlona Lavender Brown.

- ¡Cállate Lavender, no empieces con tus chismes sin fundamento, a nadie le interesan!- dijo Ginny.

Hermione la miró de forma agradecida, aunque nadie excepto la receptora y Harry, lo notaron.

- ¡No son chismes, son verdades aunque muchos no quieran creerlo!

- Por favor Lavender, basta ya, llevas años diciendo que estos dos se gustan y nunca nos han dado una mera muestra de ello. Así que cállate y empecemos con la fiesta, para eso hemos venido ¿no?- añadió Parvati, la mejor amiga de Lavender.

Lavender la miró de forma alarmada.- ¡Parvati!-

- De Parvati nada, sabes que tengo razón, y añadiré otra cosa más, si ella y Harry algún día se enamoran y se lo dicen, será cosa de ellos, no de nosotras dos ni de nadie de esta casa. ¿Está claro?

Ahora fueron Harry y Hermione quienes miraron a Parvati como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza, pues de todos los alumnos de sexto de la casa Gryffindor, era sabido lo muy aficionadas que eran ambas chicas a los chismes. Todo el mundo guardó silencio esperando ver la contestación a lo dicho por Parvati, pero cuando nadie replicó, fue Ron quien rompió el silencio reinante.

- Bueno, qué…¿empezamos la juerga?

- ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- gritó Ginny.

En menos de un minuto, todos estaban disfrutando de los juegos y sorpresas preparadas, como atarse las manos e intentar coger una manzana flotante usando sólo la boca, encontrar un dulce en un plato lleno de harina, jugar a la gallinita ciega…

El resultado fue un montón de estudiantes de sexto curso con la cara manchada de harina, algunos golpes en las rodillas por las caídas producidas al tener los ojos vendados y muchas muchas risas. Eso era lo que más se escuchaba por toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor, las risas y expresiones de sorpresas que todos emitían en cada juego o enigma resuelto.

Un rato después, llegaron los regalos. Hermione se encontró con mucha bisutería por parte de las chicas y también algo de maquillaje regalado por Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, algunos libros por parte de los chicos y algo muy especial regalado por Ginny, la poción de la personalidad múltiple.

- Dean y yo la preparamos para ti hace algunos días. Ya te hablé al respecto.

- Lo recuerdo.

- No sé qué utilidad le darás, pero espero que te sirva para aquello en lo que la quieras emplear.

- Muchas gracias a los dos, es un regalo estupendo. Seguro que me será más que útil. _"Podría usarla en la batalla final."_

- ¡Abre el mío, Hermione!- gritó Ron, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que rodeaba a la prefecta.

Se encontró con un paquete rectangular cuidadosamente envuelto. Ella lo abrió rápidamente encontrándose con un hermoso colgante acompañado de unos pendientes a juego.

- Oh¡es precioso, Ron, muchísimas gracias!- ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla. Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba el regalo y cómo Hermione se apresuraba a ponérselo.

- Veo que seguiste mi consejo, hermano. Menos mal.

- Cállate Ginny, no fuiste tú quien me aconsejó comprarle eso, sino mamá.

- Igualmente tienes que admitir que te hice ver el error que cometiste el año pasado.

- ¿Cambiamos de tema?- preguntó Hermione, temiendo que una discusión entre los hermanos Weasley estallase en la estancia.

- ¿Jugamos a beso, atrevimiento o verdad?- preguntó Lavender mirando maliciosamente a Harry y Hermione.

- Oh no¡de eso nada, no empieces con tus tonterías Lavender!- gritó Parvati.

- Parvati, de verdad, desde que Hermione te salvó la voz, estás irreconocible.

- ¡Sólo estoy agradecida!. ¿Vale? Y para que lo sepas, prefiero estar con ella que contigo, al menos ella no está siempre cotilleando acerca de todo el mundo.

- ¡PARV!- exclamó de forma herida Lavender.

- ¡Por favor, haya paz!- dijo Hermione, intentando calmar los ánimos- Parvati, agradezco el voto de confianza, pero sin ánimo de ofensa te diré, que llevo 6 años con los mismos amigos y ahora no voy a cambiarlos por otros nuevos.

Tú y Lavender siempre habéis sido uña y carne e inseparables, ahora no quiero que eso cambie y mucho menos por mi causa. Por otra parte, ni tú ni yo tenemos muchas cosas en común como para estar tan unidas como lo estás con Lavender así que si no te importa, prefiero declinar amablemente tu oferta de amistad incondicional. ¿Quién soy yo para romper una amistad tan buena como la que tenéis ella y tú?

- ¡Gracias Hermione, eres fantástica!- exclamó Lavender de manera entusiasta mientras la obsequiaba con un gran abrazo.

- Lavender me estás ahogando- pronunció Hermione con dificultad.

- ¡Perdona!- ella se apartó de inmediato.

- ¡Yo quiero jugar a lo que ha dicho Lavender!- exclamó con entusiasmo Neville.

- Tú lo que quieres es recibir el beso de alguna chica- añadió Seamus de forma pícara, Neville se puso rojo y agachó la cabeza en señal de timidez.

- A mí no me apetece mucho jugar a eso, pero si todo el mundo está de acuerdo, por mí está bien- dijo Hermione mientras veía a Harry sentarse a su lado y a Ron al otro lado de ella.

- ¡El trío unido jamás será vencido!- exclamó Dean Thomas de forma bromista.

- Parecéis sus guardaespaldas- añadió Neville.

- ¿Acaso teméis que estos gamberros le hagan algo malo a vuestra chica favorita?- preguntó Ginny.

- Eso mismo.- dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez. Todos murmuraron por lo bajo y Hermione agarró su mano como muestra de apoyo.

- Bueno qué¿jugamos o no?- volvió a preguntar Neville.

- ¡Juguemos juguemos!- dijo Seamus.

- ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Padma Patil.

- ¡Hermione, que para eso es la homenajeada!- añadió Ginny.

- De acuerdo. Eh…Ron...¿beso, atrevimiento o verdad?

- Verdad.

- ¿Verdad que te aterrorizan las arañas?

- Verdad.

- Ahora pregunta tú a alguien.

- Lavender…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Beso, atrevimiento o verdad?

- Atrevimiento.

- Atrévete a decirle a Seamus lo mucho que te gusta.

- ¡A mí no me gusta Seamus me gustas tú, OH!- Lavender se tapó la boca rápidamente, Ron la miró algo alucinado pero no le dio mayor importancia ya que a él le gustaba Luna, que precisamente no se encontraba ahí- Es sólo un juego, Lavender, y si no quieres participar, no pasa nada.

- ¡Sí pasa, si ella no quiere hacer el reto impuesto debe entregar una prenda!- añadió Parvati. Todos la miraron de forma incrédula.

- ¡Es verdad, así es como juegan los muggles,nos hemosinformado!- comentó Padma, su hermana.

- Pero aquí la mayoría no somos muggles- dijo Neville.

- ¡Me da igual lo que seamos, este juego es muggle y jugaremos según sus normas!- volvió a decir Parvati Patil.

- Vale, lo haré, entregaré una prenda, porque no pienso decirle a Seamus algo que no es cierto.- Lavender se quitó la túnica y se la entregó a Ron, sin darse cuenta de la mirada herida que Finnigan le dedicaba a ella.

- De acuerdo, Lavender no ha hecho el reto¿y ahora qué?

- Ahora Lavender le pregunta a alguien- dijo Parvati.

- Seamus¿beso, atrevimiento o verdad?

- Atrevimiento.

- Atrévete a besar en los labios a la chica que te gusta.

- ¡LAVENDER!- exclamaron todos menos Seamus.

- ¿Qué? Lo tiene fácil, si no quiere hacerlo, entrega una prenda de ropa como hice yo y ya está.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- dijo Dean Thomas, intentando animarle, al ver la cara de aprehensión que tenía Seamus Finnigan.

- De verdad Seamus, no hace falta, no quiero que lo pases mal.- añadió Lavender y todos la miraron de forma dudosa.

Fue entonces que la voz de Seamus se escuchó, aunque de forma tímida.

- No, yo…quiero hacerlo. Quiero besar a la chica que me gusta, aunque yo no le guste a ella.

- Oh…pobre Seamus ¿ya te ha dado calabazas?- preguntó Ron de forma burlona, ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Hermione y oyéndola decir algo que le había dicho en varias ocasiones.

- ¡NO TIENES NI PIZCA DE SENSIBILIDAD!

Ron la miró de forma huraña, pero no dijo nada.

Todos contuvieron la respiración mientras veían a Seamus levantarse del suelo y acercarse a Lavender Brown, quien le miraba como si fuese un fantasma recién aparecido.

En menos de un segundo, Seamus la agarró de la cintura, tiró de ella atrayéndola a su pecho, la empujó hacia atrás, agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso de película. Cuando terminó, él respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando recuperar el aire, Lavender se agarraba el corazón, que latía a mil por hora y los demás prorrumpían en gritos de ¡jó, qué tío! A la vez que aplaudían entusiasmados.

Vieron a Lavender decirle algo al oído, a Seamus sonriendo como si hubiese aprobado todos los éxtasis con "supera las expectativas" y luego se tomaron de las manos y abandonaron la estancia.

- ¿Dónde irán?- preguntó Hermione.

- A meterse mano en la torre de astronomía, como todas las parejitas hacen- dijo Ginny de forma pícara. Ron la miró de manera asesina, ella le ignoró.

- ¿A quién le toca ahora?

- Debería ser a Seamus, pero ya que él y Lavender estarán ocupados en otras cosas, nombremos a cualquiera.- dijo Dean.

- ¡Neville, pregunta tú!- dijo Ginny.

- De acuerdo. Eh…Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Beso, atrevimiento o verdad?

- ¡Atrevimiento!- dijo Harry, esperando que no le ordenasen algo tan tonto como lo que le dijeron a Seamus.

- Atrévete a…¡decirnos cuál es tu mayor miedo!

- Menuda pregunta, Neville- intervino Ron- todos sabemos cuál es su mayor miedo, los dementores, lo supimos en tercer curso cuando el profesor Lupin nos enseñó a defendernos del Boggart.

Todos miraron a Ron de forma incrédula.

- ¿Desde cuándo tienes tan buena memoria?- preguntó Neville.

- Desde siempre, sólo olvido lo que no me interesa- dijo Ron haciéndose el interesante. Ellos se rieron y él gruñó por lo bajo.

- Bueno Harry, sea ese tu mayor miedo u otro, queremos saberlo- añadió Ginny.

- Mi mayor miedo es perder a la persona que más quiero- dijo Harry mirando automáticamente a Hermione. Ella se puso colorada.

Los demás empezaron a decir "Uuhhhh" y cosas así. Él se puso blanco, pues acababa de darse cuenta de que había mostrado de forma involuntaria, lo que sentía por la castaña, delante de todo el mundo.

- ¡Harry quiere a Hermione, Harry quiere a Hermione, Lavender tenía razón!- dijo Parvati Patil.

- ¿Podemos dejarlo? Estoy cansada- añadió Hermione, queriendo aliviar la situación.

- ¡Tú lo que quieres es que te dejemos sola con Harry!. ¿Verdad picarona?- añadió Ginny guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se puso más roja todavía.

- ¡Bueno vale ya!- dijo Harry, que estaba enfadándose por momentos- ¡ y dejad de decir cosas que no os incumben!

- ¡No lo has negado!- gritó Dean.

- ¡ENTONCES ES VERDAD QUE TE GUSTA HERMIONE!- gritó Neville.

- ¡LO SABÍA, LO SABÍA, SIEMPRE LO SOSPECHÉ!- añadió Ginny.

- ¡POR ESO ESTÁS SIEMPRE CON ELLA!- pronunció emocionada Parvati.

- ¡IROS A LA MIERDA, COTILLAS!- chilló Hermione- ¡y gracias por hacer que mi mejor amigo se enfade y joderme así, la fiesta!

Ella se levantó de manera brusca, dejando caer todos los regalos recibidos, y desapareciendo por el retrato de la dama gorda, poniendo rumbo a su propia habitación de prefecta.

- ¿Os parece bonito?- preguntó Ron a la multitud, que aún miraba el retrato por el que había salido Hermione.

- ¡No sé por qué se enfadó tanto, no fue a ella a la que le hicimos la broma!- comentó Dean.

- Pero se la hicisteis a Harry y fue como si se la hubieseis hecho a ella¿cuándo vais a comprender que todo lo que afecta a Harry, afecta también a Hermione?. ¡Siempre ha sido así!- volvió a decir Ron.

- Ron, te agradecería que no hablases como si no estuviese aquí.- comentó Harry.

- Uy uy…creo que el ambiente se está caldeando. ¡Acabo de acordarme de que no he terminado los deberes de encantamientos!- dijo Neville, levantándose rápidamente del suelo y corriendo a la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de los chicos.

- ¡Anda, olvidé que tenía que escribirle a mi madre!- pronunció Parvati, imitando a Hermione y abandonando la Sala Común.

- ¡Dean!. ¿Me ayudas a entrenar al Quiddich?- preguntó Ginny.

Ellos también se fueron, junto a otras personas, dejando solos a Harry y Ron.

- Deberías ir con ella, Harry.

- ¿No te importa?

- No.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- Con ellos, no contigo.

- ¡Nos vemos en la cena Ron!

- Sí, hasta luego.

Harry recogió los regalos del suelo y se fue en busca de Hermione.

* * *

- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él desde la puerta.

- Adelante.

Con un suave clic, Harry cerró la puerta y se reunió con Hermione, que estaba sentada en la cama. Él dejó los regalos en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama, atrayéndola a su pecho.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él acariciándole el cabello.

- Sí, pero detesto a la gente cuando hace ese tipo de cosas. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan entrometidos?. ¡Yo nunca me meto en la vida de nadie!

- Ya, pero…no todo el mundo es como tú.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Es sólo…que no me gusta que opinen sobre nosotros. Menos todavía cuando no le hemos dicho a nadie lo nuestro.

- ¿Quieres que lo sepan?

- ¡No! A ellos no les incumbe. En realidad, ni si quiera Ron debería saberlo pero dadas las circunstancias, acepto que esté al tanto.

- Oye…¿Qué tal tu charla con McGonagall?

- Bien.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

- No. Salvo que sabemos que Lori conoce la identidad de quien posee la llave.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Ni idea, sólo Lori lo sabe.

- Pero…aunque no lo sepáis vosotras…podréis cumplir con la misión ¿verdad?

- Sí. Lo único que debemos evitar, es que la llave active el portal, por lo demás, todo está bajo control.

- ¿Qué ocurrirá si el portal se activa?

- Que el Caos y la destrucción nos invadirán y todo se irá al carajo.

- Madre de Dios…

- Ya…alentador ¿verdad?

- Esperemos que eso no ocurra.

- Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitarlo.

- ¿Podré ayudarte en algo?

- No, que yo sepa. Así que…mantente al margen ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Estoy cansada.

- Pues duérmete, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

- Eres un encanto.- Ella le besó.

- Sólo contigo.- Él le devolvió el beso.

Hermione cerró los ojos, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la voz de Harry la hizo espabilarse otra vez.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó preocupado al ver su labio herido, sus moretones y arañazos en las piernas y sus uñas rotas.

"_Mierda, olvidé curarme." _- Nada, son sólo heridas sin importancia, no te preocupes.

- Deberíamos ir a la enfermería.

- Harry por favor, no empieces, te aseguro que estoy bien.

- ¿Por qué te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

- No me molesta, es sólo que no quiero moverme ahora.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Puedo dormirme?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

- Claro que sí preciosa.

- Te quiero Harry.

- Yo también a ti.

- Mucho pero muchísimo.

- Lo mismo digo.

Ella se acurrucó más junto a él.

- Se está tan bien así…ojalá sólo existiéramos nosotros- dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Descansa princesa, lo necesitas.

Él apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que algo le hizo despertar. El cuerpo dormido de Hermione se sacudía, como si estuviese recibiendo descargas eléctricas. Él la movió, intentando despertarla, pero fue inútil.

- Vamos Hermione, abre los ojos, no me asustes.

Las manos de Hermione aferraron a las de Harry como si fuese su último apoyo, él no podía saber lo que estaba soñando, pero dedujo que no era nada agradable, tanto por la forma en la que ella le agarraba como por las lágrimas que empezaban a deslizarse por sus ojos cerrados.

- No, por favor, no llores. No soporto que llores. Menos aún cuando no puedo hacer nada por consolarte. ¡Hermione vamos, despiértate!

- Harry…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Te quiero, siempre te querré, no lo olvides nunca.

- ¡Yo también a ti, pero prefiero decírtelo estando consciente, vamos, vuelve a la realidad!

- Sí quiero…

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¡SÍ QUIERO, SÍ!

- Pero Hermione ¿qué demonios te ocurre?- preguntó él horrorizado al ver las convulsiones que ella tenía. Un poco después, ella se quedó quieta.

Él se temió una tragedia, así que colocó su oreja a la altura del corazón de ella y suspiró aliviado al oír sus latidos.

Estaba viva, pero él seguía preocupadísimo. Ella volvió a hablar en sueños.

- Todo está bien ahora. Por fin el mundo está a salvo…

- ¿Cómo?

- Al menos he podido cumplir con mi misión…

- ¡HERMIONE DESPIÉRTATE!

- Pero lamento haber roto mi promesa, Harry, siento mucho no volver con vida pero no te preocupes…

- ¡PERO QUÉ DICES!

- No estarás solo, nunca más volverás a estarlo. Ellos estarán contigo y yo también, aunque no puedas verme…

- ¡HERMIONE, ESTÁS CONMIGO, ENTIENDES, TE VEO PERFECTAMENTE, ABRE LOS OJOS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

- Espero que seas feliz Harry…

- ¡YA SOY FELIZ ESTANDO CONTIGO!. ¿QUIERES DESPERTARTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ?. ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A USAR OTRAS MEDIDAS!

- Por favor, cuidadle bien…

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, TÚ LO HAS QUERIDO! " ¡AQUA!"

Un chorro de agua se materializó y cayó en la cara de Hermione, ella despertó de inmediato, mirando furibunda a Harry al darse cuenta de que él había usado la magia para echarle agua.

- ¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE HACES?

- ¡DESPERTARTE, QUÉ SI NO. ERES PEOR QUE UNA MARMOTA!. ¿SABES?. ¡TE DUERMES Y NO HAY MANERA DE HACER QUE DESPIERTES USANDO LOS MÉTODOS TRADICIONALES!

- Uh…bueno, vale, te perdono. En eso tienes razón, desde que estoy en esto de la misión, cada vez duermo más profundamente.

- ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS SOÑANDO?

- No me acuerdo.

- ¡NO MIENTAS, TÚ SIEMPRE RECUERDAS TUS SUEÑOS!

- Harry, por favor, no me hagas hablar de ello¿vale? No era algo agradable.

- Supongo que no, tenías temblores por todo el cuerpo y luego empezaste a decir cosas raras como que sentías mucho no poder volver con vida pero que no me preocupara porque yo no estaría solo, que ellos estarían conmigo o algo así.

- Oh Merlín…

- Hermione... ¿quiénes son ellos?

- ¿Comemos algo? Tengo hambre.

- No me cambies de tema. ¿Quiénes son ellos, quiénes son los que supuestamente van a cuidar de mí si tú mueres?

- Harry, te lo ruego…

- ¡QUIERO SABERLO!

- No, aún no debes. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo lo sabrás si yo muero mañana, no antes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

- Eres una cabezota y …

- Y la que se va a levantar de la cama en busca de comida, si quieres me sigues y si no, te veo luego.

- Está bien, iré contigo. Desde luego…cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien te haga cambiar de idea ¿verdad?

- Seis años juntos... ¿y aún no te has dado cuenta de eso?- ella sonrió de forma encantadora, moviendo las pestañas de forma coqueta.

Él se rió, olvidando su enfado.

- Vale, cenaremos algo.

- ¡Genial, tengo un hambre terrible!

- No me extraña, hoy ha sido el único día en que has comido en condiciones…

- ¿Dijiste cenar, es que ya se ha hecho de noche?

- Sí, has dormido toda la tarde.

Ella le miró de forma alarmada.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que sólo nos queda el día y tarde de mañana para estar juntos!

- Además de esta noche, sí.

- ¡Qué horror!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque quería hacer muchas cosas esta tarde, pero como me he dormido no he podido y mañana no podré hacerlas!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Pues porque estaré repasando las profecías, además tendré que hablar con Winky porque ella tiene algo que yo necesito para la batalla!- _"La vara de Lilian"- _¡Y por si fuera poco, encima tendré que entrenar!

- ¿Eh, a qué entrenamiento te refieres?

- A las Artes Marciales. He estado practicándolas, por si se daba el caso de que Lori rompiese mi varita o me dejase inútil para la magia, así al menos podré defenderme usando el ataque corporal.

- Has pensado en todo ¿eh?

- ¿Y cuándo no?

Él sonrió.

- Vale, te acompañaré a cenar y luego haremos lo que más te apetezca. Y si mañana por lo que sea no nos vemos hasta que llegue el momento de la batalla, déjame decirte que éstos…han sido los días más felices de mi vida.

- Los míos también.

- A pesar de los sustos que me has dado y de lo mucho que me has preocupado, tengo que reconocer…que todo ha merecido la pena.

- Oh Harry…

- ¿Qué?

Ella se abrazó a él y comenzó a hablarle en una suave y dulce voz que parecía más un susurro que otra cosa, pero él podía escucharla perfectamente, a ella y sus palabras, que ya estaban saliendo por su boca.

- Podría decirte que siento lo mismo, porque es la verdad, pero prefiero decirte que…te quiero con todo el corazón y con toda mi alma. Y que tú eres lo primero en lo que pienso cuando me despierto, cuando tengo miedo, cuando sufro o incluso cuando veo algo bonito.

En el momento en que abro los ojos y respiro, eres lo primero en lo que pienso y lo último cuando cierro los ojos. Porque incluso estando dormida, pienso en ti.

Quiero que sepas que no hay nadie como tú en todo el mundo mágico. Que me siento más que afortunada por ser tu mejor amiga y tu pareja. Que no cambiaría por nada, todo lo que he vivido junto a ti durante estos días y los 6 años que hace que nos conocemos. Quiero decirte…que eres el hombre de mi vida, sé que suena cursi, pero es lo que siento y como lo siento.

Me encantaría seguir creciendo a tu lado, reír contigo, llorar contigo, apoyándote cuando más me necesites y estandojunto a tisiempre, tanto en los buenos momentos, como en los malos. Quiero decirte que te admiro muchísimo, que no hay un solo día en que no le de las gracias a Dios, por haberte puesto en mi vida. Quiero decir…que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por volver junto a ti y por conservar el mundo que nos vio nacer y crecer y que tanto queremos y valoramos.

Déjame decirte…que te amo y que cada día que pasa, ese amor crece más y más, y que a veces pienso que no puedo quererte más de lo que te quiero pero entonces descubro algo en ti, que hace que sí te quiera más aún. Sé que todo esto puede sonar muy empalagoso pero…es la verdad, es lo que hay en mi corazón. Harry yo…Harry... ¿me estás escuchando?- preguntó ella al verle con la cabeza baja y ocultando su mirada de la de ella.

- Sí…perfectamente- dijo él casi de forma audible.

- ¿Podrías mirarme, por favor?

Él movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- ¿Por qué no?

Él no contestó, ella tiró de su barbilla suavemente, levantándole la cara y haciéndola mirarla. Ella dejó escapar un ¡Oh! De sorpresa cuando le vió.

Verle llorar no era algo que le ocurriese a diario, pero ella intuyó que él no lloraba de tristeza, sino de emoción.

- Oh cariño, ven aquí…

Ella tiró de él, cobijándole en su pecho, apoyando la cabeza de él en uno de sus hombros, sintiendo cómo él la abrazaba fuerte, pero sin hacerle daño. Ella le acarició la espalda suavemente.

- No llores por favor, yo no quería hacerte llorar, sólo quería decir lo que sentía por ti.

- Yo…

- Shhhhh…no hables, no hace falta. Ahora sólo quiero abrazarte.

Ella lo hizo. Él besó su cuello y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo más tierno de ti?

- No…- dijo él suavemente.

- El hecho de que aún te emociones con mis sentimientos. No creí que aún te causaran ese efecto, sabiendo como sabes, lo mucho que yo te adoro.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- No sabes…lo especial que eres.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí…por eso…no te extrañe que yo…pueda emocionarme contigo o las cosas que tú…me dices. Creo…que eres…la primera persona que me quiere de verdad, y me lo demuestra. _"Aparte de mis padres, claro."_

- Nunca me cansaré de demostrarte cuánto me importas y cuánto te quiero, Harry.

- Yo tampoco respecto a ti.

- ¿Puedes mirarme ahora?

- Puedo.

- Hazlo.

Él obedeció y ella le regaló un beso en los labios, uno dulce y puro, de amor verdadero. Él podría jurar que era el más bonito de todos los que había recibido de ella e intentó corresponderle de la misma forma.

- Te quiero Harry Potter, te quiero hoy y te querré siempre, aunque me muera.

- No…hables de tu muerte, por favor, me hace daño.

Él volvió a dejar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros, escondiendo su mirada de ella.

Ella pensó que nunca le había visto tan vulnerable como ahora. Parecía un pequeño niño asustado, con miedo a separarse de lo que más quería, pero al mismo tiempo, era un chico enamorado que disfrutaba estar con la persona que amaba. Hermione vio esas cosas y muchas más, y sintió, que estaba ante un momento único entre ella y Harry, uno como pocos había experimentado y en un instante supo lo que tenía que hacer.

- Harry…

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Te quedas conmigo?

- Siempre.

- Ya no tengo hambre.

- Yo sí, pero puedo comer más tarde.

- ¿Vienes a la cama?

- Sí.

Ella agarró su mano y tiró de él y cuando ambos estuvieron encima del edredón, Hermione, sin decir una sola palabra, quitó los zapatos de ambos, los tiró al suelo y se tumbó encima de él, colocando su cabeza bajo el cuello de Harry. Entonces pasó sus manos por detrás de sus hombros y comenzó a besarle suavemente.

- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y sabes también que tú eres lo más importante de mi vida?

- Ahora sí.

- ¿Y que haría cualquier cosa por ti?

Él asintió.

- ¿Y que sería capaz de matar a quien te hiciese daño?

- Ajá…

- Y que…lo que más me gusta, aparte de estar contigo…¿es estar en tus brazos?

- No…eso…no lo sabía…

- Pues ya lo sabes. ¿Y sabes también que es verdad que soy una adicta al sexo?- preguntó ella de forma traviesa aunque sin abandonar el tono dulce con el que le había estado hablando.

- Eso…sí lo sabía, pero no me importa en absoluto, porque creo que yo también lo soy, aunque…sólo contigo.- Él sonrió, guiñándole el ojo, y ella sintió un enorme peso levantarse de su pecho al ver que él ya estaba alegrándose, abandonando aquél estado melancólico que parecía haberle envuelto antes.

- Entonces…¿ A qué estás esperando para hacerme el amor?

- A que me beses tú primero.

- Ahora mismo.

Y sin más que añadir, ella comenzó a besarle sin descanso y demostrarle cuánto le gustaba amarle.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Espero que os guste este cap! No me digáis que no es bonito. Ah…¿qué ha qué ha venido lo de la fiesta de Hermione? A nada en concreto, simplemente quería poner algo más de la vida corriente y salirme un poco de la misión, para que os despejaseis un ratito. Que tanto dato en la cabeza a veces se hace pesado ¿verdad? ;-)

Paso a los reviews. ¡Espero que os hayan regalado muchas cositas! A mí aún nada, porque en España, no solemos celebrar Santa Claus (los extranjeros a los que les incumbe sí) Nosotros tenemos la noche de "Los 3 Reyes Magos: Melchor, Gaspar y Baltasar". Que se celebra la noche del 5 de Enero. Durante la tarde se hace una cabalgata, donde gente disfrazada van en carrozas y tiran caramelos a la gente que está en la calle, sobre la acera (ellos van por la carretera, lógicamente) y yo, aunque soy grande, voy todos los años. Luego en casa, mis hermanas y yo hacemos el recuento de todo lo que hemos recogido ¡y siempre traemos casi una bolsa llena! (Cuando no toda la bolsa). Por la noche, después de cenar, nos acostamos ¡y cuando despertamos al día siguiente tenemos el salón lleno de regalos!. ¿La verdad? Me encanta la noche de reyes.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS, ESPERO QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS VUESTROS DESEOS Y QUE EL NUEVO AÑO OS TRAIGA LO QUE MÁS QUERÁIS! Un abrazo fuerte. RAkAoMi.


	38. Comienza la batalla

**Nota de la autora: **Jueves, 29 de diciembre de 2005.

¡Buenasss!. ¿Qué, preparados ya para saludar al nuevo año? Yo esta nochevieja no saldré, y como he estado trabajando en Almería (seguiré allí hasta que me comuniquen lo contrario), pienso aprovechar la cena para seguir disfrutando de mi gente y mi familia, que la verdad, se les echa mucho de menos. Me paso a la música antes de la simbología. Os aviso de que pienso subir otro cap más además de este, antes de volver a Almería que volveré el 8 de Enero (a no ser que algo me impida no subir el cap)Un beso. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Música recomendada y un pequeño comentario de los caps que quedan para que el fic termine:**

TOMAD NOTA DE LAS SIGUIENTES MELODÍAS QUE OS VOY A RECOMENDAR:

- Cap 37 (aunque en la página aparecerá como el 38): todas las que tengáis de Buffy que no sean románticas, Chosen, Aftermath, Massacre, Resurrection (When she was bad) y otras por el estilo¡EN CUANTO DÉ COMIENZO LA BATALLA TENEÍS QUE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA TÉTRICA O INCLUSO DE MISTERIO O TERROR! Las románticas no pegan, lo siento, y Buffy tiene cada música tétrica, misteriosa o emocionante, que hacen que se te pongan los pelos de punta. ¡CHRISTOPHER BECK ES UN MALDITO GENIO!

- Cap 38: Además de las mencionadas de Buffy en el cap 37, escuchad también la banda sonora de El último samurai, compositor: Hans Zimmer. De esta banda sonora, os recomiendo para este cap: melodía número 8: Ronin. Melodía número 2: Spectres in the Fog (fantasmas en la niebla) y cualquier otra ¡menos la 11! De esta genial banda sonora que consideréis oportuna poner a la hora de leer las escenas de la batalla final.

- Cap 39, 40 y 41: cualquiera que sean de batallas, tristes y también románticas. Pues serán en estos capítulos donde ocurran las escenas claves de la batalla final y donde terminará el fic antes de que suba el epílogo. Sobre todo en el cap 41, escuchad, llegado el momento (ya sabréis cuál es cuando lo leáis) una melodía de El último Samurai que es la número 9: Red Warrior (el guerrero rojo. Es en esta melodía donde se escuchan los gritos de guerra de los que os hablé en el cap anterior) , otra que no recuerdo el número de la melodía pero el título sí, es: The way of the sword (el camino de la espada), y melodía número 5: To know my enemy (conocer a mi enemigo) también otra de Christopher Beck titulada: Sacrifice (The Gift) y también Slayer's Elegy e incluso Every Girl a Slayer todas pertenecientes a la banda sonora de Buffy the Vampire Slayer, porque habrá varias escenas claves a las que esas melodías de Buffy vendrán que ni pintadas.

- Cap 42, EPÍLOGO: Para este cap, siendo el último y definitivo del fic, os recomiendo encarecidamente dos melodías, la primera pertenece a la banda sonora de El último samurai (tiene 11 melodías en total, todas del genial Hans Zimmer), escuchad la melodía número 11, titulada, a small measure of peace (un poco de paz), bueno esta melodía dura como unos 7 minutos y medio y además de bellísima y súper emotiva, os va a venir genial para el epílogo ¡no la uséis antes del epílogo! Porque de verdad que todo lo que ocurre en el epílogo va acorde con cada nota de la melodía, si veis que os sobra tiempo antes de que acabe el cap (cosa probable) y que se os acaba la melodía, poned de la misma banda sonora, una que se llama "A Hard Teacher" (un profesor duro) y si aún así os sobra tiempo antes de acabar el cap, poned "Close Your Eyes" de Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

¡BUENO, CREO QUE ESO ES TODO. YA TENÉIS TODAS LAS MELODÍAS QUE OS RECOMIENDO PARA LEER LOS FUTUROS CAPS QUE AÚN QUEDAN POR SUBIR! Por supuesto, son sólo sugerencias, vosotros tenéis la última palabra sobre si queréis o no, hacerme caso. Pero de verdad os digo que la número 11 de El último samurai es ideal para el epílogo. ¡YO LO ESCRIBÍ ENTERO ESCUCHÁNDOLA, Y DE VERDAD QUE POR POCO LLORO, ES QUE ESA MÚSICA ES TAN TAN BONITAAAA!

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes, ya sea en voz hablada o telepática.

- Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos internos.

- Negrita: intervención de algún personaje ajeno a los habituales pero que esté charlando con alguno de ellos o con varios a la vez. Por ej, Hermione y McGonagall tendrían letra normal y si de repente aparece Arion, él tendría la negrita. ¿Comprendido? Es sólo una forma de no estar todo el rato "dijo Arion, dijo Pepito, dijo Manolito". O sea que la negrita, marca la diferencia. ;-)

Como no puedo meteros asteriscos ni cosas de esas porque la página no me los publica (desconozco el motivo), puede que en los próximos caps, en vez de poneros ………. Para indicaros el cambio de escena, además de los puntos os encontraréis con guiones así -- eso querrá decir que estamos en la misma escena pero que debéis meter la música recomendada para cada cap porque paso de abrir un paréntesis y poneros una nota en plan "poned aquí Chosen" y cortaros así el rollo. Así que cuando veáis los guiones, sabed que toca la música.

Ejemplo: -Oh dios mío…¡es Lori!

- Hola…Elegida, volvemos a vernos. ¿Preparada para morir? --

¿acabáis de ver los guiones? Entonces meted música de Buffy, por ejemplo, Massacre. ¿Comprendido ya cómo va esto? Eso espero.

* * *

**Cap. 37. "Comienza la batalla."**

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Harry y Hermione habían hecho el amor por última vez aquél día. Eran las diez de la noche y aunque ella estaba agustísimo en los brazos de él, se estaba muriendo de hambre y así se lo quiso indicar su cuerpo cuando su estómago sonó, haciendo que ella enrojeciera un poco por la vergüenza y provocando que Harry se riera abiertamente.

- No tienes remedio ¿sabes? Y eso que me dijiste que ya no tenías hambre.

- Bueno…¿y qué quieres que haga? Yo soy así…o mejor dicho, mi cuerpo es así…

- No, si yo no me quejo. Además, tu cuerpo será como tú quieras, pero a mí me encanta.

Él los hizo rodar, quedando ella debajo.

- Ummm…- pronunció Harry mirando con atención los hombros de Hermione.

- ¿Tengo algo ahí o qué?

- Oh sí…unos hombros la mar de apetecibles, creo que voy a probarlos un ratito.

Él comenzó a darle pequeños bocaditos que no hacían nada de daño pero sí cosquillas, Hermione se partió de risa y cuanto más reía, más mordisquitos le daba él.

- Será el gel, Hermione, pero de verdad que dan ganas de comerte- comentó mientras tras cada mordida, disfrutaba del aroma a moras que emanaba de la piel de ella.

- Sí…- suspiró la susodicha- mi madre tiene buen gusto en los regalos que me hace ¿verdad?

- Oh sí…ya lo creo…- pronunció él antes de volver a bajar la cabeza y continuar con lo que hacía.

Estaba a punto de dejar sus hombros y empezar con su cuello cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Mierda…- fue todo lo que él dijo, apartándose de ella rápidamente y comenzando a vestirse sin ocultar su fastidio.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó ella mientras se vestía a velocidad, salía de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta a la vez que Harry hacía la cama deprisa y luego se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de Hermione, aparentando mantener las distancias.

- Soy yo, Minerva, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sí, enseguida voy, dame 5 minutos y estaré en tu despacho.

- ¿Quieres que prepare té?

- Sí por favor, a ser posible que sea verde, es el que más me gusta.

- A mí también. Te espero allí.

- De acuerdo.

Hermione cerró lo poco de puerta que había abierto y volvió a reunirse con Harry.

- Lo siento, pero tengo que irme.

- ¿Volverás luego?

- Sí, aún es de noche. Tengo que dormir algo antes de mañana ¿no crees?

- Claro. Oye…¿quieres dormir sola esta noche. Es decir…prefieres que me quede en el dormitorio de los chicos?

- ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué?

- No…es sólo que pensé…que a lo mejor preferías estar sola para repasar tus datos y esas cosas.

- Ya te dije antes, que eso tenía pensado hacerlo mañana. Por lo que a mí respecta, Harry, lo que menos me apetece esta noche, es dormir sola.

- ¿Prefieres que me quede contigo?

- Definitivamente te has golpeado y no me lo has dicho.

- No es eso, Hermione, es sólo…que mientras hablabas con McGonagall estuve pensando en lo de mañana y llegué a la conclusión de que a lo mejor sería bueno dejarte sola para que reflexionaras y esas cosas. Además¿desde cuándo os tuteáis?

- Desde esta tarde, justo cuando terminé de almorzar contigo y Ron, y no, no quiero reflexionar sola ni tampoco dormir sola. Mañana por la noche comenzará el horror para mí y para el mundo, ninguno de los presentes a la batalla vamos a dormir, así que…no, no quiero que la última noche en que podré dormir, sea en soledad. Si no es mucho pedir y no es molestia tampoco, prefiero que durmamos juntos.

- ¿Molestia o abuso para mí el que tú quieras que durmamos juntos? Venga ya, Hermione, eso es un disparate.

- Yo también te quiero, y ahora debo irme.

- ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé, pero espero no tardar mucho, sobre todo porque me muero de hambre.

- Vaya, muchas gracias, te preocupa más la comida ¿qué yo?- preguntó él fingiéndose el ofendido.

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, TONTORRÓN!- dijo ella de forma alegre y cariñosa mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello- Sabes muy bien que no hay nada ni nadie que me preocupe o importe, más que tú.- y tras decir eso, le besó. Harry suspiró encantado.

- Volveré en cuanto pueda, te lo prometo.

- Aquí estaré.

Tras darle otro beso, ella abandonó la habitación.

* * *

- Hermione...¿has traído tus cosas?

- No, pero puedo usar el Accio para hacerlo. ¿Sirve aunque sea para cosas bajo llave?

- Sí, incluso con eso, porque la magia todo lo puede, hasta sacar cosas bajo llave, sobre todo si no son llaves mágicas.

- Comprendo. ¡ACCIO DATOS DE LA MISIÓN!

En poco menos de un minuto, todos los pergaminos que Hermione había acumulado, estaban ante sus manos.

- ¿Y bien, por dónde empezamos Minerva?

- Por la primera profecía.

- Vale, es ésta. ¿Te la leo?

- Sí por favor.

- El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el Día y la Noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso.

- Bien, recuerdo esa profecía, fue la primera y tú fuiste quien la predijo.

- Sí, por lo visto fue delante de Harry y Ron, pero yo no lo recuerdo.

- Nadie es consciente de lo que dice o hace cuando tiene premoniciones, Hermione.

- ¿De quién será la sangre vertida?

- De alguien cercano a ti y que esté directamente relacionado con la misión. Podría ser sangre mía, de Winky, Ron o incluso Harry.

- Pero Harry no está implicado en la misión, él no puede luchar, no es un descendiente directo de la Elegida como sí lo fue su madre.

- Pero está enamorado de la última Elegida que eres tú.

- Bueno, eso sí es verdad. Entonces ¿tendré que protegeros a todos para evitar que Lori os desangre?

- En teoría debería ser así, pero no creo que sea posible. Ten en cuenta, que sólo tú y yo podemos luchar contra ella, los demás no podrán y tanto yo como Dumbledore, usaremos la magia para crear un escudo protector que evitará que los presentes tengan la tentación de unirse a nosotras en la lucha.

- ¿Les vais a encerrar o algo así?

- Algo así.

- Así que como ves, si estamos luchando contra Lori, tú no podrás evitar que ella les haga daño si eso es lo que quiere, no puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez, ni si quiera yo puedo hacer eso.

- Pero yo sí puedo, Ginny me ha regalado la poción de la personalidad múltiple, y pienso usarla si lo considero necesario.

- Gracias a la señorita Weasley... ¡ DIEZ PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!

- ¡Guay, eso significa que vamos por delante de Slythering, seguro que este año nos llevamos la copa de la casa otra vez! Bueno, considerando con que ganemos y siga habiendo un mundo en el que exista Hogwarts y sus tradiciones.

- Lo habrá, tengo mucha fe en ello.

- Entonces…Lori debe verter la sangre de alguien cercano a mí para poder abrir el portal, que no activarlo, porque sólo la llave lo activa ¿Correcto?

- Correcto. ¿Alguna duda más o pasamos a otra profecía?

- Pasemos a otra.

- Léemela.

- Creo que es…ah sí, aquí está, es la que Winky emitió para que yo pudiese invocar a Lak.

- Esa ya se cumplió, no nos hace falta, pasemos a la siguiente.

- A ver…sí, la tengo justo aquí. Ésta también la dijo Winky. Dice… El momento se acerca. El Caos se aproxima…Pronto ya no quedará nada que se pueda salvar. Lori vencerá y el mundo se destruirá. La muerte vendrá y a todos llevará. Y la sala de actos puros…vacía quedará. Si la sala se vacía… si la esperanza se pierde…todo se destruirá. Y sólo un acto puro…ofrecido de corazón… Devolverá el mundo a la normalidad.

- Bueno, creo que no necesitamos volver a analizar nada de ahí, sabemos de qué trata esa profecía.

En ella se nos hablaba de la proximidad a la Alineación de estrellas y como recordarás, nos avisaba de que teníamos sólo tres días para descubrir a Lori e intentar detenerla antes de que ella encontrase la llave o abriese el portal. La llave ya la tiene, conoce la identidad de quien la posee. Sabemos también que en esa profecía se nos avisa del acto puro necesario para salvar el mundo si la sala se vacía, pero…¿recuerdas cómo podía vaciarse la sala?

- Sí, si todas las almas puras que albergaba, se agotasen y creo recordar también que la esperanza tenía mucho que ver con eso.

- Así es, para que la sala siga llena, no sólo debe contener almas puras sino también esperanza, sin cualquiera de esas cosas, la sala se quedará sin nada, el equilibrio se romperá y la destrucción total nos inundará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Esperemos que eso no ocurra, Minerva.

- Mientras quede esperanza en el mundo, no tiene por qué ocurrir. Aunque lo más importante es que no perdamos la esperanza aquellos que estamos destinados a la batalla¿comprendes?

- Perfectamente. Pero también me he fijado en una cosa que no hemos comentado. Dice que la muerte vendrá y a todos llevará. Entonces, si la muerte destruye a toda la humanidad, la sala quedará vacía, claro, ya no habrá almas puras que desciendan a la tierra ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Por lo tanto, esta profecía no sólo nos avisaba de la alineación sino también de lo que ocurriría si la muerte acabase con todos los seres humanos y también recuerdo que a la muerte, sólo se la puede complacer con vida, por consiguiente, si ella empieza a matar gente, entonces alguien puro debería hacer un sacrificio para que la muerte se llevase su alma, eso la complacería y por otra parte, como ese sacrificio sería puro, la sala volvería a llenarse o al menos detener su proceso de vacío ¿acierto?

- De pleno.

- Madre mía la que nos espera…

- Pasa a la siguiente profecía.

- Creo que ya no hay más, la última si mal no recuerdo, es la que me transmitió James la noche de la alineación. Es una profecía que es como varias juntas pero también con cosas nuevas.

El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el día y la noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. Si la llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso. Pero si por alguna razón desconocida, el Regalo no cumple su función, sólo en la Elegida, estará la salvación. Pero es importante que ella no dude, que no vacile en su decisión, porque si lo hace, nos llenará de terror.

Si todo fracasa y la esperanza se pierde, ya no habrá solución, pues sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor.

Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán. De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor.

La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.

- Bien, analicémosla de nuevo ¿de acuerdo Hermione?

- Por supuesto. Yo pensaba repasarlas todas mañana pero ya que estamos puestas, acabemos con esto cuando antes.

- ¿Tienes prisa?

- Un poco. No he cenado, me muero de hambre y para rematar, Harry me está esperando.

- Como siempre.

- Sí desde que estamos juntos.

- No, qué va, él siempre te esperaba despierto, incluso antes de que fueseis pareja.

- ¿De veras? Pues nunca me fijé.

- Es que había veces que te quedabas hasta tarde estudiando y llegaba un momento en que él se acostaba, cansado de esperarte, pero créeme cuando te digo que él siempre te esperaba, a él le encanta estar contigo antes de dormirse.

- Nunca lo pensé.

- Oh querida…hay muchas cosas que no se te han ocurrido pensar o suponer acerca de Harry y que él sí hace o piensa y todas ellas tienen relación contigo.

- Ya las descubriré. Ahora, prefiero seguir donde lo dejamos antes.

- Oh sí, perdona, me distraje.

- No importa, me ha venido bien que cambiásemos de tema, estoy algo saturada de datos y de estrés.

- Lo supongo.

- Nos habíamos quedado en que…teníamos que empezar a repasar la última profecía.

- Sí.

- Vale, eh…las primeras frases forman parte de la primera profecía que yo emití, la de la sangre vertida, así que paso a otro renglón. Ahora viene…ah sí, lo del regalo ofrecido, que si no funciona entonces la salvación recaerá en la decisión que yo tome pero es algo que tengo que tener muy claro, estar muy segura de eso porque si no, producirá el efecto contrario, es decir, en vez de salvar al mundo lo destruirá.

- Eso es, continúa.

- Si todo fracasa y la esperanza se pierde, ya no habrá solución, pues sólo con fe y voluntad, se acabará el temor.

No tengo dudas respecto a eso, Minerva. La siguiente parte dice…

Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán. De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor.

- Vale, hasta ahí todo comprensible para mí, pero entonces dice aquello de y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. Al principio pensé, días atrás, la primera vez que analicé esto, que se refería con lo de habrá terminado su temor a que yo me quedaría tranquila, sin miedo, pero luego descubrí que eso tenía relación con la última parte con la de…

La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación.

Lo que quiere decir que en apariencia yo habré hecho algo que dejará al mundo en un momento de paz transitoria pero yo no estaré bien, me quedaré muda.

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que el silencio era el grito más fuerte?

- Sí, todo.

- ¿Y recuerdas también lo que te dije al respecto?

- Sí, que alguien debería hacer algo para devolverme a la normalidad y que ese algo se haría gritando con el corazón ¿verdad?

- No recuerdo si gritando con el corazón fue lo que te dije pero sí puedo asegurarte que eso es la clave.

- Entonces quien grite, debe de quererme mucho, debe ser alguien al que yo le importe.

- Alguien como yo, Winky, Ron, Harry, Arion…cualquiera de nosotros, sí.

- Pero Harry no puede ser porque él no está directamente relacionado conmigo y si interviene en eso, aunque no esté luchando contra Lori sí estará participando en la batalla, por lo tanto¿no podría romper el equilibrio?

- No, porque una cosa es que el equilibrio se rompa si alguien lucha contra la diosa cuando no está destinado a ello y otra muy distinta que se rompa por medio de una mala intervención, que es lo que ocurrirá si esa emoción salida del interior no es lo suficientemente potente o no pertenece a la persona correcta.

- O sea, imaginemos que tú sacas esa emoción pura, pero por lo que sea, no funciona. ¿El equilibrio se romperá?

- Más o menos, pero no el del mundo, sino el tuyo.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- He dicho que ya que tú eres la Elegida, ya que en ti recae el destino del mundo, eres tú la que en ese momento estarás en apariencia bien pero por dentro fatal. Por lo tanto, eres tú la que debe ser salvada, a quien debemos devolver ese equilibrio casi perdido y si la emoción sacada no es lo suficientemente pura o verdadera, tu equilibrio interno terminará de romperse y con ello, el del mundo, pues sólo de ti depende la salvación y si tú no puedes ser salvada llegado el momento, el mundo tampoco podrá salvarse. ¿Comprendido, Hermione?

- Es un poco lioso pero sí, creo que he captado la idea.

- Creo no, o lo haces o no. Pero no me digas creo porque como tengas dudas estamos listas.

- Vale, déjame pensar un momento en todo lo dicho y te diré si me siguen quedando dudas o no.

- De acuerdo.

La castaña se quedó callada durante unos minutos y entonces…

- Sí, lo comprendo. Es como dijo Arion una vez, en mí recae el peso del mundo, el destino del mundo. Si yo estoy en peligro el mundo también lo estará. Claro que sí. ¿Cómo va a salvarse el mundo si yo misma no puedo salvarme o que me salven? Sí, lo comprendo. Entonces ¿puedo decirle a Harry que él o cualquier otra persona que me quiera, puede ayudarme a no perder el alma cuando llegue el momento y que esa intervención no tiene nada que ver con Lori?

- Eh…sí, pero no hace falta, porque él ya lo sabe. Se lo dije hace tiempo.

- Oh vaya…él no me ha dicho nada.

- Es normal, porque ni si quiera él sabe cuándo tendrá que intervenir.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Y tú también. Cuando en apariencia todo esté en silencio y parezca que ha terminado, pero en realidad sólo será un aviso silencioso de que lo peor estará aún por llegar.

- Joder…

- Ya, ya sé que es descorazonador, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que no estás sola, nunca lo has estado. Me tienes a mí, Arion, Lisel, Lak, James, Lily…

- James y Lily...me pregunto dónde estarán…

- Les verás llegado el momento. Sólo tienes que llamarles y aparecerán.

- ¿En la batalla?

- O fuera de ella. Ellos están a tu servicio ¿se te ha olvidado?

- No.

- ¿Qué tal va tu entrenamiento de artes…maritales?

- AJAJJAJAJAJAJAAA, no son maritales Minerva, sino marciales. Maritales se refiere al matrimonio ¡y no me estoy entrenando para casarme sino para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo! Jajajaja..artes maritales…artes…mari..tales…ajajjajajaaaa. ¡Eso ha tenido mucha gracia!

- Me alegra escucharte reír, hacía mucho que no te veía tan animada.

- Es que llevo unos días que…

- Lo sé, no son para estar con risa. Sé lo mal que lo has pasado y estás pasando pero también sé, que todas esas malas experiencias sólo te han servido para adquirir más sabiduría, y hacerte más fuerte. ¿Acierto?

- Sí, así es.

- Entonces no te preocupes, Hermione, todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

- ¿Puedo irme a cenar?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Necesitas algo más o después de la cena puedo irme a dormir?

- Puedes dormir o hacer lo que quieras Hermione, por lo que a mí respecta, te lo has ganado.

- Gracias Minerva¡eres un sol!- ella le abrazó y la anciana profesora sonrió dulcemente.

- Venga, vete a cenar. Pero antes, déjame curarte esas pequeñas heridas que tienes por todas partes aunque no preguntaré cómo te las has hecho, supongo que fue en otro de tus sueños ¿mmm?

- Así es.

- Bueno ya está, curada completamente.

- Gracias Minerva. ¡Me comeré un buen pedazo de tarta de chocolate en tu honor!

Hermione le guiñó un ojo, Minerva se rió mientras la observaba abandonar su despacho y rogaba interiormente por que todo saliera bien.

"_Que Knorck y Arion nos proteja, pero sobre todo a ella, yo ya he vivido mucho y no me importaría morir mañana, pero ella…está tan llena de vida, es tan buena persona…se merece una vida plena y feliz. ¡Oh dioses, escuchad mi plegaria por favor, dadle fuerzas mañana, iluminadla con vuestra sabiduría! Presiento que le va a hacer mucha falta y no sólo por su propio bien sino por el del mundo."_

* * *

- Has vuelto temprano, creí que tardarías más. ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry tras darle un beso de bienvenida.

- Sí.

- Ya lo veo, ni siquiera tienes heridas. ¿Te las curó McGonagall?

- Sí, y no me las viste hasta antes de la fiesta porque llevaba ropa que las ocultaba, menos la del labio, pero era tan pequeña que no me extrañó que no te fijases en ella. Por cierto, hemos terminado con el repaso de las profecías, así que lo que queda de noche y todo el día de mañana, la tendré libre para hacer lo que quiera.

- ¿La tarde también?

- En teoría sí pero pienso aprovecharla entrenando.

- ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las artes marciales?

- Desde siempre, sobre todo después de ver algunas pelis y gracias a la magia, sé muchísimo.

- No me digas que has usado algún hechizo para aprenderlas.

- No, qué va, la he usado para aumentar el nivel de lo que ya sabía

- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme.

- ¿Eso es malo?

- Para mí no.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las diez y media.

- Me muero de hambre...¿me acompañas a las cocinas?

- Faltaría más, usted primero señorita Granger- comentó Harry en tono caballeresco mientras le abría la puerta. Ella le dio un beso y luego introdujo uno de sus brazos por otro de los de él, comenzando a caminar juntos y agarrados.

Una vez allí, Dobby les recibió igual de alegre que siempre. El pequeño elfo les ofreció varios platos lleno de cosas que él sabía le encantaban tanto a Harry como a Hermione. Los dos comieron hasta llenarse y tras darles las gracias, abandonaron la estancia.

- La luna está preciosa esta noche ¿verdad?- comentó ella mientras observaba su precioso brillo a través de los grandes ventanales del castillo.

- Sí, yo diría que está más brillante que nunca.

En ese momento, una nube pasajera cubrió la luna, para luego volver a enseñarla. Hermione se detuvo y miró al cielo conteniendo la respiración, por un momento le pareció ver que la luna se volvía roja.

"_Es como si fuese una luna de sangre. Sangre…en la Biblia dicen que cuando la luna se tiña de sangre es porque algo horrible ocurrirá, creo recordar que tenía relación con el Apocalipsis y el fin del mundo. ¿Será un presagio de muerte, de que mañana muchos morirán? Sería algo normal pues en toda batalla hay bajas pero…¿habrá algo más, es eso posible?"_

- Hermione…¿estás bien?

_- "Tengo una mala sensación en el cuerpo, como si algo terrible estuviese a punto de ocurrir."_

- ¿Hermione?

Con la mirada aún en la luna, ella observó con mucho asombro cómo ésta volvía a cambiar de color, ya no era blanca, ni amarilla o roja, ahora era escarlata.

- Oh dios mío…- exclamó ella al ver que la luna lloraba.

Harry miró en dirección a donde ella tenía su vista fija, pero todo lo que vio fue a la blanca y brillante luna en el oscuro cielo.

Él volvió a mirarla y se quedó muerto de asombro por lo que vió. Tenía tal expresión de terror y tristeza en su rostro, que él sintió encogérsele el corazón.

- Hermione…por favor, dime qué pasa.

- La luna está llorando…llora sangre…sangre…- contestó ella como si estuviera en trance- presiento que algo terrible va a ocurrir esta noche. Presiento muerte, y dolor, mucho dolor.

Y entonces, como si saliese de su ensoñación, ella dejó de mirar al cielo y le miró, preguntándole de forma nerviosa…

- Harry...¿qué hora es?

- Las once. ¿Por qué?

- ¿Las once? Un momento, estamos en septiembre ¿no?

- Sí, y mañana es tu cumpleaños y por consiguiente la batalla. ¿Qué es lo que sucede para que estés tan nerviosa, algo va mal?

- Oh sí, ya lo creo que va mal. ¡Va terriblemente mal, he cometido un gran error de cálculo!

- ¿Qué, a qué te refieres?

- ¡A que la batalla no es mañana por la noche, es esta noche!

- ¿CÓMO DICES?

- Dios mío...¡Tengo que prepararme, tengo que avisar a Minerva, Winky y otra gente. Tengo que coger mis cosas, tengo que irme de aquí ya!

- ¡ESPERA, NO CORRAS, ESPÉRAME!

Él la alcanzó justo cuando ella llamaba fuertemente al despacho de McGonagall y la llamaba a voz en grito.

- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA MINERVA, ÁBRELA, ES CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE!

- ¿Qué ocurre?- contestó la profesora en atuendo de dormir.

- ¡Ocurre que nos hemos equivocado, no es mañana por la noche, es esta noche!

- ¿QUÉ, ESTÁS SEGURA?

- ¡SÍ, COMPLETAMENTE, EN LA HORA LUNAR, LAS ONCE SON LAS DOCE POR LO TANTO ELLA APARECERÁ ESTA NOCHE, PUES YA ES LA NOCHE DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS, ADEMÁS, LA LUNA SE VOLVIÓ SANGRE Y LUEGO LLORÓ, YO LO VÍ!

- OH NO...¡TENGO QUE AVISAR A DUMBLEDORE INMEDIATAMENTE, HAY QUE PROTEGER AL CASTILLO Y TODOS LOS QUE LO HABITAN!

- ¡ IRÉ POR MIS COSAS, TE VERÉ EN EL ÁRBOL DEL OLVIDO, ES ALLÍ DONDE APARECERÁ LORI!

- ¡DE ACUERDO, TEN CUIDADO HERMIONE!

- ¡NO SE PREOCUPE POR ELLA, SEÑORA, YO LA CUIDARÉ!

Y agarrando a Hermione de un brazo, comenzaron a correr para salir del castillo lo antes posible.

* * *

Mientras los dos jóvenes corrían en dirección a los terrenos, Minerva se vestía en un segundo y se apresuraba al despacho de su amigo, el director de Hogwarts. Antes de que ella llamase a la puerta, él ya había abierto.

- ¡ 7 PALABRAS, ALBUS: LORI, BATALLA, ÁRBOL DEL OLVIDO, ESTA NOCHE!

- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN!

- ¡LO SÉ, TENEMOS QUE CREAR EL ESCUDO PROTECTOR Y TENEMOS QUE HACERLO YA!

- ¿Dónde está la señorita Granger?

- ¡ SE HA IDO AL PUNTO DE APARICIÓN JUNTO CON EL SEÑOR POTTER!

- Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Vamos!

Dumbledore cerró el despacho con un portazo y seguido por su fiel fénix Fawks, salió corriendo detrás de Minerva, que más que correr, parecía volar mientras descendía por las escaleras. Una vez en los terrenos, ellos se miraron con decisión.

- ¿Preparada mi querida amiga?

- Más que nunca, Albus.

- Vamos allá. Recuerda que tenemos que hacerlo a la vez.

- Sí.

- A la de tres. 1, 2, y ¡TRES!. ¡PROTECCION MAXIMUN!- gritaron al unísono.

En un instante, un enorme escudo de forma semicircular, envolvió todo el castillo de Hogwarts, creando una barrera protectora inmune a cualquier ataque externo.

- Ya está, Minerva, nada ni nadie podrá entrar o salir del castillo hasta que alguno de los dos quite la protección o hasta que el peligro haya pasado.

- Tú no puedes luchar con nosotras pero…

- Me quedaré, no me perdería algo así por nada del mundo. Además, puede que os pueda servir de alguna ayuda.

- Sí…tu sabiduría siempre nos ha ayudado a todos.

- Por algo soy el más viejo de aquí.

- Oh Albus, tengo tanto miedo de que perdamos la batalla y que el mundo se destruya por nuestra incompetencia…

Dumbledore apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la anciana profesora y con una voz llena de convicción y seguridad, pronunció…

- No temas nada, todo saldrá bien. Hermione no podría tener mejor apoyo y guía que tú, Minerva. Eres la bruja más inteligente y sabia que jamás he conocido y para mí, ha sido un honor enseñar junto a ti durante todos estos años.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo. Eres el mejor mago que he conocido ¿sabes? Y también el mejor amigo que he tenido. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Todos los que quieras.

- Si me ocurriese algo durante la batalla y con ello no pudiese ayudar a Hermione¿podrías protegerla tú por mí, podrías guiarla tú?

- Lo haré, tienes mi palabra. Sólo espero que eso no enfurezca a Arion o peor, que rompa el equilibrio.

- No lo hará, tienes la aprobación del dios, yo misma hablé con él y está de acuerdo en que prestes tu ayuda a la causa.

- Tienes mi palabra de honor de que estaré ahí tanto para Hermione como para ti y el resto del mundo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora…vamos a plantarle cara a esa diosa de tres al cuarto.

* * *

Recuperando la respiración, Hermione se detuvo a pocos pasos del árbol.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo Harry¿entiendes?

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa si lo toco?

- Que perderás todos los buenos sentimientos que tengas o puede que incluso pierdas tus recuerdos. No sé muy bien hasta donde llega su poder maligno, lo que sí sé es que no debes tocarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia¿comprendes?

- Perfectamente.

- Bien. Y ahora…voy a llamar a alguien.

Hermione sacó la campanita del bolsillo de su túnica y la hizo sonar, en un instante, la pequeña elfina estaba ante ella.

- ¡SEÑORITA HERMIONE GRANGER, SEÑOR HARRY POTTER!. ¿ESTÁN BIEN?

- De momento sí, Winky.- contestó Harry.

Hermione se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

- ¿Sabes por qué te he llamado?

- Winky lo sabe, señorita, la batalla está a punto de empezar, ha llegado la hora de luchar contra el mal de Lori.

- Así es. ¿Tienes lo que me guardaste?

- A buen recaudo, señorita Hermione Granger. Winky no lo entregará hasta que la señorita se lo pida.

- Muy bien.

- ¡Mire señorita, por allí vienen el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall!

- Sí pero…creo que no están solos, parece ser que alguien más viene con ellos.

- ¡ ES EL SEÑOR RON WEASLEY!- exclamó la pequeña elfina apuntando al lugar donde tres figuras corrían apartando arbustos. Ellos tomaron aire al reunirse con Harry, Hermione y Winky.

- No volveré a comer tanto en mi vida- dijo el pelirrojo agarrándose la barriga- creo que tengo fatiga.

- Ron...¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Harry.

- ¿Y tú?

- Eso ahora no viene al caso- intervino Minerva- la cosa es que el señor Weasley estaba despierto a deshora, supongo que explorando los terrenos¿no, señor Weasley?

- Yo…

- Ahórratelo Ron, no me importa por qué estás aquí, pero si vas a quedarte, ponte a salvo, y tú también Harry.- Dijo Hermione mirándoles preocupada- No quiero que os pase nada.

- Yo no me iré de aquí sin ti- contestó Harry de forma decidida.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que no debes intervenir en la lucha o te cargarás el mundo. ¿Está claro?- volvió a decir Hermione.

- Cristalino.

Un enorme trueno retumbó en el cielo estrellado, pese a estar completamente despejado.

- Es una señal, ella aparecerá de un momento a otro- comentó Minerva.

- ¡HARRY, RON, PONEOS A SALVO YA!- ordenó Hermione.

Ellos se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡MINERVA, CREEMOS OTRO ESCUDO PARA ELLOS!- dijo Dumbledore.

Dicho y hecho, en menos de un segundos, los dos adolescentes se encontraron dentro de una gran semicircunferencia de energía. Harry intentó tocarla, recibiendo una pequeña descarga, haciendo que retirase la mano rápidamente. Desde el interior, escucharon la voz del director decirles…

- La protección no desaparecerá hasta que el peligro haya pasado. No tratéis de salir, es inútil. Y por favor, pase lo que pase, manteneos al margen, esta no es vuestra misión. ¿De acuerdo?

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza. Entonces fue McGonagall la que habló, pero de forma telepática, sólo siendo audible para Harry.

- Recuerde lo que le dije, señor Potter. Llegado un momento sólo usted podrá salvar a Hermione de la extinción de su alma.

Él se tapó las orejas y contestó a la profesora…

- Pero no sé cuándo será ese momento. ¿Y si intervengo cuando no deba?. ¡No quiero destruir el mundo por culpa de mi error!

- Cuando todo esté en paz, cuando todo esté en silencio y parezca que todo haya terminado, será el momento que usted está esperando. No se confíe Harry, no piense ni por un instante que por el hecho de que todo esté en calma, todo estará bien, porque no será así. Hermione necesitará de su ayuda para poder recuperarse.

- ¿Cómo, profesora, cómo podré ayudarla?

- Con amor, Harry. Usted la quiere ¿verdad?

- Con todo el corazón.

- Entonces emplee todo ese amor de su corazón en traerla de vuelta, si lo hace, le aseguro que funcionará. No es la primera vez que tiene éxito, ya funcionó otra vez.

- ¿Cuándo murió y luego revivió?

- Exactamente.

- Comprendo. Estaré alerta, profesora.

- Muy bien, querido, muy bien. Y ahora debo dejarle.

Harry destapó sus orejas, observando cómo Minerva daba la vuelta y se alejaba del escudo, reuniéndose con Hermione, Winky y Dumbledore.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Hermione- no sabemos dónde está Lori. Se suponía que ella estaría en el cuerpo de alguien o que se manifestaría a través de un sentimiento pero…algo me dice que también nos hemos equivocado en eso.

- No te preocupes Hermione, llegado el momento ella aparecerá, sólo tenemos que esperar- comentó McGonagall.

**- ¿Un momento como ahora?**- comentó una voz desde el cielo.

- Lori…- dijo Hermione.

Una gran luz se posó en el suelo, a pocos metros de la castaña y los dos adultos que la acompañaban. En cuanto la luz se extinguió, todos los presentes vieron a una mujer de unos dos metros de altura, de pelo rubio dorado y ojos azul profundo, acercarse a ellos.

- Hola Elegida…¿Preparada para morir?

- Más quisieras tú.

Hermione se colocó en pose de lucha, con la varita en alto y preparada para afrontar todo lo que pudiera venir. Sin dejar de mirar a la diosa, susurró…

- ¿Minerva?

- Estoy a tu lado.

- ¿Profesor?

- Está a salvo, he creado otro escudo para él.

- ¿Winky?

- A su lado, señorita Hermione Granger- contestó la elfina mirando a la diosa fijamente.

- Desaparece Winky, no quiero que corras peligro.

- No, señorita, Winky estará a su lado en todo momento, Winky no la abandonará.

- De acuerdo. ¡A por ella!

Al unísono, varita en mano, Hermione y Minerva echaron a correr en dirección a la diosa, mientras ella, con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios, les esperaba totalmente quieta.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Como no creo que me de tiempo a subir el próximo cap hasta después de nochevieja, permitidme que os felicite ya el nuevo año de antemano.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS! Espero que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan.

Sí, ya sé que esta cap ha sido más corto que otros pero…como la batalla final comprende varios caps, no os voy a aburrir con la longitud como he hecho otras veces. De todos modos el tamaño también aumentará con la contestación a los Reviews así que…nos vemos ahí. Un beso a todo/as vosotro/as. RAkAoMi. ¡Ah sí, en el próximo cap, os diré las melodías que pegan! ;-)


	39. Cap38 Lori

**Nota de la autora: **Sábado, 31 de enero de 2006.

¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y TODASSSS! No sé cuántas veces os he felicitado ya, pero no me importa.

Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, subiendo el siguiente cap de la batalla final. No os pienso adelantar nada de lo que va a ocurrir aquí, ya lo veréis.

Recordad que aún quedan varios caps para que el fic termine, me encantaría que me diese tiempo a terminarlo antes de volver a Almería pero para eso, tendría que subir cap cada dos días o así, o sea el próximo sería el 3, el siguiente el 5, el siguiente el 7 y ahí me quedaría ya que el 8 vuelvo a Almería, aún así, me seguiría faltando un día para el último y definitivo, el epílogo. ¿Seríais capaces de esperar otra semana más (después del 8 de enero me refiero) hasta que yo subiese el epílogo? Supongo que sí pero…me da miedo de que perdáis el interés, sobre todo si por lo que fuese, no pudiese subir el epílogo en el finde después del 8 de enero y dejar pasar los días hasta poder subirlo… no sé, ya me diréis lo que sea.

Os dejo con el cap. Pero antes, música recomendada para este cap 38.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

**- Buffy the vampire Slayer: 1- Massacre, 2-Chosen (sobre todo esta pues es ideal para la batalla, tiene varios ritmos muy buenos), ****3- Resurrection (when she was bad), 4-Angel waits. (Y cualquier otra tétrica o de tensión no nombrada aquí pero de esta genial banda sonora).**

**- 5- El último samuray: melodía 10: the way of the sword. **

**Si por ejemplo tenéis el señor de los anillos: cualquiera que sea de batalla u oscura, como por ej la que ponen siempre para los espectros del anillo, que además de súper tétrica, también es la mar de emocionante. **

* * *

**Simbología:**

Guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

- Comillas y cursiva: pensamientos internos o conversaciones telepáticas.

- Guión y cursiva: Flashbacks.

- Negrita: intervención de algún otro personaje.

- Tres guiones detrás de algún signo: música recomendada. **Primero os pondré tres guiones en una parte del cap, querrá decir que empecéis con la música de Buffy, (con toda la tétrica que tengáis, no sólo la que os he nombrado) luego os pondré otros tres guiones, eso indicará que cambiéis la de Buffy por la del último samurai**, os recomiendo el orden que os he puesto antes en negrita. O sea: respecto a la de **el último samurai, empezad con la melodía 10: the way of the sword,** **(Como es larga, os da tiempo a escucharla hasta terminar el cap, que ya lo he comprobado. Jijijijijiji).**

Os aseguro que la música recomendada que os he ido nombrando en todos y cada uno de los caps publicados hasta ahora, ha sido usada por mí para escribir todos esos caps, sobre todo los que tienen relación con la batalla final. A mí la música instrumental siempre me ha encantado y como me transmite cosas, luego puedo plasmarlas en los caps. Por ej, si estoy escuchando la 9 de el último samurai, la de "Red Warrior" y escucho los gritos de guerra de la melodía, yo me imagino un ataque bestial contra Lori o Rak y si quiero escribir algo así, luego puedo plasmarlo en la historia, porque no sólo veo ese ataque en mi cabeza sino que escuchando los gritos de guerra, se me ponen los pelos de punta al ver en mi mente a los buenos contra los malos. Sí, sí…ya me callo, lo prometo. Os dejo con el cap. RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 38. " Lori."**

En cuanto estuvieron a su altura, la rodearon. Estando Hermione de cara a ella, Minerva en un extremo y Winky en otro. Lori rió. --

- ¿Creéis que así me asustaréis? Oh por favor, sois patéticas. Por mucho que lo intentéis, no podréis nada contra mí y en seguida os lo demostraré.

Girándose en la dirección de Winky, la diosa alzó una mano, la abrió y lanzó varias descargas de energía, que impactaron de lleno en el pecho de la pequeña elfina y la mandaron unos cuantos metros atrás. Winky se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco de un árbol y quedó inconsciente.

- Una menos por ahora. ¿Y bien, quién quiere ser la próxima, tú…Elegida, o quizás…esta anciana que dice ser tu Vigilante, mm?

Hermione la miró con decisión.

- Tócale un solo pelo del cuerpo y te aseguro que lo lamentarás, Lori.

- Oh querida, no te preocupes, no hará falta que la toque.

La diosa lanzó un rayo de energía a Minerva, haciéndola caer al suelo y haciendo aparecer unos grilletes de energía que ataron sus pies y manos a la tierra. Seguidamente, llenó su cuerpo de descargas haciendo que la bruja gritase en agonía. Hermione no pudo evitar recordar todo lo vivido por Draco Malfoy cuando él mismo hizo aparecer también, unos grilletes que la dejaron inmóvil e indefensa.

- ¡BASTA, BASTA, YA BASTA!- gritó la prefecta- ¡ES A MÍ A QUIEN QUIERES, NO A ELLA, LIBÉRALA DE INMEDIATO!

- ¡NO! Me lo estoy pasando bomba, y ella también…¿verdad Vigilante?

Otra potente descarga de energía impactó en su cuerpo, McGonagall no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

- ¡MONSTRUO, ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO!- pronunció la castaña llorando de rabia- ¡PERO TE DETENDRÉ, TE LO JURO, AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA EN ESTA VIDA, JURO QUE TE DETENDRÉ, LORI!

Hermione echó a correr y apuntando al corazón de la diosa, gritó con voz potente y clara…

- ¡DESMAIUS!

Pero para su sorpresa, nada ocurrió. Lo único que produjo su ataque, fue una gran carcajada por parte de la diosa.

- ¡ESTÚPIDA, JAJAJAAAAA, NO PUEDO CREER LO ESTÚPIDA QUE ERES, JAJAJAJAAA!. ¿TODAVÍA NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE TU MAGIA NO SIRVE CONTRA MÍ?. ¡ESOS INSIGNIFICANTES HECHIZOS NO ME HARÁN NADA! En cambio yo…puedo hacerte mucho daño ¡y sin tener que usar varita!

Pronunciando unas palabras que Hermione no entendió, una especie de alfileres de energía, largos y más que afilados, aparecieron entre los dedos de Lori. Ella miró a la prefecta, sonriendo, mientras apuntaba a su corazón.

- Ve rezando lo que sepas Elegida, porque serán tus últimas palabras.

- ¡APÁRTATE HERMIONE!- gritó Harry desde el interior del escudo en el instante en que vió los alfileres dirigirse a ella. Justo cuando iban a impactar en su cuerpo, ella reaccionó, echándose al suelo, rodando en la tierra para evitar aquél ataque y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

Harry suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Basta de juegos, peleemos en serio!. Para eso has venido ¿no?

Hermione no contestó.

- ¡Ataca, vamos!

Ella se quedó quieta.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada? Entonces lo haré yo…

Lori echó a correr en dirección a la prefecta, a mitad del recorrido desapareció, volviendo a aparecer agarrándola del cuello e izándola en el aire. Hermione empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire conforme sentía los dedos de la diosa, apretar su cuello.

- ¿No vas a rogar por tu vida, no vas a suplicar que te deje vivir?

- No…- logró pronunciar la castaña con gran dificultad.

- Entonces…¡muere!

La diosa intensificó su apretón mientras Hermione, miraba a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo se asfixiaba poco a poco y viendo la mirada de angustia en los ojos de Harry, Ron, Dumbledore y Minerva, que desde sus respectivos lugares, observaban con impotencia cómo la diosa del Caos y la destrucción, asfixiaba lentamente a la prefecta a la vez que reía sin parar.

- Eres tan patética…

Hermione parpadeó y para asombro de todos los presentes y hasta de la misma Lori, hizo algo que nadie esperaba, sonreír.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

Ella no contestó, sólo amplió su sonrisa.

- ¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES!

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron de alegría, eso descolocó a Lori, dejando de asfixiarla pero sin soltar su agarre sobre ella.

La Gryffindor cerró los ojos y su voz, sonó alta y clara para la mente de Lori.

- Me das tanta pena…

- ¿QUÉ?

- Es tan triste que hayas acabado así…tú antes no eras así. ¿Dónde está aquella mujer buena y cariñosa de la que Arion se enamoró?

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Meteoros de energía negra y maligna impactaron en el cuerpo de la prefecta, pero ella los recibió sin emitir un solo grito de dolor, cosa que asombró a Lori más todavía.

- No importa lo que me hagas, Lori, no me das ningún miedo, ya no. He dejado de temerte, lo único que me provocas, es mucha pena, una pena infinita. Te compadezco…

- ¡NO NECESITO TU COMPASIÓN. VAMOS, PELEA!

- No…

-¡PELEAAA!

- No…

Otra potente descarga impactó en el cuerpo de Hermione, pero eso tampoco pareció importarle. Lori emitió un gruñido de fastidio.

- No tiene caso pelear con alguien que no quiere luchar. Si lo que quieres es morir y terminar cuanto antes, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo.

Una espada se materializó en las manos de Lori, ella apuntó al corazón de Hermione, quien miró la espada como si nada.

- ¡NOOO!- gritó Harry al ver cómo la diosa acercaba con decisión el arma al pecho de la prefecta- ¡MALDITA SEA HERMIONE, REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ, TE VA A MATAR, ENTIENDES, TE VA A MATAR. HAZ ALGO, NO TE DEJES MATAR, LO PROMETISTE. ME LO PROMETISTE!

Justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de penetrar en su carne, las manos de la prefecta agarraron el arma, deteniendo su avance. Con decisión, ella movió la pierna derecha y propinó una potente patada al cuerpo de la diosa, quien se dobló de dolor, provocando así que sus manos soltasen a la castaña, la cuál cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido por el impacto.

- ¡LEVÁNTATE HERMIONE, DEPRISA, ESTÁ JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI!- gritó Harry.

La Gryffindor se puso en pie y echó a correr, alejándose de los dos escudos protectores y de los cuerpos de McGonagall y Winky, que aún seguían en el suelo.

Corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar al Roble Centenario, que estaba a pocos metros del árbol del olvido. Una vez allí, ella cerró los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente y concentrándose, preparándose para todo lo que pudiera venir. Y tratándose de Lori, ella sabía que no sería nada bueno lo que le tuviese preparado.

La diosa descendió hasta quedar de pie frente a la castaña.

- ¿Lucharás ahora?- preguntó en tono mordaz- ¿O tendré que sacar la espada otra vez para hacerte reaccionar?

Hermione abrió los ojos, mirándola con decisión.

- Si quieres luchar…lucharemos. Prepárate Lori…porque esta vez, no me dejaré atrapar fácilmente. ¡EXPELIARMUS!

Aunque la diosa no tenía varita, su cuerpo sufrió los efectos del hechizo y ella misma se vió impulsada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo y golpeándose la cabeza contra el tronco del Roble Centenario.

- Maldita…¡pagarás por esto!

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando?

Soltando un grito de furia, Lori voló directa hacia ella, pero Hermione no se movió del sitio.

Justo cuando la diosa iba a golpearla, Hermione detuvo el golpe agarrándola del brazo y propinándole en cambio, un potente puñetazo que hizo sangrar su nariz. Lori se curó con magia, mirándola con odio infinito.

- Te detesto…

- Lo sé.

- Voy a acabar contigo como más me gusta…torturándote y haciéndote sufrir mucho…tendrás una muerte lenta y dolorosa…ya lo creo que sí…

La diosa volvió a correr en dirección a la prefecta, volviendo a desaparecer, pero esta vez, no reapareció, sino que se introdujo en su cuerpo, como ya había hecho otras veces.

Hermione la sintió en su interior, percibiendo claramente todo el dolor que ésta le provocaba. Sus rodillas se doblaron y ella cayó al suelo, rodando por una pendiente, hasta llegar de nuevo al lugar de los escudos protectores.

- ¡HERMIONE, LEVÁNTATE!- gritaron Ron y Harry- ¡LEVÁNTATE, VAMOS! --

Pero era inútil, por más que ella lo intentaba, era como si su propio cuerpo estuviese pegado al suelo. Pues Lori ejercía tal fuerza dentro de ella, que por sí misma no podía mover ni un músculo.

Un sentimiento de tristeza y derrota la llenó por dentro y sus ojos marrones, empezaron a derramar lágrimas que fueron claramente vistas por todos los presentes.

- ¡NO LLORES HERMIONE, NO PIERDAS TIEMPO LLORANDO, DEBES REACCIONAR!- gritó Minerva- ¡NO DEJES QUE EL DOLOR Y LA TRISTEZA INUNDEN TU ALMA, TÚ ERES MÁS FUERTE QUE TODO ESO, LEVÁNTATE!

- No…¡puedo!- pronunció por vez primera la voz de la castaña.

- ¡SÍ QUE PUEDES, ERES LA ELEGIDA, PUEDES HACER CUALQUIER COSA. EN PIE, VENGA!- volvió a gritar Minerva.

Pero no podía, por más que lo intentaba, no podía levantarse y sus lágrimas…siguieron cayendo mientras en su mente, ella escuchaba la risa de Lori al percibir todo lo que ella sufría y lo débil e indefensa que parecía.

Fue entonces que la diosa salió de su interior, volviendo a aparecer de pie frente a ella, que seguía en el suelo sin poder moverse.

- Y ahora…morirás…

Una descarga de energía negra, inundó su cuerpo, una mucho más potente que las que ella le había lanzado anteriormente. Esta vez…Hermione no pudo reprimir los gritos de agonía y dolor que emitió su garganta.

Desde el interior del escudo, Harry temblaba de rabia al ver todo lo que ella sufría. Pero lo que más rabia le daba, era que por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía salir del escudo.

Por un instante a él se le olvidó que no podía intervenir en la lucha, que eso sería desastroso para el mundo, porque al verla allí, tumbada en el suelo, chillando de dolor…el único pensamiento de Harry era uno: correr en su ayuda. Y no sólo porque él la quisiera sino porque ante todo, ella siempre le había ayudado a él, siempre había estado a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo y nunca jamás se había alejado de él por muy grande que fuese el peligro.

- ¡MIERDA, MIERDA!- gritó él totalmente frustrado tras intentar salir y ver que no podía por más que insistía- ¡COBARDE, ERES UNA COBARDE DE MIERDA, LORI. SÓLO LOS COBARDES ATACAN ASÍ!

Sin dejar de lanzar descargas, la diosa ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Harry, con voz alta y clara, ella pronunció…

- No te preocupes querido, pronto te reunirás con ella en la otra vida. En cuanto haya terminado… ¡Acabaré contigo!

- ¡NOOO!- gritó Hermione- ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!- Y agarrando su varita, apuntó a la cara de Lori, lanzándole una descarga de energía, no lo suficientemente potente como para causarle un gran daño pero sí para hacer que ella se llevase las manos al rostro y pronunciase una expresión malsonante.

Al verse momentáneamente libre de las descargas, ella intentó ponerse en pie, pero volvió a caer al suelo, pues aún se encontraba débil.

La voz de Harry volvió a resonar alta y clara.

- ¡ LEVÁNTATE HERMIONE, PUEDES HACERLO. TÚ ERES FUERTE, SIEMPRE LO HAS SIDO!

Ella volvió a intentar ponerse en pie, teniendo éxito esta vez.

- ¡DETRÁS DE TI!- volvió a gritar Harry.

En el instante en que ella se giró, recibió un potente puñetazo en el estómago. Ella tosió, agarrándose la barriga, mientras Lori se reía y se preparaba para golpearla de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de recibir una patada en sus costillas cuando sintió que le volvían las fuerzas. Con rapidez, ella paró el golpe y empezó a pegar a la diosa con un montón de movimientos que no se esperaba ni tampoco pudo evitar.

Desde el interior del escudo, tanto Harry como Ron, observaron con creciente asombro cómo peleaba Hermione. Y Harry, siendo medio muggle, pudo reconocer en aquellos movimientos muchos de los que él había visto en varias películas orientales y pensó que Bruce Lee se quedaba corto al lado de Hermione Granger.

Ron no entendía lo que veía, no sabía dónde o cómo había aprendido ella a hacer todas esas piruetas, volteretas, puñetazos y patadas voladoras que estaba propinándole a la diosa, lo que sí sabía era que estaba tremendamente orgulloso de cómo estaba peleando ella.

Hermione, su mejor amiga. Aquella con la que siempre discutía y a la cuál le encantaba sacar de quicio, y conseguir así lo que quería, ser el centro de atención de la castaña. Ya que tenía que reconocer para sí mismo, que siempre le había fastidiado un poco el hecho de que ella se llevase mejor con Harry y por ende, le dedicase más atención a él.

Y el hecho de discutir con ella, no era sino una forma de reclamar su atención, pero Ron también tenía clarísimo otra cosa, por muchas peleas o discusiones que pudiese tener con ella, él seguiría estando a su lado como siempre lo había hecho, y hasta que ella no le dijese lo contrario, él no pensaba abandonarla nunca. Porque tal y como había dicho Dean Thomas aquella tarde, el trío unido…jamás sería vencido.

- ¡VENGA HERMIONE, DALE FUERTE, MACHÁCALA!- gritó él la mar de entusiasmado mientras lanzaba gritos de animación propios de un partido de Quidditch, gritos que dejó de pronunciar en el instante en que recibió un codazo de Harry y le vio mirarle con cara de pocos amigos como diciendo "córtate un poco, que esto es serio."

El pelirrojo le hizo caso parcialmente, pues sólo abandonó los "Uuhhh" que había estado diciendo para sustituirlos por otras expresiones que indicaban dónde golpeaba Hermione o dónde debía golpear. Expresiones como…

- ¡AHÍ, AHÍ, EN LA BARRIGA. CHÚPATE ESA LORI, TOMA DERECHAZO EN PLENO OJO, VAMOS HERMIONE…BIENNNNN, JÓDETE LORI!

- ¡CÁLLATE RON, ME ESTÁS DESCONCENTRANDO!- gritó ella sin dejar de pelear.

Harry le dio un pequeño manotazo en la nuca, lo que ellos llamaban "colleja" o "galletazo."

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo advertí. Te indiqué que no…¡AL SUELO HERMIONE!- gritó él cuando vio a Lori materializar una bola de energía que pretendía lanzar a la espalda de la prefecta- ¡ALÉJATE!

Hermione obedeció, rodando lo suficiente para volver a mantener las distancias.

Tanto ella como Lori, estuvieron varios segundos sin atacarse, mientras recuperaban la respiración.

Un poco después, la diosa volvió a hablar.

- ¡Bueno basta ya de tonterías, acabemos cuanto antes. Estoy perdiendo tiempo y yo odio eso!

"_Tiempo…eso es precisamente lo que quiero que pierdas. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que decía el libro y sé, que si amanece antes de que puedas abrir el portal, desaparecerás para no volver más, pues esta es la última vez que puedes intentarlo."_

- ¡ CON QUE ÉSE ERA TU PLAN, EH. GRACIAS POR AVISÁRMELO!

"_Mierda...¡lee la mente!"_

- ¡ PUES CLARO QUE SÍ, ESTÚPIDA, SOY UNA DIOSA, PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA, INCLUSO ESCUCHAR TUS PENSAMIENTOS, PERO YA NO PENSARÁS MÁS DURANTE UN BUEN RATO, YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESO!

Sin que Hermione pudiese evitarlo, un potente meteoro de energía impactó en su cabeza, ella cayó al suelo y todo se volvió negro.

Lori se acercó a Hermione, comprobando que estaba inconsciente. Sin dejar de sonreír, caminó hasta llegar a McGonagall y la inconsciente Winky, que ya estaba empezando a despertar.

- Y ahora, queridas mías…abriré el portal y vosotras…me ayudaréis.

- ¡JAMÁS!- pronunció Minerva aún sin poder liberarse de los grilletes energéticos.

- Oh sí…ya lo creo que sí, pues sois vosotras sin duda, las que lo abriréis.

Con horror, McGonagall vió cómo Lori se agachaba y le cortaba algunos cabellos y luego se dirigía hacia Winky para hacerle un corte en uno de sus brazos.

- Bien, bien…pelo de la última Vigilante, sangre de la última Guardiana…sí…era lo único que me faltaba. Gracias por vuestra colaboración.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS, LORI, MALDITA SEAS MIL VECES!- gritó Minerva sin querer esconder su frustración y su ira.

Lori movió las manos, creando un círculo mágico que envolvió tanto a ella misma, como a McGonagall y a Winky, dejando fuera de él sólo a los dos escudos protectores que albergaban a Harry, Ron y Dumbledore.

Ellos escucharon a Lori pronunciar unas palabras y luego vieron aparecer una serie de cosas que supusieron necesarias para abrir el portal. Todas esas cosas comenzaron a temblar y unos instantes más tardes, un gran arco apareció y la tierra comenzó a temblar, como si hubiese un terremoto, con la única diferencia en que nada se destruía, por el momento.

- Oh no…no…el portal ha aparecido.- dijo Minerva llena de pánico.

- ¡DESPIERTA HERMIONE, DESPIÉRTATE!- gritó Ron desde el interior del escudo- ¡SI NO DESPIERTAS ESTAREMOS PERDIDOS!

Harry le miró asombrado.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes…?

- ¡SÉ MUCHO MÁS DE LO QUE CREES!- contestó Ron- ¡NO SOY QUIEN TÚ CREES QUE SOY!

Y para asombro del propio Harry, una neblina salió del cuerpo del pelirrojo para tomar la forma y el aspecto de alguien a quien él ya conocía.

Un hombre joven y apuesto que un día le besó para poder calmarle. Un hombre que no era humano pero que tenía la apariencia de uno, un hombre que flotó y atravesó la barrera mágica del escudo protector para volar a toda velocidad en dirección a la diosa y gritar con voz potente…

- ¡MADRE NO LO HAGAS!

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, os prometo intentar subir cap cada dos días, (es que quiero leer los reviews que me vayáis dejando) a ver si consigo terminar el fic antes de irme a Almería, que me voy el ocho de enero.

Espero con ansias vuestros Reviews, un besazo y disfrutad la nochevieja y el nuevo año. Hasta dentro de dos días (si nada me lo impide).

¡MUCHOS BESOSSS! RAkAoMi. ;-)


	40. Cap39 El Portal

**Nota de la autora: **Domingo, 1 de Enero de 2006.

No, no pienso felicitar el año otra vez. Al final os vais a aburrir de to las veces que lo he hecho ya. Jijjijijijijiji.

Bueno, este cap será un poquito más grande que el anterior, pero vamos, no os asustéis que tampoco será interminable.

¡DAROS PRISA EN DEJAR LOS REVIEWS PORQUE VOY A ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO! Quiero terminar el fic antes de volver a Almería, ojalá me dé tiempo. ¡Un besazo a todos y todas! RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

- Tres guiones al lado de algún signo (por ejemplo un punto) indican que pongáis la música de el último samurai. Si veis dos guiones, cambiad a la de Buffy.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- El último samuray: Ronin, the way of the sword, to know my enemy.

- Buffy the vampire slayer: Massacre.

* * *

**Cap.39. "El Portal."**

Antes de que Loar pudiera tocarla, Lori se giró y lanzó una potente descarga de energía al espíritu de su hijo. --

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, Y NO ME LLAMES MADRE, NO SOY NADA TUYO!

Los ojos azules de Loar se empañaron, su voz tembló cuando él habló.

- Pe…Pero…tú eres mi madre.

- ¡NO!

- Tú me llevaste en tu vientre durante tres meses.

- ¡DEBISTE MORIR CONMIGO, NUNCA DEBISTE NACER!

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡BASTA DE CHARLA, TENGO QUE TERMINAR LO QUE HE EMPEZADO!

- No te lo permitiré, madre.

- ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

Loar se vio impulsado varios metros atrás tras recibir más energía maligna. Él se golpeó la cabeza contra una rama, pero se mantuvo en pie mientras miraba a la diosa continuar con el ritual de apertura. Aunque él sabía que tardaría un rato, sobre todo porque no podía activarlo ya que no podía ser ella quien usara la llave.

Voló a toda velocidad hacia McGonagall, liberándola de sus grilletes. Seguidamente reanimó a Winky y entonces llegó hasta Hermione. Él se arrodilló hasta estar a su altura.

- Hermione, soy Loar. Abre los ojos por favor, te necesitamos.

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, él se agachó más, hasta quedar a milímetros de sus labios.

- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA BESARLA, AHORA NO NECESITA CALMARSE!- exclamó Harry desde el interior del escudo.

- ¡CÁLLATE HARRY, HARÉ LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER POR MUY POCO QUE ESO PUEDA GUSTARTE!

Él la besó, insuflándole aire, un aire mágico, lo suficiente para despertar las energías de la castaña, la cuál abrió de inmediato los ojos.

- Ay…la cabeza me duele horrores…- comentó ella tocándosela para seguidamente abrir los ojos y ver al semi-dios delante de ella, que soltó un suspiro de alivio al verla recuperada- Loar…¿qué haces aquí?

- He venido a ayudarte. Te dije hace tiempo que sólo participaría en la batalla sí así lo creía conveniente o si tú me llamabas.

- No te llamé…

- Pero igualmente me necesitabas, por eso aparecí. Debes darte prisa y detener a Lori antes de que sea tarde.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- El portal ha aparecido.

- ¡NO!

- Sí, lo ha hecho. Lori ha conseguido las últimas cosas que le faltaban y las ha usado para convocar el portal.

- ¿Las últimas cosas?

- Pelo de tu Vigilante y sangre de tu Guardiana.

- Sangre de…¿mi Guardiana?

- De Winky. Es ella la última elfina destinada a una Elegida y tú eres la última Elegida, y como sabes, son las elfinas destinadas a las Elegidas las que guardan la memoria de todo lo ocurrido desde que Lori empezó con su misión de invadir el mundo de Caos para poder destruirlo.

- Oh Merlín…qué podemos hacer…

- Detenerla, qué si no. Ésa es tu misión ¿recuerdas?

- Sí…

- Vamos Hermione, te ayudaré a levantarte.

- Gracias.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?- preguntó él al ver cómo volvía a recuperar el color en su cara.

- Sí…no sé qué me has hecho, pero gracias.

- De nada. Sólo te dí energía mágica.

- ¿Energía mágica?

- Sí, tanto tú como yo, tenemos energía mágica en nuestro interior, aunque yo tengo más que tú por ser el hijo de un dios.

- Ya, claro, lo comprendo.

- Y ahora Hermione, cumple con tu misión. Detén a Lori antes de que sea tarde.

- Haré lo imposible, te lo prometo.

Loar sonrió, comenzando a desaparecer de su vista.

- ¡ESPERA POR FAVOR!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él haciéndose visible otra vez.

- No…te quedas…¿conmigo?

- No, Hermione, yo ya he cumplido con mi cometido. Te he ayudado cuando lo necesitaste, ahora…debo volver junto a mi padre.

- Pero…pensé que tú…intentarías recuperar a tu madre.

Loar agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota- No puedo…Knorck sabe que eso es lo que más deseo pero…no puedo recuperarla, ella no me deja acercarme y tampoco quiere escucharme…y seguir insistiendo sólo complicaría más las cosas, lo sé. Ahora debo irme. Cuídate mucho por favor.

- Lo haré.

- El mundo mágico depende de ti, Hermione Granger, todos dependemos de ti, no lo olvides.

- No lo olvidaré.

- Recuerda que no estás sola, nunca lo has estado. Adiós preciosa.

- Hasta luego.

Viéndose libres, Minerva y Winky no tardaron en reunirse con ella.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione al ver cómo el portal se iba agrandando cada vez más.

- Detenerla antes de que el portal esté completamente formado.- dijo McGonagall.

- Nunca pensé que sería así de grande.

- Ha de serlo, señorita Hermione Granger, tenga en cuenta que será a través de él por el que el mundo del Caos invadirá a la Tierra. No puede ser pequeño pues si lo fuera, todo lo que Lori quiere traer a nuestro mundo, no podría llegar con facilidad.

- Aún me asombran tus conocimientos, Winky.

- Winky tiene miles de años de información metidos en su cabeza, señorita, es normal que Winky sepa tanto.

- ¿Y sabes también cómo podemos evitar que termine de formarse?

- No…Winky no sabe eso, pero Winky sabe con seguridad, que mientras Lori no use la llave para activarlo, el portal no comenzará con su poder destructivo.

- Comprendido. Entonces debemos hacer algo para desviar su atención del portal y centrarla en nosotras.

- Winky está preparada, señorita Hermione Granger.

- ¿Minerva?

- Más que nunca, Hermione. Se va a enterar esa de quién es Minerva McGonagall.

- Muy bien. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Echaron a correr al mismo tiempo, alcanzando a la diosa en pleno recital de palabras mágicas que ninguna de ellas fue capaz de entender.

- ¡LORI!- gritó Hermione para llamar su atención.

- ¿Otra vez tú, es que no te rindes nunca?

- Jamás. Antes muerta que darme por vencida.

- Eso se puede arreglar…

Lori se apartó del portal, encarando a la prefecta, quien la miraba sonriente al haber conseguido su objetivo.

- ¿Y bien, vas a atacar alguna vez o me haré vieja esperando?- preguntó con burla la castaña.

Emitiendo un grito de furia, la diosa atacó, pero Hermione esquivó la energía justo a tiempo.

- Oh…qué pena…has fallado- dijo la prefecta moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa- ¿Será que estás perdiendo facultades? Quizás no eres tan poderosa como creías ¿mm?

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Lori lanzó meteoros, pero Hermione los volvió a esquivar y con un ágil salto, pasó por encima de Lori y se situó en su espalda, propinándole una fuerte patada en las costillas. Lori cayó al suelo lanzando varias maldiciones verbales.

- Qué maleducada, alguien debería enseñarle buenos modales- intervino McGonagall- ¿puedo ser yo?

- Toda tuya Minerva.

Cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a su corazón, la profesora se concentró y dejó salir varias balas de luz que impactaron en la espalda de la diosa.

- ¡MALDITAS, PAGARÉIS POR ESTO!

- ¿De veras? Pues venga¡atácanos si te atreves!- dijo Hermione.

- Rogaréis que acabe con vosotras cuando chilléis en agonía…

Lori se levantó, mientras Hermione y Minerva se colocaban una por delante y otra por detrás de la diosa, esperando ver lo que hacía.

- Una vieja, una niña y una elfina, menudo equipo contra el mal. Jjajajaaaaaa. Sois tan ridículas que me da la risa con sólo veros.

- Aún siendo así, podemos hacerte mucha pupa. Minerva…

- ¡COMPRENDIDO!

McGonagall volvió a lanzar balas de luz, pero Lori las absorbió con una de sus manos.

- Jjajajajaaaaa. Esta vez no, querida. ¡Y ahora me toca a mí!

Lori volvió a crear alfileres de energía, que lanzó contra el corazón de Hermione, pero no fue ella quien las recibió, pues alguien se colocó delante de ella justo a tiempo, recibiendo el impacto del ataque y cayendo al suelo con el pecho lleno de sangre. Hermione se arrodilló en el suelo, justo a su lado.

- Minerva ¡Minerva!. ¿Estás bien?

- No…- fue todo lo que pudo decir escupiendo sangre a la vez que tosía de forma incontrolada.

- ¡UNA MENOS, SÓLO QUEDAN DOS!- gritó Lori a la vez que se reía.

- Resiste Minerva¡por favor aguanta! No puedo hacer esto sin ti…

- Nno…no digas…eso…ttú…tú eres…muy…ffufuertte, Her…mio…ne…ssi…siempre…lohas…ssido…

- No…no por favor…¡POR FAVOR NO!- gritó Hermione al ver cómo McGonagall se iba poniendo pálida por momentos.

- Tte…te quiero…Her…Hermione…

- ¡NO TE MUERAS MINERVA, NO TE MUERAS, NO ME DEJES SOLA!

McGonagall la miró, sonriendo dulcemente mientras usaba sus últimas fuerzas para acariciarle la mejilla y decirle…

- TTú nunncca…es…ta…rás…sola. Yo…siemppre esttaré…conttigo.

Minerva se quedó quieta y dejó de respirar, Hermione le hizo el boca a boca, intentando reanimarla, pero era inútil. Por mucho que lo intentó, no sirvió de nada, ella había muerto.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó ella muerta de dolor- ¡TÚ NO, MINERVA, TÚ NO. POR QUÉ…POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lori rió al verla sufrir y aumentó más la potencia de su risa al verla abrazada y acurrucada junto al pecho de la anciana profesora, que pese a todo, tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

- Por qué lo has hecho…por qué…- preguntó Hermione al cuerpo inerte de la bruja.

- ¡PORQUE ERA ESTÚPIDA, TAN ESTÚPIDA COMO TÚ, SÓLO LOS IDIOTAS SE SACRIFICAN POR LOS DEMÁS!

Hermione la miró con odio- ¡CÁLLATE!-y abriendo la palma de la mano lanzó una potente bola de energía blanca y brillante que impactó en el pecho de Lori y la impulsó varios metros atrás. Ella se miró la mano con creciente asombro, como si no se acabase de creer lo que había hecho.

- Es su poder interno, señorita, usted tiene mucho.- Pronunció la elfina.

- Por eso…¿no le afectaron los hechizos de antes?

- Winky cree que sí, que la magia de Hogwarts no sirve contra Lori, Winky piensa que sólo la magia interna de la Elegida, puede dañar a la diosa del Caos y la destrucción, señorita Hermione Granger.

- Entonces, no necesito la varita. Guárdamela Winky, guárdala en un lugar seguro, un lugar donde Lori o cualquier otra persona como ella, no pueda encontrarla nunca.

- ¿Cree la señorita Hermione Granger que Lori usaría su varita para hacerle daño al mundo?

- No lo sé, no sé por qué o para qué querría usarla pero es mejor prevenir que curar.

- ¡SEÑORITA MIRE, EL PORTAL ESTÁ BRILLANDO!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡EL PORTAL ESTÁ BRILLANDO!

Lori rió y a Hermione se le pusieron los pelos de punta, presintiendo que algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

- Winky¿me haces un favor?

- Sí, señorita, todos los que quiera.

- ¿Puedes aparecer dentro del escudo de Harry y Ron?

- Sí señorita. Los elfos podemos desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar que queramos del mundo mágico, aunque ese lugar sea un escudo protector.

- Entonces ve y diles a Harry y a Ron que…

Hermione susurró algo al oído de Winky, la elfina asintió con la cabeza mientras recibía el mensaje, luego la miró con lágrimas en los ojos y pronunció con voz emocionada…

- Tenga mucho cuidado, señorita Hermione Granger.

- No te preocupes por mí, y ahora vete.

- Sí señorita.

Sin tiempo que perder, Winky desapareció mientras Hermione se levantaba y se acercaba con decisión a Lori, quien la esperaba con una perversa sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Dónde está ese bicho asqueroso?

- ¡NO ES UN BICHO, ES UNA ELFINA Y PROCURA NO HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!

- Hablaré como me dé la real gana.

- ¡NO, NO LO HARÁS. YA ME TIENES HARTA, HARTÍSIMA. Y TE VOY A DETENER LORI, TE VOY A DETENER AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA EN ESTA VIDA!

- Eso ya lo dijiste antes…

-¡ PUES LO REPITO!

- Menos hablar y más actuar, me estás aburriendo.

Lori examinó sus uñas, como si estuviese a punto de limárselas. Su actitud sólo hizo enfurecer más a Hermione, quien se puso en posición de combate, poniéndose en guardia.

Desde el interior del escudo, Harry y Ron contenían la respiración, esperando ver qué sucedía. Fue entonces que ellos escucharon la voz de la pequeña elfina llamarles. Ellos se volvieron pero no pudieron verla, aún así, Winky les habló.

- Señores Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter, la señorita Hermione Granger me ha pedido que les transmita un mensaje.

- Te escuchamos, Winky- dijo Ron.

- La señorita quiere que les diga, que les quiere mucho, que siempre les ha querido a los dos mucho. Ella quiere que sepan, que siempre estará junto a ustedes aunque algo malo le ocurra hoy. Ella quiere que les diga, que no se preocupen por ella porque sabe lo que debe hacer. La señorita Hermione Granger quiere que les recuerde, que ésta es su misión, no la de ustedes y que pase lo que pase, no deben intervenir en la batalla.

La señorita también me ha pedido que le diga al señor Weasley que guarde su varita.

- ¿Yo, y por qué yo?

- Porque ella está segura de que usted estará junto al señor Harry Potter cuando él deba enfrentarse al que no debe ser nombrado. La señorita piensa que usted y ella son los mejores amigos del señor Harry Potter y ella piensa también que si muere en la batalla, no podrá estar al lado del señor Harry Potter, que es lo que ella siempre quiso, pero la señorita quiere decirles que aunque no esté físicamente junto a él, sí lo estará en espíritu.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que sea yo quien guarde su varita?- volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Porque ella cree que Lori puede hacerle daño al señor Potter y también piensa que si ella le dice al señor Harry Potter que sea él quien guarde su varita, si Lori le atrapa, Lori podría usar la varita para algo, aunque la señorita no sabe para qué pero ella presiente que Lori podría quererla, por eso quiere que la guarde el señor Ronald Weasley porque la señorita sabe, que Lori no querría nada de usted, pero sí del señor Harry Potter.

- No comprendo nada, Winky.

- La señorita Hermione Granger piensa, que es más seguro que la tenga usted, señor Ronald Weasley, así si Lori o el que no debe ser nombrado le hiciesen daño al señor Harry Potter, usted podría defenderle usando la varita de la señorita.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo que dice Winky es verdad- intervino Harry por primera vez- comprendo por qué quiere que la tengas tú, Ron. Su varita me ha salvado muchas veces de los peligros, por eso quiere que la tengas, para que tú puedas protegerme.

- Pe...Pero…se supone que las varitas sólo responden ante los magos o brujas a quienes pertenecen. ¿Cómo podría protegerte su varita?

- Porque el señor Weasley quiere mucho al señor Harry Potter, y la señorita piensa, que aunque la varita no pertenezca al señor Ronald Weasley, si usted la usa para proteger al señor Harry Potter, la varita responderá, porque pertenece a alguien que también quiere mucho al señor Harry Potter.

- Ah, ahora lo entiendo mejor.

- Winky…¿podrías hacerte visible, por favor?- preguntó Harry.

- No, Winky no puede, la señorita se lo ha pedido y Winky siempre cumple con la voluntad de la señorita Hermione Granger.

- Es que…quiero saber…si ella…ella…

- Sí señor Harry Potter, ella también le ha dicho a Winky que le dé a usted un mensaje, pero Winky sólo se lo dará en el caso de que la señorita Hermione Granger muera.

- Oh por todos los magos y brujas ¡otra vez con eso de la muerte, qué obsesión tiene con que morirá!- exclamó Harry con fastidio.

- La señorita sabía que el señor Harry Potter diría algo así, por eso le dijo a Winky que le dijera a usted una cosa…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡NO ES OBSESIÓN, HARRY, ES ALGO QUE PUEDE OCURRIR!

Harry se quedó con cara de asombro al escuchar el grito de la elfina.

- Winky siente haber gritado así al señor Harry Potter, pero la señorita Hermione Granger le pidió a Winky que lo dijera así.

- Me lo creo. ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber de parte de Hermione?

- No, señor Harry Potter. Eso es todo.

- Vale. Muchas gracias Winky.

- De nada, señor Harry Potter. Señor Ronald Weasley…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puede Winky darle ahora la varita de la señorita?

- Sí.

- Guárdela bien, señor, por favor.

- Lo haré, tienes mi palabra.

- Gracias señor Ronald Weasley. Cójala ahora que Lori no mira hacia aquí.

La varita de Hermione apareció y Ron no perdió tiempo en cogerla y esconderla entre sus ropas.

- Ya está, Winky.

- Se lo diré a la señorita, ahora Winky debe irse.

- ¡Winky espera!

- ¿Sí, señor Harry Potter?

- ¿Puedes darle un mensaje a Hermione de mi parte?

- Sí señor, Winky puede hacer eso.

- Dile…Ron¿te importaría alejarte un poco? Es que es privado.

- Claro, cómo no.

Aunque Harry no veía a la elfina, él susurró algo y cuando escuchó a Winky decir- Comprendido, señor Harry Potter- entendió que ella había captado todo el mensaje.

- Díselo todo, Winky, palabra por palabra.

- Winky lo hará, señor Harry Potter. Palabra de elfina.

Ella dejó de hablar y los dos supieron que se había ido. Poco después la vieron reaparecer al lado del Portal, mientras veía luchar a Lori y Hermione, que habían empezado a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo otra vez.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué son todas esas patadas, saltos y demás cosas que hace Hermione?

- Artes Marciales.

- Artes…¿Qué?

- Marciales. Es una forma de lucha que tienen los muggles que viven en Oriente, sobre todo en China y Japón.

- Ah ya…comprendo. ¿Y desde cuándo sabe hacer eso?

- No lo sé, pero conociendo a Hermione, no creo que lo practique hace poco, yo diría que lleva años practicándolas, aunque nosotros no lo sabíamos hasta ahora.

- Esta chica nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- Ni a mí.

Lori atacó a Winky repentinamente, lanzándole varios meteoros pero la energía maligna nunca tocó su cuerpecito, pues se encontró dentro de una burbuja que hizo aparecer Hermione justo a tiempo, la energía rebotó y le dió a la diosa, la cuál cayó al suelo.

Ron sonrió lleno de orgullo al ver lo que acababa de hacer su mejor amiga por la pequeña elfina.

- Sin duda es una mujer admirable ¿verdad Harry?

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?

Ron sonrió, mirando a su amigo con admiración, la misma admiración que sentía aquella castaña, que sin descuidar la guardia ni un momento, seguía peleando con todas sus fuerzas contra aquella diosa psicópata, diosa que atacaba cada vez con más furia, pero eso no parecía afectar a Hermione en nada.

- ¿Crees que vencerá?

- Por supuesto que sí, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sobre todo por las personas o cosas que quiere. Y ella quiere mucho al mundo mágico y a todos los que lo habitan.- comentó Harry.

- Me encantaría que el imbécil de Malfoy estuviese aquí para verla luchar por el mundo que tanto reclama él como suyo. Me pregunto qué haría ese imbécil "sangre limpia" si se viera ante alguien como Lori.

- ¿Correr y rogar por su vida?

- Además de llorar, claro. Maldito cobarde de mierda…

- No te preocupes por él, ya no volverá a molestarnos nunca más.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?

- Muchas cosas, pero ya te las contaré, ahora no vienen al caso. Sólo tienes que saber que él le hizo algo horrible a Hermione hace algunos días, que yo le llevé ante Dumbledore y él me prometió que se lo llevaría a Azkaban. Y por lo que sé, ya habrá dejado de existir.

- Te refieres…¿al beso del dementor?

- Eso mismo.

- ¡SÍ! Sólo él se merecería algo como eso.

- No te alegres Ron, no está bien que lo hagas. Él sería todo lo peor que tú quisieras pero…ese castigo es horrible, no se la desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.

- No creo que a Voldemort le matasen así, más bien pienso que los dementores le obedecerían.

- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Gracias.

- Perdona, olvidé que no te gusta hablar de él.

- No, si no es necesario.

- ¡Harry mira allí!

- ¿A qué?

- ¡A la cosa esa que apareció antes, está brillando mucho, cada vez más fuerte!

- Eso es el portal que hizo aparecer Lori.

- ¿Para qué lo quiere?

- Para traer el Caos y destruir al mundo mágico.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Como dije antes, Ron, hay mucho que tengo que contarte, pero ahora no. ¡A TU IZQUIERDA, HERMIONE!

Ella esquivó una bola de energía, Harry suspiró aliviado.

- Por poco…

- No se te escapa una ¿eh?

- En lo que respecta a Hermione…no, hace mucho que estoy pendiente de ella. Esta noche sobre todo.

- Cuando todo esto acabe ¿lo celebraremos verdad?

- Claro que sí.

- ¿Harás algo especial con ella?- preguntó Ron con tono pícaro.

- Eso ni lo dudes.- respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar la pelea.

- La quieres mucho ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuánto?

- Como no tienes idea.

- Entonces espero que todo acabe bien.

- Yo también lo espero.

- ¡DETRÁS DE TI, HERMIONE, AGÁCHATE, VA A ATACARTE POR LA ESPALDA!

Hermione obedeció, evitando otro ataque energético de Lori, ella sonrió agradecida a Ron y seguidamente se puso en pie, volviendo a pelear.

- Lo repito, Harry, es una mujer admirable.

- Más que eso, es única en su género.

- Y serás tú quien la proteja para que su especie no se extinga ¿mm?- preguntó Ron de forma bromista.

- Puedes estar seguro de ello.- volvió a decir Harry con total seriedad. Ron intuyó que en aquella frase, había mucho más de lo que parecía. Y supo en su fuero interno, que todo lo que implicaba, eran cosas estupendas, buenísimas para los dos, tanto para Harry como para Hermione.

- Entonces yo también la protegeré. Los dos os merecéis un futuro. Siempre habéis estado juntos y ahora que os queréis…os lo merecéis más que nunca.

Por un instante, Harry desvió su vista de la batalla para mirar a su mejor amigo, y de forma sincera, le dijo…

- Gracias Ron.

- De nada. ¿Para qué están los amigos?

Sin otra cosa que añadir, volvieron a observar la batalla y vieron que tanto Hermione como Lori, estaban quietas mirándose fijamente.

- ¿Qué crees que estarán pensando, Harry?

- Ni idea, pero conociendo a Hermione…seguro que está maquinando su próximo ataque.

- Lo que más me asombra es el temple que tiene. Ni si quiera cuando murió McGonagall se dejó llevar por la ira. Yo no sé qué habría hecho si hubieran asesinado a alguien de mi familia o de mis amigos.

- Yo tampoco, probablemente me volvería loco.

- Pero ella no, fíjate Harry, la mira seriamente, pero no destila odio en sus ojos, es pura concentración y determinación lo que expresa. Sin embargo Lori…es como si la apuñalase con la mirada, ella sí tiene intenciones asesinas.

- Sí…es un hueso duro de roer, pero estoy seguro de que Hermione podrá con ella y con todo lo que se le ponga por delante.

- Tienes mucha fe en ella ¿verdad?

- ¿Tú no?

- Sí pero…no sé si tanta como tú.

- Tal y como tú mismo dijiste antes, Ron, ella lleva años a mi lado, protegiéndome de los peligros. Así que…sí, tengo mucha fe en ella y en todo lo que puede hacer, tanto por mí como por el resto del mundo.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- El Portal…ha dejado de brillar.

- Perdón…¿cómo dices?

- Que la cosa esa, el Portal o como se llame…ha dejado de brillar.

- ¿Y?

- No sé…pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

- Yo también. Sólo espero que sea algo que Hermione pueda controlar.

- Lo mismo digo.

Para asombro de Hermione, Lori se elevó en el aire, volando en dirección al Portal. Ella corrió detrás suya, deteniéndose justo en el umbral del mismo.

- ¡SÍ, JJAJAJAJAAA, EL PORTAL ESTÁ LISTO, LISTO. AHORA SÓLO ME FALTA USAR LA LLAVE Y EL CAOS REINARÁ EN EL MUNDO MÁGICO, SÍIII. TRAS MILES DE AÑOS DE INTENTOS, POR FIN CUMPLIRÉ MI OBJETIVO!

- ¡ NO SI PUEDO EVITARLO!

Una espada plateada y brillante apareció en las manos de Hermione, Lori se quedó asombrada.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes crear armas?

- ¿Crees que voy a decírtelo? No soy tan estúpida.

* * *

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Esa espada…¿de dónde la ha sacado?

- Ni idea. Pero que Lori se prepare, le espera una buena.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la espada de Hermione es especial.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Es una katana, Ron, una espada samurai. Parece poca cosa a simple vista¿no ves lo delgada que es? Pero te aseguro…que puede hacer muucho daño…

- Entonces…¿es poderosa?

- Tanto que puede cortar un brazo de un solo golpe, siempre y cuando quien la use, sepa efectuar el corte.

- Merlín todopoderoso¿crees que Hermione sería capaz de algo así?

- Hermione Granger es capaz de cualquier cosa, Ron, sobretodo cuando se enfada. Y hace rato que está muyy enfadada, te lo aseguro.

- Pues no se le nota, yo al menos no lo noto.

- Es porque sabe controlar muy bien sus emociones, es como dijiste antes, tiene un temple asombroso. --

- Repito lo de antes, Harry, es una mujer admirable.

- Y tanto que sí.

* * *

- Si das un paso más, Lori, perderás las piernas, te lo garantizo.

- ¿Y qué? Morí hace miles de años, mis heridas se curan y mis miembros resurgen si así lo quiero.

Lori dio otro paso.

- Quieta…Lori.

- Paso de ti.

- Lori…

- Que me olvides.

- ¡LORI NO DES OTRO PASO MÁS!

- ¡Mírame, ya estoy andando!

Con un golpe seco, Hermione le cortó los pies. Lori gritó de dolor, y tal y como ella había dicho, segundos después sus pies volvieron a aparecer y la sangre dejó de fluir.

- ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTO, ELEGIDA!

Hermione empezó a retroceder, esquivando los golpes y cuchilladas que Lori comenzó a lanzarle usando su espada energética.

- ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE!

- ¿COBARDE YO?. ¡SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR, Y NO LE TEMO AL PELIGRO, TÚ SÍ QUE ERES COBARDE, DIOSA DE PACOTILLA!

Lanzando un grito propio de una película oriental, Hermione contraatacó, usando su katana para propinar varios cortes al cuerpo de la diosa, que se quejaba tras cada herida recibida pero no dejó de luchar ni un instante.

Ellas bajaron las armas, andando una alrededor de la otra, sin perder el contacto visual ni un momento.

- ¿Por qué, Elegida, por qué tanto empeño en detenerme?

- Porque quieres destruir lo que tanto valoro.

- ¿El mundo mágico?

- Eso mismo.

- ¿Y por qué quieres un mundo que te desprecia?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué quieres salvar el mundo que tanto te ha hecho sufrir?

- Este mundo no me hace sufrir.

- ¿Ah, no, pretendes que me crea que nunca has sufrido, que no has llorado, que no has sentido dolor formando parte del mundo mágico?

- Tanto el mundo mágico como el muggle provocan dolor y sufrimiento, Lori, ninguno de los dos es perfecto.

- Pero yo puedo destruir este y crear otro donde tú serías feliz.

- Dile ese cuento a otro, Lori, conmigo no vale.

- Podrías ayudarme, juntas haríamos maravillas.

- Antes muerta que unirme a ti.

- Qué manía con decir eso¿tantas ganas tienes de morir?

- No, lo que tengo ganas es de que te des por vencida de una vez, porque te aseguro que yo no lo haré.

- ¡ Yo tampoco!

- Entonces seguiremos peleando, hasta que una de las dos, no pueda continuar…

- Y esa serás tú…

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- Porque yo soy inmortal, tú no. ¡Y AHORA PODRÁS COMPROBARLO!

Antes de que Hermione pudiese evitarlo, Lori le cortó el abdomen, ella se tocó el estómago y miró sus manos llenas de sangre, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡HERMIONEEEEEEE!- gritó Harry fuera de sí- ¡HERMIONE NOOOO!

- JAJJAJAAAAA. ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo advertí…pero no quisiste escucharme.

Hermione se desplomó, cayendo de espaldas a la fría tierra.

- Y ahora…vamos a por la Llave, ya he perdido mucho tiempo.

Lori se alejó del portal, comenzando a caminar en dirección a los dos escudos, mientras Harry gritaba a pleno pulmón…

- ¡LEVÁNTATE HERMIONE, LEVÁNTATE, NO TE MUERAS ME OYES, NO TE MUERAS!

La diosa quedó en la parte central de uno de los dos escudos y sin dejar de mirar a uno de los ocupantes, dijo…

- Hola…llave.

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¿QUÉ, queréis asesinarme? Pues no os lo aconsejo porque os quedaréis sin saber qué ocurrirá. Jjijjijijijijiji.

Esta vez no me enrollaré, paso a los Reviews. RAkAoMi.


	41. Cap 40 La LLave

**Nota de la Autora: **Lunes, 2 de Enero de 2006.

Juajuajuajuajaujuajuaaaaa. ¡Qué mala soy! Juajuajuajaujauajujuaaaaaa.

¿Qué cómo he sido capaz de dejar a Hermione medio muerta y desangrándose?. ¡PUES PORQUE ASÍ OS DEJO CON LA EMOCIÓN EN LA BARRIGA Y CON LAS GANAS DE SEGUIR LEYENDO, SOY ASÍ DE MALA Y PERVERSA! JUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁJUÁAAAAAA.

Bueno, al lío. Nos metemos ya en el cap 40 (no sigáis el orden de la page porque no va acorde con el mío), así que echad cuenta de que sólo quedan dos (a menos que lo alargue más, pero no creo que haga eso) caps para que el fic termine. ¡No os tiréis de los pelos ni os mordáis las uñas, chicas, que aún queda lo mejor! Juájuájuájuájuájuá. ¿He dicho ya que soy mala? ;-) RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogo de los personajes.

- Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos.

- Cursiva y guión: Flashbacks.

- Negrita: intervención de cualquier otro personaje.

- Tres guiones: música del último samurai.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- El último samuray: - Ronin, to know my enemy, the way of the sword.

* * *

**Cap. 40. " La Llave."**

Tumbada en el suelo, con su sangre derramándose en la tierra, el pensamiento de Hermione sólo fue uno. --

"_Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Creí que podría detenerla pero…me equivoqué. Siento mucho haber fallado, siento mucho condenar al mundo por culpa de mi incompetencia. Knorck, James, Lily, Lisel, Lak, Arion, Loar…perdonadme por favor, perdonadme…"_

- ¡HERMIONE, HERMIONE, REACCIONA, LEVÁNTATE!- gritó Ron.

- ¡ERES LA ELEGIDA HERMIONE!. ¿RECUERDAS?. ¡LA ELEGIDA!- chilló Harry.

- ¡LA ELEGIDA ES CAPAZ DE CUALQUIER COSA, INCLUSO DE ALGO IMPOSIBLE CUANDO TODO PARECE PERDIDO, NO TE RINDAS AÚN, NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA!- gritó Dumbledore por primera vez mientras veía a Lori acercarse a ellos cada vez más…

" _La esperanza…es…lo último…que se pierde."_

Escuchando el reciente pensamiento de Hermione, la diosa detuvo su marcha y la miró, riéndose mientras decía…

- ¡LA ESPERANZA NO SIRVE DE NADA, ES SÓLO UNA ILUSIÓN, Y TÚ ERES OTRA ILUSA POR CREER QUE PUEDES EVITAR EL DESASTRE QUE TÚ MISMA HAS OCASIONADO AL NO PODER DETENERME. QUÉ TONTA ERES CHIQUILLA!. ¿QUIÉN CREERÍA QUE PUEDES DETENER A UNA DIOSA?

- ¡YO!- gritaron Harry y Ron.

- ¡Y YO TAMBIÉN!- intervino Dumbledore.

**- ¡Y NOSOTROS!**

Lori miró al cielo, pero no vio a nadie.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Ron aún dentro del escudo- ¿Quiénes son los que han hablado?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- contestó Harry.

- ¿QUIÉN ES, QUIÉN HABLA?- preguntó Lori volviendo a mirar al cielo, pero nadie respondió.

En ese momento, la burbuja que protegía a Winky desapareció. Viéndose libre, la pequeña elfina corrió hasta reunirse con Hermione.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, a la altura del regazo de la prefecta mientras Lori desactivaba uno de los escudos y usaba su magia para atrapar a la llave, volando con ella hasta el portal y lanzándola dentro.

Lori usó su espada para hacer dos cortes en las palmas de las manos de la llave y cuando las primeras gotas de sangre cayeron, el portal brilló otra vez, para luego temblar y empezar a emitir energía, una tan grande que provocó un aire fuertísimo que hizo levantar la tierra, provocando algunas grietas en ella.

Desde el suelo, Hermione lo miró todo horrorizada, pero lo que más le asombró no fue el hecho de que estuviera a punto de desatarse un huracán y un potente terremoto, sino que cuando vio la identidad de la llave, se le cortó la respiración, pues nunca pudo creer de verdad, que fuese él precisamente quien tuviera en su interior el poder que tanto anhelaba la diosa.

- Lo siento, Hermione, no pude evitarlo- fue todo lo que él dijo.

- No…profesor…yo sí que lo siento…siento mucho…haber sido…tan…inútil…siento mucho…haberles…fallado…a todos…- dijo ella cada vez más débil.

En ese instante, Winky habló, atrayendo la atención de la castaña, quien al verla junto a ella sonrió.

- Señorita no se preocupe, Winky la curará.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS!- gritó Lori, olvidándose de la llave y corriendo hacia ella- ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE LA CURES, NUNCA LO PERMITIRÉ!

Otros fenómenos naturales comenzaron a producirse, como rayos, truenos, lluvia intensa y fuerte…era, tal y como muchas veces había soñado Hermione, un Caos, un Caos enorme y absoluto. Todo empezó a destruirse, menos lo que rodeaba a Lori, Hermione, Winky y Dumbledore, que parecían a salvo en el gran círculo que había convocado antes la diosa para abrir el Portal.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirar en dirección al escudo que protegía a Harry y Ron, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando les vio en perfecto estado aún protegidos por la energía creada por Dumbledore y la fallecida McGonagall.

Winky comenzó con su curación y cuando escuchó a Lori gritarle que se detuviera, la elfina miró a la diosa con decisión- ¡WINKY NO LE TIENE MIEDO, SEÑORA, WINKY HARÁ LO QUE TIENE QUE HACER AUNQUE WINKY SEPA QUE USTED PUEDA MATARLA LUEGO!

- ¡ESO DALO POR HECHO!

Lori voló en dirección a la pequeña elfina, doblando la velocidad en el instante en que vio luz salir de sus manos y penetrar en la carne de Hermione.

- Ya está, señorita, está curada. Winky se alegra mucho de haber sido útil a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Antes de que Winky dijese algo más, se vio izada en el aire, Lori la había atrapado. La diosa se quedó flotando con la pequeña elfina en su poder, agarrándola del cuello. Ella empezó a asfixiarla y Winky comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, y mientras la vida se iba escapando poco a poco del cuerpo de aquella pequeña criatura, los ojos de Winky miraron hacia abajo y una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando vio moverse a la prefecta, que fue poniéndose en pie lentamente.

- Winky es feliz- y esas fueron sus últimas palabras pues con un golpe seco y rápido de sus manos, la diosa le partió el cuello.

Hermione miró al suelo cuando escuchó un golpe, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña amiga justo al lado de ella. La prefecta cayó al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¡WINKY, WINKY!- Ella la zarandeó un poco, pero era inútil, la elfina estaba muerta y al darse cuenta de ello, Hermione gritó de rabia e impotencia y Lori rió aún en el aire.

- ¡ OTRA MENOS, YA SÓLO QUEDAS TÚ, ELEGIDA, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, PRONTO ESTARÁS CON ELLAS EN LA OTRA VIDA!

Hermione escuchó el sonido del aire, y supo que Lori volaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. La diosa estaba a punto de atraparla cuando ella se volvió y atravesó su corazón usando la katana.

- Esta vez no, Lori- fue todo lo que dijo. Lori cayó al suelo con un sonoro golpe mientras veía la sangre fluir y caer a la tierra.

- Vaya vaya…qué sorpresa…eso no te lo esperabas ¿verdad Lori?- preguntó Hermione en tono mordaz- ¿sabes una cosa? Estoy cansada de jugar contigo. ¿Por qué no acabamos esto de una vez por todas, mm?

- Ju…gar…¿conmigo?- preguntó la diosa llena de asombro.

- Por supuesto¿qué creías, que todo lo de antes fue sólo lo único que yo podía hacer? Qué va…hay mucho más Lori, mucho pero muchísimo más…y enseguida te lo mostraré. Voy a enseñarte lo que más temes, el mayor miedo que siempre ha albergado tu corazón. Esta noche comprobarás, que todos tus motivos eran infundados, y cuando compruebes lo estúpida que has sido y todo el dolor que has causado durante miles de años, no podrás soportarlo, te lo aseguro.

Por un instante, Lori la miró aterrada, sin ocultar su miedo preguntó…

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Pero Hermione no contestó, sólo cerró los ojos y llevando las manos a su corazón, pronunció con voz potente y clara…

- Saludo a los vigías de las atalayas del tiempo¡escuchad mi petición! Abrid una puerta para que ella vea su error. Que lo que fue un día confuso, se haga claro ahora. ¡MOSTRAD SU PASADO, YAA!

Una bola de luz salió de las manos de Hermione y envolvió a la diosa en una especie de burbuja. Ella se puso en pie y oteó su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba en su antiguo hogar, aquél que había compartido miles de años atrás con su marido.

- No puede ser, esto es imposible- exclamó ella con asombro mientras recorría los campos de trigo que tanto gustaban a Arion.

A lo lejos, divisó la figura de su esposo y por un efímero momento, estuvo tentada a llamarle. Pero sus ganas se fueron en el instante en que vió a otra figura acercarse a su esposo. La figura de una mujer que venía corriendo a través del trigo y la cebada.

"_Iria."_

Lori intentó retroceder, ya que no quería ver lo que sabía ocurriría, pero se vio impulsada hacia delante por una fuerza invisible y cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione gritar…

- ¡MÍRALES LORI, MÍRALES BIEN!- comprendió que no tenía más opción que la de ser testigo de aquella escena que estaba a punto de presentarse ante sus ojos y sus oídos. Una escena que ella conocía bien y que sabía el dolor que le produciría, pues ya antes lo había sentido, el mismo día en que pensó decirle a Arion que iban a ser padres. El día que estaba reviviendo ella ahora.

Sin saber cómo, Lori se vio así misma avanzando hacia ellos, quedándose a sólo unos pocos pasos, los suficientes para mirar sin ser vista pero para oír y ver todo con claridad.

Iria llegó hasta Arion y le abrazó, él se quedó asombrado, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando ella le besó. Pero no sólo se conformó con eso sino que además se apretó contra su cuerpo.

La ira de Lori no podía ser descrita, estuvo tentada a lanzar un potente rayo mortal contra los dos pero su mano volvió a bajar en el instante en que ella observó cómo Arion ponía sus manos en la cintura de Iria para apartarla, él hizo el intento, pero fue en ese momento que Lori se vió así misma aparecer, y se le encogió el corazón, pues estaba viendo su antiguo yo, ponerse echa una furia y acusar a su marido de serle infiel.

Vio a Arion mirar a Iria con odio durante un segundo, para seguidamente correr tras la antigua Lori.

Vio también a la que creía su mejor amiga sonreír con malicia mientras desde la distancia, escuchaba la fuerte discusión que había nacido entre ellos. Aunque lo que más le asombró no fue lo que sabía que pasaría luego, el ser empujada por Arion y caerse ella sobre un rastrillo, muriendo instantes después.

No, todo eso no asombró a Lori, lo que más la asombró fue ver y escuchar a Iria decir…

- Ahora Arion será mío…

Ella lloró, por primera vez en miles de años, Lori lloró. Lloró de impotencia y dolor, al percatarse de que tal y como había dicho la Elegida, todo había sido un error, un tremendo y fatídico error de ella, de querer ver y creer lo que no era, lo que nunca fue. La voz de Loriana apareció, haciéndose clara y más que audible para Lori.

- Te lo dije, Lori, te lo dije muchas veces, pero tú nunca quisiste creerme. Mira…mira lo que provocaste por culpa de tus celos y de tu ira. Mira todo lo que teníamos y lo que tenemos ahora. ¿Vale la pena todo, lo vale?

Lori cayó al suelo, llorando sin medida. Sus puños golpearon el trigo.

- ¡NO, NO, NOOO, MALDITA SEAS IRIA, MALDITA SEAS MIL VECES. POR TU CULPA LO PERDÍ TODO, MI HOGAR, MI ESPOSO, MI HIJO… MALDITAAA!

- No fue su culpa solo, Lori, también fue tuya- volvió a decir Loriana- Tú provocaste esto. Tú fuiste la única que desconfiaste y te dejaste llevar por la ira y el rencor. Si hubieses querido escuchar a Arion cuando él quiso explicártelo, todo habría sido diferente, muy diferente. Pero ahora es tarde…

- ¡NO, PUEDO ARREGLARLO LORIANA, SÉ QUE PUEDO!

- No, ya no puedes. Hace mucho tiempo que no puedes, y lo sabes.

- ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD, TÚ SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD, ES COMO DIJO LA LLAVE, LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE, Y YO TENGO MUCHA ESPERANZA EN QUE TODO SE ARREGLARÁ!

- Entonces…vuelve y arregla lo que tú misma has estropeado, lo que llevas miles de años estropeando.

- Pero…y tú…¿no estás enfadada conmigo, no quieres destruirme por haberte quitado la felicidad?

- No, Lori, no quiero destruirte, jamás he querido. ¿Cuándo entenderás que formas parte de mí como yo de ti, cuándo comprenderás que las dos formamos un todo? Tal y como te dije una vez…tú y yo…somos una.

- Lo entiendo…¡AHORA LO ENTIENDO!

Un potente viento la envolvió y Lori se vió así misma siendo absorbida por él, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró fuera de la burbuja, que había desaparecido, y junto a ella, estaba la Elegida, quien la miraba de forma esperanzada.

- ¿Y bien?- fue todo lo que Hermione preguntó.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – respondió Lori con voz rota, dejando salir sus lágrimas.

- Aún puedes arreglarlo Lori, aún puedes. Destruye el portal y evita que destruya al mundo. Puedes hacerlo.

- No puedo, no tengo tanto poder.

Fue entonces que Hermione recordó la primera profecía…

_- El futuro está en peligro. La era del Caos se aproxima. Cuando el Día y la Noche se junten y la sangre sea vertida, el Portal se abrirá y las dimensiones se fundirán. _

_Si la llave activa el Portal, sólo el Regalo ofrecido, podrá detener el proceso. _

"_Lo entiendo¡ahora lo entiendo todo! El día y la noche son Loriana y Lori…la parte buena y la parte mala. Ellas se han juntado, se han aceptado la una a la otra. _

_La sangre vertida…McGonagall y Winky…ellas me querían, murieron por mí. El Portal abierto…sí, se abrió cuando terminó de crearse y la Llave…Dumbledore…lo ha activado, pues Lori ha derramado su sangre en el interior del Portal provocando así su puesta en marcha. Pero aún falta algo…la última lágrima vertida…eso es lo único que falta."_

Hermione miró a la diosa, aún en el suelo, sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer de forma torrencial, sólo le quedaba una, que cayó a la tierra produciendo una leve luz.

- Es una señal- dijo para sí misma.- Lo sé…sé lo que debo hacer…¡AHORA LO SÉ!. ¡LORI MÍRAME!

- No…

- ¡LORI!

La diosa obedeció, clavando sus ojos azules profundos en los marrones oscuros de Hermione.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Elegida?

- Regalarte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- Regalarte algo, que hará que te sientas mejor…

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Te perdono Lori, te perdono a ti y a todo el mal que has hecho durante miles de años. Te ofrezco el perdón que tanto ansía tu corazón. Por favor, acepta mi perdón, mi compasión, mi lástima, acepta todo eso y lo demás que implica el perdonar a alguien. Ése es el mejor Regalo que puedo ofrecerte. Y te lo doy…de corazón. ¿Lo quieres?

- Sí.

Hermione sonrió.

- Gracias.

- A ti, en todo caso, Elegida. Tú tenías razón…yo estaba equivocada, siempre estuve equivocada. Pero ahora lo arreglaré¡ENMENDARÉ TODO EL MAL QUE HE HECHO DURANTE MILES DE AÑOS, DESACTIVARÉ EL PORTAL, LO PROMETO. SÓLO MÍRAME!

Lori voló, entrando en el Portal y sacando a Dumbledore de su interior. Ella le curó los cortes que le había hecho y para asombro de todos los presentes, todo se detuvo. El viento, los truenos, los árboles que habían sido arrancados, el lago desbordado…todo lo que se había ido produciendo mientras las dos hablaban, se había detenido, volviendo a ser como era antes.

Lori llegó hasta Hermione y se arrodilló ante ella, con voz humilde pronunció…

- Durante mucho tiempo me creí la más poderosa, pero estaba equivocada en eso también. Si hay alguien aquí que destile poder y magnificencia…ésa eres tú, Elegida.

- Llámame Hermione.

- Hermione…es un nombre muy bonito, me gusta.

- Gracias.

- No…gracias a ti…por haberme mostrado la verdad, no sé cómo puedo agradecértelo.

- Para empezar…levántate. No quiero que te humilles ante mí.

- No es humillación, Hermione, es agradecimiento sincero. El arrodillarse no es siempre un signo de humillación, normalmente muestra respeto y en estos momentos…siento un gran respeto por ti, niña.

- Por favor, ya basta. Te agradezco tu respeto, pero prefiero verte de pie.

- Tú deseas y yo obedezco.

Cuando Lori estuvo de pie, Hermione pudo ver que sus ojos ya no destilaban maldad de ningún tipo, sus ojos seguían siendo igual de azules profundo que siempre fueron pero ahora…esos ojos brillaban de alegría, esperanza y también amor, amor por el mundo, ese mismo mundo que ella había intentado destruir antes.

Un amor que se reflejaba en sus pupilas cada vez que ella oteaba el alrededor, como si acabase de descubrir por vez primera, toda la belleza que les rodeaba.

- Este sitio es precioso…¿verdad?

- Sí…todo Hogwarts lo es. Tanto el castillo en sí, como lo que le rodea.

- ¿Qué sitio es este?

- ¿Todo lo que ves de cerca y de lejos? Los terrenos del lago. Es todo lo que rodea al castillo. Y es enorme. Un poco más allá, al fondo a lo lejos, está el bosque prohibido.

- Seguro que es fascinante.

- Sí…no está mal.

- Creo que debería irme.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al inframundo, ese es mi hogar.

- ¡PERO TÚ NO PUEDES IR ALLÍ, RAK TE DESINTEGRARÁ EN CUANTO SEPA QUE HAS VUELTO A FRACASAR!

- Lo sé…pero eso…es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir…todo esto ha sido culpa mía, así que aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos por muy horribles que puedan ser.

**- ¡LO SERÁN, TE LO ASEGURO. NO PERDONARÉ ESTA TRAICIÓN, LORI!**

- Esa voz…- pronunció Hermione.

- ¡ES RAK!- gritó Lori asustada.- ¡RÁPIDO HERMIONE, VETE, VETE A UN LUGAR SEGURO Y NO SALGAS!

- ¿Pero qué dices, dónde voy a esconderme?. ¡ÉL ME ENCONTRARÍA. Y NO VOY A IRME SIN MIS AMIGOS. NO PIENSO DEJAR ATRÁS A RON, HARRY O DUMBLEDORE PARA PODER SALVAR MI VIDA, ESO NUNCA!

- ¡ ENTONCES OS PONDRÉ A SALVO A TODOS ANTES DE QUE ÉL VENGA, TÚ NO SABES DE LO QUE ES CAPAZ Y ES MEJOR QUE NO LO SEPAS!

- ¡Lori! Yo soy la Elegida, la destinada a salvar al mundo de ti o Rak, te aseguro, que no pienso huir y esconderme como un zorrito asustado de una cacería. He dicho que me quedo y lo haré, sin importar lo que me ocurra. Además…no voy a dejarte sola, mucho menos cuando vuelves a ser buena. ¿No crees?

- Tú sí que eres buena.- Lori la abrazó.

**- Ohhhhh…¡Qué escena tan tierna, creo que voy a vomitar. APARTÁOS INMEDIATAMENTE!**

Ellas se separaron impulsadas por una gran fuerza invisible. Ambas cayeron al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Una gran luz apareció en el suelo, iluminando la zona. Cuando desapareció, mostró a un hombre adulto, de unos tres metros de altura. Tanto Hermione como Lori, tragaron saliva ante la visión de aquél gigante que aunque parecía humano, no lo era en realidad.

- La que nos espera…- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- No te preocupes por eso, es a mí a quien quiere.- comentó Lori sin dejar de mirar a Rak.

La diosa se puso en pie, ayudando también a Hermione. Una vez ante él, las dos se quedaron quietas, esperando ver qué hacía el dios. Un dios que sí era auténtico y que, sabía Hermione, era indestructible.

Rak dio un paso acercándose a ellas, el suelo retumbó.

* * *

- ¿QUÉ HA SIDO ESO, UN TERREMOTO?- preguntó Ron muerto de miedo.

- No, es otro dios. ¿Cómo dijo Hermione que se llamaba? Creo que era…sí, ya me acuerdo, Rak.

Ron tragó saliva al contemplar el tamaño y envergadura de aquél hombre.

- Y yo que creí que Grawp era enorme, puede que Rak no sea tan alto como Grawp, pero me da más miedo que él.

- A mí también.

- Harry...¿cómo saldremos de ésta? Algo me dice que no sólo va a por Lori y Hermione, que nosotros seremos los siguientes.

- No lo sé, pero ten fe, Ron, fe en Hermione, ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Eso espero, Harry, eso espero.

* * *

Rak llegó por fin hasta Hermione y Lori, con una voz llena de cólera, él habló.

- ¡CÓMO HAS PODIDO TRAICIONARME ASÍ, LORI!

Su voz provocaba aire, haciendo flotar los cabellos de ambas.

- ¡ ERES UNA ASQUEROSA TRAIDORA!- él pisó con fuerza y la tierra tembló.

- ¡Ay mi madre!- exclamó Hermione, que no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con Grawp, el hermano pequeño de Hagrid, si es que a aquél gigante se le podía considerar pequeño.

- ¡PAGARÁS POR ESTA OSADÍA, LORI, Y LUEGO EMPEZARÉ CONTIGO, PEQUEÑA ELEGIDA DEL DEMONIO!- Él dio otro pisotón y tanto Hermione como Lori, se vieron impulsadas hacia arriba para volver a caer al suelo.

* * *

- ¿Has visto eso, Harry?

- Perfectamente.

- ¿CÓMO COÑO VAN A VENCER A UN HOMBRE ASÍ!. ¡ESE TÍO PUEDE PROVOCAR UN TERREMOTO CON SÓLO PISAR DOS VECES. MIRA LO QUE HA HECHO USANDO SÓLO UN PIÉ!

- Ya lo he visto, y repito lo de antes. Ten fe, Ron, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

Usando sus poderes, Rak izó en el aire a Lori, manteniéndola flotando frente a él.

- Bien bien…¿por dónde empezaré? Podría ser por…¿la cabeza?. O quizás…¿preferirías perder primero los brazos?. ¡No, ya sé, te arrancaré la lengua para que no puedas volver a hablar nunca más y prometerme así algo que luego no cumplirás!

- Haz lo que quieras…me da igual.- dijo Lori, pero aunque quiso ocultarlo, el miedo era claro en su voz.

- ¿Lo que quiera eh?. Muy bien, empezaré con lo que te prometí si fracasabas. ¡DÍ ADIÓS A TUS PODERES DE DIOSA, LORI!

Y al mover los dedos de una forma concreta, él emitió una especie de aire absorbente, que se coló por el cuerpo de Lori y le extrajo toda la energía negra y grande que había visto Hermione en su último sueño.

- ¿Qué se siente al volver a ser insignificante?- preguntó el dios con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

- Un gran alivio, Rak.- contestó Lori sonriendo para asombro del propio dios del inframundo.

- ¿Alivio? Ya no puedes nada contra mí, te he quitado los poderes.

- Eso no me importa, en realidad te lo agradezco…

- ¿Por qué?

- Me has quitado la parte mala, ahora…soy mejor de lo que antes era.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Nunca has oído decir…que el bien siempre vence al mal?

- ¿Y?

- Me has quitado lo malo que había en mí. Ahora quedo yo…Loriana. Y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy. ¡ ENSEGUIDA TE LO DEMOSTRARÉ!

Abriendo las manos, Loriana emitió unas potentes balas de luz, que impactaron en la cara del dios, provocando que su hechizo perdiera fuerza. Ella cayó al suelo y Hermione la ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¿Loriana?

- Hola Elegida.

- Hermione.

- Hermione. ¿Estás bien?

- De momento sí. ¿Y tú?

- Mejor que nunca, gracias.

- ¿Lori ya no existe?

- No, aún está dentro de mí, sólo que ya no domina, ahora soy yo la que manda.

- Pero tú dijiste que él te había quitado tu parte mala.

- Sí, mis poderes de diosa y yo era una diosa mala, pero ahora no, ahora soy buena y todo gracias a ti.

- No, te equivocas Loriana, yo sólo te hice ver el error que cometiste. El cambio sólo ha venido de ti.

- Puede ser, pero fue gracias a tu intervención que eso fue posible.

- Bueno…eso sí es verdad.

- ¿Preparada para pelear contra el mal supremo?

- Como nunca antes lo estuve.

- Esto será duro, Hermione, muy duro.

- Soy una Gryffindor ¿recuerdas? El peligro no me asusta.

- No es sólo peligro lo que nos espera, sino crueldad, mucha crueldad.

- Afrontaré todo lo que venga.

- ¿Incluso un dolor inhumano?

- Incluso eso.

- Sí, Arion tenía razón.

- ¿En qué?

- En que la última Elegida, es la mejor de todas.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Y ahora…¡a por él!

Moviendo la mano, Loriana emitió una especie de energía que las envolvió, haciendo flotar tanto a ella como a Hermione. Una vez a la altura de Rak, ellas empezaron a lanzar golpes con todas sus fuerzas, cada una a su estilo. Hermione usando las artes marciales que sabía y Loriana usando su magia blanca.

* * *

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tengo miedo!

- Yo también.

- ¿Qué pasa si las mata?

- Que estaremos perdidos.

- ¡Deberíamos salir de este escudo y ayudarlas!

- No podemos, Ron, bien sabes que no podemos. Tanto por la potente magia protectora que usaron McGonagall y Dumbledore, como lo que ocurriría si lográsemos atravesar la barrera. ¿Quieres que el mundo se destruya por culpa de nuestro egoísmo?

- ¿Eh?

- Si nosotros intervenimos en la batalla, Ron, sin estar predestinados a ella, el equilibro que envuelve al mundo mágico se romperá, y empezará una destrucción que será imposible de detener.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Hermione me lo dijo.

- Entonces me lo creo.

- ¡CUIDADO HERMIONE, DETRÁS DE TI!

Ella esquivó unas cuantas balas de luz negra que Rak había lanzado a su espalda. Harry suspiró aliviado, pero volvió a contener la respiración en el instante en que vio el cuerpo de Rak brillar.

- ¿Por qué brilla?- preguntó Ron.

- ¡Y YO QUÉ SÉ!

- Creí que lo sabías todo.

- No, qué va. Sólo sé algunas cosas, las que Hermione quiso contarme.

- ¡Mira Harry, ese tío ha encogido!

- ¿Qué?

* * *

- Ahora soy igual a vosotras, quizás así la pelea será más justa ¿no créeis?

- ¿Qué tramas, Rak?- preguntó Loriana.

- Oh…nada en particular, sólo quería tener una altura semejante a la vuestra, creo que así la lucha será más divertida y estaremos casi en igualdad de condiciones. Y digo casi porque está claro que mi poder no puede asemejarse al vuestro. Si quisiera…os aplastaría con sólo mover un dedo, pero de momento no me apetece hacerlo, me estoy divirtiendo mucho dándoos la que estoy seguro, es la mayor paliza que jamás habéis recibido.

- Monstruo…- pronunció Hermione.

- Gracias. Pero no creo ser el único cruel aquí¿verdad Elegida. Tengo que recordarte que tú le cortaste los pies a Lori antes, mm? No creo que eso fuese honorable o de buena persona.

- Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

- Oh…¿de veras? Qué graciosos sois los humanos, siempre tenéis excusas para todo.

- No son excusas, se llama…¡INSTINTO DE SUPERVIVENCIA!

Soltando un grito de guerra, Hermione se lanzó a por él katana en mano, saltando, golpeando y cortando toda parte que le era posible alcanzar del cuerpo del dios. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, incluso había alguna que le había salpicado en la cara, pero todo eso, parecía no importarle.

Rak esquivaba todos los golpes a la vez que acometía otros contra aquella humana que le estaba atacando sin descanso. En su fuero interno, el dios del inframundo estaba asombrado al ver aquella chica luchar con tanta determinación y fiereza. Tenía que reconocerse así mismo que también la admiraba un poco. Pero él había venido para cumplir con su objetivo, destruir el mundo mágico. Y ni todas las Elegidas del mundo, por muy admirables que pudieran ser ante sus ojos, conseguirían desviarle de ese objetivo.

* * *

Conteniendo el aliento, Harry y Ron observaron cómo Hermione caía al suelo tras recibir una potente patada de Rak en sus piernas. Ella intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Con horror, se dio cuenta que las tenía rotas, o aplastadas, la verdad era que no estaba segura, lo que sí tenía seguro era que aquél hombre tenía una fuerza descomunal que ella no podía igualar ni si quiera usando su magia, y si con una simple patada a sus piernas, había conseguido dejárselas inútil ¿qué sería lo siguiente que le haría?

- ¡VAMOS HERMIONE, LEVÁNTATE!- gritó Harry.

- ¡NO PUEDO!- dijo ella sin poder contener las lágrimas de impotencia y dolor que sentía al verse tumbada en el suelo sin ser capaz de incorporarse completamente.

- ¡TÚ PUEDES HACER CUALQUIER COSA, HERMIONE!- gritó Ron.

- ¡ YA NO, CREO QUE ME HE ROTO LAS PIERNAS, MEJOR DICHO, ÉL ME LAS HA ROTO!

- Hijo de puta…- pronunció Harry cuando escuchó al dios reírse al oír lo que había dicho Hermione.

- ¡ PROFESOR!- gritó Ron consiguiendo llamar la atención de Dumbledore, que aún seguía cerca del portal y que parecía no interesarle a Rak por el momento.

El director de Hogwarts movió la cabeza en dirección al joven pelirrojo, haciéndole un gesto para indicarle que tenía toda su atención.

- ¡SÁQUENOS DE AQUÍ, DÉJENOS AYUDAR A HERMIONE!

- ¡ NI SE OS OCURRA!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas- ¿ ES QUE QUERÉIS PROVOCAR UNA CATÁSTROFE?. ¡NO OS LO PERMITIRÉ!

Esa frase llamó la atención de Rak, que detuvo un instante su pelea contra Loriana para preguntar…

- ¿Qué clase de desastre?

- ¡NADA, ME HE EXPRESADO MAL!- dijo Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema.

- Elegida, no mientas, sé que ocultas algo. Dímelo o lo averiguaré de todas formas, puedo entrar en tu mente si así lo quiero…

- ¡NO DIGAS NADA, HERMIONE!- dijo Dumbledore.

- Bien, si no me dejáis otra opción…

Rak voló hasta estar a la altura de Hermione, él se agachó y puso sus manos en la cabeza de la castaña. Instantes después, el dios sonrió.

- Así que si ellos participan en la batalla el equilibrio mágico se romperá y el mundo se destruirá ¿mmm? Interesante…muy…interesante.

- ¡Mierda!- masculló la prefecta.

- Creo que esto me va a gustar…

* * *

- ¡HARRY!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡ESE TÍO VIENE HACIA AQUÍ, Y NO ME GUSTA NADA CÓMO NOS ESTÁ MIRANDO!

- A mí tampoco.

- ¡NO LES TOQUES RAK, NO LES PONGAS NI UN SOLO DEDO ENCIMA!- gritó la Gryffindor- ¡COMO LES HAGAS ALGO, TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN ES LA ELEGIDA!

Con una mirada y voz burlonas, Rak respondió…

- Como si tú pudieras detenerme.

Y tras volar volar a toda velocidad, llegó ante el escudo que protegía a Harry y Ron y lo hizo desaparecer.

- Sois libres al fin. ¿No queríais atacarme? Adelante.

Sin dudarlo un segundo, el pelirrojo arremetió contra él, mientras oía a Harry gritarle…

- ¡RON NO LO HAGAS!

Y los truenos volvieron a oírse.

- Oh no…¡no! Todo ha empezado de nuevo- dijo Loriana- ¡ SE ESTÁ ROMPIENDO EL EQUILIBRIO, VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!

* * *

Continuará.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno…esto se va acabando, gente. Sólo quedan dos caps y terminamos. Os advierto que el cap 41, al ser el último y conclusivo de la batalla final, será más largo que los anteriores. Espero que os guste tanto como os han ido gustando estos. Os recomiendo también, que si hay alguien sensible o llorón, que coja todos los clínex posibles ;-) porque en el cap 41 y 42 puede que lloréis más de una vez. Seguro que ahora, más de uno estará pensando algo como …¡VAS A MATAR A HERMIONE, LO SABÍA! Y yo digo…ya lo veréis. Pero sí, alguien más va a morir, aunque no diré quién.

Sólo quiero añadir que…en todas las batallas muere gente. Un beso a todos y todas. RAkAoMi.


	42. Cap 41 El peso del mundoI

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

Miércoles 04 de Enero de 2006. (Ya 5 pues son las dos am tras terminar de responder los reviews).

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Espero que estéis bien. Antes de nada, dejadme deciros algo. Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado reviews, luego los responderé. ¡Un besazo! RAkAoMi. ;-)

ADVERTENCIA 1: Este cap, al ser el último de la batalla, tiene escenas violentas y palabras malsonantes que podrían herir la sensibilidad de algún lector o lectora (No es broma).

ADVERTENCIA 2: ECHADLE PACIENCIA AL CAP PORQUE VA A SER LARGO.Y de hecho, he tenidoque partirlo en dos porque es muy grande, yo no quería pero…si no lo divido, me voy a pasar del límite, pues entre todo el cap en sí y las respuestas a los reviews, son más de 300 kbs que es el límite que permite la página.

**Quiero dedicar las dos partes de este cap, a Hermian vampiress,** que es un amor de persona y en cierta ocasión me dijo que no le importaría leerse un cap que durase una hora. Bueno pues, no sé si llegará a tanto pero igualmente para ti… preciosa, un capítulo conclusivo de la batalla final que espero disfrutes mucho y con el que estoy segura, te emocionarás bastante (Coge muuuchos clínex, te harán falta) ;-). Con todo mi cariño y afecto. RAkAoMi. ;-)

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogos de los personajes.

Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos internos o conversaciones mentales.

- Cursiva y guión: Flashbacks .

- Negrita: intervención de algún personaje ajeno a los ya presentes, o sea, a alguien que aparece de repente o siendo invocado. ¿Ok?

- Tres guiones al lado de algún signo: música de el último samuray, dos guiones: música de Buffy. Un guión: melodía 7 de el último samuray: Safe Passage (creo que es la más emotiva de todas las que sin ser de amor, sí pegan con una batalla y al mismo tiempo, con escenas no violentas).

Y si no tenéis de esas, usad la de el señor de los anillos que también es genial o cualquier otra que os guste y que pegue con música de batallas o escenas de acción.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- **El último samuray**: todas las que les vengan bien a las escenas de batallas. ¡MENOS LA ONCE, ESA DEJADLA PARA EL EPÍLOGO!

**- Buffy the vampire Slayer: (sobre todo a partir de la segunda parte de este cap dividido en dos ¿Ok)**

- Chosen (es algo larga pero ideal para la batalla final), Sacrifice (esta que no falte, por favor, en un momento concreto del cap os va a venir que ni pintada. ¿Cuándo? Os preguntaréis…pues cuando veáis 4 guiones, yo os los pondré al lado de algún signo), Massacre, Resurrection (When she was bad), Angel waits.

- Música concreta en momentos concretos: Sacrifice (esa va para la otra parte de este cap) debéis pincharla cuando veáis 4 guiones, las demás melodías (de esta primera parte)…empezad a escucharlas desde que empiece el cap .¿Qué se acaban esas melodías? Pues seguid con otras aunque no sean las mencionadas aquí.

**¡UN BESAZO A TODOS Y TODAS! RAkAoMi. ;-) y gracias por apoyar siempre el fic, sois geniales, de verdad.**

* * *

**Cap. 41. "El peso del mundo. (I)"**

Demasiado tarde, usando su varita, Ron ya había lanzado el primer hechizo contra Rak, pero, al ser un dios auténtico, el hechizo no le afectó, aunque sí afectó al pelirrojo la magia de Rak, que le hizo caer al suelo sin sentido. Harry se agachó a su lado y le incorporó lo mejor que podía, ya que era más alto que él. Escuchó al dios del inframundo reírse y decirle…

- ¿Tú también quieres hacerte el héroe?

Él no respondió, pero le dedicó una mirada al dios, que si las miradas matasen habría caído muerto de inmediato.

* * *

- ¡PROFESOR!- gritó Hermione desde el suelo.- ¡HAGA ALGO, PROTÉJALES, NO PERMITA QUE RAK LES HAGA DAÑO!

- ¡En seguida!- respondió Dumbledore, y en menos de un segundo, tanto Harry como Ron volvían a encontrarse a salvo dentro de un escudo mucho más potente y seguro que el de antes. En el instante en que ellos entraron en el segundo escudo, la destrucción se detuvo pero aún así, seguían cayendo truenos y rayos descomunales, lo que indicó que no estaban del todo a salvo de la catástrofe que se les venía encima.

- JAJJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA- rió Rak- ¡PERO QUÉ ESTÚPIDOS SOIS LOS HUMANOS!. ¿QUÉ MÁS DA QUE LES METÁIS EN UN ESCUDO?. ¡EL EQUILIBRIO YA SE ESTÁ ROMPIENDO, EL MUNDO SE DESTRUIRÁ EN UNOS MINUTOS Y NO PODRÉIS HACER NADA POR EVITARLO, JAJAJAJAJAJJAAA!

- ¡NO ESTÉS TAN SEGURO DE ESO!- gritó la castaña de nuevo- ¡PUEDE QUE ESTÉ INVÁLIDA, PERO AÚN NO ESTOY ACABADA!

Ella intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer al suelo, lanzando una expresión malsonante, el dios del inframundo volvió a reírse al verla caer. La ira de Hermione se hizo más fuerte, pero aún así, consiguió controlarla lo bastante como para no perder la cabeza.

Quien hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no perder la cabeza, no era sólo Hermione, porque Harry estaba tan sumamente afectado por todo lo que estaba sufriendo ella, que todo lo que había dentro del escudo, como la tierra sobre la que se asentaban sus pies, comenzó a temblar. Y fue en ese instante cuando Ron despertó de su inconsciencia.

- ¡ HARRY QUÉ PASA!

Pero él no respondió, parecía estar completamente absorto en todo lo que contemplaba, como la nueva paliza que Rak empezó a propinarle a Hermione, paliza que dejó de dar en el instante en que ella dejó de moverse.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó él fuera de sí- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, SI LA MATAS…SI LA MATAS…TE ACORDARÁS DE MÍ EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!

Un fuerte viento empezó a formarse dentro del escudo y el dios le miró con una expresión de burla en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres que te libere de nuevo? Así podrías vengarte o al menos intentarlo. ¿Qué me dices, mm, te saco de allí?

- No Harry- intervino Ron en voz baja con miedo de que Rak le escuchase- No se te ocurra responderle, mira lo que ocurrió antes cuando yo intenté ayudar. Tú tenías razón…no debí intervenir pero…no supe controlarme. Por favor, no digas nada, es lo mejor.

Curiosamente, el moreno le hizo caso y aunque su mirada seguía expresando odio, sus labios no emitieron ni un sonido. Cosa que pareció complacer a Rak, quien al ver que Harry no respondía, dejó de dedicarle su atención y se puso a luchar contra Loriana, la cuál, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no darse por vencida, cosa que le costaba mucho, pues tras cada ataque del dios y contraataque de ella, sus fuerzas iban mermando cada vez más.

Harry fue calmándose poco a poco, produciendo que el viento cesase y la tierra dejase de temblar. Ron suspiró aliviado aunque no entendía lo que había ocurrido dentro del escudo.

Desde el umbral del portal, Dumbledore lo observaba todo sin atreverse a intervenir.

Él sabía las reglas y aunque estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos internos por no dejarse llevar y atacar al dios, el hecho de controlarse, le costaba la misma vida, pues al ver tanto dolor y desolación, sus instintos le pedían hacer algo por ayudar, pero su voluntad era fuerte, y no la perdería por nada del mundo, ni aunque esa voluntad le obligase a ser un mero espectador pasivo en todo lo que contemplaba. Algo tan horrible y cruel, que hasta él mismo pensó que ni el propio Voldemort sería capaz de llegar a tanto.

* * *

Mientras el dios y la que antes fue diosa del inframundo peleaban, Hermione despertó en un lugar distinto, uno en el que no había estado antes. Todo era blanco y se respiraba paz, una paz inmensa.

- ¿Estoy muerta?- se preguntó así misma en voz alta.

- Aún no- le respondió otra voz que no tenía cuerpo ni rostro visibles- pero lo estarás si no haces algo por evitarlo.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mis piernas están rotas, no puedo moverme.

- Tus piernas pueden estar rotas pero siguen sirviéndote, si por ti misma no puedes valerte, pide ayuda, pídele a alguien que camine por ti.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A lo que tantas veces te aconsejaron hacer cuando te vieras desesperada. Invoca a alguien de los que saben te ayudarán sin dudarlo un instante. Pídeles que vengan y te ayuden a luchar, diles…que tú sola no puedes, que les necesitas, ellos se presentarán de inmediato, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Alguien que te quiere mucho, que siempre te ha querido mucho y a quien tú conoces desde hace años.

- Tu voz no me suena.

- Este lugar la distorsiona…

- Entonces muéstrate ante mí.

- Como quieras.

Ante los ojos asombrados de la prefecta, una figura brillante se presentó ante ella, una que iba vestida de blanco y cuyo cuerpo estaba rodeado de un aura dorada. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verla otra vez.

- ¡MINERVA, POR TODOS LOS MAGOS Y BRUJAS, ESTÁS VIVA! Creí que habías muerto.

- Estoy muerta, Hermione. Esto que ves…es mi espíritu.

- El blanco te sienta bien.

- Gracias. Es lo que me identifica como alma pura. Morí protegiéndote ¿recuerdas? Y gracias a eso, la sala de actos puros no se ha vaciado por completo a pesar de que el equilibrio se esté rompiendo.

- Pero el equilibrio no se ha roto definitivamente, todo se ha detenido.

- No…te equivocas, sigue en estado destructivo sólo que su velocidad ha disminuido.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

- Luchar, Hermione, seguir luchando por el mundo hasta tu último aliento. Recuerda lo que te dije, no importa si mueres, porque puedes seguir luchando aún siendo un espíritu y contra los espíritus, es muy difícil vencer. Nada detiene a un espíritu a menos que ese espíritu quiera ser detenido.

- Al igual que nadie puede acabar con un alma si ese alma no quiere ser destruida ¿verdad Minerva?

- Así es.

- ¿Me ayudarás, serás tú mis piernas?

- No puedo. Yo ya cumplí mi misión. Fui tu Vigilante y te orienté y además de eso, peleé contra Lori y morí salvando a la Elegida, pero quiero que sepas que mi sacrificio no fue por obligación, sino por amor.

- Yo también te quiero- dijo ella sin reprimir sus lágrimas, que ya hacía rato que caían por su cara- Nunca podré agradecerte lo bastante lo que hiciste por mí y todo lo que me enseñaste a lo largo de mi vida.

- Sí puedes, Hermione, vuelve al mundo de la consciencia, vuelve y lucha. No te rindas ¿me oyes? No te des por vencida hasta que tú misma sientas que todo ha terminado. Y recuerda que en el mundo mágico, nada es lo que parece.

- Lo recordaré. Minerva…

- ¿Sí?

- Perdóname.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no haber podido protegerte, y a Winky tampoco.

- Oh querida…no digas eso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y de cómo te has comportado y sigues comportándote en la batalla.

- Pero…aún así Rak consiguió leer mi mente. ¡ Intenté pensar en otra cosa, de veras que sí! Pero…él averiguó lo del equilibrio.

- Hermione, es un dios auténtico, él puede hacer lo que quiera aunque tú no puedas evitarlo. Por favor, no te castigues con eso, porque no te lo mereces.

- Gracias.- dijo ella con voz sentida.

- Y ahora…¡despierta!

McGonagall sopló sobre ella y Hermione cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió, se encontró de nuevo en el suelo mientras escuchaba el ruido producido por la pelea entre Loriana y Rak y por el fuerte viento que seguía derribando árboles.

- Gracias Minerva- dijo ella en voz baja- gracias por todo, de verdad. Te lo prometo, prometo no rendirme, prometo seguir luchando hasta que todo termine y también te prometo que no lo haré sola.

* * *

- Harry…mira...- volvió a susurrar Ron.

- ¿Qué?- contestó él de igual manera.

- Creo que Hermione está viva.

- Ron…como sea mentira te voy a…

- No Harry, de verdad que no miento. Mírala, está moviéndose, pero le cuesta tanto trabajo que apenas se notan sus movimientos.

Sus verdes ojos se enfocaron en el cuerpo de ella y cuando él la vió ladear la cabeza y mirar en su dirección, sonriéndole como si con ello quisiera decirle "estoy bien, no te preocupes." Él sólto un suspiro de alivio que liberó gran parte de la tensión en que había estado su cuerpo antes.

Harry la miró, diciéndole con sus ojos "confío en ti" y ella movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, regalándole otra preciosa sonrisa.

- A veces me dais miedo- dijo el pelirrojo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque os entendéis sin hablar.

- Lo sé.

* * *

- Dios…cómo me duele todo. Si estuviera aquí Winky podría curarme. Winky…gracias por lo que hiciste, por toda tu ayuda. Espero que estés bien donde quiera que esté tu espíritu y te prometo…que no me daré por vencida fácilmente. Tú y Minerva siempre me ayudasteis, pero ahora que no estáis conmigo, serán otros quienes me ayudarán. Sólo espero que funcione. Muy bien, vamos allá…

* * *

- Harry…- volvió a decir Ron en voz baja.

- ¿Sí?

- Creo que Hermione se ha vuelto loca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Mírala, está hablando sola pero no la escucho, debe de estar susurrando algo.

- Sí…eso parece.

- ¿Qué crees que estará diciendo, otro hechizo?

- No lo sé, pero espero que le sea útil.

- Yo también.

* * *

- Saludo a los vigías de las atalayas del cielo, escuchad mis plegarias por favor. Invoco a los espíritus de los que un día fueron elegidos para esta misión. Pido que vengan aquí para acabar con el mal que nos acecha. Ruego porque su ayuda sea útil al mundo y a mí misma.

Reclamo los espíritus de la primera Elegida, Lak, para que pueda cumplir con su objetivo.

Llamo a James y Lily, para que me guíen en mi cometido.

Solicito a Lisel…para que me aconseje el proceder que debo seguir.- y levantando la voz pronunció- ¡ESPÍRITUS DEL PASADO, AQUELLOS QUE UN DÍA OS ENFRENTÁSTEIS A LORI, AQUELLOS QUE MORÍSTEIS CUMPLIENDO CON VUESTRO DEBER. VENID AQUÍ, ESCUCHAD MI SÚPLICA, PRESENTÁOS ANTE MÍ…AHORA!

El cielo rugió.

* * *

- ¡Ahora sí que lo he oído!. ¿Tú también Harry?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has oído eso? Era como si el cielo se derrumbase.

- Lo he oído.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Todo está negro.

- Es de noche, es normal esta oscuridad.

- ¡ Pero Harry!

- Qué…

- Las estrellas y la luna…no se ven.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni idea, pero puede que sea por el hecho de que Rak acaba de dejar K.O. a Lori.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Baja la voz…

- Perdona. Es que tengo miedo.

- Ya me lo dijiste antes.

- Pues me equivoqué, antes sólo estaba asustado, ahora estoy aterrado.

- Yo también.

- Pues no lo parece, ni si quiera tiemblas.

- Mejor, eso es lo que quiero, que Rak y Hermione piensen que nada me asusta, porque así, ella no se preocupará y él…pensará que nada me afecta.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que te admiro?

- No.

- Te admiro Harry.

- Y yo a ti Ron.

- ¿En serio, en qué?

- En muchas cosas y ahora cállate, quiero ver qué ocurre.

- ¿Qué es esa luz brillante que está iluminándolo todo?

- No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo bueno.

- ¡MIRA HARRY!

- Ron…¿Quieres bajar la voz de una puta vez?- dijo él entre dientes- si vuelves a gritar y con ello llamas la atención de Rak sobre Hermione, te juro que te parto la boca.

Ron tragó saliva.- Lo siento, pero…es que creo que he visto algo.

- Yo no veo nada, sólo luz.

- Harry, hay gente dentro de esa luz.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Tú sólo mira, mira y observa y luego dime si me lo inventé.

- Por las barbas de Merlín…allí hay gente.

Ron sonrió triunfante.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Lisel.

- No, estoy hecha polvo, pero gracias por preguntar- dijo Hermione aún en el suelo.

- No te preocupes, todo se arreglará- dijo Lak- ¿dónde está Lori?

- Allí al fondo, cerca de los escudos protectores de mis amigos, creo que Rak la ha dejado K.O. o algo parecido porque no se mueve- contestó Hermione.

- Mierda…ahora no podré destruirla- volvió a decir Lak.

- No te hará falta, ella se volvió buena cuando supo el error que cometió- volvió a decir Hermione.

- Aún así…me habría encantado darle una buena paliza- pronunció la primera Elegida.- Pero no me importaría empezar con él- dijo Lak mirando a Rak, que parecía haberse quedado mudo de asombro al ver lo que contemplaban sus ojos.

- ¿Me ayudaréis?- preguntó Hermione a Lak y Lisel.

- Por supuesto, para eso hemos venido. ¿No?- contestó la primera bruja.

- Dame la mano, Elegida, te ayudaré a levantarte- dijo Lak. Hermione la miró con desconfianza, recordando lo ocurrido la última vez que confió en ella.- No te preocupes, esta vez seré buena, lo prometo.

- Está bien- dijo la castaña. Y en cuanto Lak cogió su mano, ella se puso en pie. Intentó dar un paso, pero no pudo.- Mierda, creo que sigo inútil.

- Eso tiene arreglo- dijo Lisel- déjame entrar en ti, y te prometo que te ayudaré a darle a ese dios de pacotilla, su merecido.

- Pero los espíritus estáis fríos ¿y si me congelo?

- Morirás, y serás un espíritu como nosotras dos y entonces nada podrá detenerte.

- Bueno, si me lo pones así…

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Cuando quieras.

Una luz brillante envolvió el cuerpo de la castaña y cuando se extinguió, tanto Dumbledore, como Harry, Ron y Rak, comprobaron con asombro que el que parecía ser el cuerpo de Hermione, se dirigía con decisión al dios del inframundo, pero no iba sola pues el espíritu de Lak, caminaba a su lado.

- Y ahora…vamos a enseñarle lo que pueden hacer tres mujeres furiosas- comentó la primera Elegida crujiéndose los nudillos.

* * *

- ¿Has visto eso, Harry? La mujer esa se metió en el cuerpo de Hermione.

- Lo ví, pero algo me dice que es bueno que ahora esté poseída por ella.

- Pues la otra que la acompaña tiene una pinta de psicópata impresionante.

- Esa es Lak, es la primera Elegida que se enfrentó a Lori hace miles de años.

- ¿Tú la conoces?

- Sí bueno…tuvimos un encuentro muy…interesante hace algunos días.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cara?

- Símbolos de su tribu, Lak es una bruja de la Prehistoria.

- ¿Te lo dijo ella?

- No, pero sólo hay que verla para saberlo.

- Sus ojos brillan, Harry, brillan mucho. Yo diría que incluso centellean.

- Es porque está furiosa.

- ¿Es peligrosa?

- Como no tienes idea.

- Entonces espero que le haga mucha pupa al tal Rak.

- Y yo.

* * *

- ¿Lak?- preguntaron las voces de Hermione y Lisel.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Preparada?

- Más que nunca.

- ¡AHORA!

Cogiendo velocidad, Lak y Hermione aún poseída por Lisel, se lanzaron con toda su furia hacia Rak, quien empezó a recibir una cantidad de patadas, golpes y hechizos impresionantes, pero esta vez, los hechizos sí le afectaban, ya que las tres usaban magia antigua, tan antiguo como el dios a quienes tenían por enemigo. Un rato después, se detuvieron mientras recuperaban el aliento, sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente.

- Interesante…muy interesante- pronunció Rak al reconocer quiénes eran.

- Lak y Lisel ¿eh? No creí que esa niña pudiera llamaros. Qué atrevida ha sido…

- ¡NO SABES BIEN LO ATREVIDA QUE PUEDO LLEGAR A SER!- gritó Hermione con su propia voz.

- Atrevida sí pero…¿eres también lo suficientemente poderosa para detener a un dios auténtico, mm?

- Ponme a prueba.- volvió a decir Hermione.

- Oh…no querida, de momento no, antes quiero divertirme un poco con tu amiga la psicópata- pronunció él mirando a Lak.

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, RAK!- pronunció la primera elegida mientras le escupía.

Rak meneó la cabeza de forma negativa- No no no no no no…qué modales más horribles, pero gracias, ya he estado. Es mi hogar ¿sabes? Y me encanta. ¿Te vienes conmigo? Seguro que nos divertiríamos mucho tú y yo.- dijo él mirándola de manera lasciva.

- ¡ANTES ME TIRARÍA A UN VOLCÁN EN ERUPCIÓN QUE ACCEDER A COMPARTIR TU CAMA!

- Oh…qué pena…tú te lo pierdes.

- NO, qué va…¡ Me lo ahorro, que es distinto!

Lak volvió a atacar y tanto Lisel como Hermione, se quedaron quietas pues sintieron en su interior que esa lucha, era algo entre ellos.

- Lisel- dijo Hermione en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella desde dentro de la castaña siendo la boca de Hermione la que seguía hablando, lo que daba una imagen muy curiosa de ella vista desde fuera. Como si tuviese doble personalidad.

- Llamé a James y Lily...¿por qué no han venido?

- No lo sé, a lo mejor están pensando que de momento no son necesarios.

- ¿Crees que vendrán más tarde?

- Seguro que sí, cuando ellos lo crean conveniente o cuando estés en una situación en la que sólo ellos podrían ayudarte.

- Vale, lo entiendo.

* * *

- Lo dicho Harry, se ha vuelto loca. ¿En qué cabeza cabe que esté hablando sola?

- No está hablando sola, Ron, sino con alguien que está dentro de ella. Porque al estar poseída, es la boca de Hermione la única que habla y responde¿entiendes?

- Creo que sí. ¿De qué crees que estarán hablando?

- Ni idea, desde aquí no me entero de nada. Sólo puedo escucharla cuando está lo suficientemente cerca o cuando grita.

- A mí también me pasa eso. Oye Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Si ocurriese lo peor…¿Crees que al morir estaríamos los tres juntos?

- No lo sé…pero me gustaría que así fuese.

- A mí también.

- Pero prefiero pensar, que nadie más morirá esta noche, aunque lo dudo…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en toda batalla, siempre hay gente que muere, y nunca son pocos. Yo creo que aún nos falta por presenciar algunas muertes más.

- ¿Tú y yo?

- Es posible pero…algo me dice que mientras sigamos en este escudo, no nos pasará nada.

- ¿Y si Rak lo desactiva como hizo antes?

- Hermione o Dumbledore nos protegerán.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque confío mucho en ellos.

* * *

Tras dar un giro en el aire, Lak aterrizó a una distancia prudencial de Rak, que por muy dios que fuera, parecía más debilitado que antes.

- ¿Sabes Lak? Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguecito estúpido. ¿Por qué no acabamos de una vez?

- Me encantaría. Aparte de apalizar a Lori, lo que más deseo es darte una gran patada en tu asqueroso culo, una lo suficientemente potente como para mandarte de vuelta al inframundo.

- Oh querida…no sabía que me quisieras tanto.

- Con todo mi corazón¿no ves que estoy en éxtasis?- preguntó ella mientras sus ojos centelleaban más que antes.

- ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

- Porque tú fuiste quien creaste a Lori, tú fuiste quien le diste sus poderes de diosa y por tu culpa y la de ella, mi hijo murió. ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ NUNCA!

- Si tantas ganas tienes de ver a tu hijo…¡Reúnete con él!

Él le lanzó una potente bola de energía que hizo gritar a la primera elegida en agonía, al ver cómo su espíritu se prendía en llamas.

- ¡LAK, NO!- gritaron Hermione y Lisel. Rak las miró sonriente.

- No os preocupéis, pronto os reuniréis con ella.

- ¡RESISTE LAK, RESISTE, ERES UN ESPÍRITU, RECUERDAS, UN ESPÍRITU NO PUEDE SER DESTRUÍDO A MENOS QUE ESE ESPÍRITU QUIERA!- gritó la voz de Hermione.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- él le lanzó un potente rayo y Hermione cayó al suelo viendo cómo Lisel salía de su cuerpo al ver a Lak en el suelo sin moverse, mientras las últimas llamas se iban apagando aún en su cuerpo.

- Muy bien Rak, ahora me toca a mí. Qué me dices…¿ Empezamos?

- Acabaré contigo en menos de un segundo, pequeña e insignificante bruja.

- Correré el riesgo.

- Entonces ¡prepárate!

Antes de que Lisel pudiese ponerse en guardia, su cuerpo se vio invadido por un montón de bichitos energéticos, que fueron devorándola poco a poco. Los gritos que ella emitió, eran tan lastimeros, que incluso Harry y Ron lloraron.

- JAJAJAJAJAAAAAA. ¡QUÉ PATÉTICA ERES LISEL, QUÉ PATÉTICA, MIRA QUE PENSAR QUE UN INSECTO COMO TÚ PODRÍA HACER ALGO CONTRA MÍ, JAJAJAJAAAA!

- Monstruo…- pronunció Hermione desde el suelo- cuando me levante te juro por lo más sagrado que te voy a partir la boca.

- ¡INTÉNTALO, ELEGIDA, SÓLO INTÉNTALO!- dijo Rak mientras veía cómo Lisel desaparecía.

- ¡LISEL RESISTE POR FAVOR, RESISTE!- pronunció Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Cuando la primera bruja desapareció del todo, Hermione se vio sola ante Rak y aunque intentó no sentir miedo, la verdad era que estaba aterrada y peor aún, medio congelada, pues el hecho de haber tenido a Lisel dentro de ella, había causado estragos en su cuerpo.

"_Mierda, mierda… ¿Qué hago, cómo salgo de esta?"_

- Ve rezando…si es que crees en algo, porque… ¿la verdad? En tu estado no podrás hacer mucho y ya que te quedan dos segundos de vida, úsalos para rogar por tu alma.

- No necesito rogar por ella, tú sí.

- ¿Y por qué si puedo saberlo?

- ¡PORQUE TÚ NO LA TIENES, NO TIENES ALMA!

Hermione emitió varios meteoros de luz blanca que impactaron en la cara del dios. Él gritó de dolor y ella aumentó los disparos mientras su palma abierta brillaba intensamente.

* * *

- ¿Por qué le brilla la mano?

- No lo sé, Ron. Supongo que tiene que ver con su energía interna.

- ¿Crees que vencerá a Rak?

- Tampoco lo sé, él es muy fuerte y ella no tanto. No es diosa, es humana.

- Pero es una humana bruja, una muy inteligente y valiente, eso tiene que servir de algo ¿no?

- Eso espero.

Mientras Hermione atacaba, el cielo se fue haciendo más negro aún y los truenos dejaron de sonar, los árboles dejaron de caer y una enorme calma pareció invadir el lugar, pero Hermione presintió que eso no era una buena señal.

Ella siguió atacando, emitiendo más balas de luz, Rak siguió gritando y aunque lo intentaba, hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía evitar aquellas balas pues eran como torpedos que le seguían por todas partes, impactando en su cuerpo tras cada leve movimiento que él hiciera.

Quiso quedarse quieto para ver si así su potencia disminuía pero entonces comprobó que las balas no sólo no se detenían sino que golpeaban con más fuerza que antes. Entonces él hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, desapareció, volviendo a hacerse visible al lado de Dumbledore, quien seguía en el umbral del portal.

- Y ahora, Elegida, di adiós a tu preciado mundo, porque desde este preciso instante, la Llave volverá a cumplir con su función y el Caos y la oscuridad reinarán en la Tierra para siempre.

- No…- dijo Hermione casi sin aliento, pues estaba más que agotada tras su intensa sesión con el dios oscuro.

- ¡VAMOS LLAVE, CUMPLE CON TU FUNCIÓN!- Rak impulsó al profesor dentro del Portal, usando su magia le reabrió los cortes y en el momento en que su sangre tocó el sueño del portal, todo volvió a empezar. Todo el Caos que se había empezado a desatar antes con Lori, regresó pero esta vez, con más fuerza y potencia que la vez anterior.

- Pero si yo ofrecí el Regalo ¡yo lo dí!- exclamó Hermione desesperada- ¡ELLA LO ACEPTÓ, LO ACEPTÓ, EL PORTAL NO DEBERÍA FUNCIONAR, EN QUÉ ME HE EQUIVOCADO!- dijo ella más para sí misma que para Rak.

- Oh…sí funcionó pero igualmente ha vuelto a activarse¿no ves que es la sangre de la Llave lo que lo pone en funcionamiento?

- Sangre de la llave, sangre de…la llave- volvió a decir ella para sí, y entonces tuvo un Flashback de una conversación que en cierto día tuvo con McGonagall.

_- ¿ Y por qué sangre?_

_- Porque siempre tiene que ser sangre, todo ritual de magia oscura precisa la sangre de algo o alguien. La sangre es vida, por eso es necesaria para los rituales de magia negra o incluso para la invocación al demonio._

"_Entonces…si la sangre de la Llave activa el portal…si lo pone en marcha…para desactivarlo…"_

_- Creo que lo entiendo profesora, toda llave tiene una doble función, la de abrir y cerrar algo, por lo tanto, si por lo que sea Lori lo activa, entonces la Llave sólo tendría que volver a desactivarlo y todo acabaría._

"_¡Sí, eso es, eso es!"_

- ¡PROFESOR!- gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas para que Dumbledore, a través de aquella gigantesca energía que le rodeaba, pudiese escucharla. El anciano profesor la miró, indicándole que estaba atento a ella.

- ¡USTED ES LA LLAVE, PROFESOR, ES SU SANGRE LA QUE ACTIVA EL PORTAL, USTED LO HA PUESTO EN MARCHA Y SÓLO USTED PUEDE DETENERLO. DEJE DE SANGRAR PROFESOR, HAGA ALGO PARA DEJAR DE SANGRAR, NO PERMITA QUE SIGA CAYENDO MÁS SANGRE AL SUELO DEL PORTAL, HÁGAME CASO, SÉ LO QUE DIGO!

Al oír eso, Rak intentó entrar en el portal, pero una enorme fuerza le impulsó hacia atrás, cayendo a varios metros lejos de Hermione y el portal.

- ¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE POR FAVOR, DESE PRISA. NO CREO QUE ÉL TARDE EN VOLVER, VAMOS, HAGA ALGO, USTED ES EL ÚNICO QUE NO PARECE AFECTADO POR LA ENERGÍA, ESO ES PORQUE USTED ES LA LLAVE, NO LO ENTIENDE, USTED ES LA CLAVE, USTED PUEDE ACABAR CON EL CAOS, DESACTIVE EL PORTAL… DESACTÍVELO!

Sus ojos azules miraron a la prefecta con determinación y comprensión, el director de Hogwarts movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y cerró los ojos, pronunciando algo que Hermione no pudo oír pero que supuso era un hechizo convocador de algo. En unos segundos, un puñal apareció ante él, Hermione tragó saliva al intuir lo que él pretendía hacer.

* * *

- Harry... ¿no irá a matarse?

- Creo que sí.

- ¡ PERO POR QUÉ!

- Creo que ha entendido lo que le ha dicho Hermione. Es su sangre la que lo activa todo, si la sangre deja de caer, todo se detendrá pero no creo que él pretenda matarse con el puñal, creo que lo usará para algo mejor que eso.

- ¿Algo mejor, es que acaso un puñal puede servir para algo bueno?

- Sí conociendo a Dumbledore, ya sabes lo mucho que le gustan las sorpresas, seguro que ese puñal no es una simple arma.

* * *

El director de Hogwarts movió sus manos por encima de los cortes, en un instante, sus heridas se cerraron y la sangre dejó de fluir. Acercando el puñal a su garganta y mirando a Hermione, él pronunció…

- ¡ LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE, NO LO OLVIDES HERMIONE!- El puñal atravesó su garganta, pero para asombro de todos, al entrar en su piel no produjo sangre, sino energía, mucha energía.

Esa energía salió al exterior y comenzó a absorber la maligna del Caos y todo lo que había estado destruyendo, se detuvo. Hermione suspiró aliviada, pero no pudo evitar llorar al ver el cuerpo ahora inerte del que había sido su director y consejero fiel de su persona más querida, Harry.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso, Harry?

- Que mientras tengamos esperanza, aún quedan oportunidades para el mundo y nosotros.

- Entonces…¿todo ha terminado?

- Ni mucho menos.

- Pero…el Caos ha parado, ya no existe.

- No te confíes Ron, no es tan sencillo. Rak sigue aún ahí y todavía puede hacer mucho daño.

- Pero ya no podrá usar a Dumbledore como llave, él ha muerto y por lo que parece, su sangre no servirá por mucho que ese dios lo intente, se ha quedado como congelado.

- Eso parece, sí.

- Oh no…

- ¿Qué?

- Rak se está acercando a Hermione. ¡LEVÁNTATE HERMIONE, DEPRISA, VA HACIA TI!

- ¡NO PUEDO MOVERME HARRY!- contestó ella llena de pánico al ver la mirada amenazante que el dios del inframundo le estaba dedicando.

- ¡ENTONCES PIDE AYUDA, COMO HICISTE ANTES PERO POR TODOS LOS MAGOS Y BRUJAS, HERMIONE, HAZ ALGO, NO QUIERO VERTE MORIR!

Al escuchar eso último, Rak se detuvo. Su mirada cambió de objetivo, posándose ahora en Harry. Que al darse cuenta, tragó saliva.

- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ron- ¡Ha desaparecido!

Harry no respondió, sabía la respuesta con tan sólo ver la carra de terror que puso Hermione cuando le miró. En un instante supo que el dios le había atrapado. Ron levantó la vista y cuando vió a Harry por encima de su cabeza, preso de las manos de Rak, se le cortó la respiración.

Pero el dios no sólo se conformó con eso, porque también usó sus poderes para izar al pelirrojo en el aire y luego sacarlos del escudo. Él voló en dirección a Hermione y se detuvo a sólo unos pasos de ella, mientras volvía a usar su magia para dejar a los dos adolescentes flotando en el aire y envueltos en una especie de anillos que les iban asfixiando poco a poco.

- Me has causado muchos problemas, Elegida. Con tus intervenciones, has estado frustrando mis planes una y otra vez, y ya que me has quitado a mi diosa más leal, has hecho que la llave detuviera el Caos y no contenta con eso te atreviste a invocar a dos espíritus más que molestos para mí, es mi turno de quitarte algo a ti. Dí adiós a tus preciados amigos.

- ¡NO!- gritó Hermione- ¡ NO LES HAGAS DAÑO POR FAVOR, HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NO LES HAGAS DAÑO!- Sus lágrimas cayeron inundándole el rostro y Rak rió al verla tan desesperada y asustada.

- ¿Lo que quiera, lo que yo pida?

- ¡SÍ, PERO POR FAVOR, DÉJALES EN PAZ!

- ¡ HERMIONE, NO HAGAS ESO!- gritó Ron- ¡TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, SI NO HUBIESE INTERVENIDO TAL Y COMO TÚ DIJISTE, LA DESTRUCCIÓN NO HABRÍA EMPEZADO. DÉJAME ARREGLARLO!

- ¡ NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TE MATE SI PUEDO EVITARLO. ES A MÍ A QUIEN QUIERE RON, NO A TI!

- JAJJAJAJAJAA- rió Rak- ¡QUÉ BONITO, QUÉ TIERNO, ME ESTÁN DANDO NÁUSEAS!

Los anillos se apretaron más al cuerpo del pelirrojo tras mover el dios un dedo. Ron comenzó a llorar por el dolor producido que éstos le causaban.

- ¡YA BASTA, YA BASTA POR FAVOR, YA BASTAAAAA!

Un potente rayo salió del corazón de Hermione, impactando en el pecho de Rak, y haciendo así que él cayese al suelo con un golpe seco. Los anillos desaparecieron y tanto Harry como Ron cayeron al suelo, poniéndose rápidamente en pie y reuniéndose con Hermione, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Ya estás a salvo, Hermione, ahora seremos nosotros quienes te protegeremos- dijo Ron.

- ¡NO, ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, TÚ NO PUEDES HACER NADA, CADA VEZ QUE INTERVENGAS EL EQULIBRIO SE ROMPERÁ MÁS, AGRADEZCO TU AYUDA, PERO POR FAVOR, MANTENTE AL MARGEN. HARRY, EXPLÍCASELO!

- Ya lo he hecho pero para ser que no lo quiere entender- dijo él mientras la cogía de la mano.

Ella miró a Ron con una mirada suplicante y llena de emoción.

- Ron, te quiero, eres mi amigo, tú lo sabes. Sé que siempre hemos estado juntos en todas las aventuras que hemos tenido. Pero esta vez no puede ser Ron, compréndelo, por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones, si sigues haciendo algo por mí, lo fastidiarás cada vez más.

- De acuerdo. Me mantendré al margen- dijo el pelirrojo más por complacerla que por compartir su opinión.

Ella se volvió hacia Harry y su mirada cambió, dejando de ser suplicante para ser la más hermosa y amorosa que él le había visto nunca.

- Harry…

- ¿Sí?- dijo él con voz suave dedicándole una mirada más que dulce.

- ¿Te dijo Wiky lo que le encargué?

- Sólo en parte, ella dijo que me diría otro mensaje si tú morías. Pero ella ha muerto y ya no podrá decírmelo¿puedo saberlo ahora?

- Sí, puede que luego no tenga la ocasión.

- Entonces dímelo.

- Te quiero Harry, siempre te querré y nunca dejaré de quererte. Me habría encantado estar junto a ti cuando te enfrentases a Voldemort pero…creo que no va a ser posible. Presiento que algo me separará de ti, presiento que pasarán años hasta que volvamos a vernos así que…

- No digas eso- interrumpió él- no pasarán años, tú vencerás y luego lo celebraremos tal y como habíamos acordado.

Nosotros terminaremos Hogwarts juntos, los tres juntos como ha sido siempre. Ron y yo seremos aurores y tú serás lo que quieras ser y estoy seguro que serás la mejor en tu trabajo. Tú y yo…seguiremos juntos por siempre, Hermione, nos haremos grandes juntos y llegará el día en que formaremos nuestra propia familia y cuando muramos, seguiremos estando juntos, igual que mis padres.

- Oh Harry, me encantaría que todo eso fuera así pero…

- Shhh…déjame pensar que será así, Hermione, por favor- él la miró suplicante y ella no quiso decir nada para quitarle la ilusión.

Sus lágrimas cayeron cuando ella le abrazó fuerte y le dijo con voz sentida- te quiero Harry, te quiero muchísimo- para seguidamente besarle con todo su corazón, que se alegró enormemente cuando él la besó de igual manera. Pero por desgracia ese tierno momento no duró lo bastante, no todo lo que ellos querrían pues tanto Harry como Hermione, se vieron separados e impulsados hacia atrás por una potente energía que supieron de quién venía sin tener que preguntarlo.

- ¡CÓMO ODIO LAS CURSILERÍAS!- comentó Rak con mucho fastidio para empezar a burlarse de ellos imitando sus voces- ¡TE QUIERO HARRY, TE QUIERO MUCHÍSIMO. SEREMOS FELICES HERMIONE, MORIREMOS JUNTOS! JAJJAA

¡POR FAVOR, PERO QUÉ RIDÍCULOS SOIS LOS HUMANOS. CON QUE MORIRÉIS JUNTITOS EH, Y CÓMO, ABRAZADITOS EN UN SOFÁ JUNTO AL FUEGO, JAJAJAJAJAAAA, SERÉIS IMBÉCILES!

- ¡CÁLLATE, TÚ NO SABES AMAR, NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE, ASÍ QUE NO TE BURLES!- exclamó fuera de sí Hermione propinándole otra potente descarga y cuando vio a Rak retroceder de nuevo debido al impulso del ataque recibido, ella aprovechó la ocasión para recitar algo que ni Harry ni Ron comprendieron pero supieron que era un conjuro protector para ellos dos en el instante en que se vieron dentro de una gran burbuja, que se movió sola alejándoles del peligro y que se detuvo cuando los dos chicos estuvieron fuera del alcance de Hermione y Rak.

Aún en la distancia, Hermione dijo algo sin pronunciar sonido, algo que Harry entendió perfectamente y que respondió de la misma forma, moviendo los labios de forma silenciosa y provocando una bella sonrisa en Hermione cuando ella vio formarse su respuesta…yo también te quiero.

- Y ahora…dios con delirios de grandeza, prepárate, porque voy a darte la mayor paliza que jamás has recibido.- dijo ella mirándole con decisión y fiereza.

- Jjajajajjajajaaa. ¡Y cómo vas a hacerlo, no puedes caminar, tienes las piernas rotas!

- ¿Y desde cuándo ha sido eso un impedimento, mm?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, pedir más ayuda?- preguntó él con burla.

- Eso mismo.

- ¡ LOS ELIMINARÉ COMO HICE CON LOS ANTERIORES!

- **¡QUE TE CREES TÚ ESO!- **dijeron dos voces que tanto Harry como Hermione conocían bien.

* * *

- Imposible.- dijo Harry al escuchar esas voces.

- ¿Qué, qué es imposible?- preguntó Ron lleno de curiosidad.

- Esas voces…son…

* * *

En un instante estaban ante ella, colocándose a cada lado de la prefecta y sirviéndole así, de escudo.

- Vamos Rak- dijo el espíritu más alto- ¿Te atreves a luchar contra un espíritu humano?

- James…- dijo el dios mirándole con odio- James Potter…

- ¿Qué pasa, que yo no existo, machista de mierda?- pronunció Lily en un tono nada amigable- Siempre igual. ¿No cambiarás nunca, eh Rak?

* * *

- Harry...¿estoy viendo lo que creo que estoy viendo?

- Sí- contestó el moreno con una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja- ¡SON MIS PADRES, RON, MIS PADRES. HAN VENIDO A AYUDAR A HERMIONE, NO PUEDO CREERLO!

- Qué jodido... ¿no? Ya podían haberse aparecido ante ti, con todas las veces que has estado en peligro por culpa de Voldemort…podrían haberte ayudado a ti en vez de a ella, por algo son tus padres.

- ¡Cállate Ron! - resopló él - Y sólo para que lo sepas, que se aparezcan ante ella no me importa en absoluto porque por lo que sé, la quieren mucho, al menos mi padre sí, porque a mi madre no la he visto nunca con ella.

- ¿Y a tu padre sí, cuándo?

- Te lo contaré en otro momento. ¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!

Al oír su voz, ellos le miraron, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- ¡HIJO!- exclamó James- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR ELLA, ESTÁ EN BUENAS MANOS!- dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo aumentar la sonrisa en Harry, si es que aquello era posible.

- ¡HARRY CARIÑO!- dijo Lily- ¡NO TEMAS NADA, TODO IRÁ BIEN, PERO MANTÉN CONTROLADO A TU AMIGO, COMO VUELVA A METERSE EN LA BATALLA, LE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO!

Ron saltó de la impresión y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡LILY!- intervino su marido.

- ¿Qué James?

- No asustes al niño.

- Pues el jodío niño ha estado a punto de cargarse el mundo, menos mal que Hermione le hizo entrar en razón porque si no, te juro que después de morir toda la humanidad, me habría encargado de buscar su espíritu y patearle el culo durante toda la eternidad. Mira que hay que ser imbécil, le dicen varias veces... ¡No lo hagas Ron! Y el idiota integral va y se mete por medio.

Lily resopló y tanto James como Hermione se rieron abiertamente mientras Rak, se iba enfureciendo por momentos al ver que ya no era el centro de atención.

- ¡EH VOSOTROS!- gritó el dios- ¿HABÉIS VENIDO A LUCHAR O A CHARLAR?

- ¡ HEMOS VENIDO A PATEARTE EL CULO!- gritó Lily- ¡PERO NO ANTES QUE A AQUÉL!- dijo ella señalando a Ron, pero al ver cómo se asustaba de nuevo, ella añadió- ¡ERA BROMA RON!- y sin que él la oyera dijo por lo bajo- por el momento, porque como la fastidies otra vez te vas a enterar de quién es Lilian Evans.

- Lily- dijo Hermione por primera vez.

- ¿Sí cariño?- contestó ella en tono más que amable.

- No puedo caminar.

- Lo sabemos- dijo James.

- Pero no te preocupes, pronto lo harás- añadió Lily- yo también sé magia curativa ¿sabes?

- ¿Sí?

- Ajá, aprendí en el cielo, Loar me enseñó.

Hermione puso cara de susto al imaginarse a Lily usando en ella las técnicas calmantes y relajatorias de Loar, y al ver su cara de aprehensión, la madre de Harry rió a carcajada limpia.

- ¡No es eso Hermione, jajjajaaja, no es eso!- ella se calmó un poco- la magia de Loar es única, y la mía es otra. Él me ha enseñado a curar heridas pero mi método es muy distinto al suyo. Enseguida te lo demostraré.

Agachándose a la altura de las rodillas de la castaña, Lily colocó sus manos bajo ellas y cuando Hermione se quejó, ella besó las dos rodillas y entonces una luz apareció, metiéndose en las piernas de la prefecta y volviendo a salir con un color distinto, negro.

- ¿Ves?- preguntó Lily volviendo a estar en pie- el mal que había en tus piernas se ha ido. Ahora podrás volver a andar, correr, saltar y hacer lo que quieras.

- Lo que quiero es darlebofetadas y otras cosas a ese dios que está ahí pensando qué hacer con nosotros- dijo Hermione.

- Pues yo quiero terminar cuanto antes para volver al baño de espuma que antes compartíamos- dijo James ganándose una mirada alarmada de Lily.

- ¡Cállate James!- le reprendió ella. Hermione se rió.

- Por eso tardasteis tanto en venir... ¿eh? Debería enfadarme con vosotros, yo aquí luchando a muerte y vosotros con bañitos de espuma, desde luego, ya os vale.

- Es que no te hacíamos falta, Hermione- dijo James- estabas muy bien acompañada.

- Ya, claro, excusas excusas.

Fue entonces que Rak perdió del todo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y lanzando un potente rayo de energía negra, dijo…

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Y tanto James, como Lily y Hermione se agacharon justo a tiempo de recibir el impacto. El rayo pasó silbando por encima de sus cabezas e impactó en el árbol del olvido, haciéndolo añicos.

- Bueno, para algo ha servido- dijo James- Hogwarts ya no tendrá que preocuparse nunca más de los efectos negativos de ese árbol.

- Bueno qué…¿Le apalizamos de una vez por todas?- preguntó Lily crujiéndose los nudillos.

- Sí…me vendrá bien, así ejercitaré mis músculos- respondió James haciendo posturitas.

Hermione volvió a reírse y tras volver su cabeza para mirar a Harry, pronunció…

- ¡LES ADORO, DE VERDAD HARRY, SON GENIALES!

El ojiverde le guiñó un ojo, tanto a ella como a sus padres y luego volvió a quedarse serio en el instante en que vio comenzar una gran pelea entre los tres y el dios del inframundo.

- Serán todo los geniales que tú y ella queráis, Harry, pero tu madre me da miedo. Y eso que pensé que la mía era terrible…

Harry no dijo nada sólo se rió a carcajada limpia.

* * *

- ¡AL SUELO!- gritó James alertando a Hermione, quien acababa de evitar que una bola negra de energía impactara en su espalda.

- ¡Gracias!- respondió la castaña propinándole una fuerte patada al dios en la entrepierna. A él se le saltaron las lágrimas y Lily dijo en tono triunfante- ¡Sí, nunca falla!- para seguidamente continuar golpeándole ella también.

Llegó un momento en que tanto ellos tres como el dios, estaban resoplando, sobre todo Hermione, que era la que más agotada se sentía.

Sintiendo que ya estaba harto de pelear contra espíritus y aquella humana que parecía no rendirse nunca, Rak tomó una decisión que cambiaría el curso de la batalla. Pronunciando unas palabras en un idioma que ninguno de los tres conocía, vieron con asombro cómo el dios se multiplicaba, hasta haber once Raks frente a ellos, doce contando con el original.

- ¿Y ahora qué, eh?- preguntó el dios en tono triunfante- ¿Cómo pensáis detenerme?

- ¡AY MADRE!- exclamó James- ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!

- ¡Coño!- añadió Lily más que asombrada- ¡Yo no puedo hacer eso!

- Pero yo sí- dijo Hermione- él no es el único que guarda trucos en la manga.- Miradme.

Y sacando de su bolsillo una botellita, se la bebió de un trago, haciendo aparecer nueve Hermiones más.

* * *

- ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?- preguntó Ron.

- Con la poción que le regaló tu hermana- respondió Harry.

- Espero que sirva de algo.

- Yo creo que sí¿ves la cara que se le ha quedado a Rak? Está que no se lo cree.

- Diré lo que dije hace unas horas, Harry, esta chica nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

- Sí…es una caja de sorpresas, una…llena de maravillas.

* * *

- ¿Decías?- dijo la Hermione original mirando al dios con mirada segura y triunfante.

- ¡POR MUCHO QUE TE MULTIPLIQUES, NO PODRÁS NADA CONTRA MÍ, SIGO SIENDO INMORTAL Y TÚ NO!

- ¡PERO NOSOTROS SÍ LO SOMOS!- añadió Lily- ¡Y VAMOS A DAROS LA MAYOR PALIZA DEL SIGLO!. ¿VERDAD HERMIONES?

- ¡SÍ!- dijeron las diez Hermiones a la vez, incluida la original.

- ¡ A POR ÉLLLL!- gritaron todas, incluyendo a James y a Lily que se lanzaron a la carrera en dirección a todos los Raks que les rodeaban.

La lucha fue compensada, ya que había un combatiente para cada oponente. Mientras James luchaba contra el Rak original, Hermione y Lily lo hacían junto a las nueve copias de Hermione contra los otros once Raks, que a pesar de ser una copia del dios, no tenían ni su fuerza ni su potencia a la hora de lanzar magia o de dar golpes.

Conforme avanzaba la lucha, tanto los Raks como las Hermiones copiadas fueron desapareciendo, pues cada vez que uno recibía un ataque o golpe mortal, dejaban de existir, pronto volvieron a quedar frente al verdadero dios, la verdadera Hermione y los padres de Harry, que como eran espíritus sus heridas se curaban por arte de magia, pero eso no evitaba que estuvieran cansados, que de hecho lo estaban y mucho.

Fue entonces que Rak habló y lo que dijo asombró a todos los presentes.

- Habéis ganado¿de acuerdo?. Me doy por vencido.

- Así…¿de fácil?- preguntó Lily.

- Sí, así de fácil y así de simple. Me voy a casa, estoy cansado. Podéis conservar el mundo que tanto os gusta, ya no lo quiero.

Y diciendo eso último, desapareció, y todo lo que había estado ocurriendo, como los fenónemos atmosféricos que aún quedaban, también desaparecieron.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO, HEMOS GANADO!- gritó James lleno de júbilo- ¡ LOS POTTER UNIDOS JAMÁS SERÁN VENCIDOS, SÍII!- pronunció él dando saltos. Lily le dio un abrazo para calmarle y en cuanto él notó los brazos de su esposa rodear su cuello, dejó de saltar para comenzar a besarla con pasión. Mientras desde la burbuja, que estaba comenzando a desaparecer, Harry y Ron lo contemplaban todo.

- Oh por favor, iros a un hotel- dijo Hermione sintiéndose incómoda al verles besarse de esa forma, una forma que ella misma había experimentado cuando besaba a Harry.

- ¡CALLA HERMIONE, LO ESTAMOS CELEBRANDO!- añadió James separándose un instante de su esposa para hablarle a la castaña y seguidamente cerrar la boca para volver a usarla en beneficio de Lily que parecía no importarle nada el hecho de que tanto Hermione, como su hijo y Ron, les estuvieran viendo de esa guisa.

- Desde luego…no se cortan un pelo ¿eh?- comentó el pelirrojo ya fuera de la burbuja.

- ¿Qué pasa, que tus padres no se besan?- preguntó Harry de forma acusadora.

- Delante mía no.

- Pues a mí no me molesta que mis padres sí lo hagan.

Ron no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño, porque en su fuero interno le daba un poco de envidia ver lo expresivos y cariñosos que sí eran los padres de Harry en público.

- Bueno, y ahora vamos con Hermione, esto se ha acabado... ¡y hay que celebrarlo!- dijo el pelirrojo en tono alegre.

Estaban a punto de llegar hasta ella cuando algo ocurrió, la brisa dejó de correr y la luna y las estrellas que habían vuelto a ser visibles, volvieron a estar escondidas. Una noche cerrada y negra como nunca antes se había visto, se adueñó del paisaje. Y tanto Harry, como Ron, James y Lily, presintieron que algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.

Mientras Harry y Ron volvían a alejarse para evitar sentirte tentados a interrumpir otra posible batalla, James y Lily volvían a acercarse a la castaña adoptando de nuevo, una pose protectora para con ella.

- Esto no me gusta Lily- dijo su marido.

- A mí tampoco, pero mientras sigamos unidos, todo irá bien¿verdad Hermione?

Pero ella no respondió y eso llamó la atención del matrimonio que cuando la miraron más de cerca se dieron cuenta que estaba como ida. Ella seguía de pie pero tenía la mirada perdida, en algún punto del negro cielo. Daba la impresión de que había visto algo que la había dejado congelada, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- ¡Hermione reacciona!- dijo James sacudiéndola un poco, pero no sirvió de nada, estaba quieta y rígida como una estatua.

- ¡CARIÑO RESPONDE!- gritó Lily, que se iba asustando por momentos al verla así.- ¡JAMES, QUÉ LE OCURRE!

- No…no lo sé.

- ¡NO LO ENTIENDO, RAK SE HA RENDIDO, SE HA IDO, EL MUNDO ESTÁ A SALVO, TODO ESTÁ BIEN, TODO ESTÁ EN CALMA!

- Sí…no se oye nada, ni si quiera un búho. ¿No te resulta extraño?- preguntó su marido.

- ¿Y QUÉ TIENE DE EXTRAÑO EL SILENCIO?- añadió Lily cada vez más nerviosa.

* * *

_- El silencio…es el grito más fuerte…_

- Harry…¿Qué le ocurre a Hermione?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No te resulta extraña toda esta calma?

- Sí, no se oye nada es como si reinase…

- El silencio.

- El silencio…el…silencio…- dijo Harry en tono concentrado, como si estuviera recordando algo importante.

_- Si la Elegida es fuerte y lucha sin dudar, vencerá a la oscuridad. Pero si ella duda o no se ve capaz, entonces perderá y todos lo pagarán. _

_De la Elegida depende, de ella y su decisión, el acabar con el miedo y traer la salvación. Pero sólo si lo desea, sólo si no duda, encontrará la cura que devolverá, el mundo a la normalidad. Y cuando ya no sufra, cuando no sienta dolor, habrá terminado su temor. _

_La tierra en silencio estará y todo el mundo enmudecerá, el dolor desaparecerá y la voz no se escuchará. Todo en calma estará, pero eso, bueno no será. Porque el silencio reinará y el grito más fuerte pronunciará, aunque no se oirá. Y sólo una emoción, salida del interior, traerá a la Elegida, su salvación._

- Harry…¿estás bien?

_- Recuerde lo que le dije, señor Potter. Llegado un momento sólo usted podrá salvar a Hermione de la extinción de su alma._

_- Cuando todo esté en paz, cuando todo esté en silencio y parezca que todo haya terminado, será el momento que usted está esperando. No se confíe Harry, no piense ni por un instante que por el hecho de que todo esté en calma, todo estará bien, porque no será así. Hermione necesitará de su ayuda para poder recuperarse._

- Harry contéstame… ¡HARRY!. ¿Dónde vas?

- A traerla de vuelta.- contestó él haciendo caso por primera vez a las preguntas de su amigo pero sin dejar de mirar hacia Hermione ni caminar con paso decidido hacia ella.

Cuando él la vió, se le encogió el corazón, porque aunque ella parecía estar bien, sin contar con sus innumerables heridas, cortes y magulladuras, su aspecto no era otro más que el de una chica muy golpeada, pero había algo en su mirada que le indicó a Harry que no eran simples golpes lo que ella sufría, había algo en sus ojos que le dijeron a él que ella estaba pasando por un gran dolor, uno muy grande, uno que quizás afectaba al corazón o incluso al alma y cuando él vio que el brillo que siempre solía tener sus ojos marrones oscuros estaba apagado, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal, y se juró así mismo, que haría todo lo posible por recuperarla aunque tuviera que dar su vida por ella.

Él la tumbó con delicadeza en el suelo y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole una mano, mientras James y Lily mantenían silencio esperando un milagro, pues sabían en su fuero interno, que Hermione necesitaba uno, uno que sólo su hijo podía realizar y rogaron interiormente que él tuviera éxito.

- Hermione…¿puedes oírme?- preguntó él como si sólo estuviese dormida sabiendo en realidad que no lo estaba.

- Soy Harry, estoy aquí¿me ves?- clavó su mirada en sus ojos marrones pero estos no se movieron ni un ápice.

- Vuelve por favor, te necesitamos.

Lily hizo el intento de acercarse, pero James la detuvo agarrándola de un brazo y moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa, ella comprendió.

- Esto no ha terminado Hermione, McGonagall me lo dijo. Sé que sólo tú puedes terminarlo, así que por favor…despierta.

_- El silencio…es el grito…más fuerte…_

- Reacciona…te lo suplico.

_- ¿Cómo, profesora, cómo podré ayudarla?_

_- Con amor, Harry. Usted la quiere ¿verdad?_

_- Con todo el corazón._

_- Entonces emplee todo ese amor de su corazón en traerla de vuelta, si lo hace, le aseguro que funcionará. No es la primera vez que tiene éxito, ya funcionó otra vez._

_- ¿Cuándo murió y luego revivió?_

_- Exactamente._

_- Comprendo. Estaré alerta, profesora._

Él se tumbó junto a ella, a su lado, agarrando una mano de Hermione y llevándola al corazón de él. Con voz suave y sólo audible para ellos dos, él se acercó a su oído y susurró…

- Te quiero, siempre te he querido y nunca dejaré de quererte. Por favor…por favor…vuelve Hermione…vuelve conmigo…te lo suplico…

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos verdes y aterrizó bajo el cuello de ella.

- Si te vas…si me dejas…me iré contigo…¿me oyes?

Más lágrimas cayeron, mojando el cuello de la túnica de ella, que seguía completamente inmóvil pero respirando a pesar de todo. Pero era una respiración tan leve, que apenas se notaba. Sólo él pudo percibirla, al estar pegado a ella.

- No me dejes solo…por favor, prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo. ¿Lo has olvidado?

Por un instante, él creyó ver que parpadeaba pero creyó imaginarlo al ver que sus pestañas seguían quietas, mortalmente quietas.

- ¿No despertarás…por mucho que te lo pida. No hay nada…de lo que te diga…que te haga volver, es eso?- preguntó él sin contener las lágrimas que cada vez eran más abundantes.

- Entonces…no me dejas otra opción, Hermione, me quedaré aquí aunque el mundo se destruya, porque estoy seguro que ésta es la calma que precede a la tormenta, a algo peor aún que lo que vivimos con Lori y Rak. Pero a mí me da igual, todo me da igual, ya no quiero seguir en un mundo donde tú no estás.

Sí…suena cursi…pero…tal y como tú dijiste una vez…es lo que siento… y yo siento que todo me da igual si tú no estás a mi lado, porque siempre lo has estado y ahora…no quiero estar sin ti. Ni si quiera me importa que mis padres estén aquí…les quiero pero…creo que te quiero más a ti…por muchos motivos…

Uno de ellos…es que te aprecio mucho, creo que ese aprecio siempre estuvo ahí…sólo que tardé en darme cuenta…por eso pienso…que he sido tonto en no percatarme antes de lo valiosa que eres para mí. Perdóname…tardé años en saber lo que sentía por ti…no como tú…que te enamoraste de mí siendo una niña…aún me asombra cuando lo pienso…

¿Qué pudiste ver en mí, qué tengo yo que te guste tanto? No soy especial…pero tú sí Hermione…tú sí…tú eres…eres…eres tantas cosas que no puedo contarlas, me faltan dedos y hasta números…

Eres…alguien asombrosa y digna de admiración y respeto…eres…alguien magnífica y maravillosa…eres…mi mejor amiga y la mejor compañera que he tenido nunca, tampoco es que haya tenido muchas pero…eso también me da igual…porque pienso que tú eres la única que voy a tener…

No quiero otra…¿para qué? Si no hay nadie en el mundo que me conozca mejor que tú…que me entienda y comprenda mejor que tú…Hermione Granger…mi mejor amiga, mi amante…mi todo…

Creo…que ahora entiendo eso de las medias naranjas…de la persona que te hace sentir completo…y ese complemento que me faltaba eras tú…

Siempre fuiste tú…y no me gustaría…que fuese otra que no fueses tú…

Porque yo…yo…creo…no…siento que no querré nunca a nadie como te quiero a ti y es que son tantas cosas las que te debo…tanto por lo que debo agradecerte…que no sé por dónde empezar…

¿Por los años que hemos compartido, por todo lo que me has enseñado, por enseñarme a ser alguien…normal?

Porque eso es lo que siempre quise…ser un chico normal, alguien corriente…y…a pesar de saber que no lo soy porque soy mago…contigo siempre me he sentido como alguien corriente, no como un mago destinado a algo grandioso como todos dicen…eso de vencer a un loco me importa un comino…lo que sí me importa…es el hecho de estar contigo…

No quiero…separarme de ti…no quiero…jamás he querido. No quería antes cuando sólo éramos amigos…y no quiero ahora que somos más que eso…

Así que por favor…vuelve conmigo. Vuelve…porque sin ti…no encuentro la luz. Y la necesito…la necesito para no volver a quedarme a oscuras…porque sin ti…no la veo…ya que tú eres…tú eres mi luz…Hermione. Siempre lo has sido.

Él colocó su cabeza bajo la de ella, refugiándose bajo su cuello, tal y como había hecho otras veces después de hacer el amor con ella.

Su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada como la de ella y cerró los ojos, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, cada vez más y más hasta que los ojos le escocían de tanto llorar, pero le daba lo mismo, le importaba poco porque su única preocupación era la chica que estaba junto a él, una chica que parecía muerta a pesar de no estarlo en realidad.

Una chica que hacía muchos minutos que no se movía, y una chica…que podía escuchar todo lo que él decía y sentir incluso sus lágrimas pero que no podía hacer nada para demostrarle que ella…estaba ahí, que siempre había estado ahí para él y que seguía estándolo a pesar de todo.

Y fue entonces cuando él sintió algo en su interior, algo que produjo que un dedo de ella se moviera, y luego otro y otro más.

Esos dedos se posaron en la mejilla húmeda de Harry y sintieron…sus lágrimas secas y…algo más…una cara que se movía… y luego dejó de sentir, sus dedos dejaron de sentir, porque la cara de él…ya no estaba a su alcance, pero sí sus labios. Él la estaba besando de una forma…que nunca pensó experimentar.

Una forma que sólo indicaba una cosa…amor verdadero. Un verdadero amor por ella, Hermione Granger.

Su boca emitió un sonido leve, muy leve, casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó, escuchó su nombre.

- Ha…rry…

- ¿Qué?- dijo él casi sin voz.

- Y…YY…YYo…

- ¿Tú…qué…princesa?

- TTe…tte…tteqq…tteqquie…tteqquiero…

- Yo también te quiero, mucho…te quiero mucho.

Y volvió a besarla y algo ocurrió, un brillo blanco les envolvió y cuando se apagó, James y Lily contemplaron con lágrimas en los ojos que la movilidad había vuelto al cuerpo de Hermione y que tanto ella como su hijo, se estaban besando de la forma más tierna y hermosa que jamás habían visto en una pareja enamorada.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él sin apartarse de ella lo más mínimo.

- Ahora…sí.- dijo ella aún en voz baja.- No sé cómo…agradecerte…que me hayas salvado…otra vez…Harry…

- Prométeme que no volverás a darme un susto como este.

- Lo…prometo…

- Y prométeme también que cumpliremos lo que te dije.

- Que…¿Nos haremos…grandes…juntos y…todo eso?

- Sí, y que formaremos nuestra familia algún día. Un niño…y una niña…¿Te acuerdas?

- Sí…tti…gre…me…acu…erdo…

- Aún estás débil. ¡MAMÁ!- gritó Harry volviendo la cara hacia Lily.

- ¿Qué?- dijo ella precipitándose hacia ellos, y agachándose al lado de Hermione, en el lado opuesto donde estaba su hijo.

- Cúrala por favor, no sé qué tiene pero…está débil.

- Haré lo que pueda lo prometo. Yo también la quiero, hijo.

- Lo sé. No sé desde cuándo estáis tan unidos a ella pero…os agradezco mucho que hayáis venido a ayudar.

James se arrodilló al lado de su hijo y puso una mano en su hombro- nosotros también estábamos destinados a la batalla, Harry, porque tanto tu madre como yo mismo, estamos relacionados con ella y con Hermione.

- ¿Con Hermione?

- Ya te lo explicaré en otra ocasión, Harry, pero tiene relación con el hecho de ser familia.

- ¿Familia, vosotros y ella sois familia, y Hermione qué es, mi hermana secreta de la que nunca oí hablar?. ¡No me digas que me he enamorado de mi hermana, papá!- preguntó él con cara de susto. Y cuando James escuchó su razonamiento no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada.

- ¡No por Merlín, no es eso, jajjaaaaaa, qué ideas se te ocurren hijo, jajajajjajaaa!. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho, Lily?

- Alto y claro, pero ahora no puedo meterme en eso, estoy ocupada- contestó la susodicha mientras usaba su magia para introducir una energía blanca y brillante en el cuerpo de la prefecta, consiguiendo así normalizar su respiración, que empezó a salir a un ritmo normal.- Bueno Hermione, creo que ya está. Intenta levantarte, a ver si puedes.

Ella obedeció y cuando se vio así misma de pie y moviendo su cuerpo como si nada le hubiese ocurrido, se puso tan contenta y se sintió tan agradecida con Lily que no pudo evitar tirarse encima de ella y llenarle la cara de besos mientras le decía de forma entusiasta…

- ¡GRACIAS GRACIAS, MIL GRACIAS.

- ¡Yaaa!- contestó Lily sin perder la sonrisa- ¡para ya o te haré cosquillas hasta que revientes!

- Ah no…- dijo Hermione parando repentinamente- Cosquillas no…eso…sólo se lo permito a Harry. ¿Verdad?- preguntó ella mirando al susodicho, quien sonrió abiertamente para luego mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Entonces…¿Todo ha terminado ya?- preguntó Harry mirándola.

- **¡Aún no!- **gritó la voz de Rak desde el cielo.

- Ya decía yo que todo esto había sido muy fácil- comentó Lily- hombres…sean dioses o humanos…todos son unos mentirosos.

- ¿Todos?- preguntó James fingiéndose herido.

- ¡TODOS! Incluso tú, cariño, lo que no evita que te quiera con locura- pronunció su esposa dándole un corto pero tierno beso. Iban a besarse de nuevo cuando el cielo rugió. De manera instintiva, James y Lily se abrazaron mientras Harry hacía lo mismo con Hermione. Ella no pudo evitar recordar el abrazo que se dieron en tercer año, cuando estaban en el bosque prohibido.

- Se está riendo- pronunció Lily algo asustada- conozco esa risa James, y no indica nada bueno.

- Lo sé- contestó su marido afianzando su abrazo protector sobre ella- no eres la única que le conoce y sabe de lo que es capaz.

- Nunca hemos estado en el inframundo- volvió a decir Lily- pero ruego a Knorck que nunca lo estemos, si tengo que volver a escucharle reír así me dará un infarto, creo que ya me está dando uno.

- Tal y como me dijiste una vez…Qué Coño…ya estás muerta, no vas a morir dos veces.

- Ahora no es tiempo de bromas, James.

- Lo sé, sólo intentaba animarte un poco.

- Se ha callado, Rak ha dejado de reírse pero…creo que nos espera algo horroroso, algo…que él mismo está preparando o ha preparado ya y creo también que no vamos a tardar nada en averiguarlo.

- ¿Me quieres Lily?

- Con toda mi alma.

- Yo también a ti. ¿Confías en mí?

- Como nunca confié en nadie.

- Ten fe, cariño, todo irá bien.

- Eso espero James, eso espero.

* * *

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *


	43. Cap 41 El peso del mundo II

**

* * *

**

Nota de la autora:

Jueves, 5 de Enero de 2006. ¡FELIZ NOCHE DE REYESSS! Que os traigan muchas cositas. Yo os dejo como regalo, esta última y segunda parte del cap. ¡En esta parte termina la batalla final! Espero que os guste. Por si acaso, preparad los clínex quienes seáis sensibles y/o llorones.

ADVERTENCIA : Sigue habiendo palabras malsonantes y escenas violentas o que pueden herir la sensibilidad de alguien. (No es broma).

ADVERTENCIA 2: Esta segunda parte y última de todo lo que conlleva la batalla final, pesa (sin contar los reviews) 207 kb. Haceros a la idea de que esto puede ser largo y si creéis que será muy pesado a la hora de leerlo, lo siento mucho, pero no voy a dividirlo una tercera vez. Además, ya he sabido que voy a seguir más tiempo en Almería (aunque no sé si para todo el curso escolar) y por eso quiero acabar con el fic cuanto antes ya que el 8 de enero me voy para allá pues el lunes 9 trabajo.

**Esta segunda y última parte del cap 41 sigue estando especialmente dedicada a Hermian vampiress **(coge muuuuchos clínex, te harán falta)**, pero por supuesto, espero que os guste a todos los demás lectores y lectoras, porque para eso escribo, para que todos disfrutéis. Y por cierto, el honor es mío, al tener una lectora y amiga como tú. Un beso preciosa. **;-)

Hay un momento del fic en el que Hermione dice…¡Serás gamberro! Sabed a los que sois de fuera España que "gamberro" se les suele decir a las personas (chicos en su mayoría) que les gusta gastar bromas pesadas para "levantar los ánimos" o simplemente para reírse de los demás. (El femenino de la palabra gamberro es gamberra, claro está sólo referido a las chicas. Jiijijiji). Un beso y…¡A leer!

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogos de los personajes.

Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos internos o conversaciones mentales.

- Cursiva y guión: Flashbacks .

- Negrita: intervención de algún personaje ajeno a los ya presentes, o sea, a alguien que aparece de repente o siendo invocado. ¿Ok?

- Tres guiones al lado de algún signo: música de el último samuray, dos guiones: música de Buffy. Cinco guiones: melodía 7 de el último samuray: Safe Passage (creo que es la más emotiva de todas las que sin ser de amor, sí pegan con una batalla y al mismo tiempo, con escenas no violentas).

Y si no tenéis de esas, usad la de el señor de los anillos que también es genial o cualquier otra que os guste y que pegue con música de batallas o escenas de acción y también tiernas.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- **El último samuray**: todas las que les vengan bien a las escenas de batallas. Sobre todo poned la nueve, "Red Warrior" (los gritos de guerra que tiene la melodía ambienta que es un lujo y además de eso transmite mucha emoción a las escenas de batalla o tensión). Y recordad que no debéis usar la melodía once hasta el epílogo ¿Ok? Porque esa melodía no es de batalla precisamente, sino una melodía para emocionarse a más no poder, de lo bonita que es.

**- Buffy the vampire Slayer: **- Chosen, Massacre, Resurrection (When she was bad), Angel waits.** Y por último, **Sacrifice (esta que no falte, por favor, en un momento concreto del cap os va a venir que ni pintada. ¿Cuándo? Os preguntaréis…pues cuando veáis 4 guiones, yo os los pondré justo debajo de los puntitos que meto para separar escenas. ¿Que algunos de vosotros no tenéis música de Buffy pero sí de el último samuray? Entonces poned por ej la melodía número 4 "A hard teacher" o cualquier otra que sea bonita y romántica aunque no sea de esa banda sonora. ¿Ok?

**- Música concreta en momentos concretos:** Sacrifice debéis pincharla cuando veáis 4 guiones, safe passage (el último samurai) cuando veáis 5 guiones, las demás melodías…empezad a escucharlas desde que empiece el cap y hasta que veáis los guiones de Sacrifice o Safe passage, que tendréis que cambiar la música. ¿Qué se acaban esas melodías? Pues seguid con la que estuvierais antes de ver los guiones de Sacrifice o Safe passage. Y si veis que estas indicaciones se os pueden olvidar, apuntadlas y cuando veáis los guiones sabréis qué música pinchar. Ya sé que soy pesada pero es que esas melodías van que ni pintadas con esas escenas, os lo aseguro.

**¡UN BESAZO A TODOS Y TODAS! RAkAoMi. ;-) y gracias por apoyar siempre el fic, sois geniales, de verdad.**

* * *

**Cap. 41. "El peso del mundo. (II)"**

La negrura del cielo se dividió en dos y la oscuridad que lo cubría pareció disiparse parcialmente, dejando ver a la luna y unas pocas estrellas que antes habían estado ocultas.

- Oh no…no…

- ¿Qué mamá, qué pasa?- preguntó Harry sin soltar a Hermione.

- Se ha roto el equilibrio, del todo, eso es lo que pasa hijo mío, es lo que está pasando.

- Pe…pero…pero…esta noche ha habido varios actos puros… ¿no Lily? Y todos ellos deberían haber frenado del todo la pérdida del equilibrio.- dijo Hermione sin ocultar su miedo.

- No, cariño, esos actos puros sólo ralentizaron el proceso, hicieron que fuese más despacio, pero no han sido lo suficientemente fuertes para evitar la catástrofe. Siento ser yo la que diga esto pero…vamos a morir todos.

- No si puedo evitarlo- pronunció Hermione con decisión, separándose de Harry y mirándole más que seria- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Ponte a salvo.

- Ni loco te dejo sola.

- Nunca creí que te diría esto pero…¡QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA INMEDIATAMENTE, ES UNA ORDEN!

El pelo de ella flotó, mientras un aura blanca la envolvía, Harry se quedó muerto de asombro y sin ser capaz de reaccionar.

- ¿Es que no me has oído?. ¡VETE HARRY, VETE DE AQUÍ!

Su cuerpo también flotó, unos dos o tres pasos por encima del suelo y Harry sintió que se le cortaba el aire que respiraba al ver cómo ella se agarraba su liso vientre, como si quisiera protegerlo de algo, para evitar que algo saliera o entrase.

- Pe…Pero…Pero qué…qué…es lo que…te sucede.

- Hijo…- intervino James- haz caso de lo que dice. Vete…

- Pero Papá…

- ¡QUE TE VAYAS!- gritó James, pero sus ojos no expresaron furia, sino advertencia. Harry obedeció a su padre, alejándose de allí y reuniéndose en la distancia con Ron, que estaba escondido tras un árbol pero viéndolo todo con perfecta claridad.

- ¿Puedes decirme por qué flota Hermione?

- Ni puñetera idea, pero sí te digo que está hecha una furia aunque no sé por qué. La verdad es que da miedo verla…

- Entonces me alegro de no haber estado cerca.

- Ya…

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Harry? Los fenómenos atmosféricos cada vez son más fuertes y el viento no es que sople, es que aúlla.

- Que vamos a morir todos, Ron, eso es lo que está pasando.

- ¿Cómo?

- Todos…vamos…a morir. ¿Entiendes?

- Pe…Pero…¿por qué?

- Porque el equilibrio del mundo mágico se ha ido al carajo, por eso.

- Pero antes…se detuvo, antes nos salvamos. ¿Por qué ahora no?.

- Te equivocas Ron, antes no se detuvo nada, sólo se ralentizó.

- Por las barbas de Merlín…- dijo el pelirrojo sin ocultar su pánico.

* * *

- ¡Lily!

- ¿Qué, James?

- ¿Puedes hacer algo para que deje de flotar? Cada vez está ascendiendo más y no entiendo por qué.

- Hermione, linda…¿me oyes, puedes oírme? Desciende por favor, te necesitamos.- Lily miró a su marido y movió la cabeza de forma negativa- es inútil James, es como si estuviera en trance.

- Sus ojos…mira sus ojos Lily, míralos.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- Tú sólo…míralos.

- Oh dios santo…

- Sí…

- ¡ESTÁ POSEÍDA POR RAK, TIENE LOS OJOS ROJOS IGUAL QUE ÉL!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA- rió el dios desde el interior del cuerpo de la prefecta- ¿DE VERDAD OS CREÍSTEIS QUE TODO ERA TAN FÁCIL?. ¡QUÉ ESTÚPIDOS, QUÉ ESTÚPIDOS SOIS LOS HUMANOS, SOIS UNOS TREMENDOS ESTÚPIDOS. AJJAJAJAJAAA!

- Hay que detenerle- dijo James.

- Esto va a ser duro, cariño- añadió su esposa.

- Lo sé. Pero no tengo miedo. Además, tú me protegerás¿verdad?

- Eso ni lo dudes. ¿Listo James?

- Listo amor mío. Te quiero Lily.

- Y yo a ti James.

- ¡A POR ÉL!

* * *

- ¿Desde cuándo vuelan tus padres?

- Son espíritus, Ron, pueden hacer lo que les de la gana.

- Menuda paliza le están dando a Hermione.

- Esa no es Hermione, sólo lo parece.

- ¿Eh?

- No me digas, que no has oído la voz de Rak antes, Ron, no me digas que te has quedado sordo, porque mira que habló fuerte…

- Es que no estaba prestando atención… ¿sabes? Tengo la cabeza en otro lugar, como por ejemplo qué me gustaría hacer si al final sobrevivimos.

- Pues haz el favor de centrarte, Ron, te quiero con la cabeza en su sitio ¿comprendes?-dijo Harry más como una orden que como un consejo.

- Sí, perdona.

* * *

- ¡LILY AHORA, LE TENGO A TIRO!- pronunció James mientras agarraba a Hermione de los hombros, sujetándoselos para inmovilizarla. Varios meteoros blancos de luz impactaron en la espalda de la castaña mientras Rak aullaba de dolor y los ojos de Hermione dejaban de ser rojos para volver a ser marrones oscuros, como siempre habían sido.

- Li…Ly…Ja…mes…

- ¿Hermione, eres tú?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- Sí…nno…sécuánto…cuánto…aguan…taré…pe…pero…po…ne…os…a…sal…vo…ppor…favor.

- ¡NO SIN TI!- gritó Lily.

- Yyo…yoestaré…bi…bien…Li…ly…

- ¡PERO QUÉ DICES, TÚ NO ESTÁS BIEN, ESTÁS MURIÉNDOTE!- exclamó la madre de Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

* * *

- ¿He oído lo que creo que he oído?- preguntó Ron lleno de angustia- ¿Ella va a morirse?

Harry no contestó, pero sus ojos lo expresaron todo.

- ¡NO PUEDE HACERLO HARRY, NO PUEDE MORIRSE, SI SE MUERE QUIÉN SALVARÁ AL MUNDO. ELLA ES LA ELEGIDA, SÓLO ELLA PUEDE SALVARLO!

Un potente puñetazo impactó en la cara de Ron. El pelirrojo cayó al suelo mientras veía a Harry hecho una furia. Él tragó saliva, nunca le había visto tan furioso, como tampoco había visto que su pelo flotase, pero algo le dijo a Ron que no era precisamente por el viento que les rodeaba.

- ¿Es eso lo único que te importa, que ella se muera sin salvar al mundo?- preguntó él en un tono calmado que indicaba todo lo contrario.

Ron tragó saliva y algo de sangre que salía de sus fosas nasales. Al no obtener respuesta, Harry abandonó el tono calmado para hablar más fuerte

- ¿ES ESO LO QUE INTENTAS DECIRME RON, QUE NO TE IMPORTA HERMIONE, QUE TE DA IGUAL QUE SE MUERA PORQUE SI LO HACE NO PODRÁ SALVAR AL MUNDO, ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE SU VIDA NO VALE NADA PARA TI, QUE LO ÚNICO QUE TE IMPORTA ES SU FUNCIÓN COMO ELEGIDA, ES TODO ESO LO QUE ME ESTÁS INSINUANDO?. ¡ CONTÉSTAME MALDITA SEA!

Ron se encogió como una tortuga, sin ocultar su miedo.- Nno…no…Harry…por supuesto que no…perdona…me expresé mal. Yo…estoy preocupado por ella…¡de veras que sí! Pero…no pensé en lo que dije, lo siento.- añadió el pelirrojo con total sinceridad.

- ¡PUES UNO TIENE QUE PENSAR ANTES DE ABRIR LA BOCA, RONALD WEASLEY. COMO VUELVAS A DECIR ALGO TAN INSENSIBLE COMO LO DE ANTES, TE JURO QUE TE HARÉ ALGO TAN HORRIBLE QUE NI LA SEÑORA POMFREY SERÁ CAPAZ DE ARREGLAR!. ¿ HE SIDO CLARO!

- Cristalino- dijo Ron casi sin voz y con los ojos más que abiertos de la impresión al ver cómo el propio Harry comenzaba a flotar también, sólo que no se había percatado de estar flotando delante del que era su mejor amigo.

- ¡Bien!- Fue todo lo que dijo el moreno, y unos segundos después, él volvió a pisar el suelo y a recuperar la calma que había perdido. Aún así, Ron se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial, por si acaso, jurándose internamente que cuando estuviera con él, no volvería a hablar sin haber pensado primero lo que diría.

* * *

- Li…ly…Ja…mes…

- ¿Qué?- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Gra…cias por…to..do…

- ¡No nos las des y ponte buena!- dijo él.

- Nno…no…pue…do…Ja…mes…él…meestá…mees…tá…ma…tan…do por…den…tro…

- ¡RESISTE HERMIONE, RESISTE POR FAVOR. TÚ ERES BUENA, UN ALMA PURA, RAK NO PUEDE NADA CONTRA LAS ALMAS PURAS!- pronunció Lily llorando cada vez más- ¡NO TE MUERAS TE LO SUPLICO, NO TE MUERAS, NO TE DEJES VENCER. HAZLO POR HARRY, ÉL TE QUIERE!

Hermione sonrió débilmente pero de manera dulce.

- Yyo…yo…tam…bién…le…quie…ro…de…cíd…selo…cuan…cuando…me…haya…ido…

- ¿IDO?- preguntó James.

- NNo…no os…preo…cu…péis…por…mmí…yo…est…estaré…bi…bien…

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE VAS A ESTARLO, LILY!

- ¿QUÉ?

- ¡PLAN B!

- ¡DE ACUERDO!

* * *

- ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Abrazándola Ron, eso hacen.

- Ya pero…¿por qué?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Tu madre la está besando o lo imagino?

- Mi madre la besa, sí, y mi padre también.

- Esto es lo más raro que he visto en toda mi vida.

- Pues yo lo más bonito, sin contar con la propia Hermione, claro.

- ¿Es ése el plan b que nombró tu padre, darle muestras de amor?

- Parece ser que sí.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- Quiero creerlo.

* * *

- Te queremos cariño, te queremos.- dijo Lily aún llorando.

- No nos abandones por favor, ni a Harry tampoco…los tres te necesitamos, Hermione.- pronunció James dándole ahora un beso en la mejilla.

- Si te vas…iremos contigo- añadió la pelirroja.

- Sí, no te dejaremos sola ni si quiera en la otra vida.

- Cuidaremos siempre de ti…a partir de ahora.

- Porque te queremos mucho, de verdad que sí.

- Yyo…yo…tam…tambi…én…os…qqui…quuie…quiero…mu…cho.

- ¡AHORA JAMES!

- ¡COMPRENDIDO!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, James cogió a Hermione en brazos como si fuese un bebé, descendiendo su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella, insuflándole energía mágica. Cuando él se retiró, Lily besó la frente de la prefecta, luego sus párpados y sus ojos cerrados.

La pelirroja posó su oído en el corazón de la castaña y cuando volvió a escucharlo latir de forma rítmica comprendió que lo estaban consiguiendo.

Ella miró a James sin decir palabra pero expresándole que había funcionado, porque, tal y como había dicho Hermione a Knorck, el amor era la cosa más poderosa que existía en el mundo, algo tan poderoso como para producir un milagro. Volvieron a besarla una vez más para seguidamente decirle otra vez que la querían y en menos de un segundo, el espíritu de Rak salía de su cuerpo gritando en agonía, como si le acabasen de apuñalar el corazón.

- James…

- ¿Qué cariño?

- Llévatela de aquí, voy a ajustar cuentas con este hijo de la gran puta- dijo su esposa crujiéndose los nudillos.

- Ten cuidado Lily.

- Tranquilo, no podrá nada contra mí. Soy un espíritu ¿recuerdas? Y un espíritu no puede ser destruido a menos que quiera serlo y yo no quiero.

- Confío en ti, Lily.

- Y yo en ti.

* * *

- Harry…¿Por qué se ha parado tu padre bajo aquél árbol?

- Porque no es un árbol cualquiera, Ron.

- ¿Perdón?

- Es el Roble Centenario, un árbol muy poderoso.

- El Roble…¿Centenario?

- Eso mismo.

- Dicen…dicen que en el mundo de la magia, los robles simbolizan al amor. Por lo visto cuando se hacen hechizos amorosos, muchos tienen que hacerse al pie de un roble o usar algo que pertenezca a ese árbol. ¿Crees que tu padre ha llevado allí a Hermione para hacer uno de esos hechizos?

- No, creo que la ha llevado allí porque sabe, que ese árbol puede hacer algo por ella. Mis padres la quieren, Ron, lo mismo que tú y yo y pienso… que si él la llevó ahí será por algo.

- ¿El árbol la curará?

- No lo sé, pero ojalá lo hiciera.

* * *

- ¡TÚ, PEDAZO DE MIERDA, ME TIENES HARTA, HARTÍSIMA, Y COMO ME LLAMO LILIAN EVANS QUE TE VOY A HACER PAGAR POR TODAS Y CADA UNA DE LAS HERIDAS Y SUFRIMIENTOS QUE HAS OCASIONADO AL MUNDO DURANTE MILES DE AÑOS, A LAS ALMAS DEL INFRAMUNDO E INCLUSO A MI NIÑA!

- ¿TÚ…NIÑA. Y DESDE CUÁNDO ES HIJA TUYA?

- ¡NO LO HA SIDO NUNCA, PERO ME ENCANTARÍA QUE LO FUERA!

- Vamos Lily…déjalo ya…¿quieres? Por mucho que me ataques no te va a servir de nada.

- ¿Qué no?. ¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS. NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE TIENE PODERES. TÚ SÓLO MÍRAME!

Pronunciando unas palabras, un potente rayo eléctrico se materializó en la mano de la pelirroja, ella lanzó el rayo y aunque el dios quiso esquivarlo, le dio en pleno corazón, haciéndole sangrar y derramándose sobre la tierra del suelo. Una sangre negra como la noche que les envolvía cayó, y la poca vegetación que había se murió en un segundo.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Puta…

- No no no no no no no … Ésa no es forma correcta de hablarle a una mujer¡y menos a una que está furiosa, UNA COMO YO!

Ella lanzó otro rayo y Rak volvió a gritar de dolor, que aumentó cuando un montón de truenos y relámpagos cayeron de improvisto sobre su cuerpo.

- Ahora no he sido yo…- dijo Lily canturreando- ¿Será que la justicia divina de Knorck por fin ha decidido entrar en acción, o a lo mejor es que como sólo faltan minutos para que el mundo se vaya a la mierda, incluso a ti te afectan los fenómenos atmosféricos, mmm?

- Te…mataré…Lily…- dijo Rak casi sin aliento- a ti…y a toda la…humanidad.

- Inténtalo…¡SÓLO INTÉNTALO Y TE ASEGURO, QUE AUNQUE TODOS MURAMOS, TE PERSIGUEMOS EN LA OTRA VIDA Y LUEGO INVADIREMOS EL INFRAMUNDO PARA DARTE LA MAYOR PALIZA QUE NADIE TE HA DADO, IMBÉCIL!

- No tendréis…oportunidad…porque cuando os invada…nada ni nadie podrá evitarlo y nunca más podréis encontrarme...

- ¿Ella?

Rak sonrió.

* * *

- Hermione…¿estás bien?- preguntó James aún sosteniéndola en sus brazos cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Sólo lo crees?

- Estoy…bien. Gracias. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

James no dijo nada, sólo colocó su barbilla en la cabeza de ella y lloró, dando las gracias a quien fuese por haber permitido que ella volviera.

- James…¿estás llorando?

- Sí es que…nos diste un buen susto. Perdona.

- ¿Perdonarte el qué, que llores por mí? Venga ya…eso no es algo que se deba perdonar, es algo de agradecer.

- No es que me disculpe por llorar, Hermione, eso nunca. A mí no me da vergüenza llorar, es que…te he despeinado mucho, lo siento.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella como si no acabase de creer lo que había escuchado.

- Que te he dejado el pelo hecho un desastre y lo siento, sé lo importante que es para las chicas el tener un pelo bonito.

- ¡Pfffjajjjaaaaajajjaaa!. ¡Ay!- Ella se tocó las costillas y él la miró preocupado.

- ¿Te duele ahí?

- Me duele todo James, pero gracias por preocuparte. Y por cierto, yo siempre he tenido el pelo hecho un desastre, es que lo tengo así. Ni si quiera soy capaz de peinármelo con facilidad.

- Ah…bueno…qué alivio.

- De todos modos no soy el tipo de chica que pierde horas delante del espejo, no cuando hay tanto por hacer, aprender y estudiar. Sin contar con las aventuras en las que siempre nos vemos envueltos… Ron, tu hijo y yo.

- Aventuras de las que siempre salen airosos gracias a tus consejos o intervenciones.

- Qué va…eso era hace años, desde hace tiempo ellos son muy capaces de valerse por sí mismos. A mí no me necesitan.

- ¿Crees que no?

- Como antes no, eso seguro.

- Todo cambia, Hermione, pero incluso cuando esos cambios se producen hay algo que permanece estable.

- ¿El qué?

- El necesitar a alguien. Todas las personas necesitamos a alguien, lo mires por donde lo mires, siempre hay alguien para ti que es clave y por el cuál sin su ayuda o presencia, no serías capaz de seguir adelante.

- Eso se parece mucho a lo que me dijo Harry cuando estaba…como muerta. Es como lo que me dijo de que yo era su luz.

- Es que lo eres. Al igual que Lily es la mía. Es curioso lo mucho que nos parecemos los cuatro.

- ¿Eh?

- En la forma de querernos como pareja, me refiero, tanto tú y Harry como Lily y yo, nos queremos de verdad. Eso no abunda¿sabes?

- Los chicos como tu hijo tampoco.

- Y las chicas como tú menos todavía.- Él la miró dulcemente, colocando un mechón tras una de sus orejas en un gesto que resultó encantador para Hermione.

- Ya vale por favor, me vas a sacar los colores.

- No me importaría, sonrojada estás la mar de linda.- Él le guiñó un ojo y ella le dio un pequeño pellizco en el codo.

- ¡James Potter!. ¿Estás ligando conmigo?- Preguntó ella en tono medio serio medio bromista.

- ¿Yo? Ni por asomo, mi hijo y su madre me matarían si lo hiciera ¿sabes? Y sin ánimo de ofensa, las niñas de 17 años no es que me atraigan precisamente. Lo que sí te digo es que si en vez de conocer a Lily te hubiese conocido a ti, puede que sí me hubiese enamorado perdidamente de ti y por supuesto que intentaría conquistarte a toda costa.

- Y no será…¿Qué te recuerdo a ella, y por eso podría gustarte, mmm?

- Pues sí, por eso mismo podría haberme enamorado de ti si ella no existiera.

- Desde luego…eres de lo que no hay.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

- Sí, gracias. Así que toda esta conversación tan…romántica y apasionada- dijo ella pronunciando 'romántica' y 'apasionada' con exagerado tono dramático que hizo reír a James- era para…¿levantarme el ánimo?

- No…era para saber cómo reaccionarías si te hacía creer que me gustabas.

- ¡SERÁS GAMBERRO!

Ella le pellizcó un poco más fuerte y él se partió de la risa. Mientras desde el árbol, Ron y Harry sonreían desde la distancia al contemplar lo bien que parecía encontrarse Hermione.

* * *

- Ella…es poderosa…incluso más que yo. Ella…es inmortal, indestructible y eterna. Ella es negra como la noche y su simple tacto…es capaz de llenar de tinieblas incluso al paisaje más claro que exista.

- ¿Te refieres a…?

- En efecto.

- Oh no…no te atreverás Rak, no serás capaz de algo tan mezquino.

- Así soy yo, Lily…ya lo sabes.

- Os detendré…

- ¿A mí? Puede. ¿A ella? Ni en tus mejores sueños.

- ¡JAMES, HERMIONE, VOLVED, DEPRISA. ES URGENTEEEE!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas.

En menos de un segundo, Hermione aún en los brazos de James, se encontró volando junto a él, que iba directo a Lily. No tardó mucho en llegar y en cuanto lo hizo, dejó a la castaña en el suelo mientras tanto él como su esposa, la protegían al estar cada uno a un lado de ella.

- Esto se pone cada vez peor, cariño- dijo Lily- adivina quién viene a visitarnos.

- ¿Quién?

- Una mujer de negro.

- ¿QUÉ?- pronunció su marido más que alarmado.

- Él la está llamando, la está convocando y cuando ella esté aquí…no habrá nada que podamos hacer.

- Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer- dijo Hermione por primera vez- y si es quien sospecho, tengo la solución.

- Pase lo que pase, no te separes de nosotros.- dijo James.

- Ni aunque el mismísimo Rak te poseyera de nuevo.- añadió Lily.

- Mientras estemos juntos y unidos, ella no podrá hacernos daño.- volvió a decir James.

- Cariño…- dijo Lily por lo bajo para que no la escuchase Hermione.- sabes que eso no es cierto…

- Ya pero…ella no lo sabe. Soy un mentiroso… ¿recuerdas? Puedo ser perfectamente creíble cuando me interesa, y ahora me interesa bastante que Hermione se sienta segura con nosotros.

- Creo que no necesitas mentir para trasmitirme seguridad, James.- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo al matrimonio.

- ¿Cómo has…?

- Tengo buen oído, Lily, uno estupendo. Más todavía cuando como yo, se tienen primos pequeños y juegas con ellos a los susurros. Te aseguro que puedo escucharlos por muy bajo que habléis. Además, estáis junto a mí, es difícil que no os escuche.

- Esta niña es impresionante, Lily.- dijo James ahora en tono perfectamente audible.

- Sí…¿verdad? Se parece a mí- añadió su esposa en tono bromista, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de Hermione y un apretón de manos por parte de su marido, quien añadió en tono cariñoso…

- No hay nadie que se parezca a ti, tú eres única y no lo querría de otra manera.

- Yo también te quiero James.

- Preparaos- dijo Hermione a modo de advertencia- Rak ha desaparecido de nuevo.

- ¿Otra vez escondiéndose el muy cobarde?- dijo Lily.

- Él puede convocarla pero no controlarla, no lo olvides, es normal que incluso él le tenga miedo.- añadió su esposo.

- ¿Es tan horrible como me la imagino?- preguntó la castaña.

- No sé qué será lo que imagine tu cabeza, Hermione, pero te aseguro que lo que está a punto de presentarse ante nosotros no es ni por asomo lo peor que podrías pensar. Cuando la veas…no te lo vas a creer.

- A estas alturas, Lily, ya me creo cualquier cosa, cualquiera, incluso si fuese la propia muerte quien apareciera de repente.

James y Lily se miraron de forma significativa para luego volver a mirar a la prefecta, quien seguía mirando hacia delante esperando al visitante repentino que sabía llegaría de un momento a otro.

* * *

- Esto no me gusta Harry, no me gusta nada. Es lo mismo que pasó antes con Hermione, todo está demasiado tranquilo.

- Sí, presiento que algo va a ocurrir, algo horrible.

- Como si hubiese habido muchas cosas bonitas esta noche.

- ¿Nunca has oído decir que en todo lo bueno hay algo malo y en todo lo malo algo bueno?

- No.

- Pues ahora sí.

- Y ahora me dirás aquello de que tenga fe y que todo saldrá bien… ¿verdad?

- No pero…ya que lo has mencionado…sí, ten fe Ron, todo saldrá bien.

* * *

**- Y ahora, estúpidos humanos, veremos si sois tan poderosos como para vencer…¡A LA OSCURIDAD!- **exclamó Rak por última vez para emitir un potente trueno que indicó su marcha definitiva, o al menos eso parecía.

* * *

- ¿He oído bien?- preguntó Ron- ¿Ha dicho la oscuridad?

- Eso mismo, sí.

- ¿Desde cuándo la oscuridad tiene forma de mujer?

- ¡Y YO QUÉ SÉ RON!

- ¡AY MI MADRE, ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ PEOR!

- Ron…

- ¡YA LO SÉ, LO SÉ, TENGO QUE TENER FE!

* * *

- Pensé que sería la muerte.- pronunció Hermione algo aliviada pero sin dejar de expresar miedo en su voz.

- Yo también.- añadió James.

- Tanto la muerte como la oscuridad, sirven a Rak, Hermione. Ten en cuenta que él es el dios que representa al mal, a todo lo malo que existe y aparte de eso, algo me dice que oscuridad no es lo único que nos tiene preparado.- finalizó Lily.

- Pues sea lo que sea yo pienso afrontarlo.- dijo Hermione.

- Y nosotros contigo, pequeña, no te quepa duda.- añadió James.

Hermione les miró agradecida, de una forma sincera y la mar de encantadora.

- ¿Preparados?.- preguntó ella.

- Más que nunca.- añadieron los dos a la vez.

- Vamos a enseñarle a Rak, que los seres humanos no sólo no somos estúpidos sino lo suficientemente hábiles e inteligentes para vencer a la oscuridad y todo lo que se nos ponga por delante.

- ¡Bien dicho, cariño!- pronunció Lily mirando a la prefecta.

* * *

- ¿Qué crees que pasará?

- No lo sé Ron, pero si esa de allí es la oscuridad, no es algo tan terrible contra lo que luchar, sólo tendrían que usar la luz para vencerla.

- ¿Y cómo en nombre de Merlín podrían hacer eso? Todo lo que nos rodea es oscuridad, Harry, la más absoluta oscuridad.

Oscuridad por ser de noche, oscuridad porque el mundo se está yendo al carajo y más oscuridad aún porque la tenemos de cuerpo presente convocada por un dios más loco que el mismo Voldemort. Harry…tengo fe, no te digo que no, pero también tengo una horrible sensación en el estómago de que algo peor que ella aún falta por venir.

- Esperemos que te equivoques.

* * *

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo. Usando la lucha física y la mágica, pero nada parecía afectar a aquella mujer que más que mujer parecía una sombra andante. Llegó un momento en que tanto James como Lily quedaron fuera de combate, cosa que sorprendió a Hermione pues nunca imaginó que a un espíritu se le pudiera dejar K.O. pero entonces recordó que Rak horas antes, había vencido también a Lisel, Lak y a la que antes fue la diosa del Caos y del inframundo, que también era un espíritu como ellas dos.

- Pide ayuda…

Dijo una voz proveniente del cielo, pero tan baja que sólo fue audible para Hermione.

- ¿Minerva?- preguntó ella en voz baja también.

- Pide ayuda, Elegida, pídela.

- No, no eres tú. Pero esa voz me suena, me suena mucho. Puede ser…¿Loar?

- Hermione…ella es la oscuridad y a la oscuridad sólo se la puede vencer con la luz. Tú sabes quien representa a la luz, aprovecha ese conocimiento.

- Un momento, el dios de la energía solar, el dios de la luz más potente es…¡Arion!. Tu padre…sí, él me dijo que me ayudaría si hubiera algo que yo no pudiese controlar y esto no puedo controlarlo sola. Pero…su colgante…también serviría ¿no?

- No, recuerda que su colgante tiene el poder de hacer que todo renazca, incluso a los muertos. ¿Quieres luchar contra muertos vivientes además de oscuridad?

- No…

- Entonces llama a mi padre, Hermione, llámale. Él vendrá, sabes que lo hará.

- Bien.

La oscuridad emitió un círculo negro que envolvió a la prefecta y mientras sentía un viento fuerte rodearla, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar con voz audible y clara el hechizo de invocación que despertaba la esencia divina del dios más bueno que ella había conocido jamás.

- Por el poder del Sol, el cielo y la madre tierra. La vida, la fé y la bondad. Por el poder de todo lo que está arriba y lo que está abajo. De todo lo animado y lo inanimado, de lo que vemos y lo que no. Te invoco a ti, Arion. Protector de la vida, para que escuches mis plegarias…

Atiende a mis ruegos y baja a la tierra para proteger a quien te invoca. Destruye el mal que nos amenaza en nuestro mundo. Y con tu fuerza divina…desciende a mí… ¡DESDE LOS CIELOS!

Un gran resplandor inundó el firmamento e hizo visible lo que hasta entonces había estado oculto, los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a despuntar un nuevo día. Un día en el que el mal y la oscuridad habían reinado por el momento pero…que Hermione estaba segura, pronto se extinguiría, dejando paso a la vida y la esperanza.

Un rayo de un sol no visto pero que tenía la misma luz que él, se posó al lado de Hermione. Ella se tapó los ojos ante la deslumbrante luz y cuando los abrió, se encontró al dios Arion envuelto en una gran aura dorada y vestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura que relucía como el oro.

- No temas Hermione, ya estoy aquí.

Ella estaba tan asombrada que no se atrevió ni a contestar, ya no sólo por el atuendo del dios sino por el hecho de lo seguro que parecía de tener éxito. Y no es que ella hubiese perdido la fe, es que la oscuridad que les rodeaba a los dos era tan inmensa, que por un instante pensó que sería imposible de destruir.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

- ¿Lo de fundirte conmigo?

- Sí, y también lo de los deseos que sólo te concedería cuando todo hubiese terminado, cuando el mundo estuviera a salvo.

- Sí Arion, lo recuerdo todo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con las condiciones?

- Sabes que sí, pero date prisa por favor, siento que me estoy perdiendo la fuerza que hago para no ser arrastrada por el viento.

- Muy bien. Cierra los ojos, yo haré el resto.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

- ¡ESE HOMBRE SE HA METIDO DENTRO DE HERMIONE!

- Sí, pero no te preocupes él es bueno.

- ¿También es un dios?

- Sí, se llama Arion y es amigo de Hermione.

- Espíritus de antiguas brujas y Elegidas, fantasmas de padres muertos, un dios que parece el sol…menuda gente conoce Hermione.

- Curioso…¿verdad?

- ¿Puedo decir otra vez que esta chica no dejará de sorprenderme nunca?

* * *

El frío se fue en el instante en que Arion entró en su cuerpo para dar paso a calor, un calor agradable pero a la vez abrasador.

Ella sintió que todos sus órganos se derretirían de un momento a otro, y mientras sentía al dios pelear contra la oscuridad, lanzando rayos solares y otras cosas que iluminaban el paisaje y mostraban toda la desolación que ya había sufrido y seguía sufriendo, Hermione recordó que el único modo de sobrevivir al calor del alma del dios, era tener una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir viviendo y no ser abrasada por el calor de su alma.

"_Yo quiero vivir…¡sí quiero!"_

El calor siguió extendiéndose por cada fibra de su ser pero ella aguantaba, aguantaba todo aquél calor infernal porque las ganas de vencer y poder estar de nuevo con Harry y sus amigos eran mucho más fuertes que aquél calor que inundaba su alma.

Fue entonces cuando ella vio al dios hacer un movimiento especial con la mano y a la mujer que antes había sido la oscuridad, desintegrarse por completo. Pero aún así, el cielo volvió a oscurecerse y el amanecer esconderse. De nuevo, el mundo estaba rodeado de oscuridad, la que Rak había provocado y la que la propia pérdida del equilibrio había producido.

Arion salió de su cuerpo para saludarla haciéndole una reverencia de forma respetuosa.

- Ya he cumplido mi función, Elegida. Y ahora…pídeme lo que quieras y te será concedido.

**- ¡NO TAN DEPRISA!-** exclamó la voz de Rak desde el cielo negro- **¡ESTO AÚN NO HA TERMINADO, YO NO ME HE RENDIDO TODAVÍA, Y TÚ ARION, DIOS INSIGNIFICANTE, DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ANTES DE QUE BAJE DE NUEVO Y TE HAGA PAPILLA!**

- ¡TUS BRAVUCONADAS NO ME ASUSTAN, RAK, VENGA VALIENTE VEN AQUÍ, BAJA, BAJA Y ENSÉÑAME DE LO QUE ERES CAPAZ!

Durante unos momentos, el dios oscuro no contestó.

- Tiene miedo…¿sabes? Siempre me lo ha tenido. Pero es un maldito soberbio pretencioso que le gusta hacer ver que no le teme a nada ni a nadie.

- ¿Es por eso que se esconde en el cielo y nos envía aliados suyos?

- No lo sé, quizás se cansó de pelar contra ti y tus propios aliados. La cosa es que se ha retirado y a mí me alegra que lo haya hecho pero…aún tenemos un grave problema Hermione.

- El equilibrio…¿verdad?

- Sí, está roto, roto del todo. El mundo está sufriendo las consecuencias, pero tú estás aquí y no lo ves y quizás sea mejor así. No creo que te gustase ver los maremotos, terremotos, y otros tantos fenómenos que están matando personas humanas a pasos agigantados. No creo que te complacería ver cómo se hunde una isla entera con todos sus habitantes. O haces algo para detener todo esto, o puede que dentro de poco, no te dará tiempo ni a decir... ¡Oh!. ¿Comprendes?

- Sí. ¿Me ayudarás?

- No puedo. Ya he cumplido con mi deber y tú sabes las reglas…

- Lo sé. Gracias por tu ayuda.

- De nada.

- ¿Puedo decirte los deseos en otro momento?

- Sí preciosa, por supuesto que sí.

- ¿Te vas ya?

- He de hacerlo.

- De acuerdo. ¡Arion!- pronunció ella antes de que él desapareciese del todo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Recuerdas la promesa que me hiciste?

- Sí, la cumpliré. Si tú mueres, Harry tendrá lo que acordamos.

- Gracias.

- A ti.

* * *

- ¿De qué crees que han hablado?

- Ni idea Ron, desde aquí no me entero a menos que griten.

- La oscuridad con forma de mujer ya no existe pero el mundo sigue en tinieblas. ¿Crees que ese dios loco guarda otra sorpresa?

- Es posible, enseguida veremos si es o no así.

* * *

- Bueno bueno…Elegida, parece ser que vuelves a estar a solas conmigo ¿mm?- pronunció de nuevo Rak.

- ¿Y?- pronunció Hermione mirando al cielo sabiendo que Rak no se mostraría desde que decidió esconderse.

- Que eso es justo lo que yo quería.

- ¿El qué?

- Que estuvieras sola, completamente sola…e indefensa.

- ¿Aún no te has enterado que puedo cuidarme solita?

- Sí claaro…por eso pediste ayuda ¿mm?

- Vete al carajo Rak.

- ¿No crees que en vez de ser tan maleducada conmigo deberías estar pensando en cómo salvar a tu querido mundo mágico de la destrucción?

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Tú quieres que se destruya para construir otro a tu antojo...¿no?

- No, te equivocas, yo quería ser personalmente quien lo destruyese, no el equilibrio.

- Ah, entiendo…tú no puedes controlar el desastre de la pérdida del equilibrio…¿verdad? Por eso te has escondido¡porque estás muerto de miedo!

* * *

- Mira Harry…

- ¿Dónde?

- Allí, al fondo de donde está Hermione.

- Allí están mis padres. ¿Y?

- Que se están moviendo y no sólo eso, están volando en dirección a Hermione pero eso parece ser que ella no lo sabe.

- Presiento que algo bueno va a ocurrir dentro de poco.

- Yo también.

* * *

- ¿Yo muerto de miedo, yo, que soy el dios del inframundo, el dios de la oscuridad, el que podría destruir este mundo con sólo mover un dedo?

Por favor, no me hagas reír…

- No tiene miedo de la pérdida del equilibrio, Hermione, sino de su última aliada, una tan fuerte que ni él mismo puede controlar. Por eso es que se escondió. ¿Verdad cobarde de mierda?

- ¡Lily!- exclamó la prefecta con alegría- Creí que no volvería a veros.

- Eso nunca- dijo James- hasta que todo acabe bien, no pensamos marcharnos por nada del mundo. ¿Verdad amor?

- Sí cariño.

- ¡Vamos Rak, muéstranos tu último aliado!- dijo Hermione mirando al cielo y añadiendo en voz baja- le venceremos igual que a los demás.

A pesar de todo, Rak escuchó lo dicho por la castaña, respondiéndole tranquilamente…

- No tendréis oportunidad…porque a ella…nada ni nadie…la puede detener.

- ¿Ella?- preguntó Lily.

- Con todos vosotros…la muerte.- dijo Rak como si estuviese presentando un espectáculo.

Tanto Hermione como los padres de Harry, tragaron saliva.

Y de repente apareció… vestida de negro, igual que la oscuridad, y al igual que ella, también tenía forma de mujer cuyo rostro tapaba una gran capucha, pero había una ligera diferencia con la oscuridad, la muerte era mucho más alta y al verla, Hermione no pudo evitar experimentar el mismo potente Deja Vû que ya había tenido en otras ocasiones, pues su aspecto, lo conocía ya de una pesadilla con la que había soñado varias veces.

_- ¿Quieres morir por él?_

- Lily- pronunció la castaña conteniendo el aliento.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me harías un favor?

- Todos los que quieras.

- Corre…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Corre y protege a Harry y a Ron en un potente escudo que ella no sea capaz de atravesar. ¿Me entiendes?

- Perfectamente.

- Corre Lily…¡CORRE!

Más que correr, voló, literalmente. Voló a toda velocidad hacia su hijo y su amigo pelirrojo, que no tuvieron tiempo ni de decir "¿qué pasa?" cuando se vieron envueltos en un potente escudo con forma de burbuja, igual que el que muchas horas atrás, había creado Hermione para Winky.

- Quedaos aquí- pronunció la pelirroja desde el exterior- y no os pasará nada. Y por favor, por lo que más queráis, si el escudo se rompiese o lo que fuese, no intervengáis¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, mamá, lo prometo.

- ¿De acuerdo Ron?- preguntó ella mirándole a modo de advertencia.

- Sí señora, prometo no volver a meterme donde no me llaman

- Buen chico.

Y sin más que añadir, ella volvió junto a su marido y la prefecta, que tenía su mirada fija en aquella mujer que se acercaba a ellos con pasos lentos, haciéndoles así, insufribles la espera.

- ¿Serviría de algo si atacamos?- preguntó Hermione incluso dudando de hacer la pregunta.

- No, lo único que sirve es la fe, mucha fe. Fe en el mundo y en todo lo que queremos y valoramos.- añadió James.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó Hermione.

- Estoy aquí, cariño, detrás tuya.

- ¿Te importaría colocarte a mi lado? Me siento mejor si te veo.

- Enseguida.

- Gracias.

* * *

- ¡No quiero mirar!

- Ron…

- ¡No, no quiero. La muerte está delante de ellos, a cuatro pasos tan sólo. No quiero saber lo que pasará, no quiero verla morir, porque tus padres ya están muertos Harry, pero Hermione no, ella no!

- Lo sé.

- Por más que la busco no encuentro la fe, Harry, no puedo encontrarla. ¡Es imposible vencer a la propia muerte, imposible!

- ¡RON!

- Está bien, me callo.

* * *

- No se la puede vencer- dijo Hermione al verla frente a ellos tres, aún inmóvil, como si estuviese pensando quién sería su primera víctima.

- No, es verdad.- añadió James.

- Ella es indestructible y también inmortal.- comentó Lily.

- Pero tiene debilidades y preferencias, igual que los humanos.- dijo James.

- Y lo único a lo que ella no puede resistirse…- empezó Lily.

- Es a matar o a que alguien se sacrifique entregando su vida por otro alguien.- finalizó Hermione.

- Eso mismo, igual que con Rak.- volvió a decir James.

- Marchaos- dijo Hermione con decisión.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- la miró alarmada Lily.

- Iros…por favor. Ya habéis hecho mucho por mí y por el mundo, iros.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños.- dijo James con total seriedad.

- Ni loca te dejo sola con la muerte.- comentó su esposa de igual manera.

- Esto es cosa mía, no vuestra.- dijo Hermione con firmeza.- En mí recae el peso del mundo, no en vosotros.

- Es cierto, pero tal y como te dijimos una vez, Hermione, tanto Lily como yo mismo estamos relacionados contigo y tu misión, así que nos quedamos contigo pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese.

- Gracias…- dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas.

- De nada.- finalizó él.

- Te queremos Hermione, no lo olvides nunca.- comentó Lily.

- Y yo a vosotros. Lily…

- ¿Sí preciosa?

- Pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas, que me ha encantado conoceros y pelear junto a vosotros.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Y yo también.- añadió James.

- Por favor.- ella les miró sin ocultar sus lágrimas- si a mí me pasa algo, prometedme que cuidaréis de Harry, sé que es estúpido que os diga esto al ser vosotros sus padres pero…él os necesita mucho, sobre todo vuestro cariño, lleva años deseándolo. ¿Comprendéis?

- Perfectamente- dijo James- y no es estúpido Hermione, es muy bonito que nos digas algo así. Tal y como te dije la noche de la alineación, gracias por querer y cuidar tanto a nuestro hijo.

- No por favor, no me deis las gracias y prometedme que siempre estaréis con él. ¡POR FAVOR!

- Lo prometemos.- dijo Lily, que no entendía por qué le preocupaba a ella eso tanto, porque tal y como ella había dicho, al ser sus padres, estaba claro que siempre estarían con él, aunque después de la batalla él no pudiese verles pues ellos sabían que no era posible que él y ellos se juntasen hasta que Harry muriese. ¿O quizás había otra razón que Hermione sí sabía y no había querido contarles por el momento?

- Gracias, y ahora…vamos a enfrentarnos a esa…cosa.- dijo Hermione.

- La muerte.- pronunció James.

- Eso mismo.- finalizó Lily.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los tres hiciese ni un mero movimiento, la muerte desapareció y volvió a reaparecer con Harry y Ron en su poder.

Lily voló hasta su hijo, intentando liberarle pero la muerte la expulsó, produciendo una onda de energía que la impulsó muchos metros atrás, y eso con sólo posar un dedo en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

James también intentó ayudarles pero fue derribado y volvió a quedar K.O.

Fue en ese instante preciso en que Hermione se quedó sola ante su peor pesadilla, sólo que esta vez, no era una pesadilla, era la maldita realidad.

Ella lo había soñado, sabía lo que sucedería, la muerte empezaría a torturar a Harry y sólo se detendría cuando Hermione dijese que se cambiaba por él, pero ahora…había también una diferencia con su sueño. No sólo era una persona capturada por la muerte, eran dos. Y tanto el uno como el otro, eran sus dos mejores amigos aunque uno de los dos, fuese en realidad, algo más que un amigo para ella.

La muerte movió una mano, sacándola de su túnica y ella comprobó con horror que era igual a la de un esqueleto. Comprendió entonces que era mejor que la capucha le tapase el rostro. No sería una visión agradable y ella estaba dispuesta a no verla. Como tampoco estaba dispuesta a que los dos chicos más importantes de su vida, fuesen asesinados en su presencia sin ella hacer nada.

En su mente, empezaron a aparecer los recuerdos del diálogo de la última pesadilla que había tenido con aquella muerte irreal. ¿O quizás era real a pesar de presentarse en un sueño?

_- ¡SUÉLTALE AHORA MISMO!_

_- No._

_- ¡QUE LE SUELTES!_

_- ¡NO!_

Y al igual que en su sueño, ella pidió lo mismo, sólo que esta vez, en plural, pues eran dos y no uno, los que estaban bajo su poder sin ser capaces de moverse, hablar o cualquier cosa otra que les sirvieran para liberarse de su fuerza, que era descomunal. Pero no tan grande como para impedirles la voluntad de tener los ojos abiertos, que de hecho, tanto Harry como Ron, los tenían.

- ¡SUÉLTALES!

- No.

- ¡QUE LES SUELTES!

- ¡NO!

La voz de la muerte le heló la sangre, si su aspecto era aterrador, y eso que veía poco de su apariencia física, su voz era simplemente escalofriante.

Capaz de paralizar hasta el corazón más débil, pero ella no era débil, era alguien fuerte, muy fuerte, y no sólo de corazón, sino también de espíritu y alma, y enseguida se lo demostraría. Como también le demostraban ellos su fuerza a la chica castaña que estaba a unos metros bajo ellos, en la tierra, y que con el corazón oprimido y los ojos llenos de lágrimas… rogaba porque fueran liberados.

- ¡LIBÉRALES DE INMEDIATO!

- ¡NO. YA ME HE LLEVADO MUCHOS HUMANOS, QUÉ MÁS DAN DOS MÁS!

_- Como si me importara. ¿Qué más da que le mate o no, no ves que todo se está destruyendo, que todos están muriendo? Una muerte más no hará una gran diferencia…¿no crees?_

_- ¡NO, NO LO CREO. QUIERO QUE LE SUELTES DE INMEDIATO Y QUIERO QUE SEA AHORA!_

_- Y si lo hago…¿qué me darás a cambio?_

- ¡MUCHO, A MÍ SÍ QUE ME IMPORTAN SUS VIDAS Y LAS DEL RESTO DE LA HUMANIDAD. QUIERO QUE LES SUELTES DE INMEDIATO Y QUIERO QUE SEA AHORA!

- Si les suelto…¿qué me darás a cambio?

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- Si le dejo vivir…¿me darás algo a cambio, por ejemplo…tu vida?_

_- ¡QUÉ!_

_- ¿Morirías por él?_

- ¡CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA, CONTÉSTALA!.

- Te daré…

- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ ME DARÁS…POR EJEMPLO TU VIDA. ES ESO LO QUE ME OFRECERÁS, TU VIDA POR LA DE ELLOS?

_- ¡CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA!. ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?_

- ¡SÍ, ESO MISMO TE OFREZCO, MI VIDA…POR LA DE ELLOS. MI VIDA POR LA DE TODO EL MUNDO!

- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA…ELEGIDA?

- _¡CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA!. ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?_

_- ¡SÍ MALDITA SEA, MORIRÍA POR ÉL. LO HARÉ, MORIRÉ POR ÉL!. ¿SATISFECHA?_

- ¡SÍ MALDITA SEAS, MORIRÉ POR ELLOS Y POR TODA LA HUMANIDAD. LO HARÉ, ENTIENDES, LO HARÉ. ME CAMBIO POR ELLOS, LLÉVAME A MÍ!

Sin decir ni una palabra, la muerte los soltó, y ellos aterrizaron bruscamente en el suelo, siendo rescatados rápidamente por James y Lily, que ya estaban a su lado y que miraban impotentes cómo Hermione comenzaba a ascender hacia la muerte para ser capturada por ella y ser envuelta en una especie de niebla negra. Y fue entonces cuando ella lo comprendió todo, cuando Hermione se percató de lo que había hecho.

_- ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?. ¡CONTESTA A LA PREGUNTA!. ¿MORIRÍAS POR ÉL?_

_- ¡SÍ. MORIRÍA POR ÉL. LO HARÉ, MORIRÉ POR ÉL!. ¿SATISFECHA? _

_- Mucho._

Tomó conciencia por primera vez, de la envergadura que alcanzaba su sacrificio. No sólo había dado su vida por ellos, sino por todas las personas que la muerte se había llevado. Y mientras la neblina la envolvía y su cuerpo desaparecía de la vista de los presentes a la batalla, Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, mientras recordaba parte de la carta en forma de poesía que le había escrito a Harry días atrás, mientras él dormía.

" _Veo que mueres, una mujer te mata. Ella me mira y pregunta..¿Qué harás para salvarle?. ¡Lo que sea necesario! Respondo sin pensarlo. Entonces ella cuestiona.. ¿Incluso morir por él? Y antes de que siga la lucha, yo..afirmo con la cabeza, y le muestro convencida.. que por salvarte a ti, con gusto daría mi vida. Ella ríe, pero te suelta. Y cuando caes de nuevo, soy yo la que ahora..abandona el suelo._

_Ella me tortura, me lastima, pero eso no me importa, porque el Miedo no me domina. Ya no hay nada que me atemorice, te lo aseguro. Porque tú ya estás a salvo y ahora nada ni nadie, podrá hacerte daño."_

"_Con mi Muerte tú te salvas, y todo a mi alrededor cambia. La Destrucción se termina, el Mundo por fin está a Salvo. Y la Muerte, ya no puede hacer más daño. Ya lo único que alumbra el Nuevo Día..Es Paz, Tranquilidad y Armonía. Mi Pesadilla termina, y ya nada me desatina."_

Todo empezó a cambiar, la oscuridad que antes cubrió el cielo, desapareció para dar paso al ahora brillante amanecer. Un amanecer limpio y claro, puro, que anunciaba esperanza, la esperanza de un mundo mejor, un mundo salvado gracias a un milagro.

Uno salido de un corazón humano, uno lo suficientemente puro y sincero, como para dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Un corazón como el de Hermione Granger, la Elegida, la última de todas y sin duda la mejor…de todas las que había habido.

Una chica corriente, sin nada especial en su apariencia salvo el hecho de ser bruja. Una bruja que no llamaba la atención en nada salvo en la de ser en apariencia, una sabelotodo repelente.

Una sabelotodo tan sabia…como para saber lo que se debía hacer para que el mundo…ese mundo mágico que tantas veces la había despreciado y humillado en unas situaciones u otras…ese mundo al que muchos pensaban que ella no pertenecía por no ser una sangre limpia…ese mundo…ese…se había salvado de la destrucción total, y todo gracias a ella.

Ella…una chica…una simple y llana chica humana…una bruja…una de origen muggle, una…sangre sucia, como diría aquél rubio que siempre la odió. Esa chica…había salvado a la humanidad y a la tierra entera y todo lo que lo habitaba. Tanto el mundo muggle…como el mágico.

Y el mundo se lo agradeció…no dejándose destruir, porque ella…no sólo había dado su vida por salvar la de sus amigos, su vida también había salvado al mundo, su sacrificio…había devuelto la esperanza perdida. Una esperanza que ya no sentía la humanidad que había estado sufriendo las catástrofes que sufrieron quienes lucharon por ellos sin ellos saberlo, pues los muggles que no creían en la magia no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo en un punto concreto del mundo mágico.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts, aquél castillo que había sido protegido por un potente escudo y que volvía a estar sin barrera protectora, pues el mundo estaba a salvo y la batalla final había llegado a su fin gracias a una simple chica…

Una humana…una simple humana como todos los muggles y no muggles, pero con un corazón tan grande y un amor tan inmenso por el mundo…como para no perder nunca la fe en él…y en que aún podía salvarse.

* * *

- Harry…- dijo Ron desde el suelo, mirándole con preocupación al ver cómo su mejor amigo parecía tener la vista pegada al cielo, al lugar donde Hermione había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.- ¿Estás bien?

- Hermione…- fue todo lo que él musitó.- Vuelve…por favor…vuelve.

- Harry…

- Vuelve por favor…no me dejes solo. No me dejes…lo prometiste…me lo prometiste…

- Harry…- musitó Ron dejando salir sus lágrimas al ver que él parecía no reaccionar pero Ron se dijo así mismo que intentaría que saliese de aquél estado de shock en el que parecía verse su mejor amigo, aunque eso significase enfrentarlo con la realidad, decirle lo que todos sabían, decirle algo como...

- Ella…no está…Harry…se ha ido…

- No…- contestó Harry con voz rota pero sin derramar una lágrima, aunque Ron sabía que por dentro, el alma de Harry estaba inundada de ellas.

- No…Ron…Ella lo prometió…me prometió estar siempre a mi lado…ella no se ha ido…no ha podido irse…

- Harry…acéptalo. Ella ha muerto. Ha muerto por nosotros…¿entiendes? Ya no volverá.

- ¡CÁLLATE!

Ron cayó al suelo impulsado por lo que parecía una energía invisible que salió del interior de Harry y que con sólo acercarse el pelirrojo, le envió unos metros lejos de su mejor amigo. Un amigo que lloraba aún en el suelo, con el corazón partido por todo lo ocurrido pero sobre todo por el hecho de ver a Harry tan destrozado, tanto, que pese a su ruda reacción hacia él, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a expresar su dolor de esa forma o cualquier otra que él considerase conveniente.

- Hijo…- intervino Lily con cautela.- Ven con nosotros.

- Por qué…

- Porque todo ha terminado. Vamos…te curaré las heridas.

- Por qué…por qué se ha ido…por qué…

- Harry por favor…¡mírame!- rogó su madre llena de tristeza y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- mírame hijo…deja de mirar al cielo, ella no está, entiéndelo.

- Por qué…lo ha…hecho…

**- Porque te quería. A ti, a tu amigo y al mundo entero. Por eso lo hizo.**

- Esa voz…es la voz de Arion.- dijo James, reuniéndose junto a su esposa y su hijo, que parecía de cuerpo presente pero con la mente en otra parte.

Fue entonces que el dios de la energía solar apareció frente a ellos y que James y Lily le hicieron una reverencia como muestra de respeto y saludo. El dios correspondió con otra hacia ellos y luego se acercó a Harry, agachándose lo suficiente hasta estar a su altura. El buen dios puso sus manos en los hombros del moreno y le habló con voz suave y cariñosa.

- Harry mírame…por favor. Mírame…

- Hermione…- contestó él sin apartar sus verdes ojos del cielo.

- Tengo un mensaje de ella para ti, mírame y te lo daré.

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar, provocando que él mirase a los ojos del dios, percibiendo toda la bondad que había en su alma por medio de aquella mirada que Arion le estaba dedicando.

- Escucha, Harry, antes de desaparecer, ella te habló…sólo que tú no pudiste escucharla porque ella ya no estaba a tu alcance. Pero…sus palabras…fueron escuchadas por mí y todos los dioses y diosas, incluso por Rak. Esas palabras…fueron…las últimas cosas que ella pronunció antes de desaparecer de vuestra vista. He venido para que las escuches. ¿Lo harás?

Harry asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente, como si le costara moverla.

Arion se separó un poco de él y creó una burbuja, donde se vio a Hermione siendo atrapada por la muerte y rodeada de una energía negra que fue metiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Entonces, ella cerró los ojos como si tuviese toda su concentración puesta en algo. Harry la imitó, cerrando los ojos también y fue entonces cuando su voz sonó alta y clara para él.

* * *

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- No me queda mucho tiempo…sé que voy a desaparecer pero no me importa.

- Hermione…

- Escúchame Harry, escúchame.

Te quiero, siempre te querré…pero esto era lo que debía hacer para devolverle la esperanza al mundo.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Harry. Y mientras las personas la tengamos, mientras no la perdamos por muy mal que estén las cosas…todo irá bien.

Diles a tus padres…que lo he comprendido y…que estoy bien. He comprendido lo que es ser una Elegida y no una cualquiera, sino la última y más poderosa de todas, pues en mí se han cumplido las 9 características que toda Elegida debía poseer, ahora lo sé.

Diles a James y a Lily…que he comprendido…que sólo en mí recae el peso del mundo…y por consiguiente su destino.

Lo comprendí y lo acepté de buen grado, porque ésa era mi misión…salvar al mundo y hacer todo lo posible para que tuviese una segunda oportunidad. Y diles también que les quiero…y que agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí.

Diles a Ron y a Ginny…que me perdonen, no podré ayudarles a preparar los éxtasis tal y como les prometí que haría. Y diles también que les quiero…y que sean fuertes y te apoyen siempre, como siempre han hecho. Ellos siempre estarán contigo Harry, porque te quieren, te quieren mucho, siempre te han querido mucho. Igual que yo lo he hecho…y lo sigo haciendo.

Tengo frío…mucho frío… es porque estoy muriéndome…pero no me importa.

Muero feliz al saber que cumplí con mi misión, muero feliz al comprender lo importante que es lo que he conseguido gracias a mi sacrificio.

Muero feliz…por haber tenido unos padres estupendos y unos amigos maravillosos que siempre estuvieron conmigo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Muero feliz…al saber lo que es amar y sentirme amada…por ti…el chico al que siempre quise…al que siempre amé…y sigo amando a pesar de que la muerte me lleve.

No llores por mí…estoy bien. Y no te preocupes…no estarás solo…prometí que nunca lo estarías…y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo…aunque no puedas verme. Mi cuerpo ya no será visible para ti…pero te aseguro que mi espíritu…siempre te acompañará donde quiera que estés y donde quiera que vayas.

Harry…siento que sólo quedan segundos antes de desaparecer por completo, por eso…voy a regalarte algo. Algo…que sé quisiste tener siempre . Algo…que te hará inmensamente feliz…y que espero te sirva…para compensar tu dolor por mi muerte…al menos eso espero…

Mi regalo…son tus padres…y tu padrino…personas que tú siempre quisiste y que a su vez…te querían. Espero que disfrutes esta nueva oportunidad que Arion te dará de estar con ellos…pues es él quien les devolverá la vida.

Te quiero Harry…no lo olvides nunca, por favor, y tampoco olvides…tal y como te dije una vez…que…lo más difícil de este mundo…es vivir en él.

Sé valiente… y vive…por mí.

* * *

Cuando dejó de oír su voz, él abrió los ojos, la burbuja había desaparecido, así como todo lo malo que les había rodeado antes.

Arion se dirigió entonces a Lily, entregándole su vara.

- Ten, Lilian, te pertenece. Tú sabes cómo usarla. Empléala para arreglar este desolador paisaje, para que todo lo que se ha destruído…renazca otra vez. Los árboles, el lago…resucítalos. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, musitando unas palabras y seguidamente clavando la vara en el suelo. Ésta brilló y dejó salir un haz de luz que envolvió todo el paisaje, y cuando la luz se extinguió, tanto los terrenos como todo lo que lo rodeaba, recuperaron su antiguo aspecto.

Seguidamente, le devolvió la vara a Arion y él la hizo desaparecer tras darle las gracias a ella.

- Harry…- dijo el dios mirándole de nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- No llores…no debes llorar…

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Deberías alegrarte, Harry…por Hermione y todo lo que ha conseguido. El mundo se ha salvado gracias a ella. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Lo entiendo…pero…no debió morir. Prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, que nunca me dejaría solo…

- Y no lo estás, Harry, no lo estás. Tienes un mundo donde seguir viviendo, tienes aún a tus amigos completamente a salvo y tienes lo que siempre quisiste…a tus padres…y a Sirius.

- Sirius no está…

- ¿No?. Mira allí, Harry, hacia el Roble Centenario.

Cuando lo hizo, una neblina salió del tronco y cayó al suelo, revelando el cuerpo de aquél hombre que tanto había significado para Harry y sus padres.

En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, él salió corriendo y se reunió con ellos, fundiéndose en un emotivo abrazo tanto con James y Lily como con Harry, quienes…con lágrimas en los ojos, no terminaban de creérselo.

- Ron…

- ¿Sí?- preguntó el pelirrojo mirando al dios.

- No te sientas mal por el error que cometiste, errar es de humanos. Además…has hecho algo bueno por el mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- Querer a Hermione tanto como para creer en ella y su misión.

- Pero yo…hubo un momento en que…dudé…

- Eso no importa Ron, porque cuando más se necesitaba la fe…tú la tuviste.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Pero hay algo que quiero pedirte.

- Qué.

- Que escribas todo lo ocurrido…para que no caiga en el olvido. Lori nunca volverá…como diosa del Caos y del inframundo y Rak…ha comprendido por fin…quién era la última Elegida y eso ha hecho…que desista de destruir el mundo mágico ¿Lo entiendes? Todo ha sido gracias a Hermione…y su sacrificio por todos vosotros y por el resto del mundo. Escríbelo Ron…escribe todo lo que ha pasado, para que nadie de este mundo mágico olvide jamás quién fue Hermione Granger, su misión…y todo lo que consiguió. ¿Lo harás?

- Sí.

- James, Lily, Sirius…

- ¿Sí, Arion?- preguntó Sirius tras saludarle debidamente.

- Escuchadme los tres….estáis aquí gracias a Hermione y a uno de los deseos que me pidió antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Uno de los deseos?- preguntó James.

- Ella pidió…que os resucitase para que pudierais estar con Harry de nuevo. Esta vez como humanos, no como espíritus. Desde este instante volvéis a ser mortales. Y tal y como ella le dijo a Harry en su mensaje…aprovechad bien esta nueva oportunidad que os he dado. Cuidad de Harry siempre y recordad que cuando le llegue la hora de enfrentarse a Voldemort…él debe hacerlo por sí mismo, sin vuestra ayuda, pues ese es su destino. ¿Comprendéis?

- Perfectamente.- dijo Lily.

- Respetaremos su destino como hicimos con el de Hermione.- añadió James.

- Y prometemos que hasta que ese día llegue…Harry Potter no volverá a sentirse solo nunca más.- finalizó Sirius.

- Bien. Ahora debo irme.

- ¡Arion!- pronunció Lily.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Dónde está Hermione, dónde fue su alma?

Arion no respondió, sólo sonrió de forma enigmática.

- ¡Contéstanos maldita sea!- exclamó Harry.

El dios se aproximó a él y le agarró de los hombros, como había hecho antes.

- Ella está bien, Harry, te aseguro que lo está, y eso es todo lo que puedes saber por el momento.

- ¿Volveré a verla?

- Sí, pero aún no…aún no.

Y mirando a todos los presentes, pronunció…

- Se os ha entregado un regalo precioso, uno único e inigualable, la vida. Disfrutadla, y no estaría de más…que honraseis el recuerdo de aquella por cuya intervención, amor y entrega…aún tenéis un mundo que podéis seguir llamando…vuestro. Adiós.

Estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando Lily señalando el Roble Centenario gritó…

- ¡ARION, MIRA ALLÍ!

El dios obedeció y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando ante ellos apareció una figura brillante. Una que pertenecía a la de una mujer que siempre había amado durante miles de años. La figura y cuerpo de la que un día fue su esposa, Loriana.

El dios no perdió tiempo en volar y reunirse con ella, encerrándola en un más que amoroso abrazo y regalándole un beso de amor verdadero.

- Hola amor mío- dijo ella con voz dulce- ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Demasiado. Pero a mí no me importa, has vuelto Lori…eso es lo único que cuenta.

- Yo…lo siento mucho Arion, siento mucho todo lo que provoqué. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- preguntó ella con sus preciosos ojos azul profundo llenos de sinceras lágriamas.

- Hace mucho que te perdoné…amor mío. Lo único que no podía perdonarte fue todo el mal que hiciste pero…eso también lo arreglaste al arrepentirte y luchar junto a la Elegida.

- Hermione…

- Sí, la última y la mejor de todas.

- Ella me perdonó…¿sabes? Lo hizo cuando más necesitaba el perdón, y en unas circunstancias en las que dudo que alguien que no fuese ella…habría actuado igual.

- Es que es un alma pura.

- Yo creo que la más pura que jamás he visto, Arion.

- Y yo.

- ¿Crees que…volveremos a verla?

- ¿Te gustaría?

- Me encantaría, pero no tanto como a mi hijo. Loar…espero que me perdone. Fui muy cruel con él.

- Él te quiere a pesar de todo Loriana, siempre te ha querido al igual que yo. Al fin y al cabo…eres su madre.

- ¿Podemos…podemos volver a casa…por favor?

- Claro que sí.

- Y…estaremos…siempre juntos…¿los tres?

- Por toda la eternidad, como siempre debió ser.

- Os quiero, Arion.

- Y nosotros a ti, cariño.

- Hacía tanto que no me decías eso…

- A partir de ahora te lo diré cada día.

Y tras darle un dulce beso en los labios a su esposo, tanto Loriana como Arion, desaparecieron envueltos en una luz dorada.

* * *

- Ahora la sala de actos puros y almas puras vuelve a estar llena de nuevo.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Ron mirando hacia el cielo, de donde provenía la voz.

- Es Lisel.- pronunció Lily con asombro- pensé que había desaparecido.

**- No puede. Es un espíritu que no quiso ser destruido.**

- Esa voz…es de Knorck.- dijo Sirius.

**- Escuchad a Lisel, escuchadla bien.- **volvió a decir la voz del dios supremo de todos los dioses y diosas mientras la suave y dulce voz de la primera bruja volvía a ser audible.

- Fuiste tú…Hermione Granger. La única Elegida con un amor lo suficientemente grande y sincero por el mundo como para dar tu vida por él. Vosotros…amigos de la Elegida, escuchadme bien…

Cuando perdemos a nuestros seres queridos…la mejor forma de hacer que vivan para siempre es no dejar de amarlos nunca. Los edificios caen, las personas mueren…pero el amor verdadero…es para siempre. ¿Comprendéis?

- Sí.- dijeron todos.

- Queredla…y honradla. No la olvidéis. Mantened vivo su recuerdo y su memoria.

- Lo haremos.- dijo Ron.

- Porque puede que algún día…volváis a verla. Pero aún no…aún no.- finalizó Lisel para no hablar más. Aunque sí lo hizo Knorck, quien no sólo se contentó con hablarles sino que se presentó ante ellos.

En cuanto le vieron, todos se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto para luego volver a ponerse de pie mientras el dios supremo comenzaba su discurso.

- Gracias a Hermione y a la pureza de su alma, no sólo el mundo se ha salvado, sino también las almas corruptas de las que un día fueron Lori y Lak. Ahora…ellas han sido perdonadas. No sólo por mí…sino por ellas mismas. Lak se ha reunido con su hijo Rúl y el resto de sus seres queridos y Lori ha vuelto con su familia.

- ¿Y Hermione, qué ha sido de ella?- se aventuró a preguntar Harry.

- Ella está bien, Harry. Y siempre estará contigo aunque por el momento no puedas verla.

- Devuélvemela, por favor.- pronunció Harry con voz humilde.

- No fui yo quien te la quitó. Fue ella misma la que decidió morir por el bien de todos pero…

- ¿Qué?- dijo Harry otra vez.

- Sólo recuerda una cosa, Harry…una cosa que ella misma te dijo en cierta ocasión. En el mundo mágico…nada es lo que parece. Recuérdalo.

- Lo haré.

- Y no dejes de quererla nunca.

- Jamás.

- Y algún día…volveréis a estar juntos, pero aún no, aún no. Y ahora debo irme.

Knorck desapareció mientras Harry grababa en su memoria lo último dicho por él.

_- Y algún día…volveréis a estar juntos, pero aún no, aún no._

- Aún no…aún no.- repitió Harry asimilando esas palabras. Unas que parecían esperanzadoras. Igual de esperanzador que lo que ella había dicho en su mensaje.

_- La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, Harry. Y mientras las personas la tengamos, mientras no la perdamos por muy mal que estén las cosas…todo irá bien._

- Harry…- dijo James abrazándole por encima del hombro.- ¿Estás bien hijo?

- Sí…

- Bueno qué…- comentó Lily con voz alegre- ya que estamos contigo…y vivos…¿querrás vivir con nosotros a partir de ahora?

- ¿O prefieres seguir con los Dursleys cuando lleguen las vacaciones?

- Eh…no.

- ¡SÍ!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¡QUE SE JODAN MI HERMANA Y SU HORROROSA FAMILIA. MI NIÑO ES MÍO Y NO PIENSO SEPARARME DE ÉL NI AUNQUE VOLVIESE A MORIRME MAÑANA!

- Lily…- dijo su marido.

- ¿Sí amor?

- No tientes a la mala suerte, anda. Ya que hemos resucitado…no quiero pensar en algo tan horrible como la idea de volver a perderte en sólo 24 horas.

- Tú nunca me perderás, ni aunque me muera, y lo sabes.- contestó ella regalándole un apasionado beso.- Te quiero James.

- Te quiero Lily.

- ¿Y yo qué? También quiero mimos- dijo Sirius fingiendo pucheros.

James y Lily se rieron para luego darle un cariñoso abrazo. Y mientras todos regresaban al castillo, con Harry en medio de sus padres, quienes le abrazaban por la cintura a la vez que se cogían de una mano…y con Sirius y Ron a cada lado de James y de Lily, escucharon la voz de Hermione decirles…

- Lo más difícil de este mundo…es vivir en él. Sed valientes…y vivid…por mí.

- Seremos valientes.- pronunciaron mirando hacia arriba, sabiendo que siempre les acompañaría aunque no pudieran verla.

Y tanto Hermione, como ellos, sintieron en sus corazones, que cumplirían sus promesas y que siempre…pasara lo que pasara…recordarían aquél día y todo lo ocurrido, así como lo que ella había logrado. Una cosa muy valiosa, la más de todas, la que hacía que aún en situaciones donde todo parecía perdido…no se perdiese la fe.

Y esa cosa era…la esperanza.

* * *

**Fin de la segunda parte y conclusión de la batalla final.**

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡YA SÓLO OS QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO Y VERÉIS EL FIN DEFINITIVO DEL FIC, SÍIIII! Espero que os guste.**

¿Os ha gustado el cap? Eso espero. Ya, ya lo sé, me queréis matar. ¡HAS MATADO A HERMIONE, HAS MATADO A HERMIONE!

Pero…recordad lo que ha dicho Arion…En el mundo mágico nada es lo que parece. ¿Ok? Y lo dicho por la propia Hermione…la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Cuando veáis y leáis el epílogo que pienso subir como muy tarde el día 7 (si puedo lo hago el 6, pero no es seguro) entonces decidme si el fic termina o no como pensabais (aunque soy muy consciente de que puede que no coincida con lo que todos esperáis porque cada uno tiene sus propias ideas). Sabed también que en un principio tenía pensado y escrito un epílogo pero al final lo voy a modificar sólo en parte, lo voy a poner de tal manera que seguro os encantará ¡y no os olvidéis de coger los clínex! Aunque no sé si el epílogo será pa tanto, pero…más vale prevenir que curar ¿no? Jijijijijijijijijiji. RAkAoMi. ;-)

¡Bueno gente, que sepáis que esta segunda parte tiene 207 kb de peso! Sin contar con los reviews claro. ¿Entendéis ya por qué tuve que partir los caps? Siento mucho que esto haya sido incómodo para algunos por eso de tener que esperar pero…es que si no lo parto y lo pongo todo junto, reviews incluídos habría tenido que quitar cosas de la batalla o de los propios reviews…¡y no quería hacerlo! Un beso muy fuerte a todos y todas vosotras, amigo/as míos/as.

¡Os quiero mucho, de verdad! ;-) Y gracias por el apoyo que siempre me habéis mostrado y me seguís mostrando, tanto a mí como al fic.

En especial, gracias a aquellas personas que con sus reviews, y en relación a lo que pasó con aquella persona…innombrable, me habéis hecho saber, que no sólo me consideráis una buena escritora sino también una buena persona. ¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD, MIL GRACIAS! (TaBeRu te adoro. ¿Te recasas conmigo?)

Aquí tenéis a RAkAoMi (Marta) para todo lo que os haga falta. Un beso muy fuerteeee.


	44. Cap42EpílogoÉrase una vez nosotros

****

Nota de la autora:

Sábado, 7 de Enero de 2006.

Y aquí estamos con el último cap y conclusivo del fic. El tan esperado epílogo. Espero que lo disfrutéis mucho.

Como la página dice claramente en sus normas que los autores no podemos meter un cap para dar las gracias, no sé si atreverme a hacerlo pero de todas formas, dejadme desde aquí, agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis mostrado siempre, tanto a mí como a la historia de "Una Hermione para Recordar" desde que la empecé en Agosto de 2004. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo eh! Y parece que fue ayer que comencé…

De verdad que muchas gracias a todas y todos vosotros por haber seguido con tanta ilusión mi humilde fic que como sabéis ya, es el primer fic que he escrito acerca de Harry Potter y sus personajes y también es el primero de la pareja Hermione - Harry. Pero no os preocupéis, no será el último pues ya tengo el primer cap escrito del que será mi nuevo fic, se llamará "Pegado a ti" y será un fic con mucho humor y romance.

ADVERTENCIA: Este cap contiene "momentos íntimos." Se me entiende ¿verdad? Pues eso. Que el que no deba leer esto, que no lo haga. Y si lo hacéis, será sólo bajo vuestra propia responsabilidad. De todos modos no es tan explícito, si lo fuera, no estaría en la categoría T sino en la M.

ACLARACIÓN: Habrá un momento del diálogo entre Harry y Hermione, donde ella le pedirá que él recite la letra de su canción favorita (Tears in Heaven: Eric Clapton. Si la tenéis no dudéis en ponerla mientras dure ese momento, porque la canción en sí es divina.) Él irá diciendo ( no cantando) frases de la canción y ella irá respondiendo a las preguntas que dicha canción dice. ¿Ok?. Si no tenéis esa canción no pasa nada, pero os aconsejo que pongaís la melodía 11 de el último samuray para dicha escena. (O incluso durante todo el cap). ¡Que disfrutéis la lectura! Un besazo! RAkAoMi. ;-)

**Este último y definitivo capítulo del fic está especialmente dedicado a: Lem.B.G. y TaBeRu, pues fueron ellos los que me convencieron de que modificase el final al saber cómo pensé terminarlo en un principio. Si cuando terminéis de leer, os gusta, dadles las gracias a ellos. **TaBeRu: anadon guion bajo 1992 arroba hotmail punto com

Lem.B.G.: lem guion bajo nives arroba hotmail punto com

* * *

**Simbología:**

- Guión y letra normal: diálogos de los personajes.

Cursiva y comillas: pensamientos internos o conversaciones mentales.

- Cursiva y guión: Flashbacks .

- Negrita: intervención de algún personaje ajeno a los ya presentes.

* * *

**Música recomendada:**

- **El último samuray : Melodía 7: **Safe Passage(duración: 4' 56 minutos),** melodía 11: **A small measure of peace(duración: 8 minutos),** melodía 4: **A hard teacher (duración: 5'44 minutos),** Sacrifice **(Buffy the vampire Slayer. Duración: 2' 51 minutos)**, Close your eyes **(Buffy. Duración: 2' 46 minutos). **Y si además tenéis por ej la banda sonora de El Cartero y Pablo Neruda (qué bonita peli y qué hermosa música), poned la primera, la que se tituta : Tema Principal y dura 3' 16 minutos (empieza con una guitarra suave y luego tiene ritmo de tango. Ay qué linda es.). **Aunque yo personalmente, me tiraría todo el epílogo con la número 11 de el último samuray (porque puede que no tengáis todas las demás que os he nombrado) y porque creo que es tan tan bonita, que no se cansa uno/a de escucharla nunca. Igual que la de Sacrifice o Close your eyes. ;-)

**Este mensaje va dedicado a Lem.B.G. pero también** a todos aquellos que tengáis las melodías que siempre os recomendé bajar durante todo el fic.

- **¡ LEM**, ATENCIÓN!. Orden de canciones por escenas, toma nota (añádelas al Windows Media Player por este orden): 1- Sacrifice (Buffy), 2- A Hard Teacher (El Último Samurai), 3- Track 17 Amélie (la que me pasaste. Esa pega cada vez que hablen Harry o Ron a su…monumento, tú me entiendes), 4- A small measure of peace (El último samuray), 5- Close your Eyes (Buffy and Angel love theme). Si quieres puedes poner la misma canción dos veces, yo creo que te dará tiempo hasta que termine el cap. Ea, ya que tienes las melodías, aprovéchalas, que ya te he dado las pistas para los momentos claves. Jjiijjijijiji. (También te recomiendo "Close your Eyes" para el momento en que Ron se quede congelado.) Y a partir de que se termine la melodía en esa escena, las que te de la gana de las ya nombradas. ¿Ok? Un besazo. Marta

Como no sé si todos tendréis la música de "Amélie", permitidme recomendaros "Close your Eyes" justo cuando se os termine la música de "Sacrifice", ambas pertenecientes a la banda sonora original de la serie Buffy la cazavampiros. ¿Qué no tenéis Buffy? Pues usad la 7, la 4 y la 11 de El último samuray. Y si tampoco tenéis de esas, las que os parezcan bien, pero eso sí, tiene que ser música no cantada y sobre todo, bonita, porque en el epílogo, no hay batallas. Así que olvidaros de las músicas de acción, que aquí, sinceramente, no pegan nada. ;-)

¡PREPARAD LOS CLÍNEXXXXX! (Sobre todo tú, mi peque. Tú sabes quién eres.) RAkAoMi.

* * *

**Cap. 42. Epílogo. "Érase una vez…nosotros."**

"_Aún recuerdo esa noche, la recuerdo como si fuese ayer…"_

_- ¿QUÉ, QUÉ ME DARÁS…POR EJEMPLO TU VIDA. ES ESO LO QUE ME OFRECERÁS, TU VIDA POR LA DE ELLOS?_

"_Como si no estuviese segura…qué tonta fue ella…qué tonta fue por dudar de mí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos y la gente que quiero…"_

_- ¡SÍ, ESO MISMO TE OFREZCO, MI VIDA…POR LA DE ELLOS. MI VIDA POR LA DE TODO EL MUNDO!_

_- ¿ESTÁS SEGURA…ELEGIDA?_

"_Qué tonta fue la muerte al dudar de mí…¿Cómo pudo preguntarme eso? Nunca dudé lo que debía responder ante algo así…nunca…jamás…"_

_- ¡SÍ MALDITA SEAS, MORIRÉ POR ELLOS Y POR TODA LA HUMANIDAD. LO HARÉ, ENTIENDES, LO HARÉ. ME CAMBIO POR ELLOS, LLÉVAME A MÍ!_

"_Porque yo…haría cualquier cosa…cualquiera…por toda la gente que quiero y valoro. Incluso algo como dar mi vida por todos ellos. Sobre todo…por ti, Harry."_

* * *

- Buenos días Hermione, feliz cumpleaños.- pronunció él dejando un hermoso ramo de tulipanes blancos al pie de su tumba- 22 ya ¿eh? Si te tuviese delante te daría veintidós tirones de orejas, igual que hizo Ron conmigo cuando los cumplí en verano.

* * *

"_Sí…seguro que sólo harías eso…¿mmm?_

* * *

- Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que tú te fuiste. Pero…aunque siempre te he sentido a mi lado y por tanto sabrás todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de estos años, igualmente quiero comentártelo. ¿Puedo?

* * *

"_Claro que puedes."_

* * *

- ¿Qué has dicho, que sí puedo?- preguntó él como si la tuviese delante- ah vale, entonces te lo cuento.

Ron cumplió su promesa y escribió un libro en el que relataba todo lo ocurrido en la batalla y todo lo que conseguiste. También buscó información de las demás elegidas anteriores a ti, y honró su memoria dedicando una página para cada una de ellas, para que todos aquellos que leyesen algún día el libro, se diesen cuenta de lo excepcionales que fueron todas aquellas mujeres, aunque para mí, la más excepcional de todas, siempre serás tú, Hermione.

¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre él y Ginny y que no podrías ayudarles a preparar los Éxtasis? Bueno pues…Ginny y él aprobaron todo, aunque sin tu ayuda no sé cómo lo hicieron…bueno yo tampoco sé cómo pude aprobar, porque ya sabes que nunca me gustó estudiar demasiado.

Supongo que simplemente tuve suerte, o quizás…aprendí tanto tras todas nuestras aventuras que…no me hizo falta estudiar.

Ya…ya sé lo que me dirías…¡Tienes que estudiar Harry! Pero supongo que el que yo sea tan vago tiene la culpa Ron, que siempre consigue distraerme con sus locas ideas aunque…reconozco que me lo paso bien. Pero…hubo una cosa de la que no consiguió persuadirme y fue…la de ser profesor.

Quién lo hubiera pensado ¿verdad? Harry Potter…el famoso niño que vivió…siendo profesor de Hogwarts. Y eso que yo quería ser auror pero…después de lo que Arion y Lisel dijeron…pensé que la mejor forma de honraros a ti y a tu memoria, era convertirme en un profesor de este castillo tan querido por todos nosotros, para que así, todos los futuros magos y brujas conociesen la historia de Hermione Granger.

La última Elegida…la mejor de todas. De hecho…mis alumnos y alumnas se saben al dedillo todo lo que ocurrió, pues por algo se lo he contado miles de veces además de preguntarlo en los exámenes.

* * *

" _Lo sé, llevo años viéndote hacerlo…jiiiijijiiii. Pobrecillos...cada vez que dejan algo sin contestar sobre ese tema, te pones de mal humor y ellos tragan saliva. Creo que aún no se acostumbran al hecho de que su querido profesor sea capaz de hacer estallar una mesa con sólo mirarla directamente. Suerte que sólo ocurre cuando estás enfadado pero…creo que eso de hacer explotar las cosas siempre fue algo propio de ti. _

_Algo que por otra parte siempre demostró lo que tantas veces te dije, que eres un gran mago, Harry, siempre lo has sido. _

_Pues sólo los grandes magos son capaces de hacer cosas asombrosas sin tan si quiera mover un dedo. Y contrólate, hombre…que los niños y niñas aunque no lo parezcan son muy sensibles, así que no les castigues o los suspendas porque no quieran aprenderse mi historia porque…¿Cuándo entenderás que yo para ellos sólo soy un mito? Aunque a veces me pregunto cómo se les quedaría la cara si de repente me apareciese en plena clase. Jijijijijijiji. _

_Pero si eso sucediera…estoy segura que no tardarías nada en echarlos del aula para que tú y yo pudiésemos estar a solas…¿verdad príncipe?. Ojalá pudieras verme…y oírme…porque entonces sabrías que efectivamente, siempre estuve a tu lado y lo sigo estando…y seguiré estándolo por toda la eternidad, te lo prometo."_

* * *

- Respecto a Ron y Ginny…

Él también es profesor aquí, y mientras yo doy clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras él enseña encantamientos. Quién lo diría ¿eh? Todavía me acuerdo de cuando estábamos en primer año y fuiste tú la única que logró hacer el Wingardium Leviosa con éxito.

Y Ginny…bueno, ella es una gran medimaga y trabaja en San Mungo desde hace dos años. Por lo que sé le va bien tanto en la vida profesional como en la personal. Ella se casará con su prometido dentro de dos meses y Ron…lo hará con Luna dentro de una semana. Me habría encantado que estuvieras presente en la boda, y a él también. Me lo dijo el otro día ¿sabes?

* * *

" _Sí que lo sé y aunque no lo escuches…te aseguro que estaré presente en esa boda, como siempre he estado en todos los grandes momentos de vuestras vidas, a lo largo y ancho de estos 5 años tras mi marcha. _

_Bueno…tengo que reconocer que no sólo he estado en los grandes momentos porque también en los pequeños pero…lo que sí te digo es que nunca me he apartado de vuestro lado, tanto del de Ron como del tuyo, pero sobre todo del tuyo, cielo, porque de ti no podría separarme nada ni nadie. Ni si quiera Rak lo conseguiría si alguna vez volviese a intentarlo. Sobre todo porque ya no soy como antes, no soy esa niña vulnerable a la que tanto daño hizo. Ahora soy mejor…mucho mejor…"_

* * *

- ¡Ah sí, se me olvidó decírtelo! Neville también enseña aquí. ¿Lo adivinas?. ¡Sí, Herbología! Estaba claro que sería eso, fue lo que siempre le apasionó. Pero esa no es la única novedad porque mis padres…van a ser padres de nuevo. Van a tener una niña. Mi madre está como loca de contenta ¿sabes? Y dice que se parezca a quien se parezca, la llamará Hermione, porque dice que seguro que ella será tan inteligente y despierta como tú. La verdad es que cada vez que lo pienso me doy cuenta que tú y mi madre sois muy parecidas en el carácter…

* * *

"_Lo sé. ¿Será que por eso dos Potter se enamoraron de nosotras? Quizás Minerva tenía razón y era nuestro destino el hecho de conocernos y enamorarnos, tal y como les pasó a tus padres. Porque tú y yo, al igual que ellos, tardamos años en enamorarnos. Bueno yo no tanto…tú más. Aunque…hay una ligera diferencia entre tu madre y yo. Ella tardó en enamorarse de tu padre porque al principio no le soportaba y sin embargo…yo a ti siempre te adoré…y te sigo adorando, y creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo."_

* * *

- Bueno no sé a quién se parecerá más, pero me hace mucha ilusión tener una hermanita. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Porque si no hubiese sido por tu regalo, ellos nunca habrían vuelto y ella jamás nacería. En realidad…no sé cómo puedo agradecerte lo que le pediste a Arion pero…sabes que lo aprecio enormemente y que no hay un solo día en que no de las gracias por ello. ¿Verdad?

* * *

"_Sí que lo sé. Porque no sólo puedo verte y escucharte, también puedo sentir lo que hay en tu alma."_

* * *

- Y no sólo yo te doy las gracias, porque tanto mis padres como Sirius se sienten eternamente en deuda contigo. Es más, ellos saben que siempre vengo a verte y siempre me dicen…como te vayas sin darle las gracias te vamos a hacer la vida imposible durante una semana.

* * *

"_Jajajjajajajajaaaa. Y es mejor que no se te olvide como aquella vez ¿recuerdas? Se lo comentaste a los tres, y estuviste toda la semana siguiente sin ir a trabajar al ver lo que te habían hecho mientras dormías. _

_No debieron ponerte el pelo verde y encogerte la ropa…estabas algo ridículo, pero reconozco que gracias a eso pude ver lo mucho que has cambiado y lo atractivísimo que se ha vuelto tu cuerpo. _

_La verdad es que tener el pelo verde hacía juego con tus ojos…esos preciosos ojos verdes que tanto me gustaron y me siguen gustando. Creo que nunca has sido consciente de lo guapísimo que eres Harry, y de hecho lo sigues siendo. _

_Ay…si pudiera tocarte sólo una vez…te haría de todo, lo juro. Creo que después de eso te tirarías el resto de tu vida diciendo que soy una adicta al sexo, pero…no me molestaría porque sería verdad. Pero más que adicción…yo diría que es una muestra sincera de lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo."_

* * *

- Me gustaría sabe dónde fuiste…

* * *

"_Al cielo de los dioses y diosas, uno muy especial…"_

* * *

- Y si estás bien allí…donde quiera que estés.

* * *

"_Divinamente, no me puedo quejar. Siempre me encantó la compañía de Arion y Loar. Vivo con ellos ¿sabes? Bueno, también con Lori. Y aunque en un principio Arion me ofreció un cielo especialmente para mí, yo lo rechacé, no me parecía correcto dejarles a él y a su hijo después de lo que hicieron. Fue antes de que la muerte me absorbiera por completo, aún lo recuerdo."_

_- ¡Libérala, libérala ahora, es una orden de Knorck y sabes que debes obedecerla!_

_- ¿Por qué, Arion, por qué debo dejarla libre? Ella lo ha elegido, decidió morir por ellos y por el resto del mundo. Es justo que me la lleve._

_- Porque no la necesitas, pero el mundo sí. Además, su sacrificio ya ha cumplido su función, ha llenado de nuevo la sala de las almas y actos puros, así que devuélvenosla porque si no lo haces te juro que resucitaré toda persona que mates, y entonces perderás tu poder, porque ya nadie creerá en ti._

_- Bien dicho, padre._

_- No os acerquéis más, Arion…Loar…¡no me toquéis!_

_- Suéltala muerte…suéltala ahora o sentirás mi furia, la de Loar y hasta la de Knorck…como nunca antes las has sentido._

_- Malditos…_

" _Pero el caso fue que ella obedeció, dejándome libre. Pero yo estaba tan mal, tan débil y herida…que no podía volver. _

_Pasaron dos años cuidándome hasta que sané del todo. Y lo más asombroso para mí fue el hecho de que seguí creciendo, haciéndome grande en el cielo. Y no sólo crecí en aspecto físico, también lo hicieron mis poderes. Ellos me enseñaron magia curativa y hasta milagrosa. Incluso puedo resucitar personas si así lo quiero, o recuperar almas perdidas. Supongo que por eso…Knorck no me dejó volver a tu lado porque…resulté necesaria, tanto para el mundo de los espíritus como para el de los dioses y diosas."_

* * *

- Me encantaría saber cómo eres ahora…

* * *

"_Si me vieras lo sabrías."_

* * *

- Aunque supongo que al estar muerta, sigues teniendo el aspecto que tenías cuando moriste. El de una niña de 17 años. Quizás es por eso que cuando sueño contigo…sigo viéndote como eras entonces.

* * *

"_Pero no soy así. Si me vieras…podrías llamarme cualquier cosa menos niña. Sobre todo si vieras mis alas…porque las tengo ¿sabes? Por algo soy tu ángel de la guarda. Porque fue en eso en lo que Knorck me convirtió como recompensa por haber salvado al mundo de la destrucción total. Bueno, por eso y porque gracias a mí y a la pureza de mi alma, tanto Lak como Lori, pudieron reformarse y recuperar sus almas puras. Además, él me dijo que yo era necesaria y que mientras tú no cumplieras con tu destino, yo no podría volver junto a ti."_

* * *

- Recuerdo que Knorck me dijo que no te vería hasta que mi destino se cumpliese, o al menos eso fue lo que yo entendí pero…ya hace 4 años que vencí a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, cumpliendo así mi destino y liberando al mundo mágico de semejante tirano. Eso era lo que se esperaba de mí ¿no?

* * *

"_Sí, eso mismo."_

* * *

- Y a pesar de haberlo hecho, no has vuelto conmigo y no entiendo por qué. 5 años han pasado desde que te fuiste y a pesar de que todos dijeron que estabas muerta, y de que yo mismo ví cómo ella te envolvía en aquella niebla…algo en mi interior me ha dicho siempre que en realidad no lo estás, no estás muerta. Que aún vives…pero que por alguna razón poderosa, no puedes estar conmigo.

* * *

"_Porque Knorck quería ver si podías cumplir con mi deseo, con el hecho de que pudieras tener una vida feliz junto a tus padres y Sirius. Si de mí dependiera Harry…habría vuelto a tu lado hace mucho pero mucho tiempo."_

* * *

- A veces te veo…

* * *

"_Cuando sueñas conmigo."_

* * *

- Cuando sueño contigo. Pero no es lo mismo, porque no puedo tocarte por mucho que quiera.

* * *

"_Yo también sufro al no tocarte."_

* * *

- Aunque lo que más me duele no es eso. Ni tampoco el no saber cómo eres ahora y seguir viéndote en mis sueños como una niña. No es nada de eso. Es el hecho de despertar, porque si por mí fuese, seguiría soñando eternamente si con eso consiguiese estar a tu lado siempre, aunque no pudiésemos tocarnos.

* * *

"_Lo sé cariño, lo sé, yo siento lo mismo."_

* * *

- Te quiero Hermione, te quiero hoy y te querré siempre. Dios…cuánto te echo de menos.

* * *

"_No llores por favor, me estás haciendo llorar a mí. Y no quiero llorar, no quiero…quiero seguir escuchándote, quiero seguir viéndote y si lloro no podré porque las lágrimas no me dejarán verte. Maldición, ya están cayendo."_

* * *

- Por favor Hermione…no me olvides nunca.

* * *

"_Jamás lo haré."_

* * *

- Porque yo no lo haré y te aseguro que por muchos años que pasen, seguiré recordándote, como siempre he hecho y sigo haciendo.

Harry limpió la piedra de la lápida y retiró las hojas secas que había en la tumba mientras leía la inscripción, como siempre hacía, como llevaba 5 años haciendo.

" Hermione Granger. Elegida. La última y mejor de todas las que hubieron.

Desaparecida en combate.

Salvó mucho al mundo.

Tus padres, amigos y Harry no te olvidan."

* * *

"_Es verdad…no lo habéis hecho."_

* * *

- Te lo juro Hermione, nunca te olvidaré, como tampoco olvidaré mi amor por ti. Eso es algo que sé nunca cambiará, yo creo que incluso ha crecido…al igual que crecí yo.

Me encantaría saber qué piensas de mí, si aún teniendo 22 años sigo gustándote, si me seguirías encontrando…¿cómo fue que me dijiste aquella vez?

Ah sí…ya me acuerdo. Dijiste que yo tenía un…cuerpazo impresionante y que por eso no te cansabas de hacerme el amor.

¿Me amarías otra vez si me vieras ahora aquí…al pie de tu tumba, aunque en teoría este lugar fuera…uno lo suficientemente sagrado como para no poder hacer algo así?.

Porque yo…te juro…que si ahora mismo aparecieses ante mí…por muy sagrada que fuera esta tumba que te levantamos bajo el Roble Centenario, te juro Hermione que no tardaría ni dos segundos en volver a hacerte mía. Porque eso es algo que nunca me cansaré de hacer contigo, demostrarte en cada momento y en cualquier forma…que tú eres mía…como yo siempre seré tuyo.

* * *

_¿Si sería capaz de amarte aún estando encima de mi tumba? Por supuesto que sí, Harry. Yo te amo y te amaré siempre, en cualquier lugar donde estés, aunque ese lugar sea mi tumba. Es curioso cómo puedo tener una tumba cuando no hay ningún cuerpo enterrado en ella. Pero…no me importa, es bonito que me hicieseis una…aunque lo que más me gusta son las palabras que grabasteis en ella."_

* * *

- Te necesito, Hermione...

- Y yo a ti.

- ¿Eh?- él miró por todas partes, por un momento le pareció escuchar su voz.

- Debo de estar volviéndome loco…pero no me importa…¡Sigue hablándome!

Ella experimentó un potente Deja Vû, pues estaba reviviendo una parte concreta de la última vez que soñó con que moría salvando a Harry de la muerte y lo que ocurrió luego, cuando le vio bajo el Roble Centenario diciéndole lo que sentía.

_- Te echo tanto de menos Hermione… Te necesito ¿sabes? No tienes ni idea de cuánta falta me haces. ¿Por qué me has dejado solo?. ¡Prometiste que nunca me dejarías solo!_

_- No te he dejado, Harry, estoy aquí, contigo…¿es que no me ves?_

_- ¿Hermione!_

_Él miró por todas partes, pero no vio a nadie._

_- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco…pero no me importa…¡sigue hablándome!_

- Harry…

- ¿Hermione?

Ella le vio mirar por todas partes, pero no la veía, ni a ella ni a nadie, ya que era Harry el único que estaba en aquél lugar.

- Qué tontería, estoy solo.

_- Harry, no estás solo, yo te acompaño._

- No estás solo, cariño…jamás lo has estado. Yo te acompaño…siempre lo he hecho.

_- ¡Hermione!. ¿Dónde estás?. ¡No puedo verte!_

_- Estoy a tu lado, príncipe, siento mucho que no me veas._

- ¡HERMIONE, DÓNDE ESTÁS, NO PUEDO VERTE!. Y tengo tantas ganas de verte…

Ella lloró.

_Harry la escuchó sollozar y sintió sus lágrimas invisibles mojarle la túnica. Él abrazó el aire, como si supiese dónde estaba ella exactamente._

_- No llores, por favor, no llores…_

_- Te quiero Harry…¡te quiero mucho!_

_- Yo también a ti. Y aunque todos te hayan olvidado, yo no lo haré. Te juro que no me olvidaré de ti, aunque los demás me tomen por loco. Eso no me importa._

_- Harry yo…_

- No llores, por favor, no llores…se me parte el corazón cuando te escucho llorar. Y hacía 5 años que no te oía así de triste. Así que por favor, te lo ruego Hermione, no llores. Más todavía cuando no puedo consolarte…

- Te quiero Harry…¡Te quiero mucho!

- Yo también a ti, siempre te he querido…y nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Sus sollozos inundaron los oídos de Harry, y aunque él no podía verla, concentró toda su atención en el sonido de su llanto y se percató de que estaba delante suya. Y abrazó el aire, como si pudiese con ello…tocarla.

- Harry yo…

- Shhhh…no llores princesa, no llores.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me ría?

- No, sólo que no llores. Por favor. Lo que quieras menos eso.

Al no escuchar su llanto, un enorme peso se liberó del pecho de Harry, dando paso a una hermosa sonrisa que hacía encantador su rostro varonil.

- ¿Sigues aquí?- preguntó el, casi con miedo de que no lo estuviera.

- Siempre he estado aquí, Harry.

- Claro, es normal, aquí está tu tumba.

- No…no me refiero a eso. Me refiero…a que yo siempre he estado aquí, contigo, a tu lado. Sólo que no podías verme.

- Y sigo sin poder, pero al menos te escucho y eso ya es mucho para mí.

- Yo…sí puedo verte a ti…

- ¿He cambiado mucho?

- Claro…ya no eres un niño. Ahora eres un hombre.

- ¿Aún…te gusto?

- Más que antes, te lo juro.

- ¿Más que antes?

- Bueno…no es que fueses feo, porque nunca me lo pareciste, es sólo…que ahora tu cuerpo y tus rasgos están más definidos.

- Y tú sigues siendo una niña…¿verdad?

- No…- dijo ella suavemente.

- ¿Qué? Pe…Pero mis padres y Sirius volvieron a la vida con el mismo aspecto y cuerpo que cuando murieron.

- Así fue.

- Y tú…¿No estás así, quieres decir que has crecido?

- Ajá…

- ¿Tanto como yo?

- Sí…

- Entonces quiero verte.

- Y yo quiero que me veas pero…no puede ser.

- Mierda…

- Lo sé, es un fastidio ¿verdad? Pero al menos…podemos hablar. Te juro que no sé cómo es posible después de 5 años pero…lo es. Y sólo con saber que me escuchas, me doy por más que satisfecha.

- Pues yo estaré del todo satisfecho cuando además de oírte, pueda verte y tocarte.

- Ojalá pudieras.

Ella se abrazó a su pecho, estando su cabeza bajo la barbilla de él. Al ver cómo él abrazaba su cintura, ella lanzó un dulce suspiro de complacencia.

Ya que sabía, que aunque él no la veía y por lo tanto había puesto las manos donde le pareció, incluso sin ser capaz de verla, Harry había acertado de pleno, con la situación de aquella parte del cuerpo de ella.

Él cerró los ojos cuando un agradable aroma a mora inundó sus fosas nasales, percibiendo así que ella estaba, tal y como había asegurado, delante de él.

Quizás tenía la cabeza bajo su barbilla y por eso el aroma que siempre la caracterizó podía llegar claramente a su nariz. O quizás no era su cabeza lo que él tenía bajo sí, a lo mejor eran sus labios, porque él recordaba que incluso sus labios sabían así. Pero también recordó una cosa, cuando los labios de Hermione le sabían a mora era porque…ella le besaba. ¿Estaría haciéndolo, le estaría besando, era eso posible?

Sí…lo era, de hecho, desde el instante en que ella vió las manos de él posarse en su cintura, ella levantó la cabeza de su pecho y le besó.

Le besó porque hacía 5 años que no lo hacía, le besó porque le quería, le besó porque simplemente le apetecía y sobre todo le besó…porque sabía, que tarde o temprano aquella especie de conexión que estaban manteniendo, se acabaría y ella no estaba dispuesta a regresar al cielo sin llevarse al menos, el recuerdo de haberle dado un beso.

Aunque la verdad era que le estaba dando más de uno, y es que desde el instante en que ella posó sus labios en los de él y comenzó a moverlos, se dio cuenta que no podía parar.

Fueron tantos años sin besarle, tantos años sin sentirle o tocarle…tantos…que hasta había llegado a pensar que jamás volvería a hacerlo. Pero se equivocó, porque ahora ella era capaz de sentir su propia boca bajo la de ella y si no fuese porque sabría que era imposible, ella juraría que él la estaba besando también. Pero eso no podía ser, porque él no la veía…¿O quizás sí?

- Hermione…- susurró él.

- ¿Sí…príncipe?

Él sonrió.

- Hacía 5 años que nadie me llamaba así. Y en realidad…no quiero que nadie más que tú me llame así.

- Pues no ha pasado ni un solo día desde que me fui, en que no te lo llamase, pero tú no me oías.

- Ahora sí puedo oírte. ¿Puedo decirte algo…princesa?

- Todo lo que quieras.

- Tú tenías razón cuando le dijiste a Arion que si resucitaba a mis padres y a Sirius nunca más volvería a sentirme solo. Pero…te equivocaste en una cosa…

- ¿En qué?

- En que el regreso de ellos tres…compensaría en algo el dolor que me causó tu muerte. Porque…yo nunca creí que murieses.

- Lo sé. Antes te escuché explicármelo.

- ¿Sí?

- Llevo 5 años acompañándote y escuchándote sin tú saberlo…

- Pero yo sabía que seguías ahí, algo en mi interior me decía…que tú siempre estabas conmigo, que no me habías dejado solo.

- Jamás lo hice, ni si quiera cuanto te enfrentaste a Voldemort. Me sentí tan orgullosa de ti…fuiste tan valiente…

- Fue tu varita la que me ayudó...¿sabes?

Tenías razón en eso también, cuando Ron la usó para protegerme, la varita creó un escudo alrededor de mí por el que Voldemort y sus mortífagos no podían tocarme. Sus hechizos rebotaban y les daban, muriendo por sus propias maldiciones, aunque a Voldemort me costó más trabajo ganarle.

- Pero lo hiciste.

- Con amor, Hermione. Porque ese es el único poder que él no conoce.

- Lo sé.

- Cuando destruyó el escudo y me lanzó el Avada Kedrava, cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero empecé a visionar en mi cabeza todos los momentos que compartí siempre contigo y…eso creó otra especie de barrera protectora hacia mí y cuando la maldición rebotó, él no pudo esquivarla y…murió.

- El amor es capaz de producir los milagros más increíbles…¿verdad Harry?

- Sí. Hermione…

- ¿Sí cariño?

- Gracias…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, pero especialmente por enseñarme a amar y expresarlo.

- De nada…

- Quiero que sepas…que siempre te amaré.

- Y yo a ti.

- Siempre estaré contigo aunque no pueda verte.

- Gracias…

- A ti, Hermione. Sobre todo…por existir. No sé qué habría sido de mí si nunca te hubiese conocido.

- Oh Harry…por favor…no digas eso.

- No llores…por favor…no llores.

- No puedo evitarlo…me has emocionado mucho.

- Shhhhh, no quiero oírte llorar, preferiría escucharte reír.

- Está bien, prometo calmarme.- ella lo hizo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije…aquella vez en tu habitación, que antes de conocerte y aprender todo lo que me enseñaste, mi mundo era oscuro?

- Sí, parece que fue ayer.

- ¿Y recuerdas también cuando te rescaté de aquél estado petrificado y te dije que tú eras mi luz?

- Sí, perfectamente.

- Pues…he vuelto a ver la luz.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás aquí…conmigo…y siento que la luz ha vuelto más brillante que nunca.

- ¿Qué intentas decirme, Harry?

- Intento decirte que…antes de conocerte yo vivía en un mundo oscuro, entonces llegué al tren de Hogwarts y apareciste en mi vida.

Y poco a poco, conforme pasaron los años, tu presencia iluminó de tal manera mi mundo que incluso cuando peor lo pasaba tú siempre aparecías para alumbrarme el camino, para decirme lo que debía hacer.

Intento decirte…que siempre tuve una parte de mi conciencia donde sólo estaba tu voz, guiándome y aconsejándome como hiciste siempre.

Intento decirte…que siempre fuiste y sigues siendo…mi otra mitad, lo que me hace sentir completo. Intento decirte…que cuando te marchaste hace 5 años dejaste un gran vacío en mí que ni mis padres ni Sirius han podido llenar, porque ese hueco grande sólo puedes taparlo tú, Hermione.

Intento decirte…que fuiste y sigues siendo…la mujer de mi vida y que daría todo, incluso mi alma…si con eso consiguiese que volvieras a mis brazos, porque en mi vida siempre has estado.

Intento decirte, que yo, aún después de 5 años…te sigo amando como el primer día, no…miento…más que el primer día. Y que estaría dispuesto…a servir a Rak durante toda la eternidad si él se presentase aquí para decirme que puedo volver a verte. Todo eso y más que no he dicho…es lo que intento decirte, Hermione.

- Oh dios mío…cuánto te quiero.

- Yo a ti…infinitamente, princesa.

- A veces me pregunto…

- ¿Qué?

- Tal y como decía aquella canción que tanto me gustaba…

- ¿Tears in heaven?

- Sí. ¿Recuerdas la letra?

- Perfectamente, no he dejado de escucharla ni un solo día desde que desapareciste.

- ¿Puedes decírmela?. Dame ese gusto, por favor Harry.

- ¿Reconocerías mi nombre…si lo oyeras en el cielo?

- Sin ninguna duda. Sigue por favor.

- ¿Sería lo mismo…si te viese en el cielo?

- Lo mismo no…mejor aún. Porque tendríamos toda la eternidad para estar juntos.

- Debo ser fuerte y continuar. Porque sé que no pertenezco al cielo.

- Yo sí, Harry, soy un ángel. Tu ángel de la guarda.

- ¿Agarrarías mi mano…si te viera en el cielo?

- Sin dudarlo un segundo.

- ¿Me ayudarías a levantarme…si te viese en el cielo?

- Cada vez que cayeras.

- Encontraré mi camino…a través del día y la noche porque sé…que no puedo permanecer aquí…en el cielo.

- Yo sí puedo, pero no porque sea un ángel sino porque siempre estuve en el cielo. Tú fuiste siempre y serás…mi cielo. Harry.

- El tiempo puede hacer que te derrumbes. Puede deformar tus rodillas, puede romper tu corazón haciendo que ruegues "por favor".

- Por favor, Knorck, han pasado 5 años ya. Déjame estar con él, por favor…te lo suplico.

- Más allá de la puerta…hay paz, estoy seguro. Y sé que no habrá más…lágrimas en el cielo.

- Si él me deja volver…dejaré de llorar, lo juro. Tanto en el cielo…como en la tierra donde estamos ahora.

- Si él te deja volver…te juro Hermione que no volveré a decir que es un dios injusto.

- No lo es Harry, te aseguro que no. Sé que puede parecer cruel pero…él sólo hace lo que debe hacer. Es el dios supremo de todos los dioses y diosas, no puede tener fallos ni debilidades porque entonces le perderían el respeto y la obediencia.

- Comprendo.

- Se está nublando.

- Sí, lleva días lloviendo mucho.

- Dentro de dos segundos comenzará un diluvio.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- Porque huelo la lluvia. ¿Seguirás aquí aunque llueva, Harry?

- Ni aunque un rayo me partiese en dos, conseguiría separarme de ti ahora mismo.

Ella miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

- Ya viene.

Y tal y como había predicho, la lluvia comenzó a caer de forma torrencial por todos los alrededores de Hogwarts.

Y a pesar de encontrarse bajo el Roble Centenario, él también se mojó, pero no sólo él, incluso ella terminó empapada.

Aunque eso no le importaba, porque estaba con él, y eso era lo único que contaba. Además…la lluvia siempre le había encantado, y cuando la sintió caer en su rostro, Hermione sonrió, mirando hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos, dejando que su rostro se empapase de gotas brillantes, y sin perder la sonrisa, clavó de nuevo su mirada en la de Harry y fue cuando le escuchó decir…

- Oh Merlín…

- ¿Qué, Harry?

- Eres preciosa.

- Harry por favor…no bromees.

- No lo hago.

- No digas cosas que no puedes saber.

- Lo digo porque lo sé, Hermione.

- No, no puedes saber si soy o no preciosa si no puedes verme.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que no puedo?

- ¿Qué?- pronunció ella casi sin voz del asombro que le había producido esa nueva revelación.

- Yo siempre he creído en muchas cosas Hermione, sobre todo en las que veo y créeme cuando te digo…que ahora…te veo.

- No puede ser…

- Gracias a la lluvia sí.

Era cierto, su cuerpo cubierto de gotitas aparecía ahora tan claro para Harry como un brillante atardecer. Allí estaba ella, ante él, mucho más alta que como él la recordaba, pero no tanto como lo era él.

A pesar de los 5 años transcurridos Harry comprobó que ella seguía teniendo una altura ideal para la suya propia, que su cuerpo parecía especialmente diseñado para encajar con el suyo, que su cabeza encajaría perfectamente en su pecho, que su pelo castaño no sólo estaba más largo, sino que además era precioso. Ya no era aquél cabello alborotado que él recordaba, ahora sus cabellos caían graciosamente ondulados llegando hasta la cintura de ella.

Sus pestañas eran largas y finas, y sus cejas y labios estaban tan bien definidos como en una bella obra de arte.

Aquellos labios seguían siendo igual de rosados que siempre fueron pero ahora eran un poco más grandes que cuando ella era adolescente.

Pero aquella joven que sus verdes ojos contemplaban no era ninguna adolescente, sino una bellísima mujer adulta de 22 años, que empapada por la lluvia, le miraba con absoluta adoración a pesar de estar llorando. Y aunque sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia, él sabía que lloraba porque ella sollozaba suavemente, muy bajo, como si no quisiera que la escuchase, pero aún así, él la escuchó llorar.

- Shhhh…no llores Hermione, no llores.

- De…De verdad…¿De verdad puedes verme?

- Tan claro como tú me ves a mí.

- Entonces…¿Cómo tengo el pelo?

Él sonrió.

- Mucho más largo que como lo llevabas antes, te llega hasta la cintura en preciosas ondas que están aplastándose por la lluvia.

Tus ojos…siguen siendo marrones oscuros…ahora ámbar gracias a la luz solar, una tan dorada y hermosa… como cuando Arion apareció para ayudarte.

Tu nariz sigue siendo igual de fina que lo fue antes y tus labios…son tan invitantes como siempre lo fueron para mí…

- Harry…

- ¿Sí…preciosa?

- Es cierto…puedes verme…

- Sí, y puedo decir que eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta que he visto jamás y que terminarías de ser perfecta si pudieras tocarme.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla.

Él cerró los ojos y esbozó una dulce sonrisa, tan dulce como aquél tacto que le estaba acariciando con tanto mimo y delicadeza…como sólo ella podía ofrecer.

- Oh…dios…- pronunció él dejando salir una lágrima repentina.

- ¿Qué?

- Te siento, Hermione...¡puedo sentirte!

- De…¿De verdad?

- Sí…y ahora que lo hago- dijo él abriendo sus verdes ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Dime…- pronunció él acariciándole el rostro también.- ¿Puedes sentirme tú, notas mi tacto?

Incapaz de seguir hablando, ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y él esbozó la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que jamás le había visto ella.

- Entonces no esperaré más para hacer algo que llevo deseando durante 5 largos años.

- ¿El qué?

- Esto.

Y sin más que añadir, la atrapó en sus brazos y la besó. De una forma dulce y apasionada a la vez, de una forma que durante mucho tiempo ella no había vuelto a sentir.

Hermione se aferró a él como si fuese la última tabla flotante en medio de un mar tempestuoso.

Sus delgados dedos se enroscaron en el cuello y nuca de Harry mientras sus labios carnosos besaban los de él de una forma hambrienta y amorosa a la vez. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaban tumbados en la tierra de su tumba. Él estaba sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados, y sus manos y labios la exploraban por todos los sitios donde podía alcanzar, y fue cuando la escuchó suspirar que decidió abrir los ojos y mirarla, a ella solamente.

A la mujer que había amado y que seguía amando a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Un tiempo que había sido una tortura al no tocarla o sentirla durante 5 largos años. Pero ahora estaba allí, ella estaba allí junto a él, justo bajo su cuerpo, como siempre le encantó tenerla. Y por todos los dioses que le demostraría que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, él seguía deseándola como el primer día en que se amaron por primera vez, o incluso más que aquél día.

Ella suspiró de nuevo cuando él volvió a capturar sus labios en un ardiente beso y él se maravilló cuando vio la expresión de ella.

Era increíble cómo podía ver tal amor en la cara de una mujer que en ese momento le estaba mirando como si fuese una maravillosa aparición.

Pero él y ella sabían que todo aquello era real, muy real. Y para asegurarle a ella que no soñaba o alucinaba, la besó como él sólo sabía expresar, entregando el corazón y alma en cada beso y caricia que le daba. Arrancándole gemidos con el simple tacto de su piel, haciéndola temblar de placer tras cada caricia otorgada, tras cada beso concedido.

La besó y amó como sólo él sabía, haciéndole entender por medio de todo aquello, que él le pertenecía por completo como ella a él.

Él tembló de puro gusto cuando la escuchó pronunciar su nombre con una sensualidad tal que tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no tomarla de inmediato, pues quería disfrutar de cada detalle y cada reacción de ella, de su Hermione, la única chica que había estado siempre con él y que le conocía de verdad, así como le quería de verdad, aceptándole tal y como era, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, tal y como se concebía el verdadero amor.

Y él sabía…que ella era su amor verdadero y él…el de ella.

Cuando Hermione sintió el frío de la lluvia en su piel, se dio cuenta que estaban desnudos, aunque no podía recordar en qué momento se deshicieron de sus respectivas ropas. Porque en el instante en que él empezó a besarla, tocarla y amarla…ella perdió todo contacto con todo lo que no fuesen él y su amor. No le importaba la lluvia, ni el frío que esta producía.

No le importaba el hecho de estar haciendo el amor sobre una tumba, una que siempre estuvo vacía pues ella, a pesar de todo, nunca murió. Estaba viva aunque fuese un ángel.

Un precioso y bellísimo ángel que dejó salir sus alas blancas en el momento en que él y ella fueron uno, tal y como había ocurrido hacía 5 años, la noche antes de la batalla, cuando ellos decidieron entregarse el uno al otro como regalo.

Aunque en aquella ocasión…ella no tenía alas. Pero eso no le importaba porque sabía, que aquella vez igual que ahora…ella se sintió flotar en el instante en que por segunda vez…él entró en ella, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora.

Sólo que ahora…no era una sensación, era un hecho. Estaban flotando a unos pocos metros del suelo, y aún cobijados por el gran Roble Centenario, pero a Harry pareció no importarle nada porque lo único que le importaba, era una mujer que no dejaba de decirle que le amaba cada vez que él liberaba su boca de la de ella entre beso y beso.

Descendieron tan lentamente como habían subido, y en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaron la tierra otra vez, él aprovechó para decirle un "te amo" que se clavó en lo más hondo del corazón de Hermione, haciéndolo inundarse de una calidez tal que se olvidó del frío que ya estaba empezando a sentir su cuerpo.

Él la notó temblar, estaba a punto de abrazarla para intentar transmitirle calor, cuando notó que algo suave y cálido, caía sobre su espalda.

Fue entonces cuando giró la cabeza y las vió. Dos alas grandes, blancas, brillantes y más que suaves, cubrieron la espalda de Harry y parte del cuerpo de Hermione, protegiéndoles y abrigándoles del frío que les estaba envolviendo desde hacía rato, pero que ninguno sintió antes tan concentrados como habían estado el uno en el otro cuando se amaron bajo la fría e intensa lluvia, que ya caía suavemente.

- Harry.- dijo ella con voz suave y cariñosa.

- ¿Qué…ángel mío?

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

- Y nunca dejaré de quererte. Aunque pasen miles de años hasta que volvamos a vernos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Pero él no necesitó respuesta cuando la vio comenzar a desaparecer poco a poco.

- No…- dijo él moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente- No por favor¡otra vez no. Por favor no, no me dejes de nuevo!

- Lo siento.- pronunció ella sin ocultar sus lágrimas.- pero no depende de mí, sino de Knorck. Sólo él decidirá cuándo podré volver a tu lado, Harry, porque si de mí dependiese habría vuelto contigo hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. Por favor tigre…nunca olvides que te quiero con toda mi alma…y todo mi corazón.

- No…¡no, no te dejaré marchar otra vez, esta vez no!

Él intentó agarrarla, pero sus brazos atravesaron el cuerpo de Hermione, que se iba haciendo invisible segundo a segundo. Él soltó una expresión malsonante, dejando salir su ira y frustración, mientras la veía difuminarse cada vez mas y más, sin que él pudiese hacer nada para impedirlo.

- Te quiero príncipe, te quiero infinitamente. Recuérdalo siempre.

Sus verdes ojos lloraron de impotencia y dolor.

Ella ya no era visible de ninguna forma posible y Harry supo que esta vez, se había ido para siempre, y que pasaría mucho tiempo, hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna forma de reunirse con ella, si es que aquello era posible, porque tal y como ella le había dicho, no era culpa de ella sino de Knorck…el que no pudieran estar juntos.

Harry se vistió con rapidez, saliendo del amparo del Roble Centenario para mirar al cielo de forma desafiante y decir con total seriedad….

- Knorck…maldito hijo de perra…¡Devuélvemela. DEVUÉLVEME A HERMIONE AHORA MISMO!. ¡ ENTRÉGAMELA O JURO POR LO MÁS SAGRADO QUE PROVOCARÉ EL APOCALIPSIS!

Un enorme rayo cayó justo a su lado, pero él ni se inmutó.

Fue entonces que la voz del dios supremo de todos los dioses y diosas, sonó.

- ¡ NO TE ATREVAS!

- Si lo haces, si me la devuelves, no me atreveré…pero si no me la das, te juro y rejuro que me cargo el mundo, y no sólo el mágico, sino también el de los dioses y diosas, sabes que lo haré…que soy capaz de hacerlo.

- ¡ Haz todo eso y no volverás a verla ni si quiera en la otra vida, te lo aseguro!

- Pero…- suavizó ahora el tono- ¿Por qué no nos dejas estar juntos?

- Porque Hermione ya no pertenece al mundo humano sino al del de los espíritus.

- Entonces…¿Está muerta?

- No…pero ella ya no es humana tal y como tú lo entiendes. Ella es especial, es un ángel, Harry. Y los ángeles no viven en la tierra sino en el cielo.

- ¿Y por qué es un ángel si no está muerta?

- Porque esa fue su recompensa por haber salvado al mundo.

- ¡Pero ella no quería esa recompensa, quería estar conmigo siempre, yo lo sé, me lo dijo hace 5 años!

- Y a mí me lo dice a diario, Harry.

- ¡ENTONCES DÉJANOS ESTAR JUNTOS, NO SEAS TAN EGOÍSTA!

- Egoísta…¿yo?

- ¡SÍ, TÚ, EGOÍSTA DE MIERDA. QUE CON TAL DE TENERLA EN EL CIELO ERES CAPAZ DE HACER QUE LLORE A DIARIO TANTO ALLÍ COMO AQUÍ, PORQUE EN NINGUNO DE ESOS SITIOS PODEMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!

- Ahora lo habéis hecho…gracias a mí. Me alegra que aprovechaseis el tiempo que os di.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA KNORCK, A LA MIERDA SUPREMA, TAN SUPREMO COMO LO ERES TÚ!

- Te estás pasando, Harry, y yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia. O te calmas y me hablas en otros términos, o cortaré la conexión y no sólo no verás a Hermione, sino que incluso dejarás de sentir que siempre ha estado contigo.

- Joder.- masculló él por lo bajo.- Perdona¿vale?. ¡ Es que no lo comprendo, Knorck, no termino de entenderlo. Tú me dijiste el día que ella desapareció, que no podíamos estar juntos porque yo tenía aún que cumplir con mi destino. Pero yo lo cumplí hace 4 años, vencí a Voldemort librando al mundo mágico de su tiranía!

- Es cierto que lo hiciste y muy bien debo añadir.

- ¿Y no era eso lo que se esperaba de mí, lo que todo el mundo mágico esperaba que hiciera, lo que tú mismo querías que hiciera, no era eso?

- En efecto.

- ¡ENTONCES DEVUÉLVEMELA, TE LO SUPLICO!- él cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la tierra.

- No puedo, aún no se ha cumplido su último deseo.

- ¿Qué deseo?

- Ella pidió tan sólo tres deseos a Arion, cuando pudo pedir infinitos. Uno fue…que él te devolviera a tus padres y a Sirius para que no estuvieras solo nunca más.

- ¡Eso ya se cumplió!

- El segundo fue…que fueras feliz con ellos.

- ¡LO SOY, JURO QUE LO SOY!

- Y el tercero…que pudieses seguir con tu vida aunque ella no estuviera de cuerpo presente junto a ti.

- ¡ESO TAMBIÉN LO HE HECHO!

- Sí pero…¿eres feliz?

- ¡NO, SIN ELLA NO LO SOY!

- Pues ella quería que lo fueras.

- ¡ PERO ES QUE NO PODRÉ SERLO, NO PODRÉ SER FELIZ DEL TODO HASTA QUE LA TENGA!

- Respuesta incorrecta, tú siempre la has tenido junto a ti, lo que no podías…era verla, pero tenerla…siempre la tuviste.

- ¡JODER, ESO LO SÉ, VALE, LO SÉ, SÉ QUE SIEMPRE HA ESTADO AHÍ, QUE SIEMPRE HA VELADO POR MÍ, LA SENTÍ CONMIGO CUANDO LUCHÉ CONTRA VOLDEMORT, SENTÍ SU AMOR PROTEGIÉNDOME DEL PELIGRO CUANDO RON USÓ LA VARITA DE ELLA PARA PROTEGERME, FUE SU AMOR LO QUE HIZO APARECER LA BARRERA, LO SÉ, SIEMPRE LO HE SABIDO!

- Correcto, así fue.

- Por favor Knorck…devuélvemela. No quiero vivir sin ella, no quiero…no quiero seguir viviendo si no está conmigo…por favor…si no quieres dármela, llévame a mí con ella…

- No.

- Entonces haz que vuelva por favor…haz que vuelva, quiero que vuelva…quiero…porque no podré cumplir su último deseo, no podré ser feliz sin ella, no podré…jamás he podido.

Otro rayo sonó y Harry supo que Knorck había cortado la conexión.

* * *

De nuevo solo, Harry se agachó ante la tumba de Hermione, usando su propia varita para hacer aparecer otro precioso ramo de tulipanes blancos, depositándolo en la otra esquina de la tumba. Sobre la misma tierra donde horas antes habían hecho el amor…quizás por última vez.

- Lo siento.- sollozó él- lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto…¡Tanto!

Sus lágrimas cayeron en la fría tierra, y él se dejó caer sobre la lápida, hecho un ovillo, mientras sus sollozos inundaban el silencio del ambiente. Uno tan terrible y antinatural como aquella vez en que ella le hizo gritar con el corazón para poder así romper el maleficio que les envolvía, sólo que esta vez…él sabía que no había ningún maleficio en el aire, pero aún así…su corazón gritó a todo pulmón, gritó hasta no poder más, aunque su propia garganta no emitiese sonido.

_- El silencio…es el grito…más fuerte._

- Harry…- pronunció una voz conocida, una que llevaba a su lado 5 años.- ¿Estás bien?

Él no levantó la cabeza, ni si quiera se movió. Y a quien pertenecía la voz se acercó hasta él, cortándose su respiración cuando le vio en aquél estado, encogido contra sí mismo y con los ojos completamente en blanco.

- Oh Merlín…- pronunció Ron con voz angustiada.- Harry por favor, reacciona. Me estás asustando.

Pero Harry parecía no escucharle y en su interior, Ron supo que algo iba mal, muy mal. Presentía que Harry era como un muerto en vida, como alguien que estaba ahí sólo de cuerpo presente pero no de mente.

Él experimentó un potente Deja Vû, era lo mismo que había sentido cuando 5 años atrás, él vio a Harry totalmente traumatizado con la mirada fija en el cielo y repitiendo una y otra vez…"Por qué…por qué".

- Harry.- él le sacudió un poco- Harry contéstame. No me hagas esto ¿quieres? Por favor…

Pero por mucho que le movió, le llamó y le mojó la cara con el hechizo aqua, Harry Potter parecía no querer responder ante nada ni ante nadie.

Ron lloró.

- Está bien, quédate con ella. Es lo que siempre has querido. Lo que siempre debió ser.

El pelirrojo besó la frente de su mejor amigo y se quedó allí, con el corazón completamente destrozado, igual de roto que lo tenía el propio Harry, que a pesar de tenerlo en mil pedazos aún latía.

* * *

- Harry…

- ¿Hermione?

- Vuelve por favor.- suplicó su voz con total sinceridad.- vuelve, te lo ruego.

- No, yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

- No puedes cariño, no puedes.

- Hermione…por favor, déjame quedarme aquí. Es muy bonito este lugar, todo es hermoso y se respira paz.

- Es mi hogar, el que Loar hizo para mí.

- ¿Loar?

- Sí. Él ha cuidado de mí todos estos años, pero no como crees, él y yo sólo somos amigos, bueno…mucho más que eso. Para mí es como el hermano que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener.

- Me alegro.

- Yo me alegraré más cuando vuelvas al mundo de la consciencia, Harry.

- No pienso volver, no quiero despertar, quiero quedarme aquí contigo…para siempre.

- No puedes…

- Shhh…no llores.

- Despierta por favor, despierta.- pronunció ella dándole un precioso, suave y dulce beso en los labios, insuflándole energía mágica.

* * *

- Despierta Harry, despierta.

- ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo suspiró aliviado, dejando salir una sincera sonrisa de alegría.

- Te quedaste como ido sobre la tumba, por un momento me preocupaste ¿sabes? Parecías no querer despertar.

- No quería.- susurró Harry por lo bajo. _"Pero ella me trajo de vuelta. ¿Por qué?"_

- Vamos, tenemos clase dentro de dos horas, y estás hecho un asco. ¿Es que te quedaste bajo la lluvia otra vez?

- Sí…

- Siempre te pasa lo mismo, Harry. Cada vez que vienes a verla, aguantas todo, hasta la lluvia.

- ¿Tú no lo harías?

- No, pudiendo hacer aparecer ese invento muggle tan estupendo llamado paraguas.- respondió Ron con su característico tono bromista.- ¿Por algo soy mago no?

- Claro.- fue todo lo que añadió su mejor amigo.

- Bueno pues, deberíamos darnos prisa. Recuerda que ibas a ayudarme a dar la clase de hoy.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.

- Entonces hasta luego. ¡Ah sí!- dijo el pelirrojo recordando haber olvidado algo- casi se me olvida, perdona Hermione.- pronunció mirando a la tumba.

Él se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la inscripción de la lápida. Releyéndola en voz alta.

- Hermione Granger. Elegida. La última y mejor de todas las que hubieron.

Desaparecida en combate.

Salvó mucho al mundo.

Tus padres, amigos y Harry no te olvidan.

Es cierto, no te he olvidado ¿sabes? Como tampoco olvidé que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Así que…feliz cumpleaños Hermione.- pronunció Ron dejando la varita de ella, sobre la tumba.

- Esto siempre fue tuyo, siento haber tardado tanto en devolvértelo.

Muchas gracias por confiar en mí para conservarla. Y perdona que aquella vez, metiese la pata durante la batalla. Pero me sirvió de enseñanza, ya no soy imprudente. Ahora pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Te agradezco mucho que siempre fueses tan sabia y buena amiga. Reconozco que te echo mucho de menos pero lo que más echo en falta son nuestras peleas. Siempre me encantó hacerte rabiar, cuando te enfadabas conmigo te brillaban los ojos de una forma que me encantaban, por eso te estaba provocando siempre. Pero no te preocupes ¿eh? Que no es lo que piensas.

Yo estuve y sigo estando enamorado de Luna. La próxima semana nos casaremos. Me habría encantado que presenciases la boda pero…sé que de alguna forma estarás ahí. Aunque yo no pueda verte.

Gracias Hermione, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros y por el mundo. Gracias…por enseñarme el valor de la verdadera amistad. Gracias…por todo, de verdad, muchas gracias.

Dirigiéndose hacia el moreno, él se despidió con la mano y se alejó del lugar, dejándole a su mejor amigo toda la privacidad que él quisiera tener.

* * *

- Bueno…supongo que yo también tendré que volver. No quería hacerlo, no quería despertar y alejarme de ti pero…tú querías que lo hiciera, para que siguiese con mi vida aunque no sé por qué. Pero no pienso planteármelo, tus motivos tendrías. Y por lo que sé…siempre que has decidido algo ha sido bueno. Así que…me iré. Además, Ron me está esperando. Necesita mi ayuda para su siguiente clase. Pero antes de irme…déjame regalarte algo...¿de acuerdo?

Sacando una cajita de su túnica, Harry la abrió, revelando un precioso anillo y depositándolo seguidamente junto a la tumba, justo al lado de la varita de ella que Ron había dejado antes.

- Este anillo…lo compré hace años. Justo cuando terminé Hogwarts y vencí a Voldemort. Pensé…que volvería a verte y podría dártelo. Pero eso nunca ocurrió, y antes…cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos temporalmente…se me olvidó entregártelo, lo siento. Sé que soy un desastre por haberlo olvidado pero después de 5 años sin verte, comprende que en cuanto te ví, dejé de pensar en todo lo que no fueses tú.

Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi amor por ti. Aunque dudo mucho que el anillo pueda representarlo, porque es mucho más grande que el tamaño de este aro.

Si hubiese tenido ocasión…este habría sido el anillo con el que te habría pedido en matrimonio. Sólo espero que te guste, y que si es posible, lo lleves siempre puesto, aunque yo no pueda verlo.

Hasta mañana…¿sí? Y…Hermione…Te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma y todo mi corazón. Tú sólo…espérame. Y algún día…volveremos a estar juntos y recuperaremos todo el tiempo que hayamos pasado sin estarlo. Y te haré el amor tantas veces que incluso perderás la cuenta. Te lo prometo, princesa.

Y ahora…me voy. Pero te prometo que cumpliré con tu último deseo, intentaré ser feliz aunque no estés conmigo. Me va a resultar muy difícil pero…te juro que lo intentaré. Porque eso fue lo que tú querías y yo por ti…haría cualquier cosa que tú quisieras que hiciera.

Te quiero Hermione, recuérdalo siempre. Te prometo que no te olvidaré jamás, por mucho tiempo que pase.

Él se puso en pie, pero antes de irse, le echó una última mirada a la tumba, percatándose de que algo había cambiado. Una frase, una nueva frase había aparecido justo abajo del todo, casi tocando la tierra. Él releyó de nuevo la lápida.

" Hermione Granger. Elegida. La última y mejor de todas las que hubieron.

Desaparecida en combate.

Salvó mucho al mundo.

Tus padres, amigos y Harry no te olvidan.

Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca, príncipe."

Él sonrió, y hasta pudo jurar que acababa de sentir en sus labios, un beso invisible.

- Te quiero Hermione. Te quiero mucho. Espérame por favor.

Una risa suave inundó los oídos de Harry. Sintió que su pelo se movía solo y supo que ella lo revolvía, siempre le había encantado hacerlo.

Cerrando los ojos, percibió claramente cómo el suave tacto de los labios de ella se posaba en su mejilla y luego en su frente.

Lo último que escuchó, fue su dulce voz decirle…

- Te adoro, Harry. Te quiero muchísimo. Y algún día…volveremos a estar juntos, pero aún no. Te esperaré…todo el tiempo que haga falta. Y cuando vuelvas a mis brazos…te haré el amor tantas veces que hasta me pedirás un descanso. Pero yo nunca me cansaré de amarte y demostrarte cuánto. Te amo…príncipe. Siempre te amaré. Sé feliz, por favor…hazlo por mí.

- Por ti…haría cualquiera cosa, princesa, cualquiera. Incluso ser feliz. Te lo prometo Hermione, prometo que cumpliré tu último deseo.

- Adiós…Harry.

- Adiós no…hasta luego.

- Sí…hasta luego.

Agachándose una última vez, él besó el anillo formulando un te quiero silencioso y con la misma, se marchó.

* * *

- ¿Le diste el anillo?- preguntó Ron mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. A tan sólo pocos pasos de la tumba de su mejor amiga.

- Sí Ron, lo dejé encima de su tumba.

- Yo creo que le gustará.

- Y yo.

- Oye Harry…- comentó su amigo conforme se alejaban del lugar donde supuestamente descansaba Hermione.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Me tomarías por loco si te dijera que sentí su presencia allí en el instante en que comencé a hablarle?

- No. Porque yo también la sentí. _"Y la ví."_

- ¿Volverás mañana?

- Claro, como cada día.

- ¿Puedes avisarme? Yo también quiero ir.

- Lo haré.

- Gracias.

- De nada.

Ron se detuvo repentinamente, como si acabase de escuchar algo que sólo él podía oír. Un ruido de algo que se movía bajo la tierra, como si la estuvieran removiendo justo bajo sus pies.

Una voz que él conocía bien sonó sólo audible para él.

- Cuando perdemos a nuestros seres queridos…la mejor forma de hacer que vivan para siempre es no dejar de amarlos nunca. Los edificios caen, las personas mueren…pero el amor verdadero…es para siempre.

- Yo siempre te querré, Hermione…- pronunció él casi sin voz.

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Harry al ver que no se movía y que miraba hacia la tumba de su mejor amiga… como si se hubiese quedado congelado.

- No puede ser…-pronunció el pelirrojo de nuevo, como si no se creyese lo que estaba viendo.

- Ron…¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Harry, de espaldas a la tumba de ella, que estaba a su vez justo ante los ojos del pelirrojo.

Él no dijo nada, sólo levantó la mano derecha lentamente y señaló la tumba sin decir una palabra.

Harry movió la cabeza en dirección a donde él señalaba, cayendo al suelo de rodillas al ver lo que sus verdes ojos contemplaron.

- La…¿La ves…tú…también?- logró pronunciar el pelirrojo, demasiado asombrado ante lo que parecía para él, una maravillosa aparición.- Harry¿la ves?

- Sí…- dijo su mejor amigo aún arrodillado sobre el suelo.

- Ella…está…allí…sola…

- Ajá…

- Desnuda…

Harry asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- Sobre su tumba.

Él volvió a asentir.

- Echa un ovillo…

Y fue entonces que Ron pareció salir de repente de aquél estado medio consciente medio congelado, y, agachándose rápidamente junto a Harry, le agarró del cuello de su camisa y le zarandeó mientras le decía con voz más que nerviosa…

- ¡ENTONCES QUÉ COÑO HACES EN EL SUELO, HARRY, REACCIONA DE UNA PUTA VEZ. ELLA HA VUELTO, ENTIENDES, HA VUELTO!

Harry sólo musitó un suave "sí" que le indicó al pelirrojo que aún estaba más para allá que para acá.

- Corre…- le indicó Ron- ¡CORRE HARRY…CORRE!

Pero el moreno no reaccionó, parecía que tenía miedo de moverse y de que con ello, ella volviese a desaparecer.

- ¡CORRE MALDITA SEA, CORRE HACIA ELLA YA, SU CUERPO ESTÁ BRILLANDO IGUAL QUE CUANDO LA MUERTE SE LA LLEVÓ, SI NO VAS HACIA ALLÍ AHORA, PUEDE QUE LA VUELVAS A PERDER!. ¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES HARRY?

- No…

- ¡ ENTONCES LEVÁNTATE Y VE HACIA ELLA, YAAAA!

Como si fuese impulsado por una gran fuerza invisible, Harry se puso en pie y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no tardando nada en llegar hasta ella.

Estaba, tal y como Ron había dicho, echa un ovillo sobre la tierra de su tumba. Tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que indicaba que aún estaba inconsciente. Sus alas blancas no se veían por ninguna parte, pero aún tenía en la espalda dos señales que mostraban que habían existido bajo su piel humana.

Su pelo castaño seguía lleno de ondas que caían cubriendo su pecho y su cintura hasta llegar a la cadera.

Harry no se planteó otra cosa más que quitarse la túnica, cubrirla con ella y cogerla en brazos como si fuese un bebé, de la misma forma que la cogió cuando la rescató de las garras de Malfoy.

- Estarás bien, princesa, estarás bien.- pronunció él llenándola de besos.- Ahora estás conmigo. Yo cuidaré de ti…siempre.

Con la cabeza de ella en el hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro, Harry comenzó a caminar hacia su mejor amigo, quien le esperaba en la distancia como si todavía no pudiese terminar de creerse que Hermione hubiese vuelto a su vida y a la del mundo mágico después de 5 largos años.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Ron cuando Harry llegó hasta él.

- Dormida. O al menos eso parece.

Ron se acercó más a ella, como queriendo examinarla más de cerca. Pero Harry se giró un poco, como si quisiera protegerla de él.

- Tranquilo Harry, no voy a hacerle daño. Yo la quiero, es mi mejor amiga. ¿Recuerdas?

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Harry, que permitió que Ron le tocase a ella la cara, examinándola, comprobando que respiraba con normalidad y también lo mucho que había cambiado su aspecto físico.

- Seguro que es guapísima.

- Sí que lo es.- dijo Harry con voz dulce.- Es la mujer más guapa que he visto en toda mi vida, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Ya la habías visto antes?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué crees que habrá vuelto, Harry?

- Ni idea pero…a partir de hoy, me aseguraré de no volver a perderla de vista nunca más.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer…amarrarla a ti?- preguntó Ron en tono bromista.

- Eso mismo.- dijo Harry con toda seriedad.

Ron le miró alarmado.

- No estarás hablando en serio ¿verdad?

- Muy en serio. En cuanto despierte, le voy a ofrecer una atadura que ella aceptará encantada, estoy seguro de ello.

- Ninguna mujer quiere ser atada a un hombre de por vida, Harry.

- Sí, si le quiere de verdad. Y ella me quiere de verdad, yo lo sé.

Ron suspiró aliviado, pues acababa de asimilar el tipo de atadura a la que se refería su mejor amigo.

- Bueno…tú siempre dijiste que te habría encantado crecer y casarte con ella. Y por lo que puedo ver…tanto ella como tú, habéis crecido lo suficiente como para hacer eso y todo lo que os de la gana.

- Siempre hicimos lo que nos dio la gana, menos casarnos. Eso es lo único que nos faltó.

- Estoy seguro de que lo haréis pronto.

- En cuanto me diga que sí.

- ¿Volvemos a casa?

- Por supuesto. Y si no fuese porque en Hogwarts no puede aparecerse nadie, te juro que ya habría desaparecido de aquí y reaparecido en mi habitación.

- Algo me dice que en cuanto lleguemos allí, no os veré hasta mañana.

- Puedes estar seguro de ello. Perdona que te deje solo en la clase de esta tarde pero…

- No te preocupes por eso, Harry, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a encerrarte con ella todo el tiempo que quieras.

- Gracias.

- Hey…¿Para qué están los amigos?

* * *

Verdes, verdes como la hierba con el brillo de los diamantes. Así eran los ojos de Harry, y así fue como le parecieron a Hermione en el momento en que abrió los ojos y se encontró con aquellas dos brillantes esmeraldas mirándola con absoluta adoración.

- Hola príncipe…- dijo ella suavemente, notando la comodidad de la gran cama donde descansaba su espalda.

- Hola princesa…- respondió él también de forma suave.- ¿Estás bien?

- Contigo siempre estoy bien, Harry, mejor que bien, estoy en el cielo.

- Allí vivías antes.

- Pero ya no. No puedo volver.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya no soy un ángel.

- ¿Perdiste tus poderes de ángel?

- No, perdí mi condición de ángel. Ahora vuelvo a ser tan humana como lo fui antes de ser ángel.

- Comprendo. Pero…¿sigues siendo bruja?

- Sí, eso no ha cambiado.

- ¿Y también sigues siendo una Elegida?

- Claro, nací siendo la última Elegida y lo seguiré siendo hasta el día en que muera pero…ya no tendré que volver a pelear ni contra Lori ni contra Rak. Ellos ya no quieren destruir el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué hizo cambiar de opinión a Rak?

- Mi valor. Eso fue lo que más le impresionó. Él le dijo a Knorck…que había decidido desistir de destruir el mundo mágico porque había comprendido a través de la batalla contra mí, que los humanos somos personas que valoramos mucho el mundo al que pertenecemos y que no le interesaba destruir ese mundo y crear otro porque sabía que sus aliados nunca valorarían el mundo mágico como sí lo valoramos nosotros.

- Y todo gracias a ti y tu amor por el mundo mágico.

- Se ve que sí.

- Oye…

- Qué, cielo.- dijo ella acariciándole la mejilla.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente.

- Y…

- ¿Sí?

- Crees que…¿Podríamos celebrar que ganaste la batalla, aunque hayan pasado 5 años desde entonces?

Ella le dedicó una pícara sonrisa.

- No necesito hacer el amor contigo para celebrar nada, Harry.

- Ya pero…es que…bueno…eso fue lo que acordamos ¿no?

- Sí.

- Tengo hechizada la puerta, para que nadie entre sin mi permiso.

- Jjijijjijijijijijii. ¿Lo tenías planeado eh, picarón?

- No…es sólo que no quiero que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa, tal y como te dije en cierta ocasión¿te acuerdas?

- Perfectamente.

- Entonces qué…¿Comenzamos con la celebración?- preguntó él levantando una ceja de forma sugerente.

- Claro. Además, aún no te he dado las gracias por el anillo tan precioso que me has regalado.

- ¿El anillo?

Ella levantó su mano, mostrándole dónde lo tenía. Seguidamente lo miró con deleite.

- Es precioso, muchas gracias.

- Muchas de nada.

- Y la respuesta es sí.

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, señor Potter. Quiero casarme contigo.

- Entonces…futura señora Potter…tenemos otro motivo más para celebrarlo… ¿no crees?.

- No, yo creo que hay otro motivo por el cuál debemos tirarnos horas y horas celebrándolo.

- Ah… ¿sí? Cuál.

- Que pronto habrá un pequeño Potter en la familia.

- ¿Qué?- dijo él de forma casi inaudible.

- Llevo a tu hijo en mi vientre, Harry. ¿Recuerdas cuando volamos?

- Sí.

- Fue en el instante en que nos hicimos uno. Y recuerdo que pensé…que si por obra de algún extraño milagro en ese momento me quedase embarazada…preferiría mil veces dejar de ser un ángel y perder todas sus ventajas, antes que vivir sola en el cielo con nuestro hijo o hija.

Porque antes que privarte del deseo de ser padre y que no pudieses experimentar lo que eso representaba…antes que tú no pudieras vivir todo eso…lo demás que tenía mi vida en el cielo…no me importaba en absoluto. Me daba igual… me daba igual no ser un ángel y hacer milagros, todo eso me daba igual y me sigue dando igual.

Yo lo único que deseé en aquél momento…fue volver junto a ti. Porque si ibas a ser padre…tenías todo el derecho a saberlo y vivir esa experiencia. Supongo que eso fue lo que más conmovió a Knorck, saber que era capaz de renunciar a todo aquello…para poder estar contigo…los dos.

- Entonces…¿vamos a ser padres?

- Sí.

- De…¿Un niño?

- Ajá…Y por eso Knorck me dejó volver, porque pensó que sería injusto para ti y para mí, que nuestro hijo no pudiese disfrutar de sus padres.

- Y yo que pensé que nunca más nos volvería a dejar estar juntos.

- Te equivocas, él siempre quiso que lo estuviéramos, pero quería ver…si tú eras capaz de cumplir mis tres deseos.

- ¿Lo hice?

- Sí, sobre todo el último. Cuando prometiste sinceramente que intentarías ser feliz sin mí. Él supo que lo decías de corazón y eso hizo que me dejase volver. Además, como él mismo dijo…no sería justo para nosotros.

- Para ti y para mí.

- Y para él…

- ¿Él?

- Nuestro hijo, Harry.

- ¿Te lo dijo Knorck, te dijo que iba a ser un niño?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Y también me dijo que será un mago estupendo, con unos poderes increíbles.

- Claro, su madre es de por sí una bruja increíble, por algo es la última Elegida.

- Ya no soy una Elegida, Harry, dejé de serlo desde el instante en que terminé mi misión.

- Pero sigues siendo bruja…¿no?

- Sí, y sigo siendo fantástica.- dijo ella de forma presumida, aunque estaba claro que bromeaba.

- Eso ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido. Oye Hermione…

- ¿Qué?

- Ya que el niño viene de camino…¿Buscamos la niña?

- ¡Harry!

- ¿Mmm?- murmuró él mientras comenzaba a besarla por todas partes, sobre todo en las zonas del cuerpo en las que sabía que no podría dejar de gemir.

- Oww…¡Ha!rry…¡te amo te amo te amo!

- Pues demuéstramelo.- añadió él mirándole con sus ojos verdes relucientes de pasión a la vez que acompañaba dicha mirada con una sonrisa la mar de sensual.

- Ahora mismo.

Y durante el resto de la mañana, ninguno de los dos perdió la ocasión, de demostrarle al otro, lo contento y feliz que se sentía por poder estar con la persona amada. Ya fuesen haciendo el amor, o simplemente acurrucándose el uno junto al otro mientras se decían cosas al oído, se regalaban miles de caricias, besos o incluso provocando en el otro alguna que otra carcajada…tanto Harry como Hermione, aprovecharon el resto del día y todos los días siguientes de sus vidas, para, tal y como le había dicho él ante la tumba de ella…disfrutar todo el tiempo en el que no pudieron estar juntos.

Y como decían los finales de los cuentos que Hermione le contó a Harry años atrás…"Y fueron felices, y comieron perdices".

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Se acabóoooo! Aunque no sé si el final me habrá quedado muy…cursi, pero…pensé que así quedaría la mar de bien.

Bueno a ver, en un principio, el epílogo que tenía pensado consistía en que Harry, se acercaba a la tumba de Hermione y empezaba a decirle un montón de cosas que tenían que ver con todo lo que había ocurrido durante los 5 años que habían pasado desde que ella desapareció. Luego había un reencuentro de ellos dos (Pero el hecho de que él la viese nada tenía que ver con la lluvia), hacían el amor sobre la tumba de ella y luego…ella desaparecía. Harry se enfadaba mucho, hablaba con Knorck y el dios le decía por qué no podía volver ella. Hasta ahí, igual que en este epílogo. Luego resultó que la siguiente escena, era de Harry diciéndole a Hermione que nunca la olvidaría, que siempre la querría blablabla, aparecía la frase nueva en la tumba, la de "Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca príncipe" y con la misma, Harry se iba al castillo tras resignarse a aceptar que ella y él no podían estar juntos en esta vida pero que quizás sí lo estarían en la otra. La última escena era de Hermione, izando el vuelo y diciendo…

"Algún día volveremos a estar juntos, pero aún no, aún no. Hasta entonces…seguiré velando por ti como he hecho siempre. Por algo soy tu ángel de la guarda." Ése era el fin. Y hasta que Knorck no le explicaba que ella era un ángel, él no lo sabía. Tampoco estaba el hecho de que a ella les saliesen las alas cuando ellos alcanzaban el éxtasis (por decirlo de alguna manera suave y bonita). Que sí, que he cambiado muchas cosas del epílogo, y…¿sinceramente? Me encanta cómo ha quedado.

Ahora podréis haceros una idea si he cambiado o no el epílogo. Ya me diréis si os gustó más éste o si preferiríais el otro. De todos modos os aviso de que el otro epílogo, el primero que tenía pensado subir, era sin duda el más emotivo. Seguro que los amantes del Angts lo habrían disfrutado mucho. ¿Qué, que queréis leer el otro también? Ay por dios, entonces tendréis que esperar a que vuelva de Almería. ¡Que me voy mañana porque el lunes trabajo y ya no vuelvo hasta el viernes 13! En fin, si veo que alguno de vosotros lo quiere…ya veré si se lo mando por email o si por el contrario, lo subo al fic, como si fuese un epílogo alternativo pero…no sé…no me convence mucho eso del epílogo alternativo. Yo creo que este epílogo, tal y como está, está perfecto. ¿O no? ;-) RAkAoMi.

**ANTES DE PASAR A LOS REVIEWS: **Quiero dar las gracias, sinceramente, a todas aquellas personas que os habéis tomado la molestia no sólo de seguir mi fic durante todo este tiempo, sino de dejar review en cada cap. Muchos de vosotros empezasteis dándoos a conocer y luego desaparecisteis completamente, otros…os perdíais durante un tiempo pero luego volvíais (como mi María, que siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de sus circunstancias), otros los dejasteis cuando sólo quedaban dos o tres caps para terminar la historia, y otros…habéis dejado siempre reviews desde que todo comenzó, sin saltaros un solo cap sin dejar un comentario.

Bien, tanto a unos como a otros, quiero deciros que os agradezco enormemente que me hayáis apoyado, tanto a la historia como a mí. Que de verdad sé que sonará muy típico y a lo mejor está más que dicho por la mayoría de autores de esta página (o quizás no, no lo sé) pero yo creo que sinceramente, de corazón lo digo… para que una historia funcione tiene que llegar al lector, eso es cierto, pero el lector/a no podría seguir leyendo si el autor/a no se sintiese motivado, apoyado y lo suficientemente valorado para seguir escribiendo (fuese un fic o cualquier otra cosa).

Y yo gracias a vosotros, he sentido todas esas cosas. Así que…Gracias, de corazón¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AHÍ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO LO QUE HABÉIS HECHO DURANTE ESTE AÑO Y MEDIO QUE HA DURADO LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR HACERME SENTIR NO SÓLO COMO UNA BUENA ESCRITORA SINO TAMBIÉN COMO UNA BUENA PERSONA Y AMIGA VUESTRA!

UN BESO ENORRRMEE PARA TODOS Y TODAS VOSOTRAS. Espero que el nuevo año os traiga grandes sorpresas, todas agradables. Espero que no cambiéis nunca, porque así, tal y como sois todos y cada uno de vosotros, sois…simplemente…geniales.

"Lo más difícil de este mundo…es vivir en él. Sé valiente…y vive…por mí." :-) RAkAoMi. (Marta).


End file.
